En la Torre de Tokyo
by lady Evelyne
Summary: Continuación de 'El último CardCaptor', por mikki-chan. Una antigua profecía se revela, con el destino del mundo entero en juego. ¡Viejos misterios son revelados y el destino de Sakura y Shaoran está en peligro! Con permiso de mikki-chan para publicar.
1. Una vida común y corriente

**Disclaimer**** → Todo este fic pertenece a mikki-chan, obviamente, SCC pertenece a CLAMP. Yo sólo me encargo de difundirlo en FF.**

**¡OJO! Perdonad todos los problemas correspondientes con los signos de interrogación y exclamació, ya que FF no funciona igual que otras páginas y se las ha comido. He corregido este cap como he podido, y pronto editaré ''El Último Card Captor'' para recuperar los signos de interrogación.**

* * *

><p><em>"Hola, soy de nuevo Sakura Kinomoto, pero ya no una estudiante de primaria.<em>

_Ahora voy a la Universidad de Tokyo y pronto cumpliré veinte años. Mis materias favoritas son aún los deportes y la música. Mi familia sigue siendo mi hermano Touya, que ya es médico y que todavía se la pasa molestándome cada vez que viene a casa y... ¿qué donde está y por qué viene a casa? Bueno, es que él ya no vive con nosotros, ahora tiene un pequeño departamento pero igual, todavía se la pasa molestándome y casi siempre está metido por aquí, además que aunque ya no soy una niña sigue siendo mucho más alto que yo... ¡y eso no es nada justo!_

_¿En que iba?... ¡Ah si! y mi papá. Que ahora es Decano de la Facultad de Arqueología de la Universidad de Tokyo. Sí, a la misma en la que yo voy, pero yo estudio periodismo. Sigue siendo tan bueno como siempre, al igual que un estupendo cocinero. Tal y como cuando era pequeña, no me siento sola, porque los tengo a ellos, mi padre y mi hermano... y a alguien más... alguien muy especial._

_Ahora estamos viviendo en una amplia casa cedida a Yukito por la institución Clamp, donde él trabaja o va a trabajar en cosa de días... sí, Yukito Tsukishiro, que ya tiene 26 años y es todavía el mejor amigo de mi hermano, aunque tan dulce y amable como siempre. Yukito se incorporará muy pronto a la Institución Clamp, como profesor de matemáticas en la preparatoria. A decir verdad, fue la institución Clamp quien le cedió esta casa, donde papá y yo ahora vivimos... ¿Que por qué vivimos aquí. Yukito nos explicó que la casa era demasiado grande para él, que ya no tiene ninguna familia. Yukito enviudó a principios del año pasado- y como nosotros estábamos viendo a donde mudarnos -el departamento que teníamos aquí, en Tokyo, empezó a quedarme algo estrecho- nos mudamos con él, ya que siempre ha sido como un miembro de nuestra familia, al igual que Kero -aunque papá no lo sabe, como siempre- que está todavía un poco ofendido conmigo..._

_¿Qué si es Yukito la "persona especial" que mencioné antes? No, definitivamente no. Yukito es especial para mí, pero de una forma totalmente diferente. Es casi como si tuviera otro hermano... uno no tan molesto como Touya, uno que es casi siempre mi cómplice y que además como en su forma alterna sigue siendo Yue, me tranquiliza mucho tener cerca. El hermano perfecto y dulce con quien todas sueñan tener... ¿Y qué dice mi hermano al respecto? Bueno, Touya sigue repitiendo que Yukito tiene la paciencia de un santo por soportarme y que realmente debe disgustarle la soledad para que prefiera vivir con nosotros... en fin, mi hermano, mi verdadero hermano, sigue siendo el mismo, aunque creo que eso se aplica a todos ya que después de 10 años no hemos cambiado gran cosa._

_Eso creo._

_Tomoyo regresó anteayer de su viaje. ¿Qué a donde fue?... A París, pero regresó ayer porque su novio la reclamaba... sí, Tomoyo Daidouji, mi querida y todavía mejor amiga es ahora una famosa diseñadora y está a punto de casarse, aunque su novio no me agrada mucho que digamos... no me inspira confianza y..._

_¡Alguien llama a la puerta!... papá no está en casa y Yukito posiblemente va a abrir... escucho a Kero protestar, creo que continuaré escribiendo más tarde porque seguramente es él y no quiero hacerle esperar..._

_¿Quién es él?_

_¿Quién va a ser? Mi persona especial._

_Sí. Es él. Llevamos casi tres meses siendo novios y todavía me siento como en las nubes cada vez que me dá un beso. ¿Quién me iba a decir, cuando le conocí siendo niña, que iba a ser tan importante en mi vida?. Porque si bien de niños fuimos "casi novios"... ¡Ahora si lo somos realmente!_

_¡OH NOO! también escucho la voz de mi hermano.. ¡mejor me apuro o empezarán a enfadarse!_

_¿Qué no dije quien es mi "persona especial"?_

_¡Pues es Shaoran! ¿quién más?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>

**Una vida común y corriente**

La muchacha salió de su habitación y corrió por el amplio vestíbulo con rapidez inusitada. Acababa de cambiarse y no deseaba lucir apurada pero no tenía otro remedio... su padre estaba en la Universidad y si su hermano y Shaoran habían coincidido las cosas podían ponerse algo complicadas...

"¿Y por qué no nos cuentas como te fue en China?" -decía la gentil voz de Yukito.

"¿Por qué tenía que regresar?" -se quejó Touya- "tal vez deberían controlar mejor los ingresos de extranjeros al país."

"¡Tienes toda la razón!" -repuso Kero.

Sakura ingresó entonces y ante la escena quedó sin habla. Ante ella y despidiendo una mortífera aura combativa -léase rodeados de fuego- se encontraban Shaoran, Touya y Kero, mirándose como si estuvieran dispuestos a pelear en cualquier instante...

Una gota apareció sobre la cabeza de la muchacha.

¿Cuándo aceptarían Touya y Kero que Shaoran era su novio?

"¡Que bueno que estás aquí Sakura!" -repuso Yukito, que tenía una bandeja de té y casi podría haber sido el árbitro en este triple encuentro- "aquí les dejamos solos para que puedan conversar con calma, Li acaba de llegar..."

La muchacha saludó a su novio con una sonrisa -ante la enfadada mirada de Touya nunca se atrevía a darle un beso- mientras Yukito empujaba a Touya y Kero fuera de la salita...

¿Por qué esos dos tenían que ser siempre tan celosos?

"¡Uf, creí que nunca se irían.." -suspiró tranquila- "¿te molestó mucho mi hermano?"

"Me encontré con él en la entrada" -dijo con fastidio cruzándose de brazos- "creo que nunca llegaremos a soportarnos... de hecho, si Yukito no hubiera abierto la puerta a tiempo, creo que nos hubiéramos puesto a pelear allí mismo..."

"Por eso me alegra que Yukito esté aquí" -sonrió Sakura- "no te enfades, que ayer cuando llegaste casi no pudimos conversar... ¿cómo quedó la situación del concilio?"

"Tuve que contarles mis sospechas y como están asustados podré quedarme indefinidamente, eso está solucionado" -sonrió- "además esas dos semanas me parecieron eternas.." -repuso abrazándola con todo cuidado- "¿y como ha ido todo por aquí? ¿hay novedades?"

"No, todo igual. Tomoyo regresó anteayer pero todavía van a celebrar la boda.."

"¡Que problema!" -suspiró- "¿aún no le has dicho nada entonces?"

"¡Es que no me atrevo!" -repuso apretándose a él- "Jean me suplicó que no lo hiciera y me ha jurado que está enamorado de Tomoyo... ¡no sé que hacer!.."

Shaoran la soltó y ambos se pusieron pensativos por unos instantes...

"Daidouji tiene derecho a saber que su novio está arruinado" -repuso después de unos instantes- "es lo menos que puedes hacer..."

Sakura suspiró y le sirvió el té en silencio. Shaoran tenía razón pero ella todavía dudaba. Tomoyo había estado en París casi por dos meses para arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes en su trabajo como famosa diseñadora de modas mientras Jean había tenido que quedarse en Japón al cuidado de Sakura -el novio francés de Tomoyo no salía aún del hospital- pues Sonomi detestaba a su futuro nuevo hijo y Tomoyo no pensaba dejar al rubio a merced del peculiar carácter de su madre.

Jean Le Blanc era un conocido playboy en el jet set pero su estadía en Japón había sido por demás desafortunada. Originalmente había venido acompañando a su novia, la famosa diseñadora Tracie Junot -el nombre ficticio de Tomoyo en el mundo de la moda- a la verificación de algunas casas de moda en Tokyo pero las calamidades no le habían abandonado desde entonces. En pleno avión había sufrido un ataque de apendicitis y tuvo que ser evacuado a un hospital en cuanto pisó tierra japonesa; poco después, durante un terremoto, había saltado por la ventana rompiéndose una pierna y lastimándose seriamente la articulación de la cadera, situación que se le había complicado en los últimos meses de tal forma que recién podría abandonar el hospital en cosa de dos semanas... si no tenía más complicaciones.

Y antes de un mes, se casaría con Tomoyo en una ceremonia en el mismo Tokyo. Claro que Sonomi estaba decidida a evitar ese matrimonio, pero no le quedaba mucho tiempo y también se le estaban agotando las ideas.

Detestaba al novio de su hija. Realmente lo detestaba e incluso había entregado a Tomoyo cierta información sobre algunas "amistades" que Jean visitó los escasos días que había estado sano y bueno en Tokyo -el corto lapso de su salida del hospital después del ataque de apendicitis y el terremoto- pero no había resultado.

Tomoyo había creído que su madre exageraba las cosas...

"¿Y como te fue en la universidad?" -preguntó Sakura- "¿lo lograste?"

"No tuve problemas" -sonrió levemente y la muchacha se ruborizó.. ¡se veía muy guapo cuando lo hacía!- "fue fácil arreglar de nuevo que pueda terminar de los pocos cursos que faltan para mi carrera aquí, aunque temo que esta vez apenas si coincidiremos en una clase... debo empezar pasado mañana..." -pareció preocupado- "pero..."

"¿Qué sucede?"

Shaoran miró a la muchacha con preocupación mientras las palabras de su madre resonaban en su mente... ¿cómo se lo iba a proponer a Sakura? ¿qué iba a pensar ella? Por supuesto que era una ley del clan Li y él amaba a Sakura, pero no podía evitar ponerse nervioso... ¿le parecería a ella mal que quisiera casarse tan pronto?.

Tenía que estar casado para cuando cumpliera los ventiún años. O ese mismo día al menos.

"¿Qué pasa Shaoran?" -inquirió nuevamente Sakura.

"Nada, olvídalo..." -replicó- "solo que estoy algo nervioso por este asunto de mi investigación.. ya sabes que es el motivo por el que he podido delegar mis responsabilidades de Jefe del Concilio y todavía no tengo nada. Eso me tiene distraído.."

"Yo creo que lo que te pone nervioso es la universidad" -rió Sakura- "¿sabes? Chisato y los demás todavía preguntan por ti y les dará mucho gusto saber que estarás en una de nuestras clases... "

"Que bueno" -repuso mecánicamente.

La verdad era que no estaba escuchando a Sakura... lo único que hacía era imaginar el resto de su vida con ella... siempre a su lado y compartiéndolo todo... tan gentil y bonita. Aunque el problema era... ¿cómo proponérselo?

Su relación había comenzado de una manera casi accidental. Ella le había visitado en el hospital y las cartas que él había creado para protegerla del último card captor habían caído al piso... ella se arrodilló para buscarlas y él se inclinó para verla, de repente ambos habían quedado contemplándose y sin que ninguno lo evitara se habían besado.

Cuando ambos habían recuperado el control de sí mismos la muchacha se había separado de él temblando y con la cara toda roja... por supuesto que Shaoran tampoco había estado muy tranquilo que digamos y la situación había sido por demás incómoda pero él no había podido contenerse... aquel beso hizo que le confesara todo y ella le había mirado por unos instantes incrédula... para luego abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas.

Aquello había sido muy doloroso y el pobre muchacho se había desmayado -le habían realizado dos operaciones días antes y no estaba como para abrazos cariñosos- pero su relación había comenzado allí y después de tres meses no podía evitar suspirar levemente cuando recordó lo que Daidouji y Mei Ling habían comentado dos semanas antes, cuando al fin dejó el hospital y se disponía a arreglar sus asuntos en Hong Kong...

"¿QUÉEEEEEEEEE?"

"¿Así pasó todo?"

Shaoran había tosido con incomodidad y Sakura se había ruborizado...

"¡Eso no fue nada romántico!" -había protestado Mei Ling- "¿no pudiste haber pensado en algo mejor?"

"Por si no lo recuerdas" -repuso más incómodo aún y con una gran gota sobre la cabeza- "estaba en un hospital hasta ayer..."

" ¡Shaoran ha estado muy enfermo!" -le había defendido Sakura.

"En eso tienen razón" -había comentado Tomoyo- "además algo es mejor que nada.."

Aquel comentario le había incomodado mucho.

Porque tenían razón.

En verdad le hubiera gustado ser más... más... bueno, más romántico, más como Sakura hubiera soñado que hubieran ocurrido las cosas, pero las cosas se habían dado así y aunque ambos eran muy felices juntos, estaba consciente que ella merecía algo muy especial pero lastimosamente su condición no había permitido que tuvieran un noviazgo muy romántico que se diga... Porque no hay nada de romántico en un hospital.

Además que en cuanto salió tuvo que ir a Hong Kong a arreglar sus asuntos, de modo que bien podría decirse que su relación realmente acababa de empezar... quizá ella lo juzgara apresurado si le pedía matrimonio tan pronto pero... la verdad...

La verdad era que esas dos semanas sin verla le habían parecido eternas...

Repentinamente supo que algo había faltado en esa visita, así que dejó la taza de té sobre la mesa de centro...

"¿Qué pasa? ¿olvidaste algo?"

"Sí" -dijo seguro- "esto.."

Entonces la estrechó en sus brazos y la besó.

"Dos semanas y te he extrañado como loco" -repuso ahogadamente.

"Yo también... casi no podía esperar a que volvieras" -sonrió ella, apretada contra su pecho.

* * *

><p>"¡Demonios! ¡la está besando!" -murmuró Touya mientras Yukito tiraba de su chaqueta con todas sus fuerzas para que no se abalanzara sobre la pareja , logrando con no poco trabajo arrastrar a su amigo hasta alejarlo de la puerta- "¡suéltame que lo mato!"<p>

"¡Por favor, Touya, habías dicho que no te entrometerías!"

Conteniéndose a duras penas y dejándose caer sobre la silla con una gran vena en su frente el médico continuó:

"¡No sabes como me enferma ver eso!"

"Pues sería mejor que no los espiaras" -repuso plácidamente Yukito, ya respirando más tranquilamente e instalándose en un escritorio con una gran cantidad de libros a su alrededor- "así te evitarías tanto enfado amigo, además... ¿qué tiene de malo, por algo son novios.."

"¡No tienes que recordármelo!" -se irritó todavía más- "si le hace sufrir te juro que me las paga... nunca me ha agradado, casi pude presentir que esto acabaría así desde que eran niños... ¡y me molesta!"

"Pero tu padre ha aceptado su relación.."

"Mi padre haría lo que sea por darle gusto al monstruo y verla reír."

"¿Acaso tú no harías lo mismo?"

Touya lanzó una nueva mirada enojada sobre el profesor de matemáticas. Últimamente Yukito había tomado descarado partido por la pareja y había adquirido el desagradable hábito de enredarlo con sus propias palabras.

"Li es un buen muchacho, y Sakura está feliz a su lado, además que salvó su vida la noche del combate con ese niño. ¿No lo recuerdas?"

"Ese es el único motivo por el que le soporto... pero a veces creo que abusa de su suerte y además que ahora que ya no está en el hospital va a andar con ella todo el tiempo y eso me enferma... mi única hermana... y ese condenado mocoso"

Yukito se encogió de hombros sonriendo y volvió a sus libros... aunque jamás lo diría con palabras Touya adoraba a su hermana y el aceptar que ya no era la niña a quien solía molestar era duro para él, pero tendría que aceptarlo... de modo que dejó a su amigo con sus pensamientos y continuó revisando sus libros... en dos días se incorporaría a la Preparatoria Clamp y quería tener sus clases listas y preparadas.

El doctor parecía pensativo y silencioso.

Se sentía realmente solo. Solo y deprimido. Había estado apartado de su familia por cinco años tratando de averiguar el porqué de su peculiar "habilidad" de comunicarse con espíritus y nada había logrado averiguar. Claro, había conocido a Kiku, una niña fantasma que vivió a principios del siglo XX y de aproximadamente seis años al morir. La pequeña ciertamente le quería mucho, pero para el doctor era difícil aceptar que Sakura, su hermanita... había dejado de serlo. Por un momento, incluso había pensado que al volver a tomar contacto con su familia todo sería como antes... pero el tiempo no pasa en vano...

No tenía remedio. Finalmente había perdido a su hermanita.

Y lo peor era que había prometido no interferir.

Después de todo, todos habían sido muy listos haciendo que fuera su padre quien se lo contara el día que salió del hospital -el enfrentamiento con ese niño sobrenatural le costó romperse una pierna- y había sido una desagradable sorpresa que casi le provoca atragantarse con la cena.

* * *

><p>"¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEE?"<p>

"A mí en verdad me alegra" -había dicho su padre alegremente mientras su hijo mayor le había mirado atónito desde el otro extremo de la mesa- "Li es un joven agradable y ya había notado su interés por tu hermana... ¿no habías notado lo feliz que estaba Sakura?"

"Disimulaba mucho su felicidad cuando iba a verme al hospital" -repuso sarcásticamente.

"Sakura no quería preocuparte hijo" -dijo su padre con una afable sonrisa- "a mí me lo ha contó en cuanto empezó su relación con el joven Li, pero creyó que sería mejor esperar a que te recuperaras del todo..."

"¡Si, como no!" -replicó, entendiendo el porqué su hermana había estado tan amable durante su recuperación- "un momento, has dicho que tú ya lo sabías... ¿quieres decir que no te opones?"

"¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?" -se asombró Fujitaka- "no te entiendo hijo.. pareces molesto"

"Sakura es todavía una niña" -replicó rápido- "no entiendo como es que tú lo tomas todo tan alegremente.."

"Cuando una persona verdaderamente ama a otra, no importa que tan joven pueda ser una de ellas o ambos.." -replicó con una sonrisa- "además Sakura tiene casi veinte años y es mayor de lo que era tu madre cuando me enamoré de ella... ¿por qué me molestaría entonces que ella se enamorara?"

"Lo de mi madre y tú fue diferente" -protestó su hijo mayor- "no hay punto de comparación con ese sujeto.."

"Tienes razón" -rió Fujitaka- "yo era mayor que el joven Li cuando me enamoré de tu madre y él es casi de la misma edad que tu hermana... a pesar de todo, me parece que es un joven muy serio y responsable y que sabrá hacerla feliz.."

"Hablas como un romántico incurable"

"Y lo soy, nunca he pretendido lo contrario" -repuso feliz- "los mejores años de mi vida los pasé cuando tu madre vivía y lo menos que quiero para ustedes es que puedan encontrar a una persona con la que construir una vida..."

"Estás hablando como si fueran a casarse o algo así..." -dijo Touya con enfado- "no es para tanto.."

"En realidad el joven Li me ha dicho que sus intenciones con tu hermana son absolutamente serias la vez que fui a visitarlo al hospital" -repuso tranquilo.

"¿Y me lo dices así tan tranquilo?" -se alteró.

"Touya... hijo" -repuso el afable señor colocando su brazo sobre el hombro de su hijo- "¿sabes que tu reacción me recuerda mucho a la de Sonomi?" -eso hizo que Touya enmudeciera repentinamente- "¿acaso no te alegraría que tu hermana sea feliz?"

Touya permaneció en silencio mirando el piso con obstinación.

"Sé que te preocupas por ella y Sakura también lo sabe, pero tenemos que dejarla ir..." -repuso el señor pensativamente- "a veces me hubiera gustado que ambos hubieran sido niños para siempre y sé que gran parte de lo que es Sakura te lo debe a ti. Siempre estuviste pendiente de ella y me ayudaste mucho en su crianza, pero nada se puede hacer... ya no son niños..." -repitió melancólicamente- "pronto me quedaré solo con sus recuerdos..."

Ambos permanecieron en silencio y Touya murmuró algo avergonzado...

"Lo siento. Supongo que debe ser muy duro para ti..."

"En realidad no tanto" -sonrió el señor- "pero no pienso interferir en las vidas de ustedes ni obligarlos a hacer algo que no quieran... todos tenemos que tomar nuestras propias decisiones..."

"Lo sé"

"Sabía que lo entenderías hijo..."

La puerta de la casa se había abierto entonces y Sakura había ingresado casi con miedo... sabía que su padre se lo contaría a Touya esa noche y por eso se había retrasado en la universidad lo más posible pero... También quería saber como iba a tomarlo su hermano y considerando que su padre estaría presente había ciertas garantías que le daban ánimo de enfrentarle...

"¡Sakura!" -se había alegrado el señor- "pasa hija... Touya y yo estábamos terminando de cenar pero todavía nos puedes acompañar.." -sonrió ampliamente- "¡no habíamos cenado los tres juntos y solos en años!"

Sakura había asentido, algo nerviosa porque Touya comía en silencio...

¿Acaso estaría tramando algo?

Considerando que a Shaoran todavía le quedaba tiempo en el hospital donde su hermano se reincorporaría a trabajar eso sí que era de temer...

"Hermano yo..." -murmuró mientras su padre disponía su cena- "¿papá te dijo..?"

"¿Qué?.. ¿qué tienes pésimo gusto para los hombres?" -dijo sarcástico- "sí, ya lo hizo..."

"Y... ¿qué te parece?..."

"Patético, total y absolutamente patético" -dijo burlón- "y no me sorprende para nada... los monstruos siempre buscan asociarse a otros monstruos..."

" ¡Shaoran no es ningún monstruo!"

"¡Vaya que si le defiendes!" -continuó en el mismo tono- "pero entonces.. si dices que ese tipo no es un monstruo... ¿estás aceptando que tú lo eres?"

La patada había dolido mucho y aún su padre había sonreído...

"¡Pues ése es peor que cualquier monstruo!" -había continuado a otro descuido del autor de sus días.

Pero cuando Sakura había vuelto a patearle había acabado haciéndolo a la mesa... y Touya la había mirado con burla una vez más.

* * *

><p>Sin embargo ahora entendía el porqué le era tan duro aceptarlo. Su familia ya no era la misma. Pese a sus intenciones, todo había cambiado y nada había que pudiera impedirlo... por supuesto que el sujeto seguía pareciéndole tan desagradable pero repentinamente estaba consciente que le molestaba ese cambio. Deseaba su familia, su hogar tranquilo e inalterable, con las pequeñas discusiones domésticas con su hermana, la tranquilidad de su padre y sus propios malos humores...<p>

Pero eso nunca volvería.

"Oye Yuki" -preguntó a su amigo, que estaba preparando sus lecciones y acabando una enorme caja de galletas con la tranquilidad acostumbrada- "¿te agrada estar aquí con mi familia?"

"Sí" -asintió- "pero... si tanto los extrañas. ¿por qué te mudaste?... esta casa es lo bastante grande como para tres o cuatro personas más.."

"Tengo mis motivos" -replicó tan cortante como siempre y sin aceptar que extrañaba a su padre y hermana- "además que me he acostumbrado un poco a estar solo..."

"Pero quieres tu familia de regreso" -replicó Yukito- "te entiendo y por eso me asombró que quisieras irte... ¿o fue por Kiku?"

"No."

Yukito sonrió de nuevo. Ya sabía que Touya era algo complicado de entender pero nunca tuvo problemas para hacerlo... tal vez por ser tan opuestos era que eran tan buenos amigos y Yukito podía entender mejor que nadie que su amigo extrañara la vida en familia... porque a él mismo le era muy fácil recordar a alguien muy especial... con quien espero tener una familia...

Keiko.

La encantadora muchacha que durante once meses y diecinueve días había sido su esposa y que había muerto en un accidente dejándole con un gran vacío en el alma; vacío que recién ahora, casi a año y medio de su muerte empezaba a convertirse en resignación

A veces añoraba intensamente la vida que llevó a su lado...

"Lamento haberte traído recuerdos tristes" -repuso Touya interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, pues no se le había escapado la melancolía del maestro- "la extrañas mucho ¿no?"

"Sí. Keiko fue lo mejor que me pasó en mi vida... pero al menos la tuve por breve tiempo y debo agradecerlo" -sonrió- "¿Y que tal te fue en el hospital?"

"Igual que siempre" -refunfuñó aceptando el cambio de tema- "o mejor dicho peor... estaba almorzando con unos compañeros cuando Nakuru se apareció y no pude quitármela de encima durante toda la tarde"

"Bueno, Nakuru es tenaz. ¿Cuándo le das el sí?"

"¡Eso no es gracioso Yuki!" -protestó enérgicamente- "sabes de sobra que Nakuru no es mi tipo.."

"Pues eso tendrías que aclarárselo a ella y no a mi" -sonrió el maestro- "además después de lo de Hikari, debes admitir que te va a ser difícil escapar de Nakuru"

"Lo de Hikari no tenía remedio de todas formas" -suspiró el médico- "intenté contarle de Kiku varias veces pero siempre me detuve... ahora sé que hice bien al no habérselo contado pues pese a lo paciente que fue conmigo, creo que la habría asustado"

"Pues entonces resígnate a Nakuru.. ¿de que te quejas?.. ella es bonita..."

"Pero no me gusta... nunca me ha gustado que una mujer me ande acosando¡es terriblemente incómodo!... ¿porqué tiene que seguir persiguiéndome?"

Yukito se encogió de hombros.

"Como si no tuviera bastante con el trabajo que dan esos terremotos" -continuó protestando- "además de ese idiota que me vuelve loco con sus quejidos... ¡me tiene harto! y ya no sé quien sufre más: si él con sus dolencias o yo atendiéndole y soportando sus tonterías.."

"Te lo asignaron porque hablas francés perfectamente Touya" -sonrió en alusión al francés novio de Tomoyo- "además el pobre hombre ha tenido una suerte pésima desde que llegó al país y si te pasara algo similar no te sentirías muy satisfecho... creo yo."

"Tal vez. Pero no soy tan idiota como para lanzarme por la ventana de un edificio en un terremoto" -dijo sarcástico- "además siempre está quejándose y ocasionando problemas y como es mi paciente todas las quejas del personal siempre son conmigo... ¡no veo la hora de que se vaya!"

"Paciencia mi amigo.. ¿no me dijiste que no le quedaba mucho tiempo en el hospital?"

"Sí. Afortunadamente para mí, yo mismo tuve que soportar una pierna rota pero me recuperé mucho antes que ese francés quejumbroso..." -repuso- "de haber sabido que iba a tener este tipo de idiotas como pacientes quizá no habría sido médico.." -cambió de tema bruscamente al notar algo- "¿y donde se metió Kiku?"

"La ví salir con Kerberos a jugar al jardín... ya ves que todavía no quiere estar sola ni un instante..."

"Si... ya empieza a preocuparme.." -repuso pensativo- "¿sabes?.. creo que empiezo a creer que ese hombre que tanto menciona si existe. El miedo de Kiku es genuino y ha durado mucho más de lo que podía ser por una fantasía.. Además están estas cosas que estoy sintiendo hace tiempo... son presencias devastadoramente poderosas y se han reunido en la ciudad..."

"¿Crees que alguna de esas presencias sea quien atemoriza a Kiku?"

"Espero que no... Hay varias a quienes he sentido desde que vivo en Tokyo, pero siempre las he evitado... No imagino nada peor que cruzarme con ninguna de ellas"

La puerta de la salita de estudio se abrió otra vez ingresando Sakura y Shaoran e inmediatamente la actitud de Touya se volvió beligerante.

"¡Casi olvido que me toca preparar hoy la cena!" -repuso Sakura, que arrastraba a un mudo e incómodo Shaoran de la mano- "¿vas a quedarte hermano?"

"¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí y no a él?" -contestó rápido Touya, listo para una batalla verbal- " ¿ya olvidas quién es tu familia o qué?"

"Yo creo que sería una estupenda idea que nos acompañaras a cenar Li" -intervino Yukito con su acostumbrada afabilidad- "y tal vez nos podrías contar algo sobre tu viaje... estoy seguro que al señor Kinomoto también le alegrará saludarte"

"Gracias."

Touya maldijo en voz baja el hecho que su padre se llevara tan bien con Shaoran y Sakura le lanzó una mirada agradecida a Yukito por la sugerencia.

"¿Dónde está Kiku?" -preguntó el joven chino- "me gustaría hablar con ella sobre algo que me contó hace tiempo.."

La figura fantasmal de una niña de aproximadamente 6 a 7 años, de enormes ojos castaños y con traje típicamente japonés atravesó la pared provocando un sobresalto en Sakura...

"¿Serio chico hechicero llama a Kiku?"

"Sí, bueno... no ahora, pero más tarde quería que me contaras otra vez..."

"¡Sakura!" -interrumpió Kero, golpeando los cristales de la gran ventana que daba al jardín- "¡ábreme la puerta!.. ¡ya no te ocupas de mi, me han dejado afuera!""

La muchacha dejó ingresar al simpático muñeco de felpa y arrastró a Shaoran a la cocina antes que Kero se uniera a Touya y empezaran a discutir esos tres.

Porque era que dos contra uno no era justo contra el pobre Shaoran...

"¡Oigan!.. ¿qué demonios va a hacer ése allí?" -protestó Touya.

"¡Va a ayudarme a hacer la cena!" -replicó su hermana menor.

Kero y Touya se cruzaron de brazos y fruncieron el ceño. Los ojitos del antiguo guardián de las cartas Clow se volvieron por un instante a Yukito y éste le hizo recordar algo con un leve gesto...

"Lo prometiste... y ella es feliz..."

"¡Pero de todas maneras no me gustaaaaaaaaaa!" -protestó antes de salir volando a la cocina, detrás de la pareja pero se detuvo en la puerta para añadir- "¡y ahora voy a vigilarlos un rato, de modo que no me detengas!"

Kiku salió corriendo detrás de Kerberos y a Yukito le apareció una gotita..

¡Pobres!... apenas si les permitían pasar tiempo juntos y a solas...

* * *

><p>Eriol Hiragizawa suspiró de nuevo con gesto cansado mientras descendía de su lujoso automóvil. Había sido una tarde complicada pero no había conseguido sacar nada claro, de modo que pidió una taza de café y esperó.<p>

La verdad era que se sentía inquieto.

Los últimos tres meses había estado en Hong Kong y Macao pero nada había podido encontrar. Incluso había pasado tres semanas en Tomoeda una vez que volvió a Japón, pero no había conseguido ninguna información...

Empezaba a pensar que todo era una absurda locura.

Fue entonces que su mente recordó de nuevo lo ocurrido y se sobresaltó. ¿Porqué le estaba ocurriendo esto, era él quién siempre solía crear los enigmas, quien se complacía en probar la inteligencia de los demás, siempre sabiendo todo lo que pasaba y en el fondo complacido de la superioridad que esto le provocaba pero esta vez no podía saber lo que le estaba pasando...

¿Acaso le estaba llamando?

"¡Bienvenido!" -Nakuru se sentó a su lado, con una gran sonrisa- "¿qué te pasa?... hace un instante parecías casi angustiado... ¿no averiguaste nada?"

"No... y eso que busqué bastante. Empiezo a pensar que estoy loco"

"Me asombra lo que dices Eriol... no eres de los que se dan por vencidos tan fácilmente" -rió- "mírame a mí... hoy pasé toda la tarde con Touya."

"¿En serio?"-se asombró- "¿ya eres novia de Kinomoto?"

"Bueno... no precisamente. ¡Pero no pudo librarse de mí en toda la tarde y por algo se empieza!"

Eriol suspiró y le surgió una gotita en la cabeza. Nakuru iba casi tres meses en eso.

"¿Y Spi?"

"En la casa de Kaho.. ya ves que su embarazo es muy delicado y como Kia tuvo que salir a un trabajo y volverá en una semana, creí que lo mejor era que la acompañara.. además así no estaba estorbándome con Touya.. tu sabes, de por sí ya es difícil que me haga caso pero peor si somos dos... ¡aunque es tan lindo cuando se enoja!"

A Eriol le volvió a surgir la gotita.

El embarazo de Kaho tenía ciertos problemas y la antigua maestra de la primaria Tomoeda había tenido que dejar momentáneamente su empleo como supervisora de profesorado en la institución Clamp para asegurarse de que su bebé naciera sano y fuerte.

Ya tenía cinco meses y debía ser cuidadosa.

De modo que Eriol decidió visitar a su amiga para animarse un poco y se dirigió con Nakuru a la casa de Kaho, pero en el camino un pequeño puesto donde una mujer de mediana edad y sin ningún tipo de poder mágico presagiaba la buena fortuna le hizo sonreír... ¡Estos hechiceros modernos!... la gran mayoría eran unos mentirosos.

Pero una ráfaga de viento helado sacudió la calle repentinamente y Eriol apenas contuvo un escalofrío... esas presencias... esas presencias en la ciudad...

Otro motivo -y esta vez muy grande- para angustiarse...

Porque era ya el tiempo de esa profecía...

Distraído en su nueva preocupación, Eriol tropezó con un grupo de chiquillas -que iban en grupo a leerse la buenaventura- y no pudo evitar una sonrisa cuando las tres jóvenes se sonrojaron...

"¡Lo lamento!" -dijo la más pequeña - "!Fue mi culpa, yo estaba distraída!"

Eriol le dedicó una encantadora y tranquilizante sonrisa.

"Olvídalo" -repuso antes de dirigirse a su auto, mientras Nakuru contenía la carcajada ante el sonrojo de la chica, al igual que las otras dos muchachas.

"¿Qué te parece tan gracioso Nakuru?" -le preguntó cuando el vehículo se ponían en marcha- "¿acaso querías que le recriminara algo a la pobre chica?"

"No" -repuso la mujer, aún riendo- "pero realmente me hace gracia como te pones a buscar a alguien especial tan lejos, cuando cualquier chica estaría dispuesta a estar a tu lado.."

"Supongo que es mi lado como Clow..." -repuso Eriol, con una sonrisa- "siempre tiendo a buscar lo complicado..."

* * *

><p>Mei Ling se dejó caer sobre su cama con alivio y una mueca feliz en sus labios. Estaba cansada pero contenta, sus clases iban cada vez mejor al igual que las vidas de sus amigos.<p>

Ciertamente todavía sufría cuando veía a Sakura y Shaoran andar juntos y a todos lados -¡se veía que estaban muy felices!- pero había logrado reprimir esa sensación de tristeza que la rodeaba cuando estaba sola y trataba de darse tiempo. Había amado a Shaoran desde niña y quizá siempre le querría pero él le pertenecía a Sakura. Mei Ling lo comprendía y se sentía satisfecha que su querido primo al fin fuera feliz.

En ese momento reparó en lo que estaba sobre su mesa de noche.

"¡No puede ser!" -repuso.

El sobre y los sellos indicaban con toda claridad que venía de Hong Kong y la joven china reconoció la letra al instante...

No iba a leerla siquiera... Mai Tsi podía irse al diablo si quería porque ella no estaba dispuesta a facilitarle la dirección de Shaoran por muchas cartas que le escribiera.. y por eso se dispuso a quemar con rapidez esa misiva antes que Tomoyo o alguien más pudiera verla.

_"¿Porqué lo estará buscando de nuevo?"_ -pensó- _"no importa.. no dejaré que lo haga sufrir otra vez..."_

Shaoran no la quería pero ella todavía sentía algo por él y justamente por eso no iba a permitir que Mai Tsi fuera ninguna sombra para sus amigos.

* * *

><p>Kia terminó de escribir la carta y la depositó en el banco con un suspiro de pesar. Detestaba ocultarle las cosas a Kaho, pero por su propia seguridad y la del bebé que esperaba su esposa era preciso que ignorara que él se encontraba en Tokyo y no realizando un trabajo en Hokaido como le había dicho.<p>

Lo mejor era que sus amigos estaban a su lado.

La visita a las ruinas del templo le había llenado de profunda tristeza y también de alarma. Ya no podía ignorar lo que estaba pasando y si quería que Kaho y su hijo estuvieran a salvo era mejor que no supieran de él en mucho tiempo.

A su debido tiempo, si tenía suerte, podría volver a verlos sin que corrieran peligro. Además que había dejado aquel paquete en el departamento de Eriol porque era el único con poder suficiente para ocuparse de Kaho y su hijo. Trató de contener las lágrimas pero no pudo evitar que una se deslizara por su mejilla. Adoraba a su esposa y al bebé que esperaba, pero no tenía otra opción...

_"Por favor Eriol"_ -pensó mientras salía lentamente hacia la estación del metro- _"por favor, ayúdala... porque temo que va a necesitarte mucho..."_

* * *

><p>Shaoran rodeó la cintura de Sakura con suavidad y la muchacha a su vez le abrazó con ternura mientras la cena estaba aún en el fuego de la cocina. Habían estado cocinando por más de treinta minutos y al fin Kero y Kiku habían salido de la cocina, dejándolos un ratito solos.<p>

"¿Sabes?" -dijo ella- "creo que cocinas mejor que yo.."

El joven chino sonrió.

"No es para tanto. Hace mucho que no lo hacía, ya ves que en casa Wei siempre se encarga de todo y en mi casa en Hong Kong hay demasiada gente para ocuparse de estas cosas.."

"¡Que bueno que Wei vino contigo esta vez!" -continuó Sakura- "me siento mucho más tranquila sabiendo que está allí para cuidar de que Yamazaki no te esté embromando demasiado.."

Una gotita apareció sobre la cabeza de Shaoran.

"¡Claro!.. seguramente tú puedes descubrir al segundo cuando dice la verdad y cuando miente.."

Ahora la gota la tenía Sakura y se escabulló de sus brazos para fijarse en la cena...

"Bueno... es que es difícil saberlo.. Chiharu es la única que puede notarlo"

"No me importa" -continuó Shaoran contemplando los afanes de la muchacha mientras se recostaba sobre una repisa- "nunca me hubiera sentido tranquilo después de ver la horrible habitación en que vivía.. sabes que lo menos que puedo hacer es compartir el departamento en que vivo con un amigo que la ha pasado tan mal por mi culpa, además que como también sabe que soy hechicero no es para alarmarse..."

"Sí, lo sé" -asintió- "además con eso de que insistió en pagar como si le alquilaras el lugar..."

"No podía herir su dignidad aunque la suma es mínima, por supuesto. Y es la única manera en que pueda seguir estudiando y pueda ahorrar lo suficiente para casarse.." -comentó- "además que se lleva muy bien con Wei.."

Sakura se sonrojó. Repentinamente recordó que Chiharu y Tomoyo estaban haciendo apuestas sobre que tan pronto les iba a seguir los pasos y cuando la verían casada con Shaoran y a ella la idea le parecía maravillosa. Además que cocinar juntos esa tarde había sido absoluta y totalmente encantador... casi como si fueran una pareja de recién casados y estuvieran solos en una casa para los dos.

"Sí.. claro"

"¿Porqué te sonrojaste?"

"¡Es el calor de la cocina!" -protestó volviéndole la espalda- "no ha sido nada.."

El joven la miró confundido y rodeó su talle mientras el sonrojo de la muchacha aumentaba y no se atrevía a voltear a verle.

"¿Por qué no me dices la verdad?.. ya ves que no tenemos siempre la suerte de estar solos y no me gusta que me ocultes las cosas.."

"Es que recordaba algo que Chiharu y Tomoyo dijeron.." -dijo mientras se volvía a ver su rostro.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron mirándose por unos segundos y...

"¡SAKURAAAAAA!" -protestó Kero- "¡la cena se está quemando!"

Efectivamente... el aroma a quemado inundaba ya la cocina y Touya estaba al lado de Kero con una gran vena en la frente. Vena que bien podría ser por la escena que sospechaba -Kero ingresó dos segundos antes que él- o por la comida.. ¿quién sabe?

"Dos personas cocinando son demasiados" -replicó con una feroz mirada a Shaoran- "de modo que deja de distraer a mi hermana o lo quemado te lo comes tú"

Los ojos de Shaoran lanzaron chispas, pero cuando Sakura destapó las ollas una gota apareció en su cabeza al advertir que aquello podría matar a cualquiera... de modo que si quería que todos pudieran comer esa noche, parece que tendría que salir...

Y partió con un gesto de disgusto en el rostro, buscando a Yukito y a Kiku.

"¡Sakura ibas a matarnos a todos con eso!" -protestó Kero, enfadado porque diez minutos antes Yukito le había recordado su promesa de no intervención y se desquitaba con lo de la comida- "¿en que estabas pensando?"

La muchacha contempló apenada los fríos rostros de su hermano y Kero.

"Voy a preparar todo de nuevo"

"Sí, pero esta vez tu sola" -Touya le sacó rápidamente provecho a la situación revisando a su lado los restos de lo que iban a comer- "no quiero morir envenenado por lo que ese sujeto ponga en mi cena"

Una vena apareció en la frente de Sakura y pronto el rostro de Touya se contrajo de dolor. ¡Sí que pateaba duro ese monstruo!

En ese momento Yukito conversaba con Shaoran animadamente...

"Desde que regresé sentí presencias muy poderosas, especialmente en el Campus Clamp" -decía el joven chino muy seriamente -"¿cuándo empiezas a trabajar alli?"

"En dos días" -replicó Yukito- "¿crees que sean destructivas esas presencias?"

"No lo sé, pero es mejor que tengas cuidado.. ya le he dicho a Sakura que se mantenga lo más alejada posible, al menos hasta que sepa que esperar de esto.." -añadió en voz baja mirando la cocina, donde aún se escuchaban las palabras burlonas de Touya- "¿porqué no se ido?.. ¿no que tiene un departamento, a veces creo que está aquí solo para vigilarme..."

"Touya a tenido un mal día, pero trata de ser paciente" -le pidió el maestro- "además que ya sabes que desde que terminó con Hikari por culpa de Nakuru anda molesto..."

"Pues que se consiga otra novia y me deje en paz" -murmuró Shaoran.

"Pues eso es algo que no me escucharás decirle a mi" -sonrió Yukito-"Touya es mi amigo pero su vida sentimental es un auténtico santuario... hay que sacarle la información con pinzas... de hecho, creo que Hikari era la última posibilidad de que no se vaya a quedar soltero..." -bromeó.

"Pues yo solo pido que nos deje en paz a Sakura y a mi" -replicó molesto.

Touya estornudó ruidosamente y sospechó algo. No estaba enfermo, de modo que seguramente ese sujeto chino estaba hablando mal de él de modo que regresó a la salita de estudio y otra vez él y Shaoran se miraron como enemigos mortales...

_"Creo que tres meses es poco tiempo"_ -pensó Yukito con una leve sonrisa- _"estos dos quizá necesiten mucho más para aprender a llevarse bien.."_

En ese momento la puerta principal se abrió y Fujitaka Kinomoto ingresó, tan risueño como siempre y saludando a todos mientras Yukito suspiraba aliviado. Ya empezaba a temer que no podría manejar la situación pero con la llegada del padre de Sakura las cosas se tranquilizaban definitivamente.

* * *

><p>Kero estaba molesto. Desde que estaba ese sujeto en medio, Sakura lo estaba casi ignorando... todo lo que repetía cada día era que si Shaoran hizo esto... que si a él le parecía que aquello... esa situación lo tenía cansado y algo deprimido por eso había volado por la calle desierta a toda velocidad en cuanto terminó de cenar, pero finalmente se detuvo...<p>

¿Qué era eso?

Un aura mala... muy mala...

Definitivamente había peligro..

"En mejor que regresemos a casa Kiku" -repuso volviéndose a la pequeña fantasma, que le había estado persiguiendo- "¿Kiku?.. ¿Kiku donde estás?"

Miró repetidamente el lugar, pero no había la más mínima señal de la pequeña fantasma...

"¿Kiku?"

* * *

><p>Tomoyo contempló su imagen en el espejo del escaparate y permaneció en silencio al compararse con la alegría que irradiaba Sakura en los últimos meses. De modo que caminó en silencio por las céntricas calles de Tokyo casi absorta en sus propios pensamientos...<p>

Chiharu, Naoko y Sakura habían comentado con claridad que no estaban de acuerdo con su matrimonio y eso la tenía preocupada... solo Rika y Mei Ling habían permanecido en silencio esa tarde y cuando Sakura y Chiharu se despidieron apuradamente -tenían que ver a los novios, claro- Tomoyo había quedado más pensativa que nunca.

Venía del hospital pero Jean estaba sedado e inconsciente cuando lo vió. Su condición no era muy buena, incluso se pensaba en una quinta operación para arreglar su problema en la cadera pero por una vez... Tomoyo hubiera querido hablar a solas con él y ser franca.

No sabía que hacer... y no se atrevía a decir a nadie lo que le estaba pasando.

Su madre era buena, pero estaba demasiado interesada en su decisión como para ser imparcial... sus amigas... eran demasiado felices para preocuparlas con sus dudas.

¿Qué hacer?

Vió ante sí un puesto diminuto, donde decían leer la fortuna y repentinamente se le ocurrió una idea.

¿Por qué no?

* * *

><p>Una figura silenciosa recorría el aeropuerto internacional de Tokyo con temor. Acababa de llegar y nadie le esperaba, pero ciertamente no había podido evitar estar en esa ciudad en ese preciso momento.<p>

Tokyo. Era el lugar que había visto en sus sueños y el lugar donde definitivamente conseguiría su deseo, si tenía el valor de enfrentar sus propios miedos y arriesgarse definitivamente.

"Tengo que hacerlo" -repuso pensativamente mientras buscaba un taxi que la llevara a un lugar seguro y cómodo- "eso no puede continuar así ... ¡morirá si no hago algo! y tengo que encontrar a ese hechicero... a ese Shaoran Li... o quien quiera que sea"

"¿Shaoran Li?" -le preguntó una elegante y atractiva mujer en trajes chinos a la empapada jovencita que trataba de encontrar un taxi en medio de la lluviosa noche- "¿tu conoces a Shaoran Li?"

La chica contempló a la elegante mujer -que estaba rodeada de varios guardaespaldas- y negó con la cabeza... la gente rica siempre la había desagradado...

"No señora... temo que escuchó mal" -dijo apenas, comparando su figura empapada con la bella y elegante mujer, que tenía a su lado a un guardaespaldas que sostenía un paraguas y la contemplaba con interés- "no conozco a nadie de ese nombre..."

"¡Por favor!" -la elegante insistió- "¿eres parte de su clan?.. ¡te escuché pronunciar su nombre!... ayúdame a encontrarlo... necesito hablar con él.." -hizo una seña y el guardaespaldas sacó un puñado de billetes del bolsillo- "¡puedo recompensarte si me dices donde hallarlo!..¡esta ciudad es muy peligrosa y necesito convencerlo de irse inmediatamente!"

La otra chica le miró con enfado. Ciertamente era pobre y solo tenía 18 años, pero era muy orgullosa y no iba a tolerar que esa muchacha rica le restregara su dinero en la cara, así ella necesitara el dinero...

"Le repito que se equivoca señora" -dijo cortante.

Y como un taxi se detuviera en ese preciso momento, la más joven se subió sin agregar una palabra más...

_"¡Esto es el colmo!"_ -pensó disgustada- _"esa mujer cree que puede comprar a todos con su dinero.."_ -añadió pensativa- _"aunque se veía muy angustiada... tal vez debí decirle que aunque no __conozco a ese tipo necesito encontrarlo para evitar que mi padre vaya a suicidarse porque el Concilio de Hechiceros no ha querido revisar su caso..." -_se volvió a ver a la mujer que le había hablado-_"quizá si debí ser más amable pero... ¿por qué siempre mi orgullo nubla mi sentido común cuando hablo con algún presumido millonario?"_ -se lamentó.

En el aeropuerto, la elegante mujer contempló el taxi alejarse...

"¿La seguimos mi señora Mai Tsi?"-murmuró el guardaespaldas.

"No" -negó- "aunque pareció ofendida, creo que dice la verdad... no conoce a Shaoran.."

"¿Entonces?"

"Te quedarás aquí hasta que sepas algo... estoy segura que debe llegar en el concorde si es que no llegó hace un par de días.." -continuó Mai Tsi- "yo me iré al hotel y allí me informarás..."

Tres guardaespaldas inclinaron la cabeza y la elegante figura de la joven Mai Tsi se subió a una blanca limusina para perderse en la ciudad.."

_"Tokyo... Shaoran está aquí y es mejor que hable con él... ¡como sea!"_

La muchacha -no tendría más de 20 años- sacó entonces un relicario de su bolso y permaneció contemplando el retrato por unos segundos ... un relicario de plata forjada donde estaban las imágenes de ella misma... abrazada a Shaoran.

Después de limpiar una lágrima de su rostro, Mai Tsi besó el relicario.

* * *

><p>Yamazaki sonrió cuando Li entró a la salita del amplio departamento y se dejó caer sobre el sofá con gesto de disgusto... definitivamente visitar a Sakura en su casa y con toda la familia de por medio no había sido buena idea..<p>

"¿Y como te fue?" ?preguntó conociendo la respuesta.

"No tan bien como quisiera" -suspiró- "el hermano no dejó de vigilarnos durante un minuto y hasta casi nos ponemos a discutir por la cena... ¡es demasiado entrometido!"

"Los hermanos suelen serlo" -asintió su amigo- "¿porqué mejor no planeas una salida a solas?.. prácticamente ustedes recién han empezado porque eso de que ella te visitara en el hospital no era una relación normal... y estar con ella en medio de tanta gente debe ser embarazoso..."

"Ni que lo digas..."-repuso resignado- "pero ni aún saliendo solos nos libraríamos de..." ?súbitamente recordó que si bien Yamazaki ya no ignoraba sus habilidades de hechicero desconocía totalmente las de Sakura y no le podía mencionar a Kerberos sin una larga explicación- "de gente inoportuna.."

"Eso es frecuente en las familias unidas" -repuso su amigo, tan risueño como siempre- "sin embargo es una antigua costumbre que los hermanos mayores den su aprobación o de lo contrario podía traerte mala suerte y ni que decir de problemas..."

"Eso lo sé pero dudo que alguna vez pueda llevarme bien con ese tipo.."

"La consideración y el respeto mutuo son importantes entre miembros de la familia" -continuó Yamazaki, casi como si hablara ante un jurado- "es menester que pongas todo tu empeño para remediar esta situación..."

"¡Eso es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo..!"

"En la antigüedad era común que se les obsequiara con algo que los parientes gustaran... tu sabes dinero, prestigio... algo que quisieran casi como una retribución al viejo sistema de la dote..."

"¿Me estás proponiendo que soborne a ese tipo para que me deje en paz?"

"El soborno es ilegal" -repuso Yamazaki, casi como si ya se hubiera graduado de abogado- "pero si puedes probar que mereces a Sakura a criterio del hermano tal vez te deje en paz.."

"¿Y como puedo hacer eso?" ?se interesó.

"Tengo algunas ideas... ¿sabías que la ceremonia del té era usada también de esa forma antiguamente?... para acabar con resentimientos y disgustos... aunque... también hay otros métodos..."

"¿Cómo cuáles?"

"Otra forma es un reto a combate. Tu retas a tu futuro pariente a demostrar sus habilidades.."

"Pero eso puede ser..."

"Puede ser con las más diversas cosas... diversos retos" -Yamazaki se animó al ver que Li le contemplaba con toda atención- "bien puedes usar el clásico juego de vencidas... o el arrojar los aros o quizá retarlo a un duelo de ingenio..."

"¿Ingenio?"

"Sí, es una de las cosas más tradicionales del Japón... pruebas que tu ingenio es tan bueno o mejor que el suyo con algunas pruebas.."

"¿Y esas pruebas son..?"

"La primera prueba de ingenio que se realiza en este país es la de las adivinanzas... "

"¡Puedo con eso!"

"La segunda prueba es de tiro con el arco.."

"¡También puedo con eso!"

"La tercer prueba es la de saltar la cuerda.."

"También pue..." -se asombró- "¿saltar una cuerda!... ¿cómo los niños?"

"Exacto. Solo que debes saltar la cuerda mientras tienes dos palillos en la boca entre los cuales está un grano de arroz.."

"¡Eso se vé complicado!" -se preocupó.

"Por eso se llaman duelos de ingenio y habilidad" -rió Yamazaki- "además la siguiente prueba será que ambos busquen una aguja en un amplio pajar..."

"¿Y de donde saco el pajar?" -se siguió preocupando.

"El pajar lo proporciona la familia, descuida... hay empresas especialistas en estas cosas.." -la sonrisa de Yamazaki se ampliaba a cada pregunta de Shaoran.

"¡Vaya!" -se asombró el joven chino.

"Después del pajar tendrás que cantar una canción pero con un gran puñado de arena en la boca y..."

"¡TAKASHI YAMAZAKI!" -repentinamente Chiharu se materializó al lado de su novio y le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza- "¿cuántas veces debo decirte que dejes de decir mentiras?"

Ambos jóvenes estaban más que sorprendidos al ver a la muchacha -aunque el cuello de Yamazaki estaba siendo estrujado con muy poca consideración- tan repentinamente en su salita.

"¿Có.. cómo entraste?" -se asombró Shaoran.

"Lo lamento amo Li... pero la señorita ingresó sin que pudiera anunciarla apropiadamente.." -intervino Wei- "pero en estas circunstancias me pareció oportuno..."

"¡Te he dicho varias veces que ya no sigas echándole mentiras a Li!" -le recriminaba Chiharu mientras Yamazaki aún sonreía y empezaba a ponerse azul.

"¿ERA MENTIRA?" -se asombró otra vez el joven chino.

Yamazaki amplió su sonrisa y una gruesa gota apareció sobre la cabeza de Shaoran. Ya el pobre joven chino empezaba a darse cuenta que al paso que iba ya necesitaba instalar un detector de mentiras en la casa...

* * *

><p>Kiku estaba de pie y paralizada mientras sus ojitos castaños se dilataban de terror. Terror y pánico al contemplar la alta sombra ante ella...<p>

Estaba allí... estaba allí... una vez más lo había visto todo sin querer y tenía miedo...

"De modo que nos encontramos otra vez" -repuso una voz profunda y levemente irónica entre las sombras- "¿cuándo fue la última vez que nos vimos?"

"¡Kiku no sabe!"

"Al menos nueve años..." -continuó la voz- "y nos encontramos de nuevo" -dijo la sombra con una voz casi gentil pese a sus palabras- "nadie puede verme realizar mi trabajo y vivir. Creo que eres la única que me ha visto realizarlo... bueno, quizá no la única persona, pero contigo no habría hecho ninguna excepción de no ser eres solo un espíritu... si no estuvieras ya muerta te hubiera matado..."

La sangre se escurría espesa ante la sombra y Kiku tembló otra vez...

"Tu malo... ¡Kiku tiene miedo!" -la figurita fantasmal retrocedió lentamente- "y tú no solo ahora... ¡Kiku tiene mucho miedo!"

Un cigarro se encendió entre las sombras mostrando una boca curveada en una sonrisa...

"¡Malo, malo!" -chilló la pequeña corriendo desesperadamente poseída por el pánico- "¡tu malo!"

Otra sombra se materializó frente a la pequeña y esta dio un gran grito.

"No temas" -dijo la otra sombra- "no corres peligro conmigo..."

"Pero tú..."

"Hago lo que debo... al igual que él" -repuso casi "acariciando" la cabecita fantasmal- "al menos tú no tienes que temerme..."

"Pero tú..." -se asombró la niña- "¿Porqué?"

"Es mi destino..." -replicó- "y porque así lo quieren muchos... y yo les concederé su deseo..."

Repentinamente la última sombra pareció realizar un salto y se perdió en los rascacielos seguida de cerca por la otra sombra, la alta sombra oscura y Kiku quedó aterrorizada y sin movimiento...

"¿Conoces a ese espíritu?" -repuso la sombra que había sido gentil con Kiku..

"Algo" -repuso la primera, que todavía tenía el cigarro- "me vió... ¿una vez? ¿hace años?"

"Me sorprende que no te hayas deshecho de ese espíritu entonces..."

"¿Deshacerme de algo tan insignificante?" -la alta sombra se encogió de hombros- "es demasiado fácil y ni siquiera vale la pena, no sería nada interesante?"

"Sospechaba que ese era el motivo" -rió la otra sombra.

Kiku los vió perderse en la ciudad con el rostro lleno de lágrimas y sollozó con terror?

"¡Todos van a llorar y sufrir mucho!" -sollozó- "¡y nadie creerá a Kiku!.. ¿porqué no creen a Kiku?"

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales de la autora<strong>¡Hola de nuevo! aquí Mikki después de algunas lunas, de regreso y con la continuación prometida u. Bueno, espero que no les haya quedado algo flojo comparado con el fic anterior pero es un vistazo a nuestros protagonistas desde la última vez que les vimos y creo que los pobres bien que se han ganado un descansito... ¿quizá demasiado melosa la parte de Sakura y Shaoran, no se apuren, hay mucha emoción y misterio por delante. ¿Sorprendidos que fuera Fujitaka quien se lo contara a Touya?todo el mundo tiene instinto de conservación como para contárselo- y afortunadamente Yukito sigue ayudando a Sakura y Shaoran porque sino les iría peor. ¿Lo que Eriol está buscando, paciencia. ¿Lo de Kia¿Y la chica del taxi¿Y Mai Tsi? más paciencia. ¿Y las sombras que tanto aterrorizaron a Kiku¡uy¡esos si que son de miedo! pero no puedo soltar nada todavía porque no quiero adelantar mucho, aunque la vida de nuestros conocidos va a complicarse otra vez¡y más que antes!

**Notas de lady Evelyne** - ¡Aquí vamos de nuevo! Espero que os haya gustado y que dejéis reviews. Recordad que tenéis que leer primero ''El último CardCaptor antes de leer este fic, o sino, no te enterarás de nada ¿OK? ¡Gracias por leer!


	2. La antigua profecía

**Disclaimer**** → Todo aquí (menos los personajes) pertenece a mikki-chan. Yo sólo me encargo de difundir su trabajo. **

**Quiero que quede claro que lamento todos los errores (provocados por FF) y las desapariciones de los signos de interrogación y exclamación, ya que, repito, FF no funciona igual que otras páginas. No tengo mucho tiempo, y he decidido dejarlo tal y como está hasta que pueda hacer una edición. ¿Vale?**

* * *

><p><em>''Definitivamente Shaoran y mi hermano nunca van a acabar de llevarse bien... Anoche casi pelean durante la cena y sólo la llegada de papá evitó que lo hicieran porque Yukito y yo estábamos muy preocupados. Y hablando de preocupación, tuve un sueño muy extraño anoche. Soñé que una gran luz brillaba desde lo alto de la Torre de Tokyo e incluso me pareció ver dos seres en lo alto... no estoy segura, pero parecían estar peleando y eso me preocupa. Desde aquel sueño horrible cuando presentí el enfrentamiento con el último card captor me preocupan mis sueños más que antes y voy a hablar con Shaoran al respecto porque ese sueño no me gustó nada. <em>

_Bueno, se me hace tarde para ir a clase y luego tengo que pasar por la tienda de Rika para organizar la fiesta que le queremos hacer a Tomoyo antes de su matrimonio.. especialmente porque Tomoyo anda muy callada desde que regresó de su viaje a París... _

_Y hablando de gente que anda extraña últimamente... Parece que Eriol se trae algo entre manos pero como siempre no nos ha dicho el motivo. Y yo me pregunto.. ¿qué puede preocupar a la encarnación de Lead Clow?. No sé que sea, pero cuando llamé a Shaoran por teléfono ?quería saber si había llegado bien a su casa- él me dijo que siendo como era Eriol, solo puede ser: algo grave relacionado a la magia o quizá algo de su pasado como Clow... _

_Yo también creo lo mismo, aunque Shaoran también añadió otra cosa: dijo que podía ser una mujer... ¿será eso¡no puedo evitar la curiosidad!... ¡En fin, me voy de prisa porque llegaré tarde a clase!... _

_No sé porqué pero tengo un mal presentimiento... temo que algo o alguien va a darme un susto hoy ?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<strong>

**La antigua profecía**

Las puertas del elegante salón se abrieron y la figura delicada de Tracie Junot abandonó la reunión casi indignada. Estaba decepcionada y se sentía muy mal. Curtis Jeannette, la famosa diseñadora parisina que había sido su maestra había aprobado a dos nuevas colaboradoras para ella, chicas presumidas e inútiles cuyo único mérito era tener un apellido ilustre y una malicia de víboras.

La joven rechazó el elegante automóvil y la protección de sus guardaespaldas y empezó a caminar. ¿Porqué tenía que pasarle eso, repentinamente deseó ser solamente Tomoyo Daidouji, diseñando modelitos nuevos para su amiga Sakura en la primaria y no la famosa diseñadora Tracie Junot, siempre inmersa en el apremiante mundo del jet set y la elegancia, que ahora que había recobrado su sensibilidad al amistarse con su madre, le parecía demasiado mezquino, demasiado frívolo al contemplarlo, pero a diferencia de Sakura ella no tenía nada más que su trabajo...

?Un mal día que traerá importantes consecuencias en tu futuro..?repuso recordando lo que la mujer que leía la fortuna le había dicho la noche anterior- ?mejor será que trate de animarme si no quiero que esto se ponga peor..?

Pero su madre no volvería a Japón hasta la próxima semana y Sakura y sus otras amigas estaban todavía en clases como para buscarlas, incluso Mei Ling le había comentado que sospechaba que Shaoran le pediría matrimonio a Sakura muy pronto. De modo que se dispuso a pasear por el parque Ueno, donde al menos podría contemplar la belleza de los árboles de sakura mientras sus pensamientos fluían con el viento pero repentinamente algo tironeó de su ropa.

No supo porqué, pero no tuvo tanto miedo, mientras ese ?algo? seguía tironeando de su ropa insistentemente, casi arrastrándola..

?Por favor?repuso bajito, tratando de no perder la calma y recordando como Sakura había comentado ya que las presencias sobrenaturales no siempre eran malvadas- ?por favor, no me hagas daño... te lo suplico..?

El ?algo? siguió tirando de ella y a Tomoyo no le quedó otra más que dejarse conducir lejos del parque, mientras no muy lejos de donde había paseado la diseñadora, un alto y apuesto adolescente ?al menos 18 años- esbozaba una sonrisa encantadora que era a la vez cruel...

?Ya veo... está tratando de mantener a la gente que conoce lejos de nosotros, pero nada evitará que yo realice los deseos de las personas y nada salvará a esta ciudad... ni al mundo?

En ese momento, no muy lejos del parque Ueno y abandonando una biblioteca, Shaoran sintió una presencia devastadoramente poderosa e impresionante y Eriol, que le había acompañado a buscar algunos datos personales ?no mencionó que datos ni lo que buscaba, como siempre- palideció espantosamente al sentir lo mismo.

¿Lo notaste?

?Si?asintió Shaoran- ?lo que quiera que sea... está demasiado cerca para mi gusto, pero tengo que saber de una buena vez que ocurre...?

¡Un momento?Eriol lo retuvo antes que subiera a su auto- ¿qué vas a hacer?

?Estoy investigando el motivo y la identidad de esas presencias en esta ciudad..?dijo Shaoran, muy serio- ?y tengo que saber la identidad de uno de ellos... aunque sea peligroso..?

?Eres el Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente?le recordó Eriol- ?y si esa presencia es tan poderosa como dices definitivamente podrá sentir tu poder.. con tantas presencias poderosas en esta ciudad es posible que no te halla notado o no le importe, pero si te pones ante eso, tal vez...?

¿Crees que..?

?Si?asintió Eriol- ?es una presencia oscura... terriblemente oscura y quizá podría hasta matarte... ni siquiera tú y yo podríamos vencerle aunque usáramos todo nuestro poder .. ¡lo sabes, mejor no te expongas hasta conocer todo sobre eso, lo que sea?

¿Qué sabes tú Eriol?saltó al instante.

?Lo mismo que tú. Que hay una antigua profecía sobre el futuro de esta ciudad que está por cumplirse... los detalles no los tengo muy claros, pero definitivamente esta batalla está fuera de nuestro alcance... ¡no es nuestro destino intervenir?

?Eso lo sé?replicó Shaoran, muy sereno- ?pero mi responsabilidad como Jefe del Concilio es averiguar lo ocurrido y hacer lo posible por que todo salga bien... ¡No puedo quedarme sentado mirando?

Eriol asintió. Lo que Shaoran decía iba perfectamente de acuerdo con lo que él pensaba, pero tenían que ser cuidadosos...

?Si deseo ser feliz con Sakura en el futuro.. tengo que saber lo que está pasando..?murmuró Shaoran.

Eriol suspiró. Feliz... ser feliz... ése sí que era un buen motivo para hacer algo.

Y se prometió a sí mismo no sólo ayudar a Shaoran en lo posible, sinó también seguir buscando aquello... aquello que no había olvidado. Entretanto, la pobre Tomoyo todavía deambulaba conducida por ese ?algo? que prácticamente la había sacado del parque Ueno a toda velocidad, al punto que resbaló cayendo al piso casi a la salida del lugar, estrellándose a su vez contra otra joven muchacha que parecía también apurada.

¿Estás bien?repuso la desconocida.

Tomoyo contuvo sus deseos de llorar. Ese ?algo, seguía tironeando de ella, obligándola a ponerse de pie...

?Espera por favor?dijo de nuevo la desconocida- ?no la arrastres así... sé que quieres ayudarla pero le estás haciendo daño..?

El ?algo? dejó de tironear de la pobre Tomoyo y la diseñadora contempló a la otra muchacha con asombro.

¿Pero?... ¿cómo?

?No va a lastimarte?le dijo la joven desconocida- ?es sólo un fantasma quien te está arrastrando... y es mejor que le hagas caso¿no le conoces?

?No. Yo nunca he podido ver esas cosas extrañas, pero ¿quién eres tú?

?No tengo tiempo para charlar, lo siento?repuso la otra- ?pero, hazle caso y deja que te guíe.. parece querer protegerte de algo...?

La desconocida se alejó apurada y Tomoyo volvió a ser arrastrada lejos del parque Ueno.

* * *

><p>Kero contempló la figura aterrorizada de Kiku con expresión preocupada. La niña fantasma no había dicho palabra alguna desde la noche anterior y el doctor Kinomoto había salido a trabajar muy preocupado por la condición de la pequeña mientras Kero -que se sentía levemente culpable por haberla dejado sola la noche anterior- había pedido permiso a Sakura para acompañarla.<p>

?Kiku... oye, niña.. ¿qué te está pasando?

Pese a que Kero volaba alrededor de la niña, esta seguía encogida en sí misma, con la mirada aterrorizada...

¡No puedo ayudarte si no me dices lo que está pasando?la preocupación de Kero crecía a cada instante- ¡por favor, díme que sucedió para que te pongas así?

?Le ví... otra vez?susurró- ?y Kiku teme que lastime a hermanos o amigos... ¡Kiku tiene mucho miedo?

Kero se cruzó de brazos. Aquello sonaba muy mal. Kiku apenas había abierto la boca pero ahora empezaba a decir cosas inquietantes...

¿Sabes que es eso que temes?-intervino Spi, que estaba con ellos esa mañana.

¡Ojalá nunca le vean?sollozó de nuevo- ¡matará a quien le vea?

Ambos guardianes se espantaron, porque el terror de la niña era genuino.

* * *

><p>- ¡Pues vas a tener que amarrarlo para que no te lo roben Sakura?rió Chisato.<p>

¿Cómo se te ocurre?protestó la muchacha todavía preocupada por la cantidad de energía oscura que había sentido hace algunas horas..

?Esas son las complicaciones de tener un novio guapo?rió Telu, una encantadora chica de cabello rojizo- ?mira Sakura, si fuera tú... en verdad lo cuidaría más que su propia madre porque hay cada tipa por allí que...?

¡Ya dejen eso?protestó Sakura, mientras el grupo de compañeras de la universidad empezaba a reír- ¿acaso disfrutan burlándose de mi?

?Nada de eso?repuso Chisato- ?solo que... bueno, se nota que estás en las nubes...?

?La verdad mi amiga, es que con lo lindo que está tu novio, hasta yo trataría de quitártelo.. si no fuera TU novio, claro?rió otra muchacha- ?y te recuerdo que el aquella vez que tomó clases con nosotros causó verdaderos estragos en el salón...?

?Además que está soñado?comentó otra- ?ya Aika nos comentó que tiene muchísimo dinero y que viene de una familia muy influyente en su país... ¿qué más se puede pedir, chico guapo, rico, de familia influyente... ¡cuídalo mucho que esos no sobran en este mundo?

¿Aika estuvo averiguando cosas sobre Shaoran?se asustó Sakura.

?La verdad, es que te estamos advirtiendo esto por Aika?dijo Chisato, algo incómoda- ?ya ves que todos los chicos de la universidad están locos por ella pero con la manía que tiene de cambiar de chico cada vez que se aburre...?

?Aika ha estado investigando a Shaoran..?repitió Sakura.

?Preguntó mucho sobre él después de esas clases que tomó con nosotros, hace unos meses?dijo Telu- ?aunque como tú dijiste entonces que no era tu novio y él ya no volvió por la universidad no te lo comenté.. pero si dices que va a volver mañana, yo que tú le cuidaría mucho...?

Sakura sorprendió a sus amigas con una encantadora sonrisa...

?No se preocupen?rió- ?yo conozco muy bien a Shaoran y sé que nunca sería capaz de gustarle una chica como Aika...?

¡Uy, que fé le tiene?rió otra.

?Sí, por supuesto que le tengo confianza?se ruborizó- ?Shaoran es... bueno, él y yo somos como uno solo y sé que por más que Aika le coquetee él nunca la miraría...?

?Admiro tu confianza?repuso Chisato- ?y si dices que te quiere tanto no lo dudaré, pero si yo fuera tú no me confiaría...?

¡Pero Shaoran es...?

?No estoy hablando de él?continuó seriamente su amiga- ?estoy hablando de que puedes confiar en tu novio todo lo que quieras, pero estarías muy mal si te confiaras en Aika...?

Sakura pareció pensativa.

¡Vamos, no lo hacemos para desanimarte?rió Telu- ?lo que sucede es que no queremos que esa te pille distraída y con un novio como el tuyo realmente es para estar bien atenta?

Las muchachas rieron y Sakura volvió a sonreír, sintiéndose más tranquila. Ciertamente Aika era una compañera muy hermosa y desenfadada, que siempre estaba persiguiendo muchachos pero ella conocía perfectamente a Shaoran, y no dudaba de él en lo más mínimo. Siempre había sido tan serio y receloso que las personas demasiado extrovertidas eran incomodas para él, además que no ignoraba que era muy tenaz en sus sentimientos...

De hecho, sabía que en su vida solo habían estado ella ?desde la primaria- y Mai Tsi, la muchacha con quien estuvo a punto de casarse hace casi un año y medio... y por eso no experimentó ningún temor al pensar en Aika... además que Mai Tsi había quedado en el pasado de Shaoran, para siempre...

¿La señorita Sakura Kinomoto?repuso súbitamente un hombre vestido de negro, con tipo de guardaespaldas

Las muchachas enmudecieron y Sakura tuvo un mal presentimiento... recordó que había despertado con la sensación que iba a llevarse un gran susto...

?Yo... yo soy Sakura?contestó- ¿quién es usted?

?Mi señora tiene urgencia de charlar algunas palabras con usted señorita Kinomoto...?

Mientras Sakura experimentaba un leve sobresalto, muy lejos de allí una muchacha de cabello negrísimo ingresó a la tienda y Rika le sonrió amablemente.

¿Está todavía disponible el puesto de ayudante?repuso la muchacha.

¿Te interesaría trabajar aquí?repuso Rika- ?porque ni siquiera estás preguntando de cuánto es el salario...?

?Necesito trabajar?dijo la joven- ?pero sólo tengo diecisiete años ¿sería eso un problema para usted?

?No, al menos para mí?repuso Rika- ?últimamente mi dependiente principal está muy ocupado ahorrando dinero?sonrió pensando en los apuros de Yamazaki y Chiharu- ¿cuál es tu nombre¿tienes tus documentos?

?Yoko. Soy Yoko Hiu?se presentó- ?En cuanto a mis documentos.. aquí están: no completos, lo admito, pero es que no soy del país y...?

¿Eres china?se asombró Rika al mirar los documentos.

?He vivido en Macao desde que era pequeña, pero mi familia es de Hong Kong?replicó la muchacha- ?el problema es que no creo que permanezca en Japón por mucho tiempo... solo vine a arreglar algunos asuntos de mi padre, pero necesito un empleo...?

Rika sonrió tranquilizadoramente

?Bien, de momento estás a prueba?repuso- ?de modo que ayúdame a ordenar esas cajas que están por allí...?justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y Naoko ingresó con su pequeño sobrino- ¡Naoko?

¡Hola Rika?le saludó su amiga, con el entusiasmo acostumbrado- ¿ya vinieron las demás?

?Creo que tendremos que ser solo nosotras esta vez?repuso Rika- ?Mei Ling y Sakura llamaron excusándose y Tomoyo... bueno, la he llamado repetidas veces a su teléfono pero no me contesta... ya ves que ella es una persona ocupada?

?Bueno.. ¿Y Chiharu¿ella tampoco vendrá?

?No, recuerda que tenía un seminario importante?

?Y a ti.. ¿cómo vá el trabajo?

?Tengo una nueva dependienta?le señaló a la muchacha que ordenaba los libros en un rincón- ?espero que pueda ayudarme porque últimamente Yamazaki no ha podido venir y empezaba a desesperarme...?

¿Vas a dejar a Yamazaki sin trabajo?se sobresaltó.

?No, la ayuda es sólo temporal...?

?Cierto?contempló los afanes de su amiga- ?pero tú siempre estás ocupada trabajando o estudiando..?le dijo- ¿y que hay de lo otro?.. ya sé porqué Yamazaki siempre te anda buscando novio..?

Rika suspiró.

?Tal vez soy demasiado exigente?rió pensativamente- ?o definitivamente no encuentro cerca de las personas indicadas... ¿sabes, me llevo mucho mejor con un amigo que trato por la internet que con los muchachos que conozco..?

?Bueno, esas cosas pasan..?

?Sí, pero aunque sé que él también vive en Tokyo nunca he aceptado la idea de conocernos personalmente?sonrió de nuevo.

¿Porqué no?le sugirió la otra- ¿te lo ha pedido?

?Si?asintió tranquila- ?pero sería muy extraño... tal vez decepcionante, creo que nuestra amistad es demasiado bonita como para echarla a perder por curiosidad y a lo mejor no soy lo que él esperaba...?

¿Acaso le mentiste sobre tu aspecto?.. ¡ya te contagió Yamazaki?

?Nada de eso... pero me parece un poco extraño conocer repentinamente a alguien a quien le tienes tanta confianza pese a que nunca le has visto el rostro..?

?Olvida eso.. quizá sea alguien especial y si te ha pedido conocerte varias veces es que quizá ,... quizá...?

¡Naoko, deja de imaginarte cosas?

?Digo lo que creo, ya ves que Isamu ha sido amigo mío desde hace un par de años y ahora estoy muy contenta con él.. ¿qué pierdes?

Rika pareció pensativa.

?Quizá un excelente amigo... alguien especial para mi... no lo sé, quizá sea...?

¡Nada de quizá, mejor le envías un mensaje ahora mismo diciéndole que te busque mañana!...

¿Tan pronto?

¿Porqué no?.. ¿no dices que se conocen hace mucho tiempo y se tienen mucha confianza?... además no es justo que alguien tan dulce y gentil como tú esté sola amiga... ¿qué pasa con los chicos de esta ciudad?

Rika y Naoko empezaron a reír, pero algo apartada y ajena a los comentarios de las dos amigas, Yoko Hiu pensaba incesantemente mientras trabajaba...

_?Ya tengo un trabajo y con esto al menos mi madre podrá estar más tranquila?_ ?se dijo a sí misma- _?además que es de medio tiempo y tendré ocasión de continuar buscado a ese Shaoran Li, él único que puede ayudar a mi padre a recuperar su honor antes que tenga que suicidarse y quizá también pueda advertirle lo que está pasando en el Concilio... ¿me creerá o no, después de todo soy solo alguien de una familia degradada de hechiceros?_ ?repuso pensativa- _¿pero dónde podré ubicar al Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente?... tal vez debí haber sido amable con la mujer del aeropuerto... seguro que ella ya le encontró.?_

Y Yoko Hiu ?sí, la misma muchacha que subiera a un taxi empapada la noche anterior- pareció preocupada.

?_Mejor trato de arreglar lo de mi padre y vuelvo pronto a casa... pese a mis sueños, en esta ciudad hay demasiado poder y cosas extrañas sucediendo... como esa chica elegante arrastrada por un fantasma en las cercanías del parque Ueno y de donde venía esa aura tan devastadoramente poderosa y oscura.. ¡debo irme de aquí lo antes que pueda?_

* * *

><p>- ¿Y no hay posibilidad de que no sea la fecha que indica la profecía?repuso Shaoran lleno de inquietud- ¡no puede ser?<p>

?Si nuestros cálculos son correctos.. no Li, lo sabes?repuso Eriol, también paseándose con nerviosismo en la salita de Shaoran- ?además que es lo único que explicaría la presencia y concentración de esas presencias en esta ciudad...?

¿Sospechabas esto verdad?.. porque Kia me dijo en una ocasión que tú planeabas venir a Oriente antes de todo el problema del último card captor... ¿era por esto?

?No, no tiene nada que ver?suspiró- ?pero eso no quita que esté tan preocupado como tú ahora lo estás... esto es absolutamente frustrante?

Shaoran contempló la cantidad de textos antiguos que ambos habían reunido y apretó los puños con preocupación, eso era justamente lo que temía...

?La Torre de Tokyo?repuso muy serio- ?ahora entiendo porqué siempre he sentido que tiene tanta magia, que hay tanto poder a su alrededor...?

?Es un centro de poder místico absoluto?asintió Eriol- ?incluso puede fácilmente adaptarse como una puerta a otras dimensiones porque es su poder místico la clave de su importancia... también supongo que es por eso que Sakura soñaba cuando niña con la Torre y las cartas Clow... por eso. Por la cantidad de magia del lugar...?

?Centro de poder místico... ¡un sello de poder místico en el mismo centro de Tokyo?

?Sí. Un sello que tal como indica esa vieja profecía está justo en el momento oportuno para ser roto o sellado definitivamente...?

¿Cómo puede ser que no haya más detalles de esa profecía?... todas las alusiones son muy vagas... muy imprecisas?Shaoran revisó las notas que había elaborado junto a Eriol- ?lo único claro es que dos bandos se enfrentarán... dos bandos de dragones con propósitos opuestos..?

?Sí, unos desean destruir la tierra... otros protegerla?

?Y alguien llamado _**Kamui**_, que tiene _**´el poder de Dios**_¨, es quien los lidera?Shaoran contempló de nuevo sus notas con desesperación- ¡pero es demasiado confuso!.. ¿quiénes pueden querer destruir el mundo?

?Según la profecía.. es parte del destino de la humanidad?- dijo Eriol, muy serio- ?aunque ciertamente...?

?Ciertamente es difícil de aceptar que una sola persona... alguien de nombre _**´Kamui´**_ sea quien decida todo... ¡es imposible, es demasiado difícil de creer?

Shaoran estaba absolutamente angustiado. Si la profecía era correcta.. si sus cálculos lo eran... ¡estaban a puertas de la batalla final!...

?Pero es lo único que explicaría las presencias que hemos sentido..?

?Lo sé.. pero me gustaría estar seguro de que nada podemos hacer¡si es que verdaderamente no podemos hacer nada!... es preciso ubicar a esos dragones...? -añadió- ?aunque sé que aquel a quien sentimos esta tarde era lo más poderoso que he sentido jamás, lo que me inquieta es que...?miró a Eriol sin completar la frase.

?Lo sé?repuso Eriol- ?ése era el poder del ¨Kamui´... pero de un Kamui oscuro...?

?Pues si ´el que tiene el poder de Dios´ es maligno, entonces tenemos que pensar en algo... definitivamente? -pensó Shaoran- _?por Sakura, por mi clan... por todas las esperanzas que tengo en un porvenir hermoso... tengo que hacer lo posible para contactar a uno de esos dragones?_

?Dragones, sellos o ángeles o siervos?replicó Eriol, como si le leyera el pensamiento- ?los textos los suelen llamar de cualquiera de esas formas?

?Sí... pero de ser posible preferiría conversar con los que están por defender el mundo..?dijo secamente el joven chino.

?A todo esto..?continuó Eriol- ¿qué piensan de la vieja profecía en el Concilio?

?Ya lo imaginarás...?replicó serio- ?están casi en pánico. A decir verdad todo el concilio anda muy inquieto después de lo de Lao y no les hizo ninguna gracia que yo decidiera permanecer en Tokyo pero no tuvieron más alternativa... la profecía no es algo con lo que se pueda bromear y afortunadamente mi madre está suplantándome allí, aunque me pareció verla algo cansada...?

¿Me estás diciendo que desconfías de la gente del Concilio?

?No confío del todo en ellos, que es diferente. Lao fue jefe del Concilio por muchos años y tenía muchos amigos a los cuales no he podido probar su participación en la conjura para destruir a mi clan, pero sea que hayan participado o no, todos han estado muy incómodos con mi presencia allí... eso sí lo pude sentir?

?Están incómodos si estás allí... pero al mismo tiempo no querían que volvieras a Japón... no lo entiendo..?

?Ya somos dos?repuso frunciendo el ceño- ?pero con lo de la profecía mi regreso no tenía discusión y pude volver sin que me lo estorbaran?pensó- _?y más que todo, esta vez tenía que volver a cualquier precio... por Sakura?_

Eriol notó la preocupación en su interlocutor y se apresuró a cambiar el tema.

?Bien, entonces trataré de ayudarte a localizar a alguno de esos sujetos poderosos.. pero que no tengan un aura oscuro?repuso- ¿nunca has sentido tú a alguno?

?Pues...?Shaoran parecía algo confuso- ?tengo mis dudas... posiblemente haya tropezado antes con alguno de estos tipos.. hace muy poco tiempo?

¿A quién te refieres¿le conozco?

?No. Pero me gustaría charlar con Kia sobre este asunto, él tiene amigos en los círculos místicos de Japón y quizá podría ayudarnos... ¿volverá pronto?

?Ni idea. Supongo que volverá de Hokaido en tres o cuatro días... llamaré a Kaho más tarde para preguntarle?

En ese instante Wei ingresó con unas bebidas que dejó al lado de ambos jóvenes, mientras Shaoran se quitaba una duda repentina..

¿Y Yamazaki?.. ¿no está, verdad Wei?

?No amo Li?repuso el criado mientras Eriol tomaba su bebida casi mecánicamente- ?el señorito Yamazaki salió por la mañana y no ha regresado... aunque tenga buenos motivos para hacerlo..?

¿Porqué dices eso?

?Temo que su joven amigo olvidó algunos libros en su prisa... no me sorprendería que volviera intempestivamente por ellos en cualquier momento...?

?Por lo cual es mejor que seamos más discretos con esto.. ¿verdad?repuso Eriol- ?gracias por recordárnoslo?

Wei se inclinó cortésmente ante Eriol mientras Shaoran empezaba a ordenar los viejos manuscritos...

?En realidad no entiendo como es que Yamazaki aún no te ha embromado Li?rió Eriol, algo más relajado ante la mención de su compañero de mentiras infantiles- ?pese a los diez años que han pasado no me asombraría nada que todavía pudiera hacerlo?

Una gruesa gota estaba sobre la frente de Shaoran mientras recordaba como Chiharu le salvó de hacer el ridículo la noche anterior... afortunadamente Eriol apenas si había podido charlar con Yamazaki en una ocasión antes de que él saliera del hospital y no sabía nada de eso...

?Solo espero que no le ayudes a mentir a los demás si lo ves, como solían hacer?dijo muy serio mientras Eriol contenía una risita maliciosa- ?eso sería bastante desagradable..?

¡Oh vamos Li?rió Eriol- ?todo el mundo tiene derecho a tener un pasatiempo..?

Shaoran volvió a suspirar. El y su gran boca. Ahora sí que tendría que agudizar sus sentidos si Eriol llegaba a encontrarse con Yamazaki y él tenía la mala suerte de estar en medio, pero en ese mismo instante tocaron a la puerta apremiantemente y la gota apareció nuevamente en la cabeza del infortunado Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente... ¡ahora sí que no había nada que le salvara de esos dos!... ¡seguro que era Yamazaki quien volvía por los libros que olvidó!...

Wei se apresuró a abrir la puerta y Shaoran se dispuso a tomar su bebida tratando de concentrarse en eso... quizá si se concentraba lo suficiente para ignorarlos lo dejarían en paz pero se asombró cuando vió que Eriol se había puesto de pie respetuosamente y al voltear palideció...

Sakura estaba allí, pero no era la presencia de Sakura quien la había hecho ponerse tan pálido, sinó más bien de la mujer que venía con ella...

* * *

><p>Touya frunció el ceño con irritación al notar las miradas de sus compañeros mientras se sentaba en la cafetería del hospital para almorzar. Había sido una mañana muy complicada con aquella operación y con la junta de médicos -de donde acababa de salir- y ciertamente la perspectiva de soportar la charla burlona de los demás no le animaba para nada pero no tuvo más remedio que permanecer en silencio mientras dos de sus colegas se instaban a su lado.<p>

?El doctor Mizuno está profundamente disgustado contigo Kinomoto?repuso uno de los galenos- ?lo dejaste en ridículo en la junta...?

?Su terquedad hubiera provocado una recaída en el paciente del 215-C y eso podría matar al pobre viejo?replicó cortante- ?solo hice lo que tenia que hacer..?

?Pero a Mizuno no le gustó para nada que Kidou te diera la razón...?

?Y puedes ocasionar que el director Kidou y Mizuno tengan una riña?continuó otro.

?Creo que una vida es más importante que una riña entre médicos?

?Mizuno es cirujano importante Kinomoto? -repuso el primero, un joven doctor de cabello rubio cenizo llamado Suiichi Idomaru- ?y sabes de sobra que con esto te ganaste un enemigo..?

Touya nada dijo y los otros dos médicos se encogieron de hombros.

?A veces pareces un robot Kinomoto?replicó Reitaro Hayashi, el otro médico- ?parece que nada te afecta...?

?Aunque a mí me gustaría tener tu suerte con las chicas?rió Suiichi al ver pasar a dos muchachas que le lanzaron a Touya miradas de franca admiración que el Jefe de Residentes ignoró, como de costumbre- ?es gracioso como nada parece importarte..?

?Nada, excepto deshacerte de Nakuru?rió maliciosamente Reitaro.

A la mención del nombre de Nakuru, el ceño de Touya se hizo mucho más pronunciado. En verdad que ese asunto estaba poniéndose cada vez peor. Nakuru no dejaba pasar un día sin aparecerse en el hospital y con la manía que tenía de prenderse a su cuello lo tenía más que harto.

?Es raro que no haya venido hoy?rió Suiichi- ?es en verdad preciosa y no entiendo porqué siempre tratas de escaparte de ella... ¡es realmente todo un bombón?

?Si te gusta tanto, por mí, puedes quedarte con ella?repuso secamente Touya.

?No soy el único a quien esa chica le gusta Kinomoto.. a veces me pregunto que cosas tienes en la cabeza que nunca notas las cosas más obvias?prosiguió Suiichi- ?aunque a las doctoras ni a las chicas en general les cae nada bien a más de uno nos encanta?

?Y no creas que no hemos hecho nuestros intentos?intervino de nuevo Reitaro- ?supe que el doctor Keburo le propuso salir el otro día pero ella no aceptó?

¡Está loca por ti Kinomoto¡ella misma me lo dijo?rió Suiichi.

?Pues a mí no me interesa?

?Eres bastante testarudo?insistió Reitaro- ¿porqué no sacas algo de provecho?... nadie te dice que tengas que casarte con ella o algo así..?

?Nakuru no me interesa?repuso poniéndose de pie y ya dando por terminada la conversación.

Ambos médicos se encogieron de hombros de nuevo. Kinomoto era conocido ya por su peculiar carácter, su profunda preocupación por la atención al paciente y su inagotable capacidad de trabajo y responsabilidad ?que le había valido ocupar el cargo de Jefe de Residentes en el hospital- asimismo por su éxito con el sexo opuesto... algo que el médico parecía notar muy pocas veces.

Ajeno a los comentarios de sus compañeros Touya se acercó á la barra para cancelar su consumo. En realidad estaba muy preocupado y no solo era la tensa situación en la junta de médicos y el abundante trabajo que tenía últimamente ?cosas ya preocupantes y agotadoras- lo que más lo tenía inquieto era el profundo terror que no había abandonado a Kiku desde la noche anterior y que había reducido a la pequeña a un estado lastimoso de negación y pánico que era aún peor que cuando la había conocido¿Qué podía haber ocasionado aquella reacción en una niña fantasma que pese a ser tan pequeña no rehuyó enfrentarse al último card captor¿y porqué había pedido a varios espíritus que ?protegieran? a sus conocidos y amigos¿qué o quienes eran lo que temía tanto Kiku que pudieran tropezarse en plena ciudad de Tokyo?...

¡Touya?gritó Nakuru un segundo antes de prenderse de su cuello.

Distraído como había estado Touya no había notado cuando Nakuru ingresó sigilosamente a la cafetería y ahora se encontraba pegada a su cuello ?aquella costumbre que tanto le desagradaba- ante la vista de todo el personal del hospital.

¡Nakuru basta?pidió con disgusto evidente- ¡suéltame de una vez?

Pero pese a su ceño, Nakuru siguió en aquella misma incómoda posición y Touya ?con una gran gota sobre la cabeza y un ceño enorme- salió arrastrándola consigo lo más rápido que pudo pero en ese preciso momento tropezó en la entrada con el doctor Mizuno. A la sola vista de su colega, Touya supo que estaba metido en un desagradable problema. Mizuno era un tipo inteligente pero orgulloso y vengativo y no iba a desperdiciar esta oportunidad para tomar su revancha por la victoria obtenida por el Jefe de Residentes en la junta de hace un rato...

¿Qué significa esto Kinomoto?dijo muy serio e imperativo, teniendo el cuidado de que todo el personal le escuchara- ¿cree acaso que este es el lugar para sus citas?.. ¡este no es un parque joven?

Touya miró fríamente al cirujano y Nakuru se volvió a ver al otro también, pero sin soltar el cuello del doctor Kinomoto.

?No sé que es lo que este creyendo que es Kinomoto, pero no voy a permitir que convierta este hospital en una exhibición de sus novias?repuso colérico y disfrutando el momento- ¿o acaso cree que ser jefe de residentes le da privilegios especiales, a ver si se está tomando atribuciones que no le corresponden Kinomoto?

¡Oiga no le grite a Touya?chilló Nakuru.

Pero antes que la mujer pudiera decir algo más Touya aprovechó su descuido para desprenderla de su cuello y sin decir palabra alguna ?pero sí que se veía enojado- se marchó.

¡Kinomoto, no se atreva a dejarme hablando solo?

?Como bien dice usted doctor Mizuno, esto es un hospital?repuso con una voz helada y más cortante que la de su colega- ?y creo que todos tenemos mucho que hacer como para perder tiempo en problemas personales y discusiones que están absolutamente fuera del lugar?terminó con una mirada que casi era un reto.

Una leve risita se extendió por la cafetería mientras los susurros indicaban que Mizuno estaba aprovechando la situación y los propósitos vengativos del cirujano quedaban al descubierto. Este se enfureció al ver que Touya había logrado volver en su contra la situación con unas cuantas frases, pero el Jefe de Residentes ya se había marchado.

¿Quieres que le de un susto?repuso un espíritu conocido de Touya que había estado a su lado todo el día, mientras el médico iba caminando por el amplio pasillo.

?No?repuso muy bajo- ?puedo de sobra con ese hombre... preferiría que me dijeras de quién me estás protegiendo.. y lo que te pidió Kiku?

?Ya te lo dije, Kiku me dijo que te cuidara... también pidió a otros espíritus amigos que vigilaran a tu familia y conocidos... no te puedo decir más?

?Pues a ver si te las arreglas para explicar a Nakuru que me deje en paz... ya bastantes problemas me ha ocasionado?protestó.

Precisamente entonces Nakuru lograba alcanzarlo.

¡Siento mucho lo que pasó?dijo deteniéndose en el medio del camino- ?por favor... por favor... te prometo que me iré y no te causaré problemas si...?

¿Qué quieres?repuso más desconfiado que nunca.

?Touya, en verdad no quise ser un problema para ti?dijo Nakuru muy apenada- ?pero es que en verdad me gustas y...?

?Nakuru¿porqué no dejamos eso de una buena vez?pidió- ?además que tengo mucho trabajo y ...?

?Entonces, por favor, cena conmigo esta noche...?

¿Qué?se espantó- ?no... lo siento.. tengo demasiado que hacer y hoy tengo guardia..?

?Bueno, pero entonces vendré a verte a la hora de la cena... así charlaremos un poco..?

?Nakuru.. ¿no crees que para bromas ha sido suficiente?.. no tengo tu sentido del humor para seguir con esta charada?

Pero antes que pudiera continuar, Nakuru le dio un rápido abrazo y se marchó apurada.

¡Te veré mas tarde? -dijo a modo de despedida.

Una gran vena apareció en la frente de Touya. Nakuru era bella, pero definitivamente no era su tipo y además que tenía demasiadas cosas en mente como para preocuparse por enamorarse o algo así... ya bastante de romanticismo tenía para soportar con su hermana y ese odioso sujeto chino ...

¡Doctor Kinomoto?dijo una enfermera apareciendo a su lado- ¡el paciente del 210-A cayó de la cama y está peor?

Con la cara que puso Touya una gran gota surgió sobre la cabeza de la enfermera... el Jefe de Residentes era el médico más apuesto del hospital pero ese malhumor acabaría con su salud si continuaba de esa forma... o al menos hasta que una chica lograra mejorárselo..

Touya por su parte continuó por el pasillo con su cara de pocos amigos, provocando que nadie más se le pusiera por delante...

Lo que le hacía falta... aquel estúpido francés a su cargo se había puesto peor.. ¡Aquello sí que le acababa de arruinar el día!

* * *

><p>Eriol estacionó su impresionante automóvil e ingresó a su lujoso departamento todavía algo preocupado por Li. No ignoraba que le había dejado en medio de una situación difícil pero ciertamente no le gustaba la idea de acompañar a su conocido de la primaria cuando las cosas se complicaran con esas dos mujeres, de modo que aprovechó la ocasión para escapar en busca de Kaho y preguntarle cuando volvía Kia de Hokaido y su amiga le confirmó que debía ser la próxima semana...<p>

¿Estará vivo Li todavía mañana?rió divertido- ?aunque esas presencias poderosas... bueno¡el pobre Li si que quedó en medio de presencias poderosas?

Estas y algunas otras preguntas eran las que invadían la mente de la encarnación de Lead Clow mientras conducía a toda velocidad pero fue en ese preciso momento en que al girar repentinamente en una esquina una figura atravesó la calle en apenas un segundo y distraído como estaba en divertirse imaginando los problemas de Shaoran, Eriol no pudo frenar a tiempo...

Lo que contempló al siguiente segundo fué el cuerpo inanimado de una mujer de mediana edad que estaba ante su vehículo...

_¡Maldición?_ ?pensó reponiéndose aún de la sorpresa- _?mejor uso mi magia para que se recupere antes que..?_

¡Mamá!.. ¡ha atropellado a mi madre?gritó alguien a sus espaldas

?Afortunadamente solo la rocé... ?replicó al niño escandaloso a sus espaldas mientras revisaba a la mujer- ?pero la llevaré al hospital más cercano inmediatamente...?

Suspiró entonces, más preocupado que antes porque ya había muchas personas a su alrededor y si usaba su poder mágico quizá atraería a alguna presencia oscura...

No tenía otra opción más que la vía común y corriente...

* * *

><p>Sakura estaba total y absolutamente pálida. La situación de dejaba de ser incómoda para ella y en cierta forma ya sabía que su presentimiento no había sido en vano, pero no por ello dejaba de experimentar deseos de salir corriendo de allí.<p>

¿Pues cuantas veces se han besado?preguntaba festivamente la anciana abuela de Shaoran, instalada cómodamente en la salita- ¿no irán a decirme que están viviendo juntos o si?

¡ABUELAAAAAA?protestó Shaoran, con la cabeza más roja que un tomate mientras Sakura no sabía donde esconder su rubor- ¿cómo se te ocurre decir tal cosa?

?Los tiempos modernos son así querido mío?rió la anciana- ?en mis tiempos las cosas pasaban de otra forma, aunque no niego que me hubiera gustado poder ser más liberal cuando joven.. ¿y bien chicos?.. ¿entonces?

Sakura tenía una enorme gota sobre la cabeza.

?No... no estamos viviendo juntos señora..?susurró mirando el piso.

¡Definitivamente que no abuela?

¡Es una lástima.. porque a estas alturas ya hubieran adelantado la parte de los besos y quizá hasta hubieran llegado a la parte verdaderamente emocionante¡ja, ja, ja?rió fuertemente- ?en verdad que soy de las que piensan que el noviazgo es una pérdida de tiempo... una vez que conoces a la persona apropiada es mejor ir de frente al punto y a la habitación y...?

¡ABUELAAAAAA?Shaoran hubiera querido que la tierra se lo tragara, al igual que la avergonzadísima Sakura- ?por favor... ¡ya no sigas con tus ideas!... conozco de sobra tus opiniones sobre la vida moderna, de modo que ahórranos el resto?

?En verdad que eres anticuado querido?rió la anciana- ?siempre tomas las cosas demasiado en serio... ¡ja, ja, ja, ja?

?Seguramente no has venido hasta aquí para darnos una explicación sobre mi noviazgo?repuso enfadado- ¿porqué estás en Tokyo?

¡Porque quería charlar adecuadamente con tu novia, porqué otra cosa?lanzó una mirada inquisitiva sobre ambos muchachos- ¿acaso te sorprende mucho?

?No... en realidad, no?y pensó disgustado- _?temía que fuera precisamente eso... ¡ahora sí que va a asustar a Sakura?_

?Bueno, bueno... este es un bonito lugar?repuso mirando a su alrededor- ?bueno querido niño mío.. ¿qué esperas, sé que esta es tu casa pero quiero hablar aquí y a solas con Sakura?

El joven suspiró. Nunca acabaría de comprender a su abuela.

?Entonces llamaré a Mei Ling desde la biblioteca?

?No te molestes querido... ya me comuniqué con ella y está en camino para acá?

Shaoran volvió a suspirar y después de mirar a Sakura ?como pidiéndole paciencia- abandonó la salita mientras la anciana contemplaba a su gusto a la azorada muchacha.

?Dime mi niña?repuso con una sonrisa- ¿amas mucho a mi Shaoran verdad?

La muchacha se sonrojó profundamente y asintió.

?Bien, ese es un buen inicio?rió satisfecha- ?y lo más importante a mi parecer.. dime.. ¿te molesta esta conversación?

?No, no señora... yo entiendo que usted quiera hablar conmigo... pero no entiendo..?

¿Porqué insistí en venir aquí y no hablamos en el camino?le interrumpió- ?bueno mi niña, lo que pasa es que soy una vieja muy testaruda y antes de preguntarte si le querías necesitaba notar si había alguna luz en tus ojos cuando le ves.. y efectivamente, la hay?continuó tras una pausa- ¿sabes?.. el brillo en los ojos de alguien que contempla a un ser amado no puede ser fingido o imaginado... es real y auténtico?

¿Usted creía que yo no quería a Shaoran?se asombró.

?No, nada de eso, pero quería verlo con mis propios ojos. Además que tienes habilidades muy similares a las de mi niño y ya había notado en tu visita a Hong Kong que _**´algo especial´**_ parecía flotar entre ustedes pero como se gustaron de niños, no era cosa muy segura y aproveché en visitarte... Además la madre de Shaoran no puede hacerlo..?

?Supongo que las cosas en el Concilio la tienen muy ocupada?

?Sí... las cosas de ese concilio?repuso con desdén y enfado- ?siempre tantas responsabilidades son un problema para el Jefe del Clan Li, pero me alegra que al menos en este país pueda vivir un poco como un muchacho común y corriente.. ¿y tu familia¿qué dicen de la relación de ustedes?

Por un instante el rostro enfadado de su hermano apareció vívidamente en la imaginación de Sakura y una gota apareció en su cabeza pero prefirió ignorarlo..

?A mi padre le agrada mucho?

?Pero hay alguien que no esta de acuerdo.. ¿no?repuso la anciana con suspicacia-?descuida, descuida... lo más normal en este mundo es que algún miembro de tu familia no quiera aceptar que eres toda una mujer, además supongo que también a Kerberos no le agrada mucho la idea, él si me dijo sin muchos reparos que mi nieto no le gustaba para nada aquella vez en Hong Kong?

A Sakura le surgió de nuevo la gota. ¡que anciana más lista!

?Señora..?

?Tiempo al tiempo?continuó la anciana dama- ?lo único que importa es que has hecho que mi nieto sea feliz otra vez y eso es algo que tenía que agradecerte personalmente?

Sakura se ruborizó de nuevo pero ajeno a todo eso, en la cocina y recorriéndola de arriba abajo con gesto nervioso, Shaoran murmuraba en voz baja contra toda su familia hasta el quinto o sexto grado de parentesco...

?Tal vez está preocupándose demasiado amo Li?repuso Wei.

¡Sakura está sola con mi abuela Wei?le recordó más nervioso- ¿acaso debo recordarte como es la abuela?

?Sabe que como su madre no podía venir a ver a su novia, su abuela era la persona indicada para...?

¡Es una costumbre idiota?interrumpió en voz baja- ?eso de que la dama más importante del Clan venga a aprobar o no a mi prometida .. ¡es ridículo¡yo soy el Jefe del Clan?

?Personalmente dudo que la señorita Sakura note que está en medio de una prueba... me parece que su abuela vino más que todo a acelerar los trámites de la boda..?

?Si, eso..?repitió mecánicamente pero las palabras de Wei demoraron aún una fracción de segundo más para que el joven chino los procesara en su cabeza... repentinamente palideció y entonces empezó a sudar frío- ¡la abuela viene a entrenar a Sakura sobre sus deberes como mi futura esposa?susurró casi aterrorizado- ¿sabes lo que significa?

?Si no me lo explica mi amo..?

¡Pues que la abuela lo va a echar todo a perder!.. ¿cómo le va a enseñar sus deberes a Sakura cuando yo mismo aún no le pido matrimonio?

El pobre joven estaba espantado y antes que Wei pudiera decir algo ya había abandonado la cocina y corría por el amplio vestíbulo hacia la salita, dispuesto a evitar que su abuela hiciera una proposición que era su derecho exclusivo..

?Tienes habilidades mágicas muy desarrolladas y que es preciso que las desarrolles más ampliamente?escuchó decir a la anciana- ?de hecho he venido aquí para enseñarte algo...?

¿Magia?

¡Abuela?intervino el joven con una mueca de espanto en la cara, ingresando casi sin aliento, no por la carrera, más bien por el susto- ¡abuela, espera, no digas una palabra más?

¡Shaoran?ambas lo miraron sorprendidas- ¿qué te sucede?

?Na... nada... solo?afortunadamente había llegado a tiempo- ?solo que no me gusta que me dejen de lado...?

La anciana sonrió y permitió al joven sentarse al lado de la muchacha..

?Ustedes dos hacen realmente una encantadora pareja?rió complacida- ?pero volviendo a donde iba... lo que le decía a Sakura, antes que nos interrumpieras de esa forma es que vine a instruirla sobre algunas cosas...?

¡Abuela, espera?

¿Es algún tipo de magia señora?

¡No mi niña?rió otra vez- ¿no te lo dijo Shaoran?.. ¡yo no tengo ningún poder mágico?

La muchacha casi cae al piso de la impresión y Shaoran respiró aliviado.

¿Cómo dice?

?Así es... el abuelo de Shaoran se desposó conmigo sólo porque me amaba muchísimo y por mi belleza, por supuesto... aunque yo no tenía magia alguna?

Sobre la cabeza del joven chino había una gota enorme... su abuela no era nada modesta.

?No te enfades querido niño... ¿porqué siempre tomas todo tan en serio?

¡Es que tu pareces tomarlo todo a la broma abuela.!.?

?Sí, pero es importante que ustedes dos entiendan la gran responsabilidad que tendrán cuando formen una fam..?

¡ABUELAAAAAAA?interrumpió Shaoran otra vez, muy sofocado- ¡por favor...! mejor dejemos esta charla para más tarde... ¡tengo que llevar a Sakura a su casa y tú debes descansar!..?

¡Yo me estoy más cómoda en el hotel?protestó la anciana- ?tu eres todavía un chico joven y soltero y no vas a estar cuidando de una anciana como yo.. además que ¿no me habías dicho que compartías la casa con un amigo tuyo que está por casarse¿entonces porqué no dejas que le diga a Sakura que..?

¡ABUELAAAAAAAA?

Mientras el pobre Shaoran trataba de controlar a la indomable anciana Sakura tenía una enorme gota en la cabeza y no entendía nada.. ¿porqué Shaoran estaba tan nervioso?.. la anciana tenía un carácter más bien... peculiar, pero no había dicho nada grave...

¡Hola Li?la voz alegre de Yamazaki anunció su regreso junto con un grupo de voces femeninas - ?Chiharu y yo encontramos a Mei Ling en la puerta y...?

El futuro abogado detuvo su charla cuando notó que su amigo estaba a punto de taparle la boca a una anciana de aspecto muy respetable en plena salita y repentinamente Mei Ling, Chiharu y la misma Sakura tuvieron una gran gota en la cabeza cuando la anciana anunció que se quedaría una breve temporada en la ciudad.

?Voy a tomar a Sakura bajo mi tutelaje?dijo la anciana- ?a partir de ahora considérame tu maestra para la vida futura que te espera..?

Sakura no entendía nada y Shaoran creía que era una pesadilla...

* * *

><p>Mai Tsi apretó nuevamente el relicario contra su pecho cuando tuvo los documentos frente a sus ojos. Había finalmente conseguido la dirección de Shaoran en Tokyo y estaba decidida a hablar con él pero en los documentos que le acababan de entregar un nombre llamó su atención...<p>

"Sakura Kinomoto"- repitió mientras contemplaba una foto de la muchacha, caminando del brazo de Shaoran- ¡está con esa muchacha!.. pero no, eso no es posible... él me quiere a mí¡todavía me quiere a mi!"- sollozó- "ella nunca le querrá como yo, porque a pesar de todo el daño que le hice... sé que todavía me quiere tanto como yo a él... ¡y por eso voy a decirle la verdad ahora que al fin soy libre!

* * *

><p>Jean apretó la blanca mano de su novia con gesto casi compulsivo. Se había sentido demasiado desventurado mientras ella estaba en París y estaba más que dispuesto a disfrutar de su compañía y de su dulzura haciendo mucho alboroto para que le haga caso, especialmente si exageraba el instante en que se cayó de la cama a media tarde..<p>

?Pero Tracie?dijo suplicante, pues nunca llamaba a Tomoyo sinó por su nombre de famosa diseñadora- ?no puedes hacerme esto _**chérie**_... ¡casarnos aquí es más de lo que puedo soportar¿no es bastante con haber sufrido todo esto desde que pisé tu país?

?Lo siento, pero es que...?

?Sabes bien que te adoro _**chérie**_?dijo meloso- ?pero tus compatriotas me han tratado tan mal que debes comprender mis sentimientos... además tu madre no me quiere y no me asombraría que me pateara o me arrojara de unas escaleras si eso evitaría el matrimonio. Si lo hacemos en París será mejor y además quizá ella ni puede ir..?

?Detestas a mi madre ¿verdad?-repuso entristecida.

?Digamos que puedo entender que hayas estado enfadada con ella tanto tiempo?

?Sé que no ha sido muy afortunada tu estadía?repuso todavía nerviosa sabiendo que ese ?algo? que la había sacado del parque Ueno estaba cerca- ?pero es que ... quiero que mis amigos estén conmigo y si nos casamos en París.. eso será difícil?

¿Y nuestros amigos de París?.. ¿no te importan?.. ¿y yo?

?Jean es que...?dudó profundamente deprimida por los eventos del día- ? es que quiero que mi boda se realice junto con la de mi amiga Sakura..?

¿Qué?

Touya, que ingresaba para verificar la condición del insoportable francés se detuvo en seco al borde de un ataque al hígado... :BODA?

¿Tu amiga Sakura va a casarse?

?Sí. Y nada me gustaría más que pudiéramos tener una sola ceremonia...?

¡Pero si ella apenas acaba de empezar con ese novio que tiene?

?Charlé con Mei Ling anoche?comentó animada- ?y me dijo que Li debe estar casado para cuando cumpla los ventiún años o antes si es posible... y como sé que ellos se quieren mucho no dudo que él está sufriendo para encontrar las palabras para proponerle matrimonio..?

¡Llevan muy poco tiempo? -protestó Jean

Y Touya, aún de pie en la puerta tuvo que reconocer que era la primera cosa con sentido que escuchaba del francés..

?Yo conozco a Li y Sakura... esos dos van a casarse¡es casi como si hubiera sido su destino desde que se conocieron en la primaria?continuó Tomoyo- ?por eso es que..?

?Pero tú misma has dicho que posiblemente ese chico se demore en proponérselo, además que nuestros preparativos están casi ultimados, entonces ¿porqué tendremos que esperar por esos dos?

?Porque Sakura es mi mejor amiga y desde mi niñez la he admirado profundamente?

?Pues me parece que ella no tiene nada demasiado impresionante que admirar en su vida?

Touya estuvo a punto de ingresar para callarle la boca a ese tipo ?nadie tenía derecho a hablar despectivamente de su hermana, fuera de él por supuesto- pero rápidamente Tomoyo se volvió a defender a Sakura.

¿Como te atreves?le miró casi incrédula y apenada- ?Sakura fue mi primera y mejor amiga... ha sido casi mi hermana y fue mi ídolo de niña, además que es todo lo que yo no soy... lo que tanto hubiera deseado ser siempre, no ha cambiado nada pese a los años: es alegre, feliz, auténtica y llena de optimismo.. ¡creí que te agradaba?

?Y me agrada?contestó rápido- ?pero no me anima que mi matrimonio dependa de que el novio de ella le pida que se case con él... y si me dices que el tipo es vergonzoso eso me desanima más... ¡quién sabe cuando se animará a decirlo?

?Eso déjalo de mi cuenta?continuó Tomoyo con una sonrisa dulce y encantadora, ya con muchas ideas en mente, toda entusiasmo- ¡ya me encargaré yo misma de hacer todo lo necesario para que se lo pida en esta semana.!.. así al menos..?

¿Acaso te volviste loca?intervino un furibundo Touya con una gran vena en la frente- ¿que vas a ayudar a ese sujeto para que acabe de llevarse a mi hermana?

¿Pero que tendría de malo que Li y Sakura se casaran?

¿Y todavía lo dices con esa cara de inocente?el enfado acumulado por Touya durante el día había encontrado una excelente vía de escape en un tema que le desagradaba particularmente- ¡tengo que soportar a ese sujeto pegado a mi hermana todo el tiempo y tú me dices que vas a ayudarlo para que se la acabe de llevar para siempre!.. ¡la sola idea me enferma?

¿Como puedes decir eso?se asombró- ¡tú eres hermano de Sakura¿acaso no quieres que sea feliz?

?El monstruo es una pesadilla, pero el monstruo unido a ese mocoso de por vida sería peor aún... ¡y no tengo porqué soportar que vayas a decirle a ese odioso sujeto que se lleve a mi hermana, el monstruo?

¡No hables así de Sakura?protestó Tomoyo.

?Yo puedo hablar como quiera porque es mi hermana y soy el único que tiene derecho a tratarla como me dé la gana...?

¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta¿no te importa la felicidad de Sakura?

?Disculpen..?Jean tenía una enorme gota mientras contemplaba a su médico y a su novia discutir- ?Oigan.. ¿me recuerdan?.. ¡también estoy aquí?

¡Lo único que piensas es en ti mismo!.. ¡Sakura es tu hermana, no tu propiedad?

?No voy a admitir que me digas como tratar a mi hermana... ¡es MI hermana?

¡Es mi amiga y quiero que sea feliz?

¿Porqué mejor no te buscas una vida en lugar de entrometerte en la de mi hermana y de paso arruinar la mía?

¡PLAAFFFFF!

Por dos segundos las tres personas de la habitación permanecieron en silencio. Touya estaba atónito y con la mejilla totalmente roja, demasiado aturdido para pensar o decidir algo, Jean estaba asombrado y casi asustado por la reacción de Tomoyo pero más aún la misma muchacha, que había reaccionado defendiendo con calor la felicidad de su mejor amiga ante los comentarios con un impulso totalmente opuesto a su dulce y gentil carácter...

Porque aquello que acababa de hacer era más digno de Tracie Junot, la engreída y petulante diseñadora en la que se había convertido, que no en la siempre amable y encantadora Tomoyo Daidouji. ¿Acaso era que su personalidad estaba tan en duda como sus propias ganas de casarse¿o era que Tracie Junot no era una máscara, sino que más bien se había convertido en una horrible faceta de su personalidad?

Ante la sola idea, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

¿Tracie que hiciste?-preguntó Jean- ¡no sabía que podías ser tan violenta?

La muchacha volvió su mirada azul a su novio, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas... Tracie... sí, aquello era más digno de Tracie que de ella. Y salió corriendo sin decir una palabra, no deteniéndose hasta llegar a la sala de recepción, donde se sentó en una silla y sollozó. Aquello definitivamente había sido el toque final para un día espantoso, pero procuró serenarse y se limpió las lágrimas, pensando avergonzada que tendría que disculparse ...

¡Daidouji!.. ¿eres tú?... ¿pues que estás haciendo aquí?

¿Eriol?se asombró al ver a la encarnación de Lead Clow ante ella- ¿que haces tú aquí?

?Un pequeño accidente de tránsito?repuso mirándola con atención y notando huellas de lágrimas- ¿te pasó algo?.. ¿has llorado?

?Vine a ver a mi novio y tuve un... un problemita?replicó tratando de cambiar el tema- ¿me dices que tuviste un accidente?.. no te veo herido..?

?Es porque no lo estoy. Iba conduciendo un poco distraído y una mujer cruzó ante mi auto, pero no parece ser serio.. de todas maneras la están revisando..?

¿Y porqué no usaste tu magia?

?Había demasiada gente y...?decidió no comentar lo de las presencias poderosas- ?bueno, había mucha gente y además el hijo de la mujer armó un auténtico alboroto.. por eso estoy aquí, esperando a ver como se encuentra... ?

?Ya veo. Oye... ¿tu ves a algún espíritu cerca de mí?

?Sí?asintió confundido- ?hay uno por aquí.. ¿porqué?

?Al empezar la tarde, ese espíritu me arrastró lejos del parque Ueno y la forma en que lo hizo no ayudó a mejorar mi día.. aunque una chica que pasaba me dijo que al parecer quería cuidarme... quizá deba llamar a Sakura o a Li para preguntarles?

¿Una chica que pasaba?se asombró pero prefirió restarle importancia y se encogió de hombros- ?personalmente yo te recomendaría que no lo hagas hoy. Dejé a nuestro amigo en medio de un problema con mujeres y Sakura era parte del asunto?

¿Se han enojado?

¿Esos dos tórtolos?... al menos no hasta que me fui, pero no podría estar seguro?rió recordando la palidez en la cara de Shaoran cuando él se iba- ?bueno?repuso más en confianza- ?ya te conté mi aventura del día.. ¿me dirás ahora porqué estuviste llorando?

Tomoyo suspiró. Eriol era demasiado astuto como para dejar algo a medias, de modo que procuró explicar lo ocurrido desde que ingresó a la habitación de Jean de la forma más seria posible pero en cuanto llegó al punto de la bofetada Eriol no podía parar de reír.

¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja?en verdad que no se podía contener- ¿en serio le diste una bofetada al hermano de Sakura porque se opone al matrimonio entre ella y Li?repuso todavía riéndose- ¡eso es realmente cómico?

?A mí no me parece cómico Eriol, sinó más bien muy vergonzoso... de hecho fue un impulso que todavía no sé como fue que ocurrió. Tal vez se deba a que tuve un día muy tenso y de repente...?

?Le estampaste la huella de tu mano en la cara del hermano de Sakura?repuso divertido- ?oye.. ¿no es primo tuyo?

? Sí, pero casi no lo había tratado... ¡ni siquiera tengo confianza con él?

¡Eso es lo que yo llamo iniciar una relación familiar?

?Por favor, ya no sigas. Estoy bastante apenada...?

¡Vaya que si has hecho algo poco común en ti Tomoyo?- Eriol aún se divertía- ?pero si yo fuera tú más bien procuraría que Nakuru no se entere que le pusiste un dedo encima a su futuro novio o la pasarás mal..?

?Eso no es algo de lo que me sienta orgullosa Eriol..?replicó incómoda por la reacción de quien fue su compañero de primaria.

?Definitivamente tuvo que ver el hecho que el doctorcito hablara mal de Sakura y que en verdad has tenido un pésimo día... ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja?volvió a reír al recordar lo serio que era el hombre con el que Nakuru estaba encaprichada desde hace tanto tiempo, con su mismo aire tan seguro de sí mismo- ¡pobre Kinomoto¡es patético que un sujeto tan enojón como él haya sido víctima de un enfado tuyo!.. ¡el mundo se ha puesto de cabeza¿desde cuando una chica tan dulce como tú es capaz de abofetear a alguien como él?... ¡eso es algo que definitivamente jamás permitiría me pase a mí?

¡PLAAFFF!

El golpe pareció llegar de la nada y tuvo la virtud de detener en seco la risa de Eriol. Tomoyo parpadeó aturdida pero Eriol estaba absolutamente pasmado ?tanto como Touya que finalmente ingresaba a la sala de recepción con la mejilla menos roja que antes, pero a tiempo para disfrutar del suceso- mientras una muchacha de cabello negrísimo estaba furiosa frente al joven y elegante hechicero.

¡Es lo menos que se merece por haber atropellado a mi madre?

Un niño se acercó entonces ?el mismo que había armado el alboroto que obligó a Eriol a no usar su magia en público- y abrazó a la agresora.

¡Por favor hermana!... ¡ya ves que mamá está bien?

¡Pero pudo haberla matado y todavía tiene el descaro de reírse así mientras a mi madre la atienden los médicos?continuó la muchacha mientras Eriol aún tenía una mano sobre su adolorida mejilla- ¡es lo menos que se merece?

Las enfermeras y las auxiliares que pasaban por el lugar no dejaron de comentar lo penoso que era que un joven tan guapo como el visitante ?el aún sorprendido Eriol, que definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado de esa manera- hubiera recibido un golpe tan fuerte en plena cara, mientras Tomoyo contenía la risa ?ahora era su turno- y Touya esbozaba una sonrisa burlona...

_¡Que demonios?_ ?pensó enojado- _?estas chiquillas de ahora sí que son violentas... y yo que pensaba que sólo Sakura era un verdadero monstruo...?_

Eriol aún no lograba coordinar sus ideas... todo era un caos para él, aún no se lo creía.

_?Definitivamente el mundo se ha puesto de cabeza... ¡esto es insólito!... ¡una chica me ha abofeteado a mí, a mí.. ¡la encarnación de Lead Clow?_ ?pensó aturdido- _¡Creo que la estoy pasando tan mal como Li?_

* * *

><p>Aquella mañana Yukito había ingresado al salón de clases sintiéndose todavía un poco nervioso e inquieto pero estaba decidido a que todo saliera bien, de modo que se concentró en su trabajo.<p>

Era la tercera lección del día y se sentía impresionado por los dotes de sus alumnos pero sabía que era ahora cuando tenía que probar su capacidad como educador. Aunque nunca antes había dado clase en un centro de instrucción de la importancia del Campus Clamp...

?En nombre de mis compañeros, permítanos darle la bienvenida?decía un alto joven rubio de aproximadamente 16 años que al parecer era el Jefe de Grupo- ?esperamos que se sienta cómodo en nuestra clase profesor?

?Yo también tengo el mismo deseo?replicó Yukito, tan afable como siempre- ?y pueden contar conmigo para cualquier cosa que necesiten...?terminó con una sonrisa.

Unos leves suspiros se extendieron desde el alumnado en cuanto Yukito terminó.

¡Es tan guapo! - comentaban las alumnas.

¡Yo pienso pedir consejo en cuanto termine la clase?

¡Yo mejor pido su dirección!

?Bien, será mejor que empecemos - continuó Yukito, irradiando la misma tranquila confianza acostumbrada y volviéndose al jefe de clase- por favor... ¿podrías repetirme tu nombre?

Segawa... Keiichi Segawa

Muy bien joven Segawa... por favor, hazme llegar la lista de los presentes para que pueda..

Unos pasos se oyeron en el amplio pasillo y la puerta del salón de clases se abrió con rapidez, pero toda la clase se volvió para contemplar al recién llegado.

Bue... buenos días... siento llegar tarde profesor, es que me llamaron a la Dirección y me demoré más de lo esperado...

Yukito asintió y miró al recién llegado con curiosidad mientras el chico ?de aspecto pequeño y frágil, definitivamente le quedaba mucho por crecer- le había mirado casi con alarma por unos segundos.. como si pudiera ver a Yue al mismo tiempo que a él...

Pero Yukito permaneció imperturbable y le sonrió cálidamente.

¿Algún problema joven...?

?Mi nombre es Shirou... Kamui Shirou... profesor?

Y al mirar los ojos violetas de ese estudiante, Yukito repentinamente supo la identidad de una de las más poderosas presencias que todos sus amigos habían sentido en Tokyo...

**Continuara...**


	3. Entre profesores y alumnos

**Disclaimer**** → Todo aquí (menos los personajes) pertenece a mikki-chan. Yo sólo me encargo de difundir su trabajo. **

**Personalmente creo que este capi está bastante bien, comparado con el anterior. Voy a subir un capi por día, así que no espero amenazas de muerte pidiéndome que actualice... mmm... ¿queda algo? ¡Ah, sí! Muchas gracias por los reviews que recibí ayer. ¡Gracias!**

* * *

><p><em>"Estoy, apurada, estoy apurada!... Shaoran ha estado un poco nervioso los últimos días y no solo por las clases que ya ha empezado, creo que lo que le tiene así es la presencia de su abuela, que francamente me tiene totalmente confundida con sus lecciones... ¿de que puede servirme aprender a hacer cosas como escultura, danza, arreglos florales y artes marciales?... en verdad que no entiendo nada, pero esta última semana he estado más confundida que nunca. Lo peor es que no sé como pedirle que deje de torturarme con eso y ya no soporto las burlas de Kero y mi hermano con esa escultura que hice... Touya dijo que aquello no tenía forma alguna y Kero empezó a protestar diciendo que si me pasaba todo eso era porque estaba con Shaoran y que al menos debería ser razonable y alejarme de él.. ¡son tan antipáticos!... <em>

_Afortunadamente Yukito comentó que el arte no siempre puede ser apreciado por todos y mi padre le dio la razón, pero Touya todavía se burla de mí cada vez que puede pese a que escondí mi "escultura"... bueno, admito que a mí también me parece algo... fea, pero me costó mucho trabajo. Cuando se la mostré a Shaoran él tenía una gran gota sobre la cabeza y solo el comentario de Yukito salvó mi vergüenza.. ¡En fin!. Mei Ling está siempre que tengo que ir a las lecciones de la abuela –si no está Shaoran, quién siempre se vé nervioso- y es justamente por eso que siento que algo extraño pasa..._

_Y bueno, si hablamos de cosas extrañas, estas han empezado a ocurrir casi todos los días.. últimamente parece que Tokyo fuera la ciudad más inestable del mundo porque ayer un grupo de edificios se cayeron y sentí de nuevo esas extraños poderes en la ciudad... aunque Shaoran y Eriol siguen investigando todo eso, aún no sabemos tanto como quisiéramos, sólo que es una profecía que trata del fin del mundo._ _Pero hasta que no sepa más, tengo otras preocupaciones.. ¿Qué le estará pasando a mi mejor amiga?... ha estado demasiado pensativa últimamente y siempre que le pregunto dice que no me preocupe pero me parece triste y confundida. Nunca antes había visto así a Tomoyo y me preocupa el porqué no quiere compartirlo ni con Chiharu, Rika, Naoko o conmigo. Mei Ling piensa que Tomoyo estaba pasando por una confusión muy personal y no quiere entristecerme con sus problemas pero yo estoy segura que tiene mucho que ver con que el novio le haya exigido poner fecha para el matrimonio este fin de semana... ¿será que al fin se ha decidido a romper con él?.. no lo sé, pero pienso invitarla a cocinar un día de estos y allí sí que charlaremos... _

_Hoy Yukito se fue muy temprano al Campus Clamp, también parece algo preocupado aunque ayer recibió la visita de su amiga Aya, la profesora que trabajaba antes con él y que también conoció a su esposa.. ¿Me olvido de algo?.. ¡oh, si, por supuesto!... es casi imperdonable que no lo haya comentado antes pero la pequeña Kiku sigue igual de aterrorizada y Touya ya no sabe que hacer... con el derrumbe de los edificios se puso a llorar más que nunca y aunque logramos que se calme un poco, apenas si está todo el día escondida en un ángulo de la salita del departamento de mi hermano... Shaoran y Eriol también intentaron que hablara pero nada parece funcionar, de hecho sólo Touya y yo conseguimos que se tranquilizara algo aunque se niega a dejar la casa de mi hermano"_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III<strong>

**Entre profesores y alumnos**

Había desayunado tranquilamente en su departamento sintiéndose no muy cansado por la guardia nocturna pero sí preocupado. Pese a todos sus intentos y al hecho que no la había dejado sola –cuando estaba en el hospital el peluche de su hermana venía a hacerle compañía- Kiku había seguido casi en shock pero esa mañana que tenía libre pensaba darle la atención necesaria y charlar con ella a conciencia.

- "¿Porqué no me dices qué te aterroriza tanto?" –le había dicho esa mañana contemplándola seriamente- "tal vez pueda hablar con esa persona o ese espíritu.."

- "¡NOO!" –chilló la niña- "no... ¡no, hermanito no hablar, sino morir y Kiku no quiere.."

- "Es una persona real ¿verdad?.. es una persona viviente quién te atemoriza tanto"

La fantasma le miró con sus enormes ojos castaños llenos de lágrimas pero no contestó.

- "¿Temes que me encuentre con esa persona?.. ¿acaso me está buscando a mí o a mis amigos?"

- "No... no sabe que Kiku tiene hermanito y hermanita... ¡si se entera seria malo!"

- "Kiku, hace días que todos nosotros somos seguidos y en algunos casos protegidos por espíritus, espíritus amigos tuyos... ¿porqué?"

- "No cerca... ellos malos"

El médico suspiró. En casos como este es que deseaba poder llevar a la niña con un psicólogo infantil, pero eso era imposible.

- "Kiku... tus amigos espíritus son gentiles y amables, dudo que puedan protegernos de aquella persona... o personas, si son tan malvadas como dices"

- "¡Ellos amigos!... ellos saben de alto hombre guapo malo y chico guapo que regala deseos ... por eso alejan a hermanitos y amigos de hermanitos de ellos"

- "Tal y como hizo ese espíritu con la amiga de mi hermana ayer¿verdad?"

- "Si" –asintió la niña- "amigo cuenta a Kiku que chica elegante triste el otro día y que casi se encuentra con chico guapo de regala deseos... ¡eso hubiera sido muy malo!"

- "Una persona que regala deseos.." –repuso Touya pensativamente- "¿qué tan peligroso puede ser?"

- "Chica elegante triste... y chico malo pudo hacerla espíritu como Kiku" –sollozó- "¿hermanito le hará caso a Kiku y espíritus amigos?... chica elegante y chica de la risa alegre no sienten las cosas, por eso espíritus no saben como cuidarlas.. ¡ellas no los ven y no pueden hacerles caso!"

Touya frunció el ceño mientras frotaba pensativamente su mejilla.

- "Las amigas de Sakura son verdaderos monstruos y creo que no tienen nada de seres indefensos" –murmuró enojado- "pero , un momento... entonces¿el espíritu que ví al lado de esa chica le había salvado de esa persona que tanto temes?" –la niña asintió- "... pero¿puede darse el lujo de lastimar a cualquiera a la vista de todos, las personas de habilidades mágicas siempre suelen ser cuidadosas de no llamar la atención.."

Kiku hipó de nuevo entre lágrimas.

- "Chico guapo pudo regalarle lo que quería.." –sollozó- "y amigo dice que como chica elegante triste..."

- "No le hubiera importado morir" –terminó Touya comprendiendo súbitamente la magnitud y peligrosidad de la persona que Kiku llamaba "chico que regala deseos"- "entonces... es eso... esa persona puede matar a alguien si esta persona esta lo bastante deprimida y triste para desearlo aunque sea por un segundo... pero.. ¿cómo puede saber lo que los demás desean?"

La niña le miró esperanzada.

- "¿Hermanito hará caso a Kiku?"

El doctor permaneció en silencio temiendo súbitamente por su hermana y su padre. Si esta –o estas personas- rondaban tranquilamente por la ciudad¿cómo evitar morir en un encuentro casual?. Pero repentinamente alguien llamó a su puerta y el aún pensativo médico fue a abrirla casi sin pensar...

- "¡Touya!" –Nakuru brincó a sus brazos y Touya volvió bruscamente a la realidad- "¿porqué no me esperaste en la cafetería anoche?.. ¡te esperé casi dos horas!"

- "Nakuru¡déjame respirar!" –pidió incómodo- "¿Cómo conseguiste mi dirección?"

- "No me conoces si crees que hubieras podido ocultármela por mucho más tiempo"

- "¡Nakuru¡dije que me sueltes!"

La mujer le liberó y la miró pensativa por unos instantes... casi preocupada y atónita.

- "¿Qué te pasó en la cara?"

- "¿Qué?"

- "Te pregunto que te pasó en la cara" –repuso seria- "porque definitivamente algo te pasó"

Touya parpadeó confundido. ¿Cómo podía Nakuru?.. ¿acaso ese muchacho Hiragizawa le había contado?...

- "¡Una bofetada!.. ¡alguien te dio una bofetada en esa linda cara!" –chilló Nakuru indignada- "¿quién fue, quién se atrevió?... ¿alguna ridícula paciente o una de esas enfermeras bobas que te miran con adoración mientras tu solo piensas en tus pacientes?"

- "¿De qué estas hablando?"

- "No me cambies el tema Touya" –le dijo la mujer, acariciando su mejilla mientras el médico retrocedía- "soy mujer y puedo perfectamente reconocer cuando la mejilla de mi novio ha sido golpeada por otra mujer.."

- "¡Nakuru yo no soy tu novio!"

- "¡Entonces aceptas que alguien te ha golpeado!" –estaba indignada- "¿qué pasa en el mundo?... ¡Eriol tenía una marca similar en la cara cuando le ví anoche y ahora tú también!.. ¡y ambos lo niegan¿pues que pasa?.. ¿ahora hay mujeres que se dedican a castigar a los hombres guapos del mundo?.. ¡hay cada chica tonta!"

Tomoyo estornudó súbitamente sintiéndose un poco incómoda, pero después de unos instantes se dijo a sí misma que posiblemente fuera un resfrío...

- "¿Qué te pasa?" –le preguntó Eriol.

- "Nada.. nada especial" –sonrió- "¿Y entonces?... ¿cómo quedó todo?"

- "Pagaré la estadía de esa mujer en el hospital" –repuso el hechicero casi mecánicamente- "pero realmente te estoy muy agradecido Tomoyo"

La diseñadora volvió a reír.

- "Nadie como una mujer para hacer razonar a otra" –repuso alegremente- "además que esa chica tenía motivos para disgustarse Eriol.. ¡atropellaste a su madre y te estabas riendo de lo más feliz cuando ella te vió!..." –tuvo una sospecha- "¿No le contaste lo que me pasó a Nakuru verdad?"

- "No, claro que no. Si fuera así ya te hubiera sacado los ojos por haber tocado a su futuro novio" –Eriol sonrió- "oye y hablando de novios me dijeron por allí que estás por casarte.. ¿cuándo es el feliz momento?"

La muchacha permaneció pensativa.

- "Tengo que poner una fecha este fin de semana" –dijo seria.

- "Pues llámame brujo, pero no te ves como una novia feliz" –dijo inquisitivo- "¿qué sucede?"

- "Nada, nada importante en verdad" –se puso de pie y tomó su bolso- "en realidad te agradezco que me hayas invitado a tomar un café pero ya debo irme Eriol"

Eriol se despidió de su condiscípula y se encogió de hombros mientras el chofer de la muchacha la llevaba a su destino. Nunca había entendido a las mujeres –eso incluía a Nakuru- y después de los eventos del día anterior había decidido que no estaba muy seguro de querer hacerlo alguna vez.

Por su parte Tomoyo estaba algo apurada y a la vez divertida. La presencia de Eriol el día anterior en el hospital le había ahorrado una disculpa con Touya Kinomoto que no estaba muy segura de querer dar –o si el médico en verdad se la merecía- pues había sido su gentileza y paciencia la que había tranquilizado a la muchacha que había agredido a Eriol de esa forma, cosa que la diseñadora de modas había aprovechado para asegurar la discreción de Eriol pero ahora tenía algunos asuntos que resolver. Además estaba ese asunto de que Jean le había exigido que pusiera fecha para el matrimonio y ese trabajo que le habían pedido de favor..

Por su parte, Eriol se dirigió a la biblioteca de la ciudad, donde esperaba hallar las últimas piezas para su búsqueda, para poder encontrar al fin la imagen que no abandonaba sus sueños desde que estaba en Inglaterra...

- _"Ese sueño.. ¿es un recuerdo?"_

Una esfera de agua con una diminuta placa dorada en su interior...

- _"Es extraño que no pueda estar seguro de lo que representa o significa.."_ -pensó_- "nunca antes me había sucedido algo así.."_

Pensativo aún, se dirigió a revisar detenidamente los libros que ya había separado en una visita anterior, pero repentinamente en su mente apareció esa imagen otra vez...

Flotando en medio de la nada, aquel círculo de agua con una placa dorada en su interior..

- _"¿Pero que significa?"_ –se preguntó a sí mismo, algo aturdido por el recuerdo- _" ¡un momento.!"_

Palideció y se tomó la cabeza con las manos mientras ahora su mente proyectaba una mano acariciando la esfera...

- _"¿Qué es eso?.. ¿o quién?"_ –se preguntó una vez que la visión o recuerdo habían pasado y recuperaba lentamente la claridad de pensamiento_- "¿y que significa esa placa, porqué siento que es tan importante para mí?.. soy yo quien siempre hace que las cosas que quiero parezcan casualidades ante los demás... ¡siempre he creado las casualidades a mi gusto!.. ¿porqué me pasa esto ahora?"_

Sabía que era algo importante. Podía "sentirlo", pero su recuerdo era demasiado confuso para estar seguro de algo... pero ¿y lo que acababa de ver?.. ¿significaba que tendría que combatir con alguien más por un recuerdo confuso de su pasado?...

Quizá Nakuru tenía razón y debía dejar de complicarse tanto la vida por algo que él mismo no recordaba con certeza pero no podía alejar de sí ese sueño... el mismo sueño que había empezado hace casi once años cuando todavía era niño y que en el fondo fue otra razón para venir a Japón. Pero su prioridad había sido probar a Sakura en aquel entonces y había llevado a cabo sus planes con éxito y después había vuelto a Inglaterra; pero al volver también lo hizo el sueño y al paso de los años se hizo más y más claro...

Ahora veía finalmente que alguien tenía lo que tanto se había proyectado en su mente, sin comprender su significado... solo sabía que era importante, y que siendo Clow había tomado una decisión que le provocó un pesar que había llegado aún a su actual encarnación...

¿Debía buscar a alguien en lugar de un objeto del pasado que no sabía lo que significaba?

* * *

><p>El auto redujo la velocidad al ingresar a la universidad y Shaoran ya había terminado de estacionarlo cuando la muchacha sonrió para animar a su novio mientras abría la puerta del vehículo con rapidez..<p>

- "¡Si no te apuras llegaremos tarde!" –le dijo muy contenta mientras él la retenía por la cintura- "¿qué te pasa?"

- "Que no voy a verte hasta el almuerzo y eres tan cruel que quieres escaparte tan fácilmente"

La muchacha se ruborizó mientras sus labios daban la bienvenida a los del joven casi con júbilo. En aquellos meses había aprendido que pese a su seriedad y temperamento más bien reservado Shaoran era un muchacho simplemente encantador y enamorado... cuando nadie les estaba mirando...

Pero este no era el caso actual.

- "¡Oye, ya déjala respirar!" –gritaron unas voces casi colándose por la puerta del vehículo.

- "Ýa suéltalo Sakura, del auto no se va a escapar!"

Ambos jóvenes saltaron, asustados y con las mejillas rojas, mientras recordaban que la puerta del automóvil estaba abierta y ante ellos se encontraban los rostros amigables de los compañeros de Sakura..

- "¡Pero que malos somos!" –rió Chisato- " ¡creo que les dimos un buen susto!"

- "Buenos..buenos días" –saludó Shaoran tratando de evitar la situación de ridículo que sentía- "... creo que es mejor que vayas a tu clase Sakura, te veré en el almuerzo.."

La muchacha obedeció sin decir palabra, mientras Shaoran salía del automóvil con sus libros bajo el brazo, pero aún contemplando a la ruborizada muchacha que se alejaba con sus amigos...

- "¿Eres nuevo verdad?" –dijo una voz a su espalda súbitamente.

- "Sí" –replicó serio, como de costumbre- "disculpa, se me hará tarde para mi clase..."

- "Si vas a la facultad de Administración, puedo guiarte" –continuó su interlocutora, una encantadora chica rubia- "¿qué dices?.. Soy Aika."

- "Gusto de conocerte, pero todavía debo ir a la administración de la universidad por unos documentos... gracias"

Sin decir una palabra, el joven se alejó pensando más bien en cuantas horas faltaban para el almuerzo, mientras la chica le miraba de arriba abajo con interés..

- "Realmente estupendo" –dijo para sí- "Alto, de tipo atlético, con un auto moderno y caro además de ser muy atractivo ... un poco serio, pero esos son los más apasionados... sí, definitivamente tengo que encontrar la manera de quitárselo a Sakura.."

El espíritu de la mujer que seguía a Sakura y Shaoran a la universidad parpadeó mientras pensaba que aquello no era sobre lo que la pequeña Kiku les había prevenido...

- "Pero tampoco puedo contárselo al doctor... a él no le gusta la pareja que forman estos chicos... aunque quizá puedan manejarlo por sí mismos.."

- "Así es" –le saludó otro espíritu, apareciendo repentinamente a su lado- "pese a los celos de Touya creo que ellos dos podrán superar esos pequeños problemitas.. Sakura ya es una mujer y estoy segura que podrá retener al que ama aún con cualquier competencia..."

- " ¡Es cierto!" –sonrió la otra fantasma- " ¿es tu hija no?"

El espectro de Nadeshiko Kinomoto sonrió brevemente.

* * *

><p>- "¿Quién es usted?" –la pregunta sonó fría e imperativa como un disparo.<p>

Yukito giró hacia el muchacho con una expresión confusa.

- "Joven Shirou¿te sucede algo?"

- "No sé quién sea, pero definitivamente no es un maestro común" –replicó el muchacho de enormes ojos violetas mirándolo con desafío- " ¿también quieres matarme o estás solo espiándome?"

Yukito parpadeó. Sentía algo demasiado poderoso en el chico pero no estaba seguro de que manera obrar al respecto, además que prefería conversar primero con Sakura, Li y los demás antes de decidirse a revelar algo sobre sí mismo.

- "Creo que sería mejor que te calmaras un poco" –le dijo con suavidad- "¿porqué crees que todos quieren hacerte daño?"

El chico lo contempló fijamente pero no respondió.

- "No tengo ninguna intención de lastimar a nadie" –continuó Yukito, con sinceridad.

- "No le creo" –replicó el jovencito, rápido y más desconfiado que nunca- "usted no es una persona común... en todo caso no es una sola persona"

Yukito disimuló su sorpresa. De modo que no se había engañado cuando ese estudiante ingresó al salón de clases y ¨sintió¨ que pudo ¨ver¨ a Yue.

- "No tienes un solo aura" –replicó el chico- "eres... ¡no sé que eres exactamente!"

El viento se agitó en medio del jardín donde el profesor y el estudiante se encontraban. Pero fue en ese preciso momento en que..

- "¡Kamui!" –llamó el joven Segawa, que corría hacia su amigo con una amplia sonrisa- "¿acaso no vas a almorzar?" –se detuvo al ver al maestro- "¡disculpe Profesor Tsukishiro!... ¿interrumpo algo?"

- "Al contrario, veo que estoy retrasando su almuerzo" –repuso Yukito con la afabilidad acostumbrada- "de modo que mejor vé con tu compañero joven Shirou y coman algo¡para mí el almuerzo es algo realmente importante!.. es más, por eso estaba haciendo tiempo para almorzar con este bocadillo"

Mostró la enorme bolsa de papel llena de comida y sobre las cabezas de ambos estudiantes apareció una gota.

- "¿Iba a esperar el almuerzo comiendo eso?" –murmuró el joven Segawa.

- "Sí" –asintió Yukito- "¿puedo invitarles algo?"

- "No, gracias" –saltó el pequeño joven Shirou- "nosotros ya nos vamos... profesor"

Y lanzando una nueva mirada desconfiada sobre Yukito, que ya se dirigía al comedor de maestros, ambos estudiantes se alejaron mientras Yukito reflexionaba...

- _"No parece mala persona.. pero su desconfianza indica que ha sufrido mucho"_ –pensó- _"me pregunto como es que un poder de tal magnitud puede estar en un muchacho tan joven... pero.. ¿quién o quienes pueden ser capaces de lastimar a alguien tan poderoso como ese estudiante?"_

* * *

><p>Kaho terminó de acomodarse con toda calma y miró sin sorpresa al recién llegado, pese a que éste no había anunciado su visita de la manera ordinaria.<p>

- "Hace mucho que no charlábamos de algo similar a esto" –repuso tranquila e imperturbable como de costumbre- "¿estás seguro?"

- "Completamente" –repuso serio- "sabes de sobra que no suelo equivocarme en percibir estas cosas..."

- "¿Porqué me dices esto a mi?" –repuso la señora Monouhi- "¿no sería mejor que se lo hubieras dicho a Li o a Sakura?"

- "No, no quiero exponer a mi hermana a esto" –continuó Touya en el mismo tono- "y en cuanto a ese sujeto... si algo le ocurre a ese mocoso Sakura sufrirá demasiado y aunque él no me agrada es mejor mantenerlo fuera de esto.."

- "Pero Li ya debe haberlo notado..."

- "Seguramente, pero no tiene la información que tengo yo. Por eso vine a pedirte que me ayudes a mantener a esos dos fuera de esto, es preciso que me encargue de indagar estas cosas por mi cuenta y sin tener preocupaciones de que ese mocoso esté hurgando lo mismo.."

- "En el fondo aprecias a Li.."

- "Lo hago por mi hermana" –repuso terco- "¿cuándo regresa tu esposo?"

- "Debe estar de vuelta en una semana" –repuso Kaho algo inquieta- "¿sabes?.. Eriol también está investigando este asunto... ¿porqué no le consultas a él?"

Touya refunfuñó en voz baja, recordando lo mucho que el joven hechicero había celebrado el enfado de Tomoyo la noche anterior.

- "No le tengo confianza" –repuso diciendo la verdad a medias- "además que prefiero hacer esto por mi cuenta..."

Kaho sonrió por unos instantes pero súbitamente tuvo una extraña palidez y escalofrío que no pasó desapercibida para el médico, que la atendió con rapidez considerando su delicado estado de salud y el niño que esperaba pero cuando estaba por alcanzarle una yukata de su esposo sintió algo que le hizo palidecer...

- _"¡Es imposible!" _–pensó confundido- _".. ¿qué significa esto que estoy sintiendo?"_

Contempló a Kaho, debilitada y confundida todavía por sus malestares y comprendió que ella no sabía nada por su debilitada salud, pues había sido ella misma quien en el pasado le había dado las primeras lecciones sobre como utilizar adecuadamente las percepciones y habilidades poco comunes que poseía... la apreciaba mucho y la consideraba una buena amiga como para preocuparla antes de tiempo y analizando las cosas objetivamente supo que tenía que hablar de nuevo con la amiga de su hermana...

Había algo de lo que debía estar seguro antes de empezar todo esto..

* * *

><p>Yamazaki estaba más apurado que nunca y corría por los pasillos de la universidad a toda prisa, llevando sus libros casi con estrépito... estaba muy consciente que había estado faltando mucho al trabajo últimamente y sentía que no era justo aprovecharse de Rika de esa manera, ella había sido muy amable y le había apoyado en los momentos más difíciles y no iba a faltar ese día de la semana que era precisamente cuando leía el cuento a los niños...<p>

- "¡Takashi!" –le llamó Chiharu, haciéndole señas desde lejos- " ¡Espérame!.. ¡tengo algo muy importante que decirte!"

- "Bien.. soy todo oídos mientras me alcances" –dijo disminuyendo un poco su velocidad para permitir que la chica le alcanzara- " ¿Pues que sucede?"

- " ¡Escúchame con atención cuando te hablo!" –replicó la muchacha dándole un gran tirón y deteniendo la carrera de su novio en seco- "... pero déjame recobrar el aliento.."

- "Y a mi la vida por favor..." –pidió el joven- " ¿que pasa?"- "¿Recuerdas a mi sobrino Hayao?" –le dijo Chiharu súbitamente- "el hijo mayor de mi hermana.."

- "Sí... el que estuvo tratando de conquistar a mi jefa en ese karaoke.." –asintió- " ¿pues que le pasa a tu sobrino ahora Chiharu?"- "¡Casi le expulsan de la escuela!"- "Muy emocionante sin duda" –replicó Yamazaki sin alterarse- "pero porqué no esperas a contármelo después de que trabaje?"- "¡Déjame terminar!" –se impacientó la muchacha- "... pero no lo echaron porque fui a su escuela y allí me lleve una gran sorpresa..."- "¿Qué clase de sorpresa?"

- "¿Te acuerdas del profesor Terada?"

Yamazaki asintió, pero aún no entendía lo que Chiharu estaba tratando de decirle.

- "Si, por supuesto.. fue uno de los profesores responsables de nuestra primaria.. ¿le has vuelto a ver?"

- "No exactamente" –rió Chiharu- "ven... mientras vas camino al trabajo te cuento lo que ví cuando iba de camino a la escuela de mi sobrino.. ¡no vas a creer la sorpresa que me llevé!.. ¡no lo podía creer!... me parece que ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por la soledad de nuestras querida Rika..."

* * *

><p>Shaoran tenía el rostro total y absolutamente rojo y no dejaba de mirar el reloj casi con desesperación, mientras se escabullía hacia el rincón lo más posible. De hecho no veía la forma de terminar con toda aquella tortura. Aquella chica estaba casi arrinconándole y le tenía absolutamente espantado con la forma en que buscaba rozar su pierna por debajo del escritorio, mientras sus ojos brillaban y buscaba el mínimo pretexto para tratar de pegársele lo más posible.<p>

Lo peor era que estaban en plena clase y no había forma de evitar esa situación sin llamar la atención.

Afortunadamente para el joven chino el maestro dio por terminada la lección y antes que Aika pudiera hacer algo ya Shaoran había prácticamente saltado del pupitre para salir y estaba camino a la cafetería, donde esperaba ver a Sakura.

- "¿Qué te pasa Shaoran?.. ¡tienes la cara roja!" –repuso Sakura apareciendo a sus espaldas, provocando que su novio casi saltara- "¿Qué tienes?"

- "Nada.. solo que estaba distraído y me sorprendiste" –repuso rápido- "¿cómo estuvo tu clase?"

- "Bien, nada especial" –le sonrió ampliamente- "mejor comamos antes que lleguen los demás.."

El joven asintió pero en ese momento notó las profundas miradas que les dirigía un chico que se instalaba en una mesa vecina.

- "¿Quién es el tipo que nos mira?" –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

- "¿Quién?.. ¡ah es Hiroshi!" –la chica saludó al otro muchacho y éste le lanzó una mirada admirativa que no pasó desapercibida para Shaoran- "es un buen amigo... ¡ven Hiroshi!"

El joven se acercó y Sakura –después de un rubor- presentó a Shaoran como su novio, motivando frías miradas en ambos estudiantes...

- "No estaba enterado que era tu novio.." –repuso Hiroshi, algo molesto porque Sakura jamás había aceptado una cita con él y ahora le presentaba a este desconocido- "pensé que el joven estaba con Aika"

- "¿Aika?"

Shaoran palideció... ese individuo estaba en su clase esta mañana..

- "Aika y tú estaban muy amistosos en la clase de hoy... por eso nunca imaginé que fueras novio de Sakura"

La muchacha palideció y el ceño de Shaoran se hizo más profundo...

- "Pues te equivocaste" –replicó molesto- "porque.."

- "¡Hola Shaoran!" –saludó Aika mientras el grupo de compañeros de Sakura se mantenía a distancia, al igual que el resto de los estudiantes, en espera de lo que fuera a pasar- "¿qué hay de las lecciones que ofrecí darte?".

Sakura y Shaoran quedaron por unos segundos en silencio y miraron entonces a Aika e Hiroshi, pero cuando todos esperaban una escena, ambos empezaron a reír...

- "Gracias por tu amable información Hiroshi" –sonrió la antigua card captor- "pero Shaoran es efectivamente mi novio.."

- "Y yo también agradezco tu compañía en las clases, pero en el futuro es poco probable que vuelva a compartir el escritorio contigo" –replicó Shaoran mientras los aludidos quedaban estáticos- "porque no tengo ningún problema en mis lecciones pese a que soy extranjero... y si las tuviera, Sakura o sus amigos podrían sacarme de cualquier duda"

Sin decir más y pese a que apenas habían almorzado ambos se marcharon dejando a Aika, Hiroshi y al resto de los estudiantes absolutamente perplejos...

- "¡Bueno!" –comentó Chisato, una de las compañeras de Sakura que también había visto la escena- "definitivamente esos dos sí que confían el uno en el otro!"

- "¡Definitivamente!" –asintieron los otros estudiantes.

No muy lejos de allí, en el amplio parque que era parte de la universidad, Sakura reía alegremente, contagiando al joven chino con su alegría, pese a los instantes de tensión que acababan de pasar.

- "¡Creo que esperaban que nos pusiéramos a pelear!" –reía la muchacha.

- "Sí, en realidad la expresión de decepción que pusieron fue bastante cómica" –repuso recobrando la serenidad y rodeando el fino talle de Sakura- "pero ¿sabes?... por un momento me sentí terriblemente celoso por la forma como te miraba ese tipo..."

- "¡Tonto!" –rió ella, feliz y apretada contra él- "Hiroshi es sólo un amigo... un amigo algo malintencionado por lo que noté.. ¡mira que buscar que peleáramos de esa manera!" –reflexionó preocupada- "pero... ¿era por Aika que estabas con la cara roja cuando te alcancé hace un rato?"

- "Bueno..."

- "¡Pues yo tengo más motivos para sentirme celosa entonces!" –protestó- "¡Esa chica es en verdad peligrosa!... ¿sabes que es capaz de hacer cosas a los chicos en plena clase?"

Shaoran se sonrojó.

- "¿Intento hacerte algo?" –casi gritó Sakura con espanto- "¿Y QUE FUE?"

- "¡Sakura!" –protestó Shaoran todavía con las mejillas ardiendo- "¿crees que acaso iba a dejarme?.. ¿me crees tan idiota o que?".

La muchacha estaba algo enfadada.

- "Pero... ella"

- "Bien, si quieres la verdad, lo intentó" –suspiró avergonzado- "pero me alejé lo más posible de ella y cuando estaba ya empezando a pasarse de atrevida la clase terminó y yo salí..."

- "¡Estaba empezando a pasarse de atrevida!"-repitió Sakura.

Sobre la cabeza de Shaoran había una gigantesca gota.

- "¡Pero nada pasó!" –protestó con calor- "¡salí de un brinco del escritorio!... ¿no me crees?"

La chica pareció pensativa por unos segundos pero repentinamente se empinó hacia el joven, besándolo en los labios con suavidad.

- "Por supuesto, porque te conozco" –le dijo bajito- "pero ella..."

- "Me mantendré fuera de su alcance, descuida" –rió su novio- "pero tienes que prometerme que tú también te alejarás de ese chico... ¡no sabes como detesto que te haya mirado de esa forma!"

- "¿De que forma?"

- "Ya sabes... sus ojos brillaban al verte" –protestó roncamente- "¡tuve que contenerme para no hacer un hechizo y mandarlo al otro lado del planeta!"

Ambos empezaron a reir de nuevo.

- "¡Somos un buen par de celosos!" –rió Sakura.

- "No, somos dos personas muy afortunadas en este momento" –como la muchacha le mirara sin comprender él se inclinó de nuevo estrechándola en sus brazos- "porque estamos solos y no hay nadie que pueda interrumpirnos.."

Pero justo en ese momento vieron pasar un grupo de estudiantes muy apurados..

- "¡Es cierto Shaoran¡no podemos llegar tarde a la primera clase que compartimos!" –repuso ella obligándolo a caminar.

El hechicero maldijo en voz baja.

- "Era demasiado bueno para durar demasiado" –protestaba enojado- "esto de compartir la universidad puede tener sus desventajas.."

* * *

><p>Eriol contempló la carta que acababan de dejar sobre su biblioteca sin saber que pensar... había tenido una mañana complicada en aquella biblioteca y más tarde tenía que ir al hospital a ver la condición de la mujer que había atropellado, pero al contemplar el sobre cerrado supo que alli venían problemas..<p>

- "¿A que hora me llegó esto?" –le preguntó a una Nakuru que estaba hojeando una revista

- "Hace como una hora" –le contestó la mujer, que todavía se encontraba en medio de un test y estaba un poco distraída- "¿qué te pasa?"

- "Tuve un nuevo recuerdo hoy" –contestó contemplando el sobre pensativamente y sin abrirlo- "¿qué tanto estás leyendo?"

- "Es un test que creo puede serme útil" –le contestó con una sonrisa mientras sus ojos brillaban- "Se llama: ´Conoce la manera correcta de retener a tu hombre´ y me ha hecho ver que soy un poco desorganizada para estas cosas¿sabes¡creo que voy a ponerlo en práctica muy pronto!.. ¡seguro que así podré conquistar a Touya!"

Una gota apareció en la cabeza de Eriol pero prefirió cambiar el tema.

- "Nunca te rindes ¿verdad?"

- "Eso me recuerda algo.." –un brillo suspicaz apareció en Nakuru y miró al joven hechicero en forma muy penetrante- "¿sabes algo de la huella de un bofetón que Touya tenía en la cara esta mañana?"

La gota sobre la cabeza de Eriol se hizo más gruesa.

- "¿Porqué me preguntas eso a mi?"

- "Porque tenías una marca similar anoche y tampoco quisiste confesar como fue que te la hicieron" –le dijo seria- "y eso que sabes que debo protegerte siempre..."

- "Olvida eso, sabes que puedo cuidarme solo" –repuso aún molesto por el desagradable recuerdo- "¿dices que Kinomoto todavía tenía la cara marcada esta mañana?"

- "Una mujer siempre puede notar estas cosas" –repuso Nakuru muy convencida, pero añadió con un guiño- "además que anoche murmurabas que tu cara estaba tan lastimada como la de Kinomoto y la única persona a quién podías referirte era a Touya¡es imposible que a Sakura le pasara algo así con el joven Li!.."

Eriol suspiró... ya se le hacía muy raro eso que Nakuru hubiera notado el golpe y mecánicamente abrió el sobre que tenía en las manos pensando todavía en lo que podría haber hecho Nakuru si supiera lo que en verdad pasó en .el hospital el día anterior

- "¡Es de Kia!" –se asombró, pero mientras empezaba a leer el texto palideció- "¿qué significa esto?"

Nakuru miró sorprendida al joven hechicero pues sabía que había muy pocas cosas en este mundo que pudieran hacerle dar tamaña exclamación.

- "¿Ocurre algo malo?"

- "Kia me encarga la vida de Kaho y su hijo" –respondió.

- "¿QUEEEEE?"

- "Eso no me sorprende... sabía que Kia estaba ocultando algo, pero lo que sí llama mi atención es que me pide que los saque de la ciudad lo antes posible" –pensó inmediatamente- _"¿tendrá algo que ver con esa profecía o acaso Kia está metido en otro grave problema?"_

* * *

><p>Kero recorría la habitación volando sin detenerse y Spi lo contemplaba con todo menos buen humor reflejado en su ceño adusto.<p>

- "Sería bueno que te calmaras un poco" –le dijo- "sabías bien que Sakura no te iba a llevar a la universidad y mucho menos ahora que el novio la comenzaba... ¿cuándo dejarás de comportarte de esa forma tan infantil?"

- "¡No es infantil!" –protestó Kero, con calor- "y esta vez no me enojo porque esté con ese mocoso.. ¿no recuerdas lo que Kiku dijo?... todos están corriendo peligro y .. ¡me hubiera sentido mucho mejor si me llevaba con ella!"

- "Pero ella y el novio no se hubieran sentido tan bien.."

- "¡Ya deja eso Spinel, que va en serio!"

- "Yo sé que va en serio... pero la niña no nos comentó nada más, de modo que espero que la presencia de esos espíritus al lado de cada uno de nuestros amos y sus amigos sea suficiente por el momento.."

- "Ojalá, pero no me siento tranquilo estando aquí solo y aburrido mientras los demás pueden tener problemas.."

- "¡Es la última vez que te hago compañía!" –protestó Spinel.

- "No lo dije por ofender.. vaya que si estás sensible hoy"

- "Bien, bien.. pero sigo pensando que lo de la protección fantasmal fue buena idea... aunque fuera tuya y no mía.."

- "Es que las buenas ideas son siempre mías.. además Kiku es demasiado niña como para ocurrírsele algo así" –rió Kero pero recuperó la seriedad al instante- "pero me preocupan más los que no pueden ver a los espíritus, como Tomoyo y Mei Ling... además de los otros amigos de Sakura.."

- "¿Crees que no podrían protegerlos a ellos?"

- "¿Cómo advertirles del peligro si no los ven ni los escuchan?"

- "Ahora que lo mencionas.." –murmuró Spinel pensativamente- "Eriol comentó algo pero con el alboroto que armó Nakuru con lo del golpe en su cara no le presté mucha atención.. si, era algo referente a esa amiga tuya, Tomoyo... ella había sido casi arrastrada lejos de un sitio por uno de los amigos espíritus de Kiku..."

- "Al menos fue Tomoyo... ella sabe de nosotros y hubiera sido peor que fueran los otros..." –volvió a revolotear por la habitación de su dueña mientras sus preocupaciones aumentaban- "¡pobre Tomoyo¿ya ves?... a ella también la quiero mucho y no es justo que no la pueda cuidar porque mi ama cree que estoy celoso..."

- "¿También de la amiga de tu ama?"

- "No, tonto. Pero Sakura cree que estoy nervioso y que exagero las cosas por molestarla a ella y al desagradable sujeto que tiene por novio..."

- "Pues cuidado que te vaya a pasar lo que a Eriol.. ¡ayer Nakuru estaba histérica cuando notó que su cara tenía la huella de un golpe!"

- "¿Cómo fue eso?" –preguntó el antiguo guardián de las cartas clow, muy interesado- "¿alguien se atrevió a golpearle la cara?"

- "¡Deja que te cuente!"

* * *

><p>- "No te enojes con ella Shaoran" –pidió Sakura con una sonrisa que tuvo la virtud de contener el enfado del joven- "tu abuela solo estaba hablándome de lo mucho que te quiere... porque usted le quiere mucho ¿verdad?"<p>

- "Sí" –repuso pletórica de satisfacción- "Eres mi único nieto directo Shaoran, el único recuerdo de mi querido hijo..."

Mei Ling asintió en silencio mientras el joven permaneció en silencio y Sakura apretaba su mano con ternura pero todavía se sentía mareada por la cantidad de cosas que había dicho la anciana...

- "Su hijo.." –dudó al preguntar- "su hijo... ¿se llamaba Hien, verdad?"

- "Fue jefe del Clan por poco tiempo" –comentó Mei Ling- "aunque siempre me gustó mucho su nombre.. ¿tu se lo pusiste verdad abuela?"

- "Si... yo le puse ese nombre... Hien significa "fuego verde"... y en verdad que le sentaba bien porque al igual que a mi querido Shaoran era enérgico y decidido como el fuego y el verde era su color favorito" –reflexionó melancólica- "te pareces a tu padre más que todas tus hermanas querido... ellas solo heredaron su color de cabello"

- "Es cierto" –asintió Sakura- "ninguno de ustedes tiene el cabello negro de tu madre"

Shaoran se encogió de hombros... al menos había logrado cambiar el tema antes que su abuela acabara de asustar a Sakura con los deberes de la esposa de u jefe de clan –la anciana le había hablado de todos y cada uno sin decir la palabra "esposa" por auténtico milagro- y como le había susurrado Mei Ling hace unos instantes, considerando el carácter de su abuela eso era un avance.

- "Pero más que todo me recuerdas a Hien porque él también tomaba todas las cosas con mucha seriedad, más que Chi.."

- "¿Chi?"

- "Mi tía... la madre de Mei Ling"

- "Si... mi madre es una mujer muy animosa.." –asintió Mei Ling.

- "Pero yo creí que Shaoran se parecía de carácter a su madre" –comentó Sakura, pensativa- "siempre la he visto muy serena, muy majestuosa... la primera ves que la vi, cuando era niña y gané aquel viaje a Hong Kong me impresionó muchísimo con su belleza y serenidad"

- "No, ella no era así" –replicó firmemente la abuela.

- "¿Cómo?" –se asombraron ambos jóvenes.- "Ella no era así mis niños" –replicó la anciana, entristecida súbitamente- "aún la recuerdo en los días en que se casó y los años que siguieron al matrimonio... tan dulce, alegre y despreocupada.."

- "Un momento abuela, un momento.." –aquello sí que era sorpresa para Shaoran- " ¿hablas de mi madre!"

- "Por supuesto que sí" –asintió firme- "pero hubo graves problemas en el Concilio... de hecho, afortunadamente los desórdenes mundiales encubrieron la última guerra de los hechiceros de Oriente..."

- "Y mi padre murió en mitad de la guerra.." –replicó Shaoran pensativamente.

- "Ignorábamos lo del pergamino del último card captor" –la anciana había caído en una leve melancolía- "y tu abuelo estaba demasiado enfermo como para darse cuenta de algo y mucho menos contarnos ... Hien no tuvo con quien sacar conclusiones ni investigar las implicaciones del robo de ese pergamino, pero invocar ese poder fue el fin del Clan Chen y a la muerte de Hien el clan quedó en el caos, tus hermanas eran niñas y tu madre estaba recuperándose aún de tu nacimiento cuando mi hijo murió..."

Los puños de Shaoran se contrajeron al saber lo ocurrido y Sakura contempló a la abuela y al nieto con tristeza..

- "Por eso tu madre cambió" –repuso Sakura con su voz tan dulce y gentil, entendiendo todo repentinamente- "lo hizo para protegerte a ti y a los tuyos cuando tu padre ya no estaba a su lado... eso es lo que haces cuando amas a alguien... siempre tratas de protegerlo"

- "Y lo hizo bien, pero perdió mucho en el camino..." –suspiró la abuela- "temo que hasta se perdió disfrutar de tu infancia querido mío.."

- "¿Porqué nunca me ha hablado de esto?"

- "Porque no quiso verte triste y no supimos del último card captor hasta que nos lo comentaste" –replicó la anciana- "además ella nunca quiso arriesgarse a perderte por una venganza y por eso siempre ha sido muy exigente contigo, especialmente desde que notamos el desarrollado potencial mágico que poseías..."

- "Lo único que importa es que ya eso es pasado" –Sakura le sonrió al joven tratando de animarle- "y el último card captor también... ya no hay ningún peligro en nuestro futuro"

Shaoran asintió, pero todavía podía sentir a aquellas presencias poderosas y el recuerdo de la profecía... por eso decidió no añadir ninguna palabra..

- _"Proteger a los que amas"_ –pensó- _"creo que ahora sí terminaré mis cartas de protección... no sé si sean suficientes para lo que podría venir pero estaré más tranquilo si termino con eso..."_

Algunos instantes después y temiendo que su abuela no pudiera mantener la discreción, Shaoran logró sacar a Sakura del alcance de la anciana, instante que aprovechó Mei Ling para decirle algo a su abuela en el oído.

- "¿Estás segura?" –le preguntó la anciana.

- "Sí" –asintió segura- "Mai Tsi está buscando a Shaoran y no me asombraría que viajara hasta aquí y se apareciera en cualquier momento.."

- "¿Acaso le diste la dirección?"

- "No abuela, por supuesto que no.. ¡ni siquiera sé como ella supo a donde escribirme, pero sabes muy bien que si decide hablar con Shaoran no habrá nada que la detenga.."

La anciana permaneció pensativa por unos instantes para luego sonreír con suspicacia y casi confiadamente.

- "Es verdad, pero ya el tiempo de Mai Tsi ha pasado y nada que ella haga podrá remediar eso" –repuso seria- " sentiré pena por ella si todavía está interesada en Shaoran... yo la apreciaba mucho.."

- "¡Pero lo que le hizo...!"

- "Siempre sospeché que aquello fue muy extraño" –comentó la anciana- "pero lo que quiera que fuera dudo que el recuerdo de Mai Tsi pueda causar algún contratiempo serio entre Shaoran y Sakura..." –sonrió- "lo que hay entre ellos es algo que nadie puede romper.. estoy totalmente segura de eso."

- "Ojalá no te equivoques abuela" –suspiró Mei Ling- "lo menos que quiero es que él sufra otra vez por culpa de Mai Tsi"

* * *

><p>Touya refunfuñó en voz baja mientras terminaba de leer el periódico por cuarta vez en el vestíbulo del elegante salón de recepciones del hotel. Llevaba allí más de una hora y no había señal de que esa persona, pero repentinamente la vió caminar por el lugar.<p>

La muchacha se sorprendió con su presencia y una preocupación se vislumbró en sus ojos azules.

- "¿Qué sucede?" –dijo rápida- "¿acaso Jean está peor..?"

- "No, tu novio está aún gimoteando en el hospital por tonterías sin importancia" –dijo serio- "pero supe que tuviste una experiencia poco común ayer y necesito preguntarte donde ocurrió exactamente.."

Tomoyo parpadeó mientras el fantasma a su lado miraba a Touya y trataba de disuadirlo.

- "No quiero escuchar más excusas" –replicó el médico mirando al fantasma terriblemente serio- "mi hermana, mi padre y todos nosotros podemos estar corriendo un peligro demasiado grande para que nos estén solo protegiendo de algo que no conocemos.."

- "¿Con quién hablas?.. ¿dijiste peligro¿qué peligro tan grande es el que amenaza a Sakura y a todos nosotros?"

- "No es algo en lo que puedas interferir" –dijo indiferente- "solo dime de qué lugar te sacó este fantasma testarudo.."

Tomoyo recordó entonces las palabras de aquella chica con la que se cruzó por a calle y palideció.

- "Fue ... en el parque Ueno... me sacó del parque Ueno.."

El médico permaneció pensativo por unos instantes y se despidió secamente no sin antes pedirle a la muchacha su discreción.

- " ¡No voy a quedarme callada!" –replicó la chica- "si ese algo es tan peligroso para Sakura ella se disgustaría si no se lo digo..."

- "¡Mi hermana correría un grave peligro si lo sabe!"

- "Pero.. ¿cómo ocultarle algo tan importante a Sakura?... seguramente ella podría manejarlo si se entera.. ¡fue una card captor! y además Li... ¿qué estás haciendo?"

Touya la había tomado del brazo y la arrastraba con muy poca delicadeza hacia su propio automóvil.

- "No vas a poner a mi hermana en peligro.. ¡por ningún motivo!" –replicó molesto.

Tomoyo pensó que era muy desafortunada por haber despedido a sus guardaespaldas algunas horas antes mientras su poco amistoso primo ponía en marcha el vehículo..

- "¡Pero seguramente Sakura y Li pueden hacer algo ..!" –insistió- "¡yo tengo fé en Sakura!"

- "También yo, pero no voy a permitir que mi hermana corra peligro de muerte si puedo evitarlo" –le contestó frío e impersonal- "y si no puedes mantenerte callada mientras investigo tendrás que venir conmigo.. y ten mucho cuidado con deprimirte o pensar algún deseo deprimente porque allí sí que estarías en un problema..."

- "No te entiendo"

- "Careces de habilidades mágicas" –dijo inexpresivo- "por lo tanto creo que el único peligro que podrías correr es si tienes algún deseo funesto..."

- "¿Deseo funesto?"

El auto detuvo su carrera casi en el mismo parque y Touya bajó rápidamente cerrando la puerta casi con estrépito, sintiendo –como siempre había sentido desde que vivía en Tokyo y había pasado casualmente por allí- una energía terriblemente poderosa y oscura, pero a diferencia de otras veces esta vez no evitó acercarse sinó se adentró en el parque a pasos rápidos –mezclándose con las parejas jóvenes y ejecutivos en traje que abundaban por allí a estas horas de la tarde- hasta visualizar desde lejos la fuente de tal energía...

Era irónico que fuera eso, pero lo era.

La fuente del poder oscuro que rodeaba ese parque era ese árbol de Sakura..

- _"Un árbol de Sakura que no tiene nada de común.."_ –pensó deteniéndose en seco.

No muy lejos de allí y conteniendo su temor y sus ganas de comunicarse con Sakura por teléfono Tomoyo había tratado de seguir el rápido paso del médico, tropezándose con alguien en su apuro.

- "¡Discúlpeme por favor!" -repuso la muchacha con rapidez- "¡fue mi culpa señor...!"

El aludido, un hombre alto que llevaba una elegante gabardina negra y unos anteojos oscuros le sonrió encantadoramente.

- "No, por el contrario señorita..." –repuso con una voz sardónica que no restaba nada a su encanto- "soy yo quien debería considerarme afortunado al tropezar con usted ya que siempre he sido un admirador de la belleza.." –hizo una breve pausa y amplió su muy seductora sonrisa- "donde quiera que le encuentre... "

Pese a los anteojos oscuros del desconocido, Tomoyo se ruborizó ante el cumplido en un instante... en verdad era un sujeto muy atractivo. A su vez el hombre –de treinta a treinta y cinco años aproximadamente- contempló la hermosa y elegante figura de la frágil muchacha casi con complacencia mientras una idea surgía en su mente y sacaba un cigarrillo de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

- _"Muy bella y frágil... quizá sería una buena víctima ..."_

Touya sintió algo muy fuerte a sus espaldas súbitamente y vió desde lejos como Tomoyo hablaba con alguien que justamente estaba de espaldas a él.

Ese alguien... un hombre alto en una amplia gabardina negra... aunque pese a la distancia casi podría asegurar que era un individuo de buena apostura.

- _"¡Alto hombre guapo, muy malo!.. ¡muy malo, malo, malo!.. ¡Kiku tiene miedo porque sí existe!"_

La frase de Kiku sonó repentinamente en su mente y supo repentinamente que aquella persona que charlaba con la amiga de su hermana y a quien no veía el rostro era el mismo que Kiku temía tanto...

- "¡Es él!" –repuso apretando los puños, sintiendo un poco de miedo pese a su disgusto por comprobar que alguien con un aura tan oscura realmente existía- "quien quiera que sea.. ¡es él!"

Y trató de llegar a donde su prima se encontraba, alejándose de la sakura momentáneamente, pero pese a su apuro cuando finalmente encontró a Tomoyo, el desconocido se había marchado.

- "¿Y el hombre con quién estabas hablando?" –le preguntó rápido- "¿le conoces?"

- "¿Qué?"

- "¡Pregunté si conoces a ese hombre!"

- "Me tropecé con él por seguirte pero.. ¿y el peligro que amenaza a todos¿le encontraste?"

Touya quedó pensativo. Tal vez fuera mejor no asustar a esa muchacha porque podría contárselo a Sakura y dudaba que ni siquiera el mocoso ese que su hermana tenía por novio –con lo mucho que le desagradaba- podría enfrentar con éxito a alguien de un aura tan oscura como la de ese desconocido.

- "No, ya se fue.. no está aquí" –dijo mintiendo pues el árbol seguía irradiando aquel poder, tan oscuro como el de ese hombre- "... creo que me estaba precipitando y a ver si ahora sí que no preocupas a mi hermana con esto.."

- "Si no es nada realmente serio... creo que no se lo diré" –asintió ella, levemente dudosa más hablando para sí misma pero en voz alta- "más que todo por no arruinar la felicidad que tiene ahora con Li... sería muy cruel hacerlo de mi parte"

Touya le lanzó una mirada enojada pero no dijo nada mientras abandonaban el parque Ueno. Tendría que dejarla en su hotel para continuar averiguando todo lo que quería, pero en ese momento el elegante automóvil de Eriol Hiragizawa le cerró el paso al reconocer a Tomoyo...

- "¿Qué demonios?" –protestó Touya bajando del vehículo- "¿qué estás tratando de hacer?.. ¡ya te había sentido perfectamente!"

- "Sería mejor que no se acercaran a ese lugar" –repuso muy serio- "es posible que las vidas de ambos pudieran correr peligro y es absurdo buscarlo.."

- "Eriol.. ¿qué te pasa?" –la muchacha notó de inmediato la palidez de su condiscípulo y abandonó el auto de su primo- "pareces preocupado..."

- "Tal vez sea buena suerte que les haya encontrado después de todo" –continuó el hechicero- "porque voy a casa de Kaho y temo mucho que la noticia que le llevo perjudique mucho su condición"

- "¿Qué noticia?" –murmuró Tomoyo, de pie en medio de los dos hombres- "¡por favor Eriol no me asustes!"

- "Kia no volverá de su viaje de trabajo" –dijo fríamente- "me llegó una carta en que me pide cuide de Kaho y de su hijo... indefinidamente, porque no piensa volver..."

- "¿Qué?"

- "¡Es imposible!"

- "Por favor doctor" –continuó Eriol- "creo que será mejor que me acompañe a darle la noticia... puede necesitar de su ayuda médica" –se volvió a la asombrada diseñadora- "también tú Tomoyo... quizá quiera hablar con una mujer para desahogarse; ya envié a Nakuru a buscar a Li y a Sakura..."

- "Vamos de una vez.." –replicó el doctor Kinomoto- "pero no te envidio la noticia que vas a darle.."

Tomoyo subió al automóvil de Eriol con rapidez y Touya los siguió en su auto sintiéndose molesto y preocupado. Dos horas después Kaho descansaba bajo los efectos del sedante que Touya había tenido que proporcionarle y ellos se encontraban en la sala de la casa del matrimonio, junto con una recién llegada Nakuru –que no había logrado encontrar en la universidad a Sakura y Shaoran- sacando conjeturas y preguntándose los motivos de tan sorprendente decisión por parte de Kia..

- "¡Todavía no puedo creerlo!" -decía Tomoyo sentada al lado de Nakuru, que no había podido ubicar a Sakura y Shaoran- "¿qué va a pasar ahora?"

- "Esta noche es mejor que alguien permanezca a su lado" –dijo Touya- "está mucho más tranquila pero no quiero correr ningún riesgo en su estado.."

- "Me pregunto que pudo impulsar a alguien como Kia a hacer esto"

- "Los hombres son incomprensibles niña" –repuso Nakuru pensativamente contestando el comentario de Tomoyo- "a veces crees que los entiendes pero siempre te salen con una sorpresa que te deja absolutamente anonadada..."

- "Nakuru..."

- "¡Es verdad Eriol, y aunque seas hombre no negarás que tengo razón!" –replicó la mujer- "a pesar de que nosotras no podemos vivir sin ellos.. ¿verdad Touya?" –replicó prendiéndose de un brinco al cuello del pensativo médico- "¿verdad que pensarás en lo que te propuse esta mañana?"

- "¡Nakuru, suéltame!"

- "¿Ya ves como no me equivoco?'" –dijo volviéndose a Tomoyo mientras sus brazos no se desprendían del cuello del hermano de Sakura- "le acabo de proponer a este hombre irme a vivir con él y ¿qué me contesta?.. ¡no me dice nada!"

Touya estaba indignado y Eriol y Tomoyo tenían una gota sobre la cabeza.

- "¡Tampoco te rías tanto Eriol!" –continuó Nakuru- "¡tú eres el hombre que menos entiendo en este mundo!"

- "¡Nakuru, ya basta! –protestaba el doctor- "¿porqué no me sueltas de una buena vez?"

- "Bien Nakuru.. digamos que la sicología masculina es a veces un tanto compleja" –rió Eriol entendiendo que Nakuru quería levantar un poco los ánimos a todos mientras aprovechaba para coquetear a Kinomoto- "quizá nunca puedas entenderla... los hombres somos complejos y misteriosos, pero forma parte de nuestro atractivo" –rió divertido.

- "¡Muy complejos!" –protestó la mujer mientras Touya empezaba a tirar de sus brazos para soltarse- "¡por supuesto que lo son!.. ¿porqué entonces no hechizaste a la atrevida que te golpeó la cara?"

Eriol dejó de reír y palideció.

- "Eso me recuerda una cosa Eriol" –dijo Tomoyo tratando de cambiar la conversación- "esa chica es.."

- "O porqué mi querido Touya.." –continuó Nakuru interrumpiendo a Tomoyo- "¿porqué no me confiesas quién fue la vulgar muchacha que tuvo el valor y la absurda idea de lastimar esta hermosa cara que tienes?"

Touya empezó a sudar frío y Tomoyo palideció tanto como Eriol hace unos momentos mientras Nakuru, ajena a lo que pasaba por la mente de ellos continuaba...

- "Porque no entiendo como dudas en vivir conmigo cuando permitiste que te abofetearan..."

Las otras tres personas en la habitación tenían enormes gotas en la cabeza mientras Nakuru continuaba hablando sin parar...

* * *

><p>Al sonido de la puerta Yamazaki le dijo a Wei que abriría mientras de camino todavía recordaba lo que Chiharu le había contado esa tarde...y los sustos que se había llevado cuando creyó que la nueva dependienta le quitaría el trabajo, además de la compañía en la que encontró a Rika.<p>

- "Tranquilízate por favor" –le había pedido la dueña de la tienda mientras Chiharu contenía la risa- "es una ayuda temporal y en cuanto a..."

- "Que bueno" –asintió el futuro abogado dirigiéndose a la otra persona que estaba allí- "y .. ¿cómo hizo para verse igual durante estos diez años profesor Terada?"

Aparecieron grandes gotas sobre las otras tres cabezas.

- "¡Deja de decir tonterías!" –le recriminó Chiharu y le susurró mientras Rika suspiraba- "ya te había dicho que me recordaba al maestro... pero ¡claro que no es él!"

- "Pues si se parecen" –asintió Yamazaki con una sonrisa- "y ya empezaba a preguntarme si había descubierto la legendaria fuente de la juventud para verse igual después de diez años.. ¿sabe usted que antiguamente las personas buscaban esa fuente para mantenerse eternamente joven?.. hay una leyenda sobre eso muy interesante que dice..."

Rika no sabía donde esconderse pues Yamazaki iba a empezar de nuevo con sus mentiras y su amigo empezaba a reír.

- "En realidad que eres tal y como Rika me había advertido" –repuso el hombre, muy parecido al profesor que tuvieron en la primaria, salvo por el detalle de que tenía el pelo más claro- ".. ¿acaso me parezco tanto a ese maestro que tuvieron?"

- "En realidad... es más bien por el corte de cabello..." –replicó Chiharu- "pero en parte.. bueno si"

- "Debe ser el aire familiar" –replicó nuevamente el amigo de Rika- "porque mi nombre es Idomu Terada"

- "¡Terada!" –saltaron Chiharu y Yamazaki.

- "Resulta que Idomu es el hermano más joven del profesor Terada" –rió Rika, divertida al ver la reacción de sus amigos- "yo misma me sorprendí mucho cuando me dijo su nombre verdadero... aunque nos conocíamos desde hace más de dos años.."

- "Pero ¿cómo fue entonces que..?" –se asombró Chiharu.

- "Nos conocimos por internet" –rió el hombre de aproximadamente ventiséis a ventiocho años- "pero Rika nunca había aceptado conocerme hasta ahora..."

Chiharu y Yamazaki se miraron y el muchacho se encogió de hombros... con razón tenía un rostro tan familiar ese hombre, si era el hermano más joven de uno de sus maestros...

- "Y.. ¿cómo está el profesor Terada?" –preguntó Chiharu.

- "El vive ahora en Norteamérica" –repuso Idomu Terada- "se mudó con su familia allí hace como tres años cuando le ofrecieron un buen trabajo allá... ¿recuerdas que te comente que uno de mis hermanos ya no viviría en el país?" –dijo volviéndose a Rika.

- "Sí" –asintió la muchacha- "pero jamás me hubiera imaginado que fueras hermano del profesor y mucho menos que te hubieras referido a él.."

- "¡Que cosas tan extrañas pasan!" –murmuró Chiharu- "cuando les ví pasear hace un rato no imaginé que fueras pariente de nuestro maestro, aunque ya no me asombra el parecido.."

- "¿Nos viste pasear?" –se asombró Rika.

- "Sí" –asintió con una sonrisa el novio de Chiharu- "y vino a buscarme a la universidad para contármelo y..."

- "¡Cállate!" –le increpó su novia tomando por el cuello al todavía sonriente Yamazaki para después arrastrarlo lejos de Rika y su asombrado acompañante- "¡disculpen.. tengo que enseñarle a este no solo a no decir mentiras sinó también a no hablar más de la cuenta..!"

- "¿Sabes que estas cosas no son tan poco frecuentes como crees?" –continuaba el joven mientras Chiharu continuaba llevándoselo ante la mirada asombrada de Yoko Hiu, la nueva dependienta de la tienda- "yo ví una película en la que dos personas se conocieron por la internet... y en la antigüedad se decía que hay cosas casuales que..."

- "Si, si..."

- "¡Oh no!" –suspiró Rika- "¡ya empieza de nuevo!"

- "Pero es divertido escucharlo..." –rió Idomu- "aunque dudo que sea tan cómico como esa vez del karaoke que me comentaste.. ¿es verdad que tus otros amigos le creen?"

- "Bueno, Li y Sakura siempre le han creído... desde que éramos pequeños" –rió Rika.

Yamazaki dejó de recordar los eventos de la tarde y volvió a la realidad al abrir realmente la puerta del departamento que compartía con Li... para encontrarse frente a una bella muchacha ataviada en un exquisito traje chino.

- "¿Vive aquí Shaoran Li?" –preguntó con una voz realmente musical.

- "¿Eh?.. ¿usted conoce a Li?" –preguntó Yamazaki inocentemente aún parado en la puerta.

- "Somos... viejos amigos" –repuso- "por favor¿está el aquí?... ¿podrías decirle que soy Mai Tsi y que tengo algo muy serio que hablar con él?"

Yamazaki hizo pasar a la muchacha cortésmente no sin advertir a los guardaespaldas que esperaban en la puerta...

- "Li no está, y eso es extraño siendo tan tarde" –dijo- "mañana tiene clase también y pensé que a estas alturas estaría estudiando.. seguro no tarda mucho.. ¿quiere esperarlo?"

- "Si... lo esperaré hasta que llegue"

Wei ingresó en ese instante a la salita y no pudo contener una exclamación de sorpresa..

- "¡Señora Mai Tsi!"

- "Buenas noches Wei..." –le saludó- "he venido porque necesito hablar con Shaoran... hay cosas que él debe saber sobre lo que pasó entre nosotros"

* * *

><p>Yukito salió del Campus Clamp cuando ya estaba oscureciendo pero sin ninguna prisa. Sus alumnos habían sido muy gentiles con él pero todavía se sentía preocupado por la reacción del joven Shirou.<p>

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando en una calle solitaria se encontró nuevamente con el pequeño estudiante, que parecía decidido a confrontarlo.

- "Dígame quien es usted" –repuso el chico, con el maletín escolar en la mano todavía- "esta vez no aceptaré una respuesta a medias..."

- "¿Porqué crees que quiero lastimarte?"

- "Porque no eres una persona normal" –repuso con los enormes ojos violetas brillantes, como si un recuerdo doloroso le hubiera pasado por la memoria- "y no sé que tengas que ver en esta batalla..."

- "¿De que batalla hablas?"

* * *

><p><strong>Más Notas de la Autora<strong>

¡Al fin terminé!.. este capítulo sí que trajo bastantes sorpresas. ¿protestas porque no hay batallas?... paciencia, es que aún es muy pronto, pero mejor sigo... ¡Vaya día de clases para la pobre Sakura!.. entre la universidad y la abuelita de Shaoran sí que es para cansarse aunque también tuvo sus buenos ratos u. ¿Quién es el personaje que conoció Tomoyo en el parque?.. sí, es justamente la persona que Kiku tanto teme y que definitivamente está relacionado a la profecía que preocupa ya no solo a Shaoran y Eriol, sino también a Touya..¿Qué fue lo que notó el médico en casa de Kaho?... eso se descubrirá pronto, al igual que los motivos de Kia para pedirle tamaño favor a Eriol, quien obró muy sabiamente al no delatar a Tomoyo con Nakuru u, aunque sus recuerdos lo tienen confundido y Mai Tsi sigue esperando en la casa de Shaoran ... ¬¬´

¿Sorprendió lo de Rika?.. je, je.. lo saqué –la idea básica- de la película que mencionó Yamazaki-seguro que ya saben cuál es- ¿Porqué un alumno de Yukito tiene tanto poder y tanta desconfianza?.. bueno, es que Kamui Shirou es personaje del manga "X" de Clamp –al igual que el hombre del parque Ueno- pero ya iré explicando su participación y lo básico de él en este fanfic y poco a poco. Pero no teman... los protagonistas aquí son Sakura y Cía -aunque este fic trata sobre su futuro tuve que incluir a los de "X" pues allí se vé el futuro del mundo- en fin, .. ¡aún hay muchas cosas –y sorpresas- pendientes!

**Vocabulario**

_**Yukata**: Especie de túnica que usan los japoneses para fiestas tradicionales –recuerda la serie cuando Sakura fue a ese templo con Tomoyo, Yukito y Touya- o a veces –en modelos más simples por supuesto- para dormir._

_**Parque Ueno**: Lugar en Tokyo donde se puede apreciar gran cantidad de árboles de sakura._

_**Árboles de Sakura:** Árboles de cerezo. El nombre de nuestra conocida significa literalmente "cereza" en japonés._


	4. Encuentros extraños

**Disclaimer**** → Aquí todo pertenece a mikki-chan (excepto los personajes, que pertenecen a CLAMP). Yo sólo le hago un pequeño favor subiéndola y recibiendo los reviews, así que, de alguna forma, salgo yo beneficiada y ella también.**

**¿Reviews, por favor? Estoy muy abandonada.**

* * *

><p><em>"Sé que estoy dándole vueltas a lo mismo, pero no puedo evitarlo. <em>H_ace muy poco me dí cuenta que puedo ser muy celosa a veces y fue muy incómodo pero a la vez un extraño descubrimiento aunque me tranquiliza saber que Shaoran es todavía más celoso que yo._ _Justamente Nakuru comentó algo de eso anoche, mientras continuaba acosando a mi hermano, como siempre –Touya estaba verificando la condición de la señora Monouhi- pero lo que ella dijo fue que los celos son signos inequívocos de amor, aunque no estoy segura si debo creerle del todo porque después agregó que había amenazado a varias enfermeras y colegas de mi hermano para que no lo miraran demasiado.. ¬¬´ _

_También agregó que en verdad estaba decidida a irse a vivir con él en cuanto la aceptara y por supuesto que no pude evitar sonrojarme cuando empezó a hablar de eso.. Ni que decir que mi hermano estaba muy molesto. Pero lo que más me asombró fue la tranquilidad de la señora Kaho pese a lo de su esposo. Por lo que supe, Eriol no ha logrado convencerla que abandone Japón y tuvo que desplegar toda su habilidad para hacer que se mudara temporalmente al enorme departamento que comparte con Nakuru y Spinel –todo un piso en un hotel de lujo debo decir- pero mi querida ex–profesora va a continuar sus actividades en el campus Clamp en cuanto mi hermano lo autorice y esta decidida a esperar a su esposo hasta que vuelva y nada de lo que dijimos sirvió para hacerla cambiar de opinión. _

_A mí, en lo personal, tal confianza me conmovió profundamente y creo al igual que ella –aunque no he tratado mucho con el señor Monouhi- que debió tener un motivo muy fuerte para actuar de esa forma y no puedo evitar preguntarme si Shaoran también pensó lo mismo, aunque como siempre que Touya está cerca, estaba muy disgustado ... _

_Creo que realmente le molesta que mi hermano no deje de vigilarnos... Es casi como si Touya estuviera tratando de evitar algo y no dejo de preguntarme qué es. Por su parte Kero también insiste en que no le estoy haciendo caso últimamente y no deja de discutir con Shaoran cada vez que le ve... a veces dudo que puedan llevarse bien algún día¿porqué no pueden pasarse tres minutos sin estar peleando?._ _Lo bueno fue que convencí a Tomoyo de preparar juntas un postre esta semana porque con eso de la presión de su matrimonio y el regreso de su madre del extranjero debe estar inquieta y quiero charlar con ella. _

_Otra cosa que he notado es que papá parece estar preocupando.. ¿que puede ser?... el otro día le sorprendí mirando la foto de mamá de una forma extraña y melancólica pero cuando le pregunté me cambió el tema casi de inmediato.. Bueno.. dejo de escribir porque papá acaba de tocar la puerta de mi habitación avisando que llegó una nota para mí pero la leeré después de terminar este arreglo floral que quiero mostrar a la abuela de Shaoran... ¡ojalá me quede bien!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV<strong>

**Encuentros extraños**

Touya aceptó la taza que le ofreció su padre con gesto más bien automático, y permaneció por algunos instantes en reflexivo silencio. Fujitaka Kinomoto observó por algunos instantes a su hijo mayor notando su preocupación antes de marcharse a la universidad, por su parte el médico terminaba de desayunar cuando su hermana salió corriendo de su habitación, tan apuradamente como de costumbre...

- "Bueno.. hay cosas y gente que nunca cambia.. ¿verdad monstruo?"-repuso burlón.

- "¿Porqué empiezas desde tan temprano?" –protestó la muchacha- " ¿no tendrías que estar en el hospital, nunca sueles estar

aquí a estas horas.."

- "Hoy ingreso algo tarde" –contestó con rapidez- "¿acaso me estás echando?"

- "No... ¡claro que no!" –dijo rápida- "pero.."

- "Pero el mocoso está al llegar.." –replicó Kero ingresando detrás de su ama- "¿no es verdad Sakura?"

Touya le lanzó una mirada enfadada a su hermana –al igual que Kero que ya se abalanzaba sobre un plato- mientras la pobre muchacha notaba con preocupación que ni su padre ni Yukito estaban allí para salvarla esta vez, cuando en ese instante el sonido de la puerta anunció la llegada de Shaoran y la muchacha corrió a abrirle mientras grandes venas aparecían sobre las cabezas de los otros comensales.

La presencia del joven chino fue gélidamente recibida esa mañana, pero mientras los tres oponentes se miraban antes de romper en ataques verbales –Touya tenía muy presente que este muchacho deseaba arrebatarle a su hermanita con una proposición matrimonial que no estaba dispuesto a permitir- Sakura depositó un extraña maceta en la mesa de centro, mientras corría a buscar una bolsa apresuradamente.

- "Un momento.." –repuso Kero antes de que empezara la discusión, distraído por la extraña forma del objeto- "¿que es eso Sakura?"

- " ¡Es el arreglo floral en que trabajé toda la noche!" –replicó la muchacha mientras corría a buscar algo con que transportar el susodicho objeto- " ¡tengo que mostrárselo a la abuela!"

Tres pares de ojos descendieron sobre el extraño híbrido de color verdoso y ENORMES gotas de sudor aparecieron en cada cabeza... En verdad, la única palabra para describir el "arreglo floral" era... horrible. Las infortunadas plantas se veían retorcidas más bien en formas que casi inspiraban compasión mientras se inclinaban peligrosamente por los lados y manteniéndose sobre la maceta por puro milagro del equilibrio...

- "¡Trabajé en eso los últimos dos días!" –continuó Sakura desde el fondo del vestíbulo- "¿qué crees que dirá la abuela cuando lo vea Shaoran?"

- "Quizá quede muda de espanto" –murmuró Touya experimentando cierta piedad hacia las infortunadas plantas- "una reacción perfectamente comprensible para cualquiera"

- "¿Y trabajó en eso por dos días?" –dijo Kero en una voz apenas audible- "no quiero pensar como se veía cuando empezó.."

- "No soy demasiado buena, pero espero que les agrade" –dijo recobrando el aliento al ingresar- "¡he puesto todo mi esfuerzo!"

Su mirada verde se encontró con la de su hermano y Kero pero lo que leyó en ambos congeló su sonrisa y le hizo bajar la cabeza.

- "¿Tan horrible está?" –susurró.

- "Se ve algo.. incompleto" –replicó Shaoran antes que los otros pudieran replicar algo, mientras se inclinaba sobre el maltrecho "adorno"- "pero.. ¿me permites sugerirte algo que quizá le ayude un poco?"

- "¿Crees que tenga remedio?" –susurró Sakura sintiéndose avergonzada.

El joven le dirigió una tranquilizadora sonrisa y tomando las delicadas manos de la muchacha entre las suyas, con algunos diestros movimientos y unas tijeras apropiadas, logró que la misma Sakura –siguiendo sus indicaciones- lograra que el ramo tuviera un aspecto más... más razonablemente normal.

- "¿Lo ves?" –le dijo mientras ella miraba el objeto incrédula- " tú misma lo hiciste... seguro que por el apuro habías dejado esos detalles de lado.."

Sakura lo miró por unos segundos y sin importarle que Touya y Kero estuvieran presentes le abrazó con fuerza...

- "¡Muchas gracias!.. ¡eres tan bueno conmigo!"

- "No es eso.. solo que me obligaron a aprender esto junto a mis hermanas cuando era pequeño.." –susurró el joven chino con una leve gota sobre la cabeza ante el recuerdo.

Touya los contempló fijamente por unos segundos y abandonó la habitación en silencio... aquella escena le había recordado una que contempló siendo niño -solo que aquello había sido sobre accidentes al coser la ropa- siendo los protagonistas su padre y su madre y eso le había puesto de muy mal humor porque no se había sentido capaz de empezar a protestar y eso le irritaba. De modo que salió de la casa sin decir una palabra mientras Kero se dirigió a ahogar sus remordimientos a la cocina y específicamente en los restos de un enorme pastel que -de milagro- Yukito había dejado la noche anterior...

- "Son auténticos monstruos.." –salió murmurando el doctor en voz baja

Mientras tanto, un pequeño pliego de papel con caracteres chinos que había estado en la mesa de centro se deslizó al piso sin que nadie notara su existencia...

* * *

><p>Aquella tarde Eriol caminó por el amplio pasillo del hospital con expresión pensativa. Habían pasado varios días desde que sacara aquellas conclusiones con Li y no podía dejar de entender las profundas consecuencias de lo que estaba pasando..<p>

Entonces eso era... La profecía final se refería al fin del mundo, los mismos poderes liderando bandos opuestos... y el resultado sería el fin o una nueva oportunidad para la tierra...

Tan simple y tan horrendo a la vez.

Suspiró quedadamente. Aquello era absolutamente angustiante pero de todas maneras se sentía inquieto por su propio problema, mismo sobre el que seguía casi tan ignorante como siempre.

En verdad era mucho mejor ser quien propiciara las casualidades y no estar a merced de las mismas.

- "Buenas tardes" –saludó al ingresar a la habitación con toda cortesía- "¿me permite pasar?"

- "¡Joven Hiragizawa!" –replicó la voz apagada de la mujer enferma- "por supuesto.. pase por favor, es muy amable en visitarme" –trató de sentarse mientras el joven ingresaba pero un fuerte acceso de tos se lo impidió- "¡cof, cof!... por favor disculpe... no sé como agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí y mi hijo.."

- "Le recuerdo señora, que fui yo quién la atropelló" –replicó Eriol con aspecto algo compungido entregándole un ramo de flores- "no tiene nada que agradecerme sinó soy yo quien está en deuda..."

La mujer sonrió débilmente y sus apagados ojos grises se iluminaron con las flores.

- "No diga eso... mi hija conversó ayer con los médicos y ellos nos comentaron que está pagando por mi atención y la revisión de mi pequeño... Eso se lo agradezco profundamente porque en realidad no tenemos dinero y temía mucho por la salud de Tao... aunque el pobrecito..."

Un nuevo acceso de tos le impidió seguir hablando y Eriol notó con tristeza que lo que Touya Kinomoto le había comentado hacía un rato era verdad. La mujer presentaba un cuadro muy avanzado de tuberculosis y era muy poco probable que pudiera sobrevivir pero antes que pudiera decir algo que tranquilizara a la mujer una mano se extendió a su lado y la figura del pálido y delgadísimo niño de cinco años se acomodó a su lado en un instante, mirándolo con admiración.

- "¿Y como has estado Tao? .. ¿te has sentido mejor ahora?"

- "Sí" –asintió- "hoy me pusieron solo tres inyecciones y casi no me dolieron" –el pequeño miró de arriba abajo la elegante figura del joven hechicero y repuso asombrado- "oye... ¿sabes que he pensado que cuando sea mayor seré tan rico como tú?"

- "¿En serio?" –replicó Eriol con una sonrisa gentil.

- " Tao.." –dijo su madre débilmente- "deja de molestar al amable joven Hiragizawa... mejor ve a dar una vuelta..."

- "No se preocupe... no me molesta.."

Tao sonrió entonces y la tristeza de Eriol aumentó al contemplar su aspecto. Era un chico muy inteligente pero muy pequeño y demasiado delgado para sus cinco años y aunque su ropa estaba admirablemente limpia era claramente notorio que se encontraba muy gastada y arreglada en algunas ocasiones. Eran estas algunas de las razones que habían motivado pagara los gastos no sólo de la mujer –que tal y como sospechó tenía mínimas contusiones por el accidente pero su salud era muy delicada- sinó también toda una revisión general para el niño, en el que se había detectado síntomas de anemia pese a su corta edad y cuyos análisis aún no habían terminado...

Definitivamente eran personas de muy mala condición económica.

Aunque aquello era algo en lo que él realmente pensaba muy poco. El valor del dinero nunca había estado entre sus preocupaciones pues ni siquiera en su encarnación anterior había tenido una visión tan cercana de la dura situación que enfrentan algunas personas.

- "¿Eriol?" –la voz de Tomoyo ingresando a la habitación interrumpió sus reflexiones- "¿eres tú?"

- "¡Tomoyo!.. ¿como has estado?" –le saludó- " ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

- "Vine a visitar a Jean pero está en su terapia y salí a dar un paseo... Buenas tardes señora.. ¿como se ha sentido?"

- "Buenas tardes señorita Daidouji" –le saludó la mujer- "mucho mejor, gracias..." –sonrió levemente- "¿acaso conoce a la señorita Daidouji joven Hiragizawa?"

- "Tomoyo y yo fuimos compañeros en la primaria" –contestó el hechicero.

- "Ah, no me sorprende... la señorita Daidouji es una joven tan distinguida que es perfectamente comprensible que ustedes se conozcan... ¿sabe, a mí me la presentó mi hija..."

A Eriol le surgió una gotita ante la mención de la hija de la mujer, recordando que Tomoyo le había ayudado a salir del apuro en aquel embarazoso incidente y que aquella orgullosa muchacha parecía simpatizar con la diseñadora.

- "Yo... bueno... Tao.. querido" –llamó la mujer otra vez mientras el niño aún contemplaba admirado la belleza y elegancia de Tomoyo- "mejor vete a dar una vuelta... me gustaría hablar de algo con el joven Hiragizawa.."

- "Yo me llevaré a Tao si no tienen inconveniente.." –replicó Tomoyo.

- "¡Oh por favor señorita Daidouji!.. ¡no fue mi intención decir que..!"

- "No, en verdad que solo estaba de paso... pensaba ir un rato a la cafetería del hospital por algo delicioso y quizás al pequeño Tao le gustaría acompañarme... ¡no me gusta comer sola!" –terminó con una encantadora sonrisa.

- "Por favor... le ruego me disculpe.."

- "No tiene que hacerlo señora ¡vamos Tao!.. ¿te gustan los pasteles?"

La hermosa figura de la muchacha y el niño abandonaron la habitación ante la mirada de la mujer, que de pronto murmuró...

- "Disculpe si soy impertinente pero... ¿es su novia?"

- "¿Eh?"

- "Lo siento... pero es que es una joven muy dulce y hacen una hermosa pareja.."

- "No, por supuesto que Tomoyo no es mi novia" –sonrió levemente Eriol contestando con afabilidad- "ella está aquí visitando a su futuro esposo y yo tengo otras cosas en mente como para pensar en eso... algo que ocupa casi toda mi atención.." –repuso pensativamente- "un recuerdo inconcluso..."

- "¡Por favor, discúlpeme!"

- "No tiene que hacerlo señora... no se preocupe.."

La mujer le miró con tristeza por unos momentos y luego se inclinó aún más profundamente ante el asombrado joven...

- "Tao me contó el desagradable rato que le hizo pasar mi hija la noche del accidente.." –repuso aún inclinada- "y me siento profundamente apenada por lo ocurrido.."

- "No tiene que ofrecerme ninguna disculpa... fue todo un mal entendido.."

- "Pero usted ha sido tan amable conmigo y con Tao que no puedo dejar de sentirme avergonzada.."

- "Señora... nada tiene que ver una cosa con la otra... descuide" –procuró tranquilizarle- "además quizá su hija tenía algo de razón porque no era el mejor momento para que yo me riera y fue muy fácil que todo se malinterpretara. Le repito, no tiene nada de que avergonzarse conmigo, solo deseo que usted y Tao estén mejor lo antes posible..."

- "¡Gracias!" –replicó la enferma, con lágrimas humildes brillando en sus ojos apagados.

- "¡Mamá, ya estoy aquí!" –saludó una voz alegre desde la puerta- " ¿y mi hermanito?"

- _"¡Oh no!"_ –suspiró Eriol mientras pensaba- _"¡que mala suerte tengo!"_

La muchacha se detuvo en seco mirando al hechicero con gesto adusto mientras a Eriol le surgía una gran gota sobre la cabeza y sonreía lo más encantadoramente posible para rebajar la situación tensa del cuarto.

Pero no parecía funcionar...

* * *

><p>Yukito caminaba lentamente por la calle con una expresión sonriente y animada en el rostro pero su mente trabajaba en los sucesos de los últimos días comparándolos y sacando conclusiones que bien sabía, de momento, eran solo hipótesis.<p>

Aquel estudiante, Kamui Shirou, tenía un poder como jamás había imaginado... un poder impresionante y destructivo pero su aura no era en lo absoluto oscura ni malvada... parecía ser solo un chico desconfiado y con profundas cicatrices en su pasado, cosa que le provocaba cierta tristeza y a la vez le hacía consciente de la profunda desconfianza del joven estudiante hacia él.

El primer día de clases le había casi retado al salir de la institución con su tono y la forma en que había mencionado "una batalla", pero como Yukito había permanecido en silencio desconcertado el chico se había marchado sin añadir nada y en lo sucesivo se limitaba a lanzarle miradas desconfiadas y hurañas cada vez que se lo encontraba, aunque afortunadamente nadie parecía haberlo notado.

Sin embargo el maestro no había perdido el tiempo en esos días. Con infinita paciencia y calma había estado investigando a ese jovencito y ahora tenía algunos datos. Kamui Shirou era un joven huérfano de madre... de padre desconocido y sin familiares que en estos momentos se encontraba bajo la protección del Director del Campus en persona, siendo Nokoru Imonoyama quien no solo pagaba todos los gastos del muchacho sinó también le había cedido una de sus célebres mansiones...

- _"El señor Imonoyama es una persona por demás generosa.."_ –pensó recordando las atenciones de que fuera objeto en el hospital Clamp cuando tuvo un accidente y con sólo haber sido contratado como maestro_- "pero por la forma en que ese chiquillo suele desaparecer de clases y faltar en repetidas ocasiones... hay mucho más allí de lo que sé hasta el momento"_

No había comentado con nadie lo ocurrido en la Institución Clamp y mucho menos que era profesor de ese muchacho hasta tener algo más específico que contar... pero quizá ya era el momento de hacerlo...

- _"Li y Sakura comentaron la otra noche que aquella profecía tenía que ver con el fin del mundo... ¿será esa la batalla que mencionó entonces el muchacho?"_

- "¿No te parece genial Yukito?" –preguntó Aya a su lado, haciéndolo regresar bruscamente a la realidad.

- " ¿Eh?... sí, por supuesto.." –sonrió- "¿entonces vas a asumir la educación de tu sobrino?.. eso demuestra que tienes un gran corazón..."

Ayame Sato sonrió tristemente mientras notaba que pese a su distracción Yukito sí la había estado escuchando...

- "Pero pareces tener prisa por irte de Tokyo Aya" –continuó Yukito- "¿sucede algo?"

- "No, no te preocupes" –rió la muchacha- "pero esta ciudad le traerá malos recuerdos a Rei cuando despierte y quiero que esté tranquilo... es demasiado pequeño para haber perdido a sus padres y soy todo lo que tiene..."

Yukito sonrió con franca admiración hacia su amiga.

- "Eres muy generosa Ayame" –le dijo- "no es común que una chica joven asuma de esa forma sus responsabilidades para un niño pequeño... en verdad te admiro mucho"

Aya miró al suelo por unos instantes y contuvo un suspiro a duras penas mientras el viento despeinaba un poco su largo cabello. La repentina muerte de su hermano le había obligado a venir a Tokyo cuando finalmente había tomado la decisión de marchar al extranjero al final del semestre y ahora se sentía confundida otra vez.

Pero tenía que disimular.

- "¿Y que es eso que llevas bajo el brazo?" –repuso con una alegre sonrisa- "¿es lo que creo?"

Yukito sonrió.

- "Ya lo veo" –continuó Aya, conteniendo la risa- "definitivamente sigues causando estragos entre tus alumnas ¿verdad?... ¿cuantas cartas de amor te llevas diario a tu casa?"

- "Bueno es que..."

- "Conozco tus frases de excusas profesor Tsukishiro" –rió de nuevo- "además que con lo grande que es la Institución Clamp seguramente que recibes aún más de las que te enviaban en la escuela... ¡recuerdo que solían caer como una montaña sobre ti en cuanto abrías el gabinete donde guardabas tus cosas!" –le arrebató unos cuantos papeles del maletín con gesto gracioso- "¡Mira esto!.. ¿y aún lo niegas?"

Ambos maestros empezaron a reír y Yukito se alegró por haber podido animar a su amiga. Aya había sido un gran apoyo para él cuando perdió a Keiko y ahora que ella había experimentado la muerte de su único hermano y la de la esposa de éste quería demostrarle que podía contar con su ayuda y apoyo, más aún si pensaba hacerse cargo de un niño de cinco años. Por su parte Ayame se sentía extrañamente triste y alegre a la vez. Triste por lo de su hermano y su esposa... alegre por haber podido ver a Yukito una vez más..

- "La institución Clamp es un lugar increíble..." –continuaba Yukito, ajeno a lo que su amiga pensaba- "quizá pueda ayudarte a ingresar como profesora suplente en un futuro..."

- "Quizá" –sonrió- "pero de momento prefiero continuar en la escuela... aunque seas un ingrato y no escribas mucho a tus amigos.."

- "Trataré de hacerlo más frecuentemente en el futuro" –rió el maestro de matemáticas.

Justamente entonces una figura se hizo perfectamente visible al final de la desierta calle oscura. Este alguien estaba envuelto en una amplia gabardina y se acercaba con lentitud, desconcertando a Yukito pero en esos momentos Ayame se desmayó y el profesor se preocupó más todavía...

- "¡Aya!" –le llamó angustiado- "¿que sucede¡contéstame Ayame!"

El maestro sostuvo el cuerpo de la muchacha con preocupación mientras contemplaba con fijeza la figura que se acercaba entre la oscuridad de la calle...

- "¿Quién eres?" –dijo el desconocido mientras Yukito no sabía que hacer- "tú eres la presencia de la que me habían contado. ¿Acaso estás persiguiendo a Kamui?.. ¿quién eres?"

Yukito parpadeó confundido.

Súbitamente la luz de la luna dio de lleno en la amplia gabardina blanca del desconocido y al contemplar el rostro del profesor éste parpadeó vivamente mientras de sus ojos verdes pareció brillar una chispa de reconocimiento...

- "Eres... ¡eres tú!... creo que te reconozco.."

Yukito estaba todavía confundido mientras la otra persona parecía examinarlo y no atinaba a decir nada...

- "¿Me conoce?" –murmuró confuso cuando al fin reaccionó- "porque... porque yo no creo haberle visto nunca antes señor..."

- "Tal y como dijo Kamui" –susurró el desconocido con asombro- "no eres una sola persona y ahora la sombra alada es mucho más fuerte que antes... sí, puedo verla mucho más claramente que entonces porque ya no soy un niño pequeño... Esa sombra, la sombra de la luna.."

Yukito parpadeó mientras el pálido rostro y los ojos verdes del desconocido le traían ahora un recuerdo muy débil a su memoria... en un templo... si, había visto a alguien que mencionó antes la sombra alada a su alrededor... hace mucho tiempo..

_- "Hola... ¿qué eres tu?" –le dijo un pequeño, de enormes e inocentes ojos verdes. _

_- "¿Yo?. Soy un niño... ¿porqué?" –contestó Yukito con asombro. _

_- "No... no sé" –dijo el otro pequeño, que tenía aproximadamente su edad y el cabello negro y cortito- "cuando te vi pasar vi una sombra plateada caminar a tu lado" _

_- "¿Qué sombra?.. No te entiendo" _

_- "Creo que tenía alas... no sé... " _

Súbitamente sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente con los del desconocido y entonces balbuceó confundido...

- "¡Tú eres ese niño!" –se asombró Yukito- "el niño de aquella vez¡la primera persona que me mencionó a ...!"

- "A la sombra plateada que te rodea... porque no eres una sola persona..." –dijo el otro serenamente- "¿quién eres en verdad?...

Yukito le miró asombrado y entonces recordó a Aya, aún desmayada en sus brazos...

- "¿Tú le hiciste esto?"

- "Un hechizo de sueño... algo básico que afectaría sólo a las personas comunes; no temas, no le hará daño" –continuó serio- "pero ¿porqué estás tan cerca de Kamui?"

- "¿Conoces a ese chico?"

- "He jurado protegerle. Tenemos un dolor en común además de una batalla. ¿Me dirás quién eres ahora?"

- "Sólo soy Yukito Tsukishiro... un profesor de matemáticas..." –contestó- "pero tú eres.."

- "Un médium común y corriente... "

- "No del todo" –replicó Yukito pensando con rapidez- "de eso estoy seguro ¿verdad, pero si eres un médium tal vez sepas donde está alguien como tú que ha desaparecido... se llama Kia y.."

- "Conozco a Kia y he tenido oportunidad de trabajar con él antes" –le interrumpió- "¿eres amigo suyo?"

- "Le conocí hace poco, pero es esposo de una buena amiga. El problema es que está desaparecido y probablemente necesite ayuda... ¿no podrías hacer algo?" –continuó ante el silencio del otro- "en cuanto al joven Shirou... creo que ya sabes que soy incapaz de dañarlo. Porque esa es la verdad"

Un breve silencio.

- "Supongo que deberé creerte, aunque ya no confío en las personas... no lo he hecho desde..." –el joven de la amplia gabardina blanca se detuvo abruptamente- "pero... eso ya no importa porque fue toda una sorpresa volver a verte...verlos... a ambos"

El desconocido se marchó entonces dando un salto que le llevó hasta la cima de un rascacielos cercano, entretanto un resplandor hizo que Yue recobrara su forma original aún sosteniendo a la muchacha.

- "Subaru Sumeragi..." –dijo pensativamente el antiguo juez de las cartas Clow, sintiendo aún el aura del médium a su alrededor- "fuiste de ayuda en el problema del último card captor pero tu protección hacia el joven Kamui solo significa que estás involucrado en la batalla del fin del mundo y eso es algo que definitivamente mi ama y sus amigos deben estar enterados... ¿serás esta vez amigo o enemigo?"

* * *

><p>Kiku asintió con los ojitos brillantes mientras Touya ahogaba un suspiro y empezaba a pasearse repetidamente por la habitación...<p>

- "¡Lo sabía!... el sujeto del parque Ueno¡sabía que era él, maldición ¿porqué no le ví la cara?"

- "¡Mejor que no!.. aunque chica elegante con mucha suerte" –asintió la niña- "ella linda y al hombre y alto y guapo le gustan las cosas lindas... aunque las mata" –continuó asustada- "¿hermanito le vió la cara a él?"

- "No... y no estoy seguro si se percató de mi presencia.."

- "Seguro que lo hizo" –hizo un gesto asintiendo en su carita fantasmal- "él muy listo... ¡y mejor que hermanito no le vió!.."

- "¿Me hubiera matado en público?"

- "No sé" –tembló la niña- "pero si sabe que hermanito sabe de él... ¡muy malo!"

- "Entiendo... probablemente el sujeto pudo sentirme al igual que yo, pero ignora que te conozco... ¿verdad?" –la niña asintió- "de modo que eso es lo que quieres evitar..."

La niña asintió de nuevo y miró a Touya con atención mientras él la miraba fijamente.

- "¿Qué sabes tú de él Kiku?..."

La niña empezó a temblar y sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas...

- "Bien... olvidemos eso. No tienes que decirme más si la idea te atemoriza. Pero ahora lo importante es que voy a investigar algo más sobre este sujeto y aquel extraño árbol del parque Ueno pero necesito que tú no le comentes nada al monstruo ni al sujeto chino aquel... es preciso que esto sea algo privado.."

- "¡Pero hermanita y serio chico hechicero...!"

- "Ni se te ocurra comentárselo" –dijo muy fríamente- "de lo contrario te juro que me enfadaré contigo..."

- "Hermanito siempre se enfada..." –dijo la nena con un mohín- "pero Kiku sabe de hombre alto y guapo¡él muy malo hermanito!... aún más malo que niño de ojos blancos.."

Touya asintió.

- "Sí... definitivamente ese sujeto es mucho más poderoso que el último card captor... pero su estilo y su poder... son diferentes"

- "Kiku obedece... pero hermanito siempre se enoja" –dijo la nena con la mirada en el piso, pero luego rió, contenta de que al fin Touya le creyera y con una idea- "pero si hermanito quiere saber, Kiku puede ayudar... ¡hasta con mujer alegre que a veces tiene alas de mariposa!.. ¿va hermanito a enamorarse de ella?" –interrogó vivamente la pequeña cambiando brusca e inocentemente de tema.

Touya suspiró. Sabía que la intromisión de Nakuru iba a ocasionar enredos con Kiku.

- "Es una necia" –protestó mientras empezaba a prepararse un bocadillo para animarse en la cocina de su departamento - "le es imposible entender que detesto que salte sobre mí como lo hizo esta tarde en la cafetería... de nuevo."

- "¿Verdad?... ¡pues todas las chicas de blanco del hospital quieren saltar sobre hermanito!"

A Touya le surgió una gran gota... Kiku no sabía lo que estaba diciendo...

- "A Kiku no le gustan chicas de blanco. Ellas dicen que hermanito es lindo, que si muy serio, que si muy alto... ¡pero igual todas quieren venirse a vivir con hermanito..!"

Touya casi se atraganta con lo que estaba comiendo... ¿que decía esa niña?...

- "Kiku con miedo" –continuó la nena con rapidez- "miedo de alto hombre guapo, de chico que regala deseos... ¡pero más con miedo que hermanito escoja a chica que se asuste de Kiku!... y deje a Kiku sola otra vez... ¿hermanito hará eso?"

- "Deja de decir tonterías" –la miró disgustado- "con lo mal que terminé con Hikari pasarán años antes de que vuelva a vivir con alguien más..."

- "¿Y mujer que a ratitos tiene alas de mariposa?" –insistió la niña.

- "Con ella menos que nadie..." –protestó indignado.

- "Pero.. ¿a hermanito no le gusta, ella no hace mucho caso pero no se asusta de Kiku... ¡otras chicas si se asustan..!"

- "¿Que quieres decir?"

- "Que hermanito no solo..." –cruzó los bracitos con gesto decidido- "si, hermanito buscar chica linda que no tema a Kiku.. o mejor... ¡mejor Kiku buscará chica adecuada a hermanito!" –alborotó feliz, olvidando en su inocencia el peligro que les rodeaba.

- "¿Que has dicho?" –casi saltó el médico- " ¿pues que te ha dado a ti niña?... ¡te has estado muriendo de miedo todos estos días y ahora me sales con tal tontería.!.."

- "Si hermano ya cree en que alto hombre guapo vive, Kiku contenta otra vez porque va a ayudar a hermanito.." –hizo una mueca graciosa-"¿llevas a Kiku con hermanita Sakura y ángel sin alas que si sonríe?.. ¡Kiku quiere verles y no sale sola!"

Touya suspiró de nuevo mientras buscaba su chaqueta... al menos podría cenar algo y molestar un poco al "monstruo" de su hermana para aliviar sus tensiones en lugar de irritarse solo con Kiku esta noche...

- "Además tengo que evitar que ese sujeto le pida matrimonio" –murmuró.

- "¿Hermanita y serio chico hechicero van a casarse!" –preguntó la niña con júbilo.

- "¡Ni se te ocurra decir eso allá .. ¿lo oíste!" –protestó vivamente Touya con una gran vena en la frente.

Pero la niña empezó a dar de brincos de alegría y el médico a pensar en como callaría esa boca fantasmal y entrometida antes que algún comentario ayudara a ese desagradable tipo chino...

- "¿Porqué a todo el mundo le parece buena idea que esos dos se casen?" –protestó- "¡es ridículo!"

* * *

><p>La enorme fila de documentos sellados se amontonaban ante la mesa de Shaoran y este los contempló con pesar mientras una enorme gota le surgía de la cabeza...<p>

Era la parte desagradable. La papelería.

Como si no tuviera bastantes problemas ya con la presencia de Mai Tsi en Tokyo y saber que le estaba buscando¿cual sería el motivo esta vez?. Creía que todo había quedado perfectamente claro la última vez que se habían visto pero el saber que la joven le estaba buscando en verdad le desconcertaba...

¿Que podía querer Mai Tsi hablar con él a estas alturas?

Casi sin poder evitarlo recordó aquel desayuno, casi tres días atrás, cuando Yamazaki se lo comentó...

- "Pero a mí me pareció una chica muy bonita" –rió su amigo mientras él casi se atoraba con la mezcla del café mañanero y la noticia- " ¿que te pasa?"

- "Dijo... ¿que se llamaba Mai Tsi?" –había comentado asombrado- "¿estás seguro?"

- "Sí" –asintió su amigo- "incluso habló con el señor Wei" –repuso mientras el anciano ingresaba con la bandeja del desayuno- "¿no es verdad?"

- "Así es señor" –replicó- "no pude comentárselo antes porque..."

Volvió a suspirar volviendo a la realidad. Afortunadamente no se había encontrado con Mai Tsi en su casa porque definitivamente hubiera sido más de lo que su paciencia podía soportar, pero ahora estaba en el dilema de cómo contárselo a Sakura...

O si debería contárselo.

No era que quisiera mantenerlo en secreto, pero se sentía mal. Como si la situación no fuera bastante pesada por un lado investigando esa profecía, las complicaciones de la universidad y los insoportables y siempre ácidos comentarios del hermano de Sakura y de Kerberos cada vez que se los encontraba...

Parecía que le estaban vigilando todo el tiempo –casi como si quisieran evitar algo- y aquello era muy desagradable.

Sin olvidar que tenía que vigilar a su abuela para que no acabara revelándole a Sakura lo de la proposición que quería hacerle.

Y ahora, como un problema más... Mai Tsi.

¿Como podía decirle a Sakura que su antigua novia le estaba buscando?.

- "Esto es lo último señor" –repuso el joven miembro de su clan que había traído los encargos de su madre- "mi señora me pidió que le trasmitiera también sus deseos más felices para la señorita Kinomoto, aunque como no he tenido la dicha de verla..."

- "Gracias a esto, quizá yo tampoco la vea esta noche y eso que me esperaba porque iba a preparar un pastel especial con una amiga" –murmuró desalentado- "bueno, no me hagas caso Hin Lu... le haré presente a Sakura los saludos de mi madre en cuanto pueda... descuida.."

El asistente contempló a su joven jefe y un gesto de comprensión apareció en su semblante...

- "Pero... temo que no he podido ordenar todavía la documentación del Clan y del Concilio por fechas y quizá eso impida que pueda leerlo esta tarde..." –continuó amable- "creo que por mi descuido tendrá que dejar todo esto para mañana señor..."

Shaoran le miró con viveza comprendiendo sus intenciones y se sintió agradecido. Por una vez en su vida estaba profundamente aliviado de no tener que encargarse de sus pesadas responsabilidades.. al menos esta noche.

- "Te lo agradezco" –repuso mientras el asistente se inclinaba con una sonrisa comprensiva- "y dile a Wei que quizá llegue un poco tarde.."

Pero repentinamente y justo cuando tomaba su chaqueta sus ojos se encontraron un papel que llamó su atención y rompió los sellos...

- "¿Que es esto?" –repuso parpadeando ante lo que leía- " ¿el esposo de Mai Tsi está muerto?"

Súbitamente tuvo una extraña sensación... casi un presentimiento.

¡Sakura!

Si Mai Tsi pudo averiguar su dirección, no le sería difícil conseguir la de Sakura. Lo mejor era contarle inmediatamente de su presencia...

* * *

><p>Kaho Monouhi caminó por el desierto templo con expresión pensativa, ante la mirada preocupada de Spinel.<p>

- "Tal vez sea mejor regresar" –pidió el guardián- "a Eriol no le gustará que estés en este lugar..."

- "Sabes bien que no hay nada en este templo que pueda temer" –suspiró con tristeza, mientras contemplaba el destrozado lugar- "¿sabes Spinel, me gustaría no ver nunca mi templo como este sitio..."

- "Pero el templo que tienes está en Tomoeda y nada tiene que ver con éste. De por sí en los templos siempre pueden sentirse los poderes mágicos pero particularmente este parece desierto de todo y no solo de personas.. ¿porqué estamos aquí?"

Kaho suspiró y dejó pasar unos segundo antes de responder.

- "Porque el nombre de este templo fue lo único que no entendí de las cosas que Kia guardaba" –replicó- "y tenía a esperanza de encontrarlo aquí..."

Spinel contempló el desolado lugar y se dispuso a concentrarse...

- "En el pasado hubo algo terriblemente poderoso aquí... pero ya no está, aunque aún se sienten ecos de algún objeto muy poderoso" –repuso- "¿crees que Kia está buscando eso, porque si es así quizá tu esposo y Eriol busquen la misma cosa, aunque nunca se me había ocurrido.."

- "No lo sé, pero dudo que Kia no hubiera compartido la información con Eriol si estaban buscando lo mismo. Además que no entiendo todavía porqué jamás me mencionó este lugar, aunque supongo que en su condición de médium tal vez conocía al sacerdote de este templo..."

- "Pues quien quiera que haya sido era alguien muy descuidado porque que el templo está convertido en un desastre" –comentó el guardián- "aunque con los terremotos que sufre esta ciudad, no debería sorprenderme.."

- "Supongo que no" –susurró Kaho pensando si ése era el motivo por el que Kia había pedido que abandonara Tokyo, cuando un súbito rumor llamó su atención.

Ella y Spinel se ocultaron casi por acto reflejo mientras la figura de un hombre se adelantaba a paso inseguro con un papel en las manos...

Se veía algo indeciso... y volvió a leer el papel en sus manos para estar seguro.

- "Se supone que este era el lugar... " -murmuró preocupado- "¿acaso me habré equivocado?"

Kaho se asomó entre los escombros y se asombró tanto que no pudo evitar una exclamación.

- " ¡Señor Kinomoto!" –murmuró al encontrarse casi de frente ante Fujitaka Kinomoto.

* * *

><p>Aquella tarde Sakura había estado muy ocupada, porque aunque no tenía clases había convencido a Tomoyo de que viniera a preparar un pastel...<p>

- "Hace mucho que no preparábamos algo juntas ¿verdad?" –rió mientras su amiga se colocaba el delantal- "aunque seguramente no has tenido que preparar nada con lo ocupada que siempre estás..."

- "Hace mucho que no lo hago, pero prepararlo contigo ahora es casi como cuando éramos niñas" –sonrió tristemente- "¿nos han pasado muchas cosas verdad?"

Sakura la miró con fijeza mientras limpiaba distraídamente sus manos en el delantal..

- "Tomoyo... ¿que te está pasando, a veces te mantienes tan apartada de nosotras que no sé que te sucede... ¿tiene algo que ver con Jean?"

La diseñadora negó levemente con la cabeza.

- "No... bueno, en parte sí, pero no es lo que me tiene así... tan confundida. Lo que pasa es que a veces no sé exactamente quién soy.. o lo que seré en adelante" –miró a su amiga con tristeza- "quiero ser como antes, pero hay momentos en que me comporto más como Tracie Junot que como yo misma y eso me hace sentirme mal y confusa" –susurró avergonzada- _"como aquel momento ... el otro día... esa no era yo"_

- "No sé a que te refieres pero supongo que es porque has escondido tu verdadero ser desde hace mucho tiempo.." –sonrió Sakura- "sé que puede sonar simple, pero sé tu misma Tomoyo... la misma que todos nosotros apreciamos y queremos..."

La muchacha de cabello oscuro miró a su amiga con una gentil sonrisa, pero un recuerdo repentino la hizo quedar pensativa segundos después...

- "Pero no sé que hacer con Jean. El quiere que nos casemos en París y a mí la atmósfera frívola de allí ya se me hace insoportable pero me es imposible pensar en hacerle daño... o lastimarle y dejarlo" –repuso entristecida- "tal vez antes me era más fácil ser brusca y dura con él pero ya no puedo..."

Sakura le sonrió mientras terminaba la mezcla del pastel.

- "Si no estás segura que él te quiera no puedes continuar con él sólo por compasión o por lo que le debes"

- " ¿A qué te refieres?"

- "Siento que estás con Jean más que todo por costumbre... o como si quisieras pagarle ahora lo mal que dices haberle tratado antes y eso no es justo para ti Tomoyo... " –replicó dubitativa- "y a la larga... tampoco lo es con él..."

- "Pero Jean siempre ha sabido que no le amo. ¿Qué puedo decirle para justificar que le abandone ahora si ya estamos por casarnos?"

- "No te lo puedo decir porque casi no conozco a tu novio pero solo sé que mereces enamorarte y no mantener una relación por compromiso.." –le miró comprensivamente- "aunque es mejor que pienses eso con calma" –suspiró- "la verdad no me imagino pasar tu vida al lado de alguien a quien no ames en realidad.."

La antigua card captor miró el piso mientras recordaba que a veces fantaseaba con lo que sería pasar la vida con Shaoran y el rubor de su rostro no pasó desapercibido para su amiga..

- "¿Como con Li?" –rió Tomoyo.

- "Pues... "

Ambas chicas se echaron a reír y se abrazaron en medio de una nube de harina mientras a la mención del novio de Sakura la diseñadora recordaba su idea de acelerar su matrimonio dándole alguna "ayudadita" al joven chino, porque definitivamente Sakura estaría feliz de casarse con él. El único problema allí era hacer que Li encontrara las palabras apropiadas –y el momento también- para esa proposición y como eso era cosa de imaginación...

Tomoyo estaba bien dispuesta a proporcionar todo lo necesario para precipitar dicho evento...

- "Es lo mismo que comentaba con Eriol el otro día" –rió Tomoyo, divertida- "¿sabes?.. los hombres son bastante extraños y nunca dejan de sorprenderme. El otro día él atropelló a una señora en la calle y coincidimos en el hospital... creo que tiene un problema que me hace mucha gracia..."

- "¿Eriol?" –se asombró Sakura- " ¿bromeas?.. ¿que Eriol tiene un problema?"

- "No te estoy mintiendo..." –rió divertida- "... lo que sucede es que nuestro antiguo compañero ha encontrado a una persona a quien ni desplegando toda su amabilidad logra caerle bien, y eso sí que es difícil de creer porque nosotras sabemos que Eriol puede ser encantador cuando le viene la gana de serlo..." –volvió a reír- "pero definitivamente dudo que logre llevarse bien con esta chica algún día"

- "¿Con una chica?"

Tomoyo se detuvo bruscamente al notar que había cometido una indiscreción... No podía contarle a Sakura que aquella chica que le había pegado tamaño bofetón a Eriol era la misma que le había advertido en el parque Ueno que aquel fantasma solo quería protegerla...

Porque para empezar, no había comentado con Sakura lo de ese fantasma y mucho menos sobre lo que parecía haber en el parque Ueno...

- "Si" –contestó rápida, tratando de ser coherente- "es una chica que... me hizo un favor cuando me caí en un parque... hace algunos días.. creo que es china o portuguesa..."

- "¿China?"-repitió Sakura recordando algo súbitamente- " ¡es verdad!... hace un par de días me llegó una carta con caracteres chinos... la recogí el otro día pero olvidé leerla.. creo... que está en mi habitación..."

- "Quizá sea de la abuela de Li..algún consejo que no puede darte en persona" -rió Tomoyo volviendo al tema que le interesaba- "dime Sakura ¿él no te ha dicho nada?"

- "¿Decirme qué?"

Su amiga empezó a reír.

- "Definitivamente tendré que charlar con él.." –repuso mientras un enorme signo de interrogación aparecía sobre la cabeza de Sakura- "¿vendrá más tarde?"

- "Sí, por supuesto..." –repuso aturdida- "pero.. ¿de que hablas?"

- "¡Eso es genial!" –se animó Tomoyo- "¿sabes?... ¡esto podría ponerse muy divertido y tengo la sospecha que muchas cosas interesantes van a pasar esta noche!"

- "¿Y qué va a pasar esta noche?" –repuso Kero, atraído a la cocina por el aroma- "¡Ayyyyy!... ese pastel se ve delicioso... ¿podemos comerlo ahora?"

- 'Todavía no está listo pequeño Kero... además hay que decorarlo cuando lo saquemos del horno.."

- "No pierdas el tiempo.. ya sabes como es de glotón" –suspiró Sakura- "no te va a hacer caso y va a repetir que quiere su pastel.."

- " ¡No soy un glotón!. Lo que sucede es que ya no tienes paciencia conmigo desde que estás con ese sujeto.." –repuso Kero con los ojos casi sollozantes- "¡que desdichado soy!"

La muchacha abrazó al muñeco de felpa con ternura, mientras la sonrisa de Tomoyo se ampliaba al verlos...

- "Sabes que eso no es cierto... pero ayudaría mucho si no estuvieras molestando a Shaoran todo el tiempo Kero.."

- "Pero es que ese mocoso no me gusta... por su culpa ya no crees en lo que te digo"

- "¿Como qué?"

- "Como las cosas que dijo Kiku¿porqué no vuelves a preguntarle lo mismo?"-insistió la bestia del sello- "esas presencias Sakurita... esas presencias son muy preocupantes y poderosas, por eso casi no puedo sentir nada más a mi alrededor.."

- "Bien.. prometo que le preguntaré" –le sonrió- "pero tú a cambio, trata de ser más amable con Shaoran..."

- "¡Es que no me gustaaaaaaaaaa!"

Tomoyo sonrió mientras Kero agitaba los bracitos y Sakura suspiraba con resignación...

- "Mejor iré a buscar la nota de mi habitación..."

La antigua card captor abandonó la cocina aún con una sonrisa mientras Tomoyo consolaba a Kero con algunas fresas pero cuando pasó por la salita se cruzó con Yukito que parecía pensativo. Acababa de acompañar a Aya a su casa y había decidido comentar lo del joven Shirou a Sakura en cuanto Li llegara, esa misma noche...

- "Sakura" –Tomoyo avisó algo apurada desde la cocina- "temo que se nos terminaron las fresas.."

Una gota se deslizó por la nuca de Sakura..

- "¡Ay no!.. ¡siempre serás un glotón Kero!"

Golpes apremiantes en la entrada la hicieron dejar el regaño para el muñeco de felpa momentáneamente olvidado mientras veía a Kiku atravesar la puerta a toda carrera...

- "¡Ayyyyyyyyyy!" –gritó asustada.

- " ¿Cómo esta mi hermanita Sakura?" –rió la niña fantasma, mientras Sakura aún temblaba recostada a la pared y con el corazón latiéndole a martillazos mientras ya Yukito se asomaba al vestíbulo...

- "¡Kiku!" –le saludó el maestro con su amabilidad acostumbrada y una gran sonrisa en su rostro- "¡que bueno que has venido!.."

- "Hermanita Sakura ... no se vé muy feliz" –repuso la niña señalando a Sakura, que aún tenía una mano sobre el pecho tratando de recuperar el aire..

- "Hay una serie de cosas a las que nunca podré acostumbrarme.. y tus entradas imprevistas son una de ellas Kiku" –repuso la muchacha- "¿y como fue que..?"

- "¡Oye monstruo!.. ¡abre la puerta de una vez que te estoy escuchando!"-gruñó Touya desde afuera- "¡la puerta está atorada!"

Sakura suspiró mientras dirigía una muda súplica a Yukito pidiéndole apoyo pues su hermano se escuchaba de mal humor y Shaoran también se aparecería en cualquier momento...

- "No te preocupes" –le tranquilizó el maestro leyendo su expresión- "no olvides que tu padre debe estar por llegar.."

- "Cierto... ojalá no demore demasiado.." –suspiró Sakura abriendo la puerta.

- "A ver si me congelaba afuera y tú sin abrirme la puerta" –refunfuñó Touya mientras Kiku brincaba alegremente alrededor de Yukito- " ¡eres tan distraída!... ¿y desde cuando estás aquí tan temprano Yuki?" –añadió a modo de saludo.

- "Tengo mucho trabajo que preparar para mañana" –replicó su amigo mientras volvía a sus libros y Sakura corría a su habitación- "¿qué te pasa?"

- "He tenido demasiados problemas últimamente... Nakuru no deja de insistir en venirse a vivir conmigo..."

- " ¡Mujer alegre que a ratitos tiene alas de mariposa quiere quedarse con hermanito..!"

- "Definitivamente Nakuru es la imagen de la tenacidad" –rió el maestro, muy divertido.

- "Yo más bien le aplicaría otro adjetivo.." –gruñó el médico.

- "Kiku no entiende lo que ángel sin alas que si sonríe dice" –murmuró la niña pensativamente- "pero mujer alegre de alitas de mariposa dijo a Kiku el otro día que si se queda con hermanito va a ser amable con Kiku... aunque también dijo piensa darle muchos besos a hermanito y encerrarse con él en su cuarto todas las noches y que Kiku no debe entrar... ¿qué va a hacer mi hermanito con mujer con alitas de mariposa en las noches que Kiku no puede ver?.."

Una GIGANTESCA gota apareció sobre la cabeza de Touya mientras Yukito miraba a la niña con espanto...

- "¡Touya!" –protestó- "¿acaso cuando vivías con Hikari dejaste que Kiku..?"

- "¡Claro que no!" –se defendió el médico con calor- "¿cómo se te ocurre?... ¡es un fantasma pero también una niña de seis años!" –gruñó furioso- "en cuanto vea a Nakuru voy a ..."

- "¿Vas a llevarla a tu habitación y no me dejarás entrar?" –murmuró la niña con curiosidad- "¿qué pasa en tu habitación hermanito?"

Yukito suspiró con una gota sobre la cabeza mientras Touya pensaba que Nakuru iba a tener que oírle la próxima vez..

- "Los adultos hacen cosas de adultos Kiku.. pero no es nada que deba inquietarte..."-replicó con ternura el profesor mientras la niña le miraba con ojitos interesados y brillantes.

- "¿Es malo?"

- "No.. no lo es" –continuó Yukito mientras Touya no sabía como detener esta extraña conversación.

- "Kiku sabe que ángel sin alas que si sonríe tenía chica buena antes... chica que se fue al cielo.. ¿no?"

- "Si" –suspiró Yukito, mientras tomaba una galleta casi en gesto mecánico y una expresión nostálgica aparecía en sus ojos- "ella se fue al cielo hace ya algún tiempo.."

- "¿Y ángel sin alas también se quedaba con ella en su habitación sin dejar entrar a nadie?"

La pregunta ingenua de la niña dejó a Yukito casi al borde de la asfixia por un segundo mientras Touya esbozaba una sonrisa burlona, pero el profesor se repuso al instante y miró a la pequeña.. que aún le miraba esperando una respuesta.

- "Bueno sí. Pero eso es algo que pasa entre dos personas cuando se quieren mucho y cuando son adultos..."

- "¿Y porqué nadie quiere contar a Kiku lo que pasa entonces?"

- "Algún día Touya tendrá que explicártelo" –rió el profesor mientras el rostro de su amigo cambiaba de color- "pero ahora ve a jugar con Kerberos por un rato..."

La niña atravesó una pared llamando a la bestia del sello mientras el médico miraba a Yukito con cara de pocos amigos...

- "¿Porqué diablos le dijiste eso?"

- "Porque es algo que tendrás que explicarle algún día..." –le replicó sin perder la calma- "además que si Nakuru piensa mudarse contigo es mejor que le expliques eso antes de algún incidente desafortunado.."

- "¿Y porqué tengo que hacerlo?.. viví con Hikari durante tres meses y nunca se lo expliqué antes.. ¡además Nakuru no va a mudarse conmigo!"

- "Pero justamente al no decirle las cosas a Kiku le has creado una gran curiosidad..." –rió Yukito- "no olvides que puede atravesar las paredes a gusto y es una verdadera suerte que no lo haya hecho entonces ¿no lo crees?"

El médico tosió para disimular su incomodidad.

- "Yo se lo prohibí tajantemente entonces..."

- "Pero no vas a vivir solo para siempre amigo. Algún día encontrarás a alguien con quien desees formar un hogar y te evitarás problemas hablándole a Kiku cuanto antes de.."

- "¡Ya deja eso Yuki!.. que no soy ningún padre de familia y no eres mi consejero escolar" –casi gritó molesto y exasperado-"¡además que no pienso darle ninguna lección de educación sexual a una fantasma que tiene mentalmente seis años!"

Yukito contuvo la risa y volvió a sus libros mientras Touya empezaba también a mordisquear una galleta...

- "¿Y a donde se metió el monstruo?"

* * *

><p>Sakura leyó la nota lentamente y por tercera vez con los ojos dilatados de asombro. Lenta pero firmemente su imaginación volvió a recrear la imagen de la hermosa joven china de voz musical y embriagadora que había conocido en Hong Kong aquella ocasión...<p>

_- "Solo quería saber si estabas bien" –había dicho Mai Tsi mirando a Shaoran con sus ojos casi llorosos. _

_- "Tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar" –había replicado el joven chino con algo muy parecido al resentimiento en la mirada._

Ella había contemplado la escena sintiéndose incómoda y a la vez entristecida. No era difícil descubrir amor en aquella muchacha que la había contemplado con pesar, casi como adivinando el fuerte sentimiento que ya tenía hacia el joven jefe del Clan Li. Aunque en ese entonces Mai Tsi había creído que ella era novia de Shaoran cuando ella aún no estaba segura de sus sentimientos, sin embargo el tiempo había probado que la sensible intuición de la muchacha china no había sido errada.

¿Porqué tenía que reaparecer ahora que era tan feliz?

- _"Pero quiere verme.. esto dice que me esperará en la Torre de Tokyo a las siete de la noche... toda esta semana"_ –murmuró para sí misma y en voz alta- _"¿porqué?" _

Contempló de nuevo la nota y el rápido latido de su corazón fue como una respuesta.

- _"Si... debo verla ahora mismo porque de lo contrario jamás me quedaré tranquila..." _

Contempló por unos instantes aquella fotografía tomada en la universidad -el primer día en que Shaoran fuera a clases- y se puso de pie.

Sí, iría a ver a Mai Tsi.

Se escabulló sigilosamente de la casa tropezando con Kiku en el vestíbulo y controlando un grito ante la aparición de la niña por puro milagro.

- "¿A dónde vas hermanita?"

- "Tengo algo que hacer.. pero regresaré pronto" –repuso rápida- "no preocupes a los demás.. ¿de acuerdo?"

* * *

><p>El hechicero se echó a reír mientras el viento agitaba lentamente su túnica anaranjada y negra... no importaba lo que hicieran, nunca permitiría que sus planes se desbarataran ahora que estaba tan cerca.<p>

Contempló pensativamente los símbolos de su clan y sonrió ante la ironía de la vida y las encarnaciones...

- "Quien lo diría. Al fin esta vez tengo la oportunidad de darle un golpe de gracia al maldito Clow y es casi divertido. Porque aunque encarnó como un joven occidental y millonario esta vez tengo una ligera ventaja sobre él" –sonrió- "... es irónico que el mismo poder que he perdido sea el motivo por el cual ni él ni sus amigos pueden sentirme ¿quién lo haría en el jefe de un pequeño clan de hechiceros de Siam?. Pero esta vez y con la placa finalmente te destruiré Lead Clow... o Eriol Hiragizawa, como prefieras llamarte ahora.. A ti y los que te rodean..."

Sonrió otra vez malévolamente mientras contemplaba un diminuto sello mágico en sus manos y una sombra se le acercaba...

- "Los Siete del Concilio recibieron la información mi señor... ¿que mas puedo hacer por usted?"

- "Dispone lo necesario para Mai Tsi" –rió- "ella está desesperada por recuperar al joven Li y no quiero que eche a perder mis planes..."

La sombra desapareció en silencio mientras el hechicero continuaba acariciando el sello mágico con una sonrisa complacida y una nueva sombra se acercaba a él.

- "¿Contento?"

- "Sí... pero no lo suficiente... sólo cuando tenga a ese maldito bajo mis pies me sentiré así y lo sabes" –murmuró el hechicero

- "Pero eso no forma parte de nuestro trato, eso es cosa exclusivamente tuya" –rió la persona a su lado- "y creo que nuestro acuerdo ya ha terminado con esto último... al igual que nuestro trato"

- "Lo sé. De la misma forma que a mí no me importa su batalla por el fin del mundo a ustedes los Dragones de la Tierra no les interesan mis problemas, pero debes admitir que les ayudé al presentarles a aquellos supersticiosos... "

- "¿Y qué?.. ¿quieres acaso que te ayudemos en tu venganza contra ese hechicero?"

- "Claro que no. Sé que los problemas de sus ocasionales aliados no son de importancia para ti y tu gente Kanoe"" –rió- "tú eres la guiadora de los Dragones de la Tierra... al menos mientras tu _**"Kamui"**_ _oscuro_ te lo permita ¿verdad?... pero yo sé que a él no le importo, así como yo no creo en esa estúpida profecía.."

- "Lo que tú crees es que los dragones del cielo nos vencerán.."

El hechicero se encogió de hombros.

- "Tendré lo que quiero y ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieran... si acabo con Clow no me importará morir después"

- "Bien" –rió la mujer saliendo de las sombras- "pero si cambias de opinión no olvides avisarme... porque si reúnes el dinero necesario quizá podría poner al mejor asesino a tu disposición y él se encargaría de tu enemigo..."

- "Acabar con la encarnación actual de Clow y con sus amigos no será algo que cualquier asesino pueda hacer.."

- "No hablaba de cualquier asesino" –rió la mujer- "el Sakurazukamori es el mejor médium oscuro que existe y el más poderoso entre los Dragones de la Tierra y del Cielo, pero por supuesto que su tarifa no es accesible a tu limitado presupuesto. Un clan pequeño de Siam quedaría en la quiebra con pagarle un solo asesinato.. pero jamás falla."

- "El legendario médium asesino y oscuro" –murmuró el hechicero admirativamente- "sí... sé que no falla pero en verdad que me arruinaría sus honorarios... lástima que no haya otra forma en que lograría que mate a Clow y los que le rodean.." –agregó pensativamente en un susurro.

La mujer rió.

- "La única otra forma sería que sus víctimas fueran bellas... hasta donde sé, al Sakurazukamori le encanta la belleza y la dulzura... creo que es algo que siempre busca en sus víctimas... cuando no le pagan por matar."

El hechicero se encogió de hombros.

- "Agradezco tu opción pero creo que disfrutaré haciéndolo a mi modo.. además que con la placa no habrá forma en que Clow no quede vencido ante mí... por fin."

- "Adiós entonces" –rió la mujer.

El hechicero siguió la voluptuosa figura de la mujer de largos cabellos oscuros que se alejaba lentamente...

- _"Fuiste útil al contactarme con los del Concilio Tsu Chin"_ –pensaba Kanoe- _"pero no crees en nada más que en tu venganza contra ese hechicero que te arrebató tu poder en el pasado... ¡estúpido, si hubieras reunido dinero y seguido mi consejo contratando al Sakurazukamori nada hubiera detenido la muerte de tu enemigo... ¡en fin!.. estás solo con tu problema.. Adiós."_

* * *

><p>- "Descubrí algo muy interesante con respecto a las presencias que hemos estado sintiendo.. de hecho, creo saber perfectamente donde ubicar a una de ellas. El problema es el sujeto podría matarme o a cualquiera que se le enfrente..." –murmuró pensativo- "aunque sospecho que al menos con él los únicos levemente seguros son la gente sin habilidades mágicas..."<p>

- "¿Porqué dices eso Touya?"

- "Por la amiga de mi hermana... ella habló con el tipo.."

- "¿Tomoyo habló con una de las presencias?" –se preocupó el profesor dejando los libros de lado por un momento.

- "Ella no lo sabe, descuida. Además que no sé porqué te preocupas tanto... las amigas de Sakura son unos monstruos también... si lo sabré yo" –replicó frunciendo el ceño.

- "¿A que te refieres?"

El doctor Kinomoto frunció el ceño y le explicó brevemente que había tenido un "ligero desacuerdo" con la joven diseñadora...

Un ligero desacuerdo que terminó cuando esa aparentemente dulce y gentil muchacha había estrellado su mano contra su mejilla con violencia..

- "¿En serio?" –repuso Yukito mirando a Touya con incredulidad antes de empezar a reír sin poder contenerse- "¡No puedo creer lo que me dices!"

- "¿Crees que te estoy mintiendo?" –casi gritó Touya con una gran vena en la frente

- " ¡No, no... solo que... es muy difícil de aceptar!" –repuso el maestro tratando de controlar su acceso de risa- " lo... lo siento.."

El médico se cruzó de brazos con enfado esperando que su amigo dejara de reír para continuar.. lo que todavía le tomó bastante tiempo.

- "Lo siento" –repitió Yukito con una sonrisa algo forzada- "es que me es difícil imaginar que una chica tan dulce como Tomoyo sea capaz de golpear a alguien... y mucho menos a alguien como tú amigo.."

- "Bien, me tengo muy merecido tus burlas por contártelo.. después de conocerte ya debería haber aprendido que las personas no son siempre lo que aparentan.." –gruñó.

- "Bueno.. en verdad lamento haber dicho eso. Pero creo que no me estás diciendo toda la historia.." –repuso apartando a sus libros definitivamente a un costado - "¿porqué una chica como Tomoyo te daría a ti una bofetada?... ustedes casi ni se han tratado, a menos que sea por el novio.. ¿porqué fue el asunto?"

Touya dudó un poco pues recordó entonces lo mucho que le había irritado lo de la proposición matrimonial que tenía pendiente Sakura, pero más que todo porque sabía que Yukito siempre estaba a favor de su hermana y ese sujeto chino. Sin embargo, lanzó un par de comentarios por lo que él consideraba una estúpida idea...

- "¿Como puedes hablar así?" –protestó Yukito muy serio- "sabes bien lo mucho que Sakura quiere a Li y es muy poco considerado de tu parte no alegrarte si él piensa pedirle matrimonio.."

- "¿Crees que debo alegrarme por eso?"

- "Creo que debes alegrarte por lo que traiga felicidad a Sakura"

- "Ya estás hablando como esa chica.." –comentó el médico ácidamente- "¿por qué tengo que alegrarme?.. ese sujeto es bastante desagradable como para tenerlo permanentemente como miembro de mi familia y no era para que saltara de gusto cuando aquella muchacha dijo que pensaba darle ideas al tipo.. ¡ideas al tipo, para que le dijera esa proposición absurda a Sakura lo antes posible.."

- "Pues ya no me asombra tanto que Tomoyo te haya abofeteado. Ella quiere mucho a Sakura y ha sido la primera en apoyar su relación con Li"

- "Aquello que me dices no me ayuda Yukito" –protestó de nuevo.

- "¿Que mas puedo decirte?" –se asombró el profesor.

- "Ayudaría que me apoyaras" –continuó Touya- "ya tengo bastante con esa entrometida ayudando a ese sujeto como para todavía escuchar un sermón de tu parte.."

- "¿Le dijiste eso de entrometida?"

- "Algo así" –aceptó dudoso- "bueno.. sabes que soy incapaz de ser duro con una mujer..."

- "Pero sueles ser tan cortante al tratar a las personas a veces" –murmuró Yukito- "que no necesitas serlo. Hikari en verdad que fue muy paciente contigo... y Nakuru..." –sonrió- "bueno, creo que Nakuru es tu última oportunidad..."

- "Debo admitir que estaba muy molesto y dije algunas cosas inconvenientes" –continuó algo incómodo sin contestar a lo último- ".. bien, tal vez no fui muy correcto al hablarle..."

- "¿Pues que le dijiste exactamente?"

- "Algo como 'no te metas en la vida de mi hermana y mejor arregla la tuya'" –suspiró- "bien, creo que me excedí un poco... ¡pero estaba realmente muy disgustado!"

- "Definitivamente" –su amigo le lanzó una mirada reprobadora- "pero arreglarías mejor las cosas pidiendo una disculpa a Tomoyo, tratando bien a Li y aceptando la proposición que le hará a Sakura sin intervenir y..."

Touya le interrumpió antes de que siguiera... eso era demasiado. Y eso que no le había explicado a Yuki la forma poco amable en que trató a la diseñadora en ese parque...

Con lo bien que se llevaba Yuki con todos, seguramente le daría otro sermón...

- "¡Calla que no te escuche el monstruo!..." –dijo tratando de cambiar el tema.

- "Me pareció que Sakura salió hace un rato... supongo que fue a comprar algunas fresas que faltaban para su postre pero lo que te decía es que..." –contestó el maestro cuando el sonido del timbre hizo que se dirigiera a la puerta y saludara con una amplia sonrisa al recién llegado- " ¡buenas noches Li!"

- "Genial... lo que me hacía falta..." –repuso Touya levantándose y dirigiéndose otra vez al jardín a buscar a Kiku- "aquí no hay nadie... ni siquiera el muñeco aquel ¿donde se metió esa niña fantasma ahora?"

Un sonido le hizo voltear en ese momento, algo sorprendido.

* * *

><p>Mai Tsi esperaba al pie de la Torre de Tokyo... tenía el presentimiento de que esta noche esa muchacha si vendría a buscarla y estaba decidida a decirle todo.<p>

Lo único que importaba era que esa chica se apartara de Shaoran y que él abandonara esta ciudad con ella, lo antes posible.

Aunque ya no quedaba mucho tiempo.

Llevaba varias noches esperando que Sakura se apersonara a encontrarse con ella en la Torre, pero esa noche sí estaba segura que vendría... era una extraña sensación.

- "Si Shaoran no quiere verme... tendré que contárselo todo a ella..."

* * *

><p>Mei Ling revisó los documentos que su primo revisaría al día siguiente con preocupación. Acababa de regresar del hotel donde se alojaba su abuela y la anciana le había hecho un comentario sobre un caso particular...<p>

El caso de la familia Hiu.

Pero no era aquello lo que le inquietaba particularmente en ese momento y por lo que había venido de aquella forma tan inusual...

- "El esposo de Mai Tsi.." –murmuraba revolviendo los documentos que el asistente de su tía acababa de ordenar- "¿de qué moriría exactamente?"

Encontró entonces los informes brindados por el consejo con el sello abierto y decidió leerlos en la tranquilidad de la habitación de huéspedes porque lo menos que deseaba era que Wei o el asistente le pillaran allí, por eso se detuvo en seco cuando al cerrar la puerta se encontró con el miembro de su clan enviado por su tía...

- "Es mejor que devuelva esos documentos porque hasta que el jefe del clan lo lea... mi deber es no permitir que nadie rompa esos sellos..."

- "Shaoran ya los leyó porque los sellos ya están rotos"

En esos mismos momentos Yamazaki cruzó el amplio el pasillo mirando asombrado como la prima de su amigo parecía estar a punto de pelear con el visitante enviado por la madre de Li.

- "¿Qué les pasa?" –preguntó confundido- " ¿me estoy perdiendo de algo?"

* * *

><p>Esa noche Yoko Hiu caminaba por la calle con el semblante pálido. Venía del correo y no sabía como comunicaría la noticia a su familia, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Aún no había encontrado al Jefe del Concilio y no tenía la menor idea de donde comenzar, pero lo peor había llegado en ese papel.<p>

No habría piedad. A su padre se le había detenido antes de que pudiera suicidarse y le ejecutarían si ella y su familia no volvían inmediatamente a Hong Kong...

Lentamente los recuerdos invadieron su mente, mientras continuaba caminando por esta ciudad extraña, alegre y que se estaba destruyendo a la vez..

¿Porqué tuvo que pasar esto¿por qué tuvo que escuchar aquella conversación?... ¿porqué estaban en medio de algo tan grave y que involucraba a tanta gente importante?..

- "Todo está perfecto" –había dicho Ping Chou, uno de los Siete, el grupo de elite de los hechiceros de Oriente que asesoraban al Jefe del Concilio- "de hecho, el que Li vuelva a Japón es mejor para nosotros..."

- "¿No lo tomará la señora Kanoe como contrario a nuestro trato?" –replicó otro.

- "No, me cuidé mucho de que supiera que Li no está enterado del convenio" –continuó Ping- "y creo que le quedó perfectamente claro... aunque nos advirtió que si nuestro joven jefe del concilio interfiere no se hace responsable de su muerte"

- "Pero tendríamos que habérselo dicho siquiera" –había protestado un hombre de cabello entrecano.

- "Cierra la boca Hiu" –le había ordenado Ping- "te hemos hecho un favor encubriendo la pérdida total de tu poder y lo de tu pasado durante todo este tiempo pero no tienes el menor derecho a interferir.."

- "Li no puede saberlo" –insistió otro- "es demasiado joven para entender que nuestro deber es hacer que la magia que practicamos no se pierda del mundo... y que no importa lo que debamos hacer¡debemos conservarla!"

- "Hablas como otro idealista Mung" –le dijo cínicamente Ping- "todos sabemos perfectamente lo que hacemos y no me vengas con esa tontería... la única forma que tendremos de escapar con vida nosotros y nuestros clanes a la destrucción de la raza humana por parte del _**¨Kamui¨**_ _oscuro _es haciendo este pacto. Y lo hemos hecho porque no queremos morir... si Li llega a enterarse será su destino morir entonces..." –añadió- "¿tienes el dinero Hiu?"

- "¡Claro que no!.. ¡no soy un ladrón!" –había protestado furiosamente Hiu, perdiendo el control por instantes letales- "¡y no olviden que aún puedo delatarlos con el Jefe del Concilio!. Ustedes y su acuerdo me han dejado en la ruina total, ya no solo he perdido mi poder mágico, a este paso perderé lo poco que tengo y caeré en la miseria..."

Aquel había sido el principio de las sospechas de los Siete sobre la fidelidad de su padre y aunque enterada por esa conversación, la chica nada había podido informar –o siquiera intentar hacerlo- porque su padre estaba en ese acuerdo. Pero ahora los Siete habían mostrado a la señora Li las pruebas de que hacía años Hiu había unido por breve tiempo fuerzas con el destruido clan Chen...

El clan que había provocado la guerra de hechiceros que acabó con la vida del esposo de la señora Li, aunque ella tenía la esperanza de que si avisaba al hijo de la dama lo que sabía podría obtener perdón para su padre y familia. Pero justamente entonces notó que la estaban siguiendo...

- "Los Siete del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente han decretado tu muerte Yoko Hiu" –dijeron un grupo de hombres que le cerraron el paso en la estrecha calle- "tú y tu familia morirán por lo que tú sabes..."

- "Entonces... ¡lo saben!" –replicó la chica de dieciocho años susurrando- _"saben que estoy aquí para informar al Jefe del Concilio del acuerdo de los Siete con los que se hacen llamar Dragones de la Tierra.."_ –añadió con gesto decidido- " ¡pero no evitarán que logre mi propósito!"

El grupo de hombres rodeó a la muchacha y ella retrocedió tratando de buscar una salida, porque si era necesario se abriría paso a toda costa...

- _"¡Tengo que lograr llegar a esas calles iluminadas!"_ –pensó con rapidez- _"¡es la única forma de salvarme!... ¡no puedo morir hasta encontrar a ese Shaoran Li!... ¡como sea!"_

Uno de los hombres –quien parecía comandar a los demás- hizo un extraño movimiento con las manos y un papel surgió con unos extraños símbolos... algo como viento cortante pareció rodear a la muchacha que se sostuvo lo mejor que pudo a un poste de alumbrado público mientras era ferozmente vapuleada por el viento.

- "Eso no te salvará para siempre porque careces de magia y no puedes sólo escapar.. ¡como tu estúpido padre..!"

El viento se detuvo y los demás hombres rodearon a la casi desfallecida muchacha, atacándola todos a la vez con rápidos movimientos de artes marciales que la chica logró repeler con notable habilidad y destreza, pese a su cansancio.

- "No pierdan más el tiempo... ¡sólo mátenla rápido!. No olviden que las órdenes son no usar armas de fuego que puedan motivar investigaciones de la policía local... hay que matarla y mutilar el cuerpo para no dejar rastro..."

Los hombres sacaron entonces pequeñas espadas y rodearon nuevamente a la chica que no obstante estar desarmada, les contemplaba con una mirada fiera y decidida en su rostro pálido y levemente demacrado.

- "Son solo asesinos de la clase más baja" –repuso- " ¿cuánto les pagarán los Siete por hacer este trabajo?.. ¡espero que sea suficiente porque no pienso hacérselo tan fácil!

El ataque se inició nuevamente y tres filos de espadas buscaron directamente el corazón de la muchacha que retrocedió con rapidez casi felina mientras hacía un salto en el aire confundiendo por un segundo a los atacantes, instante que aprovechó sabiamente al hacer a dos asesinos chocar entre sí y atravesarse ellos solos limpiamente. Los otros tres entonces redoblaron sus esfuerzos y lograron impedir que la muchacha se apoderara de algún arma pero un rápido giro de la chica los alejó y ella corrió lo más a prisa que pudo hacia la luz que se vislumbraba al final de la oscura y larga calle...

Repentinamente varias espadas rasgaron el aire y la infortunada muchacha detuvo su carrera mientras la sangre brotaba de algunos leves cortes en sus piernas porque sólo arrojarse al piso había evitado que algún arma atravesara definitivamente su cuerpo...

- "Solo haces que esto dure demasiado.. y es peor para ti" –replicó el jefe de los hombres.

- "Eso no me importa" –replicó la chica levantándose mientras se mordía el labio - "ningún asesino va a matarme hasta que no haga lo que tengo que hacer.."

Los tres hombres armados se acercaron de nuevo a la muchacha y uno de ellos logró hundir un puñal en su costado mientras la chica gritó.

- "No tiene caso..." –continuó el jefe, pero fue súbitamente enmudecido al ver que pese a su herida la muchacha había logrado hacer un movimiento lanzando a su atacante sobre su cabeza y arrojándolo sin sentido sobre el pavimento.

Los otros dos hombres se adelantaron , mucho más alertas ya pues casi habían bajado la guardia cuando su compañero había logrado herir a la muchacha, cuyo último movimiento le había producido un gran dolor...

- _"La herida no es profunda... al menos eso creo.."_ –pensó frenéticamente- _"no puedo dejar que me maten o irán por mi madre y mi hermanito después... ¡No puedo!"_

Ambos sujetos se adelantaron algunos pasos mientras Yoko notaba que la presión que ejercía sobre su herida y su amplio y viejo abrigo ocultaban casi completamente la sangre que sentía brotar a su costado.

Tenía que intentar algo desesperado.

Se apoyó a una pared viendo las sonrisas en las caras de los hombres al creerla casi desfallecida y sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras aquellos sujetos levantaban en alto las espadas, listos a apuñalar su cuerpo al siguiente segundo. Pero con un brillo decidido la muchacha golpeó el pecho de uno con un movimiento rápido mientras rodaba sobre el pavimento para evitar el feroz ataque del otro; pero fue entonces cuando el jefe, cansado de esperar, volvió a sacar aquel papel con caracteres de hechicería y un relámpago obligó a la muchacha a levantarse con rapidez antes de quedar muerta allí mismo...

¡Ahora si que sentía su herida sangrar y su palidez aumentaba!...

El jefe de los asesinos estaba molesto. Tal y como había señalado la muchacha era sólo un grupo de asesinos de clase baja al servicio de los Siete del Concilio pero él se sentía orgulloso por tener algunos poderes que le permitían invocar hechizos básicos como aquel que estaba usando... lo que le indignaba era que aquella chiquilla aún podía moverse cuando había dejado a varios de sus hombres fuera de combate.

Solo era una mocosa insolente y sin poder mágico alguno...

Los Siete habían ordenado su muerte y ahora que al fin la habían encontrado, no iba a permitir que escapara.

Haciendo un gesto al otro sujeto para que se apartara volvió a leer el hechizo y los vientos y aquel relámpago juntos brotaron del papel rodeando a la muchacha que palideció aún más, mientras el círculo mágico se estrechaba a su alrededor...

Por un instante se sintió realmente perdida y un solo pensamiento estuvo en su mente..

- _"No pude... no pude encontrarlo..."_

Un destello rápido brotó del cielo oscuro de la ciudad y un poderoso relámpago destrozó sin piedad y esfuerzo alguno el leve círculo mágico que rodeaba a la muchacha para después volverse contra los atacantes que quedaron fuera de combate al siguiente segundo, mientras la jovencita se desplomaba sobre el piso, incrédula y asombrada..

- "Pero.. ¿como es posible?" –murmuró.

- "Demasiado fácil y resultó tan poco divertido como lo esperaba" –repuso una educada voz desde las sombras, con un leve toque de desilusión.

- "Sí, pero eso ya lo sabías. Esta vez quise acompañarte aunque sabíamos que era imposible para esos sujetos enfrentarse a alguien como tú, después de todo se supone que me creaste para que pudiera protegerte... aunque ¿no deberías ver a quién salvaste?"

- "Supongo que sí"

- "¿Quienes son?" –murmuró la muchacha.

Rápidamente un diminuto gato negro con alas en la espalda se acercó volando y la asombrada Yoko parpadeó por unos instantes, confundida...

- "Veamos a quien querían matar estos tipos" –replicó Eriol, tan elegante como siempre mientras seguía a Spi- "es una lástima que hubiera dejado el auto en la otra calle.."-continuó una sonrisa en sus labios.

Sonrisa que se le congeló al ver a la muchacha... ¡la hija de la mujer que atropelló esa noche!

- "¿Tú?... ¿qué tienes tú que ver con estos sujetos de tan bajos poderes mágicos?"

- "¿Tiene poderes mágicos?" –se asombró la muchacha- " ¡es imposible!"

- "¿Alguien sería tan amable de decirme lo que está pasando?" –protestó Spinel.

- "No sé quién sea en realidad... pero le agradezco lo que hizo" –replicó la chica, rechazando la mano que Eriol le tendía para que se levantara- "gracias, pero no puedo perder tiempo... ¡tengo mucha prisa...!"

- "¿Porqué querían matarte esos sujetos?" –murmuró Eriol mirando a la muchacha con desconfianza y todavía asombrado por el rechazo de su gesto- "no te lo pregunto por curiosidad porque..."

- "Porque salvó mi vida para no aburrirse.. lo noté" –replicó Yoko, rápida- "pero no es algo que sea cosa suya no se preocupe. Ignoraba que era hechicero pero el conjuro era de magia occidental, así que no puede ser a quién estoy buscando.."

- "Puedo usar tanto magia oriental como occidental" –replicó- "pero..."

- "Pero no es la persona que estoy buscando señor Hiragizawa..." –dudó y palideció aún más al ponerse de pie murmurando en voz alta ausentemente- "y tengo que encontrar a ese hechicero oriental... ¡no me queda tiempo!"

- "¿Un hechicero oriental?" –se asombró Eriol mientras Spinel miraba también a la chica con interés y desconfianza pero añadió- "¿y estás segura que no tiene nada que ver con un hechicero reencarnado o alguien de nacionalidad china?".

Ante las preguntas del joven, la muchacha se había detenido y le miraba con asombro.

- "¿De nacionalidad china?" –repitió con voz apenas audible.. era casi un murmullo- "¿será posible acaso que..?"

Antes que pudiera terminar la muchacha se desplomó desfallecida sobre la calle polvorienta y cuando Eriol y Spinel se acercaron a auxiliarla notaron con preocupación que sangraba abundantemente por un costado..

Un buen charco de sangre estaba formándose con rapidez.

- "¿Pero para qué buscaría una chica sin poderes a un hechicero oriental?" –murmuró Spinel- "esto es muy extraño. Aunque lo que me sorprendió lo que le dijiste.. nunca sueles ser tan directo"

- "Fue un impulso lo que me hizo decir eso Spinel. Pero es que me pasó por la mente que quizá esta chica podía estarme buscando a mí o a Li... "–repuso Eriol pensativamente - "aunque definitivamente he descubierto que no me gustan las sorpresas... y temo que esta chica nos dará algunas más..."

* * *

><p>Al pie de la Torre de Tokyo, Sakura se encontró frente a Mai Tsi, que no pareció asombrada de verla y solo la saludó con un leve movimiento.<p>

- "Esta noche recién leí tu nota" –repuso la joven de ojos verdes- "pero estoy aquí... porque decía que era algo importante"

En los ojos de la muchacha china había una sombra de dolor y pesar cuando le contestó.

- "Me alegra... porque tenemos mucho de qué hablar Sakura" –a un leve gesto de su parte, los guardaespaldas que la vigilaban quedaron fuera de la vista de Sakura, que parpadeó confundida- "dime... ¿estás preparada para escuchar?"

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autora<strong>¡viva!.. este capítulo me salió largo pero es que hay algunas cosas que debía empezar a presentar. ¿Alguien esta confundido¡paciencia! u todo tiene su porqué tal y como el recuerdo que Yukito mencionó en su encuentro con el médium Sumeragi –el del recuerdo en el capítulo IV de "el Ultimo Card Captor"- ¿Sorprendidos por las peculiares preguntas de la pequeña Kiku y su cambio de ánimo?... los niños pequeños suelen ser así de volubles y su curiosidad puede provocar serios dolores de cabeza a los adultos (pregúntenle al pobre Touya que no piensa ser amable precisamente con Nakuru en cuanto la vea ¬¬'). ¿La mujer y el hechicero que aparecieron esta capítulo?... bien Kanoe es efectivamente la guiadora de los Dragones de La Tierra (personajes de la obra "X" de Clamp) y como ven tuvo una intervención breve que se irá aclarando poco a poco al igual que la de Sumeragi. ¿Qué tiene que ver Tsu Chin con la placa que Eriol busca y aquellos miembros del concilio que se hacen llamar los Siete?..je, je... hay algunas cosas que serán descubiertas poco a poco como el porqué de la presencia de Fujitaka Kinomoto en aquel templo y las sorpresas que Yoko puede brindar, al igual que las averiguaciones de Touya..


	5. El recuerdo perdido

**Disclaimer**** → SCC pertenece a CLAMP, ****pero todo lo demás pertenece a mikki-chan, que me ha dado permiso para difundir sus fics en FF.**

**¡Disfrutad de este capítulo! (Siento la tardanza)**

* * *

><p><em>"Creo que estoy temblando pero no puedo evitarlo. Tengo miedo. No puedo creer que esta carta haya estado aquí casi tres días y fuera tan importante para mí... pero ... tengo miedo. Mai Tsi está en la ciudad. La muchacha con quien Shaoran estuvo a punto de casarse hace casi dos años está aquí, quiere verme y no puedo evitar tener miedo. ¿Porqué tengo tanto miedo?... ella no puede hacer nada para interferir entre nosotros... ella está casada... Shaoran y ella terminaron hace tiempo... <em>

_Sí, ya sé a que le temo. Aquella vez, en Hong Kong me dí cuenta perfectamente. Mai Tsi, casada o no... sigue enamorada de Shaoran. Y aunque no entiendo porqué le hizo daño hace tanto tiempo, tengo el presentimiento que su presencia en Tokyo tiene que ver con él y conmigo. Pero justamente por eso no puedo evitar ir. Siempre me pregunté porqué una chica como ella había lastimado tanto a Shaoran si todavía le quería hace unos meses, cuando le ví en Hong Kong. ¿Porqué lo hizo?... en el fondo creo que siempre quise evitar pensar en eso, pero ahora... _

_Ahora... _

_Escucho a mi hermano protestar en la salita. No entiendo lo que dice, pero creo que Yukito se esta riendo... Touya está diciendo que la idea de una boda "entre esos dos" es ridícula y Yukito dice, con su amabilidad acostumbrada, que el muchacho es una gran persona y que la chica en cuestión le quiere mucho. Escucho a mi hermano protestar de nuevo y Yukito continúa diciendo que debería alegrarse y no hacer comentarios poco amables, supongo que están hablando de algunos compañeros del trabajo de Touya porque dudo que sus comentarios sean sobre la boda de Tomoyo. Tal vez debería contárselos, pero no. Yukito se preocuparía demasiado y mi hermano aprovecharía para decir que Shaoran no es bueno para mí y temo que en este momento si alguien me dice eso soy capaz de ponerme a llorar. Quizá Tomoyo pueda entender... pero ella tiene demasiado con sus propios problemas y ya me ha ayudado demasiado desde que la conozco... Tendré que resolver esto sola. _

_Si Mai Tsi quiere hablarme... hablaré. Pero no voy a permitir que ella sea una sombra permanente entre Shaoran y yo, eso no puedo permitirlo. Si quiere decirme algo... iré a verla y aclararé lo necesario. Lo que quiera que sea"_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V<strong>

**El Recuerdo Perdido**

Sakura siguió a Mai Tsi en silencio y ambas subieron por el amplio ascensor de la Torre de Tokyo. La joven china no había mencionado una palabra pero el corazón de Sakura le daba un vuelco en el pecho a cada instante que pasaba. Finalmente llegaron al iluminado mirador y Mai Tsi contempló la ciudad con una expresión indefinible en la mirada. Sakura suspiró entonces y murmuró..

- "¿Qué es lo que deseabas hablar conmigo?"

- "Tu ciudad.." –comentó la joven china sin contestar la pregunta- "es hermosa y deslumbrante desde aquí. Muy hermosa, pero a la vez muy fría y egoísta..." –se volvió a ver a la asombrada maestra de cartas- "¿alguna vez te has preguntado si las personas que viven aquí son verdaderamente felices.?"

Sakura parpadeó.

- "Supongo que es una ciudad como cualquier otra en el mundo... Alegre y triste, feliz e infeliz. ¿Porqué me preguntas eso?"

- "Lo preguntaba para confirmar mis sospechas, nada más" –sonrió con tristeza- "¿sabes porqué te he citado aquí?"

- "No. Pero es justamente lo que he venido a averiguar. Se trata de Shaoran ¿verdad?"

- "Sí por supuesto. Tiene que ver con él. Supe que ahora eres su novia"

- "Así es"

Mai Tsi miró a Sakura con detenimiento pero la muchacha le sostuvo la mirada con los ojos brillantes... ¿qué estaba pasando allí¿había venido Mai Tsi a comentarle sobre la ciudad en que vivía y no sobre Shaoran?.

- "Tal y como lo pensé. No has desarrollado tu magia en los últimos diez años y eso hace que no tengas ni la menor idea del peligro que Shaoran está corriendo por tu culpa"

- "¿De que hablas?" –se sobresaltó Sakura.

- "Tienes un notable potencial, eso puedo sentirlo" –repuso Mai Tsi, sin alterarse- "pero no puedes recuperar en meses lo que no has practicado en años. He allí el porqué de tu ignorancia y el peligro que Shaoran corre por culpa tuya.."

- "No entiendo a qué peligro te estás refiriendo.. ¿algo puede lastimar a Shaoran?" –repuso la joven más alarmada.

Mai Tsi suspiró y contempló por unos instantes la ciudad a sus pies e inclinó la cabeza pensativamente. Parecía casi como si estuviera dudando entre decir algo o no.

- "Hay una terrible profecía sobre esta ciudad y el futuro del mundo" –comentó- "¿qué sabes tú de ello?"

- "Shaoran me comentó algo el otro día. Dijo que era algo sobre una batalla por el destino de la humanidad librada por dos bandos llamados "Dragones"... unos, los que luchan por el fin de la humanidad son "Dragones de la Tierra" y los que desean evitar esta tragedia son llamados "Dragones del Cielo"¿qué sabes tú de eso?"

- "Tal y como él te dijo, es una profecía muy antigua, pero también conocida en los círculos místicos en los que nos movemos tanto Shaoran como yo" –replicó tranquila- "dime Sakura... ¿sabes entonces lo que puede ocurrir en este sitio, los terremotos y todas las cosas que pasan son justamente los resultados de las luchas entre ambos bandos. No estoy segura del porqué nadie ajeno a esos bandos puede intervenir o ver el combate, pero sé de buena fuente que los "Dragones de la Tierra" no tendrán el menor escrúpulo en acabar con quien se interponga... pertenezca o no al bando contrario de "Dragones del Cielo".."

- "¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Shaoran?"

- "Es el Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente, la organización mágica más antigua del mundo y de allí viene el problema.

La sola presencia de Shaoran aquí puede provocar que los Dragones de la Tierra le ataquen en cualquier momento..."

- "Pero ¿porqué?"

- "El cargo que ocupa le proporciona cierta participación indirecta en estos eventos pero conociéndole, él hará lo posible por ubicar y ayudar a los Dragones del Cielo con los recursos del Concilio y quizá hasta trate de ayudarles directamente... ¿crees tú que los Dragones de la Tierra lo permitirían?"

Sakura palideció.

- "Ellos pueden sentir la presencia de Shaoran perfectamente, de eso estoy segura. Pero si él empieza a investigar y a intervenir podría fácilmente ser atacado y..."

- "¡No, eso no es verdad!" –protestó Sakura, casi atemorizada- "¡él es muy poderoso y no podrían lastimarle!"

- "Hay algo que debes tener en cuenta Sakura. La batalla del fin del mundo es de ambos bandos y por consiguiente alli hay un equilibrio... solo un Dragón del Cielo puede matar a un Dragón de la Tierra porque son fuerzas iguales que se oponen y si Shaoran, por muy poderoso que sea, se interpone entre esta batalla morirá.."

- "¡Eso no puede ser!" –Sakura estaba casi mortalmente pálida- "¡no es posible!"

- "No te digo esto por asustarte o algo similar porque yo misma tengo miedo por él" –repuso la extranjera- "es justamente por eso que estoy en esta ciudad"

Sakura la miró con nerviosismo mientras sus peores temores se hacían realidad.

- "Estoy aquí para llevármelo Sakura" –le dijo Mai Tsi muy serena- "he venido a buscar a Shaoran para alejarlo definitivamente de este peligro... y de ti"

* * *

><p>Eriol se dejó caer sobre el sillón casi con cansancio. Había dejado a aquella malgeniada y esta vez inconsciente muchacha con Nakuru y Spinel para que la atiendan en lugar de llevarla a un hospital más por curiosidad que por otra cosa, pero al cabo de unos minutos, su mente empezaba a trabajar casi frenéticamente.<p>

Había sido absurdo y ridículo que imaginara que aquella chica podía estarle buscando a él o a Li, pero la verdad era que empezaba a exasperarse. Aquel sueño confuso, que no había conseguido aclarar ni con la ayuda de todo su poder mágico empezaba a ponerle más nervioso a medida que los días pasaban y la sensación de peligro a su alrededor también aumentaba de forma alarmante.

- "Debería dejar de pensar en ese sueño absurdo" –dijo pensando en voz alta, mientras Nakuru ingresaba a la lujosa habitación- "es ridículo y..." –vió a la mujer casi dando saltos de alegría mientras se dirigía al teléfono y parpadeó- "¿qué sucede¿porqué estás tan feliz?"

- "Esa chica no se vé nada bien" –dijo Nakuru con una amplia sonrisa- "de modo que esta vez tengo que llamar a un experto..."

Eriol sonrió mientras en sus ojos brillaban divertidos.

- "Ya veo.. entonces vas a llamar a Kinomoto ¿verdad?. Supongo que el motivo es lo que menos te importa si puedes retener al tipo aquí el mayor tiempo posible..."

Nakuru empezó a reír.

- "Tengo mis planes bien trazados esta vez" –repuso- "incluso ya aclaré algunos puntos con esa niña fantasma que vive con él, para que no nos vaya a estorbar en el momento preciso.."

- "Eso no lo dudo pero... ¿ya conseguiste la confirmación del interesado?"

- "Esta noche, con la excusa de esa chica lograré que Touya permanezca aquí el tiempo suficiente para..." –sus ojos brillaron con malicia- " ¡JA, JA, JA,JA,JAAAAAA!"

Eriol sonrió de nuevo mientras Nakuru marcaba el teléfono móvil del médico con alegría, pero esta se esfumó cuando la impersonal contestadora le comunicó que nadie respondería su llamada.

- "Parece que tus planes tendrán que posponerse.." –murmuró su joven dueño.

- "¡Por supuesto que no!" –le contestó mientras una mortífera aura de fuego la rodeaba- "¡no voy a darme por vencida bajo ningún concepto y mucho menos esta noche que acabo de terminar un especialísimo tratamiento de belleza!"

Y empezó a reír escandalosamente mientras Eriol se encogía de hombros.

- "Ya cállate que vas a despertar a Kaho y la chica" –intervino Spinel con vocecita disgustada ingresando al elegante salón- "haces demasiado alboroto y a este paso nadie va a poder dormir.."

- "Justamente ése es mi plan" –rió Nakuru con los ojos entrecerrados mientras buscaba una gabardina que la protegiera del frío de la calle– "¿Acaso crees que estoy buscando a Touya esta noche para que él pueda dormir?"

Una gota surgió sobre la cabeza de Spinel mientras Eriol sonreía y se dirigía a verificar la condición de Kaho y de la enferma. La reacción de Nakuru no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo, más bien al contrario, le divertía mucho y esa había sido una de las principales razones por las que al crear a Nakuru/Ruby Moon había permitido que desarrollara un carácter totalmente opuesto al del Juez de las Cartas Clow, Yue... un carácter que la verdad le divertía mucho. Sí, en esta encarnación había hecho que sus guardianes fueran totalmente opuestos a los anteriores y aunque en un principio pensó que lo había hecho para el enfrentamiento con la nueva dueña de las Clow Cards –Sakura- después aceptó la verdadera razón.

Protección. Para sí mismo y para los nuevos guardianes.

Yue y Kerberos habían estado demasiado unidos a Clow en el pasado. Ambos eran de una forma u otra sus "hijos". Hijos de su poder, hijos de la magia que él tenía, hijos suyos por todo lo que habían compartido, pero no importa que tanto poder tuviera Clow o algún mortal.. así como la existencia de ambos guardianes tenía sus limitaciones, no había nada que pudiera evitarle a Clow el tributo final de la vida... la muerte. Y por ello había tomado las mayores precauciones posibles para proteger a sus creaciones. Era por eso que si el nuevo dueño no era aprobado por Yue todos lo olvidarían.. una forma de evitarse sufrimientos y dolor.. la sensación de pérdida.

Pero aunque las cartas habían sido selladas, el bienestar de ellas y especialmente de Yue y Kerberos -aún en su próxima encarnación- habían sido motivo de preocupación para él y efectivamente después de saber por Kaho que la entonces pequeña Sakura había sido aprobada por Yue, que decidió ir a Japón..

En aquel tiempo había notado que había estado demasiado unido a ellos en el pasado. Pero ya que el destino les había puesto en nuevas manos –con algunas cosas, como la intervención del joven Li, que en verdad no estaba prevista- dándoles una nueva oportunidad y dueña, él mismo había tomado también otros guardianes... la bulliciosa y algo egocéntrica Nakuru/Ruby Moon.. y el serio y siempre alejado de los dulces Spinel Sun...

Opuestos a Yue y Kerberos.

Más autosuficientes y menos dependientes de él.

Hace diez años todo había salido bien, en una forma que encontró no sólo interesante y divertida, sinó también muy satisfactoria pero después de todo, había quedado algo ...

Ese sueño... esa esfera de agua y aquella placa dorada en su interior... algo que tenía mucho que ver con su pasado...

¿Es que todavía le quedaba algo inconcluso por hacer?

* * *

><p>- "Es muy extraño que Sakura demore tanto con las fresas" –decía Yukito, mientras el pobre Shaoran se impacientaba- "¿sucede algo grave?"<p>

- "Bueno, en verdad espero que no. Pero hace un rato me enteré de algo que me provocó cierta sensación de angustia.. como si algo fuera a pasar. Por eso es que estoy tan impaciente de hablar con Sakura"

- "Algo... ¿sobre esa profecía?"

- "No... a decir verdad es algo personal" –repuso tosiendo con incomodidad.

- "¡Por favor discúlpame, no quise ser indiscreto!" –se lamentó el profesor de matemáticas con una sonrisa- "¡vamos, anímate un poco que estoy seguro que Sakura regresará pronto..."

- "Eso espero, porque en verdad tengo algo importante que decirle..." –repentinamente lo que el profesor había dicho le llamó la atención- "mencionaste la profecía ¿verdad?.. ¿acaso descubriste algo en el Campus Clamp?"

Yukito miró seriamente al joven chino y después de un breve silencio, asintió.

- "Sí, pero creo que lo mejor sería hablarlo cuando Sakura esté aquí.."

- "Si es tan serio entonces también me comunicaré con Hiragizawa" –repuso Shaoran muy serio tomando su teléfono móvil- "ambos estamos en esta investigación y tal vez pueda darnos buenas ideas.." –insistió un par de veces pero lo dejó al cabo de un rato- "¡vaya, parece que están hablando por teléfono en este momento.."

Yukito asintió mientras en ese instante una dulce voz se escuchó desde la cocina.

- " ¡Vaya, Daidouji sigue cantando tan bien como siempre" –repuso Shaoran con una sonrisa- "se le escucha más animada pese a lo de su matrimonio. Sólo espero que Sakura y ella puedan llegar a charlar lo suficiente como para evitarle un error..."

El profesor sonrió levemente pero murmuró para sí...

- _"Y yo solo espero que Sakura no demore mucho... empiezo a preocuparme"_

Touya ingresó entonces a la salita con una expresión muy peculiar en el rostro y Yukito se sorprendió. No sólo era la primera vez en que se cruzaba con Li y no empezaban a discutir sinó que el médico se ofreció voluntariamente a abrir la puerta sin protestar, algo en verdad muy extraño..

- "¿Acaso está enfermo?" –murmuró Shaoran.

Yukito se encogió de hombros y le miró sin comprender, pero fue entonces que...

- "¡TOUYAAAAA!" –la ruidosa y siempre animada Nakuru se arrojó contra el médico rodeando su cuello con sus brazos- "¡Al fin te encuentro!"

- "¿Qué¡Nakuru, suéltame!" –gritó Kinomoto volviendo bruscamente a la realidad- "¿cuántas veces te he dicho que..?"

No pudo terminar la frase porque Nakuru le besó fuertemente en los labios mientras Shaoran tenía una gran gota sobre la cabeza y Yukito controlaba la risa a duras penas...

- "¿Qué demonios crees que haces?" –gritó furioso cuando la mujer le dejó por fin respirar- "¡casi me asfixias!"

Nakuru rió, aún pegada a su cuello.

- "Esto es solo un avance de lo bien que la vamos a pasar cuando me mude contigo" –dijo risueña- "¡vamos, no te apenes!"

- "¡No me estoy apenando, me estás estrujando el cuello!" –protestó nuevamente- "¿acaso quieres matarme?"

- "Sí.. pero de puro cansancio" –rió la mujer mientras Shaoran tosía para disimular su presencia.. por segunda vez- "¡oh, que pena!... por un momento creí que podrías estar solo en casa..." –se volvió al joven chino- "¿porqué estás tan sonrojado?... ¿acaso tu y la pequeña Sakura no se besan y se acarician y...!"

- "¡Cállate no le des ideas!" –gritó Touya con una gran vena en la frente.

- "¿Mujer que a ratitos tiene alas de mariposa?" –murmuró Kiku atravesando la pared, muy risueña- "¡ya decía yo que por eso hermanito estaba tan enojado!.. ¿porqué siempre se enoja hermanito?... él muy contento hace un rato porque hasta sonrió..."

- "¿QUEEE?" –saltó Nakuru- "¿de qué te reíste?"

- "De nada. Kiku está alucinando nada más" –murmuró rápido- "¿qué estas haciendo aquí Nakuru?"

- "Pues..." –dudó mirando al techo, como si eso fuera un remedio a la memoria- "no me acuerdo pero ya no importa... ¡lo que importa es que te encontré!"

- "Para mi desgracia..." –murmuró el doctor en voz baja, aunque al ver a la pequeña fantasma y Nakuru juntas recordó algo- "aunque... ahora que te veo Nakuru..."

- "¿SII?"

- "¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE LE DIJISTE A KIKU?" –dijo con una gran vena sobre la frente mientras la fantasma les miraba con asombro...

Porque ahora era Nakuru quién tenía una gota sobre la cabeza.

* * *

><p>Eriol sonrió divertido al contemplar el elegante reloj por unos instantes.<p>

Al parecer o Nakuru no había encontrado a Kinomoto o estaba teniendo dificultades en traerlo consigo...

O quizá lo había olvidado porque estaba pasándolo demasiado bien.

Suspiró. Bien sabía que respecto a lo último tendría serias dudas hasta que no viera con sus propios ojos lo contrario, pero Nakuru era obstinada y sabía que su alegría al volver a Japón era por que se había prometido que esta vez si conseguiría el amor de Kinomoto.

Sonrió de nuevo... A veces Nakuru se parecía demasiado a él... siempre buscando nuevas formas de entretenimiento todo el tiempo..

Volvió a acomodarse en la butaca con calma para velar mejor la condición de la enferma y se sintió cansado. Prefería su sillón. Justamente iba a conjurar el hechizo adecuado para traerlo hasta allí, cuando sus ojos tropezaron con una tarjeta que Tomoyo le había obsequiado esa misma mañana...

- "Que tipo tan afortunado es ese francés" –rió divertido.

- "¿Te refieres al novio de la señorita Daidouji?" –repuso Kaho, ingresando a la habitación.

- "Sí" –asintió el joven permaneciendo sentado y con una leve sonrisa- "¿acaso no crees lo mismo que yo, Tomoyo es una muchacha bella, culta, encantadora y gentil... Hay cierta ironía que ese hombre esté más interesado en sus recursos económicos que en ella.."

Kaho le contempló por unos instantes con interés, pero después suspiró brevemente..

- "Por un momento me pareció que tenías cierto interés especial en la señorita Daidouji.. pero no has conseguido engañarme... ¿que tienes en mente?"

- "Eres demasiado lista Kaho. Por eso es que nos llevamos tan bien" –comentó- "porque aunque Tomoyo me parece encantadora y su compañía me agrada no estoy verdaderamente interesado en ella, ni en nadie" –continuó el joven con la sonrisa divertida de siempre- "pero es la persona más observadora que conozco... aparte de ti y de mi, por supuesto, aunque en este instante recordé algo que me dijeron el otro día... ¿sabes que alguien me preguntó si era mi novia?"

- "Si en verdad te interesara, estoy seguro que no te detendrías hasta conseguirla para ti"-comentó su amiga- "y ningún joven francés sería algún obstáculo en tus propósitos..."

- "Sí" –asintió tranquilamente- "supongo que así sería, pero no te niego que si pudiera elegir a enamorarme de alguien creo que la persona más indicada sería ella..."

- "Supongo que a veces pensamos así, pero enamorarse de alguien no es algo que podamos siempre elegir..."

- "Aunque ella tampoco esté libre de proporcionar cierto entretenimiento poco común con reacciones inesperadas.." –le interrumpió el joven hechicero riendo.

- "¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

- "Aunque ya no suele usar su cámara de video como cuando éramos niños, tiene algunas nuevas peculiaridades de las cuales he sido casi testigo" –rió para sí al recordar el bofetón al médico- "pero supongo que tampoco puedo decir que yo sea demasiado común. Con eso que trato de estarme divirtiendo casi todo el tiempo y a costa de los demás si puedo."

Kaho empezó a reír.

- "Sí, supongo que nadie en este mundo puede decir que está totalmente libre de alguna excentricidad" –murmuró la mujer pensando en el motivo por el cual había visto a Fujitaka Kinomoto en aquel destruido templo- "pero... ¿que tiene la joven Daidouji que ver contigo si no te interesa?"

La mirada del hechicero se perdió en la lejanía por unos segundos antes de contestar..

- "No tiene nada que ver, solo que me hizo gracia pensar en la insistencia de Nakuru en perseguir a Kinomoto diciendo que será feliz cuando lo consiga" –murmuró- "justamente tal y como Tomoyo me contestó cuando le pregunté los motivos de su matrimonio. Ambas cosas me hicieron pensar en mi extraña incapacidad para enamorarme.."

Kaho le miró en silencio pensativo por unos instantes, reflexionando...

Ciertamente Eriol tenía razón en lo que decía. Puede que fuera la encarnación de un poderoso hechicero del pasado pero físicamente seguía siendo un atractivo joven de veinte años que jamás se había enamorado de alguien antes y aquello no dejaba de provocarle asombro. Sabía perfectamente que era un joven encantador y realmente popular en todo lugar donde se presentara. Su cultura, la desenvoltura y gracia que tenía al tratar a los demás siempre habían dejado gran impresión en los que le conocían y justamente por eso Kaho encontraba asombroso el hecho que el joven confesara con tanta tranquilidad que jamás se había enamorado de alguien...

- "No debería sorprenderte" –repuso tranquilo, como si le leyera los pensamientos- "después de todo, como Clow tampoco amé verdaderamente a nadie fuera de mis propias creaciones..."

- "Ese fue Clow" –le replicó- "pero ahora eres Eriol. ¿Piensas acaso hacer lo mismo?"

- "Creo que decidir eso escapa a las posibilidades de la magia, por eso justamente te decía que si pudiera elegir enamorarme de alguien, sería de Tomoyo o Sakura.."

- "¿Sakura?"

- "No te asustes" –rió divertido- "no siento nada más que un gran afecto por ambas... supongo que tal y como dijiste, amar a alguien no es algo que se pueda elegir o conjurar tan fácilmente pero no te niego que tener un sentimiento así es algo que le envidio un poco a Li... en ese sentido y pese a lo serio que es siempre ha sido más libre que yo..."

- "¿Es eso un lamento?"

- "No. Solo es una conclusión" –repuso escéptico, mirando a la chica herida- "dime... ¿porqué es que las personas se enamoran unas de otras, por ejemplo mira a esta muchacha y piensa¿que clase de vida le espera¿que futuro puede tener alguien como ella aunque se enamore de un tipo que le corresponda?..."

- "Lo que dices suena demasiado frío Eriol y temo que no soy la persona más indicada para contestarte eso. Ya ves que no importa lo que digas... siempre esperaré a Kia"

El hechicero sonrió.

- "Sí... y te envidio mucho tu fé, la confianza que le tienes... Ustedes, al igual que Sakura y Li son casos rarísimos..."

- "Me pregunto si alguna vez Clow se habría enamorado de alguien.." –murmuró la mujer.

- "Lo dudo" –dijo encogiéndose de hombros- "pero supongo que no valía la pena recordarlo porque no lo sé"

- "¿Y que piensas hacer con esta chica?"

- "Ponerme fuera de su camino lo antes posible" –rió- "bueno... es que yo no le agrado mucho que digamos..."

- "Pero la trajiste aquí.. ¿porqué?"

- "No podía dejarla abandonada en la calle" –se encogió de hombros- "además que me dio curiosidad saber quién es la persona que busca... por un momento creí que era yo mismo... o quizá Li"

- " ¿Estás seguro que está bien?" –insistió- "me parece demasiado pálida como para estar del todo sana..."

- "Supongo que tiene mucho que ver con la familia de donde proviene" –comentó el joven con conmiseración- "carecen de recursos económicos y supongo que no ha tenido una vida fácil... supongo que debe tener apenas dieciséis años si bien tiene un carácter muy poco agradable..."

Kaho contempló nuevamente a la chica con tristeza...

- "Me asombra que digas eso. Sabes tan bien como yo que las personas no son lo que aparentan ser..." –dijo con una leve sonrisa- " ¿no eres tú el mejor ejemplo?"

Eriol asintió, muy divertido.

- "Bien, definitivamente esta vez tienes razón pero nada puedo hacer a estas alturas para cambiar mi forma de ser" –dijo con una encantadora sonrisa- "pero volviendo a esta chica, creo que el hechizo curativo impedirá que le quede una cicatriz. Es fácil para mí tratar una herida producida por una arma simple... como un puñal..."

Kaho contempló pensativamente a su joven amigo y cambió el tema abruptamente.

- "¿Aún sigues pensando en eso?"

- "¿A qué te refieres?"

- "A tu recuerdo... lo que estás buscando... ¿ya sabes que es?"

Eriol negó con la cabeza antes de contestar.

- "No está muy claro, pero es una placa dorada que supongo es algún sello o algo parecido... pero no estoy seguro todavía del porqué ese recuerdo me persigue"

- "Tal vez era muy importante para ti en el pasado... cuando te llamabas Clow"

- "Eso es algo que aún no he podido precisar, pero estoy seguro que ese objeto tiene mucho que ver con el motivo de mi

encarnación... es extraño, pero estoy casi seguro de ello"

- "¿Realmente lo crees?"

- "Si" –asintió pensativo- "muchas veces me he preguntado el motivo por el que puedo recordar casi perfectamente el pasado. He estudiado el tema de las encarnaciones lo suficiente para saber que si bien es un fenómeno hasta cierto punto común, lo que no es común es que pueda recordar tan claramente lo que hice en mi encarnación anterior..."

- "Lo sé. Normalmente las personas no pueden recordar a menos que se sometan a una sesión especial de regresión al pasado..."

- "Ni siquiera las personas de habilidades mágicas tienen la facultad de recordar tan claramente sus vidas anteriores" –continuó Eriol- "imagina lo cambiado que estaría el mundo y la magia si al renacer todos recordamos lo que habíamos hecho antes y lo usamos como un punto de inicio en la nueva vida..."

- "En tu caso tú lo has hecho" –sonrió Kaho con dulzura- "fueron aquellos recuerdos de tu vida anterior lo que motivaron que desde niño tuvieras acceso a los poderes y la experiencia que tenías como Clow"

- "Sí, efectivamente, sé que mi caso es por demás peculiar.. por no decir que único.."

- "El único motivo para el que recordaras tan perfectamente tu pasado sería que hubieras dejado algo pendiente ¿verdad?" –el joven asintió- "y por eso es que piensas tanto en esa placa... ese recuerdo.."

- "Es extraño que sea precisamente eso lo que no consigo recordar con claridad. Ni las investigaciones o los conjuros que he utilizado me han servido para aclarar definitivamente la presencia constante de esa placa en mis sueños. En un principio creí que el asunto inconcluso era asegurarme que Kerberos y Yue estuvieran bien con su nueva dueña, pero me pregunto que estoy pasando por alto... o si vale la pena pensar tanto en eso."

Kaho se acomodó a su lado y provocó que el piano emitiera una nota.

- "¿Piensas hacerle caso a la señorita Akizuki, ya ves que insiste en que olvides eso y vivas sin preocupaciones..."

- "Y lo haría si aquel sueño no fuera tan insistente" –sonrió Eriol- "sabes que divertirme va más con mi forma de ser que estar persiguiendo algo confuso"

* * *

><p>Sakura miró a Mai Tsi con expresión de incrédulo asombro pero la muchacha no varió su tono ni sus palabras en lo más mínimo, al contrario, continuó más segura aún...<p>

- "El único y auténtico motivo por el que Shaoran está en esta ciudad eres tú Sakura" –dijo- "cierto que está investigando la profecía pero más que todo está tratando de protegerte a ti, aunque para ello corriendo peligro del que quizá el mismo no haya tomado plena conciencia..."

- "Pues hasta el momento, ni Shaoran o ninguna persona que yo conozca ha tenido algún contacto o problema con los bandos de los "Dragones" ni mucho menos corrido peligro" –repuso ignorando el incidente con el hombre del parque Ueno- "hemos sentido presencias poderosas, pero nada tan grave como lo que estás diciendo.."

- "¿Crees que te miento¿o acaso que exagero el peligro?"

- "Has dicho que quieres alejar a Shaoran de mí" –replicó Sakura con voz trémula- "¿cómo puedo creer todo esto que me dices?... tu misma le dejaste hace casi dos años al casarte con otro y no entiendo como es que vienes ahora a decirme todo esto..."

- "¿Te sorprendería mucho si te digo que no he dejado de amarle?"

- "No. Eso es algo que noté cuando te ví en Hong Kong"

- "Entonces te explicaré que mi esposo ha muerto" –Sakura palideció ante la calma con la que Mai Tsi dijo aquellas frases- "y tal como notas en mi rostro, no siento en verdad su muerte aunque llegué a apreciarle..."

- "Pero.. ¿cómo pudiste casarte con alguien que "apreciabas..."?"

- "¿Y dejar a quien amaba, eso es lo que ibas a preguntar ¿verdad?" –le contestó la otra- "bien, ya que Shaoran no ha querido escuchar mi explicación supongo que tendré que dártela a ti" –suspiró- "lo dejé por su propio bien... le dejé porque le quería.."

- "¿QUEEEE?" –la muchacha no pudo evitar el asombro- "¡pero eso no tiene sentido!"

- "Quizá. Quizá a simple vista se vea como que dejé de quererlo y me casé con alguien más, traicionándolo" –dijo con infinita tristeza y melancolía- "pero no es verdad. Hace casi dos años yo era su novia y Lao aún era el Jefe del Concilio... supongo que sabes ya que Tsé Lao, el hijo del viejo, siempre había envidiado a Shaoran pese a que la señora Li había comprometido a Mei Ling con él.."

- "Conozco lo bastante del problema con los Lao"

- "Lo que no sabes es que Tsé había planeado la muerte de Shaoran mucho antes de cuando se descubrió todo. Le recuerdo bien y puedo decirte que si bien aparentaba ser su amigo en su interior le detestaba porque sospechaba que Mei Ling seguía enamorada de él. Además, y no sé si lo sabes, pero la capacidad mágica de Shaoran está muy por encima de los niveles normales y pese a su juventud, ya se comentaba que podía ser un firme candidato en la elección de Jefe del Concilio..."

- "Pero esa elección se realizó cuando el anciano Lao renunció a su cargo, a la muerte de su hijo"

- "La elección se realiza cada siete años" –le informó Mai Tsi- "y aunque es posible que el Jefe sea reelegido un indeterminado número de veces, esto depende siempre y cuando demuestre que es el hechicero más poderoso de la organización..."

- "Entonces.. es posible que ..."

- "Sí. Ya se podía casi predecir que Shaoran tendría gran apoyo de los pequeños clanes de hechiceros, al menos más que de los poderosos y antiguos clanes chinos que no han estado nunca muy conformes con la idea que alguien tan joven esté sobre ellos. Ese era el verdadero motivo del odio de Tsé Lao y lo que le hizo urdir un plan para acabar con Shaoran en Siam, a donde el viejo Lao nos envió para apaciguar un conflicto de dos pequeños clanes..."

- "Pero.. ¿cómo podrían hacerle daño?... ¡acabas de decir que es el hechicero más poderoso del concilio!"

- "Por supuesto. Pero siempre puede haber forma de vencer a alguien poderoso. Ya sea uniendo a varios hechiceros quizá no tan fuertes en su contra" –sonrió con tristeza- "algo que Tsé no podía darse el lujo de hacer porque no le convenía que fuera tan evidente... y por eso fue que planeó otra cosa.."

- "Una trampa en Siam" –susurró Sakura.

- "Exacto. Una trampa que consistió en ponerme a mí en peligro y lastimarme de modo tal que Shaoran reaccionara violentamente para vengarme, contraviniendo todas las normas de enfrentamiento de hechiceros... exponiendo a toda la organización a una nueva guerra"

- "No... no lo entiendo. ¿Hace casi dos años Tsé Lao planeó lastimarte a ti para que Shaoran provocara en su venganza una guerra de hechiceros?"

- "Si. Lo que Tsé planeó fue que alguien abusara de mí en Siam"

Sakura palideció ante la idea.

- "Sé lo que estás pensando" –continuó Mai Tsi- "conoces a Shaoran y sabe bien cuál sería su reacción en un caso como el que te digo. Pero yo misma descubrí todo antes que ocurriera e hice un trato con el Jefe del Clan de Siam. Un acuerdo por el que me casé con su hermano menor y puse la fortuna de mi clan a su disposición, que era mucho más de lo que ganaba por el trabajo de los Lao... y fue por eso que me casé"

Sakura contemplaba a la muchacha china con una mezcla de asombro y hasta admiración.

- "Por eso me hace gracia que me reclames que le haya lastimado Sakura. ¿Lastimarle dices, era lo único que podía hacer para ganar tiempo y que se llevara a cabo la elección..."

- "Donde fue designado Jefe del Concilio.."

- "Sí. Pero afortunadamente el enfado de Tsé Lao provocó que atacara a Shaoran directamente y eso le costó un juicio antes que la elección ocurriera. Aquel fue el final para él y el motivo de la renuncia irrevocable del viejo Lao" –repuso pensativa- "claro que el enfado de Tsé fue porque sus planes de Siam no salieron como él esperaba.."

- "Entonces..."

- "Como imaginarás... no le dije nada de esto en ese entonces.. es más, vine aquí a confesárselo todo ahora que soy libre, pero no ha querido verme.."

- "¿Verte¿acaso sabe que estás aquí?" –se asombró.

- "Sí. Al menos Wei ya debe habérselo comentado" –suspiró- "aunque él no ha hecho el menor intento de comunicarse conmigo y esa fue la principal razón por la que te cité aquí... dime Sakura¿quién de nosotras ha sacrificado más por él?"

Ambas muchachas se miraron con fijeza.

* * *

><p>La chica abrió lentamente sus enormes ojos grises y parpadeó contemplando la lujosa habitación donde se encontraba, con un asombro que no logró reprimir. No sólo el lugar le era totalmente desconocido sinó que era lo más lujoso y elegante que hubiera visto en su vida y esto la dejó muy confundida.<p>

No conocía a nadie que pudiera costearse tal lujo.

Por un momento su visión se tornó borrosa y se tocó la cabeza con la mano derecha para tranquilizarse porque se sentía absolutamente desconcertada. Lo último que recordaba era aquella pelea con los tipos que quisieron matarla y esa herida en su costado que...

Fue entonces cuando lo notó..

¡La herida estaba totalmente cicatrizada!

- "Pero.. ¿cómo?" –susurró bajito.

El sonido de una leve respiración cercana le dio la respuesta.

- "Sí, el muchacho que atropelló a mamá.." –dijo mirando a Eriol con leve desconfianza mientras el joven dormía cómodamente recostado en su sillón- "resultó ser un hechicero occidental y muy poderoso además. Aunque dudo que pueda ayudarme de alguna forma.."

- "¿Porqué dices eso?" –murmuró la vocecita de Spinel desde el balcón cercano.

La muchacha se volvió rápidamente con gesto casi amenazador, pero al contemplar al guardián una encantadora sonrisa apareció en su rostro pálido. Sonrisa que cambió totalmente sus facciones, iluminándolas con tal dulzura que dejó confundido a Spinel.

- "Vaya... eres tú otra vez" –dijo en voz baja mientras apartaba las mantas y abandonaba el lecho- "¿vives aquí?"

- "Vivo con mi amo" –replicó Spinel mientras la chica se acercaba al balcón con la clara intención de charlar con él- "¿porqué no quieres permitir que Eriol te ayude?"

- "¿Eriol?" –dijo ella volviéndose a ver al durmiente hechicero por un segundo, para después volver su atención a Spinel- "¡vaya!.. entonces él es tu amo... ¿también es tu creador?"

- "Sí, pero no has contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Porqué no quieres que te ayuden?"

- "Porque no creo que pueda hacerlo. Nadie puede ayudarme a menos que sea la persona que estoy buscando" –dijo con una sonrisa triste mientras se apoyaba al bello balcón del hotel- "y no puedo darme el lujo de contar la deshonra de mi familia a cualquier persona que conozca... especialmente si consideras que soy la única que puedo hacer algo para proteger a mi madre y a mi hermanito"

- "¿Tan grave es tu problema?"

- "Sé que somos sólo una familia de hechiceros degradados" –repuso con pesar, mientras el viento hacía ondear su gastado vestido- "pero mientras me quede un solo aliento de vida haré lo que sea para evitar que alguien lastime a Tao y a mi madre. ¿Sabes, es irónico que personas tan poco importantes como nosotros estemos involucrados en eventos que hacen temblar el mismísimo Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente"

Spinel agudizó las orejas y se acercó volando a la muchacha ante la mención del Concilio, pero la joven le sonrió con dulzura y -ante el asombro del guardián- empezó a acariciarlo en la cabecita con ternura inesperada, mientras su sonrisa se tornaba más gentil.

- "Eres una criatura mágica muy peculiar" –repuso mientras el guardián quedaba complacido con su gesto amistoso- "¿sabes?... verte me recuerda a alguien que conocí hace mucho tiempo... alguien a quien le gustaban mucho los felinos"

- "¿Felinos?"

- "Eres como un gatito" –rió la chica, acariciándole tal y como lo haría con cualquier minino común- "si. Seguramente que si él te viera estaría más que encantado contigo.."

- "¿Quién es él¿porqué no está contigo?.. ¡debió haberte protegido esta noche siquiera!"

La mirada de la muchacha se tornó extrañamente melancólica.

- "De una u otra manera.. él siempre está conmigo" –repuso poniendo una mano sobre su pecho y cerrando los ojos por un instante- "pero hay lujos que no puedo darme, al menos hasta asegurarme que mi familia esté totalmente a salvo y él es uno de ellos. De hecho, solo espero poder salir de todo esto con vida para verlo... sí, cuando todo esto pase... al fin le veré"

El guardián le contempló con tristeza. El tono de aquella chica al expresarse era sereno y tranquilo pero podía sentir tal anhelo en su voz que le dejó confundido. El vivir con su amo y con la escandalosa Nakuru -que solía cambiar de pareja con regularidad cuando vivían en Inglaterra- le había hecho entender en mucho las relaciones humanas pero nunca antes había visto tal convicción y melancolía en alguien y eso le desconcertó. Aquella muchacha debía ser muy joven, pero había tal confianza en su expresión al hablar de "él" que no pudo evitar una pregunta.

- "¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de lo que sientes por esa persona, me parece que eres demasiado joven para tener tal convicción sobre alguien que ni siquiera está a tu lado en los momentos difíciles.."

- "Tengo dieciocho años y no son tan pocos" –repuso con una sonrisa- " ¿te asombra mucho?"

- "No, sólo que por tu aspecto... yo te ponía dieciséis" –ronroneaba satisfecho ante una caricia pero se quedó callado súbitamente.

- "¿Te hice daño?. Creo que tiré de tus orejas o tal vez mis manos no son tan agradables para acariciar a un gatito... no tengo manos bonitas"

- "No, no es eso, sólo pensaba en lo complicados que son los humanos... no los entiendo" –miró las manos estropeadas de la chica- "¿qué hay con tus manos?.. son un poquito ásperas y parece que has trabajado mucho con ellas¿has tenido una vida muy dura?"

- "He tenido una vida y eso es suficiente" –replicó pensativa- "además no tengo motivos para quejarme porque tengo a mi hermanito Tao y a mis padres... o al menos no tuve grandes motivos para hacerlo hasta ahora" –suspiró- "tengo demasiadas responsabilidades con mi familia para tener tiempo de lamentarme.."

Una ráfaga de viento agitó el delgado cuerpo de la chica y Spinel la contempló con atención. No era malgeniada cuando se sentía en confianza y más bien le inspiraba cierta tristeza la adultez precoz que se apreciaba en ella además que en verdad era una muchacha muy hermosa...

Reclinada sobre el balcón del elegantísimo hotel, la figura de Yoko era en verdad encantadora. No era muy alta y de tipo más bien delgadito y frágil –Spinel sospechaba que aquella contextura física tenía mucho que ver con las privaciones sufridas- pero tenía un cutis pálido sólo comparable con el de la joven Daidouji, a la que en verdad se parecía u poco. Pero a diferencia de la frágil belleza de Tomoyo y pese a su delicada complexión, los enormes y grises ojos de la joven extranjera brillaban reflejando tal fuerza y férrea decisión que Spinel pensó que eventos de su vida la habían hecho madurar tan de prisa. Con el viento agitándose a su alrededor, algunos mechones de su cabello negrísimo cayeron sobre el fino óvalo de su rostro, aumentando la expresión nostálgica de la muchacha mientras en sus largas pestañas parecía brillar alguna lágrima...

Tal y como otras jóvenes de ascendencia china, Yoko tenía el cabello negro azulado pero lo llevaba anudado en un delicado moño que solo acentuaba la belleza de sus rasgos. En realidad a simple vista se podía notar que era una muchacha agraciada, pero seguramente podría verse aún mejor con otros atuendos que no fueran aquellas ropas viejas que usaba.

- "Es mejor que me marche de una vez" –dijo repentinamente mientras hacía una última caricia a Spinel y se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación- "tengo aún que encontrar a ese hombre, porque ahora menos que nunca puedo volver con Tao y mamá. Al menos hasta ver a ese hechicero.."

- "¿No puedes volver con tu familia?"

- "Si esos sujetos pudieron encontrarme, lo más probable es que me sigan y no quiero arriesgar a nadie... ellos de momento están protegidos por un talismán que les dejé, pero no quiero tentar al destino" –dijo mientras se volvía a dar una última mirada a Spinel- "esa es otra razón para no permanecer más aquí. No quiero ocasionar molestias a tu dueño con mis problemas.. por favor, agradécele de mi parte su ayuda..."

- "Pero.."

- "Temo que no soy muy buena para ofrecer disculpas" –dijo con una sonrisa al recordar el bofetón que le regalara al hechicero en el hospital- "aunque le estoy agradecida por la ayuda que me brindó hoy... gracias y adiós.."

- "Eriol puede arreglárselas con cualquiera... no temas ocasionarnos problemas..."

- "Gracias..." –dijo marchándose- "si no encuentro a ese hechicero... todo estará perdido.."

- "¿Porqué no me dices su nombre entonces?" –intervino entonces Eriol, con toda tranquilidad desde el sillón- "como ya te dije, es muy posible que le conozca..."

Yoko se volvió a verle con asombro.

- "¿Escuchó todo?"

- "No tanto, no te preocupes" –repuso despreocupado y con su sonrisa habitual.

-"Pues dudo un hechicero que practica magia occidental conozca al Jefe del concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente.." –dijo disimulando su enfado por el hecho que Eriol escuchara todo lo que había dicho- "¿o acaso vá a decirme que conoce a Shaoran Li?"

Eriol sonrió casi con triunfo. Su presentimiento no había sido erróneo.

* * *

><p>- "¡Eso no es cierto!" –protestó Sakura- "¡Eso no es cierto!"<p>

- "¿Y como puedes estar tan segura?"

- "Shaoran no es alguien superficial" –replicó la muchacha- "el nunca habría hecho tanto por mí si no me amara.."

- "No discuto eso pero... ¿le has preguntado si ya me había olvidado?"

Sakura contempló a la muchacha con expresión desvalida mientras Mai Tsi la miraba con pesar y tristeza. No deseaba lastimar a aquella joven japonesa pero no iba a permitir que nadie la apartara de Shaoran y mucho menos que él permaneciera en aquella ciudad por esa chica. De modo que le mostró a Sakura el relicario que llevaba al cuello y continuó..

- "Este fue el regalo de compromiso que me dio hace algún tiempo" –dijo con los ojos brillantes y melancólicos- "y nunca jamás se ha separado de mí desde que me lo puso al cuello. Hasta el momento era un recuerdo de lo que había dejado pero ahora no estoy dispuesta a olvidarlo ¿cómo crees que lo haría ahora que soy libre?. Además que no es solo por el pasado y esa profecía que le he buscado... tengo la sospecha que el hermano de mi esposo es la encarnación del enemigo más feroz de su célebre antepasado Lead Cl..."

Las luces del mirador se apagaron y ambas jóvenes se miraron una a otra mientras en la mirada de Mai Tsi aparecía el miedo y una densa y profunda oscuridad se extendió alrededor de ambas jóvenes.

Al instante, todo lo que escucharon fue los gritos y sonidos que provocan varios cuerpos al caer al piso...

¡Eran los guardaespaldas de Mai Tsi!

- "¿Qué esta pasando?" –murmuró Sakura apretando su llave en una mano y con sus cards en la otra- "esta presencia mágica es poderosa y fuerte pero parece estar enviada de lejos.."

Mai Tsi no tuvo tiempo de contestar porque un círculo de fuego negro las rodeó al instante impidiéndoles la ruta de escape y toda la torre se sacudió como asaltada por un violento terremoto mientras los vidrios del lugar estallaban en horrible estrépito, inundando el aire de fragmentos punzocortantes, agudos y peligrosos...

- " ¡Ven aquí Mai Tsi, es mejor que estemos juntas!"

- "¿Qué?"

- "¡Shield!"

Los vidrios se estrellaron contra la defensa de la carta del escudo, protegiendo a ambas muchachas mientras dos sombras imprecisas se mantenían impertérritas en medio de la desolación y la muerte que rodeaba el antes alegre e iluminado mirador...

Y todo el lugar su cubría de oscuridad...

- "Es preciso encontrar la manera de salir de aquí Sakura... creo que alguien quiere evitar que vea a Shaoran.."

- "¿Porqué?"

La oscuridad entonces se extendió por completo cubriendo no solo la visión de Sakura y su acompañante sinó principalmente a los agresores, pero pese a aquella horrible sensación de incertidumbre ambas jóvenes sintieron perfectamente como el amplio círculo de fuego a su alrededor se estrechaba al igual que la sensación de calor y dolor a su alrededor..

- "¡No puedo ver nada!" –gritó Mai Tsi.

La maestra de cartas obró con rapidez y decisión al instante...

- "¡Light!"

Lo que ambas vieron cuando los poderes de la carta les permitieron visualizar su alrededor las dejó asombradas... ¡eran las únicas personas conscientes en el mirador!. Los otros visitantes se encontraban desmayados y muchos de ellos sangraban abundantemente por heridas provocadas por los vidrios aunque lo peor eran los cuerpos exánimes y apuñalados de los guardaespaldas de la joven extranjera... Los infortunados hombres desplomados en un gran charco de sangre eran un claro indicativo de que la presencia mágica que sentían era peligrosa y mortal.

- "¿Que son esas sombras?" –pensó Sakura.

Solo la cantidad de magia que rodeaba la Torre de Tokyo había hecho posible que no sintieran antes aquellas presencias... las mismas que se acercaban con rapidez y que súbitamente se mostraron claramente ante sus propios ojos...

¡Era ella misma y Mai Tsi!

- "¡Somos nosotras!" –murmuró Sakura.

- "No, son las "Sombras Vivas".. el poder de un hechizo antiguo y occidental... pero¿como puede controlarlos Tsu Chin?.. porque es el único que puede atacarme de esa forma¡no lo entiendo!" –susurró Mai Tsi- "¡tenemos que irnos de aquí!"

- "¿Escapar?"

Sakura se volvió a mirar a la extranjera –mas sorprendida por el temor reflejado en su voz que en otra cosa- cuando su doble le sonrió con crueldad y aprovechando que la muchacha se había alejado del área de protección de la carta "Shield" sus manos se convirtieron en los cortantes filos de unas espadas que atravesaron limpiamente uno de los brazos de la joven maestra de cartas...

- "¡Cuidado!" –gritó Mai Tsi frenéticamente.

Con un gemido ahogado Sakura retrocedió invocando apuradamente la carta "jump" mientras algunas gotas de sangre caían sobre el brillante piso, sintiéndose de pronto ridícula y lenta...

Había sido demasiado confiada y esa herida era una buena prueba de ello.

- "Fuerzas protectoras de los siete cielos.. muestra a quien te invoca de donde viene el poder que busca lastimarme... ¡hechizos de protección ancestrales de tiempos perdidos... se la verdadera visión de nuestro enemigo!"

Sakura permaneció por un segundo asombrada ante la rapidez y el cambio producido en la voz suave y musical de Mai Tsi al invocar el hechizo, mientras una luz brotaba de la frente de la joven china que con un rápido gesto extendió una especie de niebla brillante a su alrededor y las copias malignas retrocedían por un instante y un signo extraño se dejaba ver en sus frentes...

- "¡Es un sello de hechicería!"

- "No es posible..." –susurró Mai Tsi, retrocediendo- "no es el signo de Tsu Chin.. ¡es un signo de magia occidental!"

- '¿Quién es Tsu Chin?"

Pero la pelea con aquellas dos copias parecía que recién acababa de comenzar. Un remolino oscuro y siniestro pareció surgir del piso con rapidez inusitada mientras el lugar empezó a temblar y los ojos de las dobles se convertían en siniestros puntos rojos...

- "¡Mantente lo más apartada de ellas que puedas!" –dijo Mai Tsi mientras tomaba una posición extraña- "son demasiado poderosas para nosotras dos... ¡tenemos que ganar tiempo!"

- "No tiempo... No vida... solo morir es el destino que les espera.." –murmuró la sombra que tenía el aspecto de Sakura.

Los ojos de aquella "Sakura" brillaron siniestramente pero la maestra de cartas había tomado una decisión en es e preciso instante...

- "Vamos a ponerle fin a todo esto" –repuso contemplando a su doble que seguía sonriéndole- "¡Mirror!"

- "¡No Sakura, no!" –gritó Mai Tsi- " ¡ellas usan el tipo de magia que copia y refleja las cosas!"

- "¿Qué?"

Ante el estupor de Sakura la aparición de la carta del espejo motivó un leve desconcierto en las sombras vivas.. pero repentinamente ambas sonrieron fríamente y de la espiral en el piso surgieron muchas copias de Sakura y Mai Tsi.

- "¿Que es esto?" –gritó espantada la maestra de cartas- " ¡estamos rodeadas por nosotras mismas!"

- "Esto recién se pone interesante" –rió la imagen maligna de Mai Tsi mientras la extranjera apretaba los puños- "lo descubrirán muy pronto..."

El círculo de fuego negro aumentó en intensidad en ese instante y Sakura ahogó un grito... ese no era un fuego convencional...

¡Era un fuego mágico que estaba consumiendo su energía!...

Pero irónicamente sus copias se volvían más y más poderosas a cada instante...

- "Piedra... agua... fuego... viento... elementos de vida... elementos eternos" –repuso nuevamente la voz armoniosa de Mai Tsi- " ¡formen ustedes la cadena que nos proteja de las versiones oscuras de la misma naturaleza!"

Nuevamente enormes destellos de luz brotaron de la frente de Mai Tsi y rodearon a ambas jóvenes en anillos a su alrededor siendo en ese preciso momento que aprovechó Sakura para invocar también alguna de sus cards..

- "¡Windy, Watery, Firey!"

Las cards de ataque reforzaron entonces las fuerzas de Mai Tsi por unos segundos pero las "sombras vivas" se movieron con rapidez inhumana evitando el ataque de las Sakura Cards mientras el mismo sello extraño aparecía ante ellas protegiéndolas como un escudo y deteniendo en seco los poderes de las cards...

- "¡Ese sello!" –gritó Sakura conteniendo la sangre que escurría de su brazo.

- _**"Tiempo y poder del lado oscuro de los elementos... lado oculto de la naturaleza, punto opuesto del equilibrio... que el poder de quien fue, sea de quien va a existir nuevamente"**_ –dijo una voz extraña resonando súbitamente en todo el lugar- _**"quien era uno ya no lo es.. pero quien era ya no será más... el poder vuelve a su inicio.. al vacío."**_

Ante este extraño conjuro la card del espejo emitió un grito agudo y volvió a su condición de card al igual que las cards de ataque –ante la mirada atónita de Sakura- a la vez que el sello mágico desconocido continuaba protegiendo a las sombras, pero la antigua card captor invocó rápidamente la card "Arrow" para que las hiciera retroceder pues pensaba tratar de escapar de la espiral mientras la card usara su poder...

Pero algo extraño ocurrió.

La card "Arrow" no se transformó y fue absorbida por la espiral como algo inofensivo.

- "El hechizo que escuchaste... ¡impide que podamos invocar magia!" –gritó Mai Tsí, que trataba de sostenerse de una baranda mientras la espiral a sus pies seguía tirando de ella- "las sombras están protegidas por el sello mágico pero tú y yo estamos dentro del área del conjuro.. ¡no podemos usar magia!"

- "¿Quién hizo ese conjuro?.. ¿de quién era esa voz extraña?"

Ante estas extrañas palabras la espiral a los pies de ambas jóvenes se hizo más y más vertiginosa a la vez que Sakura se sentía hundirse cada vez más en aquel abismo de debilidad y miedo. La antigua card captor contempló entonces a Mai Tsi y vió que también la joven china tenía el cuerpo casi absorbido –apenas si se veía la cintura- de modo que reuniendo fuerzas de donde no las tenía buscó frenéticamente sus cards pero el dolor en su brazo, la llave mágica en la otra y la debilidad provocaron que estas resbalaran de sus manos...

- " ¡Oh no!" –gritó la muchacha.

Las Sakura cards se hundieron entonces en la espiral mientras su joven dueña les contemplaba horrorizada pero Mai Tsi entonces pronunció algunas palabras que Sakura no entendió y una cálida brisa hizo retroceder a las sombras por algunos instantes...

Pero ambas muchachas continuaban hundiéndose en la espiral oscura... espiral que ya había "absorbido" a las otras personas...

- "Está... están alimentándose de la energía de las personas" –gimió Mai Tsi mientras su último hechizo se desvanecía por su debilidad- "por eso es que son tan fuertes.."

Sakura apretó las tres cards de ataque que había usado controlando su pánico a duras penas... sus cards.. su otras cards se habían hundido ya en esta espiral que la estaba tragando y no podía perder el tiempo en lamentos, de modo que trató de subirse a la escalera de escape del mirador –donde había retrocedido ante el ataque de las sombras- pero todo el lugar se hundía en aquella espantosa y fría espiral y contuvo a duras penas un gesto de dolor al sentir la sangre en su brazo...

- _"No puedo usar las cards"_ –pensó ahogadamente- _"¿qué puedo hacer?"_

- "No tiempo... no vida... solo morir es el destino que les espera.." –repitió una de las múltiples sombras vivas que se deslizaba sobre la espiral sin hundirse y ya llegaba ante Sakura con una siniestra sonrisa...

Pero fue entonces que Sakura tuvo una inspiración desesperada al recordar algunas frases de la abuela de Shaoran...

- _"El hecho que alguien como yo no tenga magia, no me hace una persona sin recursos... siempre hay algo a la mano que uno puede usar aún en los momentos más desesperados incluso para cosas simples como un arreglo floral o otra cosa..."_

Con un esfuerzo angustioso, Sakura logró hacer que sus manos tocaran el extinguidor de emergencia y sin pensarlo poco ni mucho abrió la llave justamente en la cara de la sombra que retrocedió chillando, más por sorpresa que de dolor...

- "¡Defiéndete con lo que encuentres Mai Tsi!" –gritó la muchacha.

La extranjera pareció quedar congelada por unos segundos pero repelió el ataque de la sombra viva que estaba más cerca arrojándole su bolso con toda su fuerza. Sin embargo Sakura estaba más consciente que nunca que estaban verdaderamente atrapadas. Habían caído en ese sello mágico y ahora no podían defenderse más que momentáneamente... ¿cómo encontrar una vía de escape?.

- "¡Es como cuando caí en la carta del laberinto!" –dijo ahogadamente.

Su mente trabajó lo más rápidamente que pudo, tratando de ordenar sus recuerdos...en aquella ocasión Shaoran, Tomoyo, Mei Ling y ella habían estado atrapados hasta que Kaho los sacó de esa card...

Pero justamente entonces una nueva sombra viva se adelantó hasta donde ella estaba y volvió a mostrar filosas espadas en lugar de manos arremetiendo contra el pecho de la muchacha contra toda su fuerza...

- _"¡Shaoran!"_ –dijo en su mente, mientras con una mano trataba de sostenerse a la escalera y la otra, más sangrante aún, apretaba sus cards- _"¡Shaoran!"_

En la casa de Yukito –la misma que Nakuru había abandonado hace unos instantes por el enfado del doctor Kinomoto- Shaoran palideció espantosamente mientras sentía un terrible dolor en el pecho...

Y al siguiente segundo tenía la camisa empapada en sangre...

- "¡Li!" –gritó Yukito alarmado- "¿qué sucede?"

Touya se asombró al contemplar la mancha de sangre en el pecho del joven chino, aunque su verdadero temor era que había "sentido" hace unos segundos la partida de ciertos objetos mágicos de la habitación de su hermana...

- "¡Trata de hablar, dinos algo!" –dijo apremiante mientras Yukito y la angustiada Tomoyo sostenían al joven chino- "¿qué sucede¿tiene que ver con Sakura?"

- "¡Eso debe ser!" –gritó Kero mientras volvía a su aspecto original con rapidez- "¡pero no puedo sentir nada, no puedo sentir su presencia!"

- "Pero.. ¿porqué?" –preguntó Tomoyo- "¿acaso le pasa algo malo a Sakura?"

El destello de luz envolvió el cuerpo de Yukito y las alas le rodearon permitiéndole mostrar su personalidad como Yue, que rápidamente sostuvo al joven chino tocando con sus manos su frente pálida..

- "Está conectado con ella... y definitivamente es un peligro de muerte porque de lo contrario sus cards no hubieran despertado de esa forma.."

- "Lo que abandonó la casa hace unos instantes.. ¿eran las cards de este sujeto?" –murmuró Touya- "¿cómo pueden seguir conectados si con la cantidad de presencias poderosas en la ciudad no podemos saber donde esta?"

- "Esas cards son especiales para protección" –continuó Yue, mientras Shaoran abría los ojos débilmente- "pero como no están terminadas, al despertar de esa forma utilizan la fuerza vital de quien las crea..."

- "Sí... pero no es una herida grave... lo único que importa es que Sakura está peleando" –repuso el joven chino lentamente- " ¡tenemos que encontrarla!"

- "¿No puedes usar las cards como base para saber donde está?" –preguntó vivamente Touya.

- "No lo creo" –controló un gemido de dolor- "las cards la están protegiendo pero no puedo saber donde se encuentra..."

- "Las cards la protegen... pero es el cuerpo del mocoso quien recibe los impactos mágicos" –comentó Kerberos al notar señales de sangre aparecer en el cuerpo del joven- "¿cómo encontraremos a Sakura?".

- "¿Hermanita Sakura?" –dijo Kiku atravesando la pared y colocándose en medio de todos- "¡hermanita Sakura salió muy apurada hace mucho rato!"

- "¿La viste?" –preguntó Yue con viveza- "¿No te dijo a donde iba?"

- "Hermanita no dijo... pero si que iba repitiendo... _**´tengo que enfrentar a Mai Tsi... tengo que.´**_."

- "¿Mai Tsi?" –casi gritó Shaoran palideciendo más aún.

- "¿Qué sucede?" –se preocupó Touya- "¿es alguien peligroso?"

Kiku miró a ambos sin entender.

- "¿No tienes la menor idea de donde pueda estar¿dónde iba a ver a Mai Tsi?" –repuso el joven chino con voz ahogada.

- "Ella no dice... " –murmuró Kiku, confundida ante la atención.

- "¿Acaso no tienes alguna idea de donde la citaría esa tal Mai Tsi?" –preguntó Kerberos- "¿en que parte de la ciudad puede ser?"

- "Ella... no es japonesa" –murmuró el joven chino mientras trataba de ponerse de pie con dificultad.

- "Pero si esa joven es extranjera... ¿dónde podría citar a Sakura?" –murmuró Tomoyo con angustia.

- "¡La Torre de Tokyo!" –repuso Shaoran, casi en una inspiración- "Mai Tsi siempre quiso conocer la torre... ¡allí debe haberla citado¡sí, allí debe ser!"

* * *

><p>Eriol sintió aquel enorme poder mágico en la misma ciudad de Tokyo y se detuvo en mitad de la frase bruscamente alarmado.<p>

¿Qué estaba pasando?.

Hace un instante había sentido como las cards de protección que Li creara para el enfrentamiento con el último card captor habían despertado nuevamente y aquello le provocó bastante inquietud... Esas cards habían sido creadas por el joven Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente para proteger a Sakura y el hecho que despertaran así quería decir que su amiga estaba corriendo un grave peligro...

Pero el problema era que con aquellas presencias en la ciudad estaba lo bastante confundido como para precisar la localización de la maestra de cartas.

- _"¿Cómo puede ser posible?"_ –pensó apoyándose en la pared mientras Yoko le miraba con asombro y Kaho y Spinel con preocupación- _"fui capaz de sentir la presencia del último card captor aún estando en Inglaterra y ahora soy incapaz de precisar la localización de Sakura en esta ciudad... ¡no puede ser!"_

Su mente empezó a trabajar vertiginosamente y a recordar muchas de las conclusiones que tenía sobre la profecía...

- _"Aún siendo Clow sabía que el día de la batalla por el fin del mundo iba a llegar a finales del milenio..."_ –se dijo- _"pero jamás imaginé que encarnaría en esta misma época y mucho menos que el poder de esos dragones del cielo y la tierra pudiera bloquear la fuerza de mi propio poder¿cómo puede ser?... ellos tienen solo la misión de proteger o destruir, su poder es muy diferente del que Sakura, Li o yo tenemos... entonces.. ¿porqué?" _

Cerró los ojos casi con brusquedad, cuando su propia conciencia le dio la respuesta...

- _"¡Es imposible, pero no puede ser otra cosa!... la única forma en que el poder de esos sujetos pueda bloquear los nuestros es porque el tiempo de su batalla está muy cerca. Eso es lo que dicen los antiguos textos: ellos tendrán el despertar de todo su poderío sólo cuando sea el tiempo de la batalla final porque ése es justamente el propósito de tal poder... con algunas excepciones, por supuesto"_

Agotado por la fría lógica del destino, el joven estuvo a punto de caer al piso cuando alguien le sostuvo...

- "¿Kaho?" –murmuró abriendo los ojos- "¿acaso también sentiste..?"

El hechicero parpadeó e hizo un gesto brusco por el asombro que sentía... pero aquel gesto fue suficiente para que acabara cayendo al piso arrastrando a la joven Yoko con él.

- "Lo siento" –murmuró asombrado- "creo que..."

- "Se vé bastante mal" –repuso la muchacha, poniéndose de pie con dificultad- "no sabía que se había debilitado por ayudarme hace un rato.."

- "No, no es por eso..." –le contestó- "solo que..."

- "Algo grave está pasando verdad?" –repuso Kaho.

- "Sí pero..."

- "¿Tiene que ver con lo que le dije?" –preguntó Yoko con angustia.

El hechicero iba a contestar pero sintió algo tan fuerte que tuvo que volver a apoyarse en la pared para no caer... magia... un hechizo antiguo y desconocido para él que a la vez le era increíblemente familiar...

- "¿Qué le pasa ahora?"

- "¡Es el sello del druida!" –murmuró poniéndose de pie con rapidez- "y viene de la Torre de Tokyo.. ¡estoy seguro¿cómo es posible?..."

La muchacha y Kaho le miraron sin comprender, mientras Eriol se asomaba por uno de los amplios ventanales del hotel notando con toda claridad un sello extraño rodeando la construcción...

- "Ese sello es del druida..." –murmuró para sí en un susurro- "sí, definitivamente lo es. Alguien está invocando el sello antiguo del druida, el mismo al que le arrebaté su poder cuando era Clow..." –reflexionó - "¿porqué el sello aún existe?... entonces eso debe ser lo que dejé inconcluso... lo que me hizo reencarnar con todos mis recuerdos... "

- "¿Reencarnó?" –murmuró Yoko con voz trémula y hasta asustada.

- "¿Qué esta pasando?" –insistió Kaho pero se detuvo al notar algo extraño en las ropas de Yoko - "¡pero si esta chica está...!"

El hechicero se volvió entonces hacia la antigua maestra de la primaria Tomoeda y sonrió tan satisfecho de sí mismo como siempre. Finalmente tenía una idea clara del porqué de sus sueños y recuperaba su tranquilidad, por la cual había temido seriamente los últimos días...

- "¿Sabes que es lo mejor de todo esto?" –repuso tranquilo- "que en realidad Nakuru tenía razón y me he estado preocupando demasiado sin ninguna razón seria... en realidad no había nada realmente grave en mi pasado como para tomar las cosas tan en serio.."

Kaho parpadeó confundida pero en ese momento la otra chica se desplomó inconsciente llamando la atención del hechicero y su acompañante...

Llevaba un buen rato sangrando... su herida se había abierto otra vez.

* * *

><p>Sakura contempló las cards de protección con admirado asombro mientras las sombras vivas retrocedían con lentitud.. aquella card se había interpuesto justamente cuando esa sombra iba a atravesarle el cuerpo y ahora las siete cards de protección la rodeaban en estrecho círculo, mientras el poder de la espiral parecía disminuir, porque repentinamente dejó de arrastrarlas a su interior...<p>

- "¡Son las cards de Shaoran!" –murmuró la muchacha.

Ante su comentario Mai Tsi se volvió a verla y una extraña expresión apareció en su rostro, a su vez, las sombras vivas se reagruparon atacando a las chicas con tenacidad...

Pero ambas se encontraban ahora en muy diferente situación. Aunque debilitada por la pérdida de sangre y su poder mágico Sakura tenía las cards de protección ante ella como una barrera infranqueable y no importa donde la atacaran las sombras.. las cards siempre lograban adelantarlas y recibir cualquier ataque en lugar de la maestra de cartas. En cambio y pese a que trataba de moverse de un lado a otro para evitarlas, Mai Tsi estaba casi a merced de sus propias sombras...

- "¡Socorro!" –gritó Mai Tsi mientras una de las sombras la cogía por los cabellos, casi arrastrándola- "¡socorro!"

* * *

><p>Yue sostuvo a Shaoran mientras el joven chino parecía concentrarse lo mejor posible en Sakura. Pese a que sus cards le transmitían sus heridas aquellas poderosas presencias y la propia debilidad que sentía en Sakura le hacían muy difícil precisar que tan grave era la situación de la muchacha...<p>

- "¡Alguien pelea en la Torre de Tokyo!" –murmuró Yue, mientras sus alas se movían aún con mayor rapidez pero siempre cuidando de no lastimar al joven que transportaba- "Kiku tenía razón, ella fue a ver a esa chica!"

- "La barrera que rodea el lugar me parece familiar en cierta forma Yue" –comentó Kerberos, volando al lado del antiguo juez de las Clow Cards- "¿no lo crees tu también?"

- "Lo primero es romper esa barrera y salvar la vida de nuestra dueña" –contestó el otro, tan impasible como siempre.

Eso mismo era lo que pensaba Touya, mientras conducía a toda velocidad por la autopista de la ciudad, pero a la vez recordaba perfectamente el poder del poderoso sello que en sí era la mismísima torre... y se preguntó si aquellos dragones involucrados en la profecía no pensarían intervenir en el combate ya que se estaba realizando justamente en aquel lugar...

- "¡Maldición!.. ¿qué demonios fue a hacer el monstruo esta noche a la Torre?"

- "¡Por favor, no maldigas a Sakura!" –pidió Tomoyo con voz ahogada y tratando de contener sus lágrimas- "¿no puedes conducir más de prisa?"

El médico apretó los labios y permaneció en silencio mientras la muchacha a su lado murmuraba una plegaria con voz temblorosa... ella se había subido a su vehículo en cuanto los guardianes y Shaoran abandonaron la casa y le había suplicado casi al borde del llanto que le permitiera ir...

- "¡Maldición, con tantos vehículos en medio, nunca vamos a llegar a tiempo!"

- "Toma la autopista de la izquierda.. suele estar despejada a estas horas" –sugirió la diseñadora- "además que estoy segura que podremos llegar pronto con Sakura..."

- "Eso espero"

- "Hay que tener confianza" –murmuró Tomoyo- "todo saldrá bien.. ¡todo va a salir bien!"

Touya contempló asombrado la fé de la muchacha, mientras la joven diseñadora repetía incesantemente las mismas frases que Sakura usara para enfrentar eventos extraños hace diez años...

* * *

><p>- "¡Son Kerberos y Yue!" –se asombró Tsu Chin, mientras contemplaba los avances de los guardianes a través de una extraña piedra traslúcida- "¡demonios¡van a reconocer mi antiguo sello si no hago algo!... ¡maldita Mai Tsi, ahora voy a tener que cambiar de planes!"<p>

- "No es magia oriental" –dijo Yue mientras preparaba su arco y Shaoran flotaba a su lado pero apoyándose en Kerberos- "definitivamente no lo es"

La flecha de Yue atravesó limpiamente el sello y la piedra traslúcida estalló en las manos de Tsu Chin en cuestión de segundos...

- "Kerberos y Yue deben haber reconocido mi viejo sello" –repuso paseándose repetidamente por la habitación- "sí, eso es muy posible, pero pese a todo fue una suerte que no usara mi sello actual o de lo contrario estaría perdido porque seguramente esos dos irán a contarle a la encarnación de Clow lo que ha pasado..." –añadió- "sin embargo... lo peor es que he perdido definitivamente los restos de mi viejo poder y ahora estoy indefenso... al menos hasta tener la placa..."

Y tomó en sus manos una especie de relicario... muy parecido al que llevaba Mai Tsi.

- "Pero justamente por eso tengo que ocultarme hasta entonces e impedir que Mai Tsi hable con Li... eso echaría abajo mis planes..."

Rió desagradablemente mientras arrojaba el relicario a la basura.., pero añadió pensativo.

- "Sí, esos viejos imbéciles del Concilio me deben el favor de haberles contactado con los "Dragones de la Tierra"... y saben que me lo deben" –repuso- "La placa... la clave para acabar con Clow y sus amigos... ¡debo encontrarla!.."

* * *

><p>Sakura se incorporó con un quejido. Se había arrojado sobre Mai Tsi para protegerla con su cuerpo pues sabía que las cards la protegerían a ella de lo que fuera, pero el impacto de la confrontación entre las sombras y las cards había provocado un profundo destello que había herido sus ojos asombrados si Mai Tsi no hubiera susurrado..<p>

- "¡No mires esa luz Sakura¡no la mires!"

Ambas muchachas habían cerrado los ojos cuando un gran estallido de magia hirió sus sentidos... algunos instantes después la joven maestra de cartas sintió un corte sangrante en su pierna izquierda..

Al abrir los enormes ojos verdes notó que las sombras vivas habían vuelto a ser solo dos.. y lo que la había herido había sido una parte de las otras, que se habían partido en trozos y ahora se esparcían en el suelo sucio. La espiral casi había desaparecido y aunque agotada, la joven pudo notar que sus fuerzas regresaban lentamente...

- "¡Ya no se siente el poder de ese sello extraño!" –gritó triunfante.

Las dos sombras vivas parecieron mirarse dudosas por un segundo, pero súbitamente corrieron a toda velocidad contra las chicas... a la vez que murmuraban un extraño conjuro en un idioma aún más desconocido...

- "¡Cuidado!"

Las cards de protección cercaron a las sombras en ese instante y éstas retrocedieron dando grandes gritos, pero una de ellas vió como por el cielo se acercaban las figuras de Shaoran, Yue y Kerberos –el primero apoyado en Yue, que lo sostenía- y con una idea la sombra de Sakura corrió hacia el precipicio del mirador lanzando gritos..

- "¡Shaoran ayúdame!" –gritó.

Lo que ocurrió después fue demasiado rápido. Shaoran y los guardianes dudaron por un segundo y mientras Mai Tsi invocaba sus hechizos, Sakura buscó la card "fighter" –al desaparecer la espiral, sus cards aparecieron esparcidas por el piso- a la vez que trataba de alertar a Shaoran sobre la sombra pero justamente en mitad de la invocación a la card Shaoran vió asombrado como la sombra golpeó a la original con su cuerpo, y un gran grito se escuchó en el lugar..

- "Espero que puedan lograrlo antes que esos entrometidos lo eviten" –comentó Tsu Chin con una sonrisa- "..aunque estoy seguro que las sombras vivas harán hasta lo imposible por lograrlo porque si matan a las originales ellas se quedaran con sus sentimientos y sus recuerdos... serán las originales entonces... "

Mai Tsi se encontraba en una feroz disputa cuerpo a cuerpo con su sombra, mientras Sakura había caído al piso y la card de protección de turno había recibido un golpe por parte de la sombra. Esta aprovechó el instante para tocar la card "Fighter" –que estaba transformándose- y la arrojó contra las cards de protección que se habían realineado y flotaban alrededor de Sakura... pero justamente ese gesto provocó tal confusión en "Fighter" que al transformarse se volvió a atacar a las cards de protección con ferocidad inusitada..

- "¡No, espera!" –gritó Sakura.

La sombra entonces lanzó una rápida cuchillada contra la muchacha, cuyo cuerpo evitó a duras penas el ataque pero dudó en el precipicio por unos segundos, para después caer desde lo alto del mirador de la Torre de Tokyo con un gran grito..

- "¡SAKURAAAAAAAA!" –gritó Shaoran mientras Yue tomaba impulso para rescatar a su dueña.

- "¡Sakuraaaaa!" –gritó Kerberos volando hacia la muchacha.

Pero el joven chino se dejó caer por los aires una fracción de segundo antes que los guardianes y afortunadamente logró alcanzar a la muchacha mientras invocaba un hechizo para mantenerlos levitando...

- "¡Te tengo!"- susurró mientras aprisionaba a la aún temblorosa muchacha en sus brazos.

Ella se apretó a él controlando los deseos de sollozar.

Kerberos suspiró aliviado. Ese sujeto se elevaba ya con su dueña en brazos...

- "Esa sombra... ha sido creada por magia occidental" –murmuró Yue, que al ver a su dueña a salvo apuntaba su arco hacia la falsa Sakura, la que se desvaneció con grandes gritos al ser alcanzada por la flecha.

- "¡Hay alguien más peleando allí!" –repuso Kerberos- "¡vamos a ver!" –añadió con un gesto de fastidio señalando a Sakura y Shaoran- "porque esos dos estarán en una nube, al menos por un rato"

Yue le miró inexpresivamente y siguió a la bestia del sello sin decir palabra alguna.

Entretanto, apretada fuertemente entre los brazos de Shaoran, Sakura suspiraba feliz y aliviada... de momento había olvidado todo.. el miedo a la muerte, la pelea, sus propias heridas y la espantosa caída...

Solo estaba consciente que estaba a salvo.

- "¿Estas bien?" –le preguntó su novio con un leve quejido- "¿no te han lastimado gravemente?"

- "No, solo me duele esto.."

- "¡Tu brazo está sangrando!"

- "Tú tampoco te ves muy bien..." –repuso la muchacha, notando que Shaoran parecía estar más lastimado que ella misma- "¿qué es esto?.. ¡sangre!"

Sus ojos habían notado ya la mancha carmesí en el pecho del joven y las diversas heridas y golpes que se notaban en su cuerpo..

- "No es grave... solo un corte superficial y algunas pequeñas magulladuras" –le tranquilizó él con una sonrisa- "mi nivel mágico está normal, solo que el ataque de esas cosas sorprendió a las cards de protección y tuvieron que recurrir a mi energía vital para protegerte pero estoy bien... solo algo golpeado, más por la sorpresa que otra cosa..."

Los ojos de la muchacha se llenaron de lágrimas.

- "Igual que en la batalla con el último card captor" –dijo entristecida- "por mi culpa tú pudiste..."

- "Ya olvida eso Sakura... ¿qué estabas haciendo aquí¿acaso has olvidado que este lugar es peligroso?"

- "Es que Mai Tsi me citó aquí..."

- "¡Mai Tsi!"

Shaoran palideció a la mención de la otra chica, mientras Sakura recordaba súbitamente que ella aún estaba peleando con su sombra...

- "¡Tenemos que hacer algo o esa sombra la matará!" –le dijo al joven.

Shaoran la miró por un largo instante y ambos se elevaron hacia el mirador a toda velocidad...

* * *

><p>Yue tenía la flecha casi en posición de disparo pero Kerberos le gritó que se detuviera...<p>

- "¡Podrías matar a la chica!" –le reprochó- "¡es demasiado peligroso!"

- "Morirá igual si nos quedamos mirando" –replicó el antiguo juez de las Clow Cards, tan sereno e imperturbable como de costumbre.

Kerberos le miró con enfado pero no dijo nada. Yue no dejaba de tener razón y eso era en verdad irritante, pero a su vez él también la tenía y esta vez era la vida de aquella chica que no conocían la que corría peligro.

Arrinconada en una esquina del mirador, Mai Tsi contemplaba a los guardianes con la mirada casi atemorizada de quien vé la muerte acercarse, pues cuando la sombra viva de Sakura fue destruida por el alado personaje de cabello de plata la sombra con quien se enfrentaba había rodeado su cuello con el brazo para hacerla retroceder hasta donde se encontraba...

Atrapada.

Con el brazo izquierdo de la sombra rodeando su cuello y con el brazo derecho convertido en espada, justo ante su rostro...

- "Si tu mueres yo viviré para siempre.. seré tú" –dijo la sombra en ese momento.

Fué entonces el momento preciso en que Sakura y Shaoran ingresaron al mirador y la mirada de Mai Tsi se llenó de lágrimas que ni siquiera el temor a la muerte había podido arrancarle...

Porque no escapó de su vista la visión de Shaoran llevando en brazos a Sakura...

- "¡Es una "sombra viva"!" –se asombró el muchacho, reconociendo de inmediato a su oponente, mientras depositaba a Sakura en el suelo- "¿qué significa todo esto?"

La antigua card captor recogió las Sakura Cards del piso y detuvo con otro gesto a la carta "fighter" -que volvió a su estado original- mientras las cards de protección también formaban una baraja que acabó en sus manos.

- "Esa cosa va a matar a la chica si no hacemos algo" –murmuró Kerberos- "pero claro, si es que Yue no lo hace antes.."

El aludido no se inmutó y más bien pareció fijar mejor el blanco pero entonces los ojos de la sombra brillaron siniestramente y pareció convertirse en denso humo negro... humo negro que rodeó el relicario de Mai Tsi... apretando su garganta con ímpetu..

- "¡Vaya!... esa sombra al menos hizo esa parte del trabajo" –rió Tsu Chin notando el brillo oscuro en la copia del relicario, en sus manos- "bien..."

La cadena del relicario se apretó furiosamente en el cuello delicado de la joven, mientras Yue se cruzaba de brazos ya descartando la idea de disparar una flecha...

- "¡Mai Tsi!" –gritó Sakura.

Shaoran la contuvo con un gesto antes que se adelantara, pues él mismo dio un paso hacia la otra muchacha...

- "¡No te acerques Sakura!... es muy peligroso... el relicario está siendo manipulado por alguien... ¡busca la card "Sword"!"

- "¡No!" –murmuró Mai Tsi.

Todos la miraron estupefactos.

La muchacha tomó la cadena que le apretaba el cuello con una mano temblorosa, mientras que con la otra hacía un gesto a Shaoran de que se detuviera...

Mientras gruesas lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas...

- "No.. no... ¡no pueden cortarla!"

- "¡Mai Tsi, el objeto está poseído!" –gritó Shaoran.

- "¡No, no me separaré de esto!" –le contestó la muchacha con un gran esfuerzo- "nunca... nunca..."

Sakura la miró con asombro por unos segundos comprendiendo perfectamente a lo que la joven se refería...

- _"Este fue el regalo de compromiso que me dio hace algún tiempo"_ –le había dicho Mai Tsi cuando le mostró el relicario- _"y nunca jamás se ha separado de mí desde que me lo puso al cuello... era un recuerdo de lo que había dejado..."_

- "¡Por favor Mai Tsi, deja que lo corte!" –le gritó angustiada mientras se adelantaba- "¿no te das cuenta que si no me lo permites podrías morir?"

- "¡No!... ¡no puedo dejar que lo destruyan!"

Shaoran apretó los puños y apartó nuevamente a Sakura con un gesto, mientras empezaba a invocar un hechizo...

- "¡Por favor!" –susurró Mai Tsi, con los ojos empañados de lágrimas- "ya... ya sé que te he perdido... pero no me dejes sin esto que me diste!"

El joven se asombró por una milésima de segundo ante estas palabras pero dijo el hechizo rápidamente..

- "¡No funciona!" –dijo atónito- "¡algo está bloqueando mi hechizo!"

Todos sintieron una presencia muy poderosa en ese instante y Shaoran se dispuso a intentarlo nuevamente, pero en ese instante un sonido leve le detuvo.

- "¡Mai Tsi!" –gritó Sakura.

Todos quedaron congelados por un instante sin poder creer lo que estaban viendo porque justamente en ese segundo un débil sonido pareció brotar de la cadena... y mientras Mai Tsi logró emitir un débil y último quejido, su cuerpo quedó paralizado y estático. El fino cuello de la muchacha pareció temblar y finalmente rodó inerte a los pies del joven chino mientras el relicario volvía a ser un objeto inofensivo...

Apretado en el cuello y las manos de Mai Tsi.

- "¡Oh no!" –susurró la maestra de cartas.

- "Mai Tsi!" –murmuró Shaoran casi en un susurro.

Mientras los guardianes quedaban inmóviles y en silencio, Sakura intentó contener las lágrimas pero no puedo hacerlo y su vista se nubló por un momento mientras Yue la sostenía. Ella entendía... podía entender perfectamente porqué Mai Tsi se había negado a separarse de aquel objeto que le traía tantos recuerdos hermosos...

Aquel símbolo de recuerdos perdidos para siempre...

¿Porqué?

* * *

><p>Touya abandonó el auto corriendo a toda prisa... estaba demasiado angustiado para pensar en tonterías como estacionarlo perfectamente, pese al alboroto armado por la gente alrededor...<p>

- "¡Todo empezó a temblar!" –murmuraban algunos- "¡creí que era otro de esos horribles terremotos!"

- "Pero afortunadamente fue algo leve" –dijo otro.

- "Si lo comparamos a los otros, claro que lo fue" –repuso un policía- "pero con el estallido de todos los cristales de esta área hay bastante gente herida pese a todo. ¡Como detesto estas confusiones!"

- "¡Oiga, tenga cuidado!" –protestó otro, mientras Touya le empujaba para que no impidiera su paso.

El médico no se detuvo pese a la forma fuerte en que le habló el transeúnte. Estaba demasiado preocupado para detenerse por un detalle como ese, además que afortunadamente, las personas estaban demasiado confundidas con los heridos como para reparar en las figuras de los guardianes y el novio de su hermana, que deberían haber llegado hace rato...

- "¡Sakura!" –gritó el médico en cuanto llegó al mirador.

El cuadro ante sus ojos le dejó confundido por unos segundos... Todas las personas estaban inconscientes a su alrededor excepto su hermana, los guardianes y el joven chino... que estaba inclinándose respetuosamente ante el cuerpo exánime de una hermosa chica...

- "¿Qué pasó?" –murmuró- "¿están todos bien?"

- "Bueno.. no todos" –contestó Kerberos brevemente- "¿cómo está todo abajo?.. ¿no viene Tomoyo contigo?"

El médico notó entonces que en su apuro había dejado a la diseñadora muy atrás...

- "Abajo hay mucha confusión... al parecer el combate motivó que todos los cristales de esta área estallaran.."

- "Al menos no hemos llamado la atención y eso es una gran suerte" –comentó la Bestia del Sello- "solo espero que podamos salir de la misma forma"

Touya se acercó entonces a la desconocida y confirmó lo que Shaoran y Sakura ya sabían.

- "No hay nada que pueda hacer por ella... ¿la conocían?"

- "Creo que ella era Mai Tsi... la muchacha con quien Sakura vino a hablar" –continuó Kerberos.

- "Mejor vamos al hospital" –dijo serio- "tengo que informar lo de esta muchacha a la policía allá abajo, y ese brazo tuyo no se vé bien Sakura.."

En los niveles inferiores de la Torre Tomoyo buscaba el ascensor, respirando agitadamente. Tenía fé en que su amiga como sus demás amigos estaban bien, sin embargo no se sentiría del todo tranquila hasta que les viera con sus propios ojos pero entonces tropezó con la mirada de este guapísimo muchacho de al menos dieciocho años, que estaba de pie y muy tranquilo en medio de la gente desmayada a su alrededor...

- "Perdone.." –repuso gentilmente la diseñadora- "¿necesita ayuda¿está herido?"

El joven sonrió casi con dulzura.

- "No señorita... muchas gracias por su amabilidad. Solo estaba viendo en que podía serle útil a los heridos... o si alguno de ellos tenía algún deseo. ¿Quiere que le indique el camino?"

- "Gracias... ¡no encuentro el ascensor!"

En ese momento el ascensor que Touya había usado instantes antes estalló a lo lejos, provocando que Tomoyo volteara a verlo sobresaltada, mientras a su espalda los ojos del joven brillaban de un modo extraño...

- "Ese era uno de los ascensores en uso señorita... pero aquí a la vuelta está el otro que aún funciona" –dijo afable- "al final de este corredor.."

- "¡Muchas gracias!" –se despidió la muchacha- "¡es muy amable!"

El joven sonrió de nuevo.

- "Su deseo más inmediato es que todos sus amigos estén bien" –repuso con dulzura- "y ya que no ha estado en mis manos el dárselo esta vez, lo menos que puedo hacer es indicarle como verlos lo antes posible"

Mientras la muchacha se marchaba sintiendo un súbito miedo por las palabras del joven, un hombre alto y de negra gabardina apareció al lado del muchacho.

- "Pero los verdaderos deseos de las personas no son siempre lo más inmediato" –murmuraba éste mientras la diseñadora se perdía en el ascensor- "aunque el deseo de esa chica del mirador sí que era interesante..."

- "Y no te molestó ayudarla a cumplirlo" –dijo su alto y apuesto acompañante, que llevaba un cigarrillo en los labios- "por eso interferiste para que muriera ¿verdad?"

- "Efectivamente. El Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente es poderoso, pero no puede evitar que utilice mi poder de acuerdo a los deseos de las personas" –continuó- "además... aquella chica extranjera quería morir después de haberlo visto con la otra muchacha ¿por qué no concederle lo que deseaba?"

El hombre del cigarrillo –que era el mismo con quien Tomoyo había cruzado dos palabras en el parque Ueno- se encogió de hombros..

- "Ese es tu poder" –rió divertido.

- "Y no hablemos del tuyo señor Sakurazukamori" –repuso con una sonrisa- "¿de verdad crees que la chica de largo cabello oscuro sería una buena víctima?"

- "Sería hermoso verla morir y encerrar su espíritu en mi árbol familiar" –replicó el otro con tranquilidad- "pero en estos momentos estoy retrasado para un trabajo... aunque quizá si hay una nueva y más propicia ocasión lo haga.."

- "Supongo que el túmulo de sakura es bastante exigente con su guardián" –dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros- "¿no has considerarías a alguno de los actuales visitantes al mirador como otra posible víctima, aparte de la chica?"

– "Dudo que tu motivo de estar aquí sea por la preocupación de que consiga las víctimas necesarias para el túmulo de la sakura" –rió el otro.

El joven se encogió de hombros mientras una sonrisa cruel aparecía en sus hermosas facciones y una terrible aura oscura rodeó su cuerpo. Entretanto, el legendario médium asesino conocido como el Sakurazukamori sonreía expeliendo el humo del cigarrillo y tres personas en el mirador sintieron otra vez el terrible poder que estaba justo debajo de ellos -al igual que los guardianes- y se miraron atónitos e incrédulos por un instante.

Los guardianes estuvieron a punto de lanzarse al ataque cuando el único ascensor se abría, pero fue Tomoyo quien ingresó, feliz de verlos sanos y salvos...

- "¡Sakura, Li!".. ¿están todos bien?"

- "¡Tomoyo!" –se preocupó Kerberos- "¿no viste a nadie peligroso allá abajo?"

Tomoyo los miró con alarma ante su expresión. Entretanto Touya había contemplado la expresión de espanto del espíritu que protegía a Tomoyo y había corrido al amplio ventanal para ver claramente a dos personas que se marchaban con toda tranquilidad...

- "¡El hombre del parque Ueno!" -murmuró en voz baja- "pero... ¿y ese chico?".

El muchacho que acompañaba a ese hombre lanzó una carcajada en ese momento y ante el asombro de Touya se volvió bruscamente a mirarlo. Mientras el médico quedó paralizado por un instante ante el aura del muchacho el asesino también se volvió a verlo con descaro y una sonrisa juguetona en los labios.

- "Sakura te está llamando" –repuso Tomoyo apareciendo a su lado- "Li dice que es mejor que no bajemos todavía porque es peligroso y..."

Touya vió entonces como el chico allá abajo saludó a la muchacha con una inclinación de cabeza mientras el asesino reía de nuevo y miraba con complacencia la hermosa figura y el rostro palidísimo de Tomoyo...

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autora<strong>¡brrrr!.. ¡que miedo!... aún no me recupero del susto que esos dos siempre me provocan. En fin, espero que el capítulo no haya quedado demasiado complejo, pesado o aburrido pero las cosas ya se tiene que poner más serias. ¡Vaya nochecita la de Sakura¿verdad, bueno espero que la pelea en la Torre haya quedado un poco emocionante porque siempre sufro mucho haciéndolas u (¡me emociono demasiado!) aunque debo admitir que los personajes sufren más que yo (¡es que soy muy mala!). ¡Pobre Mai Tsi!.. en verdad sí que perdió todo esa noche y a Sakura le faltó muy poco para acabar igual, de no haber sido por la ayuda que le llegó u ; aunque Eriol ya empieza a tener las ideas más claras sobre la importancia de la placa y el peligro que les rodea...

**Vocabulario**  
><em>Aura:<em>Energía que tenemos todas las personas. El "color" del aura depende de los sentimientos, inclinaciones o virtudes de su poseedor, siendo su mejor definición "resplandor del espíritu" . Solo pueden verla personas con habilidades para normales o psíquicas.  
>Sakurazukamori: Guardián del Túmulo de Cerezo.<br>_Túmulo: _Son aquellas criptas antiguas con apariencia de monumento.  
><em>Túmulo de la Sakura:<em> Arbol de cereza del Parque Ueno donde vive el ancentral espíritu que gobierna los cerezos y a cambio de su protección le otorga poderes al Sakurazukamori, quien debe alimentarlo con sangre de víctimas, cuyos espíritus quedan atrapados en el árbol en eterno tormento.  
><em>Druida: <em>Orden misteriosa y antigua de hechiceros europeos que si es real. Se cree se originaron en Irlanda, sus poderes nacen de la naturaleza y normalmente visten de blanco. Los druidas reales son de temperamento pacífico y buscan la sabiduría.

**Algunos, solo algunos,** **avances del siguiente capítulo: **Los hechos obligan a Eriol a confesar más de su pasado mientras una inesperada noticia de Kia sorprende a todos snif y Touya empieza a tener ideas muy peculiares blush en pleno trabajo. Shaoran y Sakura tienen una larga charla que provoca casi una crisis histérica en Kero y Nakuru se lleva una gran sorpresa.. - Capítulo VI La primera señal -


	6. La primera señal

**Disclaimer**** – SCC no me pertenece y la historia tampoco. Todo pertenece a CLAMP y a mikki-chan, respectivamente. Yo, simplemente, se lo doy a conocer =)**

**¡Disfruten y siento el retraso!**

* * *

><p><em>"Se ha ido. Ella se ha ido para siempre y es muy extraño pensar en eso. <em>

_Tal vez se deba a que nunca alguien cercano a mí haya muerto antes, o tal vez tiene que ver con la forma en que lo hizo… o quizá porque simplemente sentí mucha tristeza por ella, pero no volverá y me pregunto que tanto podrá afectar mi relación con Shaoran. _

_Cuando regresamos de la torre estuvo muy callado y silencioso, apenas dijo palabra alguna. Cierto que en el hospital donde trabaja mi hermano se armó mucho alboroto y hasta comentaron que ya debería tener una ambulancia en lugar de auto -con eso que siempre nos lleva allí cada vez que tenemos un problema- pero Touya puso su cara de enfado y todos sus compañeros dejaron las cosas así. _

_Afortunadamente mi herida no es tan seria, pues mi brazo no está roto. Aunque por la cantidad de sangre perdida y los análisis me concedieron un permiso en la universidad y ahora estoy en casa pensando no sólo en la pobre Mai Tsi y su muerte, sinó también preocupándome por aquellas terribles presencias que sentimos poco antes de irnos de la torre. Tomoyo nos dijo que no había visto nada sospechoso cuando llegó, pero de todas maneras estoy preocupada aunque Eriol y Shaoran se pusieron de acuerdo con todos para investigar las cosas toda la semana y reunirnos después para discutirlo. A mí me dá algo de miedo pensar que quizá puedan atacarnos en estos días, pero Shaoran dice que es poco probable, que el enemigo aún no ha mostrado su verdadero rostro y que mejor aprovechemos bien esta momentánea pausa mientras podamos. Justamente la última vez que vino me enseñó esta foto… es una chica que al parecer le está buscando y que de momento, Eriol tiene instalada en su hotel. Su nombre es Yoko Hiu y aunque la foto es de hace dos años, Nakuru dice que se vé exactamente igual a cuando iba a la preparatoria. ¿Quién nos dio la foto?, la madre de la chica, que está en el hospital de mi hermano, muy delicada de salud… es una mujer muy gentil y amable. _

_Y no, no estoy celosa de esta chica. Parece que el motivo de su búsqueda es algo implicado con el Concilio y nada más… él mismo Shaoran no la conoce -aunque Eriol nos comentó que tiene muy mal carácter y eso provocó un buen acceso de risa en Tomoyo y gran incomodidad en nuestro amigo- y sólo quisiera saber si podemos hacer algo para ayudarle, aunque lo que más quisiera es que esta pausa sea eterna y no tener que volver a pelear… ¿se hará realidad? _

_¡Es cierto!, mi hermano también parecía preocupado esa noche… ahora que lo recuerdo estaba muy distraído en el hospital. como si tuviera muchas cosas en que pensar.."_

* * *

><p><strong>La primera señal<strong>_  
><em>

El hombre se hundió en el cómodo sofá con gesto cansado y casi disimulando un bostezo, mientras contemplaba con una leve chispa de interés y curiosidad la figura elegante y distinguida de su interlocutor, que a su vez permanecía de pie y en silencio con su perfil casi recortado en el balcón, y con gesto pensativo…

- "¿Entonces?, descansaste lo suficiente como para poder contarme lo que te pedí investigaras por mí?"

- "Si, si… ya lo hice" -repuso en perfecto inglés el hombre del sofá- "pero.. ¿en que andas metido esta vez Eriol?"

El aludido sonrió sin contestar y el recién llegado se encogió de hombros…

- "No sé para que te pregunto, igual ya debería saber a estas alturas que no me ibas a contestar… como si no te conociera lo suficiente en estos casi ocho años que trabajo para tu familia.."

- "No es de mi familia de quien estamos hablando" -continuó Eriol- "sinó esta vez de la tuya Jeff, ¿hablaste con tu padre?, ¿que te dijo?, ¿encontraste algo sobre este sello en los archivos que él conserva?"

Jeffrey O' Neill lanzó un suspiro. Jamás lograría entender a Eriol.

- "Sí, si.." -dijo con resignación- "recibe de parte de este descarriado hijo los saludos del Gran Maestro de la antigua Orden de los Druidas, que de acuerdo a lo que solicitaste revisó de arriba a abajo los viejos archivos de la orden…"

Eriol contuvo una risita ante el tono de su amigo.

- "Lo siento" -repuso- "lamento haberte obligado a visitar a tu padre.."

- "Oh, descuida.. él estuvo muy contento de verme. Dijo que aunque yo sea un escéptico, sigo siendo su único hijo después de todo" -repuso encogiéndose de hombros- "aunque creo que nunca aceptará que yo sí tenga el suficiente sentido común para dedicarme a algo más sensato e interesante como la Scotland Yard* en lugar de estar a la conducción de esa vieja religión suya.. Druidismo.. ¡bah!. Bueno, Jefe.. aquí vengo con la información que pediste aunque hubo que voltear todo el árbol genealógico de todas las castas de druidas, para conseguírtela… Efectivamente, el sello que me enviaste por fax la última vez, sí que corresponde a alguien que fue miembro de la Orden de los Druidas.."

Eriol se sirvió una copa de whisky -traído por el irlandés desde Inglaterra- y se acomodó en su mullido sillón favorito para escuchar mejor, mientras el pelirrojo estiraba las piernas sobre el amplio sillón donde se había acomodado con gesto perezoso…

- "Sabes de sobra que yo no creo en estas cosas de magia y druidismo" -murmuró Jeff- "pero no puedo negarte que el sello y su creador están ampliamente documentados en la Orden que mi padre rige, pero todo bajo estricto secreto y más como una advertencia para los druidas. Ante todo, el creador de ese sello fué un hechicero legendario y parte de su leyenda es no sólo por haber sido el más poderoso entre los miembros de la Orden en todos los tiempos y hasta ahora, sinó porque es el ejemplo perfecto de que el poder puede corromper a quien le utiliza.."

Eriol asintió.. aquello encajaba perfectamente con los recuerdos que tenía…

- "Justamente ese es el motivo de la leyenda del Druida Negro y también el motivo por el cual fue complicado encontrar la información que pediste. En nuestros archivos se documenta el caso de este brillante hechicero, cuyas ideas sobre el poder le llevaron a utilizar las antiguas artes y ritos druidas en beneficio personal…" -continuó tras una pausa- "pero al notar que el poder de los druidas proviene básicamente de las fuerzas naturales y los elementos armónicos en general descubrió que podría encontrar alguna forma de fomentar la ira de los elementos para de esta forma acumular mayor poder ofensivo, algo totalmente opuesto al credo y tradición druida…"

- "Lo sé. Los druidas no usan magia o poder oscuro alguno… El poder que usan, tal y como lo dijiste, proviene de la armonía con la naturaleza…"

- "Exacto. Pero en el plano ofensivo no era suficiente para lo que deseaba. El tipo investigó y creó conjuros y hechizos capaces de provocar y desatar la ira de los elementos armónicos.." -lanzó de repente una gran carcajada- " ¡por eso es que todas estas cosas me parecen ridículas!… ¿puedes creer que alguien sensato admita que un hechicero logró hacer eso?.. toda la leyenda del Druida Negro está plagada de una serie de cosas insensatas amigo mío…"

- "¿Que mas dicen los archivos de la Orden de los Druidas sobre el Druida Negro que te parezca tan insensato?"

- "Todo. Bueno, es comprensible que el sujeto tuviera una sed de poder.. eso lo vemos con toda claridad especialmente en la política actual internacional, pero las cosas que siguen es lo que me parece absurdo.."

- "¿Y que sigue?" -murmuró Eriol muy divertido.

- "Bien. El tipo no estaba satisfecho con lo que tenía… el poder del lado oscuro de la naturaleza era bastante, pero pagó caro el obtenerlo porque al manifestar que podía controlarla de esta forma fue expulsado de la Orden de los Druidas y su nombre real fue borrado de nuestros archivos, de tal forma que solo le conocemos como el Druida Negro. Lo que tenemos de él son crónicas y advertencias que le ponen de ejemplo para los que busquen el poder entre los miembros de la orden y se alejen de la pureza de los ritos… al menos eso dice mi padre" -murmuró- "pero eso no fue todo lo que sabemos porque el Druida Negro no se detuvo al ser expulsado de su gente. Dice un cronista que prometió probar que el poder puede ser sabiduría y que su sabiduría era lo mejor para todos, de modo que buscó incansablemente como aumentar su poder y ganar el respeto de los demás miembros hechiceros… al extremo que llegó a una especie de Orden de Oriente.." -se sentó y hurgó entre sus bolsillos- "¡ah, si!,.. aquí esta el nombre de esa orden. Una Orden también legendaria porque se dice que es la organización mágica más antigua que existe sobre el mundo… algo llamado el "Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente"…. ¿no es absurdo pensar que algo así exista o haya existido alguna vez?" -rió.

Eriol sonrió y le animó a continuar con su silencio, mientras dejaba su copa a un lado.

- "Bien.. aquí no acaban las aventuras de nuestro amigo, el Druida Negro" -continuó O'Neill- "para cuando llegó aquí a Oriente ya era conocido como Druida Negro y tenía reputación de alguien poderoso, motivo por el cual parece que fue recibido por el Concilio ese.. que personalmente dudo que exista.." -murmuró- "el punto más absurdo de la historia viene justamente aquí… porque fue en este Concilio donde conoció a un hechicero, el que se decía era el más poderoso de la Tierra, aunque también algo excéntrico. Un tipo muy peculiar llamado Lead Clow.."

Eriol sonrió más ampliamente aún, pero no contestó nada y el irlandés continuó..

- "Por eso te digo que es absurdo todo esto… pero ya que veo te interesa el cuento sigo hasta el final""-rió- "bien.. ¿como explicarte?.. al parecer este sujeto Clow había creado magia nueva y tan peculiar como él, magia muy poderosa porque había estado usando y creando a partir de algunos hechizos mágicos antiguos.. pero perfeccionándolos a su vez hasta crear algo conocido como…. " -revisó sus notas- "algo que es conocido como las célebres Clow Cards.."

Eriol permaneció en silencio. Muy interesado. Sí que era interesante que su nombre pareciera en los archivos de los druidas…

- "Este tipo Clow sí que era todo un caso. Incluso hay rumores de que fue capaz de crear guardianes para estas cards… ¿entiendes?.. ¡guardianes!, ¡criaturas mágicas vivas surgidas a partir de su magia!" -rió- "claro que el cronista afirma que esto es cierto, pero es algo por demás insólito e increíble… ¿sabes?, mi padre me dice que han existido algunos hechiceros que usaron cards mágicas en las épocas más oscuras de la humanidad pero si le hacemos caso al cronista, este tipo Clow los superó a todos porque no solo creó cards con su poder, lo cual ya es algo que probaría su tremenda habilidad, sinó que inclusive logró lo que nadie había conseguido antes, ni siquiera sus antecesores que usaron también los hechizos de las cards… ¡crear seres mágicos con su propia magia!"

- "¿Te parece demasiado increíble?"

- "Nadie antes ni después de Clow ha sido capaz de crear seres mágicos… no hay hechicero que tenga tal capacidad y poder" -repuso- "las cards son formas de hacer magia e incluso mi padre dice que hay dos tipos de cards mágicas: cards de poder y cards de protección… claro que Clow trabajó con las llamadas cards de poder, porque las cards de protección son demasiado peligrosas…"

Ahora Eriol se interesó más todavía, ¡los druidas sí que estaban bien enterados!. No era que desconfiara de ellos pues era una orden de hechiceros cuya formación e ideales los hacían absolutamente nobles, pero sí le interesó saber la exactitud de su información porque información más precisa solo se podía conseguir en el Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente…

- "¿Sabes cual es la diferencia entre ambos tipos de cards?"

- "¿Diferencias?.. algunas, pero son importantes. Ambas usan magia del propio creador pero al parecer la diferencia es que las cards de poder utilizan energía mágica simplemente, pero las cards de protección se crean de la energía vital del hechicero.. prácticamente acortan años de vida del creador. Mi padre dijo que de los cinco hechiceros que antecedieron a Clow creando y perfeccionando cards solo uno "creó" este tipo de cards.. aunque no logró hacer más de siete de ellas… porque murió intentando crear la octava…"

El joven quedó en silencio. Ese era justamente el motivo de su preocupación los últimos días. No ignoraba que Li estaría posiblemente tratando de crear más cards de protección y también a los guardianes de éstas y aunque el joven chino tenía un poder que él nunca había notando antes en un hechicero y estaba seguro que no moriría al crear más cards, la creación de los guardianes sí podía perjudicar seriamente su nivel mágico en forma permanente… y también su vida.

Tal vez lo mejor sería decírselo a Sakura.

- "Por eso te digo que es algo absurdo.. ¿quién creería algo así?" -dijo Jeff, ajeno a sus pensamientos- "pero volviendo al Druida Negro al parecer trató de hacer amistad con este sujeto Clow o de convencerlo al menos para que le mostrara la forma de utilizar la magia que él utilizaba. Yo supongo que no resultó, porque el cronista solo dice que al final el Druida Negro trató de vencer a Clow para quedarse con sus cards y sus guardianes, pero al parecer éstos y ese mago excéntrico le vencieron acabando Clow con arrebatarle todo el poder que el druida tenía y que se supone encerró en algún lado o en algún objeto mágico porque sin poderes que usar, los rastros del druida se perdieron en la historia.. Claro que hay rumores que dicen que antes de suicidarse juró vengarse de Clow algún día… punto final de una absurda historia.. ¿no crees?"

Eriol palideció. Conocía de sobra la historia que Jeff había contado -le pidió esa información para confirmar algunos recuerdos- pero justamente ignoraba ese detalle porque después de la batalla en que Clow había vencido al druida, nunca más se interesó en él y el otro desapareció sin dejar rastro.

- "El sello que enviaste por fax era justamente el que solía usar el Druida Negro en un principio.. antes de mezclar su poder mágico con magia de otros países.. ¿donde lo viste?"

A la pregunta del irlandés, la mente del joven Hiragizawa empezó a trabajar vertiginosamente… efectivamente, el druida había usado el sello en el primer combate que sostuvieron -aquella vez que le permitió escapar en contra de la opinión de Yue- pero en el encuentro final y definitivo que sostuvieron había utilizado otro tipo de magia y conjuros y un sello nuevo que había sido destruido cuando le arrebató su poder. Después de todo, no había tenido otra alternativa en ese tiempo… era eso o matarlo porque no hubo forma de hacerle cambiar de opinión, pero ahora al enterarse del juramento que había hecho antes de morir comprendía perfectamente que aquel había sido el asunto inconcluso, el porqué de su sueño… Esa placa dorada… allí había encerrado el poder del Druida Negro. ¿Porqué no recordaba donde la había dejado o ocultado?. Si él había reencarnado, el druida también lo había hecho… ¡estaba seguro!.

- "Siempre investigando esas cosas raras.. no cambias" -rió el agente- "¿viste ese sello en un libro verdad?, hubiera sido insólito e increíble que fuera otra cosa.."

- "¿Porqué eres tan incrédulo?, tu mismo posees la facultad de comunicarte con los elementos….."

- "Si te refieres a que si el viento me obedece cuando estoy en peligro de muerte te diré que no es algo sobre lo que yo tenga control directo o elección. A mí ese "don" me viene por las generaciones druidas que me anteceden, aunque mi padre quiera que deje mi trabajo como agente del Scotland Yard, no lo haría ni aún por ese poder" -suspiró- "¡nadie vive de la magia y esas tonterías en el mundo lógico y real de estos días!.. no es muy remunerativo económicamente hablando. Por ejemplo" -dijo mirando a su joven amigo- "tú vives al ritmo que quieres por la fortuna de tus padres Eriol… justamente hablando de ellos, ¿no me preguntas como están?"

- "Sí claro… ¿Qué han estado haciendo el día que te llamé?"

- "Lo mismo de siempre… ya sabes: tu padre tomando té con el Secretario de las Naciones Unidas y su comitiva en la embajada y tu madre en la habitación de al lado.. también tomando té pero con la reina de Inglaterra.."

Eriol sonrió. Eso sí que no le sorprendía. Conocía muy bien a sus padres.

- "Me alegro que estén entonces en lo mismo de siempre" -comentó- "No te enviaron ningún encargo para mí.. ¿verdad?"

- "Ambos te enviaron saludos, eso es todo. Pero todas las amigas de tu madre y especialmente sus hijas me pidieron que por favor te suplique de su parte que vuelvas a Londres pronto, que la temporada social no es lo mismo sin tu presencia. ¡Vieras la cantidad de cartas perfumadas que tengo como parte de la valija diplomática que traje para ti!.. Incluso la hija menor de Lady Hampton dijo que temía que ya no quisieras regresar a Londres porque te hubieras enamorado de una chica oriental…" -rió recordando muy divertido- "claro que luego todas murmuraron que a ti te gustan las mujeres mayores.."

Eriol suspiró.

- "¿Siguen con eso?"

- "Bueno, es que eso que tu prima esté siempre contigo todo el tiempo es algo sospechoso para cualquiera. Yo sé que tú y Nakuru han estado muy unidos desde que eras niño pero debes entender que el hecho que para ella seas más importante que todos los tipos de Londres con los que ha estado involucrada es algo que preocupa a las chicas solteras.."

- "Tú también tuviste una relación con Nakuru, Jeff… ya sabes como es.."

- "Es un encanto.." -rió divertido- "aunque lo nuestro no duró mucho, pero nada es perfecto en el mundo… a todo esto.. ¿donde están ella y el amigo Spinel?"

- "¿Ella?. Persiguiendo a la única persona que la ha rechazado desde la preparatoria….. y Spinel con una chica enferma que estoy hospedando en casa.."

- "¿Hay un hombre que sea capaz de rechazar a la preciosa Nakuru?" -se asombró- "¡o el tipo no es un ser humano o tiene magia porque de lo contrario no sé como le ha hecho para rechazarla!"

Eriol contuvo la risa de nuevo -por tercera o cuarta vez en la tarde- después de todo, Touya Kinomoto poseía poderes mágicos, pero la puerta se abrió y Spinel ingresó saludando al agente con toda propiedad. Fue entonces que el joven hechicero no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la gran sorpresa que se llevara el agente cuando conoció al diminuto guardián -nunca le había visto en su forma real- casi ocho años atrás pues Jeff O' Neill formaba parte del personal de seguridad con que contaba su padre como Embajador de Japón en Inglaterra. Ambos habían establecido una amistad más estrecha al enterarse Eriol que Jeff venía de una familia druida y el agente que el único hijo del embajador tenía un pequeño ser mágico como mascota. Y como el embajador Hiragizawa y su esposa -que antes de casarse era la hermosa dama inglesa Lady Glaston- estaban siempre tan ocupados, su joven y único hijo había gozado siempre de escasa intervención familiar para sus proyectos -además que ambos no poseían poder mágico alguno si bien su madre descendía de la misma familia del padre de Lead Clow- aunque en Europa todos ignoraban que Nakuru no era sobrina lejana del embajador Hiragizawa.

- "¿Podrías creer algo más absurdo Spinel?" -reía el agente pelirrojo.

- "Entonces.. ¿ese sello es de un druida renegado de la orden de tu padre que juró vengarse de Lead Clow antes de morir?" -preguntó Spinel con su vocecita- "¿es cierto?"

- "¡Claro!.. como si yo pudiera creer eso… ¡como si hubiera existido en verdad un Druida Negro o un sujeto llamado Lead C..!"

- "¿No te lo dije Eriol?.. No podías recordar exactamente todo lo que habías hecho cuando eras Clow" -repuso preocupado, mientras la risa del agente se cortaba en seco- "las encarnaciones nunca son tan exactas, tan precisas…. y no importa que …" -se detuvo bruscamente al notar la cara del agente- " ¡oh no!"

- "¡Que demonios!.. ¿eres la encarnación de Lead Clow?"

- "Lo siento mucho Eriol" -intervino Spinel- "es que estaba pensando en lo que me dijo esa niña, Yoko, dijo el otro día y por eso olvidé que él no lo sabía…"

- "No importa… es mucho mejor que se entere, porque todavía necesito que me hagas otro favor Jeff.. y ahora no te asombrará lo que escuches porque necesito que uses de tus recursos para investigar a una chica que tengo en casa. Está relacionada de alguna forma con el Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente.."

El agente quedó mudo de sorpresa.

- "Pero.." -intervino nuevamente Spinel- "creí que habías quedado con el joven Li que tú investigarías una cosa y él la otra.."

- "Es cierto. Pero quedé con Li en que él investigaría lo del sello y yo lo de esa chica y el Concilio"

- "¿Porqué tú el Concilio?"

- "Porque Li no quiere que los del Concilio sospechen que él los está investigando y esa gente conoce a todos los miembros de su clan y sus métodos, además que yo acepté que él buscara información del Druida Negro porque los archivos del Concilio son los más precisos que hay… aunque no esperé que también los druidas tuvieran tan buen registro…"

- "Pero igual pediste información sobre el sello tu mismo.."

- "Bueno Spinel, no iba a desperdiciar el hecho que conozco a un druida, y cuanto más investigación reunamos, mejor será…" -sonrió- "además, sabes que me gusta estar siempre adelantado a los demás en saber las cosas y ver la cara de Sakura y Li cuando digo las cosas.."

- "¿Quién demonios es Li?" -preguntó asombrado el pelirrojo.

- "¡Ah si!" -Eriol se acomodó en su sillón y sonrió más ampliamente- "hablo de Shaoran Li, que descendiente por el lado materno de la misma familia de mi encarnación anterior como Lead Clow y que es ahora el Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente, la misma organización mágica más antigua del mundo que mencionaste.."

El agente tuvo que tomar su whisky de un trago. El hijo del embajador nunca dejaría de sorprenderle…

* * *

><p>- "Pero.. ¡eso que dices es una gran tontería!"<p>

- "¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?" -suspiró la muchacha pensativamente- "Shaoran no ha venido a verme en los últimos dos días y todavía recuerdo su rostro cuando Mai Tsi murió… ¡seguro está furioso conmigo!" -continuó- "si no hubiera cometido la tontería de ir a verla aquella noche, quizás todo esto no hubiera pasado y ella no habría muerto por mi culpa.."

- "¡Deja de repetir eso!, alguien mató a Mai Tsi y no puedes echarte la culpa de ello, además tu misma corriste grave peligro.. ¿acaso crees que Shaoran todavía estaba interesado en Mai Tsi?" -protestó Mei Ling.

- "No. Eso lo sé. Pero también le conozco y sé que se preocupa por los que lo rodean y toma todo con seriedad… ¡en cambio yo actué como una ridícula chica….!"

- "Una chica celosa Sakura… ¿porqué tendría eso que ser tan malo?, ella te había citado a ti y no tenías forma de adivinar que iban a atacarlas de esa forma… Lo más natural era que fueras a aclarar las cosas con ella."

- "Pero Shaoran debe pensar que…"

- "Deja de sacar conclusiones precipitadas amiga" -sonrió la joven china- "justamente vine a verte porque sospechaba que estarías pensando algo así. El no está enfadado contigo… al contrario. Está furioso, pero consigo mismo"

- "¿Cómo?"

- "Se siente terriblemente mal por no haber podido protegerte adecuadamente, porque por su culpa corriste un grave peligro. Después de todo, fue por ver a esa mujer que pudieron matarte a ti, Sakura. Bien, también es cierto que se siente culpable por no haber podido ayudar a Mai Tsi pero estoy segura que no significa que esté molesto contigo o piense culparte de algo. Ha estado encerrado en su habitación estos dos días y definitivamente está preparando algo muy serio, porque Hin Lu ha estado llevando y trayendo libros de magia.. incluso Yamazaki está diciendo que al paso que andan, la habitación de Shaoran podría ser una sucursal de la librería de Sasaki"

Ambas muchachas empezaron a reír.

- "Tal vez he estado siendo muy egoísta" -murmuró la maestra de cartas- "pero yo tampoco he estado inactiva… ¿sabes?, estoy haciéndole caso a tu abuela y …"

- "¿Qué tiene que ver mi abuela en esto?" -se espantó Mei Ling.

- "Ella comentó el otro día que aunque tenga menos experiencia con la magia que la que posee Shaoran siempre puedo poner lo mejor de mi parte para protegerlo a él y a los que quiero.. por eso estoy en comunicación más estrecha con mis cartas, de tal forma que puedan aumentar su poder a la hora del combate"

- "¡Que alivio!" -murmuró Mei Ling- "por un momento temí algo peor.."

- "¿A que te refieres?"

- "Olvídalo" -repuso- "¡vaya!.. entonces vas a poner tu mejor esfuerzo en ayudarle.. ¡eso es bueno!, creo que en verdad Shaoran necesitará mucho de tus ánimos para lo que viene porque creo que lo que más le preocupa es el Concilio…"

- "Mai Tsi también comentó algo de eso. Ella dijo que no todos en el Concilio están muy felices de que Shaoran sea el jefe de todos ellos. Supongo que con lo que le pasó a ella ahora todos deben estar molestos…"

- "El problema es la juventud de Shaoran" -suspiró su amiga- "pero no creas que está indefenso ante ellos… ¡eso es cierto!" -se entusiasmó- "tu nunca le has visto dirigir las sesiones del Concilio ¿verdad?"

La joven japonesa negó con la cabeza.

- "Entonces vendré a buscarte el jueves para que me acompañes. Shaoran ha convocado una reunión con gente del Concilio en la casa de la abuela y creo que sería de mucha ayuda que le vieras dirigirse a los demás…"

- "¿Tu abuela ya tiene casa aquí? ¿no se quedaba en el hotel?"

- "¡Ah, si!.. ¿no te lo conté?, creo que ando muy distraída últimamente" -continuó- "se instaló hace dos días y las protecciones quedaron terminadas ayer en la tarde.."

- "¿Qué tipo de protecciones?"

- "De magia, por supuesto. La casa de la abuela está absolutamente a salvo de cualquier tipo de magia, ningún hechizo mágico funciona en su interior no importa cual sea o quien lo invoque…. Shaoran pensó que sería lo mejor para evitar otra situación como la de la torre.. Al fin y al cabo, es de personas con habilidades mágicas de quienes creo, que tenemos que cuidarnos.."

Sakura asintió, mientras pensaba en el joven chino.

- _"¿Qué estará pensando hacer?. Quizá deba ir a buscarle para averiguar cuales son sus planes… no quiero que se sienta mal por lo de mi brazo lastimado y además le extraño demasiado…." _

- "¡SAKURAAAAAAAAAAA!" -la voz de Kero casi sobre su rostro motivó que la joven cayera de su silla del puro susto.

- "¡Kero, que horrible susto me diste!" -protestó con su mano sana sobre su pecho- "¿qué te pasa, porque estas gritando?, ¿dónde fue Mei Ling?"

- "La chiquilla fue a preparar algo de té y yo llevo casi.. ¡cinco minutos hablándote!" -protestó el muñeco de felpa- "¿en qué estabas pensando?"

- "Es mejor que no te lo diga" -repuso tomando asiento nuevamente- "¿qué me querías decir?"

- "¡Estabas pensando en ese sujeto!… ¡te la pasas todo el día pensando en ese condenado sujeto chino!" -chilló celoso.

- "Shaoran es mi novio y no tiene nada de malo que piense en él…" -le defendió con calor- "además no me gusta que le digas "sujeto".. es muy desagradable que siempre que hablas con él empieces a pelear…"

- "Sí, como no. Como si tuviera motivos para sentirme contento con él después que por culpa de su ex-novia casi te matan.."

- "¡Kero!" -se enojó- "¿cómo se te ocurre decir eso?"

- "No fui yo quien lo dijo sinó el mismo mocoso, cuando te atendían en el hospital Sakura… y si él reconoce su culpa yo no voy a contradecirle.."

- "Kero, por favor… sabes que Shaoran se preocupa por mí y es injusto de tu parte decir esas cosas…" -un temor apareció en su semblante- "¿sabe mi hermano lo que Shaoran dijo?, ¿le escuchó también?"

- "No lo sé. Tu hermano estaba muy ocupado atendiéndolos a ustedes…. además que estaba muy distraído.. ¿lo olvidaste?"

- "No. Pero temí que pudiera decir algo que lastimara seriamente a Shaoran" -suspiró aliviada- "bueno, ¿qué era lo que me decías?"

- "Que no entiendo porqué el sello del Druida Negro apareció en la torre cuando te atacaron…"

- "¿Druida Negro?"

Mei Ling interrumpió en ese instante con la bandeja de té y Sakura sonrió.

- "Oye Sakura" -repuso la joven china, muy animada- "¿ya sabes que las muchachas están planeando una despedida de soltera para Tomoyo?"

- "¿Qué es eso?"

- "No lo sé, sé que es un tipo de fiesta, pero suena divertido" -rió la otra- "y lo que más me divierte es que quizá no sea la única que tengamos en el futuro para celebrar que una de nosotras vaya a casarse…"

Un enorme signo de interrogación apareció sobre la cabeza de Sakura mientras Kero se cruzaba de bracitos… ¡Eso no iba a permitirlo!, ¡nada de lo hiciera ese mocoso bastaría para convencerle que merecía a Sakura!. Ella era una muchacha demasiado bonita para permitir que ese sujeto que no acababa de agradarle se quedara con ella…

Justamente los mismos pensamientos -pero aplicados a Jean y Tomoyo- cruzaban por la mente de Sonomi cuando descendió del avión buscando afanosamente la encantadora figura de su hija y al notar su presencia su rostro se iluminó con una gran sonrisa. La tarde era un poco fría pero en ese momento nada le importaba más que volver a abrazar a su pequeña Tomoyo.

- "Estás muy pálida" -le dijo mientras la muchacha la acompañaba por el aeropuerto, ambas seguidas por sus guardaespaldas- "¿ha sucedido algo querida?"

- "No mamá, por supuesto que no" -repuso- "¿qué podía haber ocurrido?"

- "Que hubieras recuperado tu sensatez y terminaras la relación con ese estúpido rubio, por ejemplo…"

- "Mamá…" -sonrió la muchacha.

- "Es un sujeto que definitivamente no te merece" -dijo Sonomi, mirando a su hija con atención- "no sólo es un pusilánime sinó también alguien más interesado en tu fortuna que en ti, y eso prueba su enorme estupidez.."

La muchacha volvió a sonreír en silencio y Sonomi se preocupó.

Su joven hija se encontraba mucho más pálida que de costumbre y la expresión pensativa de su rostro era un claro indicativo que alguna preocupación seria nublaba su alegría habitual. Tal vez se refiriera a algo relacionado con aquel francés, pero no estaba segura y no era que la palidez y la fragilidad no le quedaran bien a Tomoyo. Al contrario. La muchacha lucía más dulce y encantadora que nunca, pero casi instintivamente Sonomi supo que el brillo en los ojos azules de la muchacha era sólo indicativo de dos cosas posibles…

Miedo, preocupación…..

E interés…..

¿Acaso Tomoyo estaba temiendo algo o finalmente enamorándose de alguien?

Como quiera que fuera, tal vez estaba imaginando cosas…

- "Deja de imaginar cosas ¿quieres?" -pidió Shaoran desde su casa y con un gesto cansado, mientras Yamazaki le contemplaba con su sonrisa habitual- "¿cómo se te ocurre decir eso?, tengo mucho problemas ahora y temo que tendré que postergar eso hasta que todo esté en calma…"

- "¿En serio?" -se asombró su amigo- "pues yo creo que más bien deberías pedirle a Sakura de una vez que se case contigo. Si tienes tantos problemas es mejor que busques una buena noticia que te levante el ánimo… y Sakura se pondría muy feliz.."

- "Realmente quisiera pedírselo pero tengo que pensar un poco en ella esta vez. Cuando le pedí que fuera mi novia las cosas fueron…. " -tosió para disimular su incomodidad- "bueno… temo que fui muy poco romántico y no llevé la situación en la forma que ella lo hubiese querido, por eso me prometí que cuando le pidiera matrimonio sí que iba a poner todo de mi parte para que fuera como ella lo hubiera soñado. Aunque con todos los problemas que tengo ahora es que lo que menos tengo tiempo de pensar…..".

- "Tu abuela dijo que no se marcharía hasta que se lo pidieras.."

- "No me lo recuerdes" -suspiró resignado dejándose caer en un sillón, y empujando a un lado una gran cantidad de libros mágicos- "últimamente tengo demasiadas presiones y eso no ayuda mucho que digamos…"

- "¿Es presión para ti pedirle matrimonio a Sakura?" -interrogó Yamazaki.

- "No" -contestó Shaoran con el rostro rojo- "el problema es que…"

- "¿Qué?"

- "Es…"

- "¿Qué?"

- "No sé como hacerlo"

Yamazaki cayó al piso de puro asombro, pero se levantó de inmediato.

- "¿No sabes pedirle matrimonio a una chica?"

- "¡No lo digas de esa forma!" -protestó Shaoran, muy acalorado- "nunca antes se lo había pedido a alguien. Ni siquiera a Mai Tsi, además.. ¿cómo hiciste tú para proponerle matrimonio a tu novia a ver?

- "¿Yo?"

- "¿Hay alguien más aquí?" -se impacientó Shaoran.

- "Bueno, lo que yo hice fue decir…."

- "¿Sí?" -repuso Shaoran muy atento, tratando de tomar nota mental de la experiencia de su amigo- "¿qué le dijiste?"

- "Yo dije…"

- "¿Qué?"

- "Bien, mis palabras textuales fueron…"

- "¿Cuáles?"

- "¿Quieres casarte conmigo Chiharu?"

Shaoran cayó al piso casi de cara, para levantarse de inmediato con una gran vena sobre la frente…

- "¡¿ESO FUE TODO?.." -casi gritó-"¿simplemente así?, ¿qué clase de petición es esa?"

- "Bueno.." -dijo el otro, tan tranquilo como siempre- "¿Qué otra cosa más podía decir?, ¿acaso crees que debí pedírselo en inglés y aumentar un "I love you" o algo así?"

- "¡NO QUISE DECIR ESO!"

- "Al fin y al cabo esa es la pregunta que vas a tener que hacer.. ¿acaso no eres capaz de pronunciarla?"

El rostro de Shaoran ahora sí que estaba colorado.

- "Yo… pues…. creo que no, ¡no lo sé!. De solo pensar en decírselo me pongo muy nervioso…"

- "Ya veo. Por eso es que quieres hacerlo con toda calma y con "inspiración" adecuada" -repuso pensativo- "pero creo que lo primero sería que pensaras en el anillo que vas a darle.."

- "Hablé con Daidouji al respecto y ella me ofreció su ayuda…"

- "¡Ah que bueno!, a ella ya le han pedido matrimonio, de modo que ya sabe lo que una chica espera de un novio.."

Una gota apareció sobre la cabeza de Shaoran. La verdad era que Tomoyo había ofrecido más que su ayuda para ayudarle a escoger el anillo. Su ofrecimiento completo había abarcado la "preparación" de todo el escenario, ambientación e incluso el vestuario oportuno para que pudiera hacer la tan esperada y -según Yamazaki- simple pregunta….

- "Tengo tantas cosas que pensar.." -murmuró preocupado.

- "¡Vamos!" -le animó su amigo mientras tomaba sus libros para marcharse a la universidad, a la que Shaoran tenía permiso para no asistir de momento- "después de todo no puede ser más difícil que los otros problemas que tienes.. ¿no dijiste que eran cosas de magia?. ¡anímate!, una proposición matrimonial son solo decir unas palabras…."

- _"Mi timidez es mi maldito problema" _-pensó Shaoran- _"creo que no temería enfrentarme nuevamente al último card captor, pero sí tengo más miedo a hacer esa proposición… aunque adoro a Sakura y no podría vivir sin ella."_

* * *

><p>- " ¿Estás loco?" -casi gritó Nakuru- "¡No pretenderás que te crea eso!"<p>

- " ¿Qué tiene de extraño?"

- "¡No soy idiota!" -chilló la mujer moviendo los brazos exageradamente- "¿acaso vas a negar la relación que tuviste con Touya hace diez años?"

- "Claro que no" -replicó Yukito con una sonrisa, sin alterarse de las reacciones de su interlocutora, aunque sí le asombraban bastante- " ¿porqué tendría que hacerlo?"

- "¡Justamente por eso te digo que me aconsejes como conquistarlo!.. ayer estuvo en casa para ver a la chica enferma y aunque estuve tan cariñosa con él como siempre, no funcionó.. ¿Cómo hago para conquistarlo?"

Yukito parpadeó. Estaba confundido.

- "¿Y porqué me lo preguntas a mí?"

- "¡Porque fuiste la "novia" de Touya cuando íbamos a preparatoria!, ¿porqué más?"

Un gigantesco signo de interrogación apareció detrás de la cabeza del maestro..

- "Su "novia"… ¿yo?"

- "¡Claro!" -continuó la mujer sin prestarle atención a la extrañeza del profesor- "y como es claro que ahora Touya ya no está interesado en ti pensé que tal vez podrías contarme algún secreto para atraerlo porque…"

- "¿En serio crees eso?"

- "¡Claro!"

Yukito permaneció con los ojos muy abiertos por un segundo más, pero repentinamente no pudo evitarlo y estalló en carcajadas incontenibles mientras Nakuru le miraba -era su turno- sin comprender el motivo de tal hilaridad.

- "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

- "¡No puedo creerlo!" -dijo el maestro de matemáticas entre risas- "¿en serio pensaste eso de Touya y de mi?"

Nakuru aún demoró dos segundos en analizar la risa de Tsukishiro.

- "¿Qué estás queriendo decir con esa risa?" -dudó al continuar- "acaso… ¿acaso vas a negar que Touya y tú eran..?"

- "Touya y yo somos excelentes amigos" -replicó el profesor, controlando al fin sus carcajadas y con una amplia sonrisa- "siempre lo hemos sido y espero que siempre lo seamos también…"

- "¿QUEEEEEEE?"

- "¡Vamos!, ya sé que no hablabas en serio cuando dijiste eso hace un rato" -sonrió de nuevo- "aunque.."

- "¿Crees que soy idiota?" -a Nakuru le surgió una gran vena en la frente y casi acorraló al profesor contra la pared- "¿PRETENDES NEGAR QUE TU Y TOUYA ERA MAS QUE AMIGOS EN LA PREPARATORIA?"

- "El era y sigue siendo mi mejor amigo, ya te lo dije.. ¿qué hay con eso?" -añadió pensativo- "bien, supongo que eso es mucho más que una amistad común…."

Nakuru se estrelló en el piso mientras Yukito la miraba con preocupación.

- "¿Te hiciste daño?"

- "¡No puedo creerte!" -chilló la mujer casi estrujando el cuello del maestro en un segundo- "¿cómo quieres que te crea eso?"

- "Porque es la verdad"

- "Pero…" -la mujer dudó ante la tranquila expresión de Yukito- "¡eso no es posible!… no, no lo es… ¡claro!.. ¿cómo se te ocurre negarlo? ¿acaso te avergüenza o no recuerdas que yo era siempre "testigo interesada" en el asunto?"

- "¿Cuál asunto?"

- "¡Las muchas veces que Touya estuvo a punto de confesarle que le gustabas!" -gritó colérica- "¿acaso negarás eso?, ¿o el hecho que ustedes siempre estaban juntos?, ¿o lo que le dijiste a Sakura en esa ocasión… "que Touya era la persona que más querías en el mundo"?"

El profesor la miró con absoluta tranquilidad antes de responder.

- "Touya nunca me dijo que yo le gustara… al menos no de la forma que tú lo interpretas…"

- "¿Qué otra forma hay de interpretarlo?"

- "No sé. Pero nunca se me ocurrió verlo de ese modo" -Nakuru volvió a estrellarse al piso- "en cuanto al hecho que siempre estábamos juntos… no veo que tenga eso de extraño, él no podía charlar de las cosas extrañas que veía con nuestros otros compañeros, además que no es de hablar demasiado con alguien a menos que confíe mucho en esa persona…"

- "¿Y esa confianza?.. ¿de que surgió?, ¿así por encanto?"

- "No, nada de eso. Touya y yo nos conocimos el primer día de preparatoria porque nos sentaron en pupitres cercanos… es cierto que nos hablamos rápido y que Touya me dio algunas confianzas que observé no daba a los demás, pero siempre lo atribuí a nuestra amistad. Claro que después que supe lo de mi identidad como Yue, Touya me dijo que él había "sentido" mi otra identidad desde un principio y por eso se sintió en confianza para contarme cosas que no lo hacía con los demás aunque notó que yo no tenía idea de lo que era en realidad…."

- "Pero.. tu le dijiste a Sakura que él era tu "persona especial", la persona que más querías…"

- "¿Cómo sabes eso?"

- "¡Bien, les espiaba!" -aceptó con enfado- "¿acaso no contestas a eso? ¿no aceptas lo que dijiste?"

- "Claro que lo acepto. Y dije la verdad. En la preparatoria, Touya era la persona que yo más quería en el mundo.."

- "¡Ajá!, ¡ya no lo niegas!, ¡tú y él tuvieron algo!"

- "Touya nunca me dijo que estuviera enamorado de mí, si lo piensas con calma" -dijo tranquilo- "y yo tampoco le dije eso a Sakura….. dije, tal y como mencionas, que él era la persona que yo más quería.."

- "¡No te entiendo!"

- "Tal vez malinterpretaste las cosas" -sonrió con su ingenuidad acostumbrada- "eso fue lo que dije porque en verdad que él era la persona más cercana a mí en ese entonces. La única persona con quién podía charlar de cualquier cosa, compartir confidencias…."

- "¿Qué..?"

- "Tal vez no lo entiendas, pero yo vivía con mis abuelos entonces.."

- "Ellos no eran realmente tu familia…. ellos pensaban que eras su nieto pero no tenían nada que ver contigo"

- "Es posible. Pero los tenía a ellos y yo sí creía que eran mi familia" -suspiró- "bien, quizá debo confesarte que si le estaba agradecido a Touya por permitirme ingresar a su casa y compartir su familia conmigo. En el fondo me sentía algo solo y creo que él lo entendió sin necesidad a que se lo comentara… entiendo que como no era realmente una persona normal mis abuelos vivían más para sí mismos, el uno con el otro que para mí, pero para alguien de dieciséis años…. eso a veces es… extraño."

- "¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que había entre tú y él?"

- "Todo. Dime si no se comportó excelente conmigo al "prestarme" a su familia y darme su confianza…. especialmente a alguien como yo que no tenía amigos.."

- "¡Tonterías Tsukishiro!, eras la persona más popular de la escuela"

- "Puedes ser popular, pero sentirte solo… no tiene que ver estar rodeado de personas si no hay quien te comprenda… alguien especial, en este caso… un amigo"

- "¡Eso es tonto!, ¡cielos Tsukishiro, sabía que eras un ingenuo pero nunca creí que tanto!.. ¿en realidad tu crees eso o me estás diciendo una mentira?"

- "No lo es" -dijo poniéndose serio- "¿Sabes?. En cada etapa, la persona busca algo diferente hasta encontrarlo… buscas llenar tu vida de personas que ocupen una importancia diferente: cuando somos niños nuestra madre es el ser más importante, el más amado… sin quién es demasiado duro vivir. Según crecemos y ya llenamos ese espacio en nuestro "yo" afectivo buscamos algo más … alguien especial, pero diferente a lo que tenemos… un amigo, una amiga, que en verdad sea lo que la amistad es… dedos de una sola mano, sombras que están juntas sin mezclarse, hermano o hermana por elección y no por parentesco…. alguien en quien confiar todo. Hasta la vida a veces"

Nakuru le miraba con asombro.

- "¿En serio?

- "Sí. Lo que pasa es que normalmente llenamos ese lugar en la infancia… pero si no lo hacemos, iremos por la vida buscando eso hasta encontrarlo…. "

- "¿Y por eso considerabas a Touya como tu "persona especial"?"

- "Aún lo considero así" -rió- "pero te explico de que forma para que no lo malinterpretes. Me ayudó mucho entonces y aún ahora, pero por supuesto que nunca me dijo que estuviera enamorado de mí o yo de él…."

- "Pero…."

El profesor sonrió ampliamente.

- "Mira, para que lo entiendas te daré un ejemplo" -lo pensó un instante- "¡ya lo tengo!, por ejemplo… el joven Hiragizawa es la persona más importante para ti ¿verdad?"

- "¡Por supuesto!. Daría mi vida por él.."

- "Lo sé, pero no quiere decir que estés interesada en él en el plano romántico…"

- "¡Claro que no!.. ¿cómo se te ocurre?"

- "De la misma forma es que yo veo la amistad que siento por Touya… es algo similar. El es muy importante para mí, al igual que Sakura y los demás…. tal vez ahora lo entiendas, pero definitivamente él y yo no tuvimos nada que ver en un aspecto de pareja" -sus ojos se llenaron de una profunda tristeza mientras acariciaba un retrato sobre su escritorio- "yo ya tuve la suerte de encontrar a alguien así para mí y aunque ella se fue, no puedo dejar de sentir que ella era la persona que yo amaba, y lo digo con todas sus letras…." -continuó triste- "ella es la persona que amo…. y creo que nunca dejaré de hacerlo".

Nakuru estaba atónita.

- "En verdad que no lo recordaba….. es cierto, estuviste casado." -replicó pensativa- "pero es que todavía no creo que todo lo que ví haya sido sólo una "amistad" entre ustedes".

- "A cualquier persona le parecería también que tu relación con el joven Hiragizawa es extraña pero nosotros sí sabemos que no lo es" -sonrió animándose- "aunque admito que nunca se me ocurrió pensar que creyeras que Touya y yo…"

Contuvo la risa a duras penas mientras Nakuru pensaba..

- _"¡Cielos!, cualquiera que tuviera ojos hubiera pensado lo mismo… pero Tsukishiro no me está mintiendo… está claro en su cara, además que nunca supo hacerlo de todos modos.. veo que en el fondo no ha cambiado.. él jamás aprenderá a mentir o desconfiar de los demás… en el fondo se parece un poco a Sakura… "_ -añadió- "aunque todavía me pregunto si Touya piensa igual que tú porque con eso que decía que "no iba a permitir que lo abandonaras" sí que es para pensar que quizá él.."

Yukito sonrió de nuevo, volviendo a contemplar el retrato de Keiko.

- "Pues yo tengo mi propia opinión sobre eso que mencionas, pero quizá te aburra mucho escucharla.."

- "¡Para nada!, ¡habla!"

El profesor se arregló los anteojos antes de continuar en un tono reflexivo.

- "Si hablamos de Touya te puedo decir que él no es una persona común y eso lo entiendes. No sólo tiene capacidades mágicas muy particulares sinó que también ha sufrido una pérdida muy dura cuando era pequeño.."

- "¿A qué te refieres?"

- "A su madre. El perdió a su madre cuando todavía era un niño y creo que eso ha sido un factor determinante en su manera de ser"

- "No entiendo"

- "Te dije antes que las personas necesitamos llenar nuestro "yo afectivo" con "personas especiales" que cumplen un rol específico y diferente, pero que a la vez en su conjunto llenan a una persona. Ya te dije que cuando las personas son pequeños el lugar más importante es para la madre.."

- "Y Touya la perdió" -repitió Nakuru.

- "Exacto. Eso es un trauma demasiado fuerte para un niño y algo duro de aceptar, mucho menos de superar" -añadió- "y creo que ese vacío provocó muchas de las peculiaridades de mi amigo… especialmente ese instinto de protección que él tiene…"

- "¡Claro!, siempre ha sido bastante sobreprotector con Sakura"

- "Tu dices con Sakura.. yo digo que con todo lo que tenga su afecto. Por supuesto que lo de su hermana es algo casi obsesivo pero me parece que tiene mucho con cierta culpabilidad que siente, casi como si quisiera protegerla para compensarla por haber podido disfrutar a su madre mucho más que ella"

- "¿En serio crees eso?" -se asombró Nakuru.

- "El sobreproteger a una hermana es común en los hermanos mayores… pero más todavía si consideramos que Sakura ni siquiera recuerda a su madre, ya que era casi un bebé cuando ella murió. Es por eso que te digo que Touya es tan posesivo con ella y no sólo con ella, con todos los que en verdad aprecia o quiere. Esto se despierta más aún si los vé en peligro o pueden alejarse de él… creo que en su subconsciente no soporta la idea de perder a alguien que quiere como perdió a su madre"

A Nakuru le surgió una gota sobre la cabeza.

- "¡Demonios Tsukishiro!, hablas como uno de esos psiquiatras o psicólogos… esos tipos que tienen un diván y estudian los problemas de la gente.."

Yukito rió.

- "¿Se nota?" -murmuró mientras Nakuru se estrellaba al piso de nuevo del puro asombro- "justamente el año convalidé cursos en la universidad y casi soy psicólogo" -añadió pensativo- "bueno… aún no pude hacer mis trámites para recibirme como tal porque me salió la plaza vacante para el Campus Clamp y me empeñé en eso más que en arreglar mi documentación.."

- "¡YA DEJA ESO Y SIGUEME DICIENDO LO DE TOUYA!" -gritó Nakuru con una gran vena.

- "Bueno. A lo que iba. Es el trauma de perder a su madre siendo tan niño lo que creo le motivó eso de esconder sus sentimientos a los demás, tu sabes, perdió la espontánea confianza infantil en lo que le rodea y si a eso le añadimos el que pueda ver espíritus, eso no es fácil de aceptar para un niño."

- "¿Y que tiene que ver eso con el hecho que Touya parecía interesado en ti en la preparatoria?"

El profesor suspiró.

- "Te repito, Touya tiene problemas en establecer relación afectiva con las personas y no soporta ver a alguien que aprecie en una situación de peligro porque es muy posesivo… es algo que tiene que ver con sus traumas infantiles de perder a su madre…."

- "Es cierto" -aceptó la mujer- "es muy posesivo con Sakura y con sus cosas… hasta con la pequeña fantasma esa que vive con él…"

- "Exacto"

- "¡Un momento Tsukishiro!.. ¿me estás diciendo entonces que la mejor manera de llamar su atención es colocarme en peligro?"

- No dije eso, lo que te decía es que cuando vé a alguien que quiere o aprecia en peligro es cuando sus temores en el subconsciente despiertan y .."

- "¡Eso es genial!" -dos estrellas aparecieron en los ojos de Nakuru- " entonces ¿esa es la mejor manera de llamar su atención?"

- "Pero.. es necesario que te tenga afecto, aprecio o cariño.." -dijo el maestro con una gran gota en la nuca.

- "¡Eres un genio Tsukishiro!" -la feliz mujer se arrojó por primera vez al cuello del maestro quien ahora sí entendió lo que su amigo sentía- " ¡No sabes cuanto te agradezco el consejo!"

Ante la algarabía de Nakuru, el profesor sonrió con dulzura.

- "¿Realmente te interesa verdad?'

- "¡Claro que sí!" -dijo la mujer mientras la rodeaba un aura de fuego en prueba a su decisión- "es el hombre que más me gusta de todos los que conozco hasta ahora y el único que se me ha resistido.. ¡y ningún hombre se me resiste a mí, es algo que no puedo soportar!"

Yukito parpadeó.

- "Lo importante es que en verdad le quieras y no sea un capricho. ¿Sabes?, le debo mucho como para desearle que se quede solo y con ese carácter que tiene, necesitará a alguien que tenga la paciencia de un ángel o que esté loca por él.. y esa eres tú" -la animó mientras volvía a contemplar la fotografía de Keiko- "lo más hermoso de este mundo es encontrar a alguien que puedas amar.. a alguien que ames con toda tu alma lo suficiente como para estar a su lado y desear tener una familia con ella… yo al menos he tenido esa oportunidad y aunque la he perdido, me gustaría que los que están a mi alrededor disfruten de lo que yo perdí.."

- "¿Aún piensas en ella?"

- "La amo, pese a todo…" -contestó con una sonrisa- "ella llenó aquella parte de mi vida que estaba vacía…. la última y más importante,… la persona que uno busca en la vida, la persona a la que amar"

- "Y hablando de eso…" -repuso Nakuru con un gesto de desconcierto y picardía pintados en su rostro- "quítame una duda Tsukishiro…. cuando tú te casaste con esa chica….."

- "Fui muy feliz.."

- "Eso no lo dudo" -continuó pensativa- "pero justamente sobre eso es mi duda… cuando tu y ella se iban a su habitación por las noches y estaban juntos.. ¿que hacía Yue?"

Yukito casi cae al piso ante la pregunta.

- "¿Yue?"

- "Sí, después de todo, tú eres sólo la identidad falsa de Yue.. y él siempre se da cuenta de lo que haces como Yukito… ¡de solo imaginar su cara mientras tú y tu esposa…!"

- "¿Como se te ocurre?" -protestó sofocado- " ¡por supuesto que Yue no tuvo nada que ver en eso!"

- "¿Cómo puedes saberlo?, tú no eres consciente de lo que haces como Yue a diferencia de él…"

- "La diferencia es que Yue fue sellado en mi interior cuando me marché de Tomoeda… por la misma Sakura" -le explicó- "yo me fui porque mi abuelo había muerto y mi abuela estaba sola e iba a mudarse… justamente eso motivó que hablara seriamente con Sakura y me dijo que no iba a ser tan egoísta de alejarme de una anciana que me necesitaba más que ella…."

- "¡Ah vaya!.. ya se me hacía a mí muy divertido imaginar la cara de Yue cuando…"

- "Sí, pero ya ves que cuando me casé con Keiko, era sólo yo… sólo Yukito"

- "Supongo que es una de las ventajas de la capacidad de separar ambas personalidades" -dijo encogiéndose de hombros-"después de todo, una identidad falsa no puede tener una vida normal, un hogar ni todo eso sin el consentimiento del guardián.. y afortunadamente yo sí que no puedo separar mi personalidad y estoy interesada en tener a Touya para mí, no importa si sea Nakuru o Ruby Moon… " -lanzó una carcajada- " ¡y pienso poner seriamente en práctica el papel de "doncella en peligro" si con eso consigo mudarme con Touya!.. ¡JA, JA, JA, JA!.. ¡Tengo muchas tácticas que planear!"

La mujer se marchó entre grandes risas y planes mientras Yukito quedaba pensativo recordando sus palabras…

- "Lo sé.." -susurró- "una identidad falsa no puede tener una vida normal ni un hogar sin el consentimiento del guardián …" -pensó- _"es todo lo que soy y me alegra haberme haber reencontrado a Sakura… aunque a veces piense en como sería mi vida si Keiko hubiera vivido y yo no estuviera sin ella."_

* * *

><p>- "¿Pero como podía yo saber que le gustaba?" -protestó Yamazaki.<p>

- "Cualquier persona con ojos se hubiera dado cuenta" -replicó Chiharu vivamente- "claro, cualquier persona menos tú… siempre estás más al pendiente de las mentiras que te inventas a lo que sucede a tu alrededor.."

Su novio sonrió sin contestar a eso y continuó ordenando la nueva mercadería que había llegado a la tienda.

- "Yo creí que era el profesor Terada" -murmuró el joven mientras Chiharu cubría su boca con una mano.

Porque Rika estaba ingresando a la tienda, muy apurada.

- "Muchas gracias Chiharu" -dijo con algo de cansancio- "en verdad que estaba preocupada en arreglar esta mercadería ahora que Yoko está enferma y has sido de gran ayuda.. ¡les agradezco mucho a ambos!"

- "No digas eso… siempre has ayudado a Takashi y es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti" -le tranquilizó su amiga- "¿qué pasó con la chica nueva?"

- "Hiragizawa me llamó por teléfono para decirme que después de lo que le pasó, está enferma…"

- "¿Hiragizawa?" -se asombraron los otros.

- "Sí, a mí también me sorprendió mucho, pero parece que es conocida de la señorita Akizuki y por eso se quedará en con ellos mientras esté enferma… " -continuó- "creo que debe volver justamente mañana.."

- "Pues es algo extraño" -repuso Chiharu- "aunque ahora que lo dices, no deja de llamarme la atención que Hiragizawa viva con esa mujer que se la pasa persiguiendo al hermano de Sakura…."

- "A mí me comentó que son parientes o algo así" -murmuró Yamazaki- "pero ahora que lo dices…. sí, es un poco extraño"

El joven estudiante de leyes quedó pensativo por unos instantes, mientras sentía que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Después de todo si su buen amigo Li resultó ser en verdad un poderoso hechicero no debería sorprenderle demasiado que Hiragizawa resultara serlo también. Aunque ciertamente aquello era una sospecha que nunca había comentado con Li.

- "Parece que la mala salud ya es común por aquí" -replicó Chiharu- "con eso que Sakura se lastimó el brazo el otro día ya no debería sorprendernos nada…"

- "Sí, a Yoko intentaron asaltarla unos tipos y por eso está mal" -repuso Rika con temor- "de solo imaginarlo me pone nerviosa aunque ella es una chica que sabe cuidarse muy bien sola. ¿Saben?.. casi podría jurar que es del tipo que se enfrenta a los ladrones…"

- "Yo no soy de ese tipo" -murmuró Chiharu- "pero eso no es de lo que hablo, con Sakura enferma, solo depende de nosotros lo de la fiesta de Tomoyo…"

- "¿De qué fiesta hablan?"

- " ¡Es cierto, no te lo había dicho!.. es una costumbre occidental muy divertida" -le contestó su novia- "cuando alguien está por casarse sus amigas se reúnen a preparar una gran fiesta en su honor… creo que la llaman.. "despedida de soltera" o algo así"

- "Bueno, las chicas hacen una fiesta por su lado y los hombres harían otra solo para ellos, pero dudo que ustedes puedan organizarle una a Li" -repuso Rika- "después de todo sólo tú y Hiragizawa son amigos de él desde la primaria y como él no ha hecho muchas amistades en la universidad son demasiado pocos para hacer una fiesta.."

- "Supongo que tienes razón…pero yo sabía que las despedidas de soltero eran…"

- "¡No empieces con tus mentiras!" -le interrumpió su novia- "cierto que no sabemos en que consiste exactamente una fiesta de esas.. pero alguien debe saberlo…"

- "Es sólo cuestión de preguntar.." -repuso Rika con una gran sonrisa.

- "Es que esas fiestas son…"

- "¡No quiero escuchar tus mentiras!" -protestó Chiharu de nuevo.

El joven sonrió volviendo a su trabajo con toda tranquilidad. No ignoraba que las "despedidas de solteros" eran en occidente fiestas caracterizadas por abundante bebida y algunas diversiones no muy inocentes que digamos, pero la ignorancia de sus amigas en el tema le tenía mucho más tranquilo.

Después de todo… ¿quién podría darles alguna idea pervertida a aquellas alegres y algo ingenuas chicas que eran sus amigas y su novia?.

- "Aunque no es muy seguro que puedan realizar esa fiesta" -dijo con calma- "¿acaso Daidouji ya tiene fecha para su matrimonio?"

- "¡Es cierto!" -contestó Rika- "Tomoyo aún no tiene fecha para ese matrimonio…" -añadió pensativa- "y si me lo preguntan, yo creo que lo mejor sería que no se casara con ese chico extranjero….."

- "Bien, no es feo, pero eso que siempre se esté quejando no es muy agradable" -aceptó Chiharu- "pero si Tomoyo no ha terminado con él hasta ahora…. supongo que se casarán ¿verdad?"

- "Tal vez suene ridículo y cursi.." -murmuró Rika- "pero si no amas a la persona con quien vas a casarte.. ¿porqué hacerlo?"

- "Hay varios motivos" -repuso Yamazaki, con su buen humor de siempre- "antiguamente la gente solía casarse por dinero o posición económica, también lo hacían por…"

- "¡Ya te dije que no quiero tus…!" -Chiharu se interrumpió al notar que su novio no mentía- "es cierto… no estabas mintiendo.."

- "Bien, es el colmo de las cosas extrañas" -rió Rika pero continuó pensativamente- "aunque no dudo que el novio de Tomoyo sabe perfectamente que ella no le quiere…"

- "Pues… Li me comentó el otro día que ese sujeto parecía más interesado en la situación económica de Daidouji que en ella misma.." -murmuró Yamazaki pensativamente.

- "Pues eso sí que sería horrible…" -murmuró Chiharu.

- "Y totalmente injusto…" -susurró Rika.

- _"¡No estoy interesado en su dinero!"_ -pensaba Jean frenéticamente en su lecho de hospital mientras contemplaba la pálida figura de su novia, sentada a su lado- _"no… ahora que estoy seguro de estar enamorado de Tracie no puedo darme el lujo de perderla…"_ -tocó el brazo de la muchacha con su mano porque ella parecía distraída- "¿Tracie?, ¡Tracie!"

Arrancada bruscamente de los recuerdos de lo ocurrido en la torre de Tokyo, Tomoyo volvió bruscamente a la realidad casi con un sobresalto.

- "¡Jean!.. ¿qué… que pasa?"

- "Eso es lo que pregunto yo _chérie_" -replicó el francés- "parece como si estuvieras muy lejos de mí, ¿qué te pasa?… Hace mucho tiempo que no solías ser tan fría conmigo, te estás comportando… como antes".

- "Lo siento" -replicó dulcemente- "¿qué me decías?"

- "Que no tengo ninguna objeción en casarme aquí. Si eso te hace feliz he decidido que Tokyo será un perfecto lugar para que nuestra boda se celebre…"

La muchacha le miró sin responder..

- "Según conversé con el doctor, en casi dos meses podré abandonar el hospital sin ningún problema y ya que tenemos todo listo creo que lo mejor es que nos casemos al siguiente día que yo salga de este lugar"

- "¿No crees que sea muy.. apresurado?"

- "Para mí será al contrario, demasiada espera" -murmuró el rubio, tirando de la muchacha para darle un beso.

Tal vez fue extraño, o quizá instintivo… pero mientras sentía su rostro acercarse al del refinado francés Tomoyo no quiso aceptar el beso y retiró su rostro casi bruscamente antes que el otro pudiera tocar sus labios.

- "Lo… lo siento Jean yo…."

Alguien tosió delicadamente a espaldas de los jóvenes y al girar, ambos notaron que una joven enfermera y Touya Kinomoto les contemplaban con cierta incomodidad. Ciertamente la enfermera tenía el rostro ruborizado -la cercanía con el apuesto jefe de residentes tenía mucho que ver con eso al igual que la escena- y era justamente quien había hecho los sonidos adecuados para denunciar su presencia en la habitación, pero Kinomoto tenía su mismo gesto fastidiado de costumbre…

Tomoyo se sonrojó. Aquella situación sí que era incómoda.

- "¡Mon Dieu!" -protestó el francés sin importar que le escucharan- "¿qué demonios tienen en este país que son tan inoportunos?, ¿acaso son idiotas o lo hacen a propósito?"

Como el extranjero pronunciara dichas frases en su idioma nativo la enfermera no entendió, pero Kinomoto le lanzó una mirada que no prometía nada bueno…

- "Son idiotas los que hacen gran escándalo para cambiar su horario de terapia y después tienen el descaro de protestar" -dijo indignado y en francés mientras el rubio controlaba su fastidio a duras penas.

Mientras esta pequeña escena se había llevado a cabo Tomoyo se había alejado de su novio muy incómoda, y aprovechaba la situación para no comentar sobre los planes matrimoniales que él tenía pues parecía dispuesta a marcharse…

- "¡Pero Tracie!.. ¡por favor espera a que la terapia termine porque todavía..!"

- "Volveré mañana Jean" -repuso la muchacha con una sonrisa que escondía su confusión e incomodidad- "necesito charlar seriamente con un amigo.."

- "¿Un amigo?" -saltó el francés mientras la enfermera terminaba los preparativos de su traslado y el médico leía los diagnósticos de la evolución de su paciente en silencio- "¿qué amigo?… ¿quién es ese sujeto..?, ¿acaso te ha estado molestando?"

- "Hablaremos mañana Jean.." -replicó con dulzura, sin mencionar que pensaba llamar a Eriol- "por favor… sé paciente en tu terapia.."

La muchacha abandonó la habitación haciendo un leve saludo a la enfermera y al médico, caminando como una autómata por el hospital tratando de disimular el temblor en su cuerpo frágil… Estaba terriblemente nerviosa.

- _"Debo controlar este escalofrío.."_ -pensó mientras lo ocurrido en la habitación de su novio- _"… como si no fuera bastante con todo lo que me sucede.."_

¿Acaso se había equivocado?.. no, no era posible. Ciertamente ella carecía de algún poder mágico pero a diferencia de Sakura siempre había tenido una notable capacidad de observación y era ésta la que le advertía que estaba en grave peligro. No había comentado con nadie la pequeña charla que sostuvo con el joven y más que todo la sonrisa cruel de ese muchacho y sus ojos brillantes, al igual que la forma en que aquel hombre del parque, pese a sus anteojos oscuros -por cierto.. ¿de donde habría salido?, ella no le había visto cuando habló con el adolescente- la había "mirado"…

Como un león mira a una presa.

* * *

><p>- "¡Demonios, sí que es todo un bombón!" -repuso Jeff, muy entusiasmado al contemplar el retrato de Yoko Hiu entre los documentos que iba a entregar a Eriol- "en verdad que no puedo creer que una chica tan bonita haya pasado casi seis días en tu casa y tú tan tranquilo…"<p>

- "No soy ningún pervertido Jeff" -repuso Eriol hojeando los documentos traídos por su amigo y añadió- "Sé que dos días es un tiempo demasiado corto para que hagas una investigación a conciencia pero.. ¿es todo lo que pudiste averiguar del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente?"

- "Sí, y no por falta de intentos de mi parte.. La gente del Concilio que dirige tu amigo sí que son herméticos a la hora de dar información… apenas si pude enterarme de lo poco que sabes allí, aunque tuve más suerte con la chica.."

- "A mí no me lo parece. Esto es demasiado impersonal como para darme una idea precisa de quién ella.."

- "¡Demonios, tú si que eres exigente!" -se quejó el agente en broma- "todo el personal de Scotland Yard y la Interpol no bastaría para satisfacer tus exigencias de información señor Eriol Hiragizawa. Además, la chica está en tu casa.. ¿porqué no le preguntas y te quitas las dudas?"

- "Le preguntaría si pudiera pero ha estado inconsciente por todo este tiempo…"

- "¿Acaso está tan herida como para eso?"

- "No, el doctor que vino a verla " -rió al recordar que fue muy difícil para Kinomoto dar un diagnóstico seis días atrás con Nakuru pegada a su cuello- "dijo que el desmayo y la pérdida de sangre estaba agravado por su debilidad física…. al parecer no se ha estado alimentando convenientemente por mucho tiempo. Por eso justamente me sugirió que la mantuviéramos sedada por cinco días, para colocarle suero y todo lo necesario para mejorar su condición"

- "¿Y hablaste con ella ayer?.. si dijiste que debían sedarla por cinco días ayer debió…"

- "Aún no se despierta y lo que me dijo cuando supo que conocía a Li fue solamente que había graves problemas en ese Concilio y que alguien de su familia moriría si no hacía algo.. Dijo que no sería más específica hasta hablar con Li "

- "Bueno.. no hay remedio" -suspiró- "es todo un bombón de chica pero creo que tendré que esperar a que se despierte para invitarla a salir…"

- "Pues te advierto que no es tan frágil como aparenta ser.." -le advirtió.

- "Lo sé, pero no puedo dejar de aceptar que es admirablemente valerosa y bella a la vez. ¿Sabes por ejemplo que ella y su familia son todo lo que queda de un clan de hechiceros degradados de apellido Hiu?"

Eriol asintió, recordando la conversación que había escuchado entre esa chica y Spinel.

- "Bien, algo así es lo que dice aquí" -dijo el joven hechicero leyendo- "Yoko Hiu: edad, 18 años… ¡vaya, los cumplió ayer y se la pasó inconsciente!. Hija mayor de Xian Hiu y Thais Farinha…"

- "La madre es portuguesa… sin poder mágico alguno pero sí con una gran fortuna que dilapidó el esposo" -comentó Jeff- "un caso típico…. ¡es cierto!, también tiene un hermano pequeño llamado Tao."

- "Lo sé" -dijo continuando su lectura en voz alta- "aquí dice que viven en Macao… o al menos lo hicieron hasta hace unos años en que el padre vendió su casa y las propiedades que tenían allí"

- "El viejo Hiu gasta dinero a manos llenas y siempre lo ha hecho. Tengo entendido que cuando Yoko tenía diez años vendió la impresionante mansión y la tienda de antigüedades que poseían en Hong Kong, de modo que al acabarse las propiedades en Macao sí que cayeron en la miseria. Por lo que sé la chica se hizo cargo de la madre y del pequeño y ha trabajado en los últimos años para mantener su casa, por lo que supongo que debe ser muy valerosa además de bonita…"

- "¿Qué hay del padre?"

- "Aparentemente Hiu dejó a su familia a la venta de las propiedades de Macao, aunque les pasaba una cantidad que la hija recogía una vez por mes" -dijo serio- "eso al menos hasta cosa de casi cuatro meses en que fue detenido por Orden de los Siete Consejeros del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente por el cargo de traición.."

- "¿Traición a qué específicamente?"

- "Ni idea. Aunque supe que el tipo fue encontrado muerto en su celda hace casi cinco días"

- "¿Cómo?"

- "Parece que se ahorcó al no soportar la deshonra… supongo que la familia tendrá una desagradable sorpresa cuando lo sepa.."

- "Eso es lo extraño" -murmuró el hechicero pensativamente- "¿porqué la familia se oculta?, las leyes del Concilio no aplican las culpas de los padres a los hijos…"

- "Eso sí que no lo sé… pero, ¡un momento!.. ¿cómo sabes tú eso?"

Eriol sonrió sin contestar. Ya bastantes sorpresas le había dado al pobre Jeff como para decirle que cuando era Clow también perteneció al Concilio, aunque por su peculiar carácter jamás ejerció cargo alguno en dicha organización mágica.

- "¿Mi padre está muerto?" -interrumpió una voz temblorosa súbitamente.

Ambos jóvenes volvieron la vista -muy sorprendidos- hacia la puerta, donde una palidísima Yoko les contemplaba con los enormes y almendrados ojos grises muy abiertos….

Eriol se puso de pie mientras la muchacha permanecía con la mirada perdida en el vacío, aún apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

- "Lo siento" -dijo llegando hasta ella- "yo mismo acabo de saberlo…"

- "El no se ha suicidado" -murmuró la joven como para sí misma tratando de contener sus lágrimas- "ellos… ¡ellos lo hicieron!. Finalmente lograron que todo pareciera un accidente, ¿cómo pude pensar que podría salvarle si le dejé en esa prisión?, ¿cómo pude ser tan estúpida?"

- "Por favor, tranquilízate.." -pidió el hechicero.

Súbitamente la muchacha le miró y Eriol no pudo evitar retroceder ante el dolor reflejado en sus enormes ojos grises.

- "Nunca entiendes nada ¿verdad?" -dijo con tristeza mientras las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos- "nadie puede entenderlo y mucho menos alguien tan afortunado como tú… "

- "Por favor, déjanos ayudarte" -repuso Jeff, acercándose solícito- "soy agente de la Interpol y Scotland Yard… si encontramos pruebas que afirmen que tu padre no se suicidó podremos abrir una investigación …"

La muchacha negó con la cabeza en un gesto de infinita tristeza.

- "Gracias, pero la policía no puede ayudarme" -y añadió volviéndose a mirar a Eriol con fijeza, como si hubiera tomado una decisión- "Me dijiste que conoces a Shaoran Li. Ahora, más que nunca, es preciso que hable con él.."

- "Iré a verle ahora mismo, pero tú no estás aún en condición de salir de aquí. ¿Qué es lo que vas a decirle?"

La muchacha apretó los puños con ira y contestó…

- "Iré contigo ahora mismo a ver a ese hechicero. No hay tiempo que perder.."

- "¡Pero oye!" -protestó Jeff.

- "No estás en condición.." -murmuró Eriol muy serio- "es mejor que vuelvas a recostarte.."

- "Lo que menos necesito ahora es que se preocupen por mí" -murmuró extrañamente.

La chica no quiso escuchar nada y caminó rumbo a la habitación de donde había salido para ponerse algo más apropiado que la amplia bata que llevaba pero estuvo a punto de caer varias veces -de hecho Jeff tuvo que ir a ayudarla- y ante esto a Eriol no le quedó otra opción….

- "¿Qué le pasa?" -se asustó el agente- "¿se desmayó?"

- "No, sólo se durmió por el hechizo que hice. Llamaré a la enfermera para que le dé una medicina mientras yo me adelanto con Li. Mañana la llevaré con él" -dijo contemplando pensativamente el rostro de la muchacha y su cabello que continuaba atado en un moño- "¿porqué tengo la impresión que esta chica me odia?"

- "No puedes tener tanta suerte amigo" -rió el agente- "hasta ahora todas las mujeres que te conocen te adoran… alguna había que existir a la que le desagradaras y en realidad no me sorprende. Si escuchó nuestra conversación supongo que debe haber sido doloroso comparar su vida con la que tú has llevado… Eres increíblemente afortunado si hacemos comparaciones"

El joven permaneció en silencio aunque la razón le sonó lógica.

- _"Las casualidades no son siempre casuales"_ -pensó, recordando como su pasatiempo favorito siempre había sido mover las situaciones a su antojo_- "desde este asunto de la placa me siento juguete del destino y eso me tiene muy inquieto…"_

- "Pues yo me pregunto que es lo que sabe esta chica…" -dudó el agente, contemplando la figura frágil y desvalida de la muchacha inconsciente- "¿qué puede ser tan importante para que insista en hablar con tu amigo casi sin importarle su vida?"

- "Lo que quiera que sea es sólo cosa de tiempo para que lo sepamos…. y especialmente Li"

Eso mismo era justamente lo que se preguntaban siete ancianos reunidos en una lujosa residencia a las afueras de Tokyo…

- "¡Nos va a descubrir!"-murmuraba uno de ellos, casi con desesperación- " ¿acaso no escuchaste el informe?.. los tipos que enviamos a encargarse de la chica Hiu fallaron miserablemente y ahora era ella está desaparecida y no hay forma de encontrarla.. ¡seguramente ya ha localizado a Li!.. ¿porqué otro motivo podría haber solicitado la presencia de Ping aquí?"

- "¡Deja de decir eso!" -se exasperó otro- "no debemos pensar así, es mejor tener calma… Ping es el primer consejero del joven Li y es lo más normal que le haya pedido un informe personal con la muerte de Mai Tsi…"

- "Entonces, ¿porqué vinimos nosotros también?" -volvió a quejarse el primero.

- "¡Porque no voy a correr ningún riesgo!" -estalló Ping, haciendo saltar a los otros con su estallido- "es normal que estemos preocupados por la larga ausencia del Jefe del Concilio, ¡eso es lo que vamos a decirle!, pero si en caso sabe o sospecha algo es mejor que estemos juntos para ver como le hacemos frente.."

- "Pero.. ¿y la chica Hiu?.. si ella le dice del trato que tenemos con los Dragones de la Tierra estamos perdidos.."

- "No hay señales de la chica Hiu. Ha desaparecido y no sabemos donde están ni la madre de ella ni el hermano pequeño que tiene… ya revisamos en todos los hoteles y hostales de los bajos fondos de Tokyo y no hay señales de ninguna familia Hiu.."

- "¡Pues busquen mejor, en algún lugar deben estar!" -gritó Ping- "es preciso que revisen cada hotel miserable, cada cuarto alquilado de esta maldita ciudad hasta que los encuentren. ¡Y no olviden esperar a la chica Hiu en la horrenda pocilga donde vive!. Si regresa en algún momento, es preciso que muera de una buena vez antes que nos arruine diciéndole todo al joven Li.."

- "Lo único que me alegra es que al menos no tenemos que preocuparnos por su padre" -rió otro de los ancianos malévolamente.

- "Esa muerte no nos sirve hasta que todos los Hiu no estén en un silencio eterno, empezando con ella y terminando con el niño…. aunque sólo la chica Hiu sepa la verdad no debemos dejar que nadie escape para estar totalmente a salvo, ¡no podemos seguir cometiendo errores, es imperdonable y perderemos todo lo que tenemos!"

- "Eso es exactamente lo que pienso yo.." -repuso una persona ingresando al amplio salón con un leve ruido en su túnica.

- "¡Tsu Chin!" -se asombraron.

- "Sé que están incómodos conmigo por los problemas que ocasionó la muerte de Mai Tsi, pero ahora es el momento oportuno para unirnos.." -repuso el hechicero siamés- "ha llegado el momento en que nos necesitamos los unos a los otros para no solo salvarnos del desastre, sinó para conseguir lo que deseamos.. y necesitamos" -sonrió- "ustedes: sobrevivir a los Hiu y sus acusaciones y acabar con ellos a la vez. Por supuesto que para ello es preciso sacar de nuestro camino a un gran obstáculo que nos estorba tanto a ustedes como a mí… el joven Shaoran Li"

- "Pero si Li desaparece…"

- "Yo asumiré la Jefatura del Concilio, saben que es perfectamente posible con el apoyo de ustedes.. los Siete. Porque mientras Shaoran Li esté como Jefe, no hay forma de evitar el desastre para ustedes y para mí…"

- "Ya veo" -repuso Ping- "deseas el puesto de Jefe del Concilio…"

- "Y si lo soy tendrán total impunidad para seguir ayudando a los Dragones de la Tierra y conservar sus vidas e incluso la mía después del "último día". Porque dispondremos de los recursos del Concilio para ayudar al "Kamui Oscuro" y todos sobreviviremos aunque el mundo y la humanidad sean destruidos… ¿es lo que les interesa no?.. sobrevivir a cualquier precio… y si Shaoran Li nos estorba, es mejor pensar como deshacernos de él."

- "Y ganamos todos.." -murmuró Ping- "y tú también la Jefatura del Concilio.. pero.. ¿porqué quieres deshacerte del joven Li?"

- "Estorba para nuestros fines" -replicó en voz alta pero pensó mientras los otros quedaban en silencio- _"además que está en mi camino para ser el Jefe del Concilio, es descendiente del maldito Clow y novio de la joven dueña de las cards clow… ahora Sakura Cards, tal y como lo mostró mi viejo sello en ese combate en la Torre de Tokyo… antes que aquel condenado de Yue lo destruyera, claro.."_

Sonrió al continuar con sus malvados pensamientos.

- _"Con la ayuda de estos viejos puedo conseguir mis fines.. al fin, todos y cada uno y mucho antes de lo esperado y no solo destruiré a Clow en su nueva encarnación sinó que también me quedaré con la Jefatura del Concilio y también cumpliré mi viejo sueño de tener las cards mágicas para mí cuando acabe con su dueña. Porque necesito que me ayuden, mi magia no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentar a Clow o al joven Li.. al menos no hasta que encuentre la placa donde Clow selló mi poder"_ -siguió pensando tras una pausa- _"creo que tendré que pedir una cita a Kanoe… tal vez tenga que suplicar que me permita conocer al Kamui Oscuro… es difícil que alguien como él me ayude pero al menos… debo intentarlo, porque hay mucho a ganar…"_

* * *

><p>Touya Kinomoto estaba de muy malhumor.<p>

Peor que eso.

Estaba expresando su malhumor en todo el hospital y eso sí que era todo un problema para todo el personal a su cargo. Y no era porque normalmente el Jefe de Residentes no fuera exigente o bastante competente en su trabajo, pero esa tarde sí estaba más quisquilloso que nunca y todos los que trabajaban con él no se atrevían a cuestionar su opinión. Al parecer el supervisar la terapia del francés había terminado con su escasa paciencia porque su mal genio había sobrepasado los ámbitos normales justamente allí.

Claro que aquel tipo era capaz de acabar con la paciencia de cualquier santo y todos los doctores que trataban con él siempre acababan molestos.

- _"Condenado idiota"_ -pensaba el médico.

- "¡Touya!" -gritó Nakuru, tratando de saltar sobre su cuello, pero siendo esta vez detenida por el doctor con un gesto rápido- "¿eh?"

- "Estoy harto de todo esto Nakuru" -dijo liberando al fin su temperamento ante la asombrada mujer- "a ver si por fin acabas de entender que no puede haber nada entre nosotros… ¡olvídate de mí de una buena vez!"

La mujer le miró asombrada, mientras el médico se alejaba… ¡ni siquiera le había dejado decir algo!… ¿qué pasaba con él?.

- "¡Vaya!.. creo que de verdad Tsukishiro tiene razón y perseguirlo todo el tiempo no ha sido el mejor método para conseguirlo…" -murmuró- "¡pero afortunadamente ya sé como voy a tenerlo después de tanto tiempo!"

La atractiva mujer lanzó una gran carcajada -que motivó enormes gotas en el personal del hospital- mientras esperaba el momento propicio para poner en práctica su plan…

- "No existe ningún hombre que pueda resistirse a mí, querido Touya" -dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y contemplando con gusto la amplia espalda del médico, que ya se perdía por los pasillos- "siempre consigo lo que quiero.. y a ti también te voy a tener"

Pese a lo que acababa de decirle a Nakuru, Touya seguía molesto e indignado, aunque más consigo mismo que con los que le rodeaban esta vez…

- "¿Porqué diablos no consigo quitarme estas tonterías de la cabeza?" -murmuró.

Se acercó pensativamente a una de las ventanas del hospital y contempló con interés el panorama desde allí, sintiendo algo muy extraño en su interior…

- "Esos dos, el muchacho y el Sakurazukamori bien pudieron habernos matado en la torre si les hubiera dado la gana, pero no lo hicieron" -repuso apretando los puños con mal contenido enfado- "aunque no podría decir lo mismo de quien envió a esas cosas que mataron a la chica china" -suspiró- "¡demonios!, eso solo puede significar que ese "alguien" sí que buscará deshacerse de nosotros. Ojalá ese antipático mocoso e Hiragizawa logren averiguar algo antes que nos encuentren desprevenidos de nuevo. Aunque el lado positivo es que de momento no le importamos a ese asesino y al muchacho aquel de aura tan siniestra…" -sus ojos notaron entonces la figura de Tomoyo, que se marchaba en su lujoso automóvil y con sus guardaespaldas- "bien… quizá no todos estemos a salvo después de todo… aunque podría estar equivocado…"

En ese momento le reclamaron desde los altavoces del hospital y el doctor volvió a sus actividades pensando sin embargo…

- _"Ojalá esté equivocado…. aunque no estoy seguro"_

Eran esas mismas palabras las que estaba pensando en ese momento Eriol Hiragizawa, mientras esperaba en la salita a que Wei anunciara su presencia al joven dueño de casa.

- _"Aunque este tipo de energía mágica significa…."_ -murmuró- _"sí, tal y como lo pensé Li está reuniendo la cantidad de magia necesaria para crear los guardianes adecuados para sus cards, que ahora deben ser al menos veintiuno….. Me pregunto.. ¿qué clase de guardianes creará?"_

Shaoran ingresó en ese momento, deteniendo los pensamientos de la encarnación de Lead Clow.

- "¿Y bien?.. ¿tienes lo que te pedí?" -le preguntó.

- "Sí. Verifiqué con un buen amigo mío en la Interpol los datos de la chica y al parecer no miente en cuanto a ser quien dice ser pero temo que mañana recién estará en condición de hablar con claridad" -dijo- "¿crees que tenga que ver con el ataque a Sakura en la torre?"

- "No lo sé, pero mientras no se despierte y cuente lo que sabe, no puedo hacer nada más que comprobar su identidad…."

- "¿En serio?" -rió su antiguo compañero de escuela.

Shaoran le lanzó una mirada desconfiada pero viendo que el semblante del otro reflejaba interés, suspiró antes de sentarse en un mullido sillón.

- "Supongo que no debería sorprenderme que lo sintieras" -dijo resignado captando la indirecta burlona de su antiguo compañero de primaria- "al fin y al cabo tú creaste a los otros guardianes y supongo que te es fácil sentir la energía mágica que precede a la creación de algún guardián, ¿acaso me equivoco?"

Eriol sonrió mientras Shaoran continuaba.

- "Lo que sucede es que temo por Sakura" -dijo el joven chino- "de sólo pensar que a ella pudo pasarle lo mismo que a la pobre Mai Tsi me siento tan mal que no puedo soportarlo…. es cierto que las cards que había preparado para el enfrentamiento con el último card captor sirvieron mucho, pero si soy herido en un combate mágico posiblemente no funcionen como debieran y eso significaría….."

- "Eso significa que estás arriesgándote de nuevo por Sakura" -replicó Eriol muy serio- "las cards de protección a diferencia de las cards normales usan la energía vital del hechicero que las crea y eso lo supiste desde el mismo momento en que las creaste…"

- "En ese momento no podía hacer otra cosa" -repuso- "además son lo más efectivo en protección… aún mejor que la card "shield" o algún talismán mágico.."

- "Lo mejor para quien es protegido.. el creador no la pasa muy bien que digamos" -continuó Hiragizawa- "pero ahora, por lo que he sentido sé que ya no son siete cards… ahora son…"

- "Veintiún cards…"

- "Lo sospechaba" -continuó Eriol con una sonrisa- "pero no es eso lo que te estoy diciendo… te hablo de los guardianes de las cards… ¿estás seguro?"

- "No tengo otra opción. Debo terminar definitivamente a esos guardianes, es lo mejor para Sakura si consideramos lo que podría venir…"

- "Lo sé, pero no es eso de lo que hablo. Para crear a los guardianes es necesaria gran cantidad de magia… y en el caso de guardianes para cards de protección… ellos se alimentarán de tu energía vital al ser creados y eso lo sabes"

Shaoran se encogió de hombros..

- "Si eso asegura el bienestar de Sakura, no es tan importante…"

- "Pues yo dudo que ella quiera que te debilites de esa forma y sabes que al crear a los guardianes estarás demasiado vulnerable… ¡ellos consumirán tu energía vital a un nivel que podría hasta matarte si no eres cuidadoso!. Y aún en el caso que tu magia y tu deseo de vivir sea lo bastante fuerte como para hacerte sobrevivir al proceso de creación, tu nivel mágico bajaría en forma por demás considerable y no es cosa que puedas recuperar en un día o dos…. te llevaría meses, tal vez años recuperar el poder mágico que tienes ahora.."

- "Sabes de sobra que es posible que no tengamos que preocuparnos por ese tiempo.."

Eriol suspiró.

- "Otra vez eso. ¿En realidad crees que todo esto esté relacionado de alguna forma con la gente incluida en esa vieja profecía?"

- "¿No piensas igual?. Sentí muy claramente sus presencias oscuras en la torre…. aunque no nos atacaron y Daidouji dijo que no vió a nadie sospechoso.."

- "Lo que no está muy claro para mí es el sello que Yue y Kerberos reconocieron en el combate en la Torre…. eso no tiene nada que ver con la gente de la profecía sinó más bien con mi propio pasado" -suspiró- "bien, supongo que nada de lo que diga podrá detenerte, pero si me hubieras pedido una sugerencia antes de crear las cards de protección te hubiera sugerido que fueran cards mágicas más convencionales. A todo esto.." -los ojos azules de Eriol brillaron a través de sus anteojos- "¿ya has decidido el aspecto que van a tener?"

- "Creo que un guardián con aspecto de mujer sería lo mejor para Sakura"

- "Ya veo. Eres demasiado celoso" -rió Hiragizawa al instante- "¿acaso crees que el guardián podría gustarle más a Sakura que tú?"

Shaoran se sonrojó.

- "¡Yo confío en Sakura!" -protestó.

- "Pero te sentirías incómodo" -comentó Eriol jocosamente- "aunque supongo que tienes razón…. Sakura es demasiado bonita como para no temer que alguien te la quite. ¿Y la bestia del sello?"

- "No hay problema con eso… un dragón chino, ¿qué otra cosa?" -dijo firme y tranquilo.

Eriol amplió su sonrisa y Shaoran le miró confuso.

- "¿Por qué crees que no es buena idea?"

- "Sé que es cosa tuya la forma de tus creaciones… pero si son guardianes de cards de protección su objetivo es proteger a Sakura y….." -tosió para disimular su incomodidad.

- "¿Qué?"

- "Sakura aún grita cada vez que Kiku atraviesa una pared" -comentó el hechicero- "¿te imaginas que cara pondría con un enorme dragón chino?"

Sobre las cabezas de ambos jóvenes surgieron grandes gotas al imaginar la cara de espanto de la antigua card captor frente a un dragón.

- "Tienes razón" -suspiró Shaoran- "por mucho que en su identidad falsa sea pequeño e inofensivo, Sakura siempre se aterrorizaría cuando cambiara a su verdadero aspecto…" -volvió a suspirar- "tendré que pensar en algo que pueda gustarle.."

- "La señorita Kinomoto, amo Li" -anunció Wei súbitamente.

Eriol contuvo la risa a duras penas. Si Sakura hubiera pillado al joven Li haciendo algo indebido, el joven no podía haberse puesto más nervioso e inquieto que en ese instante.

Aunque considerando su forma de ser era algo plenamente justificable.

Li era un muchacho metódico y siempre muy ordenado en todo lo que realizaba, pero el agotamiento físico, mágico y mental en el que se encontraba había dejado el ambiente donde se encontraban bastante….. revuelto. Los libros de magia estaban esparcidos por todos lados y aún por el suelo, al igual que varios objetos mágicos. Por si fuera poco, solo la débil iluminación disimulaba un poco la palidez y cansancio del joven chino. Aunque un observador inteligente hubiera notado de inmediato que parecía no haber dormido en al menos dos días…

Justamente cuando Sakura y Mei Ling estaban ingresando un rápido hechizo hizo que todo el lugar se viera tan ordenado como de costumbre y Eriol empezó a reír de nuevo..

- "¡Cielos Li!" -murmuró- "si antes de casarte ya tienes miedo a que te regañe estás bastante grave…"

- "¡No es eso!" -protestó- "es que no quiero que se preocupe por mí y con todo este alboroto notaría lo que estoy haciendo…"

- "¿Tu crees?.. a mí me parece que Sakura sigue siendo bastante despistada…"

Ambas muchachas ingresaron entonces y mientras Mei Ling lanzaba una mirada crítica a la habitación el rostro de Sakura se iluminó al ver a su novio… para ella no había nadie más en la habitación.

A Shaoran le surgió una gota en la cabeza. Tal vez Hiragizawa sí tenía razón en eso…

- "¡Ejem!" -murmuró la encarnación de Lead Clow- "bueno, ya que estamos de acuerdo con reunirnos todos aquí mañana, creo que ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.."

- "¡Oh lo siento Eriol!, ¡no te había visto!, ¿cómo has estado?"

- "No te preocupes Sakura. Se nota que no tenías ojos para nadie más que el dueño de casa y yo estaba de salida" -la muchacha se ruborizó mientras Mei Ling reía y Eriol la saludaba con un gesto- "nada más normal en la pareja más feliz y unida que conozco… también la menos celosa por cierto"

Los aludidos se sonrojaron al instante. Sakura porque no olvidaba los celos que había sentido por Mai Tsi y Shaoran porque todavía estaba demasiado fresca en su mente las bromas de su amigo sobre el motivo de darle al guardián de sus cards el aspecto de una mujer..

- "Oye Hiragizawa" -dijo Mei Ling- "yo solo vine a acompañar a Sakura por un rato… ¿me llevarías por favor a casa de Tomoyo?"

- "Sí, justamente me llamó por teléfono hace un rato y voy para allá. Vamos"

Cuando sus amigos se marcharon Sakura se abrazó al joven, que la sostuvo en sus brazos con ternura…

- "No viniste a verme en dos días" -dijo la muchacha con voz trémula- "me preocupé y hasta pensé que estabas enfadado conmigo por la forma como me porté en la torre"

- "Por supuesto que no. No digas eso" -dijo besándola con suavidad para no lastimar su brazo herido- "sólo que he estado un poco ocupado con algunas cosas…"

La muchacha se apretó feliz en sus brazos y se acomodaron en un mullido sillón.

- "¿Investigas ahora algo sobre el Concilio?"

- "Sí. Tiene mucho que ver con eso"

- "Ya veo. Por eso es que nos dijiste en el hospital esa noche que lo mejor era reunirnos aquí cuando pasaran siete días.. es decir mañana. ¿Averiguaste lo que querías?"

- "Sí" -dijo mientras en su rostro aparecía la preocupación- "justamente mañana revisaremos con Hiragizawa la información que él ha conseguido, al mismo tiempo Yukito prometió también que para entonces tendría un mejor informe sobre ese chico…. Kamui"

- "Todos han estado muy ocupados estos días.. casi me siento culpable por haber estado sin hacer nada todo este tiempo.."

- "Eso no es lo que me dijo mi abuela…." -sonrió orgulloso- "has estado practicando mucho con tus cards, ¿no es cierto?"

- "Pude comunicarme con todas y cada una de ellas y les ofrecí una disculpa. Hace diez años yo misma sellé sus poderes mágicos inadvertidamente porque preferí considerarlas como un recuerdo inventado, algo fruto de mi imaginación cuando me quedé sola…." -dijo pensativa- "pero no importa lo que venga en el futuro.. nunca más volveré a negar lo que soy, porque es negarme a mí misma y la responsabilidad que tengo…"

- "¿Y de donde sacaste eso?"

- "De la vez que nos reencontramos en Hong Kong.. ¿lo recuerdas?… cuando estábamos conversando tú dijiste algo como que _**"los que tenemos poderes mágicos tenemos serias responsabilidades hacia los demás.."**_.. creo que algo así fué"

- "¡Ah ya lo recuerdo!.. fue después que nos tropezamos en la calle y usaste tu bolso como arma que estrellar en mi cabeza"

- " ¡Tú me perseguiste!" -le recordó la muchacha- "yo respondí de esa forma porque con la luz que emanaba tu tablero me diste un gran susto.. no te había reconocido"

- "Por supuesto, hacía diez años desde que nos habíamos visto por última vez… Incluso esa vez pensaste que yo era algún tipo de degenerado.."

Ambos empezaron a reír.

- "Sólo quiero que me prometas que no arriesgarás tu vida por mí en la batalla que tendremos muy pronto" -murmuró la muchacha- "cuando creí que morirías después de pelear con el último card captor estuve a punto de volverme loca.."

- "Sakura… ¡no puedes pedirme que no me preocupe por ti!"

- "No he dicho eso. Sólo quiero que me prometas que te cuidarás más en el futuro… no quiero pelear temiendo que vayas a interponerte en algún ataque dirigido a mí. También puedo cuidarme sola ¿sabes?"

- "Y sé que puedes. Te convertiste en la dueña de las Clow Cards superándome a mí ¿recuerdas?"

- "No me has prometido lo que te pedí" -insistió.

El joven chino contempló pensativamente la figura delicada de la muchacha.. sus brillantes ojos verdes.. su cabello castaño cayendo sobre sus hombros y su dulce sonrisa..

- "Bien, te prometo que **en la batalla por venir**, seré mucho más cuidadoso, pero…. fíjate que no he dicho que dejaré de hacer hasta lo imposible por protegerte.."

- "¡Me proteges demasiado!. Entre tú, mi hermano, Kero y Yue siempre se la pasan cuidándome…" -protestó.

- "Eres demasiado valiosa para que queramos perderte… las personas sólo son capaces de proteger a los que quieren… en nuestro caso, es por amor"

Ella asintió y justamente entonces recordó algo que siempre había querido preguntarle..

- "Shaoran.. ¿tienes tú la card "Love"?"

- "¿Eh?"-se sorprendió

- "Hace tiempo había notado que no estaba entre mis cards, pero extrañamente nunca me sentí preocupada por conocer donde se encontraba… es casi como si supiera que está en buenas manos…"

El joven suspiró. ¿Porqué tenía Sakura que pedirle esa Card justamente ahora?.

- "Sí. Yo tengo tu card"

- "¿Desde cuando?"

- "Hice un hechizo especial sobre esa card cuando fuiste a Hong Kong, cuado hechicé a las otras para que te ayudaran a encontrar a tus seres queridos… aunque con todo lo que pasó, nunca necesitaste invocar ese hechizo, aunque el especial que puse sobre "Love" sí que sirvió…"

- "¿Hechizo especial?"

- "Sí. Como no sabía todavía que tú me querías ahora, pero sí que me quisiste cuando éramos niños, utilicé esa card como una conexión contigo… de este modo yo podría llamar a la card en alguna situación extrema y fue justamente gracias a eso que pude crear las cards de protección que hice para ti.."

- "¿Gracias a esa Card?"

- "Sí. Las cards de protección son diferentes a las cards mágicas ordinarias porque no sólo tienen un lazo estrecho con su creador sinó más con la persona que van a proteger. Y para establecer ese lazo debería usar algo que te perteneciera… algo que fuera auténticamente tuyo. A diferencia de las otras cards, la card "Love" la creaste tú misma con tus propios poderes… por eso fue que llamé a la card "Love" cuando empecé a crear las cards de protección.."

- "Las Shaoran Cards.." -dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa.

- "Yo prefiero llamarlas "Protection Cards"" -dijo algo incómodo- "me es algo extraño ponerle mi nombre a las cards.."

- "En el fondo, siempre has sido muy modesto.."

- "¿Satisfecha con la explicación?" -sonrió.

- "Sí, pero me gustaría tener mi card de regreso.. además que ya no la necesitas.."

El joven chino suspiró de nuevo. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a Sakura que necesitaba todavía esa card para la creación de los guardianes, sin que ella se preocupara por su seguridad?, porque después de todo lo había prometido. Claro que había dicho muy claramente que se cuidaría más "en la batalla" y no ahora.

Tal vez debería confesarle todo de una vez.

- "Aún no puedo dártela" -dijo con suavidad, algo incómodo por la presión del bolso de la muchacha apretado entre ellos- "temo que la voy a necesitar para terminar lo que empecé.."

- "¿Hablas de las cards?" -repuso la joven alarmada- "¿qué estás pensando hacer?"

- "Me prometí a mí mismo en el hospital, cuando te curaban ese brazo, que nunca permitiría que te lastimaran otra vez por mi culpa.."

- "¡Esta herida no fue culpa tuya!"

- "Preferiría morir a permitir que algo te pasara" -dijo abrazándola y con la voz ronca- "¿no entiendes que la sola idea de vivir sin ti me provoca el mayor miedo que he sentido en mi vida?" -continuó antes que ella pudiera protestar- "sé que tus cards son poderosas al igual que tú, pero no me sentiré tranquilo hasta saber que algo que yo he hecho también estará allí para protegerte aunque yo falte.."

Los ojos verdes de la muchacha se dilataron de temor…

- "¿Qué quieres decir?"

- "No te asustes… no tengo ninguna intención de morirme" -dijo acariciando su cabello- "pero es preciso que termine aquello que dejé inconcluso. La verdad es que he estado trabajando para la creación de los guardianes de las "Protection Cards" y.."

- "¡NO, NO!" -se aterró la muchacha- "¡es muy peligroso!.. el crear esas siete cards te dejó tan débil para el combate con el último card captor que casi mueres.. ¡sería muy peligroso que…!"

- "Eso fue porque estaba aún convaleciente por otro combate muy reciente… pero mi nivel mágico ha recuperado su fuerza desde entonces y estoy en óptimas condiciones como para crear más cards y a los guardianes que las regirán.."

- "¿Más cards?"

El joven chino sonrió y súbitamente un resplandor iluminó el lugar. Del escritorio cercano salió un libro muy similar al antiguo libro de las Clow Cards -con la diferencia que el de Clow era rojo y dorado pero éste era verde y dorado- que flotó directamente a las manos de su creador mientras la muchacha le contemplaba con asombro.

- "Protection" -leyó Sakura en la portada- "… entonces es cierto… no les pusiste tu nombre"

- "Es que no son míos del todo. Son míos y tuyos también, por eso no podía llamarlos con mi nombre" -explicó.

- "El Sol y la Luna" -dijo la muchacha, describiendo el libro- "¿Esos serán los símbolos de los guardianes?"

- "Sí, pero así como tus cards se basan en el poder de tu estrella, estas cards se basan en el poder de los relámpagos y las tormentas eléctricas.."

- "¡El hechizo que más solías usar cuando eras niño!"

- "¡Y dicen que eres despistada!.. en verdad tienes muy buena memoria.." -continuó- "sí, es justamente el signo del rayo el que corresponde a la llave mágica de este libro. Ahora lo único que me falta es crear a los guardianes de estas cards y todo estará terminado.."

- "Ahora entiendo por qué no habías venido a verme… y también porqué te notaba algo pálido. Hay catorce cards nuevas en este libro.."

- "Descuida. Sé lo que hago" -mintió con aplomo- "pero cuando termine de crear a los guardianes, las cards podrán tomar el aspecto que tienen en su ilustración" -le señaló la imagen que adornaba la card- "así como pudiste ver a "Rainy" en forma casi de duende sobre su nube o las formas femeninas de "Light" o "Dark" estas cards no podían tomar su verdadera forma porque estaban incompletas… eso se solucionará cuando termine con los guardianes.."

- "Pero.." -dudó Sakura, como si presintiera el peligro que su novio le ocultaba- "si crear las cards agota tanto… ¿no será mucho más peligroso para ti crear guardianes para las Protection Cards?"

- "Soy más fuerte de lo que piensas" -murmuró procurando tranquilizarla.

La muchacha no contestó. Sólo contempló la pequeña llave dorada brillar en manos del chico que amaba.

- "¿Te gusta?"

- "Sí. Es casi… es extraño ver algo hecho por ti pero al mismo tiempo me hace sentir muy bien" -dijo ella colocando su mano sobre la llave del rayo- "casi puedo sentir tu calidez con solo tocarla… sólo…" -dudó, con el rostro teñido de intenso rubor- "sólo quisiera que nunca tuviéramos que estar lejos uno del otro…"

- "Lo sé" -dijo él, en un susurro- "por eso es que he estado trabajando tanto en esto. Por nosotros y nuestro futuro" -dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos- "porque sólo puedo pensar en pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado Sakura.."

Los ojos de la muchacha brillaron delatando su emoción.

- "Quiero que estemos juntos todo lo que nos resta de vida Sakura" -dijo Shaoran sin titubear pues estaba siendo absolutamente sincero y olvidando su timidez por un instante- "por favor, quiero pedirte que te case.."

- "¡!"- gritó la vocecita chillona de Kero justamente cuando Shaoran estaba a punto de proponerle matrimonio a su dueña, saliendo del bolso de Sakura con el rostro morado por haber estado casi asfixiado todo ese rato- "¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO QUIEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

- "¡AAAYYYYYYY!" -gritó la muchacha, cayendo sentada a un costado del sillón donde se acomodaba con su novio, mientras el muchacho hacía lo mismo en el lado opuesto.

- "¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ?" – gritó el joven chino una vez recuperado del susto, mientras Sakura aún miraba a Kero con estupor- "¿Acaso nos estabas espiando?"

- "¡Estaba cuidando a Sakura, no tengo ningún motivo para querer espiarte a ti!"

- "¿Y por qué no hiciste notar tu presencia antes?… ¡escuchaste todo lo que dijimos!"

- "¡Kero!, ¡esta ves sí que te pasaste!"

- "¡No les estaba escuchando a propósito!" -se defendió el muñeco de felpa- "ustedes dos me ahogaron y me desmayé, ¡apenas si pude despertar justo a tiempo!"

- "¿A tiempo de qué?" -preguntó Sakura.

El muñeco de felpa no contestó y se limitó a lanzar una furiosa mirada sobre Shaoran, que maldijo en voz baja.

- _"¡Que mala suerte tengo!"_- pensó desalentado- _"justamente cuando me sentía lo suficiente animado como para pedírselo aún sin el ambiente apropiado que Daidouji iba a proporcionar.."_

* * *

><p>Touya ingresó a su departamento muy confundido y preocupado, pero la noticia que Kiku le dijo lo dejó atónito.<p>

- "¿Estás segura?" -preguntó con viveza.

- "Sí" -asintió la fantasma- "amable señor alegre… ya no era alegre. Dijo a Kiku que contara a hermanito que no buscara a alto hombre guapo y al chico que regala deseos…."

- "¿Cómo sabe que estoy enterado de lo que son esos sujetos?.. ¿admitiste ante él que tú me contaste..?"

- "¡Kiku no dijo!.. él sabía y su cara era triste… no como cuando vivía con señora amable" -reflexionó refiriéndose a Kaho- "pero dijo que por favor hermanito hacerle caso.."

Touya quedó asombrado contemplando las dos notas que había dejado el esposo de Kaho bajo la puerta de su casa…

- "Una para Kaho. Otra para todos nosotros…" -reflexionó- "… entonces, es cierto lo que sentí en esa ocasión…. Kia está metido en el asunto de la profecía.. pero ¿qué tanto tiene que ver allí?"

* * *

><p><strong>Antipáticas notas de la autora<strong>: ¡glups!, el capítulo me quedó todavía más largo que el anterior, creo que ya le agarré vicio a hacerlos siempre tan detallados.^u^. Bien, dejemos las disertaciones personales para después y vamos a la historia… ¡Vaya complicación!, parece que Clow dejó un buen problema pendiente para su próxima encarnación ¬¬´… como si no tuvieran bastante con los Siete del Concilio y esos Dragones sueltos por allí. A todo esto, ¿pues que se trae Kia?.. habrá que preguntarle a Touya, quien parece tener más ideas que yo al respecto y ya que menciono al médico ¡sí que Nakuru se llevó una gran sorpresa! ¿no creen?, aunque temo que sus planes traigan más problemas que otra cosa. Bien, lo que sea que Kinomoto tenga en mente sí que le ha hecho perder la poca paciencia que tiene, aunque cosas más extrañas han pasado todavía en este capítulo -empezando con Yamazaki, diciendo la verdad por una vez en su vida- como conocer algunos detalles de la vida familiar de Eriol así como a su peculiar guardaespaldas irlandés y los problemas de Yoko -quien, para variar, sigue tratando al hechicero tan mal como siempre- pero la chica está sufriendo mucho por su pérdida y sus futuras revelaciones casi tanto como Tomoyo con la combinación de su novio, su madre y una serie de ideas preocupantes. Y ya que menciono cosas nuevas.. ¡Finalmente Shaoran va a crear a los guardianes!.. el problema está en que muy peligroso y quizá los resultados no sean del todo lo que espera, pero este chico tiene manía de arriesgarse. ¡Lo mejor es que ya sabemos como llegó la card "Love" a sus manos! ^u ^ aunque Kero sí que echo todo a perder esta vez las cosas, ¿porqué tenía que arruinar todo?, ¡con el trabajo que le toma al muchacho inspirarse! ^u^´.

Como siempre, comentarios, sujerencias y tomatazos a mikki_

**Vocabulario: **

**Scotland Yard**: Es así como se conoce a la policía inglesa.

**Interpol**: El famoso cuerpo de policía internacional que tiene jurisdicción en todos los países y recluta a agentes de diversas nacionalidades.

**¡Y llegan los avances para el próximo capítulo! ^u^ **

La reunión con la gente del Concilio motiva que Sakura conozca más de esta institución pero algo imprevisto precipita una decisión entre los Siete. Nakuru pone en práctica sus planes causando más de un alboroto y haciendo que Yukito se desentienda totalmente del asunto -¿ideas?.. ¡yo no le dí ninguna!- por su propia seguridad, a la vez que algunas cosas desconciertan al profesor. Eriol empieza a tener ciertas sospechas que le proporcionan un motivo de diversión pese a algunos malos entendidos y Shaoran descubre que no es bueno distraerse cuando se está en el proceso de crear guardianes, preocupando a Mei Ling y Sakura…

Y Kiku empieza a preocuparse seriamente por su querido hermanito… ¿qué le pasa a Touya?.

**Capítulo VII Los temores de Kiku**


	7. Los temores de Kiku

**Disclaimer**** – SCC no me pertenece y la historia tampoco. Todo pertenece a CLAMP y a mikki-chan, respectivamente. Yo, simplemente, se lo doy a conocer =)**

**¡Disfruten y siento el retraso!**

* * *

><p><em>"Las cosas están poniéndose cada vez más extrañas...<em>

_Shaoran no ha querido escuchar mis súplicas para que no cree a los guardianes y eso me tiene preocupada. Por si fuera poco a las presencias que hemos sentido en la ciudad se unen la reunión del Concilio, las lecciones de la abuela y la reunión que tendremos más tarde..._

_Y por supuesto Kero y mi hermano... ellos siguen siendo tan antipáticos con Shaoran como siempre. Aunque debo admitir que últimamente es Kero quien está verdaderamente insoportable porque mi hermano parece distraído y no sé que pensar. Kiku me dijo la última vez que ya no sólo tiene miedo a "la gente mala" sinó también a quedarse sola -que Touya la deje abandonada si se enamora de una chica que le tema a fantasmas- pero conociendo el carácter de mi hermano le dije que es poco probable que eso ocurra, además Kiku es adorable, pero la pobre pequeña está demasiado asustada ante la perspectiva de quedarse sola y aunque le prometí que siempre contará conmigo y Shaoran, sé perfectamente que ella adora a mi hermano. _

_Eriol también ha estado comportándose de modo extraño. Shaoran me comentó el otro día que tiene contactos importantes por su familia y me sorprendí mucho porque ignoraba la posición económica que tiene, aunque tal vez no debería asombrarme tanto... supongo que es normal que un hechicero tan poderoso como Clow haya encarnado en una familia que tiene trato con reyes y personajes políticos... volviendo a mi hermano, personalmente creo que Nakuru no tendría problemas con Kiku, pero debo admitir que esa manía que tiene de perseguirlo a él le disgusta.. como sea, Shaoran dice que estará feliz cuando él tenga una ocupación mejor que molestarnos... _

_¡Creo que nunca van a llevarse bien!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Los temores de Kiku<br>**

- "¡Eso puedes interpretarlo como una apuesta!"

- "Por favor.. ¡es absolutamente loco que aceptes ese reto Clow!" -intervino alguien más.

- "Pues considéralo entonces un reto aceptado" -había dicho Lead Clow con una sonrisa mientras el hechicero de la túnica oscura lanzaba una risita incrédula y dos sombras difusas se encogían de hombros- "porque antes de la próxima reunión general del concilio tendré mucho gusto en presentarte a mis guardianes..."

- "Pues eso tendré que verlo" -comentó su antagonista, muy divertido- "admito que tienes mucho poder pero de eso a que puedas realmente hacerlo es bastante presumido, aún para ti"

- "Sabes bien que no es mi intención presumir.."

- "Pues tendré mucho gusto en ganarte" -rió por última vez el hechicero de la túnica oscura antes de abandonar el difuso recinto- "porque te repito que eso es demasiado aún para ti amigo mío.."

Lead Clow volvió a sonreír, mientras una de las sombras difusas le comentaba con resignación...

- "¿Realmente crees poder darle vida a verdaderos guardianes sólo con tus poderes?.. ¡nunca en la historia del Concilio se ha registrado que un hechicero pueda lograr eso!"

- "¿Por eso te pusiste de parte de nuestro incrédulo amigo?" -intervino la otra sombra.

- "Bueno, debes admitir que Soté es bastante sensato" -replicó la primera sombra en una voz masculina pero ligeramente juvenil- ".. ¡vamos Clow!.. ¿no dices nada?"

- "De todas maneras había decidido intentar la creación de esos guardianes... nada tiene que ver lo que Soté acaba de decir.."

- " Entonces.. ¿porqué apostaste con él?" -preguntó la otra sombra, que tenía una voz mucho más suave y femenina- " ¿cual es el objetivo de ese eterno reto que se tienen tú y Soté?"

- "Lo hice porque me pareció divertido.." -rió Clow.

- "¡Tu no tienes remedio!" -replicó la sombra masculina- "y en parte eso es culpa tuya..." -dijo a la otra sombra- "¡cada vez que ustedes hablan de magia a Clow se le ocurren cosas que harán que nos expulsen del Concilio!"

- "No es para tanto.. la última vez sólo nos amonestaron a no ir a las reuniones.. ¿acaso no fue lo mejor?" -preguntó Clow.

- "Tampoco exageres.." -comentó la sombra de la voz suave, esta vez más seria- "... por las cosas que haces es que te estás ganando una reputación de excéntrico.."

- "Lo sé, pero en verdad que me la ganaría más si le pusiera a mi bestia del sello el nombre que me sugieres... ¿sabes acaso lo que significa Kerberos?"

- " ¡Por supuesto!..." -protestó la voz femenina casi ofendida- "¿Como siquiera puedes sugerir que lo ignoro Lead Clow!... ese nombre viene de la mitología griega, Kerberos es la mascota de Hades y el perro guardián del infierno helénico... "

- "¿Y me sugieres que le ponga ese nombre a mi guardián?"

- "Justamente por que también cumple el rol de guardián pero si no te gusta bien puedes hacer lo que quieras..." -replicó en el mismo tono cortante- "¡no sé para que me molesto en darte sugerencias si tú sólo pareces disfrutar en molestarme!"

- "Y tú siempre le dejas sacarte de quicio.. ¿de quién es la culpa?" -rió la otra sombra.

Lead Clow contuvo una risita.

- "Aunque después de todo, no es mala idea" -añadió reflexivo- "además que sería muy divertido y paradójico que un gran tigre dorado tenga el nombre del mastín del infierno helénico y es una contradicción a la vez... ¡sí, creo que llamaré Kerberos..!"

- "¡Nunca me comentaste que pensabas hacerlo en forma de tigre!" -protestó la otra sombra- "¡yo creí que iba a ser un mastín!"

- "En caso que realmente puedas crear a esa bestia... ¡porque a Soté le provocará un ataque al hígado, además de perder sus viejos talismanes druidas.." -rió la sombra masculina- "aunque... ¿en verdad piensas ponerle a un tigre ese nombre?"

- "Pues será una pequeña sorpresa" -sonrió Clow- "y creo que definitivamente sería el colmo de la paradoja que le diera al sol como símbolo... porque sobre el otro guardián ya tengo una idea más precisa..." -se volvió a la sombra femenina- "¿Realmente te siguen gustando tanto las noches de luna llena?"

- "El poder de las aguas refleja como un espejo la luz de la luna.." -contestó- "¿porqué?"

- "¡No preguntes!... sabes de sobra que luego nos saldrá con alguna de sus bromas y al final te enfadarás por haberle permitido tomarte el pelo.." -comentó la sombra masculina.

- "Pues quien sí se enfadará será nuestro amigo druida" -comentó Clow en tono ligero-"porque pienso crear a esos guardianes y aunque no estaba en mis planes esta pequeña apuesta, creo que me ganaré los talismanes que trajo de su Orden.."

La sombra femenina pareció dudar, pero añadió:

- "Si yo fuera tú, trataría de no hacerle enfadar. Soté es buen amigo pero también es muy rencoroso y a veces me parece algo obsesivo... como si ocultara algún propósito.."

- "Siempre tan desconfiada" -rió Clow.

- " ¡No, ella dice que es intuición femenina!"

- "¿Porqué siempre se divierten en hacerme enfadar?" -gritó la voz femenina.

- "¡Por supuesto que no!" -rió la otra sombra- " ¡porque entonces sí que tendríamos que escapar a la luna para evitar tus iras!"

Eriol despertó bruscamente con el sueño aún dándole vueltas a la cabeza... había meditado en el sello del druida y se había quedado dormido en su sillón favorito pero... ¿que fue eso?. hacía mucho tiempo que no recordaba el porqué del nombre de Kerberos y Yue, aunque aquello no era lo que le inquietaba...

Soté De Danann...

El nombre real del druida negro, quien había sido no sólo un crítico a su capacidad mágica, sinó también uno de sus mejores amigos en el pasado pero.. ¿y las otras dos sombras¿quienes eran¿cuáles eran sus nombres?. Eran amigos, de eso estaba seguro pero ¿porqué no conseguía ver sus rostros con la misma claridad que al del druida negro¿porqué estos recuerdos habían aparecido así en su mente si durante años había agotado todos sus recursos mágicos para recordar lo más posible de todo lo relacionado a aquella placa dorada?...

Contempló la luna llena entonces y sintió la magia sobre la ciudad.

Entonces era por eso.

Li estaba por crear a sus guardianes... seguramente eso había despertado sus recuerdos previos a la creación de Yue y Kerberos, aunque -curiosamente- nunca había pasado por algo similar al crear a Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun.

- "Buena suerte" -dijo pensativo- "y ojalá no te distraigas ni por un solo instante.."

* * *

><p>Fuertes relámpagos y rayos desgarraban el cielo de Tokyo en ese momento. El cielo estaba sombrío y amenazador, negras nubes rodeaban la ciudad a la vez que un viento extrañamente cálido recorría las principales vías de acceso...<p>

Era extraño. Pese a los elementos desatados y la fuerte lluvia, los truenos y relámpagos no parecían inquietar a nadie... era casi como si en el interior de las personas se pudiera sentir cierta calidez rodeando la ciudad y todos pudieran -de alguna forma inconsciente- saber que la furia de los elementos no iba a volverse contra ellos, sinó que estaba allí justamente para protegerlos...

- "Vaya, vaya.." -reía un muchacho desde lo alto de un rascacielos- "en verdad que el Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente me sorprende más a cada instante... ¡crear guardianes en el mismísimo Tokyo!... ¿acaso crees que debo interpretar esto como un desafío?"

El hombre a su lado rió levemente.

- "Posiblemente.. ¿acaso piensas atacarle directamente?"

- "No. Al menos no de momento" -continuó el Kamui Oscuro en el mismo tono ligero- "pero Kanoe me comentó que un hechicero llamado Tsu Chin ha solicitado verme y quizá pueda usarle para divertirme, después de todo ¿no dijo "Bestia" que también está predicho que antes del día final se presentarán algunos heraldos para la destrucción, y si consideramos que el Jefe del Concilio y sus amigos son tan poderosos, no puedes negar que un conflicto así sería divertido"

El Sakurazukamori se encogió de hombros.

- "Crear guardianes en el mismo centro de Tokyo es buena prueba de poder y valor" -comentó el asesino -"eso suena interesante".

- "Por eso es que no desprecio divertirme a costa del Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente y la encarnación de ese famoso hechicero del pasado... ¿no crees que verlos morir podría afectar los ánimos de los Dragones del Cielo?"

- "Quizás. Aunque las personas que rodean a esos hechiceros también me parecen interesantes..."

- "Bien, la muerte les llegará. Antes o después, la gente... muere"

Justamente esos eran los mismos pensamientos y temores de Sakura, mientras ingresaba apuradamente al departamento de Shaoran -había sentido perfectamente la gravedad de la situación- para sólo encontrarse a un angustiado Wei y a un confundido Yamazaki en la entrada..

- "¿Qué esta pasando?"

- "No lo sé" -le contestó su compañero de primaria- "acabo de llegar de la universidad y me encontré con estas cosas saliendo prácticamente del lugar donde vivo" -señaló los rayos y relámpagos- " ¿sabes que es lo más gracioso?.. justamente el hombre del clima decía que había muchas "perturbaciones atmosféricas" en la ciudad pero nunca imaginé que se refiriera a mi casa"

La muchacha se volvió hacia el anciano Wei, que murmuró aún antes que Sakura preguntara..

- "Dijo que probablemente le tomaría toda la noche señorita Sakura..."

- "Pues técnicamente ya es otro día" -murmuró Yamazaki- " ¡y yo que tenía una gran noticia que contar!... ¿creen que me dormiré en las clases de la mañana?"

Sakura no contestó y el joven ahora sí se preocupó..

- "Esto es serio ¿no?"

- "¡No puedo esperar más¡se está debilitando demasiado!" -gritó la muchacha ingresando al gabinete especial de su novio- "¡Shaoran!"

- "¡Señorita Sakura!"

- "¡Kinomoto, espera!. ¡si te pasa algo Li nos matará!"

La muchacha se quedó inmóvil al ingresar al aposento al igual que ambos hombres. Casi podría decirse que en lugar de una habitación que usualmente parecía una biblioteca había ingresado a un planetario rodeado de una leve niebla blanca, muy cálida y sutil, con cierto aroma a sándalo e incienso a su alrededor... por un momento pareció que estaban flotando en medio de un vacío que curiosamente sólo provocó en las tres personas una gran sensación de calma y seguridad...

La muchacha detuvo entonces con un gesto a los dos hombres que le seguían -Wei estaba más orgulloso que nunca de su joven amo y Yamazaki estaba atónito- adelantándose con pasos menudos al mismo centro de la niebla, de donde sentía la mayor fuerza mágica y dos auras nuevas y poderosas...

- "_¡Shaoran!.. ¡ya los ha creado!_"

Súbitamente una gran luz purísima iluminó todo el lugar, casi deslumbrando a los presentes por sus profundos destellos iridiscentes mientras las estrellas brillantes parecían centellear más intensamente y los ojos verdes de Sakura se abrieron desmesuradamente al notar a través de la luz la figura flotante de su novio, de cuyo pecho era justamente donde brotaban tales destellos.. destellos que abandonaban su cuerpo para rodear todo el lugar, especialmente la card "love" que se encontraba flotando justamente frente al hechicero, brillando casi como una joya mientras algunas leves gotas de sudor daban fé de que el joven estaba casi dando su vida en la realización del conjuro...

- "¡Oh Shaoran!" -murmuró acongojada, mientras juntaba sus manos en una silenciosa súplica- "¡por favor!"

El joven palideció un poco más -cosa difícilmente posible- mientras movía con lentitud sus manos y dos formas imprecisas aparecían a su lado a la vez que la energía de su pecho rodeaba totalmente la card y a los seres mágicos...

- **"Sello con la energía de mi vida el pacto entre la llave del rayo y estos seres... que sean los encargados de proteger con su vida a la persona que su creador ha designado bajo los símbolos del sol y la luna que les regentan, mientras el tiempo y el espacio sean continuos en el mundo y en el tiempo..."**

La llave del rayo entonces cambió súbitamente, tomando el tamaño de un báculo mágico ante los asombrados ojos de la muchacha, a la vez que la card "Love" volaba a las manos del joven quien contuvo a duras penas un gesto de dolor -el proceso de perder energía mágica había sido casi tan doloroso como tener una espada atravesando su pecho- mientras terminaba de recitar el conjuro...

- **".. al igual que las cards que están bajo sus órdenes hasta el fin de los círculos mágicos del pasado, presente y futuro.."**

El joven casi desfalleció en ese instante y entonces Sakura murmuró dulcemente..

- **"... mientras existan el tiempo, la luna, el sol y la magia"**

La card "Love" brilló ante las palabras de su dueña y la luz cegó a los presentes por un segundo, mientras los seres mágicos recién creados eran envueltos por la niebla blanca y el joven creador se deslizaba al piso, casi inconsciente y agotado a la vez que los destellos estelares desaparecían poco a poco y el ambiente volvía a ser el de una habitación que casi era una biblioteca...

- "¡Shaoran!" -la muchacha le recibió en sus brazos, muy asustada- "¿estás bien?"

- "¿Sakura?" -se asombró el muchacho abriendo los ojos y con una leve sonrisa- ".. ¡gracias!... en verdad no hubiera podido terminar sin ti.."

- "Pero... ¡estás muy pálido!.. creí que morirías..."

- "Y estuve cerca..." -dijo con un leve suspiro- "pero cuando recitaste la última parte del conjuro el poder de la card "Love" evitó que tuviera que dar mi propia vida en esto.." -continuó aún en su regazo- ".. aunque ¿que haces aquí¿cómo supiste el conjuro?"

- "Sentí lo que estabas haciendo y tuve que venir... y el conjuro... fue como si lo supiera.. como si mi card me lo hubiera susurrado..." -le explicó mientras señalaba a las dos figuras aún flotantes y difusas en capullos de niebla- " ¿Son los guardianes?"

La habitación se hizo mucho más clara -estaba muy revuelta y desordenada ante el poder de la magia desatada hace unos instantes- y el joven chino notó a Wei y Yamazaki aún de pie en el umbral de la puerta...

- "¡Vaya, nadie me creería esto.. aún si lo jurara hasta el fin de mis días" -murmuraba Yamazaki- " y menos que nadie la mismísima Chiharu.."

- "¡Permítame ayudarle amo Shaoran!" -repuso Wei dirigiéndose a los jóvenes- "es mejor que descanse en su habitación..."

- " ¡Si Shaoran, debes descansar!"

- "Eh... disculpa Li... ¿pues quién es ella?" -preguntó Yamazaki señalando a la muchacha que había aparecido en cuanto la niebla se disipó- "porque como Chiharu sepa que hay una chica instalada aquí la voy a pasar mal.."

Sakura se volvió rápidamente y su mirada quedó estática. ¡Era asombroso, ante ella se encontraba una muchacha de largo cabello casi rosáceo sujeto en una coleta, ataviada en un blanco vestido de estilo chino y alas que no se parecían en nada en las de Yue o Ruby Moon.¡más le recordaban a los peces voladores que había visto en un acuario!... el mismo tipo de alas que tenía una hermosa tigresa blanca con una enorme gema celeste en su frente, aunque la figura de la nueva Bestia del Sello se diluyó en niebla con rapidez...

Sakura parpadeó asombrada, pero en ese momento una pequeña vocecita intervino..

- "¡Ahora sí mírame ama!.. ¿verdad que me veo bonita también de esta forma?"

La Bestia guardiana se había convertido en un pequeño felino, que voló al lado de la muchacha -su pelaje era del mismo color que el cabello de la guardiana- y la joven maestra de cartas quedó admirada ante sus ojos azules y la gema del mismo color que adornaba su frente...

Tenía el mismo tipo de "aletas" -que usaba para volar como si fueran alas- y curiosamente su colita y orejas parecían estar divididas en dos partes... como señalando que tenía dos amos... su creador y su dueña. Fue entonces que ambos seres descendieron al suelo y los ojos dorados de la muchacha -no debía aparentar más de 18 años- contemplaron a los jóvenes con dulzura antes que se arrodillaran ante la pareja, saludando gentil y respetuosamente...

- "Mi señor y creador... mi señora y ama" -dijo la guardiana de aspecto femenino- "agradecemos profundamente la vida que nos han otorgado y pondremos lo mejor de nuestra parte para protegerles y servirles..."

- "¡Son una chica y una gata muy lindas!" -se asombró Sakura.

- "Que bueno.. que te gustan" -susurró Shaoran- "... imaginaba que te gustaban los gatos por lo bien que te llevas con Kerberos.. al fin y al cabo él es un tigre..."

- "¡Son realmente encantadoras!.. pero ¿y la forma falsa de la guardián?"

Como respondiendo su pregunta las alas de la guardiana se plegaron sobre su cuerpo y entonces fue rodeada por una espesa niebla... al cabo de unos segundos se había convertido en una muchacha de expresión amable y de ojos y pelo castaños, este último arreglado en una sencilla coleta no tan alta como en su forma original.

- "Pues yo creo que definitivamente tendré problemas con Chiharu.." -murmuró Yamazaki- "¡nunca me va a creer que Li "creó" a esta muchacha!"

- "Bien.." -suspiró el joven hechicero con una sonrisa, disimulando su cansancio- "supongo que debo darles algún nombre ... aunque preferiría tener la habitación ordenada para esto.."

Inmediatamente -en cosa de un segundo- la guardiana femenina tomó un plumero y empezó a limpiar la habitación mientras enormes gotas aparecían sobre las cabezas de los presentes...

Mei Ling llegó en ese instante y miró asombrada no sólo a las guardianas sinó más que todo a la escena...

- "Creo que te ha asumido un sentido del orden y la limpieza algo exagerado.."

Shaoran se tocó la cabeza con la mano... ¡Sabía que las primeras palabras que dijera eran muy importantes para el carácter de los guardianes!.. ¿como pudo ser tan descuidado?.

Lejos de allí, en su lujoso hotel, Eriol sonrió. Estaba seguro que Li había sobrevivido al proceso de creación de aquellos seres mágicos.

* * *

><p>Touya se asomó a la ventana de su departamento. Esos rayos y truenos le habían parecido bastantes desagradables pero a la vez familiares... ¿porqué le había puesto esa tormenta de tan mal humor?. Kiku dejó de limpiar los restos de la cena del médico mirándolo con sus expresivos ojos fantasmales casi temiendo lo que vendría. No en vano llevaba varios años viviendo con él y notaba a su hermanito bastante peculiar los últimos días...<p>

- "¡Maldición!.. no sé que sea esta tormenta pero espero que lo que sea que traiga, ayude a librarnos de todos los problemas que tenemos. ¡Como si tuviéramos pocos!" -suspiró- "el ataque a mi hermana y esos poderosos sujetos de la torre¡¿porqué no puedo evitar pensar en esa profecía¡y todavía el esposo de Kaho nos deja esa nota diciendo que no indaguemos más sobre esos tipos!..." -volvió a observar por la ventana- "juraría que ahora mismo no están muy lejos de aquí.."

- "¡Hermanito hacerle caso a amable señor alegre!" -suplicó la niña- "alto hombre guapo malo... y chico que regala deseos también muy malo¡el hace llorar a chico de ojos tristes, aunque él también tenga poderes!"

- "¿Chico de ojos tristes¿a quién te refieres?"

- "Chico en clase de ángel sin alas que si sonríe¡el dijo!"

- "Entonces hablas del alumno de Yuki... ¿también le conoces?"

- "No, Kiku no habla con chico de ojos tristes, pero le ha visto antes... cuando era casi como Kiku" -sus manitas fantasmales señalaron que era cuando Kamui debía tener su estatura.

- "¡Demonios Kiku!" -exclamó furioso- " ¡no sabes cuanto daría porque pudieras hablar normalmente sin expresarte en acertijos!. El Sakurazukamori asesina a la gente para alimentar con su sangre a ese diabólico árbol y encierra sus almas allí, en eterno tormento¿no te das cuenta de que es demasiado peligroso para cualquiera?" -añadió- "por si fuera poco tengo el desagradable presentimiento de que ..."

- "¿Qué?"

- "Olvídalo. Estoy harto de romperme la cabeza pensando en eso.." -negó con la cabeza mirando el teléfono- "¡que estupidez, realmente estoy necesitando distraerme... tal vez debí aceptar otra noche más de guardia para estar lo bastante cansado y dormir sin tener que pensar en eso.."

La pequeña le miró con un gran signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

- "¿Qué es "eso"?"

- "No estoy de humor de responder preguntas Kiku" -le contestó secamente mirando de nuevo el teléfono- "debo dejar de pensar tonterías.."

_**"Aitaina aenaina setsunaina kono kimochi Quiero verte, no puedo verte, es doloroso este sentimiento**_

_**ienaino iitaino chansu nogashite bakari No puedo hablar, quiero hablarte, mi oportunidad se escapa **_

_**datte datte tsubasa hiroge futari de Es que, es que, con mis alas extendidas quiero que **_

_**sora o marason yume o yunizon shitai soñemos volar juntos por el cielo **_

_**Hora catch you catch you catch me Vamos, te atrapo, te atrapo, me atrapas, me atrapas, **_

_**Catch me matte espérame... **_

_**Kocchi o muite suki da to itte.." Mira aquí y dime que me quieres.."**_

- "¡Kiku!" -gritó el doctor, interrumpiendo, extrañamente molesto por la letra de la canción- "¿que demonios estás cantando?.. ¿de donde sacaste eso¿porqué lo haces?"

- "Hermanita Sakura comentar con chica elegante que a veces canción alegra.. por eso Kiku cantar para animar a hermanito.. ¿no gustarte canción?"

- "¡No!"

- "¡Que pena!.. Kiku no bonita voz entonces, porque cuando chica elegante cantar canción hermanita Sakura empezó a reír y ellas se animaron mucho.."

- "Solo cállate de una vez y punto" -refunfuñó de peor humor aunque la voz de la fantasma era bastante dulce.

- "¡Entonces Kiku terminar de limpiar platos!.. eso ¿mejor?"

- "A ver si no rompes ninguno" -replicó.

* * *

><p>Yukito se sentía muy contento.<p>

Era bastante tarde, pero había disfrutado mucho de la charla y la cena de esa noche -Ayame era una excelente cocinera y ciertamente al hablar con ella no notaba el paso de las horas- además se sentía muy animado cuando tropezó con un grupo de personas que llamaron su atención. Eran bastante jóvenes como para pasearse a esas horas de la noche -¡ya eran más de las 12:00 pm y eso le preocupaba!- y además conocía a dos de esas personas..

Eran estudiantes suyos para ser preciso..

- "¡Buenas noches profesor Tsukishiro!" -se inclinó una muchachita de catorce o quince años, que parecía estar preocupada en darle una mala impresión a su maestro de matemáticas.

- "Buenas noches profesor" -saludó el joven Kamui.

La otra muchacha que les acompañaba -de largo cabello negro y muy bella, pero de expresión muy severa- le saludó con un gesto silencioso antes que el maestro les detuviera.

- "Buenas noches joven Shirou, señorita Nekoi" -dijo refiriéndose a sus estudiantes y a la otra joven, que tampoco debía pasar de los dieciséis a diecisiete años- "buenas noches.. ¿no les parece que es bastante tarde y peligroso para un paseo nocturno?"

La jovencita de catorce años pareció algo nerviosa.

- "Bien, pero no vayan a llegar tarde a la escuela mañana" -sonrió Yukito- "creo que mi primera clase de la mañana.. ¿es en su aula señorita Nekoi?.. espero verla allí cuando llegue"

- "Yuzuriha no llegará tarde a su clase profesor" -contestó la otra muchacha- "descuide usted.. buenas noches.."

Algo leyó Yukito en los ojos violetas del silencioso muchacho y le miró como preguntando el motivo de su presencia en la calle hasta horas tan avanzadas..

- "No me diga que no lo sintió..." -replicó el chico al mudo cuestionamiento antes que la muchacha de más edad pudiera detenerle- "¡teníamos que saber si los nuevos seres creados esta noche eran peligrosos para nosotros..!"

- "Kamui.." -murmuró seriamente la mayor de las chicas.

- "Subaru dijo que no quieres hacerme daño y hasta ahora has sido conmigo un maestro común" -continuó el joven sin hacer caso- "pero no irás a decirme que no sentiste la cantidad de magia reunida esta noche.. ¡es imposible que no lo hayas notado!"

- "No he dicho tal cosa... solo que pensaba que el señor Sumeragi fue muy amable al considerarme inofensivo para ti" -continuó con una sonrisa, aunque aún estaba algo desconcertado pues el médium no había sido precisamente amable la última vez que lo vió- "el que me hayas hablado de tus dudas esta noche.. ¿significa que quizá aceptarías considerarme alguien amigable?"

- "Posiblemente, pero he aprendido que es mejor ser desconfiado para sobrevivir.. y aún no me ha probado nada."

Yukito quedó desconcertado ante la respuesta, pero a unas calles de allí y sabiendo que el aura de aquellos jóvenes Dragones del Cielo impedía que sintieran la suya, Kia suspiraba apesadumbrado...

- "¿Porqué tiene que pasar todo esto?"

* * *

><p>Tsu Chin se paseaba de arriba abajo.. sus planes estaban marchando a la perfección.. no había señal alguna de la placa pero era muy posible que el Kamui Oscuro le recibiera en cuestión de días. Los planes con los Siete estaban casi listos pero la recuperación de su poder era un gran obstáculo -detestaba tener que depender de eso- y sus posibilidades mejorarían si conseguía esa entrevista con "el que tiene el poder de destruir al mundo"..<p>

Sonrió. La muerte de Mai Tsi le había obligado a develar sus propósitos mucho antes de lo planeado -esperaba tener la placa para lanzar un solo y mortal ataque contra el nuevo Clow y sus amigos- pero estaba decidido a acabar con todo usando a los demás como piezas de ajedrez...

- "Esos idiotas del Concilio serán mis los encargados contra el joven Li y la Maestra de Cartas" -comentó para sí- "porque si los Siete se unen y están desesperados, pueden destruir al mismísimo jefe del concilio. Siempre son siete poderosos hechiceros contra uno, aunque éste chico sea tan poderoso como el maldito Clow. Sí, siempre es bueno ser cuidadoso en los detalles y encontrar esa placa.. pero ¿donde puede estar?"

Su mente divagó por unos instantes en el pasado y nuevamente evaluó la situación..

- "El nuevo Clow no la tiene.. eso es seguro... pero.. ¿donde puede haberla dejado?. No en la casa Li, los Siete juran que jamás le han visto un objeto mágico druida a él o a alguien de ese clan, tampoco lo tiene la maestra de cartas porque de lo contrario la hubiera protegido de mi ataque en la torre.. ¿donde puede estar, no hay muchos en el pasado que supieran de esa placa.."

Palideció de repente... ¡no había considerado a esos dos!

Aquellos hechiceros, sus mejores amigos al igual que Lead Clow en el pasado...

- "¡Quizá sus descendientes puedan tener mi placa!.. ¡pudo ser un obsequio de Clow por lo que pasó!"

Ahora tenía una pista que el nuevo Clow ignoraba y estaba más que decidido a usarla... aquellas personas, sus enemigos, estaban viviendo días tranquilos porque aún no era lo bastante fuerte pero en cuanto tuviera la placa...

En cuanto tuviera la placa, con la ayuda y el apoyo de los Siete y la benevolencia del Kamui Oscuro...

¡Allí sí que arreglaría cuentas con todos ellos!...

* * *

><p>- "¡Cof, cof!" -tosió la pobre Sakura- "¡que horrible costumbre tienes hermano!"<p>

Touya arqueó una ceja en un gesto fastidiado, pero no por ello dejó de fumar mientras su hermana servía el desayuno y Yukito se instalaba con toda tranquilidad al otro lado de la mesa.

Su padre se había tropezado con Touya cuando se marchaba y ya que el autor de sus días no se encontraba presente, el hijo mayor de la familia Kinomoto no tenía el menor reparo en fumar antes de desayunar con su hermana y su mejor amigo esa mañana.

La verdad era que fumaba cuando estaba nervioso, pero afortunadamente ni Sakura ni Yukito estaban enterados de eso porque no imaginaba nada peor que darles explicaciones.

- "Siendo médico deberías saber que eso es tan malo para ti como para nosotros" -siguió protestando Sakura, aún con mucho sueño por casi no haber dormido nada la noche anterior- "es muy desagradable.."

- "Seguramente el sujeto aquel con quien sales no fuma ¿verdad?" -inquirió molesto.

- "Shaoran no tiene esa desagradable costumbre.." -le defendió Sakura, preparándose para otra batalla verbal en defensa de su novio.

Pero ante su asombro, Touya se levantó de la mesa sin probar bocado alguno y se dirigió -con el periódico en la mano- a la habitación de estudio que usualmente ocupaba Yukito.

- "¿Hermano?"

- "Hoy puedo ir a media mañana al hospital y lo menos que quiero escuchar son los gritos del monstruo.." -repuso a modo de explicación mientras se marchaba- "¡ven aquí Kiku!"

La pequeña fantasma -que había estado admirando alguno de los libros del maestro de la preparatoria Clamp- puso cara de susto, pero le siguió sin protestar.

- "¿Sucede algo Kiku?"-murmuró Yukito.

- "Hermanito enfadado.. y Kiku no sabe porqué" -dijo la niña- " ¿ángel sin alas que si sonríe sabe que le pasa a hermanito?"

El profesor negó con la cabeza mientras Sakura aún estaba asombrada pues no era normal para Touya abandonar tan fácilmente una discusión, pero en ese preciso momento llamaron a la puerta y en unos instantes Mei Ling y la maestra de cartas se marcharon al hospital -era el último control de la herida de Sakura- muy animadas y contentas...

Yukito miró el reloj. Le tocaba clase en casi una hora pero se dijo que ya que Touya estaba tan extraño esa mañana, quizá podría hacer algo para ayudarle pues no ignoraba que fumar podía ser símbolo de tensión.

- "Debe haber algún tipo de conexión entre estos eventos.." -decía el médico a la completamente desconcertada fantasma- "pero aún no puedo encontrar el verdadero sentido de todo esto.."

- "¿A que llamas "todo esto"?" -repuso su amigo ingresando al salón de estudio.

- "Sakura salió ¿verdad?"

- "Sabes que sí¿que sucede¿porqué estás tan preocupado?" -dijo acomodándose cerca y notando entonces como el médico había marcado varias noticias en el periódico- " ¿y esas marcas?"

Touya contempló las noticias y suspiró antes de contestar directamente...

- "No tengo la menor idea de quien es el desgraciado que atacó a mi hermana en la torre, pero sí se quienes eran las personas que se encontraban allí poco antes que saliéramos..."

- "¿Qué dices?" -se espantó el profesor.

- "Escucha Yuki, es preciso que no comentes nada de lo que te voy a decir.." -dijo muy serio- "he estado investigando más de esa profecía y hay algo que no soporto de todo esto.."

- "¿Que es?"

- "Nadie, fuera de los Dragones del Cielo y de la Tierra puede enfrentar a otro dragón y si nos enfrentamos a alguno de esos sujetos será el fin para cualquiera de nosotros.."

Silencio.

- "Tal vez Li y Hiragizawa..."

- " ¡No lo entiendes!. Es una profecía no sobre el fin de la ciudad de Tokyo, sinó más bien sobre el fin de los tiempos.. ¡el fin de la humanidad!... y justamente ambas fuerzas están equilibradas y nadie ajeno a ellas puede intervenir. Uno contra uno, un dragón del cielo contra uno de la tierra.. un Kamui contra otro Kamui"

Yukito contempló a su amigo con asombro. La capacidad de percepción de Touya era notable, pero aquella información no podía haberla conseguido por simple deducción...

- "¿Como sabes eso?"

- "Las personas que hemos sentido esa vez en la torre, son dragones de la tierra" -continuó su amigo, sin responder a su pregunta- "ellos pudieron matarnos, pero tuvimos suerte porque si lo hubieran querido lo hubieran hecho con toda facilidad¡tal y como lo vienen haciendo en toda la ciudad!. He observado la cantidad de eventos extraños sin relación aparente que han ocurrido en los últimos meses y esos sujetos son los responsables de todos los terremotos y la devastación que ha sufrido la ciudad.. ¡todas esas muertes!"

Yukito pareció angustiado mientras Touya continuaba, con una expresión de cólera:

- "Lo que más detesto es que nada podemos hacer al respecto, porque cualquier intervención sólo pondría a alguien más en peligro inmediato.."

- "Al menos ninguno de nuestros amigos está en peligro y aunque sé que es egoísta decirlo así, es mejor que pensemos en lo que podemos solucionar amigo mío... y agradecer como te digo que ninguno de nosotros esté en el camino de esos sujetos.." -como el médico quedara en pensativo silencio, Yukito continuó- "pero tu sospechas algo más verdad.. ¿que es?"

- "No estoy seguro de nada Yuki. Pero temo por lo que nos rodea.. mi familia.. mis amigos.. las personas con quienes trabajo... todo lo que está a mi alrededor. Quizá pueda parecerte muy estúpido, pero súbitamente he pensado en las cosas que nos rodean y siempre damos por hecho que estarán allí para siempre..." -contempló el periódico y las noticias que había resaltado- "y de repente veo que hay un grupo de personas que tienen la decisión de acabar con todo o dejarnos vivir un futuro... y eso me deja pensando si realmente existe un futuro"

Ambos permanecieron en silencio mientras Kiku los contemplaba con sus enormes ojos castaños muy abiertos..

- "¿Ángel sin alas ya no sonríe, alto hombre guapo y chico que regala deseos asustan a Kiku, pero Kiku más triste cuando hermanito y amigos de Kiku tristes... ¿no importa que hoy sea un día bonito?"

El profesor de la preparatoria Clamp sonrió ante esas ingenuas palabras y se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de la pequeña espectro y contemplarla con ternura.

- "Sí Kiku. Tienes toda la razón. Es posible que el futuro no sea más que un enorme vacío.. pero tal y como has dicho el hoy es demasiado bonito como para perder la fé... y debemos vivir, vivir cada día, cuidando de los que amamos y apreciamos" -se volvió a ver a su amigo- "ella tiene razón Touya... no sé si la profecía sea algo que finalmente no esté bajo nuestro control, pero el hoy es algo que no podemos perder, por nosotros mismos y por lo que nos rodea"

Kiku aplaudió ruidosamente, aunque apenas había comprendido unas palabras de lo dicho por el maestro.

- "Además, tú mismo has dicho que a esos sujetos no les interesamos.. y es una suerte que ninguno de nosotros haya llamado su atención.." -repuso sonriente.

Pero Touya quedó en silencio y al cabo de unos segundos prendió otro cigarrillo con un gesto de fastidio...

- "Por si fuera poco, no sé que demonios le pasa a Nakuru"

Yukito se detuvo en seco justo cuando salía, recordando la última charla que tuviera con la guardiana.. ¿acaso habría cometido un error?..

- "¡Mujer que a ratitos tiene alitas de mariposa muy rara!" -dijo Kiku en ese momento.

- "Pues.. ¿qué hizo?" -preguntó el maestro con miedo.

- "Me avisaron ayer por la tarde que habían ingresado a Nakuru al hospital" -replicó- "ella había reportado que la había atropellado un auto.. pero eso no es lo extraño..."

- "¿Acaso está grave?" -se preocupó Yukito.

- "¿Nakuru?.. ¡por favor, ella sólo tenía un leve golpe en la cadera..." -replicó con un gran signo de interrogación sobre la

cabeza- "quien sí tuvo que ser internado fue el hombre del automóvil... tenía el brazo roto y contusiones múltiples.."

- "¿Cómo!"

- "Al parecer Nakuru le ordenó al pobre sujeto que la atropellara con su auto, y como el tipo se negó a hacerlo, realmente la pasó mal..¿porqué demonios querría Nakuru que un auto la atropellara?"

Una gran gota apareció sobre la cabeza del maestro.

- "Supongo que son excentricidades de ella.. por supuesto"

- "Sí.. pero tengo el desagradable presentimiento de que sus excentricidades van a complicarme la vida" -replicó fastidiado- "me pregunto de donde habrá sacado esas tonterías..." -una enorme gota apareció sobre la cabeza del maestro- "¿tienes alguna idea de eso?"

- "¿Ideas?" -repitió Yukito disimulando su espanto- "¿porqué crees que alguien le dio ideas?"

- "No lo sé, aunque Nakuru siempre ha sido bastante excéntrica... ¿cuándo entenderá que no me interesa?"

- "Tal vez debas considerarlo Touya.." -murmuró Yukito, listo para salir corriendo a la primera mala reacción de su amigo- "Nakuru es bella y está interesada en ti... ¿qué tendría de malo que le des una oportunidad?"

- "¡Maldición Yuki!.. ¿acaso te está pagando o qué?" -gritó el médico con una gran vena en la frente.

- "Sólo digo que si tuvieras a alguien con quien salir quizá no tuvieras tantas tensiones... además, si nadie te interesa y Nakuru está disponible.. ¿porqué no?"

Touya lanzó una mirada furiosa sobre su amigo y volvió a su periódico y a su cigarrillo, mientras Kiku empezaba...

_**"Aitaina aenaina setsunaina kono kimochi Quiero verte, no puedo verte, es doloroso este sentimiento**_

_**ienaino iitaino chansu nogashite bakari No puedo hablar, quiero hablarte, mi oportunidad se escapa**_

- " ¡Cállate Kiku!"

Un gran signo de interrogación apareció sobre la cabeza de Yukito..

* * *

><p>En su despacho como Decano de la Facultad de Arqueología, Fujitaka Kinomoto suspiró profundamente al comprender que las cosas iban de mal en peor a cada instante que pasaba, aunque no por ello dejaba de sentirse más culpable con el paso de los días. Acababa de ingresar a trabajar hace unos instantes -pese a que salió de su casa muy temprano- pero le era demasiado difícil comprender todo lo ocurrido... todo lo que le habían dicho esa mañana... ¿acaso no había nada que hacer?.<p>

¿Acaso todo lo que hizo por proteger a los que amaba no iba a servir de nada después de todo?...

Lo peor era que no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera darse por enterado de que sabía de las actividades "fuera de lo común" que sus hijos y sus amigos realizaban porque allí sí que no podría evitar las preguntas de Sakura y Touya. Ya en el pasado la imposibilidad de contestar a las dudas sobre el origen de los peculiares "dones" de sus hijos había motivado un distanciamiento entre él y su hijo mayor. Un distanciamiento que no estaba dispuesto a repetir pero¿que hacer?..

- "¿Aún no te decides?" -susurró el espectro de Nadeshiko, a su lado- ".. ¿no te das cuenta que callar te hace mucho daño?"

- "Pero decir todo expondría aún más a Sakura y a Touya, querida Nadeshiko.." -dijo con voz trémula- "¿cómo podría pensar siquiera en decírselo?"

El espíritu de su esposa se entristeció...

- "Tal vez fue el destino que tomaras esa decisión en aquel momento" -murmuró dulcemente- "... parece que hay cosas que estaban destinadas a no ser evitadas y otras que sí debían serlo ..."

- "¿Lo dices por lo del templo?"

- "Los que vivían allí no pudieron evitar su destino pero no estoy segura que lo hayan intentado de alguna forma realmente efectiva" -replicó Nadeshiko- "bueno, al menos no todos..."

Fujitaka suspiró nuevamente contemplando al fantasma de su esposa con la misma devoción y amor de cuando ella vivía, mientras una leve sonrisa animaba su semblante...

- "Lo único que me hace realmente feliz, es ver a nuestra hija tan dichosa" -murmuró- "supongo que es una tranquilidad saber que ella está viviendo plenamente..."

- "¡Oh si, Sakura es muy feliz..." -rió Nadeshiko.

* * *

><p>Sakura tenía el rostro totalmente rojo y parecía sumida en un estado de negación realmente increíble, pero la abuela la empujaba a una habitación pese a sus protestas..<p>

- "¡No puedo, no puedo hacer eso!" -gemía la muchacha, sudando frío- "¿pero cómo puede..?"

- "¡Nada, nada!.. ¡déjate de todas esas tonterías!" -le dijo con un pícaro guiño- "te habla la voz de la experiencia querida y todos esos rubores son una pérdida de tiempo.. ¿a quien quieres engañar?.. ¡no a mí por supuesto!. Además que no puedes seguir quejándote porque no demorará mucho en terminar ¡y si te perdieras esta oportunidad sería imperdonable!"

Mei Ling contenía la risa.

- "¡Pero no es correcto!" -seguía Sakura en el mismo tono avergonzado.

- "¡Soy la persona más vieja y soy quien te dice que sí que es apropiado!.. ¿acaso se te ocurre dudar de mi poder?"

- " ¿Cuál poder?" -se extrañó la pobre ex -card captor- " ¡usted dijo que no tenía poderes mágicos!"

- " ¿Quién habla de poderes mágicos?" -dijo la anciana con una amplia sonrisa- " ¡yo me refería al poder que siempre he ejercido sobre los hombres!"

Sobre la cabeza de Sakura apareció una gran gota, mientras Mei Ling sonreía...

- "¡Ese siempre fue el gran poder de mi abuela!" -asintió la muchacha- "todos los ancianos del clan siempre lo han comentado.. ¡nunca hubo un hombre que se le resistiera!"

- " ¿En serio?"

- "¡Claro!... yo no tenía magia, pero el abuelo de Shaoran tuvo que ganar un duelo mágico para poder desposarme.. ¡era la muchacha que más proposiciones matrimoniales había recibido a los catorce años!"

- "¿Catorce años?"

- "Sí. Me casé a los catorce" -asintió- " ¡es por eso que te digo que estás perdiendo mucho tiempo querida!"

Mei Ling empezó a sudar... por supuesto que la abuela era demasiado habladora con esto de la boda.. ¿y si arruinaba la petición matrimonial de Shaoran diciendo más de lo que debía?..

- "Ciertamente heredé la falta de poderes mágicos de la abuela.. pero admito que ya no le doy tanta importancia como cuando era niña, aunque sinceramente hubiera querido tener su verdadero poder.."

La anciana sonrió satisfecha y Mei Ling suspiró. Al menos evitó que dijera algo...

- "Bueno.. ¡basta de charla que te estás perdiendo una estupenda vista!.. ¡vamos Sakura, entra allí de una vez!"

- "¡Pero jamás había visto a un hombre sin ropa y observar a Shaoran cambiarse me parece demasiado!" -se agitó nuevamente la pobre muchacha- "¿qué voy a hacer si se dá cuenta?.. ¡nunca más podría verle a la cara!"

- "¡Pues vas a darte cuenta que mi nieto tiene mucho más para apreciar que su bonita cara!" -replicó la abuela lanzando a Sakura de un gran empujón a la habitación y luego soltando una gran carcajada- "¡vaya, la juventud de ahora sí que está perdida... ¡mira que estuvo a punto de perdérselo!"

- "¡Oh abuela!" -reía Mei Ling- "no tenía la menor idea que cuando me pediste que trajera a Sakura fuera para esto. ¡Yo creí que íbamos a inmiscuirnos en una reunión del Concilio y no que ibas a arrinconar a Sakura para que espiara a Shaoran mientras se pone su traje de ceremonia!"

- "Las buenas ocasiones jamás deben perderse" -replicó la anciana, muy convencida- "además quizá eso ayude a que esos dos le pongan una fecha a ese matrimonio.. ¡a este paso voy a tener que arrastrarlos hasta la habitación nupcial!.. ¡Yo ha venido a este país a conseguir que esos dos me den un bisnieto lo más rápido que puedan!"

La cara de Mei Ling se puso totalmente roja.

- "¡ABUELAAAAAAA!" -se espantó- "¿cómo se te ocurren estas cosas?.. ¡tenemos bastantes problemas!"

- "No es nada del otro mundo querida niña y no es que ignore lo que pasa... puedo ser vieja, pero no soy tonta" -continuó poniéndose pensativa por unos instantes- "pero son justamente estos problemas los que me hacen reaccionar así. Lo menos que deseo es que mi pequeño Shaoran acabe como mi Hien... preocupándose demasiado por lo que sucede a su alrededor y olvidando ser feliz hasta enfrentar un conflicto terrible sin haber vivido para sí siquiera un poco" -volvió a reír- "¡justamente por eso estoy decidida a tomar medidas drásticas con estos dos!"

- "Pues yo no estoy segura que Shaoran se sienta feliz si se entera de esto.. ¿cómo fue que se te ocurrió preparar esta habitación sólo para espiar la otra, donde Shaoran se está vistiendo?"

- "Creo que he visto demasiadas películas policiales y de espionaje y me pareció una buena idea cuando decoraban la casa" -rió la anciana- "aunque debo confesarte que no se me había ocurrido algo sobre "ayudar" a Sakura de esta forma hasta que comentaste que Shaoran no sabía que vendrían.. ¡es una gran ayuda que las protecciones de la casa le impidan sentir que ella le está observando..!."

- "Tu sí que eres terrible abuela" -suspiró Mei Ling y añadió con una risita al notar el silencio en la habitación donde estaba Sakura- "me pregunto porqué no salió corriendo... ¡con lo vergonzosa que es!"

- "¿Cómo salir corriendo?" -protestó la abuela al instante- "¡tu primo es un chico que realmente da gusto ver!... y seguro que verlo vestirse es un buen adelanto para Sakura"

- "¡Ay abuela!... al menos no has instalado cámaras en donde se ha estaba bañando" -murmuró Mei Ling con una gran gota en la nuca.

- "¿Quién te dice que no lo hice?" -bromeó la anciana.

- "¡ABUELA!"

Sakura giró el rostro hacia la puerta al sentir el grito de Mei Ling pero su rostro pronto volvió su atención a la ventana, mientras se preguntaba nuevamente cómo era posible que Shaoran no notara el alboroto que ocurría a su alrededor.

- _"¡Eso sería lo peor que podría pasarme...!"_

El joven parecía sumido en meditación y sabiendo que no la podía observar -ella le veía a pero él no parecía haber descubierto el doble propósito de ese gran espejo en uno de los muros de la habitación donde se encontraba- Sakura se permitió analizar cada detalle del elegante traje de ceremonias de su novio, mientras pensaba que si los propósitos de la abuela se hubieran llevado a cabo, lo más probable era que se hubiera desmayado de pura vergüenza...

Si con solo haber visto a Shaoran sin camisa cuando ingresó se sentía terriblemente acalorada...

Ajeno a la observación que era objeto, el muchacho continuaba meditando en absoluto silencio y a la luz que iluminaba su rostro Sakura pudo notar que se veía muy cansado, pese a lo bien que le quedaba la ropa que lucía. Y es que eso de enfrentar esa reunión después de crear a los guardianes la noche anterior era ciertamente algo agotador... ¡y con lo cerca que estuvo del peligro anoche!...

El traje ceremonial de Shaoran era en cierta forma una combinación del antiguo traje infantil que solía usar y el traje que recordaba de Lead Clow. Tal y como imaginaba que había sido su objetivo, le daba al joven cierta majestad y seriedad absolutamente impropias para sus veinte años pero le quedaba magníficamente y hacían resaltar el aire de mando que ciertamente Shaoran poseía, de un modo tal que casi se sorprendió deseando poder verle más a menudo en ese atuendo. A su lado, y colocada cuidadosamente sobre un hermoso cojín de seda se encontraba también una espada dorada con la empuñadura enjoyada -esta empuñadura era un primoroso tallado de una dragón chino, con esmeraldas centelleantes en lugar de ojos- al igual que un delicado pergamino en el que pudo notar -observándolo con cuidado- diminutos dijes que adornaban el lazo de seda y que correspondían respectivamente al sol y la luna. Finalmente estaba el cetro o báculo que el Jefe del Clan Li sólo usaba en ocasiones ceremoniales -como una reunión con miembros del Concilio, tal y como era el presente caso- que lucía el símbolo del yang y el ying como centro de poder, rodeado por el mismo dragón de la espada y la imagen de un rayo entre las fauces de la bestia mágica.

Aquellos objetos eran los atributos que debía poseer y prueba de su responsabilidad como Jefe del Clan: la brillante espada representaba dignamente la fuerza y el valor, el pergamino como recordatorio de la importancia de la sabiduría y finalmente el cetro como símbolo de su capacidad de líder y jefe..

Guiador, guerrero y sabio en magia y antiguos conocimientos.

En ese momento el joven terminó sus meditaciones y Sakura notó entonces el símbolo del Concilio -una especie de bandera con signos místicos y los emblemas de los clanes- envolviendo los tres objetos símbolos del Clan Li. En algunos instantes su ayudante los llevaría al salón donde celebraría la reunión con sus consejeros pero justamente en ese instante ella suspiró y apoyó su rostro contra el cristal y súbitamente el joven chino levantó la vista...

- _"¡Oh no!" _-pensó aterrada, mientras se ocultaba con el rostro totalmente rojo- _"¡seguro me ha visto y va a pensar que soy una pervertida!"_

- "Oye.."

- "¡AYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

- "¡Por favor Sakura, soy yo!" -le tranquilizó Mei Ling- "... la abuela me dejó pasar porque supuso que ya Shaoran estaba en condición de..."

- "¡Me diste un gran susto!.. además creí que me había visto..." -suspiró mientras su corazón golpeaba fuertemente sobre su pecho- "¡tu abuela va a volverme loca con las ideas que se le ocurren!"

- "Bueno, que de todas formas no puede oírte.. la habitación en donde está es totalmente aislada y anti-ruido..." -dijo mientras observaba al joven terminar de revisar su equipo ceremonial, listo para salir- "¿verdad que se vé muy guapo?" -rió.

Sakura se sonrojó.

- "¡Oh bueno!.. mira a quien se lo pregunto... si tú ya le viste.."

- "Bueno.. en parte.."

- "¿Qué?" -se asombró- "entonces ... ¿no viste?"

- "Tenía el pecho desnudo cuando entré" -confesó Sakura, casi morada de tanto sonrojo- "¡no sabes lo pervertida que me sentí!"

- "Oh bueno... pero mejor no le des ningún detalle a la abuela" -repuso conteniendo la risa, pues conocía a la abuela y sabía que podía inventar algo aún peor- "¡anda, vamos!... vine a avisarte que los Siete del Concilio ya han llegado y están muy molestos..."

Ambas muchachas entreabrieron la puerta justamente para escuchar a un comentario de Hin Lu a su señor y joven jefe -ambos iban por el amplio vestíbulo- que le escuchaba con espanto..

- "¿Pero no se lo dijo la señora?... desde esta habitación puede verse todo de la habitación donde estuvo preparándose..."

- "¿QUEE?" -se espantó Shaoran- " ¿de donde sacó la abuela semejantes ideas?.. ¡no puedo imaginar la clase de locuras que es capaz de urdir con una habitación como esa en la casa!"

- "Es un buen recurso para el espionaje..." -decía Hin Lu.

Justamente entonces los dos hombres se encontraron con ambas chicas...

Que abrían la puerta de la mencionada habitación...

A Mei Ling le surgió una GIGANTESCA gota sobre la cabeza y Sakura deseaba que la tierra se la tragase...

- "¡SAKURA!.. pero ¿que estabas haciendo allí?" -se asombró.

- "Yo.. yo.." -el rostro de la pobre muchacha era un tomate- "pues.."

- "¡Acabamos de llegar y Sakura pensó que era el baño!" -mintió Mei Ling, a toda prisa- "¿verdad que sí Sakura?"

La muchacha asintió mirando al suelo -no se atrevía a ver los ojos de Shaoran, que no imaginó ni por un momento lo que realmente había pasado- mientras Mei Ling empezaba a parlotear sobre lo amplia que era la mansión y lo fácil que era perderse...

- "¡Pero mejor no te seguimos interrumpiendo Shaoran!" -repuso rápidamente la joven china con su mejor sonrisa- ".. tú mejor ve al salón principal porque escuché que los Siete ya están allí!... ¡nosotras buscaremos el baño por un buen rato todavía!"

- "Gracias por tu preocupación Mei Ling" -sonrió afable, mientras Sakura volvía a sonrojarse ante su gesto, pues su conciencia le acusaba- "pero mejor será que Hin Lu las guíe..." -tocó el rostro de su novia con la mano y notó que la piel de la muchacha ardía- "¿estás bien?"

- "¡Si, si!" -replicó ella retrocediendo- "sólo que no quiero retrasarte.."

Como el joven notó que la mirada de la muchacha resbalaba por su traje suspiró imaginando que ella se encontraba algo intimidada por el ceremonial, de modo que con un rápido movimiento, indicó al asistente de su madre que guiara a las jóvenes a donde desearan mientras se alejaba murmurando..

- "¡Nunca creí que la mansión fuera tan grande como para que hasta Mei Ling se perdiera aquí!"

Sakura se sonrojó nuevamente, mientras Mei Ling seguía parloteando sin cesar y el joven Hin Lu las miraba con desconfianza pues a él aquella explicación no acababa de convencerle del todo. Pero no, era imposible, la señorita Sakura era una muchacha dulce y no una fisgona pícara o una pervertida.. eso más bien podía ser cosa de la anciana señora Li, pero ella no estaba por allí...

- "Pues eso sí podía interpretarse como algo pervertido" -decía Eriol en ese instante, mientras veía como Jeff atisbaba desde el ojo de la cerradura la habitación de Yoko- " podrías meterte en buenos problemas si esa chica te descubre ¿lo sabes?"

- "¡Shh!.. ¡no hagas tanto ruido!.. está justamente por salir de la ducha y desde aquí tendré una vista genial!"

Eriol suspiró mientras contemplaba su reloj con gesto impaciente.

- "Bien, pero no digas que no te lo he advertido" -continuó- "a pesar de su aspecto esa muchacha tiene ciertamente la mano muy fuerte a la hora de estrellársela a alguien en la cara"

El agente hizo nuevamente un gesto de silencio y el hechicero se sintió muy incómodo... eso de ver a un amigo suyo fisgoneando por la cerradura a una invitada cuestionaba seriamente sus deberes como anfitrión...

- "¡Rayos¡salió con la toalla!" -protestó el agente.

- "Escucha Jeff ..."

- "¡Bien¡empezará a vestirse en un instante!"

- "Jeff.. ¿me estás escuchando?"

Súbitamente el agente le arrastró del brazo y Eriol no supo que hacer al encontrar su nariz y sus anteojos casi pegados a la puerta -y la cerradura- de su invitada...

- "¡Mira tú mismo y me dices si no es digna de que la invite a salir conmigo!.. ¡pero solo te dejo ver por un ratito¿de acuerdo?"

En ese preciso instante -y posiblemente por el alboroto que se había armado- la puerta de la habitación se abrió y el asombrado hechicero se encontró con la mirada indignada de la muchacha mientras Jeff quedaba también congelado de estupor...

- "¡Un momento!" -repuso Eriol recuperando su compostura, perdida por unos instantes por la sorpresa y el embarazo- "antes que pienses algo, puedo decirte que esto no es lo que parece ser.."

- "¡Pervertido!" -gritó la muchacha mientras por todo el vestíbulo resonaba con toda claridad el golpe.

Kaho se asomó entonces con la recién llegada Tomoyo a verificar lo que estaba pasando y ambas se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando escucharon comentar al irlandés...

- "¡Demonios amigo, tenías toda la razón.. es linda pero malgeniada y con una manita de acero... ¡eso sonó como si te hubiera desencajado la mandíbula de un solo golpe!"

Tomoyo hubiera deseado tener su cámara de video -como en los viejos tiempos- cuando notó los rayos que prácticamente salieron de los ojos de Eriol al volverse a mirar al agente, que retrocedió y se ocultó lo más rápido que pudo en una sala cercana.. ¡Es que nunca había visto al hechicero realmente furioso con alguien y eso sí que era insólito!

- "¿Qué te pasó?" -preguntó Kaho- " ¡Tienes la huella de una mano prácticamente marcada en tu rostro!.. ¿que ocurrió?"

- "Un malentendido.. y todo por culpa de Jeff" -murmuró tocándose la mejilla- "creo que nuestra huésped volvió a saludarme tan afectuosamente como cuando la conocí..."

- " Pero.. ¿porqué?" -repuso Tomoyo conteniendo la risa.

- "Creyó que era un vulgar pervertido" -dijo con un suspiro- "cuando no era yo quien la estaba espiando.."

Kaho se retiró discretamente con una leve sonrisa, mientras Tomoyo no podía evitar las carcajadas...

- "No te preocupes.. le diré que eres incapaz de algo así" -comentó divertida- "¿porqué siempre tienes la suerte de que se enfade contigo?"

- "No lo sé" -volvió a suspirar- "pero en verdad que me gustaría saberlo porque esto empieza a ser perjudicial para mi salud.."

Tomoyo ahora sí que empezó a reir de nuevo, mientras el hechicero recuperaba su perdida compostura...

- "¡Parece que quién va a necesitar un talismán de protección vas a ser tú..!"

El joven volvió a suspirar a modo de respuesta mientras se dirigía por el talismán prometido y Tomoyo agradeció mentalmente el hecho de que su amigo hubiera hecho algo así en sólo una noche porque después de comentarle -el día anterior- lo del hombre del parque Ueno y el chico de la torre, sus temores eran más profundos que antes...

- "Entiendo porqué no se lo comentaste a Sakura o a los otros, pero si tu intuición no ten engaña temo que esas personas son realmente peligrosas.." -había dicho el hechicero cuando ella se lo contó- "¿Estás segura que no hubo nada particular cuando hablaste con ese muchacho en la torre?"

- "Fue muy gentil.. pero había algo extraño en él. Casi como si dijera las cosas sólo por darme gusto... aunque debo confesarte que quién me asustó más esta vez fue el hombre del parque Ueno.."

- "¡Vaya problema!..." -repuso preocupado- "ya me había dado un mal presentimiento que el doctor te llevara hasta ese lugar.. ¡te ha expuesto a un peligro por pura necedad de su parte!... aunque sea el nuevo capricho de Nakuru debo admitir que ha sido un gran descuido y ..."

- "Dudo que esa haya sido su intención y ya que no tiene remedio, es mejor que lo dejes así" -le pidió la muchacha- "además que quizá sean sólo tonterías de mi parte... el hombre del parque fue solamente muy amable conmigo y tal vez le recuerdo demasiado claramente porque era muy apuesto.."

Eriol había sonreído. Eso sí que era divertido.

- "¿De verdad?.. ¿y que diría tu novio si escuchara eso?"

La muchacha había suspirado y el joven se arrepintió al instante de su broma.

- "Lo siento. ¿Dije algo que te incomodó de alguna forma?.."

- "No. Sólo que me casaré en dos meses y recordarlo tan de pronto me hizo pensar..."

- "Mira, quizá sea impertinente de mi parte, pero creo que es mi deber como amigo" -había dicho antes de detener el vehículo ante la casa de Tomoyo- "¿porqué te casas si no le amas?"

- "Tal vez porque le temo demasiado a estar sola"

- "Vamos Tomoyo, eso no es digno de ti. Tú y yo nos parecemos mucho y creo que somos lo bastante amigos como para tenernos confianza en este sentido... ¿qué sucede¿porqué aceleraste la boda cuando dudabas en casarte?"

La muchacha no contestó.

- " No lo sé. Sólo sé que tengo miedo" -replicó- "últimamente me siento demasiado nerviosa y creo.. creo que estoy imaginando cosas.."

- "Cosas en las que nada tiene que ver tu novio, eso es seguro" -rió divertido- "¿acaso estás notando algo extraño a tu alrededor?"

- "No. No me hagas caso.." -sonrió- "sólo que nunca antes.. ¡creo que estoy preocupándome demasiado!.. tal vez ver a

Sakura y a Li tan felices me hace imaginar tonterías a mi alrededor.."

- "Bien, pero si te está gustando alguien más no deberías.."

- "¡No he dicho que me guste alguien!" -repuso la muchacha, casi asustada e incrédula- "¡eso es imposible!"

- "Ayudaría saber de quién estamos hablando.." -rió divertido.

La diseñadora suspiró. Ciertamente necesitaba ayuda y quizá Eriol podía brindársela al hacerle entender la perspectiva masculina pero aquello era demasiado...

- "¿Nunca te has enamorado de nadie?" -le preguntó reflexiva- "lo digo porque siempre te he visto demasiado seguro de ti mismo y Li en cambio..."

- "Bueno, sabemos que Sakura siempre hacía que Li cometiera tonterías desde que éramos niños" -interrumpió- "no.. nunca desde que recuerdo¿es extraño no?.. hace poco Kaho y yo comentábamos algo parecido. ¿Acaso parezco una persona insensible?"

Tomoyo rió.

- "Pues si alguna vez te enamoras de alguien será una muchacha muy afortunada.. ¿sabes que la señora Hiu me leyó la fortuna el otro día y me dijo que había un hombre que tocaba el piano en mi futuro?.."

- "¿En serio?" -se asombró contemplando la belleza de su amiga pensativamente para después añadir- "... ¿acaso tu novio no toca el piano?"

- "No" -replicó desalentada- "Jean es bastante poco hábil para la música.. es muy jovial y tiene muchos amigos pero las aptitudes musicales no han sido nunca su fuerte.."

- "Quizá deba recomendarle a tu novio que tome algunas lecciones" -rió de nuevo-"ya en serio Tomoyo... ¿realmente vas a casarte con ese hombre?"

- "No lo sé, no estoy segura de nada... y eso me asusta. ¿Acaso hay alguna forma de saber exactamente lo que te traerá el futuro?"

La muchacha quedó en silencio después de decir eso y Eriol suspiró confundido.. ¡nunca entendería a las mujeres!... y eso que Tomoyo era la chica con quien mejor se llevaba pues se parecían mucho en sus formas de ser...

Aunque en ese instante algo pareció despertar en su memoria...

El cabello de Tomoyo era casi igual a otro largo cabello oscuro que pasó veloz y como un relámpago en su mente...

- "Tal vez" -había dicho poniéndose serio ante el recuerdo súbito y muy confundido por un momento- "pero no estoy tan seguro... Volviendo a lo que me comentaste, es mejor que no estés sola hasta que termine de prepararte algún talismán de protección... y mucho menos se te ocurra acercarte al parque Ueno"

- _"Espero que estemos equivocados..."_ -pensó la muchacha, volviendo al tiempo presente justamente cuando el hechicero

le entregaba un objeto muy parecido a la campana que Kaho solía usar hace diez años.

- "Creo que te acompañaré al hospital" -dijo- "hay algunas cosas que quisiera conversar con la madre de Yoko.."

- "¿Vas a quejarte por el golpe?"

- "No lo creo, pero no descarto la idea de cambiar a mi personal de seguridad." -bromeó para después añadir con seriedad- "no olvides lo que te dije... nada de acercarte al parque Ueno y mucho menos pasearte sin compañía, la información que tengo sobre esos dos es muy imprecisa, pero es mejor que te cuides o en verdad tendremos que avisarle a Sakura.."

- "Por favor no. Lo que menos deseo es preocuparla... ¡además que he traído algunos bocetos para el vestido que usará cuando Li le haga la gran pregunta!. Justamente voy al hospital para ver a Jean .. "

- "¿Van al hospital?.. ¡voy con ustedes!" -intervino la alborotada Nakuru, apareciendo en un instante, casi como detectando un posible encuentro con Touya.

- "¿Qué estará tramando?" -murmuró Spinel.

- "Por favor" -intervino Yoko súbitamente, pues venía conversando con Spinel- "¿Podrían llevarle un encargo a mi madre y mi hermano..?"

- "Escucha... en cuanto a lo que pasó yo no.."

- "Prefiero olvidar eso" -replicó la muchacha deteniendo las excusas de Eriol con un gesto mientras a Nakuru y Spinel les parecían buenos signos de interrogación y Tomoyo sonreía- "pero si van a ir para allá, tal vez puedan decirles algo de mi parte.."

- "¿Porqué no nos acompañas entonces?" -preguntó la diseñadora.

- "Es demasiado peligroso... no quiero exponerles a ellos también, además si veré al señor Li más tarde es mejor que mi madre esté lista para irse conmigo en cuanto le avise.."

- "¿Vas a irte?" -se asombró Spinel.

- "Una vez que hable con el señor Li, espero no tener nada más que hacer aquí" -repuso dedicándole una encantadora sonrisa al pequeño guardián- "y no preocupes por mí pequeño amigo... siempre he cuidado bien de mí misma y podré seguir haciéndolo indefinidamente.."

- "Pero justamente después de decirle a Li tu problema es cuando correrás más peligro.."

- "Puedo arreglármelas mientras mi hermano y mi madre estén bien" -contestó a Eriol en forma casi cortante- "y gracias por todo una vez más.."

Buscó en uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña nota y la entregó al hechicero, que todavía estaba muy sorprendido ante la diferencia de tono que usaba con él y la forma en que trataba a los demás..

Seguramente era por el último mal entendido...

- "¿Estás segura?" -murmuró Tomoyo.

- "Sí" -le sonrió la chica extranjera- "total y absolutamente segura. Lo único realmente importante es mi familia.."

El lazo que sujetaba su cabello pareció aflojarse por un instante y la muchacha aprovechó para alejarse con el pretexto de arreglarlo, mientras Nakuru volvía a alegrarse por la visita al hospital y Tomoyo quedaba en silencio a la vez que Eriol parpadeaba sintiéndose extraño...

Era una sensación peculiar...

- "¡Tengo el método perfecto para que Touya sí me rescate esta vez!" -rió la guardián mientras ya se instalaba en el auto- "¿saben, me he fijado que suele buscar alguna ventana o balcón para desconectarse de los problemas por un rato mirando por allí un rato .. ¡y justamente eso me ha dado una gran idea¡esta vez sí que tendrá que salvarme y se dará cuenta que soy la única para él y me pedirá que me mude a su departamento¡JA, JA,JA,JA,JA!..".

Ahora Eriol tenía una gran gota sobre la cabeza y Tomoyo prefirió no hacer ningún comentario...

* * *

><p>Touya se detuvo en seco en medio de la recepción del hospital sin poder dar crédito a sus ojos.. ¿Era posible!<p>

- "¿Hikari?" -se asombró al tropezar con la muchacha con la que vivió tres meses y con la que terminó tan mal como cortesía de Nakuru- "¿Que haces aquí?.. ¿estás enferma?"

La joven sonrió al saludarlo.

- "No Touya...solo estoy aquí para un examen de rutina... es imprescindible para poder casarme.."

- "¿Casarte, pero ... ¿como?" -se asombró aturdido- "¿es cierto que vas a casarte?"

- "Sí" -sonrió- "y en verdad que me alegra mucho encontrarte, porque es justamente ahora cuando quería agradecerte haber terminado nuestra relación... Sólo me estaba engañando a mí misma al pensar que me querías y no había notado a alguien que siempre estuvo cerca y con quien soy muy feliz ahora..."

El médico estaba asombrado. Jamás había visto en la mirada de su ex novia tanta alegría...

- "Me alegra que estés bien" -dijo tras unos minutos- "yo... siempre me sentí mal por la forma en que acabó todo y..."

La joven negó con la cabeza.

- "No, tenías razón al hacerlo. Fué mejor que le pusiéramos un fin a eso porque entonces pude darme cuenta de quien estaba a mi alrededor..." -contempló como el personal de recepción seguía adorando con la mirada al doctor y sonrió de nuevo- " ¿y como has estado?.. ¿no hay nadie más en tu vida ahora?"

- "Sabes bien como soy... no ... no me es muy fácil intimar con alguna persona y..."

- "Eso es porque no te has enamorado de verdad. La verdad es que tú y yo no teníamos futuro porque yo siempre estaba molesta porque tú no me decías lo que te pasaba y aunque trataba de ser cariñosa contigo, siempre olvidabas las citas que teníamos..." -Kinomoto asintió, sintiéndose incómodo- ".. además que siempre busqué algo más como estabilidad.. alguien que me sosegara y controlara mi carácter y tú realmente tienes demasiado temperamento como para hacerlo"

Touya asintió.

- "Sólo deseo que la persona a tu lado pueda tratarte más justamente de lo que yo lo hice... temo que nunca acabamos de compenetrarnos del todo..."

- "Es que tú necesitas enamorarte apasionadamente, tal y como yo amo ahora. ¿Sabes, nuestros problemas empezaron al mudarnos juntos cuando sólo nos gustábamos..." -comentó la muchacha recordando a Nakuru- "¿y aquella chica?.. ¿no estás con ella?"

El médico hizo un gesto de fastidio.

- "No.. aunque aún no encuentro la forma de librarme de ella..."

- "Bueno, tú si que no cambias... porque aquí siguen admirándote como siempre" -repuso señalando a las dos embobadas recepcionistas- ".. ¿en verdad no..?"

- "¡Hikari¡ya terminé, lamento la demora!" -la saludó un hombre muy apurado- "creí que ese examen nunca iba a terminar... ¡oh disculpe!" -se volvió a Kinomoto- "buenas tardes doctor.."

Touya le saludó con un movimiento de cabeza. Aquel era un compañero de trabajo de Hikari y al parecer también su futuro esposo.. ¡que irónico, Hikari se veía mucho más feliz con aquel sencillo empleado que conocía hace varios años de lo que había sido con él, de modo que reconociendo justamente los hechos felicitó a la pareja antes de que se marcharan...

- "La sensibilidad y la belleza en las personas son ciertamente características de almas puras e inocentes.." -murmuró súbitamente una voz no muy lejos y un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del médico en menos de un segundo, antes de volverse a ver quien había dicho esas palabras con incredulidad- "¿acaso no les parece una gran verdad?"

- "¡Oh sí, por supuesto!" -murmuraron las arrobadas recepcionistas asintiendo ante la figura del alto hombre apuesto, de gafas oscuras y enfundado en un abrigo negro que estaba en la recepción del hospital charlando amigablemente con ellas- "¡en verdad que tiene toda la razón!"

El doctor Kinomoto permaneció sin voz y sin movimiento por unos instantes mientras sus ojos se negaban a creer lo que veía... ¿era en verdad posible¡ese hombre!... ¿allí¿cómo?.

¡El Sakurazukamori!

Se obligó a dirigirse hacia él sintiéndose aún aturdido.. ¿Cómo pudo estar tan cerca sin que notara su presencia?...

- "En realidad agradezco su atención" -decía el asesino sacando un cigarro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta con una mano, mientras que con la otra tocaba la vendita que le habían puesto las alborotadas chicas en un diminuto corte que tenía en el rostro- "aunque en verdad estaba buscando a alguien.."

- "Este es un hospital señor.." -repuso Touya controlándose a duras penas- "¿a quién busca aquí¿acaso a alguno de mis colegas o a algún paciente?"

- "¡Por favor doctor!... no se moleste que somos casi colegas ¿sabe?" -sonrió como si supiera que Touya conocía por Kiku cosas de él- "si lo sabe ¿no, claro que admito que un veterinario no es igual a un médico, pero la medicina es siempre la medicina..."

- "No me ha dicho a quien busca.."

El asesino sonrió, mientras -algo apartadas- las recepcionistas parecían estar casi en éxtasis ante dos hombres tan apuestos y que curiosamente tenían cierto parecido, aunque por supuesto, el doctor Kinomoto era mucho más joven que el atractivo visitante..

- "¡Ojalá vinieran más hombres guapos todos los días!"

- "¡Sí¡es todo un gusto ver a otro hombre tan guapo como el doctor Kinomoto por aquí!"

Touya no sabía ciertamente que hacer, aunque la sonrisa del visitante no le dejaba duda alguna¡ese tipo había venido sólo a provocarlo¿a quien podía estar buscando?...

- "Bueno, creo que tendré que pensar en alguien más entonces.. aunque es una lástima..."

- "¿Qué?"

- "Sabía que ese pequeño espectro podía estar por aquí, pero ciertamente no esperaba que fuera en este lugar donde le hubieras conocido" -rió mientras el médico comprendía el porqué de su visita y entendía los temores de la nena que vivía con él- "aunque eso quiere decir que también por aquí podré encontrar a esa linda muchacha que te acompañaba en la torre.. ¿no es así?"

El doctor empezó a sudar frío...

- "Quizá ella pueda venir al parque cualquier día de éstos.. en verdad que eso me complacería mucho.." -rió mientras se alejaba- "y por favor, salude de mi parte a aquella pequeña... a ella también me gustaría verla por el parque.. además que ella ya conoce mi lugar favorito.."

Touya quedó estático por unos segundos después que el hombre se marchó y finalmente se dirigió a la habitación donde solía cambiarse.. estaba demasiado aturdido y necesitaba pensar a solas por unos instantes.. ¡ese hombre había tenido el descaro de presentarse allí mismo!. Súbitamente deseó que la reunión proyectada para la noche pudiera adelantarse con sólo desearlo porque ahora el paso de las horas le parecerían eternas...

- "¡Ah doctor Kinomoto¡estaba aquí!" -dijo una enfermera después de que la autorizó a ingresar- "acaban de llegar algunas personas y le están buscando.."

- "¿A mí?" -preguntó confundido pues no tenía idea de cuanto rato había pasado en esa habitación..

- "Sí, fueron justamente el joven Hiragizawa y unas señoritas.. me pareció que iban al tercer piso.."

El hermano mayor de Sakura se dirigió entonces al piso señalado pero por las escaleras pues algo de ejercicio le ayudaría a aclarar un poco más su cabeza aunque justamente en el tercer piso Eriol y sus acompañantes habían tropezado con algunos amigos...

- "¡Hola Hiragizawa!" -saludaron Chiharu, Rika, Naoko y Yamazaki después de saludar a Tomoyo y a Nakuru- "¿tú por aquí?"

- "Eso más bien debería preguntarlo yo.." -replicó el hechicero- "¿acaso tienen algún problema, yo vine a visitar a una persona que conozco aquí al igual que Tomoyo pero.. ¿y ustedes?"

- "A hacernos los análisis finales para el matrimonio y Rika y Naoko nos acompañaron" -contestó Chiharu, muy contenta.

- "¿MATRIMONIO?" -se asombraron los recién llegados.

- "¿Adelantaron la fecha?"-murmuró Tomoyo- "¿no iba a ser el próximo año?".

- "Sí" -asintió Yamazaki- "pero con todos los terremotos que están pasando en la ciudad la hermana de Chiharu y su familia van a mudarse a Kyoto y para evitar que Chiharu tenga que seguirlos hasta allá es que decidimos adelantar la boda"

- "Además, gracias al apoyo de Rika y Li, ahora Takashi y yo tenemos un pequeño capital que nos ayudará a instalarnos" -dijo Chiharu con una leve sonrisa- "y de todas maneras la ceremonia iba a ser bastante sencilla así que nos fue fácil arreglarlo.. ¿asistirán verdad?"

- "¿Y ya le contaste a Li que te vas a casar?" -preguntó Eriol, muy divertido.

- "Iba a hacerlo ayer pero..." -dudó su compañero de primaria- "bueno, había tenido mucho trabajo pendiente y no me pareció muy apropiado.. ¿porqué lo preguntas?"

- "Porque no le hará gracia saber que vas mucho mas adelantado que él en lo del matrimonio.."

- "Aunque no entiendo porqué.." -dudó Rika- " ¡Sakura estaría feliz de casarse con él!"

- "Pues a ver cuando se lo hacemos entender.." -rió Eriol.

- "¡Un momento!" -alborotó Tomoyo- " ¡si vas a casarte tan pronto entonces tendré que diseñar tu vestido de novia mucho antes que el de Sakura!"

- "¿En serio diseñarías mi vestido de novia Tomoyo?" -se ilusionó Chiharu.

- "¡Claro que sí!.. ¡no te lo había ofrecido antes porque pensé que todavía tenías mucho tiempo pero ahora no tengo tiempo que perder!"

- " ¡Oh pero que hermosa idea!" -se emocionaron Naoko y Rika.

- " ¡Vaya, sí que están felices!" -rió Eriol- "bueno.. yo voy a cumplir con un encargo que me hicieron y vuelvo en un rato..." -repuso recordando la carta de Yoko a su madre- "¿vienes conmigo Nakuru?... ¿Nakuru?"

- "Tu prima se fue por allá" -le informó Yamazaki señalando el amplio vestíbulo- "creo que estaba buscando al hermano de Sakura.."

Eriol suspiró con resignación y se alejó de sus amigos, sólo para tropezarse con un dubitativo Touya Kinomoto...

- _"Ahí está el doctor.."_ -pensó el hechicero- _"pero... ¿a donde fue Nakuru si el tipo está aquí?"_

- "Espera" -le detuvo Touya con un gesto, cuando se cruzó con el joven- "me dijeron que estabas buscándome.. ¿porqué estás aquí¿le sentiste?"

- "¿A quién se refiere?" -repuso Eriol preocupado, pues había sentido una fuerza mágica algo bloqueada cuando venía en camino- "¿quién estuvo aquí?"

- "Uno de los tipos involucrados con la profecía que tú y ese sujeto chino iban a investigar... ¿me dices que no le sentiste?"

- "¿El hombre del parque Ueno?" -se preocupó.

- "¿Cómo lo sabes?.. ¡pudiste sentirlo!"

- "No del todo.. sentí algo de su aura oscura, pero también otra cosa que bloqueaba mi percepción... lo supuse por lo que Tomoyo me contó el otro día" -recordó entonces que su compañera de primaria había sido expuesta al peligro por la terquedad del médico y dijo serio- "escuche doctor.. sé que no es culpa suya y no ha sido su intención, pero..."

- "¡Un momento!.. ¿de qué se supone soy culpable?" -saltó Touya.

- "Olvídelo doctor, pero es mejor que tratemos de que ese sujeto no sepa que Tomoyo..."

- "¿Me estás culpando de que ese tipo esté detrás de la chica?"

- "No he dicho eso" -repuso Eriol sin perder la calma y exasperando al médico con su postura- "pero si lo sabe estará de acuerdo en que fue una tontería exponerla de esa forma..."

Touya estaba furioso, pero se contuvo al recordar la primera vez que sintiera a ese sujeto...

En el parque Ueno.. conversando con la amiga de su hermana...

La misma a quien casi obligó a acompañarle hasta allí...

- "Sé que se preocupa por Sakura pero ella aprecia a Tomoyo tanto como yo y por eso le pido su discreción..." -repuso el hechicero, algo extrañado por la expresión del médico- "justamente espero que en la reunión de la noche podamos aclarar mejor lo del ataque que sufrió su hermana..."

- "¿Cuánto sabes de eso?" -dijo preocupado por Sakura.

- "Es mejor discutirlo a su debido tiempo, y es sólo cuestión de horas. Pero descuide, no olvide que Sakura tiene a alguien a su lado que ha probado ser capaz de defenderla cuando es preciso..."

El médico quedó en silencio y Eriol se marchó. Aturdido, Touya se volvió hacia uno de los balcones de ese piso -necesitaba aire fresco para pensar mejor- pero en su abstracción no notó que a una figura de aspecto femenino que le había estado acechando y que enrumbó hasta el balcón con el tiempo preciso como para fingir un desvanecimiento...

- _"Je, je.. ¡como en esa ocasión, en la película de la preparatoria!" -_rió para sí la guardiana_- "ahora estaré a punto de caerme por aquí y Touya me sostendrá para evitarlo tal y como lo hizo con Tsukishiro esa vez..."_ -volvió a reír- _"claro que yo sí le diré que no me suelte... ¡que tengo miedo a las alturas o lo que sea para que se sienta como héroe!... ¡con suerte no podrá evitar las ganas de besarme!"_

Mientras pensaba -y se regocijaba- en eso, ya el médico estaba a su costado y cuando empezó a fingir languidez se sorprendió al escucharle...

- "Quiero estar solo Nakuru.."

La guardiana se llevó una mano sobre la frente en gesto teatral, pero el hombre a su lado no pestañeó siquiera...

¿Acaso pensaba dejar que realmente cayera por el balcón o qué?

- "¡Oh Touya!" -repuso improvisando y recostándose en él, como si fuera presa de una gran debilidad- "¡creo que estoy a punto de desvanecerme, me siento muy débil!"

El médico le lanzó una breve mirada y entonces giró bruscamente -la mujer recostada a él casi cae al piso ante su gesto- pero Nakuru continuó, aferrándose a su amplia espalda...

- "¡Creo que voy a desmayarme!.. ¡debe ser algún efecto retardado por lo que casi me atropellan ayer!" -dijo con voz débil y entrecerrando los ojos, aún aferrada a Kinomoto- "¡por favor...!"

Sintió los brazos del médico sujetándola y contuvo una sonrisa de triunfo mientras trataba de aferrarse a su cuello, pero Touya la soltó y al abrir los ojos de repente se encontró echada en una camilla del hospital ..

- "Llévenla a análisis" -dijo Kinomoto, que había llamado a un enfermero instantes antes, mientras Nakuru tenía los ojos abiertos como platos- "que el doctor Higashi la revise y yo iré allí mas tarde.."

- "¡Pero Touya!"

- "¿A análisis doctor?" -preguntó el enfermero.

- "Sí" -dijo tomando un papel y escribiendo unas instrucciones- "que le hagan un examen completo..."

- "¡Touya!" -protestó Nakuru.

El doctor entregó el documento al enfermero y éste se alejó con la asombrada mujer mientras el galeno continuaba en el balcón, pensando en muchas cosas: la profecía, lo dicho por Hikari, lo que Kiku le había contado...el ataque a su hermana... y lo dicho por Hiragizawa: había expuesto a alguien al peligro por pura necedad... además que su hermana tenía a alguien que había probado ser capaz de defenderla...

Saber eso le dolió mucho.

Porque era cierto.

Las cosas nunca serían como antes... aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, ese condenado sujeto chino se había robado a su hermana y nunca nada sería igual¡nada!...

- "¿Entonces tienes todo listo?"

- "Sí. ¡La proposición matrimonial de Li va a ser algo que Sakura recordará por siempre!"

Ante estas palabras el médico volvió bruscamente a la realidad. A sus espaldas y charlando animadamente estaban las amigas de su hermana.. ¡y comentando sobre la petición matrimonial de ese antipático sujeto chino!...

¡SOBRE SU CADÁVER!

Eso sí que no pensaba permitirlo. Ya le desagradaba bastante ese tipo como novio de su hermana y la sola idea de imaginarlo como miembro de su familia estuvo a punto de provocarle una úlcera. ¿Porqué demonios ese sujeto no dejaba todo como estaba¿para que diablos tenía tanta prisa en arrebatarle a su hermana?...

¡Y para colmo, todo el mundo parecía bastante feliz con eso!.. ¿acaso era la única persona razonable que se daba cuenta de lo estúpido de una proposición semejante o qué?

- "¡Realmente te luciste Tomoyo!" -comentaba Naoko, la chica de los anteojos mientras el colérico médico se acercaba a paso rápido- "¿y ya ultimaste los detalles?"

- "Sí" -asintió la aludida con una dulce sonrisa- "tengo listo casi todo aunque tendré que ponerme de acuerdo con Li para acompañarle cuando escoja el anillo, pero lo demás está listo: luces, música, ambiente perfecto.. ¡será una velada romántica absolutamente maravillosa, sólo espero lograr mantener el secreto para Sakura" -continuó la diseñadora pensando no sólo en su amiga sinó también en el hermano y Kero, claramente en contra a la petición- "porque es mejor que sea sorpresa por.."

- "¡Buenas tardes doctor!" -saludó Rika.

Las jóvenes se volvieron a mirar al médico y Tomoyo sintió un escalofrío al sentir los ojos del hermano de Sakura clavarse en su rostro...

Justamente la persona que menos quería ver... la que menos convenía que escuchara sus planes...

* * *

><p>- "¡Miente¡todo eso es una vil mentira¡una vil y repugnante mentira!"<p>

- "¡Así es, esa mocosa miente¡es todo una calumnia!"

Shaoran permaneció impávido. Pero su mente empezaba a trabajar frenéticamente.

- "Es imposible que pueda creer semejantes acusaciones" -comentó Ping, con voz melosa- "ante todo.. ¿quién nos acusa, solo una muchachita que todavía está sufriendo por la muerte desafortunada de su padre.. Sé que puede sonar cruel pero debe admitir que Hiu era un traidor pues estuvo metido en el complot que acabó hace tantos años con la vida Hien Li, su propio padre.. ¿y vá a creerle a la hija de un sujeto así?"

Escondida en otra habitación Sakura suspiró profundamente. Se sentía extrañamente nerviosa por la forma en que se estaban llevando las cosas. No sólo estaba asombrada por el aire majestuoso y enérgico de su novio ante aquellos ancianos; la súbita e inesperada presencia de esa chica -ellos esperaban conocerla en la noche cuando Eriol la llevara a la reunión que iban a tener- había complicado bastante la situación y los Siete dejaron su aire de dignidad ofendida con que se habían presentado -habían dicho que era ofensiva la forma en que Shaoran hizo venir a uno de ellos, como si desconfiara de todos- para adoptar una expresión que variaba desde la asombrada incredulidad hasta la profunda dulzura, pero que curiosamente sólo le causaba un mal presentimiento...

Por si fuera poco... algo en esa chica le parecía extrañamente familiar. Sabía que nunca la había visto antes pero tenía la sensación de haberla conocido indirectamente en alguna parte o en algún instante...

Pero.. ¿de donde?.

Entretanto, Shaoran había encargado a Hin Lu traer algunos documentos de una caja de seguridad de un banco en el mismo centro de Tokyo -donde la muchacha los había ocultado- y los Siete estaban perdiendo su aplomo inicial y empezaban a maldecir íntimamente los sellos que pesaban sobre la mansión y que les impedían usar magia, porque no escapaba de su percepción la serena mirada del joven sobre todos y cada uno de ellos, asimismo el enorme asombro que le había provocado las acusaciones de Yoko.

- _"Si han estado ayudando económicamente a los Dragones de la Tierra desde que Lao era Jefe del Concilio.."_ -pensaba Shaoran- _"entonces esos sujetos están tan bien enterados como yo de lo que pasa en nuestra organización y de las viejas profecías ... eso explicaría también el porqué no he sido atacado directamente por ellos pues saben de mí sin necesidad de atacarme para medir mi nivel... claro que lo del Druida Negro es algo que aún no está del todo claro... o si en verdad tiene relación alguna con todo esto..."_

La chica Hiu estaba no muy lejos de él y la llamó con un gesto..

- "Según lo que dices, tu clan fue arruinado por el apoyo económico que brindaban los Siete a los Dragones de la Tierra..."

- "Ese ha sido el inicio del problema económico que tienen los Siete en sus respectivos clanes.." -insistió la chica- "cuando usted asumió la jefatura del Concilio ellos dejaron de contar con los recursos de la organización para sus pagos y tuvieron que recurrir a sus propios medios para poder continuar afrontándolos.."

- "¡Eso es ridículo!.. ¿porqué querríamos arruinarnos?"

- "Porque conocen perfectamente la profecía.." -replicó la joven- "saben que un "Kamui" ganará en el "día prometido" y ya que si el _**"Kamui"**_ de los Dragones del Cielo vence y no habrá nada que temer, han preferido prevenir la otra posibilidad dándoles todo lo que les pidan a los Dragones de la Tierra."

- "Eso es total y absolutamente ridículo..."

- "¿Lo es realmente?" -continuó ella, mientras Shaoran analizaba sus palabras en silencio- "porque mi padre fue precisamente el "agente recaudador de fondos" que ustedes estuvieron utilizando aunque a la vez que recaudaba fondos también entregaba nuestro patrimonio a ustedes.. pero como su hija mayor, estoy enterada de todo.."

Los Siete permanecieron en ofendido silencio, pero justamente Hin Lu ingresó con un expediente y palidecieron...

- "Puede revisarlos señor Li.." -dijo la jovencita entregándoselos a Shaoran en la mano- "estos son unos comprobantes de los pagos realizados a alguien llamado Yuuto Kigai, como representante de una mujer llamada Kanoe.."

- "Son documentos auténticos." -comentó Shaoran- "pero.."

- "Si me permite, le aclararé algo... Yuuto Kigai es uno de los Dragones de la Tierra"

- "¡Esas son mentiras!" -chilló Ping ya perdiendo al fin la compostura- "escucha muchacha, los tratos económicos que mi clan haya llevado a cabo son cosa mía y no del Concilio.. ¡puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi dinero!"

- "Pero no financiar la construcción de la supercomputadora llamada "Bestia" para las personas de las que tanto nos previenen las profecías.." -replicó Shaoran con helado acento- "¿acaso estás aceptando los cargos?"

Ping miró al joven ante sí con disimulado odio. ¿Acaso había llegado el momento de actuar, tal y como dijo Tsu Chin?... no, aún no... tenían que ser cuidadosos y...

- "¡No vas a mancillar mi honra!" -gritó entonces Mung, otro de los Siete, ya sin contenerse más- "¡eso no es algo que vaya a tolerar!"

Antes que alguien pudiera detenerle -y habían tres miembros de seguridad en cada una de las dos puertas de acceso- Mung se adelantó contra la joven Yoko utilizando su lanza ceremonial como arma de combate y Sakura no pudo evitar un grito de sorpresa ante el odio y el deseo de matar reflejado en las pupilas del consejero. Afortunadamente su leve grito fue suficiente como para alertar a la muchacha y a Shaoran, siendo que la chica se arrojó al piso, mientras en un movimiento veloz y decisivo el joven Jefe del Concilio desenvainó la espada de su clan, cuyo brillo centelleó por un instante, cortando limpiamente la lanza de Mung de un solo golpe.

Y en un rápido movimiento inmovilizó al agresor mientras el filo de su espada se detenía en el cuello del miembro del Concilio...

- _"¡No, por favor, Shaoran no le mates!"_ -susurró la muchacha, más para sí que para su novio- _" ¡por favor!"_

El hombre quedó estático al igual que los demás miembros del Concilio mientras los guardaespaldas se quedaron allí... muy cerca. Sólo parecían esperar las palabras del joven Li...

- "Esto que acabas de hacer ha sido bastante estúpido Mung.." -dijo serio y sereno, pese a que el referido sujeto estaba sudando- "... es mejor que te dejes conducir limpiamente a una celda o tendré que procesarte inmediatamente no sólo por desenvainar tu arma ceremonial contra alguien, sinó por hacerlo en mi presencia y contra todas las normas del Concilio sobre uso de objetos ofensivos y mágicos..."

Ping y los otros estaban inmóviles y pálidos mientras a una seña de Shaoran los guardias se llevaron al hechicero a una habitación apartada hasta que Jefe del Concilio decidiera lo que iba a hacer con él...

- "¿Qué tienen que decir de esto?" -replicó el joven mientras ayudaba a la joven Yoko a ponerse de pie.

- "Lo que ha hecho Mung es verdaderamente execrable" -repuso Ping, recobrando la calma y maldiciendo en su interior la estúpida ira atolondrada de su compañero- "pero aún sin querer justificar lo injustificable, debe tratar de entender que es muy ofensivo para nosotros que nos procese por las acusaciones de una muchachita resentida y rencorosa.."

- "¿Procesarlos?" -repitió Shaoran alzando una ceja, mientras en sus ojos chispeaba la astucia- "... no Ping, por supuesto que no me alejaría del procedimiento del Concilio al obrar de forma tan arbitraria... sabes de sobra que lo indicado es que se les abra una investigación..."

Ping tragó saliva. Allí si que estaban en un buen problema. Si el joven Li les hubiera procesado hubiera tenido motivos para acusarle a su vez de ser tiránico y romper las viejas leyes pero con el proceso... con el proceso venía la entrega de su cargo y esto los despojaba -sin menoscabo de su dignidad- de un cargo que era vitalmente importante para sus tratos con Tsu Chin y los Dragones de la Tierra...

¡Maldita chica Hiu¡ya se las iba a pagar!..

- "Pues con todo respeto mi señor Jefe" -intervino Thiang, otro de los Siete- "me permito protestar por la presencia de alguien que no tiene motivos para estar en una reunión de este tipo..."

- "Yo mismo disculpé a la señorita Hiu por su brusco ingreso.. y la autoricé a permanecer aquí para que pudieran defenderse tanto ustedes como ella.."

- "No me refiero a ... a esta jovencita" -contuvo su rabia al mirar a la muchacha- "me refiero a la persona que gritó cuando Mung tuvo tan desagradable acceso de ira.."

Desde su escondite, Sakura palideció...

- "Exijo que se le castigue y aplique la ley del Concilio.." -dijo Thiang, recordando divertido que fue voz de mujer la que se oyó y recordando lo curiosa que era la anciana abuela de su joven jefe- "porque fuera del Jefe del Concilio hay pocas excepciones sobre la presencia de personas no autorizadas a este tipo de reuniones..."

- "Cierto.. ¿quién fue?" -protestaron los demás.

Una puerta se abrió y la antigua card captor salió mirando al suelo de la vergüenza antes de que comentaran más sobre ella -¡había sido demasiado para un día!- mientras los hechiceros sonreían y Shaoran suspiraba aliviado...

- "¡Ah eras tú Sakura!" -replicó mucho más tranquilo y súbitamente satisfecho- "ya veo que no pudiste esperar a que estos caballeros te hicieran llegar sus respetos. Señores: supongo que mi madre ya les hizo presente que la señorita Kinomoto, card captor de las Clow cards y actualmente Maestra de las Sakura Cards es mi novia oficial..." -amplió su sonrisa- "y como tal, goza del derecho de ingreso a las reuniones del Concilio como mi muy personal invitada.. y también a que ustedes la saluden apropiadamente por supuesto.."

La joven Yoko sonrió aprobando con ese gesto la actitud del joven Li. No sólo aclaraba perfectamente la posición de su novia y les obligaba a rendirle respetuoso saludo, sinó que a la vez aprovechaba para poner en claro los poderes mágicos que adornaban a la muchacha -¡y Yoko sí que quedó asombrada al saber que Sakura había sido card captor de las Clow Cards!- pero Sakura parpadeó asombrada... ¿de que estaba hablando Shaoran?.

Los miembros del Concilio miraron a su joven jefe con mal disimulado despecho, mientras Sakura contemplaba a Yoko y quedaba asombrada... su rostro no era tal y como lo recordaba pero.. ¡estaba segura de haberla visto hace mucho tiempo!...

¡Cuando aún era card captor Sakura!

¿Sería posible?..

* * *

><p>- " ¡A mí no me gusta nada todo esto!" -protestó Spinel.<p>

- "Deja de quejarte, que igual quieres saber que clase de cosas habrá creado ese condenado sujeto chino.." -murmuró Kero con expresión burlona- " ¡espero que ahora no te vayas a echar para atrás!"

- "No he dicho que vaya a arrepentirme, pero estoy preocupado por Yoko... cuando Kaho comentó que el novio de tu dueña estaba en una reunión con esos tipos de ese concilio, ella se puso muy rara... parecía apurada aunque dijo que quería dormir un rato..."

- "Pues allí quedaron ese agente europeo y aquella extraña mujer para cuidar de esa chica, que por cierto me hubiera gustado conocer.."

- "Kaho está muy delicada y Jeff es bastante bueno en su trabajo, aunque ahora sólo le interese buscarse una chica para pasar el rato" -murmuró Spinel mientras esperaban en la sala del departamento del joven Li- "además que de todas maneras íbamos a conocer a los nuevos guardianes esta noche.. ¿cual es el apuro?"

- "¿Apuro?.. ¿todavía lo preguntas?... la última vez ese tipo estuvo demasiado cerca de robarme a mi dueña y posiblemente haya creado cosas horribles y bestiales para evitar que eso vuelva a pasar¡pero justamente he venido para aclarar algo con esos dos!.." -dijo irguiéndose mientras a Spinel le aparecía una gota en la nuca- " ¡van a tener que descubrir quien es el Gran Kerberos, la primera y más poderosa Bestia del Sello!"

- "¡Oye!" -protestó Spi- " ¿Y yo que?... ¿estoy pintado o que te has creído?"

- "Bueno... ¡por eso mismo te traje!.. es necesario que tú y yo marquemos nuestra superioridad con ese sujeto horrible y antipático y que le pongamos en su lugar para evitar desagradables conflictos en la reunión de más tarde.."

- "Pero... ¿quién te dice que es horrible y antipático?"

- "¡Ese mocoso es su creador!.. ¿que otra cosa podría ser sinó algo horrible y antipático?.. ¡voy a darle una lección a esa bestia y ese guardián¡ja, ja, ja, ja!"

Spi se encogió de hombros porque sabía que con Kerberos era inútil razonar cuando se trataba de los celos por su dueña.. además que estaba muy cansado -después de haber viajado escondidos en el metro, para que no les sintieran las poderosas presencias en la ciudad, disfrazados como muñecos.. ¡había sido un viaje horrible!- y tenía un mal presentimiento...

- "¡Espera!" -pidió mientras Kero continuaba presumiendo- "... a mí me parece que..."

- "¡Calla!" -gritó Kero, muy ufano- "acabaré con ese guardián y esa bestia de un solo golpe y con un..."

En ese preciso instante la puerta se abrió y ambos guardianes quedaron asombrados pues no fue un ser horrible y antipático quien apareció sinó una muchacha encantadora de aproximadamente 18 años... con un gran delantal y un gracioso plumero de limpieza en las manos...

- "¿Hizo una guardián mujer?" -casi gritó Kero.

- "Sospechaba que no era desagradable.. pero no pensé que tendría tanta razón.." -repuso Spi- "¿cuál es tu nombre bajo tu identidad falsa guardián?"

- "Mi señor creador y mi señora acordaron llamarme Megumi Togakutsuki, pero mi nombre real es Tsuki" -respondió la guardián, con gentileza similar a la de Sakura- "y supongo que ustedes son Kerberos y Spinel... ya mi señora y mi creador me habían comentado algo sobre su alto potencial mágico.." -sonrió afable.

- "Alto potencial mágico.. ¡esa es justamente la palabra!" -dijo Kero con orgullo- "aunque.. ¿que haces con eso?"

La joven sonrió con el instrumento de limpieza aún en las manos.

- "Me gusta tener las cosas limpias y en orden... considerando por supuesto el tamaño, su nombre alfabético y características generales.." -comentó con una amplia sonrisa mientras pasaba el plumero sobre ambos guardianes, que tenían una buena gota sobre la cabeza- " ¿no creen que se ven mucho mejor sin todo ese feo polvo que tenían?"

- "¡Es que lo pillamos al venir y...!"

- "Ya no expliques nada Spi.."-dijo Kero- "esta chica es la gentileza en persona, pero a la vez es algo maniática... ¿no ves como exagera con eso del orden y la limpieza?."

- "Exactamente opuesta a cierta bestia del sello que estoy mirando.." -murmuró Spinel con una risita maliciosa- "¿afecta ver tus defectos como virtudes exageradas en otras personas..?"

- "¡Oye!"

- "¿Porqué no se callan?" -intervino una vocecita apareciendo de la nada frente a ellos- "¡no puedo dormir por el escándalo que hacen!"

- "¡Byakko!" -se asombró la guardiana- "creí que estabas demasiado cansada para venir..."

- "¡No pude resistir la curiosidad!" -rió con un brillo encantador en sus ojos- "además que con los gritos de estos dos... me dio curiosidad..".

- "¡ES UNA GATA CON ALETAS DE PESCADO!" -gritaron los otros dos.

- "Pues claro" -asintió la gatita con un guiño coqueto- "¿que esperaban?... ¿un ratón con alas de murciélago o qué?"

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora<strong>: ¡hola! ^u^… otra vez me pasé de la cuenta con el capítulo –ahora sí me quedó pesado ¡lo siento!- aunque ya las cosas se ponen más serias a cada avance. ¿Alguien sabe que significan los súbitos recuerdos de Eriol?… bueno, sólo puedo decir que tienen que ver con su pasado y especialmente con el Druida Negro, pero el hechicero no es el único confundido porque Touya sigue con su extraño comportamiento y hasta Kiku está preocupada –bueno, con la aparición del Sakurazukamori, ¡si que tiene motivos para estarlo!- aunque de forma totalmente diferente a Nakuru.. ¡ningún plan parece funcionarle a la pobre guardiana! pues el médico es tan emocional como un hielo con ella y eso difícilmente puede ser considerado un avance ¬¬´. ¿Y las nuevas amistades de Yukito?, ¿y el nuevo golpe a la cara de Eriol? -¡culpen a Jeff!, ¡miren que guardaespaldas! ^u ^- ¡eso sí que fue un momento muy embarazoso!.. aunque no tanto como el de la pobre Tomoyo cuando Touya la pilló preparando todo para la petición de Li… ¿la mala suerte se contagia?.

Ji, ji!.. ¡la abuelita sí que es un peligro con esos "detalles" de construcción en su casa! -¡Sakura casi muere de vergüenza!- aunque las cosas pudieron ponerse mortales con los tipos del concilio pero las rarezas han estado a la orden y buena prueba de ello son las guardianes de Shaoran… ¡si alguien tiene una duda, pregúntenle a Kero y a Spinel !…

A todo esto.. ¿de donde conoce Sakura a Yoko? OoO?

Como siempre, comentarios, sujerencias y tomatazos a **mikki (barra baja) chan (arroba) yahoo . com**

¡Casi lo olvido!… la canción que cantó Kiku -¡Touya la interrumpió, la tengo completa por si acaso!- es **"Catch you, catch me"**, el opening de la serie de Card Captor Sakura y no usé la traducción revisada de Cartón Network, sinó una más literal -¡gracias chibineko!- ^u ^.

**Avances para el siguiente capítulo:**

¡Las cosas se complican! –sí, aún más- con las revelaciones de los dragones del cielo, mientras Tsu Chin sella definitivamente un trato. Tomoyo tiene una charla extraña y Yoko descubre que sus problemas acaban de empezar mientras Kero y Spinel tienen sus "problemitas" por cortesía de las peculiaridades de la gatita Byakko. Sakura se empieza a preocupar más por Touya a la vez que Shaoran se arrepiente de haber pedido la ayuda de Tomoyo para la proposición y Mei Ling comete una indiscreción que puede traer sus consecuencias.

Fujitaka conversa con alguien más sobre lo que se niega a revelar a sus hijos y las ideas de Nakuru provocan más problemas, mientras Eriol continúa recordando cosas referentes a su pasado y Kiku sigue sin entender lo que pasa a su alrededor y cantando para pasar el rato.. ^u ^

**Capítulo VIII "Contactos interesantes"**


	8. Contactos interesantes

**Disclaimer**** – SCC no me pertenece y la historia tampoco. Todo pertenece a CLAMP y a mikki-chan, respectivamente. Yo, simplemente, se lo doy a conocer =)**

**¡Disfruten y siento el retraso!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Acabo de salir de la reunión y todavía no puedo creer lo que está sucediendo.. ¿es posible que en verdad esto nos ocurra a nosotros?.. hace unos días yo sólo era una chica muy feliz con su novio y ahora me encuentro en medio de la batalla del fin del mundo. Bueno, debo admitir que tampoco mi novio era de por sí una persona muy común, después de todo ¿cuantas chicas pueden decir que sus novios han sido capaces de crear seres mágicos de apariencia femenina para protegerlas?..."<em>

_Bien, yo podría encabezar la lista.. si la hubiera. Aunque eso de que yo use magia tampoco es común. Además Tsuki es bastante agradable y gentil... y no, no estoy celosa pues ella mira a Shaoran con profundo respeto -¡me apena confesar que a mí también!- al punto de llamarnos "mi señor" y "mi señora" respectivamente aunque de quien no puedo decir lo mismo es de Byakko. ¡Esa gatita es todo un caso, por lo pronto tiene a Kero y a Spinel bajo su control con las mentiras que ha aprendido a soltar –sí, temo que aprendió eso de Yamazaki en sólo horas- y creo que si pudiera vendería incluso a Megumi –la identidad falsa de Tsuki- que es la única en descubrirle siempre sus trucos pero de todas maneras me parece muy graciosa..._

_Debo confesar que el alumno de Yukito me impresionó bastante y no solo por el aura que posee sinó por el hecho que Kiku tiene razón al llamarlo "chico de ojos tristes". Aunque el señor Sumeragi se marchó muy de prisa, ese chico de los ojos violetas –Kamui Shirou, líder de los dragones del Cielo- nos dijo que no podemos escapar a un enfrentamiento decisivo con alguien que Eriol conoció cuando era Clow y que entonces se llamaba Soté De Danann, que posiblemente en su actual encarnación sea el Heraldo del Kamui Oscuro. _

_Justamente este Heraldo es la persona que -según la parte recién descubierta - tendrán que enfrentar el Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente y el Hechicero de Todos los Tiempos –un famoso hechicero reencarnado, es decir Eriol- como preámbulo a la batalla del fin del mundo.. _

_Eso me asusta aunque no fui la única._

_Mi hermano llegó tarde –de hecho, no conoció al señor Sumeragi- pero justo a tiempo para cuando nos explicaron que nadie que no sea un Dragón del Cielo puede enfrentar a uno de la Tierra –pues el propósito de sus poderes es esta lucha- y Tomoyo pareció algo nerviosa en ese momento pero después nos indicaron que el Heraldo no peleará solo y eso fue una sorpresa desagradable._

_¡Es verdaderamente inquietante!._

_Aunque supongo que tienen razón, las sorpresas no llegan solas, sinó que me lo diga Yoko –a quien me sorprendió mucho pues esta vez es realmente diferente... ha sido casi casual que yo la reconociera- y que ha decidido enfrentar el destino con nosotros. Claro que nos ha hecho prometer a Shaoran y a mí que no diremos nada de lo que sabemos de ella a los demás. _

_Personalmente no sé si sea lo mejor, pero Shaoran pareció divertido y aceptó.._

_¿Verdad que es extraño como se han dado las cosas?."_

* * *

><p><strong>"En La Torre De Tokyo"<strong>

**Capitulo VIII**

**Contactos Interesantes**

Sakura cerró el diario con un suspiro y quedó en silencio. Nunca había sido demasiado adepta a escribir uno pero a estas alturas se le había convertido en casi una necesidad; sin querer recordó lo ocurrido antes de la reunión y se dijo a sí misma que ahora era su turno de proteger a Shaoran con todas sus fuerzas.

- "¡Pero ¿qué haces!" –había protestado al ver caer al piso a varios transeúntes.

- "¡Es mejor que estén dormidos!" –le contestó su novio con rapidez - "la energía que estoy sintiendo es de esos dragones y no hay tiempo que perder..."

Repentinamente el joven palideció y casi cae al piso.

- "¡Shaoran!"

- "Estoy bien" –susurró sintiéndose repentinamente exhausto- "¿que me pasa?"

La muchacha contuvo su miedo a duras penas..

- "Descuida.. aún puedo invocar el hechizo para volar y llegaremos rápido con Yukito y..."

Al intentar hacerlo, gruesa gotas de sudor resbalaron por su frente y por un instante la visión se le nubló...

- "¡Por favor, déjalo!" –pidió Sakura, sosteniéndolo- "¡estas demasiado cansado!.. no olvides que apenas ayer por la noche creaste a las guardianas y tu nivel mágico está aún muy débil... deja que yo me encargue de esto..."

El joven chino se mordió los labios. Repentinamente la advertencia de Eriol estaba demasiado clara en su mente. En ese momento sintieron esa terrible energía ofensiva y Sakura se apresuró en usar la card "move" para trasladarse junto con su novio al lugar de donde sentían tal fuerza mágica. Misma fuerza que parecía haber desgarrado el pavimento de muchas calles como si éste fuera de papel...

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Lo mismo pensaba Yukito. Había estado charlando casi amigablemente con el joven Shirou por la tarde pero al salir de la escuela el estudiante le había atacado furiosamente y sin razón aparente obligándolo a huir por las calles más desiertas para mantenerse con vida ante la ferocidad del ataque telequinético del adolescente, cuyo solo deseo era necesario para elevar por el aire pesados bloques de concreto hasta hacerlos estallar o estrellarse en cualquier sitio...

- "¿Porqué haces esto?" –repuso el profesor, cayendo al sentir un profundo dolor en la pierna izquierda- "¡sabes muy bien que no quiero hacerte daño!"

- "¡No voy a creerte!" –gritó el chiquillo- "hay mucho más que simples palabras para que crea en lo que dices... ¿quién eres en verdad¡quiero ver tu verdadera forma!"

- "¡Por favor, trata de escucharme!"

Un gran destello de poder rodeó el cuerpo del chico de ojos violetas y súbitamente dos esferas de energía pura se hicieron perfectamente visibles en sus manos... las calles estallaban alrededor ante el poderío del estudiante y las personas habían huído aterradas creyendo ser víctimas de alucinaciones mientras la frágil figura del muchacho -de pie, sobre un bloque flotante de pavimento- contemplaba con expresión dura la figura caída del profesor y sus puños se contraían con algo similar a la duda o angustia profunda reflejada en sus ojos violetas...

A un solo brillo de los ojos del adolescente un devastador poder rodeó su cuerpo en apenas una fracción de segundo.. el viento rugió a su alrededor rasgando todo a su paso y las esferas de energía que tenía en las manos parecieron desgarrarse y cruzar los aires en busca del cuerpo asombrado del maestro cuando un destello de luz atravesó los cielos, casi estrellándose contra la energía despedida por el muchacho.. aquel destello de luz era un relámpago puro y veloz que enfrentó la energía de Kamui unos instantes antes de desgarrarse...

- "¡Shield!"

- "¡Imposible!" –susurró el joven Shirou controlando con su sola voluntad el destello de energía hasta hacerlo desaparecer en un instante- "¿quiénes son?"

La densa humareda provocada por el encuentro de poderes se despejó con un leve movimiento en las manos del chico. Entonces pudo ver tres figuras protegidas por una especie de campo de seguridad que los rodeaba y eso le detuvo. No era que no pudiera destrozar aquella magia invocada con la palabra "shield"... era lo que veía ante sí lo que le había frenado en seco.

La verdad era que estaba sorprendido. Siendo que su dolor y destino era tener "el poder de Dios" sabía que nadie -fuera de su contraparte oscura y el poderoso Sakurazukamori- podía contener un ataque suyo pero aquel relámpago lo había hecho por un instante y eso le tenía asombrado, aunque no tanto como la escena ante sí. Una hermosa muchacha de largo cabello castaño y brillantes ojos esmeraldas que le miraba con decisión y a la vez angustia mientras estaba delante de un desfallecido joven sólo sostenido por un ser de plateadas alas y largo cabello blanco...

La verdadera forma del profesor de matemáticas que él conocía como Yukito Tsukishiro...

La muchacha le miró y el chiquillo comprendió el motivo de su angustia. El poder que le había detenido por un instante era del joven desfallecido, a quien ahora conocía en persona finalmente, y de quien Subaru Sumeragi ya le había hablado en una ocasión...

El Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente...

El alado ser recostó al joven con cuidado y se adelantó..

- "¡Espera Yue!" –susurró la muchacha.

- "Tranquila ama..." –dijo el guardián antes de volverse a ver al adolescente- "... ¿y bien?.. ¿estás contento ahora o acaso soy poco rival para el "Kamui" de quien se dice tiene "el poder de Dios"?"

El chico quedó en silencio y los elementos que giraban con su ira casi divina volvieron a la normalidad poco a poco, volviendo Kamui a pisar la calle que ahora parecía mirar obstinadamente... como si tuviera vergüenza de contemplar a las personas ante sí...

- "Yo... yo..." –susurró casi temblando- "lo.. lo siento...pero no podía confiar en nadie y por eso ataqué al profesor aunque no pensaba dañarle seriamente.. ¡solo quería obligarlo a decirme quien es en realidad!"

Yue se mantuvo impasible mientras Shaoran abría débilmente los ojos...

- "¿Qué pasó?"

- "Tranquilo.. todo está bien aunque me dio miedo cuando te desplomaste" –susurró Sakura, abrazándolo- "¡oh Shaoran¿porqué eres siempre tan testarudo?.. ¡no estas en condición de esforzarte demasiado!"

El joven sonrió a su novia y entonces notó a aquellas pupilas violetas contemplándoles..

- "El Kamui" –susurró mientras Sakura le ayudaba a levantarse- "¿porqué¿porqué atacar a alguien de esa manera?"

El chico no contestó.

-"Quien tiene "el poder de Dios" debería ser más amable si está peleando por el futuro de la humanidad" –dijo con dureza- "aunque es difícil de creer viendo la forma en que atacaste a alguien que no estaba intentando lastimarte... pero ¿porqué te detuviste?"

- "No usó su forma original ni aún cuando su vida estaba en peligro" –murmuró el chico sin contestar a Shaoran, era casi como si pensara en voz alta- "pero sí lo hizo para ayudarte con su fuerza cuando detuviste mi ataque.. al igual que para proteger a la señorita.."

- "Sakura es mi ama.." –murmuró Yue- "el propósito de mi vida es proteger a mi dueña y a los que ama, no protegerme a mí o la identidad falsa que tengo..."

-"Lo sé. Ya lo veo" –dijo simplemente.

Shaoran contempló al chico y frunció el ceño. Tampoco la expresión de Yue era más amable pero Sakura intervino con suavidad...

- "Como ya sabes que Yue está aquí para protegerme espero que no desconfíes de Yukito en el futuro" –dijo dulcemente- "... me parece demasiado difícil ver a un chico tan joven y tan desconfiado.. ¿has sufrido mucho no?"

El adolescente abrió sus enormes ojos violetas con asombro ante la gentileza de la muchacha, que le sonrió con afabilidad y se acercó lentamente a él, pese a que Shaoran intentó retenerla...

- "¡Sakura!"

- "Estas siendo demasiado duro con él" –repuso- "sé que tiene el poder para haber roto mi card "shield" pero no lo hizo... ¿acaso no significa para ti que tampoco quiere dañarnos?"

- "Tuvo una manera bastante peculiar de probarlo..." –refunfuñó su novio.

- "Las personas a veces aparentan ser hostiles pero es sólo para esconder su verdadera gentileza... tú también solías ser rudo con los demás cuando eras niño.. ¿no lo recuerdas?"

Shaoran quedó en silencio.

- "Justamente por eso sé que no vas a dañarme" –Kamui parpadeó ante la tranquila confianza de las pupilas esmeraldas de la muchacha- "... pero quizás es necesario una pequeña prueba de confianza de mi parte para que me creas también a mí.."

- "¡Sakura!"

- "¡Ama!"

La muchacha avanzó con rapidez antes que Yue o Shaoran pudieran detenerla y tomó una de las manos del muchacho entre las suyas, sonriéndole con suavidad mientras su novio se cruzaba de brazos con enfado y Yue parecía listo para defenderla al primer movimiento hostil del adolescente...

- "Mi nombre es Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto" –saludó con cortesía- "aquel es mi novio, Shaoran Li y ya conoces a Yue... ¿podrías decirme como te llamas?"

El ceño del joven chino se amplió cuando el estudiante de 16 años se sonrojó ante el contacto de la universitaria.

- "Kamui... Kamui Shirou.." –dijo el chico, tartamudeando, incómodo por el contacto, pero extrañamente tranquilo por la dulzura de la joven- "usted... usted es la Maestra de Cartas que mencionó Subaru..."

- "¿El señor Sumeragi te habló de mí?" –sonrió la muchacha- "es extraño, porque no me pareció una persona demasiado habladora cuando le conocí..."

- "Solo mencionó que conoció a una Maestra de Cartas... nunca dijo que fuera tan amable... me recuerda mucho a alguien que conocí... tiene un aura muy cálida"

Los puños del chico se contrajeron mientras sus ojos recuperaban su tristeza habitual y Shaoran se acercaba al lado de su novia...

- "Lástima que ella... que ella haya muerto de esa forma..." –dijo casi en un sollozo.

Sakura y Shaoran intercambiaron una mirada rápida.

La antigua card captor experimentó una profunda tristeza al sentir la melancolía del muchacho y tomando otra vez su mano entre las suyas le sonrió tratando de decir algo que le hiciera sentirse mejor...

- "Entonces ella debe estar con mi madre... en el cielo." –dijo con un brillo confiado en sus ojos verdes- "y estoy segura que es un lugar muy hermoso aunque las personas que amamos siempre estarán en nuestros corazones..."

El chico suspiró pero Shaoran sintió en ese momento algunas presencias y...

- "¡Vaya vaya!... ¿te estás ruborizando Kamui?" –intervino una voz alegre desde las sombras, sobresaltando al adolescente- "¡es una chica muy bonita!.. ¡siempre he dicho que tienes suerte!"

Yue mantuvo una postura de defensa pero Shaoran le contuvo con un gesto al no sentir nada hostil en el aura del recién llegado, mientras Kamui parecía inquieto...

- "¿Qué haces aquí?"

- "¿Me preguntas que hago aquí después de todo el revuelo que armaste?" –replicó un joven de 18 a 19 años, de cabello alborotado y con una gorra de béisbol en la cabeza, que lucía una gran y amigable sonrisa- "cuando salí del instituto Yuzuriha me dijo que ibas a hacerle una prueba a tu maestro y aunque me pareció algo bastante paradójico Subaru se preocupó... creo que te conoce mucho mejor que yo por lo que veo..."

- "¿Estás bien Kamui?" –dijo el médium Sumeragi apareciendo de repente, envuelto en su blanco abrigo- "nos preocupamos cuando sentimos aquellas presencias cerca de la tuya..."

- "Sí, gracias" –asintió el chico- "lamento haberles preocupado y..."

- "¡Oh por favor, discúlpeme hermosa señorita, que maleducado soy!" –dijo rápidamente el joven de la gorra de béisbol al notar la belleza de Sakura- "soy Sorata Arisugawa y tengo una gran placer en ver a una chica tan bella..."

El ceño de Shaoran se hizo más profundo mientras Kamui lanzaba un suspiro de resignación y un enorme signo de interrogación aparecía sobre la cabeza de la muchacha...

- "Mu... mucho gusto en conocerle señor Arisugawa..."

- "¡Por favor, llámeme Sorata!"

Una vena empezaba a manifestarse en la cabeza del joven chino mientras Sorata estrujaba la blanca mano de Sakura con énfasis...

- "Lamento que este malentendido haya ocurrido señorita Kinomoto, señor Li" –intervino Sumeragi, tan sereno como siempre- "... aunque tal vez haya sido lo mejor en este momento... creo que tenemos cierta información importante que les compete mucho..."

- "¿Eh?" –se asombró Shaoran, interrumpido en sus pensamientos de golpear al joven Sorata- "¿algo que nos interese a nosotros?.. ¿acaso es algo sobre su "batalla final"?".

- "Precisamente..."

- "¡Es cierto!" –murmuró el chico Shirou mirando a Sumeragi, quien asintió- "¡es el Jefe del Concilio!... aquella parte que acabamos de aclarar se refiere a él..."

Shaoran permaneció pensativo por unos instantes, mientras la expresión del joven Kamui se tornaba seria y un silencio se extendía. Silencio en el que sólo se podía escuchar las frases emocionadas del joven Sorata, que empezaban a exasperar tremendamente al joven Li.

- "... no esperaba conocer a una chica linda cuando vine a ver en que andaba Kamui¡soy muy afortunado!"

- "No... no es para tanto" –dijo la joven apenada.

Pero Sakura sí se sobresaltó cuando Kamui tocó su hombro y entonces le miró asombrada porque el adolescente tenía una gran gota sobre la cabeza... algo que entendió perfectamente al notar la mortífera aura de fuego que rodeaba a su novio...

Porque otra gota apareció en ella al notarlo..

- "Eh... señor Arisugawa... yo.."

- "¡Por favor llámame Sorata!"

- "Eh... Sorata..." –dudó mientras veía que Shaoran contenía su enfado a duras penas pues el otro chico seguía estrujando la mano de Sakura- "permítame presentarle a mi novio... Shaoran Li.."

- "¡Novio!... ni modo... no tengo suerte..." –suspiró Sorata resignado, antes de volverse a mirar al celoso joven chino- "... un momento.. dijo ¿Shaoran Li?" –miró al hechicero con atención y su sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia al entusiasmarse- "¡Shaoran Li¡es cierto!...¡no puedo creerlo!.. ¿qué haces en Japón eh?"

Una gran cantidad de signos de interrogación –de todos los colores y tamaños- rodearon al joven chino, al igual que a Kamui y a Sakura...

- "¿Ustedes se conocen?" –preguntó el chico Shirou.

- "Yo no creo..." –dudó Shaoran.

- "¡Claro que si!" –dijo Sorata con gran confianza, golpeando la espalda de Shaoran como si fueran grandes amigos, ante el gran asombro de éste- ".. es cierto, nunca lo dije y eso que hablo bastante..."

- "Normalmente sueles hablar de Arashi todo el tiempo..." –replicó su pequeño líder.

En los ojos de Sorata aparecieron dos estrellas cuando el chico mencionó a la muchacha que había acompañado a Yuzuriha y Kamui en los alrededores del departamento de Shaoran, cuando las nuevas guardianas fueron creadas –la noche que se encontraron con Yukito- y adoptó por un instante la pose de héroe de televisión dando un gran golpe sobre la espalda del pobre Shaoran, que casi cae al piso..

- "¡Demonios!" –se quejó el joven chino aún preguntándose porque ese tipo parecía tenerle tanta confianza- "aún estoy demasiado débil para esto.."

- "¡La preciosa Arashi!" –murmuraba Sorata mientras Sakura sostenía a su novio y Kamui suspiraba resignado- "¡cierto, cierto!.. ¡algún día va a corresponder a mis sentimientos¡ja, ja, ja, ja!" –repentinamente volvió a la realidad- "aunque, permíteme felicitarte Li... ¡tienes una novia realmente preciosa¡y yo que siempre creí que te la pasarías suspirando por esa niñita de la que te enamoraste en la primaria!"

La cara de Shaoran se puso como un tomate... al igual que la de Sakura...

- "¿Cómo diablos sabes eso?" –preguntó el joven, con el rostro casi morado y algo colérico- "¿quién eres?"

- "¡Oh vamos!.. ¡me sorprende que seas bueno fingiendo pero ya no le sigas!" –dijo con una gran carcajada- "¡ha sido una broma muy imaginativa de tu parte, aunque sigas tan serio como siempre!"

- "¿De que rayos habla este sujeto?" –murmuró Shaoran.

- "El señor Arisugawa... Sorata... es muy alegre.." –dijo Sakura con una gotita sobre la cabeza.

- "Pues si tu novio conoce realmente a Sorata, no le culpo por negarlo.. es realmente demasiado escandaloso..." –replicó Kamui encogiéndose de hombros.

- "¡Vamos Li, déjate de bromas!" –seguía riendo el chico- "¡Soy Sorata¡Sorata, de la montaña Kouya!... ¡ja, ja, ja, ja!.. ¿no seguirás diciendo que no te acuerdas de mi?"

- "Pues no"

El joven casi cae al piso y Sakura sonrió para disimular mientras Shaoran no tenía la menor idea de lo que pasaba y Kamui suspiraba de nuevo...

- "¿Cómo que no te acuerdas de mí!" –dijo Sorata, muy acalorado- "¡si yo te conocí cuando tenías 13 años¡fue en el viaje de estudios que hiciste por todos los lugares místicos de Oriente!" –rió complacido por su buena memoria- "ya entonces me dí cuenta que tu clan debía ser importante y que te preparaban para algo grande pero me sorprendí cuando me enteré que eres Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente... ¡vamos¿acaso no recuerdas la sesión de regresión a los recuerdos que te hicieron en la montaña Kouya?.. ¡fue allí donde repetiste como poseso¡Sakura, Sakura!"

El rostro de Shaoran se puso otra vez como tomate y una gran vena apareció en su frente... ¡quería golpear a ese!.

- "¡Es cierto!" –se rió Sorata señalando a la avergonzadísima muchacha- "¡ella se llama igual a la niña de tus recuerdos!"

- "¡Ella es Sakura idiota!"-gritó Kamui, perdiendo la paciencia- "¿acaso no te das cuenta por la cara que ponen o estas ciego?"

Shaoran contenía las ganas de matar a Sorata a duras penas mientras la antigua card captor no sabía como disimular la risa...

- "¡Bueno, disculpa!.. ¡je, je!" –rió el otro- "no lo noté... ¿en serio no te acuerdas de mí?"

- "¡No!"

- "¡Maldición ¿cómo es posible!".. ¡y yo que hasta te di mi secreto para preparar mis súper especiales bollos de pan de la montaña Kouya!.. y eso que te castigaron bastante cuando se los diste a probar a los monjes"

Shaoran cambió de color y una ENORME gota surgió sobre su cabeza...

- "¿So.. Sorata?" –dijo palideciendo- "... ¡es cierto!..."

- "¡Claro!.. te creíste mi broma y como consecuencia los monjes sufrieron de una intoxicación... ¡que bueno que ya no eres tan inocente!.. ¡recuerdo que el señor Wei repetía que tu eras buen cocinero y no sabía de donde habías sacado esa receta.. ¿está bien el señor Wei?"

Shaoran asintió mudamente –con gran desaliento al recordar esa parte de su niñez- y Sorata siguió hablando sin parar mientras la mirada de Sakura buscaba al señor Sumeragi, que no había intervenido en aquella extraña conversación, sólo para encontrar al médium mirando a Yue con la misma serenidad e impasividad del guardián...

Aunque ninguno de los dos había pronunciado palabra alguna...

- "¿También se conocían?" –pensó en voz alta en un susurro.

- "Es la primera vez que veo tu forma real... directamente.." –decía el médium.

- "Sí, aunque fuiste la primera persona que pudo notar mi sombra proyectada sobre Yukito.. cuando apenas eran unos niños..." –replicó Yue tan serenamente como siempre- "y ya entiendo el porqué. Eres quien posee mayor poder mágico entre el clan Sumeragi, el clan más poderoso de médiums del Japón, además... eres un Dragón del Cielo.."

Ambos se miraron fijamente al reconocerse... inexpresivamente. Al notarlo otra vez las gotas aparecieron sobre las cabezas de Kamui y Sakura...

- "¡Vaya!... esos dos parece que nunca se alteran..."

El chico asintió, mientras Shaoran aún soportaba el parloteo de Sorata a un lado...

- "Hay algunas cosas que es mejor que sepan.." –dijo Sumeragi súbitamente- "¿podemos hablar en algún sitio tranquilo?"

- "Justamente estamos por tener una reunión importante con algunos amigos" –replicó Shaoran, feliz de escapar a las bromas de Sorata- "¿vendrían con nosotros?"

El médium asintió aunque expresó que él estaría apenas unos instantes pues tenía algo pendiente...

Sakura suspiró al recordar ese momento. Parecían ser buenas personas pero el problema había venido cuando los dragones empezaron a contarles lo que enfrentarían. Y todos ahora estaban conscientes del peligro aunque habían empezado a dar sus opiniones sólo a la partida de los conocidos de Yukito...

- "Tal y como dijeron los Dragones del Cielo, la participación del Heraldo del Kamui Oscuro no estaba tan clara en las profecías... por eso no podía figurar entre los archivos del Concilio.." –había comentado Shaoran pensativamente.

- "Supongo que no debería sorprendernos.." –murmuró Eriol- "todas las profecías sobre el fin de los tiempos en las diferentes culturas antiguas comentan sobre "anuncios" y "lo que precederá" a esta batalla... no es algo sin sentido que halla algún "heraldo" que anuncie la llegada del fin del mundo y del Kamui Oscuro.."

- "Sí... pero esto nos llevará a exponer mucho más que nuestras vidas esta vez" –murmuró Touya- "además que el resultado de nuestro combate es el inicio casi del fin de los tiempos.."

- "No podemos considerar las cosas de esa forma hermano. Nosotros ya habíamos decidido ayudar en lo que pudiéramos a los Dragones del Cielo aún antes de saber que había un preámbulo que nos involucraba directamente..." –dijo Sakura con suavidad- "¿acaso no podemos hacer lo que habíamos deseado en el principio?.. dar lo mejor de nosotros y cumplir con nuestra parte sintiéndonos honrados de poder hacer algo... Al menos eso creo yo"

Shaoran asintió con una sonrisa.

- "Esta parte de la profecía nos involucra directamente a Eriol y a mí" –dijo serio- ".. francamente es inquietante saberlo pero no puedo pedirles que se queden tan tranquilos, aunque tampoco que nos ayuden. Temo que cada uno de nosotros tendrá que tomar una decisión ahora que ya sabemos a lo que nos estamos enfrentando..." –miró a Mei Ling y a Tomoyo- "tal vez sea mejor que ustedes salgan de la ciudad al igual que la señora Kaho por.."

- "¡No voy a irme Shaoran!" –protestó Mei Ling- "eso es definitivo"

- "¡Mei Ling!"

- "Sé que no tengo magia y quizá no pueda ayudar en mucho" –dijo la joven china- "pero no me pidas que les abandone porque no lo haré... todo el lío de los Lao en el que te metiste antes fue por culpa mía y ahora no les dejaré solos.."

- "¿A qué se refiere?" –murmuró Tomoyo al oído de Sakura.

- "¿Recuerdas al viejo Lao?" –Tomoyo asintió- "bien, el hijo de ese anciano fué novio de Mei Ling ..."

- "Quizá Tomoyo sí deba irse.." –repuso Eriol- "¿acaso no sería esa una buena solución?" –le dijo- "además que quizá ayude a convencer a Kaho de marcharse y..."

- "Tal y como yo lo veo" –dijo Tomoyo pensativamente- "lo que va a pasar nos afectará a todos de modo que no importa donde esté y por eso prefiero permanecer aquí con ustedes.. aunque no ayude mucho"

- "Creo que el punto es encontrar la identidad actual del Druida Negro" –intervino Touya, con gesto enfadado- "ya que todos sabemos ahora que es ese sujeto quien atacó en la torre.."

- "Sí, ya que la parte de la profecía que acaba de descubrirse menciona específicamente a Li, como Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente y a mí, como encarnación de Lead Clow, es preciso que sepamos lo antes posible la identidad actual y real de los que estamos por enfrentar..."

- "Tal vez la identidad de ustedes nos proporcione una idea sobre la de sus oponentes.." –intervino Yukito, pensativamente- "... Li es alguien de este tiempo... que preside la organización mágica más antigua del mundo.."

- "Eso significaría que hay personas de nuestro propio tiempo, con poderes similares a los de Li en este asunto.." –murmuró Tomoyo.

- "Y si Eriol es la encarnación de quien llaman "el Hechicero de Todos los Tiempos" eso ¿qué significa?" – preguntó Nakuru.

- "La batalla final será entre Dragones del Cielo y de la Tierra, destinados a combatir por el destino de la humanidad..." –intervino Yoko- ".. pero antes... los representantes más poderosos de magia y hechicería que se han manifestado en la misma humanidad deberán combatir, como justo preámbulo al combate entre ambos "Kamui"..."

- "¿Cómo estás tan segura?" –preguntó Sakura.

- " Porque de lo contrario los mismos Dragones del Cielo no habrían venido a contarnos esa parte de la profecía..."

Kiku miró a todos a punto de preguntar -no entendía nada- pero a un gesto de Touya la detuvo y quedó en silencio, pues confiaba en su hermanito. Después de todo, había sido Touya quien le dijo que no comentara nada de lo que sabía sobre el Sakurazukamori y aunque mientras estuvo presente –el médico llegó después- el médium Sumeragi la había mirado repetidas veces con interés... nada había pasado.

- "Si el Jefe del Concilio representa la humanidad y magia de estos tiempos... la presencia de Eriol significaría a la humanidad y magia del pasado" –murmuró Spinel- "eso podría significar que alguien de los Heraldos del Kamui Oscuro es también un hechicero reencarnado..."

- "Así como hay un "Kamui" a cada lado... hay un "Hechicero de todos los Tiempos" en cada uno de los bandos de la batalla del preámbulo a la batalla por el fin de la humanidad.."–repuso Touya.

- "Soté" –murmuró Eriol- "el Druida Negro".

- "¡Ese tipo fue un verdadero problema en el pasado!.. ¿de que sería capaz de hacer en una encarnación si ya no posee poderes?" -comentó Kero.

- "El que no tenga poderes mágicos no significa que no pueda atacar a mi señor y a mi señora" –le contestó Megumi, que había escuchado todo en silencio y recién intervenía- "...acaso ese hombre el Druida Negro ¿no era muy astuto?"

Eriol asintió al igual que Kero, mientras Byakko comentaba:

- "¡Imaginaba eso!... solo un sujeto muy listo podría haber usado un sello de su antigua encarnación para cubrir su rastro cuando atacó a mi señora en la torre de Tokyo... " –continuó- "según lo que me contaron fue una situación difícil. ¿Acaso eso no prueba que aunque carezca de poderes es hábil?"

- "Entonces es definitivo. La profecía y el ataque a mi hermana en la torre están definitivamente relacionados..."

Shaoran y Eriol asintieron y el médico quedó en silencio pero Nakuru trató de animarle...

- "¡No te preocupes tanto querido Touya!" –dijo abrazándolo, mientras el galeno trataba de liberarsesintiéndose más incómodo que nunca- "... Eriol y Li son gente poderosa al igual que tu hermana¡lo único que es fatal para cualquiera sería enfrentarnos a alguno de esos Dragones de la Tierra porque su poder sí que es diferente!.." –rió- "ya lo dijeron ese lindo chico y sus compañeros.. nadie puede enfrentar a un dragón a menos que sea otro dragón porque de lo contrario.. ¡allí si que la persona involucrada moriría sin remedio!"

Tomoyo palideció al escuchar eso, pero no dijo nada.

- "Aunque no hay que olvidar que la vidente de los dragones les dijo específicamente: el Jefe de la institución mágica más antigua del mundo, el Hechicero de todos los Tiempos y sus aliados... se refiere también a nosotros.." –murmuró Yukito revisando las notas que había tomado de la charla de los dragones- "todos estamos en esto.. ¿podría eso significar algo?"

- "¿Que estamos todos en problemas?" –murmuró Mei Ling

- "En uno que definitivamente tendremos que enfrentar" –murmuró Shaoran mientras su novia apretaba su mano- "demasiadas cosas dependen de eso.."

* * *

><p>Jeff O' Neill terminó de arreglar su traje con gesto divertido y se despidió de Eriol con rapidez inusitada, llamando la atención del hechicero que leía con fruición algunos libros sobre talismanes druidas. No sólo el agente le había pedido una vacaciones –para no volver a Inglaterra al menos hasta finales del mes- sinó que se veía muy informal y animado...<p>

- "Es la primera vez que te veo feliz sin que haya alguna mujer de por medio" –rió el hechicero.

- "Eso sólo prueba que no me conoces del todo mi joven amigo" –rió el pelirrojo- "porque justamente el motivo de mi apuro es una preciosa chica que me gusta bastante y a la que estoy ayudando como el caballero galante que soy"

- "¿En serio?.. ¿pides vacaciones para ayudar a alguien?" –sonrió- "parece que no te conozco del todo, aunque definitivamente piensas sacar algún provecho de la dama..."

- "Provecho sentimental.. si hay suerte. Porque dudo que Yoko pueda darme dinero para pagar mis servicios..."

- "¿Esa chica te ha contratado?" –ahora sí estaba genuinamente asombrado.

- "La verdad que no. Yo me ofrecí a ser su guardaespaldas sin costo alguno y aunque dudó bastante aceptó cuando le dije que descubrir la verdad de la muerte de su padre formaba parte de mi labor como agente de Interpol al igual que proteger a gente en problemas" –replicó con una gran sonrisa- "claro que esto me hace desempeñar algunas labores poco comunes como acompañarla a sacar a su hermanito del hospital y llevarlo a casa de la anciana Li..." –dudó- "quizá pueda convencerla de aceptar salir conmigo después..."

Eriol rió escéptico.

- "Tendrás suerte si no te golpea a la primera palabra" –dijo muy incómodo al recordar el último "malentendido" en el que acabó por cortesía de Jeff- "después no te quejes... te lo estoy advirtiendo.."

- "¡Bah, sobre eso no te preocupes!" –rió el otro al recordar el hecho- "le dije que el pervertido eras tú... ¡igual que no le agradas mucho y eso significó cierta confianza en mí!"

El joven hechicero suspiró resignado.

- "Bien, seguro que te creyó. Pero no vengas a quejarte cuando te maltrate" –dijo buscando otro libro- "dudo que salgas ileso..."

El agente le miró por un instante y entonces se animó a preguntar:

- "¿Y vas a quedarte toda la tarde leyendo esos textos que te mandó mi padre?... en verdad que debes andar preocupado¿sabes que me sorprendió mucho que Tracie Junot fuera amiga tuya?... eso sí que no lo sabía."

- "¿Tracie?.. ¡ah Tomoyo!" –dijo rápido- "... ¿porqué lo preguntas¿sabes algo sobre ella?"

- "No. Sólo que es una chica algo extraña para el ambiente parisino.. ¿recuerdas cuando me enviaron a un trabajo allí el año pasado, bien la ví en una fiesta entonces y si bien es verdaderamente bella debo admitir que me sorprendió lo que escuché de ella. El único novio que se le ha conocido es ese sujeto Le Blanc, su actual prometido..."

- "Eso me sorprende, Tomoyo es muy bonita.."

- "Sí, pero esa actitud la han hecho impopular entre los círculos femeninos de París.. ¡nunca entenderé a las mujeres!.. a mí una chica inocente me parece más adorable aún que una chica mundana.. ¡por eso es que voy a insistir con la pequeña Yoko!" –rió antes de marcharse.

Eriol sonrió imaginando a la joven Yoko golpear el risueño rostro de Jeff y pensó por un momento en lo que el irlandés había comentado. Conocía perfectamente a lo que se había referido el agente. Tomoyo tenía belleza y éxito en su trabajo pero la envidia la rodeaba en París al no compartir mucho del nivel de vida de ese ambiente. Los personajes del Jet Set se movían no sólo entre la moda y las grandes recepciones sinó también entre los irregulares conflictos sentimentales y allí los cambios de parejas estaban a la orden del día, pero Tracie Junot, pese a ser tan famosa en su trabajo y asistir a grandes recepciones, era conocida por ser una "chica anticuada" que apenas si salía con jóvenes que le insistieran mucho –Jean era su novio por pura tenacidad- además que pese a tener veinte años no había vivido con algún hombre.

Algo muy extraño en París y en el mundo glamoroso de la moda y las pasarelas...

El joven Hiragizawa recordó entonces la extraña sensación del otro día. El largo cabello oscuro de Tomoyo por un instante le había recordado algo conocido... algo añorado, pero que no sabía que era y eso le hizo interrumpir su lectura.

Aquel larguísimo cabello oscuro... lo había visto antes, pero no en Tomoyo, no había ocurrido en su actual encarnación, estaba seguro, así como también estaba seguro que su buena amiga se traía algo entre manos... algo que no era la preparación del vestuario de Sakura y Li en su cita de petición matrimonial...

¿Estaría equivocado?.

Recordó entonces ciertas reacciones de su amiga en la reunión. Si no se había equivocado eso sí que sería divertido, aunque absolutamente inesperado. Y lo lamentaría más que todo por una de las dos personas que se perjudicarían, pero definitivamente sería muy divertido observar algunas reacciones...

En más de una ocasión aquella persona le había parecido alguien digno de estudio y... ¿que momento sería mejor que ese?.

Rió bajito.

- _"Mi estimada Tomoyo... ¿en qué otro problema estarás metida aparte de mantenerte lejos del sujeto de la torre?" _

Sonrió sintiéndose satisfecho de sí mismo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía la muy agradable sensación de saber algo que los demás ignoraban y sería muy interesante y divertido de observar como ocurrían las cosas.

Absolutamente ignorante de los pensamientos de su amigo, Tomoyo parecía feliz y animada. ¡Desde que era una niña que no había tenido que trabajar tan rápido en un diseño exclusivo!. La boda de Chiharu y Yamazaki iba a realizarse ese fin de semana...

Eso era justamente el motivo por el cual se encontraba empujando –literalmente- al infortunado Li por las calles de Tokyo...

- "¡Nadie mejor que yo conoce las consecuencias de lo que puede suceder si no estás listo para enfrentar el peligro!" –dijo serenamente y el joven no entendió el porqué de sus palabras- "pero tu abuela tiene toda la razón al decir que no debes olvidar tu propia felicidad en los momentos difíciles¿acaso no te parece una señal que Yamazaki y Chiharu se casen este fin de semana, ellos se reencontraron justo después que tú y Sakura y aunque fueron novios formales antes que ustedes, yo misma creí que Sakura y tú serían los primeros en casarse..."

- "Por favor Daidouji.. no sigas. Que tuve que soportar un sermón de mi abuela sobre las dulzuras de la vida matrimonial y eso... eso fue bastante vergonzoso" –replicó el joven con el rostro totalmente rojo- "sabes bien que si fuera por mí me casaría con Sakura en este instante pero estuve pensando que no sería muy justo ... en mi situación"

- "¿Tu situación?" –se asombró dejando de empujarle- "¿a qué te refieres?"

- "Tu sabes" –dijo poniéndose serio- "la batalla que podemos enfrentar en cualquier momento... la constante debilidad que estoy sufriendo desde la creación de Tsuki y Byakko"

- "¡No te entiendo!" –dijo confundida- "creaste a esas guardianas con el objetivo de proteger a Sakura... ¿qué sucede ahora¿acaso no vas a hablar con Sakura sobre el matrimonio?"

- "No sabes cuanto deseo hacerlo" –dijo con voz ronca- "pero con lo que va a pasar yo...quizá sea mejor para Sakura que no diga nada..."

Su amiga le miró extrañada. El joven chino apretó los puños por un instante y su ceño se endureció mientras sus ojos parecían llenarse de profunda tristeza...

- "Me encuentro mucho más débil de lo que quisiera" –dijo en el mismo tono- "pero no creas que dudo del poder de Sakura o que me arrepiento de haber creado a Tsuki y a Byakko... es gracias a que la combinación del poder de Sakura y las guardianas que sé que ella estará bien aún después que combatamos con el Druida Negro, pero tú me dices que le pida matrimonio y me case con ella y yo mismo quisiera hacerlo pero..." –suspiró- "con el nivel que tengo, es poco probable que yo salga bien librado esta vez y no quiero dejar a Sakura con las responsabilidades que mi madre heredó de mi padre¡no quiero convertirla en una viuda a los veinte años!"

Tomoyo abrió los ojos casi sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

- "¿Porqué dices eso?"

- "En alguna ocasión la abuela nos contó que mi madre era muy diferente antes que mi padre muriera... fueron las presiones del clan y el tener que cuidar de mí y de mis hermanas lo que la hizo tan fría, tan lejana a nosotros... ¿crees que deseo que Sakura pase por lo mismo¿crees que sería justo casarme con ella cuando puedo quitarle la libertad que tiene y encadenarla a mi clan siendo que es muy posible que muera?"

Tomoyo parpadeó. El joven estaba terriblemente pálido y serio.

- "Sakura no pasará por eso porque todo saldrá bien.. ella siempre lo repetía cuando éramos niñas.." –dijo repentinamente convencida- "... si piensas de esa forma nunca podrás dar lo mejor de ti en la batalla y entonces ella sufrirá si te pierde ¿acaso no te das cuenta, el pensar así puede ser más perjudicial que cualquier debilidad que sientes porque para lo que vendrá deberás tener fé, no sólo en Sakura sinó en el futuro... en tu propio destino al lado de mi amiga... sin fé no hay nada que hacer..."

El joven la miró asombrado.

- "Ustedes se quieren demasiado como para que pienses de esa forma por eso debes cuidarte mucho. No sólo por ti sinó por ella... ¿acaso quieres hacerla llorar?"

- "¡Eso no!"

- "Entonces deja de pensar de esa forma y concéntrate en prepararte para la batalla y hacerla feliz... ¡y nada la alegraría más que le pidieras matrimonio!" –continuó poniéndose pensativa- "cuando dos personas se quieren tanto como ustedes es absurdo esperar... si hay amor de ambas partes es tonto perder el tiempo..."

El joven chino notó el cambio de tono en la mejor amiga de su novia. Dudó un poco pero preguntó suavemente...

- "Eso no existe entre tú y tu novio.. ¿verdad?"

La joven no contestó por un instante, pero después de unos segundos le sonrió llena de ánimo...

- "No es de mí de quien estamos hablando.." –rió- ".. y no me cambies el tema.. ¿no será que acaso le tienes miedo al matrimonio?"

- "¡Claro que no!" –protestó con calor- ".. si es con Sakura" –se sonrojó.

- "¡Bien, entonces no hay más que decir!" –alborotó Tomoyo- "¿queda muy lejos el banco, no había pensado que necesitaras cheques para..."

- "¿Cheques?.. no entiendo de lo que hablas.. ¿acaso no dijiste que ibas a ayudarme con el anillo de compromiso?" –la chica asintió- "justamente por eso es que vamos a recogerlo al banco porque allí lo tengo y..."

- "¿YA LO COMPRASTE?"

- "¿Comprar?" –se asombró- " ¿para qué?... justamente la semana pasada me informaron que ya el banco me custodia las joyas que las prometidas de los jefes de mi clan han usado por generaciones, y que acompañan al anillo de compromiso.. ¿acaso crees que Sakura preferiría que le comprara algo nuevo?..."

- "No¡claro que no, sólo que no esperaba eso de las joyas de tu familia aunque pensándolo bien no es algo que deba sorprenderme" –rió entusiasmada- "¡estoy impaciente por verlas!... porque eso quiere decir que nos quedará tiempo para los otros detalles..."

- "¿Otros detalles?"

- "Sí. Es importante que estés enterado de todo... ya tengo casi listo el traje que usarás y también el de Sakura y..."

Una gota resbaló sobre la cabeza del joven chino...

- "¿No será algo demasiado llamativo no?..."

- "¿Porqué lo preguntas?"

- "Por la forma en que solías vestir a Sakura cuando éramos niños..." –dijo el joven con un gran suspiro mientras se juraba a sí mismo que no vestiría ningún traje de gato, conejo o algo similar en esa noche tan especial, no importa cuanto Tomoyo insistiera en ello- "¡por favor dime que no me sentiré ridículo con la ropa que has diseñado!"

Su amiga contuvo una risita y estuvo a punto de tranquilizarle. ¿Cómo se imaginaba Li que les daría un vestuario ridículo una noche tan importante?.. ¿acaso creía que los iba a vestir de animales o qué?.. ¡era una diseñadora famosa y sólo los niños podían vestir de esa forma y verse adorables!... no era cosa de adultos... al menos no en una velada romántica.

- "Las reservaciones están listas pero quiero que veas el lugar que seleccioné.. aunque dudo que puedas protestar porque es un bellísimo sitio que pese a los terremotos aún está en pie..."

- "¡Aún no me contestas sobre el asunto de la ropa!"

- "La ambientación será perfecta... al igual que la música, y para que no te sientas incómodo reservé todo el lugar y"

- "¡Por favor Daidouji que no me vestiré de forma ridícula esa noche!"

La chica dudó, pero prefirió dejar sufriendo un poco al joven chino y replicó nuevamente sin contestar...

- "Y no olvides estudiar esto..." –dijo alcanzándole un libro pequeño- "quizá te ayude un poco... ¡no sé como es que no lo necesitaste cuando empezaron su relación!"

- "¿Qué es esto?" –dijo el chico con un enorme signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

- "Es un tratado sobre la naturaleza sicológica femenina" –dijo la muchacha, recordando lo mucho que se habían reído Eriol y Yamazaki cuando la convencieron de dárselo a Li- "quizá te sirva un poco para hacer la proposición..."

Shaoran suspiró repentinamente aliviado. No tenía la menor idea de lo que trataba el libro pero al menos no era la versión ilustrada del "Kama Sutra" que su abuela le había obligado a aceptar esa misma mañana cuando le dio el sermón sobre las bondades del matrimonio... por la cara de espanto de Hin Lu suponía que el libro de la abuela era algo.. pervertido, aunque no lo había revisado todavía...

- _"¿Porqué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?"_ –pensó.

* * *

><p>Yukito conservó su buen humor pese a la cantidad de papel que le había caído encima en cuanto abrió su casillero. Los profesores a su lado contuvieron la risa y Ayame Sato se inclinó para recoger una de las cartas perfumadas que –en la misma impresionante cantidad- el maestro de matemáticas recibía... todos los días.<p>

- "A estas alturas, podrías tener siquiera un correo electrónico" –rió Aya- "al menos evitarías que tus alumnas gastaran tanto papel para declararte sus sentimientos.."

- "Bueno.. lo intentó" –le susurró una profesora cercana- "pero pronto los servidores de la cuenta de correo del Campus estaban tan congestionados que tuvo que olvidar eso... ¡y lo más gracioso es que no le había dado a nadie su dirección electrónica!"

- "Parece que los alumnos tienen su propia red de inteligencia aquí ¿verdad?"

Ambas mujeres se rieron mientras Yukito terminaba de amontonar la papelería en una bolsa ya acondicionada para el caso, lo cual solo confirmaba la veracidad de lo expresado por su colega. Aquello era cosa de todos los días.

- "¡Ya terminé!" –dijo con una amplia sonrisa- "gracias por esperarme Aya... ¿vamos al hospital entonces?.. es curioso que con lo mucho que me has hablado de Rei hasta ahora no conozco a tu sobrinito.. Siempre con eso de que estaba en tratamiento o cuidados intensivos no he podido verlo"

- "Justamente venía a contarte que los trámites de adopción ya están listos" –la muchacha parecía algo triste- "Rei ya es legalmente mi hijo"

Yukito la felicitó efusivamente pero entonces notó la tristeza en su querida amiga.

- "¿Qué sucede?.. ¿no es eso lo que querías?"

- "Sí... pero me marcharé la próxima semana" –dijo con una sonrisa más triste que si llorase- "he arreglado que Rei sea trasladado y ..."

El profesor no la estaba escuchando. Había estado tan contento con la compañía de Ayame que había olvidado totalmente que ella sólo estaba de paso por la ciudad y repentinamente se sentía triste... Pronto ella se marcharía de nuevo y aquellas encantadoras veladas y cenas nocturnas que compartían –en los que él casi siempre estaba recordando a Keiko- quedarían en el recuerdo...

Pero no podía entristecerse delante de Ayame, de modo que lució su mejor sonrisa para animarla y dijo simplemente:

- "Entonces muy pronto empezarás una nueva vida... con tu nuevo hijo.."

La muchacha asintió en silencio mientras sentía que su corazón se hundía, pero disimuló lo mejor que pudo –lo había hecho antes... especialmente el tiempo en el que sus buenos amigos Keiko y Yukito habían estado casados- y comentó:

- "Sí. Rei y yo empezaremos pronto una vida nueva... ¿sabes que es un niño muy guapo?" –rió casi sin saber lo que decía- "su madre era extranjera y muy bella... de hecho no te asombres si te parece que su pelo es casi plateado, lo heredó de ella"

- "¿En serio?" –dijo Yukito automáticamente, mientras salían del salón de maestros- "es una pena que haya muerto tan joven..."

- "Mi hermano y su esposa fueron felices mientras vivieron.. se tenían uno al otro" –dijo pensativamente- ".. al menos yo tengo a Rei y haré lo posible por darle un buen hogar y como sólo tiene cinco años quizá no le sea tan difícil adaptarse..."

Yukito asintió en silencio mientras se cruzaban con tres estudiantes de preparatoria –3 chicas para ser precisos- que dijeron algo que dejó pensativo al maestro...

- "¡No sean tontas a estas alturas ya Lantis y Ferio deben haberlas olvidado!" –dijo la de larga cabellera azul- "les conocimos cuando teníamos catorce años y son dos años los que han pasado.. ¡dos años!"

- "¿Porqué dices eso?" –le respondió la de la trenza roja- "muchas cosas son posibles en este mundo, ya ves que nos reunimos en esta preparatoria pese a que cuando nos conocimos estábamos en escuelas muy diferentes... y no pierdo la esperanza de volver a ver a Lantis algún día" –su rostro se puso tan rojo como su pelo.

- "Es cierto que a veces perdemos a los que amamos pero debemos tener valor para ver lo que está a nuestro alrededor..." –intervino la última chica, de cabello rubio y ojos verdosos y gafas- "sólo me enamoraría de alguien más si Ferio hubiera muerto, porque él no querría que pasara mi vida sola y triste.. ¡solo entonces lo haría!"

- _"Vive Yukito"_ –el maestro quedó estático al recordar como la figura de Keiko se le apareció cuando estaba en coma, aquella vez que le atropellaron justo antes de reencontrar a Sakura- _"quiero que vivas para tener la familia que yo no pude darte... vive y ama de nuevo... sólo entonces estaré tranquila por tí"_

- "¿Qué sucede?" –la gentil voz de Aya le devolvió a la realidad- "de repente te detuviste.."

- "¿Eh?... ¡no nada!... sólo que de repente recordé algo... algo que me sorprendió un poco y en lo que no había querido pensar" –le sonrió- "vamos al hospital que quiero conocer al pequeño Rei y no es correcto hacer que me esperes otra vez... es bueno ser atento con el sexo opuesto..."

Kero estornudó ruidosamente en ese instante y Byakko aprovechó para empujarle del cojín con rapidez y comerse el dulce de un bocado. El muñeco de felpa cayó de cabeza y entonces miró con desaliento la provisión de golosinas y comida en general que tenían...

Allí sólo quedaban verduras y cosas amargas... buenas para Byakko y Spinel, no para él.

- "¡Te comiste el último postre!" –gritó mientras la gatita atacaba briosamente sus verduras- "¡a ti todavía te quedan bastantes cosas tuyas como para que me quites mi postre!"

- "No es muy correcto de tu parte negarme el único dulce que me apetecía" –le contestó- "especialmente cuando fue gracias a mi idea que podemos disfrutar de este delicioso banquete... ¡a ustedes jamás se les habría ocurrido sacar provecho de algo así!"

- "Bien, debo admitir que no, pero espero que no tengamos problemas por esto" –murmuró Spinel entre bocado y bocado- "... mucho más si Megumi descubre que no sólo le tomaste fotos cuando estaba dormida sinó que también las vendimos por Internet a quien sabe que degenerados..."

- "¡Eso es una tontería sin importancia!.. lo importante es que la idea probó ser lucrativa y que.. ¡es el punto de inicio para más transacciones futuras!" –rió entusiasmada ante el asombro de los otros.

- "¿Más negocios?" –se asombraron

- "¿A este paso vamos a tener un catálogo de fotos de Megumi en Internet en poco tiempo, pero ella se enfadará cuando lo sepa..."- comentó Spinel.

- "No seas bobo Spi¿dónde está tu sentido común, no estoy hablando de Megumi... ella es demasiado dulce y bonita pero ¿porqué gastar una de nuestras modelos potenciales si podemos tener a una modelo que si le interese lucrar con su belleza?"

- "¿De quién hablas?" –preguntó Kero.

- "¡Hablo de Nakuru, ella es potencialmente buena modelo y a la vez cliente... ¿quién más?"

- "¡Alto ahí!.. yo conozco mejor que ustedes a Nakuru y sí, quizá le interesaría eso de comerciar su figura pero.. ¿cliente¿a que te refieres con eso?.. ¡no te entiendo!"

- "Genial.. ya somos dos" –dijo Kero.

- "Ustedes carecen de sentido comercial.. ¿acaso son ciegos?... el hermano de mi señora Sakura es guapísimo y ya que podemos ir a su casa a ver a la niña fantasma podríamos aprovechar para fotografiarle cuando esté distraído... ¡y no negarán que Nakuru pagará lo que le pidamos por fotos de ese hombre!"

Ambos guardianes asintieron.

- "Pero si nos descubren lo pasaremos mal" –razonó Spinel-"¿acaso no es cierto que el doctor tiene mal carácter?"

- "¡Y si que lo tiene!"

- "¡Ya basta Kero!... sean optimistas por favor.. no hay manera en que pueda siquiera considerar a mi señor y mi señora en estos arreglos y ya que Spinel se niega a que vendamos fotos de su dueño tenemos que aprovechar que las fotos del doctor pueden costearnos nuestros "gustos" por buen tiempo" –dijo terminando su plato- "¡que rico estuvo!"

- "Sólo comes verduras... ¿qué tiene eso de rico?"

- "... una tiene que cuidar la línea pero no espero que entiendas eso" –le replicó- "comes dulces como un poseído... en fin.. ¿quién va a ayudarme a sacar las fotos del doctor?"

Ambos guardianes dudaron.

- "¡Vamos que será muy lucrativo!"

- "¿Qué será lucrativo pequeña Byakko?... si yo fuera ustedes no me acercaría a Touya en estos días porque parece estar de muy malhumor... ¿no creen?"

Los tres guardianes se volvieron con gruesas gotas sobre la cabeza para contemplar la figura de Kaho que les miraba con una sonrisa...

- "Porque si lo hacen... tendré que avisar a sus dueños" –dijo sin cambiar su tono- "no es correcto vender fotografías de los demás..."

Las gotas sobre las cabezas de los guardianes se hicieron más gruesas y mientras Spinel y Kero balbuceaban sus disculpas Byakko pensó desalentada...

- _"No hay forma... tendré que renunciar a los negocios y buscarme otro pasatiempo"_

Sakura se revolvió en su lecho con preocupación notoria. No podía dormir. No sólo estaba el hecho de que notaba a Shaoran muy extraño desde la reunión –como si le ocultara algo- sinó que había percibido claramente que la debilidad de su novio era constante aún al paso de los días y eso la ponía a pensar en lo que Eriol le había dicho antes que su novio creara a Tsuki y Byakko...

- "¿Qué¿estás seguro de eso?"

- "Por supuesto" –había dicho Eriol- "Li va a olvidar su propia seguridad al crear a los guardianes Sakura... y si algo pasa... temo que dependerá de ti el ayudarlo esta vez"

- "¿Me dices tan tranquilamente que Shaoran puede morir?"

- "El ha asumido ese reto y dudo que tú o yo podamos convencerlo de no llevarlo a cabo" –había dicho la encarnación de Lead Clow- "pese a todo, creo que es lo bastante fuerte para lograr su propósito, pero lo que viene después es lo que me preocupa.."

- "¿Qué quieres decir?"

- "Crear guardianes para el tipo de Cards que él ha hecho le provocará graves trastornos en su nivel mágico... es muy posible que le tome meses e incluso años, recuperar la capacidad mágica que ahora posee.."

La muchacha había palidecido espantosamente al escuchar eso.

- "Pero .. ¡entonces no debe crear esos guardianes!"

- "Más que eso. Dependerá de ti el ayudarlo a enfrentar a quienes estén detrás de estas cosas... porque no podrá hacerlo solo y temo que todos nosotros estaremos bastante ocupados también ..."

- "¿Enfrentar a quienes¿crees que sean más de una persona quien esté detrás de esto?"

- "Sí. Temo que esta vez el reto a enfrentar es mucho mayor que con el último card captor.. Eso es definitivo"

La muchacha se agitó en su lecho. Aquella conversación sí que le tenía muy asustada y no ella misma quien temía sino por Shaoran y sus amigos, su familia...

- "Todo va a salir bien.." –se dijo en voz alta- "no importa lo que pase... todo saldrá bien..."

Casi como desmintiendo sus palabras un fuerte movimiento telúrico empezó en ese instante y sacudió la habitación de la muchacha con violencia mientras un espantoso sonido retumbaba a lo lejos, produciendo una sensación absolutamente escalofriante en la joven...

- "¡Son esas auras otra vez!" –se dijo angustiada- " ¡Son aquellas presencias nuevamente en conflicto!.. ¡los Dragones del Cielo combatiendo con los Dragones de la Tierra!"

Toda la ciudad se estremeció en ese momento, casi como confirmando los pensamientos de la antigua card captor...

- "¡Aléjense de las ventanas!" –gritó Touya Kinomoto mientras las luces del hospital parpadeaban visiblemente- "¡cuidado con la gente en la sala de urgencias!"

- "¡Hay una crisis en la Sala de Operaciones del cuarto piso!" –dijo una enfermera.

- _"¡Maldición!.. si esto continúa así, Tokyo quedará reducida a escombros en poco tiempo"_ –pensó el médico mientras se dirigía a toda prisa a solucionar la crisis, tal y como le correspondía por estar de guardia- _" ¿Que demonios se proponen estos Dragones o lo que sean?.. a este paso todos estaremos muertos para su "día final" o lo que sea ¡y no habrá nada en esta ciudad que proteger o a quien salvar!"_

* * *

><p>- "¡Pero es imposible que!"<p>

- " ¿Por que no?.. me parece que tomas todas las cosas con demasiada seriedad"

La amplia túnica oscura del hechicero pareció casi convulsionar por unos instantes, mientras el Druida Negro apenas si podía controlar su asombro ante el tono despreocupado de su interlocutor..

- "¡Debes estar loco!.. ¿acaso jamás has pensado en lo importante, lo maravilloso que sería..?"

- "La magia y el hecho de crear seres con sentimientos propios es todo un don y un privilegio amigo mío... pero también me han hecho apreciar las cosas buenas de este mundo y lo que nos rodea.. ¿porqué tienes que llevar todo al extremo?"

- " ¿Llamas extremo a querer salvar a la raza humana de los errores que conlleva la existencia¿llamas extremo a buscar una forma de mejorar la vida?" –gritó el de la túnica oscura- "¿que clase de pusilánime eres tú que no usas el poder que tienes para algo más útil que divertirte a ti mismo?"

Un revuelo se armó en el amplio salón mientras el resto de hechiceros contemplaba la escena como si esperaran algo, algo que nunca llegó, porque entonces un súbito sonido interrumpió la querella..

- "¡Basta Soté!" –ordenó una voz muy seria, desde el centro del mismo consejo- "no hemos aceptado tu participación en nuestro consejo para que insultes a uno de nuestros miembros.."

- "No me ha insultado Lao" –rió la persona que estaba muy tranquila, al lado del hechicero de la túnica oscura- "sólo que mi falta de seriedad hace que nuestro amigo se descontrole un poco.."

- "Pero ¡Clow!"

Lead Clow se levantó de su asiento con suma tranquilidad y sonrió con absoluta calma mientras abandonaba el salón..

- "La reunión aún no termina Clow" –intervino una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

- "Lo sé, pero mi buen amigo Lao sabe que soy alguien que toma todo muy a la ligera y que mi voto no es importante" –replicó el aludido, volviéndose a la persona que le había dirigido tal advertencia- "de modo que no hay de que preocuparse.."

- "¿Acaso te vas porque me temes Clow?" –murmuró el druida negro con un tono de reto.

- "¡He dicho que basta de discusión!" –continuó Lao desde su sitial de honor- "tenemos demasiadas cosas que discutir para empezar a hacerlo entre nosotros mismos.."

Lead Clow sonrió sin decir palabra y se marchó.

- "¿Que pasó?" –repuso Yue, que desde la amplia antesala no había perdido detalle de los problemas de su amo en el Concilio- " ¿porqué te dijo pusilánime?"

- "Ese sujeto es realmente desagradable..." –protestó Kerberos, que ya se acercaba también a su dueño con un gesto molesto- "¿quien se ha creído?"

- "Es sólo una persona que toma las cosas demasiado en serio, aunque espero que recapacite sin pasar por alguna penosa experiencia" –repuso el hechicero, tranquilizando con un gesto a sus criaturas- "vamos, es mejor que volvamos a casa... con algo de suerte, no recibiré invitación para estar aquí el próximo año y esto me dejará tiempo para realizar algo que.."

- "Que no te ocasione problemas.." –dijo una sombra nebulosa con voz femenina- "¿porqué insistes en retarle?.. Soté ha cambiado demasiado, ya no es el mismo de hace dos años. Ha estado obsesionado y ansioso con que le enseñes a crear seres mágicos como los que lograste hacer y como no aceptaste ahora te odia..."

- "Personalmente yo creo que odia a todos" –intervino otra sombra nebulosa pero de voz masculina- "en alguna ocasión comentamos que parecía ocultar algo cuando era nuestro amigo y ahora juraría que le brillan los ojos de sólo pensar en quedarse con las Clow Cards o con Kerberos y Yue.. especialmente si consideramos que tus cards son mas poderosas que los otros juegos de cards que conocemos.. y que has sido el único que tuvo éxito en crear seres mágicos"

- "¡Pues nadie va a disponer de mí como si fuera un juguete!.. ¡soy el gran Kerberos!"

Lead Clow sonrió y se volvió a las sombras..

- "Justamente por eso no puedo tomar lo que Soté dice en serio. Si lo hago tendría que pelear con él y todavía le considero mi amigo... nuestro amigo. Sólo espero que Lao y los otros logren disuadirle de cometer alguna tontería..."

- "Pues si fuera tú, no me confiaría" –dijo la sombra femenina- "ayer por la noche le leyó las runas a la esposa de Lao y le predijo que su clan sería destruido por un miembro del clan Li.. sólo después que los Lao tramaran una espantosa traición.."

- "¡Eso es imposible!" –protestó la otra sombra- "¡los Lao aprecian demasiado a la familia materna de Clow como para hacer algo así!.. además que todos sabemos que son muy honorables.. ningún Lao tramaría algo tan traicionero..."

- "Quizá ningún Lao de este tiempo lo haría.. pero ¿y en el futuro?" –murmuró la voz de mujer.

- "¡Deja de ser desconfiada!" –le interrumpió la sombra masculina casi abrazándola ante la risa de Clow- "nunca vas a cambiar ¿verdad?".. si no confiamos en los amigos.. ¿en quien?"

- "Tú eres demasiado confiado" –protestó la otra- "pero has admitido que Soté no es ya nuestro amigo..."

- "Toda regla tiene su excepción" –comentó la voz masculina sofocando la risa..

- "Pues a ver si aprenden ustedes dos a ser más razonables y sensatos..."

- "¿En serio te parece esa una buena idea?" –le replicó Clow, tranquilamente- " ¡vamos, sabes de sobra que no es mi estilo dar explicaciones por las cosas que hago.. ¿porqué siempre lo tomas todo con tanta seriedad?"

- "¡Porque tu estilo es más bien divertirte todo el tiempo!" –protestó la voz de mujer.

- "Bien.. ¿que tiene eso de malo?"

- "Tiene de malo que eres el hechicero más poderoso del Concilio y eso todos lo sabemos Clow" –rió la voz de hombre- "has logrado cosas que aún nosotros unidos no somos capaces de realizar, pero esa actitud que tienes les tiene locos... escuché por allí que disgustan terriblemente a todos tu actitud desenfadada y que no hayas querido asumir algún cargo... Es absurdo que sólo te presentes a la primera reunión por unos minutos y luego busques alguna excusa para marcharte.."

- "¡Tu también lo haces!" –rió Clow.

- "¡Sí!" –la voz masculina sonó divertida- "pero yo no tengo el poder que tienes tú.. por eso no soy demasiado importante.. Además ahora se está discutiendo sobre tus criaturas en el Consejo y... ."

- " ¡No es para tanto!" –replicó Clow, con su característica sonrisa-"... la mayoría del Consejo no aprobará que mis criaturas pasen al poder de Soté..."

- "¡Pues la mayoría ya decidió Clow!.." –interrumpió el druida negro, acercándose a Clow y sus amigos- "Va a someterse a un consejo quien debe ser custodio de las criaturas mágicas denominadas Yue, Kerberos y las Clow cards¿qué piensas ahora¿sigues tan confiado como siempre?"

- "¿Están locos?" –casi gritó la Bestia del Sello- " ¿que se están creyendo?"

- "¡Nadie nos va a separar de nuestro dueño!" –protestó Yue mirando al druida negro con aire casi de reto.

Pero Clow no perdió la compostura.

- "¿Y que harías si los tuvieras?.. ¿acaso realmente crees en todo lo que dijiste?" –le preguntó repentinamente a su antagonista.

- "Por supuesto que lo creo" –replicó el druida con seriedad mientras las otras sombras permanecían en silencio- "El ser humano es evolutivo y se desarrolla pero esta evolución viene con dolor, miseria y muerte. Para aprender cosas como la libertad muchos pueblos tuvieron que soportar centurias de esclavitud, pero con nuestros conocimientos y nosotros mismos guiando al mundo nos evitaremos el costo similar en generaciones futuras... posiblemente tengamos que enfrentar algunos problemas en el principio para establecer nuestra fuerza, pero sólo queremos lo mejor para el hombre.. para el futuro.."

- "Eso es mentira... ¿por eso leíste tus runas a la esposa de Lao¿por qué no lees tu propio futuro?" –le retó la sombra masculina.

- "Será el fin de su dinastía.. ¿por qué no decírselo?" –rió con sonrisa maligna.

- "Quizá... pero veo que no te atreviste a leer tu futuro... ¿acaso temes lo que verás?" –saltó la sombra femenina- "¿o acaso te faltaron las fuerzas suficientes?"

El druida negro no contestó pero sus ojos brillaron y Clow lo hizo por él.

- "No lo hizo porque sabe que si él mismo lee su futuro, no podrá cambiarlo... Lao aún tiene opción de hacerlo porque no leyó EL MISMO su futuro" –sonrió con tristeza viendo al druida- "parte de ser hechicero es justamente entender cuando no hacer algo que deseamos hacer... como por ejemplo, ver nuestro propio futuro. Sin embargo, aún te aferras a la idea ambiciosa del poder¿porqué no puedes entender lo errado de tu forma de pensar?"

- "¡Eres tú quien no entiende Clow!. Guerras, odios, miserias... tú y la magia que posees serían invencibles si usaras tu poder como lo que es.. ¡poder!" –suspiró antes de marcharse- "pero no lo harás... sólo vives pensando en cosas absurdas como leer y tener lleno de flores tu jardín o cosas sin sentido como esas... careces de verdadera ambición. ¡Es un desperdicio que tengas tanto poder.!..."

Cuando el otro se fue, Clow y las dos sombras quedaron en silencio mientras Yue y Kerberos parecían inquietos..

- "¿Ya ven porqué nunca me gusta venir a las reuniones del Concilio?" –murmuró el jovial creador de los guardianes al cabo de un rato - "siempre acabo en más problemas de los que quiero.. ¡y yo que sólo venía a pedir un consejo sobre un nuevo talismán que estoy deseando crear!"

- "¿Un nuevo talismán?" –se asombró la voz de mujer.

- "Sí... pero quería que fuera algo totalmente nuevo... algo diferente y a la vez especial, único. Quiero unir los talismanes que le gané a Soté en esa ocasión pero no sé que forma darles y no me gustaría que tuvieran un aspecto desagradable..."

- "Pues que sea algo simple... como un bastón, un anillo, una de tus cards o una campana dorada.." –insistió la voz de mujer

- "Quizá una placa dorada" –murmuró la sombra del hombre.

- "¡Eso es!.. ¡una placa dorada!" –replicó Clow alegrándose- "¡nunca había hecho algo así antes..!".

- "Jamás voy a entenderle" –susurró la sombra masculina - "puede que le quiten a sus criaturas y él tan tranquilo..."

- "Confía en Lao y sabe que es lo bastante honorable y buen amigo suyo como para que permita que eso ocurra.. aunque justamente temo eso.."

- "¿Qué?"

- "Lo que hará Soté De Danann cuando el Concilio le niegue la posesión de las Clow Cards, Kerberos y Yue.." –murmuró la voz femenina mientras los recuerdos se difuminaban lentamente...

En el tiempo presente, Eriol contempló los símbolos del Concilio con melancolía... ahora que sabía a lo que se enfrentaba comprendía porqué las visiones acudían a su mente sin necesidad de magia o esfuerzo de su parte, sólo con el contacto a algo que tuviera que ver con su pasado. El terremoto de anoche había sido muy fuerte y había pasado casi toda la tarde recordando lo de su pasado...

Tratando de comprender...

En la televisión habían comentado que unos avanzados laboratorios habían sido totalmente destruidos además de haber mucha gente herida y muerta por el sismo...

Claro que él y sus amigos sabían que no había sido un sismo lo que causó eso...

Dragones de la Tierra.

Suspiró. Lastimosamente sabía que no podía intervenir pero al mismo tiempo sabía que la batalla final entre aquellas fuerzas no se pelearía hasta que él mismo y sus amigos pelearan antes y era esto lo que le tenía inquieto..

¿Porqué no les habían atacado aún?...

Soté.

Era a él a quien debía enfrentar. Pero... ¿porqué aquellas sombras estaban siempre en sus recuerdos?... hasta ahora sólo estaba seguro que esas sombras eran personas que había conocido –y querido- en su pasado, además que al parecer tenían mucho que ver con la placa de sus recuerdos. La clave del poder del Druida Negro. El poder que le arrebató siendo Clow y que ahora estaba encerrado en ese objeto. Un objeto cuyo paradero estaba perdido en sus recuerdos como Lead Clow y que quizá era lo que esperaba Soté antes de atacar ya que si hallara la placa allí sí que tendría poder...

Pero sólo en el caso que lo encontrara primero que él... porque mientras la encarnación de Soté no tuviera magia poderosa no podría atacar a nadie pero en ese mismo instante y en otro lado de la ciudad, Tsu Chin se encontraba cara a cara con la apuesta figura de un muchacho que lo contemplaba muy divertido desde una silla que casi parecía un trono...

- "Agradezco profundamente que me halla recibido..." –dijo el siamés, ya recuperado de la sorpresa de descubrir que quien tenía "el poder de destruir al mundo" fuera este gallardo adolescente- "Kamui Oscuro"..." –sus ojos astutos contemplaron no sólo a la persona de corto cabello blanco que estaba al lado del muchacho, sinó más bien la hermosa sonrisa del joven.

- "Bienvenido.." –rió éste- "ahora que ya sé quien eres y cual es tu deseo Tsu Chin... estoy totalmente seguro que eres mi heraldo de la destrucción.. ¿cuánto tiempo te tomaría organizar el fin del Jefe del Concilio de hechiceros y tu enemigo reencarnado, así como de los otros?"

- "Es una labor difícil.. pero sólo necesito algo de tiempo para preparar todo.. y que nadie pueda escapar"

Ambos sonrieron... se habían entendido a la perfección a una sola mirada...

* * *

><p>Sakura notó que su hermano miraba el reloj con impaciencia y por un momento quedó confundida. Si no conociera tan bien a Touya casi juraría que estaba impaciente por marcharse pero por supuesto que eso no podía ser cierto.. ¿o si?.<p>

Su hermano jamás se iría tan de prisa de una cena... especialmente si tenía ocasión de fastidiar a Shaoran con su presencia o con alguno de sus burlones comentarios aunque no lo había hecho en toda la noche y eso sí que era extraño...

- "El postre te quedó exquisito hija" –le felicitó su padre con una cálida sonrisa antes de levantarse de la mesa- "..hace mucho que no preparabas un pastel pero en verdad que te quedó a punto Sakura"

- "Sí, está delicioso" –asintió Yukito.

- "Lamento mucho tener esta reunión tan tarde" –continuó Fujitaka dirigiéndose a Shaoran- "por favor, discúlpame"

El joven chino comentó que no tenía que ofrecerle disculpas y se sonrojó.

Sabía perfectamente porqué el padre de su novia se estaba disculpando por no hablar más detenidamente con él. Cuando había empezaron a salir con la antigua card captor en plan de pareja había hablado seriamente con el señor Kinomoto y le había comentado ya sus intenciones de desposar a su hija lo antes posible, y como la distraída muchacha no había dejado de comentar extrañada el motivo de la permanencia de la anciana en Tokyo, sabía que el Fujitaka había sacado la misma conclusión que todos...

La abuela estaba en Tokyo para pedir la mano de Sakura para su nieto.. y de ser posible acelerar la boda...

Por eso le pedía disculpas por no charlar con él esa noche. Suponía que iba a pedirle una fecha para la petición formal...

¡Que problema!.

- "Hermano.. ¿estás bien?" –preguntó la muchacha interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su novio- ".. apenas si has pronunciado palabra en toda la noche"

- "¿Qué?" –el médico volvió a la realidad- "... por favor monstruo... no grites en mis oídos o me dejarás sordo de golpe"

- "¡Pero si no he gritado!"

- "Los monstruos siempre hacen demasiado ruido"

- "¡Ella no es ningún monstruo!"

A la protesta de Shaoran un ambiente casi eléctrico pareció sentirse en la habitación... Sakura se preocupó entonces y buscó el auxilio de Yukito con la mirada, pero curiosamente el maestro también parecía bastante distraído...

¿Qué les pasaba a todos?. Esa noche todos estaban muy extraños¡hasta Yukito!... aunque, bueno, debía admitir que hace algún tiempo que Yukito no cenaba en casa y que había parecido algo dudoso sobre si acompañarles esa noche...

- "Al menos el postre está comestible" –repuso Touya ignorando repentinamente a Shaoran, ante el gran asombro de éste- "¿desde cuando haces cosas tan buenas en la cocina?"

- "¡Déjenme probar!" –pidió Kero, que al ver salir a Fujitaka ya se hacía presente y sobre los restos del pastel- "¡casi no me dejaron nada!"

- "Deja de quejarte que la última vez te comiste todo el pastel" –le recordó su ama- " ¡y con la pena que sentí con Tomoyo!.. ¡tanto empeño que le pusimos a preparar ese postre y todo para que tú te lo comieras Kero!"

- "Bueno" –se defendió- "¿qué querías?.. ¡después del susto que nos diste con el ataque que sufriste en la torre lo menos que podía hacer al regresar era comerme a ese pobre y olvidado pastel!... además que estaba más rico que éste que has hecho y..."

- "¡Ya no daré la porción que te había guardado!"

- "¡No Sakurita, sólo fue una broma!"

Shaoran contuvo la risa a duras penas mientras repentinamente Kiku se acercó a la mesa del comedor –mientras Fujitaka estuvo allí había permanecido en el jardín- y comentó distraídamente:

- "¿Hermanita Sakura enojada?"

- "No Kiku.. solo que Kero es tan grosero a veces que realmente es irritante.. ¿porqué preguntas?"

- "Serio chico hechicero ríe cuando hermanita enoja... y eso raro. ¿Hermanita cansada de esperar quizás?"

- "¿Esperar qué?"

- "Que serio chico hechicero diga la gran pregunta..." –comentó la niña con inocencia mientras Shaoran casi brincaba en su sitio.

- "¡De.. deja de decir tonterías!" –dijo apurado y con la cara roja- "¡no sabes lo que dices Kiku!"

- "¿Serio chico hechicero no hace gran pregunta a hermanita Sakura?"

Shaoran miró en vano a su alrededor como pidiendo ayuda pero Yukito parecía estar en las nubes y Touya tenía el ceño fruncido... pero parecía enojado consigo mismo.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

- "No sé de que pregunta hablas Kiku..." –dijo Sakura con un gran signo de interrogación.

- "Ella habla de... ¡de comida!" –gritó Kero colocándose ante la pequeña espectro, también queriendo evitar que dijera más de la cuenta, aunque por razones opuestas a las de Shaoran- "¿verdad que sí linda Kiku?"

- "Pero si Kiku no come..." –se animó- "¡pero Kiku canta si quieren!"

- "¡Canta lo que quieras!" –pidió Shaoran, sudando- "¡lo que te dé la gana!"

La espectro miró a todos con grandes y pequeños signos de interrogación rodeando su figurita pero ante el interés de "su hermanita" y el "serio chico hechicero" empezó...

_**Dareka ga machi no dokoka de ...En algún lugar de la ciudad, hay**_

_**hitori, naiteru ...alguien solo, llorando**_

_**dareka ga machi no dokoka de ...En algún lugar de la ciudad hay,**_

_**yoruga, tsurai ...alguien con noches de dolor**_

- "¡Me voy!" –dijo Touya interrumpiendo súbitamente y levantándose como si tuviera un resorte- "... es mejor que Kiku se quede aquí... con la guardia de anoche estaré demasiado cansado como para volver por ella.."

- "¡Pero voy contigo hermanito!"

- "¡NO!"

- "Apenas son casi las ocho hermano... ¿a dónde vas?"

Sin responder y ante el asombro de los presentes el médico salió dando un gran portazo...

- "¿Porqué está tan enojado?" –murmuró Sakura preocupada- "esta vez no parecía interesado en discutir.."

- "¡Ni siquiera conmigo!" –se asombró Shaoran- "¿acaso está enfermo?"

- "No lo sé" –repuso Yukito pensativamente- "pero... más bien parecía molesto consigo mismo por algo... algo que no sé que es.." –añadió- " ¿de donde sacaste eso que cantabas Kiku?"

- "De la caja mágica" –dijo la fantasma dirigiéndose a la TV- "Kiku y leoncito con alas ver caja mágica y allí cantar canción..."

* * *

><p>Yoko terminó sus oraciones y contempló el incienso con cierta tristeza mientras pasaba sus manos por la hermosa túnica blanca que la señora Li le había proporcionado con cierta nostalgia.<p>

Hacía mucho que no vestía una túnica china... era casi como antes que todo esto empezara.

Suspiró. Pensaba tristemente en la muerte de su padre. Pese a sus esfuerzos, había sido imposible para ella salvarle pero curiosamente era ahora cuando tenía más miedo que nunca.

- _"Es curioso como cuando pensaba que mi labor aquí había terminado ... todo se pone peor"_ –pensó angustiada- _"pero al menos este vez debo lograr evitarlo esta vez... ¡ahora sí que no podría soportarlo además que mamá moriría de dolor!... No, nada le pasará a Tao ¡no lo permitiré!..."_

- "¡Yoko, Yoko!" –gritó una voz infantil a sus espaldas y la muchacha se volvió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- "¡mira quien vino a visitarte!.. ¡un gatito con alas!"

La joven amplió su sonrisa al notar la presencia de Spinel, que sin esperar más anuncio se acercó a su amiga, mientras el niño de cinco años daba saltitos de gusto.

- "¿Cómo es que estás aquí Spinel?" –le preguntó después de saludarle- "supe que últimamente te habías metido en problemas..."

Una gota surgió sobre la cabeza del guardián.

- "Por favor, no me recuerdes eso" –dijo- "yo siempre había pensado que Kerberos era un cabeza hueca, pero sinceramente esa gata lista es peor.. Así que éste es tu hermanito, ya Eriol me había hablado de él antes¿está mejor de salud?"

- "Sí, pero la señora Li insiste en que Tao tenga vigilancia médica aún aquí... ¡le estoy muy profundamente agradecida por ello!" –continuó después de una pausa- "siento mucho haberme ido sin despedirme pequeño amigo... pero espero que hayas comprendido que no podía perder esa oportunidad.."

- "Lo sé. Pero no entiendo como es que te ves tan nerviosa cuando ya estás bajo la protección del clan Li.. ¿no era que ya denunciaste a los culpables de la muerte de tu padre?..."

La muchacha miró al guardián fijamente casi dudando en contarle su más terrible y nuevo temor pero finalmente suspiró y se alejó de él unos pasos...

- "Hasta que no se terminen las investigaciones es mejor que Tao y yo continuemos aquí. Ya ves que mi madre está siendo custodiada en el hospital por subordinados de los Li y eso me tiene tranquila y no nerviosa... creo que estás imaginando cosas"

- "¡Buscaré mi nuevo juguete!" –rió gozosamente el niño alejándose a toda prisa de su hermana y la bestia guardiana- "¡es muy bonito Yoko!"

La muchacha rió ante la alegría del niño y le siguió con la mirada mientras se alejaba del pequeño templo en el medio del jardín.

Era una noche tranquila y cálida.

- "Veo que la señora Li le ha tomado afecto a tu hermanito" –comentó Spinel- ".. ¿sabes, le he hablado mucho de ti a Kerberos y quiere conocerte.. ¿crees que pueda traerlo la próxima vez que venga?"

La chica contuvo su nerviosismo a duras penas.

- "Por favor.. de momento preferiría no conocer a nadie, no olvides que estoy de luto" –dijo señalando su blanca y hermosa túnica- "no sería muy honroso para la memoria de mi padre que yo vaya ampliando mi roce social cuando él acaba de morir..."

- "Bueno. Aunque no has sido tan detallista a la hora de tratar a Jeff... ¿estás saliendo con él?" –dijo preocupado- "yo le aprecio, pero es un mujeriego sin remedio y tú todavía eres casi una niña..."

La chica sonrió levemente.

- "Jeff es una persona realmente agradable Spinel, y ha sido muy atento al ofrecerme protegernos a mí y a Tao, además que por ser agente de Interpol su ofrecimiento no me pareció incorrecto porque lo acepté como custodio para mi hermano.. ¿por qué preguntas eso?"

- "Ya te lo dije, le conozco bastante... Además, bueno.. es que ustedes han estado saliendo juntos y recordaba a la persona que mencionaste cuando hablamos aquella vez, la persona cuyo recuerdo te daba más fuerzas para seguir adelante ... ¿acaso has renunciado a él?"

Las manos de la joven temblaron y su rostro palideció...

- "Disculpa, tal vez no debí preguntar.."

- "No, no te preocupes" –contestó haciendo un esfuerzo- "Jeff es un buen amigo y me ha ayudado a mudar las cosas de Tao y con algunos trámites legales... sería muy ingrata si no le reconociera las molestias que se toma por protegerme pues me acompaña y me recoje del trabajo en la tienda de Sasaki..." –suspiró- "pero no estoy "saliendo" con él. En cuanto a aquella persona... preferiría que nunca más mencionaras eso.. por favor"

Spinel asintió. Se sentía muy mal por ser tan impertinente...

* * *

><p>Fujitaka Kinomoto dejó su té y contempló pensativamente la noche estrellada en silencio. Había salido casi apuradamente de la casa –ojalá el joven Li no tuviera una mala impresión de él por eso- y todavía lamentaba mucho haberlo hecho, pero sabía que de no haber acudido a esa cafetería aquella noche, se hubiera sentido realmente intranquilo y quizá hasta desesperado.<p>

- "Lamento mucho haber llegado tarde" –dijo con suavidad, pues su interlocutor no había pronunciado sílaba alguna- "pero espero que no haya dudado de mi presencia"

- "No, supuse que algún evento familiar le había retenido..."

- "Ante todo y disculpe mi franqueza... ¿es usted realmente quién me envió esa carta a mi despacho?... es que todavía me es muy difícil.."

- "¿Creerlo?.. sí, fui yo" –le contestó- "... y supongo que en verdad está sorprendido, porque de lo contrario no estaría aquí.. ¿sabe, debo confesar que también me sorprendí al verle... es en verdad como para creer en el destino"

- "Destino..."

- "Sí, es de eso de lo que vine a hablarle.. del destino. Mire, en alguna ocasión usted logró cambiar el destino y yo quería..."

Fujitaka palideció espantosamente mirando al hombre ante sí como si viera al mismísimo demonio..

- "¿Cómo sabe eso?" –dijo con voz ahogada.

- "Usted no lo supo, pero estuve allí" –dijo el otro- "sé que lo ignora, pero gracias a lo que fue capaz de hacer es que me ayudó a tomar una decisión muy importante..."

- "¿Estuvo allí?... ¡pero si la persona que me ayudó..!"

- "Sí, sé que la persona que le ayudó entonces está muerta. Lo sé. Soy su hermano, su hermano menor... por eso no me recuerda porque nunca me vió señor Kinomoto" –continuó- "se supone que yo no debía saber nada pues mi hermano era el sacerdote y no yo, pero estoy bien enterado de todo... quizá más que usted"

- "Pero..." –el decano parecía tener el mayor asombro de su vida- "¿es hermano del sacerdote de ese templo?.. ¿entonces porqué?"

- "¿Porqué permanece en ruinas?" –dijo el otro con infinita tristeza- "sí, sé el estado actual del templo... no se asombre. ¿Se pregunta porqué no ocupé el lugar de mi hermano ahora que el templo ha quedado abandonado?.. es simple. Porque después de la ceremonia que mi hermano realizó para usted y donde estuve presente sin invitación, él y yo discutimos y yo renuncié a mi familia y a todo lazo con ellos, al punto de cambiar hasta mi nombre.." –sonrió con pesar- "pero aunque había tenido la esperanza de que nada de esto llegaría a alcanzarme, supe cuando los terremotos comenzaron que no había forma en que alguien de mi familia pudiera escapar a su destino..."

- "¿Acaso ustedes también...¡entonces usted!" –repuso espantado- "¡usted es..!"

- "Mi hermano no pudo o no quiso tomar una decisión similar a la suya. No sé si fue valor o fatalismo pero no se hizo y nada tiene remedio ahora..."

- "¡Pero está en grave peligro!.. ¿cómo es que no se dá cuenta?" –repentinamente recordó el momento en que tropezó con Kaho en aquel templo abandonado y continuó- "¡además su esposa estuvo en ese lugar!"

El rostro de Kia se tornó más pálido que si hubiera muerto.

- "¿Qué ha dicho?" –casi gritó con angustia- "¿Kaho allí?.. ¿cómo puede ser?.. ¡es imposible!"

- "Cuando estuve en el templo buscando a su hermano fue que la ví y me sorprendió bastante aunque tuve que inventar una excusa para mi presencia. Además ella me informó sobre la desgracia de aquel sacerdote y su familia, parecía haber leído algo en la prensa aunque.. ¿acaso sabe que es la familia verdadera de su esposo?"

- "¡NO!.. ¡eso nunca debe saberlo!.. ¡nunca!" –se angustió el médium- "Kaho alli... ¡no, no puede ser!..."

Fujitaka contempló por un instante la desesperación de Kia y murmuró levemente...

- "Ya entiendo.. es por eso que usted la ha dejado. Cuando mi hija me comentó el problema de su esposa y su abandono, yo mismo me pregunté que puede impulsar a un hombre a dejar a la que ama cuando ella está a punto de darle un hijo... ¡fue por eso que lo hizo!"

Kia asintió mientras trataba de coordinar sus ideas.

- "Kaho está bien protegida por un joven amigo, pero me angustia la idea que se entere de la verdad sobre mí... y más aún, que el último miembro de mi familia lo sepa porque entonces no habrá nada que pueda salvarla a ella o a mi hijo... gracias, no esperaba que me ayudara con esta información.. otra vez me ha ayudado mucho"

- "Pero.. ¿porqué me citó aquí?"

- "Sólo para decirle que su hijo está demasiado cerca de quienes usted y yo tememos..." –Fujitaka se estremeció- "le pedí por medio de una pequeña amiga que olvidara a esa gente pero sé que sigue investigando y usted sabe muy bien lo que puede acarrear eso.."

- "¿Touya sabe?.. ¿cómo es posible?"

- "No estoy seguro de todo lo que sabe, pero es mejor que usted sepa el peligro que corre para que de alguna manera trate de alejarlo. Su hijo es una buena persona pero algo obstinado y creo que el único que puede encontrar la manera de alejarlo del peligro es usted.. "

Tomoyo se limpió las lágrimas con el pañuelo y se dijo a sí misma que se estaba comportando como una tonta.

¿Porqué había tenido tan mala suerte?. Había ido al hospital con Eriol para protegerse de aquellas "presencias" –como las llamaba el hechicero- pero al final y pese al entusiasmo provocado con la charla de sus amigas, había sido una tarde horrible...

Jean había estado casi histérico cuando supo de la boda de sus amigos... no había dejado de importunarla a cada segundo para que adelantaran la fecha y justamente cuando ella tenía ganas de llorar... había estado tan cansada de sus insistencias que al fin había aceptado la propuesta del francés y su matrimonio se celebraría a finales de ese mismo mes. Jean había estado tan feliz que contactado por teléfono a una agencia de bodas y lo ella no tendría que molestarse en nada...

En nada.

Pero aquello no era lo único que la había hecho sentirse tan mal.

¡Como si no tuviera bastante con eso!

- "Te pedí muy explícitamente que dejaras de intervenir en las cosas de mi hermana y mucho menos ayudar a ese sujeto chino" –había dicho aquella tarde el hermano de Sakura cuando sus amigas se habían alejado.. ¿tal vez notaron la furia del médico?- "creí que me habías entendido por lo que charlamos en la cocina y..."

- "La noche del ataque a Mai Tsi y Sakura te ofrecí una disculpa por... por mi violencia anterior" –había contestado, avergonzada- "pero en ningún momento dije que iba a dejar de ayudar a Li en los preparativos de la petición a Sakura..."

- "¡Pero me ofreciste una disculpa!" –se irritó el galeno- "¿de que otra forma puedo interpretar como que aceptaste que estabas siendo una entrometida y no ibas a continuar siéndolo?"

Los ojos azules de la joven habían brillado con dolor ante la brusca acusación. El médico pareció arrepentido de haber dicho eso –por la forma en que apretó los puños no bien terminó de hablar- pero no dijo nada que pudiera interpretarse como una disculpa y la muchacha contestó:

- "Quizá tengas razón y soy una entrometida. Pero no estoy perjudicando a nadie sinó al contrario... quiero ver feliz a mis amigos pese a el peligro que les rodea.. ¿es tan grave eso?.. ¿tan horrible es lo que estoy haciendo?"

- "No quiero a ese sujeto en mi familia" –replicó obstinado- ".. a duras penas le soporto siendo "novio" de mi hermana" –pareció casi masticar la palabra- "y la sola idea de que se case con ella me parece estúpida..."

- "Quizá debas dejar que sea Sakura quien decida si es o no una idea estúpida" –comentó con suavidad- ".. no importa lo que yo haga o no, al final la decisión siempre será de ella..."

- "Ella es casi una niña... ¡no tiene edad como para saber lo que quiere!"

- "Hasta ahora ha decidido sin ningún temor que quiere a Li" –continuó con una sonrisa gentil, pese a que el médico parecía al borde de un estallido de coraje- "... ¿porqué dudar ahora de su elección?"

- "Porque Sakura no sabe lo que quiere, ya lo he dicho... ¡es demasiado joven para casarse!" –protestó con calor- "¿cómo puedes estar segura que será feliz con ese sujeto!"

- "Mi madre suele preguntarse algo parecido respecto al matrimonio de tus padres" –Kinomoto cambió de color- "pero de todas formas no somos nosotros los que decidiremos la respuesta de Sakura, es ella misma.. ¿porqué no dejarla?"

Touya estaba furioso, la alusión a sus padres le había hecho sentir que estaba diciendo tonterías y ello le irritaba pese a la dulce sonrisa de la muchacha ante sí..

- "Yo estoy segura que Sakura sería muy feliz de casarse con Li... ¡él la adora y hará lo que sea por protegerla!.. eso lo sé muy bien, si se quieren tanto¿entonces porqué..?"

- "Sí, por supuesto" –dijo irónico- "tanto como tú amas a ese francés llorón que me tiene harto con sus quejidos..." –añadió al notar que la chica se había quedado callada- "¿acaso no es verdad?"

La muchacha se había quedado mirándolo con una expresión más dolorosa que si llorase, y aunque Tomoyo no lo sabía, en su interior el médico maldijo su terca costumbre de ser sarcástico...

- _"Como yo amo a Jean... Jean... con quien voy a casarme a finales de este mismo mes.."-_ pensó volviendo a la realidad y a su habitación en penumbra- _".. ¿por qué¿porqué acepté casarme con él aquella vez si no le amo?"_

La voz de Eriol vino a su mente..

_- "¿porqué te casas si no le amas?"_

_Es cierto... no amo a Jean... es... es como una tabla de salvación... algo a lo que me aferro cuando. ..siento cosas extrañas... cuando ... cuando siento que él me mira... ¿acaso Eriol tiene razón?..._

_-"Cosas en las que nada tiene que ver tu novio, eso es seguro"_

- "Cosas" –repitió- "en las que nada tiene que ver Jean..." –sintió el furioso latido de su corazón al recordar una mirada, de repente era casi como si estuviera corriendo de solo pensar en.. - _"no pero... sería absurdo ... ¡si él y yo apenas si nos hablamos y...¡Es absurdo!"_

- "¡Es absurdo, ridículo, imposible!" –gritó Sonomi ingresando súbitamente a la habitación de su hija- "esa ridícula criaturita tuvo el descaro de llamarme para decirme que el matrimonio se adelantará!.. ¡dime que miente Tomoyo!"

La muchacha le miró sin comprender.. estaba aturdida, como si hubiera hecho un descubrimiento insólito.

- "¿Ridícula criaturita?" –repitió confusa.

- "¡El estúpido de Jean!" –se alteró Sonomi- "... ¡ese cretino mentiroso!... mira que decirme que.."

- "Es cierto mamá... sabes que en dos días se casan mis amigos Chiharu y Yamazaki y cuando Jean lo supo... bueno, se puso tan frenético que tuve que aceptar que la boda se adelantara..."

- "¿QUEEEEE?"- gritó Sonomi, al borde de un colapso nervioso- "¡pero Tomoyo!.. ¿cómo vas a casarte con ese idiota?"

La muchacha sonrió a su madre a pesar que tenía muchas ganas de llorar y Sonomi hubiera seguido en su crisis cuando anunciaron la visita de .. ¿Nakuru Akizuki?

Tomoyo abrió los enormes ojos azules con asombro y confusión ante la visita de la guardiana y Sonomi no pudo reprimir su enfado. Sabía que estaba presionando a su hija pero no podía evitarlo y le parecía un momento bastante inoportuno para las visitas, sin embargo dejó a su única hija –a la que no estaba dispuesta a renunciar- con la guardiana mientras su mente urdía planes desesperados para retener a su pequeña...

- _"¡Ese rubio cretino no me quitará a mi hija¡eso jamás lo toleraré!" _–pensó.

En el hospital, Jean estornudó fuertemente mientras la enfermera y el médico de turno le miraban con preocupación...

Ese sujeto era bien conocido por quejarse.. ¿y si se resfriaba justo la noche que no le tocaba quedarse a Kinomoto?... no sólo era el único que hablaba francés perfectamente sinó que solía hacer enmudecer al rubio por horas enteras y como era un paciente tan antipático todos deseaban que fuera mudo. Porque aunque no entendían su idioma se notaba que les insultaba y eso incomodaba bastante...

Pero Jean estaba beatíficamente feliz y contento...

_- "Tracie.. mi dulce Tracie" _–pensaba- _"ahora sí que se acabaron tus dudas y temores, te amo demasiado como para dejar que te apartes de mí.." _–recordó con nerviosismo que la bella joven le rehuía cualquier caricia- _"antes no me hubiera importado pero ahora que sé lo dulce y gentil que eres no te apartarás de mi lado __**mon chérie**__. Nos casaremos a finales de este mismo mes y volveremos a París, al mundo que tú y yo nos merecemos... lejos de tu insoportable madre y tus antipáticos amigos. Sí, ya me encargaré que no los veas más porque tú serás la señora Le Blanc y tu belleza brillará en mis salones, cuando recupere mi fortuna.. con algo de ayuda de la tuya"_

El médico y la enfermera le miraron con asombro... el francés estaba demasiado tranquilo..

- _"Joyas, dinero... me encargaré que regreses al mundo del lujo que te mereces... porque sólo yo puedo darte esa felicidad.. la única felicidad real"_ –la joven enfermera hizo un inadvertido movimiento y un leve dolor distrajo al francés, que se enfureció y gritó en su idioma natal- "¡cuida más lo que haces grandísima tonta!"

La muchacha y el médico contuvieron la sonrisa.. no habían entendido pero era obvio que les estaba insultando. Ya era demasiado bueno para durar demasiado...

- "Ya había sido bastante" –rieron mientras Jean no entendía el motivo de la hilaridad.

Quien no tenía idea de lo que pasaba era su novia pues Nakuru se instaló cómodamente en uno de los sofás y la joven diseñadora quedó asombrada ante los gestos desenvueltos de la bella mujer...

- "Escucha niña... quiero pedirte un gran favor" –dijo con una sonrisa- ".. supe gracias a Eriol que conoces cierta zona de Tokyo muy pero muy peligrosa... y quiero ir allí"

- "Con gusto la ayudaré en lo que quiera" -parecía extrañamente triste- "pero.. ¿Eriol le contó?"

- "Estoy enterada gracias a él" –dijo pues no se atrevió a contar que había escuchado la conversación de su amo y Touya en el hospital- "pero no olvides que no estoy muy familiarizada a esta ciudad, así que el lugar me ... me confundió un poco"

- "¿Te confundió el Parque Ueno?"

- _"¿Un parque?"_ –pensó la guardiana con desconcierto pero disimuló- "mira... tu sabes de mí, así que no tendré que engañarte... ¡quiero ir a ese lugar!"

- _"Es muy bella..."_ -pensó Tomoyo con tristeza.

* * *

><p>Mei Ling revisó su vestido con un gesto de satisfacción. La boda de Chiharu y Yamazaki había sido toda una sorpresa para todos y seguramente sería un fin de semana agitado, pero lo importante era que tenía un hermoso vestido para asistir. Aunque sus mejores trajes estaban en Hong Kong...<p>

- "Espero que estés más tranquila entonces" –rió Rika, poniéndose de pie para marcharse, al igual que Naoko- "... ¡aunque en verdad ha sido una sorpresa para todos!"

- "Sí, pero Chiharu está realmente contenta.. ¡casi diría que cuenta las horas!" –comentó Naoko, muy divertida- ".. ¿no te comentó Yamazaki a donde van a vivir?.. dudo que Chiharu pueda instalarse en el departamento de Li... eso no sería muy ético"

- "Algo de eso me comentó Chiharu... parece que Yamazaki anda tramando algo con Li porque la última vez que fue a ese departamento apenas si la dejaron pasar.."

Mei Ling rió suavemente mientras sobre su cabeza aparecía una gotita..

- _"Por supuesto... no quiero ni imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si vé a Megumi... Shaoran y el mentiroso de Yamazaki sí que iban a pasar un apuro al explicar el motivo de que ella esté instalada allí.."_

Lo mismo pensaba Yamazaki, que estaba sudando abundantemente mientras Chiharu le miraba con atención y una leve chispa de desconfianza...

- "¡Me estás mintiendo!" –le dijo súbitamente- "y no es que no esté acostumbrada a tus cosas Takashi..., pero...¿qué están escondiendo ustedes dos allí?"

Shaoran suspiró. La única vez que necesitaban desesperadamente de la fecunda mente de su amigo ... y tenía que ser ante la persona a quien Yamazaki jamás podía engañar...

¡Estaban perdidos!

- "Son .. son solo cosas viejas... un desván.." –balbuceó el joven chino.

- "¿En un departamento?"

Una enorme gota surgió sobre la cabeza del Jefe del Clan Li. ¡no era nada bueno diciendo mentiras!

- "Muy bien Takashi.. tú vas a ingresar conmigo a esa habitación en este preciso momento para ver lo que está allí.."

- "¡Yo no puedo hacer eso!"

¿Porqué habían sido tan descuidados?... ¡si apenas habían logrado evitar que entrara a la habitación de Megumi!.. ¡pobre Yamazaki!

- _"Si vé que Megumi vive.. y __duerme__ aquí.. ¡sí que ya no hay boda..!..."_

La joven miró a ambos muchachos con preocupación... Las mentiras de Takashi no la asombraban en lo más mínimo, pero lo que sí le tenía preocupada era que Li estuviera secundando a su novio esta vez... ¡Eso sí que era algo grave!

Finalmente Shaoran suspiró, había tomado una decisión. Se hizo súbitamente a un lado y abrió la puerta con un gesto rápido, ante el asombro de Chiharu y la absoluta expresión de horror de su novio...

- "¡Pero Li!" –gritó Yamazaki sin poder contenerse.

- "Mira, la culpa no es de Yamazaki sinó mía... esa chica está allí porque yo..."

- "¡Buenas noches señorita!" –saludó Megumi con una amplia y dulce sonrisa mientras Chiharu la contemplaba incrédula- "¿usted es la novia, verdad?.. ¡tengo un gran gusto en conocerla!"

- "Pero... yo..." –murmuró Chiharu.

Shaoran miraba al piso.. ¿cómo podía explicarle sin mentir y perjudicar a su amigo?...

- "Me alegra que esté aquí porque es mucho mejor que hagamos algunas pruebas antes de la confección del traje de bodas pero él no puede entrar aquí.. pues aunque no sea el vestido escogido sería mala suerte.."

- "¡Si, claro por supuesto!" –gritó Chiharu, feliz y sonriéndole a la guardiana mientras los chicos quedaban congelados de asombro- "¡tengo mucho gusto en conocerte¡voy a probármelo inmediatamente!"

La puerta se cerró y signos de interrogación –en todos los colores y tamaños- rodearon a los dos muchachos...

- "¿Qué está pasando?" –murmuró Shaoran- "yo ni siquiera había podido explicarle.."

- "¿Y como quieres que yo lo sepa?.. me quedé patitieso cuando ví que le sonrió a Megumi... ¡yo pensé que iba a sacarle los ojos en cuanto notara su presencia!... ¿acaso Chiharu no es celosa?"

Al cabo de unos segundos la novia salió de la habitación de la guardiana con una expresión de alegría que la llevó a arrojarse directamente contra su confundido novio...

- "¡Oh gracias y por favor discúlpame!" –dijo feliz, mientras el chico no entendía nada- "¡por supuesto que no podías entrar pero me hubieras dicho antes que habías hecho traer aquí el vestido!"

- "Es que quería que fuera sorpresa.." –rió Megumi detrás de los chicos.

- "¿Sorprender?" –murmuró el joven chino.

- "Así es mi señor" –dijo dulcemente- "ya le expliqué a la señorita.."

- "Chiharu" –le corrigió la novia aún colgada del cuello de Yamazaki- "te he dicho que me llames Chiharu"

- "Gracias" –asintió- "bien mi señor.. ya le expliqué a Chiharu que hicieron traer un vestido diseñado por la señorita Daidouji como una sorpresa, para que se lo probara y diera sus medidas exactas antes de la ceremonia..."

- "¿Un vestido?" –repitió Yamazaki- "pero si apenas hoy por la tarde fue que Tomoyo dijo que lo diseñaría..."

- "Elegí un diseño ya preparado.." –explicó su novia- "pero de todas maneras Tomoyo dijo que iba a cambiar algunos detalles... claro que no esperaba que me enviara un vestido para hacer las pruebas... ¡casi no queda tiempo!" -le sonrió a Yamazaki- "fue muy gentil de tu parte haberle pedido eso por mí.."

- "¿En serio?"

- "Bien... quizá sea mejor que conversen esto a solas.." –murmuró Shaoran, aún confundido- "creo que iré a prepararme una taza de té ya que Wei no está.."

- "¡Oh no mi señor, deja que yo te atienda!"

- "¿Mi señor?"

- "Es que..." –dudó Shaoran, nuevamente en un lío- "es que Megumi es parte de mi clan y no se le quita la costumbre de llamarme así aunque no estamos en China.."

- "¡Ah vaya, que sorpresa!... no imaginé que Tomoyo hubiera tomado a una chica de tu clan como ayudante Li..."

- "La señorita Daidouji es muy amable" –rió Megumi.

Su creador salió rápidamente del pasillo –antes de meterse en otro problema- y cuando la guardiana le alcanzó no pudo evitar preguntarle...

- "¿Pues que le dijiste¡creí que estabas dormida!"

- "Y lo estaba mi señor... pero con el alboroto que se armó me desperté y se me ocurrió que como la señorita Daidouji me había enviado un vestido, podía decirle a Chiharu que era un modelo de prueba para el que iban a preparar con motivo de su matrimonio, por eso le dije que trabajaba con la señorita Daidouji.. ¿hice mal?"

- "Al contrario... nos salvaste de un buen problema. No hubiera podido explicar tu presencia aquí y en una habitación de mujer como la que te has arreglado... " –dudó- "¿cómo explicaste eso?"

- "Le dije que acababa de llegar.. y que la habitación era la que solía usar la señorita Mei Ling... las escasas veces que se queda aquí" –rió- "por eso no se asombró que fuera un lugar.. femenino"

- "¡Que alivio!.. tuve el presentimiento que estaba ante un auténtico problema y.." –estornudó ruidosamente mientras la sensación persistía- "¡achiss¡que raro!"

- "Creo que se ha resfriado mi señor... le prepararé en este instante su té bien caliente.."

El joven asintió pero pareció inquieto. No tenía frío pero todavía sentía como si estuviera a las puertas de un gran problema.. ¡Bah estaba exagerando!

- "¡Abuela por favor no exageres!" –se sofocaba Mei Ling en ese instante, mientras Rika y Naoko no entendían el porqué de su susto-"además que casi no hay tiempo y.."

- "Es una fortuna entonces que las haya escuchado" –rió la anciana- "porque no es muy justo que su amiga se case en dos días y ustedes no hagan nada para festejarlo.."

- "Bueno.." –murmuró ingenuamente Rika- "ya habíamos pensado en hacerle una despedida de soltera para Tomoyo pero la boda de Chiharu nos sorprendió demasiado y no habíamos pensado que nos quedara tiempo.."

- "Sí, nos gustaría hacer una fiesta antes pero.." –repuso Naoko.

Los ojos de la abuela brillaron...

- "¡Pues que no se hable más!.. ¡para eso me tienen a mí!" –rió- "yo misma me ocuparé de organizar una buena fiesta para mañana por la noche!"

- "La boda es pasado mañana abuela" –tembló Mei Ling.

- "¡Mayor motivo para que me lo dejen todo a mí, por supuesto!" –rió- "¿acaso alguna de ustedes sabe como organizar una despedida de soltera, además yo solita me estoy ofreciendo" –comentó con afabilidad- "cierto es que hay poco que pueda hacer con tan escaso tiempo pero es mejor que nada, además que esa amiga suya es la primera de ustedes en casarse y nada menos que con el mentiroso mejor amigo de mi nieto... ¡ustedes solo déjenlo de mi cuenta!"

Ambas muchachas agradecieron efusivamente mientras Mei Ling consideraba seriamente la idea de volar de regreso a Hong Kong esa misma noche. Sus amigas no conocían a su abuela pero ella sí y mientras las muchachas le agradecían, la joven china se preocupó al verlas discutir la lista de invitadas... porque cuando mencionaron a Sakura los ojos de la abuela brillaron más que nunca...

- _"¡Ay, ahora sí que Shaoran va a acabar en un gran problema, eso es seguro!"_

- "No te asustes tanto niña mía.. todo lo que voy a hacer es por el bien de tu primo... y quizá hasta haga algo por ti.." –dijo la anciana acomodándose al lado de su nieta mientras las otras chicas escribían la pequeña lista- "¿o crees que no he visto la forma en que miras al joven Hin Lu?..."

- "¡ABUELA!"

- "En verdad que te gustan los chicos serios.. pero volviendo a tu primo... ¡sabes que todo lo que hago es para que sea feliz!"

Mei Ling quedó muda, mientras la anciana señora Li pensaba con júbilo en la noche siguiente.. ¡estaba decidida a tomar medidas realmente drásticas para Sakura y Shaoran!..

¡Y no podría tener oportunidad mejor...!

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora: ¡Hola! aquí vengo de nuevo con otro capítulo kilométrico¿capítulo confuso?.. no tanto ¿o sí¡en buen problema están Sakura y Cía¡ahora resulta que también tienen su participación en otra batalla complicada! –aunque las relaciones con los Dragones del Cielo parecen mejorar- pero posiblemente los recuerdos de Eriol ayuden a entender las cosas... cuando sean más claros por supuesto. ¿Y las dudas de Tomoyo¿y los temores de Yoko¿qué hacía Kia hablando con Fujitaka?.. bien, paciencia.. algunas cosas se descubrirán más pronto que otras y ya no falta mucho para algunas sorpresas -¡no me dinamiten el mail por favor!- por lo pronto el Kamui Oscuro y Tsu Chin van a dejar algún tiempo libre a la gente -¡al menos!- y mientras Megumi parece estar lista para sacar a la gente de problemas Byakko hace lo contrario aunque yo sí que hubiera pagado bien por fotos de Touya -¿solo yo¡no creo!- pero con el malhumor del doctor quizá sea más saludable mantenerse lejos u . Por otro lado ¡Kiku le dio a Shaoran un gran susto, por poquito y Sakura se entera de la proposición antes que ésta venga de su querido novio pero al menos la fantasma ya vé televisión con Kero -¡y un anime infantil para niñas para colmo!- ¡en fin, me asusta lo que planee la abuela en esta ocasión, no sólo calló a Mei Ling con su mención a Hin Lu -¡gracias por la sugerencia amigo, tú sabes quien eres!- sinó que si esta ancianita fue capaz de darle a su nieto un ejemplar del Kama Sutra ¡ya estoy aterrada!...<strong>

**Otra notita:** Bueno, no sé si alguien lo notó pero las chicas que se cruzaron con Yukito en el campus Clamp eran justamente Hikaru, Umi y Fuu (o Lucy, Marina y Anaís como las llamaron en la versión doblada al español) protagonistas de la obra "Magic Knight Rayearth" (Guerreras Mágicas o Luchadoras de Leyenda) dos años después de haberse conocido en la torre de Tokyo. ¿Sorprendidos?.. bien, ya que Clamp junta a algunas de sus series en el Campus de su nombre no me pareció tan fuera del lugar que ellas se juntaran en la preparatoria de ese centro (ya que tenían escuelas diferentes en el anime), que .. ¿hay alguien que no conoce la serie y no entiende estas notas?.. ¡no importa, la aparición de ellas es sólo un instante.. ¡no es necesario saber la historia de esas tres chicas para seguir leyendo el fic! .. sólo eran invitadas.. u.

**Una última nota:** ¡ya por favor, perdónenme pues!.. la canción que Kiku interpretó -¡culpen de nuevo a Touya!- es el opening de una serie infantil –y muuuucho- de anime llamada Nurse Angel Ririka S.O.S. (¡también la tengo completa, es súper melancólica para ser de una niña!).. pero es algo que Kiku vería pues no me pareció muy oportuno poner a la fantasmita cantando algo de Evangelion por ejemplo u.. además que no iba con la idea que quería plantear...

**Vocabulario:  
><strong>**Runas**: Sistema de letras de orígenes remotos.. y europeos hasta donde sé. Cada trazo representa algo que puede variar desde carácter a acontecimiento según la asociación de runas. Solían ser talladas en piedras y pueden utilizarse para leer el futuro (algunos dedicados al esoterismo la usan actualmente para eso)**  
>Luto<strong>: El luto en los países orientales antiguamente era vestirse de blanco (a diferencia de occidente que vestimos de negro) ya no es usado como antes, pero como Yoko viene de una familia tradicionalista es que viste de esa forma.**  
>Kama Sutra<strong>: Libro de erotismo oriental conocido por ser muy... explícito n/n


	9. Hombres al borde de un ataque de nervios

**Disclaimer**** – SCC no me pertenece y la historia tampoco. Todo pertenece a CLAMP y a mikki-chan, respectivamente. Yo, simplemente, se lo doy a conocer =)**

**¡Disfruten y siento el retraso!**

* * *

><p><em>"¡No entiendo lo que pasa!... jamás había visto tal cara de espanto en Shaoran pero en el momento en que supo que su abuela nos organizaría la despedida de soltera de Chiharu se preocupó... por supuesto que esto no fue nada comparado a la cara que puso cuando se comunicó con Eriol por teléfono y le habló de la fiesta... ¿porqué están tan asustados?...<em>

_Como quien dice, estamos tratando de pasarla lo mejor posible mientras podamos –eso dice la abuela- y aunque estoy muy intrigada sobre lo que puede haber preparado en algunas horas, ya se me está haciendo tarde y tengo que ir..._

_¿Qué donde es la fiesta?..._

_Pues... en casa de la abuela. No sé como salga pero Shaoran y Yamazaki han quedado de ir por nosotras más tarde y..._

_¡Tomoyo me está llamando!_ _¡Ya me voy!"_

* * *

><p><strong>"En La Torre De Tokyo"<strong>

**Capitulo IX**

**Hombres Al Borde De Un Ataque De Nervios**

- "Si das un solo paseo más, vas a terminar haciendo una zanja en mitad de mi sala Li.. ¡tranquilízate!... verte caminando en círculos me está poniendo nervioso" –pidió el joven inglés- ".. de haber sabido que te pondrías así no te hubiera contado lo que sé de esas fiestas"

- "¡Claro!, cálmate que me estás contagiando" –pidió Yamazaki- "además que las chicas no tienen la menor idea de las cosas que se hacen en esas fiestas y son costumbres occidentales al fin y al cabo.. dudo que tu abuela sepa bien como organizar eso..."

- "¡Ustedes no conocen a mi abuela y yo sí, por eso me preocupo!" –se desesperó- ".. es posible que la abuela no sepa como se hacen esas fiestas pero eso es peor porque entonces usará su imaginación y de solo pensarlo ..." –controló un escalofrío- "¿qué hora es?"

- "El tiempo no irá más de prisa aunque preguntes por él a cada rato" -comentó Yamazaki, pero al notar la risa de Eriol no pudo contenerse- "o.. ¿acaso puedes?.. ¿o puedes tú Hiragizawa?"

- "¿Yo?.. ¿qué te hace pensar eso?"

- "Si Li es hechicero.. es seguro que tú también lo eres" –le respondió su antiguo compañero de colegio- "pero, claro...sé que eso es algo que nadie creería y mucho menos viniendo de mí, de modo que no tiene caso que me lo niegues..."

- "No pienso hacerlo" –dijo Eriol- "sólo que nunca tuvimos ocasión de hablar sobre eso..."

- "Ahora que lo dices.. es cierto" –ambos asintieron como cuando eran niños y se unían de decir mentiras, mientras Shaoran volvía a sus paseos nerviosos- ".. y también creo que alguien más lo es..." –miró al joven chino- "oye Li¿podrías decirme porque Sakura no se sorprendió al verte volando y a la chica y la gata que creaste?... incluso terminó una frase que tú decías y..."

- "¡Eso no viene al caso!" –gritó el joven- "la fiesta de las chicas empezaba a las 6:00 pm y de eso hacen ya casi..."

- "Treinta y ocho minutos.." –replicó Eriol muy tranquilo.

- "Pues afortunadamente me vas a prestar uno de tus autos Hiragizawa, porque me comprometí a llevar a Chiharu a su casa al igual que a mi jefa y a Yanahisawa..."

- "¡Justamente eso me tiene nervioso!. Prometí al señor Kinomoto que yo mismo le llevaría de vuelta a Sakura y aunque Yukito prometió guardar el secreto no estoy seguro que Kerberos no vaya a soltárselo al hermano y.."

- "¿Soltarle qué?" –repuso Eriol, sin perder la paciencia.

- "¡Que Sakura está en una despedida de soltera organizada por mi abuela!.. ¡eso es lo que no quiero que sepa!, al final voy a pelear con ese sujeto si mi abuela hace alguna de las suyas a Sakura y no quiero que él me esté culpando.. ¿acaso te parece poco?"

El aludido se encogió de hombros.

- "Bien, empiezas a preocuparme... especialmente si consideramos que invitaron allí también a Nakuru..." –rió- "pero mírale el lado positivo.. con Nakuru allí el doctor irá justamente a la dirección opuesta de la ciudad..."

- "No es cosa de risa... ya me llevo bastante mal con el hermano de Sakura como para que encima bromees al respecto.."

Ambos jóvenes se encogieron de hombros y Yamazaki comentó algo en voz baja pero Eriol sonrió y replicó..

- "No, creo que ahora no... considerando su nerviosismo ahora sí que nos creería cualquier cosa y podría meterse en un buen problema... ya tiene bastantes y creo que no soportará mucho..."

- "Sí, tienes razón... lo dejaremos para otro día" –rió el otro- "nunca me había dado cuenta de lo oportuna que es Chiharu, si no fuera por ella Li andaría creyendo Y HACIENDO todas las cosas que le digo..."

Una enorme gota apareció sobre la cabeza de Shaoran... al menos parecía que esos dos iban a tenerle compasión y no le enredarían en sus mentiras..

Esta vez.

- "Anda, tómate un trago y trata de pensar en otra cosa.. al paso que vamos terminaremos improvisando una reunión" –le animó Eriol sirviéndose una copa de whisky con hielo.

- "Gracias, pero.. jamás bebo licor"

- "¡Cierto!, lo había olvidado.. un jefe de Clan es obligadamente abstemio por supuesto"

- "¡Un momento, yo no entiendo nada!.. ¿de qué hablan?" –preguntó Yamazaki- "porque dices que Li es "obligadamente abstemio".. ¿qué tiene que ver eso con su clan?"

- "Un jefe de clan mágico no puede consumir bebidas alcohólicas, de ningún tipo. ¿Te imaginas lo que sería un poderoso hechicero "pasado de copas"?"

- "Podría ocasionar problemas muy difíciles de explicar..." –aseveró Eriol.

- "Sé las consecuencias de la bebida, pero supongo que un hechicero ebrio es un caso muy ilustrativo del peligro de beber" –rió el chico próximo a casarse imaginando una pelea de magos borrachos- "un momento.. ¿qué hay de ti¿porqué entonces puedes..?"

- "¿Tomar algún trago?.. bueno, no soy jefe de ningún clan mágico y en mi casa en Inglaterra es algo normal probar un whisky o un vaso de cerveza, lo contrario si llamaría la atención" –sonrió recordando las fiestas de diplomáticos en su casa- "¿pruebas?"

- "Sí, estas bebidas occidentales son poco frecuentes para mí, pero seguro que tu tienes cosas de primera calidad..."

- "¡A ver si no se emborrachan ustedes dos!"

- "Claro que no, cálmate" –le pidió la encarnación de Clow con tranquilidad- "además que... ¿qué tanto pueden estar haciendo las chicas?"

- "¡Es que tú no conoces a mi abuela!.. siempre ha sido muy liberal en sus opiniones pero últimamente se está pasando de la cuenta y no sé porqué... ¿y si las recogiéramos antes?"

- "No creo que eso sea muy apropiado Li" –reflexionó la reencarnación de Clow, a quien los apuros del joven chino le divertían enormemente- "ten en cuenta que es una reunión de mujeres y sería contraproducente que se presentaran allí antes de lo acordado... Y ya que lo dices... quizá tu abuela haya contratado algunas diversiones sólo para chicas y su presencia avergonzaría a las muchachas..." –rió a propósito- "porque no hay hombres en una fiesta de chicas... tu sabes. A menos claro que se disfrazaran de mujeres... creo que esa sería la única forma de que supieran lo que están haciendo..."

- "¿ESTAS LOCO?" –saltó Shaoran, con una gran vena en la frente- " ¡YO JAMAS ME HE VESTIDO DE MUJER!"

Eriol se encogió de hombros conteniendo a duras penas las ganas de soltar una carcajada.

¡Era tan fácil provocar a Li esa tarde!

- "Entonces a ver si te contienes un rato, porque esa sería la única forma en que podrías saber exactamente lo que tu abuela ha preparado y ya que lo estás descartando... "

- "Pero lo que Li acaba de decir no es del todo cierto" –interrumpió Yamazaki.

El joven chino miró a su amigo, algo desconcertado, mientras Eriol se interesaba en el asunto...

- "¿Que parte no es del todo cierta?"

- "No pienso aparecerme en la fiesta de las chicas antes de lo acordado, pero ciertamente Li, te recuerdo que en una ocasión si que te pusiste un vestido..."

Una ENORME gota apareció sobre la cabeza del joven chino, mientras enterraba el rostro entre sus manos y la vena sobre su frente se profundizaba..

- "¡Cállate, no tengo ningún deseo de recordarlo!"

- "Pues eso sí que me sorprende.. ¿cuando fué que me lo perdí?" –decía Eriol conteniendo la risa.

- "¡Ah es cierto!.. tú aún no estabas en nuestra clase.. creo que fué el semestre anterior a que llegaras" –asintió Yamazaki- "hicimos la obra escolar "La Bella durmiente"..." –a diferencia de Shaoran, al joven parecía divertirle mucho el recuerdo- "Kinomoto, Chiharu y las otras también actuaron con nosotros pero a mí me tocó el papel de la reina, la madre de la bella durmiente..."

- "¿Y eso?" –se sorprendió el hechicero occidental.

- "¡Fue un estúpido sorteo el que decidió los papeles!" –saltó Li.

- "Sí, pero pese a que protestaste fué algo casual. La profesora Mizuki no tuvo la culpa y todo el salón lo aceptó pese a tus protestas..."

- "¡No me lo recuerdes!"

- "¿Pues que papel te dieron a ti Li?"

Shaoran no respondió y en la mente de Eriol nació una sospecha que le hizo sonreír..

- "No me irás a decir que..."

- "Sakura representó magníficamente el papel de príncipe, pero Li no dejó que le diera el beso en la escena final y ella sólo le abrazó" –reflexionó Yamazaki- "claro que se armó un buen lío entonces porque Mei Ling se puso a gritar que te soltara¿te acuerdas?" –Shaoran no quería ni mirar la expresión de contenida risa de Eriol, pero el prometido de Chiharu continuó- "además que en ese momento llegó el hermano de Sakura y quería matar a nuestro amigo... ¡lo hubieras visto Hiragizawa¡hasta se subió al escenario en cuanto se bajaron las cortinas!" –se volvió al muy avergonzado joven chino- "creo que si no lo contienen se hubiera puesto a pelear contigo allí mismo aunque tenías esos rizos rubios y..."

- "¡CALLATEEE!"

- "¿Entonces efectivamente "eras" la Bella durmiente?" –ahora sí que Eriol no podía contener la risa- " ¡es increíble que me no hubiera estado allí para verlo!"

- "Daidouji se encargó del vestuario de Li y Sakura... ya se notaba que tenía habilidad para el diseño de modas desde entonces.." –siguió Yamazaki, mientras el pobre Shaoran se amparaba en el silencio.

Ya sabía que esos dos siempre eran demasiado para él...

Al menos en ese aspecto...

¡Eran un peligro público!

- "Pues yo creí que la única obra de ustedes era una donde Sakura fue la princesa y Li de príncipe..." –continuaba Eriol.

- "Esa fue otra obra que hicimos después. En esa obra a mí me dieron el papel de príncipe en un principio, pero no pude representarlo. Un momento¿como supiste de eso?, ya no estabas en el colegio entonces..."

- "Sasaki y las otras comentaron algo de eso el otro día en el hospital. Tomoyo deseaba que el traje de Sakura para la petición matrimonial la hiciera verse tan bien como en la obra en que fué princesa..."

Shaoran suspiró rompiendo su silencio. Sólo de pensar en los diseños infantiles de Daidouji hacía que sintiera miedo, pero Yamazaki y Eriol siguieron charlando animadamente...

- "En verdad lamento mucho no haber participado en ninguna obra escolar con ustedes.." –continuó el hechicero occidental con una sonrisa- "definitivamente es algo que me gustaría incluir en mis recuerdos porque..."

**Por favor... por favor... cuídala... cuídala... por mí...**

La mirada de Eriol pareció congelarse por un instante y Shaoran pudo sentir como un destello de antigua energía pasaba con la rapidez de un relámpago entre ellos, a su vez que Yamazaki se encontró en la necesidad de ayudar a su antiguo compañero de escuela ya que aquella súbita voz en su cabeza había hecho que Eriol casi perdiera la noción de la realidad...

De hecho, hubiera caído al piso si el joven japonés no se hubiera percatado de ello.

- "¡Oye¿que te pasa?.. ¿acaso no te sientes bien?"

El ceño de Shaoran se acentuó mientras Eriol parecía estar bastante aturdido y aquello si sorprendió al Jefe del Clan Li. Había sido un destello de energía débil... casi como una brisa... no podía en modo alguno ser calificada de amenaza, pero era extraño y antiguo a la vez...

- "¿Que sucede Hiragizawa, lo sentiste también?"

Eriol asintió sin decir una palabra, mientras parecía estar concentrándose...

Aquella voz... la había escuchado antes...

Pero no en ese tono tan... débil... como si fuera alguien a punto de... ¿morir?

El joven trató de pensar casi frenéticamente y en ese mismo instante lo vió de nuevo...

La placa dorada...

La placa donde encerró el poder del druida negro cuando lo venció. Clow contemplaba el suelo entonces y...

¡Sangre!... ¡Allí había sangre!

- "¡Hay sangre¡sangre!" –repitió Eriol volviendo a la realidad ante la mirada preocupada de sus amigos- "... pero.. ¿como es posible?... ¿quién murió allí?"

La voz amable de Kaho se escuchó saludando a Jeff en las otras habitaciones y Li y Yamazaki ayudaron a su amigo a acomodarse en su sillón favorito...

- "¿Ya pasó?" –preguntó Shaoran- "pero .. ¿que viste?"

- "Algo muy raro... algo que no recordaba¡que nunca recordé antes!... era todo tan extraño.."

Yamazaki notó inmediatamente las miradas de sus amigos y salió de la habitación con la excusa de traer algún medicamento bueno para el dolor de cabeza. Pero si bien su amigo japonés parecía haber adquirido cierto tacto con los años, Shaoran se preocupó al sentir la voz de Jeff acercarse por el vestíbulo...

- "Tal vez sería mejor que fueras a descansar... no sé cuanta sea tu confianza con tu amigo irlandés pero.."

- "No, estoy bien. Gracias. Sólo que fue tan súbito que me sorprendió... Lo curioso es que nunca había sido así... fue como un susurro lo que empezó todo... me aturdí porque era como si esa voz forzara a mis recuerdos a volver... ¿dices que también lo sentiste?"

- "Pero no era algo ofensivo.. era más bien algo débil, como..."

- "Como la petición de alguien que se está muriendo.."

- "¡Hola Eriol!" –saludó el pequeño Tao entrando a toda carrera a la lujosa salita donde los hechiceros conferenciaban- " ¡mírame, ya no estoy enfermo, no más!"

El hechicero saludó al pequeño con una sonrisa, mientras Shaoran contemplaba con interés la figurita animada del hermanito de Yoko...

- "¡Oye mocoso, vuelve aquí!" –Jeff se asomó- "de modo que estás acá..." –saludó rápido- "lo siento Eriol, pero es demasiado inquieto y Yoko me pidió que lo llevara al hospital..."

- "No te preocupes.. Tao y yo nos conocemos." –Eriol disimuló su sorpresa por lo que el irlandés había dicho- ".. ¿ya conoces a mi amigo, Shaoran Li?"

- "Es un placer conocerle señor Li" –saludó Jeff- "bueno, espero que me disculpen, pero sólo vine a buscar algunas tarjetas de crédito que dejé aquí... ¡arriba Tao!, no olvides que Yoko nos espera en el hospital y tu mamá debe estar impaciente por verte..."

Shaoran pareció perplejo y Eriol frunció levemente el ceño...

¡Ya había empezado Jeff con sus eternos problemas con chicas!

Y justamente con aquella muchacha que tenía la costumbre de golpearle a cada rato¡seguro que si algo salía mal con el agente aquella agresiva chiquilla le culparía a

- "A todo esto..." –repuso Yamazaki ingresando con un vaso en la mano- "¿cómo la estarán pasando las chicas?"

* * *

><p>En la mansión Li, la anciana contuvo la risa al notar la cara azorada de las chicas ante el espectáculo que había preparado y el ambiente en sí que rodeaba el lugar. Había sido una mañana muy ocupada, pero al notar el rostro ruborizado de las invitadas –todas estaban sonrojadas y atónitas, a excepción de la señorita Akizuki cuyos ojos brillaban de alegría- supo que las cosas iban marchando a la perfección...<p>

¡Lo tenía todo perfectamente preparado!

Con una risita maliciosa lanzó una mirada a las bebidas que pensaba servir en cosa de minutos guardando especialmente la "joya" de su colección con todo cuidado en su habitación pues era su carta de triunfo para obtener lo que tanto quería... cuando Sakura y Shaoran se casaran.

Porque entonces ella misma se encargaría que probaran de esa bebida antes de la noche de bodas...

¡Todo por su querido nieto!

- "Yo... yo.." –balbuceaba Sakura en ese instante- "no tenía idea de que una despedida de soltera fuera... así. ¿Y tú Tomoyo?"

- "Tampoco" –murmuró la muchacha, con el rostro sonrojado-".. sólo asisto a eventos de trabajo en París y no tengo amigas allá... nunca había ido a una fiesta como esta"

- "La señorita Akizuki parece estar disfrutando mucho del espectáculo" – murmuró Rika.

- "Tú lo has dicho" –dijo Chiharu sintiéndose muy cohibida.

- "Yo si he asistido a despedidas de solteras... pero la que le organicé a Keiko fue muy diferente a esta.." –intervino Ayame Sato, a quién habían invitado también- "este... espectáculo es bastante... nuevo para mí"

Todas asintieron mientras Nakuru estaba cantando de lo más animada ... junto con los participantes del... espectáculo. La pobre Sakura ni siquiera quería levantar la mirada del piso... ¿Cómo es que a la abuela se le había ocurrido tal cosa?...

Bien, una cosa era cierta... al menos los chicos que estaban allí bailando eran guapos pero... ¿no se supone que era una fiesta sólo para chicas?

- "¡Niñas!.. ¡llegaron las bebidas!"

Ninguna de las jóvenes pudo evitar un sobresalto...

- "Es que yo prefiero agua" –murmuró Sakura con una gran gota en la cabeza.

- "Yo nunca bebo" –replicó rápidamente Tomoyo- "ni siquiera en los círculos parisinos y.."

- "Yo tampoco y.."

En ese momento uno de los "bailarines" hizo un movimiento de baile muy "sexy" con Nakuru y las muchachas se sonrojaron masivamente, mientras una feliz Nakuru hizo que una copa se volcara sobre el vestido de Tomoyo...

- "Bien niña... será mejor que te pongas algo limpio y seco... ¡ese vestido está arruinado!..." –la abuela se volvió a Mei Ling- "dime pequeña¿tienes algo que no haga verse a tu amiga como una compatriota nuestra?"

- "A mí no me molesta usar ropa estilo chino" –contestó Tomoyo.

- "No te preocupes.. tengo unos bonitos pantalones y una chaqueta que bien podrían haber sido diseñados en el París que conoces" –rió Mei Ling.

Ambas chicas se alejaron, mientras la abuela volvía a atacar..

- "¿Cómo que agua?.. ¿nadie quiere tomarse algo para animarse?.. ¡nada de eso¡prueben estas bebidas especiales de mi propia invención!" –rió.

- "Eh... oigan chicas..." -repuso Ayame Sato con una enorme gota de sudor sobre su cabeza mientras una sospecha crecía como una burbuja en su mente- "... creo... creo que estos chicos no son... no son simples bailarines.."

Todas las muchachas la miraron con algo parecido al pánico expresado en sus semblantes pero en ese preciso momento Nakuru saltó feliz en medio de los bailarines, los muchachos hicieron un brusco movimiento y las caras de las chicas ya no estaban rojas ¡casi se ponen moradas!...

- "¡NO PUEDE SER!" -murmuró la pobre Sakura con los ojos casi dilatados de asombro- "estos chicos son... son..."

- "Son desnudistas..." -susurró la pobre y avergonzada Rika...

- "Si... si... ya... ya lo noté" -tartamudeó Chiharu mientras Naoko asentía en silencio y Sakura estaba próxima a un desmayo.

- "Ay no!.. ya sabía que la abuela iba a hace algo realmente escandaloso!" -se espantó Mei Ling que ya regresaba con Tomoyo, quien estaba muda de asombro.

- "¿Y bien niñas?.. ¿nadie quiere un traguito de licor?" -insistió la anciana.

Como de común acuerdo todas las sonrojadas invitadas -bien, no todas, Nakuru brincaba feliz poniendo fajos de billetes sobre la escasa indumentaria que aún conservaban los bailarines- apuraron sendos vasos de licor de un solo trago...

Aunque posiblemente necesitarían mucho más que un trago esa tarde...

- " No creí decir esto... pero necesito más" - murmuró Sakura toda sonrojada mientras los bailarines continuaban su... "espectáculo"...

* * *

><p>Touya abandonó el hospital con una extraña sensación en el pecho. Los daños del último terremoto habían sido afortunadamente menores y no habían consecuencias graves que lamentar pero había sido una semana muy pesada y estaba absolutamente agotado.<p>

Como si no fuera bastante, le habían invitado al matrimonio de los amigos de Sakura mañana por la noche...

No era que le desagradaran o no –apenas si les había tratado- pero la sola palabra "matrimonio" le ponía últimamente casi frenético porque las palabras de aquella muchacha aún estaban en su cabeza...

- "Sakura no sabe lo que quiere, ya lo he dicho... ¡es demasiado joven para casarse¡¿cómo puedes estar segura que será feliz con ese sujeto?"

- "Mi madre suele preguntarse algo parecido respecto al matrimonio de tus padres" –había contestado la chiquilla entrometida - "pero de todas formas no somos nosotros los que decidiremos la respuesta de Sakura, es ella misma.. ¿porqué no dejarla?"

- "¿Porqué demonios todos gritan la palabra "matrimonio" en estos días?" –se quejó en voz alta subiendo a su vehículo- "¿acaso se prestan el cerebro o qué?"

Y para coronar aquella avalancha de expresiones matrimoniales tenía que soportar ver a ese estúpido paciente suyo preparando su matrimonio por teléfono...

- "Por supuesto que Tracie y yo haremos una gran recepción en París, estimado Ives" –le había escuchado decir por teléfono en francés- "si, lo del matrimonio aquí es más que todo por su madre, pero una vez que nos casemos no la dejaré volver.. ¿cómo se te ocurre?" –rió- "bien amigo, te dejo porque tengo que llamar a la agencia de bodas... abandono este maldito hospital a finales de mes y me casaré de inmediato. Sí, Tracie y yo estaremos llegando a París en cuanto este hecho... ¡no, claro que no!.. ¡ya he tenido bastante de este condenado país!"

¡Cuanta estupidez junta!

¡Aquella situación le tenía casi al borde un colapso nervioso¡estaba a punto de estallar de coraje!...

- "Vamos a ver que está haciendo el monstruo.." –se dijo a sí mismo con la idea de molestar a su hermana para levantarse el ánimo - "una buena cena y ver su cara enojada podría hacerme sentir mejor.."

El automóvil se dirigió entonces a la casa que Yukito compartía con su padre y hermana...

Además que Kiku estaba allí...

* * *

><p>- " ¡Por favor tranquilízate de una vez Tsu Chin¡estás realmente histérico!<p>

- "No estoy histérico Ping... sólo profundamente sorprendido" –se dijo mientras charlaba con el miembro del Concilio usando su servicio de internet- "... esto casi parece una coincidencia..."

- "No entiendo la razón de tal coincidencia, pero lo que dices no me parece que sea muy sensato... ¡estamos dejando pasar un tiempo precioso para acabar con el mocoso Li y todos sus amigos!... mientras tú dejas pasar los días y nos tienes buscando descendientes de hechiceros que murieron hace mucho tiempo nuestros enemigos se están fortaleciendo y..."

- "¿En serio crees eso?" –rió el siamés con un gesto astuto- "yo más bien pienso lo contrario mi amigo... ya ves que si los rumores que me comentan son ciertos y Li está planeando su boda eso nos quiere decir que está bajando la guardia, que se está confiando mucho y ése es justamente mi objetivo... No, esa es una de las razones por las que la venganza de ustedes contra la pequeña chiquilla Hiu deberá esperar, un solo movimiento en falso y todos ellos reaccionarían tal vez con más fuerza que cuando ocurrió el desagradable asunto de Mai Tsi"

- "Pero... ¡estamos dejando pasar el tiempo!"

- "Y pasará lo necesario... para nosotros. Tenemos la ventaja de poder decidir el momento preciso y el lugar de ataque mientras ellos sólo pueden esperar. Acciones como las que quieres llevar a cabo sólo lograría que quizá nos descubrieran cuando aún no tenemos todas las piezas juntas para aplastarlos de un solo golpe.."

Ping sonrió. Aunque conocía a Tsu Chin desde hace 10 años sólo ahora entendía el porqué de su asombrosa claridad y la inteligencia que le había llevado a destronar –casi tres años atrás- a la más antigua familia hechicera de Siam.

Acto que había sido alentado -¡como olvidarlo!- por el viejo Lao y su clan.. en un intento por deshacerse del joven Li, lo que había llevado a los entonces novios –Shaoran Li y Mai Tsi- a Siam, pero el complot no había tenido éxito y ahora entendía el porqué: Lao quiso hacerlo solo y el muchacho resultó ser demasiado para él, pero ahora que finalmente los Siete –bueno, ahora Seis por el encarcelamiento de uno de ellos- habían decidido unir fuerzas...

Nada podría salvar a ese chiquillo arrogante e idealista...

Claro, ahora sabían al fin que el legendario Druida Negro era la antigua encarnación de Tsu Chin... ¡y no podían perder!

- "Déjalos que sueñen, sean felices y se diviertan el tiempo que les concedamos... es mejor para nosotros que se olviden de lo que viene" –sonreía Tsu Chin- "mucho mejor"

Ping asintió, aunque aún se preguntaba porqué Tsu Chin había quedado asombrado cuando le mostró la fotografía de la chica Hiu.

¿Acaso la conocía?

- "No lo olvides entonces.." –continuó el siamés- "que no deben hacer nada sólo dejar que la investigación continúe. Lo verdaderamente importante es que averigües si quedan en algún lugar del mundo alguien que descienda de esas personas..."

- "Pero si dices que la encarnación de Clow también los busca... quizás él.."

Tsu Chin rió.

- "No mi amigo. Es cierto que Clow me arrebató mi poder en el pasado, pero hay algo también muy cierto... antes de morir como Soté De Danann maldije a Clow con una vida breve a la vez que en un arranque de ira final mis últimas palabras fueron de que si algún día llegábamos a reencarnar a él le sería imposible recordar a las personas que estuvieron también en esa batalla..."

- "Pero debes considerar que la encarnación de Clow debe tener mucho poder, no por algo es llamado "Hechicero de todos los tiempos"..."

- "Lo sé pero el maldecir a alguien antes de morir es más viejo que Clow y Soté De Danann, especialmente si se es realizado con un gran rencor. Y si en su actual encarnación empieza a recordar algo será sólo como relámpagos o recuerdos difusos... la única forma en que podría recordar cabalmente lo relacionado a esas personas es cuando viera la placa con sus propios ojos... ¡por eso sé que no la tiene!"

- "Aquellos dos hechiceros..." –murmuró Ping- "... Wu Fan Sheng y Kai Sun Sheng... ¿crees que realmente exista alguien con algo de la sangre de esos dos?... la casta Sheng acabó cuando.."

- "Lo sé, ya me lo dijiste..." –le interrumpió apretando los puños- "pero quizá algún descendiente indirecto debe haber quedado... alguien siquiera, sea en Hong Kong, Japón o Pekín.. o en algún lugar del mundo..."

- "Bien, con suerte, te tendré esa información pronto... por otro lado, estamos descansando plenamente y concentrando todo nuestro poder y fuerza para la batalla... ¿que hay con nuestro señor el Kamui Oscuro?"

- "Tal y como les dije... si su deseo es tener más poder y destruir al Jefe de la Organización Mágica más antigua del planeta su poder será multiplicado porque el poder del Kamui Oscuro es conceder nuestro verdadero deseo.. por eso según los cálculos de la supercomputadora llamada "Bestia" así como yo soy el Heraldo de la Batalla del fin del Mundo..." –rió- "ustedes son los Seis Sombras, los compañeros del Heraldo, los Seis Señores del preludio a la destrucción. Es curioso ¿no?.. así como el siete es considerado un número místico bienhechor, el número seis es signo de destrucción y hasta el apresamiento de uno de ustedes estaba escrito en las profecías ya que no podían ser siete los que me acompañaran en la batalla" –Ping asintió- "el siete estaba fuera de discusión"

- "Bien, entonces dejemos que nuestros enemigos disfruten... nosotros seguiremos buscando a los descendientes de Sheng y ni siquiera Li podrá contra nosotros con el poder de nuestro deseo concedido por el Kamui Oscuro..." –reflexionó- "un momento Tsu Chin.. ¿porqué no le pediste también encontrar la placa?"

- "Me dijo que mi deseo sería concedido a su tiempo y que encontrar la placa era parte de eventos que tenían un porqué para llegar. Por eso deduzco que hallarlo es algo que nos proporcionará más poder aún, y en el momento preciso... ¡sigan buscando!"

Ping asintió y Tsu Chin desactivó su conexión a la internet pensando aún en muchas cosas.. Mejor salía a tomar algo de aire, igual que con el poder de ambos bandos de Dragones en la ciudad, la encarnación de Clow no podría sentir su presencia...

Y cuando subió a su automóvil no notó que alguien le seguía..

* * *

><p>- "¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?" –gritó Shaoran absolutamente espantado- " ¿Acaso están burlándose de mí otra vez?"<p>

- "Pues míralo tu mismo si quieres" –repuso Eriol mientras el avergonzadísimo joven chino tenía el rostro como un tomate y miraba el libro que su abuela le había obsequiado como si éste fuera a morderle- "¿en serio nunca habías escuchado hablar de este libro?... cualquier hombre de nuestra edad sabe de lo que trata..."

- "¡Pues yo no lo sabía!" –se defendió con calor, mientras Yamazaki se reía y Eriol se encogía de hombros otra vez- "ni siquiera le he dado una mirada, por eso preferí preguntarles a ustedes. Tal vez tú tengas mucho tiempo libre Hiragizawa pero con las responsabilidades que tengo apenas si me quedan horas para dormir..."

- "¿Y antes?" –rió la encarnación de Clow, pues nada le sacaba más de las reflexiones sombrías que había tenido hace algunas horas como bromear a costa de Li- "no irás a decirme que nunca te preguntaste sobre estas cosas..."

El sonrojo de Shaoran le dió una respuesta evidente...

- "Pues nunca se me ocurrió que hubiera un libro como ése... ciertamente no tengo ninguno así en mi biblioteca particular y con la Jefatura del Clan, la universidad y mis estudios mágicos complementarios en verdad que..."

- "Nunca se te ocurrió preguntar..." –terminó alegremente Eriol.

- "Y yo que pensé que estudiar y trabajar era complicado" –murmuró Yamazaki.

- "¡Hasta tiene ilustraciones muy específicas!"

- "¡Deja de hablar de eso!" –la cara de Shaoran era un tomate- ".. lo menos que quiero es..."

- "Ya lo sé. No quieres pensar en Sakura y en este libro¡oye, creo que esa ha sido la intención de tu abuelita!" –continuó Eriol mirándole con divertida malicia- ".. oye... tú y Sakura nunca..."

Shaoran ya estaba casi morado de tanto sonrojo...

- "¡Claro que no!"

- "Pero... ¿si lo has hecho no?"

¡Ahora si que Shaoran estaba morado!...

- "¡No es correcto preguntar eso!" –como sus dos amigos le miraban con interés, suspiró resignado- "bueno, ciertamente no me atrevería a tocar a Sakura antes de casarme.. ella es tan vergonzosa que aún se sonroja cuando la beso, pero si estuve" –tosió para disimular su incomodidad- "de esa forma... con Mai Tsi.."

- "¡Ah bueno!, ya hubiera sido cosa insólita que hubieras llegado virgen a los veinte años!"

- "En una chica es un caso especial... en un hombre yo casi diría imposible" –Yamazaki le dio la razón.

Shaoran no pudo decir nada... estaba ocupado tratando de ponerse de pie pues había caído de espaldas al escuchar el razonamiento de sus amigos...

- "¿Saben una cosa?, ustedes dos se llevarían muy bien con mi abuela.."

- "Quizá sí. En verdad me hubiera gustado tomar una fotografía a la cara que pusiste cuando te dije lo de este librito.."

Una gigantesca gota surgió en la cabeza de Shaoran...

¡Su abuela¿cuando terminaría de ocasionarle tantos problemas?"

* * *

><p>Yoko escuchó el alboroto que provenía del ala opuesta de la mansión Li –bien, en realidad era la voz eufórica de la señorita Akizuki- y no pudo evitar una sonrisa; ciertamente Sakura y sus amigas la habían invitado pero ella había declinado el ofrecimiento en consideración a la muerte tan cercana de su padre y el hecho que tenía que visitar a su madre al hospital. Ahora, algunas horas después del inicio, notaba que la reunión de las chicas se animaba más, aunque por supuesto que no iba a ser muy fácil acostar a su hermanito con aquel alboroto, quien sí se veía muy interesado en el asunto..<p>

- "¿Que pasa Yoko?.. ¿porqué no puedo ir allí?"

- "Porque es una reunión de chicas... y no es el lugar ni el momento apropiado para que juegues.." –le dijo con dulzura- "además, si no te duermes pronto..."

- "No quiero dormir... quiero ir a ese lugar.. ¡quiero saber que pasa!"

- "Demasiada curiosidad puede ser un problema" –le recriminó afectuosamente mientras lamentaba que Tao fuese tan despierto pese a tener apenas cinco años- "así que recuéstate en tu cama que me quedaré aquí hasta que te duermas.."

El niño protestó pero a una sonrisa de su hermana se instaló en su camita... aunque una idea estaba en su demasiado despierta mente infantil. Yoko había estado muy ocupada todo el día... seguramente se dormiría antes que él...

Y podría ir a ver que pasaba allá...

La muchacha estaba a punto de dormir sobre esa misma silla pero no muy lejos de allí, en la misma ciudad y justamente al pie de la Torre de Tokyo y con la ciudad a sus pies, Tsu Chin no dejaba de preguntarse que extraño destino era el que le hacía volver a ver a esa niña de nuevo, porque cuando Ping le envió el retrato de la chica Hiu, la recordó de inmediato...

La misma niña que conociera en Hong Kong... hace ya cuatro años...

- "¿Te gustan acaso las antigüedades niña?... llevas mucho rato viendo esa tienda..."

- "No, no es que me gusten. Sólo que me gustaba mucho venir aquí... desde que era más pequeña"

Y él había sonreído porque la chiquilla había contestado sin ni siquiera voltear a verle. ¿Porqué le había llamado la atención?. Era casi una niña. Posiblemente tuviera doce años o con suerte trece... era pequeña.

- "¿Quién es usted?"

Y ni siquiera tenía magia alguna...

- "¿Qué?"

- "Olvídalo" –había contestado la niña tratando de alejarse de él con rapidez...

- "¡Espera¿acaso me tienes miedo?"

- "No suelo hablar con extraños..." –la chiquilla le miraba con desconfianza- "además que..."

- "Ya veo. Te asusto porque soy un adulto y tú apenas una niña"

- "Tengo 14 años y sé cuidarme perfectamente" –frunció el ceño y sus enormes ojos grises centellearon- "justamente por eso no quiero seguir hablando con un extraño como tú"

- "Eso tiene solución. Me llamo Tsu Chin y tengo 24 años" –sonrió y un poco de su cabello castaño dorado cayó sobre su frente- "¿Y tu nombre pequeña¿porqué estabas viendo tanto esta tienda¿acaso por la cantidad de cosas mágicas que podían vender en este sitio con la excusa de las antigüedades?"

- "Eso no te importa¿porqué me estás molestando?.. ¿acaso no tienes una novia que visitar o algo así?"

- "No. Soy heredero de un insignificante clan siamés, pero estoy de visita en Hong Kong por el momento... parte de las desventajas de pertenecer a un clan pequeño son que los jefes de clanes me consideran demasiado insignificante como pretendiente, aunque debo admitir que ninguna chica me ha interesado en verdad hasta ahora. Tengo otras prioridades en mi vida ¿sabes?... mi viaje de autodescubrimiento ha terminado y he conocido personas importantes y que me servirán de mucho en el futuro. Estas personas, al igual que yo son mucho más de lo que aparentan ser... sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que ultime los detalles necesarios que me llevarán a ser el jefe de hechiceros de Siam... aunque los actuales jefes me estorban. Justamente una buena amiga llamada Kanoe me ha dado algunos consejos al respecto... ella también espera la llegada de alguien más, pues su misión es preparar todo para alguien muy poderoso que aún no se manifiesta y podría ser cualquiera" –parecía hablar para sí mismo pero continuó- "aunque a cambio de presentarle a algunas personas importantes en círculos mágicos es buena consejera..."

- "Bien, felicidades... pero yo tengo cosas que hacer. Adiós"

La retuvo por el brazo y notó que la chiquilla parecía asustada.. ¿acaso no le había caído bien¡que mala suerte!... porque a él esta pequeña le estaba gustando bastante...

- "Siquiera dime tu nombre. Me gustaría verte otra vez"

- "Si no me sueltas gritaré"

- "Sólo quiero ser tu amigo, créeme por favor. No sé porqué... pero llamaste mi atención y te he dicho más de mí de lo que suelo decir¡no es mi estilo abordar a alguien de esta forma!... mira, sólo dime como te llamas y..."

La chiquilla se había librado de él con un diestro movimiento de artes marciales pero él se había apartado de ella de un ágil salto antes que lo golpeara. Seguro creía que era algún tipo de lunático, pero pronto volvería a Siam y no podía evitar sentir curiosidad hacia esta niña. A la expresión adulta de su mirada gris...

Como quien tiene muchas preocupaciones impropias de sus catorce años..

- "Debes estar loco si crees que voy a creer una sola palabra de lo que has dicho.." –le contestó la chiquilla- "porque si fuera cierto sólo probaría que eres alguien malvado y peligroso.."

La chica se marchó antes que pudiera retenerla y una fuerte lluvia surgió de repente empapando su largo cabello castaño dorado, no muy común para un siamés, aunque tampoco tenía el cabello rojizo como cuando había sido en su anterior encarnación, ni sus ojos verdes de antaño. Sus ojos eran ahora negros, negros como sus propósitos, negros como lo llamaban en el pasado...

Druida Negro.

Saliendo de sus recuerdos Tsu Chin suspiró y abandonó la Torre de Tokyo preguntándose que extraña cadena de eventos le habían llevado a encontrar de nuevo a esa chiquilla. De modo que su nombre era Yoko Hiu. ¡Con razón su expresión era tan adulta!... con el padre que tuvo, siempre había tenido demasiadas responsabilidades...

Y seguramente ella no lo recordaba...

Lo mejor de todo era que ya había decidido el lugar donde el enfrentamiento se llevaría a cabo. El chico Li, aquel maldito muchacho que era la encarnación de Clow y todos los demás podían divertirse por el momento, pronto acabaría con todos...

Yoko se despertó bruscamente y Tao se felicitó por fingir que dormía cuando su hermana salió al fin de su habitación. Por su parte la muchacha suspiró levemente y pareció estar extrañamente angustiada... acababa de tener un sueño muy raro, que más bien que sueño era un recuerdo.. un recuerdo de un desconocido con quién tropezó en Hong Kong cuatro años atrás. Era curioso, ella lo había olvidado pero ese sueño la había dejado bastante inquieta, además que había escuchado en alguna ocasión -a la anciana señora Li- algo relacionado con una muchacha llamada Mai Tsi que al parecer había muerto recientemente y que estaba emparentada con el hombre que acababa de recordar...

¿El mismo Tsu Chin?

¡Era mejor que lo supiera lo antes posible!... ese hombre en aquella ocasión le había inspirado un extraño temor y estaba terriblemente intranquila...

- "Por favor" –dijo cuando la voz amable de Hin Lu le contestó al otro lado del auricular- "podría hacerme un gran servicio?... quiero saber algo sobre una persona..."

- "Mi señor no se encuentra en este momento, pero si puedo ayudarle lo haré" –repuso el joven secretario, que continuaba revisando el papeleo del clan con absoluta calma- "¿el nombre de la persona?"

- "Es un sujeto llamado Tsu Chin"

* * *

><p>- "Aún me sigo preguntando que estoy haciendo YO aquí.." –comentó Eriol, deteniendo su vehículo ante la mansión con gesto resignado- " ¿como dejé que me convencieras?"<p>

- "¡Vamos Hiragizawa, no seas así!" –le contestó Yamazaki con su sonrisa característica mientras Shaoran terminaba de estacionar su propio vehículo al lado- "todavía estabas bastante pálido con el susto que nos diste y algo de aire fresco y ayudar a tus amigos puede ser bueno, además que si Li no estaba exagerando..."

- "¡Yo no exagero!" –repuso el joven chino antes de salir apuradamente de su vehículo e ingresar a la mansión, sin esperar a los otros- "¡apresúrense!"

- "Se vé que tiene mucha prisa.." –rió el mas próximo a casarse dirigiéndose de nuevo al hechicero occidental- "en verdad que gracias. Mira que voy a tener problemas en llevar a Chiharu, mi jefa y Naoko a sus casas si Li tiene razón.."

- "Ya te he dicho que te ayudaré con Sasaki y Yanahisawa" –aceptó Eriol encogiéndose de hombros- "en cuanto a los apuros de Li... bien, justamente vine para ver eso.."

- "¿A qué te refieres?"

- "Es que los apuros de nuestro amigo son realmente divertidos de ver.." –rió sin responder a la alusión a su malestar de la tarde...

Los dos muchachos comentaron algo más por unos instantes más todavía y siguieron al joven chino a la residencia –cuyas puertas se abrieron antes de que siquiera llamaran- sin el menor apuro y con toda calma, pero cuando ingresaron al amplio salón...

Lo que vieron los dejó perplejos...

- "¿Qué... qué pasó aquí?" –murmuró Yamazaki.

- "Empiezo a creer que Li no exageraba" –replicó Eriol con una gran gota sobre la cabeza.

El lugar era un auténtico desastre. Los muebles estaban revueltos... pero lo que más impresionó a los muchachos fueron las pequeñas figuras que dormían en un amplio sofá..

Chiharu, Tomoyo, Mei Ling y ... ¿Ayame Sato?.

¿Qué hacia allí la amiga de Yukito?

Bien, lo que quiera que fuera, todas parecían dormir profundamente...

- "¡Chiharu¿que pasa?" -preguntó Yamazaki, acercándose a su durmiente novia con expresión preocupada- "¿acaso has bebido¿te sientes mal?.. ¿que sucede?"

- "Ellas no tienen nada mis queridos niños" –dijo la anciana Li, apareciendo de repente- "a decir verdad están profundamente dormidas... eso es todo."

- "Pero ¿qué les dió de beber?" –protestó Eriol.

- "¿Beber?, pero si esas niñas apenas si probaron licor..." –asintió divertida- "las muy inocentes probaron un poco de los aperitivos y se durmieron.."

- "¿Y este desastre?.. aquí hay alguien que ha estado festejando ¡y en grande!" -comentó con sagacidad la encarnación de Clow, señalando el lugar- "supongo que no puede negar eso señora.."

- "¡Oh claro que no!, pero creo que la señorita Akizuki exageró al terminar con casi todas las bebidas... además de ser quien más disfrutara del espectáculo.."

A Eriol le surgió una gota sobre la cabeza...

- "¿Dónde está Kinomoto?.. ¿y Li?.." –repuso Yamazaki, que aún intentaba inútilmente despertar a Chiharu- "tampoco veo por aquí a mi jefa ni a Yanahizawa.."

- "Es cierto.. ¿donde está Nakuru?"

La anciana miró entonces a las chicas dormidas y un leve ceño apareció sobre su frente...

- "Sakura fue a descansar a una habitación más cómoda.." –dijo- "pero no tengo la menor idea donde están las otras chicas... deben estar caminando por la casa.."

- "¿Han bebido demasiado?.. ¿y mi matrimonio?"

- "¡Claro que no!.. ya cálmate muchacho, de todas maneras vas a casarte. Lo que pasa es que la bebida se les subió muy de prisa a la cabeza... voy a buscar a los criados para que las busquen, la casa es muy grande.."

- "¿Y Li?"- insistió Eriol.

- "Fue a ver a Sakura, ella está descansando en una habitación" -suspiró- "luego de darme un buen susto, al fin se durmió.."

- "¿Un buen susto?"

- "Eres un joven muy incisivo¿sabes?.. Bien, acepto que se tomó algo que no debía tomar hasta casarse y temo que eso la... desinhibió por completo"

- "Esto empieza a preocuparme" –pensó Eriol.

- "No te apures.. afortunadamente sólo fué un pequeño sorbito... cierto que se puso algo muy lindo que yo pensaba regalarle después para su luna de miel pero.."

- "Ahora sí que estoy preocupado" –dijo el joven en voz alta.

- "¡Pero no pasó de eso!... se quedó dormida justo antes que ustedes llegaran, por eso dejé que Shaoran entrara a verla" –rió- "aunque mi querido niño va a sonrojarse bastante de solo verla dormir.."

Un brillo picaresco apareció en los ojos de la abuela...

- "... ahora entiendo porqué su nieto estaba tan preocupado.. ¿porqué hizo todo esto?" –suspiró pensando- ".. esto ni yo me lo creo..." –pero añadió- "yo mismo soy algo excéntrico pero hay límites para la diversión señora.."

- "Es extraño que la encarnación de Lead Clow me diga eso pero escucha muchacho" –añadió muy seria- "no es cosa de diversión para mí la felicidad de mi nieto. Aunque tienes mucha más experiencia que tus amigos por ser quien has sido, te recuerdo que Lead Clow murió siendo todavía joven y tengo más experiencia de la vida que la que tú posees, aún con la de Clow incluida... y más sabe el diablo por viejo.. que por diablo"

- "¿Qué quiere decir?"

- "Para evitar más de estas fiestas de éstas Shaoran le pedirá a Sakura que prácticamente se escape con él" –rió festiva- "¡lo adelantará todo temiendo que prepare algo peor para cuando ellos se casen!"

Eriol suspiró con resignación mientras empezaba a buscar a las otras chicas en las amplias estancias de la mansión...

- "_Pues seguro que Li está en un buen problema ahora.. aunque Sakura esté dormida.."_

* * *

><p>Touya ingresó dando una gran portazo y le sorprendió bastante no hallar a Sakura y a ese tipo chino en el salón –detestaba que estuvieran allí acariciándose pero había venido a desahogar su malhumor y para eso sí que le servían- y se dirigió a la salita de estudio de que ocupaba el profesor de matemáticas ingresando tan ruidosamente como antes pero Yukito apenas si se inmutó.. casi parecía estar en otro hemisferio pues ni siquiera comía la enorme bolsa de bocadillos que tenía junto a los libros aunque el médico no estaba para bromas.. de modo que se sentó en una silla al lado del gabinete de su amigo y le miró con el ceño fruncido esperando que el otro bajara de las nubes...<p>

- "¿Qué diablos pasa contigo Yuki?"

Yukito dio un respingo. Había empezado a comer casi mecánicamente y no había escuchado a Touya... quizá por eso su amigo parecía molesto...

Aunque tal vez no, estaba molesto hace días...

- "¿Qué?.. oh disculpa Touya.. no te sentí llegar... ¿que pasa?"

- "Es lo que quiero saber... ¿dónde están todos?"

- "Tu padre avisó que trabajaría hasta muy tarde... Sakura.." –dudó- "salió a una reunión con sus amigas y Kerberos duerme... Creo que Kiku está en el jardín..."

Touya frunció aún más el ceño...

- "¡Vaya!... no tengo suerte y yo que vine a animarme.."

Yukito no respondió, parecía estar pensando en otra cosa..

- " ¡Yuki!"

- "Lo siento, me distraje un poco.." –se sobresaltó- "¿qué decías?"

- "Ya nada, perdí las ganas de hablar" –dijo secamente- ".. ¿dices que mi padre no llegará a dormir esta noche¿cuándo supiste eso?"

- "Justo antes que llegaras se comunicó por teléfono" –le replicó- "... parece que se le complicó algo y tendrá que trabajar allí toda la noche además.."

- "¡ESO NO PUEDE SER!" –chilló Kero apareciendo de repente- "¿acaso ese sujeto sabe eso?... ¡ESTO ES DEMASIADO!"

- "¿De qué habla el muñeco parlante?"

- "¡No soy un muñeco!.. además deberías agradecer que me preocupe... ¿cómo puede ser que a nadie le importe lo tarde que es y que ese tipo no haya traído a Sakura a su casa?"

El teléfono sonó entonces y Yukito abandonó el saloncito pidiendo el silencio de Kerberos con un gesto.

- "¿Qué pasa con Sakura?... Yuki dijo que había ido con sus amigas a una reunión¡en ningún momento mencionó a ese antipático tipo! "

- "Se supone que él tenía que recogerla y traerla a casa" –le explicó la Bestia del Sello con enfado- "pero a mí esa fiesta me provoca un mal presentimiento.. tu padre cocina muy bien pero no debería darle tanta confianza a ese mocoso..."

- "Una fiesta de mujeres.. ¡bah!"

- "Una despedida de soltera querrás decir" –dijo Kero pensativamente.

El cambio de color en el rostro del médico coincidió totalmente con el reingreso de Yukito a la habitación y aunque el profesor hubiera estado más distraído aún, difícilmente hubiera podido ignorar el enfado de su amigo con el grito que este lanzó..

- "¡DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERA!" -gritó Touya Kinomoto frenéticamente- "¡tú no dijiste que Sakura estaba en una Despedida de Soltera!"

- "¿Acaso tiene algo malo estar en una?" –preguntó Yukito, con un leve dejo de preocupación- "... son sólo una reunión de chicas inexpertas, no es para tanto ¿o sí?... aunque con la cara que pones realmente me preocupas..."

- "¡¿Y te asombra?"

- "Sí, porque me acaban de llamar de casa de la señora Li, pidiéndome que por favor recoja a Ayame. Sakura y sus amigas tuvieron la cortesía de invitarla también" –dijo inquieto- ".. pensaba ir por ella ahora pero nunca creí que fuera algo como para preocuparse... aunque ¿porqué me llamaron?" –se dijo a sí mismo.

- "Entonces vamos en mi auto, que así me muestras el camino" –dijo enérgico, mientras Yukito dudaba- "¿cómo se le ocurre a mi padre no volver a casa cuando Sakura está en una fiesta de ésas..?"

- "Tu padre confía mucho en Li y en Sakura... ¿porqué estás tan molesto?"

- "¡Porque yo no confío en ese sujeto, por eso!.. mi hermana jamás haría algo impropio pero ¿y quién me garantiza a mí que ese tipo no lo haga?"

El galeno empujó a Yukito casi contra su voluntad al auto mientras el profesor trataba de defender al joven Li...

* * *

><p>- "Sa.. Sa... ¿SAKURA?"<p>

Shaoran estaba de pie, allí, en una de la habitaciones de la casa de su abuela –decorada con cojines al estilo casi árabe- mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos de la impresión, consciente de haber recibido la mayor sorpresa de toda su vida...

¡No podía creerlo, era imposible¡La abuela había dicho que estaba dormida!

Pero... no podía negar lo que estaba viendo...

Reclinada sobre el sofá, con el cabello claro cayendo como una cascada sobre sus hombros, Sakura le miraba con una expresión divertida y a la vez encantadora, pero no era aquello lo que había sorprendido al joven chino. Era la suave túnica de seda verde casi traslúcida que su novia llevaba puesta –y que combinaba maravillosamente con sus ojos- además del brillo picaresco y sensual de su mirada, así como la expresión de gatita mimosa de la muchacha...

¡Alto allí, alto allí!.. ¿qué estaba pasando?.

- "¿Qué... qué significa esto?" –casi gritó, sudando asustado.

Sakura contuvo una risa y se puso de pie dando un saltito... estaba descalza y sus pequeños pies no hicieron ruido cuando se deslizó sobre la alfombra con una sonrisa en los labios que derritió totalmente al pobre joven...

- "¿Qué significa qué mi amor?" –susurró suavemente en su oído.

El muchacho se estremeció de pies a cabeza... ¿qué estaba pasando allí?.

¿Sakura había enloquecido o le habían cambiado de novia?

- "¡Sakura qué... ¿qué haces con esa ropa?... ¿has andado así por la calle?" –dijo temblando.

La chica volvió a reír en su oído.

- "Claro que no tontito.. ¿cómo se te ocurre?. Es un vestido demasiado bonito como para pasearme con él ante otro que no seas tú.. ¿acaso no te gusta?"

El rostro del chico estaba colorado como una cereza cuando se apartó de su abrazo.

- "Sí¡claro que me gusta!... pero ése no es el punto.. ¿de donde sacaste algo así?.. es... es... es ¡demasiado provocativo!"

- "Lo encontré en el baúl de tu abuela" –dijo con un mohín- "junto con una graciosa botellita de la que tomé un sorbito antes que me descubriera y... ¡aunque ella se veía preocupada! pero..."

- "¡¿La abuela sabe de esto?"

- "Ella creyó que me dormí, pero pensé en esperarte¡además que no quiero seguir hablando de eso!.." –susurró tomando el joven por el mentón, obligándolo a inclinarse hacia ella con una expresión de ingenua provocación de la que ella misma no era consciente- "solo me lo puse para gustarte más y en cambio estás huyendo de mí..." –estaba bastante confundida- "acaso... ¿ya no me quieres?"

Shaoran contenía su temblor a duras penas mientras las pupilas de la muchacha lo miraban con ansiedad... estaba necesitando de toda su fortaleza...

- "Sabes.. sabes que sí, pero es mejor que nos reunamos con los demás..."

La muchacha lo miró con expresión desconcertada... justo en el momento en que Shaoran vió una diminuta copa junto a los cojines donde ella se había estado apoyando...

- "No sé que clase de brebaje te haya dado la abuela... pero voy a arreglar esto ahora mismo y..."

No logró terminar su frase. Súbitamente la muchacha le había rodeado el cuello con los brazos y ahora le besaba oprimiendo su bella figura contra él y el joven encontró que pensar y mantener la calma era mucho más difícil de lo que había imaginado, pues sin poder evitarlo se encontró devolviendo los besos a su novia casi con desesperación...

¡Sakura!... creo que es la primera vez que me besas sin sonrojarte...

Aunque quizá sea por el brebaje que te dio la abuela...

La chica acarició su cabello y el joven se obligó a recobrar la cordura...

- "¡No, no puedo!" –gritó antes de liberarse del abrazo de un tirón- "tú estás así porque la abuela te dio alguna cosa.. o porque estás bebida... ¡sería indigno aprovecharme de algo así!"

Sin esperar una respuesta salió casi huyendo del aposento, respirando con dificultad por la fuerza de los latidos de su corazón, mientras se apoyaba a la puerta cerrada.

¡Estuvo a punto de cometer una locura!

En una mesilla cercana vió una enorme jarra con agua y sin darse tiempo de pensar se tomó casi cuatro vasos sin respirar... necesitaba calmarse...

- "¡Shaoran que estás haciendo!" –gritó la abuela, muy alarmada- "¿te lo has tomado todo?.. ¡pero niño, si fue allí donde vacié la..!"

El joven miró a la anciana con furia... adoraba a su abuela, pero ciertamente había pasado una tarde verdaderamente infernal por su culpa y el solo recuerdo de Sakura tratando de seducirlo no ayudaba mucho en ese instante...

- "¡¿Qué le diste a Sakura?" –le interrumpió furioso- "se está comportando de una forma que... ¡que no es normal en ella...!.. ¿que has hecho abuela?.. ¡esta vez sí que te pasaste!.. ¡DIME QUE HAS HECHO!"

Curiosamente, la anciana lo único que hizo fue mirar con preocupación la jarra, cuyo líquido su nieto se acababa de terminar...

- "¿Cuantas copas de licor le diste?.. o peor... ¿que clase de porquería le hiciste tomar..?"

- "Escucha querido niño... ella sólo probó los aperitivos y después se sintió mal... por eso la envié a otras habitaciones... ¡te juro que no tengo la menor idea de lo que hablas!" –la anciana ya empezaba a asustarse- ".. el problema fue que en esa habitación encontró algo que yo guardaba para que lo tomaran en su noche de bodas y..."

- "¡Abuela, esto sí que no te lo perdono!.. ayúdame con Sakura y..."

El joven miró a la anciana casi lanzando rayos por los ojos –posiblemente si la casa no tuviera barreras anti-magia lo hubiera hecho literalmente- y giró para volver a la habitación donde la card captor esperaba cuando súbitamente todo el suelo pareció girar a su alrededor...

- "¡Ay querido!" –se lamentó sinceramente la abuela, ayudándole- ".. ¡no me equivoqué¡te la tomaste!"

- "¿Tomar qué abuela?" –murmuró mientras una extraña sensación se apoderaba de él.

- "¡Si vacié el contenido de la botella en esa jarra fué para que Sakura no probara más!" –se preocupó- "mira no te muevas... iré por uno de tus amigos para que me ayude, porque los criados están jugando a las escondidas con la señorita Akizuki .. que en verdad que está fuera de control.." –la anciana salió apurada mientras su nieto intentaba infructuosamente aclarar el torbellino de sensaciones que se apoderaban de él...

Sin poderlo evitar se apoyó contra la puerta de la habitación de su abuela y ésta se abrió, acabando el joven de ingresar con un buen estrépito, sobresaltando a Sakura, que sollozaba en un rincón...

Shaoran estaba mareado y confundido...

Pero ella lloraba.

- "¿Sa.. Sakura?... ¿que pasa?"

- "¡Me comporté como una desvergonzada, como una pervertida!" –sollozó la joven a modo de respuesta- "... ¡seguramente ya no vas a querer saber de mí nunca más!"

- "No, no.. no es tu culpa... creo que tomaste... algo que te ha quitado todas tus inhibiciones y eso hizo que ... hace un rato.."

- "¡No me refiero a eso!"

- "¿Entonces de que hablas?"

- "Te espié la otra tarde, mientras te vestías" –sollozó con las mejillas casi moradas de tanto sonrojo- "yo.. yo.."

- "Co... cosas de la abuela.. ¿no?'

- "Sí... pero la verdad... es que pude haberme negado"

El joven limpió sus lágrimas con sus manos, mientras sentía que su corazón se le estrujaba de solo pensar que ella lloraba...

- "Por favor.." –dijo con suavidad, acariciando su mejilla con infinita ternura- "por favor... no llores, mira que te amo demasiado y si lloras por mí podría hacer cualquier disparate..."

- "¿No me consideras una chica ... mala?"

- "¿Como puedo pensar eso?.. si yo mismo todo lo que quiero a veces es perder un poquito la razón a tu lado" –rió- "al menos no soy yo solo quien piensa así.."

La muchacha sonrió a través de sus lágrimas y Shaoran la besó con ternura pero repentinamente ambos se sintieron... algo extraños...

¿Qué habían tomado los dos?

* * *

><p>- "¡Aquí se va a armar un gran problema!" –se quejaba Kero por el teléfono- ".. en verdad que yo lo hice por mi ama pero.."<p>

- "¡Eres un condenado chismoso, un hablador culpable!" –le replicó Byakko por el otro lado de la línea- ".. ¡lo que quiera que vaya a pasar, vá a ser todo tu culpa y de nadie más, y si a mi señor creador le pasa algo te juro que vas a probar mis garras!" –le amenazó-"¿porqué no te quedaste callado?"

- "¡Es que también me preocupé por Sakura!"

- "Mi señora no corre ningún peligro en la casa de la familia de mi creador.. al menos eso creo..." –hubo una larga pausa y Kero se impacientó pero la gatita contestó al cabo de un instante- "y lo peor es que Megumi dice que sería muy impropio de nuestra parte intervenir.."

- "¿Qué clase de guardianes son ustedes?.. ¡su misión es proteger..!"

- "Por favor Kerberos, trata de serenarte" –pidió Megumi, esta vez del otro lado del teléfono- "pero entiende que esto es algo muy privado para nuestros señores y no es de guardianes que necesitan en este momento.."

- "Pero.. ¿y el hermano?"

- "Tengo fé en mi señor creador y nada realmente malo va a pasar... procura calmarte"

* * *

><p>- "Y dicen que las despedidas de solteros de los hombres son cosas serias.." –pensaba Eriol, levemente divertido- "bien, quizá la anciana tenga razón, por lo que sé de Daidouji y las otras apenas si han probado licor en su vida y puedo creer que les haya hecho tanto daño probar un aperitivo... pero en verdad que Sakura debe estar muy mal para haberse escondido en el cuarto de esa señora y..."<p>

Una voz familiar sonó muy cerca y el joven inglés miró asombrado como Naoko Yanahisawa estaba de pie y sobre una pila de mesas...

Se mantenía de pie por puro milagro del equilibrio...

- "¡Espera, vas a matarte si subes allí!" –dijo mientras corría a bajarla ya que no podía usar magia en esa casa- "¿acaso todas ustedes se volvieron locas o qué?.. ¿qué te proponías?"

- " ¡Soy la protagonista de una película de terror!" –rió la chica a modo de respuesta.

- "Sí, y los aterrorizados somos nosotros.. ¿qué acaso nunca has tomado algo fuerte en tu vida o qué?"

- "¡Claro que no!.. en las reuniones de la facultad siempre es Isamu quien bebe por mí"

- "Pues me alegra que tu novio no sepa de esto... porque sí que estaría tan espantado como nosotros" –la bajó de las mesas a duras penas- "bien, ahora es mejor que vayamos a... un momento.. ¿has visto a Sasaki?"

- "Se fue por allá... dijo que quería remojarse un ratito..."

- "A que bueno.. ¿QUE?" –reaccionó- "¿iba a tomar un baño?"

Una diminuta figura en pijama apareció entonces, con un buen vaso de leche en una mano y un osito de felpa en la otra..

- "¡Hola Eriol!" –saludó Tao, tan desenvuelto como siempre- "¿sabes que la jefa de mi hermana puede nadar como la gente de las competencias...?"

- "¿Que dices?"

- "Sí, ella va a dar un gran salto y.."

- "¡Sasaki!" –suspiró- "que problema... ¿donde está la piscina¿vienes de allí?"

El pequeño asintió mientras el hechicero maldijo en voz baja no tener poderes en esa casa, a la vez que acomodaba a Naoko en un sillón y se aprestaba a seguir al niño, cuando vió a Rika a punto de tirarse una zambullida en la profunda piscina...

- "¡Sasaki, detente!"

- "¡Hola Hiragizawa!" –le saludó la chica, con las mejillas sonrojadas como prueba de que no estaba en sus cabales- "¿sabes?, cuando era niña una gran ola me asustó ¿te acuerdas¡pero ahora yo asustaré a las olas!.."

- "Yo pensaba que la gente no brincaba a las piscinas con vestido y zapatos.." –murmuró Tao.

Pero Eriol no perdió el tiempo y se acercó a su joven conocida, tratando de ser persuasivo...

- "Sasaki... si te arrojas a la piscina solo pueden ocurrir dos cosas: o recuperas tu sobriedad de golpe al remojarte o de lo contrario vas a caer como plomo y con el susto quizá no puedas nadar.."

Rika le miró sin comprender mientras dudaba aún en lo alto..

- "Y en ambos casos voy a tener que meterme a esa piscina helada para sacarte.." –terminó su conocido con una enorme gota sobre la cabeza- "así que por favor, sé razonable y espera allí.. yo mismo te ayudaré a bajar.."

Rika le miró con asombro... estaba aún tratando de asimilar lo dicho por su antiguo condiscípulo cuando Eriol se acercó a su lado y la hizo rodear la piscina con cuidado.. aunque la pobre muchacha dudaba bastante, su aspecto era algo desaliñado y la confusión en su semblante era por demás notoria...

- "Es... es .. es raro... me siento mareada.."

- "Descuida, te pondrás bien en cuanto duermas un poco y..."

La muchacha asintió pero repentinamente sus ojos se cerraron y tal fue la sorpresa que el hechicero no pudo evitar caer junto con ella a la piscina...

¡PLASHHHHH!

El pequeño Tao cerró los ojos por un segundo ante el estrépito provocado por la caída...

- "Hasta Eriol se puso a nadar.." –rió.

- "¡Sasaki, reacciona!" –llamaba el hechicero mientras empujaba a su antigua condiscípula fuera del agua- "trata de no.."

Rika abrió levemente los ojos y pareció aún bastante aturdida pero Eriol la sostuvo y la ayudaba a salir –aún estando él en el agua- cuando...

- "¡Tao.. ¿donde te metiste?.. ¡ya te he dicho que..!"

Los almendrados ojos grises de Yoko miraron la escena ante sí con asombro.. el hechicero estaba con la señorita Sasaki en brazos - ¡y la piscina!- y su jefa se veía casi inconsciente..

Era una situación que no hablaba nada bien del dueño del pequeño Spinel y al verla allí Eriol tenía una ENORME gota sobre la cabeza... ¿acaso esa chica volvería a golpearle?..

- "¡Que gracioso!" –sonreía el pequeño Tao, terminando de beber su leche y aún con su osito en el brazo- ".. de todas formas se dieron un baño.."

- "¡¿Tao?" –se espantó su hermana viendo al pequeño contemplar tranquilamente la escena y corriendo a cubrir con su menuda figura los ojos también grises del chiquito- ".. ¿cómo te viniste hasta aquí?"

- "Escucha... antes que empieces.." –empezó Eriol.

- "Vé a la cocina... ¡y sin discusión que estoy muy enojada!" –le susurró al niño rápidamente pero en cuanto el pequeño se fué ella miró al hechicero con enfado- ".. es mejor que te ayude con la señorita Sasaki... no se vé nada bien.."

- "Gracias" –al fin pudo salir de la piscina- "por un momento pensé que estabas asumiendo que yo.."

- "Escucha, no sé que clase de sujeto seas o si hayas pensado aprovecharte de la señorita Sasaki.." –dijo muy seria y continuó- "pero eso es absolutamente repugnante y aunque ya me habían dicho que eras un pervertido.."

- "¿QUEEEE?"

- "Como si fuera poco te pones a dar ese espectáculo delante de un niño como Tao y..."

- "¡Pero no soy ningún pervertido!"

La muchacha no respondió y ayudó a Rika a abandonar los alrededores, mientras Eriol la seguía limpiando sus anteojos y maldiciendo a Jeff en voz baja ...

- "¡No soy ningún pervertido!"

- "¡La señorita Yanahizawa!" –la muchacha se asombró al ver a Naoko dormitar en la butaca donde su condiscípulo la había dejado- "¿qué le pasó?"

- "Es lo que trato de explicar.. ellas están así por la fiesta que hicieron hace un rato¿no has visto a Nakuru?"

- "Desde mi habitación pude escuchar la algarabía de la señorita Akizuki pero ignoro donde está" –buscó infructuosamente una cobija pues Rika empezaba a temblar- "mira, espera aquí con ellas que encerraré a Tao en su habitación y traigo una cobija para la señorita Sasaki..."

Sin darle tiempo de contestar la chiquilla tomó a Tao de una mano –que se había vuelto a escabullir por allí- y le arrastró hacia sus habitaciones, mientras Eriol empezaba a estornudar...

- "_Mejor no le pido una cobija para mí_" –pensó el muchacho- _"¡condenado Jeff!.. ¡en verdad que le creyó eso que soy un pervertido!.. ¡que reputación me está haciendo..!"_

* * *

><p>- "¡Touya por favor, no seas tan precipitado!" –pedía Yukito mientras el médico ya corría hacia la mansión, casi antes que el auto se detuviera- "no sé porqué se lo digo, nunca me hace caso" –suspiró- "bien, espero que Ayame no esté enferma o haya pasado algo malo.."<p>

Se dirigió hacia la casa a paso mesurado y tranquilo pero fue en la entrada donde notó que la tormenta estaba a punto de estallar en la mansión Li..

Empezando con las durmientes chicas del enorme sofá...

¿Qué habia pasado alli?

Bien, no todas estaban dormidas, cabe destacar que Chiharu estaba casi despierta –la insistencia de Yamazaki tuvo mucho que ver- pero que estrujaba al desesperado muchacho mientras se quejaba a media voz..

- "¿Cuándo dejarás de decir mentiras?"

- "¡Ya Chiharu, ahora sí me estás ahogando!"

Efectivamente, el rostro del futuro esposo empezaba a tomar un gracioso tinte azul...

Pero ese no era el único problema en esa casa...

A su vez, la anciana Li había logrado contener el ingreso de Touya y trataba infructuosamente de razonar con el muy disgustado médico, empleando sus mejores trucos posibles..

- "¡Yo también estoy asombrada doctor!.. ¡esto ha sido demasiado!" –cuando quería, la anciana podía ciertamente verse como una matrona muy rígida- "..por favor, cálmese que estoy tan disgustada como usted y me encargaré de traerle a Sakura.."

- "¿Ella está bien verdad?" –repuso preocupado.

- "Duerme en una habitación de huéspedes.." –dijo sin mentir esta vez- "justamente voy a traerla aquí para que.."

- "Voy con usted.."

- "Por favor, doctor.. no me ofenda con su desconfianza" –dijo aparentemente muy seria- "yo misma se la traigo..."

Yukito de muy buena gana se hubiera unido a la anciana para tranquilizar a Touya pero ya sus ojos habían notado la figura de Ayame descansando junto a Tomoyo..

Y eso lo había dejado por un instante sin habla de la impresión..

- "¡Ayame!" –se alarmó dirigiéndose a su amiga y distrayendo por un instante a Touya y a la anciana con su exclamación de sorpresa- ".. Ayame por favor.. ¿que tienes?"

El pobre profesor lucía tan preocupado que la anciana dama procuró tranquilizarlo mientras Touya maldecía las fiestas de mujeres en voz baja...

- "Solo esta dormida.. no se apure. Tal vez sea mejor que el doctor la revise mientras yo traigo a Sakura.."

- "Pero.."

- "¡Por favor Touya!... ¡yo nunca la había visto así¿y si está enferma o algo peor..?"

- "¡Estás exagerando Yuki!"

- "Por favor doctor.. al menos mientras yo le traigo a Sakura.." –insistió la anciana, feliz de encontrar excusa que mantuviera al galeno ocupado- "por favor.."

Touya no pareció muy convencido, pero en ese instante los dulces ojos de Ayame se abrieron y pareció confundida al ver el lugar donde se encontraba. Súbitamente su mirada se posó en la preocupada figura del profesor a su lado y ante el asombro de los dos hombres –no contemos a Yamazaki, el pobre chico está bastante ocupado tratando de contener a Chiharu- la joven mujer estalló en lágrimas...

- "¡Pero Ayame!" –ahora sí el profesor estaba espantado - "¡Ayame por favor!"

El maestro estaba asombrado y más incómodo que nunca. Debido a su naturaleza gentil y afectuosa era incapaz de ver llorar a una mujer, la sola idea le provocaba tal complicación que perdía su bien conocida calma y ahora no era cosa de imaginación.. ¡su mejor y más querida amiga estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas!...

- "Por favor Aya.. ¡dime algo!"

La muchacha siguió sollozando en silencio mientras Touya empezaba a considerar que había algo allí que motivaba tal crisis de lágrimas...

Pero Ayame seguía llorando sin poder contenerse..

- "¡Señora Li justamente...!" –interrumpió la joven Yoko mientras la anciana Li trataba de escapar del salón principal y ahora arrastraba hacia un rincón a su huésped - "¿que ha pasado?"

- "Nada pequeña niñita.. ¿que haces aquí?" –le susurró.

- "Acabo de envolver a mi jefa en una manta porque cayó a la piscina bajo techado que tiene en el otro salón" –dijo confundida- "esto es lo más extraño que yo haya visto en una fiesta.. aunque debo confesar que apenas si he ido a una en mi vida. Además la señorita Yanahizawa también está en mala condición y .."

- "¿Donde está el muchacho inglés?"

- "Fue a buscar a la señorita Akizuki.. pero yo sola no puedo con las otras dos chicas.." –protestó nerviosa- "quizá sea mejor que las traiga aquí y.."

- "¡Aún no las traigas!.. el hermano de Sakura está muy enojado y no quiero que las vea y culpe a Shaoran por esto, mejor dile a ese hechicero occidental que venga a ayudarme porque mi nieto está mal... ¡ha tomado un afrodisíaco y..!"

- "¿Y qué es eso?" –murmuró la ingenua muchacha.

- "Mejor que no lo sepas" -¡finalmente la abuela tenía una gota sobre la cabeza!- anda, dile a ese joven que me ayude porque al muchacho mentiroso su novia le está ahogando y si lo libero de eso el doctor sospechará.. ¡ojalá Shaoran no vaya a enfermarse por tomar lo que tomó!" –se lamentó.

La joven china le miró sin comprender y una idea vino a su mente..

- "Bien, se lo diré a Hiragizawa.. pero... ¿Y si llamo al asistente de su nieto?"

- "¡Hin Lu!" –la anciana pareció aliviada- "si niña.. llámalo por teléfono por favor que está en el departamento de Shaoran, ocupándose del papeleo de la familia... ese joven es un fanático del trabajo" –suspiró- "no sabes cuanto me alegra que estés aquí niña.. la pobre Mei Ling también está muy dormida, pero contigo, Hin Lu y el joven Hiragizawa, creo que podremos manejar esto... Dile a Hin Lu que se dé prisa por favor.. esta vez sí que va a ayudar realmente al jefe del clan.."

La muchacha asintió y se escabulló lo más a prisa que pudo para que el médico no sospechara, pero Touya estaba bastante distraído con la escena ante sí. Ayame no dejaba de llorar y Yukito estaba francamente desesperado –aunque al médico empezaba a parecerle una escena divertida- pues la maestra aferraba su rostro a su colega casi mojando su camisa con sus lágrimas y la expresión del profesor era de total desconcierto a la vez que de angustia...

Y aquello era algo que el doctor Kinomoto había visto antes, en algunos compañeros de trabajo...

Aquella joven estaba enamorada de su amigo... ¡vaya!, y lo más irónico era que Yukito no parecía darse cuenta de nada. ¿Sería que al "señor psicología" se le había pasado por alto ese detalle?...

- "Trata de calmarla Yuki" –dijo conteniendo una sonrisa- "tiene lo que se llama una crisis de llanto provocada por demasiadas copas.."

De espaldas a Touya y recostada sobre el lado opuesto del enorme sofá –al otro lado de Yukito estaban Chiharu y un ya azul Yamazaki- Tomoyo despertó bruscamente, haciendo que Mei Ling se acomodara mejor con un suspiro. La joven diseñadora había despertado gracias a la crisis de Ayame y se encontró repentinamente con aquella escena frente a sus ojos.

Y se escabulló lo más de prisa que pudo, huyendo de la casa sin ruido.

Hasta olvidó ir por su chofer o su automóvil... salió caminando casi sin saber a donde iba...

* * *

><p>Hin Lu estacionó su vehículo apresuradamente y corrió a la mansión lo más de prisa que pudo. Se había pasado todo el día trabajando con el papeleo del Clan –también averiguando lo que la muchacha Hiu le había pedido- y la última llamada telefónica le había preocupado mucho porque conocía bien a la señora Li y por eso no había dicho nada a su joven jefe sobre ese librito. ¡El pobre tenía ya demasiado!...<p>

Parpadeó perplejo al notar la figura trémula de una muchacha de largo cabello negro y suelto que se alejaba y no supo que pensar...

- " ¡Señorita¡señorita!"

- "Por favor, déjeme sola!" –replicó Tomoyo alejándose de la casa, antes que pudiera detenerla...

Era la señorita Daidouji... la muchacha que estaba planeando el matrimonio de su señor...

¿Acaso debía hacerla regresar?... bueno, la verdad, su primer deber era con su jefe, pero avisaría que esa chica se estaba alejando de la mansión en cuanto ingresara. Ahora a ver que consecuencias tenía aquella fiesta... y a ver si su señor estaba bien...

Bueno... al igual que la señorita Mei Ling..

Se negó a pensar en ello. El sólo era un miembro inferior del Clan Li que había logrado –gracias a mucho esfuerzo- alcanzar la posición de secretario de la madre de su joven jefe pero eso no significaba que estuviera a la altura de la señorita...

El tenía cierta habilidad para inventar conjuros, pero no ignoraba que aquello era insuficiente porque aunque la señorita Mei Ling no tenía magia alguna, ella era prima del jefe del Clan –incluso fue su prometida durante breve tiempo- y la nieta favorita de la anciana Li, una persona importante dentro del Clan...

Absolutamente fuera de su alcance...

¡Aunque era tan bonita y tan vivaz!

Touya volvió el rostro al advertir la llegada de este desconocido pero Hin Lu no se inmutó. Su joven señor le había hablado en alguna ocasión del hermano de la señorita Sakura y estaba seguro que aquel hombre era precisamente la persona que siempre estaba discutiendo con su jefe.

Pero en ese momento vió a Mei Ling dormir en el amplio sillón, a espaldas del médico..

- "¿Que le ha pasado?" –repuso palideciendo.

El médico miró asombrado a este joven de cabello negro y ojos celestes - ¿porqué estaba tan pálido?- y se encogió de hombros...

Si a espaldas suya estaban dormidas la chiquilla que era prima del mocoso chino y aquella otra muchacha...

La novia del estúpido francés, la mejor amiga de Sakura...

- "¡Señorita¿que le ha pasado?"

- "No sé quien seas, pero cálmate... ella y la otra chica sólo están dormidas y..."

Un momento... ¿donde estaba la otra chica?.

- "¡Señorita Mei Ling!" –seguía repitiendo Hin Lu, alarmado.

El galeno miró repetidamente a su alrededor, pero allí sólo estaban los futuros esposos –bien, el muchacho ya estaba azul, pero eso no era asunto suyo- Yukito aún con la sollozante Aya en brazos -y totalmente desesperado por cierto- al igual que el recién llegado y la muchacha china...

¿Y la diseñadora?.

- "¿Donde está la otra chica?" –repitió en voz baja.

- "¡Oh, es cierto!" –Hin Lu se volvió a contestarle- "la otra chica salió de la mansión. Aunque supongo que no debe estar lejos porque se fue caminando... De todas formas ahora debe estar en la calle"

Touya iba a preguntar porqué el recién llegado no detuvo a la diseñadora, pero ya Hin Lu había vuelto toda su atención a la durmiente chica china...

Y Yukito y el otro chico estaban ocupados...

¿Acaso tendría que ir por esa entrometida muchacha él mismo?"

- "..eso quiere decir que también por aquí podré encontrar a esa linda muchacha que te acompañaba en la torre.. ¿no es así?"- la voz irónica y levemente burlona del asesino del cerezo resonó en su mente.

¡Es cierto¡El Sakurazukamori estaba detrás de aquella chica!.. ¿cómo se le ocurría salir sola a tan avanzadas horas de la noche?

- "¡Voy por esa muchacha!" –tiró del brazo del muy acongojado Yukito para llamar su atención- "mira Yuki, tú lleva a tu amiga y a Sakura al auto en cuanto la traiga esa anciana... ¡yo los alcanzo en cuanto alcance a esa chiquilla..!"

- "Sí, claro Touya..." –asintió el profesor- "¡vamos Ayame, por favor cálmate o dime lo que te sucede!"

El médico salió corriendo de esa casa de locos... ¿cuando terminarían sus problemas?

* * *

><p>Nakuru rió mientras terminaba de arreglar su cabello revuelto por el aire nocturno. Lo de aquella tarde había sido una experiencia divertida –además que había sido la única que había disfrutado del espectáculo- pero después de haber estado "jugando" durante el resto de la noche con los criados de la mansión Li estaba segura de una cosa...<p>

No existía el hombre que pudiera resistírsele...

Y justamente por eso iba a visitar al único que ofendía su orgullo de esa forma...

Sonrió.

Había sobornado al guardia del edificio con una buena cantidad, y ahora tenía la llave del departamento que le interesaba visitar...

La puerta se abrió y el silencio le reveló que no había nadie en casa...

Ni siquiera la pequeña fantasma...

Bien... no podía tener mejor oportunidad...

¡Iba a darle una encantadora sorpresa a Touya cuando volviera a casa!

* * *

><p>La sangre goteó espesa y se derramó lentamente por la calle, formando un espeso charco y ambos supieron que no quedaba mucho tiempo...<p>

Otro muerto más... otra ofrenda nueva para el túmulo de la sakura...

¿Acaso no era bastante con la cantidad de gente muerta cada vez que se caían los edificios importantes de la ciudad?...

Dolía saberlo, por eso fué que apartó los prismáticos de sus ojos...

- "No es sólo ese asesino" –comentó Kia con profunda tristeza- ".. también los demás Dragones de la Tierra están haciendo lo suyo... Sé que los Dragones del Cielo están haciendo lo mejor que pueden pero cuando pierden, el escenario de sus batallas queda también destrozado... con las consecuencias que ya conocemos... gente muerta y el final de esto está por llegar... y muy pronto..."

- ".. pero antes que el enfrentamiento final llegue... mis hijos tendrán que enfrentar eso que mencionaste.. ¿verdad?" –murmuró Fujitaka Kinomoto contemplando la ciudad desde la Torre de Tokyo con tristeza- " ¿está seguro que éste será también el lugar del combate de ellos?"

- "Lo siento. Sé que hizo lo posible... pero"

- "Ya no puedo hacer más. ¿verdad?"

- "Lo siento, pero es mejor que no siga hablando conmigo" –suspiró nuevamente el médium- "lo único que puedo pedirle es ... que... que tenga fé, que sus hijos sobrevivirán a su batalla... aunque la decisión final sea de ambos Kamui"

- "Yo sólo quería..."

- "Hizo lo mejor que pudo, no se culpe. Esas cosas suceden, y a veces simplemente no podemos evitarlas... Pero, pese a todo, tengo fé en que todo saldrá bien... que mi hijo con Kaho llegará a crecer y que tendrá una vida..."

- "Si la fé no nos sostiene, no sé que más puede hacerlo" –intervino la figura de Nadeshiko, al lado de su esposo- "... aunque justamente por eso creo que es mejor que todos lo sepan, ocultar más las cosas sólo puede traer complicaciones..."

- "¿Y si la verdad significa muerte señora Kinomoto?" –replicó tristemente Kia- "porque al menos en mi caso... no voy a arriesgar a mi familia"

- "Creo que los tres estamos de acuerdo, en que lo único que deseamos es proteger a nuestras familias.." –murmuró Fujitaka.

- "Es justamente por eso que creo deben dejarme la parte final de esta investigación a mí" –continuó el esposo de Kaho- "... si algunos de los Dragones de la Tierra lo ven alguna vez charlando conmigo eso sí que ocasionaría que atacaran a sus hijos" –el rostro de Fujitaka se tornó tan pálido como el de un cadáver del puro terror- "sí... ambos sabemos que lo que pasaría y creo que me darán la razón, porque a través de los suyos pueden llegar a Kaho y es lo que voy a impedir... ¿de acuerdo?"

- "Es un riesgo muy grande" –susurró Nadeshiko.

- "Tal vez. Pero yo ya estoy en esto, quiéralo o no. Es mejor no arriesgar a los que amamos.. ¿no es verdad?" –comentó- "aunque no lo sepan, hace algunas horas la encarnación del Druida Negro estuvo aquí, en este mismo lugar y fue así como supe que la "batalla del preludio" también sería aquí... Este es el punto final de ambos combates..."

- "¿Cómo?" –se espantaron los esposos Kinomoto.

- "Váyanse... a su tiempo me comunicaré con usted profesor..." –saludó al fantasma de Nadeshiko con una inclinación leve antes de irse- "y fue todo un placer conocerla señora Kinomoto"

Fujitaka contempló a su esposa con preocupación y el espectro de la mujer siguió al Decano de la Universidad de Tokyo cuando al fin abandonó la Torre...

* * *

><p>Tomoyo tenía la mente en completo caos y sentía el corazón como si estuviera a punto de estallarle.<p>

No era sólo la presión de la boda con Jean y el hecho que posiblemente alguien estaba tratando de matarla... era finalmente el hecho de haber descubierto algo absolutamente insólito lo que la tenía de esa forma, porque aunque no tenía sentido ni lógica, no podía negarlo por más tiempo...

¡Estaba enamorada!...

Quien dijo que era algo que estaba fuera de control, no podía haber tenido mayor razón...

¿Cómo fué que había empezado¡nunca había notado que él existiera en el pasado!, eran por demás innumerables las veces que le había visto y jamás... nunca...

Bueno, entonces era una niña y como primera admiradora de Sakura, su amiga era el ídolo que trataba de seguir. Aunque las cosas habían sido totalmente diferentes desde que volvió a Japón con Jean a su lado, porque debía admitir que le había parecido apuesto pero ¡eso no era suficiente!... conocía muchos chicos guapos en París y jamás había sentido su mirada en ella con escalofríos, como si le pasaba con él... pero ¿en que había estado pensando¡no existía la menor afinidad¡no había el menor punto de compatibilidad entre ella y él!...

Además que estaba también...

Aquella mujer tan alocada y alegre... aunque muy bella también...

Y aquella tarde había quedado muda cuando sus amigas habían comentado cosas sobre lo mucho que querían a sus novios –bien, ella se sonrojó porque no quería al suyo de esa misma forma y porque la bebida estaba haciendo efecto en ellas- y aunque Rika y Ayame Sato no tenían a alguien especial que pudiera ser calificado de "novio", por la mirada de ambas entendía que cada una de ellas tenía a una persona a quien quería en secreto...

La idea la paralizó y no notó que empezaba a llover...

¡En secreto!.. ¿acaso ella tenía la misma mirada que sus amigas?

Sí, tenía que aceptarlo. Era cierto.

Dolorosamente cierto, porque él ni siquiera pensaba en ella y ahora entendía porqué siempre se había negado a salir con muchachos, porqué siempre se aislaba en París...

Temía enamorarse.

Había sido tal el dolor provocado por saber que no era autentica "hija" de Sonomi que no sólo se había alejado de su madre por no lastimarla más –no se perdonaba ser la culpable indirecta del fin del matrimonio Daidouji- sino que había construido un muro alrededor de sí misma, un muro llamado Tracie Junot que era su máscara... pero como no confiara del todo en salir lastimada otra vez había hecho más que sólo tratar mal a los que la rodeaban. Se había aislado temiendo aquel otro sentimiento que podía hacerla vulnerable...

¡Y ahora estaba atrapada en él!

Tal vez había empezado a sentir cosas con sólo volver a Japón. Reencontrarse con su amiga Sakura, arreglar el malentendido con su madre y dejar la máscara de Tracie Junot al fin atrás –al punto que la idea de volver a París le era absolutamente insoportable- pero aquello era algo en lo que no debió haberse descuidado...

Porque si iba a enamorarse, al menos debió intentar amar a Jean...

Sollozó ahogadamente pero era inútil, sólo existía algo que la liberaba de sus miedos... como en aquella ocasión en que siendo niña quedó separada de Sakura y Li en la escuela... cuando cada puerta era una dimensión diferente y estaba sola...

Y ahora estaba sola otra vez...

Sólo una cosa la calmó entonces y guió a sus amigos a ella... sólo una cosa...

Cantar...

Cantar algo...

Algo que le saliera realmente del corazón.

_Nee, aishitara daremoga konna kodokuninarumo... Oye, cuando se ama ¿cualquiera queda así tan solitario?_

_Nee kurayami yorimo fukai kurishimi ... Oye¿se abraza una tristeza más profunda que las_

_Dakishimeteruno... tinieblas?_

_Nanimo kamo ga futari kagayaku tame kitto... De seguro que es por el brillo total de los dos_

_Kimiwo kimiwo aishiteru... A ti, te amo a ti_

_Kokorode mistumeteiru ... Te contemplo con mi corazón_

_Kimiwo kimiwo shinjiteru ... En ti, creo en ti_

_Samui yorumo ... También en las noches frías_

_Nee koishitemo darenimo itsuka owari ga kuruno ... Oye, así se ame¿para todos llega el final?_

_Nee ao zora yorimo sunda tokimeki sutete... Oye¿se olvidan las palpitaciones más limpias que un_

_shimauno... cielo despejado?_

_Kitsetsu kawarimo kaze michi wo hashiru zutto.…...…. El viento de fin de estación sopla por todo el camino_

_Kimiwo kimiwo aishiteru ... A ti, te amo a ti_

_Kokorode mistumeteiru ... te contemplo con mi corazón_

_Kimiwo kimiwo shinjiteru ... En ti, creo en ti_

_Samui yorumo ... También en las noches frías_

_Tatoe ashita nakushitemo ... Así te pierda mañana_

_Anata wo ashinattemo ... Así te pierda_

_Deriku kagirino egoa de kagayakitai ... Quiero brillar con la cara más sonriente que pueda_

_Namida de ima yobibakeru ... Ahora te llamo con lágrimas_

_Yakusoku nado iranai ... no necesito promesas ni todo eso_

_Kimiga kureta taisetsuna tsuyosa dakara ... es por la fuerza importante que tú me diste_

_Hitomi ima yobikakeru ... Ahora te llamo con mi mirada_

_Yakusoku nado iranai ... No necesito promesas ni todo eso_

_Hitomide ima te wo no basu ... ahora te extiendo los brazos con mi mirada_

_Samui yorumo ... También en las noches frías_

La muchacha terminó la canción con un leve suspiro y abrió los ojos sintiéndose tan tranquila como siempre que cantaba algo, tal y como lo había sentido desde niña... pero repentinamente notó con espanto que no estaba sola pues tres sujetos con los ojos inyectados en sangre la estaban observando y la joven diseñadora supo entonces que aquellos hombres habían consumido algún tipo de droga o bebida...

- "¿Porqué tan solita y triste querida?" –dijo uno de ellos mientras se relamía los labios- "hace mucho frío y con esa ropa tan mojada necesitas a alguien que te abrigue.."

Los ojos de los tres hombres la recorrieron y la muchacha sintió un temor repentino mientras una idea aparecía en su mente... algo que jamás había temido que le pudiera pasar en su protegida existencia...

Ellos avanzaron y Tomoyo retrocedió hasta quedar pegada a la pared...

¡Y no paraba de llover!

Uno de ellos extendió una mano y..

- "¡No se atreva a ... tocarme!" –gritó tratando de ocultar su pánico.

Logró correr a un lado pero otro de los hombres le cerró el paso, pero cuando logró evitar al segundo a duras penas, el tercero la atrapó contra un rincón y se empezó a reír ante sus esfuerzos, mientras la pobre muchacha se retorcía y forcejeaba con él.

- " ¡Suélteme, suélteme!"

El hombre respiraba jadeante y ella supo que su forcejeo lo estaba excitando. Sólo la desesperación le dio fuerzas para empujarlo aunque los otros dos aprovecharon para cruzarse en su camino. Entonces uno de ellos le dió un feroz empujón que la hizo caer en el piso con tanta violencia que su cabeza golpeó con el pavimento sin que pudiera evitarlo y por un momento quedó casi inconsciente. El más próximo aprovechó el instante para lanzarse encima de ella y Tomoyo se sintió asqueada por la fuerza bruta del hombre y su olor...

Hubiera querido gritar, pero le faltaba la voz a causa del pánico que sentía... el hombre tironeó de su ropa y la chica gritó con horror pues aunque llevaba la diminuta campana que Eriol le había dado para protegerla de seres sobrenaturales a modo de dije, el objeto no la protegería de aquellos hombres bestiales y violentos...

La tela de su ropa empezó a crujir mientras el hombre reía y la chica pensó que moriría de terror, que iba a volverse loca ante lo que estaba a punto de sucederle...

Repentinamente alguien estaba retirando con violencia al hombre encima de ella y por un instante no pudo ver nada...

Las lágrimas cegaban por completo sus ojos azules y cuando su visión se hizo más clara sólo pudo ver con los ojos agrandados por el terror los cuerpos inconscientes de los otros dos sujetos a su costado, mientras Touya Kinomoto golpeaba con violencia al que estuvo a punto de violarla, hasta que el hombre se derrumbó totalmente inconsciente...

Por un momento ni siquiera pudo reconocer al hermano de Sakura, había tal furia en él cuando golpeaba al tipo que ella no pudo balbucear frase alguna pues se sentía aún paralizada por lo ocurrido y el terror parecía haber atontado su mente, le era muy difícil pensar o hablar. Con un esfuerzo trató de levantarse del piso cuando aquel horrible hombre se desplomó, pero el médico llegó a su lado cuando aún estaba intentándolo...

- "Tranquila... ya pasó todo.. ¿no te hicieron realmente daño verdad?"

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras temblaba, pero se sentía tan atemorizada que él tuvo que sostenerla para que mantuviera de pie y entonces lloró con desesperación mientras la angustia la sacudía de pies a cabeza. Su traje mostraba señales de violencia, pero el médico sabía que no había sido realmente forzada...

- "¿Como demonios se te ocurrió salir así de la mansión?.. son casi las 3:00 am y aún en una zona como esta, siempre hay degenerados sueltos.."

Estaba furioso pero ella no contestó y sólo siguió sollozando. Nunca había conocido la violencia¡jamás en su vida había visto cosas así!. Bien, en la televisión siempre hablaban de los índices de violación en el mundo, pero de ver una noticia a sentir un intento así en su propia piel había un abismo...

Al menos eso creía..

- "Olvida eso... Olvida este incidente porque nada pasó realmente. Enfermos como éstos siempre me han hecho preocuparme por Sakura cuando sale sola. Tipos capaces de intentar algo así merecen la muerte"

Ella asintió débilmente y finalmente se desmayó.

* * *

><p>- "Señora Li ¿y ahora que hacemos?" -el pobre Hin Lu se retorcía las manos con gesto angustiado.<p>

- "¿Y todavía lo preguntas?.. vas a cumplir tu deber y ayudar a mi nieto... pero esta vez manteniendo la boca cerrada¿acaso eso no está claro?" –el asistente suspiró con resignación- "de modo que te llevas a Shaoran de aquí ahora mismo y le acompañas junto con el chico mentiroso a su departamento que ya le hablé a Wei y los espera.. ¡pero muévete muchacho!... es mejor aprovechar que el doctor salió por un momento y evitar otra complicación. El profesor está terminando de calmar a la chica que lloraba y la otra chica está pidiéndole disculpas a su futuro esposo por casi haberlo estrangulado ..."

- "¿Y las demás?"- preguntó de nuevo el asistente de Shaoran- "¿y si mi señor me pregunta sobre lo que pasó esta noche¿que le diré?"

- "No estamos seguros de nada, así que nada dirás.." -le ordenó la anciana- "además eso no ha sido mi culpa.."

Eriol suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

- "Bien, no hay caso. Yo llevaré a Sasaki y Yanahizawa a su casa... con mi poder no tendré problema alguno con las familias de ellas.." –replicó Eriol mientras Yoko ingresaba al saloncito donde la anciana Li había reunido a los dos jóvenes- "¿cómo están las cosas afuera?"

- "Pues... bien.. creo" –contestó la chica de enormes ojos grises- " ¿que sucede con ustedes?"

- "Ya terminamos de ultimar detalles y ahora es cosa de enviarlos a todos a sus casas con seguridad..." –contestó la abuela.

- "¿Y Sakura y su nieto?"

Eriol lanzó una mirada sobre la anciana, que contestó con rapidez antes que los otros dos chicos pudieran decir algo...

- "Descuida Sakura está bien... sólo algo confundida por lo que se tomó, pero acaba de despertar con un dolor de cabeza, justamente te esperábamos para que la acompañes al auto de su hermano. En cuanto a Shaoran, creo que el pobrecito sí que tendrá un buen padecimiento estomacal durante el resto de la semana..."

Yoko pareció confundida mientras Hin Lu y Eriol suspiraban y tosían... ¿porqué parecían ocultar algo?.

- "A todo esto... ¿averiguaste que pasó con Nakuru?" –repuso el último.

- "¡Oh si!. Me informaron que la señorita Akizuki salió por la puerta de atrás con su auto hace un buen rato..."

- "Con razón no pude hallarla... eso de que en esta casa no pueda usar magia en verdad empieza a exasperarme.."

- "¡Lo importante es que nadie diga una sola palabra!... hay cosas que es mejor olvidarlas.." –susurró la anciana Li a los dos muchachos.

Una gota surgió sobre la cabeza de Eriol.

- "Pues quizá ellos..."

- "¡No, ni siquiera lo digas!" –le interrumpió la anciana, mientras Yoko no entendía nada.

- "Al menos la señorita Mei Ling está bien.." –susurró Hin Lu.

- "Pues estaría mejor si alguna vez le expresaras la preocupación que sientes por ella.." –contestó la anciana con picardía.

El asistente se sonrojó...

¿Cómo se le había ocurrido pensar en voz alta con la señora Li a su lado?"

- "Pues si lo que tomó Sakura la embriagó, creo que es mejor que el hermano no se entere" –murmuró Yoko.

En ese preciso momento Touya daba vuelta a la esquina con la muchacha aún en sus brazos y aunque no lo admitiría ni en mil años, sentía algo muy extraño al hallarse en tal situación. Por supuesto que su hermana estaba bajo el cuidado de esa anciana –¡porque definitivamente Sakura no estaba en sus cabales al haber asistido a una fiesta así!- y eso le tranquilizaba algo pese a que estaba con ese sujeto chino –si realmente conociera a la anciana, estaría todo lo contrario a tranquilo- pero de momento lo que le tenía perturbado aún era la escena que acababa de presenciar, e imaginar lo que la pobre muchacha pudo haber pasado..

De lo cual daban fé sus ropas rasgadas..

¡Malditos desgraciados!...

¡Había cada pervertido!

Se detuvo ante el auto y llamó impaciente pero Yukito no estaba allí y aunque aquello no le extrañó demasiado –tenía otras cosas en la cabeza- procedió a acomodar a la casi inconsciente joven en el lugar del copiloto...

- "Me gustaría saber qué demonios fue lo que probaron.." –murmuró depositando el frágil cuerpo de Tomoyo con todo cuidado- "... ya me encargaré de la persona que les dio tamaña porquería..."

- "No, no... yo no lo quiero" –balbuceó la chica aún casi inconsciente- "... no quiero a Jean.."

- "Pues no quisiera estar allí cuando el estúpido se entere de eso" –replicó terminando de acomodarla- ".. allí sí que va a romperse algo más que una pierna del susto.."

La cabeza de la joven se deslizó entonces por el asiento del auto, hasta casi dejarla recostada allí, como si fuera un cómodo lecho improvisado, formando una figura frágil y exquisitamente femenina. Su cabello se revolvió bastante ante aquel lánguido movimiento y los ojos oscuros del médico se quedaron contemplando fijamente aquel rostro pálido y ovalado enmarcado por ese largo cabello azabache, aquellas espesas pestañas oscuras y sus labios rojos..

- "Es sólo una mocosa entrometida... entrometida y demasiado dulce" –pensó- "¿a mí que tiene que importarme lo que le pase?".

¡Por supuesto que no le importaba!..

¿O sí?

Aquella figura tan indefensa y a la vez tan ingenuamente provocativa con aquellas ropas casi desgarradas que se encogía inconsciente en los asientos del auto...

- "¡No me importa lo que le pase¡Claro que no!"

Pero súbitamente dejó de pelear con su subconsciente y se encontró besándola... perdiéndose en la dulzura de los labios de quien consideraba apenas una chiquilla...

Besando a aquella encantadora muchacha inconsciente que no sólo era la mejor amiga de su hermana menor sinó la novia de uno de sus pacientes..

¡Además que era su prima!

- "¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTOY HACIENDO?"

Aquellos pensamientos le asaltaron en cuestión de una fracción de segundos y volvió bruscamente a la realidad, para notar que estaba sudando copiosamente y el corazón le latía tan acelerado como si acabara de salir de un maratón o algo así...

- "¡Es la mayor imbecilidad que he hecho en mi vida!" –se dijo tocándose el rostro con las manos, mientras la muchacha seguía inconsciente- "¿qué demonios pasa conmigo?.. ¡sólo me he sentido culpable por meterla en peligro con el asesino aquel y nada más!.. ¡nada más!.. no siento nada por esta chica... ¡nada!"

Respiró agitadamente por unos instantes más hasta tranquilizarse, suspiró levemente y entonces se dijo a sí mismo pero en voz alta:

- "Al menos nadie ha visto la grandísima idiotez que acabo de hacer.."

Se volvió y...

Encontró a todo el grupo en la entrada de la mansión... y todos –los que estaban conscientes, desde Yukito a un muuuuuuuy divertido Eriol- mirándole con una gran gota sobre la cabeza.

- "¡Esto no está pasando!" –pensó frenéticamente- "debe ser alguna pesadilla o algo parecido... ¡no puede pasarme esto a mí!"

Si hubiera conocido esta frase.. posiblemente la hubiera pensado..

- "¡Paren al mundo, me quiero bajar!"

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora<strong>¡no, no voy a hacer notas personales en esta ocasión!, seguro que todos quieren matarme!

La canción que cantó Tomoyo se titula **"Yakusoku wa iranai"** (No necesito promesas) y es el tema de apertura o opening de la serie "Escaflowne"


	10. La noche del sábado

**Disclaimer**** – SCC no me pertenece y la historia tampoco. Todo pertenece a CLAMP y a mikki-chan, respectivamente. Yo, simplemente, se lo doy a conocer =)**

**¡Disfruten y siento el retraso!**

* * *

><p><em>" ¡Ay!¡quien dijo que lo peor de una fiesta es la mañana siguiente tenía mucha razón!.<em>

_Apenas si tengo fuerzas para escribir, me siento total y absolutamente mal, no debí haber bebido…aún me duele todo el cuerpo. En verdad que no sé como tuve fuerzas para asistir a la boda de Yamazaki. Por supuesto que Chiharu estaba radiante de felicidad pero Yamazaki se quejaba de que le dolía mucho el cuello y no entiendo porqué pero mi buena amiga -siempre que él mencionaba eso- le decía que por favor lo olvidara…_

_Olvidar.. ¡eso es un problema!._

_¿Saben qué?… la verdad es que … me sentí muy avergonzada al ver a Shaoran. Cuando nos encontramos en el matrimonio no pudimos hablar a solas ni por un momento pero casi me parece que él estaba tan avergonzado como yo. Kero dice que Yukito y mi hermano me trajeron dormida a casa y que estaba un poco ebria y aunque no recuerdo casi nada después que lo besé y él empezó a tartamudear -¡se ve tan lindo cuando se sonroja!- me siento avergonzada._

_Me atreví a comentarle a Yukito y él se preocupó -me preguntó varias veces si recordaba algo más aparte de ese beso.. o si Shaoran salió realmente de la habitación- pero después que se lo expliqué todo tres veces -bien, lo que recuerdo al menos- me dijo que no lo tomara en serio e insistió que Shaoran no había bebido como yo… _

_Empiezo a pensar que esa noche fuí víctima de una especie de "locura temporal".. _

_Por cierto…. mi hermano está todavía más enojado y distraído que nunca… no sé que le pasa…._

_Además que cuando le pregunté a Yukito si sabía algo sobre Touya él rió, pero no me dijo nada…_

_Creo que la fiesta ha tenido efectos desagradables para todos…_

_El problema es que…. nadie dice nada"_

* * *

><p><strong>La noche del sábado<strong>

La puerta se había abierto sin ruido apenas y Touya arrojó su chaqueta sobre el primer mueble que encontró con gesto automático. No tenía ningún deseo de pensar en nada -mucho menos en lo que acababa de pasarle- de modo que se dirigió a su habitación sin siquiera encender las luces pensando -eso si- que era un alivio que Kiku se hubiera quedado en casa de Yukito esa noche. No imaginaba nada peor que soportar en ese preciso instante a la pequeña y sus incontenibles preguntas sobre lo que había estado haciendo….

¿Cómo contestar algo que le tenía los pensamientos y la mente en caos?

No, no quería pensar en eso.. ¡se negaba rotundamente!

Se despojó de la camisa casi mecánicamente aunque no tenía el menor ánimo de cambiarse… igual, ya en el hospital había tenido varias veces que dormir con la ropa del día anterior y en verdad que hasta estaba considerando tomar algo que le hiciera dormir sin pensar en nada. Pensar…. eso era lo que debería haber hecho antes de comportarse como un perfecto imbécil; ¿puede acaso un instante de soberana idiotez acabar con su propio equilibrio?, porque al fin y al cabo había sido un instante de estupidez….

- _"¡Maldita sea!"_ -pensó mientras se estrujaba la cabeza y se sentaba en su cama- _"¿porqué me pasan a mí estas cosas?"_

Al menos Yukito había tenido la consideración de no decirle ni una palabra durante el trayecto a su casa y como afortunadamente Sakura estaba casi dormida no se había dado cuenta de nada, pero no podía olvidar la expresión en las caras de todos cuando le habían visto…. ¡Todos le habían mirado como si fuera un depravado!….. al fin y al cabo sólo había sido un beso….

Nada más que un beso… ¿desde cuando un beso era tan importante?…

Aspiró profundamente mientras se recostaba sobre su lecho y el recuerdo volvía a su mente al igual que la frágil figura de aquella chica tan lánguidamente abandonada a la inconsciencia, el calor de su cuerpo delicado y pequeño, sus espesas pestañas negras y aquella piel tan blanca y tan suave….. ¡quería dejar de pensar en eso pero no podía quitárselo de la cabeza!. Precisamente aquel conjunto era lo que no había podido resistir, lo que le habían hecho cometer aquella grandísima tontería..

Pero….

La verdad era que todavía sentía en su boca el sabor del beso….

¿Porqué?

- "Soy un soberano idiota…" -murmuró dejándose caer sobre su lecho con los ojos cerrados y a oscuras- " ¡un perfecto idiota!"

Por un momento casi "sintió" la calidez de aquel cuerpo femenino y los labios suaves de aquella muchacha en su boca y no quiso pensar en nada, ni en la tontería que había hecho o porqué con al sólo recuerdo de un beso el corazón le latía tan aceleradamente. En su imaginación la estaba besando nuevamente y aquella chiquilla había despertado al sentir sus labios, sin embargo…. sin embargo él la había seguido besando casi con desesperación y…..

Y repentinamente aquella muchacha había empezado a rozar su cuerpo de una forma muy provocativa y…. ¡un momento!…

¿Provocativa?… ¡¿desde cuando aquella chica era provocativa hasta en la forma de besar?

- "Ya sabía que eras muy apasionado.." -susurró una voz conocida y sensual en su oído.

¿QUEEEEEE?

- "¡¿NAKURU!" -gritó asombrado, dando un brinco hasta el otro lado de la habitación y alejándose de la guardiana, que era a quien realmente había estado besando hace unos instantes- "¿qué demonios haces aquí?"

La hermosa mujer sonrió bajo las sábanas y Touya la miró aún asombrado notando que ella estaba.. ¡Estaba bajo las sábanas de su cama!. ¿Qué demonios?, ¿cómo fue que Nakuru llegó hasta allí?, ¿qué rayos tenía en la cabeza que no había notado la presencia de la guardiana?…

- _"Todo por haber estado pensando en aquella chiquilla… ¡maldición!"-_sacudió la cabeza, molesto consigo mismo por haber estado fantaseando estupideces- "¡COMO DEMONIOS ENTRASTE NAKURU?… ¿y qué rayos haces allí?"

- "Te esperaba…. y veo que en verdad la espera valió la pena…"

Touya frunció el ceño desde su posición al otro extremo de la habitación. El tono de ella no le gustaba nada….

- "Déjate de tonterías, mejor arréglate un poco que te llevaré a tu casa…."

- "¡No, nada de eso!" -rió Nakuru, hundiéndose allí- "de aquí no me pienso mover, además, ¿porqué estás tan molesto?…." -los ojos de la guardiana brillaron contemplando al aún sorprendido médico- "hace un momento cuando te besé, no parecías nada incómodo por mi presencia, al contrario….. tu respuesta fue más apasionada de lo que yo esperaba.."

Los ojos oscuros de Touya brillaron de enfado.

- "Olvida eso y haz lo que te digo… además que aún no me contestas como entraste hasta aquí.." -como ella no se moviera y solo sonriera más ampliamente se irritó- "¿Acaso no me estás escuchando?"

La guardiana empezó a reír y la paciencia de Touya llegó a su fin. En cualquier otro momento quizá hubiera tratado de razonar con Nakuru o quizá simplemente le hubiera gritado pero aquella noche estaba indignado -en realidad más consigo mismo que con nadie- y furioso como nunca, de modo que se limitó a salir dando un gran portazo y a encerrarse en la habitación reservada a las visitas…

¡Necesitaba desesperadamente estar solo!, ¿cómo pudo haber besado apasionadamente a Nakuru fantaseando que se trataba de aquella chiquilla?

¡Estaba mal de la cabeza!

- "Doctor Kinomoto…. ¿se siente bien?"

La voz de la enfermera de turno le sacó de sus recuerdos y volvió bruscamente a la realidad mientras la muchacha le miraba con arrobo al igual que algunas jóvenes estudiantes que pasaban… ¿Qué le estaba pasando al Jefe de Residentes?. Había empezado aquella semana con un humor aún peor que el de la semana anterior y se le notaba distraído.

¿Estaría enfermo acaso?..

Bien, quizá fuera eso, con los terremotos había tenido mucho trabajo últimamente, además que todas ellas sabían que Kinomoto no había hecho uso de sus vacaciones ninguna vez desde que trabajaba en el hospital, y no era que quisiesen dejar de verlo pero tal vez después de cinco años de ininterrumpida labor estaba algo cansado. Ajeno a los pensamientos del personal femenino del hospital, Touya trató de calmarse un poco aunque ciertamente la noche de la fiesta había sido una de las peores de su vida. Pero el trabajo era el trabajo.. además que siempre le ayudaba mucho a quitarse tonterías de la cabeza….

Aunque al paso de los días, no parecía funcionar tan bien después de todo….

- "Bien, es mejor que me acompañe.." -dijo a la joven enfermera que asintió emocionada mientras el médico verificaba a quién de todos sus pacientes le correspondía revisar- "..ahora nos vamos con el tipo del…"

Una gota surgió sobre su cabeza mientras la enfermera le miraba con una sonrisita nerviosa…

- "Si doctor, por eso lo decía…. ya sabe que ese francés es bastante grosero con nosotros.."

Touya suspiró con resignación, aunque lo que más bien deseaba era gritar…

¿Porqué tenía que tocarle justamente revisar a ese condenado y estúpido francés?

¿Acaso no había tenido suficiente?

* * *

><p>La puerta de la habitación de Sakura se abrió y Yukito ingresó con una bandeja de dulces y una gran sonrisa en su rostro gentil mientras la única ocupante parecía algo triste y confusa…<p>

- "Pero Sakura…" -repuso el profesor de matemáticas- "¿sigues con eso?"

La chica negó con la cabeza y trató de animarse pero el maestro acarició suavemente su cabello y no pudo evitar ser sincera con él…

- "Tal vez ….. tal vez está decepcionado de mí…. yo misma no puedo creer que me haya comportado de esa forma Yukito… esa no era yo" -suspiró- "pero quizá Shaoran …"

- "¿Y no se te ha ocurrido pensar que quizá él podría pensar un poco avergonzado y tema tu enojo?"

- "¿Y porqué tendría que estar enojada?.. la que se comportó de una forma incorrecta fui yo…. ¿porqué tendría él que sentirse mal conmigo?"

El profesor sonrió suavemente ante la expresión desolada de la muchacha..

- "Quizá porque estando ebria le dijiste cosas que nunca hubieras dicho estando en tus cabales" -la antigua card captor se sonrojó hasta las orejas- "y porque seguramente se sintió muy tentado al verte así…"

- "¡Yukito!"

El maestro sonrió más dulcemente aún.

- "Escucha Sakura y por favor ten en cuenta esto: el amor de pareja es algo hermoso y realmente especial, que tiene muchas formas diversas de manifestarse….. sé que te avergüenza mucho demostrarle a Li lo mucho que deseas estar a su lado, pero no hay nada incorrecto en haber sido totalmente honesta con él.. aunque hubiera sido por unas copas de más" -sonrió comprensivo- "lo que tú y él tienen es algo tan especial que no puedes dejar que un suceso así motive un distanciamiento entre ustedes sinó más bien lo contrario, ustedes comparten un sentimiento muy fuerte pero a veces son tan tímidos que eso puede ocasionar malos entendidos. ¿Sabes?, creo que ya es tiempo de tenerse más confianza y ampliar su comprensión uno al otro. Sé que es difícil para ti pero no hay nada vergonzoso en un coqueteo ocasional…."

- "¡Pero Yukito!"

- "Todas las parejas pasan por eso Sakura.. No dejes que una tontería así sea el inicio de desconfianzas absurdas. Soy testigo de las veces que él ha arriesgado su vida por protegerte asimismo de lo mucho que tu le quieres" -murmuró dulcemente- "mira, fui a charlar con él el otro día y sé perfectamente que no está ni enojado contigo ni nada. Está un poco enfermo aún y avergonzado, pero es por su salud que no ha podido reincorporarse como tú a la universidad o venir a verte… también me dijo que te llamaría para pedirte le acompañaras a cenar…. quizá sea esta misma noche…"

Los enormes ojos verdes de la chica brillaron y abrazó al profesor con una expresión de intensa felicidad en el rostro….

- "¡Oh gracias Yukito!, ¡gracias!.. La verdad es que no sé que sería de mí sin tus palabras…." -sonrió animada- "otra vez he sido tremendamente egoísta y solo había considerado mis problemas en esto…." -su rostro se puso serio súbitamente- " ¡oh mi pobre Shaoran!…. es cierto, en la boda de Yamazaki estaba algo extraño y confundido…" -suspiró- "tengo que fortalecerme para poder ayudarlo…"

- "Bueno, entonces es mejor que pongas mucho entusiasmo en eso. Aunque ahora que lo mencionas el matrimonio de tu amigo me emocionó mucho.."

- "Sí" -se sonrojó la muchacha- "¿sabes?.. cuando Shaoran me ofreció su brazo allí en la ceremonia, por un momento me pareció que era como si los que nos íbamos a casar éramos nosotros.."

- "Los ví, ambos estaban sonrojados" -asintió- "aunque tuvieron suerte que Touya hubiera estado bastante distraído para notarlo.."

- " Es cierto, me pareció que se comportaba de modo extraño.. ¿que le sucede a mi hermano?"

- "Creo que tiene problemas que nunca antes había enfrentado" -rió el maestro mientras un signo de interrogación aparecía sobre la cabeza de la maestra de cartas- "aunque tengo fé en que finalmente podrá manejarlo.." -continuó- " ¿Y cuando regresan tus amigos de su viaje?"

- "A principios del mes entrante" -comentó animada- "aunque con lo que les gustó el obsequio de Eriol quizá les tome más tiempo el volver… ¡creo que nadie esperaba que les regalara el viaje de bodas!"

- "Y me pregunto que dirán cuando encuentren las escrituras de la casa que Li les ha obsequiado" -repuso alegre- "… pero no pueden devolverla.. ¿o sí?"

- "No, ya no pueden, las escrituras de la casa entraban en vigencia a los treinta minutos de haber recibido los documentos y con la cantidad de regalos que recibieron seguramente ni siquiera lo han abierto aún.."

- "Bueno Sakura, cuando uno se casa, lo que más suele olvidar es revisar los obsequios…"

- "Shaoran todavía se siente muy culpable por lo que el anciano Lao le hizo a la familia de Yamazaki" -dijo pensativamente- "justamente charlamos de eso poco antes de la "despedida de Soltera" y me dijo que desea proporcionarle un punto de inicio para la nueva familia que va a formar"

- "Li no es culpable del daño que Lao hizo. El no estaba enterado siquiera que ese anciano hacía sufrir aquellas personas que alguna vez le estimaron, por eso no pudo evitarlo" -aseveró Yukito- "pero me alegra que sea tan buen amigo. Especialmente porque no es fácil hallar a un amigo especial… " -murmuró algo confuso.

- "¿Yukito?.. ¿que sucede?, ¿ocurre algo malo?"

El maestro dudó un poco antes de responder..

- "Dime Sakura… ¿crees que soy capaz de enamorarme de alguien?"

La muchacha parpadeó desconcertada…

- " ¡Claro que sí!…. quisiste mucho a tu esposa ¿verdad?"

- "Sí, y eso es justamente lo que me tiene algo confuso… Yo amé profundamente a Keiko pero sin embargo… no sé porqué la idea de no verla más me hace sentir tan triste.."

- "¿Te refieres a Aya?" -se entusiasmó- " ¿acaso..?"

- "No lo sé. Siempre creí que nunca habría nadie más en mi vida cuando Keiko murió" -replicó dubitativo- "¿sabes Sakura?.. yo conocí a Aya antes que a Keiko en la escuela donde practicaba y siempre me sentí muy contento a su lado, ¡tiene una forma de ser que me hace sentir realmente cómodo y feliz!.. pero Keiko provocaba en mí tal ternura, tal deseo de cuidarla al sólo conocerla que Ayame fue la primera persona en conocer mis sentimientos por Keiko y me ayudó mucho en ese entonces. Siempre tenía para mí una palabra de ánimo y un gesto comprensivo.. creo que sin su ayuda creo que nunca hubiera reunido el valor de decirle a Keiko lo que sentía por ella.."

Sakura sonrió. Recordaba el sonrojo de Ayame en la fiesta cuando de su bolso cayó un retrato de Yukito…

- "Fue la persona más cercana a mí cuando Keiko murió" -continuó el profesor- "y de hecho, quizá no hubiera sobrevivido sin su indesmayable ayuda y apoyo. Cuando presenté mis documentos para la institución Clamp y me aceptaron, me dijo que siempre nos veríamos con frecuencia y si te soy totalmente sincero es lo único que me dolió dejar cuando planeaba mi traslado a esta ciudad…."

- "Le escribiste muchísimas cartas cuando estabas en el hospital por el accidente.. Incluso vino a verte con tus antiguos alumnos varias veces…"

- "Sí. Pero la noté triste.. y algo preocupada, aunque nunca me confesó el motivo. ¡No sabes la alegría que me dio cuando la ví aquí en Tokyo!…. pero ya los trámites de adopción de Rei han terminado y me ha dicho que ya no vivirá en Japón en cosa de días…."

La muchacha sonrió.

- "Sé lo que te pasa. Creo que por una vez en mi vida, sí que sé lo que te pasa…" -dijo con una gotita sobre la cabeza- "ya sé que soy terriblemente despistada pero creo que al fin entiendo…. ¿Sabes?, cuando era niña y Shaoran se fue a China me sentí terriblemente desventurada y vacía, me dolía demasiado el hecho de pensar que no lo vería nunca más"

El profesor de matemáticas la miró fijamente por unos instantes y sonrió..

- "Sí. Duele mucho pensar que perderás a alguien realmente especial" -repuso pensativo- "pero no estoy seguro que alguien más esté de acuerdo.."

Un gran signo de interrogación surgió sobre la cabeza de la antigua card captor..

- "Hablo de Yue…"

Una gran gota apareció sobre la cabeza de Sakura.

- "Pero tal vez lo mejor sea hablar primero con Ayame, antes de pensar en mi otra personalidad" -repuso el maestro con una cálida sonrisa ilusionada- "quizá ella pueda sentir por mí algo más que amistad…. si tengo suerte".

* * *

><p>- "Si padre, si. Si, sé que es cosa de magia poderosa la que se siente aquí, pero no te preocupes que no pienso exponerme para nada…." -suspiró mientras la voz del teléfono seguía indicando preocupación- "sí, padre.. de acuerdo, pero lo del Druida Negro es sólo un mito…. ¡ay no por favor, no empieces con tus sermones!…. ¿porqué siempre eres tan insistente?"<p>

La expresión de Jeff era de aburrimiento y Eriol -que estaba leyendo hundido en su sillón favorito aquella mañana- no pudo contener la risa. Acababa de tener una seria charla con el agente respecto a la muy desagradable reputación que le estaba haciendo pero justamente el teléfono había anunciado la llamada del padre de su amigo y la venganza del hechicero había sido francamente más divertida de lo esperado…

Sabía que Jeff siempre intentaba escabullirse de esas llamadas..

Es que el padre de Jeff adoraba a su hijo y se preocupaba mucho por su bienestar…

- "¡Por favor!.. ¿qué no crees que sé cuidarme?, ¡oye, que soy un agente calificado y…!" -volvió a suspirar- "sí, ya sé que no estoy acostumbrado a tratar con magia pero créeme, fuera que esta ciudad está a punto de caerse en pedazos todo está perfectamente…" -palideció repentinamente- "¡no, no me pases a mi madre, no!"

Una enorme gota surgió en la cabeza del agente y suspiró por tercera vez antes de murmurar con expresión desalentada…

- "Si, si madre….si, me encuentro bien… ¡claro que me abrigo perfectamente antes de acostarme!… ¡ya no tengo cinco años, por favor!"- se quejó- "sí, si… si, de acuerdo, cuando vuelva te llevaré algunos recuerdos de Japón…. sí, claro….. ya sé que quieres que me case pero …."

Ahora sí que le era difícil a Eriol disimular una carcajada. Jeff tenía una habitación en el mismo hotel -a un nivel inferior pues el hechicero tenía todo el piso a su disposición- pero no había querido contárselo a sus padres ya que estos eran bastante afectuosos con él y les preocupaba mucho su bienestar al hallarse en Tokyo en esos momentos. Por supuesto que el agente siempre les negaba el número de su teléfono móvil por razones de trabajo pero cuando le pillaban no había forma de que el irlandés pudiera sacudírselos de encima..

El muchacho inglés continuó leyendo el texto antiguo con interés y después de una hora y treinta y siete minutos más de charla, el agente pudo al fin dejar el teléfono con un gran suspiro…

- "¿Sabes qué?" -le dijo Jeff antes de tomar su chaqueta y salir apurado- "no vuelvo a decir nada que te perjudique nunca más en toda mi vida pero no me vuelvas a hacer una jugada así.. En verdad que no tienes la menor idea de la suerte que tienes con no tener a tus padres ocupándose de ti todo el tiempo… ¡ya no soy un niño pero creo que nunca van a aceptarlo!"

El hechicero rió.

- "Sabes de sobra que eres su hijo querido. Ya deberías estar acostumbrado…"

- "Pues lo repito. ¡Ojalá mis padres dejaran de preocuparse tanto por mí!… tus padres hacen su vida y te dejan hacer la tuya.. ¿cuándo mis padres entenderán que quiero que me dejen tranquilo?"

La puerta se cerró y Eriol quedó pensativo. Nunca había tenido tal tipo de complicación en su vida y repentinamente eso le entristeció un poco pero repentinamente recordó que tenía que ir al hospital por la tarde y decidió visitar también a Li.

* * *

><p>Kiku miró confundida a la mujer ante sí y un enorme signo de interrogación surgió detrás de su cabecita fantasmal….<p>

- "Kiku no entiende…. mujer que a ratitos tiene alitas de mariposa.. ¿enojada?"

- "¡No niña, no!" – Nakuru suspiró, perdida ya la paciencia- "… es inútil, no me entiendes.." -se paseó repetidamente por el departamento- "pero es que en verdad no se me ocurre qué puede haber sucedido.. ¡yo creí que finalmente ya lo tenía!"

- "¿A quién ?"

- " Olvídalo" -se dejó caer en el sofá- "pero me pregunto porqué ni siquiera me gritó o intentó sacarme de la habitación.. ¿acaso estaré perdiendo mi atractivo?"

Signos de interrogación de todos los colores y tamaños rodearon a la fantasma mientras Nakuru corría al espejo a examinar su bella figura con atención, tratando de encontrar una respuesta a su pregunta…

¿Que había pasado?, ¡era absurdo!

Aquella noche el médico había respondido a su beso con pasión, casi con anhelo, aunque ciertamente él tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba semi-dormido pero bastó que ella susurrara algo para que despertara de su sueño y saliera de allí sin responder a su tácita invitación….

¿Pues qué pasó?, ¿hizo algo malo acaso?. Tal vez no le gustó que ella tomara la iniciativa porque no había ningún defecto en su figura que justificara su frialdad con ella. Pensativa, la guardiana se dijo que no tenía sentido y repasó mentalmente sus últimos planes… había estado tan segura que lo de esa noche funcionaría que había descartado aquella idea de "damisela en peligro" pero a lo mejor no debería descartarlo definitivamente, aunque todavía quedaba otra opción.. ¿Acaso Touya estaba interesándose en alguien más?, ¡No, eso era imposible!. No por nada se la pasaba "verificando" el hospital y todo el ambiente donde Touya trabajaba, especialmente la gente con quien se relacionaba y no había notado nada fuera de lo común o la presencia de alguna chica nueva los últimos meses. Touya seguía siendo el mismo, metódico y testarudo como de costumbre -¡pero a la vez tan adorable por ello!- y para él sólo existían su trabajo y su familia…

Aunque estaría más tranquila si pudiera sacarle algo de información a esa pequeña fantasma, pero el asunto había resultado ser más difícil todavía….

- "Chica que a ratitos tiene alitas de mariposa…. ¿se queda en casa?.. hermanito llega tarde hoy y enojado.. siempre enojado.."

- "¿De verdad?" -sonrió tratando de aprovechar la locuacidad de la niña- "y… ¿no sabes porqué?"

- "Hermanito no dice…. Kiku trata que hermanito ría, pero él se enoja con Kiku …" -la fantasma pareció pensativa- "hasta hermanito habla solo… ¡se enoja solo!… y Kiku no entiende, ¡y Kiku trata y trata!, pero no entiende y aunque Kiku canta para animar a hermanito él se enoja más y…"

- "Bueno, al menos no sólo está enojado conmigo.." -repuso la guardiana encogiéndose de hombros- ".. pero… ¿desde cuando cantas niña?"

La pequeña sonrió.

- "Kiku aprende con hermanita Sakura y chica elegante… ¡ellas cantaron cuando hicieron postre que se comió leoncito con alas!" -rió refiriéndose a la noche que Sakura sufriera el ataque en la torre de Tokyo- "… ¡hermanita Sakura estaba contenta y chica elegante canta muy bonito!" -repuso pensativa- "… chica elegante que canta bonito.. ella canta esa noche y Kiku escucha y le gusta mucho… ¡hasta hermanito sonrió entonces y..!"

- "Sí, claro, la chiquilla Daidouji" -Nakuru se encogió de hombros, sin prestarle más atención a la niña- "en fin.. no se me ocurre que pueda ser lo que tiene este hombre… pero tendré que repasar mis planes.."

Y sin decir una palabra más abandonó el departamento de Touya con gesto aburrido mientras la pequeña fantasma decía…

- "¡Pero hermanito últimamente enojado y enojado por chica que canta bonito!…." -dijo pensativa- "¿o será que Kiku canta mal?"

Pero la guardiana ya se perdía por el ascensor y la niña recordó entonces que "su hermanito" iba a cambiar aquella cajita rara de la puerta que hacía que esta quedara cerrada.

¡Posiblemente la "chica que a ratitos tenía alas de mariposa" no pudiera volver a entrar en el departamento sin permiso del médico y eso la iba a enojar! y al pensar eso la pequeña fantasma de principios de siglo XX pareció confundida… ¿Porqué todo el mundo se enfadaba tanto últimamente?

* * *

><p>Bien, enfado era lo que sentía Mei Ling en ese instante…<p>

Yoko contuvo la risa y Hin Lu comentó entonces que no le hallaba ninguna gracia al asunto y aunque la pequeña huésped de la anciana Li dejó de reír, Mei Ling no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos al apreciar el notable cambio que había experimentado la chiquilla desde que vivía en la mansión de la anciana. Ciertamente Yoko seguía vistiendo enteramente con el clásico luto blanco oriental, pero el guardarropa proporcionado por la anciana era de primerísima calidad y hacía resaltar la frágil y bella figura de la chica al igual que su hermoso cabello oscuro. Pero a una mirada más profunda y analítica de la prima de Shaoran se hizo patente no sólo la notable belleza de la chiquilla sinó además el hecho que cuando no estaba a la defensiva con la gente que la rodeara era una persona dulce y gentil. Demasiado para el gusto de Mei Ling… especialmente si consideramos que había hecho una veloz amistad con el siempre reservado y tranquilo Hin Lu…

- "Bien, supongo que no es cosa de risa el hecho que aquella pizza hubiera caído sobre la cabeza de ese hombre" -decía el joven secretario con una leve sonrisa- "especialmente por el hecho que me casi me despiden en esa ocasión .."

- "Bien, en eso tienes razón, no hay gracia en que le despidan a uno del empleo" -repuso la chiquilla con una sonrisa- "pero no tenía la menor idea que alguien del clan Li podía tener que trabajar siendo casi un niño…."

- "Es que yo no soy un miembro total del clan Li" -replicó el aludido- "mi madre es Li por parte de la suya y eso me deja algo…. lejos de la familia Li, y mi padre era un miembro menor del clan Chung y…."

- "¿Conoces a los del Clan Chung?" -se entusiasmó Yoko- "cuando era niña solía jugar con los trillizos Chung .."

- "Entonces no debe sorprenderte que haya tenido que trabajar duro para ocupar este puesto, los Chung no son un clan acomodado…"

- "Claro que no lo son, de lo contrario sus hijos no hubieran jugado conmigo" -aseveró- "pero son muy amables y alegres… de hecho, fueron de los pocos que no nos dieron la espalda cuando tuvimos problemas de dinero….."

- "Lo siento"

- "No, eso no importa" -Yoko parecía muy animada- "pero en realidad te felicito, has logrado mucho ¡mira que ser asistente del jefe de tu clan!, ¡estoy asombrada!" -continuó- "nunca se me hubiera ocurrido que el asistente de Li hubiera pasado por cosas similares a lo que yo he pasado…"

Mei Ling quedó en la puerta, congelada y súbitamente triste. Aunque conocía a Hin Lu desde hacía tiempo nunca se le había ocurrido que él hubiera pasado necesidades antes de ocupar ese puesto… nunca había podido conversar con él como esa chica…

- "Bien, al fin la información está totalmente completa" -ajeno a los pensamientos de la prima de Li, el asistente leyó unos datos impresos hace segundos y su ceño se acentuó- "es.. ¡es increíble!… ¿cómo fue que dedujiste eso?.. ¡lo de ese sujeto encaja correctamente en la línea de posibilidades!"

Yoko palideció notablemente mientras Mei Ling retrocedía un paso para retirarse, haciendo un leve murmullo que llamó la atención de la joven huésped quien saludó con cortesía a la recién llegada mientras golpeaba levemente a Hin Lu, pues al ingresar Mei Ling la mirada del asistente cambió totalmente y Yoko se dijo que lo mejor era dejarles solos…

Quizá nunca había tenido novio, pero la intuición femenina le decía perfectamente que estaba sobrando allí y que posiblemente la prima de Li estaba un poco… ¿celosa?

- _"Eso es lo que yo llamo falta de comunicación"_ -pensó- _"… y siendo Hin Lu una persona tan lista y que ha trabajado tanto… ¡por eso nunca entenderé a los hombres!"_

- "¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?" -decía el asistente a una confundida Mei Ling.

- "Por favor, discúlpenme" -interrumpió Yoko- "creo que esta información debe saberla Li, ¿donde puedo encontrarle?"

- "Está en la biblioteca en este instante" -le contestó la recién llegada- "yo justamente venía a decirle a Hin Lu que.."

- "¡Gracias!, disculpen, pero temo que esto no puede esperar.." -y sin esperar respuesta alguna abandonó la habitación con una leve sonrisa a pesar de la gravedad de la noticia que tenía entre manos.

Es que Hin Lu le parecía una estupenda persona -lo sentía más sincero que Jeff aunque estaba consciente de lo mucho que le debía al agente- y ya que hasta cierto punto habían pasado por problemas similares le deseaba que su "problema de comunicación" se solucionara pronto…

* * *

><p>Shaoran gimió al buscar algunos documentos en su escritorio tratando de disimular su malestar para no divertir a su interlocutor… ¡esto era demasiado!… ¿cómo podía dolerle la cabeza y todo el cuerpo después de tantos días?, ¿pues que clase de brebaje había tomado esa noche?… el nunca había tenido molestias después de beber, pues nunca había bebido antes pero lo que quiera que hubiera tomado…. las consecuencias eran bastante incómodas….<p>

Y eso por no mencionar el hecho que no conseguía recordar nada…

- "¿Crees entonces que ese sujeto lo está haciendo a propósito?"

- "Así es" -asintió Eriol, muy divertido al ver el rostro de su amigo- "aunque lamento mucho venir a comentártelo justo ahora…. todavía no te recuperas ¿verdad?"

- "Bien, sólo es una leve debilidad… aunque ya sé que hasta probar algunos vasos con agua en esta casa pueden ser peligrosos.."

El joven inglés contuvo la risa. Al parecer Li no tenía la menor idea del verdadero contenido del "agua" que había tomado esa noche…

- "¿En serio no recuerdas nada de lo que pasó?" -le preguntó.

- "No, lo único auténticamente claro en mi cabeza es que me desperté en mi propia habitación y me estallaba la cabeza, todo el cuerpo me dolía y Wei me estaba apurando para que no llegara tarde a la boda de Yamazaki.. ¿porqué?"

- "Por nada, sólo que es gracioso que no recuerdes todavía lo que ocurrió la semana pasada. ¿Acaso no le preguntaste a tu asistente como apareciste en tu casa?"

- "Sí, claro que lo hice y justamente aprovecho para agradecerte. Hin Lu me comentó que tú estabas allí cuando me trajo hasta aquí"

Eriol disimuló una sonrisa burlona una vez más. Sabía que el infortunado asistente de Li lo iba a poner como testigo de lo ocurrido y aquello le entretenía bastante porque ni siquiera Hin Lu, la anciana, o él mismo tenían idea de lo que había pasado….

Lo divertido era que ni Sakura o Li parecían recordar algo…

- "Pero Hin Lu se comporta muy extraño cuando le pido detalles…" -reflexionó Shaoran- "y eso me tiene un poco inquieto…"

- "Pues ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?"

- "Bien, yo charlé con Sakura en esa habitación y ella….." -al recordar el atuendo de la muchacha y la forma en que lo había besado se puso colorado como un tomate- "… bien, ella estaba algo… pasada de copas.."

- "¿Pasada de copas?"

- "Sí, bueno.. no estaba comportándose como siempre" -dijo incómodo- "de modo que yo salí a buscar ayuda y en el camino me tomé unos vasos de agua de una jarra que estaba en el pasillo…. luego desperté y Wei me decía que llegaría tarde a la boda si no me apuraba…"

Eriol lanzó una carcajada..

- "¡Oye que no es gracioso!…. no sé que clase de licor tenía esa agua pero ahora hago que Wei o Hin Lu prueben mis alimentos…" -suspiró- "con lo mal que me puse después del matrimonio la abuela insistió en que me quede aquí pero ya no confío ni en lo que me traen para comer…"

- "Tal vez tu abuela sea aún más excéntrica que yo, pero no pretendas engañarme con eso Li. Tu y yo sabemos perfectamente que es lo que te pasó después de la boda…"

Shaoran palideció un poco mientras la expresión de Eriol se tornaba muy seria.

- "Olvida eso que no vale la pena inquietar a Sakura ni a los demás. Además que pienso lo mismo que tú sobre el enemigo…. es demasiado sospechoso que pasen los días y no den señales de existencia o algún tipo de hostilidad fuera de los combates entre los Dragones del Cielo y la Tierra.. el que no nos hayan atacado me preocupa mucho.."

- "Lo sé, aunque deberías aprovechar para descansar….. en la condición que te encuentras necesitas reunir fuerzas y quizá este "compás de espera" pueda serte útil…"

Shaoran se notó enojado, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que Eriol tenía razón y eso lo tenía muy inquieto.

- "El veredicto a los Siete debe emitirse mañana" -suspiró Li- "lastimosamente no puedo dejar de lado las responsabilidades a mi cargo aunque básicamente ha sido el pleno del Concilio quienes como jurado, emitirán la sentencia… y tampoco puedo dejar de participar en lo que está por venir. Incluso estoy tratando de contactar nuevamente a los Dragones del Cielo…. el aumento de los terremotos y la caída de los edificios me tiene preocupado"

- "Ya entiendo… seguro le pediste a Yukito que hablara con Kamui ¿verdad?"

- "Sí, justamente hace un par de días vino a visitarme y se lo pedí. Espero que pueda arreglar una entrevista con los Dragones del Cielo pronto. Creo que es hora de dejar de lado las medias palabras y saber de una vez por todas lo que la profecía significa en su totalidad.."

- "Te entiendo" -asintió su interlocutor- "yo también estoy muy preocupado. Kaho puede tener al bebé en cualquier momento y pese a que tengo gente trabajando en ello me ha sido imposible averiguar sobre Kia….. es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra y lo peor es que con los Dragones aquí sentir otras presencias es demasiado confuso"

- "¿Qué sabes de él?"

- "Temo que nada bueno" -murmuró- "no existe ningún documento o registro de su familia, o gente que lo conociera en su infancia… Es demasiado extraño"

- "¿Nunca le investigaste antes?"

- "No suelo investigar a toda la gente que conozco. Además que cuando Kaho me lo presentó no sentí nada maligno en él incluso me mencionó sin ambages su habilidad como médium pero justamente la falta de noticias y la forma en que desapareció me llevan a temer que esté involucrado en esto…"

- "Yo también tuve aquella sensación… y se me hace más presente al paso de los días, por eso es que esta tranquilidad me tiene nervioso"

- "Pues yo te recomendaría que la aprovecharas mientras puedas.."

- " ¡Pero sabes que si ese tipo ataca..!"

- "Lo sé, lo sé. Aunque es extraño que jamás hayamos visto un combate entre los "dragones". Aunque es obvio que cuando ellos pierden la ciudad lo resiente y hay muertes y desastres, por eso creo al igual que tú que deben tener alguna "forma" para que nadie los vea combatir y sólo ocurran catástrofes cuando no salen bien librados del combate.."

- "Los textos antiguos los llaman "barreras" o "kekkais" en japonés" -repuso Shaoran- "pero ninguna de mis crónicas especifica cómo son estas barreras o cómo las hacen.."

El joven occidental quedó pensativo.

- "Creo entonces que ambos sabemos lo que significa….."

- "Sólo los Dragones del Cielo tienen el poder de crear esas "barreras"…" -se angustió el Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente- "¿cómo vamos a combatir en el mismo Tokyo?.. porque dudo que el Druida Negro como Heraldo de la destrucción del Kamui Oscuro tenga las mismas pautas del último card captor… Ese niño nos atacó en las afueras de la ciudad porque fue allí donde Lao lo invocó y fue toda una suerte que no hallamos involucrado a personas inocentes…."

- "Pues estoy seguro que la reencarnación del Druida Negro buscará hacer el mayor daño posible. Mira, deja que yo me ponga a trabajar en algo que solucione esa parte de nuestro problema y continúa investigando más de esos Dragones y la profecía.. quedamos que esa era tu parte en esto ¿recuerdas?, además que trata de descansar un poco…."

Eriol se notó preocupado y Shaoran apretó los puños. Sabía que no podía engañar al hechicero occidental y aquello le tenía terriblemente incómodo porque pese al paso de los días su condición no mejoraba, más bien ocurría lo contrario y aunque había logrado engañar a Sakura y a su familia con la excusa de los "efectos" de la "despedida de soltera" sabía que Eriol había notado que el terrible acceso de dolor y los coágulos de sangre que empapaban su pañuelo la noche de la boda de Yamazaki.

- "Trata de relajarte y divertirte un poco…" -aconsejó Eriol súbitamente- "tu ventaja es que pese a tu condición, tu voluntad y nivel espiritual sigue tan fuerte como siempre pero no olvides que todos necesitamos algo de alegrías para sacar fuerzas y

seguir adelante… Hablando de eso" -sonrió- "hoy es la gran noche.. ¿verdad?"

El joven chino se sonrojó y Eriol se felicitó por cambiar el tema porque pese a una semana complicada y algo confusa para Li, finalmente el momento había llegado…

Iba a pedirle a Sakura que se casara con él esa noche.

- "Iré por ella en un par de horas" -suspiró a modo de respuesta- "y en verdad que todavía no tengo la menor idea de lo que voy a decirle… "

- "¿Leíste los libros?"

- "¡Quemé ese libro!" -saltó indignado- "¿cómo se te ocurre que iba a abrirlo siquiera cuando era tan…. vergonzoso?"

- "Yo me refería al "Tratado de la Psicología Femenina"" -rió- "¿de verdad quemaste el libro que te dio tu abuela?"

- "¡Pues claro que lo hice!. La sola idea que Sakura me lo encontrara alguna vez me provocaba pesadillas.. ¡no quiero que piense que soy un pervertido!"

Una gota surgió en la cabeza del joven inglés.

- "Sí, es realmente incómodo…. Yo sé lo que es eso"

Shaoran lo miró sin comprender nada pero en ese preciso instante Wei anunció que Yoko Hiu deseaba entrevistarse con el Jefe del Clan Li y Eriol abandonó el lugar antes de que aquella chica volviera a llamarle "pervertido" pero recordó entonces que había dejado en el gabinete de su amigo el importante libro sobre talismanes druidas que estaba leyendo, de modo que volvió sobre sus pasos sin que Wei lo notara. Además que en la casa de la anciana Li no podía usarse o sentirse magia o presencia alguna..

- "¿Qué sucede?" -decía Li

- "Creo que…. creo que sé quien es el Druida Negro" -contestaba Yoko- "pero por favor, es preciso que nadie sepa que la información vino de mí o quizá podrían hacerle daño…"

Eriol se detuvo en seco.

- "¿Te preocupa mucho verdad?" -replicó Shaoran – "por eso al anunciar tu presencia hiciste que Hiragizawa saliera de aquí. No quieres que él sepa nada de esto".

- "Cuanto menos gente lo sepa será lo mejor" -le contestó ella- "además que si mis sospechas están en lo cierto todo se complicará para mí… "

El joven inglés parpadeó algo sorprendido y se dijo a sí mismo que tenía que interrogar a esa chiquilla pues repentinamente le parecía que no era alguien de mucha confianza. ¿como sabía ella la identidad del Druida Negro?.. ¡ella le conocía en su actual encarnación!.

Quizás las investigaciones que Jeff había hecho en torno a ella no eran tan profundas como él mismo había pensado…

* * *

><p>La mirada de Yukito se iluminó cuando pudo finalmente localizar al pequeño estudiante de ojos violetas salir de la biblioteca y se dirigió a su encuentro con paso rápido porque había quedado con Ayame en que se encontrarían en la cafetería del Campus. Totalmente ajeno a la observación de que era objeto, el adolescente caminó lentamente por los amplios jardines pero entonces notó que el profesor se acercaba y le miró con interés…<p>

- "¿Que sucede maestro?, ¿me estaba buscando?"

Yukito parpadeó levemente detrás de sus anteojos al notar los vendajes que salían de la camisa del muchacho, observando también las profundas ojeras en el rostro juvenil y la acentuada delgadez del adolescente…

- "No te había visto en clases hace tiempo y tengo varias preguntas que hacerte pero.. ¿que ha sucedido?, la señorita Nekkoi tampoco ha estado asistiendo y con los desastres que ocurren empezaban a preocuparnos a todos…"

- "Hemos tenido algunos problemas y Yuzuriha todavía está convaleciente" -suspiró el muchacho- "pero los demás insistieron en que debía volver a la escuela y como Keiichi me dijo que no han avanzado demasiado fue que vine…"

A la mención del compañero de aula de Kamui, Yukito sonrió:

- "El joven Segawa es tu mejor amigo de toda la clase ¿verdad?" -repuso animado- "es un muchacho muy entusiasta y me alegra que te ayude en tus lecciones, aunque puedes contar conmigo… pero.. ¿y el señor Sumeragi?.. creí que él te ayudaba con tu tarea…."

El adolescente apretó los puños..

- "Subaru también ha tenido problemas por mi culpa…. él incluso… incluso ha.."

- "¿Que ha pasado?" -se alarmó el maestro.

- "Ha sido herido gravemente por mi culpa" -murmuró lentamente- ".. y me siento muy mal por ello.."

- "Tranquilo, que estoy seguro que se repondrá pronto. Descuida, justamente eso que dices me preocupa porque no estás en condiciones de preparar una reunión con todos nosotros.."

- "¿Reunión con todos ustedes?' -repitió desconcertado.

- "Sí. Mis amigos y yo necesitamos saber más de la profecía joven Shirou. Los días pasan y no sabemos nada del Druida Negro o mejor dicho de su reencarnación y eso nos tiene algo nerviosos… habíamos pensado que quizá el señor Sumeragi pudiera coordinar una reunión con todos los Dragones del Cielo…."

El muchacho pareció dudar un poco pero asintió.

- "Se lo diré a Nokoru. Estoy seguro que él podrá arreglar eso.."

- "¿El señor Imonoyama?" -Yukito quedó sorprendido a la mención del Director del Campus Clamp- " ¿acaso él está enterado de todo esto también?… ¡por supuesto!, tu vives en la mansión Imonoyama.."

- "Hablaré con él más tarde profesor y.."

Súbitamente el chico pareció ensimismarse en sí mismo y Yukito le miró confundido sin entender lo que le pasaba, pero como recordara que Li le había pedido reunir la mayor información que le fuera posible en un instante las blancas alas surgieron de su espalda y Yue sostuvo al muchacho en un instante…

- "Gracias" -le replicó el pequeño estudiante- "lo siento.."

- "¿Qué fue eso?"

- "El tiempo sigue corriendo…. a veces puedo escuchar casi como si las manecillas del reloj del tiempo que le queda al mundo sonaran en mis oídos….. siempre me sorprende"

A unos pasos de ellos unos libros habían caído al piso, mientras la faz risueña de Ayame había cambiado tornándose totalmente pálida. No podía escuchar desde donde estaba la conversación del guardián y el estudiante porque no había podido dar un solo paso más desde ese momento…

- _"Yukito.."_ -pensó sin creer aún lo que había visto- _".. ¿es posible?, ese ángel.. ¡es Yukito!"_

* * *

><p>La sangre pareció extenderse formando una gran mancha carmesí en el suelo y la figura femenina había caído de rodillas en un sollozo interminable mientras su larguísimo cabello rozaba la figura del muerto aferrándose a él con desesperación y angustia mientras murmuraba entrecortadamente y entre lágrimas:<p>

- "¡Perdóname, perdóname!.. ¿cómo pude?"

Era aquello lo que le había distraído, verla llorar de aquella forma, la decisión que ella había tomado en ese preciso instante decisivo ¡no lo podía creer!, estaba realmente asombrado por lo que había visto porque lo creía absolutamente imposible. Era una lástima que aquel instante de asombro hubiera permitido a Clow emplear aquel espantoso hechizo que le había hecho caer de rodillas ante él, humillado y vencido…

¡Maldito Clow!, ¡y ni siquiera le había matado!

Con un leve suspiro, Tsu Chin abrió los ojos despertando de su siesta mientras sus recuerdos le llenaban nuevamente de ira y odio pero también una leve chispa de pesar se extendía por su espíritu… Wu Fang Sheng y Kai Sung Sheng, ¿donde había quedado algún descendiente de ellos?. Tenía que haber uno siquiera, estaba seguro de eso porque la placa existía, podía casi sentir que su poder estaba allí… en algún lugar… y por supuesto que tenía que encontrarla antes que la reencarnación de Clow…

Porque ese era su verdadero deseo….

Acabar con Clow….

- "¿Estás seguro de eso?" -le había dicho el Kamui Oscuro en la entrevista que tuvieron- "¿estás completamente seguro que es el verdadero deseo que hay en tu alma desde tu encarnación anterior?"

- "Sí, es mi deseo. Quiero verlo vencido y destrozado, quiero verlo tan destruído como me destruyó a mí… quiero sentirme feliz finalmente y solo lo seré cuando acabe con ese desgraciado.. cuando tenga el poder para hacerlo desear la muerte…. porque su tormento será lento y doloroso… no tendrá una muerte simple"

El adolescente que tenía en sus manos el poder de "destruir al mundo" había sonreído en silencio ante sus palabras y aquello le había puesto algo nervioso.. era como si ese muchacho pudiera ingresar a su mente, a los pensamientos que tenía en ese instante y los leyera con la misma facilidad de un libro abierto… como si ese joven pudiera saber más de él con sólo mirarle….

- "Todo a su tiempo" -rió Tsu Chin con una sonrisa- "tal y como siempre decías Clow… _**'no existen las casualidades.. sólo lo inevitable'**_ y lo inevitable para nosotros, aquello que dejamos inconcluso y que nos ha hecho reencarnar, es resolver nuestras diferencias antes del fin de la humanidad….. porque es el destino que esta vez, yo sea el ganador" -suspiró- "aunque no dejo de pensar en…"

* * *

><p>El leve murmullo del vestido de la muchacha hizo a Li volver súbitamente a la realidad y la ayudó a ascender por las alfombradas escalinatas con gesto aún algo confundido. Había sido idea de Daidouji enviar a un automóvil a recogerla y no había podido evitar quedar embobado al verla descender del vehículo con paso grácil…<p>

El corazón le latía como un tambor de sólo recordar la forma en que ella le había besado la noche de fiesta de su abuela y no estaba del todo seguro sobre cómo reaccionaría al verla de nuevo a solas pero se sentía súbitamente feliz. Sakura tenía el rostro sonrojado y eso la hacía verse aún más encantadora aquella noche, además que sus ojos verdes brillaban asombrados ante el ambiente a su disposición…

- "¡Es un lugar maravilloso!" -rió contemplando todo con asombro- ".. pero… no entiendo porqué es que estamos aquí…"

Shaoran contuvo una sonrisa…

¡Sakura seguía siendo tan despistada como siempre!

- "Nunca hemos tenido una cita propiamente dicha, los dos solos.." -dijo suavemente- "y pensé que tal vez…. bueno" -se sonrojó- "bueno, la verdad también quería aprovechar esto para ofrecerte una disculpa por lo que mi abuela te hizo y…"

La cara de Sakura se tiñó de rojo.

- "¡Oh no!, ¡no tienes de qué disculparte!" -dijo rápida, tomando la mano de su novio sobre la mesa en gesto automático- "… la culpa de todo fue mía, además que… que…. que… yo…." -inclinó el rostro, casi morado de tanta vergüenza- "¡me siento muy mal por la forma en que me comporté!"

- "Tal vez sea mejor que olvidemos todo… bueno, no es que yo recuerde todo lo que ocurrió.."

- "¿Tu tampoco Shaoran?, ¿y porqué?"

- "He descubierto que hasta probar un vaso de agua en casa de mi abuela puede tener consecuencias extrañas" -suspiró- "¡en fin!, lo único que te puedo decir es que las consecuencias de la bebida son peores aún de lo que me había imaginado…"

Ambos rieron nerviosamente para quedar después en confuso silencio… confuso porque ninguno de ellos podía recordar exactamente lo que había pasado….

- "Me…me sorprendí mucho cuando me llegó la nota de Tomoyo y ví este vestido en la caja" -dudó la muchacha- "¿sabes que temí que fuera uno de los modelitos que usaba cuando niña?"

- _"¡Vaya, al menos no fui yo solo el que se llevó tamaño susto!"_ -pensó el joven muy aliviado.

Cabe destacar que el vestido de Sakura era realmente digno de un sueño, pues tal y como cuando eran niñas la joven Daidouji había puesto lo mejor de su talento para garantizar que su mejor amiga pudiera verse digna de aquella noche tan especial. Era un vestido de noche de un tono casi indefinible pues las suaves capas de tela variaban del más puro blanco a un leve tono sonrosado dando el efecto de que la muchacha estuviera flotando sobre una nube casi irreal. La falda de amplio vuelo estaba diseñada específicamente para resaltar la esbelta cintura de Sakura y cumplía cabalmente dicho objetivo, mientras el escote levemente pronunciado destacaba la curva delicada y armoniosa de su busto asimismo que largos guantes ceñían sus brazos blancos con gracia; el cabello de la muchacha, arreglado con suma sencillez, caía suave y brillante sobre sus hombros delicados y sus ojos eran más que nunca brillantes acuarios verdes que tenían la virtud de embelesar al joven jefe del Clan Li con una sola mirada.

- "Pero creo que ahora puedo comprender la fama de Daidouji" -comentó Shaoran apreciando con la mirada el espléndido conjunto de su novia y el atuendo que llevaba.

Sakura se sonrojó nuevamente mientras por su mente pasaban los consejos de Yukito….

- _"Nunca te sientas avergonzada de expresar tus verdaderos sentimientos Sakura.."_

La velada acababa de comenzar… ¿reuniría valor para decirle a Shaoran que quería estar a su lado para siempre?, ¡sí, tenía que decírselo!, ¡tenía que hacerlo!..

Al menos parecía que esta noche nada iba a arruinar su velada….

* * *

><p>- "¡No, no!, ¡nada debe arruinar esta noche!" -pidió ahogadamente la anciana en ese instante, aferrándose al tembloroso cuerpo de su pequeña huésped allá en la mansión Li- "¡esta noche es demasiado importante para Shaoran!"<p>

- "¡Pero señora!" -se espantó Yoko.

La anciana contempló la medicinas con una sonrisa resignada y el temblor de sus manos fue disminuyendo paulatinamente mientras se reincorporaba con dificultad…

- "Si Shaoran lo sabe, se preocupará demasiado" -replicó con una sonrisa- "y no he venido hasta Japón para arruinar justamente una noche como esta.." -añadió tras una pausa- "Sí, voy a morir, pero no creas que me importa demasiado, ¡ya he vivido más de lo que podía desear niña!… cerré los ojos de mi marido y de mi querido hijo y sólo espero ver a mi nieto feliz y saber que alguien cuidará de él por sí mismo y no por ser el jefe de su clan o del Concilio… alguien que en verdad lo ame por lo que es.."

La chiquilla se acomodó al lado del lecho de la anciana, con un gesto comprensivo.

- "Por eso ha insistido tanto en acelerar el matrimonio ¿verdad?"

- "Se me acaba el tiempo pequeña.." -dijo la aludida con un suspiro- "pronto no podré disimular mi enfermedad y tendré que volver a Hong Kong …. por eso es que había tratado de apurar todo esto….no quiero morir sin saberlo casado y feliz con Sakura"

- "Lo sé, y entiendo ahora porqué nunca quiso instalarse con su nieto" -reflexionó Yoko- "… ¿lo sabe su nieta?"

- "No, ni siquiera Hin Lu, aunque temo que empieza a sospechar. No deseo que mis niños estén perdiendo su tiempo ocupándose de cosas imposibles.. sólo te pido, si me estimas en algo…. que no les digas nada por favor…"

- "¡Pero tal vez los médicos!"

- "Ya los recursos para mí se han terminado" -rió resignada- "Sabes muy bien que mis niños tienen problemas graves que resolver y cuidar de una anciana enferma no es divertido, ¿porqué angustiarlos inútilmente?.. ¡por favor no digas nada!"

- "¡Señora!, ¿cómo me pide que haga eso?… le debo a su nieto el enorme favor de habernos protegido a mi familia y a mí de los Siete del Concilio…"

- "Justamente. ¿Acaso no puedes entender que Shaoran y Mei Ling se sentirán mal si saben que me quedan sólo meses de vida?…. ¡y con la batalla por venir!, ¡no, es preciso que no sepan nada!"

- "Puedo entender sus motivos para ocultar lo que tiene" -había susurrado su huésped con un profundo suspiro- "… lo único por lo que realmente vale la pena luchar es por la familia.."

- "Por la familia… y por el amor…" -había dicho la abuela mientras sus medicinas hacían efecto y empezaba a sentirse mejor- "es lo que siempre le dije a mi hijo y también le repito a Shaoran"

- _"Siempre y cuando el amor no pueda traer desgracias"-_ había pensado la chiquilla mientras la anciana la miraba de forma penetrante e inquisitiva…

- "¿Cuando conociste a Shaoran y a Sakura?"

Silencio y dudas.

- "¡Tienes que decir la verdad alguna vez niña!. Una puede fortalecerse por cuidar de los que ama pero también necesitas hablar con alguien alguna vez.. ¿acaso temes espantarme con tu historia?"

- "No…. no lo sé"

- "He escuchado de muchas cosas en mi vida y aunque no tenga magia la experiencia me hace comprender…. me dijiste que tu hermanito está visitando al pequeño guardián de la reencarnación de Lead Clow así que dudo que puedas escabullirte con la excusa de cuidarlo….. ¿qué es lo que tan desesperadamente tratas de ocultar? , ¿porqué no quieres que Sakura y Shaoran digan a nadie que te conocen de antes?"

La joven china suspiró.

- "Bien… la verdad…" -tembló perceptiblemente- "ellos no me conocieron antes … al menos no a mí"

- "¿Cómo?"

- "Hace años y gracias a Sakura, el sello de mis recuerdos fue roto.."

La anciana la miro fija y profundamente y la instó a continuar…. ella ya había dicho su secreto.. ¿cual era el de esa niña?..

Yukito suspiró confundido. No alcanzaba a comprender lo que estaba sucediendo….

* * *

><p>¿Aya le había evitado esa tarde o fue solo idea suya?<p>

Lo que quiera que fuera, su amiga estaba aún más triste que antes…

- "Angel sin alas que si sonríe… ¡no sonríe!" -murmuró Kiku- "¿triste?"

- "Un poco Kiku…. aunque más bien algo confundido… ¿qué le habrá pasado a Touya?.." -repuso mirando el reloj mientras un enorme plato repleto de bocadillos daba fé de su insólita falta de apetito.

- "Hermanito muy raro… Kiku no entiende"

El profesor sonrió.

- "Bueno, ten paciencia.. además que creo que en muy poco tiempo tendrás algunas de las respuestas que tanto te interesaban el otro día.."

- "¿Respuestas?"

- "Sí" -la sonrisa de Yukito se amplió- "lo que sucede entre hombres y mujeres cuando se enamoran, viven juntos o se casan….."

- "¿Hermanito me explicará eso pronto?"

- "Creo que tendrá que explicarte al menos lo que sucede cuando dos personas unen sus labios… la primera parte del proceso de enamorarse…"

El teléfono interrumpió su charla súbitamente y se dirigió a contestar…

- "¡Ah Touya!.. justamente Kiku me preguntaba a que hora vendrías a recogerla… como me dijiste que la trajera a mi casa por la tarde y sonabas algo distraído…." -la voz del médico sonó algo.. ¿incómoda? por el auricular y el profesor lo notó- "oye.. ¿qué pasa?"

- "Yuki… he hecho algo que ni yo mismo puedo creer"

Los ojos del maestro se dilataron de asombro y….

- "¿Qué tu has hecho qué?" -gritó Yukito asombradísimo, ante la sorpresa de Kiku.

* * *

><p>Sakura suspiró sintiéndose más feliz que nunca y su mirada reparó entonces en el hermoso arreglo que adornaba la mesa..<p>

- "¡Oh Shaoran!, ¡ignoraba que te gustaban las rosas!.. "

- "¿Eh?" -al joven le surgió una gota sobre la cabeza al ver el arreglo sobre la mesa- "…bien, no es que me gusten…" -suspiró.

Recordaba perfectamente cierto comentario de Tomoyo…

_- "¡Pero!"_

_- "Las rosas rojas significan "amor apasionado" … ¡creo que son lo mejor para esa noche!"_

La gota sobre su cabeza se hizo más gruesa… ¡le había dicho a Daidouji que eso era demasiado pero no le había hecho caso!, aunque no podía quejarse… ciertamente sin el apoyo de Tomoyo jamás hubiera podido organizar una velada tan agradable. Por su parte Sakura contemplaba la figura de su novio con cierta inquietud….

Lo había dejado de ver por casi una semana y lo notaba bastante pálido -¡y no es que la palidez no le sentara bien por cierto!- y algo pensativo. El traje oscuro y de impecable corte que llevaba en ese instante contribuía a resaltar la serena palidez de su rostro mientras que en sus ojos parecía brillar una nube de melancolía y preocupación marcadas que le daban particularmente esa noche, cierto aire misterioso y enigmático que casi impedía que Sakura dejara de contemplarlo. Ambos habían pasado gran parte de la velada charlando sobre lo ocurrido en la boda de Chiharu y Yamazaki, y súbitamente sentían que se les habían terminado los temas de conversación….

Shaoran sabía que tenía que decírselo de una vez…. toda aquella charla había sido sólo un compás de espera que empezaba a exasperarle….

- "Sakura…"

Ella tenía los ojos puestos en el arreglo floral y parecía concentrada en las tenues notas de la melodía….

_**This rose is our destiny… Esta rosa es nuestro destino **_

_**Michibikare… nos ha llevado hasta aquí**_

La mirada soñadora de su novia le dio una súbita ideay la joven maestra de cartas tembló al sentir el contacto con las manos de Shaoran..

- "¿Quieres bailar?" -le dijo él con una sonrisa.

**Futari wa ima Mou ichido deau… Nos encontramos de nuevo como la primera vez**

**Donna toki mo ano yakusoku… Lo que en la vida sucede ahora no se olvida la promesa**

La muchacha asintió en silencio, sintiendo casi apenas podía ponerse de pie mientras el brazo del joven chino rodeaba su cintura y ambos se deslizaban lentamente por el piso que casi parecía cristal reflejando sus movimientos…

_**Wasurenaide Yatto….. lo que nos hicimos nosotros**_

_**koko made kita yo… ahora que nosotros hemos venido para esto **_

- "Quisiera que este momento no se acabe nunca Sakura" -susurró el joven repentinamente- "nunca"

- "Lo sé… yo también"

- "Tengo tanto miedo de alejarme de ti…. que algo malo pueda pasarte" -repuso enterrando su rostro en el cabello de ella-"Siempre creí que era fuerte, pero el temor a que alguien te lastime es algo que me aterra.. me llena de pánico"

- "Yo también tengo miedo por ti" -replicó sintiendo que flotaba- "a veces… a veces…"

_**Toki ni ai wa tsuyoku hito no….. A veces el amor herirá **_

_**kokoro o kizutsu kemosuru keredo.. a la fiera dentro de una persona fuerte pero…**_

- "A veces empiezo a soñar despierta" -continuó la muchacha tras un temblor mientras todavía estaba en sus brazos- ".. y sueño estar siempre contigo pero tengo miedo por la forma en que siempre te preocupas por los demás… la forma como asumes siempre todo…. yo sólo quiero estar a tu lado y cuidarte y ayudarte un poquito como tú lo has hecho desde que te conozco.."

_**(Aa) Yume o ata e Yuuki no….. Su sueño se hará realidad**_

**naka ni itsumo hikari kagayaite….. con tal de que la luz dentro de su valor todavía brille**

El joven la abrazó en silencio, mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos…

- "No puedo dejar de ser así.. no puedo dejar las responsabilidades a un lado especialmente porque fuiste tú quien me enseñó a pensar en los demás y tratar de ser menos egoísta cuando todavía éramos niños…."

- "Pero…"

- "Especialmente porque quiero proteger a los que quiero, a ti…. y es eso lo que me dá fuerzas…."

**Ai wa tsuyoku hito no kokoro …. El amor tocará**

_**o ugokashite yuku… a la fiera dentro de una persona fuerte**_

La muchacha tembló por el tono serio en que decía aquello…

- "Pero yo sólo quiero estar a tu lado…" -susurró sonrojada, con el rostro oculto en su pecho- "es lo único que quiero…. ¡lo único!"

- "Lo sé, y siento lo mismo….." -dejó de moverse al ritmo suave de la música y ella le miró desconcertada cuando buscó su rostro con ternura- "quiero estar a tu lado mientras me quede un aliento de vida Sakura…. eso es lo que también quiero…." -sus ojos brillaron cuando añadió roncamente- "por eso quiero que te cases conmigo…."

_**Dakara futari de iru….. ni ciertamente..**_

**Kitto sekai o kaeru tame….es la oportunidad que nosotros tenemos, esto somos**

Los ojos enormes de la muchacha le contemplaron extáticos por unos segundos eternos desde sus verdosas profundidades y sus espesas pestañas temblaron por unos instantes, mientras una luz de felicidad pura nacía desde el fondo de aquellas pupilas… – "¿Es.. es verdad?" -susurró, como si no creyera lo que el joven acababa de decir- "¿es cierto?"

El joven asintió en silencio mientras su mirada brillante parecía contener mil preguntas y anhelos…

- "¿Te casarías conmigo Sakura?" -repitió lentamente.

**Soshite subete wa…. y todo lo que nosotros tenemos**

**Hitotsu no chikara ni naru…. se volverá una fuente del destino**

- "Sí, si quiero"

El rostro de Shaoran se inclinó sobre ella y sus labios se encontraron nuevamente mientras las estrellas del cielo de Tokyo centelleaban desde el cercano jardín, reflejándose en el lago artificial…..

¿Acaso alguien podría sufrir en una noche que era tan maravillosa para ambos?

* * *

><p>La abuela estaba asombrada y todavía no podía creer lo escuchado. Pocas eran las cosas que la sorprendían pero definitivamente tenía que aceptar que cuando le pidió a Yoko que le explicara su secreto nunca se imaginó algo así…<p>

- "¿Saben mi nieto y Sakura todo esto?"

- "No todo, por supuesto" -suspiró la muchacha- "no tiene ningún sentido hablar sobre algo que ocurrió hace tanto tiempo y que no es algo que les concierna directamente…."

- "¿Estás segura que es cosa del pasado?"

Los ojos grises de la joven parecieron temblar, pero añadió casi como si tratara de convencerse…

- "Sí señora. Todo quedó en el pasado…. especialmente porque no estoy dispuesta a cometer el mismo error ¿cómo podría hacerlo de nuevo?…" -suspiró de nuevo- "¡eso sí que no podría perdonármelo nunca!"

La anciana acarició el cabello de la chiquilla.

- "Ahora entiendo…. En realidad no tienes idea de la forma como me has aclarado las ideas, pero dudo francamente que estés siendo honesta contigo misma… ¿cómo puedes serlo si te has dedicado a escapar de aquella persona?"

- "Es mejor evitar situaciones que puedan complicar más las cosas"

- "¿No será que tienes miedo de volver a…?"

Su pequeña huésped la miró espantada.

- "¡Eso no va a ocurrir!, ¡no lo haré!" – tembló perceptiblemente interrumpiendo a la anciana- "¿cree acaso que quiero cargar con una muerte en mi conciencia otra vez?"

- "En el fondo, todavía crees que fue tu culpa ¿verdad?.."

- "Ya tomé una decisión equivocada y perdí a alguien por mi propio egoísmo, no lo haré de nuevo, ¡no lo haré aunque tenga que morir esta vez para evitarlo..!..¡esta vez haré bien las cosas y nadie morirá por mi culpa..!… " -susurró lentamente- "mucho menos alguien de mi familia…"

- "Hablando de tu familia…. viste hoy a tu madre en el hospital pero ¿y el pequeño Tao?"

- "Quería jugar con Spinel y Jeff se ofreció a llevarlo al hotel" -explicó más preocupada aún – "justamente ya deberían estar aquí…."

- "¿Pensabas salir por tu hermanito cuando me puse mal?"

La chiquilla asintió en silencio.

- "Mi madre me dijo que esta noche… que algo podía ocurrir esta noche, que debía ser cuidadosa y seguir mi intuición, pero Tao insistió tanto en visitar a Spinel que tuve que dejarle ir con Jeff…."

- "¿Tu madre dijo que había peligro cerca de tu hermanito?.. ¡creí que ella no tenía magia alguna!" -se asombró.

- "Y no la tiene, pero tenemos un objeto viejo que a veces permite adivinar la fortuna…." -repentinamente se sentía muy asustada- "tal vez… tal vez…"

- "¿Qué?.. ¡vamos niña, estás tan nerviosa que me tienes preocupada!.. ¡espera chiquilla!"

Pero la muchacha ya corría desesperada pues súbitamente su intuición le decía que si no corría no llegaría a tiempo de evitarlo..

…. ¡tenía que llegar al hotel lo antes posible!..

* * *

><p>Tomoyo se encogió en su lecho sintiéndose desventurada. Había sido una semana horrible pero aquello era demasiado. Había tropezado con el hermano de Sakura aquella tarde en el hospital justo cuando Jean hablaba muy entusiasmado de la forma en que iba a arreglar el lugar donde vivirían…<p>

- "Será algo sencillo, sólo unas cuarenta habitaciones en total… prácticamente un chalet de recreo" -decía el rubio con entusiasmo- "por supuesto que he hablado con Jacques para que se asegure que esté ubicado en el corazón de París, para mayor comodidad de nuestras amistades….. porque por supuesto que haremos una gran recepción al llegar.."

- "Jean por favor" -había dicho con una expresión triste en sus ojos azules- "tienes que escucharme…."

Había decidido aquella tarde que aquel matrimonio no iba para más y tenía que decírselo en ese instante porque apenas si faltaban siete días para la fecha indicada….

- "De acuerdo, de acuerdo _**chérie**_" -la interrumpió, como si inconscientemente temiera sus palabras- "no te gusta París, sé que últimamente prefieres la vida tranquila…. ¿te parece bien si de verdad compramos un..?"

- "Jean, te lo suplico…. escúchame por una sola vez" -el rubio la miró con atención mientras tomaba la blanca mano de la diseñadora y la besaba con adoración, tratando de evitar el rompimiento con cualquier excusa- "¡Jean yo no pudo esperar más para decirte que no voy a..!"

- "Lamento la interrupción… pero es hora de su revisión"

Tomoyo había quedado paralizada en seco. El sonido de esa voz hizo que sintiera un aire frío atravesar la habitación….

- "Lo sentimos" -comentó una bonita enfermera, que acompañaba al dueño de la voz- "era una escena tan bonita con el paciente besando su mano señorita…. ¡muy romántico!"

Touya gruñó una maldición en voz baja, mientras Jean dejaba en libertad las manos de su novia con un suspiro de alivio. No se le había escapado que su "querida Tracie" estuvo a punto de terminar con él y por una vez en su vida le estaba agradecido al doctor por su súbito ingreso en la habitación, aunque Kinomoto se notaba más irritado que nunca…

- "Entonces.. ¿podré irme de aquí el próximo fin de semana?" -alborotó el rubio.

- "Sí"

- "¡Oh Tracie, ¿no es maravilloso?… ¡finalmente podremos hacer nuestra vida juntos!…" -se volvió al médico- " ¿no le parece doctor?"

- "Sí"

La enfermera notó que el Jefe de Residentes estaba realmente monosilábico…

- "Me sentiré mucho más tranquila por ti cuando salgas del hospital Jean…"-replicó la joven diseñadora.

- "Lo sé, _**chérie**_" -rió el aludido mirando a Tomoyo- "sé que no deseas sentirte culpable por lo mal que me ha tratado este país, al que jamás hubiera visitado de no ser por el amor que te tengo, pero contigo a mi lado, después de este fin de semana, debo admitir que es poco sufrimiento para la felicidad que nos aguarda"

En ese instante, Touya apretó demasiado los vendajes que mantenían firme la cadera del francés y este lanzó un gran alarido…

- "¡Oiga doctor, eso realmente dolió!.. ¿acaso quiere matarme?"

- "Supongo que no" -masculló el galeno en voz baja y con los puños apretados.

- "Bien, bien… no se lo tomaré a mal, descuide…" -el francés estaba extático de felicidad- "¿sabe una cosa?, sé que no nos hemos llevado muy bien del todo, pero es gracias a usted y sus cuidados que finalmente podré casarme con mi dulce Tracie y… ¡AAYYYYYYYYY!"

Kinomoto se encogió de hombros mientras la asombrada enfermera parpadeaba confundida….

¿Desde cuando el doctor cometía el mismo error con un paciente?

- "Bien…. sé que está demasiado apenado para pedirme perdón.. pero le disculpo" -una gruesa vena empezaba a aparecer sobre la frente del médico a cada palabra del francés- "lo que le decía es que ya que Tracie y yo nos casamos he pensado en invitarle a la boda y….."

Las manos de Touya apretaron casi con furia compulsiva los vendajes y el grito del francés hizo estremecerse al hospital…

- "Creo que hoy no podremos hablar Jean" -la joven Daidouji tenía los nervios destrozados y las palabras de Jean no habían sido precisamente de ayuda- "volveré mañana…"

- "Tengo un par de palabras que hablar contigo"

Tomoyo se detuvo casi en la puerta de salida y miró al médico con desconcierto ya que él ni siquiera se había vuelto a verla…

- "¿Es conmigo?"

- "Sí" -giró bruscamente y la contempló desde su altura- "sígueme.."

La chica había asentido en silencio mientras Jean había puesto cara de susto a la vez que gritaba en pésimo japonés…

- "¿Acaso no podré salir de aquí doctor?, ¡por favor, dígamelo!… ¡no podemos retrasar más el matrimonio!"

Tomoyo estaba demasiado apenada para protestar cuando súbitamente recordó la hora que era…. ¡y en una hora iniciaría la cita de Sakura!…. quizá lo mejor para tranquilizarse era darle algunas instrucciones finales a Li… Además que así le daba tiempo de respirar con más calma antes de hablar con el hermano de su amiga…. notaba que estaba irritado y aunque no le asustaba se sentía nerviosa…

- "Un.. un momento" -pidió con suavidad- "tengo que hacer una llamada urgente y olvidé mi teléfono… ¿sería mucho problema esperar un momento para..?"

- "Sí" -gruñó él tan tajante como siempre- "no dispongo de todo el día.." -la tomó del brazo con gesto autoritario hasta conducirla a una cabina telefónica – "habla de prisa…."

La pobre chica dudó por unos instantes pero al contemplar la decisión en los ojos oscuros del galeno no tuvo otra opción que marcar el número de la mansión Li, procurando disimularlo lo mejor posible. La petición de Sakura era casi una realidad y aunque era un milagro que su interlocutor y Kero no estuvieran enterados aún, quería tranquilizar un poco a Li y la insistente mirada del médico no era una señal muy buena..

- "¿En serio la ropa no tendrá ningún accesorio extraño verdad?" -había dicho el joven chino por teléfono- " no imagino nada peor que un traje de conejo…".

- "Descarta eso"

- "¿Y crees que Sakura sospeche algo?"

- "No."

- "Espero no echar las cosas a perder… ¡estoy algo nervioso!"

- "Todo saldrá bien, descuida"

El médico había fruncido más el ceño y Tomoyo no supo que decir..

- "¿Hay alguien contigo Daidouji?"

- "¿Eh?.. ¡si!"

- "¿Acaso estás hablando con el sujeto chino ese?" -había murmurado Touya con enfado.

- "¿Es el hermano de Sakura el que está allí?"

- "Todo está bien.. y todo saldrá bien" -había dicho la muchacha procurando tranquilizar a ambos hombres, ambos molestos- "nos vemos…"

- "Gracias por todo Daidouji.. y agradezco tu discreción"

Kinomoto se cruzó de brazos con gesto fastidiado cuando la escuchó despedirse, pero Tomoyo se sentía aliviada pues al menos continuaba ignorando que aquella era la gran noche..

No por nada había sido muy ambigua en sus frases…

- "¿De que quieres hablarme?"

- "Es privado"

El rostro del médico se tornó extraño pero eso sólo había sido el inicio de sus problemas, pero repentinamente un leve ruido sobre su puerta le hizo volver bruscamente a la realidad de su propiahabitación -justo cuando estaba a punto de estallar en lágrimas- mientras una uniformada doncella le anunciaba que tenía una visita….

* * *

><p>- "Es difícil creer que el fin de todo esto puede estar tan cerca" -murmuró el joven chino con cierto acento melancólico mientras rodeaba el talle de su novia y ambos contemplaban la vista del lago artificial desde aquella terraza- "que hay una batalla aún por pelear. Sin embargo son momentos como éste los que me hacen entender que todo lo que vamos a hacer realmente merece la pena….. que la continuación de la vida de los que amamos vale cualquier sacrificio, cualquier enfrentamiento.."<p>

La muchacha le miró súbitamente alarmada..

- "¿Porqué hablas así?"

- "Lo siento. No fue mi intención inquietarte" -repuso con una sonrisa que tuvo la virtud de extasiar a Sakura- "sólo es que quisiera que pudiéramos tener muchos momentos así en el futuro… y eso me lleva a pensar irremediablemente en lo que está por pasar… ¿cómo puede querer alguien destruir todo?"

- "No lo sé" -murmuró la maestra de cartas con voz trémula- "pero tengo miedo… mucho miedo por ti. Ahora estás débil por lo de Megumi y Byakko y…"

El joven chino apretó los puños…

- "Olvida eso… aquello ya pasó"

- "¡No, no pasó!" -se angustió ella mientras contemplaba la pálida faz del muchacho que amaba- " ¡siempre te estás preocupando por protegerme a mí y cumplir con tus responsabilidades pero no te preocupas por lo que pueda pasarte!.. ¡siempre asumes que tienes que hacer cosas y olvidas que también eres un ser humano, que también puedes cansarte!" -las lágrimas humedecieron sus ojos verdes- "¿crees que no me he dado cuenta que estás muy pálido y que tu fuerza vital ha disminuído en lugar de mejorar en estos días?"

- "¡Sakura!"

- "Lo noté en cuanto te ví" -dijo con expresión desolada- "Ahora sé porqué no habías venido a verme…. ¿porqué no quieres aceptar que te ayude Shaoran?, ¡no compartes tus problemas conmigo! y no tienes idea de lo mucho que eso me duele… lo mal que me hace sentir que puedo ser una carga para ti…" -terminó sollozante.

El joven la abrazó y ella humedeció su ropa con sus lágrimas.

- "Lo siento. Sé que ya habíamos hablado antes de esto pero no puedo evitar temer por ti y eso me hace no querer exponerte más de lo estrictamente necesario…."

- " ¡Pero Shaoran!….."

Repentinamente ambos sintieron algo extraño…. algo que les provocó una sensación de angustia….. un temor extraño y desconocido provocado por auras en conflicto…

- "¿Que sucede?" -se inquietó Sakura.

- "No lo sé… temo que hay un combate entre dragones del Cielo y la Tierra aún esta noche y no puedo saber donde…."

- "Sí, también lo siento… ¿crees que estén combatiendo cerca?"

- "Mis textos antiguos dicen que nadie puede intervenir en estos combates… nadie que no sea uno de los combatientes de esa batalla… lo que me preocupa es que si el Dragón del Cielo pierde o es herido ninguna magia que podamos utilizar nosotros evitaría la destrucción del área que protege porque el poder que poseen es justamente para la batalla del fin del mundo, a diferencia de nuestra magia…."

- "¿Ni siquiera Eriol o tú pueden hacer algo?"

- "Nunca he hecho la prueba, pero francamente lo dudo. Las viejas profecías son bastante específicas en eso… Nadie que no sea un dragón puede combatir a otro dragón y si aquel destinado a proteger pierde…. no habrá poder que evite la destrucción de todo y todos los que estén casualmente o no dentro del área del conflicto….."

La antigua card captor se estremeció y se apretó en los brazos de su novio.

- "Sólo espero que el Dragón del Cielo que esté combatiendo no sea herido esta noche…"

- "Yo también"

* * *

><p>- "Me niego a preocupar a Sakura…" -había susurrado Tomoyo.<p>

- "Pues ese sujeto está detrás de ti, y es un tipo peligroso y sin corazón.. ¿acaso no te das cuenta de lo que pudo pasar?"

- "Sé lo que pudo ocurrir el fin de semana pasado… y te estoy muy agradecida por tu ayuda" -replicó trémula ante recuerdo- "pero no es el momento indicado para que mencione lo de el hombre del parque Ueno…. ¡no lo es!"

- "¡Con un demonio!" -maldijo el médico- "yo soy el primero que no quiere preocupar a mi hermana pero ¿porqué te es tan difícil llamarla y decirle lo de ese asesino?… es mejor que lo sepa de una vez para que pueda protegerte…"

Tomoyo no dijo nada… ¿cómo arruinar la noche perfecta de Sakura con una noticia así?, aunque no dejaba de sentir miedo al saber definitivamente confirmadas sus sospechas…

- "Se lo contaré cuando… cuando sea preciso" -suspiró nerviosa, no sólo por la espantosa noticia sinó también por la cercanía del médico- "ante todo… ¿no hay alguna forma que Jean salga de aquí antes de lo previsto?"

Las quejas del francés la habían hecho sentirse culpable y hubiera sido perfecto que Jean dejara el hospital antes.. de esta manera podía romper con él ya sin verlo enfermo….

Aunque el médico interpretó su impaciencia por otros motivos…

- "¡¿Tienes mucha prisa por casarte con ese imbécil verdad?" -replicó irritado cambiando bruscamente el tema- "supongo que un sujeto como ése es justo tu tipo.."

- "¿Qué?"

- "Pues tendrás a ese idiota a tu disposición a finales de la próxima semana, no antes" -continuó rabioso- "no fue culpa mía que el cretino saltara por esa ventana y si fuera un poco más listo quizá hubiera hecho caso a las indicaciones y su situación no se hubiera complicado… ¡no ha sido de mi gusto tener que atenderlo durante todo este tiempo!"

- "Lamento mucho el comportamiento de Jean" -la pobre chica no entendía el verdadero motivo de la furia del médico- "… justamente esperaba que pudiera salir antes para…"

- "¡Si!, ¡ya lo dijo hasta el cansancio hace un rato!.. ¿lo olvidas?… ¡en cuanto se largue de este lugar tú y él van a tener su estúpido matrimonio y se marcharán a París..!." -estaba temblando de ira mal contenida y empujó a la asombrada diseñadora contra la pared, tomándola de los hombros para evitar que escapara mientras continuaba más y más furiosamente- "¡¿es ése el motivo de tu prisa? ¡¿ir a París?, ¡¿o acaso ya no puedes esperar para pertenecerle a ese idiota?… ¡¿o es quizá por las dulzuras matrimoniales que él te ofrece por lo que no puedes esperar?"

- "¡No sé de que estás hablando!" -dijo espantada, temblando ante su contacto.

- "Sabes bien de lo que estoy hablando ¡maldición!" -el sólo tocar los hombros de la muchacha le hacía reaccionar de modo inesperado- "odio sentirme así… ¿lo sabes?" -masculló en voz baja sintiendo la mirada azul de la chica fija en su rostro- "¡odio lo que me estás haciendo!"

- "Pero.. ¿yo que hice?" -balbuceó ella.

No tuvo oportunidad de pensar el motivo por el que se encontraba en tan peculiar situación pues repentinamente unos labios posesivos y urgentes aprisionaron su boca y sus murmullos de asombro fueron silenciados abruptamente mientras sentía que de repente estaba sin piso, aturdida y atónita ante aquellos brazos la aprisionaban, como si no quisieran dejarla escapar. No podía pensar, o coordinar alguna idea…. repentinamente estaba demasiado aturdida….

Por su parte el médico tenía el corazón latiéndole a martillazos… estaba furioso y desesperado, la charla de aquel idiota había hecho finalmente estallar su sistema nervioso y estaba obrando por un impulso incontenible…

Sabía que se arrepentiría después de lo que estaba haciendo, pero en aquel momento no le importó…..

¿Cuánto tiempo permaneció besándola?

No tenía idea. Tan súbitamente como había buscado sus labios la soltó, sólo para encontrarse con la mirada azul e incrédula de la joven que parecía estar demasiado aturdida y temblorosa para decir una sola palabra…

- "Yo…" -el médico estaba casi tan desconcertado como ella y no supo cómo explicar el porqué de su arranque- "mira yo.. ¡maldición!"

Los ojos azules le miraban con confusión pero no sabía que decirle, ¿cómo explicar lo que él ni siquiera llegaba a entender?… aquella muchachita era la mejor amiga de su hermana, la había visto desde que era una niña… ¿cómo podía haber tenido semejante… reacción?, ¡era diametralmente opuesta a él además de ser su prima!…

Golpeó la puerta del diminuto privado donde estaban sin saber que hacer y esta se abrió levemente, mientras una figura que cruzaba el umbral se detuvo y….

* * *

><p>- "¡No puedo creerlo!" -alborotó Mei Ling en ese instante, asombradísima de lo que su amiga contaba – " ¿en verdad te besó el hermano de Sakura?"<p>

Tomoyo sólo sollozó en silencio y la joven china suspiró..

- "Bueno, admito que es muy guapo… pero tiene una forma de ser un tanto cortante y hasta sarcástico, además que se lleva muy mal con Shaoran" -trató de consolar a su amiga- "…pero el beso no es el problema ¿verdad?, ya me pareció a mí que te miraba de un modo extraño en el matrimonio.."

- "Eso no.. no es cierto…" -replicó la aludida levemente.

- "¡En verdad que estás grave Daidouji!, no lo puedo creer de ti, siempre tan perceptiva…."

- "¡Te digo que no es cierto por lo que pasó después!.." -murmuró limpiando las lágrimas que se derramaban por sus mejillas- "porque…"

- "¿Qué pasó?"

* * *

><p>- "¡Touya!" -Nakuru había brincado a los brazos del médico, irrumpiendo bruscamente en la habitación- "¡te he buscado toda la tarde!.. ¿donde te metiste?.." -vió a la pálida y aturdida diseñadora y la saludó con una graciosa risita, aún aferrada al cuello del doctor- "¡hola pequeña!, ¿hablan sobre tu novio? ¡se que te casas la semana próxima!" -continuó hablando sin detenerse- "mira pues querido…. hasta los amiguitos de tu hermana se casan y tú eres incapaz de aceptar que viva contigo… ¿te es tan difícil decir que sí?"<p>

- "¿Tomoyo?" -el alboroto de Nakuru había llamado la atención de Eriol, que no estaba lejos- "¡vaya, vaya!" -sonrió divertido viendo la expresión confundida de Kinomoto con Nakuru todavía colgada de su cuello y una desconcertada Tomoyo, recordando a la vez la forma en que el galeno había besado a su amiga la noche de la fiesta- "buenas tardes doctor…. justamente le buscaba… creo que no me he sentido del todo bien desde la reunión de las chicas.. la semana pasada….."

- "Que.. ¿que te pasa Eriol?" -murmuró la diseñadora, tratando de volver a hilvanar alguna idea coherente aunque era difícil, dado su desconcierto- " ¿te ocurrió algo malo la noche de la fiesta de la señora Li?"

- "No tanto" -replicó el joven con su más inocente sonrisa- "aunque algunas personas si hicieron cosas insólitas esa noche.. ¿no lo cree doctor?"

Touya estaba en silencio y con los puños apretados mientras Eriol sonreía con inocencia….

- "¡Ay que malos!… no sé porqué piensas que mis travesuras estuvieron fuera del lugar Eriol" -intervino Nakuru, feliz y sorprendida que el médico aún no se quejara por su postura- "igual que me porté bien en el departamento de Touya… incluso olvidé contarte que pasé allí la noche, aunque mi queridísimo aún no acepta que me mude definitivamente con él.."

Ante lo dicho por la guardiana Tomoyo miró asombrada al galeno..

- "Bien Nakuru… hazlo"

- "¿Qué mi querido Touya?"

- "Que lo hagas de una vez… que puedes mudarte a mi departamento"

- "¡Oh!"

* * *

><p>- "¡¿Quee?"<p>

El silencio se extendió por la habitación y Mei Ling no pudo escapar un involuntario murmullo de asombro…. en realidad ya no le sorprendía nada el llanto de su amiga…

- "¡Pero.. pero….!" -balbuceó confundida- "si la señorita Akizuki ha pasado una noche en su departamento antes e iba a aceptar que se mudara definitivamente con él… ¿porqué te besó?"

- "¡No lo sé!" -sollozó Tomoyo- "¡no entiendo porqué lo hizo!.. Hasta Eriol pareció sorprendido pero me esforcé en disimular hasta que salí del hospital… ¿acaso trató de burlarse de mí?, ¡no lo entiendo!" -sollozó incontenible- "¡no puedo entenderlo!"

Mei Ling contempló las lágrimas de su amiga con súbita comprensión….

- _"Has sido muy fuerte al disimularlo…. e inclusive no hablar con nadie al respecto porque esto es algo que no le puedes contar a Sakura, aunque sea tu mejor amiga_" -continuó tras un pensativo silencio mientras Tomoyo balbuceaba una disculpa-" Olvídalo, además que es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, te lo debía hace tiempo…. ¿has olvidado que cuando éramos niñas yo empapé tus rodillas también con mis lágrimas una noche?, justamente vine a verte para contarte que Hin Lu me invitó a salir, pero no imaginé que eras tú la que necesitabas llorar con una amiga esta vez….."

* * *

><p>Eriol se sentía inquieto pero lo disimulaba con la misma tranquilidad de costumbre. Le preocupaba lo ocurrido aquella tarde en el hospital pues estaba seguro que había algo extraño allí, pero Tomoyo se había marchado con rapidez y Nakuru seguramente ya se estaba instalando con Kinomoto. Bien, tendría que ocuparse de eso con más calma mañana porque Tomoyo era una estupenda amiga y sospechaba que quizá Nakuru estaría haciendo más planes de los que llevaría a cabo…<p>

Aunque no era eso lo que lo tenía preocupado hace un buen rato…. no, era otra cosa…

Algo poderoso y cercano… demasiado cercano, aunque nadie más lo había notado porque en el saloncito principal Jeff seguía protestando mientras Tao ignoraba totalmente al agente y Kaho sonreía…

- "¡¿Vas a hacerme caso de una vez?" -dijo el irlandés poniéndose serio- "¡es demasiado tarde para que un mocoso como tú este despierto siquiera!.. ¿acaso quieres que tu hermana me mate?, le prometí llevarte a la mansión al atardecer y son casi medianoche.."

- "A mí no me gusta la forma como miras a mi hermana" -repuso el pequeño, provocando otra sonrisa de la antigua profesora de la primaria Tomoeda.

Jeff quedó mudo.

- "Pequeño Tao… creo que por esta vez, Jeff tiene razón. Tu hermana debe estar preocupada por ti"

- "¿Eso cree señora?"

Aún Spinel asintió, mientras Eriol no pudo evitar un estremecimiento repentino..

- "¡Hasta Eriol tiene miedo a los enfados de tu hermana!, ¡mira como le da frío de sólo imaginarlo!" -se rió el agente.

El hechicero sonrió sin contestar mientras Kaho se acercó a su lado..

- "¿Sucede algo malo?"

- "Hay algo en conflicto…. muy cerca de aquí…" -repuso aturdido- "es un conflicto de poderes realmente espantoso, ¡jamás había sentido algo así!…"

Kaho pareció inquieta, pero el joven hechicero procuró tranquilizarla. La esposa de Kia era el principal motivo por el que había tratado de disimular su inquietud ya que estaba muy próxima a tener al bebé y temía las consecuencias de un susto en su condición pero aquella sensación estaba insoportablemente cerca…

El conflicto era devastador, poderoso y terrible, al mismo tiempo que todo estaba ocurriendo demasiado rápido….

- "¡Salgan de aquí de inmediato!" -ordenó súbitamente, alarmando a Kaho sin poder evitarlo mientras Jeff le miraba con cara de asombro- "¡tenemos que abandonar el hotel de inmediato!"

- "¿Qué demonios te pasa Eriol?, ¿te volviste loco?"

Fue en el momento que el hechicero se puso bruscamente de pie. Lo que llevaba sintiendo le provocó una alarmante sensación, un escalofrío…

¡Estaban en peligro!

- "¿Eriol?" -Kaho pareció inquieta.

- "¡Algo está pasando!" -gritó Spinel sintiéndolo también recién en ese instante- "¡Eriol!"

- "¡Salgan de aquí ahora!" -gritó Yoko apareciendo súbitamente en la puerta y abrazando a su hermanito con rapidez-"¡de prisa!"

El hechicero miró el semblante asustado de Kaho y súbitamente algo extraño ocurrió… algo indescriptible y peculiar… Una sensación de frío súbito y un aire helado azotó a todos y cada uno de los presentes mientras el joven inglés notaba atónito cómo los edificios cercanos temblaban furiosamente y los cristales explotaban a la vez que las construcciones empezaban a caerse con deliberada lentitud… ¡demasiado lenta, casi como si fuera una especie de conjuro o salto dimensional o mágico!…

Súbitamente entendió.. Hacía cosa de minutos que había sentido algo extraño, algo impreciso pero poderoso y demasiado cerca… ahora comprendía todo. ¡El hotel estaba al extremo de una de aquellas "barreras" y lo que había estado sintiendo era una batalla!… ¡una batalla impactante en una especie de dimensión paralela e instantánea que ahora se desgarraba frente a sus ojos y hacía que los intactos edificios quedaran devastados!.

Seguramente el dragón del Cielo de turno había sido herido o muerto..

Su cadena de reflexiones se vió detenida cuando escuchó el grito de Kaho mientras el hotel empezó a balancearse y las ventanas estallaban… ¿cómo pudo olvidarlo?, ¡estaba en un penthouse en lo alto del hotel y el edificio iba a caerse!….

- "¡No puedo adquirir mi verdadera forma Eriol!" – gritó Spinel

En ese instante la construcción se inclinó hacia el costado derecho cayendo las cosas por el balcón en una espantosa confusión y estrépito y el hechicero a duras penas pudo sujetarse de algo para no caer al vacío…

¡Le era imposible utilizar su poder!.. ¿que estaba pasando?

Un grito llamó su atención y vió como Yoko se sostuvo a duras penas del balcón mientras Jeff trataba de tomar la mano de la chica, que le pasó a su aterrorizado hermanito con rapidez para intentar tomar la mano de Kaho, que estaba más cerca al vacío que ninguno de ellos..

- "¡Se me está resbalando!.." -gritó Yoko mientras su única mano que la sostenía empezaba a sangrar- "¡se ha desmayado!".

El hechicero se concentró con rapidez aunque sabía que era imposible utilizar su poder estando dentro de la barrera -y especialmente evitar que se destruyera, ya derrotado el Dragón que la protegía- pero aún así, utilizó toda su fuerza y voluntad para lograrlo mientras su cuerpo relucía ante su reclamo y su aura y el sello de Lead Clow se hacía visible dejando pasmado al agente de la Interpol. Un remolino de poder pareció agitarse alrededor del joven occidental, cuya frente estaba poblada de sudor por el esfuerzo realizado.. ¡su poder estaba conteniendo por unos instantes la destrucción de la barrera!..

* * *

><p>-"Vaya, vaya.." -murmuró el Kamui Oscuro que contemplaba su esfuerzo, muy interesado – "ahora sé porque le llaman "Hechicero de todos los tiempos…" tiene un poder impresionante en verdad para haber logrado detener la destrucción por unos instantes aunque su batalla no está destinada a uno de nosotros…. " -estaba a punto de intervenir cuando se volvió al sentir una aura combativa- "y el Jefe del Concilio me impresiona de nuevo… ¿acaso sabe que estoy cerca de su amigo?, bien, si su deseo es distraerme pese a su condición…" -sonrió- "lo complaceré"<p>

* * *

><p>En el hotel el esfuerzo de su maestro hizo posible que Spinel adquiriera su verdadera forma y a una indicación de su dueño, la Bestia Guardiana se llevó a Jeff y a Tao con rapidez mientras en un último esfuerzo la encarnación de Lead Clow logró elevar a Kaho y a Yoko junto con ellos dentro de su sello, a la vez que su báculo -que había salido de la nada, sin necesidad de invocarlo siquiera- brilló cegando a todos….<p>

* * *

><p>- "¡Es el poder de Eriol, Shaoran!"- se preocupó la maestra de cartas mientras su novio soltaba su cintura bruscamente…<p>

- "Sí, es Hiragizawa" -replicó Li desde la terraza donde aún se encontraba con Sakura- "¡tiene que lograrlo!"

- "¿Qué está tratando de hacer?"

- "Está usando su poder tratando de contener la destrucción de la barrera que protegía el Dragón del Cielo" -dijo cerrando los ojos, como si quisiera concentrarse- "¡pero no podrá lograrlo por mucho tiempo, aún con el poder que posee!…. estoy seguro que el Kamui Oscuro está cerca y quizá pueda distraerle…." -palideció notablemente- "¡el problema es que nuestra magia no está destinada a combatir a los Dragones de la Tierra ni a proteger las barreras!"

Sakura corrió al saloncito cercano a buscar sus cards pero se detuvo a medio camino..

- "¡Shaoran!" -gritó al verlo caer al piso casi desfallecido- "¡Shaoran!"

Lo sostuvo asustada, notando con horror que el joven apenas si podía respirar…

- "Pero.. ¿que te sucede?, ¿qué pasa?"

El joven chino procuró tranquilizarla pero la muchacha notó entonces algo húmedo en su ropa….

- "¡Tienes sangre!, ¡estás sangrando!"

- "Cálmate por favor…." -susurró agotado- "es … son las heridas de la vez que te atacaron en la torre… cuando murió la pobre Mai Tsi…."

- "Pero.. ¿no te habías recuperado de eso?"

- "Mi cuerpo …. creo que el Kamui Oscuro ha hecho regresar mis heridas…." -gruesas gotas de sangre cayeron al piso y el joven no pudo evitar un quejido- "desgraciadamente nuestro poder es diferente al que puede "destruir al mundo"… pero…. Hiragizawa… logró lo que yo creía imposible"

- "¿Qué?"

- "Usar su poder dentro de una barrera destruida por un Dragón de la Tierra…"

- "Sí… estoy segura que Eriol logró hacerlo…"

- "Bueno, es la reencarnación de Lead Clow" -dijo Shaoran antes de desmayarse.

* * *

><p>Al abrir los ojos Jeff descubrió que se encontraban en los jardines del Hospital Central de Tokyo pero a lo lejos podía sentirse el estruendo del hotel al derrumbarse estrepitosamente….<p>

- "¡Eriol!" -gritó Spinel viendo al joven inglés aferrarse a su báculo dorado, al borde del agotamiento- "¿estás bien?"

El irlandés auxilió a su amigo y el hechicero asintió procurando tranquilizarlos, mientras Yoko abrazaba a su hermanito contra su cuerpo y Kaho volvía en sí lentamente.

El agente se acercó a la chiquilla mientras el joven inglés intentaba sacar algo en concreto de lo ocurrido…..

- _"¿Cómo supo que algo malo iba a ocurrir si carece de magia?" -_pensó- _"y Li….. sentí su aura al igual que la del Kamui Oscuro…. ¡espero que esté bien al igual que Sakura!"_

* * *

><p>- "¡Esa parte del hospital también se derrumbó!" -anunció la esposa de Kia.<p>

Efectivamente, el interior del hospital era un caos. Touya procuraba inútilmente alejar a los pacientes del área infantil pero Yukito había dejado de charlar con su amigo para correr a toda prisa rumbo a la habitación del sobrino de Ayame…..

- "¡Yuki espera!… ¡es la parte que se ha derrumbado!" -gritó el médico sin poder detenerle.

Eriol se había trasladado instantáneamente al área del desastre junto con sus acompañantes y suspiraron aliviados viendo que apenas eran dos o tres habitaciones las que habían sufrido graves daños pero súbitamente notaron con espanto como Yukito hurgaba los escombros con desesperación y lágrimas….

- "¡Ayame, Ayame!" -llamaba angustiado sin poder creer que así como un desastre le había arrebatado a Keiko, ahora Ayame estaba bajo una pila de escombros- "¡Ayame, ¿donde estás?, ¡por favor, por favor, dime donde estás!"

Kaho ocultó el rostro en sus manos y el hechicero la abrazó, mientras Jeff y Yoko contemplaban con profunda tristeza al desventurado profesor que por un segundo pareció quedar estático y sin movimiento…

_- "¿Porqué tengo que ayudarte?" -repuso Yue con su frialdad acostumbrada en el interior de su propia mente- "no tengo nada que ver con esa persona…"_

_- "¡Por favor…!, ¡no quiero perderla!, ¡por favor, ayúdame a encontrarla!" _

La figura del guardián de alas plateadas apareció después de un resplandor que hizo ocultarse a Yoko detrás del agente, y fue Yue quien finalmente pudo hallar el cuerpo exánime de la maestra, que lo miró por unos segundos mientras desfallecía…

- "Tú.. tu…"

El guardián no respondió y plegando sus alas sobre sí mismo se convirtió en Yukito con rapidez…

- "¡Aya!, ¡Ayame!" -sollozó el maestro- "por favor…. por favor…. yo quería explicártelo, yo…"

- "Eres un ángel… ya… ya lo sabía" -susurró la muchacha con un hilo de voz mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos- "… yo… yo… ¡yo me enamoré de un ángel y soy tan sólo alguien común y corriente!"

El pobre profesor quedó paralizado.

- "¿Cuándo…. cuando lo supiste?"

- "No… no te merezco…." -susurró ella con infinita tristeza, antes de quedar súbitamente quieta en los brazos de su colega- "¿quién puede ser digna de un ángel?"

- "¡No, no!" -gritó Yukito aferrado a la joven- "¡no Ayame, tú no por favor!"

Por un instante sintió todo de nuevo…. el dolor, la desesperación…. tal y como hace dos años, cuando aquel accidente le arrebató a Keiko…

¿Acaso tenía que pasar por todo eso de nuevo?

¡No podía perder a Ayame!, ¡no podía!….

Estaba seguro que esta vez no lo iba a resistir. La persona que amaba…. perderla igual que perdió a Keiko hace años…

¿Realmente tenía que pasar por eso otra vez?…

- "Llámala, llámala" -después de muchas dudas, Yoko se había inclinado a su lado- "por favor, trate de llamarla… trate de hacerla volver…. quizá no sea todavía su destino, quizá tenga la fuerza suficiente para lograr retenerla aquí antes que realmente muera…"

Yukito no dio señales de haber oído, sin embargo continuó sollozando y llamando a la joven maestra entrecortadamente…

- _"Quizá no sea todavía su destino…."_

El verdadero deseo de Ayame, el de Yukito….. ¿sería realmente su destino morir ahora?…

- "¡Ayame!, ¡Ayame!" -gritó feliz, casi sin poder creerlo cuando notó un leve movimiento en la mano de su amiga- "¡oh Ayame!…"

Sus lágrimas eran ahora de felicidad y la joven china retrocedió detrás del agente, deseosa de pasar desapercibida…..

- "¿Cómo diablos hiciste eso?"- Jeff la miró incrédulo- "¿cómo fue que..?"

- "Yo no hice nada, porque no tengo magia alguna" -contestó- "sólo recordé un viejo cuento. Se decía que si alguien moría en contra de su propio destino, a veces, si alguien que en verdad le amara le llamaba, era posible que pudiera retenerle…. al fin que no era su destino morir, aunque el cuento completo es más complejo que eso…"

- "¡Vaya cuento!, eso del destino suena como habla mi padre pero.. ¿quién sabe cuando es destino de alguien morir o no?"

- "No lo sé…. por eso es que es sólo un cuento…."

- "Un cuento que esta vez funcionó" -murmuró Eriol observando a la muchacha con fijeza.

Kaho contempló también a la joven china con atención mientras ella empezaba a incomodarse….

- "¡Oye Yoko!, ¡aquí hay alguien!" -llamó Tao señalando una diminuta manita blanca que sobresalía debajo del volcado lecho- "¿quién será?".

- "Parece un niño.." -murmuró Spinel.

- "Ojalá no se enferme, duele cuando te ponen inyecciones.." -dijo Tao- "¿si se pone bien me dejarán jugar con él?"

- "¡Es Rei!, ¡el sobrinito de Ayame!" -se preocupó nuevamente Yukito.

Touya y varios colegas suyos ingresaron finalmente y procedieron a atender a la joven maestra y al pequeño, mientras Eriol sentía renacer sus sospechas…

- _"Llegó antes de que el hotel se derrumbara y eso significa que pudo anticiparlo, ¡sin magia! pero ¿cómo lo hizo?, además que parece conocer muy bien a la reencarnación de Soté de Danann…. y hay mucho más que no quiere decir….¿Qué relación tiene con ese sujeto Tsu Chin?"_

- "¡Vaya noche!" -se quejó Jeff.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora<strong> : ¡Otro capítulo kilométrico!.. ¡ay Dios!, ¿cuándo aprenderé? ^u^' … En fin, ¿me entienden o están más confundidos que Touya?, paciencia, que el muchacho anda haciendo cosas que ni él entiende, además que Jean provoca cada cosa con sus comentarios…. ¿consecuencias?, allí tienen a la pobre Tomoyo hecha un lío (¿me puse demasiado sentimental allí?, ¡quien sabe!) y ya que hablamos de romance sólo espero no haber exagerado en la parte de Sakura y Shaoran *^u ^* que anduvieron bailando en una nube, embobados el uno en el otro **^u^**. Por cierto, la pareja protagónica no tiene ni idea de lo que pasó en la fiesta….¬¬´.

¡Menuda sorpresa la de la pobre Aya! ¿verdad? ( ¡una puede ver cada cosa!). Aunque la noticia de la enfermedad de la abuela aclara un poco su actitud… ¿y qué será lo que Yoko se niega a confesar?… eso se vé bastante complicado, pero Mei Ling parece tener más esperanzas con el secretario de su primo aunque en su intento de querer contárselo a Tomoyo le haya servido de "paño de lágrimas"…. ¡el mundo sí que dá vueltas!… ¿Y Eriol? esta vez el mundo casi se le cae encima -quizá no era el mundo sinó el hotel, ¡para el caso era lo mismo!- pero el poder del hechicero ha impresionado al Kamui Oscuro.. ¡brrrr!, ¡que miedo!….

Aclaro que el titulo de la canción que bailaron Sakura y Shaoran es _"__**Toki ni Ai wa" **_ó _**"A veces el amor"**__,_ tema principal de la película "Utena, adolescencia apocalíptica"… ¿música muy sentimental ?… bien, la película no tiene mucho sentido -¡personalmente no me gusto para nada!- pero la música es realmente buena ^u^ además de que óptima, sentimental y apropiada para el momento importante de nuestros protagonistas. ¿Se han dado cuenta que estoy incluyendo canciones ahora?… no sé si lo continúe haciéndolo, como siempre todo depende si ayuda a crear "ambiente" para las escenas…. ¡no prometo ni niego nada!

**Avances para el próximo capítulo**

¡A una semana complicada sigue otra llena de conflictos muy personales para nuestros amigos!. Los temores invaden a Kaho, mientras Touya decide tomarse un respiro que quizá se le complique más de lo que él cree. Shaoran comprueba en carne propia las consecuencias del poder del Kamui Oscuro pero recibe una ayuda inesperada, mientras Sakura asombra a Kero y a Byakko. Yukito enfrenta una decisión difícil mientras Yoko tiene un encuentro desagradable. Sonomi nota los cambios extraños de su hija y Eriol tiene más que sospechas…

Además que Nakuru decide poner en práctica una idea … y alguien más debe enfrentar su destino.

**Capítulo XI : "Sensatez y Sentimientos"**


	11. Sensatez y Sentimientos

**Disclaimer**** – SCC pertenece a CLAMP y la trama a mikki-chan. Yo sólo me encargo de difundirlo en FF, ya lo sabéis.**

**¡Disfruten de la lectura! (y ya de paso traed un paquete de palomitas, que esto va para largo).**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo XI - Sensatez y Sentimientos<span>  
><strong>

_Es extraño como ocurren las cosas. Hace algunas horas me creí la chica más feliz del universo pero es como si me hubieran bajado bruscamente de las nubes… Ahora estoy aquí, pendiente de su respiración y de cada susurro. Kero me dijo una noche -cuando era niña y traté de cambiar todas las Clow Cards a Sakura Cards- que usar mi poder hasta agotarme es demasiado peligroso, pero aunque hace diez años que no conjuro algo con todas mis fuerzas estoy decidida a hacerlo…_

_A veces, los sentimientos deben ser más fuertes que la razón o el sentido común y la sola idea de perderlo me provoca un terror espantoso que nunca creí poder sentir._

_Tal vez porque estoy triste es que me parece ver tristeza en los demás.. no estoy del todo segura. Tomoyo ha estado acompañándome como siempre pero estaba tan cansada que le pedí que descansara en su casa. Aunque llegó al hospital en cuanto la llamé y no me ha dejado sola, tengo la impresión que -al igual que yo- es como si hubiera estado llorando. Justamente me comentó algo que ya me había dicho en el pasado y que me tiene todavía pensativa, que muchas veces lo más importante era pensar en el bienestar de la persona amada y no en el propio… me dijo que era por eso que Shaoran había estado corriendo tanto peligro…. por mí, porque en verdad me quería. Quizá sea idea mía, pero sus manos temblaban un poco cuando dijo eso, era como si estuviera hablando no sólo para mí sinó también como si estuviera tomando una decisión… _

_Es extraño como a veces los sentimientos pueden ser tan fuertes…_

_Mi hermano me apoyó muchísimo cuando llegué con Shaoran al hospital pero ahora que los Li se han hecho cargo me dijo que tenía unos asuntos pendientes. Por un momento le iba a pedir que se quedara pero estaba bastante tenso y cansado; creo que él también tiene problemas…. él nunca habla sobre lo que le pasa pero esta vez pude darme cuenta que algo realmente serio le sucede, me ha dicho que le avise si necesito algo y aunque en el fondo sigue siendo el mismo me parece que hay algo más en sus ojos.. no lo sé. Ojalá que este tiempo a solas -que en verdad veo que necesita- pueda ayudarle…. me parece que quiere aclarar algo ante sí mismo. _

_Antes de irse le escuché murmurar algo sobre el valor de los sentimientos contra la lógica"_

* * *

><p>Sakura acarició el pálido rostro del joven inconsciente sintiendo el temor agobiando su pecho como una losa increíblemente pesada y dolorosa. Justamente cuando había creído poder tocar sus sueños, sus más hermosas esperanzas de vida al lado de Shaoran descubría que después de una noche que para ella había sido casi mágica todo estaba más oscuro y sombrío….<p>

Shaoran estaba inerte y exánime en esa habitación…

Todavía no estaba segura de cómo le había alcanzado sangre fría para llevarle al hospital. No estaba segura de cómo había logrado abrirse paso entre aquellas personas en la sala de emergencias y llamar desesperadamente a su hermano. A estas alturas no estaba segura de nada, sólo había un hecho perfectamente claro: la condición de Shaoran era delicada a tal punto que habían tenido que sedarlo por tiempo indefinido y ahora a la pobre muchacha le era casi imposible contemplar su palidez e impasividad sin estallar en lágrimas…

- "Por favor… por favor Shaoran… quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado.." -susurró.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió entonces y Eriol ingresó. Estaba increíblemente serio y preocupado, y su expresión se acentuó al comprobar con sus propios ojos la condición de su amigo.

- "Lo siento Sakura. Debí habértelo dicho desde que empezó a crear las Protection Cards, pero Li no quería que te enteraras… él estaba seguro que podría terminar con sus cards y los guardianes además que la sola idea de angustiarte le indignó"

- "Entonces…. ¿esto iba a pasarle de todas maneras?"

- "Su cuerpo está físicamente exhausto, su nivel mágico ha descendido demasiado bruscamente y su metabolismo no logra adaptarse a los cambios" -replicó- "además que no ha estado cuidándose como debiera…. temo que ha estado haciendo mucho más de lo que su debilitada condición le permite y por si fuera poco intentó distraer al Kamui Oscuro. Temo que está realmente muy debilitado…."

- "Sí, mi hermano está de acuerdo con los médicos del clan en eso. Todos dicen que su condición física es muy grave y si no deja de sangrar él,…. él….."

La chica no pudo evitar que la angustia hiciera particularmente trémulas sus palabras…

- "Por favor no digas eso Sakura…. siento mucho que esto esté pasando. Li no estaría tan mal de no haber tratado de ayudarme anoche y…"

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- "No Eriol. No fue tu culpa… si hay una persona culpable de la condición de Shaoran esa soy yo…"

- "¡Sakura!" -se asombró el hechicero.

- "He sido débil, irresponsable y una despreocupada" -dijo firme y con los ojos brillantes- "porque Shaoran ha estado haciendo todo esto por mi seguridad y yo apenas si sospechaba que estaba debilitándose….."

- "Sakura, por favor…"

- "Debí ser más cuidadosa.. más perceptiva….. ¡debí notar algo de todo esto antes!" -estaba a punto de llorar- "ahora….. ahora sólo puedo ver como sus heridas se abren y sangra…. como sangra profundamente a cada movimiento…. ¡sólo puedo verlo!"

- "Sakura…."

- "Sé que ha estado protegiéndome…. Y también que has callado por no molestarle, pero debí haberme dado cuenta…" -el joven chino se quejó entre sueños y lentamente los vendajes que cubrían su brazo derecho empezaron a tornarse carmesí- "sigue sangrando a cada movimiento que hace… ¿cómo pudo hacerle eso el Kamui Oscuro?…. ¡a este paso no…. no…..!"

Ahora si estalló en lágrimas y Eriol procuró tranquilizarla.

- "Avisaré a su secretario… tendrán que inyectarle algo que le haga dormir más profundamente" -apretó levemente la mano de su amiga, en gesto animado- "descuida…. con una medicina fuerte dormirá y descansará el tiempo necesario….. sabes que es la única forma que evitar que siga arriesgándose. Además que el descanso es lo mejor para que su cuerpo se reponga del daño hecho por el Kamui Oscuro…."

La muchacha enjugó sus lágrimas y el joven inglés continuó antes de abandonar la habitación..

- "Li se pondrá bien pero esta medida es necesaria… vamos, sabes muy bien que se recuperará porque tienen muchos planes.. ¿no es cierto?"

Sakura asintió de nuevo, pero cuando Eriol se hubo marchado besó la mejilla de su novio murmurando….

- "Y yo voy a hacer lo preciso para que no tengas que preocuparte más…. ¿podrás oírme estando dormido?, quiero que sepas que en adelante voy a ayudarte pero por ahora quiero que estés tranquilo y descanses para que pronto puedas estar bien…." -suspiró- "porque te quiero ser tu esposa y vivir a tu lado muchos, muchos años….."

Hin Lu ingresó a los pocos minutos junto con Wei y varios médicos del clan Li -traídos en un vuelo especial a órdenes de la abuela- y Sakura notó entonces que la anciana disimulaba su inquietud, pese a que los especialistas -médicos y hechiceros a la vez- intercambiaban miradas de preocupación.

- "Descuide señorita Sakura…. el amo Shaoran es muy fuerte…" -murmuró Wei.

- "Por supuesto que sí mi pequeña" -asintió la abuela- "mi niño se pondrá muy bien en poco tiempo…. no olvides que tenemos una boda pendiente ¿verdad?"

Todos trataban de animarla, pero ella se dijo que debía hacer algo…. que ya era su tiempo de actuar por su propia cuenta también…

* * *

><p>El vehículo se deslizaba velozmente por las calles de Tomoeda pero aquello no tranquilizaba para nada su inquietud. Estaba molesto, indignado e incómodo consigo mismo. ¿Porqué todo se complicaba de tal forma?.<p>

Si había algo peor que un acto de estupidez….. era repetirlo…

¿Porqué demonios no había podido contenerse?

La había besado con una desesperación que le había dejado asombrado y aún podía sentir aquellos ojos azules clavados en su rostro… aquella mirada confundida y brillante…. como si le lanzara mil preguntas….

¿Acaso estaba perdiendo la razón?

Lo peor era que no podía evitarlo. Aunque se había aplicado en un impulso la receta de vivir con Nakuru, al paso de los días aquello no había dado los resultados esperados…

- "¿Estás seguro?"

- "No, no lo estoy, ojalá lo estuviera" -murmuró enojado- "pero creo que ha sido la mejor opción…. mira, lo que siento por esta chiquilla es sólo atracción física.. nada más, al fin y al cabo no puedo negar que es hermosa" -dijo casi sin respirar- "es todo… eso es todo, pura y neta atracción física…. ¿qué otra cosa más puede ser?"

- "Ya veo. Entonces estás diciendo que no hay nada profundo allí pero… ¿qué tiene que ver Nakuru con eso?"

- "Nakuru es una persona adulta, no una chiquilla que tiembla como una hoja con un beso" -se mordió los labios por haber dicho eso mientras su amigo le lanzaba una mirada divertida- "¡maldición Yuki, me siento como si fuera un pervertido sexual o algo por el estilo y que te rías no me ayuda!"

- "Lo siento.. sólo que pareces tener en mente "muy claramente" lo que pasó cuando la besaste… de nuevo… y esta vez…. consciente y…."

- "¡Si, si!, ¡cometí ese error de nuevo y no dejo de sentirme mal por ello, condenación!" -encendió otro cigarrillo en gesto automático- "pero eso prueba que es pura atracción física y nada más…."

- "¿Y por eso estás tan nervioso?"

- "¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ESTA NERVIOSO?"

- "Estás fumando" -le señaló- "Y ya había notado que empiezas a hacerlo cuando el nerviosismo y la angustia te matan…"

El médico miró el cigarrillo que tenía entre los dedos con gesto asombrado y sin intentar negar lo dicho por su mejor amigo aplastó inmisericorde el pitillo….

- "Ojalá pudiera deshacerme de los problemas como de un cigarrillo" -murmuró incómodo.

- "Bueno, pero aún no me explicas que tiene que ver con Nakuru"

- "Tu mismo lo has dicho antes Yuki. Nakuru es atractiva y quizá…."

El profesor sonrió y el médico saltó como si le leyera el pensamiento..

- "Bueno, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?, además que Nakuru no le importa nada serio tampoco… ella sólo está encaprichada conmigo y yo sólo ando obsesionado con aquella chiquilla, ¡que digo obsesión!, ¡es sólo un estúpido capricho!"

- "No sabía que ahora lo llamaban así…"

- "Ya deja ese tono, que me estás molestando más todavía" -protestó nuevamente- "y si te digo que es un capricho lo es, ¿crees que no sé lo que tengo?, además que sería estúpido pensar que fuera otra cosa…. ¡con una mocosa de la edad de mi hermana, que es novia de un paciente mío y además mi prima!"

- "Sakura me comentó en una ocasión que Tomoyo es adoptada…"

- "¿En serio?"- le miró atónito por un segundo, pero después reaccionó- "¡Maldita sea, ¿porqué me lo dices?"

- "No sé. Creí que sería mejor que tuvieras clara esa información…" -comentó Yukito con paciencia- "¿qué otra cosa más?"

- "¿Cómo que más?, es una mocosa, es demasiado dulce, demasiado frágil, absolutamente opuesta a mi carácter además de ser novia de un imbécil y no hay nada en común entre nosotros…"

- "Nada, fuera del hecho que cada ves que la miras te dan unas ganas locas de besarla….."

- "¡CALLATE!" -repuso colérico mientras su amigo seguía tan imperturbable como de costumbre – "por eso te digo que es atracción puramente física y que no puedo seguir de esta forma…."

- "Y ése es el motivo para que Nakuru se esté mudando a tu casa en este momento, ¿verdad?"

- "Con Nakuru se me quitarán las ideas estúpidas de la cabeza" -dijo reflexivo- "ella tampoco espera demasiado de una relación…. sólo somos dos personas que sabemos que es una relación sin complicaciones… ¿te quedó todo claro?"

Yukito asintió.

- "Para mí, está perfectamente. Lo único que me tiene algo confuso es el hecho que tratas de exponer esas razones absolutamente lógicas y sensatas como si convenciéndome a mí lograras convencerte a ti mismo…"

El médico había bebido su café con un gruñido a modo de respuesta, mientras el profesor parecía preocupado.

- "Sólo te deseo suerte para que tomes las decisiones adecuadas, sean estas sensatas o no Touya" -continuó- "no niego que jamás hubiera sospechado que te atrayera To…"

- "¡Ni siquiera lo digas!" -le interrumpió- ".. no me parece divertido, esto no es una sesión psiquiátrica o un análisis psicológico de mi personalidad ¿sabes?"

- "No lo digo de esa forma" -le tranquilizó- "En realidad me preocupas porque ya había notado que estabas muy extraño…. además no estoy seguro que lo de Nakuru solucione tu…. ¿como lo llamas?.. obsesión" -repuso serio- "y no es justo que lastimes a Tomoyo de esa forma, seguramente ella debe estar muy confundida por lo que pasó…"

- "Lo sé, ¿crees acaso que no recuerdo la expresión de sus ojos cuando al fin la solté?…. ¡eso no me hace sentir mejor para nada!" -suspiró- "te lo repito Yuki… me siento como un asqueroso pervertido pero… ¡no pude evitarlo!"

El maestro contempló a su amigo con conmiseración.

Touya siempre había tenido problemas en expresar sus emociones y sentimientos pero en verdad parecía estar sufriendo verdaderamente, aunque eso se debía en gran medida a su terquedad. El profesor sabía por experiencia personal que enamorarse era algo que podía provocar diversas reacciones en las personas sacándolas de control por la fuerza de los sentimientos, pero su amigo siempre había sido algo frío con los demás y le era difícil establecer una relación afectiva con los que le rodeaban, por consiguiente la fuerza de los sentimientos que necesitaba expresar -aunque se negara obstinadamente a aceptarlo- le desconcertaba totalmente, dejándole aturdido y confuso para explicarse el motivo..

Yukito sospechaba que era por eso que no podía evitar aquellos "actos absurdos" como los llamaba….

- "A veces sí que es problemático tu carácter amigo…"

- "Ya cállate…. odio sentirme tan mal.."

El profesor quedó en silencio por unos instantes…. no podía decirle con claridad una ruta de acción y lo lamentaba, pero así como él había tenido sus propias dudas y conflictos cuando conoció a Keiko -y que ahora sentía de nuevo, de una forma diferente y especial al pensar en Ayame- el médico tendría que afrontar sus propios miedos, sus propias emociones, y nadie podía evitarle pasar por aquel sendero de "autodescubrimiento". Por supuesto que posiblemente cometiera varios desatinos pero ciertamente era este sendero íntimo y personal lo que le llevaría a una respuesta que solo el mismo y nadie más que él podía darse….

- "Creo que por el momento, es mejor que Kiku se quede en mi casa" -indicó el maestro- "no estás en condición de lidiar con ella y Nakuru a la vez…"

- "Te lo agradezco. Dile que es una especie de vacaciones….. seguro que en cuanto me acabe de adaptar a vivir con Nakuru la llevo de vuelta, será cosa de un par de días a lo sumo"

- "¿Crees que tu "obsesión" se te pase en tres días?"

- "Cuento con Nakuru para ello" -repuso incómodo por la duda de Yukito- "descuida… es sólo una tontería que se me quitará muy pronto…. aunque sí le debo una disculpa a esa chiquilla"

El profesor asintió.

- "¿Y cuando vas a dársela?.. mientras más tiempo pase, Tomoyo estará más y más confundida…. podría pensar que te estabas burlando de ella…"

- "¡Maldición, lo sé!… pero creo que lo mejor es dejar que unos días pasen, que la situación se calme y le diré que lo siento… es todo"

- "Pero eso es algo… simple" -murmuró incómodo- "¿Y si te pide una explicación más específica?, ¿qué le dirás?… "

- "Pues… sólo que lo siento, ya te lo dije, que fue un impulso estúpido.. una grandísima estupidez, una imbecilidad sin sentido, ¿qué otra cosa?"

Una gota surgió sobre la cabeza del maestro.

- "Mejor no digas nada… eso sí que es ofensivo…"

- "¡Maldición!"

Kinomoto maldijo nuevamente mientras volvía a contemplar las calles de Tomoeda casi con nostalgia, aquella charla con Yuki no le había ayudado mucho pero quizá volver al principio lo hiciera. Por un instante fue como si todos sus recuerdos volvieran… como si tuviera nuevamente dieciséis años y todavía se dirigiera cada mañana en su bicicleta a la preparatoria…..

Parecía que todo hubiera sido ayer.

Detuvo su vehículo frente a su vieja casa de Tomoeda. Su querida casa estaba exactamente igual a como la recordaba…¡ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de las personas!, Sakura debía encontrarse todavía al lado de ese antipático sujeto chino en la casa de la anciana -que era donde casi un ejército de médicos del clan del mocoso le estaban atendiendo- aunque el chico estaba más estable todavía debían mantenerlo sedado y afortunadamente su hermana no había tomado a mal su deseo de dejar la ciudad por unos cuantos días, aunque había tenido que darle el número de su teléfono personal para ello. Su padre… últimamente estaba comportándose de un modo algo extraño… como si ocultara algo; bueno, en verdad que ya no estaba seguro de quién no tenía algo que ocultar. Yukito, al lado de su amiga….. y él…

El también había cambiado…. porque.. ¿cómo explicar que según los días pasaban se sentía más y más confundido?, ¿cómo explicar que pese a vivir con Nakuru no podía dejar de pensar en aquella mocosa?. No, eso no tenía sentido, tenía que volver a tomar una perspectiva razonable, recordar que aquello era una tontería, que esa mocosa era sólo la amiga de su hermana, la niñita que siempre estaba jugando con ella o compartiendo sus cosas, tenía que recordar claramente que hace diez años apenas si notaba que existía y nada mejor que unos días de vacaciones, unos días para despejarse de todo y recobrar la perspectiva.

Era lo más lógico, lo real y absolutamente razonable….

- "Los sentimientos no son siempre razonables amigo" -había dicho Yukito, esa tarde del sábado, cuando había venido a hablar con él, preocupado por su llamada telefónica- "pero son parte de nosotros, parte esencial de cada uno… lo que nos hace únicos… ¿que tiene de sensato tu constante vigilancia a tu hermana desde que te conozco?, ¿o la forma en que Li protegió a Sakura del último card captor?, ¿o el recuerdo de Keiko en mi pasado, como el de tu madre para tu padre o para ti?, ¿o la forma en que la gente es capaz de dar su vida por los que ama? …. o un sentimiento nuevo que siento hacia quien creí mi mejor amiga.. que se convierte en más que amistad…" -el maestro había suspirado como ocultando algo- "el amor hacia alguien más, en sus diversas formas no tiene nada que ver con la lógica amigo mío….."

En el interior de su vehículo Touya maldijo levemente…Yukito era un sentimental, siempre lo había sido; bien, él no lo era, la verdad es que siempre se había negado a serlo…..

Mucho más ahora.

Porque tenía que recordar eso…. esa chiquilla no era importante para él… sólo le atraía como capricho absurdo, nada más. Aunque nunca se había considerado caprichoso, pero en cuanto recordara el pasado se sentiría mejor y olvidaría aquella ridiculez. Sí, sólo necesitaba unos días para olvidar eso, olvidar a aquella muchacha o que aquel estúpido novio suyo saldría en dos días del hospital….

Y que el matrimonio de ella estaba fijado para el siguiente día..

- "¡Maldición!" -gruñó nuevamente.

Tenía que dejar de pensar tonterías… hasta Nakuru había notado que algo muy extraño estaba pasando…

* * *

><p>- "Pero… ¡deja que haga mi maleta en un instante y…!"<p>

- "He dicho que no. Viajo solo"

- "Pero… ¿porqué?… serían unas deliciosas vacaciones románticas.. sólo para los dos… ¿porqué no?"

- "Viajo solo he dicho"

La guardiana había contemplado con disgusto la maleta de Touya y no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada. Habían sido sólo tres días los que había pasado viviendo con él y no se había sentido precisamente halagada por el hecho que el médico hubiera elegido ese momento para un viaje…. y solo.

¿Acaso se había cansado de ella tan pronto?….

No, eso era imposible, ¡por supuesto que no!.

- _"Seguro que a estas horas, ya debe estar llegando…. a donde quiera que haya ido"_ -pensaba en ese momento- _"¿y si lo llamo por teléfono?…. no, se vá a enfadar… dijo claramente que si no era por algún cambio en la condición del joven Li o la señorita Sato, que no le molestara… ¡como si yo molestara!" _

Estaba segura que las cosas no iban del todo bien….. ¿qué podía hacer?. Encogida en el amplio lecho de la habitación, suspiró disgustada, apenas estaba empezando a disfrutar vivir con él y ahora que se había marchado estaba decidida a hacerlo volver… Tenía que pensar en algo…

Quizá….

Aquella vieja idea….

¿Podría acaso resultar?

Sonriendo todavía buscó el teléfono….

Bien, no llamaría a Touya…. al menos no hasta que todo estuviera listo.

* * *

><p>Yoko estaba inquieta. No escapaba de su percepción las profundas miradas de desconfianza que la señora Kaho y Hiragizawa le habían lanzado la noche que el hotel se había derrumbado; el problema era que no tenía forma de aclarar la situación….<p>

- _"Lo importante es que Sakura y Li saben que nunca les traicionaría, ellos confían en mí"_ -se decía pensativamente- _"pero tal vez sea mejor que me aparte de los demás de forma definitiva… temo que si empiezan a averiguar sobre mí quizá puedan… ¡oh no, eso sería imposible!.. sería espantoso…. no podría soportar su mirada de lástima…. además que sólo serviría para arriesgar a alguien más… y eso no, ¡eso nunca!"_

La muchacha suspiró ahogadamente y caminó con rapidez, aún faltaba mucho para llegar a la Mansión Li y estaba nerviosa. Había decidido apartarse de Jeff después del asunto del hotel para evitar exponerlo también y aunque era algo tarde se dijo que no le importaba lo que la señora Kaho y Hiragizawa pensaran… no quería cargar con la seguridad de alguien más en su conciencia….

Una calle más atrás, y conduciendo su lujoso automóvil, Eriol estornudó.

- _"Alguien debe estar hablando mal de mí"_ -pensó divertido pero pronto su ceño se acentuó al notar la figura de esa chiquilla- _"vaya, al menos ya sé que camina desde la tienda de Sasaki a la Mansión Li… aunque todavía le falta mucho..¡un momento!"_

El elegante vehículo de Eriol -que había salido hace poco rato de la mansión donde atendían a su amigo- se detuvo bruscamente pero sin ruido alguno mientras el joven apenas podía contener su asombro….

- _"¿Quién es ese sujeto?"_

Los almendrados ojos grises de Yoko se habían abierto desmesuradamente, casi espantados. Pese al tiempo transcurrido desde la última vez que lo había visto le había reconocido de inmediato…

- "¡Tsu Chin!"

- "Veo que me recuerdas tan bien como yo" -dijo el hechicero con una sonrisa- "finalmente puedo encontrarte a solas… te he venido siguiendo desde la tienda donde trabajas.."

La chiquilla estaba paralizada. De buena gana hubiera corrido en ese mismo instante pero no podía hacerlo…. eso sólo provocaría sospechas. Pero ¿cómo controlar su miedo?… la reencarnación del Druida Negro estaba ante ella y ahora que lo sabía estaba más consciente que nunca de que cualquier acción suya podría provocar la desgracia que tanto temía…

- _"¡Es la reencarnación del Druida Negro!, ¡su reencarnación!"_

- "¿Te sientes mal?" -ajeno a sus pensamientos, los negros ojos del rubio notaron su temblor y la tocó levemente- "pareces próxima a un desmayo…"

- _"Ahora que sé que es la reencarnación de Soté De Danann su presencia me inspira terror.. pero debo disimularlo o estaré perdida"_ -se dijo frenéticamente y contestó- "estoy bien…. sólo parece que el mundo es algo pequeño…. adiós"

Trató de avanzar, pero el brazo del rubio la retuvo y…

- "¡No me toque!"

- "Lo siento, no quise asustarte" -el siamés era verdaderamente encantador cuando se lo proponía y estaba decidido a intimar con aquella muchacha- "pero tengo cierta información que podría interesarte….. sobre la muerte de tu padre"

La chica procuró mostrarse interesada, pero estaba segura que era una trampa.

- "¿Y qué es?"

- "Sólo dame unos minutos y te lo explico…."

Mientras Tsu Chin empujaba sutilmente a la muchacha hacia un pequeño callejón, Eriol había abandonado su vehículo y no les perdía de vista mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia ellos… el ruido de la calle le impedía escuchar la conversación, pero al verlos ya en el callejón no puedo evitar una leve sonrisa. Bien, quizá escuchar detrás de las paredes no era muy educado pero ese sujeto…. ese sujeto le provocaba una sensación difícil de explicar, una sensación de alarma que no creyó pudiera sentir alguna vez. Era muy extraño, pues su rostro le era desconocido y en cuanto a su poder…. bien, no tenía demasiado poder, al menos no el suficiente para ser considerado amenaza para él. Pero la complicación era que con la presencia de los Dragones del Cielo y la Tierra en la ciudad, todas las percepciones eran confusas… aunque el tipo no notaría su presencia gracias a eso.

- "En realidad deseo ayudarte" -decía Tsu Chin- "mira, no sé si recuerdas lo que te dije hace cuatro años, pero cumplí mis objetivos entonces y para ti, siempre seré plenamente confiable. Créeme por favor… pase lo que pase y ocurra lo que ocurra, tienes mi palabra de que mi máximo anhelo es que seas feliz…. nunca sería capaz de hacerte daño"

Eriol no pudo evitar un gesto extrañado. ¿Qué era eso?.

- "No me gusta que haya usado el nombre de mi padre para hablarme de cosas que no entiendo y debo volver a mi casa" -la chiquilla se había convencido a sí misma que era mejor huir de la manera menos notoria posible- "…. tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer…"

- "Por favor… sólo unos minutos" -insistió el hombre con amabilidad- "tu madre y tu hermano están a salvo por el momento… créeme.."

Aquella charla tenía a Eriol casi sobre una certeza. Esa chica conocía al siamés, ¿sabía entonces desde el principio que era la reencarnación del Druida Negro?, por su parte Tsu Chin dudó un poco… ¿quizá sería mejor decírselo de una vez?.. podría asustarla pero era la única forma de llamar verdaderamente su atención..

- "Los Li no te protegerán del desastre del mundo ni de los Seis del Concilio Yoko" -los ojos de la chica le miraron con asombro- "si has tenido tranquilidad hasta ahora es porque yo mismo he cuidado de ti"

- "¿De que habla?"

- "Sé que no tienes magia… y quizá te asuste esto que voy a decirte pero no te he olvidado desde que te ví en Hong Kong… es la verdad. He sido yo quien ha evitado que los Seis te ataquen a ti y a tu familia, es a mí a quien le deben la seguridad que has disfrutado"

La muchacha estaba francamente asustada y Eriol muy interesado..

- _"Que conocidos tan interesantes tiene esta niña"_ -pensó el joven inglés.

La muchacha se obligó a conservar la calma… tenía que pensar en algo… tenía que evitar delatarse a sí misma, había demasiado en juego y quizá pudiera manejar a este sujeto de alguna forma beneficiosa para todos. ¿A quién quería engañar?.. sabía que el tipo podría matarla con solo mover un dedo pero no era ese el motivo de su temor….. si ese hombre descubría…. si se llegaba a enterar….

- "Por favor… sólo váyase…. se lo pido" -repuso lo más amablemente que pudo.

- "No olvides que nunca te haría daño" -dijo el rubio- "volveremos a vernos…."

Y después de fijarse en los alrededores del desierto callejón -Eriol estaba perfectamente oculto- se disolvió lentamente en humo negro mientras la pobre chica caía de rodillas sobre el piso con la mirada espantada. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo.. sus manos tocaron sus delicados hombros en un gesto inconscientemente desvalido pero en ese instante un cálido abrigo cayó sobre su menuda figura y al abrir los ojos se encontró con la presencia de Hiragizawa….

Aunque la expresión de sus ojos no era nada cálida…

- "Ese tipo era la reencarnación del Druida Negro ¿verdad?.. ¿porqué no nos dijiste que le conocías desde el principio?"

La chica le devolvió su abrigo con gesto automático.

- "¿Has estado aquí todo ese tiempo?, ¿le escuchaste?" -repuso algo .. ¿asustada?.

- "Me pregunto que cosas nos estás ocultando…. o el verdadero motivo por el que estás en la Mansión Li" -reflexionó sin contestarle, muy serio- "no digo que sea divertido ser misterioso a veces, pero uno de mis mejores amigos está casi muerto en casa de su abuela y no es agradable saber que tienes conexiones con un sujeto que es nuestro enemigo…"

- "¿De que conexiones hablas?… ¡no sabía que ese tipo era la reencarnación del Druida Negro!" -se defendió- "… ¡soy yo quien descubrió que lo era!"

- "Pero ese hombre está enamorado de ti.. ¿acaso no te diste cuenta?"

- "¿Estás loco?.. ¡eso es mentira, es imposible!"

La chica estaba realmente espantada ante sus últimas frases pero el joven continuó….. la presencia de la reencarnación del Druida Negro realmente le había molestado.

- "Me pregunto si él fue el motivo por el que le pediste a Jeff que se alejara de ti y tu familia, además ese hombre mencionó Hong Kong…. ¿es acaso él la persona que le mencionaste a Spinel?… ¿es él la persona a quien ibas a buscar después de solucionar los problemas con los Siete del Concilio y lo de tu padre?"

Yoko le miró con horror y por un instante Eriol se sintió algo ridículo. Pero… ¿acaso no era perfectamente razonable con lo que ella había confesado a Spinel en una ocasión?…

- "No tienes la menor idea de lo que acabas de decir" -le replicó ella con tristeza y un leve toque de ironía- "pero espero que te que quede claro que soy incapaz de traicionar a las personas que han confiado en mí….. antes muerta.. ¿lo oyes?.. ¡antes preferiría morir!"

Y antes de darle alguna oportunidad de contestar, la chiquilla se alejó con rapidez… casi corriendo.

- _"Como si no tuviera bastante con buscar aquella placa dorada…."_ -pensó Eriol, preocupado- _"pero….. ¿cual es el tipo de relación que hay entre esta chica y ese tipo?"_

Tendría que investigar al respecto...

* * *

><p>Sonomi contempló a Tomoyo y un leve ceño apareció en su semblante. Su joven hija llevaba casi treinta minutos en esa posición y no se había movido para nada.. ¿tendría que ver con su inacción y su palidez la proximidad de la boda con ese idiota?. Bien, si ésa era la razón, aún tenía esperanzas después de todo además que ese matrimonio estaba bastante atrasado y quizá sólo faltara un poquito para desbaratarlo definitivamente.<p>

- "Tomoyo… ¿qué sucede?" -preguntó mientras la chica parecía salir de sus propios pensamientos algo sobresaltada- "¿tienes algún problema?… apenas si te has movido y no has logrado diseñar nada…."

- "No mamá, gracias, estoy bien" -contempló su boceto apenas empezado y lo hizo a un lado con gesto pensativo- "lo que sucede es que….. no volveré a París.."

- "¿De verdad?"

Sonomi disimuló su júbilo a duras penas mientras su joven hija empezaba a detallar sus planes pero sin abandonar cierta expresión melancólica y algo triste…

- "Hace algún tiempo que he estado incómoda allí, ya no soporto ese ambiente" -comentó reflexiva la muchacha- "tal vez porque ahora está muy claro para mí que Tracie Junot es sólo una careta que me impuse yo misma en el pasado es que quiero empezar otra vez.."

Ante las palabras de su hija la empresaria estaba realmente eufórica aunque más que todo era que no se vislumbraba el nombre de ese francés por ninguna parte. Por su parte, la joven Daidouji le hizo patente su intención de fundar una revista en el futuro aunque sus planes inmediatos tenían mucho que ver con una tienda de ropa infantil de diseños exclusivos y fue justamente entonces cuando Sonomi se aventuró a preguntar sobre el matrimonio que se supone iba a llevarse a cabo ese mismo fin de semana..

- "No voy a casarme. Ya detuve todo los trámites y las cosas que Jean estaba organizando, claro, todo de la forma más discreta posible…. tampoco quiero lastimarlo y…"

- "¡VIVAAAAAAA!"

Ahora sí que Sonomi no pudo reprimir un grito de felicidad y un fuerte abrazo a su hija, quien sin embargo no había cambiado su sonrisa gentil y levemente melancólica pese a las expresiones de júbilo de su madre.

- "La verdad me preocupa" -suspiró la muchacha, resignada a la felicidad de la empresaria- "porque aunque he tratado de insinuarle la idea creo que no quiere oírme y temo que tendré que esperar a que salga pasado mañana del hospital….."

- "¡Ya sabía yo que tenías que recuperar la cordura!.¡mi única hija no podía casarse con un idiota!" -rió feliz con una idea – "¿sabes qué?.. creo que como no quiere escucharte tal vez lo mejor sería….."

- "¿Qué sugieres?"

- "¿Podría decírselo yo?" -los ojos de Sonomi se convirtieron en estrellas de sólo imaginar la escena- "¡por favor Tomoyo, no sabes cuanto detesto a ese tipo!"

- "¡Mamá!…" -le reprochó la muchacha.

Ambas podían visualizar perfectamente la situación y una gota surgió sobre la cabeza la diseñadora…..

- "Bueno" -refunfuñó la mujer, pesarosa por no poder vengarse apropiadamente de ese tipo- "bien, de acuerdo, es cosa de ustedes.. pero ¿sabes lo que eso significa para mí?… ¡ahora sí que te he recuperado definitivamente mi querida niña!, ¡ahora sí que tengo a mi hija de vuelta a mi lado! ¿y sabes lo que estoy pensando?… creo que Hong Kong sería un estupendo lugar para tus nuevos proyectos además que puedo mudar muchas de mis sedes de negocios allí.. ¡y pasaríamos mucho tiempo juntas!"

La muchacha asintió, mientras pensaba que posiblemente Sakura y Li se mudarían a Hong Kong al casarse.

- "Pues entonces, está decidido" -rió su madre, más feliz que en muchos meses- "te he recuperado definitivamente y esta vez sí que estaremos juntas sin permitir que ningún malentendido venga a arruinarlo….. o mucho menos algún estúpido novio" -estaba verdaderamente eufórica- "¡porque eres única mi hija y ningún estúpido vendrá a separarnos por muchos, muchos años!"

Plenamente satisfecha, la empresaria continuó planificando el futuro pero súbitamente notó cierto dolor en los ojos de su hija… ¿porqué no era totalmente feliz como ella?, bueno, no podía ser novia de ese tonto sin tenerle siquiera algo de afecto ¿o sí?… pero no, la expresión de su mirada le recordaba cuando su querida Nadeshiko había conocido al profesor Kinomoto. Sí, era la misma expresión, aunque Tomoyo tenía una tristeza que no había en su recordada amiga.

- _"Debo alegrarme de que sea muy feliz….. debo alegrarme"_ -pensaba la diseñadora- _"al menos sé que quien está a su lado está loca por él pero… ¡como duele!"_ -sintió la mirada de su madre en su rostro y sonrió, deseosa de ocultar su tristeza- _"sí, debo empezar de nuevo todo y sentirme feliz porque es feliz… lo del sábado pasado fue….. no sé que fue, pero es obvio que sólo se estaba burlando de mí" _

Por su parte, su madre suspiró más tranquila al ver sonreír a la muchacha. ¡Bah, eran imaginaciones suyas!. Tomoyo era su hija, su única hija y nadie se la arrebataría en mucho tiempo…. no, ahora que la había recuperado definitivamente, nunca lo permitiría.

* * *

><p>Fujitaka sonrió y se despidió del señor Igushika cortésmente. El actual Decano de la Facultad de Arqueología suspiró casi con alivio. Sus hijos eran su mayor preocupación pero en estos momentos el imprevisto viaje de Touya a Tomoeda le tranquilizaba bastante aunque con lo formal que era Igushika no le sorprendía que le hubiera llamado para informarle que Touya estaba instalado en su vieja habitación de la casa de Tomoeda. Por su parte y en ese preciso momento el médico se encontraba contemplando el techo como si fuera la ocupación más interesante del mundo. El inquilino había sido muy amable en dejarle instalarse allí, pero por alguna extraña razón, la sensatez que se decía recobraría al llegar a Tomoeda parecía haber escapado por alguna parte.<p>

* * *

><p>Hastiado de pensar, tomó su chaqueta y salió de la casa. Era muy tarde y quizá podría tomar un trago…. no tenía esa costumbre -¡siempre tenía demasiado trabajo para esas cosas!- pero esta vez realmente no quería estar solo con sus pensamientos…<p>

Algunas minutos después de sentarse ante la barra del bar una figura de mujer le saludó..

- "¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?"

El médico se encogió de hombros sin mirar siquiera a la mujer y le dio un leve sorbo a su vaso de gin tonic mientras buscaba un cigarrillo.. la bebida le parecía bastante desagradable pero esa noche tenía que probar algo que no le gustara, tal vez así olvidaría aquella estúpida obsesión….

- "Eres demasiado atractivo para estar solo… ¿no eres de aquí?"

- "No" -mintió.

- "¿Acaso no te gustan las chicas?"

- "Una mocosa es la responsable de que esté aquí.. ¿responde eso tu pregunta?" -respondió enfadado, mirando las espirales que formaba el cigarrillo- "¿acaso te pagan si consumo una bebida más cara o qué?"

La mujer rió.

- "Apuesto, listo y con una mujer en la cabeza….. ojalá pudiera ayudarte a quitártela del pensamiento pero cuando esas cosas pasan, es demasiado difícil"

- "¿A qué te refieres con "esas cosas"?" -replicó irritado.

- "Vamos.. ¿acaso no sabes lo que significa no dejar de pensar en alguien?"

La mujer le sonrió y al volverse a contemplarla el médico ahogó una exclamación.. ¿era posible?…

¡Aquella mujer tenía un larguísimo cabello negro y ojos azules!

Parpadeó sin poder creerlo y notó entonces que la mujer era en verdad una pelirroja…

- "Esto es demasiado" -maldijo en voz baja- "¿acaso ahora la veo en todas partes?, ¿es que no puedo quitármela de la cabeza?"

Pagó rápidamente su escaso consumo y abandonó el lugar….

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?.. ¿acaso no podía escapar de esa obsesión ni siquiera en Tomoeda?

¡Era una estúpida obsesión!, ¡tenía que serlo!

* * *

><p>- "Puedes acabar en un problema por eso Jeff…."<p>

- "Por favor Eriol, ya suenas como mi padre" -dijo el agente encogiéndose de hombros- "mira, no entiendo porqué te molesta que me divierta un poco con ella…"

- "No me molesta" -dijo el hechicero- "pero no sólo me parece una canallada lo que dices sinó que me parece que esa chica es más peligrosa de lo que crees…"

- "¡Bah!, no irás a decirme que tiene un novio celoso por algún lado ¿o sí?, ¿o acaso le tienes miedo por las bofetadas que te ha dado?… "

- "No me las recuerdes, pero no me refiero a eso. Sólo que no entiendo a qué te viene el capricho con ella si te pidió que no la vieras ni te le acercaras más… ¿acaso crees que vaya a caer en tus brazos?"

- "Pues verás que no lo creo difícil" -rió el pelirrojo- "aunque sea tan seria y tajante, a veces es deliciosamente ingenua y en cuanto empiece a decirle lo mucho que me gusta no me será difícil llevarla a un lugar donde estemos… solos, ¿sabes que nunca la han besado?"

Eriol alzó una ceja.

- "¿De donde sacaste esa información?"

- "Bueno" -rió el otro- "de algo sirve ser agente" -ante la mirada de su jefe continuó- "bien, la verdad es que escuché a medias una charla entre ella y la anciana Li…. ni que te digo que la abuela de tu amigo no lo podía creer cuando ella se lo dijo pero al parecer ha estado tan ocupada en sacar adelante a su familia y alimentarla que nunca se ha dado tiempo para nada más…."

- "Y tú quieres aprovecharte" -dijo en tono reprobatorio.

- "Por favor Eriol, esas son tonterías infantiles y hablas como si ella no fuera a pasarla bien… ¿qué te pasa?, ¿desde cuando te volviste tan puritano?"

- "No soy puritano" -protestó- "sólo que pienso en la madre de esa chica…. esa señora está en el hospital por un descuido mío y…."

- "¡Vamos!….. sabes muy bien que eso es un pretexto de tu parte. Esa señora está muy mal y el que la atropellaras fue lo mejor que pudo ocurrirle. Si no te hubieras responsabilizado por ella quizá hubiera muerto ya…"

- "Tal vez, pero eso me hace sentir mal cuando hablas de querer burlarte de su hija…"- pensó levemente molesto- _"además que podrías meterte en un gran problema amigo mío… ese sujeto Tsu Chin…. quizá sea celoso"_

- "Realmente estás exagerando… Admito que puede tener mal genio pero con una chica tan inocente creo que vale la pena…"

- _"Seguramente está mintiendo"_- pensó el joven inglés- _"no sería la primera vez…"_

- "En verdad estás de un puritano subido.." -se quejó el agente interpretando el silencio de Eriol como desaprobación- "bueno, ¿sabes que te tengo noticias sobre la placa dorada que dices?"

- "¿En serio?" -el joven inglés ahora sí que lucía interesado- "¿de donde sacaste eso?, ¿realmente lo tienes?"

- "Sí, pero debo admitir que no son noticias mías. El secretario de tu amigo llamó por equivocación a mi teléfono y me dijo que por favor pases por la casa de la anciana…. creo que ya sabe quien tiene eso que buscas"

- "Que bueno" -dijo antes de abandonar el nuevo penthouse que ocupaba en el hotel más elegante que aún quedaba en pie en la ciudad.

El agente se encogió de hombros ciertamente Eriol estaba poniéndose tan moralista como su padre. Bueno, quizá debería haber ido a recoger el talismán el mismo como dijo a el secretario de Li pero ciertamente estaba cansado..

Igual, el verdadero interesado en esa placa era Eriol ¿no?.. él estaba de vacaciones.

* * *

><p>La puerta de la habitación se cerró sin ruido y Touya suspiró sintiéndose levemente cansado pero tranquilo. El inquilino y su familia habían ido aquella mañana a una reunión especial y era la primera vez desde su llegada que podía darse el lujo de contemplar su vieja casa a solas y aquello le producía una íntima satisfacción.<p>

A solas con el pasado.

La tarde estaba bastante avanzada, se había quedado dormido casi todo el día.

La luz del atardecer se filtraba por las ventanas y por un instante quedó de pie en medio de la salita. Apenas si había cambiado.. todavía podía verse a sí mismo llegando de trabajar o haciendo la tarea con Yukito, quizá su hermana jugando y corriendo por la casa con el rostro sonrojado y con una bandeja de dulces en la mano…

_- "Buenas tardes… ¿por favor se encuentra Sakura?"_

_- "Sí, está en su cuarto"_

_- "¡Oh, buenas tardes Tomoyo!"_

_- "Buenas tardes joven Yukito…"_

_- "¿Preparaste ese pastel tu misma?"_

_- "Sí por supuesto… en unos instantes les traeremos un poco para que prueben"_

_- "Sube de una vez. Mi hermana debe estar esperando.."_

_- "Gracias"_

Parpadeó confundido notando cómo sus recuerdos le habían traído a pensar nuevamente en lo mismo. Bueno, ciertamente aquella chiquilla había venido innumerables veces a su casa pero apenas si se había molestado en dirigirle entonces un par de palabras…. hasta hablaba más con Yuki que con él. Sí, tenía que recuperar esa perspectiva… ¡era como si fuera su hermana!…

No era ningún pervertido y.. ¡había visto a esa chica desde que era una niña.!

_- "¡Ahora recuerdo!.. tengo un delicioso pastel pero está en la habitación de Sakura.. ¡iré por él!"_

_- "Gracias, eres muy amable" -había dicho Yukito._

_El sólo se había encogido de hombros mientras la niña se levantaba del sofá pero repentinamente…_

_- "¡Oh me siento mal!" -aquella mocosa había llevado una de sus manos sobre su frente y parecía próxima al desmayo, provocando que su amigo y él casi se pusieran de pie pero después de buscar "algo" detrás del sofá había recuperado su salud muy de prisa- "¡pero ya me siento bien!"_

_Una leve gota había surgido en su cabeza entonces… Yukito le había mirado confundido mientras él no dejaba de observar que aquella niña tenía al muñeco parlante de su hermana bien escondido en su espalda.._

_¡Como si entonces no lo hubiera podido sentir!_

Sonrió al recordarlo y se recostó sobre el mueble cerrando los ojos… ¿acaso no era absurdo?, esa chiquilla había venido mil veces… aún entre sueños podía verla jugando por allí. Divertido con las tonterías que habían poblado su mente abrió los ojos y casi pudo verla como hace diez años: una niña demasiado dulce de hermoso cabello negro y lánguidos ojos azules… casi sin notarlo, extendió su mano tratando de "tocar" el recuerdo pero súbitamente ya no veía allí a una niña, ahora la veía convertida en aquella muchacha de ojos azules y brillantes, el largo cabello al viento, la delicada figura….. parpadeó levemente confundido mientras su imaginación le mostró por un instante la figura del rubio francés abrazándola, rodeando sus hombros casi tan posesivamente como él lo había hecho esa tarde en el hospital y una ira indescriptible surgió de su pecho…

¡No podía soportar la idea que alguien más la tocara!

Se estrujó la cabeza con las manos. ¿Era… era acaso posible?….

- _**"Es que tú necesitas enamorarte apasionadamente"**_ -la voz de Hikari resonó en su mente- _**"cuando de verdad te enamores.. lo sabrás"**_

El médico permaneció atónito y confundido…. su ex-novia tenía razón…. súbitamente todo le quedó demasiado claro, ciertamente era insólito, no tenían nada en común pero…

¿Era posible?

Se paseó por aquella salita que tantos recuerdos le traía tratando ya no de negar lo que sentía, esta vez estaba tratando de ordenar todo de forma coherente. Tal vez debió saberlo esa noche de la fiesta cuando aquellos tipos intentaron forzarla… jamás había estado tan indignado o había golpeado tan violentamente a alguien… o quizá instantes después cuando no pudo resistir la tentación de aquella frágil inconsciencia… tal vez cuando escuchaba a ese cretino hablar de un futuro al lado de ella…

¡Había estado celoso!

Ahora sí que todo tenía sentido… la había besado en el hospital porque estaba loco de ira, furioso y molesto ante la sola idea de ese tipo casándose con ella, siempre a su lado… lo había hecho porque estaba desesperado…. siempre había sido muy posesivo con las personas que quería y la idea de que aquel francés la tuviera le había hecho obrar así…

- "¡Soy un estúpido!" -se dijo a sí mismo.

Las palabras de Yukito volvieron a su mente en ese instante..

- _"no es justo que lastimes a Tomoyo de esa forma, seguramente ella debe estar muy confundida por lo que pasó…"_

No, por supuesto que no…. se había comportado como un perfecto idiota pero por supuesto que lo último que quería era lastimarla….

Lastimarla…

¡El le había dicho a Nakuru que se mudara con él justo después de besarla!

¡Ahora sí que se llamó idiota repetidas veces!… ni siquiera le había dado una explicación, o mucho menos una disculpa ¿cómo pudo hacer tamaño disparate?… había creído que era sólo atracción física pero aún así no tenía excusa… en lugar de ofrecer una explicación había estado viviendo con Nakuru por tres días….

¿Cómo pudo ser tan….. increíblemente obtuso?

Un ruido llamó su atención y sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza contestó mecánicamente su teléfono….

- "¡Touya!" -la voz de Nakuru se escuchó claramente en el aparato- "¡por favor, tienes que volver!…. estuve investigando eso del parque Ueno y de aquel asesino y…"

- "¡Nakuru te dije que..!"

- "Touya por favor… realmente lo siento. Admito que estaba jugando a que vinieras por mí pero esta vez sí que estoy preocupada….."

El médico suspiró. Se lo tenía bien merecido…. no había sido justo tampoco con Nakuru pero claro, esta vez sí que tendría que pensar como salirse de ese problema también…

Nakuru no se merecía lo que había hecho. En su terquedad la había involucrado y en verdad que lo lamentaba….

- "¡Abandona ese condenado parque de una vez!. Mira, no hay ninguna necesidad que te expongas inútilmente porque cuando regrese tendremos mucho de que hablar…"

Y eso era lastimosamente cierto…

- "Bien de acuerdo… de acuerdo…" -suspiró la guardiana antes de murmurar en voz alta, como si hablara consigo misma- "te prometo que lo haré en cuanto logre encontrar a la chiquilla Daidouji… ¿dónde se metería?"

- "¿QUEEEE?"

Seriamente preocupada, Nakuru cortó la comunicación y el médico quedó desconcertado por unos instantes mientras su cerebro procesaba la información.. Aquella chiquilla… en ese parque y ese diabólico árbol….. tan cerca de aquel sujeto que quería matarla….

- _**"La sensibilidad y la belleza en las personas son ciertamente características de almas puras e inocentes.."**_ -había dicho el Sakurazukamori- _**"…. por aquí podré encontrar a esa linda muchacha que te acompañaba en la torre ¿no es así?"… a ella también me gustaría verla por el parque.. en mi lugar favorito.."**_

Sintiendo un miedo realmente espantoso salió apuradamente de la casa y pisó el acelerador de su vehículo a fondo…. ¿porqué demonios había ido a ese maldito sitio?…

El dolor y la angustia casi le impidieron sentir la velocidad con que el viento golpeaba su rostro mientras conducía…

* * *

><p>En ese mismo instante y ajeno a los azares de su amigo Yukito contemplaba con tristeza el rostro de Rei, notando por primera vez lo indefenso que se veía el pequeño, Ayame estaba aún dormida y el profesor no sabía como iba a decírselo.<p>

Ella adoraba a ese niño, lo había adoptado por hijo, era la razón de su vida…. su única familia.

Sí, lo era porque.. ¿qué podía ofrecerle él?… ni siquiera era una persona, sólo una identidad falsa… ¿cómo pudo soñar que podía tener una vida feliz al lado de Ayame?…

- _"Ella merece una vida plena y no puedo ofrecérsela.. es mejor que crea que soy un ángel a que le diga la verdad…. pero…. ¿y cómo le digo también lo de Rei?"_

El niño estaba muriéndose…

¿Cómo se lo iba a decir a Aya?

- _**"¿Realmente la quieres?"**_ -le dijo Yue súbitamente desde el interior de su propia mente- _**"¿es cierto, totalmente cierto?"**_

- _"Así es, y si tan sólo le dieras a Ayame una oportunidad podrías quizá llegar a apreciarla.."_

- _**"No tengo que hacerlo. Me bastan con mi ama y sus amigos… ¿porqué necesitaría tratar a esa persona?"**_

- _"Porque ella es capaz de amar por mucho tiempo… sin esperar nada a cambio, permaneciendo al lado de la persona que quiere tratando de ayudar, ¿no es eso lo que también haces?, ¿lo que has hecho siempre?…. quizá ella es demasiado dulce y amable para tu gusto pero tienen algo en común. Sé que aún sin tener magia y pese a que son diferentes ella llegaría a apreciarte"_

- _**"Eso no es verdad"**_

- _"Sí lo es. Ella es capaz de eso… yo la conozco"_

- "Señor Tsukishiro… la señorita Sato acaba de despertar" -le avisó una enfermera interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Yukito dudó y la voz de Yue dejó de sonar en su mente. Después de algunos instantes, el profesor se dijo que tenía que ser totalmente honesto…. ¿qué diría Aya al saber toda la verdad?.. ¿le creería?…

* * *

><p>Sakura había estado en pensativo silencio desde que regresó de la tumba de Mai Tsi esa tarde. Los últimos acontecimientos le habían hecho reflexionar y casi sin querer había recordado las palabras de aquella chica…<p>

- "_¿Quién a hecho más por Shaoran?, ¿quién?_"

Hacer algo… algo por la persona que amas.

Bien, Shaoran podría morir ciertamente por cumplir esto, pero esta vez ella no iba a permitir que cargara con la responsabilidad él solo. Iba a poner todo de su parte para no sólo combatir a su lado sinó también por protegerlo en todo momento y si magia era lo que necesitaba para hacerlo…. pues agotaría su capacidad, pero lo haría..

Esta vez, nada impediría que le protegiera…

- "Pero Sakurita…. ¿no crees que es demasiado peligroso?"

- "En alguna ocasión dijiste que tenía talento para la magia Kero" -le contestó con una sonrisa- "incluso llegaste a afirmar que tenía la capacidad de superar al mago Clow. Quizá exageraste en eso pero ya que puedo manejar mis Cards creo que es justo que avance…. además que esta contienda va a necesitar de todas las fuerzas que tenga…. y de todo el poder que pueda desarrollar…"

- "Lo sé pero no has practicado magia por diez años…. Al menos permíteme llamar a Tsukishiro, quizá Yue…"

La antigua card captor negó con la cabeza.

- "Yukito necesita estar al lado de Aya y tengo que dejar de depender de ustedes… trata de comprenderlo Kero. Desde que los conozco me han protegido y creo que ya es tiempo que avance por mí misma…. hace tiempo que dejé de ser una niña.."

- "Pero mi señora" -intervino Byakko- "¡si mi señor creador supiera esto se preocuparía!"

- "Esto tengo que hacerlo, por Shaoran más que todo.. dime.. si estuviera en tu condición ayudarlo.. ¿acaso tú no lo harías?"

La gatita inclinó la cabeza en un gesto de aceptación y se instaló junto a Kero en un rincón de la biblioteca, mientras Sakura tomaba su báculo y cerraba los ojos, procurando concentrar todas las fuerzas que tenía…

- "Sakurita….." -murmuró Kero, muy preocupado- "aunque esta habitación todavía tiene ciertos ecos de magia, espero que no te arriesgues demasiado….."

- "Megumi y yo fuimos creadas en esta misma biblioteca Kerberos" -le tranquilizó Byakko- "y me dijeron que cuando mi señor creador se mudó a este departamento colocó ciertos sellos y protecciones que se centralizan en esta biblioteca…. estoy segura que mi señora estará bien, la magia del Clan Li, que rodea este lugar no permitiría que nada malo le ocurriera…"

- "Al menos hay algo bueno en hacer esto en el departamento de…." -Byakko le mostró las uñas con gesto arisco y Kero suspiró resignado con una gotita en la cabeza.

- "Fíjate bien como te vas a referir a mi señor creador…" -le amenazó con voz muy dulce, pero a la vez rodeada de un aura de fuego.  
>- "De este sujeto Li… de tu creador pues….. " -murmuró en voz baja con enfado-"¡condenada gata!"<p>

Aún concentrada, Sakura no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa ante la mención de su novio y Byakko se retorció los bigotes con satisfacción, pero pronto el enfado de Kero quedó de lado cuando leves y cálidos vientos rodearon a la maestra de cartas mientras la habitación empezaba a desaparecer para dar paso al profundo espacio donde centelleaban las estrellas, a la vez que el sello de Sakura aparecía a los pies de la joven…

- "¡Sakura!"

- "¡Mi señora!"

Ya la joven maestra de cartas no podía escuchar a los pequeños guardianes, su mente y cada uno de sus pensamientos estaba concentrado en el pequeño báculo de la estrella. Súbitamente recordó todo lo que había pasado para conseguirlo y deseó con todas sus fuerzas desarrollar magia más poderosa que le permitiera proteger a aquel a quien amaba y en ese preciso instante, como si fueran convocadas por su maestra, las Sakura Cards la rodearon con un súbito resplandor….

- _**"Eres más que nuestra dueña… eres nuestra amiga"**_ -susurraron las cards- _**"mientras tú quieras crecer y desarrollar tu poder, nosotros haremos lo que esté a nuestro alcance por estar a tu lado…"**_

- _"En una ocasión las abandoné.. preferí olvidarlas por casi diez años.. ¿cómo han podido perdonarme?"_

- _"**La verdadera amistad…. así como el amor, no necesita perdón…. sólo un sentimiento totalmente sincero del corazón..**"_

La joven se aferró más profundamente a su báculo y recordó todo lo ocurrido hace diez años y lo que ahora tendría que enfrentar mientras lentamente unas alas traslúcidas brotaron de su espalda. Sakura levantó el báculo en alto, casi por instinto, mientras repetía mentalmente aquello que había estado estudiando desde que volviera a encontrar a Kero y a sus amigos…. ¿podría realmente comunicarse con la magia de su propio interior e incrementarla después de tanto tiempo?…. sus imágenes mentales se hicieron más actuales… aquel domingo por la mañana en que Kero volvió a salir del libro de Cards, el reencuentro con Shaoran en Hong Kong, el primer enfrentamiento al último card captor donde finalmente había podido encontrar a Tomoyo y a su hermano, el asombro al encontrarse con su antigua profesora de primaria en el hospital, el reencuentro con Yukito y posteriormente con Yue… finalmente la llegada de Eriol y sus amigos y aquel espantoso combate en que pudieron sellar a ese niño… todas aquellas imágenes se deslizaron veloces por su mente y ahora estaba en la Torre de Tokyo con Mai Tsi nuevamente….

- "Yo he hecho todo por Shaoran" -decía la chica extranjera- "tú en cambio no has hecho nada por ganártelo…. no lo mereces"

En aquel momento no había respondido nada a la chica, el amor de Mai Tsi la había hecho sentirse demasiado torpe e insegura de sí misma, pero en este instante no tuvo duda alguna en murmurar a aquel recuerdo…

- _**"No sé si lo merezco o no, pero sé que lo amo… es la única verdad absolutamente clara para mí. Tengo la enorme felicidad de saber que me corresponde pero parte del amor que siento por él se nutre también de confianza y apoyo… eso es lo que creo, tengo fé en él y haré todo lo que esté en mi mano por hacerlo feliz y protegerlo también. Ya no soy la niña que trataba de cumplir con la responsabilidad de atrapar las Clow Cards…. soy alguien que he decidido crecer para estar al lado de quien ama y necesita"**_

Una gran luz que centelleaba como una estrella brotó del pecho de la joven en ese preciso instante hasta transformarse en una estela de luz que rodeó en rápido vuelo a las Sakura Cards para finalmente rodear el báculo de la muchacha en forma casi de espiral, las alas traslúcidas de ángel que rodeaban a Sakura se difuminaron en diminutas plumas blancas que cayeron como lluvia alrededor de la muchacha y se perdieron en su brillante sello, mientras el báculo tomaba el aspecto de aquella vez hace diez años, en que Kerberos y Yue habían unido su poder al suyo.

Igual que entonces, pero a la vez diferente.

El báculo había desarrollado hasta ser más alto aún que la propia joven y la parte del bastón era ahora totalmente dorado al igual que la estrella, que ahora lucía innumerables puntas. El círculo rosa que rodeaba el símbolo del poder de la antigua card Captor conservaba su color original y dos brillantes alas plateadas se extendían a los lados del círculo… traslúcidas y delicadas, brillantes como joyas.

La muchacha abrió lentamente los ojos verdes y sus pies tocaron el suelo con suavidad mientras notaba entonces una diminuta luz sobre su pecho… aún brillante. Esta luz pronto desapareció dentro de sí misma ante su propio asombro y entonces las cards empezaron a girar lentamente a su alrededor mientras las últimas plumas blancas que fueron por breves instantes sus alas, desaparecían. Ahora todas y cada una de las Sakura Cards habían adquirido un filo dorado idéntico al del nuevo báculo de la estrella….

- "¡Es impresionante Sakura!" -la voz de Kero la hizo volver a la realidad, mientras el fondo estelar se difuminaba lentamente como preludio a su desaparición, y la biblioteca de Shaoran era nuevamente visible- "lo hiciste sola, sin ayuda de mi poder o el de Yue.. ¿qué es ese nuevo báculo?"

- "Se parece a aquella vez, cuando Eriol dijo que dejaría a todos dormidos si no transformaba las cards ¿lo recuerdas?, cuando ustedes unieron su poder al mío.."

- "Sí, claro que lo recuerdo.. pero no es exactamente igual a entonces… el báculo se parece mucho pero es más poderoso que entonces….."

Las alas acuáticas de Byakko la llevaron a examinar también el bastón más de cerca..

- "Mi señora… estoy verdaderamente pasmada" -dijo la gatita- "es absolutamente increíble que tengas tanto poder…"

- "Te asombra porque no recuerdas lo que ocurrió aquí mismo cuando Shaoran te creó.. eso sí que fue impresionante" -contestó la joven con modestia, sin embargo añadió con una leve duda- "pero…."

- "Pero ¿qué Sakurita?"

- "Había otra luz en mi pecho Kero… una luz diminuta que sentí…"

- "Posiblemente sea algún reflejo del poder de mi señor creador, mi ama" -replicó Byakko- "no olvides que éste es el lugar donde normalmente practica sus conjuros y hechizos, además que hay aquí muchos libros y objetos mágicos….."

- "Sí, tienes razón" -sonrió la chica súbitamente feliz- "creo que aún inconsciente aquella luz era el reflejo del poder de Shaoran, fue como si me diera ánimos de seguir…..sí, ahora estoy segura….. pude sentir mucho de él allí. Era muy cálido pero muy pequeño…. casi como un diminuto hilo de vida y….."

Repentinamente palideció…

- "¿Creen que haya significado algo más?… ¡es mejor que vuelva inmediatamente a casa de la abuela!, espero equivocarme, pero tengo miedo…"

Tomoyo había tratado desesperadamente de disimular su incomodidad esa tarde pero le era difícil. Había sido una profunda sorpresa saber que la señorita Akizuki deseaba comunicarse con ella esa mañana…

Claro que también la había sorprendido enterarse que el médico no estaba en la ciudad…

- "¡No puede hacer eso señorita Akizuki!" -había dicho alarmada- "¡es demasiado peligroso!"

- "No creas que no lo sé pequeña" -había insistido Nakuru- "pero estoy segura que Touya va a seguir investigando lo de ese parque y quizá si yo lo hago mientras él no está, pueda evitar que corra peligro…." -sonrió tratando de convencer a la reticente muchacha- "sé que aprecias mucho a Sakura y al joven Li…. sólo estoy tratando de evitar que Touya se meta en problemas porque como es hermano de Sakura ella sufriría mucho si le pasa algo…"

- "Lo sé"

La voz de la chica había sonado levemente trémula y Nakuru se dijo que faltaba poco..

- "Nunca he ido a ese parque, pero estoy segura que podré sentir el poder en cuanto esté cerca…." -continuaba la guardiana- "quizá pueda saber más de ese lugar si me acerco lo suficiente…"

- "Pero ese asesino es peligroso señorita Akizuki…" -se preocupó la muchacha- "Eriol mismo me dio un talismán de protección contra ese hombre por el solo hecho de haber tropezado con él un par de veces" -le mostró el diminuto dije sobre su pecho- "quizá sea mejor que…"

- "¿Exponer a Eriol?" -saltó la mujer-"¡eso es impensable chiquilla!"

- "No me refería a eso. Quizá sea mejor que lo use por mí" -se lo entregó- "aunque en verdad que preferiría que no se acercara allá…."

- "No te preocupes tanto que sabes bien que no soy una persona común" -rió la guardiana- "voy a dar una vuelta por ese sitio y te regresaré tu talismán en un par de horas…. descuida"

- "Por favor, no corra ningún riesgo…" -le pidió antes que Nakuru se marchase.

Tomoyo había visto pasar las horas terriblemente preocupada. Sakura había ido a visitar la tumba de Mai Tsi junto a Megumi, Kero y Byakko esa tarde y al menos eso la tenía mucho más tranquila pero cuando llamó a su querida amiga a la mansión Li, Megumi le había hecho presente que la antigua card captor estaba en el departamento de su novio.

Entonces, lo que Sakura le comentara la noche que Li se puso tan mal era cierto…

Realmente Sakura iba a arriesgarse…

Arriesgarse por la persona que se quiere…. para que esta no sufra, para apoyarle.

Súbitamente tomó su bolso y salió con rapidez sin avisar a su madre y a los guardaespaldas… ¿para que exponer vidas humanas?. La señorita Akizuki era demasiado importante para alguien y ella había sido demasiado egoísta al dejarla exponerse así….

Nunca podría volver a verle a la cara si a la señorita Akizuki le pasaba algo..

- _"Aún sin tener poder mágico… quizá pueda servir de distracción a ese asesino. Lo importante es que no la lastime porque … porque sufriría si algo le pasara a ella…"_

Quizá aquello no era muy sensato, pero tenía que hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Mei Ling se recostó sobre el hombro de Hin Lu y el secretario miró a su alrededor tratando de disimular su sonrojo… ciertamente las únicas personas cercanas en el bellísimo jardín de la mansión Li no estaban tocando tierra pero el gesto de Mei Ling le hacía sentirse avergonzado….<p>

Su jefe estaba tan mal y él allí…. sintiéndose tan feliz.

Y aquellas risas que sonaban en sus oídos no le ayudaban mucho a tranquilizarse, al contrario… se avergonzaba.

- "Estoy segura que Shaoran se pondrá bien muy pronto" -suspiró Mei Ling, tratando de animarlo- "además… ¿crees que no le gustaría acaso la idea?"

- "Mi señor siempre ha sido muy atento conmigo Mei Ling" -replicó el secretario- "pero no debes olvidar que yo soy sólo alguien que ha tenido suerte en trabajar con él, de allí a que estemos saliendo juntos quizá pueda molestarle…"

-"¡Tonterías!" -rió la muchacha- "ni tú mismo crees eso. ¿Acaso crees que Shaoran no notará lo feliz que me siento estando a tu lado?"

- "Quizá, ambos sabemos que no soy el mejor partido para ti" -suspiró- "y aunque mi señor nos apoye, seguramente su madre y la tuya vayan a estar en contra de nosotros….. estoy seguro que ellas esperaban mucho más que yo para ti"

- "Pues la abuela está de nuestro lado y ella les convencerá.. ya déjate de tanta tontería Hin Lu, en realidad cualquiera que te escuchara pensaría que soy una princesa o algo así…. nunca he sido tan importante"

- "Yo creo lo contrario" -sonrió el secretario.

- "¡Y el poderoso Son Goku* vence de nuevo!" -gritó una voz infantil interrumpiendo desde los árboles.

Mei Ling rió nuevamente y una gota apareció en la cabeza de Hin Lu…

- "¡Lo siento!" -la voz de Yoko se escuchó también por los aires- "nunca lograré que deje de ser tan curioso… ¡Tao no podemos jugar por aquí!"

- "Pero él está muy rojo hermana…"

Hin Lu suspiró y Mei Ling llamó a los hermanos Hiu con un gesto, pero sólo Yoko descendió de un árbol con agilidad pues el pequeño Tao se había ocultado lo más de prisa que pudo…

- "Lo siento" -repuso la muchacha con gesto compungido- "en verdad que lo llevé a jugar por otro lado pero …"

- "Descuida, los niños son así.." -asintió Mei Ling- "además que no podríamos enojarnos contigo.. ya me dijo Hin Lu que fuiste tú quien le animó a que me invitara a salir…"

Yoko sólo sonrió y Mei Ling se sintió súbitamente agradecida. Ahora estaba segura que aquella chica era una gran amiga para Hin Lu además que sin su apoyo quizá el serio secretario nunca hubiera dicho nada…

- "Nunca hubiera imaginado que pasaras tu día libre jugando con tu hermano" -intervino el Hin Lu tratando desesperadamente de cambiar el tema- "¿qué estaban jugando?.. ¿escuché bien o dijo que era Son Goku*?"

- "Peregrinación al Oeste" -suspiró la chica con resignación- "es la leyenda favorita de Tao y también la más problemática para mí… aunque dudo mucho que los acompañantes del rey mono también hubieran tenido que brincar por los árboles.."

Una leve gota apareció sobre su cabeza al decir eso.

- "Creí que ibas a visitar a tu madre" -comentó Mei Ling con leve malicia- "¿o acaso ese agente no vino a buscarte esta vez?"

La otra chica negó con la cabeza..

- "No, pero por ahora prefiero no salir de la casa" -una leve nube de preocupación apareció en sus ojos- "bueno… no les interrumpo, me llevaré a Tao a jugar al otro lado del jardín…."

Con un ágil salto la chiquilla subió al árbol más cercano mientras Hin Lu notaba súbitamente la palidez y las profundas ojeras en el pálido rostro de su amiga…..

- "Me pregunto cómo puede jugar con el niño después de casi no dormir nada anoche…" -comentó el secretario- "estuve despierto hasta muy tarde charlando con los médicos de mi señor y noté que la luz de su habitación no se apagó en ningún instante…"

- "¿Crees que tenga problemas?"

- "No lo dudo, pero espero que los resuelva porque no está bien… ¿porqué mencionaste a ese agente?"

- "Está detrás de ella desde que se apareció por aquí…" -replicó Mei Ling- "siempre insiste en invitarla a salir pero ya ves como es Yoko"

- "Sí, nunca quiere aceptar ayuda de nadie y siempre se calla lo que le pasa…" -añadió pensativo- "pero ¿sabes?, creo que la señora está enterada de algo que nosotros ignoramos.."

- "¿Mi abuela?"

- "Sí. Ayer por la tarde ví llegar a Yoko muy mal… estaba realmente asustada y casi podría jurar que iba a estallar en lágrimas pero fue a refugiarse en la habitación de tu abuela y no salió de allí en un par de horas…"

- "Pues ojalá la abuela pueda ayudarla… ahora que no estoy celosa de ella me parece muy agradable…"

El secretario sonrió. Tenía que volver a sus ocupaciones..

- "¿A dónde vas?"

- "A verificar la salud de mi señor"

- "Megumi está cuidando de él" -replicó Mei Ling- "quédate charlando conmigo un rato más…"

Una persona del servicio informó entonces que Hin Lu tenía una visita..

- "Seguramente es el señor O`Neill… le dije que tenía información de un talismán que estaba buscando el señor Hiragizawa y me dijo que pasaría a recoger los datos"

- "¿Un talismán?"

- "Si Mei Ling… creo que es un talismán. Una placa dorada con símbolos druidas…."

* * *

><p>Tomoyo descendió de su vehículo con precaución e inquietud mientras pensaba que era difícil de creer que el parque Ueno pudiera albergar tanto peligro.<p>

Pero ella sabía que el peligro era real.

- _"Es el automóvil de la señorita Akizuki"_ -se dijo preocupada- _"pero.. ¿a dónde puede estar?…. como yo no puedo sentir las cosas extrañas a mi alrededor temo que me será difícil encontrarla entre tanta gente…"_

Nerviosa y más inquieta aún que antes, la joven Daidouji dejó una nota sobre el parabrisas del vehículo de Nakuru antes de aventurarse en el parque y fue esta misma nota la que la guardiana encontró algunos minutos después, cuando justamente se disponía a salir de ese lugar…

- _"Es un árbol realmente diabólico"_ -pensaba muy seria, mientras marcaba el número de teléfono de Touya dispuesta a comentarle sus impresiones- _"ahora entiendo porqué Eriol nunca ha mencionado este lugar. El poder que emana es realmente oscuro y mortal…."_

Después de charlar brevemente con Touya -que estaba algo extraño- notó la nota de la chiquilla Daidouji y prefirió cortar la comunicación para encontrarla… aquello ya había dejado de ser un juego para convertirse en algo mortalmente peligroso, ella tenía cierta protección con el talismán que la diseñadora le había dado pero… ¿y si ese asesino encontraba a la chiquilla?.

- _"Esto es serio"_ -se dijo Nakuru mientras se internaba nuevamente en el parque- _"si ese hombre la encuentra la chica estará perdida…."_ -contempló como el sol se ocultaba lentamente en el horizonte- _"oscurecerá pronto… debo encontrarla"_

* * *

><p>- " ¡No puedo creerlo, realmente lo he encontrado!"<p>

Eriol contempló el grabado ante sus ojos y sintió una sensación particularmente nostálgica..

¿Era posible?.

- "¿De donde sacaste esta imagen de la placa?"

- "En realidad fue cosa de suerte" -le replicó Hin Lu- "mi señor me había pedido que investigara todo sobre talismanes o placas con signos extraños y encontré un libro viejo de tenía grabados de unas placas druidas que se supone llegaron de alguna forma a manos de Clow"

- "Pero esta imagen…. es una sola"

- "Las imágenes que mencioné estaban muy incompletas y envié un fax a unos amigos que son estupendos dibujantes…. uno de ellos me comentó por teléfono que había ciertos signos que le recordaban a un dibujo que tenía en su casa y…"

- "¿Un dibujo?"

- "Sí" -el secretario mostró entonces ante el hechicero unos gráficos- "bueno, en verdad que son las placas druidas que Clow tuvo en su poder… eso creo"

El joven inglés contempló las otras imágenes con inquietud… sí, aquello sí tenía sentido, eran las mismas imágenes de los talismanes druidas que ganara Clow a Soté cuando había creado a Kerberos y Yue pero….

Más que aquellos grabados le interesaba la otra imagen…. ese dibujo….

- "¿Dices que esto te lo enviaron por fax unos amigos tuyos?.. ¿tenían esta imagen en su casa?"

- "Sí… sólo como una curiosidad… nunca sospeché que fuera importante"

- "Estos amigos tuyos… ¿pertenecen acaso a alguno de los clanes chinos?, ¿están emparentados con Li en algún grado?…" -reflexionó- "me pregunto si algún antepasado de tus amigos vivió en la misma época que Clow…"

- "Francamente lo dudo" -replicó Hin Lu- "los Chung no son de un clan tan antiguo.. cierto que hay muchos clanes que se formaron cuando los más viejos se extinguieron pero…"

- "¿Clanes extintos?" -súbitamente Eriol supo que allí estaba parte de su respuesta- "¿Sabes cuantos clanes se extinguieron en esa época?"

Sí, tenía que ser…. aquella sangre que recordaba… alguien había muerto…

- "Quizá soy demasiado molesto" -dijo súbitamente, notando el desconcierto del secretario ante su interés- "pero te agradecería mucho si me puedes alcanzar esa información…"

- "¡Oh no es problema!, soy un apasionado de la genealogía de los clanes pero es que me sorprendió un poco que estas cosas le interesaran…. muchos lo consideran aburrido aunque yo podría mencionarle los clanes extintos de memoria…. eso en verdad me encanta.."

- "¿Aún los de la época de Clow?" -se interesó Eriol.

- "Claro" -aquello no extrañó a Hin Lu pues sabía que estaba ante la reencarnación del legendario hechicero- "vamos a ver… los clanes extintos en esa época fueron tres: los Chia, Tou y el clan Tiu…" -reflexionó- "por supuesto… también está el caso especial del Clan Sheng…"

- "¿El clan Sheng?"

- "Sí. En la época de Clow sólo quedaban dos personas de ese clan…. "

- "Eran un hombre y una mujer…" -interrumpió Eriol recordando las sombras de sus sueños- "¿sabes cómo se llamaban?"

- "Por supuesto eran Wu Fang Sheng y Kai Sung Sheng.. ¿quiere que investigue al respecto?"

El joven inglés asintió en silencio…. quizá no era muy lógico dejarse llevar tanto por aquellas sensaciones y sentimientos pero no importaba….

¡Ya sabía la identidad de las sombras en sus sueños!

* * *

><p>Tomoyo estaba de pie allí, contemplando casi hipnotizada aquel majestuoso árbol de sakura… ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado recorriendo ese parque?.. quizá mucho rato… quizá muy poco pero ciertamente no había logrado encontrar a la señorita Akizuki.<p>

Bien, seguramente había leído su nota y se había marchado de allí…

- _"Quizá sería mejor que la llamara a la casa… de él, pero no me atrevo"_ -pensó- _"creo que al __menos le dí tiempo suficiente para irse… no sé porqué, pero siento que ya no puedo permanecer más en este lugar…"_

Ciertamente ella no tenía magia pero sabía que estaba corriendo un riesgo terrible y ya la noche estaba muy avanzada…

- _"Espero que realmente se halla marchado…"_

Preocupada y nerviosa, súbitamente se encontró ante el más hermoso y antiguo sakura del parque y entonces comprendió. Ese era el árbol de aquel asesino pero entonces tembló al sentir la presencia de alguien acercándose y se alejó a toda prisa pero repentinamente una voz la detuvo…

- "Si sabe el riesgo que corre al venir aquí.. ¿porqué lo hizo?"

La muchacha miró a su interlocutor y contestó sin dudar..

- "Porque no quería que una persona fuera lastimada o muerta…"

- "¿La persona que quiere?"

- "No, pero si a ella le hubiera pasado algo él hubiera sufrido…"

En silencio, unos pasos se acercaron hacia ella.  
>- "Entonces, de una u otra manera está aquí por la persona que quiere…. aunque esa persona no la quiera a usted.."<p>

- "¿Cómo sabe eso?" -se asombró la muchacha.

- "Por la mirada en sus ojos…" -dijo su interlocutor, cuya amplia gabardina se agitaba al viento- "hay dolor en ellos y yo sé reconocer perfectamente cuando una persona ama a alguien…. y ese alguien no le corresponde"

- "Jamás lo hubiera imaginado" -respondió Tomoyo con asombro.

Por su parte, Nakuru estaba realmente asustada. Una cosa había sido exponerse a sí misma por investigar y también por llamar la atención de Touya pero de eso a llevar al peligro a aquella joven era una cosa totalmente diferente..

Nunca podría perdonarse si algo malo le ocurría y…

- "¡Nakuru!"

- "¡¿Touya?" -la guardiana quedó tan asombrada que ni siquiera brincó a sus brazos como solía hacerlo- "¿cómo es que..?"

- "¿Dónde está la chiquilla?, ¿acaso estás sola?" -casi gritó.

En su preocupación, la guardiana asintió… casi no podía reconocer al médico, jamás había visto a Touya tan asustado ni tan pálido…. realmente se veía realmente desesperado pero en su preocupación prefirió no analizar aquella muy particular reacción; quizás ella podía tomar las cosas a la ligera pero jamás había pensado en exponer a alguien más..

- "¡DEMONIOS!" -gritó el médico sintiéndose más angustiado que nunca, casi estaba histérico- "¿DóNDE LA DEJASTE?, ¿CÓMO ES QUE PERMITISTE QUE VINIERA AQUí?.. ¿SABES QUE ESE ASESINO ESTá INTERESADO EN ELLA?"

- "¿QUEEEE?" -se espantó Nakuru- "¿en esa niña?… ¡pero ella había dicho que sólo había tropezado con ese sujeto un par de veces!. ¿entonces porqué me dio el talismán de protección que Eriol le había hecho?"

El médico escuchó aquellas palabras y salió corriendo.. repentinamente sentía demasiado miedo… demasiada angustia como para poder recriminarle algo a Nakuru o para recriminarse a sí mismo.. ¿porqué le dio el talismán de protección a la guardiana?.. ¿porqué vino hasta aquí?….

¿Porqué había sido tan estúpidamente testarudo en reconocer lo que sentía?

- _"¡No puede ser!… el maldito árbol me tiene confundido…¡el maldito árbol!"_

Sintiendo una terrible sospecha se dirigió hasta allí sin casi poder respirar…

- _"Ese horrible árbol… donde se pueden sentir tantas almas atormentadas… ¡no, no, no!, ¡no puede estar allí!, ¡no puede!"_

Las imágenes de Tomoyo y ese asesino la tarde que él mismo la llevó hasta allí volaron en su mente…. ese hombre en el hospital, buscando a Kiku y buscándola también…

- _"¡NO, NO, NO!"_

Recordó la increíble ira que había sentido cuando vió a aquel sujeto sucio tratando de forzarla, lastimándola y haciéndola llorar, la angustiosa sensación de impotencia que había sentido cuando el francés había querido acariciarla, la mirada confundida de sus ojos azules cuando la besó en el hospital…

Súbitamente imaginó a ese asesino al lado de ella….

- "¡NO PUEDE SER!" -gritó.

Entonces supo que había pensamientos que no podía siquiera soportar…

Perder a la persona que amaba… ahora sí que podía entender a ese desagradable sujeto chino y el porqué arriesgaba su vida de esa forma por Sakura…

Perder a la persona que amaba….. ¿cómo pudo su padre sobrevivir a la muerte de su madre?.. sí, había sido por ellos, por Sakura y por él mismo… pero él… él no tenía nada…

Nada…

¿Cómo perder a la persona que amaba sabiendo que le había hecho daño?

El dolor de imaginarlo lo hizo dudar y tuvo que apoyarse en un árbol aunque lo que vió entonces lo dejó sin voz y sin movimiento….

Una sombra enfundada en una amplia gabardina se perdía lentamente en la lejanía del parque….

* * *

><p>En ese mismo momento en la casa de Yukito, la pequeña Kiku empezó a llorar..<p>

- "¡Hombre alto guapo malo!" -sollozó la niña fantasma- ".. ahora sí que amigos de hermanitos van a llorar mucho!…."

La pobre e ignorada pequeña no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba… pero sabía que ni siquiera ningún fantasma amigo suyo hubiera podido evitar ese descenlace…

Por eso lloró desconsolada… realmente no quería que esa persona muriera….

* * *

><p>Kaho había sonreído débilmente y Eriol no pudo evitar preocuparse.<p>

Bien, nadie podía culparle.. había sido un día bastante difícil. Los especialistas aseguraban que la antigua profesora de la primaria Tomoeda se encontraba bien, pero al pensar en todo lo sucedido realmente se sentía desconcertado…

- "En realidad, los dolores aún no son tan fuertes" -respondió la esposa de Kia, procurando tranquilizar a su joven amigo-"¿estás preocupado por algo?"

- "Nada realmente importante" -mintió para tranquilizarla- "lo único que ahora debe interesarte es el bebé…."

En realidad lo estaba. La condición de Kaho era estable, pero le preocupaba mucho la forma en que su amiga podía estar sufriendo y no sólo por traer al bebé al mundo sinó por el hecho que su esposo no estaba a su lado para acompañarla. La verdad era que cuanto más lo pensaba, más convencido estaba de que Kia estaba ocultándose por algo que tenía que ver con la profecía.

Como si no hubiera tenido bastantes revelaciones con lo de la placa Spinel había descubierto aquello… ¿Cómo podía imaginar que aquel diminuto sello había bloqueado su percepción de esa forma?, Kia no tenía el poder suficiente para bloquear su habilidad pero a la vista de aquel pequeño sello -descubierto por el diminuto guardián entre los escombros del hotel- había sido innegable que el médium no sólo había dejado una carta de despedida en su casa sinó también había usado aquel método para evitar que pudiera seguir su rastro…

Y justo con un sello que irradiaba el mismo poder de los Dragones del Cielo y la tierra. Repentinamente todo tenía lógica… pero ¿acaso era Kia un Dragón del Cielo o de la Tierra?, ¿cómo tenía un médium común y corriente -Eriol estaba seguro del nivel de poder del esposo de Kaho- acceso a un sello que podía bloquear la percepción de la reencarnación de Lead Clow?…

El personal médico llegó en ese instante para conducir a Kaho a la sala donde tendría a su bebé y Eriol suspiró. Realmente tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza… aquella placa dorada que no abandonaba sus sueños, la identidad de las sombras, las dudas sobre Kia y las sospechas sobre aquella chiquilla y la reencarnación del Druida Negro…

- _"Con todo, debe ser realmente duro para Kaho que su esposo no esté con ella en estos instantes…"_ -pensó.

Aquellos mismos eran los pensamientos de Kia esa noche mientras terminaba su taza de té en aquella cafetería. Se sentía muy cansado pero también repentinamente tranquilo, sabía que había hecho todo lo que podía y de allí en adelante sólo quedaba tener esperanza. Esperanza…. en que su esposa y su hijo podrían tener una vida tranquila y feliz…

Quizá hasta pudiera verles pronto….

Contempló el reloj y suspiró, el profesor había dicho que se retrasaría por cosas de trabajo pero seguramente el fantasma de la esposa llegaría a tiempo y eso le alegraba… en verdad aquellas breves reuniones eran la única forma que había tenido de saber algo de Kaho en estos meses y estaba impaciente. Mejor llamaba al profesor a su teléfono móvil y le veía en su despacho… total, esta noche se sentía optimista y siendo tan tarde era muy difícil que le descubrieran.

Salió entonces de la cafetería por la puerta posterior y se dirigió a una oscura caseta telefónica pero ¿cuáles eran los números?…. siempre los confundía con los de su viejo hogar, aún cuando hubiera pasado tantos años desde que lo dejó…

- "Bastantes años" -repuso una voz a su espalda con una sonrisa- "¿no lo crees?"

El médium volvió el rostro mientras sentía la sangre helarse en sus venas…

- "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos ¿verdad?… ¿crees que he cambiado demasiado?" -el rostro apuesto del Kamui Oscuro le miraba con interés- "en verdad que casi te había olvidado pero es una grata sorpresa encontrarte…"

- "¡TU!"

- "¿Acaso no te alegra verme?" -rió el adolescente- "¿no quieres que tengamos una charla amistosa?, no estoy de humor para matar a nadie esta noche pero sí me gustaría charlar contigo…."

* * *

><p>Shaoran suspiró quedadamente y torciendo el gesto por el dolor de sus heridas abrió lentamente los ojos, mirando aturdido a su alrededor. Se sentía tan espantosamente agotado, tan exhausto, que el más mínimo esfuerzo la causaba un dolor tremendo sin embargo quedó confundido al notar que tenía puesto todavía el traje que Tomoyo había preparado para la petición de Sakura….<p>

- "¡Que extraño!" -murmuró- "hubiera jurado que ya habían pasado algunas horas o que en el hospital me cambiarían de traje.."

Notó en ese preciso momento como la sangre se escurría espesamente por la fina tela y parpadeó confundido… estaba agotado pero no sentía dolor… y ciertamente era asombroso mirar a su propia sangre empapar su ropa con tanta calma, casi como si no fuera su mismo cuerpo….

- "Sakura que…"

En ese momento reparó en que la joven no estaba a su lado…. bien, pero no era sólo eso… no había nada a su alrededor, sólo una densa bruma que le rodeaba… ¿qué estaba pasando?.

Se puso de pie con lentitud y entonces pudo ver que efectivamente estaba en una especie de sitio vacío y denso…. aunque lo que más llamó su atención fue que aunque su sangre continuaba fluyendo por su ropa no sintió dolor al moverse…

- "¿Qué es esto?" -murmuró en alta voz, más confuso todavía- "¿acaso el Kamui Oscuro me ha enviado a otro lugar?… creí que el poder de ese tipo era el conceder deseos de las personas…. o matarlas, pero no enviarlas a una dimensión alterna….. ¿realmente me enviaría aquí?…"

- "La verdad es que el Kamui Oscuro sólo cumplió tu deseo"

Al sonido de aquella voz desconocida el joven se volvió bruscamente…

- "¿Quién eres?, ¿de donde saliste?… ¿cómo es que llegué aquí?"

El desconocido le miró de pies a cabeza y muy detenidamente por unos instantes antes de contestar….

- "Llegaste aquí porque era tu deseo… un deseo muy interno que casi tu mismo desconocías…"

- "¿Qué es este lugar?"

El joven Jefe del Clan Li acentuó su ceño…

- "Estás en el interior de tu propia mente….. en el área donde se unen tu alma y tu cuerpo. Más allá.." -señaló hacia delante y Shaoran divisó entonces una especie de puerta de luz- "está el fin de este lugar…."

- "La salida…" -replicó el joven mirando desconfiadamente a su interlocutor, cuya silueta era apenas visible con la densa niebla- "¿acaso eres el Kamui Oscuro?.. ¿cómo es que estás en mi mente?…" -añadió luego de una larga pausa- "¿y cómo sé que no me mientes?"

La silueta replicó con voz serena y clara.

- "Tal y como sabes, el Kamui Oscuro cumple los deseos de las personas… sí, es cierto, puede trasladarse aquí si lo quisiera porque es parte de su poder, pero su batalla es contra los Dragones del Cielo y su "Kamui"… no contra ti. Sin embargo, eso no impide que te haya enviado hasta aquí pues indirectamente ustedes están involucrados en el conflicto….."

- "¿Lo sabes?"

- "¿De la Batalla del preámbulo?.. ¿la confrontación de los poderes de los hechiceros del fin del tiempo?.. sí, lo sé"

Shaoran no pudo contener una leve exclamación de asombro. El término "confrontación de poderes" y "fin del tiempo" era casi desconocido -no estaba seguro que Eriol conociera el término- pues aquella "definición" aparecía sólo en los antiquísimos archivos del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente y el Clan Li….

- "Si quisiera mentirte no tendría que haber aceptado todo esto" -continuó el desconocido- "¿crees al fin lo que digo?"

Shaoran asintió con gesto fastidiado, pero inquieto por la suerte de Sakura se adelantó algunos pasos con rapidez..

- "¡No detente, no puedes ir por allí!.. ¡espera!" -le llamó el desconocido.

Por alguna razón a Shaoran le fue difícil escucharlo… era como si sus pasos fueran más rápidos hacia la salida pero repentinamente escuchó nuevamente aquel grito, que más que un grito, era como una desesperada orden..

- "¡NO, NO DEBES IR POR ALLI!"

El joven se detuvo en seco con gran esfuerzo y se volvió a ver al desconocido casi con asombro…

- "¿Porqué no?.. tú mismo dijiste que es la salida…."

- "La salida final… la última salida… ¿acaso deseas realmente abandonar todo?.. ¿no comprendes?, es el auténtico fin. Fue por eso que te moviste con mucha rapidez hasta allá… porque allí está la última salida."

El joven miró desconfiadamente al extraño pero comentó pensativo..

- "Es cierto… es como si todo el cansancio que siento se despejara a cada paso que doy a la salida.. " -contempló el sitio a donde se estaba dirigiendo con una sospecha- "dices que es la última salida…. es acaso ¿la muerte?, ¿voy a morir acaso?"

Había cierto toque de reproche en la voz del extraño cuando contestó:

- "Esa es siempre tu propia decisión, pero has estado corriendo tanto hacia esta salida aún sin saberlo que tuve que venir a decírtelo…. el Kamui Oscuro te envió aquí porque en el fondo, descuidar tanto tu propia persona es una forma inconsciente de querer acabar con la vida de uno mismo…"

- "Yo nunca he querido matarme.. sólo trato de proteger a los que amo.."

- "Lo sé… pero haces más que protegerlos, porque estás olvidándote de ti mismo.. no te cuidas y te expones más allá de la razón… ¿no es esa una forma inconsciente de buscar la muerte, de querer morir acaso?.. Hay una diferencia entre estar listo para dar tu vida por los que amas, pero otra muy diferente es no querer escuchar a nadie y continuar exigiéndote más a ti mismo cuando muy en el fondo de ti sabes que el riesgo mortal que ya corrías se convierte en casi muerte segura"

- "¿QUEE?"

- "¿Acaso no lo habías notado?" -el tono era claramente desaprobatorio- "Estar arriesgando tu vida permanentemente sin tomarte siquiera un respiro, un descanso… eso es una forma de buscar la muerte…. por si no te habías dado cuenta ése es el deseo que te cumplió el Kamui Oscuro, no olvides que su poder es conceder deseos… aún estén en el plano de tu subconsciente…"

- "¡Un momento!.. ¿quién te crees para hablarme así?" -Shaoran estaba indignado- "¿Quieres decir que ese tipo me envió aquí porque éste fue mi deseo?.. ¿por qué quise morir?.. ¡eso es absurdo, es ridículo!… jamás he querido morir y mucho menos ahora que voy a casarme con la mujer de mi vida, ¡es absurdo!"

- "El Kamui Oscuro puede hallar los deseos más ocultos y sombríos de nuestro interior.. todos somos humanos y siempre tenemos uno, nadie es perfecto. Además… ¿la forma en que has descuidado tu propia seguridad no es indicativo que tal vez aún sin darte cuenta has estado buscando morir?. Nadie que se arriesga tanto sin tomarse un descanso puede decir que no hay un leve deseo de autodestrucción en su interior…"

- "¡Eso… eso…!" -el joven estaba aturdido… las palabras del desconocido jamás habían estado en su mente pero no podía dejar de apreciar que tenían una verdad que él mismo había ignorado hasta entonces- "eso….. ni siquiera yo lo sabía.."

- "Tomarse un descanso no significa que ames menos a las personas a tu cargo….." -continuó el extraño- "siempre te has exigido mucho a ti mismo pero temo que esta vez realmente es demasiado….. aunque tú mismo ignorabas ese oscuro deseo de tu interior el Kamui Oscuro pudo verlo y ya ves que lo ha usado en tu contra sin ningún escrúpulo…"

- "Sí. Tiene sentido"

- "A veces la verdad está tan dentro de nosotros que no podemos verla"

- "Ahora me doy cuenta" -asintió- "… pero… ¿quién eres?.. ¿acaso me conoces?" -el joven se adelantó hacia donde estaba aquella persona rodeada de niebla- "hablas como si me conocieras desde siempre…. pero ¿quién eres tú?.. si no eres el Kamui Oscuro o alguien enviado por él, ¿quién eres en realidad?"

Shaoran miró a la persona ante sí con asombro y en ese instante sintió algo….

- "¿Qué fue eso?"

- "Alguien ha sido asesinado… y de la manera más atroz que creo pueda serlo cualquiera… lo que acabas de sentir es una nueva alma encerrada en el túmulo de la Sakura…"

- " ¿Cómo?" -se espantó.

- "Es la peor forma de morir que existe" -suspiró- "no sólo el alma de la víctima es encerrada en tormento perpetuo y eterno sinó que su sangre alimenta al antiguo sakura del parque Ueno…. la ofrenda del guardián del túmulo.."

- "Pero ¿quién fue la víctima?"

- "Puede ser cualquiera, en cualquier lugar de Japón o en el mismísimo parque Ueno.. todo depende de la selección del guardián del túmulo… el sakurazukamori"

- " ¡Es imposible, es espantoso!, pero.. ¿cómo sabes tanto?"

- "Ya te dije que estamos en lo que tú llamarías "la puerta a la muerte" y ya que yo soy un espíritu puedo notar perfectamente estas cosas….."

La niebla empezó a difuminarse en cuanto el muchacho pronunció aquellas preguntas y con lentitud, pero firmemente, el joven Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente se encontró ante la figura de un hombre que vestía el rico traje ceremonial del Jefe del Clan Li, el mismo que Sakura apreciara cuando se reuniera con los Siete en casa de su abuela. ¿Cómo podía tener el mismo traje que él usaba sólo en ocasiones ceremoniales o de batalla?…

El asombro lo dejó sin habla por unos instantes…

- "Tu traje….." -balbuceó confuso- "es….. yo mismo… es el que yo uso… ¿cómo?"

El rostro el desconocido curiosamente no le sobresaltó ni le provocó la menor desconfianza… era como si hubiera visto ya muchas veces aquella cara, aquel cabello tan similar al suyo, aquella expresión seria y firme….. muy parecida a su propio rostro pero a la vez diferente…. ver a aquel extraño era casi como ver su propio rostro con unos cuantos años más….

El extraño se veía alguien serio y preocupado… casi tanto como él mismo siempre había sido…..

¡Un rostro muy similar al suyo y su propio carácter.!…

- "Vestía este traje en el momento de mi muerte" -replicó el otro- "sabes bien que es más que un atuendo… que tiene cierta protección mágica. Lastimosamente, al desconocer muchas cosas importantes de mi enemigo la protección de los sellos que indican los símbolos del Clan no pudieron evitar que el último card captor cumpliera su objetivo y me asesinara….." -sonrió- "Por supuesto que fue arreglado después por tu madre, quién añadió una nueva protección más…. pero me alegra que en la actualidad, seas tú quien lo lleve ahora…"

La propia mente de Shaoran le dio la respuesta…

- _"Te pareces más a tu padre que tus hermanas mi querido niño" _-había dicho la abuela- _"tú eres casi como mi Hien, por tu aspecto y tu carácter… ellas sólo sacaron el color de su cabello.."_

- "¡Tu eres!….. ¡eres…!"

Ahora recordaba los retratos…. todas las cosas que su madre siempre había atesorado y que tenían la virtud de dulcificar su expresión… aquellas cosas que su abuela siempre llevaba de un lado a otro como recuerdo a su hijo muerto.

- "Siempre supe que Ieran haría un buen trabajo contigo, pero ver en lo que te has convertido ciertamente supera mis expectativas" -aquel rostro se dulcificó más aún a la mención del nombre de su madre- "aunque tuve que venir porque esta vez realmente me preocupaste… ¿sabes ya quién soy verdad?"

- "Tu eres… eres…" -el joven estaba atónito y casi no podía decir palabra alguna- "¿acaso eres..?"

- "Sí. Aunque me has asustado esta vez, estoy feliz de que finalmente pudiéramos vernos uno al otro…." -sonrió- "Soy Hien Li, soy tu padre"

* * *

><p>No muy lejos del parque Ueno… el espectro de Nadeshiko Kinomoto contuvo un grito de espanto….<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong> ¡brrr!, ¡que angustia!…. tengo que dejar allí el capítulo porque ya me quedé sin uñas que morderme de la desesperación… T_T.

Lamento no haber podido incluir algo cómico pero este capítulo es el inicio de los descubrimientos, sólo espero que no se hayan aburrido demasiado ^^' ….

**Otra nota:**

* **Son Goku** : para los que les interesó la mención a este personaje o creyeron que iba a meter a la gente de Dragon Ball les explico: el nombre original de Son Goku pertenece a una antigua y conocida leyenda china llamada "Peregrinación al Oeste" -tal y como la menciona Yoko- y como es tan popular me pareció que podría ser un cuento que un niño de cinco años podría jugar a gusto, especialmente si consideramos que Tao y Yoko son chinos ^^, sólo eso.

**Comentarios, sugerencias y tomatazos a **mikki_

**Avances para el próximo capítulo**:

Finalmente la muerte empieza a herir a nuestros personajes… y no hay forma de detenerla.. ¿pueden realmente los terrores más terribles de las personas convertirse en realidad?, un gran dolor… una despedida dolorosa y un sacrificio coinciden con la llegada del bebé de Kaho. Shaoran encuentra muchas respuestas a viejas preguntas mientras Sakura aún no puede asimilar lo que sucede. Los descubrimientos de Eriol aún no terminan mientras Yukito y Ayame tienen una charla peculiar y Spinel se llena de peculiares sospechas, pero Nadeshiko se vé descubierta por algunas indiscreciones…

Y finalmente los eventos que rodean la batalla del fin del mundo empiezan a aclararse pues Kiku decide finalmente confesar las circunstancias que la motivaron a conocer al Sakurazukamori..

**Capítulo XII: El fantasma de Nadeshiko**


	12. El fantasma de Nadeshiko

**Disclaimer**** – SCC pertenece a CLAMP y la trama a mikki-chan. Yo sólo me encargo de difundirlo en FF, ya lo sabéis.**

**¡Disfruten de la lectura! (y ya de paso traed un paquete de palomitas, que esto va para largo).**

**¡OJO! Debidos a recientes malentendidos que se han dado a conocer mediante reviews, quiero insistir que es MIKKI-CHAN y no lady Evelyne (o sea, yo) la que escribe este fic. Es propiedad suya, y a mí sólo me han dado permiso para daroslo a conocer. ¡Gracias!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Ha sido una de las noches más largas de toda mi vida. Fue tan angustioso y desesperante verlo así que aún no puedo creer que finalmente haya pasado pero ahora duerme pacíficamente.<em>

_Los médicos del clan están pasmados ante la súbita recuperación pero la abuela me dijo muy contenta que definitivamente los preparativos del matrimonio tenían que comenzar, sin embargo no me sentiré plenamente segura hasta que no pueda verlo despertar._

_La verdad, es que después de tantas cosas no puedo evitarlo._

_Claro que hay quien siempre tiene fé… tal como ocurrió con Yukito y Ayame. Justamente esta foto se la tomaron poco antes de la fiesta de Chiharu. Ambos están en las afueras del hospital donde trabaja mi hermano… aunque cuando se la tomaron ninguno había mencionado lo que sentía por el otro me parece que la imagen habla por sí misma. Yukito me avisó por teléfono hace algún rato que ha conversado con ella y ahora que sus sentimientos son correspondidos están solamente esperando dos cosas: la primera, la opinión de Yue -espero que Ayame pueda manejar esto aunque si me piden que hable con él lo haré gustosa- y una noticia alentadora sobre el pequeño sobrino de Ayame. Aunque eso es bastante difícil dada la condición de ese pobre pequeño….._

_Dicen que después de una noche terrible y oscura siempre brilla el sol, sinceramente espero que sea para todos pero me siento nerviosa, como si algo terrible y espantoso hubiera pasado anoche pero no puede ser: mis amigos están bien y mi papá llamó hoy muy temprano para preguntar por la salud de Shaoran, además de que mi hermano todavía está fuera de la ciudad…._

_Eso creo… aunque dudo que Touya se angustie realmente por algo fuera de la profecía, papá o yo.."_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo<strong>** XII - El fantasma de Nadeshiko**_  
><em>

El asesino había sonreído sin comprender, pero había accedido a la súplica de su víctima. ¿Por piedad acaso?.. ciertamente no, pues desconocía todo lo referente a sentimientos pero aquello a la víctima no le importaba, era lo último que había deseado.. poder decirle claramente a la persona que amaba algunas de las cosas que siempre había querido, aún cuando ya no tuviera tiempo…

- "Nunca terminaré de entender los peculiares deseos de las personas" -comentó el Sakurazukamori, levemente divertido- "pero después de todo, supongo que puedo hacer una pequeña concesión y concederte lo que me has pedido. Ciertamente hace mucho tiempo que no me había tropezado con una víctima tan divertida…"

Expelió levemente el humo del cigarro y sonrió:

- "Estas son las pequeñas cosas que le quitan la monotomía a mi vida"

* * *

><p>- " ¡Pero eso es una atrocidad!.. ¿Acaso no es posible salvar a las víctimas de ese maldito cerezo?" -se angustiaba Shaoran en ese instante, ajeno a las particulares cavilaciones del asesino.<p>

- "Temo que no hijo mío" -había suspirado Hien- "el poder de ese árbol es muy antiguo y la cantidad de víctimas en el tormento eterno es mucho mayor al que supones… es, como te dije antes la peor forma de morir, porque ni siquiera es una muerte completa: la sangre de la víctima es succionada y alimenta al siempre hambriento árbol, mientras su espíritu encadenado y agónico vive en perpetuo tormento en el túmulo del sakura hasta el fin del tiempo…"

- "¿Te refieres a la Batalla de los Dragones del Cielo y la Tierra?"

- "Sí"

- "Es realmente horrible" -suspiró el muchacho- "siempre había pensado que las obligaciones eran algo que teníamos que aceptar, pero por primera vez me alegro de no tener que enfrentar un poder como ese árbol diabólico"

- "Más que diabólico o no… es parte del equilibrio hijo mío. Así como hay luz, hay oscuridad" -explicó Hien con un suspiro- "es parte del eterno equilibrio en todo lo que nos rodea… el día y la noche, la fuerza purificadora y a la vez destructora del yang y el ying. Ustedes tienen el deber de confrontar su propia batalla por el equilibrio de la magia en la tierra, ése es tu destino; pero el de los Dragones es el mismo final o continuación de la especie humana…."

- "Pero hay algo que no comprendo claramente.. ¿como pueden haber dos personas que sean diferentes físicamente y a la vez sean "Kamui"… porque el alumno de Tsukishiro es un muchacho poderoso, sin embargo el poder que emana el otro muchacho es igual y a la vez diferente al suyo.. ¿porqué entonces parece que los Dragones de la Tierra están venciendo a los del Cielo?"

- "Temo que eso es algo que tendrías que averiguar con el mismo "Kamui".. aunque de una u otra manera, lo que yo sé es que todos los involucrados con la batalla final están entre el dolor y sus angustias. Algunos suelen decir que el futuro esta decidido, pero yo creo simplemente que el futuro esta decidido por las acciones del ser humano.. su propia vida, su propia convicción. Con eso y por eso… el futuro si está decidido"

* * *

><p>Touya llegó a su departamento sin siquiera sentir la presencia de Nakuru a su lado. Su mente y su corazón estaban todavía demasiado aturdidos y confusos mientras una profunda sensación de impotencia le hacía querer gritar al mundo entero su desesperación….<p>

- "Te regresaste con lo que tenías puesto… ni siquiera trajiste la ropa que te llevaste" -murmuró Nakuru.

El médico no contestó. Se limitó a derrumbarse en el sofá de la salita y a apretarse la cabeza con las manos… tenía el rostro todavía demasiado pálido y sus movimientos eran como ausentes… como si estuviera moviéndose en forma automática y no por su propia voluntad….

Lo opuesto a lo que había hecho en el parque Ueno.

Nakuru suspiró profundamente e ingresó a la habitación…. estaba decepcionada además que también se sentía un poco tonta y eso le irritaba; pero pasados unos minutos el doctor empezó al fin a tener mayor movimiento…. su mente finalmente estaba comprendiendo lo ocurrido pero estaba tan agotado por aquellas "vacaciones" que pensó en tomar algo para no pensar en eso…

Lo que ocurrió cuando se había quedado perplejo y mudo… ante la súbita presencia de aquella chiquilla….

- "Buenas noches" -había saludado la muchacha mientras él y Nakuru la miraban como si no pudieran creer que aún viviera- "¿se encuentra bien señorita Akizuki?"

Ni una palabra para él. Había tenido el corazón en vilo todo ese tiempo, había conducido como demente no matando a nadie en el camino por puro milagro y…

- "Sí, pequeña… yo estoy bien pero ¡nos diste un espantoso susto!" -alborotó Nakuru- "¿dónde estabas?, ¿porqué viniste a buscarme?.. ¿sabes lo que pudo pasarte?… ¡acabamos de ver a ese tipo de la gabardina a lo lejos y…!"

- "Aquella persona no era ese asesino señorita Akizuki" -explicó Tomoyo, muy pálida- "al contrario… fue el señor Sumeragi quien creo salvó mi vida esta vez…"

- "¿El médium que conoce a Kia?" -se asombró la aludida- "¿era realmente él?"

- "Ese asesino…" -Touya apenas recuperaba la voz y contemplaba a la joven diseñadora con fiera intensidad- "ese tipo no está lejos…"

- "Pues creo que es mejor que salgamos todos de este sitio" -continuó Nakuru del brazo del aturdido médico- "además Touya querido, tenemos que celebrar mucho esta noche… ¡le he hecho algunos cambios a nuestra habitación..!"

La mujer rió jocosamente pero el médico no contestó y Tomoyo parecía buscar algo en su bolso pues no contemplaba a la pareja ante ella…

- "Las llaves de mi auto están aquí" -sonrió mientras se inclinaba con cortesía- "no quisiera seguir siendo inoportuna… buenas noches…"

Nakuru siguió riéndose mientras Touya apretaba los puños al ver a la frágil figura alejarse sola. En aquel momento hubiera dado media vida por abrazarla, por gritarle lo terriblemente angustiado que había estado, por estrujarla contra sí con fuerza, con alivio y con alegría… pero la serena cortesía y calma con que la chica lo había tratado le había hecho comprender bruscamente que no tenía ese derecho, que no podía hacer eso porque estaba viviendo con Nakuru y que no era nadie en la vida de aquella chiquilla….

Y eso dolía.

Dolía porque aquel lío era culpa suya y sólo suya.

Quizás ella lo detestara en ese mismo momento, pero no quería siquiera considerar eso pues nunca hubiera creído que fuera tan doloroso. Sabía que era algo posesivo con la gente que quería -con Yukito siempre diciéndoselo en un tono doctoral, era difícil no notarlo- pero ahora estaba ante la persona que realmente amaba -y aceptarlo le había costado bastante, de modo que era inútil negarlo- y se encontraba impotente de poder protegerla, abrazarla o siquiera indignarse con ella por haberse arriesgado de aquella forma….. Eso era lo peor, saber que aquel estúpido y condenado francés tenía más derechos que él, que podía reclamarle, que podía acariciarla o hasta casarse con ella…

- "¡Maldición, odio a ese idiota!" -murmuró ahogadamente.

Eso era demasiado. Había estado tan angustiado temiendo que ese asesino la encontrara que había olvidado no sólo que no tenía derechos sobre ella, sinó que estaba por casarse con un condenado estúpido….

La idea le estaba desquiciando pero un ruido en su habitación llamó su atención y finalmente abrió los ojos.

- "Nakuru…" -repuso desalentado viendo a la guardiana movilizarse a través de la puerta abierta.

Bien, tendría que arreglar eso. Seguramente Nakuru iba a gritar y a indignarse -con razón- pero estaba decidido a callarse -por una vez en su vida- ante los reclamos de la guardiana, después de todo él la había metido en este lío y se merecía cualquier cosa que ella le dijera pero al ingresar en su habitación la mujer le saludó con un beso.

- "Nakuru yo….. creo que tenemos que hablar" -dijo separándola de él- "me parece que…."

Se detuvo al contemplar las maletas sobre el lecho.

- "¿Qué…?"

- "Fue el beso de despedida querido…. lo nuestro terminó pero no te preocupes, te dolerá un poco pero sobrevivirás" -rió la mujer.

El médico parpadeó desconcertado.

- "Eres la relación más breve que he tenido…. creo que batí mi propio record" -rió ella nuevamente ante su expresión- "en verdad que siento mucho tener que terminar todo así, pero eres demasiado posesivo para mí querido Touya. Verás, yo soy alguien alegre y que gusta mucho de la vida social, las fiestas y hasta algún coqueteo ocasional pero temo que tú querrás encerrarme aquí y que me convierta en una dulce y abnegada compañera para ti, alguien a quien puedas proteger a tu gusto. Eso es desafortunado" – continuó- "porque tu protección y tus celos me ahogarían…. me harían dejar de ser yo misma, me arrebatarían la hermosa y placentera libertad de la que siempre he disfrutado y eso es algo que no perderé ni por ti ni por nadie"

- "Nakuru…"

- "Aceptémoslo querido. Eres terriblemente celoso" -repuso burlona- "y hasta quizá podrías enfadarte por el hecho que lo más importante para mí es proteger a Eriol..Quizá hasta llegues a odiarlo por lo posesivo que siempre has sido con lo que quieres.. ¿crees que no pasaría por tu mente?.. si, si lo haría…."

- "Escucha Nakuru… ¿realmente haces esto porque quieres verdad?" -dijo súbitamente- "¿no es por…?".

- "¿Porqué habría de ser?… soy yo quien siempre termina rompiendo los corazones de los hombres Touya, y pese a todo, no eres la excepción… lo siento, lo siento en verdad"

El doctor la miró fijamente y por fin pudo dedicarle una leve sonrisa. Ella lo sabía, se había dado cuenta…

- "Gracias Nakuru"

La guardiana acarició su mejilla y suspiró sobre su pecho con cómica resignación.

- "Es la primera vez que sonríes para mí… y es porque te dejo" -replicó- "pero supongo que era lo esperado ¿verdad?… estabas muerto de la angustia por esa niña y porque aquí estaba yo, metida en tu casa y a tu lado cuando tú todo lo que querías era salir corriendo y abrazarla… ¡hombres!… ¿cómo pueden ser tan cabezas duras y tan adorables a la vez?"

Terminó de recoger sus pertenencias mientras el doctor la miraba con leve preocupación:

- "No te he lastimado ¿verdad?"

- "Sólo en mi orgullo" -suspiró nuevamente- "la verdad es que me gustas mucho y eso no puedo negarlo porque fue por eso que forcé el fin de tu relación con aquella chica llamada Hikari, pero esto es diferente.."

- "¿A qué te refieres?"

- "Estás enamorado de esa niña" -rió- "perdida y locamente enamorado diría yo y temo que eso es algo mucho más fuerte que el hecho que alguien simplemente te "guste" querido… Eso es algo que ni siquiera mi encanto puede quitarte y no deja de tener algo de gracia, justamente conversaba con Eriol antes de mudarme contigo y él me preguntó si me estaba ilusionando o si realmente estaba enamorada… me parece que has estado delantándote aún frente a Eriol ¿verdad?"

El médico se sintió incómodo, pero asintió con un gruñido.

- "Ya veo, pero descuida" -dijo Nakuru- "y te repito lo que le dije a él: no te amo, pero eres la persona que más me había gustado hasta ahora y que quizá me hubiera enamorado de ti con algo más de tiempo" -continuó rápida viendo que Touya empezaba a inquietarse- "no te preocupes…. eso aún no ha pasado; de haber ocurrido no creas que me estaría marchando de aquí sinó lo contrario. Soy casi tan posesiva como tú y eso de que ´mientras sea feliz no importa que no sea conmigo´ no es algo que piense practicar cuando me enamore" -sus ojos brillaron- "cuando eso ocurra voy a retener al afortunado a mi lado y pienso marcarlo como propiedad privada ¡sin permitir que mire a nadie más que a mi!.. claro que yo si podría admirar a algún chico más si lo hubiera…."

- "¿No me estás mintiendo para tranquilizarme?"

- "No Touya querido… soy una guardiana hermosa y encantadora pero de mártir no tengo nada" -se encogió de hombros- "aunque de todas maneras si que lamento no haber podido divertirme contigo más que tres días ¿estás seguro que ni siquiera te interesaría divertirnos por lo que queda de la noche?.. mira que apenas si…"

- "Nakuru…."

- "Bien, bien…. te paso por alto esto porque sé que no es a mí con quien te gustaría pasar la noche sinó con esa niña…"

El médico le lanzó una mirada enfadada pero la guardiana continuó guardando sus cosas..

- "¡Oh vaya!" -continuó notando el talismán de Tomoyo súbitamente- "olvidé devolvérselo pero puedes hacerlo por mí cuanto puedas…. quizá antes de que se case con ese paciente tuyo…"

Touya apretó los puños con ira, pero no dijo nada.

- "Pero…. " -reflexionó Nakuru- "ahora que lo pienso no supe de ningún preparativo matrimonial y…"

El médico salió dando un gran portazo con el talismán en la mano mientras Nakuru suspiraba nuevamente, con divertida resignación…

- "¡Es tan guapo que realmente me hubiera enamorado esta vez!…. que lástima, aunque creo que hubiera sido mejor si hubiéramos tenido algo en la escuela" -razonó- "quizá él no sería tan posesivo ahora y se hubiera adaptado mejor a mi forma de ser. Sí, a los chicos serios y guapos hay que atraparlos lo más jóvenes que se pueda, para que se acostumbren a alguien tan alegre como yo" -murmuró- "¿porqué no tengo la figura de una chiquilla de dieciséis años otra vez?…. porque si encontrara a otro chico guapo y serio como Touya allí si que no cometería los mismos errores…."

La guardiana se sorprendió al ver por la ventana a un fantasma observando al médico partir con su vehículo a toda prisa, pero no conocía a esa persona, así que no le importó..

Ignoraba que había visto a Nadeshiko Kinomoto.

* * *

><p>Eriol aún estaba preocupado por Kaho, pero había dejado el hospital cuando le informaron que el parto había sido sin complicaciones y que tanto su amiga como su bebé se encontraban bien. No hubiera querido dejarles en ese momento, pero tenía aún algunos asuntos pendientes; lo que el joven inglés ignoraba era la peculiar visita que Kaho estaba recibiendo..<p>

- "¡Kia!… ¿pero..?"

La alta figura de su esposo sonrió y Kaho quedó atónita por unos instantes, él se había marchado hace ya mucho tiempo, ¿cómo era que estaba allí justamente esa noche que acababa de tener al bebé?. Sin embargo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas… ¡lo había extrañado tanto!

- "Mi querida Kaho… por favor, no llores" -había dicho él- "sólo vine porque….. porque tenía que estar aquí, tal y como siempre lo planeamos cuando tuviéramos un hijo ¿recuerdas?….."

- "El bebé a mi lado la primera noche de su vida… y tú también…" -susurró su esposa.

La mirada de Kia se volvió hacia el diminuto bulto al lado de Kaho y sonrió nuevamente…. sonrió mirando a aquellos que más amaba y lentamente algunas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas…..

- "Es el instante más feliz de mi vida" -dijo con voz profunda mientras Kaho empezaba a aterrorizarse- "gracias querida, gracias por la felicidad que me has permitido conocer… por tu amor, tu fé en mí pese a todas las cosas que no te dije nunca…. gracias por confiar en mí pese a mi abandono…"

La antigua profesora de la primaria de Tomoeda tuvo un espantoso miedo… un miedo que se basaba en que la presencia de Kia no era física…

- "No te vayas.." -suspiró- "no tienes que irte….. ¡tu y yo deseábamos mucho a este bebé!, ¡no tienes que irte!… ¿recuerdas cuánto lo planeamos?, ¿cuánto lo esperamos?… ahora él está aquí… ¡no puedes irte!"

- "Sólo espero que puedas perdonarme algún día porque a pesar de todo eres lo que más he amado en mi vida, lo mejor que me ocurrió" -repuso mientras sus lágrimas se perdían lentamente al igual que su figura- "gracias… gracias y perdóname, perdóname por esto, pero debo protegerte a ti y al pequeño y es lo único que puedo hacer ahora….. Quizá lo sepas finalmente todo pronto pero esto es el adiós Kaho…."

- "¡KIA!" -gritó la mujer mientras el espíritu de su esposo se perdía lentamente en las sombras.

Kaho reunió su concentración y entonces pudo escuchar la última súplica de su esposo…

- "No Kaho… por favor…. ¡no quiero que veas esto!"

La mujer quedó aturdida por un instante… pero fue suficiente. Rápido como un relámpago había podido "ver" una escena aterradora y súbitamente lo supo. Una persona de espaldas y alguien que amaba muriendo.. su esposo. Su mirada pareció perderse por unos segundos, mientras un sollozo incontenible, casi histérico, llamó la atención del personal médico que infructuosamente trató de calmarla, ¿cómo podía ser de otra forma?. No muy lejos de una caseta telefónica, la figura del Kamui Oscuro se alejaba con una leve sonrisa después de haber sostenido una peculiar "charla"; después de todo, aquel había sido el deseo de Kia desde que empezó a hablar con él.

No quería morir en sus manos, eso era algo que no tenía la menor discusión y a él le agradaba cumplir los deseos de las personas… era su poder.

- "Tienes suerte que la persona de quien te despediste no haya visto mi rostro… porque de lo contrario hubiera tenido que morir" -decía plácidamente el asesino del cerezo en ese instante.

Pero de la boca de su víctima no pudo murmurarse ni un sonido… la sangre escapó a borbotones impidiéndole decir algo mientras el puño del Sakurazukamori atravesaba su pecho partiendo el corazón de su víctima sólo con sus manos desnudas. Divirtiéndose al notar que aquel órgano vital continuaba latiendo tercamente mientras era rasgado en pedazos, el asesino continuó…

- "Siempre he creído que si hay algo más estúpido que una despedida, es el hecho de tener a un ser amado.." -filosofó mientras continuaba matando al infortunado Kia con absoluta tranquilidad- "aunque por supuesto que como no puedo sentir amor o ningún tipo de sentimiento supongo que tengo una opinión poco objetiva en el asunto.."

El charco de sangre se hizo más amplio y el hombre deploró las pequeñas manchas de sangre en su impecable traje mientras dejaba caer el cuerpo al piso para evitar arruinarse sus finas ropas….

- "Es lo único que me molesta de este oficio.." -comentó antes de encogerse de hombros.

Kaho sollozaba aún en el hospital… Kia no sólo estaba muerto, sinó que su espíritu estaría atormentado y encadenado para siempre a ese árbol diabólico. Y no le quedaba consuelo, porque ni en esta vida o aunque muriera y se convirtiera en espíritu volvería a verlo…..

El nunca estaría a su lado otra vez.

* * *

><p>Estaba total y absolutamente furioso.<p>

¿Cómo era posible?

Había ido por la casa de la madre de esa chiquilla pero cuando dudaba en bajar del auto había visto como la empresaria ingresaba en su vehículo. Y especialmente cómo el portero le había informado que su hija pasaría la noche en el hotel donde aún tenía una habitación como Tracie Junot. ¿Acaso esa chiquilla no tenía sentido común?, ¿cómo se le ocurría no pasar la noche en casa de su madre después de tamaño susto?.

No se le ocurría ninguna razón lógica pero enrumbó hacia el hotel con rapidez.

- "No me has dicho la verdadera razón.. ¿verdad Tomoyo?"- preguntó Eriol con inquietud mientras la muchacha descendía lentamente del auto- "sabes que si puedo ayudarte tendré mucho gusto en hacerlo.."

La muchacha abandonó el vehículo y se quedó muy quieta mientras Eriol continuaba.

- "Me has estado desviando el tema durante la cena.." -repuso el joven inglés- "y no es que dude de tu preocupación por Kaho y su bebé porque la comparto pero hay algo que te está ahogando ¿verdad?"

La diseñadora no se movió mientras su amigo la miraba con atención.

- "En una ocasión te dije que éramos muy parecidos y que te consideraba una de mis mejores amigas, por eso es que te pregunto esto, no es simple curiosidad" -dijo con suavidad- "hace algún tiempo que había notado que te estaba pasando algo pero esta noche decididamente has tenido un autocontrol envidiable. Mira, sé que no puedes contar con Sakura para el problema que tienes, pero sabes que tienes en mí a un amigo… ¿me permitirías ayudarte?"

Tomoyo se volvió a ver a su antiguo compañero de escuela…

Tenía los ojos azules llenos de lágrimas y Eriol suspiró con gesto comprensivo. Desde la noche de la fiesta en casa de la abuela de Li, estaba seguro que esto iba a pasar… y no era que Kinomoto le fuera una persona desagradable pero ciertamente el médico era tan obcecado y había creado tal enredo, que verdaderamente empezaba a pensar que el sujeto se merecía una verdadera paliza. Tomoyo era una gran amiga, una persona realmente demasiado dulce y gentil como para tener que soportar todas las tonterías de ese cabeza dura…

Siempre había considerado al médico una persona digna de estudio, pero el hecho que hiciera sufrir tanto a su amiga además de inmiscuir a Nakuru en su enredo sentimental empezaba a molestarle..

- "Es por el doctor Kinomoto y Nakuru ¿verdad?" -preguntó- "¿es eso lo que no puedes comentar con nadie y que te tiene tan triste?"

Tomoyo miró al piso y su amigo suspiró de nuevo conteniendo su enfado contra el hermano de Sakura..

- _"Ese sujeto se merecería un buen escarmiento por esto"_ -pensó el hechicero.

La muchacha sólo sollozó en silencio y el joven inglés se acercó a ella tratando de animarla y fue entonces cuando notó la mirada furiosa del doctor que los contemplaba desde la entrada del estacionamiento del hotel. ¿Cómo es que sabía que ella estaría allí?.

Una leve sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro. Bien, el tipo se lo había estado ganando…

¡Ahora sí que le daría una lección!

- "Por favor Tomoyo, no tienes que disimular ante un viejo amigo" -dijo abrazándola con toda intención, mientras la muchacha sollozaba en su pecho- "sabes bien que puedes confiar en mí.."

- "Ha sido una tontería de mi parte Eriol"

- "Nada.. nada de eso. Tu vales demasiado mi amiga, realmente vales mucho para un tipo tan enojón como ese.. y créeme que no lo digo por Nakuru"

- "¿Cómo?"

- "Ella no está enamorada de él… sólo algo encaprichada" -dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora- "ya sabes que nunca pudo darse el gusto de conquistarlo cuando nosotros éramos niños. Eso es todo"

- "No es eso Eriol. La culpa es sólo mía porque he estado pensando tonterías…"

- "¿Estás segura que lo son?" -preguntó su amigo enigmáticamente.

Tomoyo parpadeó confundida, mientras Eriol se divertía mucho con la cara blanca como el papel que les observaba desde el otro extremo del estacionamiento…

- "Por supuesto que sí… pensar algo más sería absurdo"

- _"Pues este tipo me fulminaría en este mismo instante si tuviera el poder para hacerlo"_ -pensaba divertido el hechicero- _"aunque quizá sea un buen experimento ver hasta donde puede soportar…"_

Y abrazó más a su amiga sabiendo que el médico estaba loco de celos y queriendo matarlo con la mirada..

Es que no hacía falta ser un psicólogo para notar que el doctor estaba despechado e iracundo…

Pero debía empezar a ser práctico.

- "¿Porqué no quisiste ir a casa de tu madre Tomoyo?" -preguntó enjugando las lágrimas de su amiga.

- "Me… me es algo difícil disimular con ella a veces, además que a veces entra intempestivamente a mi habitación y el otro día tuve que inventar una historia sobre porqué tenía los ojos rojos. No me sentí con suficiente valor para enfrentarla esta noche, creo que ya no hubiera podido disimular y no hubiera servido de nada, sólo la preocuparía.."

- "Pero es mejor que tengas cuidado. No te veo el talismán que te dí de protección"

- "Lo… lo dejé en otro lugar" -murmuró avergonzada – "lo siento"

- "No descuida, hace algunos instantes sentí algo extraño y estoy casi seguro que ese hombre ha matado a alguien con habilidades mágicas esta noche"

- "¿Realmente lo crees?"

- "No te preocupes. Todos nuestros amigos están seguros y no hay nadie de cuya desaparición podamos alarmarnos.." -la tranquilizó aunque distaba mucho de ser la verdad.

La muchacha asintió en silencio y Eriol aprovechó para buscar con la mirada al médico, pero ya no estaba allí. Seguramente se había marchado furioso..

Pero se lo había ganado.

Sonrió satisfecho, se despidió de Tomoyo y se marchó. Por su parte la muchacha se dirigió pensativamente a su habitación. Repentinamente recordaba que no se había comunicado con Sakura durante casi todo el día y con su pobre amiga tan angustiada por la salud de Li se reprochó haber pensado sólo en sí misma durante toda esa tarde.

- "_Es mejor que me comunique con ella_" -pensó marcando en su teléfono personal el número de la casa de la anciana Li mientras abría la puerta- "_no puedo abandonar a Sakura en los momentos en los que más me necesita y…._"

Una sombra en su habitación hizo que el teléfono cayera de sus manos con susto…

- "Hola, soy Sakura… ¿quién habla?.. ¿quien habla?" -contestó la voz de la antigua card captor en el teléfono.

Tomoyo parpadeó asustada. La figura ante ella avanzó hasta el teléfono y lo dejó fuera de comunicación….

- "¿Porqué llamaste al monstruo?" -preguntó Kinomoto con gesto ceñudo.

- "¿Monstruo?" -repitió la muchacha, suspirando con alivio.

¡Por un momento lo había confundido con ese asesino del cerezo!

- "Sakura.. ¿para qué la llamaste?"

- "Sólo quería saber la condición de Li" -respondió ella mecánicamente.

La joven alzó sus ojos azules hacia la persona ante ella. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?, ¿cómo había hecho para entrar?.. no lo sabía, pero ciertamente la figura masculina ante ella estaba bastante irritada.

No, más que eso, él parecía estar furioso.

La observación de la joven no podía tener más razón pues la mirada en los ojos de Touya brillaba de furia, enfado e indignación. Había tenido que subir a la habitación de la muchacha después de contemplar la forma en que ella se había conducido con aquel chico inglés pues de no hacerlo quizá le hubiera agarrado a golpes, pero eso no había evitado que se atormentara a cada instante…

Había pasado mil barbaridades…

- _"Soy un maldito imbécil. ¡Por supuesto!, había olvidado que vivía en París y en medio de gente libertina, gente con quien ella trata cada día… ¿Acaso no se habla siempre en la prensa de la vida agitada que llevan la gente de esos círculos?.. seguramente que el francés idiota no ha sido su único novio o algo más… ¡que ha de ser!"_

- "Bueno… yo… ¿Qué haces aquí?" -preguntó confundida.

Tomoyo imaginaba que estaría con la señorita Akizuki en ese instante y no podía encontrar una razón lógica de su presencia allí. Por un instante le había parecido cierta preocupación en él -como en el parque- pero no comprendía el porqué de los cambios en su expresión ya que ahora sus ojos la contemplaban con una mirada fría, acusadora y hasta… ¿despreciativa?.

- "No quise interrumpir la encantadora escena de despedida entre tú y tu amigo inglés" -su voz destilaba sarcasmo- "por eso creí mejor esperarte aquí para devolverte algo.."

- "¿Despedida?" -repitió asombrada- "¿te refieres a Eriol?"

- "Por supuesto" -sus ojos lanzaban rayos- "ahora comprendo porqué tuviste tanta prisa en irte del parque.. no querías llegar tarde a tu cita. ¿no es así?"

La expresión de velada furia e indignación era demasiado clara como para que Tomoyo no intuyera lo que estaba pensando…

- "¡Un momento, tú..!" -se asombró.

- "Considerando lo cercano que está tu matrimonio con ese idiota, supongo que la despedida fue bastante emotiva además de conmovedora…"

Los azules ojos se dilataron incrédulos ante lo que aquellas palabras significaban. Ella le miró en silencio, se le notaba la garganta contraída pero no emitió ningún sollozo. La estaba humillando, la estaba ofendiendo profundamente. Y ella que había pensado que ya había tenido bastante que soportar..

- "Eriol es mi mejor amigo" -replicó con una chispa de indignación y dolor en su mirada- "y dudo mucho que tenga que darte algún tipo de explicación por lo que hago así que te agradeceré mucho que me dejes sola.."

- "Esto es por lo que vine" -dijo el médico colocando el talismán a la vista- "olvidaste pedírselo a Nakuru.."

Por un instante se percibió hasta el silencio latiendo entre ellos.

- "Gracias… por favor déjame sola" -musitó la muchacha.

Touya apretó los dientes pero se dirigió a la puerta, le estallaba la cabeza cuando abrió y dio un portazo automáticamente pero sin salir de la habitación. A sus espaldas y apenas escuchó el sonido de la puerta, la muchacha empezó a sollozar. Sus hombros y todo su cuerpo temblaba a impulsos por el llanto. Toda su exquisita fragilidad femenina se ponía de manifiesto en aquel instante, liberándose por fin…

Aquello sí que fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Con pasos rápidos él la cogió por los hombros intentando ver su rostro, pero pasado el primer instante de asombro la chiquilla finalmente se rebeló..

- "¡Déjame en paz!" -pidió ahogadamente.

- "He estado a punto de volverme loco esta tarde… ¡loco de angustia y también de furia!" -su rostro estaba contraído y desesperado- "¿porqué demonios esto es tan complicado?.. no sabía lo que me pasaba y aunque ahora sí lo sé y me estoy comportando como un imbécil no puedo evitarlo… ¡sentirme así es como estar en el infierno, ¿no lo entiendes?"

Hay actitudes que parecen decir mil palabras y la muchacha le miró los ojos empañados de asombro e incredulidad por un instante..

Rápida y desesperadamente, el médico la abrazó por la cintura, abrazándola, estrechándola contra él, hundiendo su boca en la de ella. La estrechaba contra su pecho y aquella sensación y necesidad de protegerla de hacer que ella fuera feliz y que le debiera a él esa felicidad se apoderaba de su ser mientras la sentía temblar en sus brazos y la besaba de nuevo casi embriagado por su dulzura…

- "¡Tu no vas a pertenecerle a nadie!… ¡nunca, jamás lo permitiré!" -susurró roncamente- "¡eres mía y sólo mía!".

Touya ya no quería pensar en nada. No quería recordar aquellos espantosos días, su asombroso descubrimiento, el temor y los celos que le habían invadido… ciertamente en aquel instante todo tenía sentido.. ¡todo!….

¡Nunca permitiría que nada ni nadie la apartaran de su lado…!

Pero… ¿si ella no..?

Dejó de besarla por un instante y contempló su bello rostro sonrojado mientras su mano varonil tocó su rostro y la obligó a mirarlo. Era mucho más pequeña que él y casi tenía que levantarla en vilo para poder besarla. Era tan frágil y él tan necio y obstinado que no le sorprendería que a estas alturas le odiara. Por su parte Tomoyo estaba aún atónita y asombrada. La pobre muchacha sentía que le faltaba piso y temblaba de pies a cabeza. Ciertamente la forma en que la había besado la había llevado a sentirse súbitamente feliz pero no ignoraba que después realmente se sentiría desesperada… ¡él estaba viviendo con otra mujer!, ¿cómo podía realmente creer lo que decía?, quizá tuviera algún tipo de peculiar obsesión con ella o sólo le estaba haciendo algún tipo de horrible prueba…

Pero aún sabiendo que se arrepentiría después en aquel instante no le importó. Sabía que después debería salir corriendo pero se empinó con delicadeza y lo besó con suavidad...

* * *

><p>Eriol había recibido la llamada del hospital justo cuando estaba casi ingresando a su hotel. Por supuesto se había preocupado al saber la crisis histérica de Kaho pero se comunicó con sus amigos para avisar a Spinel y Jeff asombrándose cuando Nakuru contestó su llamada..<p>

- "¿Que haces allí Nakuru?" -preguntó mientras conducía de vuelta al hospital- " ¿donde está Spinel?"

- "Dormido" -replicó la guardiana- "pero… bueno, la verdad es que dejé a Touya y estoy de vuelta en casa. Creo que esta vez sí que batí mi propio récord"

- "¿Realmente ya no vives con él?" -replicó divertido, entendiendo porqué el médico estaba tratando de hablar con Tomoyo- "… en verdad que esta vez te duró poco"

- "Por favor, ya deja eso que ambos sabemos que aunque lo he dejado Touya no anda muy desconsolado que digamos, pero no me quedaba otra opción. A mí nunca me ha dejado un hombre y Touya no iba a ser el primero que lo hiciera…"

El hechicero sonrió y al otro extremo de la línea telefónica, a Nakuru le surgió una gota..

- "¡Pero no se lo digas a nadie por favor!" -le dijo a su creador- "mira que tengo una reputación que proteger y aunque es verdad que YO dejé a Touya, me incomoda no haber notado sus sentimientos por aquella niña aunque…." -añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa- "al menos puedo decir con todo gusto que ni siquiera él pudo resistir a mis encantos y pude disfrutarlo tres días.."

Eriol ahora sí que rió más tranquilo. Pese al enredo de Kinomoto, su guardiana estaba afortunadamente muy bien…

- "Pero ¿que sucede?, ¿me dices que vuelves al hospital?, ¿estás enfermo acaso?"

- "Me avisaron hace un instante que Kaho presentaba signos de depresión post-natal y aunque no me sorprende después de la prolongada desaparición de Kia, prefiero verla antes de volver a casa"

- "¡Vaya!, finalmente yo regreso con ustedes y ni siquiera puedo improvisar una fiesta de bienvenida" -se quejó- "ya sabes que a Spi no le gustan y Jeff ni siquiera ha regresado.."

- "¿Dónde está?"

- "No tengo idea porque olvidó su teléfono aquí. Supongo que salió muy apurado.."

Eriol se encogió de hombros y se despidió de la guardiana a la vez que terminaba de estacionar su automóvil. Seguidamente ingresó al hospital donde los médicos le informaron que poco después de su anterior visita Kaho había presentado reacciones histéricas…

- "Temo que era bastante predecible ya que me dijo que había tenido muchos problemas durante el embarazo…" -el colega de Touya recordó algo súbitamente- "por cierto, sé que en cuanto a la otra persona de quien usted cancela sus cuentas …"

Eriol ya no escuchaba, se había dirigido a la habitación de Kaho con rapidez pero al ingresar se detuvo bruscamente. Dos enfermeras procuraban aún tranquilizar a la esposa de Kia y una tercera la estaba inyectando algunos calmantes pero la mujer se negaba a ser atendida y las rechazaba con todas sus fuerzas. Un médico se paseaba muy preocupado, mientras las mujeres trataban de hacer entrar en razón a la paciente, pero ésta no les escuchaba. Sólo cubría sus oídos cuando le hablaban y negaba obstinadamente con la cabeza…

- "¡Kaho!" -murmuró el hechicero.

- "¡Eriol, Eriol, esto tiene que detenerse!" -gritó su amiga, reconociéndolo pese a su crisis, mientras de sus ojos brotaban aún lágrimas- "ya no puedo más… ¡es injusto!, ¿acaso no lo entiendes?, él no va a volver nunca.. no va a volver nunca, ¡NUNCA!, ¡NUNCA VA A REGRESAR!"

- "Kaho por favor… procura tranquilizarte. Sé que has tenido mucha presión pero.."

- "¡EL NO VOLVERÁ, NO VOLVERÁ!" -repitió frenética apartándolo de su lado casi con furia- "¿Por qué tampoco lo entiendes?, ¿por qué no me crees?, ¡EL NO VA A REGRESAR!"

Las enfermeras la rodearon nuevamente mientras Eriol se alejaba unos pasos, muy impresionado ante lo que él juzgaba una crisis histérica…

- "Ha estado repitiendo lo mismo desde que empezó su crisis" -informó el doctor- "afortunadamente nos llevamos al bebé a otra sala aunque nuestra política es dejar que establezca una unión estrecha con su madre permaneciendo con ella la primera noche de vida, pero, como comprenderá, ante esta situación.."

- "Lo comprendo perfectamente.."

- "Ha estado hablando de que alguien no va a regresar y no podemos lograr que se calme pese a los sedantes que le hemos proporcionado. Después de todo, no podemos aplicarle algo demasiado fuerte en consideración a su delicado estado y porque debe alimentar al bebé… ¿Tiene alguna idea de a quién se refiere con eso de que 'no volverá'?.. quizá si pudiéramos traer aquí a esa persona ella se calmaría de forma natural y…"

- "Temo que eso es imposible doctor" -contestó entristecido viendo sufrir a Kaho de esa manera- "ella habla de su esposo y él lleva mucho tiempo desaparecido pese a mis esfuerzos por localizarlo…"

El médico quedó en silencio y abandonó la habitación mientras Eriol presenciaba todavía la lucha entre el personal que atendía a su amiga. Súbitamente se preguntó porqué a Kaho le habían ocurrido estas cosas cuando había tenido años de feliz matrimonio. Suspiró. Repentinamente recordó el día que conoció a su querida amiga hacía ya tanto tiempo….

- "Las clow cards, ¡vaya!, creo que la nueva dueña tendrá problemas con Yue pero…" -se había dicho pensativamente en su amplio salón de juegos- "sí, realmente va a necesitar una pequeña ayuda para el Juicio Final, cuando éste llegue"

Unos leves sonidos en la puerta anunciaron la presencia del mayordomo.

- "Los estudiantes becados de Japón están con su señor padre" -le informó sin expresión alguna- "¿preferiría que le haga saber al embajador su presencia en su gabinete?"

- "No, gracias. Sólo te pedí que me avisaras por curiosidad"

El mayordomo había asentido sin mover un músculo y entonces se había marchado.

La diminuta figura de Eriol -muy próximo a cumplir siete años- había contemplado como lo dejaban solo nuevamente, pero no le extrañó en lo más mínimo. Tenía apenas cinco años cuando los recuerdos y la magia de su vida anterior como Lead Clow habían empezado a poblar su mente y a desarrollarse en él, de modo que ya con casi siete años había estado perfectamente preparado para organizar los eventos relacionados con la nueva dueña de las Clow Cards..

- "Las casualidades no existen, sólo lo inevitable" -murmuró con una sonrisa mientras descendía de la alta silla de su escritorio con dificultad- "y es mejor que organice todo de la manera más divertida posible"

Abrió la amplia puerta y con rapidez atravesó el lujoso y brillante vestíbulo de la embajada. No era que temiera que le descubrieran. Su padre había sido recientemente promovido al puesto de Embajador de Japón en Inglaterra pero aún no llegaba la confirmación de Tokyo y estaba bastante atareado con el papeleo diplomático -más que de costumbre- en cuanto a su madre, estaba en uno de sus acostumbradas reuniones con las esposas de políticos importantes, además que ella y su padre apenas si le veían algunas horas a la semana. Después de todo ambos eran personas muy ocupadas y para eso Eriol disponía de un auténtico ejército de personas a su disposición: tres choferes, dos niñeras, once profesores para su exclusivo uso, además de dos chefs y dieciséis guardaespaldas que no le perdían de vista ni un instante las escasas veces que abandonaba la embajada. Pero como sabía que tenía que conocer a esa persona en esos instantes había dejado al profesor de turno profundamente dormido..

- _"Recuperaremos las clases de historia de Europa mañana sin falta profesor"_ -había pensado mientras su menuda figura infantil se dirigía al gabinete del embajador_- "es bueno saber lo que ha pasado en el mundo en estos años.."_

Justo a tiempo. Su padre se marchaba a una reunión en el Palacio de Buckinghann y ahora un encargado se encargaba de poner a los jóvenes becarios en antecedentes sobre su situación en Inglaterra..

- "El Embajador Hiragizawa está por recibir la confirmación de su cargo de Tokyo pero ustedes están aquí por gestiones previas que él ya había realizado como parte de sus acciones cuando era Secretario de Cultura y Bienestar de esta misma embajada. Aunque el embajador lleva viviendo aquí en Inglaterra casi toda su vida él sigue siendo tan japonés como ustedes y notarán que le preocupa profundamente mejorar la imagen de Japón ante este país" -explicaba el hombre, a siete jóvenes allí reunidos- "justamente los hemos seleccionado para estas becas de estudios por eso y tienen la responsabilidad de proyectar una buena imagen para así hacer posible que el gobierno inglés nos permita capacitar a más personas como ustedes para que se beneficien de este intercambio cultural.."

Los becarios asintieron muy animados y se aprestaron a seguir al asistente en un recorrido general por la embajada, salvo por una muchacha se retrasó un poco observando un retrato de la esposa del embajador..

- "No es ella ni el embajador quienes me ha traído aquí pero siento una presencia" -murmuró desconcertada- "¿quién?"

- "Buenas tardes señorita"

La joven mujer había vuelto el rostro hacia donde estaba aquella vocecita gentil y parpadeó asombrada ante la menuda figura infantil ante ella, aunque su asombro era más bien porque se hallaba ante la presencia que la había hecho venir desde Japón…

¿Un niño?

El pequeño Eriol había sonreído y Kaho lo supo entonces. No sólo por su poder, no era un niño normal. La mirada en sus ojos azules indicaba experiencia y conocimiento mucho mayor al que podía adquirir cualquier niño, por muy especial que fuera su poder…

Lo único que podía dar esa mirada era…. el conocimiento de una vida anterior.

- "¿Fuiste tú quién me trajo hasta aquí?" -le preguntó- "¿quién eres?"

- "¿Deseas saber mi nombre actual o quién fui en el pasado?"

- "Ambos. Si es posible. Y también me gustaría saber porqué y cómo me llamaste hasta aquí. No es casualidad que me haya ganado esta beca de estudios ¿verdad?"

- "Las casualidades no existen. Sólo lo inevitable"

Kaho le había mirado asintiendo. De modo que era eso. La noche anterior se había despedido de Touya con tristeza, porque sabía que alguien de gran poder la llamaba hasta Inglaterra. Alguien que le había dicho en sueños muchas cosas, especialmente esa frase.

- "Tu hiciste que yo viniera aquí. ¿Porqué?"

- "Porque eres alguien especial y conoces y te relacionarás con gente más especial todavía" -le había contestado- "pero fuiste tú quien decidiste venir, a pesar de despedirte de esa persona que querías… ¿porqué?"

- "Porque era lo mejor. Sé muy bien que era la mejor manera de decirle adiós y todavía quedar como amigos. El no era para mí y yo quería que conservara un buen recuerdo de nuestra relación. Le ayudé a descubrir un poco del poder que tiene, pero debía continuar ese descubrimiento de su poder por sí mismo.."

- "¿Te molestaría verlo de nuevo en un año y medio aproximadamente?. Para entonces él tendrá una vida nueva y tú un nuevo propósito…"

- "Si puedo ayudar, lo haré. Pero… no me has dicho aún tu nombre"

El niño le indicó un pasillo y la condujo a su gabinete privado, donde todavía dormía el profesor…

- "Mi nombre actual es Eriol Hiragizawa y soy el hijo único del embajador" -le contestó- "le inspiré a mi padre biológico la idea de esas becas para poder traerte aquí y hacerte esta propuesta, pero mi nombre en mi encarnación anterior era Lead Clow…"

Volviendo a la realidad, Eriol contempló el rostro de Kaho con tristeza. Ella le había ayudado mucho en el pasado y la estimaba, pero se sentía impotente de hacer algo por ella en la presente situación…

¿Que sabía él de las crisis depresivas posteriores a un embarazo difícil?.

Las enfermeras habían obtenido permiso para inyectarle un nuevo sedante, porque aún no conseguían controlarla…

- "¡EL NO VOLVERÁ!, ¡NO VOLVERÁ!, ¿porqué no me creen?" -gimió Kaho tratando inútilmente de hacerle entender algo a Eriol- "¡tienes que creerme!"

El joven dudó y la antigua maestra sollozó liberándose nuevamente de las enfermeras, mientras Eriol consideraba buscar nuevamente al médico..

- "Pobre Kaho.. realmente su llanto es el de una mujer histérica" -susurró entristecido.

- "No, no lo es"

Aquella voz femenina había sonado a sus espaldas y ante su asombro, se encontró con la pálida figura de la joven Yoko, enfundada en un traje verde de estilo chino, claramente proporcionado por la anciana Li. El joven inglés sabía que Mei Ling y Hin Lu se habían tomado mucho trabajo para convencer a la chica que dejara el blanco luto chino, pero aún así le desconcertó su presencia en ese lugar..

- "¿Que dices?"

- "No llora como una mujer histérica" -le contestó la chiquilla, cuyos ojos grises brillaban- "llora como alguien que sabe ha perdido a una persona que ama"

- "¿Qué?"

La chica avanzó hasta donde Kaho se encontraba y apartando suavemente a las enfermeras miró a la mujer sollozante..

- "¿No es verdad señora?, ¿realmente ha perdido a alguien que ama?"

Las lágrimas desbordaron los ojos de la antigua maestra y la chiquilla la miró fijamente. Entonces, la chica asintió y Kaho la abrazó sollozando con fuerza y derramando abundantes lágrimas, temblando de dolor y pesar apoyada en la muchacha extranjera que súbitamente también lloró un poco hasta que finalmente Kaho empezó a aletargarse entre lágrimas…

- "Pero ¿qué?"

- "¡Eriol!" -Jeff apareció a su espalda- " ¿Que sucede aquí?"

- "Kaho tuvo una crisis después de tener a su bebé" -le informó- "¿Qué haces tú aquí?"

- "Sólo estoy acompañando a Yoko"

Ambos hombres contemplaron como la chiquilla recostaba a la finalmente semi-dormida Kaho, ya más tranquila después de llorar hasta agotarse…

- "¿Qué le dijiste?" -preguntó Eriol cuando la chica china se volvió hacia ellos- "intenté razonar con ella pero no pude controlarla y…"

- "No pudiste hacerlo porque no necesitaba razones" -le dijo- "ella sabe que ha perdido a alguien que ama esta noche y necesitaba llorar con alguien que pudiera entender"

- "Si" -asintió el agente- "creo que tienes razón"

La chica abandonó la habitación y Eriol miró a Jeff sintiendo renacer sus sospechas sobre ella.

- "¿Porqué están ustedes aquí?"

Jeff respondió muy serio.

- "La madre de Yoko murió hace un par de horas"

El hechicero miró el rostro sereno de la muchacha murmurando una expresión de condolencia y contempló después la durmiente faz de Kaho. ¿Realmente esa chica tendría razón?. Los médicos y él mismo habían creído que estaba histérica pero aquella muchacha que acababa de perder a su madre había llorado con Kaho, reconociendo en la esposa de Kia el dolor de perder a un ser querido.

- "Gracias por ayudarla" -le dijo a la joven, en un instante en que Jeff se adelantó a arreglar los trámites sobre los restos de la señora Hiu- "los médicos aún creen que era una crisis depresiva pero ahora pienso lo mismo que tú y te agradezco haberla ayudado. Yo no hubiera sabido hacerlo"

- "No es tu culpa y no tienes que sentirte mal por eso" -le contestó casi mecánicamente mirando al piso- "Aunque no lo creas, las lágrimas que produce perder a un ser amado son muy distintas a otras y sólo una persona que ha perdido a alguien puede reconocer en otra ese dolor, ese vacío. Para una persona que ha tenido la suerte de no perder a un ser querido, eso es incomprensible" -sus ojos grises le miraron un instante antes de acompañar a Jeff- "es sólo que has sido una persona afortunada.. eso es todo"

La chica se marchó a ultimar penosos detalles y Eriol quedó pensativo.

- "_Supongo que lo bueno de no haber amado nunca es eso"_ -pensó- _"me ha dado la ocasión de no perder a nadie.."_

Suspiró en silencio. Al día siguiente hablaría con Kaho. ¿Realmente Kia no volvería?.

* * *

><p>Ese día Fujitaka Kinomoto contemplaba la impresionante cantidad de documentos sobre su escritorio sin apenas moverse. Pese a que el Decanato siempre le mantenía ocupado no podía evitar recordar la charla con Nadeshiko…<p>

- "¡NO PUEDE SER!" -había gritado con espanto.

- "Pues así fue" -había llorado el espectro de su esposa- "… debiste escuchar el llanto de su pobre esposa, ¡fue desgarrador!… y lo peor es que acaba de tener a su bebé…"

- "Es espantoso pero…. ¿cómo podías saberlo?" -suspiró con pesar- "cuando llegué al café donde me había citado y no lo encontré nunca pude imaginar que eso hubiera pasado, además que tú ni siquiera ibas a estar en esta reunión. ¿Cómo pudimos pensar siquiera que…?"

Se detuvo bruscamente.

- "Sé que te dije que yo velaría por nuestro hijo" -comentó Nadeshiko- "y no te niego que ha sido muy duro ver lo que ha pasado el pobre estos días pero…"

- "¡Pero tu dijiste que Touya estaba bien!,¿sintió tu presencia?"

- "No, ha estado demasiado confundido… y le he vigilado lo suficientemente lejos como para que no me sintiera allá en Tomoeda. Además que lo que ha tenido nuestro hijo son problemas sentimentales" -sonrió el espectro- "pero ha sufrido bastante…. ¡imagina mi terror cuando se dirigió al parque Ueno!.."

- "Dices que la muchacha que está viviendo con él estaba allí.."

- "Sí. Pero también estaba la hija de mi querida Sonomi… tuve mucha suerte en poder prevenir a una persona con habilidades para que la alejara del peligro…"

- "¿Un Dragón del Cielo?"

Nadeshiko asintió.

- "Subaru Sumeragi. Kia ya nos había hablado de él ¿recuerdas?… el médium más poderoso de esta época, salvo ese asesino… es el único que puede enfrentarse a ese hombre."

- "¿Ese joven salvó a Tomoyo?"

- "Fue una circunstancia afortunada que accediera a mi ruego pero era la única forma de salvar a la pequeña Tomoyo, además que nuestro hijo y la joven Akizuki nunca hubieran abandonado ese parque sin ella.." -lentamente, Nadeshiko empezó a sollozar de nuevo- "pero…. yo creí… yo creí que quizá con eso era suficiente, pero luego pude ver a ese asesino y tuve que venir a decírtelo aunque antes pasé a ver a nuestro hijo…."

- "No podíamos saberlo Nadeshiko" -suspiró el profesor pensando apesadumbrado en el médium- "no podíamos saberlo, pero esto debe terminar. Lo de Kia me ha hecho notar que no podemos seguir de esa forma, finalmente tendré que confesar todo. Sakura ha estado cuidando de su novio toda la noche pero a cada instante el peligro es mayor…. si finalmente y pese a todos nuestros esfuerzos, nuestros dos hijos están en medio del peligro, lo menos que puedo hacer es decirles todo"

Fujitaka volvió a la realidad bruscamente y con un gran suspiro empezó a escribir una carta…

- "Kia ha tenido razón desde un principio.." -susurró- "pero a la vez estaba equivocado también…. sólo espero que Nadeshiko tenga razón y no arrepentirme nunca de esto".

El teléfono llamó su atención y la voz feliz de Sonomi le sorprendió..

- "¿Estás feliz porque tu hija ya no va a casarse con ese francés?" -comentó distraídamente- "pero… ¿no crees que exageras al acompañarla cuando vaya a terminar con él?"

* * *

><p>- "¡Shaoran no hagas eso!" -protestó Sakura mientras su novio sonreía- "no estas lo suficientemente bien para levantarte y…"<p>

- "¿Besar a mi futura esposa?" -repuso el joven inclinándose- "¡que cruel eres Sakura!"

La muchacha se sonrojó y unió sus labios a los de su novio, feliz y emocionada.

- "No entiendo cómo… pero es la primera vez que te veo tan obediente y a la vez desobediente Shaoran" -le dijo- "tomaste todas las medicinas si quejarte una sola vez y te comiste todo lo que te envió la abuela…"

El joven chino volvió a su lecho y Sakura contuvo su alegría.

- "Me siento bien. De hecho estoy muy bien" -comentó- "¿acaso creen que estoy mintiendo?"

- "No, pero tenemos derecho de sorprendernos… anoche temimos seriamente por tu vida. No ayuda el hecho que hoy te despiertes, comas y te comportes como si nada hubiera pasado… el Kamui Oscuro te atacó ¡pudo matarte!"

- "Ya te dije que estoy bien… aunque sí pude morir anoche, temo que hubiera sido más por mi necedad que otra cosa pero…"

- "¿Qué?"

- "Bueno… de no haber pasado por ese problema anoche no hubiera podido conocer a mi padre"

La muchacha lo miró desorientada, de modo que antes que le considerara loco, Shaoran comenzó a explicarle lo que le había pasado…

- "Me merecía el regaño de mi padre.. eso es seguro" -sonrió- "pero ahora me siento muy feliz por haber podido hablar con él y conocerlo.. aunque haya sido a las puertas de la muerte…" -continuó- "¿sabes que le pregunté muchas cosas que siempre quise?…. en verdad que me hizo muy feliz saber que no le he decepcionado, que aprueba nuestro matrimonio…. y también me ha hecho entender mucho de la actitud de mi madre y mi abuela conmigo…"

- "¿Lo dices por lo seria que es tu madre?"

- "Sí. Entiendo sus motivos y la respeto aún más por eso, pero he llegado a la conclusión que cuando nos casemos no me gustaría que te absorbieras demasiado con las cosas del clan….."

Sakura se espantó.

- "¿El Clan?.. ¿tengo que tomar algún tipo de responsabilidad cuando nos…?" -se sonrojó- "¿cuando nos casemos?"

- "Por supuesto… ¿porqué?, ¿hará eso que cambies de opinión?"

La pobre muchacha se sentó casi sin notarlo sobre el lecho de su novio sintiéndose aturdida, mientras una nueva serie de perspectivas atemorizantes pasaban ante su mente… ¿qué sabía ella de clanes mágicos chinos, ceremonial y todas esas cosas?, ella siempre había vivido como una persona común y corriente ¡no tenía idea de lo que se esperaría de ella como esposa de Shaoran!, ¿cómo pudo ser tan boba?… él no era una persona común, no sólo era jefe de su clan sinó que también del Concilio…. ¡ella jamás había pensado en eso!.

- "¿Sakura?"

Ella le miró con expresión nerviosa, sólo para descubrir inquietud en las pupilas de su novio..

- "¿Qué sucede?"

- "Yo… yo…. no sé… sólo que de repente…. me asusté" -repuso- "nunca había pensado en lo importante que eres para tanta gente… los cargos que tienes…. de repente… de repente.."

No pudo seguir mirando los ojos del joven y contempló la cobija con inquietud pero su novio la tomó de la barbilla obligándola a contemplarlo, mientras la comprensión se dibujaba en su rostro apuesto.

- "De repente… ¿qué?… ¿qué sucede?"

Sakura se sonrojó de nuevo. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca…

Sin poder contenerse se acurrucó contra su pecho.

- "¡Oh Shaoran!" -suspiró- "¿porqué no eres una persona común como yo?… ¡todo sería mucho menos complicado si no fueras jefe de tu clan ni del Concilio!"

El la abrazó en silencio con una leve sonrisa ante sus palabras y recordando lo que su padre le había explicado…. el apoyo que tendría que darle a Sakura cuando se casaran….

De modo que acarició su cabello y buscó sus labios y…

El súbito resplandor de una cámara fotográfica hirió sus ojos..

- "¡QUE LINDOS!…" -exclamó la abuela con una pícara sonrisa- "… ¿no te había dicho que Shaoran se iba a poner bien querida niña?… y creo que estaban "probando" que tan bien se sentía ¿no es cierto?…."

- "¡Abuela deja esa cámara fotográfica!" -protestó el joven mientras Sakura se sonrojaba en silencio.

- "¡Vaya que estaban probando tus fuerzas querido!… se veían tan tiernos besándose… pero ¿no creen que es algo 'tentador' que Sakura esté sentada en tu cama?"

Los rostros de ambos jóvenes mostraron todas las diversas variaciones de rojo y la pobre muchacha se levantó con rapidez, como si de repente se quemase..

- "¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!" -rió jocosamente la anciana- "¡voy a tener una foto realmente preciosa!"

El ceño de Shaoran se acentuó y sus ojos brillaron mientras recordó la parte de la charla con su padre… que se refería a su abuela.

- " ¡Es realmente exasperante!" -había dicho indignado- "….yo la quiero mucho pero en verdad que no puedo con ella, ¡no podrías creer las situaciones en las que me acaba metiendo… lo peor es que nadie me cree cuando digo que mi abuela es un peligro" -había continuado con incomodidad- "y ni siquiera me trata como Jefe del clan o del Concilio…. no importa cuantas veces se lo digo, siempre se refiere a mi como "su niño"…. y realmente es muy embarazoso.. ¡y si te detallara las cosas que hace no me lo creerías!"

Una GIGANTESCA gota había aparecido sobre la cabeza de Hien mientras su hijo se quejaba….

- "Conozco a mi madre… de modo que me hago una idea. Admito que ella siempre ha tenido un carácter….. peculiar" -había comentado con un suspiro resignado- "pero en verdad que se ha puesto mucho peor contigo…."

- "No tienes idea.."

- "A mí también solía molestarme de esa forma… pero trata de sorprenderla y quizá puedas conseguir alguna breve tregua de su parte.."

- " ¿Y como hago eso?"

- "Eso es cosa tuya.."

- "¡ABUELAAAAAAAA!"

La abuela pegó un leve brinco por el susto y la cámara fotográfica se estrelló en el piso ruidosamente, mientras empezaba a despedir unas chispas…

- "No me gustan las fotografías abuela.." -repuso el joven disimulando una sonrisa.

Sakura contempló asombrada -y aliviada- el final de la cámara y la abuela se acercó a tirar levemente de la oreja de su nieto…

- "Niño malo….. con todo lo que te he ayudado con esta linda niña… ahora tendré que pensar en algo nuevo más divertido, pero ya se me agotan las ideas como para que mi niñito me arruine una foto perfecta.."

El pobre muchacho suspiró con resignación mientras una leve gota surgía en su cabeza…

- "Pero no debiste esforzarte…. quizá empeores Shaoran" -se inquietó su novia.

- "Bien…. dejaré que me hagan un nuevo examen… pero ya no los médicos del clan por favor" -a veces se cansaba del trato tan formal de ellos y recordó algo súbitamente- "¿me dijiste que tu hermano está de vacaciones?"

- "¿Quieres que le llame?" -se asombró la muchacha.

- "No, pero como no está en el hospital para molestarnos prefiero que me revisen allí… al menos esta vez no estará entrometiéndose como siempre. Oye, ¿sabe él lo de nuestro matrimonio?"

- "No se lo dije por el susto que me diste… aunque cuando mi padre me autorizó a acompañarte yo le dije que íbamos a casarnos y Touya estaba allí. ¿Crees que por eso se haya ido de viaje?"

- "No lo sé, pero sería estupendo que dejara de estar inmiscuyéndose entre nosotros aunque como eso es demasiado me resigno a que me ignore, creo que con eso sería feliz…"

- "Pues… yo no estoy muy convencida de que lo sepa. Casi parecía no escucharme y…"

Shaoran repentinamente se puso muy serio y Sakura se inquietó.

- "¿Que sucede?"

- "No sé, pensaba en ese asesino…. en la identidad de la víctima de anoche y no puedo evitar preocuparme, me siento inquieto"

- "Sé a lo que te refieres…. nos avisaron que la mamá de Yoko murió anoche y aunque apenas si pude acompañarla por un rato por lo mal que te encontrabas le pedí a Hin Lu que se ocupara de los trámites y él le avisó al señor O´Neill…. Tao está muy afectado aunque Yoko me preocupa…."

- "Siento enterarme de eso" -dijo el joven con pesar- "pero ella es bastante fuerte…."

- "Ese no es el punto Shaoran. Ella perdió a su madre y me preocupa que lo tome tan serenamente…"

- "Dejen de pensar en cosas que no pueden resolver" -intervino la abuela- "de modo que ve a ese hospital si quieres mi querido niño, pero mejor acompáñalo Sakura. Pequeña, te doy permiso que seas lo bastante cariñosa pero evita que se esfuerce demasiado o empiece a pensar en cosas serias.."

Sakura se sonrojó.

¿Porqué la abuela siempre tenía que hacer comentarios de ese tipo?

Mientras Sakura y Shaoran enrumbaban al hospital, en el departamento del joven chino y aún esperando por ver a su dueña, Kero estaba deprimido y melancólico. Sakura había pasado la noche cuidando a ese condenado mocoso y ayudado a aquella chica extranjera pero la verdad es que casi ya no pasaba tiempo con él desde que había reencontrado a ese tipo. Y con Spinel también ocupado y Byakko siempre defendiendo a ese sujeto se sentía triste…

Más que eso. Se sentía profundamente solo.

La situación de él era bastante diferente a la de Yue. En su forma de Yukito el antiguo juez de las Clow cards podía tener una vida -y en verdad que Tsukishiro sí que parecía tener planes- relativamente independiente y hasta plácida pero él apenas si conocía a los que rodeaban a su dueña y ahora parecía que últimamente todos le ignoraban. No culpaba a Sakura por haberlo sellado inconscientemente durante aquellos diez años pero sí que lamentaba haberse perdido la ocasión de disfrutar más de la atención de su dueña y de compartir sus problemas… por eso se sentía solo.

Con ese mocoso en su vida y a punto de casarse, Sakura ya no lo necesitaba.

- "No me necesita" -murmuró contemplando el flan a su lado- "ahora ese mocoso es el centro de todo lo que hace… que si tiene esto, que si planificaron aquello….. "

Byakko asomó su diminuto hocico felino en ese momento y dio un grito

- "AAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Bastó el grito agudo de la felina para que la bestia del Sello de las Sakura Cards recobrara su aspecto original con rapidez y preguntara con voz de trueno:

- "¿Que pasó?, ¿donde está el enemigo?"

- "¿Cual enemigo?" -le contestó la gata- " ¿a quién te refieres?"

- "¿Cómo que a cual?.. ¡al que te hizo gritar!"

- "Yo grité porque estabas ante un flan sin comértelo" -repuso señalando el postre.

La figura de la Bestia del Sello perdió su majestuosidad al estrellarse contra el piso.

- "Y en serio que no te lo has comido… ¿acaso estás enfermo?"

Kero recobró su aspecto anterior y contempló melancólicamente el postre..

- "Es que no tengo ganas"

¡Ahora sí que la gata casi se desmaya!

- "¡Esto es una buena prueba que se acerca el fin del mundo!" -gritó alarmada- " ¿desde cuando has dejado de comer postres?… ¡es lo único que haces casi todo el tiempo!"

Contrario a lo esperado, su frase deprimió más al guardián.

- "Oye… esto es serio ¿no?" -dijo preocupada- "vamos, dime que te pasa…"

- "Sakura va a iniciar una nueva vida muy pronto" -repuso el simpático muñeco- "y ya no soy quien la protegerá en el futuro… tu señor creador sí que ha logrado apartar a mi dueña de mí…"

Byakko se sentó a su lado, comprendiendo lo ocurrido.

- "Bueno, eso era algo que iba a pasar alguna vez Kerberos… alguna vez tendría que hallar a alguien y nadie mejor que mi creador. Aunque supongo que es por eso que no te agrada él.."

- "Pero yo hubiera querido pasar más tiempo con Sakura, como cuando era niña.. ¿Porqué no puede ser ella como Clow?, él nunca llegó a casarse…. Yue, yo y las cards éramos lo que él tenía y parecía estar contento con nosotros. ¿Porqué Sakura no puede ser así?"

- "¿Y estás seguro que tu creador era feliz como dices?" -reflexionó la gata- "mira, admito que soy la más novata de las Bestias del Sello, pero tengo la ventaja que mi creador me hizo "felina" y por lo tanto tengo lo que las personas llaman "intuición femenina."…"

- "¿Las gatas tienen eso?" -dudó el muñeco.

- "Al menos soy mucho más sutil y observadora que tú.. para ser el primero de todos nosotros deberías ya haberte dado cuenta de esto que te digo" -continuó- "los humanos no son como nosotros en muchos sentidos y nuestros creadores y amos no se diferencian mucho a los humanos normales en eso. He estado observando como se relacionan las personas y me doy cuenta que de una u otra manera siempre están buscando algo, alguien 'especial' que les haga que son parte de algo único….."

- "Como Sakurita y tu antipático creador ¿no?, ¿eso quieres decirme?"

- "Creo que sí" -asintió- "pero veo que en los humanos es algo como una necesidad y no es que nosotros no les bastemos, creo que llenamos el "lado mágico" de nuestros señores y amigos pero no es suficiente. Ellos siguen siendo humanos y necesitan a alguien que también lo sea para complementarse. Por eso me asombra un poco lo que me dices de tu creador… ¿realmente nunca quiso a nadie?.. realmente sí que no era una persona común"

- "Clow era feliz con nosotros, sus criaturas" -asintió orgulloso- "aunque tenía una forma peculiar de hacer las cosas y siempre estaba buscando divertirse estaba contento con nosotros y apenas si se relacionaba con otros hechiceros, por eso pensé que Sakura también podría sentirse satisfecha con nosotros.."

- "No creo que se sienta insatisfecha.. sólo que el amor que siente por mi señor es muy diferente al que siente por ustedes.." -suspiró- " ¡ella y mi señor creador hacen una pareja tan bonita!"

- "¡Ya bájate de las nubes gata!" -protestó enojado.

- "Me pregunto si de verdad quieres que tu dueña sea feliz" -insistió Byakko- "quizá para tu creador ustedes eran todo lo que necesitaba pero mi señora necesita de mi creador para ser feliz y a la vez de ti y de tu compañero juez, también de las cards.. aunque de una forma diferente. Creo que sólo cuando llegues a aceptarlo dejarás de sentirte menos miserable…"

Kero contempló pensativamente el flan y a la gata.

La verdad era que lo que ella decía le recordaba a las frases que Tsukishiro decía… que Sakura era feliz al lado de Li, que los comprendiera, que eran felices juntos. Bien, la verdad era que los ojos de su dueña sólo brillaban cuando ese condenado mocoso estaba cerca. Quizá Tsukishiro tenía razón en lo que decía: los seres vivientes tienen diversas necesidades y tipos de afecto que brindar… todos necesitamos de todos en diferentes maneras…

Por eso tomó decididamente la cuchara y la hundió golosamente en el flan.

¡Había recuperado el apetito!

Byakko sonrió y sus ojos felinos y azules centellearon con aprobación. Ciertamente Kerberos era una calamidad con ese apetito insaciable de dulces que tenía pero mucho peor era verlo en depresión.

- "_Es mejor que se atragante antes que entre en una crisis_" -pensó la gatita mientras Kero se relamía gustoso el último bocado de flan.

Aunque se sorprendió cuando el guardián empezó a mirarla fijamente con sus ojitos. ¿Porqué la miraba tanto?, ¿habría subido de peso?….

- "¡BASTAAAAA! ¿QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?" -chilló Spinel, apareciendo en medio de ambos como por encanto- "¿ACASO ESTAS COQUETEANDO CON ELLA O QUE KERBEROS?"

- "¡Yo no estaba coqueteando!" -protestó Kero con la cara totalmente roja- "además.. ¡¿Y ESO A TI QUE TE IMPORTA EH?"

- "¡Que eres un aprovechado y eso no es justo!" -el gatito negro y alitas traslúcidas se volvió a la sorprendida felina- " ¿qué te dijo Byakko?, ¿que te dijo?"

La gata empezó a reírse ante la acalorada discusión de sus compañeros…

- "¡Eres un mal pensado!" -protestaba Kero agitando histéricamente los bracitos- "¡mal pensadooooooooooooo!"

- " ¡No, tú eres un aprovechado!"

- "¡No, tú lo eres!"

Byakko dejó de reír por un minuto y procuró calmar los exaltados ánimos de Spi -cuando lo llamó de esa manera el serio guardián se sonrojó- mientras Kero se cruzaba de brazos…

Pero súbitamente recordó algo..

Lo que había dicho de Clow no era del todo cierto. En alguna ocasión había escuchado a su creador comentar con Yue el "verdadero propósito" para el que había creado la carta "shield"…

- "Como ves Yue, a veces ni siquiera la magia puede proteger a los que amamos…. quizá si hubiese terminado esta card antes de aquella batalla.." -suspiró el legendario hechicero.

- "Muchas veces has dicho que las casualidades no existen, sólo lo inevitable… ¿acaso lo dices por eso?"

- "No Yue. Esta card fue creada para proteger a aquellos que amamos de cualquier magia o conjuro, pero desgraciadamente no pude proteger a alguien del dolor y la tristeza"

- "¡Clow!"

- "No te preocupes por mí" -el hechicero se había apurado en tranquilizar a su creación- "sabes que esta noche es el aniversario de ese combate y a veces hasta yo no puedo evitar tomar las cosas en serio por un instante"-sonrió- "anda, vigila que Kerberos no haya escapado de su baño.."

Yue había estado por descubrir la escapada de Kerberos en ese momento, pero Kero no había olvidado la mirada triste de Clow al mirar el reflejo de la luna sobre las aguas, desde su ventana aquella noche. Y es que había sido uno de los realmente escasos momentos en que había visto una expresión profundamente melancólica en el rostro de su creador.

Pero en ese momento el rostro de Spi estaba más sonrojado que nunca y Kero protestó..

- "¡Oye Spi! ¿acaso estás aprovechando que Byakko quiere evitar que peleemos para hacer que te abrace?"

- "¡NOO!"- chilló muy avergonzado el serio guardián- " ¡Oye que no soy tú!"

- "¡No, tú eres un aprovechado!"

- "¡No, tú lo eres!"

- "¡No, lo eres tú!"

La gatita se encogió de hombros. Al menos esos dos habían vuelto a la normalidad y eso le daba tranquilidad suficiente para pensar en algún proyecto que le procurara dinero…

* * *

><p>Tomoyo estaba ante la puerta de la habitación de Jean estrujando su pañuelo con nerviosismo. Durante toda la semana había tratado de preparar al francés para este desenlace pero ya no podía darle más dilación. Se sonrojó profusamente al recordar como se había empinado para besar al médico el día anterior. El nunca había dicho que la quisiera, pero en aquel momento no le había importado y Jean no se merecía eso. Sabía que su madre lo detestaba porque el francés era frívolo y vanidoso pero ella misma había sido despectiva y fría durante años para esconder sus tristezas y traumas bajo el nombre de Tracie Junot y Jean había sido el único que había soportado sus desplantes, por eso se sentía muy mal con él.<p>

Al menos su madre estaba cerca. Le había pedido que le acompañara aclarándole que no debía estar en la misma habitación cuando ella charlara con el francés -¡con lo que le hubiera gustado eso a Sonomi!- pero la verdadera razón era que temía encontrarse con el médico a solas. ¡No se atrevía!, ¡no podría!. El no había dicho nunca que la quisiera y posiblemente la señorita Akizuki siguiera en su casa, de modo que se había jurado a sí misma no verlo jamás a solas otra vez.

Se sonrojó de nuevo ante el recuerdo.

Ignorante de los dilemas de su hija, Sonomi aprovechaba los momentos para charlar con Fujitaka Kinomoto en la cafetería del hospital.

- "Agradezco tu preocupación, pero estoy bien Sonomi" -decía el decano- "además que me alegra mucho verte tan animada hoy"

- "Por supuesto que sí. ¡Finalmente recuperé a mi hija!. Y esta vez es por un largo tiempo porque no pienso compartirla con nadie" -había dicho muy satisfecha- "pero… ¿sucede algo?"

- "Sólo mucho trabajo pero nada más. Agradezco mucho el té y ha sido muy oportuno. Justamente estaba por salir de mi oficina cuando llamaste"

- "¿Más trabajo?"

- "Tengo que ver a una persona en un par de horas pero estaba cansado de la oficina" -asintió.

- "Pues no te culpo, aunque lo que no me cansaría es de ver la cara de ese cretino francés en este momento" -rió.

- "¡PERO TRACIE! ¿ACASO TE HAS VUELTO LOCA?"

- "Jean por favor, estoy tratando de hacerte entender" -dijo Tomoyo con su voz melodiosa llena de tristeza- "tú sabes sabías que no te estoy enamorada de ti y aunque te acepté antes no puedo continuar con esta farsa" -murmuró- "eres una persona que ha sido siempre muy amable conmigo pero no es justo tanto para ti o para mí llegar a algo tan importante sin un sentimiento fuerte de por medio.."

- "¡Pero todos lo esperan en París!" -chilló el rubio.

- "Jean… por favor. No podemos construir algo sólo basándonos en lo que la gente piense… en lo que digan los demás…"

- "¡Tengo una reputación que proteger!"

- "Lo siento" -dijo con tristeza- "pero traté de hacértelo entender varias veces, por eso cancelé los preparativos del matrimonio y no quisiste escucharme….." -suspiró- "Jean, te considero una gran persona y te juro que me siento muy mal por hacer esto pero.."

Los ojos del rubio relucieron de ira. El sabía que su novia había estado tratando de terminar con él hace varios meses, sabía que ella estaba en lo cierto cuando decía que él no había querido oírla cuando empezaba a prepararlo para esto, pero se sentía indignado, ofendido y hasta espantado..

- "¡Te estaba dando una oportunidad de reconsiderarlo!" -gritó colérico- "¿acaso has perdido la perspectiva Tracie?, ¡YO SOY JEAN LE BLANC!, ¿COMO SE TE OCURRE PENSAR EN TERMINAR CON ALGUIEN COMO YO?"

El hombre se paseó repetidamente por la habitación y miró a la joven. ¿Acaso iba a perder a aquella chica y la fortuna que ella representaba?, y no sólo eso, no sólo era el dinero, era su prestigio, sus amigos, ¡todos lo esperaban!, ¿cómo podría enfrentar los terribles gastos acumulados estos meses sin el dinero de Tracie?, había hecho varias transacciones desde el mismo hospital -teléfono en mano- todo contando con ese matrimonio…

- "¡PUES CLARO QUE DEBES SENTIRTE MAL!, ¡NO SABES LO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!" -el rubio estaba histérico- " ¡A MI NADIE ME DEJA! ¿LO OYES?, ¡NADIE!, ¡NADIE!"

- "Lo siento mucho"

- "Pues no lo sientas tanto, porque nunca estuve enamorado de ti" -dijo furioso, queriendo lastimarla- " ¿porqué crees que te soportaba en París cuando me alejabas de tu lado en cuanto trataba de abrazarte?.. ¡por tu dinero!, ¡te pedí matrimonio por tu dinero!"

Para su asombro, la expresión de la joven no varió.

- "Lo sé"

- "¿Lo sabías?" -se sorprendió- "pues entonces te diré algo que te debí haber dicho hace tiempo: en París todos odian a Tracie Junot porque es una persona detestable, petulante y fría.. ¿creíste que te soportaba por afecto?, ¡no era eso!… yo mismo llegué a detestarte en París. ¡Eso es Tracie Junot!"

- "Tienes toda la razón" -repuso tranquila y asintiendo- "toda la vida de París es una gran mentira alrededor de Tracie Junot"

Ahora sí que el francés estaba desconcertado. Había esperado ofenderla pero la muchacha aceptaba sencillamente las verdades, sin gritos ni estridencias, todo con una serenidad impresionante que le dejaba perplejo. Le era ofensivo saber que su novia siempre había conocido sus mentiras y sus falsedades, pero aún así venía a ofrecerle una disculpa por no haber podido enamorarse de él..

- "¿Realmente lo sabías todo?" -se asombró- "¿porqué entonces me has tratado tan bien hasta ahora?"

- "Porque soportaste aquella falacia Jean" -le contestó- "aunque tenías tus motivos personales para hacerlo, soportaste mis desplantes cuando nadie más lo hacía y eso es algo que te debo. Pero ya ves que finalmente podemos decirnos las verdades y no podíamos ni debíamos casarnos…" -suspiró de nuevo- "sé que he herido tu orgullo y hasta tu reputación pero espero que me des la razón ahora. Pienso empezar de nuevo en Hong Kong y no regresaré a París, de modo que puedes decir que terminaste conmigo si te hace feliz… yo sólo espero que puedas disculpar todas las desgracias que te han pasado y todos los desplantes que te hice…"

La joven Daidouji se volvió para irse y abrió la puerta pero la voz del francés la retuvo. Lo cierto era que le dolía mucho… sentía algo muy fuerte por ella, por "Tomoyo" y no Tracie Junot, pero al mismo tiempo estaba irritado y ofendido. El era famoso en el jet set internacional, era un partido codiciado por su prestigio y contactos sociales, sus amigos eran gente millonaria y distinguida, ¡No podía dejar que ella lo dejara así!.

- "Te voy a dar la oportunidad de tu vida" -le dijo tomándola del brazo y retorciéndoselo sin piedad- "si me pides que olvidemos esta charla la olvidamos y nos casamos en una semana o dos, en París. Sabes bien que nunca tendrás oportunidad de casarte con un tipo como yo.. con alguien de mi categoría"

- "¡Jean suéltame!, ¡me estás haciendo daño!"

- "¡NADIE DEJA A JEAN LE BLANC!, ¡NO TE SOLTARE HASTA QUE ME PIDAS UNA DISCULPA!"

- "¡Jean basta por favor!, ¡suéltame!"

- "Si yo fuera tu la soltaría en este mismo instante" -Touya ingresó por la puerta abierta en ese instante y con el rostro blanco de ira.

- "Escuche doctor.. ¡esto no es asunto suyo!" -contestó irritado- "de modo que mejor lárguese antes de que le vaya mal"

- "A ti te va a ir peor si no haces lo que te digo" -dijo con autoridad y amenaza avanzando lentamente hacia el tipo- "¿no entiendes que estás terminando con mi escasa paciencia?, ¡hazlo de una vez, maldición!"

- "¡Váyase al infierno!"

El personal había sido atraído ya por los chillidos del francés y mientras Touya había avanzado amenazadoramente ya un grupo de enfermeras estaban atisbando detrás de la puerta contemplando con emoción la reacción del Jefe de Residentes; pero ajeno a lo que ocurría a sus espaldas -el muy emocionado personal femenino del hospital a punto de improvisarle algunas porras y vivas- el médico no pudo soportar más y de un solo y formidable puñetazo en plena cara hizo que el francés aterrizara de espaldas al piso y arrastrando la cama del hospital en su caída para terminar contemplando el techo poblado de estrellas y duendecillos con barba a su alrededor. Por su parte Tomoyo lo miró con asombro y angustia mientras sólo se escuchaban los grititos emocionados de las enfermeras:

- "¡SIIIII!"

- "¿Lo vieron?"

- "¡Pero que buena derecha tiene el doctor Kinomoto!"

- "¡Y como le brillan los ojos cuando se enoja!"

- "¡Al fin ese tipo se consiguió lo que merecía!"

- "Ha sido el paciente más odioso que hayamos tenido aquí en años!"

Los ojos oscuros de Touya miraron a la muchacha con intensidad hasta sonrojarla y antes que pudiera detenerla, ella abandonó la habitación a toda prisa ignorando al entusiasta público. Por su parte, Kinomoto dudó en salir detrás de la joven pero prefirió dejar aclarado el asunto con el desplomado francés:

- "Nunca, nunca jamás te atrevas a poner un solo dedo sobre ella ¿lo oíste?" -amenazó mientras el aturdido Jean trataba de dejar de ver estrellas- "¡NUNCA!"

- "¿Cómo se ha atrevido?" -gimoteó sintiendo algo extraño en su boca, hasta que al fin supo lo ocurrido- "¡ME HA SACADO UN DIENTE! ¡criminal!, ¡lo denunciaré!, ¿con qué derecho interfiere en mis asuntos con Tracie?"

- "Ella no te pertenece" -replicó inapelable y profundamente irritado que la mencionara- "no toleraré que te le acerques ¿lo oíste?.. ¡NADIE VA A APARTARLA DE MI LADO JAMÁS!"

Jean escupió su diente mecánicamente, súbitamente pasmado. No podía ser, no era posible…. por la forma que Kinomoto había reaccionado, esa ira… ¡el hombre estaba histéricamente celoso!

- "Pe.. pe… pero…" -tartamudeó.

Abrió la boca estúpidamente… sin poder decir más ante la revelación. Ese hombre, ese maldito médico suyo….

- "¡ELLA ES MÍA!" -aseveró Touya dando por terminada toda explicación.

Y sin fijarse en las atónitas -ahora convertidas en un grupo lloroso de chicas- enfermeras que estaban en la puerta, abandonó la habitación dejando a Jean sollozando de dolor por el diente asimismo de enfado y rabia contra sí mismo por no haberse dado cuenta antes.. ¡su propio médico le había quitado a su novia!. Pero no, no era "suya", desgraciadamente ese hombre tenía razón. Tomoyo Daidouji, la verdadera chica detrás de la máscara de Tracie Junot nunca le había pertenecido.

Le pertenecía a ese tipo.

Justamente los interesados estaban teniendo una peculiar charla en pleno pasillo..

- "Escucha yo…" -Touya se sentía como un idiota- "es decir, anoche tú me besaste y.."

- "Preferiría no hablar de eso si no te molesta" -susurró la muchacha, sin detener sus pasos rápidos camino al elevador- "yo creo que…"

- "¡No espera!" -la retuvo antes que ingresara- "¡con un demonio, anoche me desconcerté y no supe decir nada con lo que pasó y…!"

- "Tal vez porque no hay nada que decir" -dijo la chica temblando y tratando de liberarse de él- "¿Porqué no dejas de jugar conmigo?, ¿no te has cansado ya de eso?"

Con un gran esfuerzo la muchacha intentó separarse nuevamente pero el médico la tomó por los hombros antes de decir simplemente:

- "Lo que no pude decirte es que Nakuru ya no vive conmigo. Después de que volvimos del parque hizo sus maletas y se marchó"

Tomoyo se congeló.

- "Ella… ¿ella ya no?" -murmuró confundida.

- "No. Ella me dejó" -sonrió- "es increíble como pudo entender lo que me pasaba mucho mejor que yo…"

- "Yo.." -murmuró confundida.

- "Tu me perteneces… y creo que eso ya lo sabes" -dijo rodeando su talle y buscando sus labios de nuevo- "no acabo de sacarle un diente a ese cretino como para permitir que te alejes de mí"

- "Realmente ¿le hiciste..?"

- "Me niego a continuar con ese idiota como base de esta conversación. Es más, ni siquiera quiero una conversación en este momento.."

Cuando dejó de besar a la muchacha la pobre chica estaba colorada como una cereza.

- "Pero… ¿qué va a pasar ahora?" -susurró.

- "Te vas a casar conmigo" -lo dijo sin preguntar dando ya por hecho la respuesta- "no bromeaba cuando dije que nadie te iba a separar de mí ¿de acuerdo?"

Ella asintió en silencio con una sonrisa y cerró los ojos cuando él se inclinó de nuevo y….

- "¡!"

Ambos jóvenes casi pegaron un salto, aunque por supuesto que el Hospital se remeció por completo y no era sólo por el llanto de las enfermeras -¡el Jefe de Residentes le había pedido matrimonio a una chica!- lo que había sorprendido a la pareja…

- "¡QUE… QUE.. ¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?" -gritó Sonomi al borde de una crisis histérica mientras Fujitaka Kinomoto estaba mudo de impresión y tan perplejo como ella- "To… Tomoyo…. qué, que… ¿qué..?"

- "Mamá por favor, deja que te explique.."

La muchacha trató de contener a su madre pero ya una gigantesca vena se había formado sobre la cabeza de Sonomi, mientras sus ojos despedían rayos de furia y una mortífera aura de fuego rodeaba su figura…..

- "¿QUE CREES QUE LE ESTAS HACIENDO A MI HIJA GRANDÍSIMO PERVERTIDO?" -chilló colérica- " ¡SUÉLTALA DE UNA VEZ!"

- "¿A QUIEN LLAMA PERVERTIDO?" -saltó el doctor.

- "Por favor Sonomi… procura calmarte" -intervino Fujitaka- "estoy seguro que los muchachos tienen una muy buena explicación para esto…" -miró a su hijo mayor- "¿verdad que sí Touya?"

El Jefe de Residentes suspiró pero antes que pudiera contestarle a su padre, Sonomi lo señaló con un gigantesco dedo acusador…

- "¿Y QUE CLASE DE EXPLICACIÓN PUEDE DAR?, ¿ACASO NO VES COMO EL PERVERTIDO DE TU HIJO ESTABA APROVECHÁNDOSE DE MI PEQUEÑA?" -movió sus brazos frenéticamente- "¿ESTO ES UNA PESADILLA?, ¡UN DESASTRE!, ¿Y QUE HACES QUE NO LA SUELTAS?, ¿QUIÉN TE CREES?"

Indignado por las palabras de la empresaria, Touya apretó la cintura de Tomoyo con mayor fuerza.

- "Mamá si te calmas te lo explicaré todo y.."

- "Sonomi, si no te calmas, los muchachos no podrán decirnos y.."

- "¡ES UN PERVERTIDO!, ¡LO DENUNCIARE!, ¡TE DENUNCIARE POR PERVERTIDO!" -continuó histérica- " ¡de modo que empiezas a soltar a mi hija que ella y yo nos marchamos a Hong Kong mañana mismo..!"

- "¡Mamá!" -se sorprendió Tomoyo mientras el doctor la ceñía contra su cuerpo con más fuerza- "¿qué estás diciendo?"

- "¡Usted no la va a alejar de mí señora!" -replicó Touya aún indignado por los apelativos de "pervertido" que había usado Sonomi- "¡porque va a casarse conmigo y..!"

- "¡SOBRE MI CADÁVER!"

La diseñadora se liberó de Touya con delicadeza y con un leve gesto y una sonrisa evitó que su madre y su flamante novio se desataran en una lucha mortal llevando a Sonomi a un costado y tratando de hacerle entender lo ocurrido, mientras el aún molesto médico miraba a la empresaria con enfado. ¿Cómo podía ser tan condenadamente obcecada aquella señora?. Siempre había creído que la persona más detestable era aquel tipo chino que era novio de Sakura pero ahora descubría que esa mujer era realmente peor…

- "¿Es cierto lo que dijiste Touya?" -la voz de su padre evitó que siguiera lanzando rayos por la mirada a Sonomi, que se los devolvía plenamente- "yo jamás he intervenido en tu vida hijo, pero estoy desconcertado.. creí que estabas viviendo con aquella joven llamada.."

- "¿QUEEEEEE?" -los oídos de Sonomi, perfectamente agudizados cuando le convenía la hicieron saltar de nuevo al escuchar eso- " ¡¿TE ATREVES A ACOSAR A MI PEQUEÑA CUANDO VIVES CON OTRA..?"

Tomoyo suspiró con resignación, mientras Fujitaka se tapaba la boca con una mano a la vez que le surgía una gota sobre la cabeza…

- "No estoy viviendo con nadie señora" -interrumpió Touya con decisión antes que Sonomi terminara su frase- "y sí papá, realmente voy a casarme con ella tanto si le gusta a esta señora como si le molesta"

El Decano contempló por un instante el rostro decidido de su hijo y sonrió. Sí que entendía ahora porqué Nadeshiko le había dicho que Touya tenía una "crisis sentimental" sin decirle claramente la situación. ¡Nadeshiko!, seguramente a ella le había hecho sonreír mucho los sentimientos entre su hijo mayor y la hija de Sonomi, de modo que se limitó a asentir y darles su apoyo a los muchachos, pero Sonomi lo miró con expresión espantada antes de empezar a indignarse de nuevo entre lágrimas..

- "Pero hija.. ¡por favor escúchame!. Eres aún muy joven y este tipo es sólo un maldito pervertido…"

- "Mamá.." -sonrió la muchacha- "ya te he pedido por favor que comprendas.."

- "¡Esto es la tragedia de mi vida!" -sollozó Sonomi- "¡como si no hubiera sido bastante ver a mi querida Nadeshiko casarse tan joven ahora me pides que te deje al cuidado de este sujeto tan posesivo e histérico!… por favor querida, recapacita, no puedes pasar de ese estúpido francés a un tipo como este.. ¡ES AÚN PEOR!"

Touya estaba a punto de erupcionar de coraje. Tenía el rostro congestionado por la cólera en cuanto aquella señora empezó a compararlo con el condenado francés..

- "Sonomi… si los muchachos ya lo han decidido, ¿que podemos hacer nosotros?" -pidió con amabilidad Fujitaka- "por favor, trata de entender.."

- "¡Tu dices eso porque es tu hijo!, ¡seguro que tú preparaste esto!"

Sonomi enjugaba sus lágrimas cediendo ante la sonrisa de su hija, mientras Fujitaka procuraba tranquilizarla tratando de sacarla de allí y conducirla otra vez a la cafetería…

- "Si osas lastimar a mi pequeña de alguna forma.. por muy mínima que sea ¡juro que te arrepentirás!" -dijo como amenaza antes de marcharse- "no voy a permitir que te aproveches de ella, ¡los tendré bajo vigilancia estricta!, ¿donde están mis guardaespaldas?"

Touya le respondió con fieras miradas y Fujitaka y Tomoyo sonrieron pensando lo mismo. Ciertamente tía y sobrino se parecían mucho con ese mismo mal genio..

- "Tu madre es aún peor que ese odioso tipo chino" -murmuró enojado cruzándose de brazos en cuanto ambos padres se marcharon por el pasillo- "es detestable"

Tomoyo sonrió muy divertida.

- "Es gracioso. Ella me susurró lo mismo de ti antes de marcharse. A este paso vas a empezar a apreciar a Li si lo comparas con ella ¿verdad?"

- "¡Eso no es de risa!" -protestó- "¿acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo?, ¡piensa ponernos guardaespaldas para vigilarnos a cada instante!.. "

Tomoyo se sonrojó.

- "Con un demonio" -dijo abrazándola de nuevo- "si no olvido a tu madre, voy a tener un ataque al hígado"

- "¿Que haces?"

- "Aprovechar el tiempo antes que nos espíen los condenados guardaespaldas.."

Se inclinaba para besarla pero en ese mismo instante el ascensor se abrió y el hospital se estremeció por un grito de sorpresa.

Por segunda vez en menos de una hora…

- "¡ AAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" -los ojos de la pobre Sakura casi se salían de sus órbitas ante lo que había visto- " Hermano.. ¿QUE LE ESTAS HACIENDO A TOMOYO?"

Ni que decir que Shaoran estaba totalmente blanco de la impresión.

- "¡Oh Sakura!, ¡Li!" -se sonrojó la diseñadora.

- "¡Esto no puede ser!.." -maldijo el doctor- " ¿acaso no pueden darme un instante de tregua?" -Tomoyo procuró decir algo pero un muy enfadado Touya le hizo frente a la pasmada expresión de su hermana- "¿acaso no tienen algo mejor que hacer ustedes dos?"

- "Pe.. pero hermano… ¿QUE LE ESTAS HACIENDO A MI AMIGA?"

A Sakura sí que le era difícil asimilar la imagen de su hermano besando apasionadamente a su mejor amiga en cuanto el elevador se había abierto y los contemplaba aún con una mezcla de asombro y susto…

- "Sakura yo.." -Tomoyo estaba muy avergonzada- "si me permites yo te.."

- "¡Basta!" -se irritó el doctor pues Shaoran también tenía una gota sobre la cabeza- "¿acaso es tan difícil tener algo de privacía por aquí?, ¿se volvieron sordos de golpe?"

- "Es que… hermano…" -tartamudeó la aún pasmada Sakura ¿acaso estaba soñando?, ¡eso era imposible!- " ¡tú estabas.. estabas.. estabas!"

- "¡Asimílalo monstruo!, ¡y no me mires con esa cara de espanto tú mocoso que no soy ningún pervertido!" -Tomoyo contenía de nuevo la risa- "¡ELLA ES MÍA Y NO QUIERO NINGÚN COMENTARIO MÁS NI CARAS DE ASOMBRO AL RESPECTO!"

¡Ahora sí que Sakura estaba al borde de un desmayo!

- "¡¿Acaso no tienen algo mejor que hacer en sus vidas que andar molestando?" -realmente la reacción de su hermana hacía sentir a Touya como un depravado- "¡hagan algo con su tiempo, maldición!, ¡dejen de estorbar y entrometerse en las relaciones de los demás!"

- "Es curioso que nos digas eso, se supone que no tenías que estar aquí" -repuso Shaoran con sarcasmo mientras Sakura seguía muda de asombro- "¡además que eres tú quien siempre se la ha pasado entrometiéndose con nosotros y….!"

Tomoyo hubiera querido darle algunas explicaciones a su amiga pero Touya no parecía estar dispuesto a soltarla y Shaoran suspiró con resignación mientras empezaba a empujar a su novia hacia la salida antes que el doctor se irritara más todavía…

- "Siempre pensé que eras una persona muy amable Daidouji" -comentó el joven chino antes de abandonar el lugar- "pero ciertamente no sé de donde puedes sacar la paciencia para soportarlo.."

Touya lanzó rayos por la mirada y el joven chino contuvo la risa..

¡Era una dulce venganza!

- "¡Pero Shaoran!… ¡es que todavía no lo entiendo!" -murmuraba Sakura.

- "Realmente no sé como hará Daidouji para soportar a ese histérico hermano que tienes o lo que puede haber visto en un tipo como él una chica tan dulce…." -repuso el joven chino encogiéndose de hombros- "parece que las sorpresas nunca dejan de llegarnos.. ¿no crees?"

Un poco apartada de ellos -lo suficiente para que no descubrieran su presencia- Nadeshiko Kinomoto asentía en silencio pues estaba en total acuerdo con Shaoran.

- "Creo que ahora que están tranquilos consigo mismos Touya y Sakura sí podrán comprender a su padre.." -susurró.

* * *

><p>Yukito se acomodó al lado de la profesora con gesto de dudosa preocupación. Llevaban al menos treinta minutos hablando de lo mismo y realmente no se sentía nada tranquilo.<p>

- "Temo que no… no sea buena idea" -suspiró- "nunca has hablado con él y temo que es bastante ….. diferente a mí"

- "Es lo que has repetido varias veces, pero me gustaría hacer mi propio intento" -pidió Ayame con una sonrisa nerviosa- "¿crees que realmente me iría tan mal?"

Ambos se miraron sonrientes y con una gota sobre la cabeza….

- "Nunca te sorprendes por nada ¿verdad?"

- "Debo admitir que algunas cosas me… sorprendieron" -rió la joven profesora- "especialmente cuando me explicaste lo de aquellas cosas de magia aunque finalmente pude comprender el motivo de tu afecto por Sakura" -suspiró- " ¿Sabes?.. esos son el tipo de cosas que una puede leer en una historia o una novela"

La gota sobre la cabeza de Yukito se hizo más gruesa.

- "Sé que es muy difícil de aceptar"

La joven negó con la cabeza.

- "No. Al menos no para mí. Muchas veces leí aquellas historias que tratan de hechiceros y gente "especial" considerando todo como fantasía pura pero siempre me quedé soñando con pertenecer a ese mundo, al que personas comunes y corrientes como yo sólo podemos imaginar. ¿Sabes?, es increíble y a la vez hermoso saber que hay gente con tales dones a nuestro alrededor" -sonrió- "aunque quizá no debería extrañarme tanto… siempre has sido tan popular y gentil con todos que no podías ser del todo común"

-"Supongo que yo no puedo decir que lo mío sea un don. En mi caso no soy una persona con esas "habilidades", soy más bien alguien que le debe su existencia a esas personas.."

- "En cuanto me autoricen a salir de aquí visitaré a Sakura y al joven Li, para agradecer la profunda confianza que han depositado en mi persona" -murmuró la maestra- "no hubieras podido contarme tu secreto si no te hubieran autorizado a contarme los suyos y los de las personas que les rodean pero eso me confirma una vez más que la vida de una persona siempre está íntimamente ligada a la de sus amigos.."

- "Y en mi caso sí que es aplicable" -repuso volviendo al tema de Yue- "nunca me sentí incómodo con esta dualidad Ayame. Nunca. Pero no sé si esto sea justo contigo"

- "¿Cómo puede incomodarme si es una parte de ti?. Ojalá no le desagrade tanto… tengo mucho miedo por Rei y no quisiera provocar alguna tristeza, mucho menos en alguien que es parte de ti"

Yukito abrazó a la convaleciente profesora y se apresuró a tranquilizarla. Tenía mucho aún que resolver con Yue…. pero eso era algo entre ellos y nadie más.

* * *

><p>Un día después Sakura contempló nerviosamente el rostro surcado de lágrimas de Kiku y miró a Shaoran con nerviosismo. No era que siguiera pasmada por lo de su hermano y su mejor amiga… desgraciadamente el motivo de la imprevista reunión era realmente inquietante.<p>

Eriol ingresó en ese momento a la amplia sala de la Mansión Li y se disculpó por su tardanza pero todos estaban aún perplejos por la premura de la situación cuando finalmente Kiku miró el semblante de su "hermanito" antes de controlar su llanto y empezar a hablar..

- "Pero.. aún no entiendo nada…" -murmuró Sakura con nerviosismo, mientras Tomoyo controlaba su bochorno ante la llegada de una muy tranquila y relajada Nakuru- " ¿que sucede Kiku?"

- "Sí, por favor… espero que no nos hallan citado aquí con tanto apuro para escuchar la nueva canción de esta niña" -rió la guardiana- "¿qué sucede?"

- "Mujer que a ratitos tiene alitas de mariposa no sabe.." -hipó la fantasma- "Kiku no canta ya…. Kiku mucho miedo y triste, muy triste como para cantar canciones como chica que canta bonito.."

- "¡Ah vaya!… finalmente entiendo porqué te molestaba tanto que esta nena cantara hermano" -murmuró Sakura para enorme mortificación de Touya- "Kiku aprendió a cantar escuchando a Tomoyo la noche que me atacaron en la torre de Tokyo…. ¡cada vez que cantaba te hacía recordar a Tomoyo!"

- "¡Sakura cierra la boca!" -se indignó el médico.

Tomoyo se sonrojó de nuevo mientras Nakuru contenía la risa -ahora sí que entendía muchas cosas- y a Sakura le surgía una gotita..

¡Ahora sí que su hermano se enfadaría con ella!

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan despistada para mencionar eso en el momento menos oportuno?

- "A todo esto.." -Shaoran trató de cambiar el tema antes que la furiosa mirada del médico fulminara a su novia- "¿es realmente tan grave lo que quieres decirnos Kiku? ¿Que es?"

La niña fantasma miró a Touya con susto y el médico asintió.

- "Desde que volvió a mi casa no ha dejado de llorar" -dijo Kinomoto- "pero finalmente a accedido a decirnos donde conoció al Sakurazukamori"

Todos lanzaron miradas asombradas a la pequeña, salvo por Mei Ling y Tomoyo, que se miraron una a otra con confusión…

- "¿Realmente le conoces?" -se inquietó Eriol- "pero… ¿porqué escogiste este momento para decírnoslo?"

- "Kiku miedo…. mucho más miedo que antes" -hipó- "hombre guapo malo… muy malo…. él.."

La niña se ahogó en sollozos y Sakura procuró tranquilizarla…

- "¿Qué pasó Kiku?"

- "¡Hombre guapo malo mató amigo!" -sollozó la niña, totalmente aterrorizada- " ¡él malo, malo!, ¡muy malo!"

La pequeña no pudo decir nada por el llanto por unos instantes y el médico murmuró con preocupación..

- "No cesa de repetir eso… pero espero que finalmente cumplas tu palabra Kiku…. dijiste que esta vez sí que dirías lo que sabes, aunque no entiendo que callas, es mejor que lo digas de una vez"

La pequeña hipó pero les miró a todos con los ojitos llenos de angustia..

- "Alto hombre guapo malo… el malo…. ¡Kiku sabe y ahora tiene más miedo!"

- "Pero Kiku… por favor" -pidió Sakura.

- "¿A quién mató?" -dijo Shaoran muy serio- "me indicaron que su última víctima era una persona con habilidades mágicas.. ¿acaso un dragón del Cielo?"

La niña lloró pero no negó ni afirmó nada…

- "¿Sabes quién fue Kiku?" -insistió Touya

- "Amable…. amable señor alegre" -dijo entre lágrimas- " ¡alto hombre guapo malo mató amable señor alegre la otra noche!"

Todos quedaron desconcertados pues la peculiar forma de expresarse de la pequeña podía ser a veces tan inoportuna… ¿a quién llamaba ella "amable señor alegre"?..

- "¡Kia!" -dijo Eriol súbitamente- "¿Te refieres a Kia? ¿hablas de él?"

Todos se miraron espantados, mientras la niña asentía entre lágrimas.

- "Ese asesino.. ¿mató al esposo de la señora Kaho?" -murmuró Tomoyo después que le explicaron lo aseverado por la niña mientras Mei Ling estaba muda de terror- "¡es espantoso!"

- "Pero… ¿cómo..?, ¿estás segura?"

- "Kiku no miente sabio chico hechicero" -la niña siguió llorando, pero le contestó a Eriol con seguridad- "amable señor alegre… él… pobre… ¡Kiku miedo, mucho miedo!"

- "Kaho tenía razón.." -susurró la reencarnación de Clow.

Sakura le comentó lo ocurrido a la joven Yoko, mientras Hin Lu hacía lo propio con Mei Ling y ambas muchachas compartieron entonces la consternación general….

- "¿Viste tú a ese asesino?.. ¿realmente lo viste? ¿estás segura?" -insistió Kero.

- "Kiku conoce a alto hombre guapo malo" -Touya asintió, dándole la razón y la niña siguió- "Kiku miedo… miedo porque él ronda a hermanito… a chica que canta bonito… a amigos….. ¡pero pobre amable señor alegre!. Kiku no quería decir… ¡Kiku miedo!… pero hable con bonita mamá y le conté.. pero ella dijo…"

- "¿Bonita mamá?" -repitió Sakura.

- "Bonita mamá dijo a Kiku que contara…. que no callara más, que dijera…. y bonita mamá estaba asustada por hermanito y hermanita Sakura pero ahora…."

- "¿A quién te refieres Kiku?" -saltó Touya.

- "A bonita mamá" -dijo simplemente- "ella con miedo… ella vigilando hermanito y hermanita hace tiempo.. ¡ella dijo!. Pero no le ven porque ella se esconde para no contestar.. ¿qué?… Kiku no sabe. Bonita mamá estuvo cuidando de hermanito cuando se fue de viaje y también cuando fue al parque y.."

Touya miró a Sakura y en la mirada de la joven notó lo mismo…

- "¿Cómo es bonita mamá Kiku?" -preguntó la antigua card captor.

- "¡Es como hermanita Sakura!… ojos como hermanita Sakura pero con el pelo del color de chica que canta bonito.."

- "¡Nuestra madre!" -murmuró el médico asombrado.

- "¿Su madre ha estado vigilándoles en espíritu?" -se asombró Shaoran.

- "¡¿Desde cuando sabes esto Kiku!" -rugió Touya- "¿porqué nunca lo dijiste?"

- "Bonita mamá vino a casa después que niño malo fue vencido"

- "¿Hablas del último card captor?" -se asombró Sakura- "¿estaba aquí mi madre desde entonces?"

- "Dijo que sólo visita rápida pero volvió cuando amable señor alegre murió y dijo a Kiku que contara lo de alto hombre guapo malo y Kiku le dijo…. ¡pero después dijo que Kiku también dijera a hermanitos para que se cuiden…!" -murmuró aunque ya casi no la escuchaban- "por eso Kiku va a decir…"

- "Nuestra madre ha estado tan cerca todo este tiempo pero ocultándose… ¡debe haber una buena razón para ello!" -murmuró Touya.

Los hermanos Kinomoto se miraron confundidos y Shaoran caviló en silencio. ¿Qué estaba pasando?: el enemigo no daba la cara, los dragones del Cielo no se comunicaban aún con ellos y ahora finalmente descubrían que el fantasma de la madre de Sakura había estado cerca por tanto tiempo. Sabía -al conversar con el espíritu de su padre- que los fantasmas sólo volvían a este plano a menos que algún ser amado corriera grave peligro, pero tampoco ignoraba que no podían permanecer demasiado tiempo en este mundo después que solucionaran sus asuntos pendientes -salvo excepciones como Kiku, atrapada entre los vivos por un rito espiritista mal hecho- pero… ¿significaba eso que Nadeshiko Kinomoto tenía un asunto inconcluso o quizá alguien de la familia de su novia?.

El joven chino lanzó una mirada a Eriol y supo que el joven inglés pensaba lo mismo. Habían varias piezas faltantes en ese enigma pero ¿cuales?. Eriol pensó entonces que así como había aspectos faltantes en el asunto de la placa, los Sheng, el Druida Negro y su pasado como Clow también acababan de descubrir que existía algún tipo de misterio en la vida de Sakura. Por su parte las viejas preguntas de Touya sobre el origen de los poderes que él y su hermana poseían volvieron a su mente con rapidez….

Sakura se preguntó entonces cuando terminaría todo eso pero en ese instante anunciaron la presencia de Sorata Arigugawa en la mansión..

- "¡Arisugawa es un Dragón del Cielo! ¿qué querrá aquí y ahora?" -se asombró Yoko.

El risueño muchacho ingresó y silbó divertido al ver que interrumpía una reunión..

- "Je, je… ¡hola Li!" -Shaoran suspiró cuando vió al Dragón saludar repetidas veces a Sakura- "lamento ser inoportuno pero Kamui nos dijo que querían reunirse con todos nosotros ¿no es así?" -como todos asintieron continuó- "de modo que les esperan en casa de Nokoru"

- "¿En la casa del Director Imonoyama?" -se asombró Yukito.

- "¿Quién es el señor Imonoyama?" -preguntó Sakura, aún aturdida por lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

- "Es el Director y dueño del Campus Clamp" -informó Megumi, que había estado en silencio toda la reunión al igual que Hin Lu.

- "Nokoru es mucho más que eso. Es el apoyo económico de Kamui y de los Dragones del Cielo" -explicó Sorata- "Si, bueno… es que hay algunas cosas que son mucho más fáciles de explicar y…"

En ese momento el dragón descubrió la presencia de Tomoyo, Megumi, Nakuru, Yoko y Mei Ling y empezó a realizar su consabida presentación a cada una de las chicas, provocando no las mejores reacciones de parte de algunos miembros masculinos del grupo mientras a Shaoran le surgía una gota sobre la cabeza. Conocía a Sorata desde su peregrinación a la montaña Kouya cuando tenía trece años pero ciertamente nunca cambiaría.. si no estaba bromeando todo el tiempo estaba tratando de impactar a alguna chica bonita…

- "Entonces… ¿realmente nos explicarán lo que sucede con lo de su batalla?" -gruñó Touya mientras Tomoyo tenía una gran gota sobre la cabeza por los repetidos saludos de Arisugawa.

- "Si" -el joven y alegre dragón se puso súbitamente serio- "parece que Nokoru tiene cierta información que ha decidido concierne a todos nosotros, además, es justo que sepan lo que sucede ya que también han tenido contacto con Fuuma y el Sakurazukamori"

- "Sabemos algo del Sakurazukamori pero… no conocemos a nadie llamado Fuuma"

- "¡Que extraño Li!. Nos dijeron que habían tenido ya algunos encuentros breves con él y justamente traje esto para que pudieran identificarlo" -les mostró entonces el retrato de un apuesto adolescente de aproximadamente 18 años y Tomoyo se sorprendió reconociendo al joven que le indicara el ascensor en la Torre de Tokyo.

¡Era un retrato del Kamui Oscuro!

Todos se prepararon para salir y en medio del alboroto Byakko metió una cámara fotográfica de contrabando por alli…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora<strong>: ¡Ah!, ¡finalmente finalmente!… las cosas se empiezan a aclarar, algunas por lo menos aunque el inevitable final de Kia T_T ha desatado bastantes preguntas y descubrimientos insólitos, especialmente en lo que concierne a la presencia ya descubierta de Nadeshiko -¡nunca le cuenten secretos a una niña fantasma que siempre está confundida!- pero lo bueno del asunto es que dejaron de llamar a Touya pervertido siquiera por un rato -finalmente el médico descubrió a alguien que le cae peor que Shaoran ^^'- y finalmente le dieron a Jean su merecido – ¡perdió un diente! ^^, aunque personalmente le hubiera puesto una bomba- afortunadamente Kero salió de su depresión pero con Spinel sospechando de él por todo.. ¿porqué será?, y eso sin mencionar las peculiares "fotografías" de la abuela -¡incluso el fantasma de Hien sufrió al recordar el peculiar carácter de su madre! ^^'- además de la charla pendiente entre Yue y Yukito pero… ¿qué será lo que Kiku no pudo explicar con relación al Sakurazukamori? y ¿qué es lo que también concierne a nuestros protagonistas como para finalmente provocar una reunión con los Dragones del Cielo?…

Si alguien quedó un poco confuso -¡seguro que Kiku no fue la única!- paciencia… falta poco…

**Avances para el próximo capítulo**: ¡La peculiar forma de ser "amable con las chicas" de Sorata empieza a crear malestares insólitos en el grupo! ^^'. Kiku termina con su explicación sobre el asesino del cerezo provocando enorme estupor con sus revelaciones pero ya que llegó el momento de las explicaciones la pequeña fantasma se lo toma muy en serio y realmente las cosas se complican. Tomoyo descubre algo insólito mientras Sakura se encuentra preocupada con la lista de responsabilidades de la futura señora de Li y Eriol y Shaoran tienen una singular conversación ^^´. Yoko recibe una carta peculiar mientras los Dragones del Cielo empiezan con sus explicaciones sobre lo que viene antes del fin del mundo….

Y más de un secreto familiar sale finalmente a la luz después de tanto tiempo….

**Capítulo XIII: En la Mansión Imonoyama**


	13. En la mansión Imonoyama

**Disclaimer**** – SCC pertenece a CLAMP y todo lo demás a mikki-chan. Yo sólo me encargo de difundir su fic.**

**¡Disfruten de la lectura! (y ya de paso traed un paquete de palomitas, que esto va para largo)**

**¡OJO! Debidos a recientes malentendidos que se han dado a conocer mediante reviews, quiero insistir que es MIKKI-CHAN y no lady Evelyne (o sea, yo) la que escribe este fic. Es propiedad suya, y a mí sólo me han dado permiso para daroslo a conocer. ¡Gracias!**

* * *

><p><em>Esta no va a ser una anotación breve porque aún no me recupero de las cosas que suceden: para empezar Shaoran ha tenido una súbita recuperación e incluso me dice que a las puertas del otro mundo pudo tener una charla con su padre -al que no había conocido- pero a mí no me parece que tome tan a la ligera el hecho que pudo morirse. <em>

_Por supuesto, debo admitir que el regaño de su papá sí le funcionó porque está siendo más cuidadoso y descansa – ¡por fin!- lo suficiente, de modo que creo que, después de todo, fue una fortuna que pudiera charlar con su padre._

_Y cuando aún no me recupero del asombro por la recuperación de mi novio me tropiezo con la mayor sorpresa de toda mi vida… ¡mi hermano estaba besando a Tomoyo en un pasillo del hospital!, realmente ya sabía que era muy despistada, pero nunca pensé que algo pudiera pasar entre ellos casi frente a mí y yo sin notarlo. Ni que decir que mi hermano no quiere dar ninguna explicación al respecto -aunque no sé porqué, le ha tomado repentina aversión a la palabra "pervertido"- pero tuve una breve charla con Tomoyo y lo único que puedo decir es que … bueno, no tengo palabras para describir lo pasmada que me siento con eso… mi mejor amiga… mi hermano…. realmente Shaoran tiene razón al decir que las sorpresas nunca dejan de llegarnos. Lo bueno de esta "sorpresa" es que mi hermano ha estado tan distraído con sus asuntos que no ha tenido ocasión de hacer el menor comentario sobre mi futuro matrimonio, en realidad creo que ni siquiera sabe que Shaoran ya pidió mi mano…. ¿que cómo reaccionará?, no lo sé, pero prefiero no pensar en ello._

_Como si fuera poco lo que más temíamos finalmente ocurrió: uno de nuestros amigos ha muerto como consecuencia a los eventos del fin del mundo en la ciudad. Sí, estamos casi seguros que el esposo de Kaho fue asesinado por el Sakurazukamori justamente la noche que mi querida ex – maestra ha tenido a su bebé y además la mamá de Yoko murió la misma noche. Todos estamos realmente conmocionados con esto y mi querida ex-profesora está bajo sedantes en el hospital -no sabemos cómo, pero lo sabe también- pero justamente cuando Kiku nos contaba la muerte de Kia se le "escaparon" algunas palabras que nos hacen pensar -a mí y a todos- que el fantasma de mi madre nos ha estado vigilando por mucho tiempo… ¿porqué?, no tenemos idea pero repentinamente estoy segura ahora que hay algo en mi pasado que está incierto, aunque jamás se me había ocurrido algo semejante. _

_Finalmente el conocido de Shaoran, el joven Sorata Arisugawa -que es un Dragón del Cielo- nos espera para llevarnos a la mansión del Director del Campus Clamp. No sé como le hizo Byakko pero ha sacado una copia rápida de la foto que trajo el joven Arisugawa y si, justamente es ésta que coloco aquí…. _

_¿Verdad que es extraño?, ya antes había puesto el retrato del alumno de Yukito – el chico de ojos violetas- pero el muchacho de esta foto es su contraparte: este chico es el Kamui Oscuro, y por lo poco que entendí, así como el nombre del alumno de Yukito es Kamui Shirou el nombre real de su némesis es Fuuma Monou.._

_El nombre me es desconocido… pero a la vez levemente familiar"_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Capítulo XIII - En la mansión Imonoyama**

Sakura dejó de escribir y cerró el diario, pero lo guardó en su bolso recordando como instantes antes todos habían rodeado al joven Arisugawa mientras éste miraba a Tomoyo con atención matizada de inquietud:

- "¿Usted lo ha visto hermosa señorita?"

Touya había fruncido el ceño. La franca mirada admiración que brillaba en los ojos del Dragón del Cielo no le gustaba para nada…

- "Hace algún tiempo… en la torre de Tokyo.."

Todos contemplaron con mayor atención la fotografía y Nakuru sonrió divertida..

- "Pues para ser el que tiene el poder de "destruir al mundo" yo diría que es un chico muy pero muy atractivo" -rió la guardiana- "¿realmente están seguros que un simple adolescente tiene tal poder?"

- "¡Nakuru!" -reprochó Spinel- " ¿cómo se te ocurre?"

- "Bueno, ¡es que realmente se vé un chico muy guapo e interesante!" -se defendió la mujer mientras Eriol y los demás no podían contener una involuntaria sonrisa- "me resulta duro imaginar a un muchacho de su tipo quiere destruir el mundo cuando debería estar persiguiendo mujeres hermosas como yo. Con lo interesante que se vé ninguna se le resistiría.."

- "Monou no es un simple muchacho hermosa señora" -Nakuru se enfadó por lo de "señora"- "además que quizá me expresé mal. El no desea acabar con el mundo.."

- "¿En serio?" -se asombró Spinel.

- "¡Genial!.. entonces ¿para qué preocuparnos por él?" -Kero se veía aliviado- "ya sólo nos quedan el Druida Negro y…"

- "El objetivo de Fuuma Monou es acabar con la raza humana.." -dijo Sorata con una sonrisa aturdida.

Hubo un leve silencio se hizo en el salón mientras a Shaoran le aparecía una gota sobre la cabeza…¿cuando dejaría Arisugawa de andarse con tonterías?, por un momento todos habían suspirado tranquilos pero ahora volvían a preocuparse. El joven chino suspiró y su mirada tropezó con la de Eriol, que asintió con rapidez…

- "Será mejor que nos dirijamos entonces a la casa del señor Imonoyama" -repuso el Jefe del Clan Li- "¿están allí todos los Dragones del Cielo? Porque me gustaría dejar las cosas perfectamente claras de una vez.."

- "¡Ya te digo que sí Li, que desconfiado!" -rió Sorata- "claro que sólo deberían ir los que están directamente involucrados en este asunto" -su mirada se paseó por todos y cada uno de los presentes- "el hechicero de todos los tiempos, el profesor de Kamui, tú por supuesto mi amigo… tu hermosa novia, la encantadora señorita Sakura.."

El joven dragón sonrió con picardía golpeando con el codo a Shaoran y a la pobre Sakura.

- "Por supuesto, por supuesto… también la linda señorita de ojos grises, a la chica afable y la encantadora joven de alegre sonrisa" -Yoko estaba tan distraída que pareció no notar el halago a sus ojos pero Megumi se inclinó con cortesía mientras Mei Ling se animaba mucho por el cumplido- "además de la hermosa señora de vestido entallado… ¿porqué no soy mayor como para invitarla a salir señora?"

Nakuru empezaba a enojarse… ¿acaso se veía como una anciana?. ¿porqué aquel mocoso le decía "señora"?. Bien, quizá porque su hermosa figura era notoriamente la de una impresionante mujer de veinticinco años y el chico aparentaba dieciocho a veinte….

- "Y por supuesto, indudablemente la bella joven que ya ha visto a Fuuma. Realmente es una fortuna que esta fotografía del archivo me haya servido para conocerla…"

Sorata se había inclinado para besar la mano de Tomoyo nuevamente mientras a la pobre chica le salía una gota sobre la cabeza. Y es que en la cara de Touya había tal mueca de enfado que quizá el pobre Arisugawa no viviera para la batalla final pero el doctor no era el único. Hin Lu había se había incomodado mucho y el pobre Shaoran ya empezaba a inquietarse por la seguridad personal de su conocido. Sólo Yukito y Eriol conservaban la calma envidiable de siempre.

- "Será mejor que empecemos de una vez" -dijo Touya con fastidio y malhumor, arrastrando a la pobre Tomoyo de un brazo ante el asombro de Arisugawa- "¿donde queda esa mansión?, cuanto antes estemos enterados de todo será lo mejor…"

- "¿Y yo hermanito?" -murmuró Kiku.

- "Te vienes con nosotros" -replicó enojado- " ¿nos vamos?".

- "Eh… no tiene que ir si no está involucrado, en verdad que preferiría que sólo las chicas y Li y…" -Sorata miró al médico con atención por primera vez y parpadeó- "¡vaya!… por un momento sí que me asusté amigo… pero si quiere por supuesto que puede ir…"

- "¿Porqué dice que le asusté?" -gruñó el doctor.

- "¿No es obvio?" -murmuró Shaoran- "parecía que iba a retorcerle el cuello…"

Touya lanzó rayos por los ojos -que el joven chino respondió plenamente- pero Sakura intercambió miradas preocupadas con Tomoyo que desesperadamente intentó cambiar de tema ante la sonrisa de forzada de Hin Lu. El serio secretario jamás había presenciado aquel duelo de miradas furiosas entre su señor y el hermano de la señorita Sakura y realmente estaba impactado, Shaoran Li era siempre tan sereno y ecuánime en Hong Kong que todos sus familiares le miraban con profundo respeto y ninguno de ellos creería lo rápido que siempre acababa en duelos verbales con el hermano de su novia.

- "Dime muchacho" -murmuró entonces Nakuru, muy interesada dirigiéndose a Arisugawa- "¿son guapos los dragones del cielo?"

- " ¿Eh?… pues, no sé… supongo que si señora.." -dudó el aludido.

- "¡Nakuru que es la batalla del fin del mundo no un concurso de belleza masculino!" -chilló Spinel casi indignado.

Pero Nakuru sonrió con picardía y trató de convencer a Megumi -la guardiana de las Protections Cards- de buscar un vestido atrevido para dirigirse a la mansión Imonoyama aunque la otra parecía profundamente sorprendida por el comportamiento de la forma falsa de Ruby Moon. Finalmente la guardiana de Eriol corrió a arreglarse un poco el maquillaje dejando a Spinel muy avergonzado.

- "Todos… todos estamos involucrados en este asunto joven Arisugawa.." -murmuró Tomoyo en ese preciso momento mientras Touya seguía enfadado- "estoy segura que Li podrá confirmarlo y.."

- "¡Por favor llámeme Sorata hermosa señorita Tomoyo!, porque.. ¿puedo llamarla Tomoyo verdad?"

El médico lanzó un gruñido mientras Eriol procuraba salvar la situación.

- "Estamos todos en esto Arisugawa" -dijo dando por terminada la conversación.

El joven dragón suspiró. A él le hubiera gustado ir solo con las chicas pero no había remedio… aquel sujeto parecía estar enojado…

- "Oye Hiragizawa" -preguntó Shaoran antes de salir- " ¿no piensas llevar contigo a tu amigo irlandés?"

- "No Li. A diferencia de tu secretario, Jeff no está trabajando para mí desde que está en Japón. La verdad es que él está de vacaciones y preferiría no exponerlo más de lo necesario. Temo que con lo que pasó en el hotel tuvo suficiente"

Sakura suspiró dejando de recordar lo ocurrido hace apenas unos minutos y por un momento su mente se llenó de tristeza al pensar en Kaho, Yoko y lo que ambas estaban sufriendo. La abuela había estado lo más cerca posible de la joven china y su hermanito -además del señor O´Neill, al amigo de Eriol- y eso le tranquilizaba un poco con respecto a Yoko pero recordó entonces la tarde en que había conocido a Kia Monouhi -en el hogar de la profesora en Tokyo- y suspiró con pesar. El médium había sido siempre muy atento y amistoso con todos, les había apoyado en el asunto del último card captor e incluso había salido gravemente herido por proteger a su esposa en esa batalla….

Los ojos verdes de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas de sólo imaginar el dolor de perder un ser amado…

* * *

><p>La Mansión Imonoyama era real y absolutamente espléndida. Ninguna otra palabra podía definir aquella combinación de riqueza, belleza, modernidad e impecable buen gusto que dejó grata impresión incluso en Shaoran y el propio Eriol -siendo que ambos poseían fortunas realmente impresionantes y estaban habituados a residencias de ese tipo- sin embargo, más que toda aquella belleza fue la sencillez y tranquila confianza con que fueron recibidos por el personal que trabajaba para Imonoyama lo que impresionó a todos aunque les informaron que el anfitrión y los demás dragones se encontrarían con ellos en unos minutos..<p>

- "Debe ser algo importante para que Nokoru les deje esperando… voy a averiguar que sucede" -dijo Arisugawa dejando a Kamui con Sakura y sus amigos pues el chico había sido el único dragón que les había recibido- "vuelvo en un momento…"

El estudiante pareció incómodo por la súbita atención con que le miraban pero se relajó un poco cuando Yukito empezó a charlar con él. Realmente el adolescente parecía no estar acostumbrado a los grupos aunque miró a Kiku con interés…

- "¿Una niña fantasma?"

- "Sí. Temo que mi amigo prácticamente la ha adoptado aunque eso es algo que el jamás aceptaría" -dijo el profesor señalando a Touya- "Arisugawa dijo que no era molesto traerla porque justamente estaba por decirnos algo importante…"

- "No, claro que no es molestia" -murmuró el chico mirando al médico con atención- "es curioso profesor… pero por un momento su amigo me recordó a alguien…"

Yukito dudó en preguntar, pero el chico Shirou se hundió en su habitual silencio y hosquedad hasta que la maestra de Cartas se le acercó seguida de Shaoran.

- "Me alegra verte de nuevo Kamui" -saludó Sakura.

El joven pareció animarse un poco e incluso habló con más que monosílabos por un breve rato -bajo la mirada vigilante de Shaoran- mientras Yukito procuraba levantar los ánimos comentando anécdotas del Campus Clamp, sin embargo fue Eriol quien insistió en que la pequeña Kiku no había dicho nada de lo que sabía y eso llamó la atención del estudiante..

- "Creo que todos casi olvidamos lo que la pequeña iba a decirnos.." -murmuró Shaoran- "¿crees que puedas decirnos ahora lo que sabes Kiku?"

La pequeña buscó la mirada de Touya pero el médico estaba tan interesado como los demás en saber lo que la pequeña ocultaba y ante la atención general la niña se deshizo nuevamente en lágrimas más fué Sakura quien se adelantó entonces:

- "Entiendo tu miedo Kiku… pero entiende también que queremos saber lo que pasó. Es necesario estar enterados para poder protegernos por eso necesitamos saber de donde conoces a ese hombre.. "

- "¿A quién conoce la niña?" -preguntó Kamui.

Pero la pequeña fantasma acaparaba la atención y nadie le contestó.

- "Kiku conoce a alto hombre guapo malo hace mucho… antes de conocer a hermanito Kiku iba y se escondía por ciudad… ¡con miedo!. Miedo a espíritus malos, cosas nuevas, ¡mucho miedo!, ¡siempre miedo!" -por un momento todos imaginaron lo confusos y terribles que habían sido esos tiempos para la pequeña fantasma de fines del siglo XX- ".. alto hombre guapo malo no parecía malo entonces.."

- " ¿Alto hombre guapo malo?" -repitió Kamui muy confundido.

- "La fantasma habla del Sakurazukamori" -le informó Hin Lu al mismo tiempo que a Mei Ling, mientras Touya Kinomoto hacía lo propio con Tomoyo- "al parecer la pequeña conoce a ese hombre…."

Kamui quedó mudo de asombro.

-"El alto hombre guapo malo amable entonces y se reía mucho ¡pero no como ángel sin alas que sí sonríe!" -Yukito la miró con ternura agradeciendo la aclaración mientras la niña continuaba con su peculiar forma de hablar- "él risa buena pero sus ojos brillaban ¡y allí se veía que era malo!" -asintió convencida -"… pero Kiku se dio cuenta después. El antes vivía cerca de dos hermanitos, hermano y hermana que eran igualitos…."

- "¿Como Touya y yo?"

- "¡No hermanita Sakura!… hermanitos igualitos…. ambos igualitos de cara"

- "Unos ¿gemelos?" -preguntó Shaoran y cuando la niña asintió- "¿eran su familia?"

- "No serio chico hechicero.." -dudó confundida- "eran amigos de alto hombre guapo… ellos no sabían que él era malo.. ¡Kiku tampoco sabía!"

- "Bueno, sigue siendo una niña aunque sea una fantasma.." -murmuró Kero.

- "¿Eran tus amigos?" -las confesiones de Kiku eran también sorpresa para el médico quien no ocultaba su sorpresa- "¿ese asesino y esos gemelos eran tus amigos?"

- "No hermanito. Pero Kiku tenía miedo… miedo de hablarles ¡aunque los veía de lejos!" -se entusiasmó por un momento- "era bonito verles y Kiku casi les habla …. ¡niña igualita reía con risa fuerte y agradaba a Kiku!…. ¡ella siempre reía!.."

- "¿Y donde podemos encontrar a esos gemelos?" -preguntó Spinel- " ¡es necesario que..!"

- "Alto hombre guapo siempre estaba con el niño de lindos ojos" -continuó la pequeña- "pero alto hombre guapo era malo.. ¡malo!.. aunque no parecía…." -otra vez empezó a asustarse- "él… ¡él hizo llorar a niño de lindos ojos!, claro que después niño de lindos ojos lloró más cuando alto hombre guapo malo mató a niña que siempre reía.."

- "¿Mató a la gemela? ¿no eran amigos suyos?"

- "Alto hombre guapo malo, es malo serio chico hechicero" -le contestó a Shaoran- "ellos no sabían que era malo pero cuando niño de lindos ojos lo supo quedó triste…. muy triste. Y cuando niña que reía buscó a alto hombre guapo para hablarle…." -la pequeña empezó a temblar- "¡él la mató!, ¡él la mató!(1)*"

La niña sollozó aterrorizada ante el recuerdo y todos quedaron en silencio.

- "Kiku no quería decir… ¡Kiku miedo!, ¡mucho miedo!" -lloriqueó- "alto hombre guapo malo mató niña que reía" -la pobre pequeña lloraba aterrorizada ante el recuerdo- "y Kiku vió.. ¡KIKU LO VIO!"

- "Kiku… ¡¿tú viste a ese hombre matar a la gemela?" -se espantó Touya.

- "¡Si hermanito!" -la pequeña le miró con sus enormes ojitos asustados- "Kiku vió… vió como niña que reía iba a buscar a alto hombre guapo malo a árbol malo muy malo.."

- "¿Árbol malo muy malo?" -dudó Shaoran.

- "El sakura del Parque Ueno….." -murmuró Touya.

- "¡No puedo creer que Kiku haya visto a ese hombre hacer eso!" -Yukito miró con tristeza a la niña fantasma y le preguntó- "¿y ese hombre sabe que lo viste Kiku?"

- "Alto hombre guapo malo rió cuando vió a Kiku. El dijo que Kiku ya no viva, por eso no importaba… pero seguramente si sabe que Kiku dijo. ¡No dejen que haga daño a Kiku!"

Ahora si que todos comprendieron el motivo de su pánico a la sola mención de ese hombre.

- "Pero… ¿qué daño puede hacerte aquel asesino?" -dudó Sakura- "eres un fantasma y no se puede lastimar a un espíritu, ¿o sí?, ¿acaso hay alguien que pueda hacer eso?"

- "El Sakurazukamori puede perfectamente hacerlo" -todos se volvieron al escuchar aquella voz intervenir súbitamente- "no es algo difícil o complicado para él señorita"

- "¡Señor Sumeragi!" -le reconoció Tomoyo.

- "Su.. Subaru…" -dudó Kamui, levemente inquieto.

La consternación por la llegada del médium no dejaba de ser justificada. No era solamente su súbita aparición -pues la mayoría le conocía por la ayuda que brindó con el asunto del último card captor- sinó más bien su aspecto. Aunque era un hombre joven y de rostro casi hermoso en este momento la mitad de su faz estaba parcialmente cubierta por un vendaje sobre el ojo izquierdo.

- "Se.. señor Sumeragi" -la aturdida Sakura le miró asombrada- "¿se siente bien?, ¿qué le pasó?"

- "De modo que eso era…." -murmuró Yukito- " ¿acaso ha perdido el ojo?"

Kamui asintió en silencio.

- "Lamento haber interrumpido" -dijo Sumeragi mirando fríamente a Kiku con su único ojo verde y brillante- "pero no pude evitar escuchar lo que este espectro estaba diciendo …"

- "¡Chico de lindos ojos!" -la pequeña le miró casi con alegría- "¡chico de lindos ojos ahora con ojo igual a alto hombre guapo malo!"

- "¿QUEEEEEE?" -gritaron todos.

- "Sumeragi… ¡tú eras la persona de la que hablaba Kiku!" -repuso Shaoran sin poder contenerse- "entonces… la chica que el Sakurazukamori mató… ¿era tu gemela..?"

- "Subaru yo…" -Kamui parecía avergonzado- "no tenía la menor idea de que esta niña sabía… yo…"

- "¡Pues se vé muy sexy con ese ojo vendado!" -murmuró Nakuru.

Eriol se mantuvo en silencio mirando con fijeza al médium mientras los demás permanecían desconcertados y Touya le contaba a Tomoyo lo que la niña fantasma había dicho.

Sobre las cabezas de las tres bestias del sello aparecían algunos signos de interrogación.

- "Ya me hice un lío.." -murmuró Byakko- "¿conocen a este sujeto?"

- "Kia nos lo presentó cuando tuvimos el problema con el último card captor" -repuso Spinel- "dijo que es el médium más poderoso de Japón pero en ese entonces no teníamos idea que fuera un Dragón del Cielo o que conociera al Sakurazukamori"

- "¡Y vaya que lo conoce!" -murmuró Kero- "el tipo ése mató a su hermana.."

- "Bueno, no me culpen por confundirme" -suspiró la gata- "yo nunca había visto a este chico y ahora con ese ojo vendado sí que impresiona"

- "No es el momento para esas bromas Byakko.." -le regañó Megumi.

Al callarse Byakko, Kero y Spinel la imitaron.

- _"Con razón cuando me lo presentó Kia en su casa me miró de aquella forma"_ -pensaba Sakura- _"mi nombre le recuerda al del árbol aquel de su enemigo.. "_

Hin Lu estaba algo confundido al igual que Mei Ling pero sin molestarse en contestar a los asombrados presentes, el joven médium empezó a concentrarse mientras de sus labios se dejaba oír unas palabras..

- "Om…. Om vajra…"

- "¡Chico de lindos ojos!" -gritó Kiku ahora muy asustada- "¡POR FAVOR NO LASTIMES A KIKU!"

- "Om vajra dharma kiri sowaka(2)*"

- "¡Subaru!" -se angustió Kamui.

La pequeña fantasma ahora sí que estaba espantada y después de mirar con pánico el rostro de Sumeragi -que continuaba aquella extraña invocación- corrió aterrorizada a esconderse detrás de Touya aunque el médico estaba aún perplejo…

- "¿Qué pasa contigo Kiku?"

- "¡Chico de lindos ojos ahora enojado con Kiku!….. ¡vá a hacer daño a Kiku y Kiku no quiere!.. ¡KIKU TIENE MIEDO HERMANITO! ¡AYÚDAME!"

Sakura parpadeó sorprendida mientras Shaoran se ponía en posición beligerante y los demás miraban con desconfianza a Sumeragi; pero más rápido que nadie esta vez Touya se adelantó y encaró al médium con malhumor:

- "¡Ya basta!" -dijo indignado- "no sé que cosa o conjuro estés armando pero detente…¿no ves que la estás asustando?"

- "¿Qué?" -Sumeragi abrió su único ojo bruscamente para encontrarse casi frente a un indignado Touya, mientras Shaoran también se adelantaba dispuesto a defender a la pequeña- "¿qué..?"

- "¡Tú no vas a lastimar a Kiku!" -el médico tomó la solapa del blanco abrigo del médium- "podrá ser sólo una fantasma pero.. ¡es MI fantasma!"

El Sumeragi miró por un instante el rostro del doctor Kinomoto y se alejó de él dando casi un salto… tenía las mejillas súbitamente coloradas…

- "¡Por favor no sigas!" -Tomoyo retuvo el brazo de su novio con una súplica- "el señor Sumeragi fue quien me salvó la última vez en el parque Ueno…"

- "¿Y cómo querías que lo supiera?.. es la primera vez que veo a este sujeto y pretende lastimar a mi fantasma particular.."

- "¿Quién… quién es usted?" -dudó el médium titubeando.

- "¡Subaru, Subaru!" -intervino Kamui después de liberarse del brazo de Yukito, que le había retenido todo ese tiempo- "Subaru, por favor…. la niña es inofensiva y ni siquiera entiende lo que dice. El doctor es hermano de la señorita Kinomoto"

Sumeragi pareció perplejo y miró a Sakura y a Touya respectivamente. Bien, no había mucho parecido familiar pero el médico le devolvió la mirada con desconfianza y posiblemente se contenía sólo por lo que Tomoyo había mencionado antes…

- "Has sido nuestro aliado antes, y creo comprender que te moleste el hecho que Kiku mencionara tu pasado con el Sakurazukamori pero nosotros mismos ignorábamos todo esto…" -intervino entonces Shaoran con firmeza- "pero aunque estemos en contra de los Dragones de la Tierra como ustedes, no dudes que defenderemos a la niña si intentas lastimarla.."

El médium miró al piso y su único ojo parpadeó algo confuso, mientras Kamui -quién había estado a punto de defender a su amigo con su poder aunque afortunadamente Yukito había contenido su estallido con palabras en voz baja – se tranquilizaba al verlo recobrar su frialdad acostumbrada y todo quedaba en silencio.

- "Nadie va a hacerte daño Kiku" -ahora Yukito procuró tranquilizar a la niña- "estoy seguro que todo esto es sólo un malentendido.." -con su natural afabilidad, el profesor trató de calmar los alterados ánimos- "¿verdad que no quiere lastimarla señor Sumeragi?, una persona que ha protegido a Kamui como usted no podría tener ningún motivo para querer hacer daño a una fantasmita inofensiva como Kiku…"

Mei Ling y Megumi contemplaron la escena en silencio, mientras Nakuru -quién se había colocado ante Eriol para protegerlo en un primer instante- ya había buscado un espejo para ver que tal lucía..

No podía verse mal ante un tipo como Sumeragi…

Es que Eriol le había indicado que no había nada de que inquietarse y justamente por un instante las cosas se calmaron mientras la guardiana empezó a hacer guiños coquetos al médium y Byakko pensaba seriamente en fotografiar a Sumeragi y los demás dragones -si resultaban tan atractivos como el joven Kamui y Subaru Sumeragi- ya que la guardiana e internet parecían estar siempre demandando fotografías de chicos guapos…

- _"Aquí hay buen mercado de modelos.._" -pensó la gata.

Nadie notó como un pequeño papel se había caído del abrigo del médium en el momento en que casi pelea con Touya.

- "Estoy seguro que Kiku no quiso ser indiscreta señor Sumeragi.." -murmuró Eriol con calma- "sin embargo es preciso que estemos enterados de lo que sucede. ¿Demorarán mucho los demás Dragones?"

- "No" -replicó Sumeragi- "y no pensaba hacerle daño. Lo que estaba haciendo era el rito para exorcizarla y enviarla a donde debe estar…".

- "Pero el problema es que Kiku no puede ser enviada al mundo de los espíritus" -le contestó Kinomoto, aún molesto- "ella está atrapada en este mundo por un ritual mal hecho y por eso no puede ir a donde le corresponde… ¿ahora entiende porqué la asustó?" -terminó frunciendo el ceño.

El médium no contestó.

- "Chico de lindos ojos… ¿enojado con Kiku?" -la voz de la niña revelaba profunda tristeza- "Kiku no mala pero Kiku no entiende lo que pasa…. ¿Kiku hizo mal?, ¡Kiku no quería hacer daño!" – continuó acercándose a Sumeragi pese al gesto huraño de su "hermanito"- "Kiku con miedo de que alto hombre guapo malo mate a amigos de hermanito y hermanita Sakura.."

El médium miró a la pequeña súbitamente inquieto.

- "Ignoraba que una fantasma como tú me conociera desde hace tiempo.¿Sabes a quién mató "él" ahora?"

- "A amable señor alegre" -replicó la niña.

- "Creemos que Kia ha sido asesinado por ese hombre" -dijo Eriol nuevamente, aclarando lo expresado por la pequeña- "¿sabes si el Sakurazukamori tendría algún motivo en particular para matar a Kia?, él había estado desaparecido por mucho tiempo pero creemos que lo ha matado recientemente…"

Kamui pareció nervioso, pero el Sumeragi contestó:

- "Seishirou Sakurazuka, el Sakurazukamori, es asesino señor Hiragizawa. Ese es su oficio" -replicó muy serio- "muchas veces mata por "trabajo", es decir cuando la gente le paga por deshacerse de personas que les son inconvenientes pero como tiene que mantener satisfecho al sakura del parque Ueno también suele elegir "presas" que reúnan algunas condiciones…."

- "Belleza e inocencia…" -murmuró Touya Kinomoto.

- "Sí" -el médium miró de reojo al médico y sus mejillas se colorearon de nuevo- "¿có… cómo lo sabe?"

- "Estuve investigando al sujeto desde que me convencí que no era una fantasía de Kiku"

Kero y Spinel miraban confundidos a los presentes y justamente entonces los ojos felinos de la gata se fijaron en el pequeño papel sobre el piso…

- "Se le había caído eso señor Sumeragi" -dijo señalando el papel.

Nakuru se adelantó con rapidez para entregarle el papel al médium -y así coquetear más de cerca- pero entonces sus ojos se posaron en lo que era en verdad aquel papel…

- "¡VIVAAAAA!" -gritó alborozada- "¡es realmente guapísimo!"

Sumeragi saltó de su asiento pero ya era tarde. La guardiana había llamado la atención de todos los presentes y Tomoyo reconoció a la persona de la foto…

- "¡Es él!, ¡es el Sakurazukamori!"

- "Realmente se vé bastante impresionante" -comentó Mei Ling para gran molestia de Hin Lu- "¿cómo puede un hombre tan atractivo ser un asesino?"

- "El aspecto de las personas no tienen mucho que ver con lo que realmente puedan ser" -rió Eriol enigmáticamente- "pero la mayoría de la gente suele dejarse llevar sólo por lo que ven.."

Megumi asintió en silencio mientras Sakura miraba con atención la fotografía y…

- "¡Se parece un poco a ti hermano!(3)*"

- "¿Qué?" -saltó el doctor indignado- "¿acaso te volviste loca y ciega monstruo?"

Shaoran le lanzó una segunda mirada a la foto mientras Eriol miraba a Kinomoto y asentía en silencio al igual que Yukito.

- "Sólo he dicho que se parecen un poco…" -continuó Sakura- "quizá es mi imaginación.."

- "Tienes razón Sakura" -intervino Tomoyo para dirigir después la mirada al casi indignado médico- "la verdad es que sí se parecen un poco… tienen el mismo tipo"

- "¿A qué demonios te refieres con "tipo"?" -gruñó el aludido.

- "¿Acaso el sujeto ese es huraño, sarcástico e insoportable?" -murmuró Shaoran.

Tomoyo contuvo la risa.

- "No lo sé. Pero lo que digo con tipo es que sus rasgos generales son muy similares: contextura física, cabello y altura. De espaldas sería difícil distinguirlos si te pones una gabardina negra aunque creo que ese hombre es mayor que tú.." -la diseñadora se volvió al médium mientras Touya la miraba incrédulo – "¿verdad que sí señor Sumeragi?"

- "Chica que canta bonito tiene razón.." -dudó Kiku- "hermanito se parece un poco a alto hombre guapo malo… pero" -añadió a modo de consuelo y aplaudiendo con inocencia- "¡hermanito siempre enojado pero no mata!…."

Tomoyo y Sakura no pudieron evitar una sonrisa ante la cara furiosa de Touya. Es que los comentarios de Kiku exasperaban siempre al médico…..

- "La verdad que si se parecen… un poco" -aceptó Kamui después de toser con incomodidad mientras Sumeragi seguía en silencio – "incluso Sorata me lo comentó…"

- "Seishirou tiene 34 años" -murmuró Sumeragi mirando al médico de reojo y sonrojándose otra vez- "me parece que hay bastantes años de diferencia. Creo que sólo es un leve parecido físico."

- "¡Ya veo, ya veo…" -comentó Byakko- "¡es como sin dijéramos que para ser dragones del cielo y la Tierra está también pendiente que tan guapo o apuesto puedan ser…"

A Kerberos, Spinel y Megumi les surgió una gigantesca gota sobre la cabeza. Ahora los tres sospechaban que Byakko podía planear algún método para conocer a los Dragones de la Tierra y sacar algún provecho económico….

- "¡Ya basta, condenación!.. ¿desde cuando nos pasamos horas comentando el aspecto del maldito que mató a Kia?" -Touya estaba indignado y le arrebató la fotografía a Nakuru- "¡el sujeto es un auténtico peligro como para tomarlo alegremente!.."

La ligereza que había en el grupo se disolvió con rapidez mientras el médico ponía la fotografía en las manos de Sumeragi que retrocedió como asustado ante su gesto mientras la mirada azul de Eriol centelleaba por un instante al igual que la de Tomoyo, como si ambos hubieran comprendido algo en ese preciso momento…

Aunque Tomoyo parecía muy incómoda.

- "Es bueno saber donde está el enemigo" -replicó Touya antes de acomodarse junto a su novia- "¿qué sucede?"

- "Te lo diré después.." -la muchacha miró a Sumeragi y lo que el médium leyó en sus ojos pareció avergonzarle pues balbuceó una excusa y salió a buscar a los demás mientras ella murmuraba- "… ahora entiendo lo que me dijo en el parque Ueno…".

- " ¿De qué hablas?" -inquirió vivamente el médico.

- "¿Demorará mucho Arisugawa?" -interrogó Shaoran antes de salir a dar una vuelta por la mansión con Sakura- "el mal carácter de tu hermano a veces es exasperante, mira que hasta Sumeragi se marchó…"

A Sakura le surgió una gota sobre la cabeza mientras Eriol murmuraba enigmáticamente..

- "¿Estás seguro que fue por eso?"

- "No sé" -dudó la antigua card captor- "¿crees que realmente algo le molestó al señor Sumeragi?"

- "Pues yo lo noté incómodo por la brusquedad de ese tipo pero nada más.." -dudó Shaoran- "¿sabes algo más de Sumeragi que nosotros o estás bromeando?"

- "No" -rió la reencarnación de Lead Clow- "sólo que tengo mayor capacidad de observación" -Sakura y Shaoran lo miraron confundidos- "y creo que Tomoyo también lo notó pues aunque ella es una chica ingenua es muy observadora.."

* * *

><p>Yoko terminó de cubrir a su hermanito con una cobija y suspiró. No había acompañado a los demás a la Mansión Imonoyama porque Tao estaba demasiado todavía conmocionado por la muerte de su madre y sólo apenas unos minutos que acababa de dormirse. Sin embargo se sentía triste, profundamente vacía. Se había obligado a mantener la calma salvo en el momento que había llorado con la señora Kaho. Aquella infortunada mujer estaba sufriendo como ella y por eso se había sentido unida a su pena pero no ignoraba que su situación era diferente.<p>

- "_¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?_" -pensó mirando desde la ventana de la habitación como el diminuto lago artificial en el hermoso jardín de la mansión Li- _"ahora sí que Tao y yo hemos quedado solos…. solos otra vez, porque ya ni siquiera cuento con los consejos de mi madre…._"

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos pero se contuvo. No iba a llorar, no podía, no debía hacerlo. Se conocía lo suficiente para saber que si empezaba a hacerlo se desplomaría y ciertamente no podía darse ese lujo….

No, tenía que llegar hasta el final sin derrumbarse. Tenía una labor que debía cumplir a cualquier precio y ahora menos que nunca podía rendirse.

Sakura y Li habían sido muy considerados con ella pero no podía dejar de sentirse levemente culpable por no haberles dicho todo sin embargo no tenía otra opción. Por supuesto que si las cosas empeoraban o Tsu Chin la descubría tendría que confesarles todo a ellos…

Porque estaba fuera de duda confiar en alguien fuera de ambos..

- _"Esta vez evitaré que alguien más muera"_ -se prometió a sí misma con decisión- _"mi madre será la última persona que morirá en mis brazos aunque tenga que hacer lo que sea…"_

Fue entonces cuando le alcanzaron una carta que acababa de llegar. La muchacha la leyó en silencio palideciendo a medida que su lectura continuaba, pero al terminar la apartó de su vista como si no pudiera soportarla…

- "¿Acaso me habrá descubierto?" -murmuró asustada y retorciendo sus manos- "no, no puede ser…. ya me hubiera estado persiguiendo a estas alturas… " -miró de nuevo la carta- "pero…. ¿porqué molestarse en vengar a mi padre?, ¡todavía él!. Como si el Concilio no hubiera declarado fuera de la ley a los Seis y no tuvieran orden de presentarse en Hong Kong antes de la próxima luna nueva"

La joven se paseó nerviosa por la habitación procurando no despertar a Tao. Estaba agotada y hubiera dado lo que fuera por descansar algunas horas pero con la llegada de esa carta estaba segura que no lograría conciliar el sueño…

- "_**El miembro de los Siete que ordenó el asesinato de tu padre está muerto**_" -leyó por tercera vez- "_**espero que esto sea prueba suficiente de que puedes confiar en mí ya que el Concilio sólo ordenó la prisión de los Siete. Ya ves que yo he aplicado justicia mucho mejor que el Jefe del Clan Li….**_."

Volvieron a llamar a la puerta y la sobresaltaron, pero esta vez era para informarle que Jeff O'Neill la llamaba desde el hospital: al parecer en medio de la pena por lo de su madre había dejado algunos documentos pendientes que sólo ella podía firmar.

- "Ve tranquila pequeña.." -le tranquilizó la anciana Li ingresando a la habitación del niño en ese preciso momento- "yo misma me encargaré de que tu hermanito no se quede solo ni un instante…"

- "Pero señora… usted se sentía tan mal que hasta envió a decir a su nieto que estaba tomando una siesta…"

- "Y tú estas agotada también, pero sigues adelante ¿verdad?" -le sonrió- "descuida, me siento mejor. Cuando tomo mis medicinas me quedo algo aturdida pero afortunadamente Shaoran y los demás estaban tan ocupados que no me descubrieron" -murmuró tratando de darle ánimos- "vamos niña…. tú haz lo que debes hacer que yo me encargaré de tu hermano."

Yoko había accedido por la gentileza de la señora Li pero -ya en el hospital- Jeff había tenido que contestar una llamada telefónica de larga distancia de sus padres -aunque el irlandés murmuraba que era imposible que supieran el número de su teléfono personal- y se había quedado nuevamente sola en el amplio pasillo pero fue entonces que sintió una mano sobre su hombro y se encontró con la figura de Kaho.

- " ¡Señora!" -se asombró- "¿se siente bien?… debería estar descansando.."

- "Estoy bien… pero acabo de recibir una llamada telefónica y creo que debo pedirte que me ayudes de nuevo" -dijo la antigua profesora de la primaria Tomoeda- " ¿podrías acompañarme a un lugar?"

Yoko asintió. Su madre ya tenía su descanso eterno y con la firma de aquellos papeles nada tenía que hacer allí pero… ¿a qué lugar deseaba ir la señora Kaho?

* * *

><p>Sakura contempló la hermosa vista desde el balcón en silencio mientras Shaoran se le acercaba. Ambos se habían alejado de la lujosa y amplia habitación donde todavía estaban los demás y Shaoran había notado la mirada preocupada de su novia desde que ingresaron a la mansión Imonoyama..<p>

- " ¿Que pasa?" -le preguntó- "¿hay algo sobre esta casa que te preocupa Sakura..?"

- "¿Eh?" -ella se volvió a verlo, mucho más nerviosa- "no, no… es lo de los dragones, la batalla…. tu condición, lo que ignoro sobre mi madre…. no es nada.."

- "Sakura…"

La muchacha miró al piso. Parecía avergonzada.

- "Sé que tenemos preocupaciones realmente grandes, pero hay algo que tiene que ver con esta casa… lo sé. Lo noté desde que ingresamos…"

- "¿Te diste cuenta?" -se sonrojó.

- "Siempre estoy pendiente de cada pequeño detalle tuyo.." -aceptó el joven con preocupación- "¿que sucede?"

Sakura dudó todavía pero finalmente suspiró antes de confesar…

- "Esta casa es tan bella que me asusta…"

- "¡¿Te asusta la casa?"

- "¡No, no!.. no me entiendes, no es la casa en sí, sinó lo que representa… ¿no te das cuenta de lo bella que es?" -le miró nerviosa- "me hizo recordar tu casa en Hong Kong…"

- "¿Y eso te preocupó?" -estaba desconcertado- "bien, sé que mis hermanas y sus esposos no son futuros parientes que puedan entusiasmarte pero.."

- "¡No, no son tus hermanas ni sus esposos lo que me preocuparon cuando ingresé aquí!" -ahora estaba notablemente nerviosa- "es… es todo, es tu clan, tu familia….. ¿no te das cuenta?" -su novio no entendía nada- "son todas esas cosas que esperan tú y todos de mí, cosas que nunca he hecho, como dirigir una mansión como la tuya.."

- "Pero Sakura.." -sonrió Shaoran.

- "Sé que es tonto pensar en eso en estos momentos, pero al ingresar aquí no pude evitarlo. Tu casa es tan bella y tan perfectamente organizada que no puedo evitar pensar en el contraste conmigo. Apenas puedo mantener en orden mi propia habitación, sigo llegando tarde a mis clases en la facultad y soy tan despistada que no noté ni siquiera que mi mejor amiga estaba teniendo un conflicto sentimental por culpa de mi hermano ¡y ellos son muy cercanos a mi!" -su novio la dejó desahogarse- "todo es tan perfecto a tu alrededor que me pregunto cómo haré yo para lograr lo mismo cuando sea tu esposa porque no quiero decepcionarte…. ¿y cómo haré para trabajar cuando termine la universidad?, ¡la abuela ha intentado enseñarme muchas cosas y recién descubro que me estaba preparando desde que llegó para ser tu esposa!" -ahora si se veía consternada- "lo peor es que soy un desastre…. ya has visto mis pobres intentos en arreglo de plantas y artes manuales, ¡además que soy absolutamente patética en artes marciales!"

- "Sakura…"

- "Pero te prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo.. y esta vez en serio" -parecía estar asustada- "te juro que voy a hacer lo posible para que no te decepciones de mi… voy a aprender todo lo que tu clan me exija y hacer aquellas manualidades. También aprenderé artes marciales y no me quejaré… No quiero que te avergüences de mí"

El muchacho la abrazó con fuerza sin dejarle decir una palabra más.

- "Eso nunca pasará Sakura" -dijo firmemente- "te recuerdo que tu poder está a la par que el mío…."

- "¡Eso es una exageración!" -dijo avergonzada.

- "No, no lo es. Byakko me comentó sobre el incremento de fuerzas que tuviste, además que eso es algo que yo mismo puedo sentir con sólo verte. No debería sorprenderme pues desde que éramos niños tu magia era mucho más poderosa que la mía…"

- "Todavía estás recuperándote de tus heridas" -sonrió- "además que yo nunca he sido capaz de crear a seres como Byakko y a Tsuki…."

- "Tienes la fuerza para hacerlo… sólo te falta algo de instrucción nada más…" -murmuró orgulloso.

A la palabra "instrucción" la alegría de la muchacha pareció esfumarse al recordar los tristes resultados de sus esfuerzos con las lecciones de la abuela…

- "Escúchame.." -dijo el joven chino tomándola de la barbilla al notar su reacción- "a mí sólo me interesa esta persona llamada Sakura porque es la chica que amo y será mi esposa" -sonrió- "no me importan los arreglos de plantas, manualidades o artes marciales que puedas o no saber de modo que si esas tonterías te preocupan sólo olvídalas porque no te casarás con el cargo de "Jefe del Clan Li" sinó conmigo, la persona que está ante ti. ¿O acaso preferirías lo contrario?"

La maestra de cartas negó con la cabeza mientras el joven sonreía con ternura y los ojos verdes de la muchacha brillaron a la vez que ella se sonrojaba… ¡era tan guapo cuando sonreía así!. Sólo ella conocía aquella sonrisa gentil de Shaoran. Eso la hizo sentirse feliz mientras él la besaba en silencio pues por un momento ambos jóvenes olvidaron los problemas para ser sólo una pareja de novios hablando en susurros desde un balcón con una vista hermosa…

* * *

><p>Tsu Chin contemplaba divertido los semblantes preocupados de sus cómplices. Los Seis estaban consternados por la "accidental" muerte de su compañero cautivo Mung, preso por orden de Li desde la audiencia donde Yoko los denunciara…<p>

- "¡Es imposible!.. ¿cómo puedes estar seguro?" -dijo Ping con astucia.

- "Mung no quería morir, justamente estaba de acuerdo con apoyar en secreto para mantener su vida y sus comodidades aunque la raza humana acabara… ¿acaso crees que el juicio de Li era sólo una treta para asesinarlo?" – inquirió Thiang- "¿creen que quieran matarnos?"

La sonrisa en el rostro de Tsu Chin hizo que Ping estuviera seguro de sus sospechas…

- "No seas estúpido" -rió la reencarnación del Druida Negro- "por supuesto que tengo la seguridad que Li no lo mandó matar porque eso lo hice yo mismo.."

Thiang puso cara de espanto mientras Ping y los demás asentían con una sonrisa de comprensión…

- "Pero.. pero.." -dudó Thiang asombrado- "¿porqué?"

- "¿Y todavía lo preguntas?" -se burló Tsu Chin- "Mung era un cabo suelto para nuestros planes porque estaba en poder del enemigo y aunque Li ya debe sospechar de ustedes cuando le confirmen que han evadido la prisión preventiva que tenían y que nunca salieron de Japón como le habían prometido estará seguro de que ustedes son mis aliados. ¿Crees acaso que no hubieran interrogado a Mung más detalladamente cuando llegue a esa conclusión?…. no mi amigo, Mung nos estorbaba con su vida. El era una pieza sobrante en este juego"

Thiang asintió en silencio ante la fría y despiadada lógica de su nuevo líder y abandonó su conexión a internet mientras Ping comentaba con el siamés en un canal privado del sistema…

- "Thiang me tiene algo nervioso.. ¿acaso crees que sea capaz de traicionarnos?"

- "Estoy seguro que lo pensó" -dijo la reencarnación del Druida Negro – "pero ahora ya sabe que no tiene salida en esto. Porqué, ¿acaso también crees que me equivoqué al eliminar a Mung?"

Ping sonrió.

- "Por supuesto que no. Incluso pensaba sugerirlo próximamente…. en verdad que te me adelantaste aunque estoy enterado que la muerte de Mung es exactamente idéntica a la simulación de suicidio del viejo Hiu…. ¿lo ordenaste de esa forma a propósito? "

- "Brillante Ping. Realmente me impresionas" -Tsu Chin estaba muy divertido- "¿porqué te sorprende?… es una excelente manera de darle credibilidad a su supuesto suicidio si consideramos que en pocos días le avisarán a Shaoran Li que en su nota suicida Mung confiesa haber ordenado el asesinato del viejo Hiu" -añadió con voz melosa- "¿que mejor justicia poética que muera igual que la persona que él mismo mandó ejecutar?"

Ping empezó a sudar frío. No estaba seguro que el siamés le hubiera creído cuando le dijo eso, pero lo cierto era que el asesinato de Hiu lo ordenó él.

-"Si, por supuesto…."

Tsu Chin sonrió en forma misteriosa.

* * *

><p>Touya estaba realmente molesto y mientras Eriol se alejaba del grupo para llamar por teléfono a Jeff, el médico arrastró a Tomoyo a otra amplia y lujosa salita y no dejó de insistir..<p>

- "¿Qué te pasa?… ¡Hiragizawa y tú se miraron en forma muy sospechosa!" -gruñó celoso.

- "¡No es lo que crees!" -se apresuró a tranquilizarlo- "sólo que….."

- "¿Qué?"

La muchacha estaba realmente incómoda.

- "Creo que Eriol descubrió lo mismo que yo, aunque ciertamente es increíble porque él nunca ha hablado con el señor Sumeragi.."

- "¿De qué rayos hablas?"

La muchacha suspiró y se sentó. Se notaba que no sabía cómo abordar el tema…

- "¡Dime de una vez!"

- "Créeme… no te gustará saberlo" -dudó ella.

- "¡Ahora sí que me estás asustando!.. ¿qué pasa?"

Sakura y Shaoran -que estaban en el balcón de aquella misma habitación- quedaron muy quietos. Ciertamente Tomoyo y el doctor estaban realmente distraídos y aunque tenían la impresión de estar en un lugar inapropiado ni el Jefe del Concilio o su novia sabían como escabullirse sin llamar la atención..

- "Es….. es sobre tu parecido a ese hombre" -continuaba Tomoyo- "Al Sakurazukamori.."

- "¡¿Tú también sigues con eso?" -gruñó- "ya estás como Sumeragi, que parecía que le había quemado con sólo tocar su abrigo… ¡que sujeto!.. ¡todo porque dicen que me parezco a ese tipo!"

- "Justamente es eso… ¿No notaste cómo sus mejillas se encendieron?"

- "Si. Supongo que hasta enrojece de coraje.. ¿porqué seguimos hablando de eso?" -dudó confuso.

- "Porque….." -dudó la muchacha- "bueno, tal vez lo imaginé y voy a incomodarte inútilmente.."

- "Lo que quiera que hayas notado, es obvio que Hiragizawa también se dio cuenta… ¡dime de una vez!" -se impacientó- "¿que sucede con ese tipo?.. ¿acaso crees que querrá matarme porque dicen que me parezco a su enemigo..?."

Tomoyo suspiró. Touya era realmente obstinado.

- "No… ¿no recuerdas de donde salió esa fotografía?"

- "La tenía Sumeragi ¿y eso qué?, conoce al tipo y es su enemigo porque en el pasado le hizo creer que era su amigo, además ¡mató a su hermana!"

- "Si tuvieras un enemigo así.." -la muchacha parecía avergonzada- "¿guardarías una foto suya entre tus ropas, siempre cerca de ti?"

El médico la miró confundido.

- "¡Demonios, yo no lo haría!" -dijo con sencillez- "esas son el tipo de cosas que hacía Yuki con el retrato de su esposa muerta, ¡esa manía de conservar siempre una fotografía de la persona que amas es increíblemente sentimental y…!"

Se detuvo en seco. Kinomoto no tenía un cabello de tonto pero ciertamente no se le había ocurrido la idea…

Hasta ese instante.

- "Kiku dijo que ese asesino siempre había estado muy cerca al señor Sumeragi cuando él ni su hermana sabían que matar era su oficio" -murmuró la joven diseñadora con tristeza- "también dijo que Sumeragi lloró mucho cuando se enteró de la verdad…"

Touya no quería creer la idea que se le pasaba por la mente…

- "¿Dices que Sumeragi esta…..?… que lo que él siente por ese tipo…"- dudó nervioso.

- "Por favor, no pongas esa cara de espanto" -le pidió la muchacha con suavidad pues ella parecía sentir tristeza por el médium- "pero cuando charlé con el señor Sumeragi en el parque Ueno me comentó algo sobre el dolor de saber que esa persona amada nunca le correspondería y aunque yo nunca sospeché que se trataba de otro hombre, puedo ahora captar perfectamente su tristeza y dolor. También porqué me protegió alejándome de ese árbol" -la muchacha no olvidaba lo que había sufrido antes de descubrir que lo que sentía por el hermano de Sakura era plenamente correspondido- "¿acaso no puedes comprender?, debe ser terrible saber que la persona que amas no puede corresponderte y que por el contrario tienes casi el deber de odiarlo… ¿puedes darte cuenta de ello?(4)*"

Touya tenía una gota sobre la cabeza.

- "Bien, ya deja eso" -estaba realmente incómodo- "¿porqué tenías que habérmelo dicho?"

- "No quería que malinterpretaras las cosas" -le replicó dulcemente- "porque creo que Eriol llegó a la misma conclusión que yo, además que insististe mucho…"

- "¡Pero no tenías que hacerme caso!" -gruñó- "no me parece muy divertido que seas tú quien me digas que a ese sujeto… y que yo le recuerdo a… ¡demonios!"

Ahora comprendía perfectamente el motivo de los sonrojos del médium -¿cómo no se le ocurrió antes?-, después de todo Sakura y los demás decían que tenía el mismo tipo que ese sujeto..

- "Pues yo repito que siento tristeza por el señor Sumeragi" -insistió la diseñadora- "¿acaso no recuerdas lo doloroso que es creer que la persona que amas no te corresponde?"

Kinomoto suspiró. Bien, ciertamente la muchacha tenía razón en decir que aquello era realmente doloroso pero no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo en voz alta ni siquiera ante ella, además que aún eso no le haría sentirse más cómodo en presencia de Sumeragi en el futuro. Sin embargo, casi como si pudiera leer su mente la joven le sonrió con aquella dulzura tan característica suya y todo quedó perfectamente claro para ambos sin palabras.

Lo que el médico ignoraba era que Sakura y Shaoran -bien ocultos en el balcón- tenían una gigantesca gota sobre la cabeza….

- "_Y pensar que cuando conocí a Sumeragi en casa de Kia tuve celos de él_" -pensaba Shaoran con el rostro totalmente ruborizado y sintiéndose muy tonto pues ahora captaba la sagacidad de Eriol y el porqué de su comentario cuando el médium abandonó el salón- "_¡por supuesto!, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido pensar que estaba interesado "de esa forma" en su enemigo.. ¿cómo fue que no me dí cuenta..?_"

Sakura por su parte experimentaba al igual que Tomoyo cierta tristeza por el médium, pero de momento estaba preocupada por un asunto más importante…

- "¿Cómo saldremos de aquí sin que mi hermano nos descubra y crea que le espiábamos a propósito?" -le preguntó a Shaoran- "¿no se te ocurre algo?"

El joven jefe del Clan Li empezó a inquietarse. Si el hermano de su novia se enteraba que ellos conocían el porqué de los rubores del médium ¡allí sí que terminarían en una discusión fuerte! porque no dudaba que el médico se sentiría profundamente incómodo con que ellos supieran eso…

* * *

><p>Jeff había logrado terminar la conversación con sus padres después de casi noventa y tres minutos ininterrumpidos pero aún le dolían las orejas. ¿Porqué tendría Eriol que pasarle el número de su teléfono personal a sus padres?.<p>

Bien, ya sabía que Eriol era de temer cuando se enfadaba -y afortunadamente no lo hacía con frecuencia- de modo que tenía que cambiar de número telefónico lo antes posible -era lo único que se le ocurría- pero entonces fue la voz del mismo Eriol quien estaba comunicándose con él por ese aparato.

- "Jeff, por favor.. es preciso que no pierdas de vista a Yoko Hiu" -dijo el hechicero por teléfono cuando el agente lo contestó con desgana- "… me comuniqué con la Mansión Li y me dicen que se dirigió para el hospital por una llamada tuya.. ¿es cierto?"

- "Sí amigo. Pero ¿a qué viene esto?" -murmuró el agente- "además que estoy enojado contigo… ¡dijiste que no ibas a darle mi teléfono personal a mis padres!"

- "Olvida eso por una sola vez que estoy hablando en serio" -dijo la reencarnación de Clow- "mejor no la pierdas de vista y si puedes ve a visitar a Kaho y verifica su condición… yo partiré para allá en cuanto esto termine"

- "¡Pero Eriol si..!"

La comunicación terminó y Jeff murmuró enojado..

- Bien, lo bueno es que ya no tengo que venir por acá porque estoy en este hospital" -dijo- "además que aprovecho para buscar a Yoko y hacer lo que me pidió este hombre pero… ¿porqué siempre olvida que estoy de vacaciones?. Si Yoko no me gustara tanto como me gusta…"

* * *

><p>La puerta de la lujosa habitación se abrió mientras finalmente ante el dueño de casa y -todos lo supusieron así- los demás integrantes de los Dragones del Cielo. Precisamente Yukito reconoció inmediatamente entre los recién llegados a Akira Ijyuin, tesorero y amigo personal del Director y quien le había dado la bienvenida a la institución Clamp cuando aún estaba en el hospital.<p>

A Spi le surgió una gota sobre la cabeza. Acababa de notar que en los ojitos de Byakko ahora estaba muy claramente la señal de dinero. De hecho, la gatita parecía en aquel momento una máquina registradora calculando ingresos…

Por supuesto que Kero estaba bastante distraído para notar algo, al igual que los demás.

- "Buenas tardes" -saludó el muy apuesto Nokoru Imonoyama, director y dueño del Campus Clamp- "finalmente nos encontramos todos reunidos y me siento realmente halagado que todos ustedes hayan venido a mi humilde casa…"

Todos los compañeros de Sakura se miraron entre sí. ¡Si la mansión era verdaderamente espectacular!… ¿a eso llamaba "humilde"?.

- "No cambias para nada Nokoru" -rió Eriol en voz baja- "siempre con tus entradas espectaculares.."

- "¡Hiragizawa!" -el rubio se adelantó para saludar a Eriol- "¡por supuesto!, ¡por supuesto!… ¿de modo que eras tú el "hechicero de todos los tiempos"?, ¡ya nada me sorprende!"

- "¿Se conocen?" -preguntó Shaoran ante el desconcierto de todos los demás.

- "Bueno sí" – aceptó Eriol- "Nokoru y yo nos conocimos hace algún tiempo… poco después que salí de Tomoeda, en un viaje que él hizo a Inglaterra. Un gusto verte Akira, y a ti también Suoh"

Los asistentes -y amigos- de Nokoru Imonoyama (5)* saludaron también el joven inglés. Cabe destacar que Imonoyama era lo que realmente se podía definir como un "gran prospecto" para cualquier chica. Alto y rubio, de enormes y deslumbrantes ojos azules, reunía en su persona no sólo un impresionante físico sinó también un coeficiente intelectual calificado como de "genio" además de una fortuna personal y familiar que podía competir -y ganar- la de varios países en el mundo. De temperamento más bien entusiasta, era una persona capaz de emprender cualquier cruzada por una auténtica causa justa y su generosidad podía a veces rayar en lo increíble. A su lado y siempre vigilando -y temiendo sus peculiares accesos de entusiasmo- se encontraba Suoh Takamura, quien era su guardaespaldas y amigo personal desde la infancia. A diferencia de Nokoru, Suoh tenía el cabello azulado y los ojos dorados y si bien era realmente apuesto, su temperamento más bien reservado y serio lograba equilibrar un poco la vital energía irradiada por su jefe y amigo. Por si fuera poco Suoh tenía habilidades atléticas que sólo podían calificarse como "impresionantes" ya que desde niño sobresalía en cualquier tipo de deporte que participara, muy especialmente en aquellos que involucraran defensa personal pues pertenecía a una antigua y famosa familia ninja. Por último y no menos importante, estaba Akira Ijyuin -ya conocido por Yukito, a quien saludó con entusiasmo- quien con su rizado cabello negro y siempre risueños ojos oscuros equilibraba con su amabilidad y gentileza las diferentes personalidades de sus amigos, además de ser tesorero principal del Campus.

- "¡Vaya Dragones del Cielo!" -murmuró Nakuru, quien ya estaba dirigiéndose hacia el ninja Takamura, pues tenía el tipo apuesto y serio que le encantaba- "¿cuándo supieron que lo eran?"

- "Nosotros no somos Dragones del Cielo" -contestó muy correctamente Suoh, algo inquieto al ver a la guardiana, a quien también conocía lo suficiente como para preocuparse- "pero el hecho que seamos gente normal no significa que no podamos poner de nuestra parte para apoyarlos con nuestros propios recursos.."

- "¡Los Dragones del Cielo (6)* están aquí!" -los presentó Nokoru con gesto casi teatral y tan entusiasta como de costumbre, refiriéndose al chico Shirou, Sumeragi, Arisugawa y cuatro personas más que le acompañaban- "aunque creo que ustedes ya conocen a algunos de ellos…"

- "Al señor Sumeragi y al joven Kamui" -informó la voz armoniosa de Sakura- "al igual que a Sorata.."

Una de las recién llegadas miró fríamente a Sorata cuando la antigua card captor mencionó su nombre…

- "¿Usted y yo ya nos habíamos visto antes verdad señorita?" -murmuró Yukito dirigiéndose a la joven.

- "Si profesor. Usted me había visto en una ocasión junto a Kamui y a Yuzuriha… soy Arashi Kishuu"

En ese momento la más pequeña de los dragones, la joven Yuzuriha Nekoi -también alumna de Yukito- saludó alborozadamente a su maestro..

- "¡Oh Tsukishiro sensei!.. ¡no podía creerlo cuando Kamui me dijo que usted vendría!"

Las presentaciones fueron entonces más ordenadas. Ya todos los amigos de Sakura conocían a Kamui, al médium y al conocido de Shaoran, de modo que Nokoru les presentó a los demás. Arashi Kishuu era efectivamente una hermosa muchacha de dieciséis a diecisiete años aproximadamente. De brillante y largo cabello negro, era de una belleza severa y seria, muy reservada pero a la vez muy aguda e inteligente; por supuesto que todos notaron las miradas tiernas que Sorata dirigía a la hermosa muchacha -la "dueña absoluta de su corazón" según reveló pomposamente el joven conocido de Li -pero ella le ignoraba casi todo el tiempo aunque hubiera mirado fríamente a Sakura en el primer instante. Por supuesto que Sorata presentó a Li y Sakura como "su querido amigo y su preciosa novia" -para que Arashi no se pusiera celosa, según él- aunque aquello a la joven Kishuu pareció no importarle pero sí aseguró estar al tanto de la labor que llevaba Shaoran al frente del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente.

- "La institución mágica que existe de más antigüedad en el mundo" -dijo seriamente- "de modo que tal y como lo indican los escritos antiguos es usted quién combatirá en la batalla del preámbulo junto con el "hechicero de todos los tiempos".." -en ese momento saludó a Eriol con cortesía- "espero que todo salga bien.."

- "Por eso estamos aquí señorita" -indicó Shaoran- "aunque me sorprende que esté tan enterada de asuntos del Concilio..".

- "Soy la doncella oculta del templo de Ise (7)* señor Li" -replicó la muchacha- "yo le había visto a usted en una ocasión, cuando fue allí en un viaje de estudios. Por eso es que estoy tan enterada de lo que sucede en los círculos mágicos.."

Sakura estaba desconcertada. No entendía a que se refería la joven.

- "Sabes que en los templos de tu país hay "doncellas" o "sacerdotisas"" -le explicó Shaoran en voz baja- "pues también visité Ise en el mismo viaje de estudios que hice a Japón cuando tenía trece años…"

- "La señorita Kishuu ¿es una sacerdotisa?" -se asombró Sakura- "no lo parece.."

- "Y una muy importante, además que el hecho que sea tan joven no significa que no pueda serlo. Por ejemplo, Arisugawa es sacerdote budista en la montaña Kouya(8)*.."

- "¡Vaya sacerdote budista!" -comentó Eriol, muy divertido- "se nota que ellos no son como los sacerdotes de las religiones occidentales… Allí hasta aplican el celibato"

- "Yo no sé como sean los sacerdotes budistas o los occidentales… pero Arisugawa no es muy común que se diga y la señorita Kishuu me sigue pareciendo muy joven" -dudó la antigua card captor.

- "Ese tipo es bastante desenvuelto para ser sacerdote de cualquier religión" -murmuró Hin Lu, mientras Mei Ling le daba la razón.

Pero en aquel momento las bestias del sello tenían un "pequeño" problema..

- "Byakko ¿qué haces?" -preguntó entonces Kero en voz baja.

- "¡Calla!… mira que tengo muchas fotografías ocultas que tomar y no sólo de chicos guapos sinó también de preciosas chicas" -rió- "si ganamos buen dinero con las fotos de Megumi imagina lo que haremos con tantos modelos por aquí.."

- "¡Vas a meternos en un lío otra vez!" -chilló Spinel.

- "¡Pues si te vas de chismoso con tu dueño no te vuelvo a hablar nunca jamás!.."

El pobre gatito negro pareció consternado mientras Kero se decidía a ayudar a Byakko para que nadie descubriera que tomaba fotografías de los presentes. Igual que si ganaban dinero bien que pensaba gastarlo en dulces. Por su parte la pequeña Yuzuriha Nekoi charlaba con Yukito, quien estaba todavía preocupado por las heridas que había recibido la chiquilla de quince años en los combates contra los dragones de la Tierra pero súbitamente Touya pareció inquieto por la presencia de un ¿espíritu perro? que empezó a ladrar furiosamente a los guardianes..

- "¡Oigan, esa cosa es peligrosa!" -chilló Kero volando hacia una ventana un poco alejada, seguido de Byakko y Spinel- "¡Oye niña, trata de contenerlo!"

La aludida tomó al ¿perro? entre sus brazos y le reprendió suavemente por ser tan poco hospitalario con los guardianes…

- "Debe ser porque los tres tienen mucho de felinos" -rió Yukito acariciando al cachorro.

Kiku también se acercó muy contenta a acariciar al pequeño animal, que era justamente…

- "¡Ese perro es un espíritu como Kiku!" -dijo Touya con asombro y desconcierto.

- "¡Puede ver a Inuki!" -dijo Yuzuriha muy animada- "¡usted también puede ver a Inuki al igual que el profesor Tsukishiro!"

- "¿Qué es Inuki?" -preguntó Tomoyo- "yo no veo nada.."

- "¿Usted no lo vé?" -la chiquilla contempló a la diseñadora con algo de tristeza aunque se veía de lejos que admiraba la belleza y elegancia de la muchacha- "¡que pena!"

- "Es un… ¿cachorro?" -dudó el médico.

- "Inuki es un espíritu perro" -explicó la chiquilla- "así como hay espíritus zorro o espíritus de personas como esta niñita" -Kiku estaba feliz jugando con el cachorro- "Inuki es el espíritu protector de mi familia y del templo Mitsumine, que es de donde yo vengo…"

- "Con razón se llama Inuki(9)* " -sonrió Tomoyo.

- "Perros y cosas raras… ¡que lío!" -bufó el doctor con sarcasmo- "y yo que pensé que ya había visto muchas cosas extrañas en el mundo con los espíritus pero nada debería sorprenderme. El árbol maligno de ese asesino sigue siendo un árbol y nunca creí que algo del reino vegetal sería tan peligroso…"

- "Y ahora Inuki" – murmuró Tomoyo mientras Yukito le daba la razón- "Bien lo has dicho, nada debe sorprenderte a estas alturas. Aunque a veces me gustaría poder verlo todo como ustedes.."

- "No se preocupe" -le tranquilizó Yuzuriha- "son muy pocas las personas que pueden ver a Inuki y ya que Kamui me dijo que el profesor Tsukishiro es la forma falsa de un guardián mágico supongo que usted también tiene algún tipo de magia.." -dijo mirando a Touya.

- "Sí, bueno…. yo puedo ver fantasmas y espíritus…"

- "¡Con razón puede verlo!"

Mientras Tomoyo charlaba brevemente con la chiquilla Touya le preguntó a Yukito la ocasión en que había conocido al singular espíritu perro…

- "Fue durante una clase que le dí a la señorita Nekoi. Ella no está en el mismo año de estudios que Kamui pero Inuki siempre la sigue a todas partes, ¡aún a la escuela!"

- "Como nadie puede verlo.."

- "¡Exacto amigo!. Lo bueno fue que a mí no me sorprendió tanto como a ti. Además la señorita Nekoi es realmente una niña encantadora"

Y el profesor de matemáticas del Campus Clamp tenía mucha razón. A sus quince años Yuzuriha Nekoi era una niña realmente alegre y feliz -pese a la responsabilidad que tenía como Dragón del Cielo- y su contextura era pequeña y frágil. Tenía los ojos enormes y chispeantes de vida mientras su cabello corto y negro le daba cierto toque travieso y candoroso que armonizaba perfectamente con su edad.

Los otros dos dragones del Cielo eran personas ya adultas. Megumi charlaba con un caballero de anteojos y que tenía los mismos correctos modales que ella mientras Nakuru conversaba -Suoh había escapado de su alcance mencionándole a Nagisa, su esposa- con una mujer muy atractiva que parecía ser la única persona del lugar tan desenvuelta como ella..

- "Creo que Karen y la señorita Akizuki parecen llevarse bien…" -murmuró Kamui.

- "¿Karen?" -dudó Shaoran- "¿esa dama también es un dragón del cielo?"

La mujer se volvió bruscamente al escuchar la forma en que Shaoran la había llamado y realmente se veía muy halagada mientras Nakuru se unía a Megumi y al otro dragón..

- "Soy Karen Kasumi" -dijo saludando al joven con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios rojos- "¿de modo que tú eres el Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros que mencionó Kamui?… ¡nunca lo hubiera creído de alguien tan joven!"

- "¿Joven?" -dudó Shaoran- "¡pero si tienen en su grupo personas más jóvenes que yo!"

- "Tal vez, pero nosotros nos unimos por las habilidades que tenemos… y por cosas de destino. Me parece algo diferente de un chico tan joven como tú sea dirigente de toda una organización antigua y llena de personas como nosotros.."

El joven Li pensó por un instante que la mujer se estaba burlando de él pero el tono de su voz era sincero. Confundido, trató de mirar al piso pero entonces notó el profundo escote del vestido de Karen Kasumi -¡vaya escote!- y se sonrojó hasta las orejas…

- "Por lo que me dicen, la habilidad de cada uno de ustedes es totalmente diferente" -intervino Eriol con una sonrisa- "Arisugawa puede manejar los relámpagos a voluntad, la señorita Kishuu puede invocar una espada que brota de su mano derecha y la señorita Nekoi tiene a su espíritu perro pero.. ¿cuál es su habilidad?"

- "Puedo manejar el fuego a mi antojo.." -rió la mujer haciendo brotar una llama desde la palma de sus manos sin siquiera usar un hechizo.

- "Interesante" -comentó la reencarnación de Lead Clow.

La hermosa mujer sonrió divertida notando que Shaoran estaba todavía colorado y se alejó buscando al caballero que charlaba con Megumi mientras Eriol comentaba en voz baja:

- "¿Qué te pasó Li?.. ¿le fuiste infiel a Sakura con el pensamiento por primera vez?"

- "¡Fue… ¡fué un accidente!… yo no quise verle el escote… ¡ni siquiera me había dado cuenta!"

- "Sí que sigues siendo el mismo" -murmuró el joven inglés encogiéndose de hombros- "no sé como puedes ser tan distraído en cosas tan obvias… yo estaba al otro extremo de la habitación y lo noté" -rió divertido al ver la cara de su amigo- "creo que todos lo notamos en cuanto ingresó porque aunque se vé mayor que tú y yo no negarás que es una mujer atractiva por eso me llamó la atención que charlaras con ella"

- "Yo no.."

- "Ya sé, ya sé.. desde que estás con Sakura eres incapaz de mirar a otra chica pero sigues siendo hombre ¿no?" -nada como molestar a Li para animar al hechicero- "ya sé que tu eres incapaz de faltarle a Sakura ni con el pensamiento pero esta vez creo que eres mentalmente inocente Li.."

- "No sé como puedes ser tan…. frío en eso" -protestó- "se nota que nunca…".

- "¿Me he enamorado como tú?" -Eriol sonrió con amabilidad pero había cierta insatisfacción en él- "sí, lo sé y no dudes que te envidio un poco por ello… ¡vamos, sólo era una broma!… no has hecho nada realmente malo amigo.."

Shaoran suspiró. Aún tenía cargos de conciencia. Ciertamente había estado distraído y realmente no había notado el escote de Karen pero no tenía caso insistir. Con sus cabellos rojos y rizados que le rozaban casi los hombros y con un vestuario atrevido, Karen Kasumi era una mujer hermosa e impactante a simple vista de modo que tenía que agradecer que Sakura no hubiera notado aquella desafortunada casualidad.

- "Tengo la impresión de haber visto su rostro en alguna parte" -decía el tranquilo caballero que charlaba con Megumi, a quien ahora se unían Nakuru y Karen- "¿no trabaja en alguna revista?"

- "¿Yo?" -dudó la guardiana de las Protection Cards- "no señor Aoki, temo que debe haberse confundido…"

- "Es extraño. Soy editor de la revista de mangas Asuka(10)* y me parece haber visto su rostro en algún lugar"

- "¿Un editor de revistas de manga y anime y es Dragón del Cielo?" -Nakuru enfilaba ahora hacia el afable empleado al notar que era atractivo- "¿no se supone que todos ustedes vienen de algún lugar como templos o algo así?"

- "A veces esas cosas pasan" -sonrió el aludido.

Seiichiro Aoki era maestro del viento y como tal podía controlarlo a su antojo. De aproximadamente treinta y dos a treinta y cuatro años de edad era casi tan afable y tranquilo como Yukito, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y ojos del mismo color que parecían irradiar notable gentileza además que usaba también anteojos.

- "¡Ya lo recuerdo!" -dijo súbitamente mirando a Megumi- "¡en la computadora!… sí, ¡en la máquina de la oficina!.. ¡uno de mis compañeros de trabajo tiene una foto tuya como pantalla de su PC!"

Megumi, Yukito -que se unía a la conversación- Karen Kasumi y Nakuru miraron asombrados al editor mientras Byakko, Spinel y Kero empezaban a sudar frío y rogaban que los demás no se dieran cuenta….

- "Eso…. eso es imposible" -dudó Megumi- "yo nunca me he tomado fotos y así lo hubiera hecho… ¿cómo hubieran llegado hasta allí una fotografía mía?"

- "Para eso tendrías que haber vendido fotografías tuyas por internet" -rió Nakuru- "es la única forma en que algún pervertido podía ponerla en la pantalla de esas máquinas!… porque obviamente sería una foto provocativa….".

¡Byakko, Spinel y Kero estaban realmente asustados!

El grupo se miró por unos instantes antes de considerar disparatada la idea, para gran alivio de las pequeñas bestias del sello…

* * *

><p>Hin Lu había abandonado el salón por un breve instante pero Eriol había aprovechado para seguirle. Ciertamente desde que el secretario de Li le había ayudado a descubrir la identidad de las sombras de sus sueños el joven inglés deseaba consultar el resultado de sus indagaciones…<p>

Era una buena oportunidad.

- "Los archivos del Concilio está bastante confusos con respecto a esos eventos" -le contestó el secretario- "y justamente eso es algo que llama bastante mi atención…"

- "¿A qué te refieres?… ¿no hay nada sobre los Cheng?"

- "De haber cierta información, la hay; pero es bastante imprecisa si considero la exactitud característica de los archivos" -dijo el joven chino, levemente inquieto- "justamente pensaba llevarle mañana un informa por escrito pero supongo que puedo decírselo directamente: Wu Fang Sheng murió en el combate de Clow contra el Druida Negro.."

- "¿Qué de extraordinario tienen los archivos del Concilio en eso?"

- "La terminología precisa en el archivo indica que Wu Fang Sheng murió "a consecuencia" del combate pero no indica el detalle. Definitivamente el hechicero de las aguas tuvo una muerte violenta.."

- "Pero no indican quien fue el responsable…" -murmuró Eriol comprendiendo perfectamente las dudas del secretario e su amigo- "eso no es común… pero, ¿y la mujer?, es imposible que Kai Sung Sheng no indicara cómo ocurrió la muerte del hermano, porque dices que eran hermanos.."

- "Es que no podía hacerlo. Ella no estuvo allí"

Eriol parpadeó confundido por un leve instante pero el secretario no lo notó. ¿Era posible?, si en aquellos relámpagos de recuerdos podía notar aquella sombra femenina llorando junto al muerto…..

- "Los archivos indican que el Druida Negro retó a Clow y Sheng fue su testigo" -prosiguió Hin Lu- "y por supuesto que en aquellos tiempos la norma de los duelos entre hechiceros se aplicaba con todo su rigor y de haber asistido alguien más esa persona hubiera sido ejecutada por violar la Ley de Duelos…"

El joven occidental comprendió. La mujer había estado allí contraviniendo las normas del Concilio y por supuesto que aquello había sido cuidadosamente ocultado….

- "¿Y el testigo del Druida Negro?"

- "El tipo era realmente muy desconfiado" -rió el secretario- "porque prefirió que su testigo fuera un espíritu… el espíritu del hechicero Ogbhar que justamente era un antepasado suyo.."

- "Ogbhar De Danann…"

- "Sí" -asintió Hin Lu recordado el informe que tenía preparado- "por lo que se especifica, este hechicero fue famoso en su tiempo por usar el poder de las maldiciones pero de todas formas eso no importa. Se supone que en un duelo los testigos no tenían ninguna participación activa por eso no importaba que el otro testigo fuera un espíritu" -reflexionó-"es peculiar que Wu Fang Sheng saliera muerto…"

Mei Ling apareció en aquel momento buscando al secretario y Eriol lo dejó marchar con un leve gesto mientras su mente pensaba con rapidez…

- "_Un testigo de un duelo mágico que acaba muerto, una hechicera que no debía estar allí pero que sí estuvo, un espíritu especialista en maldiciones y lo peor es que mis recuerdos son peculiarmente imprecisos en todo lo referente a ese duelo…_" -súbitamente llegó a una conclusión- _"¡por supuesto!…. si Soté sobrevivió al combate mi falta de recuerdos significa que me maldijo. Sí, es lo único que le daría sentido al porqué no puedo recordar nada de esto…. posiblemente el espíritu de ese antepasado que ya tenía gran conocimiento sobre maldiciones encontró una manera de darle la idea y Soté debió haber hecho una maldición para que al reencarnar yo no pudiera recordar nada. Eso significa que sin poderes mágicos Soté debió haber lanzado esa maldición antes de morir…_"

La mirada azul del hechicero se fijó en la lejanía… su sentido común le indicaba que aquella pieza encajaba perfectamente en aquel complicado acertijo pero… ¿y lo que faltaba..?

Decidió aprovechar aquel instante en que todos estaban aún relajados…

- "Yukito" -el profesor se volvió con rapidez ante el requerimiento del joven y le siguió en silencio- "por favor, necesito hablar con Yue…"

Las alas blancas rodearon con rapidez al profesor de la preparatoria Clamp y en un instante el serio y siempre sereno guardián estaba ante la reencarnación de su creador…

- "Es preciso que me hables de todo lo que sepas sobre Wu Fang Sheng y Kai Sung Sheng Yue" -pidió el joven inglés.

- "Me había sorprendido que no preguntaras por ellos la última vez que me preguntaste sobre lo que recordaba del Druida Negro" -replicó Yue cruzándose de brazos.

- "Hay ciertas incongruencias entre algunos datos que tengo de ellos" -la ceja de Eriol se levantó levemente- "pero ¿sabías de ellos y no los mencionaste?…. he tenido que averiguarlos por otros medios porque no los recordaba…"

¡El guardián ahora sí que se notaba confuso!

- "¿No los recordabas?" -repitió Yue frunciendo las cejas- "no puedo creerlo.."

- "Ahora tengo la seguridad que Soté lanzó una maldición que me impide recordar todo lo referente al duelo donde murió Wu Fang Sheng y también lo referente a la placa dorada…"

Eriol había realizado sus primeras pesquisas con la colaboración de Yue, pero desde la primera vez que mencionara aquel objeto la respuesta del guardián era la misma. Nunca había visto la placa dorada. Justamente la imprecisión de sus recuerdos había impedido que pudiera consultarle los detalles pero ahora le inquietaba el hecho que el guardián de alas plateadas no hubiera mencionado a los Sheng por sí mismo..

- "La Ley del Concilio impidió que Kerberos y yo acompañáramos a Clow al combate" -contestó Yue- "sólo puedo decirte lo que Clow me comentó aunque siempre procuraba eludir el tema…"

- "¿Pero qué pasó allí?…. los archivos del Concilio indican que Wu Fang Sheng murió "a consecuencia" del duelo pero no se supone que debiera combatir pues era un testigo…"

- "Kerberos no lo sabe porque salimos de viaje a Japón casi después de eso" -murmuró Yue- "pero Clow si me habló sobre la muerte de Wu Fang Sheng…"

Eriol miró fijamente al guardián y éste contestó muy serio…

- "Clow dijo que había sido un accidente pero…. que él había matado a Wu Fang Sheng"

El joven occidental palideció.

- "Sólo lo mencionó una vez" -continuó Yue- "y el mismo Concilio y la hermana de Sheng lo consideraron accidente… aunque personalmente tengo ciertas dudas.."

- "¿Qué clase de dudas?"

- "La primera vez que Soté De Danann atacó a Clow fue cuando Kerberos y yo estuvimos en el combate y entonces él le dejó escapar, pero justamente Wu Fang Sheng era uno de los más interesados en que volvieran a ser amigos" -recordó- "parecía que sólo Kai Sung Sheng tenía sentido común en esa familia pero pese a todo ni Clow ni Sheng hubieran deseado ver muerto al Druida Negro….. ambos lo consideraban su amigo"

El joven inglés quedó pensativo…

- "Tu estás seguro que Clow no mató a Sheng.."

- "Así es" -asintió el guardián- "Clow era incapaz de ello pero de haber aceptado ante el Concilio que el Druida había asesinado a Sheng todos le habrían perseguido hasta matar a De Danann aunque ya no tuviera poderes… sólo la declaración de Clow hizo que le dejaran escapar"

- "_¿Porqué proteger al Druida Negro?_" -se preguntó Eriol.

- "Kai Sung Sheng se llenó de profundo rencor contra Clow aunque las pocas veces que volvimos a verla Clow la trató siempre con amabilidad" -continuó Yue- "pero yo creo que él protegió al Druida porque de atraparlo éste hubiera denunciado a Kai Sung ante el Concilio por haber estado en el duelo"

- "Eso tendría más sentido" -dijo Eriol.

Pero entonces les llamaron al salón y Yue volvió a su forma de Yukito, mientras Eriol aún pensaba….

Si el guardián tenía razón… ¿porqué la sombra de mujer decía sentirse culpable en sus recuerdos?

* * *

><p>Era el momento de considerar el motivo de la reunión en la mansión Imonoyama.<p>

- "Es preciso aclarar lo referente a la batalla final" -decía Shaoran- "¿son entonces siete los Dragones del Cielo?, ¿qué nos pueden decir de los Dragones de la Tierra?, ¿saben algo del Druida Negro y su gente?"

- "Hay siete dragones en cada bando" -informó Nokoru Imonoyama- "por consiguiente sabemos que los Dragones de la Tierra son también siete aunque ignoramos la identidad de uno de ellos. En cuanto al Druida Negro, hemos llegado a la conclusión que la identidad real de la reencarnación de ese hechicero es el jefe del más poderoso clan de hechiceros de Siam.."

- "¡Tsu Chin!" -murmuró Shaoran mientras confirmaba las sospechas de Yoko y Hin Lu asentía- "… entonces es cierto. Aquel hombre cuyo hermano se casó con Mai Tsi es la reencarnación de Soté De Danann. ¡Ahora sí que tiene sentido!"

- "El mató a Mai Tsi cuando trataba de avisarnos porque al ser el hermano de su difunto esposo ella conocía de sus planes…" -susurró Sakura recordando algunas frases de la joven china- "¿cómo lo averiguaron?"

- "Tal vez no tenemos una supercomputadora especial pero disponemos también de buenos recursos tecnológicos señorita Kinomoto" -replicó el serio Suoh Takamura- "además del apoyo de una vidente…"

- "¡Una vidente!" -Eriol parecía estar satisfecho- "por supuesto. Es lo que necesitaban con el conflicto tan cerca pero ¿no tendrán los Dragones de la Tierra también algún vidente?"

- "Si" -asintió Kamui- "tal vez nosotros tenemos a Hinoto que es nuestra vidente pero ellos tienen a Kakyou, un hombre que vive en los sueños de las personas… ¿cómo lo supiste?"

- "Deducción lógica.."

- "Bien, bien… esto es apasionante pero sería mejor llegar al punto de una vez" -la paciencia de Touya llegaba a su fin- "¿qué es exactamente esto de la batalla del fin del mundo?"

- "Creo que ustedes ya saben que su batalla es por el equilibrio de la magia, por eso es el preámbulo de la nuestra" -replicó Aoki, el editor- "hemos llegado a la conclusión que nuestra batalla final no se librará hasta que ustedes terminen la suya…"

- "¿Y los derrumbes en la ciudad?… ¿no ha muerto nadie por eso?" -se preocupó Hin Lu.

- "Hemos tenido nuestros problemas" -suspiró Karen Kasumi- "como ven la condición de Kamui no es nada buena y Yuzuriha también ha sido herida. Es por esas heridas que la ciudad ha sufrido los desastres pues creo que ya conocen que nuestro poder mantiene las barreras que formamos antes de cada batalla sin embargo hasta ahora hemos corrido con suerte y ninguno de nosotros ha muerto" -miró a el editor que parecía súbitamente triste- "al menos ninguno nuestros compañeros dragones.."

- "Pero…."-Nakuru se acaba de enterar que también Aoki estaba casado y eso la hizo volver a coquetear con el médium- "¿cómo fue que te hiciste eso?"

Sumeragi no contestó y se hundió en un sillón en hermético silencio mirando a Touya de reojo mientras Kamui contestaba con voz trémula..

- "Se lo hizo Fuuma"

- "¿El Kamui Oscuro?" -dudó Yukito- "por la forma en que hablas de él es como si fuera alguien de tu familia"

Kamui suspiró y los demás quedaron en silencio mientras el muchacho empezaba a contar lo ocurrido con profunda tristeza…

- "Fuuma ha sido mi mejor y único amigo desde la infancia y eso lo hace que lo considere la única familia que me queda en el mundo. Yo lo sigo considerando mi mejor amigo.."

- "¡Con amigos como él quien necesita enemigos!" -interrumpió Touya.

- "¡Pero Fuuma no siempre fue así!" -le defendió Kamui- "él… el era… normal. Era muy diferente a como es ahora: no tenía poderes, era muy serio y siempre se preocupaba mucho por los demás, especialmente por su padre, por mí y por …. Kotori"

- "¿Kotori?" -repitió Sakura.

El dolor con el Kamui pronunció aquel nombre llamó la atención de la muchacha.

- "Tu aura es casi tan dulce y gentil como la de ella" -dijo Kamui y Sakura recordó que el muchacho había mencionado lo mismo la noche que lo conoció- "ella….ella era realmente especial para mí, la persona que más quise en el mundo pero ahora esta muerta" -su voz estaba trémula- "Fue asesinada por Fuuma el mismo día que él…. que él cambió y se convirtió en el Kamui Oscuro. Ella era la hermana menor de Fuuma."

Todos palidecieron ante la idea…. ¡un hermano matando a su hermana menor!… ¿qué clase de poder podía hacer que alguien fuera capaz de ello?..

La voz entrecortada del chico no le dejó seguir y Sorata les explicó entonces que Fuuma Monou había sido un joven común y corriente hasta que el chico Shirou había decidido unirse a los Dragones del Cielo, sólo entonces el poder oscuro se manifestó en Fuuma anulando totalmente la personalidad del amigo de Kamui y convirtiéndolo en lo que era en la actualidad: "el otro Kamui"..

- "¿Cómo es eso?" -preguntó Tomoyo- "¿otro Kamui?"

- "Según los textos antiguos, ambos bandos deben enfrentarse" -explicó Arashi Kishuu- "pero lo que no estaba claro y no supimos hasta que fue tarde era que aunque Kamui tenía la decisión de elegir un bando, en el mismo instante que él eligiera su "estrella acompañante" tomaría el mando del bando opuesto.."

- "¿Estrella acompañante?" -murmuró Shaoran- "no sabía nada de eso".

- "Nosotros tampoco lo supimos hasta que todo pasó pero alguien debía tomar el lugar vacante en el bando contrario… esa es la misión de la "estrella acompañante"" -explicó Sumeragi- "por eso sabemos que la personalidad del Kamui Oscuro es totalmente diferente a la de Fuuma Monou y podría bien decirse que son dos personalidades en el mismo cuerpo"

- "Pero.. ¿porqué una "estrella acompañante"?" -murmuró Sakura- " ¿porqué?"

- "Para equilibrar ambos bandos" -contestó Eriol- "siempre los bandos en conflicto deben ser iguales y mucho más aún la batalla del fin del mundo… el equilibrio es parte del conflicto…"

Shaoran asintió. Ahora sí que lo que su padre había dicho tenía sentido.

- "Por eso es que Monou tiene un aura tan poderosa como tú" -le dijo a Kamui- "ambos son Kamui por eso pero.. ¿y la verdadera personalidad de ese chico?"

- "No sabemos" -replicó Sumeragi.

- "Yo sé que puedo traer al verdadero Fuuma de regreso" -el chico Shirou parecía aferrarse a esa idea con desesperación- "de donde quiera que esté…. Fuuma es mi mejor amigo y él no tiene la culpa de lo que la otra personalidad ha hecho, él nunca hubiera lastimado a Kotori o a mí porque siempre nos protegía….. Kotori." -suspiró con dolor- "justamente por ella salvaré a su hermano porque Fuuma no es responsable de lo que "el otro" hace.. ¡tengo que lograrlo por Kotori!"

El chico apretó los puños con decisión mientras todos se hundían en el silencio.

- "Pues a mí todavía eso me parece bastante confuso…" -dudó Hin Lu- "como que tenemos demasiadas preguntas pendientes ¿verdad?"

- "Yo sólo espero que todas las preguntas queden despejadas aquí" -susurró Yukito.

Kiku miró a todos con súbito interés. Su personita fantasmal parecía nuevamente inquieta..

- "¿Qué sucede pequeña?" -inquirió Eriol con una sonrisa- "¿hay algo que todavía no nos hayas dicho?"

- "No sabio chico hechicero, pero hay algo que no han dicho a Kiku"

Todos los presentes -Dragones y amigos de Sakura- miraron a la pequeña con interés mientras ella preguntaba con inocencia..

- "¿Cómo se hacen los bebés?"

Todos los presentes -hasta el joven y atormentado Kamui Shirou- miraron a la niña fantasma con una gran gota sobre la cabeza…

¡Menudo momento para hacer ese tipo de preguntas!

* * *

><p>Sonomi no pensaba ceder esta vez. Sus guardaespaldas le habían informado que Jean Le Blanc había abandonado el país después de una riña con Touya Kinomoto, pero aunque interiormente se sentía contenta que ese francés idiota hubiera salido de la vida de Tomoyo aún se sentía decepcionada por el modo en que el médico había frustrado sus planes y ahora le arrebataba a su única hija…<p>

Bien, los guardaespaldas tenían órdenes de vigilarlos -a ambos- a cada instante. No confiaba para nada en ese tipo -¡había vivido con otra mujer un día anterior a cuando ella le descubrió con su hija en el hospital!- y estaba determinada a conseguir aburrirlo con esa persecución implacable hasta que finalmente dejara en paz a su hija…

- _"Bien, quizá es algo exagerado pero Tomoyo merece algo mejor que ese tipo"_ -pensó- _"aunque sea hijo de mi querida Nadeshiko no se parece en nada a mi dulce amiga y alguien así no puede hacer feliz a mi hija. ¡No es justo que siendo su madre la pierda cuando empezábamos a llevarnos mucho mejor que en estos últimos diez años!"_

* * *

><p>Dragones y amigos de Sakura se miraban unos a otros en silencio y todavía con incomodidad pero Eriol parecía bastante divertido cuando la puerta de aquella habitación privada se cerró detrás del doctor Kinomoto…<p>

Es que la pregunta de la niña fantasma había dejado a todos realmente sin habla.

- "¡No es le momento para preguntar eso Kiku!" -había replicado el médico muy indignado hace algunos minutos- "¡ya basta con esas tonterías!"

- "Pero todos dicen que ya no hay preguntas y a Kiku no le quieren contestar nunca eso" -dijo con inocencia- "además una vez ángel sin alas que si sonríe dijo que hermanito contestaría sobre cosas que pasan en habitación de gente grande como hermanito cuando están solos un chico y una chica… ¿porqué nunca quieren contestar eso a Kiku?, ¡Kiku quiere saber y ya no quiere esperar!… Kiku ha dicho lo que sabe y hermanito y amigos de hermanita Sakura querían saber y Kiku quiere que ahora le contesten…" -suplicó- "¡por favor contestar a Kiku!"

Touya empezó a incomodarse… ¿porqué le parecía que todos lo miraban?

- "Bueno que Yuki te conteste eso yo…"

Al volverse a buscar a su amigo éste había desaparecido…

- "El… el profesor Tsukishiro fue a llamar por teléfono a un hospital para preguntar por alguien tan pronto la niña hizo esa pregunta" -le informó Yuzuriha.

El médico miró con rapidez a su alrededor, pero súbitamente se encontró con que Tomoyo, Sakura y hasta aquel antipático sujeto chino habían desaparecido…

¿Acaso todos se habían puesto de acuerdo o qué?. No sólo era el peor momento para que Kiku hiciera tal tipo de preguntas -¡y no tenía la menor intención de contestarla!- sinó que no quedaba nadie que gozara de la confianza de la pequeña fantasma a quien pudiera pasarle el problema de contestarle.

¡Maldita sea!, ¿donde se metieron todos?. Su novia no podía ver a la niña pero ciertamente se hubiera sentido mejor si ella hubiera dado una explicación general a la fantasma con él como intermediario y nada más…

- "¡Olvida esa estúpida pregunta Kiku!" -gruñó de nuevo.

- "¡No, por favor!" -la pequeña estaba decidida esta vez- "todos contentos con que Kiku haya dicho cosas, pero nadie contestar preguntita de Kiku … ¡Kiku quiere que hermanito conteste ahora!"

- "¡Que no te voy a responder nada..!"

- "Pero hermanito dijo…. ángel sin alas que sí sonríe dijo entonces…"

Furioso por la manera en que lo miraban el doctor llevó a la pequeña a otra lujosa habitación con el permiso del muy divertido dueño de casa a quien ya le habían explicado lo ocurrido pues en su calidad de ser humano normal -al igual que sus asistentes- no podía ver a la niña..

- "¡Yo nunca te dije que iba a contestarte!" -le regañó furioso cuando se quedó a solas con la pequeña- " ¡Fue Yukito y no yo quien lo dijo!… ¡anda búscalo y pregúntale a él!, al fin y al cabo Yukito ya ha estado casado…"

- "Pero… ¿acaso hermanito no sabe?" -preguntó mordiéndose el dedo fantasmal con un gran signo de interrogación sobre su cabecita- " ¿por eso no me dejabas entrar a tu habitación cuando vivías con…?"

- "¡CLARO QUE SÉ LO QUE PASA!" -gruñó sin dejarla acabar- "pero ya te he dicho que no es el momento indicado.."

- "Es que si Kiku no insiste nadie contestará nunca a Kiku"

- "Eso sería lo mejor… ¿para qué rayos quieres saberlo?"

- "¡Porque Kiku quiere saber, por eso!.. ¿es algo malo?"

- "_¡Maldita sea, Yuki y los demás me las van a pagar!" _-pensó molesto- _"y yo que nunca tuve que explicarle nada ni siquiera al monstruo y ahora todos quieren que se lo explique a una fantasma!_" -la niña le miraba con interés- "¡me niego, me niego y me niego rotundamente!"

Pero esta vez Kiku no parecía estar dispuesta a ceder.

* * *

><p>Nadeshiko Kinomoto contempló a su esposo con inquietud. Fujitaka se había hundido en profundo silencio hace algunos minutos pero ella entendía perfectamente que había él estaba pasando un momento muy difícil…<p>

- "Kia tenía fé en el futuro y murió teniéndola.." -le dijo levemente- "al igual que él estoy segura que las cosas saldrán bien.."

- "Sí Nadeshiko" -suspiró el decano de la facultad de Arqueología de la Universidad de Tokyo- "ahora yo también estoy seguro de eso… ¿sabes?, desde que tomé esta decisión me siento extrañamente tranquilo.."

- "Entonces… sabes que ya debo irme ¿verdad?"

Su esposo asintió en silencio.

* * *

><p>Finalmente la conversación en la casa Imonoyama había recaído nuevamente en Fuuma Monou, el Kamui Oscuro…<p>

- "Es una persona peligrosa y poderosa.." -decía Shaoran.

- "¿Y el padre?" -preguntó Mei Ling- "dijeron que ese joven tiene un padre.."

- "Kyogo Monou murió poco antes de que este conflicto empezara" -explicó Sorata- "cuando aún no se había descubierto lo de la personalidad oculta de Fuuma. Era sacerdote del Templo Togakushine y ahora el amigo de Kamui no tiene más familia"

- "Eso no es del todo cierto"

La aseveración de Nokoru sorprendió a todos.

- "¿Qué dices?" -casi gritó Kamui- "¡¿de qué hablas?"

- "Recibí una peculiar llamada telefónica hace poco" -informó el Director del Campus Clamp- "y esa llamada me informó de la muerte de una persona que estaba brindándonos información…"

- "¿Tenías un informante entre los Dragones de la Tierra?" -se asombró Sorata.

- "No, Kia no era un Dragón de la Tierra" -los amigos de Sakura y Sumeragi se asombraron cuando Imonoyama mencionó al esposo de Kaho- "sin embargo era alguien que podía conseguir información que realmente estaba fuera del alcance de ambos bandos.."

- "¿Kia estaba trabajando para ustedes?" -Eriol entendía perfectamente varios acontecimientos- "¡por supuesto!.. él desapareció cuando los terremotos comenzaron e incluso Kaho me comentó que estaba angustiado cuando ocurrió el primer temblor, ¡justo después de nuestro combate con el último card captor!… además esto también le dá sentido a cierto sello que había puesto en mi viejo hotel.."

Shaoran dudó, pero entonces recordó aquel primer terremoto que él no había notado por haber estado inconsciente a consecuencia de la dura batalla contra aquel pequeño pero poderoso ser…..

- "¿Y porqué Kia podía conseguir esa "información" que dice estaba fuera del alcance de ambos bandos?" -preguntó Nakuru con escepticismo – "hasta donde yo sé, él era un médium común y corriente además su poder no puede compararse al del señor Sumeragi aquí presente aunque ambos son médiums. ¿Cómo es que Kia podía tener acceso a información de ese tipo?"

- "Porque Kia no era quien decía ser" -replicó Eriol ya totalmente seguro- "yo estaba seguro que él estaba involucrado en estos acontecimientos pero ahora no hay duda de que era algo más que un médium común y corriente…"

- "Exactamente Eriol" -intervino Kaho, ingresando palidísima y apoyada en Yoko al salón- "como siempre, no te equivocas.."

- "¡Kaho!"

- "Por favor señora, tome asiento..usted también señorita" -Kaho y Yoko aceptaron el gesto de Imonoyama- "agradezco mucho que estén aquí…"

- "Kaho, ¡no estás bien todavía!" -dijo Eriol con preocupación buscando a Jeff inútilmente por allí.

- "Me siento mucho mejor después aceptar algunas cosas " -dijo la antigua maestra de la primaria Tomoeda con melancolía- "además que el señor Imonoyama se comunicó conmigo hace un par de horas y me pidió que viniera aquí"

- "Un momento por favor…" -Kamui estaba perplejo pero no era el único- "Nokoru, tu habías dicho algo de Fuuma, de la familia de Fuuma y no entiendo que tiene esto que ver…"

- "Es muy posible que esto les aclare muchas cosas… a todos" -dijo sacando una cinta de video y mirando a Kaho con pesar- "me lo acaban de hacer llegar y fue uno de los motivos de esta reunión…"

Nokoru Imonoyama y Eriol contemplaron a la esposa del médium con preocupación mientras ella se aferraba más a la silenciosa Yoko; algunos instantes después todos los presentes pudieron contemplar la imagen de Kia a través de una pantalla…

- "Si están viendo esta cinta amigos míos, entonces significa que estoy muerto" -dijo serenamente- "y eso quiere decir que finalmente tengo que confesarles lo que nunca me atreví a decir cara a cara a ninguno de ustedes: Mi nombre no es Kia Monouhi pues mi verdadera identidad es Kiyama Monou del templo Togakushine… Sí, de la misma familia que tenía la misión de proteger la espada santa y de donde procede el Kamui Oscuro… él es mi sobrino."

Todos estaban estupefactos… ¿Kia era el tío del Kamui Oscuro?, ¿qué era eso de una Espada Santa?.

- "¿Qué es eso de Espada Santa?" -Sakura no entendía nada- "¿templo Togakushine?"

- "Tal y como lo indicó Kaho" -explicó Eriol- "el templo Togakushine es el lugar que debe guardar la Espada Santa con la que el Kamui librará la última batalla por la humanidad…"

- "¿Espada Santa?" -repitió Mei Ling- "¿realmente existe algo así?"

- "Por supuesto" -Shaoran parecía estar tan informado como Eriol respecto al tema y esa arma- "la Espada Santa es un arma mística… el arma sagrada más legendaria y poderosa que cualquier objeto mágico, pero las viejas crónicas indican que sólo surgiría cuando el Kamui…"

- "Apareciera…." -murmuró Hin Lu completando la frase de su jefe.

- "Entonces.. ¿esa cosa ha estado siempre en ese templo o surgió simplemente ahora?" -preguntó Touya.

- "La Espada apareció cuando Kamui era niño" -informó Sumeragi y el médico no dijo nada por un buen rato- "justamente era la misión del sacerdote del templo Togakushine custodiarla hasta que Kamui volviera por ella, lo que nunca supimos es que al parecer también estaba destinado que el heredero del templo iba a ser la "estrella acompañante" de Kamui…"

- "Eso quiere decir…. ¿qué Kia era miembro de la familia que custodiaba esa arma?" -dudó Spinel.

Todos se miraron con asombro y aún Kaho estaba pasmada mientras Yukito notaba que Kamui estaba retorciendo sus manos con desesperación y a una señal de Imonoyama la cinta de Kia se puso en movimiento otra vez…

- "Quizá lo sepan ahora, pero la misión del sacerdote del Templo Togakushine es esperar a la batalla por el fin de la humanidad porque entonces surgirá la Espada Santa. Es justamente esta arma mística la que la familia Monou debe proteger con su vida para poder dársela al "Kamui"… cuando finalmente llegue" -suspiró- "sin embargo, hay algo que no estaba en los textos antiguos y que es sólo de conocimiento por nuestra familia: nuestra labor es más que sólo cuidar de la Espada Santa, porque sólo nosotros sabemos que el último heredero del templo Togakushine será la "estrella acompañante" del Kamui y como tal tomará el lugar opuesto al que éste escoja en los bandos en conflicto.."

- "Entonces todo es cierto.." -murmuró Tomoyo.

- "Siempre creí que el "Kamui" tomaría el lado de los que defienden a la humanidad" -continuó la grabación de Kia- "pero eso nos dejaba con la terrible sombra de que sería un miembro de mi familia o yo mismo quién tendría que tomar el puesto de "Kamui Oscuro" en esta batalla" -suspiró- "por supuesto que yo no era el mayor de la familia Monou pues a la muerte de mis padres mi hermano Kyogo asumió el puesto de sacerdote(11)* del templo, pero no podía evitar la angustia por el futuro desde que mi padre nos confesó en su lecho de muerte el destino de mi casa" -a través de la imagen parecía triste- "Kyogo siempre decía que el destino estaba escrito y debíamos cumplirlo pero yo era casi un niño entonces y admito que me asustaba el fatalismo de mi hermano. Hasta que un día se presentó a nuestro templo una persona que quería cambiar el futuro…"

- "¿Una persona?" -dudó Sakura.

- "Esta persona logró su propósito pese a tener que poner su vida en peligro por ello pero lo importante es que eso me demostró que había esperanza para nosotros" -la imagen de Kia parecía triste- "pero mi hermano no estaba de acuerdo. El era el mayor de nosotros y además opinaba que no podíamos eludir nuestro deber. Fué por este desacuerdo que me escapé de mi casa y renuncié para siempre a ser heredero del templo aún cuando con el matrimonio de mi hermano mi línea en la sucesión era poco probable…"

Todos los presentes contuvieron la respiración mientras la grabación continuaba..

- "Cambié mi nombre, mi vida y jamás mencioné mi pasado" -continuaba la grabación- "Kiyama Monou dejó de existir y en su lugar ahora era Kia Monouhi, después de todo, siempre me decían Kia en casa y Monouhi era el apellido más cercano al mío, aunque ya no era miembro de la familia Monou…"

Sakura entendió entonces porqué le había sido levemente familiar el nombre real del Kamui Oscuro…

- "Yo no era el sacerdote del templo Togakushine" -decía Kia- "sólo tenía cierta habilidad que hacía de mí un médium común y corriente pero eso me alegró porque yo deseaba estar lo más alejado que pudiera a ese conflicto. Posteriormente conocí a Kaho Mizuki y nos casamos. Realmente fue la mejor época de mi vida…"

Kaho sonrió con tristeza.

- "Cuando ustedes, los amigos de Kaho, enfrentaron a esa amenaza llamada el último card captor yo estaba ya preocupado por que el tiempo era el propicio para la batalla del fin del mundo. Estaba aún en el hospital a consecuencia de la herida que me provocó ese niño cuando el primer terremoto empezó y mis temores se acentuaron. Lo peor fue que cuando me recuperé busqué a mi hermano y entonces supe de la muerte de Kyogo y el asesinato de su hija Kotori, así como la desaparición de mi sobrino Fuuma a quien yo había visto cuando tenía cuatro años" -ahora sí que la imagen de Kia dejaba ver su angustia- "entonces fue que me decidí. Estaba seguro que Fuuma había sido poseído ya por la personalidad de la "estrella acompañante" del Kamui y me sentí terriblemente culpable. De cualquier forma, debía tratar de encontrar alguna forma de mantenerme alejado de él ya que de sospechar que estaba vivo podría buscarme"

- "_Fue por eso que desapareció…_" -las cosas para Kaho estaban ahora más claras que nunca pero los pensamientos no traían consuelo a la infortunada mujer- "_se fué por eso.._."

- "No podía involucrar a Kaho pues estaba esperando un hijo mío y ese era otro motivo para alejarme. Tenía que hallar la forma de liberar a mi sobrino de ese destino porque de lo contrario quizá recaería en mí o en mi hijo aún por venir pero necesitaba preparar una idea alterna: de no lograr encontrar nada que pudiera romper esa sombra del hijo de mi hermano debía realizar un rito que sellara para siempre mi poder y liberara a cualquiera de mi sangre del destino de ser "estrella acompañante" del Kamui…. pero con la salvedad que este "sello" sólo se activaría con mi muerte… y no a manos de Fuuma pues sigue siendo mi sangre, sinó de cualquier otro dragón de la tierra…"

- "El Sakurazukamori" -murmuró Touya.

Subaru Sumeragi palideció a la mención de su enemigo y miró al médico con viveza aunque éste se incomodó bastante..

- "He hecho todo lo que he podido, pero no he encontrado la forma de salvar a Fuuma de ser el "Kamui Oscuro"" -Kia estaba extrañamente tranquilo- "temo que ahora esta esperanza queda únicamente en manos de Kamui Shirou quien es su antagonista y su mejor amigo.."

El estudiante pareció súbitamente esperanzado..

- "Si… salvaré a Fuuma…. Kotori lo hubiera querido así.." -murmuró.

- "Pues es mejor que te cuides porque dudo que "tu amigo" no aproveche la situación" -dijo Shaoran con firmeza- "es ciertamente muy peligroso enfrentar a alguien que deseas salvar cuando esa persona quiere matarte.."

- "¡Shaoran por favor..!" -suplicó Sakura.

- "No estoy diciendo que pierda su esperanza Sakura, sólo que sea cuidadoso.."

- "Sin embargo, soy egoísta" -continuó la grabación del médium- "y en caso de que el joven Shirou no lo consiga puedo revelar con tranquilidad que mi familia está a salvo porque ya practiqué el rito. Por supuesto que si están viendo esta grabación es que ya estoy muerto pero estoy tranquilo" -por un momento su conocido optimismo pareció aparecer- "Con algo de suerte quizá mi espíritu pueda visitarlos alguna vez"

Kaho sollozó. De todos los Dragones de la Tierra Kia había sido asesinado por el único que tenía la potestad de infringirle tormento y dolor manteniendo su espíritu para siempre encerrado en ese árbol diabólico…

- "He puesto a Kaho y mi hijo al cuidado de uno de ustedes" -por un momento fue como si la proyección no existiera y el médium conversara con los allí reunidos directamente- "conozco de tu poder Eriol y que estoy seguro no permitirás que nada les pase aunque tengo motivos que me hacen pensar que ustedes también tienen una batalla que librar antes de la del fin del mundo. Sólo les pido por favor que cuiden de mi esposa y traten de perdonarme por nunca decirles esto. No era fácil para mi. También me atrevo a pedir a dos personas entre ustedes que comprendan a alguien más…" -dijo enigmáticamente- "a veces por proteger a los que amamos podemos ser muy egoístas"

La imagen se detuvo al terminar y todos los presentes se miraron con fijeza. Kaho estaba apoyada ahora en el brazo de Eriol mientras el joven Kamui y los demás dragones se miraban tratando de asimilar la historia…

- "Ahora entiendo porque me pidió por medio de Kiku que dejara de investigar al Sakurazukamori" -murmuró Touya Kinomoto- "por medio de mis indagaciones podía conducir a su sobrino y a ese asesino a Kaho…"

Tomoyo asintió en silencio dándole la razón pero nadie pronunció ninguna palabra más. Imonoyama tosió con incomodidad por algunos instantes antes de ofrecerle a Kaho una habitación para que pudiera descansar…

- "Se lo agradezco" -aceptó la profesora saliendo apoyada en el brazo de Eriol pero pareció recordar algo y se volvió casi bruscamente- "Touya… en una ocasión que visitaste mi casa notaste algo que no quisiste decirme.. ¿qué fue?"

- "Bien, supongo que no tiene caso que lo niegue" -repuso el doctor- "cuando toqué la yukata de tu esposo pude verlo en una caseta telefónica y alguien de aura muy oscura que no pude distinguir quién era le saludaba de forma muy familiar…"

- "¿Una caseta telefónica?" -dudó Kaho- "¡yo ví a Kia ser asesinado en un callejón iluminado sólo por una caseta telefónica!.. ¡viste los últimos momentos de Kia!"

Todos miraron al médico con asombro mientras el aludido estaba levemente incómodo…

- "¿Tienes visiones?" -le preguntó Shaoran con viveza mientras Sakura no salía de su asombro al igual que Tomoyo- "¡no puedo creerlo!"

- "¡No me había pasado en mucho tiempo, demonios!" -refunfuñó- "hasta ahora no han sido más que…. que tres veces en toda mi vida…."

- "¡Eso nunca me lo contaste Touya!" -se asombró Yukito.

- "No son visiones… sólo veo espíritus moviéndose y entonces una imagen… ¡eso es todo!" -refunfuñó- "eso no es como los sueños de Sakura…"

- "Pero su poder siempre ha sido muy diferente al de Sakura" -repuso Eriol- "y eso significa que su habilidad está evolucionando notablemente doctor…. me doy cuenta que no sólo es en Sakura donde han crecido sus poderes sinó también en usted. ¿recuerda alguna vez que le haya pasado eso?"

Kinomoto estaba claramente molesto. Miró a Tomoyo buscando apoyo pero ella estaba tan perpleja como los demás y finalmente contestó…

- "Aquel condenado día antes de ir a la escuela.."

- "¿Qué día?" -preguntó la diseñadora con viveza.

- "El día que apareció" -dijo mirando a Li con enfado

- "¿A qué día te refieres?" -la antigua card captor estaba confundida- "cuando Shaoran y yo nos reencontramos antes de lo del último card captor aún no sabía que estabas en Tokyo.."

- "Hablo de cuando eras una niña. Me refiero a la misma mañana en que ese tipo al que ahora llamas "novio" apareció en la escuela de Tomoeda" -continuó con sarcasmo- "¿acaso no recuerdas que estaban forcejeando en pleno descanso y yo salté la reja de la preparatoria por el escándalo que armaron?".

- "¿Cuándo ustedes dos se conocieron y casi pelean?" -dijo Sakura con una gran gota sobre la cabeza.

- "¿Cuál escándalo?" -murmuró Mei Ling.

- "Está exagerando un poco…." -replicó la diseñadora.

- "Pero.. ¿qué fue exactamente lo que viste esa mañana antes de que conociéramos a Li durante el descanso?" -preguntó Yukito después de darle la razón a Tomoyo- "porque ahora que lo recuerdo… era como si estuvieras esperando que algo pasara… recuerdo que casi no hablabas en el descanso y por eso me fui a comprar bocadillos"

- "¿Bocadillos?" -murmuró Kamui.

El pobre adolescente imaginó por un momento a su profesor con sus "bocadillos" y una leve gota apareció sobre su cabeza mientras el médico contestaba con evidente malhumor:

- "La estaba abrazando ¡condenación!… ví que el condenado mocoso iba a abrazarla en una especie de parque de juegos… ¡eso no me alegró para nada!"

Sakura y Li se sonrojaron…. a la mente de ambos volvía el recuerdo de aquella tarde en que la pequeña Sakura confesara sus sentimientos a Yukito y terminara abrazando a Shaoran en busca de consuelo…

Yukito esbozó una sonrisa… las cosas ocurren siempre por algún motivo.

Por su parte, ahora sí que Tomoyo comprendía el motivo del feroz antagonismo entre Li y el hermano de Sakura. Quizá Shaoran Li era un recién llegado y desconfiado niño cuando le conocieron en la primaria -y todavía no estaba interesado en Sakura más que para arrebatarle las Clow Cards- pero Touya ya estaba advertido que aquel niño chino algún día le arrebataría a su hermanita…

Shaoran estaba confundido e incómodo con tanta gente escuchando eso….

- "Fue por eso que me enteré que mi hermana había descubierto al libro extraño del sótano y después sentí la presencia ese muñeco parlante.." -señaló a Kero- "pero los espíritus no volvieron a moverse con rapidez ante mí de nuevo y no hubo más imágenes… hasta ahora"

- "Entonces es por eso que lo sabías.." -murmuró Sakura- "pero…. ¿los espíritus se mueven ante ti?" -empezó a asustarse- "¡debe ser horrible!".

- "Suena más bien como si alguien le avisara las cosas que van a pasar, pero eso es imposible…." -dudó Hin Lu- "si he entendido bien el poder que posee el doctor podría calificarse como magia espiritual…".

- "¿Qué es magia espiritual?" -preguntó Tomoyo.

- "Magia espiritual es el tipo de poder que nos implica visualizar espíritus, presencias y cosas sobrenaturales" -explicó Sumeragi- "es un fenómeno que se presenta muy escasas veces en personas comunes pero normalmente en su manifestación más básica, que es la de solamente ver lo que otros no pueden…"

A Touya empezaba a incomodarle que Sumeragi se interesara tanto en su poder….

Pero Eriol y Shaoran sacaban conclusiones en voz baja.

- "Pero esas visiones parecen ser un reflejo.." -comentó Shaoran con la total aprobación de Eriol- "como si alguien estuviera reflejando algún poder que no es suyo manifestándolo a través de él…. pero ¿porqué?"

- "¿Crees que sea algo malo?" -dudó Sakura.

- "Pues esa persona hubiera ayudado más si hubiera avisado las cosas directamente…" -gruñó Kinomoto- "además que no tiene sentido…. ¿quién podría haber hecho eso cuando Sakura aún era una niña?.."

- "Sería alguien que haya estado cerca todo el tiempo.." -murmuró Tomoyo.

- "Las casualidades no existen sólo lo inevitable.." -dijo Eriol en voz baja cavilando muchas cosas en su mente inquieta- "todo empieza a tener sentido salvo un detalle…"

Los Dragones parecían estar casi tan confundidos como todos pero repentinamente la silenciosa Megumi parpadeó….

- "Un momento…." -murmuró la gentil guardiana de las Protection Cards- "¿y la otra persona?"

Todos se volvieron a verla…

- "¿De qué hablas?" -preguntó Mei Ling- "¿qué otra persona?"

- "La persona que le avisó por teléfono al señor Imonoyama de lo…. "-dudó- "lo del señor Monouhi, la persona que trajo hasta aquí esta cinta…."

- "Es cierto…" -murmuró Yoko- "creo que estábamos pasando eso por alto.."

Todos -incluyendo a los dragones del Cielo- se volvieron a mirar a su anfitrión y Nokoru Imonoyama pareció algo inquieto…

Pero entonces la puerta se abrió nuevamente y Sakura no pudo creerlo..

- "¡PAPÁ!.. ¿qué haces aquí?" -dijo sin poder contenerse.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora<strong>: ¡uff!… ¡al fin, al fin! ^_^. Finalmente termino con este capítulo de explicaciones y espero que no haya sido demasiado pesado pero es que hay mucho que explicar -aunque todavía queda bastantes misterios en mi haber – bueno… ¿qué les pareció?. La pobre Kaho sí que ha tenido mucho que soportar T_T! pero las cosas aún están bastante complicadas aunque también hay cada sorpresa (pregúntenle a Touya ^_^ que no vé a Sumeragi mirarlo sin dar un salto). ¿Y Sakura y Shaoran?, ¡menudas cosas que pueden escuchar sin querer!. En cuanto a Eriol anda cavilando lo que realmente pasó en el combate de Clow contra el Druida Negro. A este paso creo que la única feliz en esa reunión es Byakko… ¡tiene muchos modelos para su negocio! aunque a Kero y a Spinel recién les volvió el alma al cuerpo con el susto que casi les descubran…¬¬´

**Otra notita**: Una GIGANTESCA disculpa por la cantidad de explicaciones y datos que tiene este capítulo así como por los adelantos del manga "X" para los que lo seguían y no sabían mucho de lo que he dicho por aquí…. ¡lo siento, lo siento!, pero es que tengo que explicar todo al detalle para que nadie se maree y espero haberlo hecho lo mejor posible… o´

**Nota aclaratoria de crossovers** (mezcla de este fic con otras obras) y otras cosas:

**(1) *** Lo relatado por Kiku es el argumento del manga "Tokyo Babylon" de Clamp, efectivamente, el Sakurazukamori vivió durante un año muy cerca de los gemelos Subaru y Hokuto Sumeragi, haciéndose pasar como una gran amigo de ambos antes de revelarse como su peor enemigo y matar a Hokuto -la gemela- la presencia de Kiku por allí es totalmente idea mía ^^´…

**(2)*- "Om…. Om vajra… Om vajra dharma kiri sowaka"**: es el principio de un hechizo utilizado en"Tokyo Babylon" para exorcizar espíritus, darles paz y enviarlos al otro mundo.

**(3)* – El parecido entre Touya y el Sakurazukamori** es algo que se puede atribuir a que ambos son personajes de las mismas dibujantes (las chicas Clamp en este caso) pero nada más, es común que los personajes de los mismos autores se parezcan un poco. ^_^.

**(4)*- Las "cosas raras" de Subaru Sumeragi**: ¡Soy inocente!… lo repito como descargo de conciencia… si Subaru Sumeragi tiene gustos algo "raros" -como eso que "siente" por su enemigo- no es mi culpa, repito que él es personaje de Clamp y si quieren reclamar algo manden a ellas los reclamos… ¿qué porqué lo puse en el fic entonces?, bueno, no es algo que se note a simple vista, además que es divertido molestar a Touya ^_^

**(5)*- Nokoru Imonoyama, Suoh Takamura y Akira Iyjuin** son personajes del manga "Campus Detectives Clamp" -donde aparecen de niños- pero también participan en versión adulta en el manga "X" y como tal los incluí con todas sus características, dones y personalidades. En cuanto a la "esposa" de Suoh (Nagisa) bueno, asumo que se casó con su novia de primaria aunque Akira Iyjuin sí que tiene un manga propio donde se casa con su novia, una chica llamada Utako.

**(6)* – Los Dragones del Cielo** son efectivamente siete y tanto sus descripciones como personalidades y todo lo referente a ellos está tal como los presenta el manga "X" de Clamp (Kamui Shirou, Sorata Arisugawa, Arashi Kishuu, Subaru Sumeragi, Karen Kasumi y Seiichiro Aoki) ^_^.

**(7)* – Ise** es un templo real en Japón. El que Arashi sea la "sacerdotisa oculta" de este templo es cosa de las Clamp, pero se le llama "oculta" porque nadie que visitara el templo podía verla en su calidad de sacerdotisa -por eso Shaoran no la vió cuando visitó ese santuario-creo que podría decirse que es una "sacerdotisa secreta".

**(8)* – Kouya** es una montaña real de Japón donde se localiza una importante secta budista de donde procede Sorata según "X".

**(9)* – Inuki** es el espíritu perro que protege a Yuzuriha. Siendo que "Inu" significa "perro" y "Ki" fuerza espiritual" podría decirse que el nombre le cae muy bien .

**(10)* – La revista de mangas "Asuka" **es una publicación real que existe en Japón. ¿Qué es un manga?… bueno, un cómic japonés, -sé que ya lo saben pero mejor lo explico- es decir la historia que aparece en la animación o película casi siempre ha sido primero una ilustración gráfica. Como nota curiosa puedo añadir que la revista Asuka es la que publica los trabajos de Clamp y el nombre de "Seiichiro Aoki" es de una persona real, realmente uno de los editores de las Clamp se llama así… (¡gracias por la información amiga, tú sabes quien eres ^^!)

**(11)*- "Sacerdote"**… ah bueno, esta palabra la puse aquí para que sepan que los sacerdotes shintoístas (religión oficial del Japón que se practica en los templos como Tsukimine y algunos otros de sus historias) pueden casarse.

**Avances para el próximo capítulo**: Finalmente el velo del silencio cae y Sakura y Touya descubren muchas cosas que explican el porqué de sus peculiares "dones". Tomoyo escucha una aclaración mientras la situación de Yoko se complica y Jeff cambia de táctica. Yukito recibe una noticia difícil de comunicar pero Sakura empieza a notar cosas extrañas en la abuela a la vez que Kiku atosiga a Touya con preguntas difíciles y Eriol recibe un peculiar saludo…

**Capítulo XIV: Las revelaciones de Fujitaka**


	14. Las revelaciones de Fujitaka

**Disclaimer**** – SCC pertenece a CLAMP y todo lo demás a mikki-chan. Yo sólo difundo sus fics aquí, con su debido permiso, claro. **

**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

><p><em>"En este momento me siento profunda y totalmente desconcertada. Estamos aquí en la Mansión Imonoyama y cada sorpresa parece ser mayor que la anterior. En un principio Kiku nos contó cómo había conocido a ese asesino hace casi nueve años y finalmente comprendimos el porqué de sus temores pues ese hombre está en capacidad de lastimarla a pesar de ser ella una niña fantasma al igual que el señor Sumeragi, con quien pasamos un momento algo tenso… ¿Esta foto?, bueno, la sacó Byakko y es del señor Sumeragi, incluso está con ese vendaje sobre el rostro, ¿no dije que perdió el ojo en un enfrentamiento con el Kamui Oscuro?…<em>

_También conocimos a los Dragones del Cielo y eso no fue todo ¡por fin pude ver un retrato del famoso Sakurazukamori! -pues ya he visto el del Kamui Oscuro- y ciertamente se parece un poco a mi hermano -aunque a él no le hace ninguna gracia por ciertos "peculiares" sentimientos que descubrimos en el señor Sumeragi- pero al ver esta copia de la foto de ese asesino que sacó Byakko -¿cómo lo hace?, ¡no lo sé!- realmente pienso en lo que Eriol dice: ciertamente nos dejamos engañar muchas veces por las apariencias. Shaoran está seguro que aquella ave que tiene este hombre es su bestia espiritual -formada por su propia energía- y en verdad que le describe tal y como es: un cazador siempre en busca de su presa. Una de las cosas más sorprendentes es el descubrimiento que Kia era en realidad tío del Kamui Oscuro, pero lo peor es que estamos seguros que definitivamente ese asesino lo mató, para gran dolor de mi querida ex-profesora que nos sorprendió con su llegada a esta residencia. _

_Sin embargo debo admitir que pasamos una gran vergüenza cuando Kiku empezó a preguntar sobre "¿cómo se hacen los bebés?"… ¡ni que decir que Yukito fue el primero en buscar una excusa para marcharse y dejar el problema con mi hermano!. Shaoran, Tomoyo y yo le seguimos -Yukito nos sugirió que lo hiciéramos mientras Touya discutía con la niña por lo inoportuno de su pregunta- aunque me parece que la pobre Kiku nunca volverá a preguntar nada. Ya que menciono a mi hermano, me sorprendió saber que él había "visto" que Shaoran y yo…. -bueno, es embarazoso aún escribirlo- pero Touya sabía desde un principio lo que acabaríamos sintiendo uno por el otro, pero lo extraño es que también pudo "ver" instantes previos al final de Kia. Sobre eso Shaoran y Eriol están convencidos que alguien estaba reflejando algún tipo de poder sobre mi hermano pues se sale de las habilidades que él tiene hacer eso…_

_Pero lo más asombroso es que.. ¡MI PAPÁ ESTA AQUÍ!.. ¡no entiendo nada!, ¿porqué?…"_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo XIV - Las revelaciones de Fujitaka<span>**

- "¡Es imposible!.. ¿que estás haciendo aquí papá?"

La expresión de Touya sí que resumía perfectamente esta vez el asombro de los presentes pero en la mirada de Fujitaka brillaba una profunda tristeza e inquietud…

- "El señor Kinomoto fue realmente amable al contactarme pues estaba inquieto por la falta de noticias…. de su esposo" -murmuró Imonoyama mirando a Kaho con pesar- "realmente siento mucho todo esto señora.."

La aludida negó con la cabeza mientras Fujitaka sentía sobre su rostro las miradas asombradas de sus hijos y de los presentes….

Los dragones estaban realmente confundidos.

- "Pero ¿qué..?" -repitió Touya.

- "Son unas explicaciones largas… y que jamás hubiera querido darles" -suspiró el decano de la Universidad de Tokyo con pesadumbre- "sin embargo hay cosas que ya no tiene sentido seguir ocultando…"

- "¿Ocultando?" -repitió Sakura.

- "Si querida" -sonrió su padre- "después de todo, parece que pese a nuestro afecto familiar siempre tenemos algo que ocultar ¿no es cierto?"

El afable señor miraba al aún pasmado Kero y sólo entonces la bestia del sello trató de ocultarse mientras Sakura miraba al piso avergonzada…

- "Yo…. bueno papá verás…. es que Kero…"

- "Es la bestia guardiana que era la portada del libro de las Clow Cards, lo sé" -dijo con una leve sonrisa, dejando a la muchacha sin habla- "descuida hija mía…"

- "Pe.. pero.. ¡¿desde cuando lo sabes?"

- "¿Lo del libro de Clow?… desde el principio, por eso es que lo tenía en casa"

Todos se miraron entre sí con asombro, mientras los hermanos Kinomoto estaban perplejos.

- "¿Quiere decir que siempre supo que Sakura era una card captor?" -Shaoran no podía contener su sorpresa- "pero no entiendo… ¿porqué nunca lo dijo?"

- "Hubiera tenido que dar muchas explicaciones y eso era algo que preferí evitar.." -suspiró- "sin embargo… supongo que ya no puedo seguir callando"

La respuesta de Touya salió disparada.

- "Pero eso significa que los poderes que el monstruo y yo tenemos nos vienen de ti.. ¿no es verdad?"

El buen señor asintió mientras Tomoyo notaba el ceño fruncido de su novio hacerse más y más profundo a cada instante…

- "¡Nunca me lo dijiste!" -continuó el médico realmente molesto por la revelación- "te pregunté lo mismo muchas veces, incluso ése fue el motivo por el que me alejé de la casa durante cinco años.. ¡no entiendo!" -su mirada era realmente dolida al continuar- "tú sabías muy bien que yo estaba decidido a descubrir el porqué de mi poder pero aún así te callaste y dejaste que me fuera a buscar una respuesta que sólo tú tenías….. ¿porqué?"

- "No podía explicártelo hijo.. ¿crees que de haber podido hacerlo no te hubiera contestado?"

El médico se hundió en pensativo silencio mientras todos se miraban con confusión y finalmente Sakura murmuró aturdida:

- "Pero… yo nunca he sentido ningún poder mágico en ti papá.."

- "Porque no hay ninguna magia en mí querida hija" -sonrió con algo de nostalgia- "Ya no la hay…"

- "¿Ya no lo hay..?" -repitió Shaoran.

- "Pero… ¿cómo?" -murmuró Sakura.

Fujitaka suspiró tratando de reunir sus recuerdos de forma coherente. Aquello era algo que había creído que se llevaría con él cuando muriera y era duro explicar todo aquello justamente ahora, pero no le quedaba otra salida. Ante él estaban sus hijos y todos aquellas personas que esperaban sus palabras con ansiedad… ansiedad marcada en aquellos segundos de silencio….

Sin embargo se volvió a su hija y le contestó:

- "No podías sentir magia en mí, porque efectivamente no la tengo" -continuó con suavidad- "el poder que yo poseía fue sellado en mi interior hace muchos años por el sacerdote Kyogo Monou del templo Togakushine antes que ustedes nacieran…" -ante la mirada inteligente de Kaho asintió- "así es, aquel mismo templo en cuyas ruinas me encontró una vez…"

- "Estaba buscando a ese sacerdote" -murmuró la antigua profesora de la primaria Tomoeda.

- "Así es, yo ignoraba que el señor Monou estaba muerto pero el estado del templo me indicó que los eventos que tanto temíamos ya habían comenzado.."

- "¿A qué se refiere?" -murmuró Shaoran.

- "A la batalla del fin del mundo…. la batalla por la humanidad"

- "¿Estabas enterado de eso?" -saltó Touya mientras los dragones también mostraban signos de estupefacción- "pero… ¿desde cuando?".

- "Lo supe desde que tenía 20 años, cuando mi abuelo me lo dijo. Uno de mis objetivos para estudiar y dedicarme a la arqueología fue justamente el estudio de estas profecías, de todos estos eventos….." -suspiró- "sin embargo, cuanto más estudiaba, más descubría que aquella profecía final era recurrente en todas las civilizaciones antiguas, que todas la mencionaban sin excepción… el pasado, el futuro estaban tan ligados unos con otros…. Mi abuelo había tenido razón"

- "¡¿Qué?" -Sakura no pudo contenerse- "pero ¿cuál abuelo?.. ¿te refieres al abuelo de mamá?… porque tú no tienes parientes papá…"

- "Pero no siempre estuve solo hija" -dijo tranquilo- "no siempre, aunque la persona que me crió murió cuando yo tenía veinte años y ése era mi abuelo" -recordó nostálgico- "Por eso es que ustedes nunca le conocieron y siempre entendí que el abuelo de tu madre no me quisiera… yo también había sido educado por un anciano y sé muy bien lo unidos que pueden estar con sus nietos, especialmente cuando son todo lo que tienen…"

Los hermanos Kinomoto se miraron con asombro…

- "Esto empieza a tener sentido…" -murmuraba Tomoyo.

- "¿Y te has callado esto durante tanto tiempo?" -dudó Touya.

- "Mi familia era la guardiana del templo Miraimine" -continuó Fujitaka con el mismo tono de nostalgia- "ahora parece todo tan lejano…"

- "Pero el templo Miraimine ya no existe hace mucho tiempo" -informó Arashi Kishuu, la sacerdotisa de Ise- "ese templo y la familia que cuidaba de él se dieron como extinguidos… finalizados.."

- "¿De verdad?" -se asombró Sakura.

- "Era el templo más antiguo del Japón hasta que fue devastado por un terremoto hace más de veinticinco años" -intervino Subaru Sumeragi- "se dice que el sacerdote tenía la característica de "ver" el futuro y por eso el nombre del templo, Miraimine* pero el resultado de sus visiones eran secretos. En mi clan se murmura que fué el sacerdote del templo Miraimine quién visualizó desde tiempos remotos que los Sumeragi estaríamos en guerra eterna con el clan Sakurazuka pero es sólo un rumor sin confirmación…"

- "El clan del Sakurazukamori…" -murmuró Kamui- "es cierto, ambos clanes han sido enemigos aún antes que Subaru o Seishirou nacieran…"

- "El Templo Miraimine" -dijo Shaoran en voz baja mirando a Fujitaka- "pero, entonces… el apellido Kinomoto…"

El decano de la universidad asintió.

- "Era el apellido de mi madre y cambiármelo fué una de las cosas que Kia me imitó pero tuve suerte en borrar mis rastros… Un terremoto devastó el templo y decidí hacer creer a todos que había muerto allí, poco después conseguí que el señor Monou llevara a cabo el rito de sellar mi poder y abandoné el apellido himitsu* para siempre.."

- "¿Himitsu?" -Sakura estaba perpleja- "¿acaso ése hubiera sido nuestro apellido?"

- "A lo que me refería es que nuestro apellido original era secreto Sakura… es mejor dejarlo así. ¿Te parece extraño?" -sonrió- "aproveché la confusión reinante por aquel terremoto y básicamente se dio por extinguida la línea sanguínea y el templo… sin embargo parece que no pude dejar de lado los secretos tal y como lo hice con el apellido familiar" -continuó Fujitaka- "porque de una u otra forma ustedes también han tenido siempre sus propios secretos ¿verdad?…"

Todos estaban de acuerdo con lo que decía el padre de Sakura…

- "Pero.." -murmuró la antigua card captor- "si sabías que esta batalla por la humanidad iba a empezar.. ¿porqué cambiar el apellido y sellar tu poder?, ¿porqué papá?"

Su padre suspiró profundamente antes de continuar…

- "Porque de no hacerlo, uno de mis descendientes sería un Dragón del Cielo y debería combatir en ella.."

Todos los presentes quedaron mudos de espanto….

- "Pero… ¿es eso posible?" -Shaoran estaba asustado- "¡no puede ser!"

La sola idea de que Sakura hubiera tenido que combatir aquel espantoso conflicto le llenaba de horror mientras recordaba las palabras de su padre sobre los terribles conflictos que afrontarían los que combatieran por el destino de la humanidad….

El Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente estaba realmente horrorizado.

- "¡Cuando mi abuelo me lo dijo tampoco podía creerlo!" -replicó el padre de Sakura-"…pero las visiones del futuro se presentaron ante mí y entonces pude visualizar este conflicto: todo el dolor y la angustia, la sangre y la espantosa mortalidad de estos días…" -la voz del siempre afable Fujitaka estaba quebrada por el horror- " los terremotos en Tokyo, las figuras veladas de dos Kamui en combate con todas las ruinas de la ciudad a sus pies…. ¡no tienen idea de lo espantoso que fue ver todo aquello y saber que una de aquellas figuras era un hijo o hija mía!" -añadió retorciendo sus manos con desesperación- "yo todavía no había conocido a Nadeshiko pero mi abuelo me dijo que me casaría y tendría hijos, que él lo había visto…"

El buen señor estaba realmente espantado ante aquel recuerdo y su mirada parecía perdida en la alfombra mientras temblaba de angustia. A la vista de aquel sufrimiento la maestra de cartas no pudo contenerse más: se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia su padre tomando sus manos entre las suyas….

- "¡Papá!"

- "Sé que fui espantosamente egoísta, pero no podía permitir que ustedes pasaran por eso…" -dijo acariciando el rostro de la muchacha y mirando a su hijo, que estaba terriblemente pálido y también a su lado- "aquello era demasiado terrible como para dejar esa especie de herencia sobre ustedes… ¡tenía que evitarlo!" -suspiró- "incluso hasta consideré no casarme nunca o quitarme la vida"

- "¡Oh papá!" -la voz de su hija estaba realmente conmovida.

- "Ese fue el motivo porque te negaste a contarme el origen de mi poder… o el de Sakura" -murmuró Touya comprendiendo el peso de aquel secreto- "hubieras tenido que explicar todo aquello.."

- "Sí, fue por eso, pero no espero que me perdonen…. yo sólo quería una vida normal para ustedes y la facultad de ver el futuro me daba una esperanza. Nada sabía de los otros dragones pues las figuras en mis visiones eran siempre ocultas por amplios mantos…"

- "Por eso buscó a ese sacerdote" -murmuró Eriol reflexivamente- "al saber lo que iba a suceder quiso cambiarlo… eso siempre ha sido el lado peligroso y terrible de ver nuestro propio futuro…."

El joven occidental permaneció pensativo por unos instantes mientras el padre de Sakura asentía en silencio, por su parte Shaoran suspiró e hizo un leve gesto a Eriol quien a su vez se dirigió a Imonoyama y le susurró algunas palabras. El joven millonario sonrió levemente y en unos instantes todos los presentes se pusieron de pie….

- "¿Qué sucede?" -se inquietó Sakura- "¿pasa algo?"

- "No, pero creo que ustedes necesitan charlar a solas sobre algunas cosas.." -replicó el joven Jefe del Clan Li con una leve sonrisa- "¿no es verdad?"

Fujitaka lanzó una mirada agradecida sobre el novio de su hija y Touya gruñó por toda respuesta mientras Tomoyo sonreía también al seguir a Yukito…

Ni que decir que una silenciosa y confusa Kiku estaba detrás del profesor….

- "Tal vez sería bueno que agradecieras la sugerencia de Li.. ¿no te parece?" -susurró la diseñadora, mientras el ceño del médico se acentuaba.

- "No tengo porqué agradecerle" -insistió con testarudez.

La muchacha siguió a los demás en silencio mientras Fujitaka si agradecía el tacto del joven Li…

* * *

><p>Mientras los hermanos Kinomoto sostenían aquella charla tan familiar e íntima con su padre los demás miembros del grupo parecían también sumirse en sus propias reflexiones y Tomoyo se alejó del muy pensativo Li dirigiéndose a los amplios jardines iluminados por el sol…<p>

- "Supongo que tienen mucho que hablar entre ellos ¿verdad?" -le preguntó Eriol a sus espaldas.

- "En verdad que jamás lo hubiera imaginado" -murmuró la muchacha captando de inmediato que el hechicero se refería a Sakura y a su novio- "pero ahora que lo sabemos no deja de tener sentido el hecho que ellos posean aquellos dones especiales ¿no?"

- "Ya lo creo" -rió súbitamente- "¿sabes?… aún no te he felicitado por lo de Kinomoto.. veo que no me equivoqué al pensar que era sólo cosa de tiempo…"

Tomoyo sonrió recordando los celos que Touya sentía por su buen amigo y le agradeció con entusiasmo las amabilidades que había tenido con ella mientras el divertido hechicero le contaba finalmente lo ocurrido la noche de la fiesta en la mansión Li…

Por supuesto que eso hizo sonrojarse a la muchacha…

- "Dices que…" -estaba realmente asombrada- "¡pero yo estaba desmayada y no lo recuerdo!, ¿porqué no me lo contaste antes?"

- "Porque Kinomoto me hubiera fulminado" -comentó jocoso- "si cuando notó que todos lo habíamos visto besarte casi juraría que hubiera deseado que nos cayera un rayo…."

El hechicero prorrumpió en una carcajada y justamente entonces un leve chapoteo en el agua llamó la atención del joven…

- "Nokoru, como siempre, tan perfeccionista" -comentó- "más que jardín esto es casi una pequeña porción de vida silvestre…"

- "Sí, creo que aún los peces del río están de acuerdo" -murmuró Tomoyo antes de instalarse sobre una pequeña losa de piedra y buscar sus lápices de dibujo en su bolso- "realmente es una mansión impresionante…"

Eriol contempló el río pensativamente mientras la sensación de _**deja vú***_ se volvía súbitamente nítida…. aquel pequeño río artificial brillando a la luz del sol y esa brisa cálida… se volvió a comentárselo a Tomoyo cuando notó que el viento hacía flotar el cabello oscuro de la muchacha y súbitamente sintió un leve remolino en su cabeza…

¿Qué era aquello?

- "_Hola_" -dijo una voz extraña en su mente.

Repentinamente se encontró en otro jardín de marcado estilo oriental pero que también contaba con un río artificial sobre el cual estaba un hermoso puente finamente tallado… el joven inglés pareció desconcertado por un instante pero entonces notó la presencia de un hombre oculto entre las enredaderas..

- "Pues a ver que están murmurando de mí" -murmuraba el desconocido con una sonrisa- "ahora que he ocultado mi presencia esto será divertido. Lead, amigo mío: tal vez tengas mucho más poder que yo pero hay algunas trucos que conozco al ser mayor que tú… y uno de ellos es saber ocultar mi presencia mágica cuando quiero_"_

El rostro del hombre estaba oculto entre la sombra de los árboles y no parecía notar la presencia de Eriol sin embargo el joven occidental había notado también a quienes se refería aquel hombre, pues dominando el lugar en una pequeña colina se encontraban dos personas…

¡Y una de ellas era Clow!

Pero un Clow de aproximadamente veinticinco años….

- _"Pero yo…. nunca antes había recordado esto…"_ -pensó el joven inglés aún perplejo.

- "Procura tranquilizarte un poco" -decía su encarnación anterior con ligereza en ese momento- "estoy seguro que Wu Fang podrá hacer entrar en razón a Soté, a veces me parece que no confías del todo en su capacidad de persuasión… después de todo Wu Fang tiene la razón esta vez y nuestro amigo druida siempre ha sido muy razonable…"

- "Pues la palabra "razón" y Wu Fang normalmente no van juntas, así que comprende mi duda" -replicó la otra persona con nerviosismo- "pero me asombra es que sigas llamando "amigo" a quien te atacó hace tan poco… fue realmente muy oportuno que Kerberos y Yue estuvieran contigo en ese momento.."

Clow se encogió de hombros.

- "Estaba muy enfadado porque el Consejo no falló a su favor para entregarle a mis creaciones…"

- "¡Pero aún así te rehusas a tomar seriamente en cuenta sus amenazas!" -había inquietud en esa voz – "Ya sé que ustedes lo consideran su amigo pero no confío en él; ¿porqué no te preocupas un poco? ¡te ha retado a un duelo y te detesta!"

Aturdido y asombrado, Eriol palideció notablemente. Se estaban refiriendo a aquel duelo mencionado por el secretario de Li pero estaba confundido.. ¿porqué estaba allí?. Sabía que era una presencia astral** y como es lógico ninguno de los presentes podían verle, pero aunque podía ver el rostro de Clow con claridad aquella figura femenina le daba la espalda…

Era la maldición de Soté, estaba totalmente seguro pero… ¿cómo era que su presencia astral había viajado al pasado si lo había intentado innumerables veces antes?….

- "Soy paciente con nuestro amigo porque creo que el malentendido entre nosotros es mi culpa" -decía Lead Clow pensativamente- "ya sabes que soy demasiado bromista y creo que me excedí un poco cuando gané aquella apuesta, además que ambos sabemos que Soté no tiene mucho aguante para las bromas y no olvido que él nos enseñó mucho sobre el manejo del poder de la oscuridad" -reflexionó- "tal vez no hubiera logrado hacer mis cards de no haber sido por lo mucho que nos enseñó a ambos…"

La sombra femenina pareció algo dudosa….

- "No lo sé. Aprendimos mucho de la magia negra, pero básicamente ni tú o yo usamos sentimientos negativos para transgiversar las fuerzas místicas básicas y no olvides que allí jamás llegamos a un acuerdo con Soté.. él es capaz hasta de invocar una simple y cálida brisa hasta convertirla en aquellos oscuros vientos supremos que tanto le gustan" -suspiró- "Creo que Wu Fang tuvo razón al no querer aprender sobre las fuerzas de la oscuridad con él.."

- "¡Bueno!, sabes que lo hizo porque encontraba sus lecciones algo aburridas" -rió Clow.

Mientras se alejaba del hechicero detrás de la enredadera hacia donde estaban Clow y la mujer, Eriol notó que le era muy difícil hacer algún movimiento pero aún así no dejó de observar la veracidad de lo que hablaban. Efectivamente, la base del poder que se usó para las Clow Cards era "el poder de la oscuridad" tal y como lo proclamaba el conjuro de invocación a la llave mágica y -¡por supuesto!- el Druida Negro había enseñado mucho sobre magia negra al joven Lead Clow pues esa era su especialidad pero.. ¿acaso Soté De Danann había sido también maestro de aquella hechicera?…

- _"Es cierto" -_reflexionó_- "Como Clow aprendí mucho de mucha gente.. pero.. ¿ella también?"_

La figura de mujer abandonó entonces aquella especie de templo diminuto sobre la colina donde habían estado hablando y se dirigió hacia el primoroso puente ricamente tallado con animales míticos chinos que dominaba aquel río artificial mientras Clow la seguía con una leve sonrisa en los labios antes de murmurar en forma enigmática:

- "¿No se lo has dicho verdad?"

La figura femenina negó con la cabeza mientras se inclinaba levemente sobre el puente con la blanca mano extendida y en ese preciso instante las aguas del estanque artificial brillaron sobrenaturalmente ascendiendo hasta tocar los dedos de la joven y centelleado sin cesar..

- "Un efecto realmente encantador" -rió Clow nuevamente- "me pregunto que diría Wu Fang si supiera que tu poder sobre las aguas es mucho mayor que el suyo"

- "Sabes bien que no voy a contárselo. El ha cuidado de mí desde que era niña, me ha protegido y siempre ha estado allí cada vez que le he necesitado… ¿cómo voy a hacerle eso?, ¡es Jefe del clan Sheng!" -decía la muchacha, porque efectivamente al acercarse más Eriol notaba que no debía tener más de 20 años aunque los rayos del sol sobre su rostro le impedían contemplar sus facciones- "a muchos en el Concilio les gustaría tener motivos para fastidiarlo y que mi poder sea mayor que el suyo no es algo muy halagador que se diga"

- "Cualquiera que te escuche pensaría que Wu Fang es mucho más serio de lo que es en realidad" -repuso Lead Clow con una sonrisa divertida- "¿crees acaso que le molestaría o se sentiría amenazado?"

- "No es eso" -suspiró ella- "pero no me gustaría herir su orgullo"

La muchacha hizo entonces un leve gesto con el agua y sus blancos dedos se disolvieron en el líquido sin el menor esfuerzo a la vez que a un gesto de Clow el cauce del río formó un remolino que hizo caer una especie de lluvia sobre ellos…

- "Te preocupas demasiado Kai Sung, ése es tu problema. Creo que a Wu Fang le encantaría saber lo poderosa que se está haciendo tu magia… además que es posible que haya podido sentirlo"

- "Pues yo dudo que lo haya notado" -ahora Eriol podía escuchar una leve risita femenina- "es tan distraído que a veces apenas si nota lo que está ante su nariz…"

El larguísimo cabello negro de la hechicera brilló más que nunca por las cristalinas gotas que lo salpicaban mientras el agua a su alrededor formaba una complicada coreografía y finalmente se convertía en una pequeña burbuja sobre sus manos…

Un burbuja bastante familiar.

- _"¡Es ella!"_ -pensó el joven inglés al reconocer aquella burbuja, la misma que había aparecido en su mente y sueños desde siempre, aunque con la pequeña placa dorada en su interior- _"Kai Sung es quien tenía el poder de crear eso… pero no puedo verle el rostro…"_

Sintiéndose aturdido y extrañamente exhausto continuó avanzando hasta donde se encontraban su encarnación anterior y aquella muchacha….

La hechicera estaba muy alegre en ese instante.

- "¿Y no te lo contó todavía?… ¡volvió a ignorar la orden escarlata que le enviaron! ¡y es la octava vez!" -estaba animada y su voz era realmente encantadora cuando reía- "te digo que es un cabeza hueca.."

- "¡Vamos, la orden escarlata es un fastidio!… A mí también me la mandaron y ya ves que la ignoro igual" -replicó Clow- "con esta voy en mi quinta orden y tampoco pienso hacerle caso, ¿sabes? incluso pienso coleccionarlas…" -agregó divertido.

- "Pues Wu Fang dice que se casará cuando se le antoje y mira que ya tiene veintiocho años" -rió Kai Sung- "por eso te digo que nunca toma nada en serio, aunque supongo que a tus parientes del Clan Li sí que te presionarán para que te cases…"

La idea debía divertir a la joven enormemente pues el eco de su risa estaba todavía en la cabeza del aturdido Eriol…..

- "Los Li son parientes míos por parte de madre Kai Sung; ellos tienen un Jefe de Clan que no soy yo" -aclaraba Clow- "… después de todo, mi padre era inglés. Créeme que cuando veo que el Jefe de Clan sí que debe estar casado a los veintiuno me alegro de no tener esos deberes… a mí tantas normas me fastidian…."

A la muchacha parecían divertirle las incomodidades del hechicero al mencionar el tema..

- "Pues no te sería difícil encontrar esposa entre alguna de tus primas. ¡Por el poder que posees el Clan Li hasta te adoptaría…!"

Súbitamente Lead Clow tomó a la joven por la barbilla obligándola a mirarle a la cara..

- "¿Y que hay de ti?"

Eriol se detuvo sintiéndose perplejo… ¿qué pasaba allí?, ¡eso no lo recordaba tampoco!, justamente estaba a punto de sumirse en un mar de confusiones cuando alcanzó a notar una leve sonrisa en los rojos labios de la muchacha mientras apartaba la mano de Clow de su rostro sin molestarse…

- "Deja de hacerte el gracioso" -dijo con ligereza- "sabes bien que no soy ninguna de tus primas Li o las otras del Concilio con quienes te encanta bromear… ¡como si no te conociera!… tú y Wu Fang son iguales: un par de atolondrados que sólo piensan en divertirse a costa de los demás y por eso es que le tienen pánico a la palabra "matrimonio"… ¡claro que sí!" -añadió con otra risa.

- "Pero tú sí que has tenido oportunidades de casarte ¿no?. Ya supe que volvieron a pedir tu mano para el heredero del Clan Ping…"

- "Yo nunca podré casarme al menos hasta que Wu Fang lo haga y eso lo sabes…. al pobre le sería imposible llevar la casa sin mí"

- "Cuando hablas así no pareces tener veinte, sinó cincuenta…"

La muchacha se volvió a contemplar nuevamente el curso del diminuto río bajo el puente mientras le contestaba con un leve toque de inquietud…

- "La edad no tiene nada que ver con la sensatez" -añadió volviendo a su seriedad habitual- "justamente por eso me preocupa tanto lo que sucede con Soté… llámalo alarmismo o intuición femenina pero temo que Wu Fang no pueda persuadirlo de ese duelo…."

- "¡Ahora sí que eres la misma chica seria de siempre!" -interrumpió el hechicero que estaba entre las enredaderas sobresaltando a la muchacha y al mismo Clow, que le miraron con asombro- "¡estaban hablando mal de mí tal y como pensaba!.. yo, que acabo de llegar a contarles algo y…"

Eriol notó que la hechicera y Clow parecieron aliviados de que Wu Fang Sheng "acabara" de llegar….

- "¿Qué pasó?, ¿qué dijo Soté?, ¡saliste hace más de dos horas para verle!"

- "Cierto. ¿Cómo quedó eso?"

- "¡Habla que nos tienes en ascuas!"

- "Ya cálmate mujer….. ¡no es para tanto!" -procuró tranquilizarla aunque Clow también se veía interesado -"… bueno, la verdad es que…"

- "¿Qué?" -preguntó Clow.

- "Que me encontré a la preciosa Min Soo Tang en el camino y se me hizo muy tarde , por eso cuando llegué ya había salido…" -contestó finalmente con una mano sobre la cabeza.

- "¿QUUEEEEE?"

Clow prorrumpió en una leve carcajada mientras la hechicera se ponía furiosa…

- "¡Wu Fang!" -estaba indignada-" ¿cómo se te ocurre?… ¡esta vez sí que te pasaste!, ¡esto era demasiado importante y lo echaste a perder!"

Un destello del sol dejó de brillar en el rostro del hechicero y Eriol pudo finalmente ver las facciones de un hombre alto y delgado cuyo oscuro cabello lucía realmente alborotado aunque sus ojos se dilataban de pánico ante el enfado de la muchacha…

- "¡Te juro que…!"

- "¡No aprenderás nunca!… ¿no te das cuenta que esto es algo de vida o muerte?" -había realmente angustia en la voz femenina- "¡si el duelo se lleva a cabo alguien podría morir o en el mejor de los casos sería desterrado..!"

- "Me siento feliz que te preocupes por mí Kai Sung…" -rió Clow.

- "Me preocupa tener que ir a alguna ceremonia fúnebre" -le replicó enojada mientras Clow pedía piedad- "y ayudaría que me ayudaras a pensar como evitar ese encuentro….. ¿creen que si yo intento hablar con….?"

- "¡Vamos que tú eres capaz de empeorarlo todo!" -se defendió Wu Fang- "con lo mal que te cae últimamente Soté…"

La mujer contuvo su enfado mientras ambos hombres reían de nuevo y Eriol se acercaba con lentitud… había visto el rostro de Wu Fang Sheng por un segundo pero sentía la imperiosa necesidad de ver las facciones de aquella muchacha de larguísimo cabello oscuro… sí, aquel cabello oscuro que había recordado al contemplar el cabello de Tomoyo.. el larguísimo y flotante cabello de Kai Sung Sheng….

- "Pues ahora sí que me siento decepcionado" -murmuró Clow en tono ligero- "yo que creí que estabas angustiada por mí y descubro que a Kai Sung le espantan los funerales…. ¡vaya fiasco!"

- "Pues si te pasa algo descuida que yo te lo organizo, para algo seré tu testigo de duelo, en caso que lo haya, por supuesto" -dijo el otro hechicero con una carcajada- "y al menos ya sé con que asustar a esta chica…"

- "¡Pero no tengo que morir por eso ¿o sí?" -reía Clow.

Ambos hombres soltaron una carcajada y se alejaron de la muchacha entre bromas y risas mientras ella volvía el rostro hacia ellos y sus mejillas se sonrojaban súbitamente…

- "¡Pues ya se me hacía a mí que el mal genio de la card "watery" era por eso!" -reía Wu Fang a lo lejos.

- "¿Y realmente te enviaron tu octava orden escarlata?" -reía Clow a lo lejos.

- "¿Porqué el Concilio se la pasa enviando ordenes escarlata?.. ¿acaso no tienen nada mejor que ordenar a un hechicero que se case?"

Mientras ambos magos seguían bromeando la hechicera había avanzado un paso y fue por ello que Eriol pudo notar aquel rubor en sus mejillas….. el joven inglés se adelantó también para poder contemplarla por fin cuando sintió un dolor espantoso en su cabeza y una sensación de estar atrapado en un vórtice le asaltó a la vez que una terrible luz lo cegaba por un segundo antes de hacerle perder el sentido…

- "¡Eriol!, ¡Eriol!"

El muchacho abrió los ojos con dificultad y se encontró con la mirada realmente asustada de Nakuru, Spinel, Tomoyo y Li, que estaban bastante pálidos e inquietos por su condición.

- "¿Qué…?"

- "¡Oh Eriol nos diste un gran susto!" -dijo la guardiana, notablemente aliviada- "¿qué te ocurrió?, ¡jamás te habías desmayado antes!"

- "Por favor no grites" -pidió tocándose la cabeza- "no tienes idea de lo espantoso que es este dolor…" -se volvió hacia Li- "dime.. ¿no lo sentiste también?.. ¡fue muy similar a esa tarde antes de la fiesta en casa de tu abuela!"

- "Sí que lo noté Hiragizawa" -asintió el joven chino con el ceño fruncido- "pero esta vez fue un destello de energía mucho más fuerte que la anterior…. casi podría decir que fue un flujo directo de poder…"

- _"Flujo directo…"_ -pensó Eriol recordando el poder de aquella muchacha, Kai Sung, sobre las aguas- _"creo que es posible que alguien me esté avisando o quizá sea la reencarnación del Druida Negro quien usa esos recuerdos para confundirme.. pero.. ¿porqué?"_

- "Realmente me asusté cuando te desplomaste" -repuso Tomoyo- "fue algo muy rápido…"

El joven inglés miró nuevamente a su amiga y descartó de inmediato una idea… no, el largo cabello de Tomoyo le recordaba al de Kai Sung pero era ciertamente diferente. Entretanto Nakuru ayudó a su creador a acomodarse en una losa de piedra pues el semblante del hechicero era realmente alarmante…

- "Tal vez necesites ver un médico" -reflexionó Spinel, muy preocupado- "nunca antes te había visto tan mal…. ¿te sigue doliendo la cabeza?"

- "Sí, pero no es eso lo que me preocupa" -añadió reflexivo- "según nos dijeron los dragones esta casa está protegida también.. ¿entonces cómo es posible que me haya sucedido esto?"

- "No está protegida del mismo modo que la casa de mi abuela" -aclaró Shaoran- "Estuve charlando con Arisugawa y me explicó que podemos usar nuestro poder, pero sus protecciones hacen que en caso de ataque puedan seguir el poder del atacante hasta llegar a esa persona…"

Ambos hechiceros se miraron y asintieron y el joven chino se marchó a buscar a su conocido pero repentinamente los ojos azules del inglés se posaron sobre un abandonado papel sobre la hierba….. un papel que tenía aquellas imágenes que decoraban la placa dorada que tanto había buscado…

- "¿Tu dibujaste eso Tomoyo?" -preguntó disimulando su inquietud- "¿de donde lo sacaste?"

La joven diseñadora pareció confundida, pero finalmente contestó..

- "No estoy muy segura pero cuando iba a dibujar el paisaje esos dibujos vinieron a mi mente…" -explicó- "no recuerdo donde los he visto pero estoy segura que los ví en alguna parte, quizá algún aparador de joyería o entre las joyas de familia de Li.. ¿porqué?"

Eriol lo pensó detenidamente…. cierto, las joyas que las prometidas de la familia Li….. casi había olvidado que existían….

* * *

><p>Kiku había ingresado con lentitud a aquella habitación y su cuerpecito fantasmal temblaba por los nervios..<p>

- "¿Puedes verla papá?"

Ya Sakura le había presentado formalmente a Kero a su padre, pero un leve sonido de su hermano le había indicado que no podían ignorar a la pequeña fantasma…

- "Por supuesto. El sello no impide que pueda vislumbrar a un espíritu.."

- "Por eso has estado comunicándote con nuestra madre ¿verdad?"

- "Así es hijo. Aunque admito que me costaba trabajo ignorar la presencia de esta niña y de la mascota de Sakura en casa…."

La pequeña fantasma miró muy nerviosa la figura sonriente del decano de la facultad de Arqueología y entonces preguntó con inocencia..

- "¿Amable papá vé a Kiku como bonita mamá?"

- "Así es pequeña" -sonrió con bondad- "Nadeshiko ha vuelto al mundo de los espíritus después de que decidiera contarles la verdad a los chicos, pero me habló de ti…"

- "¡Por supuesto!" -se entusiasmó Sakura- "mi madre también ha visto a Kiku… ¡hasta le pidió que nos contara de una vez lo del Sakurazukamori!"

Algunos instantes después la pequeña estaba muy feliz e ilusionada, sus titubeos habían sido respondidos por la plena y afable sonrisa de Fujitaka quien parecía realmente encantado con su inocencia y candorosidad… ¡su adopción por la familia Kinomoto era completa!

- "¿Y quién demonios te dijo que yo te había adoptado Kiku?" -dijo Touya muy irritado, mientras Sakura y su padre contenían la risa.

- "Pero hermanito dijo que explicaría preguntas de Kiku cuando amable papá conociera a Kiku.."

- "Así que con esa promesa conseguiste que Kiku no siguiera con esas preguntas en medio de la reunión.." -murmuró Sakura.

- "¡Pero yo no sabía que eso sería tan pronto!.. ¡lo dije porque creí que…!"

- "Pues entonces debes cumplir con tu palabra hijo" -sonrió Fujitaka abandonando la salita y con Sakura siguiéndole- "me alegra que seas tan cumplidor de tus promesas.."

La muchacha contuvo una sonrisa al cerrar la puerta y mientras su padre buscaba a Kaho para charlar con ella sobre Kia, la antigua card captor se encontró con la charla entusiasmada de Tomoyo y Shaoran, que -después de tranquilizarse por la condición de Eriol- parecían bastante satisfechos pero no dejaron de observar lo distraída que se encontraba la muchacha…

Y es que Sakura no podía evitar dirigir su mirada hacia el lugar donde su hermano estaba tocando aquel complicado asunto con Kiku…

- "Pero… ¿qué sucede Sakura?" -interrogó Shaoran- "sólo te fijas en esa puerta.."

- "¿Donde está Touya?" -preguntó Tomoyo en ese instante.

- "Ah… justamente es eso.." -una enorme gota de sudor resbaló por la cabeza de la muchacha- "es que mi hermano está explicándole a Kiku eso de los bebés y…"

Shaoran tuvo muchas dificultades para esconder su incomodidad sobre el tema, mientras un brillo travieso aparecía en los ojos azules de Tomoyo..

- "Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea… ¡vamos Li, Sakura!"

- "Pero .. ¡yo tengo que buscar a Sorata Arisugawa!" -protestó el joven.

* * *

><p>Eriol parpadeó perplejo. Li había ido a charlar con Arisugawa para rastrear aquel flujo de magia.. ¿qué le estaba demorando tanto?, en fin, tendría que ser paciente de modo que se acomodó en aquella butaca del salón principal extrañando su viejo sillón cuando notó la expresión realmente asustada de Hin Lu y los comentarios susurrados de Mei Ling…<p>

Sonrió. Nada más estimulante para él que un secreto.

Los aludidos se dirigieron a un pequeño gabinete cercano y considerando lo que Li le había contado sobre la mansión Imonoyama el joven inglés no tuvo escrúpulo alguno en usar su sello como "ventana" para enterarse del motivo de todo aquel comentario susurrado.

Era divertido.

- "¿Estás seguro?" -se espantaba la joven china- "¡no puedo creerlo, es imposible!"

- "No queda nada más que rendirse ante las evidencias… a mí también me es difícil aceptarlo" -el joven secretario estaba realmente inquieto- "es.. es insólito.. es imposible, sin embargo me acaban de llamar por teléfono para avisarme…"

- "¡Pero me rehuso a creer que Yoko sea capaz de hacer algo así!"

- "Yo prefiero no hacer juicios previos Mei Ling" -suspiró- "pero en verdad que esto es una locura.. ¡es inaudito!… tendré que informar a tu primo de este asunto.. ¿sabes el peligro que esto representa?"

- "Tal vez si habláramos con ella…"

- "Pues espero francamente que pueda explicar porqué ese sujeto Tsu Chin le escribió una carta a la casa de tu abuela" -Hin Lu estaba muy nervioso y desde su cómoda postura en el salón, Eriol frunció el ceño- "porque eso significa que tiene una estrecha comunicación con él.."

Eriol estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

Por su parte Yukito se encontraba en una auténtica confusión.

- _"La reencarnación de Clow necesita de mí"_ -le dijo Yue en su mente- _"quizá después podamos hablar sobre tus propias ideas del futuro, pero me niego a considerarlo hasta no estar seguro que el peligro no está tan cerca… porque eso es justamente lo que temo"_

* * *

><p>- "Bien, entonces finalmente nace un bebé… ¿ESTAS CONTENTA CON ESO?" -dijo sudando y con una gigantesca gota sobre la cabeza- "¡ESA ES TODA LA RESPUESTA A TU ESTÚPIDA E INOPORTUNA PREGUNTA!"<p>

- "Pero Kiku no entiende como es eso de esperatozoi.. espera… esferatozo.." -tartamudeó confundida- "¿como se llamaba?"

- "¡Si no me entendiste no es mi culpa!" -replicó con viveza pues se sentía absolutamente ridículo- "yo ya te dije lo que sucede para la concepción de una nueva vida.. ¿no?"

- "Pero.. pero…" -dudó la pobre niña, confusa ante la terminología médica usada por su "hermanito"- "¿cómo se hace eso..?".

- "¡Ya te lo dije y no tengo la menor intención de repetirlo!" -se notaba que quería abandonar el tema lo antes posible- "¡de modo que no me sigas molestando más con lo mismo!.. si no lo has entendido es problema tuyo…. ¿te quedó claro?"

- "Pero…"

- " ¡Yo ya te expliqué y no quiero hablar más del asunto!"

Detrás de la puerta -donde Tomoyo y Sakura estaban escuchando junto a un muy incómodo Shaoran- hubo un leve murmullo..

- "¿Cómo quiere que le entienda?" -murmuró Sakura- "si se lo dijo del modo más técnico posible, no hay forma que Kiku entienda eso si se lo explica así.."

- "Creo que esa era la idea que se le ocurrió para salir del problema Sakura" -rió la diseñadora- "contestarle y a la vez hacerlo de modo que ella no lo entienda.."

- "A mí me parece bastante incómodo esto de estar escuchando detrás de la puerta.." -Shaoran estaba muy avergonzado- "porque tengo mejores cosas que hacer que espiar a tu hermano Sakura… ¡eso está fuera de mis parámetros!"

- "Pero también tenías curiosidad de saber cómo le iba a contestar a Kiku.." -contestó la antigua card captor.

- "Si alguien de mi clan me viera haciendo estas cosas jamás podría volver a darles una orden.. ¡esto es vergonzoso!"

- "Descuiden, si no se dio cuenta que estaban en el balcón hace rato, dudo que lo descubra ahora si no hacen ruido.."

- "Gracias por no delatarnos cuando tú lo notaste Daidouji… si no lo sacabas de esa habitación hubiera terminado peleando con él cuando nos hubiera descubierto al salir.."

- "¡QUE NO VOY A REPETIRTE NADA KIKU!" -dijo Touya, muy irritado, detrás de la puerta.

- "¿Porqué no me sorprende?" -murmuró Shaoran.

- "Disculpen… ¿puedo charlar con usted un momento?"

Los tres jóvenes se congelaron por un instante pero al notar la presencia del médium Sumeragi suspiraron aliviados..

- "¿Es conmigo?"- se asombró Tomoyo.

- "Será sólo unos instantes.." -dijo el dragón- "por favor…"

El joven médium indicó a la muchacha el camino con lentitud y la diseñadora le siguió en silencio mientras las preguntas de Kiku continuaban…

- "Pero Kiku no entiende lo que pasa… ¿eso es lo que hacen las personas cuando cierran la puerta de su habitación?.. ¡Kiku no entiende!"

- "Ya te lo dije, ¡no insistas!… son cosas que pasan entre hombres y mujeres… ¡Y YA NO QUIERO SEGUIR HABLANDO DE ESO!"

La pequeña fantasma pareció dudar por unos segundos, pero nuevamente continuó..

- "Hermanito contento con Kiku cuando Kiku habló de alto hombre guapo malo…"

- "Sí, si… pero no tenía la menor idea de que conocieras a ese sujeto Sumeragi… ¿porqué lo dices?"

- "Chico de lindos ojos triste… pero enojado con Kiku cuando Kiku dijo cosas de alto hombre guapo malo" -murmuró la pequeña- "pero chico de lindos ojos ahora tiene sólo lindo ojo pero sigue siendo chico de lindo ojo…. ¿porqué chico de lindo ojo llora por alto hombre guapo malo?"

- "¿QUEEEEE?"

- "Hermanita Sakura dijo que hermanito se enojaba con Kiku cuando cantaba, porque Kiku hacía a hermanito pensar en chica que canta bonito…" -dijo la fantasma pensativamente- "ahora hermanito empuja a chica que canta bonito por todos lados mientras ella ríe… ¿porqué?"

Al médico le surgió una gota…. jamás se le había ocurrido que "empujara" a Tomoyo por todos lados… ¿realmente era tan…. brusco?

- "Pero.. ¿a ti que te importa?" -saltó- " ¿a qué diablos viene eso?".

- "Hermanito enojado antes….. cuando Kiku cantaba porque le enojaba pensar en chica que canta bonito porque quería a chica que canta bonito…" -el médico quedó perplejo ante el insólito instante de sagacidad de la niña- "pero Kiku no entiende cuando chico de lindo ojo triste por alto hombre guapo… ¿porqué chico de lindo ojo llora por alto hombre guapo?"

El médico enmudeció. ¿Acaso se había golpeado el cerebro o qué?, ¿aquella niña quería que le explicara la naturaleza de los "sentimientos" de Sumeragi hacia otro hombre?, ¿cómo diablos iba a contarle a aquella fantasma eso?

- "¡Señor Sumeragi!" -se asombraba Tomoyo en ese instante.

- "No quería ofenderla…" -replicó Subaru Sumeragi con serenidad- "pero usted es inteligente y noté su mirada…."

- "Lo…. lo siento"

- "¿Porqué?… ¿porque la persona que quiere resultó amarla?" -replicó- "tiene usted suerte señorita. Cuando la encontré en el parque estaba usted como yo y ahora la veo contenta…. esa es una de las diferencias…."

- "¿Diferencias?"

- "Cuando la señorita Kinomoto mencionó que el doctor se parecía a…. al sakurazukamori, me desconcerté un poco porque no eran sólo ideas mías, resulta que era cierto, pero el parecido es sólo levemente físico. Su novio es irritable y brusco… pero se nota que pese a aquellas características ama a su familia y a usted, esa es la diferencia… el doctor Kinomoto trata de aparentar que las personas a su alrededor no le importan tanto como en verdad es, pero en el caso del Sakurazukamori es lo contrario. El siempre trata de aparentar cortesía exquisita y sentimientos que no posee… no es que se parezcan… son opuestos"

- "¿Porqué me dice esto?"

- "Porque Seishirou la ha visto y sabe de usted. Tiene que cuidarse de que la encuentre de nuevo o de lo contrario.. la matará"

Tomoyo palideció.

- "Pero…. "

- "Mi destino es enfrentarme a él, pero si decide cazarla nadie en el mundo podrá salvarla, mucho menos su malhumorado novio" -dijo el médium- "por eso se lo digo. Si nota que él empieza a perseguirla en algún instante es mejor que lo espere sola, de lo contrario, todos los que estén a su lado morirán o él los cazará uno a uno si lo ven…"

- "Sólo.. ¿por verlo verdad?"

- "Y saber su identidad…" -afirmó- "pero espero que aún no haya asumido su cacería. Si desea salvarse, procure no verlo jamás…. una sola mirada de nuevo y sería posiblemente suficiente… si eso ocurre es allí donde debe alejarse de los que la rodean, por su propia seguridad"

Tomoyo sintió el corazón hundirse en su pecho.

- "Pero… ¿usted cree que todavía no…?"

- "No. De lo contrario no hubiera podido sacarla del parque. Pero.. si se descuida una sola vez más…"

La muchacha asintió. Su vida futura dependía de lo cuidadosa que fuera hasta la batalla final… debía evitar a toda costa cualquier encuentro, aún casual con ese sujeto….

- _"Sumeragi es un imbécil"_ -pensaba Touya mientras Kiku seguía esperando respuestas- _"y encima resulta que esta fantasma quiere que le explique…. ¡maldición!"_

- "Entonces hermanito… ¿porqué chico de lindo ojo llora por alto hombre guapo malo?"

- "Porque es un idiota, por eso" -dijo levantándose del sofá en súbito movimiento y dando por terminada la conversación- "y ya deja de preguntar tonterías"

Sobre la frente de Shaoran surgió una gota en el preciso momento en que la puerta se abría en un instante y se encontraban con la iracunda faz de Touya. Por supuesto que el médico gruñó y miró ceñudo a su hermana -Sakura no sabía donde esconderse- pero los rayos que despedían sus ojos al ver a Shaoran sí que parecían mortales..

- "¡Debería haber una ley que castigue a los fisgones!" -dijo furioso- "¡quizá de esa forma no dejarían que sujetos como tú ingresaran a este país..!"

- "¿En serio?" -le retó el joven Li en un arranque y sin pensar en lo que decía- "eso podría ser posible, pero creo que incluso yo hubiera explicado mejor que tú a las preguntas de la niña.."

- "¿Y porqué no lo haces entonces?"

- "¿QUUEEEEEE?"

Shaoran empezó a sudar frío…. eso había sido un arranque de enfado y…

- "Disculpe mi señor creador, mi señora…" -murmuró Megumi apareciendo entonces- "pero si ya terminaron el señor Imonoyama pregunta si podemos continuar…"

El joven Jefe del Clan Li suspiró con alivio al igual que Sakura mientras Touya se alejaba malhumorado y buscando a Tomoyo. Era la segunda vez que Megumi le sacaba de un lío… hay que ver que tomó una buena decisión al crear a la guardiana de las Protection Cards.

* * *

><p>La muchacha contempló la vista desde aquella altura y suspiró brevemente. En aquel momento su mente no divagaba sobre la vista que se extendía desde lo alto de la mansión sinó en lo que le había comentado la señora Kaho hace algunos instantes…<p>

- "Gracias… gracias por todo" -había agradecido la reciente viuda con una triste sonrisa- "ahora que recuerdo nunca te había agradecido la ayuda que me brindaste cuando el hotel se derrumbó… lo más probable es que hubiera muerto si no me hubieras sostenido.."

- "Fue Hiragizawa quién nos salvó a todos en esa ocasión señora"

- "Sí, pero quizá hubiera perdido a mi bebé si no me hubieras ayudado aquellos instantes.." -su mirada fue hacia las manos de la muchacha, donde había una reciente cicatriz- "incluso creo que eso te lo hiciste por ayudarme.."

- "No tiene que inquietarse por ello. Nunca he tenido manos bonitas"

La antigua profesora de la primaria Tomoeda la miró con interés.

- "Eres una muchacha muy bella… pero pareces estar siempre preocupada" -replicó reflexivamente- "no dudo que tengas tus propios problemas.. disculpa, supongo que estoy siendo entrometida. Lamento mucho lo de tu madre.. eso debe ser muy duro para ti ¿verdad?… primero tu padre, ahora tu madre…. "

La muchacha negó con la cabeza.

- "Ella no tenía salvación y yo lo sabía" -replicó lentamente- "al menos me alegra saber que estuvo bien atendida hasta el final…."

- "No eres una mala persona Yoko… me has prestado mucha ayuda"

- "¿En serio?" -sonrió la chica en forma enigmática antes de abandonar la habitación cedida a Kaho para que descansara- "usted no pensaba así cuando pasó lo del hotel…"

De pie en el tejado de la construcción Imonoyama la muchacha reflexionó en silencio. ¿Estaba haciendo realmente lo correcto?, ¿era lo más indicado?.. quizá sería mejor que confesara todo y que finalmente Li y Sakura lo supieran…

Quizá era mejor que todos lo supieran pero…

Pero…

¡Oh no, no, de saberse entonces la obligarían a entregarlo y eso sería espantoso!.. ¿cómo podría soportar otra muerte?

El viento azotó el tejado y la muchacha contempló el vacío a sus pies con una sonrisa melancólica…

Vientos oscuros…

Los vientos que le agradaban tanto al Druida Negro, aquellos que…

- _"No, no quiero pensar en eso…. debo continuar con mis planes a toda costa y sin desviarme ni dudar. Sólo entonces podré vengarme de la mejor manera… sí, de la mejor manera….."_

Había leído mucho sobre el Druida Negro cuando era niña, de hecho siempre había sido muy curiosa y antes de que su familia fuera degradada había sido una asidua visitante a la biblioteca del Concilio…

Siempre buscando cosas, falacias, ilusiones….

- "Eran tonterías.. sólo tonterías de niña" -susurró desde aquella peligrosa altura- "ahora debo olvidar todas esas fantasías ridículas y pensar con sensatez sin apartarme de mi objetivo….. y no permitir tampoco que nada ni nadie lo haga.."

La muchacha espantó aquellas ideas de su mente y se dispuso a buscar a los demás pero al recorrer los salones principales se encontró súbitamente con la figura de Eriol, que aún estaba cómodamente instalado en aquel sillón y parecía realmente pensativo…

- "¿Buscas a los otros?" -le preguntó el joven inglés con un brillo extraño en sus ojos azules pero con su clásica cortesía y afabilidad- "mientras los Kinomoto terminaban su charla familiar todos se han dispersado por la casa y ahora a Imonoyama y los dragones les está costando un poco de tiempo reunirnos de nuevo.."

- "Ya me parecía extraño no encontrar a nadie.."

La reencarnación de Clow asintió con otra de sus peculiares sonrisas mientras su mente divagaba sobre la mejor manera de hacer que aquella chica bajara la guardia y finalmente descubrirla….

Pero repentinamente aquella orgullosa joven hizo una súbita reverencia ante él y Eriol quedó desconcertado…

- "¿Qué sucede?"

- "No sé si sea el momento más oportuno, pero te ofrezco una disculpa" -dijo la muchacha con serenidad envidiable mientras el hechicero parpadeaba por apenas un segundo, totalmente confundido- "desde que te conocí en el hospital me he comportado de una forma realmente grosera contigo y en verdad estoy muy agradecida…"

- "No, por favor. No tienes que hacer esto.." -sonrió nuevamente ya recuperado de la sorpresa y con el mismo brillo sagaz en la mirada- "sé que nunca tuvimos ocasión de hablar de esos malentendidos pero.."

- "Por favor, permíteme terminar" -murmuró la muchacha con una voz extraña- "en verdad que no tengo palabras para agradecerte que pagaras el tiempo que mi madre estuvo en el hospital. Soy consciente que ella estaba muy enferma cuando tropezó con tu automóvil en esa calle pero me llevé un espantoso susto esa noche y a veces mi mal carácter me juega malas pasadas" -su voz se puso algo trémula- "te agradezco mucho todo lo que hiciste por ella.."

- "Sólo pagué su hospitalización… tú misma lo dijiste esa noche ¿no?" -comentó restándole importancia- "era lo menos que podía hacer.."

- "Pero no tenías que pagar el costoso tratamiento… ni mucho menos todos aquellos estudios" -en los ojos grises había un destello que parecía ser lágrimas contenidas pero que la muchacha escondió con una sonrisa- "gracias a ti ella pasó los últimos meses de su vida estando cómoda y muy bien atendida. Le ahorraste mucho sufrimiento innecesario y eso es algo que nunca podré pagarte… el bienestar de mi madre"

Eriol empezó a incomodarse. Pagar cuentas no era algo que le pareciera particularmente extraordinario y ciertamente había visitado a aquella señora en algunas ocasiones pero…

- "Lo menos que puedo hacer es disculparme por todas mis groserías contigo…" -continuó Yoko totalmente ajena a la incomodidad del joven- "realmente lo siento.."

La muchacha se inclinó con exquisita cortesía y giró bruscamente para marcharse cuando Eriol le preguntó:

- "¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?"

- "Me marcharé muy pronto" -le contestó con una sonrisa extraña- "cuando los asuntos que implican la participación de los Siete en el asesinato de mi padre queden resueltas, Tao y yo nos iremos… agradezco tu curiosidad"

- "No, no… no fue curiosidad" -replicó rápido- "pero… ¿y los gastos fúnebres de tu madre?… por favor, créeme que si necesitas algo.."

- "La anciana señora Li ha sido muy gentil en brindarnos su apoyo… al igual que su nieto y el resto de su clan" -replicó- "no tienes que sentirte comprometido, todos sabemos que mi madre no falleció a consecuencia de aquel accidente, descuida.."

- "No lo dije por eso. Sólo quería que supieras que podías contar con mi ayuda…."

Los ojos grises contemplaron al joven inglés con una leve expresión de asombro e incredulidad…

- "No comprendo. ¿Porqué?. La última vez que me viste me acusaste de poco menos que ser espía de la reencarnación del Druida Negro, ¿porqué ofreces ayuda a alguien en quien ni siquiera tienes confianza?… lo único que he hecho desde que te conozco ha sido ser bastante maleducada contigo y pese a todo lo que piensas de mí aún me ofreces ayuda.. ¿porqué?"

- "Tal vez porque la necesitas… o porque quisiera que estos malentendidos terminaran "

- "No entiendo.."

El joven sonrió íntimamente satisfecho ante la confusión de la muchacha… ciertamente ser sutil era algo que le había dado buenos resultados desde niño…

Nada mejor que ser amigable para hacer que bajara la guardia.

- "Sólo quisiera que aceptaras de una vez que no soy un pervertido" -replicó con aquella sonrisa- "después de todo Sakura y Li confían en ti al igual que mi amigo Jeff. No tenemos que estar en pie de guerra permanente… desde aquella vez que te atacaron en la calle te ofrecí mi ayuda ¿recuerdas?…"

- "Pero…"

- "Sólo espero que seamos amigos…" -extendió su mano hacia la muchacha en gesto típicamente occidental- "en mi país las personas se saludan con un apretón de manos cuando desean establecer una charla amistosa y quizá sea buena idea olvidar nuestros malentendidos.. ¿te parece?… ¿amigos?"

La chica china parpadeó con desconcierto pero luego de algunas vacilaciones finalmente permitió que el joven estrechara su mano pequeña mientras Eriol pensaba que debía ir con calma… había tenido sus malas experiencias con la muchacha y tendría que hacer más que estrechar su mano estropeada para que ella finalmente empezara a creerle, pero aquello era un buen principio…

Súbitamente ambos se encontraron viéndose a los ojos.. era como si estuvieran muy lejos y muy cerca en ese instante…

La chica soltó la mano del joven inglés después de aquel segundo y luego de una nueva inclinación cortés se marchó, por su parte, el muchacho frunció el ceño pues estaba más decidido que nunca a despejar sus dudas…. ¿era realmente espía del Druida Negro?…

- _"Ella no es lo que dice ser. De eso estoy seguro" _-pensó- _"yo mismo he empleado ese truco antes y puedo perfectamente reconocer algo así además que ha estado cometiendo errores y no sólo ante mí"_ -se dijo pensando en Hin Lu y Mei Ling- _"pero… pero…"_

Aquella pregunta estaba en su cabeza hace ya algunos meses pero finalmente tomó forma y estaba decidido a descubrir el motivo…

¿Porqué desde el mismo instante que conoció a aquella chica ella había parecido odiarlo?

Por su parte Yoko había abandonado la habitación donde se encontraba la reencarnación de Lead Clow más desconcertada e inquieta que nunca..

- _"Creo que ya se ha dado cuenta" _-pensó asustada- _"esa manera de cambiar de actitud.. creo que ya lo sabe, o al menos lo sospecha. ¿Qué voy a hacer?, no puedo permitir que lo descubra todo… todo estará perdido si eso sucede!" _-se dijo frenéticamente- _"pero… ¿y si no es así?… ¿si comento algún error?, no, no puedo hacer eso, no puedo decir nada.. no puedo, si me descubre entonces tendría que… ¡oh no, ESO NUNCA!" _-contuvo sus deseos de ponerse a llorar_-"no, tengo que pensar que está tratando de ser sólo amable porque de lo contrario no resistiré la angustia… esta vez las cosas serán como debieron haber sido… no cometeré el error de ella. Me niego a hacerlo"_

Pero no pudo evitar su rostro se volviera hacia la puerta de la habitación donde el joven se encontraba….

* * *

><p>- "Pero no entiendo cómo ese hombre cambió su destino y no el de su propio hijo, el Kamui Oscuro…" -reflexionó Mei Ling.<p>

- "Sin embargo, no deja de tener sentido.. ¿no?" -continuó Eriol con los ojos chispeantes de astucia mientras todos se encontraban nuevamente reunidos.

Efectivamente, ni siquiera el propio Kamui Shirou sabía de su padre o de donde provenía su "poder" como Kamui, la única línea de sangre y de poder que se podía rastrear era la del Kamui Oscuro… el Kamui Oscuro, que descendería de los guardianes del Templo Togakushine…

Por eso sólo el sacerdote del Templo Togakushine podía hacer ese rito….

- "Yo no sabía que el último heredero de ese templo sería el Kamui Oscuro, de saberlo quizá no me hubiera atrevido a pedirle que hiciera el rito del sello" -continuó Fujitaka- "sólo lo comprendí cuando Kia se comunicó conmigo hace poco y me dijo toda la verdad"

El Decano de la Facultad de Arqueología suspiró a su vez mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos, pero entonces sintió los brazos de su hija rodeándolo con el mismo amor y ternura que había heredado de Nadeshiko y sonrió. Su hijo, por su parte, apretaba silenciosamente su hombro con un gesto de comprensión..

- "Lo siento" -le dijo Touya- "esto ha sido muy duro para ti y con mis dudas y preguntas, temo que no te lo hice más fácil.."

- "No, estabas en tu derecho… pero no podía contestarte…"

- "Ahora sí que todo está perfectamente en orden" -sonrió Eriol- "siempre sospeché que debía haber cierta conexión entre Sakura y el Templo Miraimine…"

- "¿Porqué lo dices?" -se asombró Nakuru.

- "Cuando Clow murió, no heredó el libro de las Cards a los Li o a sus parientes occidentales" -sonrió el joven inglés- "como todos deseaban la posesión de las cards y los guardianes lo heredó a un conocido del Templo Miraimine, como donación al templo…"

- "Y de esta forma llegó hasta Sakura…" -terminó Shaoran mientras su amigo asentía- "ya entiendo… siempre me pregunté por qué Clow había heredado al Clan Li muchos de sus libros pero no ése"

Fué necesaria una breve explicación complementaria para que los Dragones del Cielo pudieran comprender cabalmente de lo que estaban hablando pero finalmente todos estaban de acuerdo con lo expresado. Tantas cosas ocultas… tantos silencios…

- "Puedo suponer que el cambio de destinos estaba predestinado a su vez" -sonrió Eriol pensativamente- "de no haberse llevado a cabo así, las cosas para nosotros hubieran sido totalmente diferentes y es posible que nunca nos hubiéramos conocido… o al menos no de esta forma, ya que Li y yo aún tenemos que ver indirectamente con el conflicto…"

- "Eso es verdad" -asintió Shaoran- "pero Clow siempre supo que Sakura heredaría las cards… ¿a eso te refieres con que todo estaba predestinado, aún los cambios?"

- "Exactamente"

El joven inglés pareció pensativo. Efectivamente, había sido la proximidad a la muerte el motivo por que Clow había roto su antiguo precepto de no indagar sobre el futuro. Aquel mismo precepto que siempre le había evitado crear una card opuesta a "return"…

Pero había creado la card "return" y "time" en un deseo de recordar algunos momentos….

- _"Momentos pasados…"_ -pensó Eriol dubitativamente.

Por su parte, Sakura había pasado los últimos segundos imaginándose con una vida extraña y diferente.. una vida marcada por el combate final que habría de librarse… una vida en la que nunca hubiera encontrado a Kero y mucho menos conocido a Shaoran. Como resultado de estos pensamientos la joven abrazó a su padre con fuerza sintiéndose más agradecida que nunca al autor de sus días..

Si no hubiera tomado esa decisión ella nunca… nunca….

- "¡Oh papá muchas gracias!" -susurró aún temblando ante aquella perspectiva- "no sabes todo lo feliz que he sido, toda la alegría que me ha proporcionado tu decisión papá.. ¡gracias!"

El Decano de la Universidad de Tokyo abrazó a su hija en emocionado silencio, sintiéndose más pagado que nunca por aquellas palabras…

Aquella decisión… el silencio de aquellos años… ¡todo había valido la pena!

- "Pues yo estoy confundida…" -murmuraba Byakko- "¿el futuro está predestinado o no?"

- "Hay eventos que no pueden evitarse… pero siempre depende de nosotros los desenlaces.." -replicó Yoko con serenidad.

Eriol no pudo evitar mirar a la muchacha con suspicacia.

- "Pero hay algo un tanto confuso" -murmuró Tomoyo pensativamente- "las visiones que Touya ha tenido en el pasado, aquellas por las que supo lo de las Clow Cards y lo de Sakura y Li… ¿no se las envió usted?"

Fujitaka sonrió, aprobando la observación.

- "Sí, fui yo"

- "Pero… ¿acaso no están sellados sus poderes?" -se asombró Kamui- "ya no tiene magia.. ¿cómo puede enviarla a su hijo si ya no la tiene?"

- "El poder es parte de nosotros, no es un objeto que podamos regalarle a alguien.." -explicó Fujitaka- "es como decir parte de nuestra alma, de lo que somos… lo que hizo el rito fue sellar el poder del templo Miraimine en mí como si hubiera sido el último de mi familia y como tal el puesto de Dragón del Cielo fue asignado a otra persona… los siguientes en la línea de poder….."

Touya entendió súbitamente porque sus poderes habían "vuelto" algún tiempo después que se los había "dado" a Yue en el pasado. El poder era algo que no podía perder pues era parte de sí mismo sólo que había agotado sus fuerzas y le tomó mucho recuperarse pero cuando se sintió totalmente bien aquel poder había regresado…

Porque más que regresar… nunca lo había perdido.

- "Pero.. ¿cómo pudiste enviarme esas visiones si no tienes magia?"

- "Por el mismo motivo que ustedes heredaron habilidades diferentes de alguien que tiene la magia sellada en su interior" -sonrió su padre ante la pregunta- "la magia es algo complejo y a la vez muy simple…. antes de que el poder de las "visiones" se manifestara en mí yo ya manejaba cierta magia pura y espiritual…"

- "La magia pura que heredó la señorita Sakura y la magia espiritual que posee el doctor.." -murmuró Hin Lu.

- "Así es" -asintió el padre de los Kinomoto- "pero el poder en sí del templo Miraimine era la visión del futuro… éste era el poder que debía combatir en la batalla y yo lo sellé para siempre en mi interior" -reflexionó- "Al sellarlo creí que había sellado también para siempre estas habilidades pero no conté que éstas sí podían ser heredadas pues el sello era contra el destino de ser Dragón del Cielo y efectivamente, ambos los poseen por ello…"

- "El sacerdote del Templo Miraimine debió ser muy poderoso entonces, para tener tres poderes así en su familia…" -murmuró Megumi.

- "No lo crea señorita. Estas habilidades complementarias fueron como consecuencia de la unión de los miembros de la familia con miembros de otros clanes" -explicó el padre de Sakura- "la magia en su nivel más puro empezó a manifestarse poco después que un miembro del templo se desposara con un hechicero occidental…. pariente lejano y del lado paterno del mago Clow "

Eriol sonrió. Súbitamente recordaba que los parientes occidentales de Clow habían usado esa estrategia para procurar recuperar el libro de Cards…

Había estudiado bien su genealogía desde que era Clow.

- "Y hace unos doscientos años aproximadamente, una antepasada mía se desposó con el heredero del templo Miraimine" -murmuró Sumeragi- "supongo que por eso tienen la habilidad de la magia espiritual, aunque en grado menor del que practicamos los Sumeragi…"

- "Exacto" -asintió Fujitaka.

- _"¡Oh por favor!"_ -pensó Touya con desesperación- _"ahora resulta que soy pariente muy lejano de este sujeto…"_

Shaoran estaba mucho más aliviado.

- "Pues las cosas están muy claras" -comentó Sorata Arisugawa pensativamente- "cada bando tiene su guiadora y ése es el puesto de Hinoto, nuestra vidente.. pero los Dragones de la Tierra tienen entre ellos a alguien que también es Dragón de la Tierra y puede ver el futuro.. ¿no es cierto Kamui?"

- "Sí. El hombre llamado Kakyou"

- "Entonces no es disparatado pensar que alguien del templo Miraimine hubiera podido tener un lugar entre nosotros.." -murmuró Karen Kasumi- "el señor Kinomoto cambió el destino de sus hijos y por eso es que ninguno de ellos es parte de nuestro grupo.."

- "¿Eso quiere decir que uno de nosotros no debería estar en esta guerra?" -preguntó Yuzuriha- "¿quién?"

- "Creo que nunca lo sabremos" -comentó el editor de la revista Asuka, Seiichiro Aoki.

Pero una mortal palidez se extendió por el rostro de Fujitaka ante aquellos comentarios mientras aquella voz de su conciencia le recriminaba de nuevo, como cada día en esos años de silencio… había protegido a sus hijos, a los que amaba, pero había condenado a alguien más a aquella angustia.

- "Sé que fui muy egoísta…. supongo que soy culpable del dolor de alguno de ustedes" -murmuró con pesar- "pero aunque todavía no conocía a Nadeshiko no podía pensar en algún hijo mío con esa carga sobre su vida…"

El editor sonrió con gesto comprensivo mientras sus compañeros dragones parecían compartir una opinión unánime.

- "Creo que cualquiera de nosotros hubiera hecho lo mismo de haber estado en su posición" -le dijo con sinceridad- "yo mismo estoy peleando en esto por el futuro de mi familia… ¿porqué tendríamos que criticarle haber hecho lo mismo hace tanto tiempo?. Todos somos humanos y deseamos proteger a nuestros seres queridos. Más que el mundo, creo que cada uno tiene sus propias razones para pelear y eso también les incluye a ustedes"

- "Pues yo todavía no entiendo lo del asunto de las visiones…" -intervino Mei Ling repentinamente- "¿cómo se las envió? ¡eso es confuso!".

El Decano de la facultad de Arqueología contestó con paciencia:

- "El poder está sellado en mí, pero a veces puedo tener presentimientos simples, como cualquier persona.. aunque un poco más certeros" -se volvió a Sakura- "dime querida.. ¿no tuviste una premonición antes de descubrir tu propia habilidad?"

La aludida dudó pero súbitamente recordó el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior al día que descubriera el libro de las Cards en su casa… sí, había tenido una premonición aún antes de que su poder despertara…

- "¡Si, si!"

- "Lo sospechaba… Es el aviso que tu poder estaba despertando hija mía" -explicó- "… la magia tiene mucho que ver con nuestro interior, la fuerza de nuestros propios sentimientos o deseos… yo sabía que habías despertado el libro de Cards porque no estaba en su sitio acostumbrado pero a la vez no podía protegerte aunque tenía algo a mi favor" -suspiró- "Aún sin poderes mágicos conocía algunos ritos y logré remover un poco el sello. Lo hice para enviarle leves avisos a Touya, quien sí podía ayudarte en algo pero a la vez fué arriesgado.. la primera vez estuve enfermo por varios días y.."

- "Pero padre.. ¿cuando estuviste enfermo?.. ¡yo me hubiera dado cuenta!" -protestó el médico.

- "No si creías que estaba en una expedición por mi trabajo" -sonrió Fujitaka- "la primera ocasión fué de prueba, pero después de la segunda vez noté que era demasiado peligroso… el asunto del sello era bastante complicado y significaba hasta que podía destruirlo y entonces … entonces sí que estarían perdidos" -había cierto tono de pánico ante la idea que el sello se rompiera- "de modo que decidí confiar en que ambos…" -miró a sus hijos- "harían lo mejor referente a las Clow Cards y eso fué lo que ocurrió. ¿no es cierto?"

Sakura sonrió.

- "¡Bah!… nunca le permití descubrir al monstruo que lo sabía hasta que las cosas se pusieron realmente insostenibles…para lo que me hubiera hecho caso" -bufó el médico.

- "Lo importante es que las visiones no volvieron a tí. ¿verdad hijo?" -sonrió Fujitaka.

Ante aquella aseveración el médico miró a su padre con confusión.

- "No padre… la verdad es que hace muy poco pude ver el lugar donde…" -Touya miró la pálida faz de Kaho pero tuvo que decirlo- "bueno, donde ese asesino encontró a Kia…"

- "¿QUEEE?… ¡Eso no es posible!" – el rostro de Fujitaka se tornó mortalmente pálido ante aquella revelación- ".. mi poder está sellado, yo no puedo proyectar nada, aquellas premoniciones de ustedes en las que yo no intervení eran sólo el aviso para que sus habilidades despertaran, es una de las extrañas consecuencias del sello.. ¿Cómo puedes haber visto eso?"

- "¿No lo sabes?"

Todos se miraron con nerviosismo, mientras descartaban aquella posibilidad…

Pero.. ¿quién fue entonces?…

- "Solamente hay una persona más que puede haberlo hecho.." -murmuró Eriol pensativamente- "… la persona con quien se hubiera enfrentado de no haber sellado su poder.."

- "¿Hablas de Kakyou?, ¿el vidente y dragón de la tierra?" -dudó Shaoran- "pero… ¿porqué enviaría visiones para ayudarnos?"

Finalmente la pálida manita de Kiku se alzó y sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo…

- "Kiku sabe…"

- "¿De qué estás hablando Kiku?" -saltó Touya Kinomoto- " ¿qué sabes tú de todo eso?".

La pequeña fantasma tembló ante la expresión enojada de su "hermanito" mientras era nuevamente el centro de interés de todos los presentes…

- "Hermanito decía a Kiku que quería saber de alto hombre guapo malo… pero Kiku no sabía como saber porque Kiku teme a alto hombre guapo malo porque él puede lastimar a Kiku… así que Kiku preguntó a amigo y él dijo… él contó.."

- "¿Qué amigo?"

- "Amigo puede ver cosas… serio chico hechicero dijo nombre de amigo hace ratito… él no malo pero.."

- "Pero.. ¿de quién hablas?" -dudó Shaoran- "¿dices que yo mencioné a alguien?"

- "¡Serio chico hechicero dijo!.. ¡también sabio chico hechicero!"

- "¿Te refieres al vidente y dragón de la tierra llamado Kakyou?" -murmuró Eriol- " ¿es esa persona quién te ha estado pasando información?"

- "¡Sabio chico hechicero tiene razón!" -dijo la niña entre palmaditas de aprobación.

- "Un momento… un momento… ¿cómo esa persona pudo mandarme una visión del futuro?.. que ese tipo pueda verlo no me dice porqué me haya mandado tamaño aviso.. ¡no entiendo nada!.. ¿no se supone que es un Dragón de la Tierra?, ¿porqué diablos trataría de evitar la muerte de Kia?"

Las interrogantes parecieron llenar el lujoso ambiente pero finalmente el alumno de Yukito murmuró en medio del silencio..

- "Los Dragones de la Tierra no son malvados en el sentido real de la palabra" -suspiró el chico- "ellos están peleando porque tienen la firme creencia que la raza humana ha traído todos los males y miserias que este mundo tiene… de alguna forma, ellos creen estar en lo correcto" -continuó dubitativamente- "quizá Fuuma actúe de forma…. cruel con las personas al igual que ese asesino pero de ese hombre, Kakyou, puedo decir que no es mala persona porque me ha enviado algunos avisos que me han sido útiles a mí mismo.."

- "Pues para ser un buen sujeto eligió el bando equivocado.." -susurró Hin Lu.

- "No, el bien y el mal son relativos… no es cosa de etiquetar a alguien porque todos nosotros tenemos algún deseo oscuro en nuestro interior, aunque a veces lo ignoremos" -replicó Shaoran pensando en el encuentro con su padre- "quizá aquella persona está en aquel bando no porque sea su elección o quizá sea alguien que tenga dudas. Lo importante es que esto nos muestra que aún para el grupo del Kamui Oscuro puede existir una esperanza de salvación.."

- "¿Y que hay del Druida Negro?" -preguntó Sakura- "él y su grupo sí que son malvados.. ¿no es así?"

- "Ellos obran por sus propios motivos… al igual que nosotros" -replicó Eriol- "quizá sea crudo de mi parte decirlo pero aunque suene muy bonito decir que pelearemos por la gente lo hacemos más que todo por nosotros mismos… por nuestro propio futuro"

- "Supongo que la principal diferencia entre nosotros" -comentó Yukito- "es que ellos combaten dando por hecho la victoria del Kamui Oscuro, y como tal el fin de la raza humana… por eso tratan de asegurar su propia subsistencia…"

- "¡Pero eso es egoísmo puro!" -saltó Mei Ling.

- "Todos somos un poco egoístas ¿no lo crees?" -comentó Yoko- "dudo que alguno de los presentes pueda decir con toda honradez que carece de egoísmo al hacer lo que está dispuesto a hacer…"

El silencio que siguió sólo contribuyó a darle la razón a la muchacha mientras Mei Ling, Eriol y Hin Lu la miraban con sumo interés….

- "¿Y porqué el tipo envió ese mensaje a Touya?" -preguntó Nakuru.

- "Amigo dijo que trataría de avisar a hermanito… porque Kiku no entiende muchas cosas.." -dudó la niña fantasma- "amigo ya había dicho cosas a Kiku sobre alto hombre guapo malo y Kiku contaba a hermanito…"

- "Bueno… creo que todos nosotros ya sabemos la relación y el papel que nos tocará en el futuro.." -comentó Imonoyama- "mis amigos y yo apoyamos a los dragones del Cielo haciendo nuestra parte… proporcionando todo lo material que se puede pero ustedes también tienen su parte en esto…"

- "El verdadero conflicto por el "fin de los tiempos" … tal y como lo dicen las viejas leyendas…" -comentó Shaoran- "mucho más que una unión de esfuerzos de personas con dinero, bondad o habilidades marciales" -Imonoyama y sus amigos asintieron- "mucho más que una confrontación de poderes mágicos del pasado y presente.. por el futuro" -miró a Eriol, que representaba el pasado de la magia y Sakura, su futuro y esperanza personal – "mucho más que el destino de aquellos que estaban marcados para pelear ese día.."

- "Es la unión de aquellas fuerzas.. y sus contrapartes.." -murmuró Tomoyo comprendiendo el porqué de aquellos eventos – "esa es la verdadera batalla del "fin de los tiempos.." ¿verdad?"

Yukito, Fujitaka y los demás parecían compartir la opinión de la joven diseñadora.

- _"La parte de cada uno…. cumplirla a cualquier costo"_ -pensó Yoko.

- "Bien.. al menos este asunto está mucho más claro…. es cuestión de dar lo mejor de nosotros en cada pelea ¿no?" -se alegró Nakuru- "personalmente se me hace fácil.."

- "Posiblemente, pero no se debe subestimar al enemigo.." -comentó pensativamente Megumi, mientras las pequeñas bestias del sello compartían su opinión.

Bien, ciertamente Kero y Spinel lo hicieron ruidosamente para que nadie descubriera que Byakko seguía tomando fotos….

- "Genial, pero aún me gustaría saber porqué demonios no me contaste de donde sacabas la información que me enviabas de ese asesino Kiku" -gruñó Touya.

- "Es que hermanito nunca preguntó eso a Kiku" -replicó la niña.

Todos los presentes suspiraron -con una gran gota sobre la cabeza- pero en esos momentos le avisaron a Yoko que su hermanito Tao -que había dejado al cuidado de la anciana Li- tenía mucha fiebre y justamente aquello coincidió con la llegada de un Jeff increíblemente servicial a la mansión Imonoyama pero cuando aquella chica salió con el irlandés Eriol no pudo evitar sentirse inquieto… ¿y si todo era una excusa para ir a darle a Tsu Chin aquella información?…

Porque esa chica tenía comunicación directa con el Druida Negro, además que los rostros nerviosos de Hin Lu y Mei Ling le indicaban que no era el único que estaba preocupado.

- "¿Puedo ir con ustedes?" -repuso sonriendo con inocencia- "estoy algo cansado y olvidé un libro sobre runas antiguas en la Mansión Li que realmente necesito"

Jeff bufó en voz baja… ¿desde cuando Eriol empezaba a entrometerse en sus planes de conquista?

¡Que fastidio!.

Ya se quejaría después… por el momento la muchacha estaba más vulnerable que nunca y pensaba ser la persona más gentil que ella pudiera encontrar. Después de todo, era un agente y ella una ingenua chica china… ¡iba a ser muy fácil enamorarla!, pero en ese mismo instante y ajeno a los pensamientos del irlandés Tsu Chin controlaba una carcajada a duras penas. Sus planes estaban mejor que nunca…

* * *

><p>- "Bien, sólo es cuestión de tiempo… y el tiempo corre a nuestro favor" -rió- "de modo que terminen de preparar todo…. Shaoran Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, la joven maestra de cartas y sus compañeros tendrán una gran batalla… justo como ellos merecen.."<p>

El hechicero sonrió y abandonó la lujosa habitación oriental en silencio, mientras los Seis se miraban entre sí..

- _"Sí… sí" _-pensaba Tsu Chin- _"es lo justo… mi venganza es justa. Todo el dolor de la humillación que aún está en mi mente…. los recuerdos como el Druida Negro, sí, finalmente podré lograrlo. Clow….. todo fue tu culpa y esta vez lo pagarás. Arruinaste mi vida en el pasado pero esta vez…. esta vez yo haré que te humilles, te haré desear la muerte… porque el único verdadero culpable del __fin de nuestros amigos los Sheng… de todo lo que pasó….. eres tú. Y ya es el tiempo de la venganza… lo que estás pasando es sólo el inicio."_

Apenas vieron la alta figura del rubio alejarse los Seis comentaron entre sí.

- "El tiene razón" -asintió Ping- "tenemos una gran responsabilidad porque debemos vencer. Cuando el Kamui Oscuro tenga la victoria en la "Batalla final" entonces seremos los únicos representantes de la magia y es nuestro deber sobrevivir…"

- "Y hay algo que Tsu Chin no está enterado y será de gran ayuda" -replicó Thiang- "¿acaso lo han olvidado?"

Sus compañeros sonrieron.

- "Por supuesto que no, pero esa es nuestra carta bajo la manga" -sonrió Ping- "fuera de eso, estoy seguro que Tsu Chin también ignora que todos nosotros hemos sido maestros de Shaoran Li"

- "Será una hermosa sorpresa que puede hacer la diferencia en la batalla contra ese muchacho" -comentaron sus compañeros.

- "Exacto. Nadie mejor que nosotros… para saber como destruirlo" -comentó Thiang- "no importa cuantas precauciones tome o cuanto nos conozca…. ciertamente siempre tuvo mucho talento pero fuimos nosotros, los jefes de los clanes más viejos, quienes le mostramos cómo emplearlo… y como tal… tenemos la ventaja"

* * *

><p>Sakura terminó la taza de café sintiéndose particularmente contenta. Era un día hermoso, acababa de presentar exámenes y estaba mucho más tranquila que cuando descubrió el origen de su poder..<p>

Además que el pastel que acababa de probar estaba realmente delicioso, pero tenía que tomar con seriedad las cosas aunque ciertamente estar en medio de la ciudad y en esa cafetería en compañía de su novio la hacía sentirse una chica común y corriente…

- "¿Crees entonces que lo que mi padre dice es verdad?.. ¿que tendremos que combatir en la torre de Tokyo?" -preguntó mirando a su novio- " ¡oh Shaoran eso me tiene realmente preocupada!"

- "Ni la mitad de lo que nos preocupa a Hiragizawa y a mí" -replicó el joven- "ciertamente la información que Kia nos dejó fue lo suficientemente útil para probar ante el Concilio que los Seis habían asumido el bando del Druida Negro en esto, pero siendo la torre un centro de poder místico en medio de la ciudad, eso complica las cosas.."

- "Pero ya ha pasado casi un mes desde que nos reunimos con los Dragones del Cielo en la Mansión Imonoyama y no nos han atacado… ¿porqué?"

- "Eso es justamente lo que me tiene tan nervioso. La situación de los Seis y su inactividad me preocupa…. y por supuesto que los preparativos para nuestro matrimonio"

La muchacha procuró disimular su alegría… quizá era verdad que la felicidad era egoísta. Aquel mes había sido de nerviosismo y miedo, pero también los preparativos para la boda estaban en marcha…

Por si fuera poco además de la avalancha de planes organizados por la abuela estaba el anuncio de la visita de las hermanas de Shaoran y sus respectivos esposos -todos habían insistido mucho, por correo, teléfono y todas las formas de comunicación posible- que insistían en ayudarla en los detalles del matrimonio.. todo ello unido había hecho las cosas mucho más complicadas de lo esperado. La madre de Shaoran había insistido en que la ceremonia debía llevarse a cabo en Hong Kong y sólo habían logrado persuadirla de lo contrario gracias a la abuela sin embargo la pobre muchacha se sentía muy nerviosa al imaginar el día de la boda. Por si fuera poco las cosas en la ciudad iban de mal en peor. Algunas de las principales empresas empezaban un éxodo debido a la pésima condición de Tokyo e incluso las autoridades de la universidad consideraban mudarse hacia otra ciudad, aunque las últimas dos semanas habían sido realmente tranquilas.

Durante aquel mes, la comunicación con los Dragones del Cielo había sido realmente estrecha y gracias a eso habían logrado un flujo interesante de información que permitió a Shaoran poner las cosas en orden en el Concilio -por intermedio de su madre y un viaje rápido de dos semanas a Hong Kong- y desenmascarar definitivamente a los Seis ante toda la comunidad de hechiceros, aunque por supuesto que aquella agobiante actividad no había ayudado mucho a la recuperación de su condición mágica pero la actitud del joven era optimista y eso hacía muy feliz a la muchacha…

- "Supongo que ese es el problema de no saber cuando podrán desarrollarse las cosas… al paso de los días cada mañana me pregunto si realmente será el día del combate.."

- "Lo único realmente bueno es que finalmente empiezo a sentirme mejor… quizá si nuestros enemigos nos permiten más tiempo libre podré utilizar cabalmente la mitad de mi poder en esa batalla" -contempló divertido los restos de pastel en el plato de Sakura y sonrió- "creo que Yukito te está contagiando el gusto por los dulces.."

- "¿Eso crees?…" -casi saltó al mirar el reloj- "es mejor que nos apuremos o llegaremos tarde Shaoran…"

- "¡Es cierto!… Yamazaki insistió mucho en que no debíamos llegar tarde… sólo espero que no empiece con sus mentiras otra vez.."

- "Ni siquiera el matrimonio le quita eso ¿no crees?"

- "Hay gente que nunca cambia. Allí tienes a mi abuela" -suspiró el joven con una gota sobre la cabeza.

A la mención directa de la anciana Sakura dudó por unos instantes. Ciertamente la noche anterior la abuela de Shaoran había terminado sus lecciones de "genealogía del Clan Li" de una forma casi abrupta pero eso no era lo que la inquietaba. Había notado cierto temblor en la anciana cuando había descubierto una cantidad poco usual de medicinas en su gabinete particular y eso la tenía algo inquieta. Por supuesto que la abuela le había dicho que eran sólo vitaminas pero Yoko le había susurrado -antes de que se marchara y a espaldas de la anciana- que se vieran otro día en privado…

¿De qué querría hablarle?

- "¡Date prisa Sakura!"

- "¿Puedo ir con ustedes?"

- "¡Hiragizawa!" -se asombró Shaoran- " ¿De donde saliste?"

- "Los ví desde la biblioteca" -señaló el hermoso edificio, frente al cafetín donde habían estado conversando- "por supuesto que Yamazaki también me invitó a su casa y me animé a ir con ustedes.. ¿se puede o acaso estoy interrumpiendo algo especial?"

- "¡Por supuesto que no!" -asintió Sakura- " ¿sabes una cosa Eriol?, estoy impaciente por charlar con Chiharu pues hace mucho que no la veo… con eso que se tomaron dos meses en su viaje de bodas…."

- "Es que dicen que cuando la gente la pasa muy bien pierde la noción del tiempo.." -rió el joven inglés con una leve chispa de malicia- "¿para cuanto tiempo está planificado su viaje de bodas?"

Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron.

Eriol contuvo la risa y mientras el automóvil de Li recorría la ciudad la mente del joven inglés no dejaba de dar vueltas… por supuesto, los planes para el matrimonio de sus amigos estaban en marcha pero había cierta tensión aumentada en el ambiente a cada día que pasaba. Todos ellos no tenían que ver en la "batalla final" pero aún esperaban pues la "Batalla del preámbulo" no tenía indicios de iniciarse y ciertamente no había nada peor que la incertidumbre.

Habían decidido seguir viviendo cada día normalmente pero no se engañaba… la tensión era más fuerte cada día. ¿Acaso permitirían el Druida Negro y los Seis que Sakura y Li se casaran antes de iniciar aquel combate?. Por otra parte le tenía desconcertado el silencio de Hin Lu y Mei Ling… había pasado ya un mes desde que descubrieron que la joven Yoko recibía mensajes de Tsu Chin pero la muchacha seguía en la Mansión Li… ¿acaso no se lo habían contado al joven jefe del Clan?.

- _"Todo sigue igual… pero a cada día que pasa la situación se pone más pesada…"_

Y no pensaba preguntar directamente nada a sus amigos. Sakura y Li habían siempre sido peculiarmente herméticos en cuanto a charlas sobre la presencia de Yoko, pero Eriol sospechaba -conocía bien a su condiscípulo- que había cierto brillo de complacencia en Li aquella vez que había deslizado una interrogante sobre la inmutable presencia de la joven china en la ciudad…

Bueno, tal vez no podía culpar a su amigo por su actitud. A él siempre le había divertido ser quien supiera las cosas e ir dejando los enigmas a los demás pero quizá por eso Li estaba tomando esta especie de "desquite" con él pero no era seguro.

Después de todo no le había preguntado nada directamente y no pensaba hacerlo hasta no estar seguro que realmente obtendría respuestas…

- "¡Vaya!… debe haber llegado alguien muy importante a la ciudad… ¡mira la forma en que han cerrado las calles Shaoran!" -comentó la antigua card captor.

- "¡Menudo problema!… ahora sí que llegaremos tarde a la casa de Yamazaki…. ¡que inoportunos!.. tendremos que esperar"

- "Es sólo el cuerpo de seguridad clásico para una personalidad diplomática Li" -sonrió el joven inglés, abandonando sus cavilaciones- "pero es mejor que busques otro camino… a menos que sea el embajador de tu país y tú lo conozcas no te permitirán el pase y esas cosas suelen tomar mucho tiempo.."

- "¡Que molestia!… ojalá no hubiera dejado el pase especial del Concilio en el departamento.. En estos casos sí que es útil"

- "Bueno deja de quejarte… yo dejé mi pase diplomático en mi automóvil… en el estacionamiento de la biblioteca' -rió- "mejor apúrate y.."

- "¡Joven Hiragizawa!… ¡pase por favor!" -lo saludó un alto y rubio agente, ante el asombro de Sakura y Li- "¡que bueno que ha venido!…"

- "¿Stewart?" -se sorprendió el joven- "¿Qué haces aquí?"

- "Bueno joven yo…"

Una blanca mano enguantada hizo un gesto imperativo desde uno de los elegantes rolls royce y el agente hizo un rápido saludo dirigiéndose hacia donde le llamaban sin contestar…

- "¿Conoces a ese hombre?" -preguntó Sakura.

- "Sí. Bueno…"

La respuesta de Eriol quedó en el aire porque la puerta del lujoso vehículo blanco se abrió y la figura elegantísima de una dama rubia y de ojos azules se hizo presente en plena calle.

- "¿Eriol?" -dijo sorprendida, con un fuerte acento inglés- "oh querido.. ¿eres tú?"

El joven pareció divertido por un instante y abrió la puerta del vehículo de su amigo hasta llegar donde la sorprendida mujer se encontraba para saludarla con un beso cortés en aquella mano enguantada…

- "No esperaba que estuvieras detrás de este alboroto pero no me sorprende" -sonrió- "¿llegaste hoy?, ¿estás sola?… tal vez hubiera sido buena idea que me avisaras que vendrías porque la ciudad tiene algunos problemas…. sísmicos" -sonrió de nuevo- "y no son buenos para tus nervios"

La mujer hizo un gesto impaciente.

- "Sólo estaremos por una semana" -comentó la rubia asegurando su caro sombrero con una mano pues había un fuerte viento- "lo siento querido…. olvidé que estabas aquí aunque ahora me doy cuenta porqué Alice Simmons insistió en acompañarme… ¡oh que día!…. ¿cuanto hace que estás por aquí?…"

- "Pronto será un año.." -rió el joven.

- "Con razón olvidé donde estabas…. sabes que tus viajes me marean… deberías volver a casa conmigo y aún alcanzarías a la fiesta que organiza Lord Coddington.. ¿sabes que Fred Harringhann ya se casó?"

Eriol sonrió de nuevo pero ya era consciente de los enormes signos de interrogación que aparecían en las cabezas de sus amigos de modo que les llamó con un gesto y se dispuso a realizar las presentaciones aunque los ojos azules de la rubia y elegante mujer ya habían mirado a sus compañeros de arriba a abajo con disimulo.

Por la encantadora sonrisa que le dirigió al joven chino Eriol estaba seguro que Li había pasado la rápida prueba "de selección" y aquello no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo pues aunque el joven vestía con sencillez era indudable que su atuendo y educación eran verdaderamente envidiables, sin embargo le preocupaba un poco Sakura y….

- "Un gusto conocerle joven.. ¿es amigo de Eriol?"

- "Soy Shaoran Li…. y tengo un honor en conocerle señora" -la inclinación y los modales corteses le salieron al joven chino sin el menor esfuerzo, por la larga costumbre del protocolo del Concilio- "permítame presentarle a mi señorita prometida…."

- "¡Un gusto conocerle señora!" -saludó la chica con entusiasmo- "soy Sakura Kinomoto"

La mirada de la mujer resbaló por la hermosa figura de la muchacha pero no pareció del todo complacida…

Eriol contuvo un suspiro.

¿Porqué siempre sería así?

Sakura era una chica dulce y educada… bien, quizá era demasiado alegre, demasiado espontánea para lo que la mujer del rolls royce estaba acostumbrada pero…

- "Tengo mucho placer en conocerles…." -dijo con una expresión altiva antes de llamar al chofer para que abriera la puerta de su auto con un gesto- "espero que volvamos a vernos…" -sonrió antes de volverse a Eriol- "querido por favor…. ¿Podrás venir a vernos?.. seguro que a Alice le gustaría… no olvides que su madre es prima tercera de la reina y…"

- "Sí. ¿En qué hotel están?"

- "Nos estamos alojando en la residencia del Emperador" -sonrió y nuevamente miró a Sakura con cierto desdén que no pasó inadvertido para Eriol y tampoco para Li antes de comentar en voz baja- "tu amigo es un joven realmente agradable querido… se nota que es de buena cuna y muy educado pero creo que hubiera podido conseguir una chica mejor.."

- "Por favor.."

- "De acuerdo querido.. no intervendré entre tus amistades y tú. Sabes que siempre he dejado que hagas lo que quieras pero tal vez deberías venir a saludar a Hajime… creo que tiene una hora libre después de la cena.."

- "Iré"

La mujer sonrió nuevamente y el automóvil y toda la procesión de agentes de seguridad la siguieron…

- "Muy bella… realmente bella" -sonrió Sakura, que no había notado las miradas de la mujer hacia ella- "es una dama muy hermosa…"

- "Oye Hiragizawa…" -Shaoran estaba algo incómodo- "mira, tal vez fue idea mía pero.."

- "No, olvídalo. Siento mucho eso" -le interrumpió su amigo- "por favor, discúlpala… te prometo que charlaré con ella al respecto"

- "¿De qué hablan?"

- "Pero… ¿quién es ella?" -preguntó el joven chino sin contestar a la pregunta de la antigua card captor.

- " Es mi madre"

Sakura y su novio parpadearon, realmente perplejos…

- "¿Tu.. tu MADRE?"

- "Así es. Lady Hiragizawa, mi madre" -dijo encogiéndose de hombros- "es una sorpresa que esté aquí porque esta temporada la pasa en Montecarlo… "

- "¡Un momento!.. es tu madre.. ¿y no sabías que estaba en el país?"

- "No. ¿No la escuchaste?… olvidó comentármelo porque no recordaba en que parte del mundo estaba yo. Seguro que Jeff sí estaba enterado por la prensa porque es el único que se lee las páginas sociales.."

- "Pero Eriol… ¡es tu madre!.. ¿y dices que no sabías que estaba aquí?" -se asombró Sakura- "no entiendo.."

- "Oh es que mis padres y yo no nos comunicamos con demasiada frecuencia…." -sonrió sin darle importancia, pues aquello era lo más natural del mundo para él – "justamente tendré que pasar por la residencia del emperador después de cenar….. espero poder encontrar a mi padre más relajado ".

- "¿Acaso estabas enojado con ellos?"

- "¿Yo?. ¡por supuesto que no!… sólo que siempre tienen agendas muy ocupadas y yo también siempre me estoy encargando de mis propios asuntos.. por eso coincidimos poco"

Sakura y Shaoran estaban realmente extrañados mientras Eriol volvía su mirada azul hacia la caravana que seguía al rolls royce a lo lejos…

- "Es por eso que siempre he sido tan independiente desde niño" -rió.

Aunque en su interior no pudo evitar un leve suspiro. Después de todo…. su familia siempre había sido muy diferente a la de sus amigos…

Sakura miró a Shaoran con confusión mientras el joven se encogía de hombros y se instalaba nuevamente en el automóvil, pero mientras su novio conducía a toda prisa por la ciudad la muchacha comentó despreocupadamente…

- "Por favor Shaoran… no vayas tan de prisa que tengo un leve dolor de estómago y me estoy mareando"

El joven chino asintió en silencio y redujo la velocidad mientras Eriol empezaba a sentirse algo inquieto..

- _"No… no puede ser"_ -pensaba- _"ciertamente ellos dicen que no lo recuerdan… ¡no es imposible!"_

- "¿Decías algo Eriol?"

- "No, no Sakura…. ¿acaso has estado sintiéndote mal últimamente?"

- "¿Yo?… ¡no, por supuesto que no!… ¡me siento perfectamente!.. ¿porqué?"

Totalmente ajeno a los pensamientos de su amigo, Shaoran pensaba insistentemente en lo que iba a hacer en la batalla, los Seis habían sido sus maestros, la batalla podía darse en cualquier instante, aún ese día, o al siguiente.. o la próxima semana…

No pensaba contarle aquello a Sakura… eso sí que la inquietaría, pero no se engañaba…

Lao tenía un nivel realmente alto y combatir con él había sido difícil -bien, aquel anciano fué asesinado por el último card captor pero eso no evitaba que el joven reconociera el poder que había poseído- pero los Seis tenían el mismo nivel que Lao además de haber sido sus maestros y además que eran realmente seis…

¡Tenía que pensar en algo!

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora<strong>: ¡Al fin, al fin!… finalmente ya solté una buena parte de las explicaciones pero no se confíen ¿eh?… todavía queda lo suyo ^_^. ¡Vaya secretos que se traía la familia Kinomoto! ¿verdad?… je, je, era realmente cosa de familia aunque al menos Touya ya sabe porqué sus poderes "regresaron" después de que se los "dio" a Yue y ¡menudo susto se llevó Sakura!… ¿se imaginan lo que hubiera sido de ella si no hubiera conocido a Kero, Shaoran y a todos?, es curioso como funciona el destino y como las consecuencias de nuestros actos pueden hacer la diferencia ¿no creen? (bien, al menos las decisiones pasadas de Fujitaka sí que beneficiaron a su hija ^_^). ¿Y Tomoyo?… sí, bueno, Sumeragi le dio una advertencia seria que más vale tomar en cuenta aunque Kiku hizo cada pregunta que puso a sudar al médico. ¿Y las visiones de Eriol?.. ¿quién le dio un saludo tan doloroso?…. quien sabe, pero al menos Byakko sigue tomando fotos.. ^^'. ¿Y Yoko?… ¿a favor de quién está la chiquilla?, ¿qué se trae entre manos Tsu Chin?…

Y finalmente se acerca ¡se acerca!… los preparativos para el matrimonio de los protagonistas están en marcha, aunque menuda sorpresa con la peculiar "personalidad" de la madre de Eriol… ¬¬' y…. ¿pues que teme el hechicero que le pase a Sakura?..

Porque lo que es ella y Shaoran están pensando en otras cosas… ^^'

**Nota importante**: Este fic y el anterior considera todo lo proyectado en el anime y las dos películas de Card Captor Sakura. Para esta historia no considero el manga pues tiene ciertas importantes diferencias con el anime (Como por ejemplo el final del mismo y la presencia de Mei Ling^^').

**Vocabulario**

**Miraimine**: "Mirai" significa "futuro" y "mine" es "templo"… sería: "Templo del futuro".

**Himitsu**: Significa literalmente "secreto"

**Deja vú**: Es un fenómeno que implica la sensación de estar viviendo eventos pasados o repetidos.

**Presencia Astral**: Es la manifestación de una persona en algún lugar fuera de lo común (en el caso del fic es en el pasado). Normalmente es una proyección no física.

Comentarios, sugerencias y tomatazos a mikki_

**Avances para el próximo capítulo**: ^_^!.. Shaoran y Eriol toman una decisión realmente importante en relación a la "batalla del preámbulo" mientras Sonomi realmente empieza a poner a prueba la escasa paciencia de su sobrino ^^'. Algunas señales empiezan a inquietar a Yukito a la vez que Yoko pasa una tarde bastante complicada y mientras Sakura queda perpleja, Yue finalmente tiene que tomar una decisión…

Shaoran y Kero tienen una charla muy seria, a la vez que las situaciones se ponen realmente inmanejables para algunos….

¡Es que todavía quedan cosas insólitas pendientes!

**Capítulo XV: Nuevas Esperanza**


	15. Nuevas esperanzas

**Disclaimer**** → SCC no me pertenece, ni tampoco la trama, que pertenece a mikki-chan. Me ha dado permiso para difundir su fic en FF.**

**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

><p><em>Parece que siempre todos tenemos algún secreto que guardar después de todo. Finalmente me siento feliz de saber todo lo referente a mi familia porque realmente me hace apreciar mucho la vida que he llevado aunque los más felices con todo esto han sido Kero y Kiku que ya no tienen que estarse escondiendo de papá. Por supuesto que Shaoran también se encuentra todavía algo impresionado pero ha tenido un par de charlas con mi padre sobre el Templo Miraimine y eso me alegra. Desde que tuvimos aquella reunión con los dragones del Cielo no han habido disturbios, de modo que estoy inmersa en mis preparativos de matrimonio e incluso ando haciéndole la competencia a Kero y Yukito a la hora de comer pasteles…. ¡hasta Shaoran me lo comentó ayer que estábamos tomando café!.<em>

_Y justamente ayer nos ocurrió algo peculiar. Ciertamente nunca me había imaginado a los padres de Eriol pero allí mismo conocimos a su madre y es una dama muy distinguida y elegante aunque no sé porqué Shaoran parecía algo incómodo cuando la saludé. Eriol también me ofreció una disculpa en ese momento pero sigo sin entender.. ¿me pide disculpas por su madre?… es extraño, aunque últimamente nuestro amigo parece estar algo preocupado… _

_Siempre creí que si me casaba sería algo sencillo pero aquí estoy yo, sufriendo para tener una boda sin 1,400 invitados -es que las hermanas de Shaoran insistieron por teléfono en traer a los jefes de los grandes clanes de hechiceros y sus comitivas- a un mes de la ceremonia, lo bueno es que la señora Sonomi me esta ayudando con mis preparativos y eso me alivia mucho pero hay algo que me inquieta: Yoko. Ha estado muy preocupada porque después de la muerte de su madre porque su hermanito Tao ha estado muy enfermo y sólo hace un par de días que empezó a dar señales de mejoría. Justamente esta foto se las tomó Byakko en los jardines de la casa de la abuela -pero el pequeño Tao tuvo que volver a su habitación después de tomarla- fue justamente la abuela quien le convenció de no tomarla con sus vestidos blancos de luto -ese traje es uno de los característicos del clan Li- además que por todo esto no hemos tenido oportunidad de charlar a solas ya que siempre que ella quiere decirme algo la abuela le interrumpe…_

_Creo que comí demasiado pastel… me duele un poco el estómago y hasta me siento mareada"_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XV – Nuevas esperanzas<strong>

El conflicto desgarró las montañas con estrépito. No eran sólo rayos y truenos los que se agitaban, no. ¡Aquello era tan espantoso que estaba haciendo estremecerse a la isla entera!, los terremotos habían provocado el pánico pero aquello no había sido lo peor: las olas que envolvían la isla habían alcanzado alturas insólitas devorando no sólo los puertos sinó también a las personas, ¡el conflicto realmente se había salido de verdadero control!.. ¿cómo podía ser posible?, ¿acaso no se daban cuenta de lo que estaba pasando?, ¡iban a destruir toda la isla si continuaban con esa situación!…

¡Tenía que estar allí!, ¡tenía que hacerlo!..

La llamada poderosa de unos vientos negros desgarró su vestido, ensangrentándolo, pero continuó pese al dolor que le provocaba cada paso… ¡el nivel de poder que se manejaba allí era realmente impresionante!.. había hecho lo posible por evitarlo pero no pudo, no pudo… ¿cómo podía permitir que eso pasara?.. ¡lo evitaría a toda costa!

- "¡Basta!"

Sólo uno de los tres.. ¿tres? combatientes se detuvo al verla llegar. Ella tenía el traje ensangrentado y el cabello revuelto pero eso no importaba… había tenido que romper muchas ondas mágicas para llegar..

- "¡No tienen que seguir con esto!" -gritó con desesperación- " ¡soy yo quien lo tiene, soy yo quien lo ha escondido!, ¡es sólo un objeto.. no sigan por favor!"

- "¡A mí me importan un cuerno todas esas porquerías!" -gritaba el hechicero de túnica blanca y celeste, sin notarla- "¡pero no puedo permitir que hagas aquello que dijiste..!, ¿lo oíste?, ¡toda esta estupidez va a terminar aquí y ahora!"

- "¡Pero somos amigos!" -insistió el de negras ropas- " ¡te considero mi amigo!"

- "¡Debes estar loco si crees que te permitiré que sigas diciendo eso!"

- " ¡Wu Fang, Kai Sung está aquí!" -le dijo Clow.

A un feroz grito del hechicero de las aguas la tierra tembló y un fuerte remolino de agua se abrió paso desde el suelo para finalmente envolver a los tres combatientes en un estrecho círculo. Pero no eran aguas ordinarias…. eran aguas extrañas… brillantes, frías, cortantes como estacas de hielo pero a la vez líquidas y centelleantes, aguas invocadas con poderes antiguos que parecían estar vivas, vivas y pendientes de cada llamada de su señor…

- "¡Detente de una vez!" -gritó la muchacha entre lágrimas- " ¡si sigues invocando este poder destruirás toda la isla de Hong Kong!"

- "No sirve de nada que grites.." -replicó un fantasma apareciendo a su lado- "… nada evitará que el destino se cumpla y la muerte se lleve a uno entre ellos… ¿acaso no leíste las letras rúnicas?, tú lo sabes… lo has visto…. sabes a quién se llevará la muerte esta noche.."

- "¡Cállate!" -le espetó la muchacha- "eso es mentira… ¡es mentira!, él pudo escribir lo que quiso en ese objeto, pudo manipular los signos para que yo viera lo que quiso, ¡no voy a creerte, este no puede ser su destino!"

- "¿Realmente lo crees?" -rió el fantasma mientras una esfera de luz rodeaba a Lead Clow, protegiéndolo del feroz ataque del Druida Negro- "… quizá, quizá no, quizá sea su destino completar de crear aún algunas cards, pero de hacerlo… de no morir aquí su vida carecerá de propósito auténtico.. ¿olvidas que soy el antepasado de Soté?… ¡yo le dí la idea de escribirlo todo en runas!"

- "En este lugar, el único que seguirá siendo un muerto eres tú espectro…" -gritó la muchacha entre lágrimas- "nadie vá a morir… ¿acaso no lo escuchaste?… ustedes han manipulado las cosas, ¡están jugando con el futuro!"

- "Las fuerzas de la oscuridad no son algo con lo que se pueda jugar. Siempre se tiene que pagar algún tipo de precio mujer, siempre" -comentó enigmáticamente- "esto es mucho más que un duelo mágico por las consecuencias que puede traer para la profecía del fin de los tiempos… porque el Druida Negro está usando un poder de más allá de este tiempo.."

La mujer no quiso escuchar al espectro ni un solo instante más, cerró los ojos reuniendo su poder y en un instante un círculo de agua la rodeó… a sus manos volaron dos hermosas aves que se fundieron con sus manos y su cuerpo se diluyó en el agua del remolino que rodeaba el área de combate pasándolo con facilidad y motivando el asombro de uno de los hechiceros que la miró pasmado por unos segundos..

- "Poder de la luz y la oscuridad aplicado a la fuerza creadora de las aguas… ¡tu poder es verdaderamente impresionante Kai Sung!" -los ojos del Druida Negro centellearon al verla- "…¿acaso no comprendes Wu Fang?… estas cosas están predestinadas… nuestro destino es unirnos, unir las fuerzas y…"

- "¡Cierra la boca!" -le interrumpió el hechicero de las aguas, realmente indignado- " ¡eres verdaderamente despreciable!… ¿hasta cuando podrás comprender que tus sueños de grandeza pueden destruirnos a todos?.. ¿a qué viene esta tontería del destino y la batalla del fin del mundo?… ¡faltan demasiados tiempos para que pase y todos estaremos muertos para entonces!.. ¿porqué sales con esa sarta de tonterías?"

- "Tiene una fuerza insólita esta noche, no te arriesgues amigo.." -le replicó Clow mirando al Druida con insólita seriedad- "¿qué es lo que en realidad quieres Soté?"

El Druida Negro sonrió y una espantosa ráfaga de fuego sombrío rodeó a Lead Clow, que no obstante logró disolverla con un movimiento de sus manos pero el esfuerzo le hizo caer al piso…

- "¡Tonto optimista!" -le gritó el druida- "yo no logré poder controlar las fuerzas oscuras bajo mis hechizos o mi sello pero tú usaste algo tan fuera de lo común como unas cards y así lo lograste… ¡pero no puedes destruirme con magia negra porque yo estoy usando magia negra también, y esta es muy especial..!." -miró al hechicero de las aguas- "te considero mi amigo Wu Fang: por eso te ofrezco estar a mi lado en este nuevo futuro.. ¿no comprendes que sólo quiero lo mejor para todos?"

- "Tú nunca das nada sin pedir algo a cambio" -murmuró el hechicero antes de atacar al Druida Negro con una lluvia constante de aguas traslúcidas- "ciertamente yo no sé manejar magia negra pero mi poder puede fastidiarte.. ¿no es verdad?"

La muchacha había logrado llegar hasta donde se encontraba Clow.

- "¿Porqué estás aquí?"

- "Lo ví todo Lead, esto es una locura" -dijo con el rostro lleno de lágrimas- "tenemos que detenerlo, lo que desea es reunir tu poder en su báculo para así poder manipular las fuerzas oscuras a su antojo… tiene un nuevo tipo de poder que no sé de donde sacó pero quiere conservarlo para siempre y necesita de tu magia y tu vida para tener la fuerza para retenerlo… también ha escrito unas cosas extrañas en letras rúnicas que no entiendo.. ¡si no dejan de pelear te matará!…"

- "Lo sé pero mis cards no están completas.. todavía no he desarrollado todas las cosas que hubiera querido pues sólo tengo algunas cards de ataque y las tuve que hacer para esta batalla" -murmuró poniéndose de pie- "ése fue su objetivo, obligarme a crear esas cards para poder tener un mejor acceso a las fuerzas oscuras, nunca hubiera creado cards de ataque de no ser por él, sabes que cosas como "the figthy" no son mi estilo… lo que no entiendo es de donde sacó este tipo de poder que tiene"

- "¿Es por eso que no estás usando tus cards ahora?"

- "Sólo espera que lo haga para volverlas en mi contra" -le explicó- "pero es mejor que te vayas de una vez… no tienes idea del peligro que corres en esto.."

- "Ya lo sé porque yo robé la pieza maestra de su báculo.. ¡por eso va a matarme seguramente!"

- "¿Cómo?"

Ajeno a las frases de su hermana Wu Fang Sheng atacaba con todas sus fuerzas a quien había llamado su amigo hasta hace muy poco tiempo, pero el Druida Negro se limitaba a contener los ataques del Hechicero de las Aguas con seriedad…

- "¿Acaso me tienes miedo maldito presumido?" -gritó irritado Wu Fang- "¡atácame!"

- "Conoces bien mis motivos para no hacerlo Wu Fang… soy tan humano como tú… nunca sería capaz de lastimar a quien es el hermano de.."

- "¡Cállate!, ¡nunca te dejaré que le hagas daño!"

- "¡No quiero hacerle daño, ni a ti tampoco!" -le gritó casi perdiendo la paciencia- "he colocado mi alma en prenda a las fuerzas de la oscuridad para vencer aquí y nadie puede detenerme!"

Clow y Kai Sung Sheng miraron a Soté con espanto ante aquellas palabras mientras el remolino de aguas brillantes se estrechaba alrededor del Druida Negro….

- "¿Qué vas a hacer?"

- "No me gusta pelear con nadie… prefiero la vida cómoda y tranquila" -replicó Lead Clow a la pregunta de la hechicera- "pero no tengo otra opción.. ¿verdad?"

- "¡¿Qué dices?"

- "Has visto mi muerte en las predicciones rúnicas de Soté, eso está muy claro" -le dijo con tranquilidad mientras la muchacha temblaba- "no es algo que me guste, pero no tiene caso que los mate a ustedes también.."

- "¡No estés bromeando en este momento!" -le interrumpió.

- "No es broma" -estaba muy sereno- "las cards ofensivas que tengo son muy poderosas pero las volvería en mi contra con ese tipo de poder que ahora tiene" -sonrió- "si sobreviviera a esto crearía cards mucho más dulces y gentiles… como una especie de balance para las cards ofensivas…"

En ese preciso instante la figura de Wu Fang Sheng caía aparatosamente ante el Druida Negro..

- "¡Hermano!" -gritó Kai Sung.

- "Wu Fang… ¡esto es mucho más que un problema personal..!" -le dijo Clow.

- "¡A mí sus ambiciones me importan un cuerno!, ¡este malvado no vá a desgraciar la vida de mi hermana!"

El Druida suspiró con pesar al ver la mirada de odio que le dirigía el Hechicero de las Aguas y se dirigió hacia Clow que había palidecido al escuchar las palabras de su amigo mientras Kai Sung corría hacia su hermano..

- "El quiere matarme Wu Fang, pero puedo defenderme sola" -le dijo- "es porque sé sus planes… porque robé la pieza maestra de su báculo.." -sacó algo entre los pliegues de su ropa ensangrentada- "mira esta placa… se parece mucho a las que perdió en esa apuesta sobre la creación de Kerberos y Yue pero tiene letras rúnicas muy raras.. ¡sólo puedo descifrar una parte de ellas y…!"

- "¡No, no entiendes nada, ni siquiera debes estar aquí, la ley del Concilio lo sanciona con la muerte!.." -suspiró interrumpiéndola- "me importa muy poco de donde ha sacado el poder que usa ahora, pero ha hecho mucho por vencer a Clow y no sólo por poder hermanita…"

- "¡Pero quizá podamos utilizar esta placa y las otras!…"

- "Escúchame hermana, tú no tienes idea de los planes que tiene Soté para contigo!.. ¿porqué crees que me inmiscuí en este duelo?"

Aquella persona se despertó conteniendo un grito a duras penas.. ¿cómo pudo haberse dormido a media tarde?, bien, estaba agotada pero no podía darse esos lujos y mucho menos para soñar tales espantos…

El problema de saber demasiado era ése.

* * *

><p>- "Las viejas crónicas son particularmente confusas en este sentido" -decía Hin Lu a un muy pensativo Eriol, en ese mismo instante- "nadie puede explicar de dónde sacó tanto poder el Druida Negro pero es obvio que el enfrentamiento con Clow se salió de control. A Hong Kong le tomó años recobrarse de todas las consecuencias de esa lucha, a tal punto que ése fue el motivo por el que los Duelos Mágicos están prohibidos hasta la actualidad.."<p>

- "El Druida Negro tenía demasiado poder esa noche.." -repitió Eriol ausentemente- "pero el muerto no fue Clow sinó Wu Fang Sheng… ¿qué pasó con la chica?…. "

- "¿Kai Sung?"

El hechicero inglés asintió.

- "La muerte de su hermano fue un golpe terrible para ella… empezó a leer la fortuna usando su poder sobre las aguas para reflejar el futuro…"

- "¿Tenía el poder para hacer eso?.."

- "No lo sé, pero el hecho es que esa habilidad la hizo sumamente popular, sin embargo su relación con Lead Clow cambió de manera casi dramática" -el joven secretario tosió con incomodidad- "se volvió una mujer resentida, amargada… por supuesto, no ayudó mucho que él no aprobara su nueva habilidad de leer la fortuna pero ella realmente parecía detestarlo aunque todos comprendían el motivo. Accidente o no, Clow le dio muerte a Wu Fang Sheng…"

Eriol no movió un músculo pero Hin Lu estaba más incómodo a cada instante…

- "Continúa por favor…"

- "Bien… bueno, ella lo retó a duelo un par de veces, pero Clow nunca combatió con ella en serio…. nunca la lastimó…"

- "Me dijiste en una ocasión que los Sheng se extinguieron como clan y eran considerado un caso especial… comprendo que por la muerte del hermano ella se desposó con alguien y su clan desapareció para unirse a otro y…"

- "No, eso es errado. Ella nunca se desposó."

En el pensativo silencio que siguió a la salida del secretario de su amigo Eriol pensó en muchas cosas..

- _"Ella murió sola… fue hallada muerta junto a una poza de su jardín el mismo día que cumplía 21 años. Murió de tristeza."_

- "¿Estás bien Eriol?" -preguntó Nakuru, repentinamente inquieta por la preocupación que se reflejaba en los ojos de su creador- "pareces estar triste.."

- "Estoy bien" -sonrió tranquilizadoramente- "no te preocupes… ¿no tenías una cita esta noche con uno de los miembros de seguridad de mi madre?.. anda, vé tranquila, estoy bien"

La guardiana se marchó obedeciendo la orden pero el joven permaneció despierto toda la noche…. Una cosa si era cierta. Clow no había matado a Wu Fang Sheng y desde que los recuerdos de su encarnación anterior habían llegado a su mente sabía que había cierto pesar en él, algo que nunca pudo definir… aquella decisión errada que lamentaba.. ¿y quién le había estado enviando aquellas visiones del pasado?… la última fue aquella, en la mansión Imonoyama…

Y ya había descartado que la placa estuviera entre las joyas de la familia Li.

- "¡Ajum!" -Jeff ingresó al salón haciendo ruido, como siempre- "… oye, lamento estorbar pero quiero pedirte un favor.."

- "Sí por supuesto.. ¿que sucede?"

- "Tu madre me ordenó esta tarde que me reintegrara a mis labores a partir de mañana" -suspiró el agente- "y.. bueno, sí, ya sé que mis vacaciones terminaron pero… bueno, es que tenía algunos planes.."

Eriol asintió mecánicamente… su mente aún divagaba en el Druida Negro…

- "¡Gracias!" -el irlandés contempló los textos que su amigo consultaba con curiosidad- "¿aún sigues estudiando las cosas que te envió mi padre?, ¿realmente te sirven?"

- "Sí" -sonrió- "dime Jeff, tú perteneces a una casta druida.. ¿no sabes algo más sobre el Druida Negro?"

- "¿Saber algo?, lo que todo el mundo… nada más. Que el tipo era poderoso… silencioso, obsesivo en su deseo de conocimiento, no era popular más que entre sus discípulos y no por sus prendas personales por cierto…" -contuvo una carcajada- "¡ni siquiera tenía novia!, como siempre le digo a mi padre un hombre sin mujeres pues se aburre a morir…"

El joven inglés sonrió. Era típico en Jeff medir a las personas de acuerdo a la cantidad y la calidad de mujeres en sus vidas…

- "Y ya que menciono a mi padre.. ¿que tal te fue con el tuyo?"

- "Lo mismo de siempre" -replicó la reencarnación de Clow encogiéndose de hombros.

La verdad era que no podía ser más honesto. La relación de Eriol con su padre era bastante metódica, siempre había sido igual. Hajime Hiragizawa estaba siempre bastante ocupado en sus propios asuntos …

* * *

><p>- "¿Y cómo estuvo la situación en el medio Oriente?" -preguntó Eriol en forma absolutamente casual aquella ocasión en que saludó a su padre, en el palacio del Emperador- "supe por la prensa que los conflictos bélicos se hacen más problemáticos…"<p>

- "Nada que algo de diplomacia no puedan arreglar" -el armonioso rostro del embajador Hiragizawa contempló a su hijo por un instante, con la misma fría urbanidad de siempre- "..¿piensas permanecer aquí por mucho tiempo?"

- "El necesario para arreglar algunos asuntos…. ¿puedo serte útil en algo?" -replicó Eriol con una sonrisa.

- "A tu madre le gustaría contar con tu presencia para la próxima temporada social en Londres.. tres de tus compañeros de Oxford* ya se han comprometido y también les gustaría saludarte.."

El joven sonrió nuevamente sin negar ni aceptar algo pero había comprendido perfectamente la indirecta. Hajime Hiragizawa era su padre biológico y lo conocía lo suficiente para comprender lo que pasaba por su mente… el diplomático japonés asentado en Inglaterra jamás había comprendido los peculiares viajes de su único hijo y mucho menos el hecho que no ejerciera ningún tipo de profesión ni carrera aunque nunca le había presionado al respecto. Por supuesto que Eriol sabía perfectamente que él descendía de la familia inglesa de Clow por el lado de Regina Glaston, su madre -quien no obstante carecía de toda magia- pero no por ello dejaba de comprender perfectamente su situación…

- "Me agradará saludar a mis amigos de Oxford cuando termine mis asuntos aquí.." -sonrió con gentileza- "¿volverán a Inglaterra directamente?"

- "Tu madre pasará por Montecarlo. Por mi parte debo pasar todavía por el Vaticano y resolver algunos asuntos diplomáticos en la Comunidad Europea… posiblemente esté por Inglaterra en tres o cuatro meses….."

El joven sonrió al notar que el embajador había vuelto a sus propios asuntos y su recargada agenda acostumbrada. Y es que no podía decirles a sus padres que era la reencarnación de un famoso hechicero; cuando niño lo había considerado como opción en un principio pero después de verificar que la familia paterna de Clow había ido declinando en su poderes hasta perderlos en forma definitiva -al punto que su madre creía en horóscopos, videntes falsos y otras cosas, ignorando al igual que su padre la verdadera identidad de su hijo- había decidido vivir a su manera…

* * *

><p>Por eso era que Sakura había perdido su poder mágico durante casi diez años… había dejado de creer en sí misma -lo mismo que pasó paulatinamente con la familia inglesa de Clow- y eso era lo único que podía terminar con la magia en alguien con potencial…<p>

- "Bueno, gracias por el favor" -en la realidad, la voz de Jeff era eufórica y le sacó de sus pensamientos- "desde que el año pasado me asignaron como parte de la seguridad de tu madre es que las cosas se me complican un poco.."

- "Te recuerdo que tú lo solicitaste…" -sonrió antes de volver a los libros sobre el Druida Negro- "dijiste que con mi madre podías conocer chicas serias…"

- "Sabes bien que eso lo hice por presión familiar" -suspiró su amigo- "mis padres quieren que conozca a una chica apropiada, seria y circunspecta… tu sabes como son" -Eriol contuvo la risa- "bueno, ahora sí que se me hace tarde… ¡no puedo dejar esperando a esa niña!"

El joven inglés alzó una ceja.

- "¿Tienes una cita con Yoko?"

- "No, pero la convenceré de salir. Está por caer amigo…" -rió el irlandés- "puede ser muy desconfiada para muchas cosas pero a la vez es tan ingenua… se creyó el cuento de que sufro por un amor perdido que dejé en Irlanda…"

- "¿Se creyó eso?"

- "Mis dotes de actor ayudaron" -suspiró- "y necesito que escuche mis pesares esta noche"

Eriol estuvo a punto de mencionar algo sobre Tsu Chin y su posible relación con Yoko pero se detuvo casi bruscamente y Jeff abandonó el lujoso salón canturreando mientras el joven inglés fruncía nuevamente el ceño.

Bien, él no era tonto. Siempre había llamado a las cosas por su nombre y no se engañaba en lo más mínimo. Sabía que aquella chica le gustaba pero eso no le había inquietado. Ya le habían gustado algunas muchachas en el pasado y no era un fenómeno que durara demasiado en él, sin embargo estaba preocupado… desde aquella reunión en la Mansión Imonoyama había tenido ocasión de charlar con la chiquilla en forma amigable pero no había logrado información respecto sobre su posible relación con la reencarnación del Druida Negro. Además que ella estaba aún en la Mansión Li y no habían comentarios sobre la carta que recibiera del siamés. Ciertamente era experto en estudiar a las personas pero aquella chiquilla tenía la peculiar virtud de confundirle..

Como esa vez por ejemplo…

* * *

><p>Rika había sonreído apenada mientras Yoko y Yamazaki la empujaban a salir para su cita..<p>

- "Realmente voy a extrañarte mucho Hiu" -había dicho el joven abogado- "¿realmente tienes que cambiar de empleo?"

- "Sabes que sí. Necesito ganar más dinero" -contestó empujando una enorme caja a duras penas- "pero realmente también voy a extrañarles mucho… a todo esto ¿que tenemos aquí?.. ¿Anime?"

La chica estaba sorprendida.

- "¡Oh si!… parte de nuestra nueva mercadería son productos derivados de los animes de la televisión" -la miró con su clásica expresión antes de empezar con su actividad favorita- "¿Sabías que el anime es en verdad un tipo muy particular de arte que nació en el antiguo Egipto?…. la verdad es que las pinturas que adornan las pirámides fueron los primeros mangas de este mundo…."

Yoko asintió realmente divertida.

- "Por supuesto que habían muchos estilos y colores, los egipcios eran verdaderamente detallistas.." -continuó el esposo de Chiharu en el mismo tono- "a los científicos les está tomando mucho trabajo definir los tipos de mangas de esa época pero una cosa es segura: las pirámides fueron construidas como los primeros centros de exhibición de manga.."

- "¡Claro!" -rió la chica- "y los faraones que están enterrados allí eran fanáticos del manga que quisieron ser enterrados en su lugar favorito.."

- "¡Exactamente!.. ¡me alegra mucho que tú también lo sepas!"

El teléfono llamó la atención de ambos en ese mismo instante y al contestar Yamazaki lo primero que escuchó fue la voz de su flamante esposa diciendo:

- "¡NO SIGAS DICIENDO MENTIRAS!"

Mientras empujaba la caja Yoko contuvo las risas… bien conocidas eran las llamadas de Chiharu a la tienda, aún antes que esos dos se casaran…

- "Bueno Chiharu es que…"

- "¡Que no sigas diciendo mentiras!" -dijo impaciente desde el auricular- ".. te conozco muy bien Takashi Yamazaki y a estas alturas del día ya empiezas con las tuyas.. ¡que vergüenza!… pásame a Yoko por favor.."

- "Buenas noches Chiharu…" -a la aludida se le hacía difícil contenerse- "no.. no te preocupes, Yamazaki recién a comenzado y Rika no está… se le hacía muy tarde para su cita con Idomu.."

- "¡He allí una buena noticia!" -se alegró la otra- "al menos no está haciendo pasar un mal rato… ¿cuál era la de hoy?"

- "Algo sobre anime, mangas y mercadería asociada… todo ello mezclado con las pirámides y los faraones"

- "¡Ay ¿cuando aprenderá?" -se quejó la esposa del muchacho.

- "No te preocupes, sabes que no tengo problemas con él, es más, terminamos en unos minutos y te lo mando para tu casa.."

- "Gracias.."

Yoko rió realmente divertida antes de cortar la comunicación y empujó con todas sus fuerzas la gran caja hacia el almacén mientras su compañero terminaba de arreglar algunos detalles y ambos salieron comentando los últimos cambios en la vida de Rika Sasaki.

- "Me alegra mucho que la relación de mi jefa esté tan bien" -comentó Yamazaki mientras cerraba la tienda- "aunque cada vez que lo veo siempre me siento extraño… es como si fuera realmente mi profesor …"

- "¿Realmente el señor Terada se parece tanto a su hermano mayor?"

- "¡Si que se parecen!… . Me siento como si estuviera otra vez en primaria cada vez que lo veo"

Yoko ahora sí que no pudo contener la risa.

- "Bueno, mejor te vas a la estación del metro de prisa porque tu casa está en las afueras de la ciudad y le dije a tu esposa que te enviaba para allá… después de todo, aún estas de vacaciones en la universidad ¿no es cierto?"

Yamazaki asintió y ambos se detuvieron en una esquina… a menos de una calle de la estación.

- "Y el señor O' Neill… ¿no vino a buscarte?"

- "Antes que empieces te digo claramente que Jeff es mi amigo, pero no empieces a buscar tipos extraños que presentarme o mucho menos intentes hacerme pasar por Princesa de Samarkanda, Timbuctú o algún lugar de esos" -le dijo sonriendo recordando lo que Rika le había dicho en una ocasión- "además que no es tan tarde y puedo cuidarme sola.."

- "¡Esta bien!. Dejaré que lo arregles por ti misma" -rió el muchacho antes de empezar nuevamente- "a todo esto y antes de que te vayas ¿sabías que la esfinge es un producto basado en el primer anime del antiguo Egipto?.."

- "Por supuesto que sí" -su amiga le siguió la broma con una facilidad asombrosa – "y la pirámide escalonada también.."

- "¿La pirámide escalonada?" -intervino Eriol apareciendo justo detrás de ambos- "por supuesto que tampoco ignoran que las momias también empezaron así ¿no?"

- "¡Claro!" -se alegró Yamazaki- "oye Hiragizawa, ¿que haces aquí en plena calle?"

- "Oh nada… mi auto se estropeó a dos calles y el hotel no está lejos.." -se volvió hacia la muchacha- "hola.. ¿cómo has estado?"

- "Hola" -saludó- "bueno, yo ya me marcho… ¡date prisa antes que Chiharu se enfade!"

- "Es cierto. ¡Si no me doy prisa perderé el metro…!"

- "Entonces nos vemos pronto amigo. ¿Puedes esperarme Yoko?.. voy contigo"

- "¿Qué?"

Yamazaki se marchó en unos instantes corriendo apresuradamente para no perder su transporte y la chica miró algo asombrada al elegante joven inglés que empezaba a caminar a su lado…

- "¿Realmente se malogró tu auto?"- murmuró con un leve dejo de duda.

- "Es cierto. ¿porqué lo preguntas?"

- "Lo digo porque no me parece que eso sea problema para alguien de tu poder"

Eriol prefirió pasar por alto una respuesta directa a aquella aseveración -mucho menos iba a comentar que había estado "viendo" lo que pasaba en la tienda gracias a su poder- y le explicó amablemente que había acordado junto con Li dejar de usar su magia a menos que fuera una situación extrema, pues había que ahorrar fuerzas para la batalla…

- "¿Acaso no crees que es una buena idea?"

- "Bueno, me sorprende que me lo digas a mí" -murmuró casi a la defensiva.

- "Te recuerdo que habíamos quedado en ser amigos" -comentó el hechicero con una amplia sonrisa- ".. ¿acaso lo olvidas?"

La muchacha le miró como buscando una segunda razón para aquella frase pero el joven le sonrió con inocencia. Interiormente Eriol la miraba con sumo cuidado… bien, realmente no había parpadeado cuando le dio esa información sobre los planes para la batalla, ni siquiera le habían brillado los ojos…..

De modo que inició una conversación amistosa…

- "Bueno, es que pensé que ya que te ibas, tal vez deba acompañarte"

- "¿Para qué?" -la chica iba de asombro en asombro.

- "Por protección.."

- "No gracias, estoy bien… descuida… estoy acostumbrada a andar sola.."

- "Para mí, no quiero andar solo" -su sonrisa se amplió -"… no puedo ir por el metro porque mi hotel es muy cerca y no estoy acostumbrado a andar sin auto…"

La chica no pudo evitar una sonrisa ante ese comentario mientras empezaron a caminar.

- "¿Hace frío no?"

- "El clima de Tokyo en esta época es bastante frío. Supongo que con ese abrigo tan elegante no te estarás congelando.."

- "Lo digo porque el clima en Hong Kong es mucho más cálido que este. Yo estoy acostumbrado al frío. En Inglaterra es común que la temperatura baje.." -continuó- "¿y como estuvo tu trabajo?, veo que te llevas muy bien con Yamazaki.. ¡y creí que era el único que podía seguir su juego de mentiras…!"

- "El es realmente agradable y su esposa también" -tal vez realmente le había creído o no, pero la muchacha también pareció relajarse según avanzaba la charla- "Hoy me despedí de él y de Rika, a partir de mañana empiezo mi empleo en una lavandería de medio tiempo y también de mesera de un café…"

- "¡Vaya!, realmente tienes manía con trabajar…" -dijo con una gota sobre la cabeza.

- "La vida para mí es cosa seria y tengo muchos planes para cuando esto termine…" -le contestó ella con un brillo sobre los ojos grises- "hay demasiadas cosas que quisiera hacer cuando esto acabe, por supuesto que cuidar de mi hermanito es mi prioridad…"

- "Parece que te gusta mucho planificar las cosas, organizarlas…"

- "No, ese eres tú" -el joven quedó desconcertado ante la segura afirmación- "¿crees que no lo noté?, y tu mismo lo has dicho ¿no?… tú y Li han planificado lo de no mostrar su poder antes de la batalla.."

Eriol sonrió nuevamente…

- "La forma en que siempre cuidas a tu hermano me recuerda mucho a Kaho y al pequeño Kioji" -dijo refiriéndose al hijo de Kia y cambiando el tema- "no te niego que a veces me parece exagerado.."

Ella no pareció incomodarse por el cambio de tema sinó lo contrario… se veía casi aliviada.

- "Pero Tao es mi única familia… ¿que tiene de raro?" -comentó con calma- "Spinel y la señorita Akizuki son lo más cercano que tienes ¿no?"

- "Al contrario, mis padres están en la ciudad en este momento. "

La chica estaba realmente asombrada ante esta afirmación.

- "¿En serio?… ¡debes estar muy contento!" -su mirada adquirió una expresión nostálgica- "mis mejores recuerdos están siempre asociados a mi familia… al día que Tao nació, cuando todavía era una niña pequeña poco antes que mi padre perdiera su poder y nos degradaran como hechiceros.." -suspiró- "las cosas en la casa eran muy hermosas, me agradaban mucho mis lecciones de música y mis estudios sobre historia de la magia…"

- "¿Tenías magia entonces?"

La chica le miró nuevamente con perspicacia.

- "Es simple curiosidad, ¡en serio!"

- "Eran estudios obligatorios por que mi familia pertenecía al Concilio, pero nunca he tenido magia" -replicó con cuidado- "mi padre perdió su poder en aquel tiempo pero yo nunca tuve nada de eso…"

- "Eso es… ¡auch!" -el joven miró asombrado lo que estaba bajo su fino calzado hecho a mano- "¿que es eso?"

La muchacha volvió su vista a donde estaba parado Eriol y profirió en grandes risas..

- "¡Pisaste el excremento de un perro!" -añadió entre carcajadas.

Una gota surgió sobre la cabeza del joven inglés..

- "¿QUEE?""

- "Es una de las cosas que nunca te van a pasar si siempre andas en auto.." -rió ante la expresión de resignación del joven- "con todo el alboroto de la ciudad supongo que el servicio de limpieza no funciona como debería…" -le señaló su hotel a un par de calles- "bien, hasta aquí puedo acompañarte porque todavía me queda mucho para la mansión Li… ¡buenas noches!"

El joven había sonreído como siempre pero en cuanto la figura de la muchacha se perdió por la calle hizo un leve gesto y su calzado quedó totalmente limpio a la vez que su automóvil aparecía en el estacionamiento del hotel… ¡que situación tan inoportuna!.. justo esa chica empezaba a hablar un poco de sí misma….

En su cómodo sillón favorito, Eriol dejó de recordar lo ocurrido esa ocasión. Aquella charla con la joven china había sido la primera de muchas pero no había logrado penetrar la barrera infranqueable que la chica parecía alzar cuando hacia el más mínimo comentario sobre magia… era como si toda la tranquila locuacidad de la muchacha se convirtiera en espantoso recelo..

* * *

><p>Por su parte y aún en medio de su cita, Nakuru estaba muy preocupada…<p>

- "¿Qué le está pasando a Eriol?…. no sé si sea aquella placa de su pasado o no, pero nunca le había visto tan preocupado.."

* * *

><p>- "¡Viva, viva, adoro desayunar a gusto!" -alborotaba Kero aquella mañana, muy feliz al ocupar su lugar en la mesa ante las sonrisas de Fujitaka Kinomoto y Yukito, ya que Sakura parecía muy distraída y algo ojerosa- "un poco más de esto.. y algo de aquello y.."<p>

Como era su costumbre, el simpático muñeco engullía todo lo que estaba a su paso con una velocidad realmente impresionante..

- "A… anoche compré un pastel para llevarle a Ayame pero ahora no lo encuentro" -murmuró Yukito pensativamente en cuanto el decano de la universidad había abandonado la casa- "y eso que me costó mucho trabajo no comérmelo en el camino.."

- "¡¿Hey y porqué me miras a mí?" -chilló Kero.

Yukito sonrió.

- "El señor Kinomoto no siente debilidad por los dulces…. no ha visto el pastel esta mañana…" -el profesor amplió su sonrisa- "y si yo no lo hice…"

- "Oye.. ¡¿me estás culpando?"

- "No te preocupes, compraré otro… sólo que…"

- " Pero.. ¡YO NO LO HICEEEEE!"

Yukito procuró calmar el estallido de Kero con su tranquilidad habitual..

- "Ya te he dicho que compraré otro pastel, descuida… te lo decía solamente porque Byakko comentó el otro día que estabas algo gordo y…"

- "¿Qué dices" -Kero se veía realmente alarmado- "¿cómo que gordo?, ¡yo soy la majestuosa bestia del sello que impresiona a todos con su aspecto y no estoy gordo!"

- "Pero no lo tomes así.." -murmuró el profesor con una gota sobre la cabeza.

- "¡Que no estoy gordo y no me comí ese pastel!" -protestó más alterado que antes- "bien, quizá si le dí un mordisco pero no me lo terminé… ¡dejé más de la mitad!" -aceptó finalmente- "ya había comido varios platos de okonomiyake al estilo sureño anoche.. ¿no lo recuerdas?… bueno, estoy cuidando mi peso y por eso sólo mordí algo de ese pastel y.."

A la mención del dulce Sakura pareció salir de sus ensueños…

- "Disculpen.. ¿hablan de un pastel de fresas?.. yo me lo comí.. ¿hice algo malo?"

Ambos se volvieron a mirarla, asombrados..

- "¿Tú Sakura?"

- "Lo siento mucho Yukito.. es que se me antojó algo a medianoche y el pastel se veía delicioso.." -parecía realmente compungida- "si prefieres yo le explicaré a Ayame y.."

- "¡Oh no Sakura!… yo iba a llevarle el pastel por la tarde pero no te preocupes, pensaba comprar otro cuando ví que no estaba esta mañana.." -el profesor pareció algo inquieto- "sólo que…. bueno, tú no eres muy adicta a los dulces que se diga…"

- "No sé porqué sólo se me antojó y.."

- "¿Se te antojó?" -repitió Yukito sintiéndose más preocupado que antes pero notando que la chica no tenía la menor idea de su inquietud le tranquilizó- "olvídalo.. ¿tienes clases hoy?"

- "No, afortunadamente no, pero tengo que ver a Tomoyo, las cosas de la boda y otros detalles.." -miró el reloj con espanto – "¡se me hace tarde!"

La muchacha se marchó apuradamente y en medio del escándalo que Kero armaba -exigiendo que Yukito le ofreciera más detalles de lo que Byakko había dicho- el profesor miró pensativamente la puerta por la que Sakura acababa de salir pero algunas horas después las cosas parecían tomar cierto interesante matiz…

* * *

><p>- "¡No podía creerlo cuando Naoko me lo dijo por teléfono!" -había alborotado Chiharu Yamazaki- "es decir… bueno, nosotras sabíamos que tenías ciertos problemas con tu ex -novio pero fue toda una sorpresa saberlo… ¡con el hermano de Sakura!"<p>

Las chicas sonrieron nerviosamente mientras Tomoyo se sonrojaba y una enorme gota había aparecido sobre la cabeza de Sakura…

- "Para mí también fue toda una sorpresa.." -pero añadió con rapidez- " ¡sin embargo me siento muy contenta!…."

- "Es que ustedes dos ahora sí que podrían ser hermanas" -comentó Rika.

- "Por supuesto que es increíble que no te hayas dado cuenta antes amiga" -rió Naoko, muy divertida- "si justamente yo ya lo había comentado con Rika en una ocasión ¿recuerdas?"

- "¿Cuándo fue eso?" -inquirió vivamente la diseñadora mientras Sakura se reprochaba ser tan distraída por enésima vez.

- "Aquella vez en el hospital cuando estabas todavía planificando la pedida de mano de Sakura, ¡la vez que hablabas de su vestido!" -sonrió Rika- "¿acaso no recuerdas que el doctor se apareció detrás de nosotras y parecía estar enfadado?…"

- "No parecía, lo estaba" -susurró Tomoyo sonriendo pero con una gran gota sobre la cabeza.

- "¿Mi hermano sabía lo que ibas a brindarme el vestido para esa noche?" -se asombró la antigua card captor- "¡no puedo creerlo!"

- "Realmente fue una situación difícil.." -susurró Tomoyo recordando sus penurias mientras Sakura disfrutaba de su noche de ensueño- "lo importante es que todo salió bien.."

Las muchachas empezaron a reír nuevamente y finalmente Chiharu insistió:

- "¡Pues he tenido muchas sorpresas al volver de mi viaje de bodas!…. Tomoyo con esta sorpresa, Sakura ya inició sus preparativos para su matrimonio con Li, Rika finalmente acepta lo que nosotras ya sabíamos…"

- "¡Chicas!"

- "Conocer a alguien especial por internet no es malo, además que es cosa de suerte… ¿quién iba a decir que ibas a tener por novio al hermano más joven de uno de nuestros profesores?" -rió Naoko- "además mira que al menos Yamazaki ya no te estará buscando chicos extraños ni inventando cosas sobre ti.."

Todas rieron nuevamente, especialmente Rika.

- "La única que no tiene novedades soy yo" -continuó la aficionada a los relatos de terror- "aunque eso depende si podemos contar como novedades que hasta ahora llevo bien todos mis cursos en la universidad.."

- "¿Qué hay de Isamu?" -preguntó Chiharu con un guiño.

- "Muy ocupado con sus exámenes, igual que yo" -rió Naoko- "pero bueno, tampoco exageren.. ¿acaso crees que con tu matrimonio iniciaste una fiebre de bodas Chiharu?… en mi caso, tengo todavía que sobrevivir la universidad… ¡ya hemos tenido bastantes sorpresas!"

* * *

><p>Tomoyo sonrió ante el recuerdo de la charla de chicas que habían tenido justo después del regreso de Chiharu -en su preciosa casita, ubicada casi a las afueras de la ciudad- y dudó por los privados de ese sencilla cafetería temiendo haberse confundido pero súbitamente su cintura fue rodeada con rapidez y un brazo enérgico la hizo ingresar a uno de los privados dándole un gran susto..<p>

- "¡Tienes diez minutos de retraso!" -protestó Touya con aire ofendido mientras la pobre chica tomaba aire y recuperaba el color sentándose en la butaca- "¿qué paso?"

- "Me … me asustaste.."

- "El asustado era yo, ya temía que tu madre o esos idiotas que nos siguen todo el condenado día te hubieran impedido venir..¡te retrasaste diez minutos!" -repitió.

Tomoyo contuvo la risa mientras el médico continuaba rumiando su disgusto. Ciertamente Sonomi estaba llevando las cosas a ciertos extremismos pero a ella aquella situación empezaba a parecerle divertida, aunque por supuesto la escasa paciencia de Touya Kinomoto estaba por terminar…

- "¿Hermanito enojado con chica que canta bonito?.. ¿por eso la asustó?"

Una gruesa vena se dibujó sobre la frente del galeno.

- "Mira Kiku, será mejor que te vayas a mirar que esos idiotas no nos estén espiando… ¡y no entres aquí a menos que sea importante!"

- "¿Le hablas a la niña fantasma?" -murmuró Tomoyo.

El médico asintió y la joven diseñadora permaneció pensativa por unos instantes. No ignoraba que desde lo sucedido en el parque Ueno -bueno, para ser más específica, desde que había iniciado una relación sentimental con el médico- éste había insistido en que no estuviera sola ni un solo instante y como tal, le había "asignado" a la pequeña Kiku a modo de escolta -bien, Tomoyo no podía verla pero sabía que la niña estaba a su lado porque muchas veces veía volar algunos objetos a su alrededor- sin embargo, en aquel instante no dejaba de pensar en lo que el señor Sumeragi le había mencionado sobre aquel asesino… ¿podría aquella pequeña fantasma que nunca había visto realmente alejarla de ese hombre?..

- _"Si desea salvarse, procure no verlo jamás…. una sola mirada de nuevo y sería posiblemente suficiente… si eso ocurre, es allí donde debe alejarse de los que la rodean, por su propia seguridad… de lo contrario, todos los que estén a su lado morirán o él los cazará uno a uno si lo ven…"_

La muchacha suspiró quedadamente. Lo único bueno de la exagerada vigilancia a la que la sometía su madre era que precisamente no estaba sola en ningún instante y como tal suponía que la posibilidad de tropezarse con ese hombre estaba lejana además que ya no se separaba ni por un instante del diminuto talismán de protección proporcionado por Eriol..

- "Todo va a estar bien…." -se dijo con optimismo y en voz alta, olvidando sus temores al notar que Touya seguía enfurruñado por su retraso- "lamento mucho haberte preocupado…"

Por su parte el médico tenía otras ideas en la cabeza. Ciertamente su irritación por el retraso de la muchacha era genuina pero súbitamente había recordado que en anteriores relaciones con otras personas era él quien siempre llegaba muy tarde -y no eran minutos, sinó horas- o en varias ocasiones olvidaba la cita….

- "Ya no importa" -dijo con fastidio entendiendo por primera vez lo molesto que era esperar para una cita- "pero ¿quién tuvo la culpa esta vez?.. ¿fueron tu madre o los condenados guardaespaldas?"

- "Estaba con Sakura y mi madre. Por eso se me hizo un poco tarde…" -sonrió- "ya sabes que los preparativos requieren tiempo y…"

- "¡No me lo recuerdes!" -se irritó aún más- "¡tanto alboroto para el matrimonio con ese sujeto!.. ¡es exasperante!"

- "Pero gracias a los preparativos de Sakura es que mi madre está un poco distraída… sabes que la está ayudando" -amplió su sonrisa- "recuerda que antes que ella ayudara a Sakura con sus planes estaba todo el día conmigo y…"

La muchacha sonrió y Touya contuvo sus ganas de decir algo chocante. Ya era bastante con el hecho que hubiera sido Tomoyo quien le dijera le fecha exacta del matrimonio de su hermana -algo que le había provocado un auténtico estallido de enfado que la diseñadora soportó impertérrita y con una sonrisa- pero realmente empezaba a sentirse incómodo al recordar la habilidad de la muchacha al mostrarle la ventaja que tenían gracias a Sakura y Li…

- "Sólo porque tu madre está demasiado ocupada ayudando al monstruo no significa que deba alegrarme por ese matrimonio.." -porfió testarudo, sabiendo que terminaría por hacer lo que la chiquilla quisiera- "ni siquiera debería …"

- "Sólo te mantienes apartado de los preparativos de Sakura… de esta forma no has tenido que decir que apruebas el matrimonio y tampoco cedes en tu posición de desacuerdo…"

El médico miró a la muchacha con una gran gota sobre la cabeza… ¿cómo era posible que aquella joven de sonrisa dulce y aspecto frágil le manejara de aquella manera?… por supuesto que él era testarudo y bajo ningún concepto hubiera cedido en su posición sobre su hermana y ese sujeto -de haberle dicho otra persona las cosas- pero la inteligente muchacha a su lado sabía perfectamente que con su sonrisa y dulce sumisión lograba mantener su ego en su justo lugar a la vez que le hacía ceder en cosas insólitas…

- "No sé cómo lo haces… pero siempre termino haciendo lo que quieres.." -murmuró abrazándola con fuerza.

- "Eso no es cierto…" -se defendió la muchacha con el rostro rojo- "si fuí yo quien cedí demasiado pronto… tal vez debí hacerte sufrir un poquito….. "

- "¿Más?" -el sólo recuerdo de lo que tuvo que pasar para estar con ella le hizo fruncir el ceño- "oye, eso no me parece gracioso.."

- "¡Hermanito, hermanito!" -dijo la niña fantasma atravesando la pared y haciendo saltar al médico, que soltó a la muchacha realmente indignado- "¡vigilantes de chica que canta bonito andan cerca y…!"

- "PUES ESPANTA A LOS CONDENADOS GUARDAESPALDAS Y NO ESTES MOLESTANDO!" -replicó exasperado mientras Tomoyo deducía que la fantasma estaba cerca y se reía sin poder contenerse, ante el enfado de su novio- ".. entre tu madre y esta niña ¡voy a volverme loco!"

- "Si hubiera sido mi madre hubiera sido peor" -rió la joven diseñadora- "además que tú solías hacer algo similar con Sakura y Li.."

- "¡Era diferente!"

- "¿En serio?" -sonrió con dulzura.

El médico suspiró todavía enfadado, mientras volvía a rodear posesivamente el talle de la muchacha… Kiku y esa histérica tía suya…. como que tenía demasiada gente "en medio" de su relación. Por su parte Tomoyo estaba algo inquieta, recordaba haber dejado a su mejor amiga con su madre pero durante el almuerzo había notado que los hábitos alimenticios de Sakura parecían haber variado, además que estaba algo ojerosa….

Por supuesto que eso era algo que no pensaba comentar con Touya…

* * *

><p>- <em><strong>"Sea escrito entonces… dejo mi alma en prenda a las fuerzas de la oscuridad para que cuando llegue aquel que puede leerlo conozca el resultado de la última batalla…. porque la tierra, el mundo, la naturaleza… saben el resultado de esa lucha y esto quedará escrito….."<strong>_

Tsu Chin contemplaba la ciudad a sus pies desde lo alto de la torre de Tokyo pensando incesantemente en aquel conjuro…. el conjuro realizado por el Druida Negro en el pasado, en la víspera de la batalla contra Lead Clow…

Aquel conjuro…

- "El poder de la oscuridad de este tiempo pudo haber vencido a tu enemigo, si tu encarnación del pasado no hubiera sido tan confiado en el instante decisivo.." -susurró el Kamui Oscuro a sus espaldas con una sonrisa.

- "¿Es por eso que aceptó ayudarme?" -murmuró el siamés volviéndose a contemplar al apuesto adolescente- " es por eso ¿verdad?… el druidismo es una religión antigua y es la más cercana a la naturaleza, la armonía del universo y el tiempo…."

- "Supongo que por eso el Druida Negro logró realizar aquel conjuro" -rió el joven, sin asentir ni negar nada- "… no podía controlar las fuerzas de la oscuridad como aquel hechicero que había sido su discípulo y al que tanto detestaba.."

La alta figura del siamés contempló al joven alejarse de un ágil salto pero permaneció contemplando la ciudad mientras los pensamientos surcaban su mente sin cesar… la cercanía de su batalla… la última revelación de sus recuerdos como el Druida Negro…

- _"Vendió su alma por poder…. y ya que su enemigo era el más poderoso de su tiempo, se vendió por el poder de este tiempo, de este futuro…. logró invocar el poder de la oscuridad de este tiempo"_

De pie en lo alto de la Torre de Tokyo -quizá por ser centro de tanto poder era que le gustaba ese lugar- pensó frenéticamente… siendo druida, Soté podía comunicarse con las fuerzas de la oscuridad, retorcerlas hasta al punto de cambiar las fuerzas armónicas en algo sombrío pero jamás tuvo el poder para manejarlas y controlarlas, eso siempre le fué imposible. La oscuridad no se sometía a sus órdenes, no importa lo hábil que fuera para invocarla y comunicarse con las fuerzas oscuras… siempre el poder sobre esas fuerzas le era negado. Fué por eso que usó aquella comunicación -lo único que tenía- para adquirir el mayor poder, mezclando su habilidad de leer el futuro en runas todo por el poder de vencer a Clow… todo por….

Sonrió.

Pero las cosas no tenían marcha atrás. Los Seis y él tenían sus deseos… ellos, acabar con el Jefe del Concilio -que les había degradado y humillado- y él con la reencarnación de Clow… sin embargo no podían dejar nada suelto… mucho menos algo tan importante como…..

La Maestra de Cartas.

Aquella chica, la novia de Li… la que fué capaz siendo sólo una niña de ser dueña de las Clow Cards….

- "Quizá debamos dejar que se casen" -había opinado Thiang en la última reunión que tuvieron- "de este modo bajarán más la guardia y…"

- "Imposible" – le había cortado Ping con impaciencia- "¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?, esa chica ha estado en contacto con el chico Li y con la reencarnación de Clow, es una Maestra de cards y aunque no tiene el entrenamiento ni los conocimientos sabemos que su potencial mágico es parejo al de Shaoran Li. Ciertamente la muerte de ese muchacho y de la reencarnación de Clow iniciarán el desequilibrio del poder de la magia en el mundo y el balance de la armonía entre los poderes de la luz y la oscuridad se romperá al perder al joven guardián de la institución mágica mas antigua del planeta así como a la reencarnación de Lead Clow"

- "Y en el momento oportuno para nosotros…" -sonrió otro de los Seis, Xu Cho.

- "La chica no puede quedar viva"- continuó Ping, ante la aprobación del siamés- " ¡mucho menos pueden llegar a casarse!, la muchacha debe morir, es imperativo que eso ocurra pues de lo contrario los efectos de la muerte de Li y Hiragizawa podrían ser contrarrestados por ella y los otros líderes de los viejos clanes. Un matrimonio entre ellos solo pondría en peligro nuestros planes y no podemos permitir que se cometa el mismo trabajo incompleto como hace veinte años….. "

- "La muerte de Hien Li" -murmuró Tsu Chin alzando una ceja, muy divertido- "¡Vaya, vaya!… cuéntenme de eso.."

- "El Clan Li es el más poderoso de China y Oriente… cuando un clan se extingue, las fuerzas mágicas sufren un desbalance" – explicó Thiang.

- "Y queremos ocasionar el desbalance final de la magia precisamente como preámbulo a la batalla del "día prometido", ¿lo olvidan?" -insistió Ping- "la muerte de Hien Li pudo ser un desastre en su tiempo pero en esa ocasión había dejado un heredero directo y el poder de su clan se reunió en ese mocoso… si se hubiera acabado también con la madre la destrucción del Clan Li hubiera sido completa…"

- "¿Estuviste en eso, Ping?" -preguntó el rubio siamés con una sonrisa torcida.

- "No, pero es una conclusión lógica. Ese error hace veinte años fué la diferencia que salvó al clan Li" -murmuró- "y nosotros apoyamos tanto a la esposa de Hien.. ¿quién iba a saber cuando ese condenado chico fuera Jefe del Concilio nos trataría como basura?"

- "Por supuesto" -rió Tsu Chin sin mencionar que eran ellos quienes habían traicionado las leyes del Concilio y al joven Li al aliarse con el Kamui Oscuro- "bien, creo que ya no hay dudas ¿verdad?… la chica tiene demasiado poder y es imprescindible que muera al igual que todo aquel que se interponga en nuestro camino.."

- "¿Todos en verdad?" -rió Ping.

El rubio lo había mirado con ira y el miembro de los Seis había quedado en silencio.

- _"No te atrevas Ping… ni siquiera lo pienses"_ -pensó Tsu Chin en la realidad- _"si algo le ocurre… lo pagarás.."_

Pero no, Ping ni ninguno de los otros se atrevería, estaba seguro. Lo que quiera que fuera había algo muy claro: para la Maestra de Cartas, el joven Li y ese muchacho Hiragizawa.. la suerte estaba echada.

- "Morirán indefectiblemente…. en la torre de Tokyo"

* * *

><p>- "Quieres decir que ese chico, el Kamui Oscuro ¿es una especie de demonio?" -preguntaba Sakura, muy preocupada.<p>

- "No Sakura, me parece que el Kamui Oscuro es una especie de encarnación física de los poderes de la oscuridad… el deseo de destrucción acumulado por el mundo a través de los tiempos encarnado en ese chico, Fuuma Monou…." -explicó Eriol con paciencia- "los poderes de la oscuridad siempre han existido porque son necesarios para el eterno balance.. donde hay luz, hay oscuridad, como el día y la noche, como el bien y el mal… eso siempre ha estado en el mundo pero con el comportamiento humano simplemente la oscuridad se ha hecho más fuerte… y ese muchacho ha sido poseído por ese poder que se ha ido reuniendo para la batalla final"

- "Los Dragones del Cielo están totalmente de acuerdo con nosotros" -murmuró Shaoran mientras el joven inglés asentía- "pero si bien hay demasiados indicios para la batalla de ellos la nuestra es realmente incierta…"

- "¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

- "Nuestra batalla será por el equilibrio del poder mágico en el mundo… pero ¿no te has preguntado porqué sólo tu ciudad sufre estos terremotos y desastres?" -como siempre que hablaba de magia, Shaoran estaba terriblemente serio- "ciertamente el mundo no es un lecho de rosas con las guerras que se desatan a cada instante pero esta escala de destrucción mística está sólo concentrada aquí, en esta ciudad… ¿no te das cuenta?"

La muchacha miró a su novio entendiendo súbitamente el motivo de su preocupación.

- "¿Creen que..?"

- "Es extraño que la destrucción mundial no haya empezado a la escala que indican las viejas profecías…" -replicó Eriol interviniendo nuevamente- "creemos que justamente ése es el motivo de nuestro combate… del resultado de nuestra pelea dependerá que las fuerzas místicas destructivas se esparzan por el mundo y que la destrucción alcance niveles globales… "

- "Ambos "Kamui" decidirán el destino de la humanidad" -la palidez de Sakura aumentaba a cada palabra de su novio pero el joven continuó- "pero no podemos perder, de lo contrario… el equilibrio de la magia se romperá…"

Ambos hechiceros asintieron y la antigua card captor se hundió en el silencio.

- "Ciertamente todos tenemos nuestras razones particulares para esto" -dijo Eriol pensando en su pasado como Clow- "pero es preciso no dejarnos llevar por esta especie de "vacaciones" que nos está brindando el enemigo…"

Sakura asintió mientras se acercaba lentamente a la ventana a la vez que Shaoran permanecía contemplando los viejos textos amontonados en su gabinete y Eriol seguía tratando de recordar su pasado… ¿cómo pudo pensar en su matrimonio en medio de esa situación?… ¿porqué era tan difícil?..

- "¡SAKURA!"

El cuerpo frágil de la muchacha fue sostenido a duras penas por su asombrado novio antes de caer al piso..

- "¿Qué te pasó?.. ¿te sientes bien?" -Shaoran estaba realmente asustado- "¿qué tienes?"

- "Nada… sólo que… me asusté" -balbuceó avergonzada, apretándose contra los brazos del joven chino – "lo siento… es que ustedes dicen las cosas más terribles de una forma que…"

- "Lo siento Sakura… lo siento"

- "No, soy yo quien lo siente" -intervino Eriol, que había fruncido el ceño ante el casi desmayo de su amiga- "tienes razón, no debimos hablar de esa forma sobre lo que pueda pasar… ¿estás segura que fue por eso?"

- "Sí, descuida. Además que no desayuné nada esta mañana.. ¿porqué?"

- "Por nada.."

- "Sakura.. ¡puedes enfermarte si no te cuidas…!" -protestó Shaoran.

- "No tenía hambre, además Kero y Yukito habían dejado totalmente vacía la despensa.. además eres tú quien todavía está muy débil.."

Shaoran suspiró con expresión resignada mientras Eriol espantaba algunas sospechas..

No, por supuesto que no… ¡que tonterías estaba pensando!..

- "Pues será mejor que ustedes se vayan a cenar… yo todavía tengo que pasar a visitar a mi padre esta noche… nos vemos.." -se dirigió a Li enigmáticamente antes de salir- "y no olvides que soy yo quien se encargará de eso esta vez…"

- "¡Pero..!"

- "Ya te lo dije… es mejor que lo dejes a mi cargo.. ¡y los espero mañana en el club!"

Una gran cantidad de signos de interrogación aparecieron sobre la cabeza de Sakura ante las palabras de Eriol, que ya se había marchado..

- "¿Qué quiso decir con eso de que "lo dejes a su cargo" Shaoran?"

- "Cosas de Hiragizawa… ya sabes como le gusta hacerse el misterioso" -replicó su novio, bastante incómodo- "ven, seguramente Wei y Megumi han preparado algo especial…"

La muchacha asintió con una sonrisa -feliz de salir del deprimente tema de las profecías y la batalla final- pero Shaoran estaba realmente preocupado. Había pasado buena parte de la tarde tratando de convencer a Hiragizawa que su condición mágica era la suficientemente estable como para el conjuro que habían estado desarrollando, sin embargo todas sus razones habían terminado cuando su amigo le mencionó a Sakura..

- "¿Y le dirás a Sakura entonces que tú harás ese conjuro?"

El joven chino había enmudecido..

- "Sakura se llevó un espantoso susto la noche que mi hotel se derrumbó.. ¡casi mueres por ayudarme Li!… y eso, sin considerar que fue una forma muy poco romántica de terminar con la pedida de mano.." -le dijo el joven inglés con toda calma- "todos sabemos que has recuperado tus fuerzas pero tu nivel mágico sigue debilitado.. ya te había advertido de eso cuando insististe en crear a Tsuki y Byakko" -antes que Li protestara Eriol lo detuvo con un gesto- "sí, sé que era necesario pero temo que no estás en condición de afrontar esto amigo… de modo que deja de hacerte el héroe que ambos sabemos que tu posibilidad de vida se reduciría a cero de hacer el conjuro.."

- "No he dicho que quiero hacerlo por heroísmos absurdos" -había insistido muy serio- "sólo dije que quizá sería mejor que lo realizáramos ambos, de esta manera…"

- "De esa manera Sakura será viuda antes que esposa, y si bien esa es una posibilidad por lo que tendremos que enfrentar lo que menos necesitas es que tu posibilidad de vida se reduzca del 50% al 10%.."

- "¡No tengo 50% de posibilidades de salir con vida de la batalla!"

- "Tienes razón, tienes 55% con tu nivel actual de magia" -Shaoran había apretado los puños con ira- "mira amigo… entiendo mucho tu responsabilidad como Jefe del Concilio y todas esas tonterías pero ya habías dicho que no ibas a hacerte matar a propósito.."

- "Y no lo haré" -el joven chino había sido tajante- "tengo demasiado porqué vivir… pero de repartirnos la responsabilidad del conjuro serías quien mejor podría enfrentar la situación y Sakura y yo te apoyaríamos… en esta situación ni tú ni yo tendremos nuestro mejor potencial y es demasiado para Sakura…. "

Wei había anunciado la llegada de la muchacha al departamento en ese instante y la charla entre ambos había quedado a medias, sin embargo Shaoran estaba preocupado… enfrentar al Heraldo de la Destrucción y a los Seis no era igual que al último card captor. Ese sujeto y los suyos iban a buscar expresamente que gente inocente saliera involucrada, y si el padre de Sakura y el difunto Kia tenían razón el lugar de la lucha sería la mismísima torre de Tokyo y… ¿cuanta gente moriría si la batalla se llevaba en el mismo centro de la ciudad?…

En verdad que el conjuro en que habían trabajado aquel mes era la solución pero era peligroso. Ciertamente no era ninguna "barrera" como la que podían producir los Dragones del Cielo pero su efecto era el mismo… crearía una especie de dimensión alterna donde sólo combatirían los involucrados en la batalla sacando del rango de desastre a la gente inocente.. el único auténtico inconveniente era la cantidad de poder que se necesitaba usar para crearla y mantener esa barrera en su lugar….

Aún siendo Eriol quien hiciera el conjuro su nivel de poder descendería dramáticamente puesto que cada daño recibido por la barrera -daño que podían producir cualquiera de los combatientes, no importa el bando en el que estuviera- se reflejaría contra él. Era por eso que Shaoran estaba a favor de que ambos hicieran el conjuro para así repartirse también el daño que pueda ocasionar el combate, pero no había remedio.. una vez más, Eriol tenía razón. En su condición actual eso lo mataría al instante pero al menos mientras alguien tuviera el poder suficiente para hacer el conjuro había una nueva esperanza….

¡Y necesitaban nuevas esperanzas desesperadamente!

* * *

><p>Ajeno a los pensamientos del joven chino Yukito trataba de asimilar las palabras de su amigo en la cafetería del Hospital Central de Tokyo..<p>

- "Kawaji es todo un especialista Yukito, justamente por eso te lo recomendé y francamente es poco probable que se equivoque. El sobrino de tu novia no ha mostrado ninguna actividad cerebral durante el mes pasado y tampoco respondió a la intervención quirúrgica que le hizo el doctor Michako…. es duro para mí decir esto pero la muerte cerebral del pequeño es inminente y debes preparar a tu novia.."

Yukito se hundió en su asiento mientras Touya continuaba.

- "Escucha, soy tu amigo, y esta situación no es justa ni para ti, tu novia y también para ese pequeño….. Kawaji me dijo que deben estar preparados… sabes que el niño tiene sólo un 10% de posibilidades" -se incomodó ante la reacción de Yukito- "¡demonios, esto también es frustrante para nosotros Yuki!, lo siento. Mira, nosotros somos médicos.. y tratamos de salvar vidas porque es lo que hacemos pero.."

- "No Touya.. gracias. Sí, descuida" -le dijo con una triste sonrisa- "a decir verdad Ayame y yo esperábamos esto y agradecemos mucho tu apoyo ¿sabes?, todo este mes he estado pensando en cómo hablar convincentemente con mi otra personalidad.. tu sabes… para que acepte a Ayame, pero lo otro que ha tenido mi mente trabajando es ese niño… un niño que merece tener una vida normal, y ser feliz… si, esa será la última operación, tenga los resultados que tenga pero aunque tú no lo creas, Ayame y yo tenemos esperanzas… no perderemos a nuestro ángel…"

- "¿Y en cuanto a Yue, qué?"

- "Lo discutiré después de lo de Rei, ese fue el último acuerdo que tuvimos…"

Touya miró a su amigo con admiración. Yukito y Ayame habían asumido la situación de ese niño con madurez y al mismo tiempo con afecto -ambos eran bastante sentimentales- pero ciertamente aquella decisión le hacía respetarlos aún más que antes. La joven profesora dejaría el hospital en pocas semanas pero no sólo había aceptado cosas que para cualquier persona serían insólitas sinó que se enfrentaba a la segura muerte de su único pariente vivo -aquel niño- con el espectro de que quizá Yue no la aceptara, es decir, con el temor de perder también a Yukito con una serenidad, dulzura y fuerza realmente asombrosas..

- "Eh… Touya.. ¿acaso es idea mía o esos tipos nos están filmando?"

Una gruesa vena apareció sobre la frente del galeno mientras contenía sus deseos de gritar una maldición. Su tía estaba realmente hartándolo con esa persecución pero como todavía le quedaba una hora para su cita -bien, más le valía a sus amigos los fantasmas del hospital pegarles un buen susto a esos molestos guardaespaldas en el momento indicado- devoró su malhumor antes de contestar:

- "Si Yukito, esos idiotas no tienen nada mejor que hacer que grabarme todo el condenado día.. No tienes ni idea de los enredos que eso me ocasiona"

Pese a sus problemas, Yukito quedó perplejo.

* * *

><p>La noche era fresca, la brisa tibia pero ella sentía calor… ¿cómo habían empezado?.. no tenía la menor idea pero nada en el mundo le parecía importante en ese momento, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. ¿Acaso no era así?… sentía su mirada fija en su rostro sonrojado y notó su mano resbalar por su rostro en una caricia llena de ternura mientras sus corazones latían con una fuerza inusitada… porque sí, no era ella sola la que se sentía así…<p>

Los ojos de él reflejaban la misma emoción…

Ciertamente se sentía flotar y quería estar cerca de él … muy cerca. No podía pensar en otra cosa fuera de lo mucho que lo amaba y que quería estar siempre con él, ¡realmente lo amaba tanto!.. era casi un alivio poder estar a su lado y no tener miedo.. o vergüenza. Sólo podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón…

- "¿Realmente quieres que esto pase?" -le preguntó con suavidad.

- "Sí.. si quiero" -replicó pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, buscando sus labios- "no sé si estoy en mis cabales o no.. pero sí quiero, si quiero Shaoran"

- "¡Sakura, despierta!.. ¡te quedaste dormida en pleno partido!"

La dulce y melodiosa voz de Tomoyo la despertó casi bruscamente y Sakura sintió su rostro como un tomate mientras los ojos azules de su amiga la contemplaban con preocupación.. ¿Pues acaso había estado hablando dormida?

- "To.. Tomoyo…" -tartamudeó- "no.. no me dí cuenta de que estaba dormida, disculpa, ¿me perdí de algo importante?"

- "Bueno, de momento están empatados pero me diste un buen susto" -replicó- "de repente te pusiste a murmurar el nombre de Li y.."

La antigua card captor deseó que se la tragara la tierra.

- "¡Quiero morirme!" -susurró en voz baja después de susurrarle algo a su amiga, que se sonrojó al escucharla – "yo… ¡ay Tomoyo, no sé porqué tengo unos sueños tan extraños últimamente!.. ¡realmente no lo sé!, te juro que no quiero tenerlos pero.."

La diseñadora estaba extrañamente pensativa..

- "Bueno, yo supongo que es normal que una novia empiece a tener ese tipo de sueños.."

- "¿Tu también los tienes?"

- "¡SAKURA!" -se asombró Tomoyo mirando a su amiga con ojos atónitos.

- "Oh, lo siento…. realmente lo siento, yo no quise….."

La pobre muchacha estaba muriéndose de vergüenza..

- "No, olvídalo, sólo que me sorprendiste con esa pregunta.. no es normal en ti pero supongo que esos sueños realmente te ponen nerviosa.. dime ¿y cómo has hecho para que Kero no se dé cuenta?" -pareció inquieta- "yo digo porque como duerme en tu habitación y.."

- "No, ya no. Desde que mi padre lo sabe Kero ha pedido su propia habitación, su puesto en la mesa y una serie de cosas que no te imaginas… " -suspiró aliviada- "al menos por ese lado estoy tranquila pero.. ¡realmente quiero dejar de soñar eso Tomoyo!"

- "¿Quieres dejar de soñar con tu novio?"

- "No me refiero a eso"

Sobre la cabeza de Tomoyo surgió una gotita y entonces continuó, con una súbita idea:

- "Sakura… ¿y no has considerado usar tu card "the dream"?, quizá ese sueño signifique algo o sea un aviso.."

Los ojos verdes parecieron desconcertados..

- "No.. no se me había ocurrido, a decir verdad no he hablado con nadie de esto Tomoyo… ¡me daba demasiada vergüenza!.. ¿pero realmente crees que signifique algo?" -dudó ocultando el rostro sonrojado – ".. la verdad es que la sola idea hace que me dé vueltas la cabeza.."

- "Pero entonces… ¿realmente vas a usar la card?" -volvió a preguntar Tomoyo- "o tal vez sea por los nervios de la boda.."

- "Aún no lo decido" -suspiró- "¿realmente te vas?. ¡Dijiste que tu cita con mi hermano era dentro de un par de horas!"

La diseñadora no respondió y sólo señaló en silencio a las personas vestidas de negro que tenían sendas cámaras de video en sus manos..

- "¡¿NOS ESTÁN FILMANDO?" -casi gritó Sakura con espanto.

- "Descuida… cuando estoy contigo dudo que usen el sistema para grabar también nuestras voces.."

- "¡Pero Tomoyo yo pensé que ya no ibas a seguir filmándome!"

La joven diseñadora suspiró con expresión resignada mientras una GIGANTESCA gota surgía de su cabeza.

- "No Sakura. No te están filmando a ti, sinó a mi" -dijo apenada- "mi madre ha dado órdenes estrictas de que me sigan a todas partes cuando no estoy con ella y que me filmen.. ¡especialmente si veo a Touya!" -suspiró nuevamente- "por eso debo irme al menos dos horas antes, es lo menos que me toma despistarlos…"

Sakura parpadeó incrédula.

- "¿De verdad?"

- "Sí, hasta creo que se pusieron de acuerdo con el cuerpo de seguridad diplomática porque esperaba que aquí no me filmaran.." -continuó Tomoyo en el mismo tono mientras la gota sobre su cabeza era más gruesa- "realmente sí que es muy diferente estar del "otro lado de la cámara". ¿Era yo tan molesta cuando te filmaba a ti Sakura?"

Su amiga sonrió dudosa.

- "No.. bueno… a veces era algo cansado.. ¡pero tú lo hacías con buena intención..!"

Tomoyo volvió a suspirar.

- "Mi madre me graba ahora todo el tiempo, no hay lugar donde vaya a donde no me sigan… por supuesto que eso lo hace por molestar a tu hermano, es una forma de presionarlo para que terminemos ¿sabes?"

- "¿En serio?"

- "Sí" -murmuró desalentada- "y lo peor es que no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo. Yo quiero mucho a mi madre y tú ya sabes los problemas que tuvimos en el pasado, por eso no quisiera que tomara las cosas como lo ha hecho sin embargo no quiere ceder.."

Sakura estaba realmente nerviosa y pálida y su amiga suspiró cambiando el tema.

- "¿No has estado durmiendo bien verdad?" -la antigua card captor asintió en silencio- "oye… tal vez la tensión te esté afectando demasiado… ¿y si le pedimos a un médico que te recete algo para que te relajes un poco?"

- "¡Pero mi hermano se preocuparía…!"

- "Por supuesto que él no" -sonrió su amiga- "mejor te llevo con un doctor amigo de mi madre, así no preocupamos a Touya.. ¿te parece?" -Sakura asintió- "bueno, yo les iré a decir a Eriol y a Li que tenemos que ver a mi madre para los preparativos o algo así… después de todo, el partido de tenis ya terminó" -volvió sobre sus pasos como si hubiera olvidado algo- "eso sí, por favor, dile a la niña fantasma que…"

- "Oh, es cierto…" -la novia de Shaoran miró a Kiku- "por favor, no le digas a mi hermano que estoy tensa.. ¿si?, no queremos que se preocupe.."

- "¿Hermanita no quiere que hermanito se moleste?"

- "Bueno,. Kiku, tu sabes cómo es Touya y.."

- "¡No importa que hermanito se enoje!" -rió la niña- "chica que canta bonito siempre sabe como hacerle pasar el enfado!"

Sakura quedó sorprendida mientras a lo lejos, Tomoyo se despedía de Li y Eriol, que acaban de terminar un reñido partido de tenis con varios miembros del séquito inglés de Lady Hiragizawa….

- "Como si no tuviéramos cosas más importantes que hacer…" -refunfuñó Shaoran aunque comprendía que tenían que llevar una vida normal lo más posible.

Pero Eriol también contemplaba pensativamente la pálida figura de Sakura, que ya se alejaba con Tomoyo…

* * *

><p>Yoko sonrió con ternura contemplando ante sí la pequeña imagen de Tao abrazando su oso de felpa y casi dormido ante la televisión. Sus pequeñas manos habían dejado caer una pequeña bolsa de papel con extraños signos que a muchacha se apresuró a meter en los bolsillos infantiles con rapidez. La condición del niño había mejorado apenas hace unos días -la muerte de su madre había sido un duro golpe para el pequeño- y aún estaba bastante pálido y fatigado pero había insistido en que le permitiera ver su programa favorito en aquella habitación del hospital a donde habían concurrido para comprobar su mejoría. Bien, quizá era demasiado pequeño para entender mucho de ese programa pero realmente adoraba las peleas, guerreros, héroes, magia y todas esas cosas medievales donde el bien y el mal eran cosas simples y divertidas. Ojalá para ella las cosas fueran tan simples…<p>

Pero esa habitación del hospital donde esperaban al pediatra estaba helada y la chica cubrió al niño durmiente con una manta… la publicidad estaba terminando y finalmente su anime favorito empezaría ¿debía despertarlo?… no, primero mejor cerraba esa ventana… el viento entraba por allí…

- "¡Supremos vientos oscuros!"

El viento estremeció su cuerpo frágil pero no estaba segura si era realmente el viento o el recuerdo… la noche se extendía lentamente y hacía tanto frío, casi podía sentir los helados vientos agitándose a su alrededor en aquel balcón…

Como en sus recuerdos..

En el televisor, el tema de apertura del anime favorito de Tao empezaba..

- _"No, no debe volver a ocurrir… no debe ser así… ¡no puedo cometer el mismo error que ella!" _

_**Yami no yozora ga futari wakatsu no wa.. El cielo nocturno oscuro se divide en dos**_

_**yobiau kokoro hadaka ni suru tame… para desnudar los corazones que nos llaman**_

- _"Y no puedo culparla por esto.. esta vez soy yo y no el recuerdo de ella la que ha cometido este error…. ¿de qué sirvió entender que somos dos personas diferentes cuando me equivoco igual?"_

_**kazari nugisute subete nakusu toki…. Lancé lejos los ornamentos y cuando todo se ha ido**_

_**nanika ga mieru…. puedo ver algo**_

La mano blanca de la chica tocó el menudo adorno que sostenía su cabello oscuro y tiró de él con suavidad para contemplarlo en sus manos por un segundo, antes de voltearlo con un movimiento diestro revelando por el lado oculto otro hermoso adorno de estilo chino… una imitación a uno de sus más insistentes recuerdos..

Sonrió tristemente y el viento frío azotó sus largos cabellos oscuros que flotaron a su lado como una cortina brillante y realmente hermosa…

_**Kaze yo watashi wa tachimukau… O viento, te enfrentaré**_

_**yukou kurushimi no umi e to…. e iré al mar de angustias**_

_**kizuna kono mune ni kizande…. Las ataduras cortaron mi pecho**_

_**kudakeru nami ha hatenaku tomo… las olas aplastantes son interminables**_

Las manos de la muchacha apretaron el objeto por un instante casi con triste ironía pero separó ambos con gesto decidido….

_**nani wo motomete daremo arasouno?… A qué extremo estamos todos luchando?**_

_**nagashita chishio hana wo sakaseru no?.. Coloque las flores de sangre contadas para florecer?**_

_**toutoki ashita kono te ni suru made…. hasta el precioso mañana está en mi mano**_

_**deaeru hi made… hasta el día en que nos encontraremos..**_

- _"No, eso no. Esto ya no tiene razón de estar allí… nunca la tuvo en realidad. Una imitación burda que tallé con mis manos de niña" _-negó con la cabeza obstinadamente- _"¡no, no debo pensar en otra cosa más que no sea enfrentar a ese hombre!… si pierdo la perspectiva me pasará lo mismo que a ella y no podría… ¡!ya con los recuerdos bastan!"_

_**kaze yo watashi wa tachimukau… O viento, te enfrentaré**_

_**yukou kagayaki wo mezashite… e iré apuntando hacia el brillo**_

_**inori kono mune ni dakishime….. el abrazo de la oración en mi pecho**_

_**samayou yami no you na mirai… vagando en el futuro oscuro**_

Sus manos apretaron su sus sienes como si repentinamente fuera presa de un agudo dolor, sus puños se crisparon e incluso algunas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus pálidas mejillas..

_**kaze yo watashi wa osorenai….. O viento, no tendré miedo**_

Clow reunió todo su poder en sus manos con un gesto de dolor…

_**kaze yo watashi wa osorenai….. O viento, no tendré miedo**_

La ira en el rostro de Wu Fang era indescriptible…

_**kaze yo watashi wa osorenai….. O viento, no tendré miedo**_

Y finalmente aquel destello dorado, aquel destello dorado asesino…

-"¡BASTA!" -gritó Yoko Hiu con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas, tratando de borrar aquellas imágenes de su mente.

_**ai koso mitsukedashita kiseki yo….. El amor es el milagro que he encontrado**_

_**kimi wo shinjiteru yorokobi ….. la alegría de creer en ti**_

_**arashi ha ai ni kizuku tame ni fuiteru …. la tormenta sopla para comprender nuestro amor.**_

Dos lágrimas se deslizaron, amargas por su rostro pálido y sollozó al pensar en su nueva angustia. ¡Cuanto extrañaba a su madre!, era la única que le había entendido y aconsejado. Cierto que la señora Li también sabía la verdad pero no quería inquietarla porque estaba muy enferma y bastante tenía con los problemas de la boda de su nieto…

Además otro motivo para deshacerse de aquella parte de su adorno de cabello era que había sido el causante que Sakura le reconociera…recordó fugazmente el momento en que acusara a los Siete de la muerte de su padre ante Li… aquella tarde en que Sakura les había estado observando escondida. El ahora difunto Mung se había adelantado contra ella utilizando su lanza ceremonial como arma de combate y fue solo gracias al grito de la antigua card captor que Shaoran Li evitó que Mung la matara allí mismo, pero el movimiento que realizó al protegerse había soltado su adorno y hecho que su cabello se desparramara sobre sus hombros..

- "Esto….." -había dicho Sakura esa tarde tomando el broche que había caído a sus pies- "es muy parecido al adorno de cabello de esa hechicera…. la mujer de las aguas que me llamó a Hong Kong cuando éramos niños** ¿lo recuerdas Shaoran?"

- _"Yo soy Yoko… Ella es sólo un recuerdo de un pasado.. y nadie debe saberlo" -_pensó Yoko decidida y volviendo a la realidad.

Giró sobre sí misma para destruir el objeto pero se encontró con la figura alada de Yue mirándola con fijeza y asombro desde la puerta…

- "¡Kai Sung Sheng!…" -le reconoció el guardián de inmediato.

El rostro de la muchacha se puso tan blanco como el mármol. Había visto al guardián la vez que la señorita Sato había estado a punto de morir entre los escombros pero había sido muy cuidadosa que Yue no la viera -sólo se había dirigido a su identidad falsa- ciertamente no hubiera podido reconocerla sin poseer magia pues su aspecto era diferente pero con aquel broche en sus manos y el cabello suelto no tenía escapatoria..

- "Por favor.. ¡no se lo digas!" -le dijo terriblemente asustada- "Sakura y Li ya lo saben pero…"

- "Pero no la reencarnación de Clow…"

- "¡Si se lo dices todo estará perdido!.. ¿no lo entiendes?, ¿porqué crees que me he callado todo este tiempo?…"

El guardián miró gélidamente a la muchacha pero según ella iba hablando supo que iba a serle muy difícil decidir que hacer…

* * *

><p>Shaoran suspiró sintiéndose algo cansado y se dejó caer sobre el mullido sofá de su biblioteca… desde que Yamazaki se había mudado la casa estaba normalmente silenciosa, después de todo él mismo y Wei hacían muy poco ruido y como había pasado una temporada en casa de la abuela por su mala condición mágica era lo normal. Claro que era extraño que Megumi y Byakko no estuvieran por allí… aunque Kerberos y Spinel siempre estaban con la gata últimamente..<p>

Suspiró al pensar que finalmente el guardián y él habían decidido una especie de "tratado de no agresión mutua" en aquella guerra que habían empezado desde que él era un niño y aquello había sido incluso en aquel mismo sitio hace muy pocos días….

- "¿Qué?" -se volvió y notó que aplastado contra los cojines del sillón estaba la figura de Kero, sacándolo con rapidez pues el simpático muñeco tenía la cara azul- "¿Qué haces aquí?"

- "No.. no… pe… pero déjame.. respirar.. ¡uf, casi muero!" -protestó con viveza- " ¿Acaso no notaste mi presencia o qué?"

- "Estaba distraído y ciertamente sabes que la presencia de los dragones bloquea las sensaciones de poderes en la ciudad,.. ¿a que viene esto?" -le miró a la defensiva.

La antigua Bestia del Sello de las Clow Cards le miró por unos instantes antes de recuperar con un brillo súbito su verdadera forma, pero el joven chino no se inmutó. Se limitó a mirar a Kerberos con interés y a esperar que el otro contara el motivo de su peculiar visita. Por su parte la majestuosa bestia de ojos dorados contempló al hechicero con atención recordando las muchas peleas que habían tenido cuando el joven era todavía un niño.

Bien, ahora no podía amenazarlo con su poderosa forma original -como sí lo hizo en la última visita del joven chino a Japón cuando era niño y tuvieron problemas con la carta sellada- para empezar, el muchacho había probado ser lo suficientemente poderoso para poder crear guardianes como Tsuki y Byakko, y por otro lado… bueno, pese a que nunca lo diría tenía que admitir que siempre había pensado que sólo un joven con poderes mágicos como los de Clow era digno de Sakura..

Y la verdad es que actualmente el joven había probado tener aquellas dotes..

¡Pero nunca lo admitiría!

- "Supongo que estás enfadado por la proximidad de mi boda con Sakura ¿no?"

- "Eso tiene que ver con mi visita ¿cómo lo supiste?"

- "Su hermano tiene sus propios problemas, de modo que afortunadamente mientras la madre de Daidouji le dé guerra no se mete con nosotros.. pero tú.."

Una gota surgió sobre la cabeza de Kerberos.. si ese chico se enteraba que Byakko había amenazado con hacerlo picadillo si le hacía el menor daño a su creador…

- "Yo estoy aquí para saber si realmente eres capaz de hacer feliz a Sakura"

Shaoran había fruncido el ceño.

- "No sé si soy capaz o no. Pero sí sé que la quiero y que pondré todo mi esfuerzo para que sea feliz" -replicó serio- "parte de la importancia de esta batalla y mi motivación personal para esto es mi futuro… ¿crees que no sé lo que podría pasar?, en la Mansión Imonoyama acordamos vivir cada día normalmente, haciendo nuestros planes y nuestras vidas porque detenerlas sería una forma de considerar que podemos perder la batalla y ese es un lujo que no tenemos…. un lujo que no consideraremos siquiera, por eso es que mi los preparativos de mi matrimonio están avanzando.."

- "Entonces quiero que me prometas que en adelante tú la protegerás" -replicó el guardián- "ella es mi dueña y ese es mi auténtico trabajo pero Sakura te ha elegido a ti… aunque no entiendo porqué" -murmuró despectivo- "como su esposo.. claro que a mí me parece que pudo hacer una elección mejor pero ustedes los humanos dan mucha importancia a cosas así y aunque a mí me parece tonto y aburrido tengo que aceptar su decisión.. ¡pero eso no quiere decir que esté feliz con esto!"

Bien, Kerberos sólo había aceptado que él y Sakura iban a casarse, pero nada más, el muy cabeza dura hasta había tenido el descaro de amenazarle en que si la hacía llorar…

- "Tiene una llamada telefónica joven Shaoran" -murmuró Wei interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

¡Bueno!, quien quiera que fuera era mejor a hacer inútiles conjeturas pero entonces escuchó la voz aguda de su hermana mayor y no pudo evitar un pensamiento:

- _"¡Oh no puede ser!.. ¿acaso no pueden dejarme en paz?.. debe haber alguna manera para que me case en forma normal y… "_

* * *

><p>- "El matrimonio de mi señor creador debe ser algo realmente especial.. ¿verdad señorita Nakuru?"<p>

- "¡Matrimonio, matrimonio!" -repitió la aludida con una sonrisa burlona- "últimamente todos parecen tener eso en la cabeza… ¡relájate un poco!"

Sobre la cabeza de la gentil guardiana de las Protection Cards apareció una gota.

- "Pero señorita Nakuru… no creo que una guardiana como usted.."

Los reflectores brillaron a una nueva pose de Nakuru y la forma falsa de Ruby Moon amplió su sonrisa antes de que el brillo de la cámara fotográfica deslumbrara a Megumi..

- "¡Toda una modelo!" -aplaudió Byakko mientras Spinel tenía una gigantesca gota sobre la cabeza- "¡brillante, brillante!… ¿sabes que una revista ya me compró tus fotos cuando les mostré las primeras que te tomé?"

- "Y eso que no había posado" -rió Nakuru- "… bueno, pero eso es natural… soy hermosa por naturaleza y sería insólito que no me admiraran… ¡nadie puede resistirme!"

La risa burlona de la bella mujer tuvo la virtud de incomodar a Megumi y a Spinel, pero Byakko estaba muy a gusto..

- "¡Pues más le vale a Kerberos no gastarse todo el dinero en dulces esta vez!" -se indignó la gata- "… aunque esta vez sí que ganaremos dinero.. ¡nuestras fotografías son profesionales!"

- "Aún me pregunto como aprendiste…"

- "Yo uso el tiempo de mejor forma que tú Megumi… en lugar de estar limpiando las cosas todo el día como maniática, aprendí fotografía por correspondencia…"

- "Pues aún me asombra que la agencia que contactaste ignore que no somos humanos" -suspiró Spinel- "pero esto no me gusta… si se descubre…"

- "¡Oh cállate, no seas aguafiestas!" -le recriminó Kero, que traía una nueva película para la cámara..

- "Sí, ya hasta te pareces a Yue.." -bufó Nakuru.

Spinel se cruzó de bracitos con aire enojado pero Megumi manifestó en voz alta su curiosidad sobre el "primer guardián"…

- "No es la gran cosa… sólo le gusta hacerse el interesante" -le contestó Nakuru tomando su bolso para dar por terminada la sesión- "ni siquiera es capaz de aceptar que su forma falsa ama a una persona normal… es sólo un cabeza dura …"

- "Tal vez sea que nadie le ha preguntado su opinión"

- "No, no… sólo que es muy terco" -suspiró Kero- "dudo que siquiera Sakura pueda hacerle cambiar de opinión y eso a la larga le dará otra preocupación a nuestra dueña .."

- "Pero.. ¿porqué no hablan directamente con el?.. tal vez nadie lo ha hecho y…"

- "¿Hablar con Yue?.." -rió Nakuru- "¡Ay Megumi!, ¡se vé que no le conoces, eso es bastante difícil!… tiene vocación de helado…. siempre es tan frío.."

-´"¿A dónde vas?" -preguntó Spinel.

- "Tengo una cita con un médico…" -ante la mirada alarmada de Kero sonrió- "no, no te preocupes por la pequeña Daidouji porque no es Touya.. ya me divertí con él, ¿lo olvidas?" -continuó con una carcajada-"¡pero me ha dejado un gusto por los doctores que no tienes idea!"

- "Pues yo sigo sin entender a las mujeres" -refunfuñó Kero- "Sakurita y ese mocoso… la dulce de Tomoyo con ese tipo tan enojón…"

- "¿Verdad que son extrañas?" -filosofó Spinel- "ni siquiera Eriol las comprende del todo y eso que él es muy listo…"

Byakko y Megumi contuvieron una sonrisa ante el asombro de los dos guardianes

- "¡El género masculino está realmente grave si creen que podrán entendernos!" -rió la gata.

* * *

><p>Mei Ling también estaba inmersa en los preparativos para el matrimonio de su primo, pero a la vez tenía otras complicaciones esa tarde…<p>

- "¿Y si ese sujeto mata a Yoko, Hin Lu?..¡no me gusta esto!" -dijo alarmada.

- "A mí tampoco, pero ya ves que tu abuela nos prohibió tajantemente contarle a alguien lo de esa carta.." -suspiró su novio- "temo que esta vez sí que acabaremos en un buen problema… ¡ese sujeto siamés no es para bromear!"

- "Pues espero que la abuela tenga razón. Ha estado algo apática últimamente pero nunca dejaría que Yoko o nadie corriera tal peligro a menos que fuera por…"

Ambos se miraron súbitamente asombrados.

- "¡Por la seguridad de Shaoran!" -gritó Mei Ling- "¡Oh Hin Lu!, ¿crees que eso sea posible?"

- "Tu abuela aprecia mucho a Yoko, y hay una razón para esto…" -se paseó nervioso- "sí… tiene que ser la seguridad de mi señor o….. o tal vez por la seguridad de todos nosotros.."

La joven china pareció nerviosa y Hin Lu se marchó al departamento de su señor con aquellas ideas en su mente. Había sido la anciana Li quien había evitado que delatara a Yoko -bajo la amenaza de no ayudarle a convencer a la madre de Mei Ling a que se la conceda como esposa- pero el joven estaba seguro que había un fuerte motivo para ello…

De la misma forma que Hin Lu y Mei Ling, en ese momento Ayame Sato empezaba a preocuparse… Yukito había salido a hablar con el médico hace ya casi dos horas y no sabía nada de él.. ¿qué estaba pasando?. Por su parte, igual de inquieto se encontraba Jeff O´Neill, quien había decidido charlar con Yoko de algo muy importante y al no encontrarla en sus nuevos empleos había ido al hospital…

Pero cuando iba justamente a mitad de camino un auto negro se interpuso en su camino sacándolo de la carretera con toda intención…

- "¿Qué diablos?" -protestó airado desde la ventana- "¿acaso quieres matarme idiota?"

- "Exactamente" -replicó el conductor del otro vehículo, un hombre de aproximadamente veintiocho a treinta años, de cabellos rubios.

* * *

><p>Shaoran terminó sus ejercicios de meditación sintiéndose particularmente tenso. Aquello era extraño, ¿qué estaba pasándole?…<p>

Tal vez tenía que ver con aquellos peculiares sueños que tenía últimamente…

El rostro del joven se puso casi morado.

- _"¡Me estoy volviendo un condenado pervertido!"_ -se reprochó, negando con la cabeza- _"¿cómo puedo temer que Sakura y yo hubiéramos..?"_ -dudó con espanto- "no, por supuesto que no… aquello es un sueño… ¡un sueño muy extraño pero un sueño!" -suspiró por un instante para luego apretarse las sienes con inquietud- "fue demasiado maravilloso para ser real… ¡vaya!… bueno, ¿qué me está pasando?"

- "¿Sucede algo señor?" -interrogó Hin Lu después de tocar la puerta respetuosamente.

Shaoran se congeló y no supo que decir sintiéndose culpable.. ¡Había estado quejándose en voz alta!, pero el joven secretario y Wei -que se acercaba con una bandeja de té- le miraron con preocupación al notar la cara sonrojada del Jefe del Clan Li…

- "No.. no me pasa nada" -su ceño volvió a su lugar y las dudas del joven de casi veintiún años que era desaparecieron para dar lugar a su seriedad habitual como Jefe del Concilio- "pero…" -recordó algo- "¿no ha llamado mi madre con respecto a lo que le pedí?.."

- "No señor, todavía. El señor Hiragizawa también ha llamado para preguntar lo mismo hace rato pero me dijo que no le interrumpiera en su meditación, aunque si tenía alguna novedad se lo comunicara por favor….."

- "Por supuesto que lo haré" -dijo muy serio- "supongo que esto es algo muy personal para Hiragizawa.."

Efectivamente Shaoran estaba ya perfectamente enterado de las investigaciones de su amigo y sabía que tenían algo muy importante pendiente, sin embargo, en ese momento tenía otras ideas en la cabeza…

- "Hin Lu…" -preguntó en forma casual mientras buscaba algunos documentos para disimular mejor su incomodidad- "… nunca me dijiste en que condición exacta me encontraste en la fiesta de la abuela.. ¿recuerdas?, antes que mi amigo Yamazaki se casara.."

El rostro del secretario empezó a perder color..

- "¿Qué dice señor?"

- "Mencionaste que me encontraste dormido en la casa de la abuela.." -dijo frunciendo el ceño y con el mismo aire de autoridad que usaba cuando hablaba de cosas de magia y de su clan- "…pero nunca me dijiste los detalles"

- "¿De.. detalles?"- ahora sudaba frío- "… a… a .. ¿a qué viene esa pregunta señor?"

- "Curiosidad" -replicó fingiendo naturalidad.

Wei avisó en ese preciso momento que Mei Ling llamaba por teléfono a su novio y el secretario escapó lo más de prisa que pudo mientras Shaoran negaba con la cabeza…

- _"Realmente me estoy volviendo un pervertido"_ -se reprochó- _"… por supuesto que fue un sueño… fue demasiado especial para ser real…"_

* * *

><p>En ese preciso momento Nakuru pareció asombrada al contemplar a Sakura y Tomoyo en ese consultorio exclusivo, justamente al lado de donde estaba su nueva conquista…<p>

- _"¿Pues acaso Touya es tan mal médico?"_ -pensó divertida.

- "Tengo los resultados de sus exámenes" -decía el muy maduro doctor, con expresión bonachona ante las dos muchachas- "… bueno, supongo que debo felicitar a tu amiga aquí presente pequeña Tomoyo.. "

- "¿Por un padecimiento estomacal?"

- "¿No es demasiada tensión?" -murmuró Tomoyo algo preocupada.

- "¿Tensión?, ¿padecimiento estomacal?" -rió el galeno- "¡por supuesto que no!… bueno, supongo que tu esposo se sentirá feliz cuando lo sepa muchachita.."

- "¿Esposo?" -repitieron ambas chicas con un gigantesco signo de interrogación a su alrededor.

- "Sí, bueno, Sonomi me comentó que una de tus amigas se había casado recientemente y supongo que eres tú" -comentó el doctor refiriéndose a la antigua card captor- "… bueno, esto es algo para felicitar en verdad…"

- "Pero, no estoy enferma ¿o sí?"

- "Je, je, cuando se presentan náuseas y mareos en una chica casada recientemente sólo puede significar una cosa.." -Tomoyo se puso lívida ante cada frase del conocido de su madre- "aunque tenía que hacer los exámenes para comprobarlo.."

- "¿Comprobar qué?" -repitió Sakura olvidando aclarar que ella no era la amiga de Tomoyo que se había casado recientemente- "¿qué pasa?.. ¿es algo malo?".

- "¿Malo?.. ¡por supuesto que no!… siempre que doy estas noticias lo veo como una nueva esperanza de vida.. ¿no lo adivina?.. ¡Está embarazada!"

Los ojos azules de Tomoyo se dilataron ante la noticia y miró a su amiga al lado casi sin creerlo…

- "¡Oh, no!" -dijo Sakura con una sonrisa- "eso es imposible… yo nunca… bueno.." -la idea, como una burbuja en su mente pareció tomar repentina forma y empezó a tartamudear- "por… porque eso… eso… eso.. significaría que todos los sueños que he tenido últimamente no habían sido sueños sinó recuerdos de lo que pasó esa vez y…"

La chica se rió nerviosamente y ahora era el turno del doctor de estar confundido.

- "¿Cómo?"

- "Sakura.. ¿acaso tú y Li?…"

- "Je, je…. ¡eso fue un sueño!…" -se sonrojó- "un sueño muy hermoso para ser real… nada más…"

- "¿Cuál sueño?" -repitió el galeno- "¡tienes un embarazo que es muy real jovencita!"

Ante la expresión del médico los ojos verdes se abrieron desmesuradamente y miró a su amiga al lado, con absoluto terror en su rostro..

- "¡Oh Tomoyo!.. ¡entonces fue real!" -gimió espantada y temblando- "… eso… eso… quiere decir que re… real.. realmente… ¡¿VOY A TENER UN BEBE?"

Detrás de la puerta del consultorio Nakuru Akizuki quedó atónita -aunque muy rápidamente empezó a divertirle el asunto- mientras Tomoyo estaba casi tan preocupada como su amiga…..

- "¿Nauseas y mareos realmente significan eso doctor?.. ¿no puede haberse equivocado?"

- "Oh.. es imposible…. ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!" -gemía Sakura a punto de desmayarse.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong> ^^´´… eh… no… mejor no digo nada porque ahora sí que me van a querer matar… ¡bueno, no lo resisto!… aunque ahora creo que no queda duda de lo que pasó en el cap 9 ¿verdad? ^^´´´. ¡Vaya sorpresa!… ni siquiera los Seis o Tsu Chin habían considerado tal posibilidad -mucho menos Sakura y Shaoran ^_^´- ¡Y Yoko sí que está en un verdadero lío!.. ¿qué dirá Yue?… ¿logrará convencerlo para que no le revele a Eriol la identidad de su encarnación anterior? (¡con lo confundido e interesado que esta el muchacho!), ¿pues qué es tan importante como para que hasta la abuela apoye el silencio de la chiquilla?.. Aunque las cosas con Tsu Chin y los Seis también están aclarándose pero…. ¿ qué está haciendo Byakko, una agencia de modelos o un calendario para el próximo año? ^_^´…

La canción de anime de este capítulo es **"Kiseki no Umi"** o **"Mar de Milagros"**, opening de la serie "Record of the Loddoss Wars" (un anime de tipo medieval, con guerreros y combates, tal y como lo notó Yoko)

**Otra Nota:**

* **Oxford**: Famosa universidad de Inglaterra

* _**"es muy parecido al adorno de cabello de esa hechicera…. la mujer de las aguas que me llamó a Hong Kong cuando éramos niños": **_Ji, ji… esto es una referencia directa a un personaje de la primera película de Card Captor Sakura, para los que no la hayan visto, descuiden, que ya explico con detalle en un capítulo posterior…

**Avances para el próximo capítulo**: ¡Sakura está en una auténtica crisis!… ¿cómo se lo va a decir a todos?… ¡menudo dilema! ^^´, por otra parte, la información que Shaoran esperaba por parte de su madre llega finalmente, pero tiene más de un motivo para asustarse.. ¡hay más de una persona que quiere matar a otra! (algunos no pueden con su mal genio) ^_^´. Nakuru tiene una pequeña rabieta, Eriol queda sorprendido por una confesión inesperada mientras Ayame descubre algo peculiar sobre el antiguo juez de las Clow Cards y Yoko se dá cuenta de las complicaciones de contar un cuento..

**Capítulo XVI: El enfado de Nakuru**


	16. El enfado de Nakuru

**Disclaimer → Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, como tampoco la historia, que pertenece a mikki-chan, que me ha dado su amable permiso para publicarla en FF.**

**A tytana: ¡no me molesta en absoluto! Prefiero saber lo que pensáis a no saberlo. Que sepas que tenía un poco olvidado el fic. No porque no fuera a seguirlo, sino porque he estado sumamente ocupada. Pero tú me recordaste que hay gente esperando las actualizaciones, aunque seáis pocos. **

**Te recomiendo hacerte una cuenta en esta página, aunque solo sea por permanecer informada de cuando actualizo y cuando no. Además, te ayudaría a guardar tus favoritos y, quien sabe, tal vez con el tiempo publiques tu propio fic. **

**Y por último, y más importante: ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECE. Es obra de la magistral mikki-chan, que me dio permiso para publicar en esta página. ¿Por qué? Porque ella no lo hace aquí y considero injusto que haya mucha gente aún que no conozca su obra. **

**En fin, que ese tipo de cuestiones queden claro. Y te agradezco muchísimo tu review, en serio, tytana. **

**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

><p><em>"¡Estoy desesperada!…. ciertamente me daba mucha pena los sueños que tenía últimamente ¡pero de eso a saber que estoy encinta hay un abismo!.. ¡es una locura!. Por supuesto, que al menos ya sé que lo que tanto había soñado no era un sueño, sinó un recuerdo.. ¡ni siquiera imaginar el susto que se va a llevar Shaoran cuando lo sepa!… aunque supongo que no le asombrará tanto…. ¿o sí?. Admito que nunca hemos hablado de lo que pasó en la fiesta de Chiharu… en fin, no sé como hubiera salido del consultorio del doctor sin la ayuda de Tomoyo pero ¿cómo se lo voy a decir a mi familia?.. por lo pronto estoy empezando a hacer lastimosos intentos por preparar algo para el bebé.. lo leí en una revista occidental de las que tiene Tomoyo…<em>

_Ya que hablo de sustos… (¡lo que sea para olvidar el mío!) Yoko parece haber desistido de hablar conmigo a solas, aunque pasamos con Tomoyo a su trabajo a tomarme un té -ahora Yoko trabaja de mesera de un café, entre otras cosas- y la noté realmente asustada…. por supuesto que tiene motivos para estarlo, la salud de su hermanito no ha estado muy bien que digamos pero me pareció que quería hablarme aunque al notar mi malestar fue muy amable con nosotras pero por supuesto que no pudimos charlar… creo que algo le pasó a ese joven irlandés que siempre la ayudaba porque le llamaron y tuvo que dejarnos.._

_¡No puedo dejar de estar asustada!… la verdad es que no quiero pensar en la reacción de Touya porque me muero de miedo… ya él y Shaoran se llevan bastante mal, ¡Tengo que tener ánimo, tengo que animarme!… Tomoyo esta preocupada pero me dijo que estaba por confirmar algo que quizá me ayudara en el momento crítico… ¡espero que sea buena la idea porque a mí no se me ocurre nada y no puedo dejar de estar nerviosa!.. ¿qué voy a hacer?… al menos nadie más que Tomoyo y yo lo sabemos… no quiero que la noticia empiece a filtrarse por allí…. al menos no antes que Shaoran lo sepa."_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo XVI - El enfado de Nakuru<span>**

La muchacha salió de la habitación con lentitud y suspiró con una tristeza absolutamente incapaz de esconder. Desde otra habitación las voces animadas de Byakko y Spinel parecían estar verdaderamente entretenidas y precisamente Nakuru exigía que le alcanzaran la canción para practicar de una vez, además ofrecía contar un secreto.. interesante.

- "Más que interesante… yo creo que es divertido" -replicó la guardiana con una amplia sonrisa- "pero no,…. ya cambié de opinión y se los contaré después que se lo diga a Eriol.."

Con una nueva carcajada Nakuru leyó nuevamente la letra de la canción, después de todo si quería iniciarse estupendamente en el ámbito artístico quizá cantar sería espléndido, ¡aunque no tan espléndido como la noticia que tenía que contar!

- "¡Bien apúrense en poner la música de fondo!… a ver cuanto se demoran.." -protestó la guardiana con un mohín gracioso.

Era una verdadera lástima que la situación de Jeff le hubiera hecho tener que abandonar aquel lugar tan de prisa -el teléfono nunca fué tan inoportuno- aunque estaba segura que aquellas chicas no la habían visto. Por su parte Yoko estaba verdaderamente compungida y llena de tristeza; al parecer sólo conseguía traer problemas a las personas que la rodeaban pero.. ¿cómo iba a adivinar que Tsu Chin iba a tratar de matar a Jeff sólo por ser su amigo?. Afortunadamente su condición no era grave aunque aquello que acababa de decirle….cambiaba todo.

Todo.

La chica suspiró nuevamente y prefirió no molestar a la señorita Akizuki para retirarse de allí. Por ello caminó en silencio hasta el pasillo principal de la lujosa _suite_ pero en ese instante algo llamó su atención desde uno de los salones cercanos…

- "¡Ay, no encuentro la música de fondo!" -se desesperó Spinel mientras Byakko y Nakuru empezaban a ayudarle con resignación a buscar la cinta apropiada mientras el pequeño guardián aún protestaba- "todavía me pregunto porqué te gusta esa canción… si es de un anime.."

Con una leve sonrisa por el alboroto y después de asegurarse que no había nadie en el salón que había llamado su atención, Yoko ingresó lentamente… además que necesitaba estar sola para pensar en lo que el irlandés había dicho…

Sus dedos acariciaron lentamente la superficie brillante y lustrosa del lujoso piano. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había recibido sus primeras lecciones sobre música y lastimosamente estaba segura de haberse hecho demasiado torpe para ello.. Pero ¡oh si!, a su tiempo se encargaría que su hermanito tuviera una instrucción musical apropiada…

- "Ya es demasiado tarde para mí en esto" -susurró acariciando las teclas con lentitud- "pero Tao sí que aprenderá lo necesario para convertirse en alguien instruido y listo… especialmente en lo tocante a música"

Cerró los ojos por unos instantes recordando como si pudiera verlo su propia imagen infantil a los seis años tocando el piano con una amplia sonrisa bajo la dulce y afectuosa mirada de su madre y la expresión orgullosa de su padre ante lo bien que hablaban de ella sus maestros…

- _"La niña tiene muchas aptitudes, realmente las tiene… esa melodía es realmente hermosa"_

- _"Por supuesto que sí, es mi hija"_

Su padre. Aquel orgullo que pronto se hizo trizas al perder su poder y paulatinamente su posición… aquella frustración y rabia que le hicieron destruir así a todo lo que le rodeaba sin importar fuera su familia o no. Es que a veces las calamidades y las frustraciones lograr sacar los peores aspectos de las personas, pero para ella, siempre estaría en su mente el padre de sus primeros años… el orgulloso Chou Hiu que sonreía al abrazarla…

Y al que tampoco había podido salvar.

- _"¡No pasará de nuevo!, así tenga que hacer lo que sea, ¡no pasará de nuevo!" -_se prometió a sí misma.

Apretó los puños sobre las teclas del piano y súbitamente un leve sonido la hizo volver bruscamente a la realidad…

- "¿Conoces alguna melodía?… quizá puedas tocarla.." -replicó Eriol, que había aparecido sentado en el taburete del piano y con una amplia sonrisa- "no sabía que te gustara pero si deseas…"

- "No, gracias.." -negó con la cabeza aún sorprendida al no haber sentido su llegada- "soy demasiado torpe para ello… no puedo tocar nada ya. Sólo vine a ver a Jeff, pero ya me iba… ¿no preguntas como está?, yo creo que debería estar en un hospital y…"

- "Nakuru me avisó por teléfono de su condición" -le respondió sin abandonar su postura- "además que Jeff tiene pánico a los hospitales y afortunadamente para él es sólo cuestión de descanso y atención médica personalizada…. no es problema. Pero. ¿porqué dices que ya no puedes tocar el piano?… en alguna ocasión mencionaste que recibiste educación musical y…"

- "¿Porqué no me preguntas directamente lo que quieres saber?"

Ahora sí que Eriol se desconcertó. Sus ojos azules miraron fijamente a la chica ante él pero ella le sostuvo la mirada con firmeza..

- "¿Que dices?"

- "Sabes bien que Tsu Chin quiso matar a Jeff por culpa mía" -la voz de ella era trémula pero decidida- "lo sabes, y sin embargo no dices nada… no preguntas. Sólo sonríes con esa expresión tuya que confunde a las personas pero yo ya me cansé de este juego, ya no tienes que ser atento o amable sólo por sacarme información…. por una sola vez no tienes que fingir que te agrado, sólo pregunta…" -sus manos temblaban pero continuó- "pregunta y confesaré"

El joven parpadeó.. ¡estaba realmente pasmado!

- "¿Porqué hablas así?"

- "Porque eres capaz de todo por conseguir lo que quieres, y quizá a ti esto pueda parecerte divertido pero no es mi estilo" -caminó algunos pasos hasta apoyar un brazo sobre una esquina del salón, no muy lejos donde el hechicero estaba- "sólo pregunta…. pregunta de una vez…"

Eriol se puso de pie… ciertamente aquella chica había sido todo un enigma para él pero por una vez en su vida tenía la mente en blanco y sus múltiples preguntas parecían haberse esfumado…

- "Escucha yo sólo…"

- "Te lo haré más fácil" -la muchacha no lo miraba, continuaba en aquella postura, como si no pudiera verle a la cara, su voz trémula y con un leve temblor- "conocí a Tsu Chin cuando tenía 14 años… en una calle de Hong Kong, por supuesto que no sabía que era la reencarnación del Druida Negro y sólo cruzamos algunas palabras…. aunque no lo creas, no lo volví a ver hasta aquella vez que nos viste y ciertamente no soy una espía suya. Lo único que me interesa ahora es que Tao y yo podamos irnos a empezar una nueva vida lejos de aquí y por eso trabajo y ahorro lo más que puedo… nunca pedí estar en medio de este conflicto y ciertamente no quisiera estar aquí ahora pero todo lo que quiero es que mi hermanito esté bien. Nunca quise inmiscuir a Jeff o a alguien en esto"

Ella continuaba allí, con el brazo apoyado contra la pared y ahora el joven estaba a su espalda.

- "¿Cómo supiste del Druida Negro?"

- "La primera vez que leí sobre él, fue en la biblioteca del Concilio cuando todavía era una niña" -aceptó débilmente, se sentía repentinamente exhausta, cansada de todo y muy deprimida- "pero cuando llegué a Japón yo ignoraba que ese sujeto hubiera reencarnado en alguien, entonces sólo pensaba en mi padre y en los Siete del Concilio…. ¡no tenía la menor idea de todo lo que iba a encontrar en este lugar y ciertamente nunca hubiera venido hasta aquí de saber que ese tipo era nuestro verdadero enemigo!"

- "¿Realmente es tu enemigo?"

El joven la miraba fijamente desde su altura y ante aquella pregunta la muchacha se volvió bruscamente, casi enfrentándolo.

- "¡Por supuesto que lo es!" -en sus ojos brillaba algo que bien podrían ser lágrimas- "¿Acaso no está comandando a los Seis?, ¿acaso no trata de confundirme y asustarme haciendo daño a Jeff y los Li que sólo han tenido amabilidades conmigo?, ¿cómo crees que no es mi enemigo si todo lo que quiere es destruirme mientras finge que quiere mi amistad?… no sé que clase de mente retorcida sea la suya pero ciertamente no trabajo para él…. ¡no trabajo para él!" -dijo desesperada- "¡aún su nombre me causa horror!"

Por la mente de la muchacha pasó la vez que charlara con el siamés y no pudo contener un temblor… por supuesto que Hiragizawa no iba a creerle, ¡era una tontería haber ofrecido contárselo todo!… pero estaba exhausta… exhausta y cansada… la charla con Jeff había destrozado sus nervios y lo único que quería era estar sola… ¿cómo iba a creerle alguien?

- "Descuida" -la voz del joven inglés sonó súbitamente cálida y muy cerca- "No sé cómo, pero eso ya lo sé…. sé que no estás de su parte Yoko"

La chica alzó el rostro… era su turno de estar sorprendida.. ¿había dicho que le creía?

_**Anata no namae yokon dara sokode ….. Cuando te llamo por tu nombre**_

_**totsuzen mega sa mesou ….. parece que me despierto**_

_**konnani uma ku yukikko nai … no parece que sea tan fácil**_

_**mata guuzen aerunante … encontrarte otra vez por casualidad**_

Súbitamente ella notó los ojos del joven clavados en su rostro… quizá pudiera finalmente darse cuenta que no estaba mintiendo, quizá….. quizá…

Quizá…..

_**hito gomi no naka watashi to onaji…. en medio de una multitud**_

_**kami shitako dake miteru …. alguien con mi mismo tipo de cabello**_

_**kitto darekawo sagashite runda …. probablemente estas buscando a alguien**_

_**koi no aa-ite kana …. que sea tu futuro amor**_

Un momento… ¿Porqué repentinamente veía aquellos ojos azules tan cerca?.

Sintió entonces algo que le provocó más que miedo. Le dio pánico. Su corazón empezó a latir furiosamente bajo su pecho y súbitamente sintió que casi no podía respirar…

_**mega atashunkan … cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron**_

_**demo sorewa- watashi de … en ese futuro amor que era yo**_

_**uso yo uso, anata kakete kuru …. es mentira, es mentira, flotas hacia mí..**_

- "No quiero hacerte daño… sólo quiero ayudarte" -murmuró él.

Los ojos grises se abrieron ligeramente más de lo normal mientras sus iris parecían temblar…

_**tokimeki no doukasenga …. La fusión con mi corazón**_

_**karadaizyuu wo hashi iteku ….. es como electricidad en mi cuerpo**_

_**BARABARAni naranaiyouni ….. es más fuerte de lo que puedo controlar**_

_**SHIKKARIshi nakucha watashi … entonces tengo que ser fuerte**_

- _"¿Ayudarme?"_- pensó asustada.

_**demo chotto kyouwa chotto …. pero bien, hoy estoy bien**_

_**kimochi ga maigo no koneko ….. aunque me siento como un gatito perdido**_

_**yasashisa de semeraretara …. si me seduces con tu gentileza**_

_**tsui dekushi kanai kamone … simplemente tendré que seguirte**_

_**¡Nyau! …. ¡Miau!**_

El joven no dijo una palabra pero ciertamente no dejaba de mirarla y en un movimiento automático se despojó de los anteojos…. la chiquilla se estremeció ligeramente y procuró retroceder huyendo de aquella mirada, más profunda ahora sin ningún cristal que interfiriera, pero parecía atrapada… tenía las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas y el miedo parecía haberla congelado….

_**ikura nandemo nisugiteru yone … Pero todavía es demasiado parecida**_

_**anata no sono hanashiwa ….. esta historia que me cuentas**_

_**watashi ga yuube, yume no tsuchuude ….. en el sueño que tuve anoche**_

_**iwareta SERIFU ni …. con las palabras que se dijeron allí**_

Desde su postura, Eriol también parecía haberse quedado inmóvil pero podía sentir perfectamente la agitación del frágil cuerpo tan cerca al suyo… su aliento cálido acariciándole casi como algo físico, el suave aroma a violetas y lavanda que parecía emanar de la figura de la chica. Una de sus manos tomó lentamente su barbilla y en ese preciso instante percibió su miedo, su temor… toda aquella angustia contenida durante tanto tiempo pero en su mente sólo estaba su rostro bonito y atemorizado, aquellos ojos almendrados y sombreados por tan largas pestañas, sus labios rojos, húmedos y brillantes….

_**omoi omowaresae suna tsubu no…. Amar y ser amada**_

_**kakuritsu ….. hay una elección**_

_**"demo ne, so no tsubu ga boku dayo" tte …. "pero esta elección soy yo" dices**_

El joven notaba la sangre palpitándole en la cabeza con tal fuerza que se preguntó vagamente si ella la escuchaba también…

- _"Sólo deja que pase… sólo déjate llevar"_ -pensó inclinándose sobre la temblorosa chiquilla – _"no temas.."_

_**tokimeki no dokasenga …. la fusión con mi corazón**_

_**JINJIN itte moeteku …. se consume poco a poco**_

_**ima suguni fuki kesanakya … si no lo apago ahora**_

_**zettai itsu kakizutsuku …. seguro que me hará daño**_

- "¡Tengo que irme a casa!" -gritó la chica moviéndose bruscamente del ángulo donde había estado atrapada con un gesto tan rápido como inesperado- "¡Tao me espera, debo irme a casa!"

_**demo sukoshi hon no sukoshi …. Pero un poco, solo un poco**_

_**kono mama sekkin shitai ….. quiero seguir**_

_**teni mofure rarenainoni …. sin haber sido tocada**_

_**ikinari hikka kenaiyo ….. no puedes sofocarme con fuego**_

_**¡Nyau! … ¡miau!**_

Con un movimiento automático, nacido precisamente de un temor que el joven inglés no comprendía abandonó la suite del hotel casi corriendo, de modo que cuando el muchacho salió de su asombro se encontró a sí mismo confundido y desconcertado en la misma postura y aún con los anteojos en la mano…

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido y por un momento parpadeó aturdido antes de ponerse las gafas nuevamente… aquello era más que inquietante, era … era… insólito. Quizá ninguno de sus amigos en Japón lo sabía, pero nunca se quitaba los anteojos a menos que…

Fuera a besar a una chica.

- _"¿Casi la beso?"_ -se preguntó.

Era una manía, pero ciertamente nunca había sido capaz de besar a una muchacha sin quitárselos antes… por supuesto que había besado a varias chicas con las que había salido en el pasado pero bueno, era diferente. Lo de hace un instante no había sido una cita ni mucho menos, la verdad es que había sido tan repentino que no sabía como catalogarlo…

- "¡Ya sé porqué te gusta esa canción Byakko, todo por los maullidos gatunos!" -chilló Spi desde la otra habitación- "¡gata!".

- "Pues yo ya tuve bastante.." -se quejaba Nakuru- "mi voz necesita descansar y…" -pasó por la salita del piano de su creador y lo encontró allí mismo con una expresión muy peculiar en el rostro apuesto- "¡que bueno que llegaste!.. Jeff está en su habitación pero tengo algo muy interesante y divertido que contarte…"

- "¿En serio?" -sonrió disimulando su desconcierto- "bien, ¿puede ser más tarde?" -Nakuru frunció el ceño, normalmente su creador siempre estaba dispuesto a escucharla y no le daba excusas- "a todo eso, ¿que era aquello?"

- "¡Oh nada!, sólo una canción que Byakko me hizo ensayar.. tu sabes, tengo tantos talentos.." -añadió- "por cierto, tus padres se van pasado mañana… esa chica amiga de tu madre te llamó por teléfono y…"

La guardiana se incomodó más aún al notar que su creador no la escuchaba nuevamente pues ya se había marchado hacia la habitación de Jeff….

- "¿Cómo te sientes amigo?" -le saludó el hechicero al llegar.

- "Bien…. gracias a mi buena suerte sin duda" -replicó el agente que parecía realmente pensativo – "supongo que debo tener más cuidado con las curvas de las carreteras en el futuro…"

- "Oye…"

- "¡Ya sé lo que vas a decir! y no quiero oírlo Eriol, la culpa fue toda mía…. sabes que conduzco de prisa y…"

- "Hablé con Yoko hace un instante" -le interrumpió poniéndose serio- "y ella aceptó la participación de la reencarnación del Druida Negro en tu accidente"

Jeff miró inquisitivamente a su amigo por unos instantes y luego suspiró antes de continuar.

- "No quiero hablar más de ese asunto. Sé que no confías en ella pero no es culpa suya…. sólo quiero que eso quede claro ¿de acuerdo?"

El joven inglés permaneció en silencio por unos instantes y luego asintió con un gesto, pero cuando estaba por salir de la habitación añadió:

- "No sé donde lo escuché pero creo que mis padres se marchan del país. Quizá lo mejor sería que volvieras a Europa con ellos, yo te hice venir aquí y no quisiera…."

- "Descuida. Ya había decidido que no me quedaría mucho tiempo más aquí."

- "Me alegra mucho que coincidamos en eso" -sonrió comprensivamente abriendo la puerta- "… en este momento mi amigo, Montecarlo o la misma Irlanda son lo mejor para ti"

Jeff asintió… estaba súbitamente serio.

- "Sí, por eso aprovecharé mi condición y pediré una licencia para ir a Irlanda. ¿Sabes?, le comenté a Yoko algo sobre mis padres y…"

Con la puerta abierta, Eriol se detuvo en seco.

- "¿Ahora incluir a tus padres es una nueva táctica?"

- "¿Quien dice que es una táctica?" -el rostro de Jeff estaba realmente muy serio y tenia fruncidas las cejas- "le hablé a ella de mis padres porque… " -hizo una leve pausa- "le pedí a Yoko que viniera conmigo a Irlanda….. le acabo de decir que quiero que empiece una nueva vida conmigo y por supuesto que con su hermano…. en Irlanda… y no es una broma"

- "Pero.. ¿qué le pasa?, ¡Eriol no quiere escucharme!" -se quejaba Nakuru en otra habitación.

Eriol miraba al agente con el rostro más pálido que nunca.

* * *

><p>- "¡Felicidades, felicidades!"<p>

- "¡Muchas felicidades!" -dijeron todos al unísono.

- "Pero yo… yo…" -dudó Sakura- "… la verdad yo no esperaba…"

- "Siempre es maravillosa la llegada de un bebé Sakura" -decía Yukito con una amplia sonrisa y alcanzándole un pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta- "entonces imagínate lo que tenemos que celebrar.."

- "Esto es bastante divertido…" -reía Mei Ling- " ¡podemos decir que la sucesión del Clan Li está verdaderamente asegurada..!"

La pobre muchacha estaba verdaderamente asustada pero se espantó más aún cuando notó que Hin Lu contemplaba el bulto con una amplia sonrisa…..

- "Gracias a usted, el clan está totalmente a salvo.. se parece mucho a mi señor"

- "¿Qué?"

En ese preciso instante un gran escándalo se hizo sentir y todos los comentarios fueron apagados por llanto infantil. Precisamente entonces su padre, Yukito, Mei Ling, Tomoyo y Hin Lu tomaron aquellos bultos en sus brazos y los acercaron a la atónita muchacha..

- "Creo que los cinco tienen hambre.." -murmuró Shaoran en ese instante.

- "¡¿CINCO?" -gritó espantada- "¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

La puerta de su habitación se abrió bruscamente y Yukito, Fujitaka Kinomoto y Kero ingresaron con expresión angustiada en sus rostros, expresión que no varió en lo más mínimo al ver la cara de absoluto terror de la muchacha..

- "¿Que sucede Sakura?"

- "¿Estás bien hija?"

- "¿Que tienes Sakurita?"

La pobre chica todavía respiraba agitadamente… ¡había sido un sueño!… ¡un sueño en el que tenía cinco bebés!… no uno, ni dos ni tres… ¡CINCO!. Pero volvió a la realidad al notar las expresiones angustiadas de su familia alrededor de su cama.

¡Por supuesto que no podía contarles su sueño!

Tal vez había sido una pesadilla tener cinco bebés a la vez, pero ciertamente el médico había dicho muy claramente que estaba embarazada. ¡Y ni siquiera se lo había dicho a Shaoran!.. ¿cómo iba a hablar de algo así con su familia?.

El ruido del teléfono la sacó de sus cavilaciones y Yukito informó que Touya deseaba hablar con su hermana..

- "Oye monstruo… ¿sucede algo?"

- "¿EHH?" -sus dedos temblaban al tocar el auricular- "no, ¿porqué lo preguntas hermano?

- "Eso no es asunto tuyo" -gruñó disimulando el mal presentimiento que había tenido aquella noche en medio de su guardia nocturna en el hospital- ".. sólo llamé porque estaba aburrido… ¡bueno, duérmete!"

La joven suspiró al cortar la comunicación pero aún Yukito, Fujitaka y Kero la miraban con preocupación. De modo que después de tranquilizar a los suyos -algo que no fue nada fácil- la muchacha hundió su cabeza en la almohada dudando si podría volver a conciliar el sueño en lo que aún quedaba de la noche… ciertamente Tomoyo le había hecho ver que lo primero que debía hacer era decírselo a Shaoran pero no sabía como lo haría…

Si cuando le llamó por teléfono para acordar una cita había tartamudeado tanto que el joven chino se había inquietado…

¡Y por supuesto que tenía motivos para inquietarse!

Ciertamente nunca habían hablado de lo ocurrido en casa de la abuela la noche de la fiesta de Chiharu, era como un acuerdo tácito… quizá Shaoran no lo recordaba pero… ¿y si no lo recordaba?, ¿que iba a hacer?. La pobre muchacha abrazó a su almohada sintiéndose asustada… ¿cómo decírselo?

- "¡ESO NO PUEDE SER, ES IMPOSIBLE!" -Shaoran estaba verdaderamente espantado y tanto Hin Lu como Megumi y Wei, que estaban cerca, casi saltaron del susto esa mañana- "¡no puede ser!"

- "Pero… ¿es tan serio?" -se preocupó el novio de Mei Ling- "yo creí que…."

- "Escucha Hin Lu" -le dijo muy serio- "por favor, envíale esta información por fax a Hiragizawa de inmediato y dile que le veré por la noche o que me llame por teléfono, me voy en este momento a la Mansión Imonoyama a hablar con los Dragones del Cielo…. ¡esto es demasiado!"

Apresurado y sin decir una palabra más, el joven Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente abandonó el hermoso departamento con una expresión realmente angustiada…

- "Pues… ¿qué le sucede a mi señor creador?" -murmuró Megumi, que tenía el plumero en las manos y como de costumbre buscaba inexistentes motas de polvo en los rincones- "parecía realmente preocupado y yo creí que con lo que supimos en esa mansión aquella tarde, ya era definitivo…."

- "¡Por los dioses!" -gimió Hin Lu al leer el contenido del sobre sellado que Ieran Li había enviado a su hijo por un correo especial y que acababa de llegar esa misma mañana- "¡es imposible!"

Wei y Megumi intercambiaron miradas preocupadas mientras el secretario enviaba el fax al hotel de Eriol…

- "Recuerdan perfectamente la profecía del fin de los tiempos ¿verdad?" -les dijo al anciano y a la guardiana, que le observaban con interés- "ciertamente es muy antigua y ha aparecido en todas las culturas de la humanidad desde siempre pero….. pero.."

- "Pero.. ¿qué?" -preguntó Wei.

- "Los pergaminos que tenemos de la profecía en el Concilio son ciertamente difusos, pero mucho más aclaratorios que los del resto del mundo…. y especifican claramente que el lugar será Tokyo… o Edo, como lo llamaban antiguamente. Especifica que la batalla será en una construcción moderna y roja, que aún no había sido construída en su época pero que ocuparía el lugar del centro de poder más fuerte de la ciudad…"

- "La torre de Tokyo…" -susurró Wei.

- "Pero todo eso mi señor ya lo sabía" -susurró Megumi.

- "Lo que nunca supimos, y nos acabamos de enterar es que la persona que escribió aquellos detalles tan específicos era el mismísimo Soté De Danann… el Druida Negro"

- "¿QUEEEEEEE?"

- "¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?" -gritó Mei Ling, que acababa de llegar al salón particular de su primo, muy preocupada al haberse cruzado con él al ingresar y notar su expresión- "¿fue el Druida Negro quien dejó aquellos detalles sobre la profecía?, ¿acaso él también fue uno de los que pudo verla?, ¿porqué no lo supimos antes Hin Lu?"

El secretario se dejó caer en su butaca, realmente asustado.

- "De Danann era famoso por usar sus runas y visualizar el futuro con mucha precisión" -suspiró recordando su investigación- "hay un cuento que dice que él "vió" que el clan Lao alguna vez intentaría destruir al clan Li" -el rostro de Mei Ling palideció de espanto- "por supuesto que en esa época aquello fue considerado ridículo pero ya ven que tenía razón…"

- "¿También supo de este conflicto del final de los tiempos?" -susurró Megumi.

- "¿Porqué no lo supimos antes Hin Lu?" -preguntó Wei muy serio.

- "Esta es una profecía vieja señor Wei" -replicó el secretario- "y hemos tenido diversas fuentes de información de todo el mundo pero algunos de los viejos pergaminos del Concilio se quemaron en los terremotos y desastres que azotaron Hong Kong cuando Lead Clow aún vivía.. justamente en el enfrentamiento que tuvo con De Danann…. cuando le arrebató su poder" -suspiró- "uno de los lugares más afectados por los desastres fue la residencia del Druida Negro en Hong Kong… por supuesto que el sujeto al ser vencido huyó de Oriente y el Concilio confiscó todo lo que quedó útil…"

- "Los archivos del Druida Negro debieron entonces haberse integrado al Concilio…" -murmuró Wei pensativamente- "supongo que por el mal estado en que quedarían no estaban muy claros.."

- "Exacto señor Wei" -asintió el joven chino- "el tipo casi no dejó más que objetos… muy pocas cosas…. sin embargo lo único escrito que dejó quedó guardado y archivado entre los pergaminos que hablaban del fin de los tiempos… ¡ha sido un verdadero milagro que la señora Li haya logrado seguir su antigüedad hasta localizar al verdadero autor!"

- "El Druida Negro…" -susurró Mei Ling.

- "Con razón mi señor creador fue a la Mansión Imonoyama…." -susurró Megumi- "aunque imagino que al señor Hiragizawa le va a dar un gran susto cuando sepa esto… ¡ni que decir de la señorita Sakura!"

- _"Y a Yoko"_ -pensó Mei Ling intercambiando miradas de preocupación con su novio, que compartía su temor- _"la reencarnación de ese tipo la está persiguiendo… ¡es espantoso!"_

- "¿Querías hablarme de algo Nakuru?" -preguntaba Eriol en ese instante, tratando de quitarse de la mente lo ocurrido con Yoko y viendo que su guardiana lo esperaba al salir de su despacho- "¿que sucede?"

Nakuru alborotó muy emocionada…

- "¡Eriol, no vas a creerlo!.. se trata de…"

- "¡Eriol, Eriol!" -interrumpió Spinel, con un papel en la mano- "¡mira esto!, ¡es sobre el Druida!"

El joven inglés contuvo a Nakuru con un gesto y después de leer el papel abandonó el hotel de inmediato…

- "¡QUE INJUSTO!"- protestó Nakuru encarándose con Spinel- " ¡LO ARRUINASTE!"

- " ¿Qué hice yo?"

- "¡Tenía algo muy importante que contarle!, ¡que inoportuno eres!" -gritó molesta.

* * *

><p>- <em>"Si de complicaciones hablamos tenemos bastantes"<em> -pensó Tomoyo paseándose nerviosamente en su habitación en casa de su madre- _"pero esto… esto va a ocasionar un verdadero alboroto y lo peor es que a Touya… ¡oh a Touya le va a dar un ataque!… sólo espero que.."_

La joven diseñadora suspiró con expresión angustiada pero en ese preciso instante su madre ingresó a su habitación haciendo mucho ruido.

- "¡Oh hija!… ¿sabes la maravillosa noticia?"

- "¿Noticia?" -casi saltó- "¿de qué noticia hablas madre?"

- "¡Mis acciones han subido casi cinco puntos en la bolsa de Londres querida!" -alborotó Sonomi- "¿acaso no sabes lo que eso significa?… las cosas con la revista que estás poniendo en marcha podrían hacerse desde Inglaterra o quizá desde Norteamérica… ¡sería verdaderamente estupendo Tomoyo!, ¡eso sería perfecto para ti!"

- "¡Madre!" -suspiró mirándola- "ya te había dicho que la revista la pienso editar aquí en Japón y no en Hong Kong, Inglaterra, o Norteamérica…" -sonrió con tristeza comprendiendo el motivo por el que su madre deseaba ahora que saliera del país- "¿no te parece que cada vez me tratas de enviar mas lejos?, ¿ Hong Kong no te parece lo suficientemente apartado?"

- "¡Pero hija mía es que tienes que comprender!, ¡ese hombre no te conviene para nada!"

- "Madre por favor…" -susurró.

- "Escucha Tomoyo…" -el ceño de Sonomi se acentuó al pensar en Touya Kinomoto abrazando a su hija.. ¡casi podía visualizarlo!- "voy a tratar de ser lo más fría posible en mis opiniones contra ese…. ese tipo" -casi masticó la palabra- "aunque la verdad es que ¡todo lo tiene en contra!… mira, fuera del asunto que es un condenado pervertido, es un sujeto sarcástico y desagradable, obsesivamente celoso y malhumorado…"

- "Por favor madre, no sigas" -susurró débilmente- "yo sé que sólo tratas de ayudarme pero no puedo evitar sentir esto por él…. y lo intenté" -suspiró- "¿no puedes comprender lo feliz que me siento al estar a su lado? ¿saber que quiere casarse conmigo?. No con la diseñadora famosa o con el dinero que poseo, sinó por mí misma, por ser quien soy. Posiblemente las cosas no sean tan fáciles y sé que no lo serán pero si él quiere estar conmigo no voy a dejarlo madre…. ¿no puedes entender que realmente lo amo?" -estaba a punto de llorar- "¿acaso nunca experimentaste algo así?"

Sonomi palideció y Tomoyo supo que por defender su relación había sido demasiado directa con Sonomi.

- "¡Oh madre lo siento!"

- "No, no querida" -ahora era la empresaria quien estaba pensativa- "creo que esto fue mi culpa" -añadió después de un leve silencio- "pensabas en Keitaro Daidouji, ¿verdad?"

La muchacha suspiró sin decir lo que pensaba… ella había sido la causa final del fin del matrimonio Daidouji, pero Sonomi murmuró:

- "No quiero que te sientas culpable por eso nunca más" -le dijo- "es cierto que le quise mucho pero aquello terminó y no tuviste nada que ver. Si te he de ser realmente sincera el hombre que te dió su apellido no era la persona que realmente he amado en mi vida…." -había un dejo de increíble melancolía en la empresaria al continuar- "lo supe cuando volví a ver… a aquella persona de forma casual. Y tú eras todavía una niña"

La chica levantó la vista con rapidez y su mirada se encontró con la de su madre, cuyas mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al notar la verdad pintada en el rostro de su hija….

- "Tú ya lo sabes… ¿verdad querida?"

- "Yo…. no creí…." -dudó la muchacha.

- "Supongo que esas cosas pasan a veces… y te creo cuando dices que no se pueden evitar" -había cierta resignación en Sonomi- "¿quién podría decirlo de mí verdad?"

- "¿Nunca se lo..?"

- "¡Por supuesto que no!" -le interrumpió- "la persona que él amó también era muy querida para mí, ¿crees que podría atreverme a aspirar a un puesto que sólo le pertenece a ella?… ¡eso nunca!" -continuó melancólica- "Yo sé que sólo me aprecia y que vive de sus recuerdos felices con ella. Yo estoy contenta porque te tengo a ti, siempre me dije que tú eras suficiente para hacerme feliz. Supongo que por eso es que me niego a dejarte ir"

Ante aquella confesión, su hija pareció triste.

- "Fue duro de enfrentar en el pasado… pero estoy bien, descuida" -le sonrió Sonomi- "supongo que alguna vez tú tenías que saberlo…. aunque por supuesto será nuestro secreto ¿verdad?"

- "Sabes que sí"

- "Bien, pero… ni creas que aprobaré nunca a ese hombre" -se irritó de nuevo- "… ¡no importa que sea su…!" -se interrumpió a sí misma- "¡ni siquiera puedo decirlo!.. ¡no se parece en nada a él!"

Tomoyo sonrió con dulzura.

- "Creo que tiene el mismo carácter que tú" -rió la chica- "y supongo que en cierta forma ese temperamento estaba en la familia de la señora Nadeshiko aunque ella ciertamente no lo tenía" -Sonomi frunció el ceño con enojo y Tomoyo pensó que pese a ser sólo su sobrino, Touya se le parecía mucho- "Estoy segura que ustedes dos llegarán a apreciarse con el tiempo… quizá un poquito"

- "¡Eso jamás!, ¡y no quiero que estés sola con ese pervertido ni un solo instante!"

La muchacha se sonrojó y su mirada azul se deslizó por su bolso de mano para después contemplar el reloj de su habitación pensando…. en lo que Sakura debería estar pasando en ese momento al hablar con Li….

- "¡Oh Sakura, en verdad que no tienes idea de lo que está pasando!, ¡no vas a creerlo!"

- "¿En serio?" -susurró la muchacha mirando como el joven la saludaba en aquel alto mirador de la torre de Tokyo con expresión nerviosa- "¿realmente lo crees?"

- "Es increíble que me hayas citado justamente en este lugar… en la torre de Tokyo" -replicó su novio llevándola hacia una zona apartada del observatorio donde había algunas salitas privadas- "¡es realmente increíble lo que voy a decirte!, ¡y yo que creí que había agotado mi capacidad de sorprenderme con lo que nos pasó la primera vez que vimos a los Dragones del Cielo!"

- "Yo…. bueno, creo que todavía queda algo que te sorprenderá" -susurró la chica sentándose frente al joven chino- "es algo sobre nosotros.."

- "Aún no puedo creer que este lugar con tan hermosa vista sea tan importante" -comentó pensativamente sin notar que las rodillas de su novia chica empezaban a temblar pese a que ella mantenía una aparente calma- "y no sólo para nosotros Sakura… justamente lo que te voy a decir te dejará sin habla"

- "¿Apostamos?"

El joven parpadeó.

- "A ver, vamos a ver… ya veremos quién tiene las noticias más serias aquí" -sonrió con una paciencia que sólo tenía para ella mientras la muchacha quedaba extasiada con su gesto por un segundo- "¿que sucede?, ¿que querías decirme?"

Sakura suspiró profundamente. Había pasado una noche realmente espantosa pero después de tanta angustia había decidido decírselo directamente, aunque no sabía como empezar…

- "Yo….." -se sonrojó- "di.. dime Shaoran… ¿recuerdas la fiesta de Chiharu?… la que hicimos en casa de tu abuela.."

El joven sonrió nuevamente. ¡Por supuesto!… quizá estaba siendo muy duro con ella, todas las chicas siempre querían romanticismo en los preparativos a su boda pero es que en verdad no era su culpa haberse enterado de algo tan serio esa mañana…

- "Sakura… lo siento, sé que no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para nosotros pero es que lo que supe esta mañana…"

- "¿Recuerdas que nos quedamos dormidos allí… los dos?" -susurró la chica débilmente.

La imaginación del joven voló y el muchacho tosió para disimular su incomodidad.

- "Sakura por favor, te lo suplico… este no es…"

- "¡Shaoran por favor sólo escucha!" -le miró directamente a los ojos y el joven chino parpadeó nuevamente- " ¿acaso no has tenido algunos… "sueños" sobre lo que …. lo que "pasó" esa noche..?"

- "¿Sueños?"

El color fue subiendo lentamente por el rostro del joven.

- "Sueños sobre… lo que…"

¡Ahora sí que el joven estaba morado de tanto sonrojo!

- "¡Sakura por favor no es momento para mis pervertidas fantasías que no sé cómo llegaron a tus oídos!" -se espantó totalmente sofocado y avergonzado- "por favor…. realmente no sé que decirte o cómo lo supiste…." -trató de recobrar la calma y soltó sus noticias casi sin respirar- "lo que yo quería decirte es que quién escribió específicamente que la torre de Tokyo iba a ser el lugar del conflicto del fin de los tiempos… ¡fue el mismísimo Druida Negro!"

Sakura quedó muda por un instante, pero … ¿y su noticia?.

- "Ah… vaya… es en verdad increíble… pero.." -respondió mecánicamente pero le miró a los ojos tratando de reunir el valor- "¿dices entonces que tú también has soñado con lo de esa noche?"

El pobre joven se estrujó la cabeza con las manos con vergüenza y sin comprender porqué ella insistía tanto en el tema.

- "Sakura… ¡lo juro!…. creo que mi cerebro no me hace mucho caso últimamente… no es algo que yo quiera pensar… sólo lo pienso y recuerdo el sueño y.." -la información llegó finalmente a su confundida mente- " ¿dijiste "también has soñado"?.."

- "Es que… no fue un sueño Shaoran" -la muchacha le miraba fijamente, sus ojos verdes más brillantes que nunca, su rostro sonrojado, con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota sobre la cabeza- "nosotros… realmente lo hicimos porque…. porque.."

El joven la miraba incrédulo.

- "Voy a tener un bebé"

La mente del joven Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros se detuvo en seco. Todas las cosas parecieron detenerse a su alrededor, aún hasta pareció olvidarse de respirar…. la sola idea de haber estado _**"de **__**esa forma"**_ con Sakura ya era bastante increíble para él, después de todo era un sueño… un sueño muy específico y maravilloso, irreal…. imposible de considerarlo siquiera pero…

¡Un bebé!

Aquella adorable muchacha de brillantes ojos verdes, dulce sonrisa y encantadora y gentil figura… ¿había sido realmente suya?… es más.. ¡¿estaba esperando un bebé de él?..

- "¿Shaoran?" -la voz de Sakura denotaba preocupación- "¿estás bien?…"

- "¿Eh?"

Sólo entonces notó que se había sentado de golpe y que sudaba frío mientras temblaba inconteniblemente…..

- "¿Estás bien?" -repitió la chica.

La noticia ingresó entonces finalmente en su cabeza, y el asombro, la alegría y la felicidad estallaron casi en su corazón súbitamente y sólo atinó a besar las manos de la muchacha que le miraba asombrada para seguidamente abrazarla con toda su fuerza y hasta levantarla en vilo en sus brazos y girar con ella mientras la pobre chica empezaba a marearse…

Algunas personas que pasaban sonreían al ver la escena….

Un chico y una chica… jóvenes, que se querían… y seguramente estaban celebrando algo porque el joven no dejaba de girar con la muchacha en sus brazos… el sol en lo alto de la Torre de Tokyo…

Una pareja normal… como miles… como cualquiera.

- "¡Shaoran!, ¡por favor detente!" -gimió la muchacha.

- "¡Sakura, Sakura!.. ¡no puedo creerlo!" -dijo cuando finalmente la sintió aferrada a su cuello tratando de controlar el vértigo- "no sé que decirte ni lo que hago… sólo sé que… que…." -las palabras salían atropelladamente de su boca- "que no puedo creerlo… que…. que …. un bebé…. un hijo contigo… ¡no puedo creerlo!"

La chica lo abrazó con fuerza sintiendo entonces los rápidos latidos de su corazón muy cerca al suyo…. como aquella noche…

- "Estaba… estaba preocupada…. temí que te desmayarías cuando lo dije" -susurró.

- "Creo que hasta dejé de respirar" -sonrió- "… ¡un bebé!, ¡un bebé!" -repitió besando los cabellos de la muchacha casi con reverencia- "¡Sakura, Sakura!, ¡es increíble!… yo mismo creí que esa noche…"

La muchacha escondió su rostro colorado en su pecho.

- "Lo sé, yo también"

- "Lo siento Sakura… debes haber estado muy asustada cuando lo supiste" -le dijo acomodándose finalmente con ella en las butacas del lugar y bajando los ojos con remordimiento- "todo esto es hermoso… pero inesperado y es mi culpa, si yo no me hubiera aprovechado….."

La chica puso un dedo sobre su boca…. tenía el rostro casi morado de vergüenza.

- "Te recuerdo que fuimos ambos…." -susurró- "ciertamente estábamos algo… relajados" -el rostro de su novio estaba igual de sonrojado que el suyo- "pero tú me diste la oportunidad de decir "no"… y yo dije que sí quería"

El muchacho suspiró y rodeó su talle mientras la voz de la chica era temblorosa…

- "Yo creí…. bueno, todo fue tan irreal y nuevo…. que cuando desperté ví a la abuela envolviéndome con una manta y empujándome para llevarme con mi hermano…" -dudó acalorada- "yo estaba…. bueno, tenía mi ropa de siempre otra vez, tú no estabas a mi lado.. estaba confundida y recordé que había bebido.. asumí que había estado soñando…"

- "A mí me ocurrió algo parecido" -confesó él- "en un momento estabas dormida en mis brazos, tan hermosa y dulce… y al instante siguiente Wei me estaba ayudando a levantarme diciéndome que Yamazaki se casaba en unas horas" -tenía una gota sobre la cabeza- "..claro que quien me llevó a mi habitación fue Hin Lu y…"

La mente de ambos chicos funcionó al unísono..

¡La abuela y Hin Lu!

- "¿Crees que ellos lo sepan?" -susurró la chica tratando de ocultar su rostro entre sus manos.

- "Dudo que estén más seguros de lo que pasó que nosotros mismos hasta ahora.." -replicó el joven, pensando en mil torturas para su secretario- "aunque ahora tenemos que pensar en otras cosas.."

Ambos muchachos contemplaron el atardecer desde la torre de Tokyo, sintiéndose súbitamente felices de estar juntos pero a la vez preocupados…

Devastadoramente angustiados….

- "Ya sé" -asintió ella temblando- "pero… ¿qué vamos a hacer?, ¿cómo se lo vamos a decir a todos?"

- "No tengo la menor idea…. en este momento estoy pensando pero no se me ocurre nada.. ¿alguien más lo sabe?"

- "Tomoyo" -aceptó la chica- "ella me acompañó al médico…. creí que era un problema estomacal o tal vez mucha tensión… cierto que tuve retrasos pero no se me ocurrió…"

El joven suspiró.

- "Bien, no importa. Necesitaremos de la ayuda de Daidouji después de todo, y ella no hablará antes de tiempo" -empezó a ponerse nervioso- "¿el doctor no era tu…?"

- "¡No claro que no!… yo no tenía idea de lo que pasaba pero Tomoyo no quería preocupar a mi hermano y fuimos a un médico amigo de su madre…"

Shaoran resopló con alivio.

- "No imagino algo peor que esta noticia como chisme.." -dijo sudando.

- "¡Achisss!" -estornudó Nakuru muy irritada por no haber podido contárselo a Eriol desde el día anterior- "¡que horror ahora parece que estoy por pillar un resfrío!"

- "¿Y eso te enfada?" -murmuró Megumi, que estaba visitando a la guardiana por sugerencia de Spinel- "has estado muy enojada desde ayer.. ¿qué sucede?"

- "¡Tengo una gran noticia que contar y me he prometido a mí misma que la primera persona a quien se lo diga será mi creador!"

- "¿Y entonces?"

- "¡Eriol me ha estado ignorando!" -protestó irritada.

Megumi, Byakko y Spinel se encogieron de hombros mientras Nakuru iba a buscar un termómetro.. ¿estaría enferma?.. ¿porqué había estornudado?..

En la torre de Tokyo dos preocupados jóvenes contemplaban el atardecer pensando frenéticamente….

- "¿Ya se te ocurrió algo?"

- "Nada.. ¿y a ti?"

- "Peor… no sé como reuní el valor de decírtelo… ¿cómo se lo diremos a todos?"

- "Al igual que tú… no lo sé"

Y había una nota de pánico en ambos al confesarlo.

* * *

><p>Ayame Sato caminó por los pasillos débilmente. Su condición aún era delicada pero los médicos recomendaban que empezara a tener actividad y la joven profesora estaba contenta de ver por fin a Rei, aunque estaba inquieta por Yukito.<p>

El profesor había estado realmente aturdido el día anterior. Había vuelto casi con tres horas de retraso y para alguien como él, ¡era insólito!… ciertamente Aya había estado muy preocupada pero las palabras del maestro no habían contribuido mucho a tranquilizarla..

- _"Fue mi otra personalidad Ayame"_ -dijo confuso- _"se manifestó en mí pero lo peor es que siento que está preocupado… aunque no me ha dicho el motivo pero aunque él no quiera, vendré a verte mañana"_

El día había terminado pero Yukito no había venido y al ver a su pequeño sobrino, durmiendo y conectado a aquellas máquinas que mantenían su corazoncito funcionado quiso llorar, pero súbitamente notó entonces una sombra alada cerca de la ventana. ¡Vaya!, de una manera u otra, Yukito estaba allí…. y sin pensarlo, la muchacha abrió la ventana y se apoyó en el alféizar antes de empezar a ascender…. súbitamente el frío la hizo temblar y su debilidad le jugó una mala pasada cuando notó la mano de Yue sosteniéndola y llevándola a seguridad tan de prisa que la dejó muda….

- "Gracias…. te… lo agradezco" -le dijo al silencioso guardián, que había vuelto a su inactividad inicial y seguía contemplando la luna, inmóvil- ".. ¿eres Yue verdad?"

El aludido no contestó.

- "Ya te había visto en una ocasión…. pero siempre me sorprendes" -continuó muy tranquila, como si el alado ser no estuviera ignorándola- "ahora que te veo más de cerca veo que te pareces mucho a mi sobrinito… mucho más crecido y con alas por supuesto…" -dudó- "pero Yukito tenía razón, estás preocupado"

Yue no movió un músculo.

- "Contemplar las estrellas y la luna a veces es lo mejor para desahogar una angustia y más cuando no quieres compartirla con nadie… pero es extraño ¿verdad?" -añadió melancólicamente- "nacemos y amamos a los que nos rodea… es inevitable. Pero el tiempo pasa y se van, se van lejos… a veces a un viaje feliz, otras a uno eterno; pero cuando te sientes cansado y herido, perdido y confuso encuentras a alguien que te recuerda a los que quisiste en el pasado que se convierte en un símbolo de ese pasado que amamos.." -sus ojos casi se llenaron de lágrimas mirando la ventana de Rei- "y no queremos que nadie le haga daño… que no sufra al igual que las personas que ahora sí son realmente importantes para uno…¡pero tomar una decisión sobre aquellos que amamos y quien nos recuerda algo es tan angustioso!…."

- "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Los ojos llorosos de Aya se abrieron sorprendidos y al girar la cabeza se encontró con las hermosas facciones del guardián observándola con interés….

La maestra sonrió enjugando sus lágrimas.

- "Lo siento, hablaba de mí" -dijo aturdida- "pensaba en mi sobrino… representa mucho para mí, es la única familia que tengo ¿sabes?. Mi madre murió cuando iba aún a la escuela y mi padre se fue al extranjero.. allí fundó otra familia. El padre de Rei era lo único que quedaba de nuestro viejo hogar" -suspiró- "sé muy bien que Rei no es mi hermano pero cuando veo su carita no puedo menos que recordar los hermosos momentos vividos.." -sonrió- "aunque no se parece físicamente a mi hermano, es muy parecido a su madre… supongo que es lo él que representa"

El guardián miró a la muchacha aún con mayor asombro a cada palabra que ésta pronunciaba. Sabía que el joven Eriol no era el mismo Clow pero representaba el recuerdo de su creador y justamente por ello era que no estaba seguro de cómo proceder. Su dueña era lo más importante para él pero lo que acababa de descubrir en relación a Kai Sung Sheng lo tenía confundido por lo que implicaba… la vida de su dueña, sus amigos y el muchacho que tenía los recuerdos de Clow dependía mucho de su silencio y aunque había tenido que dejar a Yukito manifestarse la noche anterior y durante el día, aquella noche estaba todavía confundido… no sabía cómo proceder.

- _"¿Te das cuenta de lo que podría pasar?" _-la voz de Yoko sonaba en su cabeza- _"¡sabes muy bien que todo estaría perdido!_,"

- "¿Aún extrañas eso verdad?… supongo que aquella persona que recuerdas con nostalgia fue alguien especial" -Ayame continuó ya que el alado ser se había hundido nuevamente en el silencio- "¿sabes?, ahora que mi hermano también murió pienso mucho en mi padre… aunque él se olvidó de mí hace mucho tiempo"

Yue entornó los ojos con tristeza… Su padre… Ahora tenía a su dueña y era sin discusión lo más importante para él pero… su padre….

- "¿Sabes porqué extraño mucho esas cosas?" -continuó la muchacha- "creo que es porque entonces era parte de algo… alguien cuidaba de mí, ¿no te pasa algo así?"

- "¿A mí?" -la miró por un instante.

- "Sí. Supongo que la persona de tus recuerdos era alguien que cuidaba de ti, como lo hace un hermano o un padre…. es uno de los inconvenientes de crecer ¿no?"

El guardián miró a la muchacha aturdido por la forma en que parecía leer en lo más profundo de su mente y por momento dejó de pensar en Sakura y Clow para recordar lo que Yukito sentía por la maestra y que ciertamente él no compartía… se puso de pie y miró a la joven por un instante antes de contestar decididamente:

- "No volveremos a vernos… pero gracias" -dijo gélidamente a modo de despedida.

- "¿Vas a hacer que te sellen?" -le interrumpió la profesora.

El guardián no contestó e hizo un gesto para ayudarla a volver a su habitación.

- "Es una pena…" -dijo la chica con sonrisa triste- "ojalá alguna vez puedas encontrar algún momento en que no seas sólo un protector, un guardián… sinó que te protejan a ti también. A veces, por muy fuertes que seamos, todos necesitamos que alguien nos proteja… hasta tú. ¿no lo sabías?"

Aquello era para Yue un insólito descubrimiento.. pero ¿que caso tenía?… Clow, su padre, había muerto hace mucho y su deber era proteger a su querida dueña, además el silencio de la joven Yoko era quizá la única forma de proteger a Sakura, al joven Li, a la reencarnación de Clow y a todos.

¡Sakura!

Si, la vida de Sakura estaba también en juego…. pero.. ¿y Yukito?. Porque si sellaba su poder.. ¿cómo podía proteger a los demás?

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente por la tarde Sakura se encontraba frente al espejo en uno de los ángulos de la salita de su casa pensando casi frenéticamente. Hacía casi tres horas que Shaoran había tenido que dirigirse a casa de su abuela -el pobre chico estaba sudando frío pero después de haber permanecido despierto la noche anterior, pero estaba decidido a darle la noticia para poder además "matar" a su secretario por haberle ocultado algunas cosas- aunque la joven Maestra de cartas todavía no sabía cómo decírselo a su padre…<p>

- "Tú piensa en una forma… yo estaré contigo y se lo diremos juntos, es mi responsabilidad" -había dicho Shaoran, antes de marcharse- "me vá a dar mucha vergüenza con tu padre…. con toda la confianza que me tenía.. me siento atrozmente culpable… espera a que regrese"

¡Pobre Shaoran!

La muchacha miró nuevamente el reloj y suspiró. Su novio le había suplicado que pensara en algo pero después de casi tres horas…..

Tenía la mente en blanco.

- "¿Que hago?" -murmuró contemplando su figura en el espejo- "no es algo fácil de decir" -unió sus manos en un gesto de súplica y trató de ensayar ante el espejo- "a ver: "papá, ¡ha ocurrido algo espantoso, te juro que ..!" -negó con la cabeza- "no.. no, eso no es justo. Posiblemente pensaría que Shaoran es un depravado y no fue su culpa…" -dudó de nuevo y se miró a sí misma en el cristal con una sonrisa- "¡papá a que no adivinas…!" -negó con la cabeza frenéticamente- "¡oh no, no!, no es un chisme ni algo que pueda decir así… pero quizá…" -se estrujó la cabeza con las manos, más nerviosa que nunca- "tampoco puedo decirle que ambos nos tomamos un afrodisíaco en una fiesta y que… bueno…. solo pasó. Igual no fue sólo culpa de Shaoran, también mía… y de esa bebida…."

La pobre muchacha se paseó ante el espejo mientras sus nervios aumentaban a cada instante…

- "Al menos cuento con Tomoyo para el momento de decírselo a mi hermano…" -se desesperó pero prefirió no pensar en la reacción de Touya y continuó su monólogo- "tampoco lo puedo decir como si fuera una broma.. ¿sabes papá?, nos tomamos una bebida y ahora estoy esperando un bebé… bien, no es que no me acuerde de lo que pasó pero Shaoran y yo creímos que era un sueño… el pobre estaba tan sorprendido como yo que todo hubiera sido real que…" -se cubrió el rostro con las manos- "¿cómo voy a decirle a papá que Shaoran y yo no teníamos idea que era real?, ¡papá va a pensar que traicionamos su confianza cuando no fue del todo nuestra culpa!… si todavía nos sonrojamos cuando nos besamos pero.. ¿cómo va creerlo cuando el bebé viene en camino?"

Yukito tosió lo más disimuladamente que pudo pero cuando Sakura se volvió a donde procedía el ruido se encontró no sólo al recién llegado profesor de la preparatoria Clamp -que acababa de llegar de la escuela aquella tarde- sinó con la figura inmóvil de Fujitaka Kinomoto que había escuchado TODO su monólogo en sorprendido y atónito silencio…

- "¿¡PAPA!" -gimió horrorizada y llena de vergüenza- "tú… tú…"

Para tranquilidad de la chica y después de algunos segundos asimilando la veracidad de su extraña y absolutamente involuntaria confesión, su padre sonrió dulcemente y avanzó hacia ella con rapidez, abrazándola.

- "Mi querida Sakura…" -le dijo con suavidad y una gran sonrisa comprensiva- "¿es cierto todo lo que dijiste?… ¿de verdad vas a tener un bebé?"

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas y asintió con un trémulo movimiento de cabeza.

- "¡Papá, yo te juro que…!"

- "Tranquila hija… escuché todo" -suspiró- "no lo hubiera creído pero a veces ocurren cosas inesperadas y debemos entender que todo tiene su motivo… es el destino"

- "¡Oh papá!"

- "No es que no me sorprendan las extrañas circunstancias…"

Su hija le abrazó con fuerza y lloró.

Yukito contempló la escena con una sonrisa conmovida. Pero súbitamente notó que el joven Li le apartaba con asombro ante el cuadro que se encontraba al llegar…

¡¿Acaso Sakura ya le había contado todo al señor Kinomoto?

- "Pero .. ¿qué?"

- "Adelante joven Li… nada tengo que decir contra ustedes" -replicó Fujitaka con gesto sereno ante la presencia del muchacho- "acabo de saber por mi hija las circunstancias en que ocurrieron las cosas y no podemos culpar a nadie directamente por lo ocurrido…"

Shaoran bajó la cabeza.

- "Señor, yo le juro que esto no lo planee… se lo juro por el recuerdo de mi padre que yo creí…"

- "¿Que habían estado soñando?" -ante el desconcierto del joven, el Decano no pudo evitar una sonrisa comprensiva- "supongo que los tiempos modernos son así y en verdad que no fue del todo culpa de ambos" -Shaoran se inclinó y el padre de Sakura no le permitió seguir ofreciendo excusas con gesto bondadoso- "además ya la boda está en marcha y después de todo voy a ser abuelo… No diré que esperaba que hubiera boda primero…."

Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron.

- "Y yo que creí que los problemas de Touya con Sonomi eran serios.." -sonrió- "hasta la había citado hoy a venir aquí para charlar de ellos. Bueno, tranquilos… ¿saben si el bebé está sano verdad?. Hay que pensar cómo se lo diremos a tu hermano Sakura… él va a enojarse mucho cuando sepa que vas a tener un bebé hija.."

Por la mente de Shaoran cruzaban las mismas espantosas ideas. No había podido dormir toda la noche -estaba muy nervioso por hablar con el señor Kinomoto- pero lo peor era que había imaginado al hermano de Sakura persiguiéndole con un hacha o un tanque de guerra durante buena parte del día y la verdad era que aquello no le parecía exagerado…

- "¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO PADRE?" -los ojos del médico casi se salían de sus órbitas y ante los espantados ojos de los presentes su figura "creció" hasta tomar el aspecto de un gigante de ojos rojos, rodeado por un aura de fuego pues había entrado a la casa junto con Tomoyo cuando todos estaban distraídos- "¿UN BEBE?, ¡TUUUUUU!" -señaló al joven chino- "¡MALDITO DEGENERADOOOOOO!"

La casa se remeció por completo.

- "_Ahora sí que estoy muerto_" -murmuró Shaoran sin pensar siquiera en defenderse, su conciencia se lo impedía- _"este sujeto va a matarme y lo peor es que ni siquiera puedo culparlo por ello o defenderme…. fue mi culpa"_

¡Allí sí que se armó un enredo!, en un instante Yukito trataba de retener al médico con todas sus fuerzas para tratar de separarlo de Shaoran mientras Tomoyo procuraba inútilmente hacer entrar en razón a su novio al igual que Fujitaka Kinomoto y la asustada Sakura, pero el doctor no tenía ganas de escuchar a nadie esta vez… estaba furioso e indignado contra quien él llamaba un "maldito sátiro aprovechado" y si Yukito y su padre no estuvieran en medio y tratando que dejara de estrujar el cuello del joven chino, de buena gana no sólo le hubiera roto el cuello sinó que le hubiera partido esa cara a puñetazos… ¡se había atrevido a tocar a su hermana!, ¡se merecía el infierno por pervertido!. Poco le importaba el hecho que él mismo no hubiera sido precisamente un dechado de virtudes y parecía haber olvidado que había vivido con Hikari y Nakuru durante tres meses y tres días respectivamente… y ciertamente no bajo promesa de matrimonio….

Es que sus normas particulares no eran aplicables a su hermanita.

- "¡Pero papá! ¿cómo puedes ponerte de su parte?" -estaba indignado y en un gesto rápido Shaoran rodó por el piso por la fuerza del golpe ante el espanto de Sakura, mientras Yukito y Fujitaka lo contenían tirando con todas sus fuerzas- "¡eres un maldito degenerado!…. ¡¿cómo pudiste atreverte..?"

- "¡Touya por favor!" -Tomoyo estaba palidísima mientras Sakura procuraba ayudar a su novio- "no puedes ponerte así… ¡ellos van a casarse y fue un accidente!"

El doctor la miró incrédulo.

- "¡¿Tú también lo sabías?"

- "Se tomaron un afrodisíaco en la fiesta de despedida de soltera" -suspiró la diseñadora- "no puedes culparlos por ello… ¡tú no puedes!" -suplicó asustada.

- "¡Me importa muy poco la vida sexual de este sujeto!.. ¡tocó a MI hermana!"

- "¡Hermano eso no es justo!" -protestó Sakura- "por favor… tienes que entender…."

La pobre muchacha estalló en sollozos -¡había tenido demasiado para una tarde!- y Shaoran la rodeó con sus brazos tomando el control de la situación y enfrentando a Touya.

- "No importa como pasó, lo único que realmente importa es que Sakura y yo adelantaremos el matrimonio…" -dijo con un brillo decidido en sus ojos- "a mí todas las tonterías de los preparativos me importan muy poco y ciertamente estoy dispuesto a afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos y mucho más por mi hijo, pero no voy a permitir que humilles a Sakura… a mí puedes decirme lo que quieras, ¡no voy a defenderme!, pero a Sakura no te atrevas a decirle nada porque puedes ser su hermano pero ella es….."

- "¡Esto es el colmo!" -interrumpió indignado- "¡un niño es lo que menos necesitan en un momento así!.. ¿olvidan todos los problemas que tenemos?"

- "Hijo, todo esto se ha salido un poco de control…" -Fujitaka miró a su hijo mayor con serenidad – "el joven Li tiene razón y esta reacción tuya no ayuda mucho a tu hermana,…"

- "Pero papá…. ¡es un degenerado…!"

Se adelantó un paso en forma amenazante pero mientras en los rostros de los presentes se pintaba la alarma Tomoyo abandonó súbitamente la habitación, corriendo hacia la de Sakura…

Y todos quedaron perplejos…

- "¿Qué le pasa?" -murmuró Shaoran.

- "Creo que la asustaste Touya" -le recriminó Yukito con suavidad- "y hemos tenido suerte que Sakura no se sintiera indispuesta con todo esto…"

- "¿Te atreves a bromear en este momento Yuki?"

- "¿Qué pasa con Tomoyo?" -murmuró la antigua card captor.

- "Chica que canta bonito asustada…." -murmuró Kiku, que había estado sin palabras durante toda la belicosa situación- "ella asustada…"

- "¿De qué hablas?" -la alarma apareció en el rostro de Touya- "¿acaso ese sujeto?"

- "No, alto hombre guapo malo no… ¡Kiku alerta! pero chica que canta bonito enfermita…. "

Ante el desconcierto en los rostros de los presentes, Touya se adelantó hacia la puerta por donde desapareciera la muchacha con expresión decidida y lo que contempló lo dejó absoluta y totalmente atónito. Tomoyo sollozaba con una angustia y desesperación verdaderamente insólitas, de modo que sin pensar en nada el doctor ingresó y la muchacha le miró con temor a través de sus lágrimas…

- "¿Qué sucede?" -le preguntó él, mirándola con alarma- "¿qué tienes?…. lo siento, ya sabes que a veces me enfado demasiado ¡pero es que es mi hermana y…!"

La muchacha no contestó, sólo siguió sollozando…

- "¡Por favor te lo suplico!" -Kinomoto tenía el corazón totalmente estrujado de angustia al verla así- "si sigues llorando voy a volverme loco… lo siento, lo siento… mira, si te calmas te juro que no mataré a ese sujeto pero trata de entender mi ira, te lo pido.. ¡te lo imploro no sigas llorando!"

La abrazó fuerte, muy fuerte. Y la chica susurró entre sollozos…

- "Lo siento, lo siento… yo…. yo…. yo te lo iba a decir después pero….."

Sus sollozos se ampliaron y el médico estaba realmente desconcertado..

- "¿De qué hablas?"

- "Me….. me asusté….. cuando el doctor que vió a Sakura dijo… dijo… cuando habló de los síntomas" -susurró la muchacha mostrándole a su novio una cajita que sacó de su bolso y los ojos oscuros del doctor se dilataron de asombro…- "pero….. no me atreví, no me atreví…"

- "¡Eso… eso!… ¡es una prueba rápida de embarazo!" -susurró Sakura, con Shaoran detrás de ella, al igual que Yukito y Fujitaka- "eso… eso significa…."

Kinomoto buscó "algo" con rapidez, y su sangre se congeló cuando notó una línea azul en la prueba….

- "Estás encinta" -susurró.

La diseñadora aumentó su llanto mientras, detrás de la puerta, Fujitaka necesitaba la ayuda de Yukito y Shaoran para buscar un lugar donde sentarse…

- "Acabas de decir….que un bebé es lo que menos se necesita…" -sollozó Tomoyo.

Trató de decir algo más pero los labios de su novio la besaron con rapidez…

- "Soy un imbécil" -dijo secando su llanto- "sólo olvida lo que dije por favor, ¡estaba furioso!" -suspiró- "aunque….. eso significa… ¡maldición, no puedo golpear a ese degenerado mocoso!"

A través de sus lágrimas Tomoyo sonrió.

- "Ya veo…." -dijo el médico frunciendo el ceño- "temiste que lo matara y a Sakura le diera un ataque… por eso no esperaste más para decírmelo ¿verdad?"

- "Bueno… en parte" -sollozó- "pero lo que dijiste…"

- "¡Oh demonios!" -la abrazó con un leve suspiro- "olvida lo que dije.. aunque ahora sí que NOSOTROS estamos en problemas…"

- "Ah… hablando de eso y lamento mucho interrumpirles pero…. tu padre está realmente afectado Touya.." -interrumpió Yukito con mucha incomodidad desde la puerta entreabierta- "creo que será mejor que hables con él…".

El galeno volvió el rostro con una gigantesca gota sobre la cabeza y se encontró no sólo con la expresión preocupada de Yukito sinó con una mirada burlona en el rostro del joven chino, aunque lo peor fue que tuvo que tragarse su propio enfado ante el destello de reproche en los ojos de su hermana…

¡Demonios!… ¿porqué había tenido tan mala suerte?.

Tomoyo y Sakura quedaron juntas y charlando muy nerviosas sobre lo ocurrido mientras Shaoran aún no se recuperaba de las sorpresas… ¡Con más tardes como esa bien podía terminar siendo cardíaco!; pero todos tuvieron que esperar hasta que Fujitaka Kinomoto y su hijo terminaron aquella larga charla. El rostro del médico estaba algo pálido pero el Decano de la Facultad de Arqueología sonrió cuando se acercó a la preocupada Tomoyo y la tranquilizó con su dulzura acostumbrada aunque en ese preciso momento Yukito le hizo recordar que no había cancelado su reunión con Sonomi porque….

La empresaria esperaba en la salita…

* * *

><p>La abuela Li sonreía débilmente contemplando un retrato.<p>

- "Hien… mi querido niño…." -susurró débilmente- "muy pronto estaré contigo querido hijo… y muy pronto… pero nuestro Shaoran será padre también ¿no es emocionante?.. sólo espero poder ver al bebé…"

El pequeño Tao se asomó a la puerta entreabierta de la anciana y ésta le sonrió disimulando su inquietud.

- "¿Cómo van tus cosas querido?"

- "Bien" -contestó apretando su oso de peluche- "¿se siente mal?"

- "No quiero una palabra de esto…" -le dijo severa- "tu hermana me dio su palabra de no decir nada. ¿lo recuerdas?"

El niño pareció pensativo y recordó las instrucciones de Yoko en ese preciso momento…

- _"Le dí mi palabra de no decir nada… pero si ves que la señora se pone mal cuando estoy trabajando ocúpate que de alguna forma Mei Ling la vea… o quizá Hin Lu… quizá la delates pero tienen que enterarse.."_

El niño contempló el reloj…. su hermana aún iba a demorar al menos un par de horas y la anciana se veía realmente mal. Bien, sería obediente por una vez en la vida, de modo que se despidió de la abuela -que aún estaba feliz e incrédula por la noticia que le había dado su nieto hace escasamente una hora, aunque estaba muy débil- buscando a las personas que su hermana le indicara y encontrándolos charlando muy animadamente en uno de los amplios salones…

¡Es que la Mansión Li era realmente enorme!

- "¡Tengo muchos preparativos que hacer!, ¡la boda va a ser adelantada y a Shaoran le importan muy poco los invitados!.. por supuesto que debo ayudar a Sakura más que nunca" -alborotaba Mei Ling feliz e incrédula, tan animada y eufórica que a su novio le era difícil contenerla- " ¡es increíble Hin Lu!… ¡aún no lo creo pero es maravilloso!… ¡va a ser tan lindo un bebé en la familia!"

- "Pues a mí eso casi me cuesta la cabeza" -el pobre secretario aún sudaba frío recordando la reacción de Shaoran contra él, por haberle ocultado las cosas- "mi señor estaba realmente furioso… ¡creí que iba a enviarme a Hong Kong en desgracia!… ¡creo que me encomendé a los dioses porque ya no sabía que hacer!"

- "La culpa fue toda tuya" -le reprochó su novia- "¿Porqué no dijiste nada?.. ¡ni siquiera me lo contaste a mí!"

- "No te enfades por favor" -le pidió- "lo que pasa es que no estábamos seguros de nada,.. ¡además que fue cosa de tu abuela y tanto el señor Hiragizawa como yo tuvimos que quedarnos callados con nuestras propias dudas!, tu abuela nos prohibió hablar del asunto aunque eso no se compara a sus otras rarezas" -añadió pensativo.

- "Sí,… últimamente está actuando de forma muy extraña. Normalmente haría una fiesta por una noticia así pero en cuanto Shaoran salió dijo que tenía sueño… esto me parece raro.."

Su novio asintió. Compartía plenamente la opinión de la muchacha pero entonces el pequeño Tao comentó descuidadamente que había dejado a la anciana "jugando" a hacer muecas extrañas apretándose el pecho y ni que decir que Mei Ling y Hin Lu corrieron a ver que pasaba mientras el niño sonreía muy contento, abrazando a su osito de felpa.

- "Yoko tiene razón.. fue fácil delatar a la abuela" -rió abrazando a su osito- "¿sabes?…. esto es sólo el principio… ¡soy el niño más listo del mundo!" -rió.

* * *

><p>- "¿PORQUE NADIE ME ESCUCHA?" -alborotó Nakuru en el lujoso departamento, aún furiosa- "desde ayer que tengo una divertida noticia que contar y Eriol no me hace caso… primero que lo de Jeff, que lo de el fax del chico Li, que si ir a ver a los Dragones del Cielo y ahora que no puede escucharme porque está apurado tratando de ubicar al joven Li.. ¿POR QUÉ?"<p>

- "Sabes que lo del Druida ha sido una desagradable revelación para Eriol" -dijo Spinel con su vocecita, mientras Kaho hacia un gesto pidiendo silencio para el pequeño Kioji y Nakuru se sentaba en una butaca con gesto resignado- "… trata de ser paciente Nakuru… ¿porqué no me dices a mí la noticia?"

- "No eres muy divertido para contarte cosas Spi, por eso"

El diminuto guardián hizo un gesto ofendido.

- "Eriol ha estado muy ocupado desde ayer.. y ciertamente no es para menos" -sonrió Kaho, con su durmiente bebé en brazos- "son demasiadas cosas….. y parece algo nervioso… tal vez no sea un buen momento para un chisme…"

- "Pues no se harían los remilgosos si supieran que lo que quiero contar es que la pequeña Sakura está esperando un bebé del joven Li" -murmuró indignada- "¿porqué nadie me escucha?…. ¡es irritante que mi maestro me esté ignorando!…."

Kaho y Spinel quedaron mudos de asombro.

* * *

><p>- "¡!"<p>

La casa de Yukito se remecía por completo hace al menos una hora mientras gigantescas gotas aparecían en las cabezas de los presentes…

- "¡MALDITO!, ¡ENFERMO DEGENERADO!, ¡SATIRO!, ¡DEMONIO SEXUAL!" -gritaba Sonomi histéricamente, mientras, por segunda vez en lo que iba del día, Fujitaka tenía que tratar de contener a alguien verdaderamente furioso.. solamente que esta vez, era Sonomi- "¡ES UN PERVERSO Y DESGRACIADO PERVERTIDO!"

- "Sonomi, por favor…."

- "¡Señora ya basta!"

- "Hijo, por favor… deja que yo maneje esto…."

Por el pasillo, y pese a las protestas de Sakura y Shaoran -que muy sensatamente había opinado que posiblemente se estaban matando allí- la temblorosa figura de Tomoyo apareció y la reacción de Sonomi varió como por encanto porque al ver el rostro asustado de su hija la empresaria empezó a llorar y aunque la muchacha no se atrevió a dar un paso más, su madre tomó su mano y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas entre lágrimas…

- "¡Yo sabía!" -sollozó- "sabía que este degenerado iba a tratar de aprovecharse de ti.. que iba a buscar la forma de seducirte mi niña… pero ¿dónde estaban los guardaespaldas?" -se desesperó- "¡los voy a despedir a todos!"

- "Mamá… por favor….. los guardaespaldas no…"

- "¡No digas nada!" -la detuvo con un gesto mirando a Touya- "no me importa lo que digan…. no voy a darte el gusto… mi hija se viene conmigo y si te tratas de acercar a ella te demandaré y…"

- "¡Mamá eso no es cierto!" -aceptó Tomoyo- "soy tan responsable como Touya y…"

- "¡No me vengas con eso!" -se irritó mirando al médico con ira- "un sujeto como este, que ha vivido ya con varias mujeres es por supuesto un sátiro que no pudo controlarse con una chiquilla como tú.. ¡no vas a decirme que la situación de ambos es la misma por favor!, además ¿no es un médico?.. ¡es imperdonable y por eso digo que quería atraparte!"

- "Madre ¡eso no es justo!…"

La muchacha se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello al recordar que _**"lo que pasó" **_entre ella y Touya había sido aquella noche en su hotel -previa al rompimiento con Jean- cuando él había estallado de celos por haberla visto charlar con Eriol.. ella se había empinado a besarlo cuando el la había soltado, jurándose a sí misma salir corriendo instantes después…

Pero.. ¿cómo podía saber las cosas que seguirían a ese beso?.. ¡todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido para que pudiera haber podido pensar!… el lugar en penumbras y la fuerza de sus propios sentimientos les habían traicionado a ambos pero no había vuelto a ocurrir..

Se sonrojó.

- "Admito que lo que pasó fue culpa mía…. yo debí haber sido más cuidadoso" -aceptó el doctor con firmeza, enfrentando a Sonomi- "y tampoco voy a negar lo que ha dicho sobre mí…. ¡pero si antes no pensaba dejar que la apartara de mi lado mucho menos ahora…!"

- "¡No… no!" -la indignación hacía presa de Sonomi- "¡no vas a decirme que hacer tu… tu.. tu… DEMONIO SEXUAL!"

- "¡Me importa muy poco como me llame!" -le replicó su sobrino en el mismo tono- "¡ella es mi mujer, va a tener a mi hijo y nada evitará que sea mi esposa!… ¡NADA! ¿LO OYE?, ¡NADA!"

- "¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?"

- "Por favor, ambos" -suplicó Fujitaka- "esta situación tiene que hablarse… no gritarse… admito que todos estamos de acuerdo que los muchachos se…." -pareció incómodo- "adelantaron, pero si estamos de acuerdo en que van a casarse…"

- "¡Yo nunca estuve de acuerdo en eso!" -miró a Sakura y a Li, que estaban allí, muy incómodos por la escena- "deberías aprender de ese muchacho… ¡no es un pervertido como tu!"

Una gigantesca gota surgió sobre la cabeza de Shaoran.

- "Sonomi…" -sonrió el Decano de la Universidad de Tokyo- "la verdad es que no voy a tener un nieto… voy a tener dos"

La empresaria quedó confundida por unos instantes y sólo murmuró..

- "¡La juventud está perdida!"

Con un suspiro, Fujitaka decidió que no era el momento para aquellas cosas…

- "Piensa en ese bebé Sonomi" -la miró directamente a la cara con una amplia sonrisa y el rostro de la empresaria se llenó de rubor- "ya no tendrás en este mundo solo a tu hija sinó que ella conocerá la alegría que es darle la vida a otro ser nacido del amor…. así como también mi hija Sakura. Sé que te parece que ambas son muy jóvenes, pero esta tarde, con todas estas noticias no he podido dejar de recordar cuando Nadeshiko quedó encinta…. ella era más joven de lo que son Sakura y Tomoyo y fue muy feliz cuando lo supo. Nadeshiko jamás hubiera visto una noticia así como algo para gritar e indignarse" -su mirada bondadosa se paseó por sus hijos además de Tomoyo y Shaoran, y Yukito aún desde la puerta, sonrió conmovido- "estoy seguro que las cosas suceden por una razón y ya que los muchachos han sido bendecidos con la llegada de unas nuevas vidas no tenemos derecho de anteponer prejuicios a esto. Son jóvenes, se aman y como consecuencia muy pronto dos nuevas esperanzas llegarán a este mundo que tanto lo necesita… ¿porqué no pensar en eso? ¿porqué no empezar a imaginar a esos ángeles que llegarán en pocos meses?"

Sonomi miró fijamente a los jóvenes ante ella y empezó a sollozar abrazando a su hija mientras Fujitaka hacía lo propio con Sakura….

El profesor de la preparatoria Clamp hizo un leve gesto y salió con la pequeña Kiku de allí -muy obedientemente la fantasma no había manifestado su presencia desde la llegada de Sonomi- pensando en muchas cosas….. Sakura y Li, accidente o no, ya eran una familia al igual que Touya y Tomoyo. ¿Podría acaso soñar con la dicha de tener algo así para él alguna vez?, Yukito no sabía como terminaría su situación aunque Yue le había dicho que había tomado una decisión pero….. ¿qué iba a ser de él y Ayame ahora?…

* * *

><p>- "¡Si me hubieras dicho tus temores me hubieras ahorrado un buen susto!" -protestó Shaoran mientras Eriol contenía la risa a duras penas.<p>

- "Bueno, no estaba seguro, aunque lo que me dices me quita las dudas" -rió el joven inglés, divertido por la reacción de su condiscípulo- "con razón no pude ubicarte todo el día de ayer..¡menudo alboroto!"

Shaoran asintió antes de desplomarse en el sillón de su gabinete, mientras Wei terminaba de servir unas bebidas.

- "¡Es cierto!.. ¿cómo reaccionó tu abuela?"

Sobre la frente de Shaoran surgió una gota GIGANTESCA al recordar que ayer su abuela estaba a punto de bailar y ordenar que la Mansión organizara un desfile de dragones chinos en Tokyo para celebrarlo cuando se lo dijo…

Por supuesto que el joven ignoraba que al marcharse, la anciana se había puesto mal.

- "Si no te molesta, prefiero no recordarlo" -dijo cubriéndose el rostro con las manos- "fue una fortuna que accediera a ser discreta hasta que las cosas se calmen un poco y pueda viajar a Hong Kong a decírselo a mi madre.."

- "¿No iban a adelantar el matrimonio?"

- "Sí, la abuela hizo llamar a una autoridad japonesa y hasta que no me case por las leyes de este país lo tiene instalado en su casa" -la gota sobre su cabeza era más grande y Eriol reía sin disimulo- "¿te parece gracioso?… tu sabes que yo firmaría los documentos al instante pero me tienen loco con el asunto de la ceremonia y todo eso…" -súbitamente Shaoran recordó el presunto motivo de la visita de su amigo esa mañana- "¡oh lo siento!…. supongo que estás aquí por el asunto del Druida Negro…"

- "Descuida, al no ubicarte ayer, estuve en la Mansión Imonoyama… allí sacamos algunas conclusiones interesantes y me dieron la misma información que a ti…y es inquietante.."

- "Lo siento… solamente me la he pasado pensando en mi problema…"

- "Olvídalo. Supongo que la sola idea de decírselo al hermano de Sakura te causaba pesadillas… el señor Kinomoto es una persona comprensiva pero el doctor tiene muy mal genio y fue una suerte que no te matara… aunque si Tomoyo está igual que Sakura no pueden reprocharse nada mutuamente.." -rió- " ¡vaya que tú y Kinomoto resultaron tener algo en común!"

- "¡Gracias!" -protestó desalentado- "… tus palabras no son precisamente de ayuda ¿sabes?"

Eriol se encogió de hombros. Lo de sus amigas le sorprendía pero no le inquietaba porque estaba seguro que tanto Kinomoto como Li asumirían la situación como corresponde, además que las interrogantes sobre Yoko asumían buena parte de su tiempo. Quería aclarar la situación de la muchacha y lo que Li sabía de una buena vez. Precisamente se disponía a volver a encauzar la conversación hacia el Druida Negro también cuando Wei anunció la visita de Yamazaki, que al enterarse de las últimas noticias por su esposa venía a pedir detalles al interesado…

- "¡NO LO PODÍA CREER!.. ¡jamás lo hubiera creído de ti Li!" -miró sospechosamente alrededor- "¿ya es público?"

Shaoran asintió con un gruñido mientras Eriol contenía las carcajadas…

- "¡Ya basta ustedes dos, esto no es divertido!"

- "Por favor Li, debes reconocer que es… insólito viniendo de ustedes y eso lo hace gracioso" -rió Eriol- ".. de sólo recordar tu humor aquella tarde no puedo dejar de reír…"

- "¿Cuál tarde?…." -se asombró Yamazaki- " ¿A que te refieres Hiragizawa?".

- "A lo que dijo una tarde" -rió- "¿acaso no recuerdas la tarde de la fiesta?"

- "A ver.." -el esposo de Chiharu quedó pensativo- "¿te refieres al escándalo por el asunto del Kamasutra o por que le preguntamos por su primera vez?"

- "¡OIGAN YA BASTA!.. ¡NO HABLEN DE MI COMO SI NO ESTUVIERA PRESENTE!"

- "A ambos" -Yamazaki y Eriol gozaban de lo lindo ante los aspavientos de Shaoran pero fue el inglés quien continuó- "y mira lo que pasó…"

- "Dime Li" -rió Yamazaki- "¿acaso nunca pensaste en que esto podría pasar cuando éramos niños?… me refiero a que quizá te casarías con Sakura, claro…."

El rostro de Shaoran quedó desconcertado por un instante y súbitamente se sonrojó al recordar la ocasión en que -una mañana que estaba de servicio en el salón de clases- había escrito "Sakura Li" en la pizarra….

¡Lo había borrado cuando Sakura ingresó por supuesto!

- "Bien, interpretaremos tu silencio.." -rió Eriol- "aunque en verdad que en ti se cumple un dicho de occidente.."

- "¿A qué te refieres?" -preguntó el esposo de Chiharu.

- "La frase es: "del agua mansa me libre Dios, que de la brava me salvo yo".. y significa." -rió malicioso- "bueno, que a veces las personas más correctas pueden cometer indiscreciones que nadie espera"

El rostro de Li se puso como un tomate…

En aquel momento el teléfono móvil de Eriol había llamado la atención de los tres chicos y Nakuru había insistido en la presencia de su creador en el lujoso departamento. Para gran alivio de Shaoran, sus amigos se marcharon y dejaron de bromear a costa suya pero ya por la tarde, Eriol aún reía al recordar los verdaderos motivos del enfado de Nakuru…

- "¡Que desastre, que terrible!" -había alborotado Nakuru cuando llegó al hotel- "¡esto no es justo Eriol, eso no es justo!"

- "¡¿Sigues molesta por no haber podido decírmelo como primicia? ¿o te molesta lo de Kinomoto?"

- "¡Claro que no!" -rió, divertida por primera vez- "en verdad que Touya si que fue muy tonto al no ser cuidadoso… ¡pero no es el motivo por el que estoy enfadada!, ¿no te das cuenta?, ¡ESAS NIÑAS VAN A SER MADRES!" -alborotó moviendo los brazos exageradamente- "¿no lo entiendes? ¡si eran niñas!… ¿no te das cuenta?… ¡ESO SOLO SIGNIFICA QUE ME ESTOY PONIENDO VIEJA!"

A Spinel le surgió una gota y su creador no pudo contener una carcajada..

- "¡Cielo santo Nakuru!… ¿cómo se te ocurre eso?"

La guardiana sollozaba exageradamente cuando súbitamente una idea le hizo mirar a su creador con fijeza….

- "¿Qué pasa?"

- "¡Por favor, por favor!" -le miró implorante- "¿VERDAD QUE TU NO HAS ENCARGADO UN BEBE CON ALGUNA MOCOSA?"

¡Plop!

Spinel se estrelló de cara contra el piso y el rostro de Eriol quedó paralizado de asombro por unos instantes…

- "¡Por supuesto que no!" -se defendió- "¡¿cómo se te ocurre?…"

La guardiana corrió a abrazarlo y por un instante casi asfixia al pobre muchacho…

- "¡Que bueno, que bueno!" -empezó a dar de brincos- "…. ¡ay Eriol!… ¡creo que si tú también lo hubieras hecho me hubiera sentido más anciana que la abuela Li!"

El joven hechicero contuvo una leve sonrisa pero después contestó…

- "Descuida Nakuru, mi caso es distinto….. soy la persona menos a propósito para la paternidad ahora o en cualquier tipo de futuro" -murmuró.

Desde su cómoda posición, sobre una de las ramas de los árboles del jardín de la Mansión Li, el joven suspiró al dejar de recordar aquellos divertidos eventos. ¡Pobre Nakuru!, había pasado casi tres días tratando de contarle la noticia y él había estado demasiado atareado con sus propias cosas como para escucharla.

Sus propias cosas….

Detuvo sus reflexiones cansado de esperar a Li. En la mañana no había podido hablar con él sobre el asunto del Druida por la llegada de Yamazaki -por eso ahora le esperaba en la mansión de su abuela- pero después de esperar al joven chino por casi dos horas -y la última en el jardín- empezaba a cansarse.

Se disponía a regresar al salón principal -ya empezaba a atardecer- cuando el sonido de una bicicleta llamó su atención..

- "Yoko estoy cansado…" -protestaba Tao, que iba sentado en el vehículo mientras su hermana lo empujaba – "me alegra que vinieras temprano a sacarme a pasear con esta bicicleta pero… ¡quiero jugar!"

- "Tendrás que irte a dormir…. todavía no estás muy bien, aunque me alegra mucho que me hicieras caso respecto a la señora Li. Ya hablé con Mei Ling y Hin Lu y se lo diremos a su nieto en cuanto pase el alboroto. La señora Li dice que me voy a arrepentir de haberte dado esa idea para delatarla… que eres un pequeño soplón" -sonrió melancólica- "..bien, quizá sí me arrepienta de muchas cosas pero al menos las maletas están listas.."

- "El avión de Jeff sale muy de noche ¿no?"

- "Sí" -asintió la chica.

Eriol se ocultó detrás del follaje mientras su rostro se puso súbitamente serio…

- "¿Entonces hermana?" -dudó el pequeño- "siempre dices que nos iremos pero Jeff te ofreció un sitio…"

Eriol frunció el ceño.

La muchacha suspiró levemente y liberando al niño de su abrazo por unos instantes inclinó levemente la cabeza…

- "No hubiera sido justo Tao. Jeff es mi amigo y si me fuera con él le estaría mintiendo y lo peor es que le pondría en peligro mortal… ¡y ya ha pasado bastante por mi culpa!" -dijo suavemente- "además…. tú no querías ir a Irlanda ¿verdad?"

- "No" -aceptó el niño mientras acariciaba su osito- "y no sé porqué dices que nos vamos a ir. ¿Por qué no podemos quedarnos con la abuela?… ¿a dónde vamos a irnos?.. no entiendo.. no quisiste que fuéramos con Jeff… tampoco quieres que nos quedemos con la abuela y ya no quieres buscar al hombre de los cuentos… ¿porqué?"

La voz de la muchacha adquirió un tono melancólico..

- "¡Ay Tao!" -susurró abrazándolo de nuevo- "ante todo, la señora Li no es tu abuela.. y por supuesto que tenemos que irnos…" -sonrió- "el hombre de los cuentos era sólo eso… de los cuentos. En cuanto todo esto termine nos iremos a nuestro viejo hogar y empezaremos una nueva vida… quiero por eso tener todo listo, listo para irnos en el mismo instante que todo acabe…."

- "Pero Yoko… no tenemos casa y yo quería conocer al hombre de los cuentos…¡ya ni siquiera me hablas de él!… ¡hasta ya no usas tu adorno de siempre!, ¿cómo va a encontrarte si..?"

- "Hay cosas que deben quedar como son.. cuentos" -susurró poniéndose de pie y colocando al pequeño en una butaca de piedra, no muy lejos de la bicicleta- "a veces hay que decir adiós ¿sabes?…. hoy se lo dije a Jeff, muy pronto lo haremos de los Li y sus amigos… y ya hace tiempo que le dije adiós a mis fantasías…"

El niño se encogió de hombros mientras la muchacha sacaba de su bolsillo un objeto cuidadosamente envuelto en un papel y con una sonrisa melancólica pero decidida lo arrojó a las aguas…

- "Gracias…" -murmuró- "gracias porque me diste mucha fuerza cuando más triste estaba… y aunque ya te he dicho adiós cuando supe la verdad.. esta vez es un adiós para siempre"

- "¡Yoko lo tiraste!" -alborotó el niño- "¿ya no lo quieres?… ¿cómo va a ..?"

- "Nunca vendrá Tao. Nunca" -dijo suavemente acomodándose junto al inquieto niño- "fue duro de aceptar cuando la verdad estuvo ante mi rostro, pero he tenido tiempo suficiente para entenderlo…"

- "¡Pues yo no entiendo nada!" -rió el pequeño, brincando sobre su hermana y tirando del adorno que sostenía el larguísimo cabello que cayó como cascada oscura y brillante sobre los frágiles hombros de la chica- "¡este es muy feo, me gustaba más el otro! ¿porqué lo tiraste?"

La muchacha rió mientras el viento agitaba su pelo negrísimo en suaves ondas a su alrededor, contrastando sobremanera con su blanco y amplio vestido…

- "¿Qué hace aquí mi música?" -dijo sin contestar y al notar una vieja cinta junto a la radio portátil de Tao.

- "Es lo único con lo que mi amigo se duerme" -rió el niño poniendo a funcionar la máquina con un bostezo- "pero a mí también me dá sueño…"

Unas notas suaves se dejaron oír lentamente y Eriol no supo que pensar… ¿qué había arrojado la chiquilla al estanque?.. ¿el hombre de los cuentos?. No estaba seguro pero recordó algo… ¿Acaso sería la persona que había mencionado a Spinel en esa ocasión?, la persona que ella quería…. la persona que iba a buscar después que solucionara la situación de los Siete…

La sola idea le incomodó sobremanera y súbitamente se sintió incómodo.

- _"¡Estoy celoso!" _-pensó asombrado.

Mirando a la chiquilla ponerse de pie y caminar hacia el estaque -totalmente ajena a la observación de la que era objeto- sintió que la revelación lo dejó totalmente desconcertado y las imágenes pasaron por su mente con rapidez vertiginosa… su incomodidad cada vez que Jeff mencionaba sus planes con la muchacha, la desconfianza que sintió cuando la vió charlar con Tsu Chin en aquella calle… ¿incomodidad?, ¿irritación?… Bien, ya sabía que ella le gustaba pero de eso a sentir celos había una diferencia ¿no?…

Y aquella extraña sensación de querer enviar a Jeff a volar -sin ningún avión de por medio- cuando su amigo le dijo que le había ofrecido a la chica llevársela a Irlanda.

Pero suavemente y con un leve toque nostálgico la voz de la muchacha llegó entonces a sus oídos..

_**Daisuki datta ano uta …. Mi canción favorita…  
>furui TAPE no naka ….. está en una vieja cinta<br>ohiisana kizui iro aseta TITLE…. un poco raída y con el título**_

_**ninjinda yoake… de colores marchitados  
>soshite mata kyou ga kuru …. Veo la salida del sol borrosa y el día empieza<br>natsu no kaze o tsurete … Me siento sola de repente…**_

La chica se volvió bruscamente y le sonrió a su hermanito mientras Eriol se sentía más confuso que nunca… ¡un momento, él no solía confundirse!…

_**nareteiku hibi no katsumide…. Mientras me acostumbro a mi nueva vida**_

_**futo kodoku… con la brisa del verano  
>jiten shade ….. Montada en mi bicicleta<br>dokomademo …. yendo a alguna parte de aquí  
>kaze o keru hayasa wasurenai … nunca olvidándome cómo pasa rápido el viento<strong>_

El cabello larguísimo y ondeado de la chica flotó agitándose con el viento mientras el niño parecía levemente divertido y Eriol no podía dejar de mirarla…

_**La la la la utaou sora o miagete… La La la la cantando una canción, admiro el cielo  
>La la la la IT'S MY LIFE…. La La la la es mi vida<strong>_

_**aruite yukoo….. que quiero guardar en este sendero  
>watashino chikana de susumu …. Es el camino interminable exclusivo en que paseo<br>hateshinai kono michio …. totalmente solitaria**_

- "¡Le pusiste letra!" -alborotaba Tao- "aunque no me gusta eso de sola, hermana…"

_**ikutsu mono kousaten … En las incontable travesías  
>itsumo mayoukedo ….. siempre me pierdo<br>nagasaretari oikosaretari…. manejo sorteando los arroyos**_

_**shite ima mo ikiteru… de las personas que siguen delante mí  
>butsukaru koto …. No me olvidaré<br>mitumeru koto …. lo importante que es encontrarse con otros  
>otona ni hattemo wasurenai … y aceptarlos como son ellos para crecer<br>La la la la utaou sora o miagete … La La la la cantando una canción, admiro el cielo  
>La la la la IT'S MY LIFE….. La La la la es mi vida<strong>_

_**aruite yukoo….. que quiero guardar en este sendero**_

La muchacha se estremeció ligeramente en ese preciso momento, pero al notar la luna asomándose débilmente no pudo evitar inclinarse hacia el estanque que reflejaba al blanco astro de la noche mientras continuaba, aunque por su parte Eriol no podía dejar de observarla con un brillo sorprendido en sus ojos azules… en aquel momento no pensaba en nada… ni el Druida, la chica Sheng o la batalla del preámbulo estaban en su mente…

Solo aquella muchacha.

_**watashi dake no mono dakara … Estoy segura que ésta es la manera de ir adelante  
>jishin motte iiyone….. porque es mi propia decisión<br>Umereta machide yume mitekita… El sueño que tuve, en la casa de mi pueblo  
>kujikeru tabini omoidasu ….. es lo que recuerdo cuando me siento nostálgica<br>ano uta no youni…. simplemente me gusta lo que dice la canción  
>ima dekiru kotowa sukoshi… Todo lo que puedo hacer ahora<strong>_

_**demo maeni fumidasu koto….. es dar un paso, poco a poco,  
>La la la la utaou sora o miagete … La La la la cantando una canción, admiro el cielo<br>La la la la IT'S MY LIFE….. La La la la es mi vida**_

_**aruite yukoo….. que quiero guardar en este sendero  
>La la la la utaou sora o miagete… La La la la cantando una canción, admiro el cielo<br>La la la la IT'S MY LIFE …. La La la la es mi vida**_

_**aruite yukoo….. que quiero guardar en este sendero  
>watashino chikana de susumu ….. Es el camino interminable exclusivo en que paseo<br>hateshinai kono michio….. totalmente solitaria… sola. **_

- "¡Me gustó, me gustó!" -los aplausos de Tao tuvieron la virtud de sobresaltar a su hermana quien parecía muy concentrada en cada frase pronunciada y también hacer volver a Eriol a la realidad- "… no me gusta lo de sola, pero suena bonito… ¿porqué nunca me lo cantaste Yoko?" -protestó.

- "Porque lo acabo de recordar" -aceptó- "la primera vez que canté esta canción fué cuando … cuando ciertos recuerdos llenaron mis sueños de niña, en el principio" -sonrió mientras el niño jugaba con su cabello- "algunas cosas ¡ya deja eso Tao!.. es hora que te acuestes y…"

- "¡No, no quiero!" -chilló el pequeño pero luego sus ojitos brillaron- "no sin un cuento…"

- "¿Peregrinación al Oeste otra vez?" -preguntó dulcemente- "Tao, estoy cansada como para jugar a que eres Son Gokú"

- "No, ya me cansé de eso… ¿porqué no me cuentas el cuento inconcluso?"

- "¡Tao!"

- "¡No seas mala!… quiero saber en que termina.. ¿ya sabes el final?"

- "Sí, descuida" -miró rápidamente los alrededores y Eriol se felicitó por haber permanecido oculto, aunque casi se delata mientras la chica cantaba- "bueno… ¿en que me quedé?"

- "Me habías dicho que los cuatro amigos magos se estaban peleando… ¡pero el poderoso Hechicero de las Aguas estaba dándole una paliza al malvado druida!" -rió el niño.

El color huyó del rostro del joven inglés al escuchar aquellas frases…

- "No tanto, no tanto…. su hermana llegó al duelo para ayudarles…" -los ojos de ella se llenaron de tristeza- "pero es mejor que ya no hablemos del duelo… es triste. ¿No te había contado ya eso?"

- "Sí… me contaste esa parte hasta el momento en que me dijiste que tú eres la reencarnación de Kai Sung Sheng… ¡pero ya no me acuerdo!.. ¡cuéntame todo de nuevo!"

Desde donde estaba oculto, los ojos azules de Eriol se abrieron desmesuradamente….

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong> ^^´´¡hasta aquí este capítulo! (que mala ¿no? ^_^). Bueno, seguro que todos andan sorprendidos con lo de las "sorpresas" de Sakura y Tomoyo y todas las cosas que han pasado pero ¡calma!… como siempre digo todo tiene su porqué aunque ciertamente a Nakuru sí que le quitaron la primicia ^_^´, ¿creen que por eso se enfadó o fue de verdad por lo de tener complejo?.. bueno, como ven, las cosas para Yukito y Aya sí que están en suspenso y afortunadamente Hin Lu salvó su cabeza de las iras de Shaoran -aunque el Jefe del Clan Li las vió negras para librarse de Touya ¿no? pero… ¡menudo momento para soltar noticias Tomoyo!-.. ¡y al fin se sabe lo de la abuela! y por supuesto que Yoko no tiene la menor idea del lío en que se está metiendo… ¬¬´.

La primera canción del anime -la que Byakko insistió que Nakuru cantara- es **"Tokimeki no doukasen"** ó **"Fusión de palpitaciones"**, ending de la serie "Fushigi Yuugi" y en cuanto a la segunda que Yoko cantó… bueno, es "_**Tooi Kono Machi de" **_**ó **_**"Sólo en un lejano pueblo" **_**que también es conocida como**_**"It´s my Life" (esta es mi vida)**_ y que pertenece a la primera película de Card Captor Sakura… sí, tal y como el personaje de Kai Sung Sheng, que es el nombre que le puse a la hechicera de las aguas que aparece en esa película ^_^.. Para los que no la han visto, no se preocupen, ya la explico.. además que quedan explicaciones pendientes…. ^_^

Un agradecimiento especial a mi asistente Carla-chan ^_^ (gracias por la ayuda!) y mis queridos amigos que me siguen apoyando además de las personas que han sido tan amables de tener paciencia con mi tardanza en las entregas de los capítulos…

**Avances para el próximo capítulo**: ¿Porqué un cuento tiene que complicarle así la vida a alguien?… por no fijarse en el público oyente.. por eso ^^´ y de allí las consecuencias; pero las cosas con Yue toman un cariz extraño aunque los problemas nunca vienen solos y Sakura y Cía tendrán una muy desagradable situación para nada prevista ante ellos. Hay visitas inesperadas en la Mansión Li y Tsu Chin está muy enfadado, pero las cosas se complican de tal manera que Shaoran toma una decisión…

**Capítulo XVII: Ciudad en conflicto**


	17. Ciudad en conflicto

**Disclaimer - SCC no me pertenece, ni tampoco la historia. Todo pertenece a CLAMP y a mikki-chan. Tengo el permiso de éta última para publicar.**

**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

><p><em>¡Finalmente puedo respirar tranquila!. Ya todos saben lo del bebé y papá nos ha co<em>_m__prendido. No niego que Shaoran y yo pasamos mucho susto cuando mi hermano lo supo pero allí también tuvimos una sorpresa: Tomoyo también espera un bebé ¿verdad que es sorprendente?. Con razón preguntaba tanto sobre los síntomas cuando me diagnostic__a__ron a mí lo del embarazo…._

_Hemos quedado en adelantar el matrimonio y la abuela me dijo por teléfono que Sha__o__ran no quiso un desfile de dragones chinos en Tokyo… ¡vaya cosas de la abuela!.. por supuesto que no se compara a la reacción que tuvo la mamá de Tomoyo pero mi herm__a__no pasó un mal rato. Lo importante es que todo está claro. Bueno. Creo que al menos lo referente a nosotros._

_Eriol está más extraño que nunca. Sha__o__ran está algo apenado con él porque al parecer nos estaba buscando -la tarde del alboroto- para saber más sobre la profecía del Druida sobre la batalla del fin de los tiempos. Supongo que aquella situación debe tenerlo muy preocupado porque aquel sujeto fue enemigo mortal de Clow pero no es todo. La desco__n__fia__n__za que nuestro amigo tenía con Yoko se ha convertido en amistosa camaradería y me pregunto si será correcto decirle que Yoko es la reencarnación de esa hechicera de las aguas que estaba en__a__morada de Clow y cuyo espectro -atrapado en un conjuro y que sólo bu__s__caba a Clow- conocí y enfrenté de niña en mi primera visita a Hong Kong._

_Supongo que a Yoko debe avergonzarle un poco los sentimientos de su encarnación a__nt__e__rior, y eso puedo entenderlo. ¿verdad que se vé más linda con el cabello sue__l__to?. Bueno, en un principio se llevaba muy mal con Eriol aunque eso era incluso antes de saber quien era él. ¿Es extraño no?. No me imagino la cara de Eriol si supiera quien es ella… ciert__a__mente Yoko dice que no le interesa pero eso de que en el pasado hayas amado a alguien y no te lleves muy bien con su actual encarnación no hace nada fácil las cosas. Como que no se puede decir "¡hola!.. ¿sabías que yo soy la reencarnación de la hechic__e__ra que estaba en__a__morada de tu encarnación anterior?"… ¡que bochornoso debe ser!…_

_Shaoran sospecha que hay mucho más que ese motivo para el silencio de Yoko y yo no sé, pero definitivamente no pu__e__do imaginar la expresión de Eriol si se enterara…."_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo XVII - Ciudad en conflicto<span>**

Tomoyo suspiró sintiéndose mucho más tranquila que días atrás. Ciertamente su madre seguía detestando a Touya más que nunca pero al menos ya no tenía a tantos guardaespaldas detrás de ella…

Como que ya era algo… tarde para evitar algo.

Sin embargo sabía muy bien que aquella medida había inquietado mucho a su novio pero no podían decirle a Sonomi que era cosa de vida o muerte el que estuviera bajo vigilancia, aunque… ¿qué podrían hacer aquellos guardaespaldas contra el poder oscuro del asesino del cerezo?, si hasta estaba segura que la pequeña Kiku corría grave peligro a su lado.

- "Esto no me hace ninguna maldita gracia.." -murmuraba Touya, sentado a su lado en aquel café.

La diseñadora suspiró. Al parecer el médico pensaba igual porque no se le había ocurrido otra razón para la reunión de esa tarde…

- "Lamento mucho la tardanza señorita Daidouji.." -la puerta del privado de la cafetería se abrió y la hermosa faz de Subaru Sumeragi se hizo presente, todavía con el vendaje cubriendo su ojo ciego – ".. bue…. buenas tardes doctor.."

Un leve color apareció en las pálidas mejillas del médium y el humor de Touya se puso peor. ¡Maldito sujeto! ¿Porqué tenía que ponerse colorado cada vez que le veía?.. ¡era exasperante!…

Pero no había otro remedio.

- "¡Hola chico de lindo ojo!" -saludó la pequeña Kiku.

El médium frunció el ceño y Touya envió a la niña a dar una vuelta para poder hablar con más libertad pero estaba tan incómodo que fue Tomoyo quien empezó.

- "Señor Sumeragi… en realidad no soy sólo yo quien quería verle, ambos, mi novio y yo deseábamos agradecerle por su amable gesto…"

- "No hay nada que agradecer señorita…"

- "Sí lo hay" -sonrió la chica- "fue realmente amable de su parte enviar a alguien de su familia a ver a Touya.."

- "El doctor había manifestado preocupación por su seguridad" -replicó Sumeragi contemplando fijamente la taza de té verde que tenía ante sí para no ver el rostro del galeno, que le recordaba tanto al del asesino del cerezo- "además que el señor Kinomoto me había solicitado lo mismo aquella tarde en la mansión Imonoyama… me alegra mucho poder haber servido de algo.."

- "¿Mi padre le pidió que me enviara información sobre cómo desarrollar mi poder en magia espiritual?" -intervino el médico.

El médium asintió en silencio y después de tomar aire por unos instantes miro fija y serenamente a ambos jóvenes ante él.

- "Lastimosamente no es suficiente" -dijo firmemente Sumeragi- "dominar magia espiritual es un proceso largo que toma toda una vida y lo digo por experiencia propia… sin embargo tenía usted cierto derecho a saber donde empezar…"

- "Me importa un demonio donde empezar.." -con su acostumbrada decisión, Touya frunció el ceño y miró al médium tratando de dejar algo muy claro- "sólo quiero estar seguro que estaremos protegidos de ese condenado sujeto.. si tenemos la desgracia de tropezarnos con él. ¡No soy de los que corren si alguien de esa calaña me amenaza a mi o mucho menos a ella!"

Tomoyo se sonrojó…. pero lastimosamente Sumeragi también y aquello fue como un balde de agua fría para el médico que repentinamente rodeó la cintura de su novia con más fuerza y quedó en hosco e incómodo silencio.

La muchacha sonrió con una gotita sobre su cabeza y Sumeragi hundió su rostro en la taza de té por un instante….

- "¿Hay alguna forma de seguir eludiendo a ese hombre?" -susurró la chica.

Sumeragi se encogió de hombros.

- "Creo que Seishirou no ha decidido iniciar todavía su cacería a usted… realmente eso parece, pero no es del todo seguro. Dejar ir a alguien que sabe de su verdadera identidad no es su estilo pero su cacería pueden durar segundos o el tiempo que a él se le antoje… quien sabe cuando decida iniciarla.."

La diseñadora palideció y el ceño del doctor se hizo más profundo.. ¿qué se creía aquel tipo para asustarla así?.

- "¿Y qué me dice de usted?" -dijo Kinomoto con sarcasmo- "conoce su secreto hace mucho tiempo y sigue vivo.. ¿qué le hace pensar que no ocurrirá lo mismo con ella?"

- "Por su propio bien, espero que la señorita no tenga que pasar lo que yo con respecto a Seishirou y su cacería" -el rostro de Sumeragi era casi marmóreo al decir esas palabras y Touya sintió un escalofrío ante el tono en que decía eso- "él no me ha matado pero tenemos un duelo pendiente.."

- "Dudo que mi situación sea como la suya señor Sumeragi" -murmuró Tomoyo, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de ambos hombres- "usted y ese asesino tienen pendiente su confrontación por la batalla del fin de los tiempos y ambos son médiums. Por lo que dijo el joven Shirou en la mansión Imonoyama ese hombre es el mayor representante de la parte oscura de aquel tipo de magia.."

- "Magia espiritual" -murmuró Sumeragi.

- "Así es. Si ese hombre es la parte oscura de ese poder y usted es el más poderoso del lado opuesto de la misma magia espiritual, su enfrentamiento es inevitable" -la muchacha miraba al médium con tristeza- "pero como ve, mi situación es realmente diferente.."

- "¡No digas eso!" -protestó Touya- "si ese sujeto tiene la intención de tocarte un solo cabello se las verá conmigo…"

- "No es rival para Seishirou doctor" -dijo Sumeragi- "no tiene la menor idea del poder que tiene…"

- "¡Me importa muy poco cuanto poder tenga!" -repuso enojado- "conozco perfectamente aquella tontería que sólo un Dragón del Cielo puede enfrentar a uno de la Tierra pero si ese hombre se mete con ella no pienso quedarme mirando…."

- "Su padre cambió su destino doctor. No son ni usted ni su hermana quienes deben enfrentar a un Dragón de la Tierra y en verdad me parece que hizo una buena decisión" -replicó Sumeragi- "necesitaría toda una vida de entrenamiento en magia espiritual para poder siquiera pensar en enfrentarse a él con una mínima posibilidad de éxito.. ¿no recuerda que Kia Monouhi era un médium experimentado?"

Touya palideció y frunció el ceño mientras Tomoyo apretaba sus manos.

- "Siquiera podré defenderla ¿no?" -insistió irritado.

- "Su mejor defensa es estar rodeados de gente o en todo caso, dejarse ver en sitios públicos lo menos posible. A Seishirou no le gustan las multitudes para matar y su mejor opción es continuar como hasta ahora…." -dudó- "pero.."

- "¿Pero qué? " -dijo el médico.

- "Si siente algún tipo de poder oscuro de magia espiritual doctor.. no crea en sus ojos, no crea en lo que ve. La especialidad de Seishirou son las ilusiones y ciertamente es un maestro para confundir y engañar a los demás… suele usar también su halcón shikigami y.."

- "¿Halcón shikigami?" -repitió Tomoyo- "¿qué es eso?"

- "Un shikigami es una bestia espiritual formada por el poder del médium.." -replicó Touya- "al menos eso decían los textos que me hizo llegar.." -señaló a Sumeragi- "¿no es cierto?"

- "Cierto" -asintió el aludido sonrojándose levemente y el médico maldijo mentalmente por quinta o sexta vez aquella tarde- "pero es mucho más que eso.."

Tomoyo contuvo una leve sonrisa ante las incomodidades de su novio pero preguntó:

- "¿Más que eso?"

- "Sólo escasos médiums pueden tener el suficiente poder o fuerza de voluntad para crear un shikigami.." -continuó Sumeragi- ".. además que los shikigamis o la forma que adopten dependen mucho de la persona…"

- "Aquel tipo tiene un halcón.." -murmuró Touya pensativamente- "un predador, un cazador nato.."

- "Les hago presente que Kia no pudo formar nunca un shikigami.. y era un médium experimentado y competente.. es realmente un proceso complejo.."

- "¿Y que hay de su poder sobre los espíritus?" -dijo Tomoyo sabiendo que Touya estaba dando vueltas antes de llegar a aquel espinoso asunto- "¿realmente ese hombre puede dañarlos señor Sumeragi?"

- "Por supuesto"

El médico apretó los puños y la joven no supo que decir… sabía que Touya estaba también muy preocupado por la pequeña Kiku.

- "El conjuro que estaba realizando en la Mansión…." -dijo Kinomoto muy serio- "el que trató de usar para que Kiku fuera al mundo de los espíritus… ¿realmente cree poder enviarla allí?"

- "Para enviar a un espíritu a donde pertenece es necesario ante todo, que éste tenga deseos de irse, sin eso para empezar… nada hay que ningún médium o alguien con habilidades de magia espiritual pueda hacer…"

- "¿Está seguro?"

En aquel preciso momento la pequeña fantasma atravesó apurada el separador del privado..

- "¡Alto hombre guapo malo cerca!" -dijo espantada y con los ojitos castaños llenos de lágrimas- "amigos fantasmas dicen que chico que concede deseos se pasea encima de los edificios lejos, lejos ¡y Kiku tiene miedo!… chico que concede deseos mucho miedo pero casi siempre está con alto hombre guapo malo.. ¡y Kiku asustada de ellos!"

Sumeragi frunció el ceño pero Tomoyo estaba realmente alarmada y no por las palabras de la niña -que no había oído- sinó por la forma en que su novio apretaba los puños y parecía estar tomando una decisión.

- "Kiku.. ya basta" -dijo fríamente volviéndose a la pequeña y tanto la chica como el médium quedaron asombrados por unos instantes- "ya ha sido suficiente…"

- "Pero hermanito… tú dijiste a Kiku que vigilara a chica que canta bonito, que es chica elegante… ¿enojado con Kiku?"

- "No, no estoy enojado" -dijo con helado acento- "lo que estoy es harto"

Tomoyo entendió pero no pudo detenerlo..

- "¿Hermanito harto de Kiku?" -las lágrimas de susto de la niña ahora aparecían de nuevo y esta vez eran por otro motivo- "no enfadarte hermanito.."

- "Te he dicho ya que no estoy enfadado… ¡ESTOY HARTO DE TI!" -le dijo con un brillo amenazador en los ojos- " ¿acaso no entiendes?… atraviesas las paredes todo el tiempo, te empeñas en vivir conmigo e importunarme a cada instante con preguntas idiotas.. me has creado más de un problema desde que tuve la desgracia de tropezar contigo en el hospital hace años… ¡YA HA SIDO SUFICIENTE, ME CANSASTE!.. sólo traté de entenderte un poco pero ¡DESDE ENTONCES TE HAS CONVERTIDO EN UNA MOLESTIA CADA VEZ MÁS GRANDE..!"

La fantasma empezó a temblar… sus ojitos eran ya ríos de lágrimas.

- "¿Kiku molesta a hermanito?" -murmuró entre hipos- "Kiku sólo quería ayudar…"

- "Pues ciertamente estorbas… ¡TODO EL TIEMPO HACES LO MISMO!, te metes en mi familia y ciertamente no formas parte de ella… ¡NO ERES MI FAMILIA!"

La figurita fantasmal temblaba más que nunca…. estaba mucho más espantada que aquella vez que enfrentó al último card captor o cuando habló con el Sakurazukamori o el Kamui Oscuro…

- "¿Hermanito no quiere a Kiku?"

- "¿QUE TENGO QUE HACER PARA QUE LO ENTIENDAS?" -gritó- "¡NO QUIERO VERTE MAS RONDANDO POR AQUÍ, YA NO TE QUIERO CERCA DE MI Y DE MI AUTENTICA FAMILIA!… ¡NO TE SOPORTO, QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS PARA SIEMPRE!"

- "¡Touya no sigas por favor!" -murmuró Tomoyo.

La diseñadora no podía ver a la fantasma, pero no se engañaba por las palabras de su novio y su verdadero propósito… sin embargo tampoco dudaba que aquellas palabras debieron haber sido muy duras para la pobre niña-espíritu…

Y efectivamente lo fueron porque la nena huyó hipando y sin rumbo fijo..

Sumeragi suspiró, mientras el galeno -al ver a la niña alejarse- se hundió en el silencio pero.. ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?, la niña no aceptaría irse si no la echaba… estaba demasiado encariñada con él y su familia pero su lazo era principalmente con él. Gritarle y tratarla mal era la única forma para que realmente quisiera irse al mundo de los espíritus….

La única forma de evitar que ese sujeto la encerrara también en ese maldito árbol.

Apretó los puños. Odiaba sentirse así…. tan impotente. Odiaba no estar seguro si podría proteger a Tomoyo y al bebé que iba a darle…. y al menos después del pesar inicial Kiku estaría bien y segura en el mundo de los espíritus…

Estaría con su madre y quizá allí pudiera perdonarle por las frases que le había dicho.

Tomoyo apretó sus manos con gesto comprensivo pero ante su asombro, Sumeragi murmuró.

- "Entiendo sus motivos…. pero eso no vá a funcionar doctor"

- "¿A qué se refiere?"

- "Para hacer el conjuro… y hacerlo bien, el espíritu debe querer irse al mundo de los espíritus pero también debe tener cierta confianza en la persona que vá a enviarla allá. La niña no confía en mí…. y ahora tampoco confía en usted"

Touya miró al hombre ante sí, sin entender.

- "¿Quería que yo hiciera ese conjuro o qué?"

- "Quería que me ayudara a mejorar mi comunicación con la niña… pero ahora eso será imposible…"

- "¡Maldición!… ¿porqué no me lo dijo antes?" -se enfadó- "¡me ha visto decirle esas cosas y no me dijo nada!, ¿sabe lo que puede pasarle a Kiku por salir en ese estado y con esos tipos cerca?.."

- "He hecho todo lo que me pidieron" -repuso el médium, con su frialdad acostumbrada- "sus asuntos son cosa suya.."

Touya se puso de pie realmente indignado y estuvo a punto de golpear al hombre ante sí en un instante…. ¡condenado egoísta!, ¿acaso no le importaba nada en este mundo más que el condenado asesino aquel?… ¿que clase de tipo era éste?…

- "¡Bastardo, deja que..!"

- "¡Touya por favor!"

La expresión suplicante de Tomoyo detuvo en seco al galeno y se sentó de nuevo, furioso ahora consigo mismo. Por su parte y aunque tenía el rostro sonrojado -por la cercanía con el doctor en aquel estallido de enfado- Sumeragi se dispuso a marcharse…

- "Por favor señor Sumeragi.." -pidió la muchacha- "sé que cree que hay pocas cosas en el mundo que importan.. que ha sufrido mucho pero … ayúdenos por favor. Kiku es muy importante para Touya y él sólo ha querido protegernos a ella y a mí… ¿no puede comprender que una persona quiera proteger a otra a toda costa?"

La muchacha había jugado su última carta. Recordaba el relato de Kiku en la mansión Imonoyama y específicamente que la hermana de Sumeragi había muerto por ir a ver al sakurazukamori….. por protegerlo de él.

Si eso no funcionaba, nada lo haría.

- "Será mejor que busque a la niña" -dijo el médium, inmóvil y con la puerta abierta- "pero si los Dragones de la Tierra andan cerca… es mejor tener cuidado.. si la encuentran antes que yo asegúrese de tranquilizarla y llámenme. Si la encuentro primero la enviaré de regreso a donde pertenece pero le explicaré que lo que le dijo no era cierto doctor"

Tomoyo sonrió y Touya quedó asombrado, aunque pidió una nueva taza de té para el médium antes que éste terminara de irse. No pensaba exponer a Tomoyo ni su hijo en lo más mínimo de modo que pensaba dejarla en casa de la abuela del chico Li y se dispuso a llevarla allí a toda prisa en el auto..

- "¿Hice mal?" – preguntó la diseñadora- "creí que lo importante era encontrar a Kiku… ¿estás enojado?"

- "No, al contrario. Estoy preocupado por Kiku pero tú manejaste las cosas mejor que yo y buscarla es lo mejor. Ya lo he dicho.. no sé como lo haces pero siempre logras lo que quieres y pareces saber lo que es más conveniente para mí aún mejor que yo mismo" -suspiró con una gran gota sobre la cabeza- "sólo que…"

- "¿Qué?"

- "Ese sujeto y la forma como se sonroja me crispan los nervios.." -murmuró enfadado.

* * *

><p>Por primera vez en toda su vida Eriol estaba pendiente de explicaciones que no eran las suyas pero a la vez ansioso y confundido.. ¿qué le estaba ocurriendo?. Ciertamente había estado aparentemente tranquilo desde el "episodio" en la salita de música pero no se engañaba a sí mismo. Después de todo, si alguna vez había necesitado mantener su capacidad de análisis era en un momento así pero aunque había estado realmente ocupado desde lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir entonces, su tranquilidad habitual era una máscara que impedía a cualquier espectador imaginar siquiera el terrible tumulto que se agitaba en su interior.<p>

¿Acaso realmente le estaba pasando eso a él?. Bien, había que considerarlo por supuesto, pero debía admitir algo… era una situación extraña. Conocía mucho sobre "sentimientos" de los demás y le había parecido realmente divertido observar los apuros de Li desde la infancia, y aún ahora… por supuesto, también le había hecho gracia la situación de Kinomoto, especialmente las últimas "sorpresas" de Sakura y Tomoyo pero siempre lo había observado todo desde la cómoda butaca del espectador y repentinamente descubría algo que lo confundía sobre sí mismo y le desconcertaba.

- _"Es… extraño.."_ -había pensado desde lo de la salita de música_- "siempre había escuchado la fr__a__se de "no sé ni como empezó todo" y creí que era algo repetitivo aunque veo que es cierto… ¿cómo fue que no me dí cuenta antes?"_ -se había dicho mientras había contemplado la figura de la chiquilla cantando, con el blanco vestido resaltando entre el atardecer- _"por supuesto… desde el mismo in__s__tante que la conocí hubo cierto antagonismo entre nosotros.."_ -la primera bofetada que le diera la muchacha en el hospital pasó muy claramente por sus recuerdos- _".. antagonismo instantáneo.."_

Una de las primeras señales de atracción entre dos personas…

- _"¡Lo he visto todo el tiempo en los demás!.. ¿cómo pude YO ser tan distraído?" -_pensó mirando asombrado sus anteojos, que se había quitado automáticamente al verla cantar_- "nunca quise besar a nadie así….. como si fuera una necesidad vital. ¡Realmente es bastante confuso!"_

Y había sonreído recordando su extraña incapacidad para enamorarse durante todo ese tiempo… ¡increíble!. Había viajado, conocido personas interesantes, investigado y ciertamente los coqueteos o las relaciones sentimentales no le eran desconocidas, pero estaba consciente que nunca se había enamorado…

- _"Y ni siquiera ha coqueteado conmigo nunca"_ -había pensado admirando la delicada figura de la chica- "_antagonismo instantáneo, nunca logré engañarla con mi afabilidad e incluso puede darse cuenta perfectamente cuando estoy tramando algo pero siempre tengo que buscar su mirada…. y me decía que era desconfianza. Creo que hasta Li hubiera notado esto si le hubiera pasado a él._"

Y es que su experiencia en el tema era prácticamente nula. No es que hubiera tenido una vida demasiado cargada de responsabilidades como Li pues al contrario de su amigo su situación era bastante cómoda ya que nadie esperaba nada de él y no tenía ningún clan o responsabilidad fuera de ocuparse de sí mismo. Justamente eso le había hecho bastante independiente casi desde que los recuerdos y el poder de Clow despertaron en su interior -lo de conocer a Sakura y Li por el asunto de las Clow Cards en Tomoeda era una buena prueba- y por supuesto que había viajado mucho y tenía una vida social activa. Pero nunca, ni en todos los salones lujosos que solía frecuentar o en sus viajes o en su búsqueda incansable de aquella placa dorada de sus recuerdos había encontrado algo en sí mismo que lo desconcertara tanto. La placa le había importado un ardite aquella tarde y ya ni siquiera recordaba porqué estaba en el jardín de la Mansión Li: sólo existía aquella sensación, aquel incontenible deseo de abrazar a aquella muchachita que había cantado suavemente que estaba preparada para estar sola…

Pero ella había temblado aquella vez, en la salita de música…. ¡y había estado casi a milímetros de besarla!.

- _"Tan cerca.. pero huyó….. como si realmente me temiera"_

Sin embargo, aquellos pensamientos, conclusiones y reflexiones habían terminado bruscamente cuando el niño había llamado a Yoko la "reencarnación de Kai Sung Sheng".. ¡la mujer de la placa dorada!….

Aquello fue como si recibiera un golpe directo en plena cara….

Y por parte de Yoko, otra vez..

El problema era que esta vez era mucho más doloroso que antes…

- "Tao, no quiero hablar del duelo" -suspiraba la chica, con una tristeza infinita en sus enormes ojos grises- "ella cometió un error espantoso y como consecuencia de eso el Hechicero de las Aguas murió… ¿no es suficiente?"

- "Eso lo dijiste la última vez… estabas triste, como ahora" -dijo el niño mirando el rostro de su hermana- "pero… ¿qué hizo ella después?, ¿Clow se encargó del Druida Negro no?"

- "Sí, lo hizo…. encerró su poder en un objeto mágico y el Druida huyó…. pero eso no remedió la situación Tao. Wu Fang Sheng había muerto…."

El niño pareció reflexionar por unos instantes pero luego continuó:

- "Lo que quiero saber es si Clow y ella se casaron o…"

Una sonrisa triste brilló en el rostro de la muchacha.

- "No, eso no ocurrió" -dijo con suavidad- "… no sé si tengas la edad para entenderlo, pero ambos dejaron de ser amigos…. ¡ella hizo lo posible para odiarlo!"

- "¿Porqué?"

- "A veces el dolor y el remordimiento te impiden decir muchas cosas" -susurró- "y ella no podía verlo sin recordar lo ocurrido con su hermano… incluso empezó a hacer cosas que Clow desaprobaba… leer el futuro entre ellas…"

- "¡Eso lo hacía el Druida malo!"

- "Sí, y el objeto que tenía encerrado el poder del Druida le había sido entregado por Clow… como una triste compensación por su pérdida" -continuó después de un breve silencio- "pero era el remordimiento y la tristeza lo que más le hacían daño ¿sabes?… se juró odiarlo e incluso lo retó a duelo varias veces. No ayudaba mucho el hecho que la venciera sin violencia, eso la humillaba y lo peor era que no conseguía odiarlo por mucho que lo intentara"

- "No entiendo eso"

- _"El agua debe fluir* (1)…. como los odios, como la tristeza… si la encierras en ti misma te haces más daño Kai Sung…"_

Al recordar la frase de Lead Clow, la reencarnación de Kai Sung Sheng no pudo evitar la melancolía….

- "¿Crees que es fácil dejar el dolor de la pérdida de alguien que has querido mucho cuando la culpabilidad está ante ti todo el tiempo?… no se puede, o al menos ella no pudo" -dijo- "finalmente, la última vez que lo vió le exigió que se marchara, que la dejara en paz…. y lo peor fue que lo consiguió.."

- "Ahora sí que me confundiste hermana… pero explícame…"

- "Clow le dio un obsequio… un adorno de cabello*(2)" -continuó con dulzura- "por supuesto que era mucho más bonito que el que yo tallé, pero el punto fue que se marchó de viaje para complacerla aunque eso la destruyó finalmente…"

- "¡Ay Yoko, nunca te entiendo!"

- "Es que eres muy chico, y es una historia complicada" -rió, animada ante las preguntas del pequeño- "te digo que la destruyó porque a veces, cuando tenemos un dolor muy grande en el alma pedimos que nos dejen solos pero ese pedido de soledad no es más que un grito de auxilio.. de ayuda. Bueno, Clow se fue de viaje… y ella.." -hizo una leve pausa- "ella murió"

- "¿Qué?" -se espantó el niño- "¡eso no tiene nada de bonito, es horrible!.. ¡primero el hermano y luego ella!.., ¡no me gusta este cuento!"

La chica alborotó el cabello del niño con gesto cariñoso, mientras los recuerdos de Kai Sung pasaban por su mente…

- "No pudo perdonarse Tao. Eso fue lo que pasó con ella… no pudo perdonarse y eso la hizo dejarse morir. Aunque una parte de su mente le exigía decirle algo a Clow, algo que realmente hubiera querido decirle aún cuando su hermano vivía, la parte de su culpa no la dejaba en paz… ése fue el motivo por el que decidió dejar sus recuerdos encerrados en un viejo diario….."

- "¿Un diario?"

- "Sí…. y al morir, su imagen sentada en aquel pozo esperando a Lead Clow fue lo que quedó en la portada" -sonrió- "pero su poder lo encerró en otro lugar.."

- "¿Porqué hizo todo eso?"

- "Porque tenía miedo. Miedo de reencarnar y recordar… su error. Por eso fue que lo hizo"

El niño quedó pensativo por unos instantes, pero detrás de los arbustos, Eriol estaba sin voz y sin movimiento…. aquello… aquello..

¡Aquello tenía tanto sentido!

- "¡Ya no me gusta este cuento!" -chilló Tao muy apenado- "¡tiene un final horrible!"

- "Ciertamente. No todo en este mundo tiene un final feliz" -dijo reflexiva- "pero… ¿no quieres que te cuente algo más actual y que se relaciona con eso?.. no me gusta verte triste…"

- "Sí, quiero que me cuentes todo. ¡Todo!… y mucho más si aparece el Hechicero de las Aguas… ¡el me cae muy bien!"

- "Bien… bien… ¡paciencia!" -sonrió muy divertida ante las frases del inquieto niño- "mira, muchísimos años después que Clow también muriera, una chica… bueno, una niña, logró encontrar los famosos objetos mágicos de Clow y se convirtió en card captor… lo interesante aquí es que al usar conjuros de Clow el diario de los recuerdos de Kai Sung la "llamó" a Hong Kong…"

- "¿En serio?.. ¿y por qué?, ¡cuenta, cuenta!"

- "El último deseo de Kai Sung era confesarle sus sentimientos a Clow" -sonrió- "y claro, nunca lo hizo en vida por la culpa que sentía pero los años hicieron que sus recuerdos sólo quisieran cumplir ese deseo. Por supuesto que la pequeña card captor le dijo la verdad y al saber de la muerte de Clow el conjuro se rompió… el sello de los recuerdos se deshizo.."

- "¿Se rompió el sello?"

- "Sí" -sonrió ante un recuerdo personal- "en ese mismo instante una niña un poco más chica que la card captor recordó muchas cosas y aunque estaba confundida en un principio aprendió a aceptarlo…"

- "¿Eras tú hermana?… cuando ese sello se rompió .. ¡tu supiste que eras la reencarnación de esa hechicera!" -dijo casi en un grito jubiloso.

- "¡No grites!" -le recriminó suavemente- "sí, recordé cosas…. pero preferí no pensar en lo triste y concentrarme en que si yo recordaba lo ocurrido y Kai Sung había reencarnado en mí quizá era porque había algo inconcluso… ¡algo que remediar!"

- "¡Eso!… ¡por eso siempre hablabas de Clow antes que viniéramos aquí!" -el niño estaba realmente interesado y parloteaba sin parar, animándola a decir más- "por eso siempre era el hombre de los cuentos y mamá decía que cuando papá estuviera de nuevo en casa tú ibas a irte a buscar a alguien especial.. ¿era él no?"

- _"¡Todo el tiempo se estuvo refiriendo a Clow!"_ -pensaba Eriol frenéticamente-_ "era a Clow a quien se refería cuando charló con Spinel esa vez…. ¡no al Druida Negro!" _

La mente del hechicero occidental volvió a aquella vez en la calle, cuando la viera con Tsu Chin y cuando le dijo…

- _"Me pregunto si él fue el motivo por el que le pediste a Jeff que se alejara de ti y tu familia, además ese hombre mencionó Hong Kong…. ¿es acaso él la persona que le mencionaste a Sp__i__nel?…"_ -había dicho_- "¿es él la persona a quien ibas a buscar después de solucionar los problemas con los Siete del Concilio y lo de tu padre?"_

¡Ahora entendía porque ella le había mirado con espanto cuando dijo eso!… ella sabía que él era la reencarnación de Lead Clow, siempre lo había sabido, desde el mismo instante en que la ayudara contra los hombres enviados por los Siete…

Un momento… ¡Ella siempre supo quién era él!.

- "Hay cosas que una aprende" -replicaba Yoko- "una reencarnación no es la persona que fue en el pasado.. sólo es alguien con recuerdos y a veces poderes de alguien que murió… eso es todo"

- "Pero… ¿no vas a buscar a la reencarnación de Clow?, ¿no es eso lo que querías antes?, es lo que quiero que me cuentes.. ¿porqué ya no quieres?" -protestó- " ¡dijiste que me contarías todo!"

La muchacha abrazó al niño con fuerza…. y en sus ojos había un toque de tristeza pero decisión al decir:

- "Creí que tenía los recuerdos de ella por eso" -aceptó- "pero ya te lo he dicho…. no soy ella y Clow murió, así como Kai Sung" -murmuró tranquila y sonriendo levemente- "eso lo sé y no buscaré un fantasma…"

- "¿Entonces?… no entiendo Yoko.. ¡no te quedes callada y sígueme explicando!"

- " ¡Paciencia!, ¿sí que quieres saberlo todo de una vez no?" -amplió su sonrisa- "¿sabes?, sí hay algo que remediar ahora, en este tiempo. Los recuerdos de ella no volvieron para que buscara a alguien, sino porque eran un aviso…"

- "¿De qué?"

- "Un aviso que esta vez tenía la oportunidad de cuidar a un hermano pequeño como Wu Fang cuidó de Kai Sung cuando eran niños.." -lo abrazó fuerte, muy fuerte- "ahora hemos perdido a nuestros padres y es una especie de expiación…. los recuerdos volvieron para indicarme que debía cuidarte bien y son como una advertencia…"

- "Pero hermana…"

- "¡No cometeré los errores que Kai Sung… somos dos personas diferentes!" – dijo cerrando los ojos- "voy a encargarme que tú tengas buenos cuidados, que no te ocurra lo que le pasó al hermano de ella… tú vas a llegar a ser un hombre culto, brillante e inteligente, tendrás una familia y serás feliz…"

- "¡Pero yo no quiero ser eso!… cuando sea grande quiero tener muchas novias.."

Los ojos de la chica -casi a punto de llorar- se iluminaron con una súbita risa…

- "¡¿En serio?" -dijo entre carcajadas- "bien, deja que esto termine y buscaré una linda casa para nosotros… te enviaré a la mejor escuela y quizá conozcas lindas niñas" -aún riendo empezó a arreglar el alborotado cabello de Tao- "¡pero vas a tener que estudiar ¿eh?…"

- "¿Y tú hermana?"

- "Mientras tú estés bien, yo siempre lo estaré" -sonrió- "cuando era niña mamá dijo que habría alguien especial en mi vida…. que no se parecería a mí en carácter pero que me amaría" -rió viendo al niño alborotar su pelo y jugar, pero comentó en voz alta, algo divertida por el asunto- "ciertamente nunca creí que sería mi hermanito y afecto familiar pero a veces lo importante es vivir para alguien… y si es alguien de tu familia que te necesita, es bueno. Es muy importante sentir que le te necesitan" -añadió pensativa.

El viento alborotó las hojas del jardín y el cabello de la chica se agitó mientras Eriol avanzaba lentamente hacia los hermanos aunque Yoko no lo notaba, pues parecía estar concentrada en cada frase mientras miraba el reflejo de la luna en el estanque..

- "¿Sabes hermanito?, tiré ese pasado al agua para curar las heridas de Kai Sung porque hay cosas que no tienen sentido. Sentimientos que son míos pero a la vez nunca me pertenecerán sólo a mí porque son ajenos y sin futuro, lejos y cerca…. "

- "¡Nunca te entiendo hermana!… aunque me gusta que me cuentes las cosas…"

- "Lo intenté" -la muchacha parecía haber olvidado la presencia de su hermano y ciertamente no notaba que tenía "más" público pues estaba hablando más para sí misma que nunca- "no se cuando me compliqué con esto ¡y no quiero!.. ¡no quiero!" -negó con la cabeza y su cabello se agitó más mientras se aferraba al niño cerrando los ojos- "me hace daño, me da miedo. Por eso quiero irme, cuidar de quien me necesite y no esperar por quien sigue a un fantasma… que ciertamente no soy yo"

- "¿En serio nos iremos?… ¿si nos vamos estarás bien?"-había preocupación en el pequeño.

- "Sí" -replicó aún abrazándolo, sin notar los espejos azules del joven inglés que miraban su temblor sin perder detalle- "todo en la vida tiene un precio Tao… y no lo pagaré esta vez. Kai Sung lo hizo y se destrozó, pero yo no dejaré que alguien lastime a un ser que ame… ¡no lo haré! y tú eres lo único que es mío, de Yoko Hiu… ¡mi pequeño hermanito…!"

- "No te entiendo hermana"

- "Yo tampoco" -intervino una voz varonil muy cerca- "y en realidad me gustaría hacerlo.."

Los ojos grises de la muchacha se abrieron con horror y su corazón pareció detenerse… no era necesario más que ver el brillo en los ojos azules de Eriol de pie ante ella, para darse cuenta que lo había escuchado todo…

- "Fue un cuento interesante…" -murmuraba Tao a su oso de felpa y repentinamente se volvió a mirar al intruso- "¿te gustó a ti también Eriol?"

* * *

><p>- "¿Qué?"<p>

Shaoran y Sakura se miraron asombrados.

- "¡Por eso es que Yoko estaba tan asustada!" -dijo Sakura- "¡Oh Shaoran!, ¿sabes lo que significa?"

- "Tenemos la pieza maestra para vencer al Druida, pero a la vez no tenemos nada.." -murmuró el joven chino- "ahora lo entiendo… es por eso que ella ha estado tan nerviosa, por eso que nos pidió que no le dijéramos nada a Hiragizawa. Todo el tiempo, todo este tiempo… ha estado callando porque no le quedaba otra salida, si tú o yo lo hubiéramos tocado la reencarnación del druida habría vencido sin remedio…"

- "Pero… ¿porqué?"

- "Ha estado protegiendo a una persona en especial" -comentó el Jefe del Clan Li y Yue asintió- "quizá no lo sabía cuando empezó todo pero después… lo hizo con plena conciencia de sus actos. Sólo nos queda protegerla lo mejor que podamos y evitar que Tsu Chin la encuentre o la haga confesar. Cuando nuestra batalla termine ella podrá estar definitivamente a salvo"

Sakura permaneció pensativa por unos instantes pero después murmuró:

- "¿Crees que está bien que no digamos nada?…. no podemos dejar que esto siga así Shaoran, ¡no podemos!"

- "Lo sé pero no puedo culparla por hacer lo que hizo, no sé si yo haría lo mismo en su posición pero comprendo su deseo de proteger aquello" -suspiró- "Sakura, por favor, temo que tu reunión con Daidouji de hoy tendrá que esperar… necesito que me acompañes a un lugar.."

- "¿A donde?"

- "A hablar con el alumno de Yukito. Si mi presentimiento es correcto Tsu Chin nos atacará muy pronto y aún hay algo que deseo saber…"

La muchacha asintió y usó su teléfono para pedirle a Tomoyo que la esperara en la mansión Li -algo que iba perfectamente de acuerdo con las ideas de Touya sobre seguridad- pero entretanto Yue se volvió hacia el joven chino que pareció asombrado al notar una leve chispa de inquietud en el rostro siempre impasible del guardián…

- "Descendiente de Clow.." -le dijo, tan serenamente como siempre- "¿realmente el final está cerca?"

- "Sí. El conflicto por el equilibrio mágico se acerca…. y como Jefe del Concilio me corresponde velar porque aquellos que no poseen magia estén lo más apartados posible de cualquier consecuencia… ¿porqué?"

- "¿Yue?" -inquirió Sakura- "¿que sucede?"

Yue miró intensamente a los jóvenes antes de decir..

- "Ama.. ¿hay alguna forma de que pueda combatir a su lado y que Yukito no corra peligro de muerte?. Alguien espera por él."

Ambos chicos le miraron con asombro.

- "¿Hablaste con Ayame, Yue?" -se asombró la card captor, sintiéndose feliz por el profesor de la preparatoria Clamp ante lo expresado por el guardián- "¿eso significa que no te opones a la relación de Yukito?"

La gélida expresión del alado ser no varió pero asintió con un gesto casi imperceptible.

La verdad era que lo conversado con la joven profesora aún estaba en su mente y aunque aún estaba asombrado recordando que la muchacha le había dicho que en el fondo deseaba también que alguien le protegiera como lo había hecho Clow, su padre, aquello era algo imposible…

¿Pero para qué sacrificar a Yukito y a la maestra por él?

Sin embargo en aquel momento una llamada telefónica hizo palidecer a Sakura que después de terminarla quedó muda y confusa…..

- "¿Que sucede?"

- "Era mi hermano" -susurró la antigua card captor contestando a la pregunta de su novio pero mirando a Yue con los ojos empañados de lágrimas- "me ha pedido que localice a Yukito porque el sobrino de Ayame….. le acaban de avisar que el niño acaba de salir de la última operación y ha tenido muerte cerebral… su condición es irreversible"

Los ojos del guardián parpadearon.

- "Tenemos que ir al hospital Sakura. Yo le diré a Hin Lu que visite a los Dragones del Cielo de mi parte…" -dijo Shaoran comunicándose a la mansión de su abuela.

* * *

><p>- "Ming y yo tenemos sueño" -murmuró Tao bruscamente refiriéndose a su oso de felpa mientras Yoko seguía contemplando espantada la expresión decidida en la mirada de Eriol- "¡buenas noches!"<p>

Es que esos dos llevaban un buen rato mirándose y el niño ya se había aburrido…

- "Tao… Tao tiene razón… es… es tarde para él" -la voz del niño le dio a la muchacha una idea y trató de escudarse en el pequeño para huir de allí- "ven Tao yo…"

Al tratar de pasar, el brazo del joven inglés la retuvo con firmeza.

- "No, esta vez no" -dijo serio- "tenemos que hablar de una buena vez.."

- "¡No me toques!" -repuso tratando de intimidarlo, aunque su voz la traicionaba- "tengo que…"

- "Descuida Yoko" -dijo el niño con un bostezo- "ustedes se van a demorar y mi amigo y yo estamos cansados… ¡nos vemos otro día Eriol!"

- "¡Tao vuelve aquí!" -suplicó su hermana.

Pero el niño pareció no escuchar nada porque avanzando en leves pasitos se alejó murmurando..

- "¡Total!, ¡cuando al fin me da sueño se enfada!" -al llegar a uno de los salones no pudo evitar una sonrisa y murmuró- "¡pero aún quiero algo de leche!"

Y enrumbó hacia la cocina donde se encontró a Tomoyo, que acababa de llegar…

- "¡Hola pequeño!" -saludó la diseñadora- "¿sabes donde están Mei Ling y su novio?.. Sakura me pidió que la esperara aquí porque queremos ver a la señora Li"

- "La abuela está muy contenta después de que le dieron medicina" -informó el niño- "y dice que quiere hacer un desfile de dragones chinos para festejar algo aunque Mei Ling y Hin Lu salieron… creo que tenían una cita o iban a otra mansión… no sé."

- "¿En serio?" -sonrió- " ¿y cómo te has sentido tú?…. si te duele algo puedo decirle a mi novio que te revise cuando vuelva por mí…"

- "¿Así que el doctor enojón va a venir?" -se asombró el niño mientras agradecía la leche que Tomoyo le alcanzó- "pero estoy bien. Aunque Eriol está muy enfadado con mi hermana…"

La diseñadora pareció pensativa y súbitamente le preguntó..

- "Tu hermana es la persona que Eriol estaba buscando.. ¿no es verdad?"

- "¿Cómo lo sabe?"

- "Porque es lo único que enfadaría a alguien como Eriol" -comentó- "no saber algo que es tan importante para él. Y precisamente él, que siempre sabe lo que los demás ignoramos."

El niño se encogió de hombros y al leve sonido de una puerta Tomoyo salió de la amplia cocina… ¿dónde estaba el servicio doméstico de la Mansión Li aquella noche?.

- "¿Que pasa?" -preguntó Tao viendo una sombra de tristeza en el rostro de la diseñadora- "¿porqué todos están tristes esta noche?"

Tomoyo sonrió con melancolía. Había estado con Touya cuando le habían avisado de la muerte cerebral de aquel pequeño y se sentía apenada. No ignoraba lo importante que era aquel niño para Yukito y la señorita Sato además que le parecía tremendamente injusto. Un pequeño de cinco años…. tan inocente..

Súbitamente se encontró pensando en la criatura que llevaba en sus entrañas y no quiso ni pensar en el dolor que produciría tener a un hijo enfermo o en esa situación…

- "¿El niño del hospital se murió?" -repetía Tao con tristeza- "¡que pena!… a mí me hubiera gustado jugar con él. Desde esa vez en que le encontré debajo de su cama toda volcada y con toda la pared encima quería que fuéramos amigos… total, a mí también me han tenido en ese hospital y sé que es feo…"

- _"Ojalá Touya pueda ayudar a Yukito o la señorita Sato….. y encontrar a Kiku"_ -pensaba Tomoyo_- "pero hasta que no venga por mí no podré moverme de aquí"_ -y añadió en voz alta- "creo que iré a ver a la señora Li"

Por su parte y en cuanto el niño abandonó el jardín Yoko se había liberado del brazo de Eriol casi dando un salto y retrocediendo con la alarma reflejada en el bonito rostro pero el joven no la dejó escapar…

- "¿Porqué?" -murmuró simplemente mirándola con sus ojos azules, más brillantes que nunca sin los anteojos- "¿porqué nunca dijiste nada?… tú sabías que yo estaba buscando a Kai Sung Sheng. Hin Lu ya había buscado información para mí y estoy seguro que no lo has ignorado.. ¿porqué?"

- "No tiene ningún caso que te lo diga…."

- "¡Es que si lo tiene!" -le dijo frunciendo levemente las cejas- "tú supiste que yo era la reencarnación de Clow desde que te quedabas en mi departamento… cuando los Seis quisieron matarte y Spinel y yo te ayudamos… ¡me escuchaste confesarlo!.."

La muchacha recordó que la súbita noticia le hizo desmayarse y abrió una herida que esos malhechores le habían hecho…

- "También en la reunión con los Dragones, todo este tiempo… ¿porqué no dijiste?.. Sakura y Li ¿lo saben verdad?"

- "Saben que soy la reencarnación física de una hechicera del agua que les puso en aprietos cuando eran niños… eso saben" -aceptó- "no es culpa de ellos… les dije que no quería que te lo contaran…. era demasiado bochornoso y lo entendieron así. Cuando Sakura me reconoció ignoraba lo del Druida…"

- "No saben entonces lo del Druida Negro…. no saben lo de Wu Fang Sheng o la batalla en la que él murió.. y la relación que tienes con eso"

- "No."

- "Debiste decírmelo.." -murmuró roncamente avanzando hacia ella.

- "¿A la persona que siempre juega con los demás le molesta que no le haya dicho algo que no vale la pena?" -dijo con amargura- "¿qué importa?, ¿acaso no tenías otras cosas más importantes con que divertirte?"

El joven la miró inquisitivamente.

- "Dices eso en la misma forma en que me tratabas antes… como si me odiaras" -replicó- "hace tiempo que no me hablabas así… ¿acaso no crees que merezco que me expliques?"

- "Alguna vez te escuché decir a la señora Monouhi "las cosas que no valen la pena no merecen recordarse".. ¿para qué iba a decirte algo que no te importaba?" -dijo poniéndose a la defensiva- "bien, quizá debí decirte cuando Tsu Chin apareció pero él aún quiere matarme y no tendría caso involucrarte en eso…"

- "¿Porqué dices que quiere matarte?" -una idea volvió a su mente- "acaso.. sí, ya veo.. ¿tu lo tienes verdad?, la placa dorada de mis sueños….. tú eres la persona que me ha estado enviando esos recuerdos…."

La chica negó con la cabeza, casi frenéticamente.

- "¡Yo no te envié nada!… no tengo magia, ¡yo no lo hice!"

- "¡Entonces explícame por favor!" -le dijo reteniéndola por un brazo otra vez antes que huyera- "no sé porqué pero no puedo recordar nada de eso y esa placa…. ¡esa placa ha estado en mi mente desde que era un niño!, ¡necesito saber, por una sola vez soy yo quien necesito saber lo que está detrás de todo!" -su mano derecha tocó el rostro de ella- "dime la verdad..¿por eso me odias?… ¿es por eso que me has odiado desde el principio?, no entiendo nada… ¿te pareció muy divertido reírte de mí de esta forma?"

- "¡No!, yo no…"

- "¿Pues qué debo creer?" -había reproche en los ojos azules- "has sabido todo desde un principio.. me has visto buscar, indagar… siempre sabiendo la respuesta y esto no era un juego o una prueba, era algo de vida o muerte… ¡algo de vital importancia!" -suspiró- "pero no lo dijiste…. me has dejado pensar mil tonterías sobre ti y torturarme con todos tus misterios"

- "¡No es que no haya querido contarlo!…. es mucho más que eso.. ¡no es un juego!"

- "Pues te agradecería que me dieras alguna idea, porque eso parece ser" -dijo con amargura- "tal y como dices, soy yo quien siempre ha jugado con el destino de otros, siempre divirtiéndome en el proceso pero nada tenía que ver el hecho de poner en riesgo a algo tan grave como la profecía del fin de los tiempos"

- "¡Todo esto no es algo que yo haya elegido!.. ¡no es mi culpa!"

- "Tampoco la mía el no recordar nada" -le dijo intensamente- "no sé porqué… aunque todo bien podría ser una de las casualidades que a mí me gusta crear pero no fue así. Lo del accidente de tu madre, tu bofetada en el hospital, hallarte en esa calle antes de que esos tipos te hicieran daño… tu buscabas a Li, buscabas ayuda para tu padre pero ciertamente me encontraste a mí desde el principio. Las casualidades no existen Yoko, sólo lo inevitable… ¡y jamás lo había aplicado a mi propia persona….!"

- "¡No quiero escucharte!"

- "¿Porqué no?…. tu estilo no es tener miedo, ciertamente dijiste que ibas a confesar todo la última vez que nos vimos pero no lo hiciste, sólo saliste corriendo, eso es lo que has hecho desde el principio.. correr. No sé el motivo si es Tsu Chin o soy yo, pero no vas a poder escapar para siempre…" -la miró desde su altura- "ahora repentinamente te escucho confesar lo que ciertamente no hubiera podido arrancarte por nada del mundo pero aún así no quieres explicarme tus motivos, el porqué…. O porqué no huiste lejos cuando bien has podido hacerlo.."

- "¿A qué te refieres?"

- "Jeff me dijo que quería llevarte contigo a Irlanda" -apretó los puños sin que ella lo viera- "y tu hermano acaba de decir que no te has ido con él…."

- "No sabes nada de mí o como pienso si crees que expondría a un amigo como Jeff a un peligro tan grave como representa estar a mi lado ahora…" -dijo con tristeza- "traigo la desgracia a cualquiera que esté cerca de mí y ya ha penado bastante por mi culpa con ese accidente. Supongo que hubiera sido más fácil para ti que me hubiera ido pero no puedo correr… aunque pienses lo contrario estoy atrapada en esto no por mi propia elección y no como uno de tus juegos, no me he callado por el hecho de molestarte a ti" -añadió herida- "quizá te sea difícil de creer señor Eriol Hiragizawa, pero el mundo no gira a tu alrededor y ciertamente el objetivo de mi vida no es molestarte o probarte algo…. ¿crees que haría lo que tú has hecho a quienes ahora son tus amigos?"

- "¿De qué estás hablando?" -murmuró él, asombrado por el súbito giro de la charla.

- "La diversión no es lo que dá sentido a mi vida… no soy capaz de jugar o ocasionar eventos por el hecho de probar a alguien o por diversión, como tú si lo has hecho, aún con Sakura y con Li" -le contestó- "sí, lo sé. Y no debo decir que me sorprenda demasiado…"

- "¿Lo dices por mi lado como Clow?, ¿por lo que hice en la escuela primaria?"

- "No, lo digo por tu forma de ser… por eso" -replicó- "no soy nadie para decirte como vivir tu vida o lo que hacer con ella pero no tienes derecho a juzgarme tampoco… ¡no te pareces a mí!, no puedes comprender que la vida no es un juego, nada ha sido para mí un juego y mucho menos esto…."

Un viento frío pareció deslizarse entre los dos jóvenes…

- "No quiero hacerte daño" -murmuró él suavemente- "quizá no creas lo que te digo pero cuando te escuché hace un rato…"

- "Estabas llevando al final de tu estrategia para sacarme información…. y esta vez obtuviste el premio correcto" -dijo la muchacha con amargura- "bien, ya lo sabes y no tienes que ser amable o aparentar esa sonrisa gentil que siempre usas con todos…. al menos la mascarada ha terminado… "

- "¿Quien está jugando a la mascarada aquí desde un principio?" -protestó él empezando a perder la paciencia y acorralándola contra el tronco de un árbol con sus manos a ambos lados, impidiéndole la fuga- "ciertamente hay gente que puede reclamar mucho de mí en ese sentido pero no tú jovencita… Eres tú quien ha jugado conmigo esta vez"

- "¡Yo no!"

La muchacha se quedó inmóvil, atemorizada y nerviosa por el súbito contacto con él… había tratado de volver la situación en reproches y recriminaciones antes de que pudiera usar ese tono nuevamente con ella, pero ciertamente estaba nuevamente atrapada por sus gestos. Otra vez se encontraba perdida, totalmente contra su voluntad en aquellos profundos y brillantes ojos azules que parecían no tener fondo, en una especie de sortilegio extraño y al mismo tiempo embriagador…. su mente le decía que recriminara, que buscara alguna forma de hacer que se enojara, que dejara de mirarla de esa forma… porque si lo seguía haciendo estaría perdida para siempre, pero sus miembros parecían no querer obedecerla, todo parecía detenido en el tiempo y aunque se decía que era todo una venganza por lo que ella había hecho, su cuerpo no reaccionaba…

¿Porqué no reaccionaba?

No se consideraba una chica bonita o encantadora, mucho menos atrayente para alguien como él, por supuesto que jamás había tenido más roce social que con las personas de sus trabajos o con los escasos amigos que tenía en Hong Kong y nunca había tenido tiempo para tener novio. Por supuesto que él la consideraría estúpida si supiera eso pero su sentido común le decía inexorablemente que el único motivo por que Eriol que se estaba comportando con ella de esa forma, mirándola así, casi besándola aquella vez en el salón de música era porque quería información… quería hacerle bajar la guardia…

Y ahora seguramente quería vengarse de ella….

O porque estaba obsesionado con Kai Sung…

- "Yo no soy Kai Sung.." -murmuró girando la cabeza a un lado, tratando de evitar aquella mirada- "ya no tienes que seguir jugando de esta manera.."

El joven estaba ya desesperado ¿porqué era tan obstinada?, ciertamente la situación lo estaba sacando de quicio y se tocó la cabeza con una mano en gesto nervioso pero aquella reacción inquietó a la muchacha.

- "¿Estás bien?"

- "Quiero saber sobre ella…. pero no es por eso que me quedé viéndote cantar o escuchando tu relato.." -dijo tomándola suavemente de la barbilla en un gesto casi idéntico al que Clow tuviera con Kai Sung en el recuerdo que tuvo en la Mansión Imonoyama- "no fue por eso lo que casi ocurre en el salón de música de mi hotel…." -susurró acercando su rostro, mientras la chica se perdía en aquellas profundidades azules- "no fue por eso…"

- "¡No, no!" -gritó ella, liberándose de él- "¡yo no soy ella, no soy Kai Sung!.. ¿no lo entiendes?… ¡ella murió, ella está muerta y no tienes que seguir jugando conmigo de esta forma!"

La muchacha escondió el rostro entre sus manos mientras el joven la miraba con una mezcla de inquietud y melancolía…

- "Eso lo sé y esto no es un juego. Nadie mejor que yo para saber la diferencia que hay entre una reencarnación y la persona del pasado de donde vienen los recuerdos o el poder" -dijo mirándola fijamente- "… tú has descubierto hace poco esa diferencia pero yo ya la sabía… ¿realmente me odias por haber roto tu fantasía sobre Clow verdad?"

- "No, fue bonito mientras duró pero era sólo eso" -aceptó con sinceridad mirándolo ya más serenamente- "es cierto, debí decírtelo, pero no podía hacerlo… ¡no podía! y no por vergüenza nada más sinó porque Tsu Chin podría descubrirme… creo que aún no lo ha hecho pero no podía correr riesgos. Si la placa es tan importante para ti no tienes que preocuparte porque cuando todo termine te la devolveré. Es la única forma…. me he roto la cabeza pensando y pensando en algo que pueda hacer, pero es lo único que me queda, ¿crees que no lo he meditado muchas veces?. Cuando supe lo del señor Monouhi y lo del señor Kinomoto, lo que fueron capaces de hacer por proteger a su familia entendí… entendí que no tenía salida. Que no podía decirlo o pedir ayuda a Sakura o a Li y mucho menos a ti" -había tristeza en sus palabras- "¿crees que callar es fácil?, no lo es, ¡a veces quisiera gritar!, pero no puedo, no puedo hacer más. No pretendo que lo aceptes o entiendas mis motivos pero ¡estoy tan agotada de todo esto!, ¡tan cansada!" -suspiró apoyándose en el árbol, como si pudiera dejar allí su secreto- "sólo quisiera descansar de una vez de todo esto…"

Ambos se miraron fijamente por unos segundos pero la paciencia de Eriol llegó a su fin y en un impulso rodeó suavemente los frágiles hombros de la chica mientras murmuraba con el rostro casi pegado al suyo..

- "¿A quién quieres proteger?… ¡confía en mí por una sola vez porque no estoy jugando contigo! yo no soy Clow, él cometió el error de dejarla sola cuando más lo necesitaba y se arrepintió toda su vida.." -ahora por fin sabía el motivo del pesar de su encarnación anterior- "yo no voy a hacerlo, lo que quiera que tengas que enfrentar o a quien quieras proteger voy a ayudarte.. sólo déjame intentarlo"

La chica hacía esfuerzos inauditos por no llorar mientras Eriol estaba realmente angustiado.. ¿qué tenía esa placa?, ¿a quién estaba protegiendo?, algo muy grave debía ser porque aquel miedo no era fingido, ya había podido notarlo desde un primer momento.. Una chica valiente pero demasiado frágil para una responsabilidad enigmática, como la que estaba llevando…. Y se negaba a decírselo, a decírselo a alguien. La sentía temblar en sus brazos pero podía notar el valor en su mirada gris y lo único que le pedía su mente a gritos era rodearla con sus brazos y protegerla de lo que fuera, besar aquella boca inexperta y temblorosa y perderse en su pelo… pero ella no le creía… aún le temía, aún quería proteger a alguien más que a nada en el mundo…

¿A quién?

No era Tsu Chin, la única persona que le importaba a ella era… era…

Era…..

Un dolor agudo le hizo perder totalmente la visión por unos instantes y antes que pudiera notar lo que sucedía a su alrededor el joven sintió súbitamente desaparecer todo a su alrededor mientras su cuerpo flotaba… era una sensación extraña… una sensación dolorosa y un sentimiento de vacío… como si su mente y su cuerpo hubieran sido separados y sólo pudiera sentir el ruido de un reloj dentro de su cabeza… un reloj extraño cuyas manecillas corrían en sentido contrario…. al pasado, pero a la vez un poder terrible clamaba por liberarse…

Por liberarse en la torre de Tokyo….

- "La torre de Tokyo… la confrontación.." -murmuró abriendo los ojos a duras penas, aturdido- "es el tiempo de.."

Parpadeó confuso al notar que se había desplomado sobre la chiquilla y que aún casi tan desfallecida como él, la muchacha le había sostenido…

Estaba casi desmayada..

- _"¿Cómo puede un alma tan fuerte estar encerrada en una figura tan frágil?"_ -pensó.

Pero en ese instante un sonido estridente llamó la atención de ambos hacia los salones principales de la lujosa mansión y la mirada de ambos se tornó angustiada…

- "¡¿Qué es eso?" -murmuró ella, asustada- "¿Qué está pasando?"

- "¡Es la alarma de la mansión!" -se asombró el joven inglés- "¡algo la ha activado!"

* * *

><p>Nakuru sintió aquel poder tan espantoso y salió casi abandonando a aquel empresario artístico. ¿Qué era aquello?… un desgarre de energía oscura… un poder ejercido desde varios puntos de la ciudad, asolador, frío… negro y helado como la muerte.<p>

¿Acaso esos dragones estaban combatiendo otra vez?.

Pero.. ¿porqué tenía tanto miedo?… ¡tenía que buscar a Eriol!

- "¡Date prisa Nakuru!" -gritó Spi desde en interior de su bolso- "¡tenemos que encontrar a Eriol y asegurarnos que esté bien!"

Megumi y Byakko sintieron también aquello en el departamento de su joven creador. El plumero de limpieza cayó de las manos de la guardiana y los pelos de la gatita se erizaron en cuestión de segundos mientras ambas corrían a las ventanas…

- "¿Serán otra vez los Dragones?" -susurró la forma falsa de Tsuki, guardiana de las Protection Cards- "¡Es lo más espantoso que he sentido hasta ahora!"

- "¡Tenemos que buscar a nuestro señor creador y a nuestra señora!" -gritó Byakko.

En aquel preciso instante el Hospital Central de Tokyo se estremecía como un castillo de naipes ante un feroz viento… los cimientos estaban ya bastante dañados y la situación era verdaderamente crítica. Las ventanas, restauradas recientemente, explotaron en un estruendo siniestro ante los movimientos telúricos y los gritos angustiados de los pacientes y el personal médico hicieron comprender a Yukito que uno de los pabellones del centro médico -el área de atención a quemaduras- acababa de derrumbarse totalmente. El piso parecía haberse vuelto de mantequilla y apenas se podía dar un paso sin caerse… la tierra parecía estar más revolucionada que nunca…

Pero para Ayame nada existía.

Sentada en silencioso llanto ante el cuerpo exánime de aquel pequeño.. su mundo se había derrumbado instantes antes. El dolor y la pena la habían dejado en tal conmoción que apenas si alcanzaba a notar la desolación a su alrededor…

- "¡Aya!.. ¡hay que salir de aquí!" -la llamó Yukito, asustado- "… ¿cómo estarán Sakura y Li?… ¡si sólo pudiera saberlo..!."

- "Búscalos entonces Yukito" -susurró la muchacha entre lágrimas- "yo de aquí no me moveré… te esperaré.. descuida. Rei respira todavía… no me moveré"

El corazón del profesor estaba desgarrado… ¿dejar a Ayame allí cuando todo se derrumbaba?.. ¡imposible!, pero Sakura y Li habían ido a buscar a un médico especialista hace unos instantes y su seguridad le tenía desesperado…

- "Sólo búscalos Yukito…. hazlo" -le dijo la profesora.

En el pabellón siguiente el pánico se había desatado más inexorable que nunca… la gente corría enloquecida tratando de escapar y en una esquina, la tambaleante figura de un joven protegía a una muchacha en sus brazos…

Ambos estaban casi exánimes y más pálidos que espectros. La chica parecía desfallecida y el muchacho estaba realmente a instantes de estarlo…

Es que el terrible dolor… el vértigo.. aquella sensación… había sido espantosa. Como un desgarre en el interior de sus almas…. sus cuerpos habían flotado al sentir en sus mentes los ecos de un reloj… el sentimiento de vacío, de dolor y angustia había sido horrendo y el tiempo había girado alrededor… de ambos. Como si las manecillas de aquel reloj que los dos sentían se congelaran en el presente. Congeladas en el presente… el tiempo… una falta de aire.. un vacío y un presente en juego…

Y el terrible poder…. un terrible poder de magia… magia que perdía su equilibrio…

La visión de la Torre de Tokyo… magia liberada y que debían controlar a toda costa o no habría presente…

Y mucho menos futuro..

La delicada condición de Sakura había hecho que se desmayara al sentir aquel espantoso dolor.. su último pensamiento antes de hundirse en la inconsciencia había sido para su bebé y para Shaoran… que estaba a su lado sosteniéndola con las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban. El joven chino también había sentido aquel terrible poder pugnando por liberarse -lo mismo que Eriol y Yoko en ese momento, en la Mansión Li- y sólo había atinado a rodear con sus brazos a Sakura mientras aquella espantosa fuerza les golpeaba a ambos con ferocidad….

E instantes después el terrible terremoto comenzó y el pánico se desató alrededor de los jóvenes….

Dolorosamente para Shaoran, su condición mágica no era aún lo suficientemente estable para soportar aquello y sus heridas le provocaban un agudo sufrimiento…. pero Sakura y su hijo estaban de por medio y eran lo único en lo pensaba antes de desmayarse finalmente…

Sus ojos, débiles por el terrible poder mágico que les había alcanzado, apenas alcanzaron a ver a su alrededor y sus brazos rodearon a la antigua card captor mientras una pared se ceñía sobre ellos…

Ni siquiera le quedaban fuerzas para invocar un hechizo…

Solamente el poder de algunos espíritus, que se arremolinaron ante el desmayado Touya lograron evitar que el incendio que acababa de estallar en el hospital acabara con la vida del hijo de Fujitaka Kinomoto, sin embargo aquella parte del hospital estaba totalmente aislada entre los escombros…

Incluso los dos pacientes, tres enfermeras y un médico que estaban cerca se encontraban agonizando…

- "¡Sakura, Touya!" -murmuraba el decano de la facultad de Arqueología en ese instante, mientras abandonaba la universidad a toda prisa, al igual que sus alumnos- "¿donde estarán?.. ¡tengo que encontrarlos!"

Descartando el automóvil, el afable señor corrió por las calles en medio del pánico.. ¡tenía que hallar a sus hijos!.

Efectivamente, el mismo pensamiento asaltaba a Sonomi. La empresaria abandonaba a toda prisa un lujoso Centro de Convenciones temiendo más que nunca por la vida de su hija pero en ese mismo instante, después de golpear fuertemente las enormes puertas que comunicaban con las habitaciones de la anciana Li, que estaban muy apartadas del salón principal -y todavía más de los jardines.. ¡la mansión era realmente enorme!- Eriol y Yoko ingresaron finalmente..

El terremoto asolaba la mansión al igual que al resto de la ciudad.. pero lo que no esperaban era el cuadro que tenían ante sí…

Rastros de sangre y lucha por todos lados…. el sistema contra incendios estaba activo y el agua caía por todos lados mientras los cuerpos exánimes de los miembros de seguridad y de servicio del clan Li estaban sangrantes y a sus pies….

¿Acaso estaban todos muertos?.

- "Se llevaron…. a la joven Tomoyo y al pequeño Tao" -gimió la abuela Li saliendo de un diminuto armario, oculto entre unas cortinas y ante los espantados ojos de los jóvenes- "esos… esos tipos… mencionaron a la reencarnación del Druida Negro…"

Eriol corrió lo más de prisa que pudo pero apenas pudo recibir a la anciana en sus brazos antes que esta se desplomara sobre un charco de sangre….había recibido más de seis puñaladas en el cuerpo y tenía en el cuello las marcas de una cuerda pero aquello no fue lo peor… La casa tenía sellos que bloqueaban la magia -y que nunca habían impedido tan inoportunamente que el joven inglés usara su poder- pero aquellos asesinos no habían usado fuerzas mágicas… y la mansión, como todas las construcciones en la ciudad temblaba…

Temblaba sin parar…

- "¡Tao y Tomoyo!" -susurraba Yoko mientras trataba de controlar la sangre que escapaba del cuerpo de la abuela- "no sé porqué se la llevaron a ella pero…. ¡Tsu Chin no vá a matar a mi hermanito!"

- "¡Sakura! ¡Mocoso!… ¡despierten!"

La antigua card captor abrió los ojos lentamente y quedó atónita por un instante. Kerberos estaba en su forma original y cubriendo con sus amplias alas desplegadas a ambos muchachos de todo el derrumbe que los rodeaba… pero el peso de los escombros realmente parecía muy grande. Yue estaba también allí rodeándolos con sus brazos, y era evidente que ambos guardianes les acababan de salvar la vida…

- "¡Esto está muy pesado, no puedo moverme porque todo se cae!" -se desesperó la Bestia del Sello de las Sakura Cards- "… además que todo se está poniendo muy caliente.. ¿acaso habrá estallado un incendio?"

- "¡Gracias Kero, Yue!" -los verdes ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas- "¿Y Shaoran?… ¿qué le pasa?"

El joven chino abrió los ojos lentamente y en ese mismo instante buena parte de los escombros "volaron" lejos de ellos…

- "¡Mi señor creador!… ¡mi señora!" -la forma de Byakko en su forma original como una majestuosa tigresa blanca y con alas acuáticas, estaba ante ellos- "¡me alegra mucho que estén bien!"

- "Temimos no haber podido llegar a tiempo" -repuso Tsuki ayudando a Sakura y a Yue a salir de aquel atolladero, junto con Shaoran- "tuvimos suerte…"

- "Al menos el terremoto ya pasó" -murmuró Shaoran débilmente pero decidido- "y estamos todos vivos… ¡pero esto vá a comenzar apenas!. Tenemos que volver…. a la mansión. El poder que sentimos es el de los Seis…. lo reconozco. Están empezando a preparar la confrontación con el druida…"

- "¡Entonces tenemos que ir a la Torre de Tokyo!" -se angustió la chica- " ¡oh pero!.. ¿y mi familia?: mi padre, mi hermano, nuestros amigos, ¿estarán bien?"

- "Acabo de recordar que Hiragizawa me esperaba en la mansión de la abuela" -replicó el joven chino sintiendo empezar otro temblor- "pero tienes razón" -se volvió a Yue y Tsuki- "por favor, busquen a nuestros amigos y llévenlos a la mansión.. ¡pero dense prisa, no hay tiempo que perder!.."

Los guardianes asintieron en silencio mientras Kerberos y Byakko sacaban a los jóvenes de ese lugar. La misma prisa la tenían Hin Lu y Mei Ling que habían salido prácticamente huyendo de la Mansión Imonoyama…

- "¡Están más seguros aquí!" -Sorata Arisugawa suspiró con resignación al ver que se alejaban sin hacerle caso, con el auto chirriando por la prisa- "supongo que no puedo detenerles… están realmente asustados por Li y sus amigos.."

- "Nadie puede culparlos por eso" -murmuró la pequeña Yuzuriha, con su mascota, Inugami, al lado- "me alegra mucho que esta vez no fuera una de nuestras batallas la que empezó esta devastación.."

- "Tienen motivos para preocuparse" -intervino finalmente Arashi Kishuu, la serena y fría chica que Sorata adoraba- "su batalla está por comenzar.. ¿verdad?"

El joven y silencioso Kamui Shirou asintió preocupado, al igual que Nokoru Imonoyama y sus dos amigos -con quienes había estado charlando el secretario de Shaoran antes que todo empezara- pero la verdad era que dudaba que su colega oscuro fuera a mantenerse alejado de la confrontación por el equilibrio de la magia -la Batalla del Preámbulo- además que Subaru Sumeragi era el único Dragón del Cielo que no estaba en la Mansión en ese momento..

Pero Sumeragi sabía cuidarse y el pequeño estudiante lo sabía. Sin embargo… la pobre y agradable señorita Sakura y sus amigos…

* * *

><p>- "El juego del preámbulo vá a empezar…" -reía el Kamui Oscuro en ese instante, mientras bebía tranquilamente una bebida, contemplando sin pestañear el pánico y muerte a su alrededor- "creo que vá a ser divertido…"<p>

A su lado, el asesino del cerezo empezó a reir.

- "A ti sólo te importa saber lo que el Druida Negro visualizó en el pasado…. Su conocimiento está atrapado en aquellas runas y aquella placa dorada al igual que el poder para romper el balance de la magia del mundo" -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- "La muerte de aquellos que combatirán contra él desestabilizará la magia y no será sólo Tokyo sinó todo el mundo quien sufrirá, desde este mismo instante, al igual que esta ciudad" -continuó el apuesto adolescente llamado Fuuma Monou- "libero aquel poder que el Druida Negro original pidió en el pasado, tengo las escrituras del único que pudo ver el resultado de mi combate desde tiempos remotos y al morir aquellos amigos de Kamui él se deprimirá y eso lo debilitará más. No puedes negar que hay diversión por todos lados señor Sakurazukamori…"

- "Además… que al llegar la Batalla del Preámbulo estamos más cerca del "día prometido".."

- "Sí. El día que acabaré con Kamui y la raza humana…. bueno, la raza humana ya se irá acabando cuando esta batalla termine….. el poder de la magia desestabilizada empezará todo a gran escala y como te dije, mi labor de destruir a Kamui será más simple"

Tsu Chin contemplaba la desvanecida figura de Tomoyo realmente estupefacto.

El rubio siamés realmente se había quedado sin palabras. Sabía que a estas alturas debería estar ya en la torre de Tokyo pero había querido estar seguro que su orden había sido cumplida…

¡Y por supuesto que todo había salido mal!

- "Son unos idiotas.." -maldijo furioso- "¿cómo pudieron equivocarse de esta forma?.. ¡esta chica no es Yoko!… ¡no es ella!.."

- "Siento mucho el error de nuestros enviados.." -murmuró una sombra encapuchada a espaldas del siamés- "pero no teníamos ningún retrato de la joven que usted buscaba, la chica se ajusta a la descripción y estaba junto al único niño de la mansión Li… lo siento mucho"

El hechicero apretó los puños con ira y se paseó nerviosamente por el lugar pensando a toda prisa mientras también se sentía la casa temblar a sus pies…

- "Y ya está comenzando… no puedo dilatar más mi llegada a la torre…."

- "Si me lo permite el señor… le recuerdo que tenemos al niño, ¿no nos sirve de algo?"

El rubio sonrió súbitamente.

- "Sí, tienes razón. Yoko vendrá a mí por el niño…. vendrá a mí, sí" -pensó con rapidez y en voz alta- "me llevaré al pequeño conmigo, es lo único que puedo hacer de momento. Encárgate de la gente de Ping que cometió tan grave error…. no quiero a ninguno vivo"

- "¿No le aviso a la hermana del niño?"

- "Le enviaré una visión.." -sonrió y al sentir el poder de la magia a su alrededor se inquietó- "¡debo darme prisa!"

Sin decir más, tomó en sus brazos al desfallecido pequeño y estaba casi por abandonar el lugar cuando la sombra preguntó:

- "¿Qué hago con la chica?"

El siamés se detuvo por un instante. Por un momento su mirada se volvió hacia la indefensa muchacha y algo parecido a la piedad brilló por un momento en sus ojos negros al notar que Tomoyo sangraba por un costado….

Pero aquel destello de sentimentalismo se apagó pronto…

- "Haz lo que quieras.." -dijo incómodo- "no puedo llevarla conmigo pero quizá…. quizá pueda servir de obsequio de buena voluntad para el Kamui Oscuro, además igual morirá con todos y debo darme prisa….te espero en la torre.."

La sombra miró a la diseñadora por unos instantes bajo su capucha negra y sintió entonces algo que su señor no había notado en su prisa…

- "Hay una vida inocente dentro de ella…. ¿acaso le gustará como obsequio al Kamui Oscuro?, no importa. Quizá ni siquiera llegue a nacer aunque la herida no es profunda" -el hilo de sangre que descendía por el costado de la muchacha era más rojo- "sí… quien sabe.. es una vida fuerte y la herida no es seria pero la chica es frágil… quizá a los Dragones de la Tierra les interese una persona más muerta.."

* * *

><p>Kaho escapó del hotel con la ayuda de Spinel, y Ruby Moon se adelantó a su compañero con rapidez. Eriol no estaba en ese lugar pero lo bueno era que habían llegado a tiempo para sacar a Kaho y su bebé de aquel desastre…<p>

¡No había tiempo que perder!

- "¡La Mansión Li!.. ¡de prisa!" -gritó la guardiana.

El pánico reinante en la ciudad hizo pasar la presencia de ellos prácticamente desapercibida y volaron a toda prisa a su destino, entretanto Yue había logrado sacar a la desmayada Ayame al igual que el cuerpecito físicamente vivo del pequeño Rei cuando un grupo de espíritus llamaron su atención…

- "¡El hermano de mi señora Sakura!" -repitió Tsuki- "yo voy por él…"

Yue asintió mudamente notando que el corazón del niño insitía en latir pese a que el cerebro infantil había muerto y los espíritus se arremolinaron alrededor de la guardiana de cabello rosáceo y blanco traje chino, guiándola al incendio mientras Tsuki marchaba todo lo de prisa que sus alas acuáticas se lo permitían..

- "Ha respirado mucho humo… pero está bien" -dijo por fin cuando encontró a Touya y casi lo sacaba de allí pero un grupo de espíritus llegaron con una noticia que motivó el asombro tanto en Tsuki como en Yue- "¡es imposible!"

- "La amiga de mi dueña…" -repitió Yue frunciendo el ceño- "¿porqué se la llevarían?"

- "¡Debemos apurarnos..!"

El guardián de alas plateadas asintió mudamente pero el médico empezó a despertarse y notó pasmado la figura "real" de Megumi -a quien por cierto apenas conocía de vista- quedando desconcertado…

- "¿Qué diablos?"

- "Doctor, nos alegra que esté bien… ¡tenemos que darnos prisa!"

- "¿Qué pasa?"

Yue miró al médico con inquietud, no animándose a decirle lo ocurrido con Tomoyo… pero la expresión en los rostros de los espíritus que le rodeaban fue evidente para el galeno…

- "No es Sakura" -dijo captando que algo malo sucedía- "¿mi padre?… ¿o acaso?"

Tsuki miró al piso con nerviosismo y Touya entendió.

- "¿Dónde está?.. ¿qué saben de ella?"

- "Doctor, cálmese por favor. Es poco probable que le hagan daño… ¡le juro que!"

Touya se volvió bruscamente y el espíritu ante él se amedrentó bastante. Conocía al médico bastante tiempo atrás sin embargo ciertamente agradecía ser espíritu en ese instante…

¡Es que decirle algo así!

- "¿QUÉ?"

- "Nos acaban de avisar.." -le dijo el espectro- "unos sujetos atacaron la Mansión Li y…"

- "¡Fue culpa de la reencarnación del Druida Negro!" -dijo otro espíritu.

El doctor se apoyó en la pared en busca de aire. Sus oídos escuchaban lo que le decían pero no lograba captarlo, su boca estaba seca y el mismo espantoso miedo que había sentido cuando supo que ella estaba en el parque Ueno -con Nakuru, mientras él tomaba vacaciones en Tomoeda- crecía en su interior hasta nublarle totalmente el sentido, la razón y hasta la cordura…

Su corazón latía apresuradamente mientras el aire huía de sus plumones y su rostro estaba pasando del blanco al azul en casi fracción de segundos, el lugar estaba negro a su alrededor….. negro como la sombra que rodeaba a la persona más importante para él…

¡Ella y su hijo estaban en peligro!.. ¿qué estaba haciendo allí?.

La voz de su conciencia le gritó aquello en cuestión de segundos… súbitamente apretó los puños y echó a correr…. el hospital estaba aún bastante confuso por la fuerza del último terremoto y tenía la bata rota, manchada de humo y sangre a la vez…

- "¡Doctor!" -le llamó Tsuki tratando de retenerlo.

- "Dile a Sakura que estoy bien ¡pero no puedo ir con ella ahora!" -gritó y mirando a Yue fijamente añadió- "cuídenla bien.. ¿de acuerdo?"

- "Espero que la encuentres.." -murmuró el guardián de alas de ángel.

- "¡Busquen a mi padre… a todos… esto es un infierno!" -gritó Kinomoto antes de perderse en la ciudad, rumbo a la torre de Tokyo.

Muy lejos de allí, Kiku caminaba sollozando acongojadamente. Había sido ella quien avisado a los espíritus que se habían llevado a "chica que canta bonito" y ahora caminaba por la ciudad aún hipando y con el osito del pequeño Tao en sus brazos…

Había estado llorando cerca de la Mansión Li -pues había seguido a Touya cuando llevó a Tomoyo a la casa, aunque los sellos de ésta la fastidiaban con sólo acercarse- y contemplado aterrorizada cómo aquellos hombres se llevaban a la novia de su "hermanito" al igual que a aquel niño, que al desmayarse había dejado caer su osito patéticamente..

- "Hermanito no quiere a Kiku… pero Kiku quería ayudar" -lloró- "aunque no pudo asustar a hombres malos.. ¡pero Kiku aún quiere ayudar!"

Justamente entonces la figura de Subaru Sumeragi apareció frente a la pequeña…

- "¡No puedes ir, es una locura!" -el brazo de Eriol trató de retener a Yoko, pero la chica se liberó de él con violencia- "¡es un disparate, es justamente lo que quiere Tsu Chin que hagas!"

- "¡No quieras detenerme!" -le increpó- "Tao es mi hermano.. ¡no puedo dejar que ese tipo lo mate por mi culpa!.. ¿acaso no te das cuenta?, ¡es a mí a quien Tsu Chin quiere atrapar!"

- "No vas a lograr nada si vas hasta allá… ¡no puedes hacer nada!"

- "No voy a perder un solo segundo más en esta inútil discusión" -le enfrentó la desesperada chica- "¡y no te atrevas a dormirme o a detenerme porque no te lo perdonaré jamás si algo le sucede a mi hermano…!"

- "¡No puedo dejar que hagas esa tontería!"

- "¡Suéltame!"

- "¡Eriol, Yoko!" -Sakura y Li descendieron de Kerberos y Byakko en ese instante interrumpiendo la discusión entre los mencionados, a las mismas puertas de la mansión- "¿qué pasa?.. ¿acaso no se dan cuenta que todo ha comenzado?"

- "¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?" -murmuró Kerberos.

- "Es lo que digo.. no es tiempo para tonterías.." -replicó la reencarnación de Clow, muy serio- "es mejor darnos prisa e ir a la torre… después del primer ataque los terremotos son más débiles pero eso sólo significa que Tsu Chin aún no ha llegado a la torre tampoco… ¡debemos irnos!"

- "Yoko, es mejor que te quedes.." -susurró Sakura- "es muy peligroso y…"

- "Se llevaron a la novia de tu hermano Sakura…" -dijo la joven china- "y también a mi hermano.."

- "¿Qué?"

- "Sabes bien que sin magia o no… iré hasta el final Sakura" -repuso Yoko.

- "Tu abuela fue atacada.." -murmuró Eriol dirigiéndose a Li.

Shaoran y Sakura quedaron atónitos por unos segundos y Hin Lu y Mei Ling llegaron también en ese instante…

- "¿La abuela?" -gritó Mei Ling, que había logrado escuchar las palabras de Eriol- "¡no, no!"

Y corrió hacia la mansión a toda prisa mientras el rostro de Hin Lu estaba terriblemente pálido.

- "Mi señor…. el Druida debe estar tratando de llegar a la torre…" -dijo con los puños apretados- "los Dragones del Cielo sospechan que el auténtico interés del Kamui Oscuro es la placa dorada donde duerme sellado el poder que aquel hombre usó en su batalla contra Clow…. es el poder que desequilibrará la magia del mundo. Además que en esa placa está escrito en letras rúnicas el único texto escrito del mundo sobre el resultado de la batalla entre ambos "Kamui"…"

- "¿Escrito?" -repitió Sakura

- "Entonces ése es el origen de la expresión que ellos usan… "el futuro está determinado"" -murmuró Shaoran ausentemente, angustiado por todo lo ocurrido y la vida de su abuela- "aquella placa tiene aquello escrito.." -suspiró- "¿vive aún la abuela?"

Mei Ling estalló en lágrimas… mientras salía de la mansión…

- "¡Abuela!" -murmuró Shaoran apretando los puños con ira e impotencia, furioso por lo ocurrido en la Mansión y desesperado por el estado de la anciana- "¡maldición!… ¿cómo pudo pasar esto?"

- "Uno de los sellos que bloqueaba la magia y alejaba a todo aquel que tuviera malas intenciones ha desaparecido mi señor.." -informó uno de los miembros del personal de seguridad que salía con Mei Ling- "Sé que hemos cometido demasiado errores y que no merecemos nada pero si usted lo ordena estamos dispuestos a…"

- "No quiero ningún tipo de acción suicida" -interrumpió el joven- "ya hay suficiente muerte aquí. Pero nadie más debe profanar la mansión ni tocar a quienes se queden en este lugar, ¿lo escucharon?"

Los miembros del Clan Li asintieron mudamente y juraron allí mismo proteger la mansión aún contra cualquier Dragón del Cielo o Tierra. Justamente Ruby Moon, Kaho y Spinel llegaron en ese instante pero otro terremoto empezó y Yoko echó a correr..

- "¡Ya te he dicho que no debes ir!" -le increpó Eriol con dureza- "¡deja de comportarte como una niña!.. ¡danos esa placa!"

- "No, deja tú de tratarme como si fuera inútil" -le replicó furiosa- "Tsu Chin matará a mi hermano si no me vé en la torre.. ¿lo olvidas?, y no soy capaz de quedarme mientras la vida de Tao corre peligro… ¡no lo haré!"

- "Tsu Chin quiere la placa… ¿acaso no entiendes?"

- "¡Eres tú quien no entiende!. Nadie que tenga poderes mágicos puede tocarla o rompe el sello… ¡por eso tengo que ir a la torre!"

- "¡No puedes darle la placa!"

- "¡No sacrificaré a mi hermano!"

- "¡Mi señor creador, mi señora Sakura!" -Tsuki y Yue llegaban también, y con malas noticias- "¡no pudimos hallar a su padre pero su hermano va camino a la torre de Tokyo!"

- "¿Qué dices?" -se espantó Kerberos.

- "¿Y porqué no lo evitaron?" -gritó Byakko mientras Sakura palidecía.

- "Supongo que sospecha que se llevaron allí a su novia" -explicó Yue refiriéndose a Tomoyo, después de que Kaho se llevara a Ayame y al cuerpecito de Rei- "estaba decidido a ir por ella…"

- "¿Alguien se llevó a Tomoyo?" -la bestia de ojos dorados no lo podía creer- "¿cómo puede ser?"

- "Tranquilízate Kerberos" -pidió Byakko.

- "Unos espíritus nos avisaron que gente de la reencarnación del Druida Negro se llevaron a la señorita Daidouji" -murmuró Tsuki- "lo siento…"

Ruby Moon y Spinel parecieron espantados por aquellas noticias mientras Yoko trataba de liberarse del brazo de Eriol..

- "¡No vas a ir a ver a Tsu Chin!.. ¡no puedo permitirlo!"

- "No, ¡no puedes evitarlo!" -gritó ella entre lágrimas- "¿qué tengo que decirte para que lo entiendas?… no puedes detenerme, ¡no tienes ningún derecho sobre mí para hacerlo!" -Eriol apretó los puños- "¡no lo tienes!… y es preciso que distraiga a Tsu Chin.. ¡es la única oportunidad que tenemos!"

- "¡Te pedirá la placa a cambio de Tao!.. ¿no lo entiendes?" -le dijo reteniéndola por los hombros.

A la mención de la placa todos se volvieron a contemplar a la chica..

- "¡Son ustedes quienes no entienden!….. no pueden tocar la placa, el poder se liberaría si lo toca alguien con magia…."

- "¡Por eso no lo has mostrado!" -murmuró Sakura.

- "Peor que eso Sakura" -sollozó- "yo no tengo magia al igual que la señora Li, que también lo ha visto y…"

- "¡La abuela lo sabía!"

- "Sí Li" -asintió- "y estuvo de acuerdo con mi decisión… ¡pero tengo que ir a la torre!"

- "Mejor es poner la placa en un lugar seguro…" -dijo Hin Lu- "Mei Ling puede tocarla y…"

- "No, Hin Lu… no" -sollozó Yoko- "para mi familia era sólo un viejo talismán de protección… eso creíamos" -explicó- "pero podíamos "ver" cosas extrañas al tocarlo… yo pude sentir el poder del Kamui Oscuro una ocasión en un parque y así poder alejar a Tomoyo del peligro, pero fue porque tenía la placa conmigo… Al creer que protegía se lo dí a mi madre y ella lo tuvo hasta que murió…."

Eriol recordó la vez que Touya Kinomoto le mencionara aquella visita del Sakurazukamori al hospital…. claro, había sentido el poder de aquel sujeto pero la combinación de la placa tan cerca y el poder de aquel dragón había bloqueado su percepción…

- "Cuando el poder del Druida Negro empezó a manifestarse mi madre se angustió" -continuó confesando Yoko- "yo traté de tocarlo pero tuve miedo… mucho miedo de que mi pasado como reencarnación de Kai Sung Sheng, miedo de poder llamar involuntariamente a Tsu Chin. ¡No podía correr ese riesgo!… aquel talismán, aquella placa… podía proteger a todos los que no tenían magia en mi familia.. o la tenían muy poca.."

- "La placa tiene el poder del Druida Negro.." -murmuró Eriol- "por eso tu madre pudo adivinarle a Tomoyo que la persona que amaría sería alguien que tocara el piano.."

- "Pero no podía protegerme a mí. En mis manos era peligrosa… por ser quien soy" -murmuró Yoko- "por eso… por eso.."

- "Por eso la escondiste.." -murmuró Kerberos- "¡increíble!, ¡la reencarnación de Kai Sung Sheng!"

- _"Por eso nunca quiso que llevara a Kerberos a visitarla a la Mansión Li, o que se lo presentara.."_ -pensó Spinel- _"temía cometer algún error y que la reconociera.. aunque supongo que tiene dif__e__rente aspecto que su encarnación anterior"_

- "¡Esto es un lío!"- dijo Ruby Moon.

- "Pero la placa…. ¿esconderla será suficiente?" -murmuró Mei Ling.

- "¿Dónde la escondiste?" -preguntó Sakura.

- "En el único lugar donde estaría a salvo… un lugar donde no podía ser detectada…"

- "¡La Mansión Li!" -gritó Byakko entendiendo a medias el asunto.

- "Al menos la reencarnación del Druida Negro ignora donde está.." -murmuró Yue.

- "Al igual que yo.." -continuó Yoko con un brillo decidido en la mirada gris- "¿es que no está claro?… esa placa protegía a cualquiera que no tuviera magia menos a mí…. y tenía que estar en la Mansión Li para no ser detectada aunque ustedes no podían saberlo por su propia seguridad….. ¡por eso se lo dí a mi hermanito!"

- "¿QUEEEEEE?"

- ¡Sólo quería que lo protegiera!.. ¡y sólo Tao sabe en que parte de la Mansión ha escondido la placa!" -miró a Eriol con dolor- "¿ya entiendes porqué no puedo dejar de ir?, ¡tengo que ir a la torre!, ¡tengo que ponerle fin a la persecución que la reencarnación del Druida Negro me ha estado haciendo antes que mate nuevamente a un hermano mío!"

Y liberándose de la zarpa de Eriol la chica echó a correr…

El hechicero quedó sin voz y sin movimiento. Pero cuando por fin entendió el peso ominoso de aquel silencio de Yoko y vió su figura perderse a lo lejos maldijo en su inglés nativo y en un gesto insólito en él -que no era nada violento- estrelló su puño contra una pared de la mansión…

Ella no tenía magia y sin embargo corría hacia su destino….. ¡y se odiaba a sí mismo porque no había podido detenerla!, ¡no había podido hacerlo!"

Sakura y los demás parecían hundidos en sus propias angustias cuando un nuevo terremoto -tan terrible como el primero de aquella noche- empezó…

- "Ha comenzado.." -murmuró la reencarnación de Clow- "no hay marcha atrás… y lo que más amamos y nuestro propio futuro está en la balanza del destino…"

Las palabras de Eriol tuvieron la virtud de sacar a Shaoran de profundas reflexiones… un brillo decidido apareció en sus ojos y más que nunca entendió la responsabilidad que le daba su cargo…

Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente…

La mirada verde de Sakura se encontró con la suya entonces… la muchacha estaba más firme que nunca en su decisión y aquella fuerza de luchar le había dado una belleza que sorprendió profundamente al muchacho….

- "Traeré mis armas" -dijo firme- "sólo necesito unos segundos para ir por ellas y el traje ceremonial…" -se volvió a Eriol- "¿de acuerdo?"

El joven occidental asintió con un brillo decidido en los ojos azules.

- "Sakura" -continuó Li- "es mejor que vayas por aquel vestido ceremonial que lleva protecciones especiales… el que la abuela te estaba probando el otro día… ¡hay que darse prisa!"

La muchacha asintió pensando en su hermano, Tomoyo y su padre -de quien no sabía nada- y el joven ingresó con ella a la semi-quemada residencia con rapidez mientras Eriol y los otros prácticamente estaban pisándole los talones. El buscar su traje ceremonial era un aspecto práctico pues la protección de determinados hechizos que le proporcionaría podría ser decisiva en la batalla que iban a enfrentar…

La batalla..

El ceño de Shaoran se hizo más profundo…

Pero repentinamente, cuando Sakura ingresaba a la habitación donde podría encontrar el traje para ella que Shaoran había mencionado, el joven la tomó fieramente por la cintura y sin importarle por una vez la opinión de los presentes la besó apasionadamente..

- "¡¿Qué rayos?" -gritó Kerberos.

La antigua card captor estaba atónita. Una de las ventanas abiertas permitió que todos vieran a la torre de Tokyo envuelta en llamas y poderes terribles mientras ambos, Sakura y Shaoran parecían estar pendientes sólo el uno en el otro…

Pero el joven Jefe del Concilio sabía que el tiempo de espera había terminado. Su decisión estaba tomada y no habría marcha para atrás pero había dado aquel paso sabiendo lo que hacía perfectamente… aquel beso era todo para él en ese instante.

Todo el amor, la pasión y el anhelo… toda la ternura y toda la vida que podía darle a Sakura.

- "Te amo" -susurró cuando al fin la soltó- "eres lo que más amo en este mundo y más allá…"

- "Yo también te… ¡Shaoran ¿qué haces?"

Aprovechando el desconcierto motivado por el beso había tomado el brazo de Sakura y la había empujado a la habitación cerrando la puerta con fuerza..

- "¡Shaoran! ¡Shaoran!.. ¿qué sucede?.. ¿qué pasa?" -gritó la muchacha, atrapada en aquel aposento- "¡Shaoran!"

Su novio no respondió. Sólo concentró su poder y un sello se visualizó ante los presentes…

- "¡No puedes sellarla allí!" -reprochó Eriol- "¿te volviste loco tú también?, ¡no tienes fuerzas suficientes para ponerte a hacer estas cosas!"

- "¡Shaoran!" -gritaba Sakura.

Kerberos estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre el joven chino pero Byakko se le enfrentó en cuestión de segundos.. Yue por su parte frunció el ceño y miró a Tsuki, quien parecía estar infinitamente triste..

Ambos habían entendido todo en un instante al igual que Spinel y Ruby Moon.

- "¡Li no puedes hacer eso!" -continuó Eriol en el mismo tono aunque comprendía a su amigo- "¡necesitamos a Sakura ahora!"

- "¿Necesitarla?" -le dijo Li con un extraño brillo en los ojos- "¿me dices que lleve conmigo a una batalla de muerte a la muchacha que amo y que está esperando un hijo mío?"

Eriol enmudeció.

- "¡Shaoran, Shaoran!" -sollozaba la antigua card captor detrás de aquella puerta- "¡tú lo prometiste!.. ¡prometiste que estaríamos juntos en esto!, ¡prometiste que en la batalla estarías siempre conmigo!"

- "¡Sé que lo prometí!. Pero estás encinta ¿cómo puedo llevarte conmigo ahora?" -dijo desesperado a través de la puerta y volviéndose nuevamente al joven inglés- "ya me entiendes ¿verdad?, ¿entiendes porqué tengo que hacer esto?"

- "Lo sé. Pero nuestras propias posibilidades se reducen sin Sakura…"

- "¡Shaoran!… ¡Shaoran!.. ¡sácame de aquí!"

- "¡Pero no puedo llevarla conmigo!" -continuó con voz ronca- "¿crees que puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que estoy exponiendo a la que amo a morir en medio de esto y todavía teniendo a mi hijo en sus entrañas?, ¿crees que puedo?.. ¿acaso no harías lo mismo que yo si pudieras evitar que alguien que amas se enfrente al peligro?"

- "¡Shaoran no me dejes aquí!"

Eriol se apretó los puños hasta hacerse sangrar al pensar en la frágil figura de Yoko alejándose rumbo a la torre. Su propia impotencia estalló como una bofetada en su rostro y Li se quedó atónito… jamás había visto a su amigo con aquella expresión de sufrimiento en el rostro…

El joven chino entendió.

- "Lo siento"

- "Olvídalo" -murmuró el inglés con voz ronca- "date prisa…. yo reforzaré tu sello…"

Kerberos miró a ambos jóvenes asombrado.

- "¡Kero, Yue!" -gritó Sakura entonces- "¡ayúdenme!"

La antigua Bestia del Sello de las Clow Cards miró a Yue en forma interrogante. Súbitamente para él también estaba todo claro. Por supuesto, había sido una desagradable sorpresa saber que Sakurita estaba encinta de ese antipático mocoso pero entendía perfectamente el porqué de la situación…. porqué la habían encerrado en esa habitación y todavía más… porque la habían sellado con magia en el interior.

- "¡Kero, Kero!" -sollozaba Sakura- "¡Yue!… por favor… por favor…"

Shaoran se volvió a mirar a ambos guardianes. Estaba ya en su traje ceremonial y con la espada de su clan en el cinto -aquella espada con un dragón chino en la empuñadura y el mismo traje que Sakura observara la única vez que vió a su novio presidir una reunión con los Siete…. el mismo día que ellos conocieron a Yoko- cuando les preguntó:

- "¿Y bien?"

- "Es mejor apurarse" -repuso Yue- "dudo que el Druida nos espere con paciencia…"

- "Sí" -asintió Kerberos sintiendo tristeza de pensar en su querida dueña encerrada allí, pero entendiendo- "vamos de una vez Li… vamos"

Byakko hizo una mueca al notar que era la primera vez que Kero llamaba a su joven creador por su nombre y sin ningún calificativo como "mocoso" o "ese sujeto". Spinel estaba tan pasmado como ella y cuando ambos miraron a Kerberos notaron que por fin se dirigía al jefe del Clan Li no como un niño o un muchacho… sinó como un hechicero. Como el Jefe de la organización mágica más antigua aún existente en el planeta…

- "¡De prisa!" -repuso Eriol que curiosamente tenía ahora una túnica muy parecida al de traje de Lead Clow, con el sol y la luna en sus hombros, todo en azul, dorado y negro – "el presente y el pasado deben empezar su batalla….. tengo cosas que saldar con la reencarnación del Druida Negro"

En cuestión de segundos y en la torre de Tokyo.. los poderes que iban a definir la Batalla por el equilibrio de la magia en el mundo, la batalla del preámbulo, la batalla del pasado y el presente se empezaron a reunir…

- "La fiesta va a empezar" -reía el Kamui Oscuro.

- "Buena suerte…. amigos" –murmuraba Kamui Shirou desde la mansión Imonoyama, mientras la ciudad continuaba siendo azotada por un nuevo terremoto- "es su turno…. el final de la participación de ustedes en esto está muy cerca…"

La torre de Tokyo refulgía con mayor brillo que nunca… y todos en la ciudad de Tokyo se llenaron de horror…

¿Acaso nunca terminaría?… dolor y mortandad… ¿porqué los terremotos no se detenían ni por un instante?

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora<strong>: (¡ahora sí son antipáticas ¿no? ^^´): ¡Ayyyyyyyyyyyy!…. ¡ayyyy!… ¡que me estoy quedando sin uñas que morderme de la angustia pero ya tenía que cerrar este capítulo! T_T, ¡las cosas están terribles, espantosas y sorprendentes!… ¡ya les había dicho yo que Tsu Chin era realmente listo! T_T…. ¡estoy desesperada!… ¡tengo que seguir escribiendo o estallaré de los nervios!… pero ¿ya ven como todo tiene su porqué?… ¡la recta final de la historia ha empezado y ya empiezo a llorar de angustia!… ¿porqué tenía que terminarse la parte cómica y sentimental y empezar la parte sangrienta? T_T…

**Vocabulario**

**"El agua debe fluir"*** (1): frase usada por Clow en la primera película de Sakura… la pequeña card captor tiene allí algunas visiones del pasado de Clow y escucha aquella frase en voz del creador de las cards.

- "**Clow le dio un obsequio… un adorno de cabello***(2)": un recuerdo de una hechicera de las aguas que aparece en la primera película. Allí se vé difusamente a Clow entregándole el obsequio.

**¡Avances para el próximo capítulo!**: ¡si, si, si! (Mikki pega de brincos y visualiza la pelea en la pantalla de su PC)… ¡la batalla del preámbulo trae muchas cosas y misterios ocultos que enfrentar!.. dolor… sangre… lágrimas rodean a los combatientes mientras Sakura se hunde en la desesperación y la angustia. Tomoyo descubre que ha ido de un peligro a otro y sigue sangrando. El enfrentamiento entre Eriol y Tsu Chin empieza y Touya comprende que hay dolores mayores que los físicos. Shaoran reúne sus fuerzas para luchar contra sus antiguos maestros mientras los sentimientos de Yoko le juegan una mala pasada…

La situación es complicada en la torre de Tokyo aunque la ciudad….

**Capítulo XVIII: Encontrando verdades**


	18. Encontrando verdades

**Disclaimer**** → SCC pertenece a CLAMP y ya me gustaría a mí ser la autora de un fic como éste. Lamentablemente, solo soy la mediadora de mikki-chan en FF, con su permiso, por supuesto.**

**¡Nos acercamos al final! ¿No tienen ganas de saber lo que ocurrirá en la última batalla? **

**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

><p><em>Me besó y se fue.<em>

_¡No puedo soportarlo!, ¡NO PUEDO!. Lo peor es que no puedo dejar de llorar, ¡y es preciso no hacer eso!,¡es preciso!, tengo que hacer algo por salir de aquí, ¡¿porqué me ha dejado sola?. Tengo miedo. Tengo un miedo terrible, espantoso, no sé nada de mi papá o de mi hermano, mi mejor amiga está desaparecida y él me deja… ¡me deja!, ¡y no puedo parar de llorar!_

_¿Qué se hace cuando se tiene un dolor tan grande?, ¿cómo hace la gente para no enloquecer cuando duele tanto?.. yo no sé.. sólo sé que me besó y me ha dejado sola y me estoy volviendo loca de miedo por lo que pueda pasarle, ¡me estoy muriendo de miedo!, no, no.. No quiero que nada malo le pase.._

_Aún Yoko pudo ir para allá. Ella, que no tiene magia.. ella, que es la reencarnación de esa hechicera, Kai Sung. Ha ido allí a enfrentarse con ese hombre.. ha ido allí porque se han llevado a su hermano, pero ha ido… ¡ha ido allí pese a que es volver a encontrarse con ese pasado que tanto ha querido mantener oculto!.. _

_¿Porqué?.._

_No sé el motivo, pero debe ser terrible… aún recuerdo el rostro triste de esa mujer cuando combatí con su espectro en Hong Kong. Cuando era niña y me llamó al sentir el poder de las Clow Cards… _

_¡Es preciso no llorar, es preciso evitarlo!_

_¿Y porqué Eriol ha ayudado a Shaoran a sellarme?.. ¡no es justo, no lo es!… él ha estado de acuerdo con dejarme aquí a pesar que sabe que soy quien está mejor capacitada para combatir en esto. No sé que tanto me afecte lo del bebé pero no entiendo…_

_No entiendo._

_La reencarnación de Clow, Kai Sung, el Druida Negro. Ellos van a enfrentarse pero Shaoran tendrá que hacer frente a los Seis.. ¡y está demasiado débil para ello!.._

_¡No puedo dejar de llorar!_

_Tsuki y Yue dijeron que mi hermano había ido a buscar a Tomoyo, que en cuanto la pusiera a salvo me buscaría. No dudo que si Touya la encuentra la protegerá lo mejor que pueda pues en el fondo mi hermano tiene su lado bueno, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por ambos y por mi papá. ¿Estarán bien?, mi padre es muy dulce y amable y sólo espero que con todo lo que pasa en la ciudad esté a salvo, ¡si, tiene que estarlo, todo estará bien!. Yo misma lo decía antes, y Tomoyo también me lo ha repetido últimamente. ¿Verdad que mi hermano y mi mejor amiga estarán bien?, no quiero ni imaginar lo espantoso que es ser secuestrada, ¡además de lo de la abuela!, han sido tantas cosas tan de prisa que no puedo parar de llorar, pero no debo, no debo…_

_El me necesita… si, debo ser fuerte porque aunque me halla sellado aquí Shaoran me necesita y debo dejar de llorar y salir de aquí…_

_¡Debo dejar de llorar!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XVIII – Encontrando verdades<strong>

Las lágrimas trazaron frágiles ríos de plata líquida sobre la pálida faz de su rostro delicado y sintió que las fuerzas le abandonaban por instantes eternos….

Lágrimas.

El lenguaje mudo y angustioso de su dolor.. su desesperación… su angustia, ¿porqué?, ¿porqué la había dejado atrás?, ¿PORQUE?..

¿Acaso no podía entender que la estaba destrozando al hacerle eso?…

- "Shaoran.." –murmuró mientras caía de rodillas aferrada a aquella puerta.

El mundo se volvió vacío y aquel terrible dolor se hizo más profundo, por un instante eterno perdió la noción del tiempo encerrada en sus recuerdos…

- "¿Adelantaremos la boda Shaoran?"

- "Por supuesto que sí.." –había dicho su novio caminando abrazado a ella, mientras descendían de la torre de Tokyo aquella tarde- "quisiera que fueras mi esposa en este instante. Nuestro hijo va a nacer dentro de mi clan y todo debe ser perfecto para cuando él llegue a este mundo.."

Ella se había sonrojado mientras él continuaba.

- "Es el anillo matrimonial de mi familia" –había dicho el joven muy serio, al ponérselo en el dedo- "la ceremonia será en cuanto tu padre lo acepte pero con esto, todos los míos siempre sabrán que para mí ya eres mi esposa.."

- "Pero…"

El brillante anillo dorado había lanzado destellos al sol del atardecer….

- "No sé si es legal" –había sonreído abrazándola nuevamente- "sólo que sentí que esto no podía esperar. Casi no puedo ni imaginar lo que será vivir contigo.. a mi lado por siempre. Tú y el bebé…"

- "Dices "él".. pero puede ser una niña.." –comentó suavemente.

- "Si se parece a ti.. creo que preferiría que fuera una niña.."

- "A mí me gustaría que se pareciera a ti" –se había ruborizado al admitirlo- "un pequeño Shaoran tuyo y mío.. sería adorable"

- "Si se parece a su madre, lo será sin duda alguna" –le dijo deteniéndose y mirándola a los ojos- "pero… pero.."

- "¿Qué pasa?"

Los ojos del joven habían contemplado la torre de Tokyo en ese instante y de pronto ya no era el cálido lugar donde la muchacha le había dicho que esperaba un bebé… Ya no. Repentinamente el poder que rodeaba la torre se sentía más profundo y terrible que nunca…

- "Pero.. ¿y lo que tendremos que enfrentar pronto?" –le había mirado, apretando los puños- "aún tenemos eso en nuestro camino… ¡aún tenemos que pasar por esa pelea!"

Los ojos verdosos y enormes, como brillantes superficies de un lago tranquilo se habían llenado de angustia.. como si cada palabra hubiera sido alguna piedra arrojada a la superficie cristalina de su mirada…

- "No te pongas así.. ¡todo va salir bien!, ¡todo va a estar bien!"

Lo había abrazado con fuerza.. tratando de creer desesperadamente en esas palabras…

- "Si estamos juntos todo saldrá bien ¡como siempre ha sido!. ¿Acaso no recuerdas?, todo lo que hemos pasado desde niños siempre pudimos superarlo porque estabamos juntos, porque estabamos unidos y decididos a ayudarnos mutuamente" –había temblado al aceptar sintiéndolo tenso- "nuestros problemas empezaron cuando nos separamos, cuando nos dejamos de ver… casi diez años, ¿no lo recuerdas?"

El muchacho le había mirado con un destello extraño en sus ojos… más brillantes que nunca. Su cabello castaño brillaba al sol y agitado por el viento.. pero había asentido levemente.

- "Sí, pero"

- "¡Pero estaremos juntos en ese combate y todo saldrá bien!" –la chica había sonreído cómo un ángel- " ¿Verdad que así será?"

- "Sí, claro.."

- "Sólo prométeme que pase lo que pase.. estaremos juntos Shaoran. Sólo prométemelo"

- "Siempre estarás a mi lado. Prometido"

Su imagen abrazada a él estaba llenando su mente… sus recuerdos. No importa si estaban solos o en medio de una angustia terrible: ellos estaban juntos, todo saldría bien.

- _"¡Yo sólo quiero proteger a la mujer que amo…!"_

Las palabras que escuchó de Shaoran llenaron su mente, bloqueando sus recuerdos. ¿Acaso le había mentido esa tarde?, ¿había faltado él a su promesa?, ¿su deseo de vivir al lado de ella y su hijo había sido mentira?.

No, no.. sabía que la amaba… no ignoraba el porqué de su decisión de dejarla atrás.

Sabía que quería protegerla… pero ya habían logrado un acuerdo a ello cuando Tsuki y Byakko fueron creadas. Por supuesto que fue antes de saber del bebé pero no era justo, ¡no lo era!. La condición mágica de Shaoran era inestable, su salud estaba ya muy resquebrajada y sus fuerzas y poder considerablemente mermados, ¡el mismo Eriol había admitido que ella era imprescindible para la batalla!, ¿cómo podían ponerse de acuerdo para hacer esto? ¿para dejarla atrás?.

¡No, no era justo!..

Amaba a su bebé. Lo amaba con la más profunda ternura de su corazón pero no podía dejar de amar al mismo tiempo al padre de su hijo… ¿acaso no era mejor que enfrentaran aquella batalla, unidos, como siempre?

Pero entonces… entonces…

Sus brazos la habían rodeado.. su cuerpo se había pegado al suyo y en un instante la había atrapado en un beso fiero y apasionado pero dulce, gentil y cálido al mismo tiempo que contenía todo el fuego, el amor, la pasión y la necesidad que era capaz de dar… un beso maravilloso, cuyo sabor todavía podía sentir en sus labios. Su amor, su pasión, su ternura. Como si quisiera tenerla así para siempre.. como si aquel instante fuera eterno..

Se había sentido parte de él más que nunca.

En aquel momento nada había importado. La torre de Tokyo se desgarraba ante el poder que surgía de ella, la tierra temblaba y su mundo parecía estar por destruirse.. pero en aquel instante no había podido pensar en nada….

En nada…

En aquel instante sólo estaban los dos.

- _**"Te amo"**_ –había susurrado antes de abandonarla – _**"eres lo que más amo en este mundo y más allá…"**_

¿Porqué había dicho eso?.. ¿porqué la había dejado?

- "…_**lo que más amo en este mundo y más allá…"**_

Sus lágrimas la habían ahogado y las sensaciones estaban liberándose más que nunca desde su pecho.. más que nunca…

Un sentimiento.

Una emoción.

Una decisión.

Un deseo.

Amor.

La infortunada muchacha gimió.

Sus lágrimas cayeron como gemas brillantes por su rostro y se puso de pie trabajosamente… iba a intentarlo… iba a intentarlo de nuevo. Y de nuevo, no importa cuantas veces fracasara…

Iba a seguir intentando reunirse con él..

Invocó su poder nuevamente y el báculo –que estaba en el piso- voló a sus manos, su sello apareció a sus pies y sus fuerzas se reunieron…

Un golpe sordo y estuvo a punto de desvanecerse… no había dado resultado…

Pero no importa, aún apoyándose en el báculo iba a intentarlo…

Iba a seguir intentándolo.

* * *

><p>Una gran grieta se había abierto en el mismo centro de la ciudad, y rápida como una saeta de fuego se extendía hasta llegar a la torre de Tokyo para de allí estremecer a todos los seres vivientes. El desastre se hizo patente por todas partes y el pánico no pudo evitarse por el terror a la muerte en cada uno de los corazones de las personas…<p>

Aquel terremoto era el clarín que marcaba el principio de la batalla del preámbulo pues la magia estaba siendo totalmente desnivelada y su armonía estaba en peligro.

- "¡CUIDADO!"

- "¡Noooo!"

La tierra a los pies de las personas del lujoso centro de convenciones cedió y un espantoso boquete se abrió con una rapidez vertiginosa, los cimientos del edificio oscilaron en cuestión casi de segundos y muchas de las personas que transitaban jamás llegaron a comprender lo que sucedía a su alrededor…

Las ruinas del edificio cayeron estrepitosamente y la mujer tosió en medio de la profusa nube de polvo que se había formado sintiéndose confusa ante la oscuridad y el silencio que la rodeaba al igual que los escombros pero… ¿cómo es que estaba viva?. Lo último que había visto era el arco principal del lugar cayendo casi sobre ella, pero ahora sólo la rodeaba la oscuridad y el silencio..

Un súbito recuerdo la hizo llenarse de horror…

¡Oh no, no era posible!

Pero de improviso, sintió a alguien toser a su lado…

- "Tranquilízate Sonomi… creo que los terremotos van a continuar" –la voz de Fujitaka Kinomoto era débil y sonaba cansada- "… al menos seguimos vivos pero tienes que salir y buscar algún lugar más seguro…"

- "¿Donde estás?" –se angustió la empresaria- "no veo nada ¿que sucede?"

- "Este… este lugar no es seguro…" –murmuró el decano, en el mismo tono- "tienes que moverte…. los terremotos están continuando y no van a cesar…"

Casi como dando la razón al padre de Sakura las ruinas del centro de convenciones empezaron a temblar nuevamente y la nube de polvo y los objetos destruyéndose apagaron los gritos de angustia de Sonomi, que no se decidía a dejar a Kinomoto..

¿Porqué su voz sonaba tan débil?

Casi como respondiendo sus temores una buena parte de la pared que aún se mantenía en pie terminó de desplomarse y la empresaria sintió un agudo dolor en la espalda, al punto que cayó desplomada sobre los escombros pero la tierra seguía moviéndose y la mujer pensó frenéticamente en su hija, ¿donde estaría Tomoyo en ese instante?. ¡Ojalá estuviera a salvo!…

Sí, tenía que estar bien; y al mismo tiempo no podía desmayarse sin estar segura de la condición de Fujitaka Kinomoto…

- "¡No es posible!" –murmuró espantada, sintiendo por fin la figura del esposo de su querida Nadeshiko bajo una montaña de escombros y su corazón casi detenerse de angustia- "¡Oh por favor, por favor no!, ¡Nadeshiko, no te lo lleves!"

Los movimientos telúricos aumentaron su intensidad pero resuelta más que nunca a no abandonar a la persona que le había salvado la vida y a la que también le unía un sentimiento secreto, la empresaria sólo murmuraba…

- "Por favor, él no…. no, no…. ni Tomoyo ni él pero.. ¿qué está pasando?"

- "¡Corre Chiharu corre!" –gritaba Takashi Yamazaki en ese instante.

La joven recién casada miró a su esposo con una expresión de espanto. El centro comercial se remecía de una forma totalmente alarmante y sólo la protección de Takashi había evitado que se lastimara cuando los cristales cercanos a ellos estallaron, pero ahora se encontraban atrapados en medio del tumulto y el pánico que rodeaba el corazón mismo de Tokyo, corriendo desesperadamente por sus vidas mientras el lugar donde habían estado haciendo sus compras se desplomaba en medio de una nube de sangre y muerte…

- "¿A donde vamos a ir?" –preguntaba Chiharu, aterrorizada, al igual que toda la gente, que corría en todas direcciones- "¡los terremotos no se detienen Takashi!"

- "¡Por aquí!" –replicó su esposo llevándola casi a rastras, alejándola lo más posible de la torre de Tokyo- "la tierra se está abriendo más hacia allá…. ¡tenemos que movernos!.."

Con la celeridad que provoca el terror, su esposa asintió y tomó su mano, para no perderlo en medio del pánico… y pánico era el que se había desatado también en la biblioteca de la universidad de donde Naoko Yanahizawa estaba saliendo cuando había sido sorprendida por los espantosos terremotos…

En las afueras de la ciudad, casi regresando de un hermoso e inusual picnic, el automóvil de Idomu Terada se detuvo bruscamente y Rika Sasaki miró a su novio con angustia ante las noticias que proclamaba la radio…

- "¡Terremotos que no se detienen!.. ¿porqué?"

- "No podemos regresar Rika" –murmuró el hombre a su lado- "Tokyo ha sido declarado ciudad en emergencia, no entiendo nada ¿qué está pasando?…"

La joven unió sus manos con desesperación en un ademán de súplica. Ni su novio o ella tenían familia en la ciudad pero sí amigos….. amigos.

¿Que iba a pasar con ellos?, ¿pararían los terremotos?.

* * *

><p>La muchacha se encontró frente a frente a la oscura figura y controló su miedo a duras penas. Le temía sí, realmente le temía… pero no tenía que demostrárselo. Estaba decidida a no hacerlo. Sabía el motivo por el que la había llamado a aquel lugar y estaba decidida a no permitir que lograra su objetivo..<p>

Por su parte Tsu Chin sonrió levemente. Quizá la chica lo ignorara pero en aquel vestido blanco y con el cabello desparramándosele sobre los hombros y su cuerpo delicado, su figura era realmente encantadora. En sus ojos grises brillaba la decisión y el desafío, pero aquello terminaría cuando aclarara la situación con ella…

Lo que más le tranquilizaba era que no estaba herida.

- "Me alegra profundamente que estés aquí" –había saludado el siamés con una sonrisa- "sé que no fue la mejor forma de pedirte que vinieras, pero tu hermano.."

- "¡¿Qué hiciste con Tao?"

- "No le he hecho daño….. no temas. Como te dije antes… sólo quiero ayudarte"

- "¿Ayudarme?" –repitió desconcertada.

Por un instante le vino a la mente que Eriol había dicho lo mismo pero cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¿Porqué pensar en él justamente ahora?, bastantes problemas tenía ya para añadir uno más… y con Tao de por medio, no podía ponerse en una situación peor a propósito..

- "Hay verdades que deben ser contadas ahora pequeña Yoko… verdades que no pueden esperar" –comentó Tsu Chin- "¿acaso no recuerdas lo que te dije en Hong Kong aquella tarde que nos conocimos?"

- "Lo recuerdo, pero.."

- "Supongo que todo esto estaba predestinado de alguna forma" –repuso el hechicero con una sonrisa amable en su rostro- "siempre me pregunté porqué no podía quitarme tu imagen de la cabeza, cualquier muchacha que me presentaban para que desposara me parecía poco interesante.. o atractiva. Supongo que entiendes el porqué"

La chica estaba desconcertada. Ella estaba allí por Tao y suponía que aquel hombre le exigiría la placa en cuanto la viera pero ¿de qué estaba hablando?…

- "Supongo que me reconociste" –repuso recordando que el Druida Negro había sido maestro de Kai Sung- "aunque no debió ser tan difícil después de todo… la tienda de antigüedades donde me encontraste era la última propiedad que había pertenecido a los Sheng, el clan se extinguió y sus propiedades fueron heredadas por la joven que servía a Kai Sung cuyos descendientes se unieron a la familia Hiu. Por eso el diario de Kai Sung estaba en la tienda.. y tú lo sospechabas.."

El rubio negó levemente.

- "No sé a que diario te refieras pero no. No te reconocí. Fue una gran sorpresa para mí saber quién habías sido en el pasado aunque me hace comprender muchas cosas, pero no fue el recuerdo de Kai Sung lo que me impresionó aquella tarde. Fuiste tú… Tú misma"

- "¿De qué hablas?" –replicó nerviosa.

Hasta aquel momento había temido por la vida de Tao pero ahora un nuevo miedo empezaba a inquietarla..

- "¿Qué es esto?" –murmuró súbitamente el rubio alzando una ceja.

Una fuerza terrible hizo entonces estallar los escombros que rodeaban al oriental, interrumpiéndoles y Yoko quedó asombrada… sentía frío… frío helado y mortal.. frío de muerte.

- "¡Largo de aquí!" –gritó Tsu Chin, irritado- "¿cómo diablos lograron pasar?.. ¡fuera!, ¡LARGO!"

El remolino de espíritus dejó de revolver los escombros alrededor del amplio mirador de la torre de Tokyo… los objetos chocaban entre sí y las ventanas –que habían estallado cuando los terremotos comenzaban- dejaban pasar ráfagas terribles de viento helado que estuvieron a punto de lanzar a Yoko de la misma torre cuando de las escaleras de emergencia la alta pero agotada figura de Touya Kinomoto se hizo presente.

La condición del hermano de Sakura era por demás lamentable. Tenía la bata de hospital manchada de sangre y humo, además rasgada en varios puntos.. las manos estaban ensangrentadas por abrirse paso entre los escombros y su faz era terriblemente pálida pero la decisión no le había abandonado..

- "¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTA MI MUJER?" –repuso Touya Kinomoto con la ira brillando en sus ojos, pese a que se veía agotado y bastante lastimado- "¿qué demonios le hiciste maldito bastardo?"

Tsu Chin frunció el ceño. ¿Qué rayos era eso?. Un grupo de espíritus surgió de la nada abriéndose paso entre la magia que lo rodeaba y protegiendo la figura del médico con una especie de barrera…

- "El hermano de la Maestra de Cartas.." –murmuró el siamés, molesto por el adjetivo dirigido- "¡vaya, vaya!… magia espiritual nada menos.." –pareció levemente incómodo – "cierto. La chica que trajeron junto al niño…"

- "¿Dónde… dónde la tienes?" –Touya respiraba trabajosamente, se veía realmente agotado- "¿qué le hiciste?"

El oriental miró a Yoko y dudó. Súbitamente le daba vergüenza mencionar las órdenes que había dado sobre la diseñadora delante de ella pero la paciencia de Kinomoto había llegado al límite.. sus puños estaban crispados por la angustia y los espíritus que lo protegían extrañamente pudieron "sentir" aquella ira… aquel dolor….

Los sentimientos estallaron furiosamente en el pecho del hijo de Fujitaka Kinomoto y todos y cada uno de los espectros se lanzaron contra el asombrado y perplejo hechicero, que ciertamente no esperaba nada similar pero que reaccionó casi automáticamente levantando su negro báculo para protegerse de aquel ataque…

Pero no lo suficiente rápido como para salir sin un hilo de sangre en el brazo…

- " ¡¿Qué diablos?"

El médico quedó perplejo. ¿Cómo había hecho eso?, ¿había logrado lanzar una "orden" sobre aquellos espíritus?. ¡Era imposible!, ¡el jamás había logrado hacer eso antes!…

- "¡Estúpido!" –gritó Tsu Chin, irritado por el leve hilo rojo que se deslizaba por su brazo- "¡tu poder es muy diferente al mío!"

- "¡Cuidado!" –gritó Yoko.

A un rápido movimiento de la reencarnación del Druida Negro los fuertes y helados vientos provocados por el movimiento de los espectros se volvieron negros… cambiantes, y se volvieron contra el asombrado Touya que a apenas si atinó a levantar un brazo para protegerse pero –tal y como fuera en la batalla contra el último card captor- los espectros formaron una especie de muro entre él y el feroz ataque..

El hechicero oriental pareció molesto, pero lo cierto es que estaba irritado consigo mismo por no haber previsto aquella situación. El hermano de la novia del joven Li manejaba magia espiritual… y su nivel era asombrosamente bueno… ¿porqué diablos no le habían informado de eso?. Tendría que atacarle en serio para liberarse de aquel molesto sujeto de una buena vez… no sólo había interrumpido su charla sinó que era bastante irritante….

- "¡Ella no está aquí doctor!" –gritó Yoko, que en medio de aquella lucha de poderes tan diferentes había caído al piso y estaba aturdida pero preguntó entonces mirando a Tsu Chin- "¿qué le hiciste a Tomoyo?.. ¿dónde están ella y mi hermano?"

- "Tao está a salvo… nunca le haría daño, ya te lo dije" –le contestó el aludido mientras a un movimiento de sus manos la figura flotante y desmayada del niño aparecía a sus espaldas- "lo siento por la chica pero…"

- "¡¿QUÉ LE HIZO A ELLA?"

Los espíritus que rodeaban al médico adquirieron en aquel momento aquella misma expresión desesperada y atacaron con la ira y la rabia pintadas en los espectrales rostros mientras Tsu Chin estaba francamente asombrado… la magia espiritual no era su especialidad pero sus sentidos no le engañaban…

¿Estaba ese hombre logrando comunicarse de tal forma con aquellos espectros que sus propios sentimientos eran reflejados por aquellas almas?… ¡increíble!.

- "¡No doctor, no siga así!" –gritó Yoko, desesperada- "¡no siga!"

El hechicero contuvo el ataque nuevamente y sonrió. No se equivocaba entonces… el médico manejaba magia espiritual –sorprendentemente poderosa- pero no tenía experiencia, sólo obraba por intuición y ciertamente no podría seguir a ese ritmo por mucho más. Y como corroborando sus dudas justamente en ese instante un agudo dolor en cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo hizo caer a Touya al piso, en medio de una nube de polvo..

- "¡Maldición!" –murmuró sintiendo su cuerpo muy frío… como si hubiera muerto- "¿qué sucede?"

Yoko volvió su rostro hacia la persona que le había ayudado cuando su hermano y su madre estuvieron en el hospital…

- "¡No puede seguir así doctor!, ¿acaso no se lo han dicho?… ¡si sigue haciendo eso puede convertirse usted mismo en un espectro!"

El rostro del galeno se puso más blanco que el mármol. Súbitamente las palabras de Sumeragi vinieron a su mente..

- "Los médiums manejamos magia espiritual y usamos conjuros con leve entonación para ejercer nuestra fuerza" –le había dicho en el café.

- "¿Cánticos?" –murmuró con un leve desdén.

- "A diferencia de los hechiceros que manejan magia pura.. sea blanca o negra, para la magia espiritual se necesitan cánticos o invocaciones…"

- "¿A qué diablos se refiere con eso que "necesitan"?"

- "Cuando un hechicero puro se vuelve más poderoso no necesita de los conjuros porque su sólo deseo controla el poder de su magia. Los conjuros son modos de controlar el poder que ya está en su interior pero quienes manejan magia espiritual no pueden darse esos lujos… si no se emplean los cánticos o conjuros se tienen que usar "ofudas" como protección o ataque.."

- "¿Qué diablos es una "ofuda"?"

El Dragón del Cielo había sacado entonces de sus manos un talón de papeles rectangulares con una estrella de cinco puntas en el centro de cada uno de ellos.

- "Se escribe el conjuro.. o las frases para la formación de conjuros compuestos en estos papeles.."

- "¡¿En papel?"

- "No es el papel lo que importa sinó la fuerza de lo escrito en él y una vez que ya lo tiene listo puede ocultarlo donde quiera, aparecerá a su llamada…"

- "¿Porqué tienen que usar necesariamente un conjuro, vocal o escrito?" –había preguntado Tomoyo esa tarde- "¿porqué no pueden hacer lo mismo que los hechiceros puros?"

- "Porque si se establece tal comunicación directa entre la persona invocante y el mundo de los espíritus se puede perder el control y el invocador puede convertirse en un espectro en un segundo.."

Eso había dicho el médium más poderoso de Japón. ¡Y precisamente había estado a punto de pasarle aquello!.

Tsu Chin contuvo una risa. No se había equivocado… poderoso o no, el doctor no sabía el uso apropiado de la magia espiritual pero en ese instante Yoko le encaró fríamente. Apreciaba a Tomoyo y estaba sinceramente agradecida por el apoyo prestado por Kinomoto en el asunto del hospital… ¡no podía quedarse mirando!..

- "¿Qué hiciste con Tomoyo?.. ¡dilo de una vez!" –dijo, viendo como el médico se disponía a encarar al oriental- "¡solo habla por favor!"

- "Yo.. yo" -dudó el hechicero- "supongo que estas horas debe estar.. ella debe.. bien, lo siento."

- "¿Queeeé?"

- "¡No hubiera querido hacerlo!" -la reencarnación del Druida parecía querer disculparse ante la chica- ".. pero la muchacha ya sangraba cuando la llevaron ante mí, ¡de haber sabido que era tu amiga la hubiera dejado ir Yoko!.."

La chica palideció al escuchar aquello…

- "¡NO, ESO NO PUEDE SER!, ¡NO ES CIERTO!"

El dolor estalló en la cabeza del médico y por un instante olvidó donde se encontraba, que hacía o lo que sucedía, una corriente helada pareció apoderarse de sus venas en fracciones de segundos y su cuerpo se agitó furiosamente pese que estaba ya casi tan helado como un cadáver. ¡No sentía su cuerpo, no sentía nada!, solo dolor, un dolor terrible al pensar en su mujer y su hijo… y frío. Un frío horroroso calándole por cada uno de sus poros…

Yoko estaba asustada. Los espíritus parecían haber enloquecido de dolor junto al doctor y la faz de Touya era cada vez mas agónica, viva y muerta a la vez pero en aquel preciso instante un conjuro extraño y solemne, pronunciado por Shaoran Li con una aire de autoridad realmente indescriptible tuvo la virtud de detener en seco todo aquello mientras el cuerpo exánime del galeno se desplomaba por el piso..

- "¡Maldición!" –gritó el siamés- "¡lo echaste a perder!.. ¡hubiera sido uno menos!"

Ayudado por Yue, Shaoran descendió en el mismo mirador de la torre… estaba realmente extenuado e incluso la joven Yoko tuvo que ayudarle a descender mientras Kerberos se colocaba ante ellos en gesto protector..

- "De modo que este es el sujeto de los problemas.." –repuso la Bestia del Sello.

- "Ese fue un conjuro de bloqueo…" –murmuraba la chica.

Era por sus estudios en la biblioteca del Concilio que ella sabía que el joven había usado un conjuro muy antiguo para detener aquel proceso en el cuerpo del médico. Efectivamente, solo utilizando uno de los escasos y antiquísimos hechizos del Concilio que conectaban magia espiritual a la magia pura había sido posible para Shaoran evitar que el hermano de Sakura pasara a formar parte del mundo de los espíritus, pero el joven respiraba agitadamente; aquello era agotador en su condición, además miraba con preocupación el marmóreo semblante del Touya Kinomoto.

- "Lo hiciste a tiempo" –le tranquilizó Yue- "pero estuvo muy cerca de pasar al mundo de los espíritus…"

- "¿Realmente mataste a Daidouji?" –murmuró entonces el Jefe del Clan Li dirigiéndose al siamés- "¿fuiste capaz?"

- "A estas alturas deben haberla dejado con los Dragones de la Tierra, por eso supongo que estará muerta.." –contestó el otro, incómodo por la mirada acusadora de Yoko- "realmente lamento aquel malentendido con ella.."

- "Entonces… no está muerta" –murmuró Touya poniéndose de pie con ayuda de Yue, pensando solo en la seguridad de Tomoyo- "¡bastardo mentiroso!"

Tsu Chin se encogió de hombros pero realmente lamentaba el malentendido con la diseñadora. Aunque por supuesto que el novio de la muchacha era un sujeto realmente molesto…

- "El mismísimo Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente ha venido a visitarme" –rió divertido preparándose para lo mejor- "¿te acuerdas de mí Li?.. ¿recuerdas la última vez que nos vimos?…"

- "Fue el día de mi elección como Jefe del Concilio.."

- "Tenías el corazón hecho pedazos por el matrimonio de Mai Tsi con mi hermano menor" –rió ante el recuerdo- "y aunque mi hermano era un pobre debilucho me sirvió bien mientras vivió. Es curioso que te vuelva a ver ya no con el corazón sufriendo por una decepción amorosa pero sí antes de destrozártelo total y físicamente…"

Shaoran frunció el ceño mientras Kerberos lanzaba una fiera columna de fuego contra el siamés pero un poderoso sello se materializó entonces ante el hechicero oriental deteniendo totalmente el ataque de la bestia guardiana. pero lo peor era que el terremoto no se había detenido. La torre y la ciudad se seguían moviendo más lentamente que al principio pero los movimientos telúricos no cesaban…

- "No puedes sorprenderme Kerberos" –comentó divertidamente Tsu Chin- "ni mucho menos tú Yue. Hicieron un buen trabajo terminando con mis sombras la noche de la muerte de Mai Tsi pero yo no soy una sombra. Y ya que la reencarnación de Clow carece de las agallas para enfrentarme supongo que ustedes están aquí por eso…"

Súbitamente el joven Li pudo sentir el poder de los Seis rodeándole nuevamente como una helada niebla y con un leve quejido de dolor desenfundó la espada de su Clan rasgando el aire en un hábil contraataque. La niebla que lo rodeaba se disipó por unos segundos pero volvió a rodearlo con más fuerza a los instantes siguientes y Yue preparó entonces su arco, si bien las figuras de los Seis no eran totalmente perceptibles más si su poder, su ataque y sus fuerzas, ¿cómo era posible?.. ¡estaban en todas las direcciones!..

- "¡¿Dónde están en verdad?" –murmuró Kerberos.

- "Nos han rodeado.." –repuso Yue.

Shaoran unió sus brazos e hizo una leve invocación pero en ese instante seis poderes oscuros dirigidos específicamente contra él le golpearon con fuerza arrojándolo contra los escombros en medio de una nube de polvo y sangre…

Yoko contuvo un grito.

- "¡Maldición!" –dijo Touya.

- "¡No puedes engañarme Hiragizawa!" –gritó Tsu Chin en ese instante, muy divertido- "¿crees que si te presentas al final me sorprenderás?. ¡No elegante chiquillo inglés, eso no será así!"

Rápido como una centella la reencarnación del Druida Negro dirigió su báculo oscuro contra la nube de humo donde Shaoran había desaparecido para rematarlo de una buena vez pero su ataque se estrelló nuevamente contra un muro de espectros que ahora estaban protegiendo al joven y seriamente herido hechicero…

- "¡Otra vez usted!" –farfulló indignado mientras Touya se dirigía a buscar entre el polvo y el humo al novio de su hermana- "¡ahora sí que terminaré con su molestia doctor!.. ¡ya debería saber que no es bueno meterse conmigo!"

- "No, eres tú quien debería saber cuidarse mejor.." – la voz de Eriol era serena, pero había cierta diversión en su tono.

Súbitamente y como empujados por algún tipo de poder fortísimo los cuerpos de los Seis fueron lanzados –desde los puntos donde se habían situado estratégicamente- al mismo mirador de la torre con un ruido sordo y aterrador… el edificio tembló más que nunca pero cuando los cuerpos de los aturdidos hechiceros se estrellaron en el suelo, la torre y la ciudad dejaron de temblar cuando los atónitos atacantes cayeron casi a los pies de su señor…

- "¿Qué?" –se asombró Tsu Chin- "¡ese conjuro!"

- "Exacto…. tuvo el tiempo suficiente para reflejar el conjuro de los Seis contra ellos mismos" –murmuró el exhausto Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente.

- "¿Acaso no hubiera sido digno de Clow?"- murmuró Eriol apareciendo súbitamente, con su sello más brillante que nunca a sus espaldas, con Ruby Moon y Spinel a su lado- "¿no era a mí a quien buscabas?"

Pese a su agotamiento y surgiendo de la nube de polvo ante la mirada asombrada de Touya, Shaoran sonrió. Hin Lu estaba sosteniéndolo y tenía una gran herida en su costado –como consecuencia de haber protegido a su señor en aquel ataque- al igual que Kerberos y Yue pero la desesperada estrategia había funcionado… ¡habían logrado sacar a los Seis de sus posiciones y la ciudad tenía un instante de tregua!…

Aunque había sido doloroso.

La Bestia de ojos dorados sangraba profusamente de una de sus alas y un espeso hilo escarlata descendía desde el hombro del guardián de alas plateadas. Las protecciones de su traje ceremonial habían protegido al joven chino esta vez, junto con los guardianes y su leal secretario.. aunque se le notaba realmente agotado.

- "Eras el señuelo para pillar a aquellos tipos.." –murmuró Touya mirando a Shaoran con el ceño fruncido, enfadado por haber caído en el engaño- "vaya treta.."

- "Si el enemigo espera algo de ti.. es mejor hacer que crea que le has dado el gusto" –murmuró el joven Li- "y valió la pena.."

- _"Aún sin planearlo el doctor y yo logramos darles tiempo… tiempo para hacer algo"_ –pensó Yoko, que estaba golpeada por toda aquella destrucción y se tocaba un hilo de sangre en su pierna izquierda- _"pero tengo más que hacer en esto.. aunque no quiera"_.

Efectivamente… la ciudad y la torre habían dejado de temblar por fin.

- "¡SILENCIO, OSCURIDAD, CIELOS NEGROS..!" –la invocación de Tsu Chin se dejó escuchar entonces, clara y terrible- "¡lado oculto de la naturaleza, destrucción, ira!… ¡DESTROZA Y DESTRUYE!"

- "¡LIBERA EL PODER! ¡LIBERA NUESTRO PODER Y CONVIERTELO EN MAGIA OSCURA..!" –murmuraron los Seis poniéndose de pie, repitiendo todos al unísono aquella frase- "¡PARA QUE LA ARMONIA DE LA MAGIA SE ROMPA! ¡SE ROMPA POR SIEMPRE Y EMPIECE LA DESTRUCCION!… ¡Y QUE EL MUNDO LO SIENTAAAAAAA!."

- "¡NO, ESO NO LO HARAN!" –gritó Shaoran uniendo sus fuerzas y tomando su espada en ambas manos- "¡ESO NUNCA PASARA MIENTRAS YO VIVA!"

Un gran remolino de energía brotó del cuerpo del joven chino como una feroz corriente de fuego verde y limpio… el lugar tembló nuevamente y la brillante hoja de la espada del Clan Li rasgó el aire ocasionando una severa herida en todos y cada uno de los Seis en menos de una milésima de segundo y logrando desconcertar totalmente a Tsu Chin..

- "¡MALDICION, NO SE SALDRAN CON LA SUYA!" –gritó el siamés, furioso e indignado mientras caía al piso, aturdido.

Los Seis volvieron entonces sus miradas relampagueantes de odio contra el Jefe del Concilio y lo atacaron nueva y simultáneamente. Eriol empuñó su báculo tratando de proteger a su amigo pero una corriente intensa y horrible de vientos negros le hizo trastabillar antes que Ruby Moon y Spinel se lanzaran al ataque pues Tsu Chin había aprovechado el segundo de distracción del británico para arremeter contra él con sus oscuros vientos supremos…

Yue y Kerberos se unieron a la feroz lucha en cuestión de segundos pero la torre y los terremotos –provocados ahora por el estallido de tanto poder sobre aquel centro de magia que era la torre- empezaron a hacerse sentir de nuevo…

- "¡Otra vez no!" –murmuró Eriol.

- "¡Ocúpate de lo que tienes que hacer!" –le gritó Shaoran, que acababa de detener con sus manos sangrantes un ataque de afilados dardos de hielo lanzados contra él- "¡no pierdas el tiempo!… ¡HAZLO!"

Yoko se ocultó detrás de una columna de grueso metal de la torre pero sus ojos se dilataron de espanto cuando notó caer a Hin Lu al piso, aturdido y lastimado, mientras una terrible espiral de oscuridad buscaba el cuerpo de Shaoran Li..

- "¡CUIDADO!" –le advirtió.

El joven chino no pudo girar siquiera… acababa de contener otro feroz ataque de Thiang en ese instante y todo lo que sintió fue que era brutalmente empujado y la sangre brotó de sus heridas no cicatrizadas aún mientras contemplaba asombrado como aquella espiral arrastraba a Touya casi hasta el mismo vacío en el mirador de la torre de Tokyo…

Afortunadamente para el médico, Yue logró evitar su caída mientras los espíritus se volvían furiosos contra Xiag, el miembro de los Seis que casi mata al médico, pero el joven chino miraba asombrado al hermano de su novia.. ¿le había salvado?, ¡ese ataque pudo haberlo matado pero Touya le empujó y cubrió con su cuerpo salvándole la vida!, ¿porqué ?..

- "Ya estamos a mano por lo de hace un rato.." –farfulló el médico, refiriéndose a la oportuna aparición de Shaoran cuando estuvo por pasar al mundo de los espíritus- "¡ya no te debo nada!"

El joven asintió, comprendiendo los motivos.

Pero un feroz ataque de los Seis lo hizo trastabillar, mientras los demás reunían sus fuerzas para proseguir con el combate..

* * *

><p>- "¿No te preocupa que destruyan la torre?" –preguntaba el Sakurazukamori al muy divertido adolescente que estaba comiendo un helado tranquilamente- "es un conflicto de poderes muy fuerte…"<p>

- "Descuida, descuida. Sabes que conozco los deseos de las personas y aunque los amigos de Kamui pelean por su propio futuro y sus propias razones personales están preocupados por la ciudad y no dejarán las cosas así, sólo ten paciencia… las cosas son tan predecibles que resultan casi hilarantes"

El asesino rió, mientras Fuuma Monou, el Kamui Oscuro, continuaba con sus observaciones…

- "Pelean por ellos mismos.. pero a la vez no quieren que gente inocente salga lastimada ¡como si existiera alguien inocente en este mundo!"

- "No te importa quien gane ¿verdad?.."

- "Sé bien quien ganará…no olvides que soy el Kamui. Y solo hay dos cosas que me importan y que voy a conseguir con esta pelea…"

* * *

><p>Eriol mantenía los ojos cerrados, mientras su poder se concentraba en sus manos lentamente y el complicado conjuro se iniciaba. Li tenía razón, tenía que lograrlo, ¿quién sabe cuantos estuvieran muriendo en este mismo instante?. Bien sabía que el joven chino estaba preocupado temiendo por la seguridad de las personas en la Mansión Li pero las preocupaciones del inglés estaban mucho más cerca…<p>

- _**"… pasado y presente… unidos sean por este mi poder… sellen a mi orden nuestros destinos y el mundo… sepárenlos y únanlos en el momento del desenlace…"**_

- "¡No te permitiré eso!" –gritó Tsu Chin.

El hechicero sonrió fieramente y ascendió al nivel de la plataforma de la torre de un ágil salto… no le gustaba aquello, lo que quiera que fuera que estaba tramando la reencarnación de Clow parecía peligroso para él pues había buscado el único lugar más alto que el mirador para hacerlo. Como es lógico el cuerpecito inanimado de Tao voló detrás del hechicero y Yoko corrió detrás del niño… ¡no había la más mínima protección en la plataforma!.

- "¡No, NO tocarás a Eriol!" –gritaron Spinel y Ruby Moon persiguiendo también a la reencarnación del Druida Negro.

En el mirador, un poco más abajo Shaoran, Touya, Kerberos y Yue continuaban peleando contra los Seis. Al menos lo bueno era que los espíritus se limitaban a proteger a Touya… era demasiado peligroso algo más.

- "¡Detrás de ti!"

Spinel Sun gimió atrapado en aquel terrible fuego oscuro que rodearon su cuerpo como cadenas inexpugnables mientras Ruby Moon se lanzó sobre el siamés en forma desesperada para ayudar a su compañero y tratando de darle a Eriol el tiempo necesario, pero en ese momento el hechicero la golpeó ferozmente con su báculo y por ello sus vientos oscuros se desviaron hacia el nivel inferior y contra Touya, arrojándolo de la torre hacia el terrible abismo de la ciudad..

- "¡Ayúdalo Kerberos!" –ordenó Shaoran, que se mantenía firme frente a sus maestros, con ayuda de Hin Lu- "¡de prisa!".

Ping se volvió entonces a ayudar a su líder y subió a la plataforma atacando a Ruby Moon por la espalda y tratando de hundirle una flecha formada por plata negra, con extraños símbolos escritos. Sólo un rápido movimiento de Yoko, quien sacó a la aturdida Ruby del campo de ataque de Ping de un empujón, evitó que la tocara con aquella arma…

- "¡Mocosa entrometida, ya me las pagarás!"

En el mirador en ese instante, Yue caía pesadamente al piso pues en su intento de cubrir a Kerberos –que volaba a auxiliar a Touya- había recibido de lleno un terrible golpe en el pecho…

- "Esto ha sido demasiado…" –se irritó Ping, rojo de ira- "¡acabemos de una vez!"

Un manto de oscuridad se extendió por la torre de Tokyo….

* * *

><p>- "Mira eso" –rió el Kamui Oscuro riendo con fuerza- " ¿no es acaso una ilusión?… y yo que creí que tú eras el maestro en ellas.."<p>

El sakurazukamori contempló divertido el manto de oscuridad creado por Ping y expelió el humo de su cigarrillo con gesto aburrido..

- "Usan la magia negra y en su versión pura para crear esa ilusión.." –dijo con una leve sonrisa- "pero tiene muchos defectos… el sujeto que la ha hecho tiene mucho que aprender sobre ilusiones. Es deplorable"

- " ¿De verdad?, ¿y porqué no me lo pruebas?"

- "¿Que tienes en mente?"

- "La chica que es casi una buena presa está allí" –señaló a alguien a lo lejos- "¿porqué no divertirnos un poco mientras Tsu Chin hace su labor?, ¿acaso no sería buena como víctima?. Y mira que el novio parece interesado en desafiarte.."

El asesino contuvo la risa.

- "¿Lo sabes por tu poder?"

- "Los deseos son fáciles de notar para mí. Claros como el agua. ¿Acaso no crees que es una buena manera de pasar el tiempo con aquel sujeto?… ya viste que tiene magia espiritual y me dicen por allí que tu "presa" los conoce a ambos.."

- " Cierto, cierto. Son conocidos de Subaru" –una sonrisa atractiva apareció en los labios del sakurazukamori- "¿así que quieres ver una auténtica ilusión?, ¿porqué no?"

En aquel mismo momento y algo alejados de la torre, en uno de los amplios parques cercanos, Kerberos descendió entonces lentamente dándole tiempo a Touya de recuperarse pero apenas el médico logró poner un pie en tierra ambos notaron algo muy extraño…

- "¡Yo he sentido esto antes!" –murmuró el galeno.

- "¿Qué?"

- "¡Vete!" –le ordenó Kinomoto- "el novio de Sakura necesita toda la ayuda posible y esa presencia está cerca… ¡lárgate de aquí!"

- "¿Acaso estás loco?.. ¡es un poder espantoso!"

- "El que viene es un Dragón de la Tierra" –ante la expresión desconcertada de la bestia guardiana añadió- "¡ellos saben donde está Tomoyo, maldición!"

- "¡Tomoyo!" –el guardián también estaba preocupado por la muchacha- "pero los Dragones del Cielo dijeron que sólo un Dragón puede contra.."

- "¡Ya lo sé pero tengo que saber donde la tienen!.. ¿acaso no entiendes o qué?.. ¡VETE DE UNA VEZ!"

Aunque lastimosamente las palabras de Sumeragi estaban en su cabeza..

- _"Si pelea con Seishirou es hombre muerto doctor. Cualquiera que tenga la desgracia de tropezarse con él está perdido sin remedio. No lo olvide: sólo un Dragón del Cielo puede enfrentarse a uno de la Tierra con una mínima posibilidad de éxito. Para cualquier otro, no importa el poder que tenga.._. _**la posibilidad de sobrevivir es nula**_ "

* * *

><p>- "¡Arghhhhh!"<p>

El terrible grito de Ruby Moon hizo perder a Eriol su concentración por unos instantes pero el joven apretó los puños y continuó… sabía que era presa fácil en aquel instante pero tenía que lograrlo. ¡Tenía que completar aquel conjuro!

Yoko terminó de acomodar a Tao en un rincón no muy cerca de las instalaciones de radio y televisión que estaban en lo alto de la torre pero a la vez lo más protegido posible, antes de correr a desconectar los voltios de electricidad en cuyos cables estaban atrapados Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun.

En aquel momento Eriol notó lo que pasaba a su alrededor ¡pero no podía detenerse!…

Ya Li había hecho su parte. No le había gustado en lo más mínimo que su amigo fuera el cebo en la trampa tendida para sacar a los Seis de sus posiciones pero había tenido que ser práctico y era la hora de cumplir lo suyo…

- "_No hay otra forma.._" –pensó mientras el viento hacía ondear la túnica azul y negra con los signos del sol y la luna que llevaba puesta- "_no la hay._"

Un rayo oscuro y siniestro se estrelló contra él a despecho de la protección del sangrante Spinel y el joven lo contuvo con su brazo derecho sintiendo un agudo dolor pero no se detuvo.

No importa lo que pasara.. ¡tenía que terminar!.

* * *

><p>Los vientos y las columnas de fuego rasgaban los aires. Había tal lucha de poder y conflicto que la tensión era casi una corriente eléctrica alrededor de todos aquellos que podían sentirla, la tensión y los corazones ciertamente latían mucho más rápidos que los temblores que aún se sentían en la ciudad…<p>

- "¡Es una locura Kamui!" –regañaba Sorata Arisugawa- "¡los temblores son más leves ahora pero todo este poder está remeciendo demasiado la ciudad y no podemos intervenir aunque queramos hacerlo!"

- "Pero ¡la señorita Sakura!"

- "Cada uno de nosotros tiene su función en estos tiempos" –murmuró solemnemente Arashi Kishuu- "y no tenemos otra elección.."

- "Sólo espero que Monou y los Dragones de la Tierra se mantengan apartados de esto.."

- "¡Pero Sorata!, ¿no te das cuenta? ¡la ciudad está demasiado devastada!, ¡nuestras batallas y ahora esto la han hecho demasiado inestable y si el Hechicero de todos los Tiempos trata de hacer su conjuro no podrá sobrevivir a ello!. ¡El poder de la energía mística de la ciudad ya es demasiado inestable como para que pueda protegerla!"

* * *

><p>- "¿Qué es eso Takashi?" –repuso la espantada Chiharu, mientras su esposo la empujaba- "¡mira eso!, ¡esa luz así como los temblores!… ¡vienen de la torre de Tokyo!"<p>

El joven se volvió entonces bruscamente y al igual que muchos en la ciudad pudieron notar no solo la terrible potencia de aquel poder que parecía una columna brillante, brotando de la misma torre de Tokyo. Había más…. terribles columnas de fuego, verde y negro rodeaban el lugar: vientos huracanados, rayos y relámpagos ensordecían a los presentes…

- "Aquellos rayos…" –murmuró el muchacho recordando súbitamente la creación de las extrañas chica y gata que vivían con su amigo Li desde antes que el dejara la casa para casarse- "esos rayos son…. ¿será posible?"

- "¿Qué es eso?" –se espantaba Rika Sasaki, atónita, desde las afueras de la ciudad- " ¿qué está pasando?"

- "¡No lo sé Rika!. Es terrible y poderoso pero no sé que es" – murmuró Idomu Terada, tan asombrado como ella- "las comunicaciones están bloqueadas, ¡lo último que dijeron en las estaciones de radio es que todo parece venir de la torre, aún los terremotos!"

En aquel preciso instante mientras Naoko ayudaba a Sonomi a arrastrar al herido Fujitaka Kinomoto notó la columna de poder y los fuegos y relámpagos que rodeaban la torre de Tokyo…

- "¡Mire eso señora!"

La empresaria miró asombrada hacia donde la muchacha le señalaba y quedó atónita. Había sido una fortuna lograr salir de los escombros del centro de convenciones y encontrar a la amiga de su hija –ya estaba temiendo terriblemente por el padre de Sakura y su propia vida si no abandonaban aquella calle- pero aquello la dejó sin aliento..

- "No.. no temas Sonomi.. todo saldrá bien.." –sonrió Fujitaka, abriendo levemente los ojos en ese instante y mirando el poder alrededor de la torre- "sí, así será.. sólo espero que los muchachos estén bien.."

Y después de decir aquello el decano de la universidad de Tokyo perdió definitivamente el conocimiento..

* * *

><p>- "¡Mire allá mi señor!"<p>

El secretario señalaba la columna de poder que surgía desde el mismo Eriol –visible por uno de los enormes boquetes del techo del mirador- y por unos instantes los Seis quedaron paralizados de ira..

- "¡Sí, adelante!" –gritó Shaoran con una leve sonrisa en su rostro agotado.

- _**"… el poder que en mi reside.. sea el escudo de esta destrucción…." **_

Los ojos de Eriol se tornaron más brillantes que nunca y su báculo dorado y la columna de poder parecieron tener más fuerza que nunca. El joven inglés frunció levemente el ceño súbitamente y tomando con sus dos brazos el báculo dorado lo supo…

El momento había llegado…

En un movimiento enérgico y decidido levantó el dorado cetro de poder…

- "_Por Sakura y mi hijo.. ¡debo hacerlo!"_ –pensó el joven chino al ver a su amigo casi terminar el conjuro- _"El tiene su parte en esto pero me guste o no. también es cosa mía aunque sólo pueda apoyarlo _. _Creo que está tan concentrado que no ha notado la inestabilidad de la torre y solo el __poder del Concilio es lo único que puedo usar ahora.."._

Hizo un movimiento brusco a su vez y ante la atónita mirada de Hin Lu, los guardianes y los mismos Seis desgarró el aire con maestría en un soberbio gesto con la espada de su clan y la levantó sobre su cabeza con un gesto majestuoso: el fuego verde que había estado en conflicto con los poderes negros de los Seis rugió adoptando la forma de un dragón chino brillante que brotó entre las llamas y los truenos mientras pronunciaba estas palabras, y un sello brillante con los nombres de los clanes mágicos más poderosos de Oriente aparecía a sus espaldas..

Mientras el sello de Lead Clow brillaba como nunca detrás del mismo Eriol en ese instante..

- "…. _**poder de la luz y la oscuridad que ha sido manejado por Clow desde el pasado… ¡CONSTRUYE TU LA BARRERA!."**_

- "_**Sea el poder del Concilio… ¡SEA EL PODER DEL GUARDIAN DE LOS SELLOS ETERNOS DE ORIENTE TUS ALIADOS EN ESTE INSTANTE , REENCARNACION DE CLOW!..**_"

Las palabras de Eriol habían hecho brotar un llamarada de energía pura del báculo del joven occidental quien se tornó pálido como un cadáver por unos instantes pero entonces el brillante dragón chino formado por el poder del Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente se le unió en el proceso y un aro de luz dorada se formó rodeando a la torre de Tokyo y la ciudad en fracción de centésimas de segundos…

- "¡Maldición!" -gritó Tsu Chin mientras los Seis rumiaban su ira- "¡lograron formar una barrera semejante a la de los Dragones del Cielo con magia pura sobre la ciudad!.. ¡pero si ambos mueren podré romperla!"

Aquella terrible frase fue lo último que escuchó Shaoran antes de caer inconsciente…

* * *

><p>- " ¡SHAORAAAAAAN!" –gritó Sakura en ese mismo instante, atrapada bajo el sello, en la Mansión Li- "¡SHAORAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN!"<p>

Su poder, pese a estar sellado acababa de "mostrarle" lo ocurrido en la torre en ese preciso instante y aquello la llenaba de horror. Las Sakura y las Protection Cards se amontonaban en el piso después de infructuosos intentos de escape y el corazón de la chica se rompió de impotencia y desesperación..

- "¡Mi señor creador, mi señor creador!" –sollozó Byakko, detrás de la puerta de la habitación de Sakura- "¡mi pobre y valiente señor creador..!"

Tsuki tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas…

- "¿Porqué tenía que ordenarnos que permaneciéramos aquí?" –se desesperó la Bestia del Sello de las Protection Cards- "¡yo tenía que estar combatiendo a su lado!"

- "Nos ordenó cuidar de nuestra señora Sakura, con todas nuestras fuerzas" –murmuró Tsuki, mirando fijamente la puerta donde su señora estaba atrapada- "esa fue su orden Byakko…"

- "¡Tsuki, Byakko!" –sollozaba Sakura- "¡ayúdenme por favor!"

- "Mi señor creador lo ordenó" –sollozaba la felina- "¿y cómo estarán el cabeza hueca de Kerberos y el enojado de Spinel?, ¡daría todo por estar allí!"

- "¡Sword!" –gritaba Sakura en ese instante.

La puerta se rasgó por un instante y –tal y como la vez que quedara atrapada en el interior de la card "the maze"- la pared se abrió por milésimas de segundos para luego volverse a cerrar…

- "¡TIENEN QUE AYUDARME A SALIR!" –gimió la muchacha- "¡SHAORAN NECESITA DE MI!, ¿ACASO NO PUEDEN ENTENDERLO?, ¡TIENEN QUE AYUDARME A SALIR!"

- "Así quisiéramos no podríamos hacerlo mi señora" –susurró Byakko- "nosotras hemos sido creadas por el poder de Shaoran Li y no podemos romper un sello suyo. Además ni siquiera usted ha podido contra ese sello, todavía reforzado por el poder de la reencarnación de Clow, ¡por favor mi señora, no se haga daño!"

- "¡SHAORAN, SHAORAN!" –sollozaba la antigua card captor aferrada a la puerta.

Mei Ling se acercó entonces a ambas guardianas. Todos los miembros restantes del Clan Li en Japón protegían la casa y a sus ocupantes pero la joven china entendía perfectamente el dolor de Sakura. Quería mucho a su primo, pero la estaba matando de angustia saber que Hin Lu estaba también en la torre…

- "Estamos haciendo aquello por lo que fuimos creadas" –decía Byakko, mirando la faz llorosa de Mei Ling- "¡eso estamos haciendo!, fue para esto que existimos, para esto que fuimos creadas. Por el deseo de mi señor de proteger a mi señora Sakura contra todo lo que pudiera venir, ¡nosotras y las protection cards existimos por ello!"

Mei Ling asintió pero Byakko volvió sus ojos felinos a Tsuki, las lágrimas casi no la dejaban hablar..

- "¡¿Entonces porqué nos sentimos tan mal?" –gritó.

Por su parte Tsuki frunció levemente el ceño. La gentil y hermosa guardiana de cabello rosáceo había tomado una decisión súbita y adoptó en un segundo una pose de combate mientras Byakko la miraba asombrada..

- "¿Qué te propones?"

- "Hacer lo que debo hacer" –replicó decidida- "sea aquello para lo que fui creada o no. Soy una guardiana y fui creada con magia pero también tengo sentimientos y mi creador me enseñó a distinguir el deber: conozco el mío, pero esto no puedo ignorarlo, ¡NO PUEDO!"

Mei Ling y el anciano Wei miraron a la forma real de Megumi Togakutsuki con asombro. Siempre había sido gentil y correcta, ¡aún se dirigía a Shaoran como "mi señor creador"!, sin embargo allí estaba, su dulzura se descubría ahora como fuerza y decisión que les recordaba mucho a la del joven jefe del Clan Li..

- "¡BIEN, ENTONCES AQUÍ VAMOS LAS DOS!" –gritó Byakko súbitamente feliz- "¡Y QUE NADIE INTENTE DETENERNOS!".

Ambas guardianas volvieron todo su poder contra los sellos que mantenían encerrada a Sakura con la fuerza que provoca la desesperación..

- "¡Gracias, gracias.. sigan intentándolo!" –sollozó Sakura sintiendo por fin un rayo de esperanza en la decisión de Tsuki y Byakko- " tienen que lograrlo!"

Pero los sellos se volvieron contra las guardianas y el poder de su creador dentro de ellas las hizo gritar de dolor..

- "Son creaciones de Shaoran, pueden contra todo menos contra algo hecho por él" –gimió Mei Ling.

Aquellas palabras hundieron a Sakura en las negras aguas de la desesperanza…

- "_**Sólo quien ama puede tener la fuerza necesaria para tener esperanza, aún contra cualquier destino..**_"

- "_Pero, ¿porqué me ha dejado atrás_?"

- "_**Porque te ama. Y él ya estaba inexorablemente metido en la lucha**_ " –era una voz cálida la que sonaba en sus oídos- _**"y no quiso arriesgarte ni a la preciosa vida que llevas dentro de ti. Por eso lo hizo…. Aquel que sabe que tiene la vida en riesgo hará hasta lo imposible por evitar que alguien más, por amor, pueda enlazarse a un posible final trágico e innecesario..**_"

- "¡NO ES INNECESARIO!, ¡NO LO ES!" –gritó Sakura en voz alta- "no lo es, quiero estar con él, ¡tengo que ir a su lado!, también amar significa dar hasta lo último de ti. ¡Lo último que tienes y sin importar el resultado!, sólo entonces se puede vivir o morir en paz. ¡Pero quiero vivir, y quiero que él viva conmigo!, sé que mi bebé siente como yo, ¡quiere lo mismo que yo! ¡ESO LO SE!"

- "_**Entonces has hallado tu verdad. Reúne tus fuerzas y pelea querida mía… reúne todo lo que tienes"**_

La muchacha abrió los ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas con asombro. ¿Que era esa voz?, ¡no importaba, no importaba!…

Era ahora o nunca…

Los momentos vividos junto a la persona que amaba pasaron vertiginosamente por su mente, cada instante, cada segundo, cada sonrisa suya, cada gesto, parecieron llamarla a reencontrarse con él y la chica comprendió la veracidad de aquellas palabras. Eran los sentimientos los que le daban fuerza a él.. pues bien, los suyos eran también sentimientos.. y al igual que él sólo quería proteger lo que amaba..

Sintió entonces un leve poder nuevo en su interior y sonrió..

- _**"**__No sé si eres niño o niña pero ya estás vivo.. ya puedes sentir. Y al igual que yo quieres estar con tu padre ¿no es cierto?, no temas, nada ni nadie, ni siquiera él mismo podrán evitar tu deseo y el mío… estaremos con él. Estaremos juntos.__**."**_

Todas las cards –las Sakura y las Protection- que habían estado en el piso, súbitamente rodearon a la joven que empuñó el báculo de la estrella mientras su sello aparecía a sus espaldas mas centelleante y brillante que las propias luces del firmamento nocturno. Los sellos de Shaoran y Eriol se destacaron en la puerta en súbito resplandor pero la muchacha, en lugar de atacar aquellos elementos que la protegían sonrió dulcemente…

A sus manos volaron las cards, describiendo espirales, el báculo giró con rapidez y súbitamente ambos sellos que bloqueaban la salida se unieron al suyo. Una fuerza brillante rodeó a la joven maestra de cartas y las cards se acomodaron a ambos lados de ella..

- "Gracias.." –murmuró Sakura.

Las puertas de aquella habitación que había sido su prisión durante instantes desesperados se abrieron con estrépito entre cascadas de luces, ante la mirada asombrada de Mei Ling y Wei mientras Byakko y Tsuki –bastante lastimadas- contemplaban el poder de su señora sin creerlo…

- "Adelante" –repuso ella, flotando desde que saliera de la habitación y sin siquiera necesitar alas- "Shaoran y los demás nos necesitan"

Tsuki y Byakko se miraron asintiendo… pero Sakura sonrió aún más. El ataque y el terremoto habían roto las protecciones mágicas de la Mansión –por eso Shaoran la había sellado en aquella habitación para estar totalmente seguro de que estuviera a salvo y nada mágico la atacara – pero además de ver a las guardianas, a Mei Ling y Wei..

Vió a la dueña de aquella voz que le mostrara la verdad del camino a seguir..

Quien había hecho llegar su voz –ya que no podía pasar los sellos de Li y Hiragizawa- hasta su corazón.

Su madre.

* * *

><p>Tomoyo despertó sintiéndose extraña. Tenía un agudo dolor y estaba sola, sola en medio de un parque… un parque..<p>

¿Un parque envuelto en la oscuridad?

Una ilusión

- "_Seishirou Sakurazuka, el Sakurazukamori, es un maestro en las ilusiones_ " –la voz del médium Sumeragi sonó en su mente.

La joven procuró controlar los desesperados latidos de su corazón y contuvo un quejido. Había tenido un leve corte en el costado por tratar de defender a la abuela Li durante el ataque a la mansión y al notar sangre por un instante se sintió espantada..

¡Su bebé!.

Suavemente trató de verificar su condición. Se sentía agotada pero había sido sólo un roce. Posiblemente era la pérdida de sangre lo que la estaba haciendo sentir tan cansada, sin embargo no parecía que la herida fuera profunda aunque más que nunca deseó que Touya estuviera allí para estar segura…

- "Pero ese hombre me ha encontrado…" –murmuró- "si estoy en una ilusión es que el Sakurazukamori me ha encontrado…"

Un leve sonido la sobresaltó pero quedó muda de asombro al notar algo insólito a sus espaldas…

* * *

><p>Eriol había creído que aquello era el fin.<p>

Ciertamente hacer una barrera que protegiera a la ciudad y a sus habitantes creando una dimensión paralela donde sólo estaban ellos, era más agotador de lo que había sospechado, aunque no ignoraba los riesgos cuando había asumido aquella labor…

Sabía que hacer eso y para el combate era peligroso, que estaba usando su propia fuerza vital para ello porque era una dimensión donde nadie más que ellos podía ingresar. Una dimensión exactamente igual a la ciudad, con sus mismos destrozos y edificios.. todo, menos la gente. Una dimensión donde cada nuevo destrozo repercutiría directamente sobre él.

Y que al igual que la barrera formada por los Dragones del Cielo cuando combatían había trasladado todos los destrozos de la ciudad allí mismo, destrozos que sólo se materializarían en la realidad de la gente si Tsu Chin y los suyos vencían..

Pero aunque la barrera era suya.. estaba consciente de algo.

La súbita liberación de su poder para cubrir la energía mística –demasiado inestable aún para lo que él esperaba- de toda la ciudad pudo haberle costado la vida.. de hecho, con todo el poder que tenía aquel sello místico que era la torre, no hubiera resistido de no haber sido por el apoyo de Li…

- _"¡Maldición, sólo espero que esto no lo haya matado!"_ –pensó apoyándose en su báculo dorado, exhausto por el esfuerzo- _"no estaba nada bien para ayudar en esto…"_

El cuerpo de Ruby Moon cayó cerca al suyo y el joven notó entonces que su guardiana había estado librando un duro combate mientras él había estado tratando de recobrarse del impacto producido por el conjuro porque sangraba abundantemente y tenía un espantoso corte en uno de sus brazos…

- "Cuidado con sus armas.." –dijo Ruby casi en un suspiro y el joven británico notó espantado como Tsu Chin torturaba a Spinel con terribles agujas que surgían de su báculo por haber estorbado su ataque.

Es que al caer Ruby, era el guardián quien se había adelantado a dar cara al siamés..

- "_¡Es mucho más poderoso que antes!_" –pensó Eriol.

Le había visto en una ocasión en plena calle y hablando con Yoko, pero su poder había crecido de modo realmente alarmante..

¿Cómo?..

- "Ping y los otros se encargarán de darle al Jefe del Concilio lo que se merece" –rió el siamés mirando a Eriol, mientras Spinel se debatía de dolor- "ellos fueron sus maestros ¿sabes?, así que no puedo quitarles ese honor. Por supuesto que yo le daré el toque final a la situación pero antes teníamos que dejar zanjados nuestros asuntos ¿verdad?"

Los vientos agitaban todo alrededor de la torre y finalmente Tsu Chin se cansó de torturar a la bestia mágica dejando que el guardián cayera al piso con un gran gemido de dolor..

- "¡Eriol..!." –murmuró Spinel casi desfallecido.

El hechicero occidental se apoyó en su báculo y miró fieramente al rubio siamés ante sí..

Aquello iba muy mal, la inestabilidad del poder en la ciudad casi lo había matado y realmente estaba más agotado que nunca como para poder combatir a Tsu Chin como hubiera deseado…

Y el poder de ese sujeto.. ¿cómo tenía tanto?.

Recordó entonces las palabras del alumno de Yukito Tsukishiro, el joven Kamui Shirou..

- "_El poder de Fuuma es conceder deseos…. los deseos de la gente, los más oscuros_…"

Los que pudieran provocar destrucción..

Menudo problema.

Sospechaba que Li estaría igual o quizá aún peor que él y nunca, más que nunca necesitaban desesperadamente a Sakura, pero en aquel momento el rubio parecía divertido…

- "Yoko.. ¿qué pasa?" –murmuró entonces el pequeño Tao abriendo lentamente los ojos, aturdido y asombrado- "¿qué sucede?, ¡dime la verdad! ¿qué pasa?"

En medio de la desolación a su alrededor la muchacha miró a las personas ante sí, y aquellas ingenuas palabras infantiles quedaban grabadas en su mente…

La verdad….

Recordó entonces lo que había dicho al niño, mientras miraba uno de sus inagotables animes por televisión al reprenderlo por una travesura…

- _"Pero fue sólo una mentirita hermana… y la verdad es sólo bonita como canción..¡como la canción de ese anime que no entiendo nada pero tiene chicas bonitas!"_

La chica abrazó al niño con toda su fuerza sintiendo que su última esperanza se hundía. Ella también había sido transportada a aquella dimensión paralela… ¿qué significaba?.

También tenía que estar allí.

Apretó al niño contra los escombros tratando de alejarlo del peligro del poder de la magia que allí se liberaba mientras un terrible miedo se apoderaba de ella….

La verdad…

- "¡_la verdad es sólo bonita como canción..!"_

_**Missing truth and forever … Verdad perdida y para siempre**_

_**Kissing love and true your heart …. Besando tu amor y arreglando tu corazón**_

_**Dakishimete Honto no Te de … Abrázame con tus verdaderos brazos**_

_**Ashita wo Hiraku Kagi wa reality …. La llave para abrir el mañana es realidad**_

_**Uso wo Kowashi Tsuzuketai…. Yo quiero seguir rompiendo mentiras..**_

Eriol había levantado su báculo para protegerse formando un escudo ante él que lo protegió de los supremos vientos oscuros de su enemigo pero la reencarnación del druida había formulado un nuevo y poderoso conjuro invocando ahora el poder de un vacío nebuloso que absorbía las escasas fuerzas del inglés, que contenía unos relámpagos negros con sus manos sangrantes…

- "Tienes que pagar lo que él hizo.." –dijo el siamés antes de mirar a la chica- "mira pequeña, tu venganza contra la reencarnación de Clow podrá finalmente cumplirse…"

- "¿Venganza?" –repitió el joven inglés mirando a la atónita muchacha, sintiendo como el mundo se hundía a sus pies- "¡es imposible!".

_**Kore Ijou Hanashi wo Shite mo ….. Aun cuando nos guardemos las palabras**_

_**Anata kara Nani mo Mienai ….. es molesto deducirlo**_

_**Shiritagatteru Meiwakuna Kare ….. la sola necesidad de ser mal entendida**_

_**Gokai Sarete itai ….. Colgando a los días del sol**_

_**Mukashi no Hanashi ni Sugaru…. Excusas semejantes al de los adultos**_

_**Otona niwa Iiwake ga Niau … los ángeles del cielo**_

_**Erabarenai Tenshitachi ni Hane sae mo Iranai … ninguna pluma necesitan**_

- "Kai Sung murió por culpa de Clow. El la dejó sola cuando más lo necesitaba" –murmuró Tsu Chin con odio- "Clow tuvo la culpa de la muerte de Wu Fang Sheng y no solo ello, sinó que también en su comodidad y egoísmo dejó morir a Kai Sung. ¿Acaso no has querido vengarte de él por eso Yoko?" –añadió indignado- "podría haberte perdonado por haberme arrebatado mi poder cuando era Soté pero les hiciste daño. ¡Tú tuviste la culpa de todo!, ¡MUERETE DE UNA VEZ!"

- "¡Eriol, defiéndete!" –gritaron Ruby y Spinel.

El joven quedó atónito y perplejo ante lo que el siamés decía y por un instante algo pareció estallar en su mente. Yue había dicho que no creía que Clow hubiera matado a Wu Fang Sheng pero..

Pero…

_**Missing truth and forever … Verdad perdida y para siempre**_

_**Kissing love and true your heart ….. besando tu Amor y arreglando tu corazón**_

_**Ashita no Jibun ga Suki to ….. Me gusta el mañana**_

_**Shinjite iruno Shinjitai kara … Yo creo para que…; yo quiero creer para que…**_

_**Uso ni Kirawarete itai… Para que quiero guardar mentiras que me odian**_

- "¡NOOOO!"

El hijo del embajador Hiragizawa salió de sus pensamientos ante aquel grito. Sus ojos azules miraron asombrados como aquella chiquilla forcejeaba con el rubio, que había tratado de usar su báculo negro como arma en aquel instante..

- "¡¿Te volviste loca?… ¡pequeña, sólo quiero ayudarte, ya te lo dije antes!"

- "¡Yoko!"

- "¡Ya basta, basta!" –dijo entre lágrimas y forcejeando con el alto siamés, con todas las fuerzas que tenía- "¡tú no puedes ayudarme!, ¡eres la última persona que puede hacerlo!, ¡nunca podrás entender el tipo de venganza que yo quiero!"

_**Sonna Koto Omoidashite …. Tu estas ardiente con estos recuerdos**_

_**Atatameteite Hitori de ….. La fruta roja que yo quiero**_

_**Watashi ga Hoshii Akai Kajitsu wa … es invisible a ti**_

_**Anata niwa Mienai ….. Tu no notas ni siquiera mis suspiros**_

_**Tameiki ni Kizukanaide … lloraras mañana; vas a llegar demasiado tarde**_

_**Nakidashita Ashita ja Osoi yo … Incluso la fiebre ligera que**_

_**Kaze no Tsuyoi Yoru wo Erabu … escoge una noche ventosa**_

_**Binetsu sae Itoshii … se ve enternecida**_

Eriol estaba asombrado y atónito, era como si hubiera quedado sin voz y sin movimiento. ¿Ella quería vengarse de él?, ¿realmente Clow había matado a Wu Fang Sheng?..

- "¡Sabes muy bien quien tuvo la culpa de la muerte de Wu Fang!" –dijo la muchacha haciendo un esfuerzo aún por detener al rubio- "¡y si quieres la placa vas a tener que matarme primero!, ¡tú eres mi enemigo, tú lo eres!"

- "¡NO, NO!.. ¡NO PUEDES DECIRME ESO!.. ¡NNOO!"

_**Missing truth and forever …. Verdad perdida y para siempre**_

_**Kissing love and true your heart … besando tu Amor y arreglando tu corazón**_

_**Mayonaka no Kodomo no Youni …. Como un niño en el medio de la noche**_

_**Namida wo Tomeru Ai wo Sagashite .. Buscando amores para detener las lágrimas**_

_**Doa wo Tataki Tsuzukeru no… Tu seguirás golpeando a la puerta**_

Humillado y perdiendo totalmente el control de sus propios actos por las últimas frases de la chica, el rubio alzó el brazo en gesto automático y veloz propinando un sonoro bofetón que arrojó el frágil y menudo cuerpo de la muchacha a varios pasos de distancia con un horrible estrépito…

- "¡Hermana!"

- "¡BASTARDO!"

El remolino de poder surgió en un instante, en apenas una fracción de segundos.. veloz, terrible e indignado, la ráfaga de poder puro rodeó el cuerpo de Eriol en menos de lo que tardo en contarlo y los ojos azules del joven se dilataron de ira mientras su ceño se fruncía con indignación y su poder rasgaba el aire y la magia de la reencarnación del Druida Negro, quien alcanzado en pleno pecho fue casi lanzado de la torre y apenas pudo sostenerse del filo del abismo con sus manos ensangrentadas mientras su báculo estaba allí, en el piso…

Spinel y Ruby Moon contemplaban aquella reacción de su creador con estupefacción y olvidando sus heridas, mudos de asombro..

- "¡Realmente se enojó!" –murmuró el pequeño Tao, con los ojitos grises muy abiertos en su cara infantil- "¡vaya, realmente sus enfados dan miedo!"

- "Des…. desgraciado" –murmuró aún el joven inglés apoyándose nuevamente en el báculo, más exhausto aún que antes a pesar de notar que el siamés parecía tener graves heridas- "cobarde"

_**Missing truth and forever ….. Verdad perdida y para siempre**_

_**Kissing love and true your heart … besando tu Amor y arreglando tu corazón**_

_**Ashita no Jibun ga Suki to … Me gusta el mañana**_

_**Shinjiteiru no Shinjitai kara …. Yo creo para que…. yo quiero creer para que..**_

_**Uso ni Kirawareteitai… Para que quiero guardar mentiras que me odian**_

La chiquilla estaba realmente pasmada y asombrada con el cabello desparramado sobre sus hombros, aún caída en el piso y con un hilo de sangre brotando de sus labios..

El joven occidental la miró entonces y en sus ojos brillaba la pregunta…

- "No" –murmuró la chica poniéndose de pie y mirándole muy decidida- "la persona culpable de la muerte de Wu Fang .. no fue Clow" –se volvió a Tsu Chin- "y no puedo creer que vengas a decir que no querías hacerle daño. Soté De Danann arrastró con sus actos demasiada muerte… dolor. Y ahora tú te llevaste a mi hermano, expusiste a un niño pequeño a esto, atacaste la mansión Li y mataste a tantos. ¿No querías la placa acaso?, ¿qué es lo que querías?"

- "Lo que ocurrió la noche de la pelea en Hong Kong nunca debió ocurrir" –replicó el siamés- "soy quien soy, y estoy aquí sólo para destruir a quien acabó con mi encarnación anterior pero a ti no quería dañarte" –tenía la vista en el piso, y se veía avergonzado- "puedo destruir lo que sea menos a ti…"

La pálida faz de la chica se tornó más pálida aún..

_**Missing truth and forever ….. Verdad perdida y para siempre**_

_**Kissing love and true your heart …. besando el Amor y arreglando su corazón**_

_**Mayonaka no Kodomo no Youni ….. Como un niño en el medio de la noche**_

_**Namida wo Tomeru Ai wo Sagashite… Buscando amores para detener las lágrimas**_

_**Doa wo Tataki Tsuzukeru no…. Tu seguirás golpeando a la puerta**_

- "Y sí, quise la placa… La busqué e investigué suficiente como para encontrarla, entonces supe que la reencarnación de Clow también la buscaba. ¡Por supuesto!. Mi encarnación anterior maldijo a Clow con una vida breve y con olvidar todo lo relacionado a lo ocurrido.. todo para que nunca la encontrara, pero más que todo para que si Kai Sung reencarnaba él nunca la buscara y no la encontrara jamás"

En medio de toda aquella destrucción y charla entre adultos a su alrededor, la figura fantasmal de la pequeña Kiku había subido hasta allí y su carita parecía estar más desconcertada aún que la del pequeño Tao, la personita que estaba más cerca de la fantasma…

- "No existen las casualidades Tsu Chin" –murmuró Eriol- "sólo lo inevitable. Soté hizo un pacto con la oscuridad usando el poder de las tinieblas de esta época por eso Clow encerró aquella magia en la placa. Como reencarnación del Druida Negro has buscado aquella placa para liberar el poder que usó Soté en esa batalla, sin importarte aliarte con el Kamui Oscuro para conseguirlo"

- "Lo que está en la placa de oro es mucho más" –replicó el siamés con una sonrisa.

El tiempo para recobrarse había sido suficiente para Tsu Chin, sus manos buscaron rápidamente el báculo negro y la niebla oscura surgió nuevamente, cubriendo todo el lugar en un segundo. El segundo que requería el oriental para atacar con todo su poder restante a la reencarnación de Clow..

- "¡SPINEL!"

El grito horrorizado de Ruby Moon se dejó escuchar en la torre en aquel instante, los ojos de Yoko se llenaron de lágrimas mientras el inseparable compañero de Ruby recibía de lleno aquella descarga de poder desplomándose inerte y casi agonizante…

- "No tienes la placa de oro" –murmuró Tsu Chin mientras los demás contemplaban espantados la caída de Spinel y Eriol sentía como sus fuerzas decaían aún más- "y no puedes saber lo que voy a hacer porque no conoces todos los ataques de mi encarnación anterior. Sin la placa de oro no puedes recordar nada y si nada recuerdas, nada puedas hacer para vencerme. Mi fuerza ha sido renovada por el poder de mi "Deseo", concedido por el Kamui Oscuro…"

_**Missing truth and forever…. Verdad perdida y para siempre**_

_**Kissing love and true your heart …. besando el Amor y arreglando tu corazón**_

_**Dakishimete Honto no Te de … Abrázame con tus brazos verdaderos**_

_**Ashita wo Hiraku Kagi wa reality …. La llave para abrir el mañana es realidad**_

_**Uso wo Kowashitsuzuketai … Yo quiero seguir rompiendo mentiras..**_

- "¿Cuál placa?" –murmuró el pequeño Tao en ese momento, abrazando su osito de juguete- "¿el viejo amuleto familiar que protegía de hechizos o maldiciones que me diste hermana? ¡dijiste que lo tuviera siempre conmigo o que lo escondiera en la mansión Li!"

La chica corrió hacia el niño, temiendo súbitamente por su seguridad ante su inesperada franqueza…

- "¡Tao cállate por favor!" –gritó abrazándolo y quitándole aquel inseparable oso con un rápido gesto..

Un momento.. ¿ese oso de donde salió?.

La muchacha apretó el juguete en sus manos y sus almendrados ojos grises quedaron atónitos.

- "¡TERMINEMOS AHORA LO QUE NO TERMINAMOS HACE TANTOS AÑOS!" –gritó el rubio.

Eriol levantó su báculo dorado en un gesto de defensa tratando de crear una barrera, pero ya sus fuerzas estaban demasiado mermadas –tener activa la dimensión paralela era más agotador a cada segundo y sospechaba que en el mirador había también una feroz batalla porque sentía las descargas de poder en su propia piel- y su barrera se desgarró creándole un terrible tajo en pleno pecho al repercutir sobre su cuerpo. El poder del ataque de Tsu Chin, que estaba usando su báculo como lanza hirió una de las alas de Ruby Moon, que trataba de proteger a su creador, y el siamés arrojó con fuerza el cuerpo de la guardiana a un costado con furia, aún empuñando el báculo como lanza…

Buscando acabar con la vida de Eriol…

- "¡NO, NO PUEDES HACERLE DAÑO!"

El destello de poder súbito golpeó al atónito siamés y el joven occidental sintió algo extraño, un reconocimiento súbito. ¡Aquello!, ¡el conocía aquel poder!..

Algo muy lejano en sus recuerdos como Clow pareció despertar…

- "¡Yoko!"

La chiquilla estaba de pie y con aura terrible rodeando su cuerpo. Un aura que se traslucía en la fuerza creadora y a la vez siniestra de las aguas. Sus cabellos, desordenados y larguísimos flotaban alrededor de su blanca figura mientras las espirales de agua brillante y fina se fundían con su cuerpo y sus ojos almendrados se veían más brillantes que nunca ..

- "¡Tiene magia!" –murmuró Ruby Moon, atónita y adolorida.

Efectivamente, la chica que estaba ante ellos estaba manejando con el agua el poder de la luz y la oscuridad.. la magia blanca.. y la negra.

Pero en sus manos… estaba una placa dorada con varios adornos y extrañas runas.

Al contemplarla en ese instante… Eriol sintió que los recuerdos ingresaban atropellados en su mente y finalmente pudo recordar entonces el rostro de Kai Sung Sheng.

- "Ella lo salvó" –murmuraba el niño- "entonces la abuela Li tenía razón, ¡mi hermana si tenía magia! pero sólo rompería el sello por algo que realmente quisiera proteger…"

- _"Estoy condenando el mundo con esto pero.. ¿cómo dejarlo morir?"_ –pensaba la chica en ese momento, atemorizada.

* * *

><p>Hin Lu vió caer el cuerpo de su joven señor cuando la dimensión paralela había sido ya formada y procuró controlar su pánico mientras Yue se adelantaba a toda velocidad a recoger el cuerpo exánime del jefe del Clan Li.<p>

El mismo temor estaba pintado en el rostro de Kerberos…

¡¿Acaso estaba…. estaba?

Unos gritos hicieron volver el rostro de la bestia guardiana y del secretario hacia sus oponentes y entonces se dieron cuenta que tres de los Seis habían tratado infructuosamente de detener al dragón chino formado por el Jefe del Concilio y como consecuencia de ello había tres muertos ya en el mirador de la torre..

- "¡Está vivo!" –suspiró Yue, aliviando con aquellas frases la angustia de sus compañeros- "¡aún respira!"

- "¡Deja de decir "aún"!, ¡nunca dejarás de ser un aguafiestas!"- la bestia de ojos dorados recobró instantáneamente su buen humor- "tenemos tres tipos menos y uno de los Seis está arriba, con la reencarnación del Druida Negro. ¡Esto tiene que ser más fácil!"

Como contestando su afirmación, súbitamente Ping flotó hacia sus compañeros terriblemente irritado. Había sentido la muerte de tres de sus cómplices desde donde estaba y ésa había sido la principal razón para dejar a Tsu Chin con el chico inglés que era la reencarnación de Clow….

¡Es que estos idiotas no hacían nada bien sin su dirección!

Con una rápida mirada, el miembro de los Seis notó la identidad de los caídos pero a su vez una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro…

Había sido estúpido por parte de sus cómplices tratar de detener el poder liberado por el joven Li en ese conjuro. El muchacho había usado el penúltimo hechizo posible para un Jefe del Concilio y por su cuerpo había pasado todo el poder de los sellos eternos y magia oriental que el Concilio y los clanes mágicos controlaban desde tiempos ancestrales.

Enfrentarse a aquella magia cuando era liberada equivalía a un suicidio.

Sin embargo..

- "No sirve de nada que protejan al chico. Morirá en instantes" –rió despectivo- "con la condición que tiene su cuerpo no podía ser un conductor óptimo de tanto poder y ello lo matará… sólo es cuestión de esperar entonces para que esto se acabe"

- "¡Mi señor vive señor Ping!" –replicó Hin Lu, colocándose ante el cuerpo caído del jefe del Clan Li- "¡es el Jefe del Concilio y está vivo!"

- "No por mucho" –rió Thiang, tan despectivo como el mismo Ping- "ni esos guardianes o tú son rivales para nosotros. ¿Crees que hemos sido miembros del Alto Consejo del Concilio por ser débiles ante la magia?"

Sin darle un instante para contestar el miembro de los Seis arrojó una feroz descarga de energía en forma de relámpagos negros, pero el joven secretario hizo un rápido conjuro y creando copias falsas de sí mismo en varias direcciones trató de alejar el peligro de su señor junto con Kerberos, que había respondido el ataque de los ancianos lanzando una ráfaga de fuego vivo. Yue sostenía el cuerpo de Shaoran dispuesto a protegerlo como si fuera su mismísima dueña, pero fue Ping –ya que Thiang y Chiao, iban contra Hin Lu y Kerberos – quien se volvió directamente contra el antiguo juez de las Clow Cards, dispuesto a terminar con la vida de quien alguna vez fuera su alumno…

- "El guardián creado por magia pura" –rió divertido- "¡voy a disfrutar mucho cuando te mate angelito!"

En un desesperado intento, Yue invocó a su ataque de cristales tratando de confundir al miembro de los Seis, pero el sujeto rápidamente lo envolvió en oscuridad, aunque se llevó en ese mismo momento una sorpresa..

- "¡Que diablos!"

Las alas de Yue se extendieron y brillaron disipando las tinieblas cerca de él en un instante, pero allí mismo, la card "light" que la apurada Sakura tenía –junto con las otras- empezó a brillar…

- "¡Tengo que darme prisa!"

- "¡Adelante!" –gritó Byakko, volando aún más aprisa.

Tsuki asintió en silencio.

Kerberos gritó cuando el hálito de oscuridad lanzado por Chiao le dio de lleno en el rostro y el fuego que lanzara perdió prácticamente el control, destrozando todo a su paso y Hin Lu se atemorizó..

Cada daño en esa dimensión repercutía sobre el cuerpo de la reencarnación de Clow…

- "¡No lograrás engañarme!, ¡sé que eres tu!"

El secretario dio apenas un paso hacia atrás y sólo aquello evitó que el tajo lanzado por la espada de Thiang le partiera el cuerpo en dos. Las copias de sí mismo que rodeaban el lugar se detuvieron y súbitamente volvieron a sí mismo, mientras el secretario se notaba realmente agotado…

- "¡Pero Hin Lu no puedes ir!" –había dicho Mei Ling cuando el joven se marchaba- "¿porqué?, tú no, tú no…."

- "¿No soy del todo miembro del Clan Li?" –había dicho triste- "sí, eso lo sé Mei Ling, pero.. ¿porqué crees que estoy aquí?"

La chica la había mirado confusa.

- "Los Li me dieron una oportunidad. Jamás clan mágico alguno fue amable con alguien de una condición tan incierta como la mía en los círculos mágicos" –contestó- "gracias a que me admitieron como miembro del clan he podido aprender mucho, aunque por supuesto que tengo habilidades promedias. Jamás podría rivalizar con las habilidades de mi señor" –había suspirado.

- "¡Justamente por eso!"

- "Justamente por ello debo ir. La señorita Sakura no debe hacerlo. Mi señor no podría soportar verla combatir en una condición tan delicada como la que tiene, ¡teniendo al heredero del clan!, además es tiempo que cumpla con mi auténtico deber.."

- "¿Deber?"

- "Sí. Mi deber como miembro del Clan Li, proteger y seguir al Jefe del Clan aún hasta el fin del mundo…. y mi deber como el Guardián de su seguridad…"

Los ojos de Mei Ling se habían abierto más todavía.. asombrados.

- "Sabes bien que alguien del clan es elegido para ser el Guardián de la seguridad del Jefe. El último de los guardianes que tenía una tradición dinástica en ello murió al lado del esposo de mi señora Ieran pero no cumplió su deber pues tu tío fue asesinado.."

- "Fue el último card captor.."

- "Eso no importa. Pero aquel Guardián era mi padre"

- "¡¿Qué?, yo creí que…"

- "Es un secreto. Sabes que las leyes del Concilio son inflexibles. El Concilio lo degradó póstumamente borrándolo del clan Li y como tal, acabó como un miembro ínfimo del Clan Chung que es pobre, pero me ayudaron mucho. A mi madre se le considera miembro menor del clan Li sólo por bondad de tu tía."

- "¡No, no!"

- "Tengo que cumplir con mi trabajo. Tu tía me dio la opción de reivindicarme y lo tengo que hacer aunque muera por ello. Si no cumplo mi deber ¿cómo puedo soñar en tener una vida contigo?"

La joven china había empezado a sollozar…

Mientras la terrible descarga de poder le rompía tres costillas, Hin Lu suspiró. Kerberos protegió al joven tratando de ayudarlo a levantarse apoyándose en él pero el secretario sabía muy bien lo que le pasaba al guardián..

- "Sus poderes me confunden" –gruñó la bestia- "vas a tener que decirme a donde debo atacar, ¿porqué solo siento a uno detrás de nosotros?, ¿dónde están los demás?"

Y es que los ojos dorados del guardián estaban momentáneamente nublados con sangre…

- "Matando al chiquillo insolente de Li" –rió Chiao- "seguramente que el angelito ya es historia ahora.."

- "¡¿Yue?" –ambos se alarmaron pero Kerberos continuó- "¡No, Li no!, ¡Sakura morirá si algo le pasa!"

Un terrible grito de Yue se hizo presente a pesar de la oscuridad –que Ping había conjurado de nuevo- y les rodeaba. Desesperado y angustiado, Kerberos reunió toda su fuerza y pese a la sangre que le impedía ver y que una de sus alas estaba totalmente quebrada y rota, reunió tal poder en el fuego que lanzó que sorprendió a Chiao por un instante..

- "¿Qué diablos?"

Rápidamente Hin Lu tomó una decisión. Y después de gritar "¡Ataca con todo lo que tengas!" hizo un conjuro rapidísimo que le permitió duplicarse y colocarse justo detrás del miembro de los Seis, forcejeando con él en el preciso instante en que los nuevos fuegos de Kerberos atacaban…

- "¡!"

Un grito espantoso, un olor horrible a carne chamuscada –pues el fuego mágico no puede ser apagado con facilidad- y después de quedar convertido en una tea humana por unos instantes, el cuerpo inerte y horriblemente quemado de Chiao cayó al piso..

- "Oye… oye chico, ¿estás bien?, ¿estás allí?" –murmuró Kerberos- "¿dónde estás?, ¡tenemos que ir a ayudar a Yue!" –añadió- "ay no… no, no creo.."

La bestia guardiana se concentró y el fuego que rodeaba los restos de Chiao se apagó.

- "Sí,…. tenemos que ir" –susurró entonces muy débilmente el secretario- "vamos"

- "¿Estás bien?, ¡creí que te había cocinado!"

- "No es nada serio, ay que darse prisa. Yue debe estar pasándolo mal con esos dos"

- "Con todo , es una alivio que sólo fuera una copia tuya la que estaba alli, ¿por qué eso fue no?. Eso sentí"

- "Sí"

Los brazos del pobre joven estaban en carne viva y gran parte de su ropa estaba caliente aún. Pero al menos, Kerberos ignoraba que el poder de su ataque había sido tan intenso que buena parte de las heridas de la copia habían pasado a su cuerpo..

Pero temiendo por Yue y por el desmayado Shaoran, ambos se perdieron en la oscuridad que rodeaba la torre..

* * *

><p>Sakura quedó perpleja y atónita por unos instantes. ¡Así que aquel era el conjuro!, ¡era increíble!. El vuelo sobre Byakko al cruzar la ciudad le había permitido notar que no había nadie en todo el lugar y ahora, al acercarse a la torre a toda velocidad notó sin embargo otro poder aparte del de la torre…<p>

- "Parece ser un conjuro, un hechizo o algo siniestro" –había dicho Tsuki- "pero.."

- "Tenemos que ir a la torre Tsuki… como sea"

La guardiana no terminó la frase y voló más de prisa para seguir a Byakko y su señora..

- _"Sólo los que tienen que ver en este combate pueden quedarse en esta dimensión.."_ –pensó la card captor- _"yo siempre debí estar aquí… a pesar de que Shaoran opine lo contrario.¿Estarán aquí también mi padre y los dragones del cielo y la tierra?"_

- "¡Mire eso mi señora!"

Sakura contuvo a duras penas un grito de terror. A la distancia, aún podía notar que algo o "alguien" había caído desde lo alto de la torre de Tokyo…

¡Pero aquellos vientos huracanados y oscuros no la iban a detener!. Aquellos vientos negros arreciaban más a cada segundo sin embargo la antigua card captor apretó su báculo en la mano y animando a la eufórica y a la vez angustiada Byakko se aprestaron –junto a Tsuki- a desafiarlos…

* * *

><p>El arco de Yue brillaba como plata en sus manos.<p>

El ataque había confundido momentáneamente a Ping pero el guardián no se engañaba. El antiguo consejero de Shaoran había bajado su defensa sólo por un instante y si bien tenía una fea herida que le desgarraba y ensangrentaba la túnica, estaba lejos de la debilidad.

La ilusión de oscuridad se había restablecido y Yue se había inquietado porque al usar sus alas para evitarla había notado que la card "Light" estaba cerca y aquello sólo significaba una cosa..

¡Su dueña se acercaba al peligro!.

- "¡Adiós angelito!"

El báculo de poder de Ping golpeó ferozmente el rostro hermoso del guardián arrojándolo contra el piso en una caída muy dolorosa pero no mortal que fue respondida por el antiguo Juez de las Clow Cards con una ráfaga de mortales flechas, que aturdieron por un instante al miembro de los Seis pero Ping reaccionó enfurecido lanzando una rápida descarga oscura de oscuridad que rodeó al guardián por un instante…

- "¡Vamos a ver que es más importante, tu vida o aquel insoportable chiquillo!"

- "¡Li!"

Las armas negras de Ping volaron veloces e incontables contra el indefenso cuerpo del joven Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente dispuestas a atravesarlo en una fracción de segundo pero sin pensar en su seguridad por un instante el guardián trató de proteger el cuerpo del muchacho desplegando sus alas blancas..

Y el chasquido de sangre complació terriblemente a Ping.

Dolor.

Aquel grito fue lo que escucharon Kerberos y Hin Lu.

- "No, no.. No puedo dejarlo" –susurró Yue, arrodillado en el piso, aún ante Shaoran- "mi dueña…. Sakura… ella… ella…"

Thiang apareció muy cerca al sangrante guardián y éste apenas si logró contener su ataque con sus cristales pero súbitamente Ping se echó a reír y las agujas que seguían destrozando las blancas alas de Yue se movieron súbitamente..

- "¡Arghhhhh!"

Las negras agujas parecían tener vida propia y como tal se retorcían en medio de la sangre y quejidos del Guardián. Aprovechando aquella situación Thiang se adelantó y cogiendo a Yue por los blancos y largos cabellos sonrió y usó su báculo para apuñalar aquellas alas rotas y desgarradas…

- "Mereces un fin digno. Digno del antiguo Juez de las Clow Cards" –rió.

Ping sonrió contentándose con el espectáculo.

- "Y cuando acabemos contigo será el turno del chiquillo Li… será muy fácil"

- "¡Yue, Yue!" –las voces de Kerberos y Hin Lu se oyeron, muy cerca y muy lejos a la vez.

- "¡Yue, resiste, vamos a ayudarte!"

El ceño del guardián de alas plateadas se contrajo en una súbita decisión.

- "_Lo siento… Yukito_ "

Tomando el báculo que estaba hundido entre sus alas, el guardián lo estrelló contra el rostro de Thiang y tomando la túnica del hechicero con una de sus manos logró usar su ataque de cristales en el mismo pecho del atónito hechicero quien sin embargo se aferró con fuerza a las agujas en las alas del guardián…

- "_Ojalá alguna vez puedas encontrar algún momento en que no seas sólo un protector, un guardián… sinó que te protejan a ti también. A veces, por muy fuertes que seamos, todos necesitamos que alguien nos proteja… hasta tú. ¿no lo sabías?"_

Las palabras de Ayame se perdieron en su mente y también escuchó lo que Yukito le había dicho cuando decidió ir a la batalla..

- _"Iré.. por supuesto que iré. Si Sakura y Li no vencen no habrá futuro. Pero.. me gustaría también poder tener una vida con Ayame algún día. Sueño con eso. Sé que eres tú quien peleará pero si de algo te sirve, tengo confianza en que algún dí tendremos una oportunidad de cumplir nuestros sueños.. aún tú Yue"_

El llanto de Sakura cuando habían abandonado la mansión era casi doloroso para él.

- _**"No, mi dueña… soy un guardián. Una criatura creada para proteger. Así me hizo Clow, mi padre"**_ –pensó- _**"y aunque hubiera querido que Yukito y esa chica pudieran cumplir sus sueños protegerte a ti es todo…. protegerte a ti y a la persona que amas".**_

El grito de Thiang se escuchó entonces a pesar de las tinieblas que envolvían la torre. Ante los ojos espantados de Hin Lu, Ping y Kerberos –quien apenas pudo notar la blanca figura de Yue pese a la sangre en sus ojos dorados- las alas de Yue quedaron destrozadas totalmente y tanto el miembro de los Seis como el antiguo Juez de las Clow Cards cayeron desde lo alto del mirador hacia el profundo abismo… hasta las mismas calles ruinosas del Tokyo de esa dimensión…

- "¡YUE!" –gritó Kerberos entre lágrimas- "¡YUEEEEEEE!".

Y aquel grito terrible y la caída del juez de las Clow Cards fue lo que vió Shaoran al recuperar la conciencia….

* * *

><p>Touya quedó asombrado y perplejo por un instante.<p>

- "¡Estás aquí!"

La hermosa figura de la muchacha pareció emocionarse profundamente y sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas mientras lo abrazaba temblando..

- "¡Creí que nunca te volvería a ver!" –sollozaba- "estaba muy asustada…. muy asustada"

- "¿De verdad?"

- "Sí.. por supuesto"

Los ojos de él parecieron extrañados y confusos pro la chica lo abrazó con fuerza una vez más…

- "Abrázame fuerte… muy fuerte" –pidió la diseñadora- "estoy feliz"

El médico asintió y se fundió con la chica en un instante pero parecía estar muy inquieto por la oscuridad que les rodeaba y tal vez por ello notó aquella sombra cerca de los árboles… una sombra muy alta y oscura.

- "_¡Sakurazukamori!_"

El movimiento fue rápido y verdaderamente mortal. El brillo de la daga brilló con la rapidez del relámpago pero la mano blanca quedó firmemente controlada en un movimiento de artes marciales hasta hundirse en el mismo cuerpo de la chica, que le miró asombrada y atónita por unos segundos…

- "No me engañaste… no eres ella" –dijo frunciendo el ceño y mirando como aquella figura, idéntica a la de Tomoyo se doblaba de dolor- "¿quién eres?"

El rostro dulce y hermoso de la diseñadora se contrajo en una sonrisa horrible… antes de que todo el cuerpo se disolviera en pétalos de cerezo…

* * *

><p>- "¡Yue, Yue!" –sollozó Sakura al encontrar el cuerpo del guardián, ensangrentado y agonizante entre los escombros al pie de la torre- "¡YUE POR FAVOR CONTESTAME!"<p>

Tsuki y Byakko contemplaron con conmiseración el dolor de su dueña..

- "Sakura… Sakura" –los pálidos y bellos ojos del guardián finalmente se abrieron- "estás aquí"

- "¡Yue!" –los sollozos no la dejaron hablar- "¡tranquilo, te vas a..!"

- "No mi dueña… no" –susurró interrumpiéndola- "sólo lo siento por Yukito y esa chica… yo no…"

- "¡No, tu eres tan importante como él, como son todos!" –replicó la antigua card captor- "¿qué hubiera sido mi vida sin ti?, ¿sin Kero?.. ¡no Yue, no te dejes vencer!"

- "Solo siento… no haber realizado el deseo de Yukito,… porque el mío era imposible" –dijo apenas, con un gran esfuerzo- "volveré a formar parte de la magia de donde fui creado…"

- "Pero su personalidad y fuerza vital se perderán" –repuso Tsuki tristemente- "dejará de existir…"

- "¡No, no es justo!" –sollozó Byakko- "¡no lo es!"

Las lágrimas brotaron incontenibles de los ojos de Sakura, y algunos instantes después una luz iridiscente brillaba más que nunca a los pies de la torre…

* * *

><p>- "¡Cuidado!"<p>

- "¡Detrás de usted señor!"

Lastimosamente ambos avisos llegaron muy tarde. Shaoran salió despedido por los aires con fiereza estrellándose contra un muro de escombros y Kerberos y Hin Lu esquivaron a duras penas el poder de su oponente para auxiliar al joven chino, pero entonces Ping sonrió y la oscuridad surgió de sus manos hasta crecer en forma por demás alarmante y poniéndose justo en medio del camino de ambos –el guardián y el secretario- evitando que pudieran auxiliar a Shaoran…

- "¿¡Que es esta cosa?" –protestó Kerberos.

- "¡No te distraigas!" –gritó Hin Lu en ese instante.

El guardián parpadeó por una milésima de segundo pero aquel poder le había golpeado fuertemente haciéndole casi perder el sentido.. mientras el secretario conjuraba rápidamente tres conjuros rápidos de ilusiones múltiples de sí mismo para confundir a Ping y corría hacia su señor…

Pero una terrible descarga lo tocó por un costado empujándolo al lado opuesto del mirador. ¡Casi a cincuenta metros de donde estaba Shaoran!..

- "¡Hin Lu!"

- "¡Idiota!" –bramó Ping- "¡tus pequeños trucos no pueden engañarme!"

El secretario se estrelló de cabeza contra un muro por el impacto de aquella descarga de poder y quedó sangrante e inconsciente mientras Shaoran apretaba los puños pero Ping usó nuevamente aquellas agujas y Kerberos cayó al lado del joven chino, lleno de heridas….

Ciertamente Kerberos había querido volar detrás de Yue cuando éste cayó hacia el precipicio pero Ping no les había dado tregua…

- "¡Muere entonces!"-murmuró Ping- "estúpida bestia testaruda…."

- "¡No, esta vez no!"

- "¡No, Li!" -gritó Kerberos.

La sangre brotó como un torrente incontenible, escurriéndose hasta el piso. Shaoran había lanzado un conjuro rápido de protección pero varias de aquellas agujas negras habían atravesado su brazo y la protección del traje ceremonial que tenía y ante el agudo flujo escarlata que abandonaba su cuerpo, el joven chino cayó casi de rodillas…

Sólo entonces vió la espada de su clan.. La espada dorada que estaba muy cerca..

Muy cerca..

- "Ya no tienes ni fuerzas para empuñarla… y la bestia ante ti no puede protegerte más" –rió su antiguo maestro avanzando hacia él- "se acabó tu tiempo… muchacho"

- _"¡Maldición!.. si sólo pudiera tocar la espada…" _–pensó frenéticamente- _"aún con mi brazo izquierdo puedo acabar con él …"_

- "¿Qué?" –dijo el miembro de los Seis, desviando su vista de Shaoran por una milésima de segundo- "¿acaso es..?"

La situación fue demasiado rápida. La espada del Clan Li voló a las manos del joven chino que justo y preciso, hundió el arma en el pecho de Ping en el mismo instante en que un arma negra se incrustaba por detrás y al mismo tiempo en la espalda del que había urdido la alianza de los Seis con el Kamui Oscuro…

- "Maldito…. chiquillo…. y tú… nos has traicionado.." –murmuró el oriental antes de caer.

Frío e inmóvil.

Muerto.

Shaoran y Kerberos se quedaron atónitos ante aquella nueva arma atravesando el cuerpo de Ping pero entonces y entre las sombras, una figura encapuchada surgió. Una figura que arrancó su espada negra del cuerpo del muerto sin una palabra y que se volvió súbitamente a mirar al joven ante sí…

- "¿Quién eres?.. ¿quién eres tú?"

- "Tsu Chin sabía que no podía confiar en ellos" –dijo la sombra encapuchada- "por eso es que me preparó para ti en caso que él demorara con la reencarnación de Clow. Por supuesto que estuve de acuerdo porque he querido verte…. hace tiempo"

El rostro de Shaoran pareció desconcertado pero lenta y suavemente la persona ante él descendió la capucha negra y tanto Shaoran como Kerberos no pudieron dar crédito a lo que veían…

- "¡¿MAI TSI?"

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora<strong>: .. ¡AYYYYYY!… ¡ya me estoy mordiendo los dedos de los nervios!… _´¡¿apareció Mai Tsi?.. ¡sí pues, se apareció!, ¿acaso no se murió con todo y lugar de entierro?, ¿qué diablos hizo Tsu Chin para que ella esté allí?… ¡ay, esto es terrible, espantoso!. Bueno, bueno… aunque no sé que es más insólito: la recuperación del poder de Yoko, la muerte -¡viva, bravo!- de los Seis o la forma en que Touya apuñaló a quien se supone era Tomoyo…

¡Y Yue!… (¡me quiere dar algo, me quiere dar algo!) T_T.

¡SAKURAAAAAA DATE PRISAAAAAAAAAAAA! (grititos de autora desesperada O')..

La canción que Yoko recordó –y que se usó para este capítulo- es "Truth" ó "Verdad", primer ending de la serie "Shoujo Kakumei Utena" o "Utena, la joven revolucionaria". Bueno, espero no haberles aburrido demasiado con la batalla.. ¡aunque lo peor está por empezar! T_T.


	19. Encuentros esperados y adioses

**Disclaimer**** → SCC pertenece a CLAMP y la trama pertenece a mikki chan. Yo sólo difundo este fic en FF con su permiso, por supuesto.**

**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

><p><em>Siento que moriré.<em>

_Pero no, no puedo hacerlo._

_Mi mente está en blanco pero después pienso en las últimas frases de Yue y la blanca luz que nos envolvió cuando hice lo que me pidió por salvarle la vida a Yukito. Temo que ahora es sólo su fuerza de voluntad lo que decidirá su destino porque Yue y Yukito han sido definitivamente separados… por mí. _

_Tsuki está asustada porque el esfuerzo del conjuro ha sido verdaderamente devastador y yo misma tengo miedo… Aún puedo visualizar las alas blancas y sangrantes de Yue por todos lados, su fuerza vital entre mis manos…. ¡pero era la única forma!. ¡Oh Yue, Yue!, tan serio y tan bueno… siempre pensando en los demás antes que en ti, protegiendo y no siendo protegido. ¡Como quisiera poder brindarte tu deseo!… mis lágrimas caen y no puedo evitarlas pero tengo miedo. No por mí, sinó por mi bebé, pero ¿porqué pienso así?, ¡no, no pasará nada!, toda esta debilidad y la forma en que el cuerpo me tiembla pasará pronto y tengo que ponerme fuerte por Shaoran, por el bebé y por mí misma, aún por el propio Yue… porque él también dijo que siempre estaría a mi lado._

_No sé si mi hermano ha podido encontrar a Tomoyo pero espero con todo mi corazón que así sea. Mi querida amiga está en mis mismas condiciones y lo debe estar necesitando mucho aunque Tomoyo es muy valerosa en situaciones difíciles, creo que más que yo. Después de todo, pese a su dulzura y encanto ha logrado probar ser la única capaz de enfrentar y manejar los enfados de mi hermano además de sus manías proteccionistas y su sarcasmo, aquello aparte de que es bastante lista. Supongo que debe ser aterrador no tener poderes mágicos y estar en medio de un conflicto como este y con un bebé en tu interior…_

_Yo estaría aterrada pero sé que Tomoyo aún conserva su mente suspicaz donde quiera que esté y que está pensando si podrá ayudarnos o quizá alejar a mi hermano del peligro.._

_Al igual que él con ella._

_Supongo que es como Yoko nos dijo un día: que no importa que tan débiles seamos, siempre tratamos de proteger lo que amamos._

_Y Yoko está haciéndolo en este instante, estoy segura. Pero para ella debe ser muy duro, enfrentar a aquel sujeto de su pasado, a Eriol, y con la vida de su hermanito de por medio, ¡como entiendo su sufrimiento! Porque nada ni nadie podrá evitar que llegue hasta Shaoran aunque traten de darme mil razones o quieran detenerme. _

_Como Eriol lo intentó con ella._

_Sí, lo intentó… pero fue porque la quiere. Eso hasta yo pude darme cuenta cuando lo ví golpear la pared con ira cuando ella se marchó. Era como si odiara por no haber podido detenerla y por eso entiendo porqué apoyó a Shaoran a encerrarme. Debe ser terrible para él tener que aceptar que ella, él y ese hombre, Tsu Chin, tienen que arreglar los asuntos de su pasado._

_Tanto odio… tanto pesar._

_Pero no seguiré pensando de esa forma, ¡no lo haré!. Me reuniré con Shaoran en poco tiempo y aunque lo peor pase sobre nuestras cabezas nada nos lastimará porque estaremos juntos…_

_El, yo… y nuestro bebé."_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo XIX - Encuentros esperados y adioses<span>**_  
><em>

_- _"¿Cree que funcione mi señora?" –murmuró Tsuki sosteniendo a una muy cansada Sakura mientras Byakko se alejaba volando a toda prisa- "El señor Tsukishiro y Yue eran la misma persona .. ¿realmente se podrá salvar a uno?"

- "No lo sé.. pero tenía que intentarlo Tsuki" –la muchacha estaba cansada y un terrible mareo estaba confundiéndola- "es… es lo único que podía hacer, alejarlo del peligro"

- "¡Mi señora!"

La antigua card captor se tambaleó por el mareo evitando caer solamente gracias al apoyo de la guardiana..

- "No, no tengo tiempo para esto" –dijo suavemente- "tengo que ir… ir con Shaoran.."

- "Pero tiene que recuperar un poco de color antes mi señora" –Tsuki deseó más que nunca, que Byakko volviera pronto- "si enfrenta a esas personas así mi señor se asustará y no seremos ayuda.. sólo descanse un poquito y recupere sus fuerzas por favor. Recupere sus fuerzas e iremos"

La muchacha asintió al notar sus malestares continuar pero su temor crecía más a cada instante…

- "_Tiene que estar bien…"_ –se dijo a sí misma, mientras trataba de recuperarse de su espantoso mareo- "_Shaoran dijo…. el dijo que estaría conmigo siempre. Y aún Eriol también prometió…_"

La muchacha cayó casi desfallecida por el malestar mientras su mente volvía a aquel momento, donde Eriol les había sorprendido a ella y su novio una vez más..

- "¿Qué?, ¿nunca se los había mencionado?"

- "¡Claro que no!" –protestó Shaoran- "pero.. ¿y lo dices tan tranquilo?, ¡nos lo hubieras comentado antes!"

La antigua card captor tenía una gigantesca gota sobre la cabeza mientras su amigo inglés ampliaba su sonrisa ante la incomodidad de Shaoran…

- "Creí que lo habían deducido y la verdad, es que no hemos tenido ocasión de sacar ese tema.. pero ¡vamos!, ¿de qué creías que eran guardianes Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun?"

- "¡Eran los guardianes de tus nuevas cards!" –se asombró Sakura.

- "Bueno, técnicamente.. no son tan nuevas" –rió el inglés- "las hice cuando era niño, de la misma forma en que Clow había hecho las Clow Cards, incluso las usé para probarte en Tomoeda" –le mostró muy divertido la Card "Snowy" que tenía un gracioso muñeco de nieve que la joven reconoció al haberlo enfrentado de niña- "¿ya te acordaste?" –observó pensativamente- "por supuesto que su diseño es muy diferente al de las Clow Cards pero no olvides que después de todo aún era niño y me pareció más divertido poner en "Snowy" a un muñeco de nieve que a la dama de las nieves que está en las Clow Cards. Por supuesto que una mujer es mucho más estética desde el punto de vista de un adulto"

Shaoran frunció el ceño.

- "Parece que nunca te conocemos del todo.."

- "¡Vamos, no te ofendas!. No tuve intención de ocultarles las cards, solamente que las dejé en Inglaterra cuando vine para acá porque sospechaba que no nos servirían contra el último card captor y en el pasado no hubo ocasión de comentárselo.."

- "¿Y como es que están aquí?" –saltó el jefe del Clan Li.

- "Me las trajo Jeff. Como parte del equipaje" –dijo encogiéndose de hombros- "tenía el libro de cards revuelto entre algunas cosas que le pedí que trajera y… están aquí por eso"

La Maestra de Cards revisó el libro azul y dorado entonces, con interés…

- "Se parece mucho al libro de las Clow Cards" –comentó- "salvo que esta vez lo hiciste azul.."

- "La variación me pareció interesante. Y armonizaba con el color del traje que usaba cuando era niño" –rió el joven occidental mientras a Shaoran le surgía una gota.

- "Sin embargo no entiendo porqué se llaman así" –la muchacha mostró entonces a su novio el libro- "¿porqué no les pusiste tu nombre?"

- "Es cierto.." –el joven Li había fruncido el ceño- "¿Loire Cards"?, ¿porqué?"

Eriol contuvo una risita.

- "No soy tan modesto como tú amigo, que te negaste a ponerle tu nombre a las Protection Cards" –Shaoran se avergonzó- "lo hice por algo mucho más práctico.."

- "¿Porqué?"

Los rostros de ambos jóvenes estaban rodeados de tantos signos de interrogación que Eriol contuvo sus ganas de reír a duras penas…

- "Estas cards las hice en Inglaterra cuando mi poder como Clow despertó" –explicó- "y en aquella época mi madre estaba pasando por un período místico y la embajada estaba llena de esoteristas y videntes falsos. Lo menos que tenía cada uno de esos tipos eran cards, aunque fueran del tarot y para evitar explicaciones incómodas con mis niñeras y la gente de servicio que podían quizá tropezarse con esto.. las llamé así"

- "¿Loire Cards?" –repitió Sakura.

- "Si en lugar de eso fueran "Eriol Cards" o "Hiragizawa Cards" hubiera sido algo embarazoso de explicar" –rió- "además… mi nombre si está allí para quien lo entiende"

- "¿Dónde?" –se asombró la novia de Shaoran mirando cada una de las cards azules y doradas con atención- "¿dónde?"

El joven jefe del Clan Li frunció el ceño por un instante mirando las cards y se volvió a su colega hechicero..

- "Ya veo, "Loire"" –se cruzó de brazos mientras Sakura no entendía nada- "es su propio nombre Sakura, las mismas letras de su nombre en el alfabeto occidental, sólo que están en el sentido contrario"

- "¡Oh!"

Su amigo empezó a reir.

- "Bueno" –Shaoran estaba enfadado- "no entiendo porqué te alarmaste tanto cuando hice las Protection Cards si tu mismo habías hecho tus propias cards cuando eras niño.."

- "Porque es muy diferente" –el inglés se tornó extrañamente serio- "estas siguen siendo Cards de Poder y a diferencia de tus Cards de Protección mi poder no se debilitó al crearlas porque no usé mi fuerza vital, la base de mi vida en ellas. Son en eso iguales a las Clow Cards y no tienen por misión proteger a nadie, es decir, fuera de mi propia persona" –Shaoran pareció avergonzado- "no soy tan desprendido como tú mi amigo… y ciertamente valoro mucho más mi vida"

El joven chino se había incomodado bastante por el comentario pero aprovechando una momentánea distracción de su condiscípulo, Eriol había comentado a Sakura en voz baja..

- "El problema con Li es que toma la vida demasiado en serio, al igual que sus responsabilidades" –replicó el inglés pensativamente, pero añadió ante la alarma de la muchacha- "no te preocupes. Sabes bien que pueden contar con mi apoyo y si puedo evitar que se arriesgue más de la cuenta lo haré, aunque tenga que avergonzarle un poco para que escuche razones. Sin embargo, tú eres la única que puede conseguir de él lo que quieres porque tu seguridad es lo que él más valora en el mundo…"

- "_Mi seguridad_" –pensó alarmada y casi desfallecida- "_¡tengo que ir a su lado!_"

- "¡Mi señora!" –se alarmó Tsuki, mientras la joven se desvanecía en sus brazos.

* * *

><p>- "No sabes cuanto… he deseado este encuentro Shaoran" –susurraba Mai Tsi en ese mismo momento, con una leve sonrisa- "no sabes cuanto.."<p>

- "Es.. es imposible.." –el joven chino aún no podía creerlo, pese a que veía la imagen de la mujer ante sus propios ojos- "¡no puede ser!"

Kerberos estaba mudo de asombro.

- "¿Qué es lo que no crees?.. ¿qué esté aquí o que haya querido verte?"

- "Mai Tsi murió ante mí en este mismo lugar" –replicó el joven- "ella murió e incluso fue sepultada.. ¡es imposible!"

- "Te empeñas en no creer…. pero soy la misma que te ha amado" –había una hermosa sonrisa en aquel rostro- "la única que te ha querido lo suficiente como para estar aquí y ayudarte contra Ping…. fui yo" –luego de una leve pausa Mai Tsi continuó- "la maestra de cartas no tuvo el suficiente valor como para…"

Kerberos frunció el ceño.

- "¡Oye, eso no es cierto!, ¡Sakura no es ninguna cobarde!, ¡ella no podía estar aquí!"

- "Supongo que no. Supongo que tenía otros deberes" –rió mientras también Shaoran empezaba a indignarse- "¿dije algo que no te gustó?, ¿estás molesto?"

Shaoran se mantuvo en silencio, pero desenfundó nuevamente la espada.

- "Ping te llamó traidora.." –murmuró lentamente.

- "Sí, ¿te incomoda?" –sonrió nuevamente- "no me importa traicionar a Ping, ¿cómo podía permitir que él te matara?"

- "No te ha importado traicionar a Ping.. ¿y que hay de Tsu Chin?"

El joven caminó lentamente, rodeando a la mujer, pero manteniendo la distancia prudencial mientras Kerberos empezaba a fastidiarse…

- "¿Tsu Chin?" –repitió ella.

-"Tu cómplice, tu señor.. sí, Tsu Chin" –había frialdad en la voz del joven chino- "el mismo que es la reencarnación del Druida Negro"

- "Estoy aquí por ti" –murmuró Mai Tsi- "es una fortuna que aquella chiquilla no estorbe mis planes.. ¡no sabes lo que te he extrañado!"

- "¡No hables así de Sakura, ella no podía estar aquí!" –gruñó nuevamente Kerberos.

- "El miedo es una magnífica excusa…."

- "¡Oye no te permito que hables así de mi dueña y..!"

Rápida como una centella la mujer se volvió contra Kerberos e intentó hundirle la espada en el cuerpo de la bestia guardiana fallando sólo por escasos centímetros pues Shaoran había interceptado su golpe con un movimiento tan veloz que le había hecho sangrar de nuevo..

- "¡Oye!, ¿quieres matarme?" –chilló Kero, listo para repeler el ataque, pese a su condición- "¡ahora verás tú..!"

- "¡Arghhhhhh!"

- "¡LI!"

El metal oscuro y con extraños signos se había hundido en el brazo de Shaoran atravesándolo con saña y malevolencia mientras el joven trataba de evitar un grito de dolor y sorpresa ante el súbito e inesperado giro de la situación y trataba de apartarse de aquella sombra, sintiéndose desfallecer ante aquella nueva herida…

- "¡Mujer loca!" –gritó Kerberos- "¿qué tratas de hacer?.. ¿matarlo?"

- "Exactamente"

El filo cruel del arma abandonó el brazo del joven chino y sólo una rápida acometida de la bestia guardiana pudo librar a Shaoran de la zarpa de aquella mujer, que empezó a reír siniestramente mientras con un rápido gesto ella hacía escurrir la sangre del filo del arma..

- "Querido mío" –dijo suavemente- "soy la única que…"

- "¡YA BASTA DE TANTA TONTERÍA!" –gritó Shaoran, procurando controlar la hemorragia de su brazo- "¡TU NO ERES MAI TSI!"

- "¿Qué?" –se espantó el antiguo guardián de las Clow Cards- "¿pues quien es esta?"

Shaoran tenía el traje ensangrentado y el cuerpo herido, pero parecía estar plenamente seguro de lo que decía al contemplar a la persona ante sí con decisión….

- "Ya la has visto antes….. la has visto, pero creí que habías sido destruida con el conjuro que usé para tratar de salvar a Mai Tsi. No sentí tu presencia en el relicario cuando ella murió pero eres tú, ¡eres tú!"

La mujer retrocedió ante aquella mirada decidida..

- "¿De qué estás hablando?"

- "Es la sombra de Mai Tsi, Kerberos" –dijo seguro- "la misma que para matar a la verdadera poseyó el relicario que finalmente cumplió su objetivo… la sombra de Mai Tsi.."

- "¿Es posible eso?"

- "¡No soy una sombra!" –protestó la mujer ante ellos- "¡soy la verdadera Mai Tsi, la verdadera!" –había lágrimas en aquellos ojos- "la que te ha amado, la que está aquí aún llorando por tu traición…"

- "Yo nunca traicioné a Mai Tsi. Si alguien cometió traición… fue ella" –el ceño de Shaoran estaba fruncido, aunque su rostro perdía el color por la debilidad- "pero hace demasiado tiempo ya que la perdoné por eso… tú eres sólo la sombra de ella controlada por Tsu Chin"

- "¡NO SOY UNA SOMBRA, SOY LA VERDADERA!" –gritó indignada, los ojos llenos de lágrimas- "la dejaste morir… la dejaste morir aquí mismo por salvarla a ella. ¡La dejaste morir!"

La muchacha sollozó y Shaoran, pese a estar como estaba, sintió compasión. Era sólo una sombra… una sombra que se había hecho real al matar a la original. Una sombra que tenía incluso los mismos sentimientos que la muerta…

Ahora comprendía. En aquel momento no había sentido la presencia de la sombra por haber sido distraído por el poder del Kamui Oscuro –que había sido quien evitó que salvara a la auténtica Mai Tsi- y seguramente aquella distracción había sido aprovechada por Tsu Chin para invocar a la sombra fuera de la torre…

Una carta bajo la manga…

- "La dejaste morir…" –sollozó- "ella te quería y la dejaste morir… ¡TIENES QUE IR CON ELLA, TAMBIÉN DEBES MORIR!"

La furia que dominó a la sombra de Mai Tsi la hizo atacar con su arma y toda su fuerza pero el joven contuvo su feroz ataque con un movimiento rápido de su brazo izquierdo casi por acto reflejo, sin embargo, antes que pudiera reaccionar un fuerte movimiento de la mujer le golpeó duramente el estómago lanzándolo al piso. Kerberos trató de darle tiempo para levantarse arrojándose sobre la muchacha pero súbitamente un sonido lo dejó inmóvil y sin palabras…

- "¿Qué es esto?"

Un sonido que parecía ser mayor a cada segundo… hasta casi estallar en su mente…

- "¡IMPOSIBLE!" –murmuró Shaoran, atónito.

La mujer se había puesto de pie y aunque en sus manos aún estaba el arma ahora era su voz la que dominaba el lugar… una voz clara y bella, vivísima y embriagadora que se metía por la cabeza de las personas quiéranlo o no. ¡porque no podía evitarse!… se filtraba por todos lados, viajaba en el aire y llegaba hasta la mente. Un poder extraño y sutil, pero ciertamente terrible y totalmente inesperado.

Un hilo de sangre se escurrió entre los oídos de Shaoran, mientras –afectado sin duda por una frecuencia especial del canto- Kerberos quedaba totalmente inmóvil. La muchacha ante él sonrió levemente, casi con dulzura, pero pese a que el sonido de su voz estallaba en el fondo de su cerebro el joven chino pudo escucharla decir.

- _"Ahora soy Mai Tsi… con su mismo poder, y con un propósito que me hace mejor a la original…."_

- "¡Cállate y sal de mi cabeza!"

El joven había caído de rodillas y estaba tratando de cubrir sus oídos con todas las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban..

- _"Tu imagen ha estado en mi mente desde que me convertí en Mai Tsi"_ –dijo la voz de la sombra en su mente- _"y aún no entiendo… no entiendo porqué"_

- "Mai Tsi nunca pudo vencerme… ¡y tú tampoco lo harás!"

- _"Es cierto que su poder no se compara al tuyo. Pero tu condición es demasiado mala. Has hecho demasiado, amor mío… y tu cuerpo te pasa el precio"_

El cuerpo de la muchacha estaba casi sobre él restregándose como una gata. Shaoran abrió los ojos sintiendo atónito su cercanía y entonces el filo del arma se hundió repetidamente en su cuerpo….

- "_**¡Sakura!**_" –pensó el joven mientras sentía un abismo a sus pies.

El traje ceremonial de la familia Li se desgarraba más y más a cada instante mientras el arma negra se hundía sin piedad alguna en el cuerpo del joven chino…

- "_¡Maldito traje!" _–pensó la muchacha mientras el cuerpo del muchacho quedaba indefenso debajo de ella y la sangre brotaba, incesante- "_no me deja tocar aún sus órganos vitales, ¡no me deja sacarle el corazón!. Pero puedo aprovechar bien los puntos débiles de su protección…. y morir __desangrado es también muy doloroso.._"

Los ojos de Kerberos estaban inmóviles de horror mientras la sangre parecía formar un espeso río rojo debajo del cuerpo del novio de su dueña pero la sombra ante sí contempló el atractivo y varonil rostro casi marmóreo del joven y pareció dudar…

- _"¿Porqué me duele el hacerle daño?"_ –pensó y su canto se hizo más débil- _"¿porqué?"_

El fuego de Kerberos cortó sus meditaciones y la muchacha contempló al guardián con ira, antes de volver a iniciar una alta tonada con aquella voz maravillosa que poseía y súbitamente, controlado como una marioneta, el cuerpo de la bestia guardiana se retorció en el aire…

El mismo sufrimiento que estaba pasando Spinel en ese instante..

- _"Las técnicas de Tsu Chin son útiles"_ –dijo la voz de la sombra, en la cabeza de Kerberos- _"no quiero que me estorbes, ¡sólo desaparece!"_

- "Sakura, Sakura…" –llamó Shaoran débilmente, mientras empezaba a desvanecerse.

La mujer se volvió con ira contra el joven semi-consciente. El cuerpo de Kerberos cayó al piso con estrépito sólo porque la sombra había reunido toda su fuerza para atravesar el pecho del joven con su arma y romper aquella protección finalmente…

- "¡NO, MI SEÑOR, NO!"

- "¡NOOOOOOOO!" –gritó Kerberos.

La sangre escurrió en un chorro espantosamente rojo y horrendo mientras Shaoran abría los ojos débilmente, contemplando con horror como aquella parte del brazo era ferozmente seccionado en medio de una nube roja y despiadada…

¡Sangre!

Aquel charco rojo donde él mismo había yacido hace no muchos instantes estaba ahora rodeando un brazo seccionado a la altura del codo y los ojos del Jefe del Clan Li se abrieron con horror. Apenas si sentía su propio cuerpo y sabía que tenía cortes horrendos pero había sido el brazo de Hin Lu lo que estaba en aquel charco. Su leal secretario se había desmayado al ayudarlo en el combate pero había recobrado la conciencia justo a tiempo de evitar que aquella sombra le destrozara el corazón, sacándolo del camino….

Pero había pagado un alto precio por ello.

Había perdido el brazo izquierdo desde la altura del codo y ahora estaba totalmente desplomado y yerto…

¡Pobre Mei Ling!…

¿Acaso su pobre prima iba a perder ahora a la persona que quería?.

No ignoraba los motivos de su secretario para acompañarle en esa batalla y de buena gana hubiera preferido no inmiscuirlo pero sabía bien lo que eso significaba para Hin Lu. Lo importante que era para él..

- _"Esto tiene que acabar…"_ –pensó indignado.

Sabía que no tenía fuerzas ni para levantarse pero no supo cómo.. lo logró. A un gesto suyo su espada voló a sus manos y en una acometida terrible y desesperada el joven se lanzó contra aquella despiadada sombra, atacándola con rapidez y destrozando el hermoso rostro con un terrible tajo de su dorada arma. La mejilla izquierda de la sombra estaba ensangrentada, su cuerpo, herido y lastimado pero aún tenía aquella arma maldita entre sus manos…. y aún podía cantar para contraatacarle…

Fue por ello que el joven buscó el frágil cuello de la muchacha con sus manos sangrantes pero las fuerzas que su ira y tristeza por el sacrificio de Hin Lu había provocado lo habían agotado totalmente y súbitamente notó con espanto como la vista se le nublaba, ya el cuerpo no le respondía… se sentía caer otra vez. En el interior de su alma, aún deseaba pelear…. pero la sangre y las heridas del pasado habían sido crueles al detenerle justo en el momento que iba a acabar con todo. Trató de hacer una llave de artes marciales sobre la sombra, pero estaba cayendo al piso, con la sombra a su lado…

¡Ya su cuerpo no le obedecía!

- "_¡No, no… no ahora!_"

Kerberos estaba tratado de ayudar al infortunado Hin Lu pero corrió todo lo veloz que pudo a separar al novio de su señora de aquella mujer, cuando la sombra recuperó la conciencia de lo que estaba ocurriendo –su súbita ventaja- y abrió la boca para cantar. La Bestia del Sello apenas pudo arrastrar al agónico joven por unos segundos mientras la mujer se tocaba el cuello, ensangrentado por el contacto con las manos de Li, pero no pudo emitir un solo sonido…

¡El dolor que sentía era tremendo!

Furiosa y desesperada, tomó con la mano yerta de Hin Lu la espada dorada del joven jefe del Clan Li –pues bien sabía que el arma le haría si sentía que no era miembro del clan- y la lanzó con fuerza contra el guardián que perdió totalmente el conocimiento ante la herida del arma…

- _"Es irónico que tu propia arma halla sacado a la bestia del sello de mi camino"_- dijo, en la mente de Shaoran- _"sí, ya no puedo hablar ni cantar.. pero aún puedo destrozarte y comunicarme contigo"_

Aunque lastimada gravemente por las heridas infringidas por el último ataque del joven chino, la sombra logró ponerse de pie…

- "_Te irás con la verdadera Mai Tsi… sí, estarás con ella"_ –la sombra ¿lloraba? al decirlo en la mente del joven- "_lo siento, ¡lo siento!"_

Un trozo de metal negro –de los fragmentos del arma de los miembros de los Seis, que estaban muertos, no muy lejos- flotó hacia la mano de la sombra…. esta miró el rostro del joven con algo parecido a la ternura pero tomando una de las palmas ensangrentadas de sus manos….

Hundió aquel trozo cortante de metal maldito en la mano del joven chino hasta atravesarla totalmente y Shaoran no tuvo fuerzas ni para gritar….

- _**"¡Sakura!"**_ –pensó en su agonía.

* * *

><p>Mei Ling apretó contra su pecho los libros de registros del Clan.<p>

Era extraño. Había conocido a Hin Lu durante mucho tiempo pero sólo en Japón había entendido lo profundo de los sentimientos del secretario de su primo hacia ella…

¿Realmente él la había querido desde que ella era la novia de Tsé Lao y después de Shaoran?

Suspiró. Había sido un poco difícil aceptar que su primo nunca la miraría como mujer –pese a que ya lo sabía desde que Sakura ingresara en la vida de él, en la primaria- pero finalmente había logrado entender muchas cosas. Había admirado tanto a Shaoran desde niña, que su admiración pronto se había trocado en amor infantil, un amor infantil a cuyo hermoso recuerdo se había aferrado al sentirse la "menos importante" del clan Li… la única sin poderes mágicos. Un amor que le había hecho detestar a la difunta Mai Tsi pero que se había transformado en resignación cuando Sakura reapareció en escena….

¿Realmente había sido amor lo que había sentido por su primo?

Suspiró nuevamente abriendo los libros y por un instante pudo recordar a Hin Lu trabajando afanosamente en llenar adecuadamente todos y cada uno de aquellos folios. Había creído que el secretario había sido un chico agradable con quien le era más fácil dejar el recuerdo de Shaoran de lado, pero súbitamente entendía que no era así.

No, no lo era. Aunque en un momento había sido así pero ya las cosas habían cambiado.

Tal vez cuando sintió los primeros celos por la amistad de Hin Lu con Yoko, o quizá cuando el secretario le confesó sus sentimientos por instigación de la propia chica Hiu…

¡Y no quería perderlo!

Súbitamente salió corriendo a buscar a la señora Monouhi…

La esposa del difunto Kia estaba orando ante un retrato de su esposo….

Pero ella deseaba rezar por la seguridad del joven secretario….

* * *

><p>- "Pues es el terremoto más raro que he visto" –murmuraba Yamazaki- "¿no crees?"<p>

Chiharu asintió y al igual que su esposo miró alrededor, pero todas las personas compartían el mismo desconcierto…

- "Es la primera vez que yo veo que las grietas y los deslizamientos de tierra vuelven a la normalidad, como si el terremoto no hubiera ocurrido" –insistió la esposa de Takashi- "¿qué te pasa?"

- "Sí, los daños a la ciudad no han sido tantos como se esperaba por un terremoto de tanta duración" –murmuró el muchacho, pensativamente- "pero eso no significa que no hayan personas heridas o muertas"

- "Lo sé. Pero eso no quita que fuera el terremoto más extraño que haya visto"

- "Sí, ya lo creo. ¿Sabes qué Chiharu?, me parece que no soy la única persona que ha pensado en dejar la ciudad en un futuro próximo. Sospecho que con este terremoto, la mayoría de las corporaciones y negocios abandonarán Tokyo… al menos hasta saber porqué es tan inestable"

El muchacho dudó un poco, pero tenía demasiadas preguntas. No comprendía lo que había pasado pero aquellos "fenómenos atmosféricos" que todos habían visto cerca de la torre antes que los terremotos cesaran… ¿acaso no se parecían demasiado a…?

No, era una tontería..

Pero… ¿realmente tendría Li algo que ver con lo ocurrido?.

- "Si Li es hechicero es seguro que tú también lo eres.."

- "No pensaba negarlo… pero nunca me lo preguntaste.." –había murmurado Eriol esa tarde con una sonrisa.

- "Espero realmente que esos dos no estén metidos en algún problema" –se dijo pensativamente ante la inquietud de Chiharu, que no entendía su actitud- "aunque podría ser…."

En ese mismo momento, en la parte que aún estaba en pie del Hospital Central de Tokyo –que no había sido dañada por el incendio o el terremoto- los compañeros de Touya reconocieron a Fujitaka Kinomoto cuando lo atendían, pero había una leve incomodidad en ellos cuando Sonomi preguntó por su sobrino y la empresaria se alarmó…

- "¿Qué pasa?"

- "Kinomoto está entre los desaparecidos por los derrumbes… no sabemos nada de él" –le contestaron.

Naoko contempló a la madre de Tomoyo con inquietud. ¿Acaso el hermano de Sakura no era novio de la diseñadora?. Sí, sí lo era… y efectivamente eso pensaba también Sonomi al enterarse, pues a su angustia por el paradero de su hija ahora se unía lo que le iba a decir a Tomoyo si a ese testarudo médico le pasaba algo…

Y a Fujitaka… después de todo, era su hijo.

- _"Pero.. ¿dónde está Tomoyo?"_ –pensó desesperada.

Eso mismo pensaba Touya mientras recorría aquel interminable parque…

Y es que después que aquella falsa Tomoyo se había desvanecido entre pétalos de cerezo no había vuelto a sentir nada….

¿Dónde estaba?

¡Si no la encontraba pronto iba a volverse loco!

Su alta figura agotada se detuvo por un momento para tomar aliento pero entonces notó que alguien le estaba mirando. Bien eso no era nuevo, desde que aquella "ilusión" había comenzado tenía la sensación que le miraban todo el tiempo. Dio algunos pasos más y notó algo oculto a la sombra de un árbol. Buscó entonces en sus bolsillos y maldijo levemente…

¡No tenía ni siquiera un condenado bisturí!

Había sido un estúpido al salir así del hospital, pero ya no había remedio. Además que era poco probable que aquel asesino le diera tiempo para algo pero salir así había sido una soberana estupidez…

¡Y lo peor era que los espíritus que lo acompañaban estaban tan confundidos como él!

Esa condenada ilusión…

_¡Cuidado!_

- "¿Qué?"

Al aviso del espíritu cercano sintió un golpe súbito en plena espalda y el médico dudó un poco pero se volvió con rapidez dispuesto a vender cara su vida cuando se encontró con una asombrada y atónita Tomoyo que le miraba como si fuera extraterrestre con una rama de un árbol entre las manos…

La misma con la que le había golpeado en plena espalda.

- "¿Qué haces aquí?" –le preguntó asombrada.

Su novio parpadeó, aún aturdido por el leve golpe. Su mano tocó levemente el rostro pálido de la muchacha y sólo entonces la abrazó con fuerza y es que podía respirar con tranquilidad al fin…

- "¡Auch!"

- "¿Qué tienes?"

La chica le señaló un leve corte a su costado que ya casi no sangraba y su novio la revisó de inmediato mientras le decía..

- "Tú realmente quieres matarme de un susto" –acabó de terminar de limpiar la herida y la miró- "y encima me diste con eso. ¿Sabes que estaba a punto de volverme loco?"

La muchacha tocó su rostro sucio y manchado de sangre y humo mientras unas lágrimas empezaron a aparecer en sus ojos azules….

- "Lo siento, creí que eras…"

- "¡Tranquila!" –dijo abrazándola, con cuidado de no lastimarla- "el bebé está bien…. es un leve corte. Sé que duele pero.."

- "¿Porqué estás aquí?"

- "¿Cómo que porqué?" –se asombró él- "¿creíste acaso que no iba a buscarte hasta el mismo fin del mundo?"

La muchacha lo abrazó a su vez, sintiendo más miedo ahora que antes. Ese hombre.. ese asesino… ya la había encontrado, su permanencia en aquella ilusión era la prueba pero, ¿porqué estaba él aquí?.

- "¿Qué pasó con los otros?"

- "Cada uno está en su propio enredo" –le replicó- "el sujeto chino y tu amigo inglés…. creo que dejaron a Sakura en un lugar seguro por su condición y es allí donde tú también deberías estar. ¡Maldición esto no es para una chica encinta!"

- "¿Li está ya en la torre? ¿Eriol también?" –se desesperó- "¿y no sabes si vieron a la niña fantasma?"

- "¿Te refieres a Kiku?" –se asombró- "no, no lo sé. Pero, ¿de qué estas hablando?"

- "La niña… ¡la niña fantasma tenía la placa dorada del druida negro!"

- "¿QUEEE?, ¡eso es imposible!"

- "No. No lo es" –dijo con seguridad- "No sé cómo, pero la niña estaba aquí con el oso de felpa del hermanito de Yoko y…"

- "¿Tú viste a Kiku?" –el médico no podía creerlo.

- "¡Claro que no!" –negó con la cabeza- "pero supongo que era ella porque no ves un oso de juguete flotando aquí todos los días"

La muchacha entonces le explicó entonces que hace un rato se había llevado una gran sorpresa al ver el osito de Tao flotando cerca suyo. No le había sido muy difícil deducir que era Kiku quien tenía el juguete..

- "Le expliqué que lo que le dijiste antes no era en serio" –dijo con su voz tan dulce refiriéndose al episodio en el café- "no sé si realmente me habrá entendido porque no había forma de que yo la vea, pero cuando le dije que te buscara a ti, le sugerí que me dejara el juguete.."

- "Aquel muñeco de felpa…"

- "Sí, se lo pedí porque ver un juguete flotar llamaba demasiado la atención" –explicó- "pero cuando lo toqué ví que estaba zurcido.."

- "Entonces.." –el médico se tocó el mentón en gesto pensativo- "¡Esa cosa estuvo cerca de nosotros todo el tiempo!"

Realmente parecía molesto.

- "Eriol me había mencionado su aspecto.. más o menos" –continuó la chica, sin amedrentarse en lo más mínimo ante sus peculiares cambios de humor-"Y entonces recordé que la primera vez que me crucé con Yoko, cuando uno de los fantasmas de Kiku me arrastraba por una calle de la ciudad, le ví aquel objeto en la mano… en realidad apenas si lo ví un instante y no lo recordé hasta verlo de nuevo pero…"

- "Esa chica lo tuvo todo el tiempo" –replicó pensativo- "pero no lo dijo… debe haber un motivo muy bueno para eso. ¡En fin!" –suspiró resignado- "¿y donde está el juguete aquel?"

- "Le pedí a la niña fantasma que se lo llevara a Eriol. Creo que es el único de nosotros que sabría que hacer con eso y supongo que pequeña lo entendió porque el juguete desapareció flotando de mi vista…"

El galeno contempló a la hermosa muchacha que era su novia con una leve sonrisa de orgullo ante la inteligencia de su decisión pero súbitamente sintió algo muy extraño…

- "¿Qué pasa?"

- "No lo sé… pero creo que alguien viene"

* * *

><p>El terrible poder distrajo por unos segundos a la sombra de Mai Tsi y aún Shaoran lo sintió pese a su condición, sin embargo fueron Eriol y sus compañeros quienes notaron aquella espantosa fuerza oscura abandonar la placa segundos después que Yoko rompió el sello que también tenía su propio poder…<p>

- "Así que Kai Sung también encerró su poder allí" –murmuró Tsu Chin, complacido al ver el poder oscuro que tan bien había servido al Druida en el pasado, ser libre otra vez- "sí, finalmente esta noche todo lo ocurrido en el pasado se arreglará como debió haber sido"

El poder de la magia oscura golpeó a Eriol con fuerza y el joven se tambaleó nuevamente… era tan doloroso, ya sus anteojos estaban destrozados en el piso y su cuerpo empeoraba a cada momento pero Tsu Chin también tenía graves heridas; los ataques de Ruby y Spinel no habían sido totalmente infructuosos y el estallido de furia de Eriol cuando el siamés golpeó a Yoko había dejado en lamentable condición al "Heraldo de la destrucción".

Sin embargo.. aquel negro poder rodeaba ya la torre con su fuerza…

Yoko frunció el ceño. Sabía muy bien lo que ocurría. Había roto el sello al invocar su poder en un instante, casi contra su voluntad.. ¡pero no podía dejar morir a Eriol!; sin embargo la situación era crítica. Aquel espantoso poder rompería la dimensión alterna en poco tiempo….

Si alguien no lo detenía…

- "El nivel de equilibrio de la magia se romperá… aunque los Seis estén muertos" –rió Tsu Chin, contrayendo su rostro por el dolor que le producían sus múltiples heridas- "con esto ya ni siquiera necesitamos el hechizo que estábamos tratando de hacer en un principio…"

- "Aquel conjuro… estaban usando su propia fuerza para romper los niveles de poder armónico de la magia, y justo en la torre de Tokyo" –murmuró Eriol- "¿no es cierto?"

- "Sí, pero este es el poder que normalmente crearía tal desequilibrio. Soté De Danann realizó una invocación a las fuerzas oscuras a través del tiempo y puso su alma en prenda para conseguirlo" –la voz de Yoko estaba llena de tristeza- "y por ello es que huyó. Aunque no pudo huir del poder con quien había pactado…. finalmente lo alcanzó"

- "¿Qué quieren decir?" –Ruby Moon estaba confundida.

- "De Danann murió a los 29 años, durante un aniversario de la batalla en Hong Kong" –explicó Eriol recordando los últimos datos que Hin Lu le consiguiera- "y maldijo a Clow para que no viviera más allá de esa edad y para que no recordara nada de lo referente a los Sheng si reencarnaba.."

- "Y él sabía que iban a reencarnar" –continuó Tsu Chin reconociendo con un gesto la información del inglés- "porque las fuerzas de la oscuridad reclamaron su alma y tenía que reencarnar para rescatarla….. "

Las fuerzas que habían abandonado la placa aullaban por toda la torre, rodeándola con un poder devastador..

- "¡Es el alma del Druida Negro la que está gritando!" –se asombró Yoko pero después murmuró con un extraño brillo en los ojos- "lo es. Pero como bien han dicho… es ahora cuando corregimos los hechos del pasado"

Aquellas siniestras fuerzas oscuras parecieron cercar más que nunca el cuerpo de Eriol y con el ceño fruncido por una decisión, Ruby Moon estiró el lastimado y herido brazo derecho y en sus manos, brillante como los rayos de la luna, una hermosa y centelleante lanza de combate apareció en menos de lo que tardo en contarlo y la guardiana la esgrimió con maestría protegiendo con el arma el cuerpo de su creador.

- "¡Ruby!"

- "¿Cuánto crees que podrás servirle de escudo?" –replicó el siamés, respirando entrecortadamente por sus heridas- "¡no lo lograrás eternamente guardiana!, ¡no podrás!. La magia espiritual no es mi especialidad pues es prohibido por el Concilio combinarla con la magia pura" –pareció divertido de informarles- "justamente estas prácticas acabaron con los Lao quienes experimentaron mezclas de ambos elementos* . ¿Acaso lo ignoraban?, sé que ese fué el motivo de la muerte de Tsé Lao y la conjura del viejo Lao para acabar con los Li, pero a diferencia de cualquier espíritu invocado por un médium o alguien con poderes de ese tipo ¡es el espíritu de mi encarnación anterior el que ruge y te odia!"

Eriol gimió en ese instante y a despecho de los esfuerzos de Ruby Moon, y también por el combate que se libraba en el mirador en escasos segundos el cuerpo del joven inglés quedó ferozmente herido por todas y cada una de las descargas de poder que estallaban en aquella dimensión. Spinel Sun estaba casi muerto por el ataque de Tsu Chin y sólo su guardiana estaba ante él y el poder oscuro que había escapado de la placa dorada y que le rodeaba con más rapidez e ira a cada segundo….

- "¡Ruby!" –gritó Spinel tratando de alertar a su compañera.

Pero fue demasiado tarde. Ruby Moon sólo había esgrimido su arma de combate en ultimo instante –para tener algo que usar como último recurso- pero el poder de la oscuridad era mucho más de lo que las fuerzas de la guardiana podían siquiera contener. Súbitamente aquellas fuerzas la rodearon y retorcieron su cuerpo sin piedad, ensangrentándola…

Yoko controló su angustia a duras penas al notar que el poder de la oscuridad y el alma en tormento del Druida lastimaban más el cuerpo de Eriol a cada instante con feroces ataques pero en un movimiento rápido e inesperado aparecieron en sus manos sendas burbujas de agua y en una de ellas flotaba la placa dorada….

Eriol quedó atónito y perplejo.. ¡aquella era la imagen de sus sueños, la imagen que siempre había perseguido!

- "¿Ves lo que es el dolor reencarnación de Clow?" –reía el siamés- "no puedes evitarlo…"

Pero pronto la fuerza de aquel nuevo ataque tuvo la virtud de cortar su risa. Las aguas blancas y negras que surgieron de las manos de Yoko lo rodearon en fracciones de segundo casi como una espiral, encerrándolo, lastimándole y haciéndole retroceder. Los aullidos del espíritu de De Danann cesaron los destrozos a la torre y a la dimensión..

Ruby Moon y Spinel notaron asombrados lo ocurrido..

¿Estaba dejando el espíritu del Druida de lastimar el cuerpo de Eriol?.

- "No entiendo nada.." –murmuró Ruby Moon tratando de levantarse del piso, donde había caído con múltiples heridas y todavía jadeando.

- "De Danann deja de lastimar la dimensión que he creado y por consiguiente a mí porque el cuerpo de su reencarnación es atacado" –murmuró Eriol, que estaba aferrado a su báculo para poder seguir de pie – "sólo Tsu Chin puede liberar su alma.. matándome a mí y por eso.."

- "¡Lo necesita vivo!"

- "Exacto.."

Pero el siamés no estaba tan indefenso. Reunió su fuerza y rompió la espiral que le tenía encerrado mirando a la chica ante él con incredulidad y sorpresa..

- "¡¿Porqué?, ¿porqué lo ayudas?, ¡¿acaso no lo odias?"

- "La muerte de Kai Sung no es culpa de Clow.. ni mucho menos de su reencarnación" –suspiró la chiquilla- "ella murió porque quería hacerlo, porque estaba triste.. y quería morir. Fueron sus propias culpas las que la condujeron a ese fin, ese fue el motivo de su muerte y no hay venganza alguna que yo quiera cobrar a alguien por ello. La única venganza que puedo tomarle a la vida y al destino es vivir…. vivir lo mejor que pueda y cuidar del único miembro de mi familia que está con vida"

- "¡Pero Soté nunca quiso que Wu Fang fuera herido o muerto!" –protestó Tsu Chin.

- "Supongo entonces que la persona responsable por la muerte de Wu Fang fue Kai Sung.." –repuso ella con una increíble tristeza- "el remordimiento por una decisión fue lo que la llevó a la tumba".

* * *

><p>Sakura y Tsuki se adelantaban contra los fuertes elementos que rodeaban la torre con decisión y a la vez con angustia. Poderosos vientos desgarraban los alrededores con ferocidad inusitada amenazando aún las alas acuáticas de la guardiana de las Protection Cards y el mismo poder de la card "fly", pero la antigua card captor no se arredró ante las dificultades y esgrimió su báculo con firmeza, barriendo todos los obstáculos con un solo gesto imperioso. La desesperación parecía haber duplicado la energía de la muchacha pero la guardiana apenas si podía controlar su temor. Como creación del joven Li, era perfectamente consciente que la fuerza vital de su señor estaba extinguiéndose a una velocidad alarmante.<p>

- _"No sé si mi señora se haya dado cuenta"_ –pensó Tsuki- _"o quizá sea porque mi vida surgió de la misma fuerza vital de mi señor creador al ser Guardiana de las Protection Cards, pero… ¡mi señor se está muriendo!"_

- "¡Tsuki.. ¿qué es esto?"

- "¡Cuidado mi señora!"

Un espantoso trueno negro estuvo a punto de fulminar a Sakura cuyo cuerpo fue cubierto por Tsuki con todas sus fuerzas y la guardiana recibió un impacto terrible en la espalda que la hizo caer desde lo alto de la torre de Tokyo con Sakura apretada en sus brazos…

- '¡Tsuki, reacciona!" –le pidió la antigua card captor- "¡Tsuki!"

La muchacha logró desembarazarse del abrazo de la guardiana sintiendo su cuerpo casi estrellarse en el vacío pese a que la misma Tsuki la protegía de modo que la primera que se haría pedazos sería ella y..

- "¡Float!"

La card respondió con rapidez a la invocación de su dueña pero fue entonces cuando aquella espantosa corriente negra que era el mismo poder siniestro del Druida Negro –que estaba combatiendo contra Eriol y Yoko en ese mismo instante- se volvió contra Sakura y la aún aturdida Tsuki..

Pero fue la voz del joven Shaoran Li quien se escuchó súbitamente, muy cerca de la hija de Fujitaka Kinomoto, ordenando:

- "¡Protection!"

- "¡Shield!" –murmuró Sakura automáticamente aún sin creer en lo que había escuchado.

El poder de la card "Protection" del juego de las Protection Cards se combinó por un instante con la card "Shield" de las Sakura Cards y logró formar una poder defensiva que ni siquiera el poder liberado del pasado que debía romper el equilibrio de la magia pudo traspasarlo…

Al menos de momento..

- "¡Shaoran!" –gritó Sakura desesperadamente mirando la imagen que había abandonado la Protection Card y que la miraba con fijeza- " ¿sabes donde está Shaoran?"

Tsuki había recuperado sus propias fuerzas y ayudó a su señora a descender con suavidad pues no olvidaba su condición…

- " ¡Adelante mi señora!" –la animó la gentil guardiana, frunciendo el ceño con decisión- "el poder de la placa dorada ha sido liberado y devastará esta dimensión si no evitamos que abandone el área de la torre… ¡y después esta dimensión se rompería y todo este daño pasaría al mundo real!"

- "¿Y Shaoran?.. ¡escuché su voz!"

- "La voz de mi señor creador se hizo presente aquí porque me la encomendó especialmente mi señora" -dijo "Protection"- "es un conjuro para que usted sienta que están cerca, aunque no lo estén"

- " ¡Vamos mi señora!"

Sakura asintió, decidida. Su corazón se estrujaba de pensar el aquel espectro habría sido liberado –o lo que implicaría que posiblemente Shaoran y el mismo Eriol estuvieran muriéndose- y se aferró al báculo de la estrella con más fuerza que nunca.

¿Aquel poder de ese espectro rencoroso liberado en el mundo real?. ¡No, eso no lo podría permitir!, su padre, sus amigos, ¡había demasiada gente de por medio!; Shaoran siempre había estado tan decidido a dar todo en aquel combate pero finalmente supo porqué ella estaba allí. Eriol debería enfrentar su pasado y Shaoran a aquellos maestros suyos que empañaban su presente, ¡pero había que evitar que aquel poder los dejara sin futuro!.

Un aullido poderoso y horrendo se hizo presente y las fuerzas de la oscuridad, los vientos fríos y negros, los fuegos negros y toda aquella niebla de muerte parecieron reconocer el poder de las antiguas Clow Cards en las actuales Sakura Cards y el odio, el odio a aquello que le enfrentaba y que nunca pudo poseer en el pasado estalló de nuevo y con más fuerza.

- "No tuviste las cards en el pasado" –repuso la antigua card captor con desafío- "y no me detendré al utilizarlas ahora.. ¡tampoco te dejaré contaminarlas!"

Las Protection Cards formaron un anillo de protección alrededor de la Maestra de Cartas –así como en el enfrentamiento con el último card captor- pero a una seña de Tsuki todas brillaron y adoptaron sus formas originales, las de las ilustraciones que adornaban las cards y Sakura contempló asombrada el poder y la fuerza en cada una de ellas pues en un instante todo su dolor y agotamiento pareció evaporarse ante un movimiento de las manos angelical niña que era la card "The Faith" –la fé- mientras la card "Force" esgrimía con decisión un bastón plateado con el que atacó sin descanso a las fuerzas oscuras..

- "Es preciso que se recuperen lo antes posible" –murmuró la card "Leadering", después de intercambiar con Tsuki un gesto- "nosotros les daremos tiempo y nuestra propia fuerza para que puedan llegar hasta allí"

Sakura asintió dándole la razón a la card del liderazgo de las Protection Cards mientras "responsability" y "serenity" agrupaban a las nuevas cards para formar un muro defensivo ante la joven Maestra de Cartas.

- "Pero no podremos resistir por mucho tiempo" –replicó la card "Truth", una de las nuevas Protection Cards, diciendo, tal y como su nombre lo indicaba la pura y absoluta verdad- "¡no hay demasiado tiempo, este poder nos destrozará si no hacemos algo!, aunque por supuesto resistiremos hasta el final.. ¡pero solo el poder del Concilio o de nuestro creador y mi señora combinado al del Hechicero de todos los tiempos puede detener esta situación!"

- "Adelante entonces.." –la guardiana no dudó ni por un segundo pese a que sabía que las cards se destruirían en el intento- "abran el camino mientras.."

- "¡No Tsuki!" –la interrumpió Sakura- "sé que estoy muy débil por lo que acabo de hacer para salvar a Yukito pero aún hay algo que debemos intentar.."

- "¡Mi señora!"

- "Cuento contigo Tsuki" –replicó con los ojos brillantes.

- "Hasta la muerte mi señora Sakura.."

Sin embargo, lo peor aún no había llegado. El poder liberado de la placa dorada surgió justamente rodeando la torre con devastación, muerte y frío espantosos, como si el mismo Druida Negro hubiera despertado del pasado no sólo para vengarse de la reencarnación de Clow sinó del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente en la persona de su actual Jefe, impidiéndole a la muchacha ingresar al mirador justamente cuando volaba junto a Tsuki..

- "¡"Fly, "Arrow", "Thunder", "Shield", "Dark", "Snow", "Sand" , "Shot"!"

Las cards nombradas desplegaron su poder uniéndose a las Protection cards en cuestión de segundos que fueron suficientes para que Tsuki se concentrara en sí misma y brotara de sus manos una blanca espada con la que arremetió con toda su fuerza al combate y aprovechando la oportunidad que ahora brindaba la guardiana, Sakura reunió todas sus fuerzas y las todas las cards –las Protection y Sakura Cards- la rodearon en un instante para luego brillar poderosamente ante la joven, cuyo brillo decidido en sus ojos verdes fue el detonante de una asombrosa transformación…

Las Protection Cards se fusionaron por unos instantes con las Sakura Cards creando tal fuerza a su alrededor, que Tsuki, cuyo cuerpo estaba ya cubierto de sangre por el combate sostenido sonrió levemente cuando el asombroso poder de su señora logró aquel conjuro sin precedentes y súbitamente en las manos de Sakura brilló el poder de la card "Sword" –combinada ahora con las Protection Cards "Force" y "Courage"- y desgarraron aquella pared de niebla que se extendía más y más a cada segundo por los alrededores de la torre…

- "¡Fuera de mi camino!" –la muchacha estaba más decidida que nunca- "¡no vas a evitar que yo vea a Shaoran!"

El poder siniestro que contenía la placa de oro pareció desgarrarse por un instante pero finalmente se volvió contra la muchacha cuyo ímpetu había cedido momentáneamente por un muy inoportuno mareo..

- "¡Mi señora!" –gritó Tsuki con terror, volando a toda prisa para cubrir a Sakura.

El conjuro que había unido los poderes de los dos juegos de cards se disolvió en aquel instante y la antigua card captor no pudo ni siquiera invocar el poder de "Shield" en aquel instante pero las siete primeras Protection Cards, aquellas que Shaoran había creado con la base de los atributos del Jefe del Clan Li se interpusieron en el camino de la siniestra descarga que buscaba acabar con la vida de Sakura siendo atravesadas inmisericordemente..

- "¡Fuego Blanco!"

Una llama blanca rodeó a la muchacha y pese a que las cards cayeron al vacío, atravesadas por el poder de la oscuridad, Sakura se notó asombrada sobre el lomo de…

- "¡Byakko!"

Tsuki sonrió tratando de usar su espada con sus manos sangrantes mientras Byakko volaba a su lado y las destrozadas cards volvían a la mano de Sakura, que las contempló espantada.

- "¡No puede ser!, ¡están..!"

- "Descuide mi señora…." –Tsuki palidecía alarmantemente rápido- "al ser creadas nosotras, si las cards son heridas al cumplir su función ya no lastiman al cuerpo de mi señor creador sinó se reflejan en nosotras.."

- "Si, si mi señora… al menos pude llegar a tiempo" –murmuró Byakko con una sonrisa extraña en su majestuosa forma de tigresa blanca- "y no se preocupe por el señor Tsukishiro… lo dejé lo más lejos que pude de cualquier sitio de peligro, pero ya lo demás depende de él.."

La muchacha asintió contemplando a ambas guardianas por un instante más y fue entonces cuando se dió cuenta..

- "¡Las heridas de las cards han pasado al cuerpo de ambas!"

* * *

><p>La amplia túnica del hechicero se agitó cuando ingresó apuradamente al lugar y quedó atónito al notar la pira funeraria. Ante él la majestuosidad del evento parecía estar justamente empezando pero el hechicero no pudo creer lo que sus ojos presenciaban cuando notó una frágil y yerta figura entre las llamas…<p>

- "Pero.. ¿cómo?.. ¡es imposible!, ¡esto tiene que ser una pesadilla!"

- "No señor Clow…" –una voz humilde sonó a sus espaldas y el hechicero miró el rostro lleno de lágrimas de la muchacha que atendía a Kai Sung- "es cierto… mi señorita, ¡oh mi pobre señorita!"

Las llamas consumían las blancas ropas de la difunta y el hechicero aun estaba atónito e inmóvil mientras trataba de entender el porqué de todo esto..

- "¿Cuándo pasó esto?, ¿porqué?" –dijo en un susurro.

- "Después que usted se fue señor… " –replicó la muchacha- "la señorita supo que usted se había marchado de viaje tal y como se lo pidió y aquella tarde estaba muy mal. Se puso a llorar mientras murmuraba los nombres del difunto señor y el suyo… estuvo sin recibir a nadie y me dijo que quería estar sola. Ya sabe usted que casi nadie la visitaba desde que pelearon por última vez en el duelo mágico, pese a que el Concilio la perdonó por mediación de usted. Ella me dijo que me fuera … que quería estar sola" –los sollozos de la chica le impidieron hablar- "la señorita, la señorita…. yo la dejé con su mejor traje y su adorno de cabello… ¿cómo podía saberlo?"

El hechicero estaba mudo.. sus ojos estaban llenos de extraño dolor y avanzó lentamente hacia la pira funeraria mientras la chica de servicio no lo notaba por las lágrimas y su relato..

- "La encontré en la poza señor…. en la poza. Estaba allí con aquella placa dorada en sus manos…. allí la encontré. ¡Ni siquiera sé como ocurrió todo!, parecía un ángel allí…. solita en el pozo ¡pero estaba fría cuando yo llegué!, ¡estaba muerta!"

La blanca mano del hechicero se extendió por el fuego que empezaba a consumir las ropas de la difunta y este se apartó a su paso hasta que finalmente llegó al cuerpo frío y agraciado de aquella muchacha. Ciertamente era como si la muerte hubiera respetado la belleza de la Hechicera de las Aguas porque parecía aún dormida.. sus cabellos, larguísimos y oscuros estaban cuidadosamente peinados, brillantes y más hermosos que nunca. Su rostro seguía tan pálido y bello, sus ojos cerrados y sus espesas pestañas parecían estar a punto de abrirse para notar su mirada decidida y labios rojos que hacía mucho habían dejado de reír…

Desde la noche que Wu Fang Sheng murió… aquella noche en que ella….

Las rodillas de Lead Clow se doblaron súbitamente, como si sólo la visión de aquella solitaria muerte le hubieran hecho aceptar la dura realidad. El hechicero inclinó su rostro entre las ropas de la muchacha y besó sus manos casi con pasión y profundo dolor, pero entre los pliegues de su propia túnica cayó una card roja y dorada, una card que el hechicero ignoró mientras contemplaba a aquella muchacha muerta en soledad en la flor de la edad…

La card "shield", que súbitamente voló a sus manos…

- "Era mi sorpresa" –dijo lentamente, mientras acariciaba el cabello de ella- "no te dejé porque quisiera o no me importaras sinó porque quería ayudarte y crear algo que fuera tu escudo de aquel terrible dolor que te consumía…. por eso me fuí" –había lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro apuesto al decirlo- "¿cómo pudiste pensar que no iba a volver? ¿qué iba a dejarte sola?. Esta card nació porque quería protegerte a ti de toda aquella magia oscura a la que tu tristeza te hacía tan vulnerable… ¿porqué?, ¿porqué has tenido que marcharte tú de esta forma?"

El viento agitó los cabellos de la mujer muerta y Clow inclinó la cabeza en su regazo y arrodillado ante ella…

Súbitamente sentía que todo le acusaba. Su propia partida, su propio silencio…

- "Te amo" –le dijo mientras ponía de pie y se inclinaba nuevamente a besar los fríos labios de ella- "por eso quise protegerte antes de decírtelo aunque debí hacerlo ¿verdad?. No te lo dije cuando Wu Fang vivía porque no me dí cuenta que eras mucho más que una amiga para mí, no lo supe hasta que él se fue. Porque cuando parecías odiarme tanto entendí todo, lo importante que eras para mi, todo lo que te necesitaba pero tú no me perdonabas la muerte de él ¿verdad?. ¡Perdóname Kai Sung!, ¡sólo quería ayudarte, solo quería que superaras el dolor de su pérdida para decírtelo…."

Dejó de besarla y la miró nuevamente. Había una indescriptible tristeza y dolor en su mirada cuando finalmente besó su frente y abandonó la pira mientras el fuego inmediatamente volvió a rodear el lecho de la difunta, ante el asombro de la chica presente…

- "Señor Clow…"

- "Creo que los bienes y objetos de Kai Sung pasarán a tus manos" –le dijo él, a modo de despedida- "cuídalos mucho… cuídalos como si fueran ella misma"

- "La señorita ya no tenía familia… ha sido usted muy amable al concertar mi matrimonio con el joven Hiu, pero señor.. ¿y usted?"

El hechicero la miró.

- "¿Yo?" –sonrió tristemente- "yo tengo aún a mis criaturas y cuidaré de ellas lo que me reste de vida… eso es todo lo que haré"

* * *

><p>Subaru Sumeragi ingresó tranquilamente a la Mansión Imonoyama y los dragones allí reunidos le miraron con asombro. No es que la serenidad del médium no fuera lo normal, pero es que en estas circunstancias….<p>

- "¡Subaru!.. ¿dónde estabas?" –murmuró Kamui Shirou, aún con su uniforme escolar, muy preocupado- "¿qué pasó?"

- "Nos has tenido un poco inquietos por tu seguridad" –dijo a su vez Sorata.

- "¿Qué te pasó?.. ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta que nuestros amigos han iniciado su batalla?"

- "Tranquilízate Kamui" –replicó el aludido, que solamente le explicaba las cosas a su joven líder- "eso lo sé tanto como tú y justamente había ido a charlar con el doctor Kinomoto y su novia por cierto asunto de magia espiritual.."

- "¿Magia espiritual?"

- "Sí. Era referente a aquella niña fantasma" –dijo el médium- "me pidieron que la enviara de vuelta a donde corresponde.."

- "¿Lo hiciste?"

Sumeragi pareció pensativo por unos instantes y finalmente negó con la cabeza..

- "Pese a que el doctor intentó convencerla de que se fuera de una forma algo peculiar aquella pequeña realmente quiere permanecer aquí" –dijo- "iba a enviarla a donde le corresponde cuando la encontré hace rato pero estaba tan decidida a quedarse con su nueva "familia" que tuve que respetar su decisión"

- "Pero… ¿y Fuuma y Seishirou? ¿acaso no has sentido el poder del Sakurazukamori hace un buen rato?"

- "¿Qué?" –se espantó el médium.

* * *

><p>El corazón de Tomoyo latía más agitadamente que nunca cuando notó el paso de aquella sombra ante ella y Touya…<p>

- _"Debe ser ese hombre… finalmente ha venido.. por mí"_ –pensó.

La alta figura se adelantó cautelosamente un paso y aún uno más, y los ojos azules de la muchacha se paralizaron de asombro..

- "¡Aléjate de él!, ¡no te atrevas a tocarla!"

La muchacha se alejó unos pasos y quedó atónita ante lo que contemplaba pues la persona que acababa de llegar era…

¿Touya?.

¡No puede ser!, ¡eran dos personas iguales!…..

- "Aléjate de él" –repitió el recién llegado con el ceño fruncido y mirando al otro con rabia- "¿cómo te has atrevido maldito?, ¡si la has lastimado me las pagarás!"

- "¡Maldito desgraciado!" –replicó la persona con quien Tomoyo había estad hablando- "estás tratando de confundirla así como lo intentaste conmigo hace rato… ¡pero no lo vas a conseguir!, ¡ESTA ME LAS PAGAS!"

La muchacha contempló a ambos con espanto.. ¿quién decía la verdad?, ¡eran totalmente idénticos!…

- "Retrocede" –le pidió a la diseñadora el recién llegado- "no olvides que el sujeto es un maestro de las ilusiones…"

- "¡No, estás tratando de engañarla!"

- "¡Cierra la boca!" –dijo el otro, irritado- "¡el único maestro de las mentiras eres tú!"

La persona que había estado charlando con Tomoyo pareció indignarse y a un gesto colérico de su parte una veloz ráfaga de espíritus se volvieron a atacar al otro pero sin amedrentarse en lo más mínimo su oponente se vió protegido por una pared de espectros. Ambos se miraron con fijeza y desafío mientras Tomoyo estaba aturdida..

¿Quién era el verdadero Touya y cual el asesino del cerezo?.

* * *

><p>- "¡Eso es mentira, Clow tuvo la culpa de todo!"<p>

Desde su posición, escondido detrás de los escombros junto a su juguete Tao pudo notar que Eriol fruncía el ceño mientras Tsu Chin logró finalmente enfrentarse a su serena hermana que le miraba con una mezcla de sentimientos reflejados en sus ojos grises.

Pero bien se notaba que al joven inglés no le hacía ninguna gracia la forma en que el siamés trataba de convencer a la chiquilla…

- "La culpa fue de Kai Sung, ella tomó la decisión equivocada." –murmuraba Yoko.

- "¡No te dejes engañar!" –insistió Tsu Chin- "el chiquillo inglés es experto en eso, ¿cómo puedes creerle?"

- "¡Ya basta!, ¿hasta cuando vas a seguir con esto?" –pidió Yoko- "¡¿porqué no lo entiendes?, ¡ella murió y lo de Wu Fang fue…!"

La furia en el rostro del siamés le hizo volverse contra todo y todos, las aguas se volvieron contra la muchacha quien logró repeler su propia fuerza con un escudo y Eriol apenas si pudo proteger a sus creaciones con un gran esfuerzo que lo agotó hasta dejarlo ya totalmente exhausto. Los elementos desencadenados estaban destrozando todo y el hechicero podía sentir mejor que nadie cada ataque, cada ira y desesperación en aquella dimensión pero la furia había hecho que finalmente aquel poder oscuro salido de la placa se volviera finalmente maleable al poder de Tsu Chin..

- "¡_**Mata… destroza!"**_ –susurraba el alma del Druida Negro en los oídos del siamés.

El rubio perdió entonces totalmente el control. Herido y fuertemente lastimado tenía una terrible hemorragia en la pierna izquierda y una de sus manos estaba casi totalmente destrozada por aquel ataque de Eriol que había acabado por rajar su báculo, sin embargo, más dolorosa para él era aquella herida en el hombro, provocada al romper la espiral de agua en que Yoko había tratado de aprisionarle…

Pero ahora el báculo negro había quedado ya roto con aquel ataque de aguas, pero con el poder del Druida Negro y su alma susurrando odio a sus oídos el rubio finalmente se irguió… sus ojos oscuros brillaban de un modo alarmante cuando finalmente se decidió a usar aquella fuerza contra sus enemigos. Spinel agonizaba en un lecho de sangre y Ruby Moon apenas si podía moverse cuando aquella terrible oscuridad se volvió contra el pequeño Tao que apenas si pudo gritar…

- "¡Yoko!, ¡hermanita!"

- "¡No, no!"

Ruby Moon saltó en un desesperado impulso protegiendo al niño con su propio cuerpo mientras Eriol, apenas sosteniéndose en el báculo dorado y Spinel Sun, logró liberar una especie extraña de cards azules y doradas surgieron repentinamente de sus manos para proteger a la guardiana y al pequeño apareciendo en su forma original salvándoles la vida y uniéndose al fragor de la pelea con desesperación pero entonces aquel poder oscuro se volvió contra el joven inglés cuya sangre pronto manchó el lugar…

- "¡Hiciste cards!" –chilló indignado el siamés- "¡lo hiciste de nuevo!, ¡tienes otro juego de cards mágicas!"

Las fuerzas de la oscuridad atacaron a las Loire Cards con ferocidad –era el turno de las cards de Eriol de proteger a su creador y el hijo del embajador Hiragizawa literalmente tenía "ases bajo la manga" para casos de emergencia- pero el cuerpo del joven británico no podía más…

- "¡Detenteeee!"

Yoko reunió todo lo que tenía con un gesto que hizo flotar su espeso cabello a su alrededor y dos bellas aves se formaron de sus manos y se lanzaron a atacar al rubio, Ruby Moon estaba en el piso y Tao había rodado mucho más lejos debido al empuje de la guardiana pero el niño trató de ponerse de pie y corrió hacia su hermana buscando protección ante toda aquella oscuridad….

- _**"¡Destroza… destruye… mata… muerte… odio…. pide la placa, aún necesito la placa!" **_

- "¡Ódialo Yoko, él mató a Kai Sung!" –gritó Tsu Chin, fuera de control, destrozando las aves de la muchacha en un instante.

El oscuro poder del Druida Negro hizo aparecer ante él una brillante hoz de oro y finalmente otra más en su mano destrozada pero fue como si por una fracción de segundo el alma atormentada del Druida Negro poseyera a su reencarnación quien finalmente gritó como en el pasado…

- "¡NADIE TE CONOCE COMO YO KAI SUNG!, ¡Y SÉ TAMBIÉN A QUIEN SALVARÁS ESTA VEZ!"

El rostro de Yoko se quedó paralizado de horror. ¡Aquellas armas!, ¡las armas del mismísimo Druida Negro!, ¡eran las mismas!.. ¡una de ellas era la que había matado a Wu Fang Sheng!, ¡si, no existía equivocación posible!.

Su mente viajó al pasado en centésimas de segundos. Soté había dicho lo mismo cuando Wu Fang le había gritado en su cara que jamás le permitiría desposarla y aquellas armas habían volado contra él y Lead Clow al mismo tiempo dándole a ella una opción..

¿A quién había salvado en esa ocasión?…

La sangre había empapado el cuerpo del Hechicero de las Aguas mientras el poder de ella había ayudado a Clow a protegerse de aquel ataque. ¡Había tenido que elegir entre su hermano y el hombre que amaba y había condenado a su familia!

- "¡NOOOOOOOO!"

Cada una de aquellas armas volaba en dirección similar a la del pasado y la chiquilla se llenó de horror….

- _"No cometeré el mismo error que ella…. los sentimientos que Kai Sung tenía por Clow le hicieron sacrificar a su hermano y eso fue como si hubiera hundido aquella hoz en el cuerpo de Wu Fang con sus manos. ¿Cómo podía ser feliz con la persona que quería sin recordar aquello a cada segundo?.."_

La culpa.. el dolor… la angustia..

- _"Wu Fang había cuidado de su hermana desde niña… la había protegido, le había enseñado a usar su poder. Y cuando ella pudo salvarlo, cuando pudo por fin hacer algo por él, prefirió salvar a Clow. ¡Que ella lo amara no era excusa!, ¡eso no la excusa para nada!"_

Apretó la placa dorada en sus manos en aquel instante…

- _**"No puedo. No puedo…. no puedo sacrificar mi hermanito, es un niño inocente… pero ¿y él?"**_

- "¡ERIOL!" –gritaron Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun.

Pues sabían que ni aún el poder de las Loire Cards podría detener aquellas armas místicas del Druida Negro.

* * *

><p>Mientras volaba a toda prisa, libre ya el camino, Sakura no podía evitar los recuerdos de la maravillosa tarde que le confesó que estaba encinta. ¡Había estado tan asustada al contarle lo del bebé!, pero la reacción de Shaoran había excedido a todas sus expectativas y con el rostro lloroso la Maestra de Cards siguió adelante..<p>

- "Supongo que después de todo, no debía haberme sorprendido tanto" –había murmurado Shaoran con un gesto de cómica resignación- "pero creo que se divirtió mucho al ver mi cara de asombro"

- "¡Vaya, vaya!" –ella había reído- "supongo que era normal que Eriol tuviera cards" –continuó- "pero no me cambies el tema…"

El brillo del atardecer había sido menor que su sonrisa y su vergüenza ante la súplica de la muchacha..

- "¿Qué?.. pero.. ¿realmente quieres eso?"

La antigua card captor sonrió.

- "¿Porqué no?… una vez, cuando aún éramos niños, dijiste que si sabías y…"

- "¡Pero yo no..!"

- "¿No lo harías ni para complacerme a mí o al bebé?"

El joven había adoptado una expresión resignada después que una gigantesca gota apareciera sobre su cabeza…

- "Pero…"

- "¡Oh Shaoran, por favor!"

Aquella tarde el joven la había rodeado con sus brazos y hundido su rostro en su cabello pero cuando ella había pensado que iba a balbucear alguna excusa su voz había llegado muy suavemente a sus oídos…

_**Mou hitori de arukanenai …. Ya no puedo caminar por mí mismo**_

_**Toki no kaze ga tsuyosugite…. el viento del tiempo es demasiado fuerte**_

_**Aah, kitsutsuku koto nante… aah, debería haberme acostumbrado**_

_**Naretahazu, dakedo ima wa….. a las cosas que hieren, pero ahora..**_

_**Aah, kono mama dakishimete … Aah, abrázame así**_

_**Nureta mama no kokoro wo … este corazón húmedo**_

_**Kawaritsuzukeru kono toki ni … si en este tiempo que siempre cambia**_

_**Kawaranai ai ga aru nara ….. hay un amor inmutable**_

- "Mejor no sigo" –había susurrado, avergonzado- "es que.. es una canción triste.."

- "Pero muy hermosa.. y romántica" –sonrió ella- " ¿porqué la cantaste si es triste?"

- "Porque es la única que me sé completa " –tenía una gota sobre la cabeza- "supongo que se me quedó en la mente de haberla escuchado en algún lugar porque me gustó mucho la letra.."

Las lágrimas pugnaron por ahogarla, pero se negó a permitírselo. Después del último ataque que destrozara las siete primeras Protection Cards, Tsuki y Byakko habían insistido en que debía ir al mirador de la torre, que su presencia allí era indispensable.. ¡y de prisa!

- "¡Tsuki!"

- "Mi señor se está muriendo mi señora.." –había susurrado la guardiana- "las Protection Cards y yo hemos cumplido nuestra misión pero usted tiene la suya propia…" –las heridas, propias y de las mismas cards se reflejaron en Tsuki, que gimió- "tiene que ir mi señora…. y trate de usar las cards como lo hizo antes… mi fuerza vital podrá hacer que las cards respondan a su llamada y le darán todo lo que tienen" –se volvió a su compañera felina, que compartía las heridas de las cards, pero cuya condición no era tan lamentable como la de ella- "llévala Byakko… y busca a tus amigos también.. sé que quieres hacerlo.."

- "¡No me gusta el tono en que estás hablando Tsuki!"

- "No te asustes, no puedo morir porque tengo que darle mi fuerza a las cards" –sonrió- "pero no puedo defenderme… creo que no podré volar y no hay tiempo" –suspiró- "vayan de prisa que el camino está libre por fin… y algo espantoso está pasando. No siento el poder de los Seis que mi señor había mencionado que eran los que provocaron el gran terremoto en la ciudad pero mi señor de todas maneras está agonizando. El Hechicero de Todos los Tiempos debe estar muy grave si el poder de aquella placa ha sido liberado y por nuestra propia pelea en esta dimensión…"

- "Si, cada daño repercute en su cuerpo.." –susurró Sakura.

- "Y no hay que olvidar la fuerza nueva de las aguas que sentimos hace un instante mi señora" –murmuró Byakko, mientras Sakura acomodaba a Tsuki entre los escombros- "fue muy fuerte y el poder del Druida Negro se olvidó de nosotros para atacar a la fuente de ese poder.."

- _"Juraría que es Yoko"_ –pensó la antigua card captor_- "ese poder es el mismo que enfrenté cuando niña en Hong Kong.. ¿acaso el poder de Kai Sung Sheng ha surgido precisamente ahora en ella?"_ –apretó los puños- " ¡tengo que llegar con Shaoran!, ¡vámonos ya Byakko!"

Las frases de la canción que su novio accediera a cantar muy bajito y sólo para ella la tarde que le dijo que esperaba un bebé sonaban aún en su mente cuando llegó al mirador al mirador..

- "¡NO, NO PUEDE SER!" –gritó Byakko espantada mientras ambas se encontraban horrorizadas con un cuadro de sangre y muerte del mirador de la torre..

- "¡¿¡SHAORAAAAAANNNNN!"

* * *

><p>Dicen que el dolor a veces golpea a las personas de tal forma que en un principio no sienten nada.<p>

Nada en un segundo.

Ni dolor… ni la realidad, nada.

Eriol había visto la hoz dorada dirigirse hacia su cuerpo en una carrera mortal y asesina que desgraciadamente no tenía fuerzas ya para repeler; había sentido su cuerpo caer y la sangre salpicando por todos lados pero no estaba seguro de lo que sucedía a su alrededor en aquellos instantes.

Había cerrado los ojos por una milésima de segundo en un movimiento instintivo, y ahora sentía su cuerpo flotar.

- _"Morir… no duele tanto como recordaba.."_ –pensó.

La sangre estaba a su alrededor… pero ahora también sentía una extraña calidez sobre su cuerpo. Sus ojos azules se abrieron con milimétrica lentitud mientras, asombrado, notaba que aún sentía fuerzas en su cuerpo como para sostenerse.. pero la sensación de algo cálido cerca suyo era más intensa..

¿Porqué?

¿Porqué no sentía dolor?.. morir asesinado era muy diferente a morir como había muerto Clow. Era muy diferente, siempre creyó que eso sería doloroso..

¡Entonces lo sintió..!.

Sintió el dolor cortante sobre su alma, desgarrando toda y cada una de las fibras de su espíritu… tanto, tanto dolor que por un instante no quiso creer en lo que le decían sus ojos, ¡era imposible!.. ¡TENIA QUE SER IMPOSIBLE!..

- "¡No, no! " –gritó con los ojos azules llenos de lágrimas- "No, no, no!"

Ruby Moon no pudo contener sus sollozos mientras el pequeño Tao miraba lo ocurrido con ojos horrorizados e incrédulos…

Al igual que Tsu Chin.

La sangre empapaba todo el blanco vestido y la figura frágil de la muchacha que se desplomó envuelta en sangre y muerte sobre el hechicero occidental a quien había protegido con su propio cuerpo en aquella centésima de segundo decisiva, mientras el joven inglés la abrazaba con fuerza.. como si no quisiera separarse de ella jamás, como si quisiera parar el tiempo con la mirada gris en su rostro. Con las ganas de quedarse allí abrazado a ella para siempre y detener el tiempo eternamente…

Cambiar el mundo en aquel segundo…. cambiar lo ocurrido en ese instante..

- "_¡No, esto no está pasando!, ¡NO!_"

La retuvo en sus brazos con fuerza mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban, amargas por su rostro, aún sin creer en lo que pasaba. Hundiendo su cara en aquel cabello brillante y larguísimo que se desparramaba como una cascada brillante sobre sus brazos. Mirando aquel rostro pálido y contraído por el dolor pues en el medio del cuerpo de la chiquilla una mancha carmesí se extendía, más veloz a cada segundo, tan rápidamente que parecía imposible…

Desde el mismo lugar donde la hoz dorada se había hundido.

- "¿Porqué?.. ¿porqué?" –murmuró casi en un susurro, estrechándola en sus brazos con fuerza, mientras sentía más miedo y dolor que en toda su vida- "¿porqué lo has hecho?.. ¡¿por qué?"

La abrazó contra su cuerpo, tratando de darle algo de su fuerza, pero los ojos grises parecían cerrarse..

- "No… no quería… no podía dejar que te .. que te hiciera daño" –susurró la chiquilla, haciendo todo un esfuerzo- "no.. no podía.."

La mano blanca, pequeña y estropeada tocó entonces su rostro…

- "No podía dejar que te hiciera daño" –repitió suavemente.

Sonreía.

Nunca la había visto sonreír de aquella forma. Sus ojos brillaban más que nunca bajo la sombra de sus espesas pestañas, sus labios estaban entreabiertos y cálidos, sus cabellos enmarcando el rostro hermoso. Sintiéndola apretada contra su cuerpo deseó más que nunca verla reír así muchas veces… y ser el causante de esa sonrisa. Porque era la primera vez que sonreía para él y jamás la había visto más bonita. Más tranquila, más feliz. Pero él estaba aterrorizado. Un miedo horrible, un dolor espantoso se apoderaba de él a cada segundo… una posibilidad que no quería ni siquiera pensar, no lo quería entender. ¡No lo podía aceptar!.

- _"No es tu culpa y no tienes que sentirte mal por eso"_ –había dicho Yoko la noche que Kia murió y él no había entendido el dolor de Kaho – _"Aunque no lo creas, las lágrimas que produce perder a un ser amado son muy distintas a otras y sólo una persona que ha perdido a alguien puede reconocer en otra ese dolor, ese vacío. Para alguien que ha tenido la suerte de no perder a un ser querido, eso es incomprensible"_ -sus ojos grises le miraron un instante- _"es sólo que has sido una persona afortunada.. eso es todo"_

¡Que espantosa ironía!.. ¿cómo podía haber sabido esa noche que la única persona que podía hacerle sentir aquel espantoso dolor era la misma chiquilla que le había dicho aquellas frases?, ¡ era imposible!.

- "¡No, no!" –murmuró espantado, mientras aquellos recuerdos no dejaban de pasar por su mente, como relámpagos- "por favor… ¡no!. ¿Porqué tiene que pasar esto ahora?, ¡no puedes, no puedes irte!"

No, no ahora que entendía todo…. ¡TODO!..

Aquella interrogantes que le mataban hace algunas horas, este mismo atardecer…

- _"¿A quién quieres proteger?… ¡confía en mí por una sola vez porque no estoy jugando contigo! yo no soy Clow, él cometió el error de dejarla sola cuando más lo necesitaba y se arrepintió toda su vida_" –ahora por fin sabía el motivo del pesar de su encarnación anterior- _"yo no voy a hacerlo, lo que quiera que tengas que enfrentar o a quien quieras proteger voy a ayudarte.. sólo déjame intentarlo"_

¿Cómo podía saberlo?.. ¡debió haberlo sabido, si estaba muy claro!

Sintiendo la tibieza de su mano pequeña en su rostro besó sus dedos con pasión reprochándose no haber notado a quien había querido proteger Yoko con todas sus fuerzas, callando todo este tiempo.. como le había protegido, cuando él mismo todo lo que había querido era cuidar de ella, cuando todos esos sentimientos le habían hecho desconocerse.. cuidar de alguien, proteger a esa persona, pelear aún al borde de la muerte…

¡No, muerte no, NO AHORA, NO AHORA!.

- "Esta… rás bien" -susurró la chiquilla en un último suspiro.

El cuerpo femenino se estremeció en un instante y sus ojos se cerraron suavemente mientras ella inclinaba la cabeza como una flor arrancada antes de tiempo y su mano cayó inerte sobre su costado. Toda su frágil figura estaba yerta e inmóvil , con una serenidad y una belleza que la muerte parecía respetar pero los ojos azules del joven inglés se dilataron de espanto y su mente se negó a creer lo que estaba viendo. El viento que estremecía la torre hizo flotar aún los cabellos de la chiquilla mientras el hechicero occidental parecía no comprender…

- "_¡No!, ¡esto no puede estar pasando!_"

Las promesas que no había pronunciado aún, las frases que todavía no le había dicho. ¡Como hubiera querido parar el tiempo eternamente con la mirada de ella sobre su rostro!, cambiar todo, todo lo ocurrido, ¡el mundo entero en ese instante!. Tenía tantas ganas de fundirse con ella, tenerla para siempre a su lado y que fuera para siempre suya.. ¡cuánto lo quería santo cielo!..

- "No, no!" –hundió su rostro en el regazo sangrante de la exánime chiquilla, yerta entre sus brazos- "¡NO!"

Las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro y un profundo dolor le hizo comprender que el tormento físico y la misma muerte eran cosas que podían afrontarse si se temía perder algo que realmente se amara. Comprendió en carne propia el porqué de la manía casi obsesiva de Kinomoto por cuidar de Tomoyo, la loca desesperación de Li en su afán de salvaguardar a Sakura…

¡Dios como dolía perder lo que amabas!.

Mil pensamientos pasaban por su mente, pero ninguno ordenado.. ¡sólo necesitaba decirle tantas cosas!

- "_Siento, vibro… con sólo recordar lo que he vivido a tu lado, tu sola mirada, tu solo contacto… y han habido tantas cosas… encuentros y desencuentros entre nosotros, risas, reproches_" -no sabía si hablaba o pensaba- "_todo lo que has hecho en mí.. y no lo sabes, ¿ignoras que he perdido la conciencia de lo que era, la misma razón por tí?_" -las lágrimas se deslizaban en su rostro, incontenibles mientras contemplaba ensimismado la faz yerta pero hermosa de la chiquilla- "_te has metido como una enfermedad y hasta pensar en ti me hace daño pero me eres tan indispensable…¡y no puedo!, ¡NO PUEDO ARRANCARTE, NO PUEDO DEJARTE IR!… ¿como puedo sentir por ti tantas cosas, morir y vivir por esto?,no lo puedo romper!.. ¡NO PUEDO, NI QUIERO HACERLO!_"

La abrazó con fuerza, sin pensar en lo que podía estar sucediendo a su alrededor pues ya nada importaba. No,¡ ya nada importaba.!.

- "_¡No puedo!… ¡NO PUEDO OLVIDARTE NI DEJAR QUE TE APARTES DE MI NI AUN CON LA MUERTE, NO PUEDO DEJARTE! _"

Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun no podían todavía creer lo que había pasado en aquel preciso instante: Yoko había protegido a Eriol con su propio cuerpo pero había arrojado la placa a su hermano para no dejarlo desprotegido ¡y aquella hoz dorada se había hundido precisamente en el centro de aquel objeto!. El dolor de Eriol dejaba profundamente conmovidos a los guardianes, pero si bien su creador no notaba nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor aferrado como estaba al cuerpo de la muchacha, había un espantoso lamento en todo el lugar, un lamento sombrío y terrible, desgarrador….

¿Quién conoce el dolor de un alma en tormento al ver frustrados sus anhelos?

Todo el lugar temblaba más que nunca pero aquel terrible poder parecía disolverse con el mismo dolor del Druida Negro.. como si aquella placa, que contenía el poder del mismo druida hubiera entrado en colapso al estrellarse con sus propias armas. La placa se volvió por un segundo totalmente negra y súbitamente.. con un grito, el espíritu del mismo Druida Negro se debilitó dejando de rodear la torre mientras la placa dorada se desvanecía en polvo.

Al igual que todo lo que estaba escrito en ella…

- "¡No puede ser!"

El ceño apuesto de Fuuma Monou se frunció con incomodidad y fastidio, estaba realmente enfadado. A sus pies la ciudad estaba casi intacta y aunque no estaba en la misma dimensión en que se estaba llevando a cabo el combate había podido sentir perfectamente la rotura del poder con que había contado para destruir el mundo..

- "También la placa ha sido destruída.." –repuso haciendo un gesto de incomodidad- "¡que fastidio!, con lo que quería leer las runas que hablaban de mi batalla con Kamui. ¿Porqué tenían que destruir el único texto escrito sobre el resultado de la pelea?"

Se encogió de hombros, pero ciertamente estaba fastidiado. Sus ojos brillaban siniestramente…

- "Al menos Tsu Chin tiene lo que quería.." –rió.

- "¡NO, NO NO!, ¿POR QUÉ ELLA?" –sollozaba Tsu Chin en ese instante, que había caído de rodillas en su mismo sitio donde estaba mientras aquella escena sucedía, sin importarle lo ocurrido a su alrededor, o la pérdida del poder que tanto ambicionaba- "¡no, no, no!, ¡yo no quería hacerle daño a ella!, ¡YO NO QUERÍA QUE ELLA SUFRIERA! ¿porqué?, ¿porqué lo hizo?"

Un bofetón le cruzó el rostro y el oriental contempló incrédulo la diminuta figura de Tao, que le miraba con el ceño fruncido y con lágrimas incontenibles en su mirada gris… como la de ella.

- "Nunca lo entendiste ¿verdad?" –gritó enfrentándolo- "¡No entiendes nada!"

El hombre sollozante no podía creer lo que pasaba, pero repentinamente el brillo en los ojos grises del pequeño ya no era infantil sinó adulto. Terriblemente adulto.

- "La persona que siempre quiso proteger Yoko no era yo" –dijo firme, con una decisión impropia de sus cinco años- "¿nunca lo viste? ¡ella estuvo protegiéndolo a él todo este tiempo!"

- "¡ESO ES MENTIRA!"

- "No, no lo es" –la furia brillaba en los ojos del niño- "es cierto que en un principio ella vino a Japón por nuestra familia pero después todo se complicó cuanto tú apareciste. Ella ya había conocido a Eriol, aunque quizá debería usar la palabra "reencontrar" y no "conocer"…"

- "¡Mientes, maldito mocoso!" –Tsu Chin sollozaba cubriéndose los ojos con las manos, como si no pudiera soportar la vista del niño- "eso no es cierto, ¡una reencarnación no es la misma persona del pasado!… ¡NO LO ES!"

- "No discutiré eso contigo" –Tao se sorbió las lágrimas pero continuó- "pero el hecho es que ellos se encontraron y aunque mi hermana lo detestaba en un principio, no pudo negar ante mi madre que él le gustaba desde el momento en que lo conoció, aunque le haya abofeteado la cara" –continuó después de sollozar- "pero cuando supo quien era se empeñó en odiarlo.. porque tenía miedo. Kai Sung había tenido que elegir entre su hermano y la persona que amaba y por ello fue infeliz al elegir a uno de ellos. Mi hermana no quería enamorarse porque temía justamente lo mismo. Tenía mucho miedo de tener que elegir y por eso no quería tenerle el más mínimo afecto. Pero ya ves que no resultó…"

- "¡CALLATE!"

- "¿Ahora quieres que me calle?.. ¡PUES NO LO VOY A HACER!" –la voz de Tao era ahora adulta, como la de alguien que vuelve a pasar por un dolor terrible- "¡ella sabía que la primera persona que matarías si recuperabas los poderes encerrados en la placa era él!, ¡y por él más que por nadie se ha quedado callada, porque no podía soportar la idea que le hicieras daño!. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que eso entre en tu estúpida cabeza orgullosa y egoísta?, el alma del druida negro se perdió para siempre pero aunque seas su reencarnación ¡eres tan ciego como él si no has visto que ella le amaba!"

Los ojos negros del siamés se abrieron súbitamente y miró al niño ante sí con incrédulo asombro.

- "¡No, no puede ser!, ¡WU FANG SHENG!.. ¡ERES WU FANG SHENG!"

- "Sólo tengo sus recuerdos… y su conocimiento" –dijo el chiquito, mientras un aura de aguas blancas le rodeaba- "¡pero has sido un estúpido!" –sollozó- "¿sabes lo que hiciste?, ¡la pusiste a elegir otra vez y por supuesto que hizo lo único que podía hacer!, ¡eres un idiota!" –lloró- "¡y me has arrebatado a mi querida hermana!..¡idiota, idiota!"

Súbitamente el aire de autoridad de adulto había desaparecido y ahora Tao era solo un niño lleno de dolor y angustia. Un pequeño sollozante que volvió la espalda a su enemigo y asesino en el pasado para correr con toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas hacia la yerta figura de su hermana y Eriol, que sólo había apretado el cuerpo de la chiquilla con fuerza cuando ella había cerrado los ojos…

Ruby Moon lo miraba asombrada… sólo ella, las Loire Cards y el agonizante Spinel Sun habían comprendido completamente las palabras que el niño dirigiera al siamés.

- "¡Hermanita, hermanita!" –lloró Tao, acercándose al lado del inglés- "¡hermanita!"

Súbitamente entonces los guardianes notaron lo que sucedía a su alrededor. En los cielos el destello de luz que Eriol había emitido para crear la dimensión paralela empezó a desgarrarse y por un instante pudo visualizarse el poder del Concilio invocado por Shaoran Li sosteniendo la dimensión, pero era como si esta estuviera desgarrándose..

Como si estuvieran volviendo a la realidad.

- "¡¿Eriol?" –llamó Ruby Mooncon angustia, mientras su creador se mantenía inmóvil y abrazado a la chiquilla- "¿Eriol?"

- "¡No se mueve!" –gritó Tao, presa del pánico- "¡Eriol tampoco se está moviendo!, ¡la dimensión se está rompiendo!, ¿acaso, acaso?"

- "¡No.. no!" –murmuró Spinel, sin fuerzas ya para nada más que lamentarse- "La pequeña Yoko… y ahora Eriol no nos escucha, ¡no reacciona!"

- "¡Es peor que eso!" –Ruby estaba atónita y aterrorizada mientras Tao abría los ojitos grises más que nunca- "¡creo que no está respirando!"

- "¡ERIOL!"

En aquel mismo momento, en el mirador de la torre de Tokyo –apenas un nivel más debajo de donde ocurría lo que acabo de relatar- Sakura y Byakko quedaban estupefactas por el horror.. la sangre rodeaba los cuerpos muertos de los Seis y el lugar y los elementos mágicos estaban desgarrados. Kerberos estaba empapado en sangre, exánime e inconsciente al igual que Hin Lu, cuyo brazo seccionado todavía sangraba ferozmente pero una risa burlona y divertida les dio la bienvenida al lugar, congelándoles las venas..

- "¡Vaya, vaya! finalmente te decidiste a venir… Sakura"

Una figura avanzó entre las sombras y la destrucción y la muchacha abrió los ojos verdosos desmesuradamente por el asombro mientras que Byakko miraba asustada la pálida faz de Kerberos y temía que Spinel estuviera pasando algo igual o peor, mientras Sakura se daba cuenta de algo. La sombra era… era..

¡Tan desastrosamente familiar!

- "Al menos ya puedo hablar.." –dijo su interlocutora- "es doloroso, pero me he sentido mejor en los últimos minutos… creo que influyó mucho lo que estaba haciendo.."

- "¿Quien eres?.. ¿donde está Shaoran?"

- "Por supuesto que quieres verlo. Llegas a tiempo para decirle adiós. La fuerza vital del Hechicero de Todos los Tiempos se debilitó y debe estar muerto porque es ahora el poder del Concilio, transmitido por nuestro querido Shaoran lo que está sosteniendo esta dimensión… pero ya no queda tiempo…" –hubo otra risita en la sombra- "quizá no me recuerdes, pero te diré que soy la que murió por tu culpa aunque nuestro Shaoran insista que soy una sombra… ¿crees que ya lo maté?. No, aún no. Pero no ha dejado de llamarte y aquí lo tienes.."

- "¡No, no!"

La muchacha se mordió las manos mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y terror pero Shaoran estaba allí…, ¡sí, era él!, pero.. ¡Era imposible!

_**Mou hitori de arukanenai …. Ya no puedo caminar por mí mismo**_

_**Toki no kaze ga tsuyosugite…. el viento del tiempo es demasiado fuerte**_

_**Aah, kitsutsuku koto nante… aah, debería haberme acostumbrado**_

_**Naretahazu, dakedo ima wa….. a las cosas que hieren, pero ahora..**_

_**Aah, kono mama dakishimete … Aah, abrázame así**_

_**Nureta mama no kokoro wo … este corazón húmedo**_

_**Kawaritsuzukeru kono toki ni … si en este tiempo que siempre cambia**_

_**Kawaranai ai ga aru nara ….. hay un amor inmutable**_

_**Will you hold my heart ….. ¿Abrazarás mi corazón? **_

_**Namida uketomete … Deja de sufrir por las lágrimas **_

_**Mou kowaresouna all my heart ….. mi corazón ya está destrozado**_

Su cuerpo estaba apoyado contra el único muro aún en pie pero no fue eso lo que horrorizó a Sakura. Era la expresión del joven, casi totalmente cubierto de sangre y sus manos atravesadas por metales negros apoyadas en la pared, rodeado de cristales rotos que se le clavaban en el cuerpo sin la menor misericordia… su sangre goteando por sus poros, su traje desgarrado… la sangre y la muerte que le rodeaban…

_**Forever love, forever Dream … Amor para siempre, soñar para siempre **_

_**Afureru omoi dake ga …. Solo los pensamientos que fluyen **_

_**Hageshiku, setsunaku …. intensa y tristemente**_

_**Jikan wo umetsukusu ….. entierran y agotan el tiempo**_

_**Oh tell me why ….. Oh, dime por qué **_

_**All i see is blue in my heart….. todo lo que veo es azul en mi corazón **_

_**Will you stay with me … ¿Te quedarás conmigo **_

_**Kaze ga sugisaru made….. hasta que pase el viento?**_

_**Mata afuredasu all my tears…. Otra vez salen fluyendo todas mis lágrimas **_

_**Forever Love, Forever Dream … Amor para siempre, soñar para siempre **_

_**Kono mama soba ni ite… quédate conmigo, así**_

_**Yoake ni furueru … abraza mi corazón**_

_**Kokoro wo dakishimete….. que tiembla al amanecer**_

_**Oh stay with me….. oh, quédate conmigo **_

Su rostro estaba tan pálido como la muerte, pero curiosamente la ferocidad de su atacante no había tocado sus facciones. El viento frío agitaba los destrozados jirones del antes magnífico traje ceremonial que llevaba mientras su vida parecía escapar por cada mancha carmesí…

_**Aah, subete ga owareba ii …. Aah, todo se podría acabar ya **_

_**Owari no nai kono yoru ni … en esta noche sin fin**_

_**Aah, ushinau mono nante …. aah, cosas que perder**_

_**Namino nai, anata dake …. no tengo ninguna solo tú**_

_**Forever love, forever dream… Amor para siempre, soñar para siempre **_

_**Kono mama soba ni ite….. quédate conmigo así**_

_**Yoake ni furueru… abraza mi corazón**_

_**Kokoro wo dakishimete…. que tiembla al amanecer **_

_**Oh will you stay with me….. oh, te quedarás conmigo **_

_**Kaze ga sugisaru made… hasta que pase el viento**_

_**Mou dare yorimo soba ni… ya más cerca que nadie**_

- "Lo que más me irrita es que lo único que ha hecho es llamarte… pero perdió la conciencia cuando empecé a acomodarlo de esta forma" –murmuró la sombra entrecortadamente, como si le costara un gran esfuerzo hablar- "¿cómo puede ser tan necio?. Me ha herido y me hubiera matado si su propia debilidad no le hubiera traicionado y aunque técnicamente aún respira.. es caso perdido, morirá. ¿Porqué sigue pensando en ti entonces?" –añadió irritada.

_**Forever love, forever dream…. Amor para siempre, soñar para siempre **_

_**Kore ijou arukenai….ya no puedo caminar más**_

_**Oh tell me why… oh, dime por qué **_

_**Oh tell me true…. oh, dime de verdad**_

_**Oshiete, ikiru imi wo… enséñame el significado de vivir.**_

_**Forever love, Forever dream…. Amor para siempre, soñar para siempre **_

_**Afureru namida no naka…. entre lágrimas que fluyen**_

_**Kagayaju kisetsu ga….. hasta que las brillantes estaciones**_

_**Eien ni kawaru made…. pasen eternamente**_

_**Forever love….. amor para siempre.**_

Las frases de esa canción melancólica, que hablaba tanto de amor y de despedida y que había sido la única que él le había susurrado suavemente parecieron estallar en la mente de Sakura al ver su figura en agonía..

¿Acaso había sido un presentimiento?

Sangre, muerte.. pero aquello era peor aún de lo esperado… ¿era posible?.

¡Aquella malvada sombra lo estaba crucificando!…

**Notas odiosas de la autora**: ¡ME ESTA DANDO UN INFARTOOOOO!, ¡maldita sombra, ¿qué le haces al pobre chico? T_T, ¡esto es una masacre, un desastre, el producto de una imaginación sicótica!, ¡glups, es la mía!. T_T´(Mikki se dá un golpe en la cabeza mientras sufre y llora su desconsuelo y culpa a las películas que ha visto en su vida por el fragor de la pelea) ¿y Yue? ¡que injusto, que injusto!, ¡el serio angelito! T_T (Mikki estalla en lágrimas por el destino del guardián) pero ya no sé nada a estas alturas, ¡miren lo que está pasando el pobre Eriol! T_T(que insólitamente tenía sus cards, ¡y le sirvieron bien!) y ni que decir del secreto de Tao (¡menudo niño!), ¿y el pobre Hin Lu?, ¿y Tsuki? T_T ¿y quién es el verdadero Touya?, ¡ay Tomoyo!, ¡buuu!, ¡demasiada sangreeeeee!… ¡alguien haga algo!, ¡alguien haga algo!. ¡Acaba con esa condenada sombra Sakura! _´, ¡acaben con Tsu Chin!, ¡alguien haga algo que ya tengo mucha gente muerta y estoy al borde de una crisis!

¡Tengo que terminar este fic antes que mi salud mental quede hecha pedazos!

¡! (gritos histéricos de autora que ya no tiene uñas que comerse de la desesperación)

La canción usada para este capítulo -¡buuaaaaaaaa!, ¡es trágica pero hermosa! T_T- se titula "_**Forever Love**_" y es el tema musical de "X , the movie". Espero que no les haya confundido demasiado los recuerdos de Clow en la mente de Eriol -¡ya era tiempo que se acordara!- y las remembranzas de Sakura en medio de los combates, ¡es que cuando temes perder a alguien se recuerda los mejores momentos pasados con esa persona! (ya habla la voz de la experiencia T_T) y bueno, también he tenido que mezclar un poco cada combate, para no perdernos de nada T_T. Lo dicho, espero no haberles mareado demasiado ni aburrido con las batallas _´…

**Una nota casi olvidada:**

* _"justamente estas prácticas acabaron con los Lao quienes experimentaron mezclas de ambos elementos"_: esto es una referencia al fic anterior donde se menciona que Lao y su hijo cayeron en desgracia por prácticas prohibidas de magia.. ¿qué era?, ¡pues intentaban mezclar magia espiritual y magia pura!, ¿acaso no recuerdan como usaban el poder de los espíritus malvados siendo hechiceros? (recuerden la pelea con Lao). Bien, quizá lo habían olvidado pero para preveer aclaraciones o dudas lo tenía que aclarar y si bien ciertamente Shaoran usó un hechizo del Concilio que unía la magia pura con la espiritual para evitar que Toya se convirtiera en espíritu el capítulo anterior aquel era el único hechizo permitido que mezcla ambas fuerzas y que no se usa por el peligro que trae al invocante.

Comentarios, sujerencias, tomatazos y una caja de pañuelos -¡tengo los ojos hinchados!- quizá hasta bombas por las tragedias -¡así acabarían con mi remordimiento! T_T- a mikki_

**Avances para el próximo capítulo**: ¡! (Mikki abraza compulsivamente a su PC), el desenlace de la batalla está a puertas y finalmente es el turno de Sakura de enfrentar a esta rencorosa sombra…. ¡cuidado que te odia y piensa en Shaoran y en tu bebé! T_T. Yukito lucha por sobrevivir totalmente solo a la vez que Shaoran tiene un último recuerdo de despedida de su abuela mientras Tomoyo enfrenta al destino con valor. Tsu Chin descubre las verdaderas intenciones del Kamui Oscuro y el porqué de su interés en la ya destruida placa de oro. Touya tiene un insólito descubrimiento y Tao no deja de preguntarse el porqué de todo aquello, pero las puertas de la eternidad están abiertas… para un último sacrificio y muerte.

¿Puede realmente un instante, un deseo y una esperanza hacer la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte?

**Capítulo XX: Un deseo**


	20. Un deseo

**Disclaimer****SCC es propiedad de CLAMP, la trama es cosa de mikki-chan... y he aquí una humilde (y tardona) servidora que se encarga de haceros conscientes de la existencia de uno de los más grandes fics que existen. **

**¡Disfruten de la lectura (y disculpa por la tardanza, ya que olvidé totalmente el fic por unos meses)!**

* * *

><p><em>No… no.<em>

_No puedo creerlo.. es una pesadilla._

_Todo esto tiene que ser una espantosa pesadilla. No me encuentro aquí, de pie entre los escombros del mirador de la torre de Tokyo, no estoy mirando toda esta sangre, toda esta destrucción…_

_No. _

_Tiene que ser mentira._

_Es imposible que mi mejor amiga y mi hermano estén posiblemente corriendo un peligro mortal en este momento, es absoluta y totalmente imposible. Porque ese asesino no los ha encontrado ¿verdad?, ellos deben estar bien. Tomoyo fue secuestrada, pero mi hermano fue a buscarla y ellos están bien.. ¡tienen que estarlo!._

_Porque todo estará bien para ellos mientras no se encuentren a ese hombre.. el guardián del túmulo del cerezo. El cerezo más antiguo del parque Ueno. El Sakurazukamori._

_Los dragones del cielo dicen que nadie fuera de ellos puede combatir a un Dragón de la tierra, que eso sería la muerte._

_¡Tomoyo y mi hermano tienen que estar bien!._

_Me he abierto paso en medio de un terrible poder de magia desencadenada y antigua, pero es imposible que sea real, no, porque ni que fuera el mismo Druida Negro. ¡es imposible! ¿verdad?, Eriol acompañó a Shaoran a la pelea porque justamente era su parte en esto. Su confrontación con su pasado como Clow, aquel hombre rubio que se llama actualmente Tsu Chin y que ha querido acabar con él desde su encarnación anterior. Yoko vino hasta aquí también por su hermano y por evitar una desgracia.. eso lo sé, como también sé que ella hará lo que sea por proteger a Eriol. ¿Porqué?, Shaoran ya lo había sospechado cuando Yue -¡oh, mi pobre Yue!- nos contó sobre la encarnación anterior de Yoko: ella ha estado protegiéndolo a él, a Eriol, con su silencio.. todo este tiempo._

_Shaoran estaba seguro de que había algo muy fuerte entre ellos. Y yo no tengo duda ._

_¡Shaoran, Shaoran!.. ¿dónde estás?… cada pensamiento mío me trae a tu lado y te busco en medio de toda esta destrucción deseando verte a salvo pero nada se mueve en medio de toda esta desolación. Hay un charco enorme de sangre ante mí.. y mi corazón se detiene. Un cuerpo.. hay alguien que está sangrando hasta morir, atado a los despojos del mirador… _

_Tiene trozos de metal en el cuerpo… lo están crucificando._

_No.. no… ¡NO!._

_Los Seis están muertos, aún Kero está inconsciente y hasta Byakko ha gritado algo a propósito de Hin Lu pero yo sólo puedo mirar a la persona que muere ante mí…_

_¡No, no.. por favor no! _

_Pero lo veo.. veo su sangre, veo su ropa… veo sus heridas y su cabeza inclinada y recuerdo que ha venido a combatir estando débil, que ha estado exigiéndose más y más de sí mismo desde la creación de las Protection Cards, desde lo del último card captor. Ha estado dando lo mejor de sí mismo para protegerme, para cumplir con sus deberes y sus responsabilidades…_

_Siempre pensando en mí más que todo… y ahora en nuestro bebé. _

_Ahora… lo veo. Puedo reconocer su figura en cualquier parte. El dijo que estaríamos juntos, que pelearíamos juntos y que estaría conmigo. ¡No puede ser él!. Sé que ha empuñado su espada y que está bien, que él está bien…. pero lloro. ¿Porqué no puedo dejar de llorar?, ¡no, estoy imaginando cosas!, ¡no es él!. El no estaría muriéndose… no lo estaría. He venido a pelear a su lado y lo haré.. sí, lo haré._

_No se mueve…_

_¡NO, NO, NO PUEDE SER!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XX – Un deseo<strong>

- "A los pasajeros del vuelo 217 con destino a Tokyo, favor de esperar en el andén 14. El vuelo ha sido postergado hasta nuevo aviso, ofrecemos nuestras sinceras disculpas.. "

Jeff O´Neill suspiró con expresión preocupada mientras sentía que sus peores temores se confirmaban.

El viaje había sido tranquilo y ahora era sólo esperar a sus padres, abandonar Inglaterra –Scotland Yard ya había autorizado por fin una licencia- y subir al avión que le llevaría a Irlanda, pero no podía evitar angustiarse. No había pasado ni tres horas desde que se despidió del séquito de los embajadores Hiragizawa pero sus pensamientos volvían incesantemente a las personas que se encontraban aún en Tokyo.

- _"Si tan sólo hubiera aceptado venir conmigo"_ –pensó entristecido.

Las noticias del último terremoto ocurrido en Tokyo le hacían sentirse peor a cada instante porque no se engañaba en lo más mínimo. ¡Terremotos!, ¡desastres!, esa ciudad los tenía por montones pero sus orígenes no eran tan simples como todos creían. Además que era consciente de algo. Según las noticias de las cadenas de televisión por algunos instantes el terremoto de Tokyo había logrado sentirse en todo el mundo simultáneamente y aquello sólo podía significar una cosa.

Eriol y sus amigos estaban enfrentando a ese tipo. A la reencarnación del Druida Negro.

La enfermera que le atendía le preguntó si se estaba bien y la despidió con un gesto a través de los amplios pasillos del aeropuerto mientras aguardaba a sus padres –que acababan de llegar y a quienes había esperado todo ese tiempo- y ambos notaban con preocupación la apatía de su hijo.

- "¿Sucede algo querido?" –preguntó su madre- "estás muy….."

- "¿Lastimado?"

- "No, distraído" –suspiró la madura mujer pelirroja- "¿tiene que ver con aquella jovencita que deseabas que viniera contigo?"

- "Si"

El padre del agente hizo una leve seña y la señora calló. Pero mientras la mujer iba a ocuparse del detalle del traslado del equipaje de su hijo, el señor O´Neill murmuró pensativamente:

- "¿Es él verdad?. El poder del Druida Negro es lo que te hizo esto.."

- "Su reencarnación papá" -replicó Jeff- "un rubio despreciable que me tomó de sorpresa"

- "¿Y la muchacha?"

- "Ella… no era para mí" –inclinó un poco la cabeza- "Intenté convencerla para que no lo enfrentara pero aún temo por Yoko, ciertamente tiene quien pueda protegerla pero ella misma sólo quiere proteger a alguien y…"

- "¿Porqué no me dices las cosas desde el principio?"

El agente suspiró nuevamente. Su padre era druida pero no le hacía ninguna gracia contarle lo que pasó la vez que Yoko fuera a verle al hotel, después que Tsu Chin provocara que su auto se despeñara…

- "Entonces siempre has sido tú. La persona de la placa que Eriol ha estado buscando, siempre fuiste tú"

La chiquilla había inclinado un poquito el rostro, con tristeza.

- "No, el no me busca a mí. Busca la placa, es la placa lo que lo tiene obsesionado"

- "Pero entonces.. tú tienes la placa, o al menos sabes donde está. ¿Porqué no se la das?"

La chica suspiró con más tristeza aún que antes.

- "No puedo. Esa placa es un arma mortal" –replicó- "si alguien con poderes mágicos toca la placa el sello se romperá y el terrible poder que fue sellado allí sería liberado, ¡por eso nadie que tenga magia puede tocarlo, por eso no puedo dárselo ni a él ni a nadie!"

- "¿Lo tienes escondido?"

Ella asintió.

- "No puedo permitir que ocurra lo mismo que la batalla de Hong Kong. Por eso es que lo de la placa es un secreto que me pesa mucho… ¡a veces siento como si cargara una losa de piedra!" –replicó ocultando el rostro entre las manos- "¡pero no lo permitiré, no voy a dejar que ocurra de nuevo!"

- "¿Lo que pasó en la batalla entre Clow, el Druida Negro y los Sheng?, pero.. ¿qué fue lo que realmente pasó alli?"

- "¿No lo adivinas?" –la expresión de la chiquilla era amarga- "Wu Fang Sheng murió…"

- "Clow lo mató accidentalmente. ¿Es eso a lo que te refieres?"

La sonrisa de ella estaba cargada de pesar.

- "Eso fue lo que se registró en el Concilio, pero eso no fue lo que pasó. ¡Por supuesto que Clow no mató a Wu Fang, eso fue sólo un ardid, un engaño!.. para que Soté callara la presencia de Kai Sung en el lugar si lo atrapaban, porque si los del Concilio se enteraban la hubieran ejecutado" –su expresión nostálgica parecía estar atrapada en el pasado- "aunque la verdadera culpable de la muerte de Wu Fang fue Kai Sung.."

- "¿De que hablas? ¡no entiendo nada!"

- "Kai Sung jamás estuvo de acuerdo con el duelo mágico" –sus ojos grises brillaban como nunca- "era como un presentimiento, un temor incesante que algo terrible pasaría si ese duelo se llevaba a cabo y por eso insistió para que Wu Fang tratara de disuadir a Soté pero su hermano nunca tomaba nada en serio y creía que todo terminaría con un abrazo fraternal entre ambos hechiceros. Como tal no quería molestarse por lo que el juzgaba de "tonterías". Finalmente, la noche anterior al duelo Kai Sung estaba tan angustiada que se escabulló hasta la mansión del Druida y hurtó la pieza maestra de su báculo, una diminuta placa de oro escrita con letras rúnicas"

- "¿Letras rúnicas?"

- "Sí. Ella no sabía mucho de runas druidas, de modo que descifrar una parte de ellas le tomó casi toda la noche y finalmente se durmió agotada pero cuando despertó, supo por la conmoción en la isla que la batalla ya había empezado y aunque estaba penado con la muerte por el Concilio se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el sitio del duelo, que ya había comenzado" –su voz se quebraba por el miedo- "¡fue terrible!, ella no entendió el porqué pero Wu Fang había pasado de testigo del duelo a combatiente aunque Lead Clow parecía querer disuadirle de atacar al Druida Negro, ¡Soté estaba muy fuerte pese al hurto de la pieza maestra de su báculo!"

- "Ya había sido vencido por Clow antes.." –había dicho Jeff, que estaba al tanto de las investigaciones de Hin Lu- "¿cómo pudo?"

- "En ese momento a ella no le importaba saber de donde sacaba el poder para pelear, lo único que la espantaba era la pelea, ¡porque ella había leído en la placa que habría un asesinato!" –las manos de la chica se retorcían con desesperación- "Soté había escrito en la placa la predicción que Lead Clow sería asesinado y por eso ella intervino. Solo en el transcurso de la pelea llegó a enterarse que todo había sido una trampa del Druida, desde dejarla hurtar la placa porque su objetivo además de matar a Clow, arrebatarle sus cards y sus guardianes era asumir la Jefatura del Concilio y proclamarse el Supremo Hechicero de Oriente para así volver a Occidente, más poderoso que nunca y contra los mismos druidas que lo habían echado…."

- "Claro, con el poder de Clow añadido al suyo.. pero ¿acaso no tenía ese poder misterioso?"

- "Había pactado con la oscuridad pura, con un conjuro de tiempo. El poder que poseía era sólo momentáneo pero lo que había decidido a la participación de Wu Fang en la contienda era que Soté deseaba llevarse a Kai Sung como esposa a Occidente.."

- "Y Wu Fang no estaba de acuerdo" –supuso Jeff- "pero.. ¿porqué?, ¿acaso su hermano sabía que ella estaba enamorada de alguien más?"

- "El Druida le había permitido hurtar y "tocar" la pieza de su báculo para hacerla vulnerable a un elixir de amor. No olvides que los druidas, celtas y su raza en general han sido expertos en ese tipo de filtros desde tiempos remotos, incluso el poder de esos elixires se menciona muy claramente en leyendas como la de Tristán e Isolda (1)* … por supuesto que el que De Danann quisiera manipular los sentimientos de su hermana era lo que había enfurecido a Wu Fang, por eso intervino en la pelea.."

- "Sólo quería proteger a su hermana.."

Ella asintió.

- "Durante la lucha, la pieza dorada voló de las manos de Kai Sung a las del Druida Negro y finalmente el reunió todo su poder para matar a su enemigo" –temblaba al decirlo- "pero el druida no quería dañar a Wu Fang, después de todo, era el hermano de la mujer que había elegido como esposa.."

- "¿La amaba quizá?"

- "No lo sé. Quizá era sólo que ella tenía poderes que le agradaban, y había sido alumna suya" –hizo una breve pausa- "pero cuando, en plena pelea, Kai Sung supo de sus intenciones le dijo que ningún filtro druida o no, lograría cambiar lo que ella sentía" –la chica hacía esfuerzos para no romper en llanto- "y finalmente De Danann se irritó: gritó que la conocía como nadie en el mundo, y de tal manera que sabía lo que iba a hacer aún en una situación extrema… entonces… entonces….. "

- "Te duele recordarlo.."

- "¡Es que él arrojó las hoces de oro de sus manos contra Lead Clow y Wu Fang!" –casi gritó, desesperada- "Kai Sung estaba en medio y era su decisión a quien debía salvar, ¡a quién ayudar!. ¿No lo entiendes?" –ocultó su rostro entre sus manos- "ella cubrió con sus poderes a Clow, pese a que estaba menos lastimado, en lugar de Wu Fang. ¡ELLA DEJÓ MORIR A SU HERMANO, QUE SÓLO HABÍA PELEADO POR PROTEGERLA!" –apenas si podía contener las ganas de llorar pero mordía sus labios con violencia- "La hoz de oro se clavó en el pecho de Wu Fang y sólo al verlo morir ella supo lo que había hecho, ¡era imperdonable!" –se irguió en su menuda estatura, como nunca, con una decisión- "pero no volverá a pasar, ¡no permitiré que ocurra de nuevo!, ¡NUNCA, NUNCA, NUNCA PERMITIRÉ QUE LASTIMEN A MI FAMILIA POR MI CULPA!"

Hubo un instante de silencio.

- "Ahora entiendo. Por eso es que mantienes la placa oculta"

- "Es la única forma de evitar que la reencarnación del Druida Negro use su poder, la única forma de evitar que mate a… a quien siempre quiso matar" –había hecho una levísima pausa- "y a Sakura y sus amigos ¡porque Li es el Jefe actual del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente! y él y su abuela han sido muy buenos conmigo. Incluso si el poder de aquella placa se despierta es posible que quiera lastimar a Sakura para arrebatarle sus cards, ¡no olvides que eran las antiguas Clow cards.."

- "La maestra de Cards, la chica que heredó el poder de Clow y que es novia del amigo de Eriol ¿verdad?"

- "No estoy segura que Tsu Chin sepa que realmente tengo la placa pero dice querer ser mi amigo.. ¡y yo no le creo!" –negó frenéticamente- "no sé cómo, pero temo que haya averiguado sobre mí y por obtener la placa pueda hacer daño a mi hermanito o a alguien que aprecie. Y si la recupera .. si la recupera…" –su temor y angustia podían sentirse en sus palabras- "si la recupera tendría el poder de hacer daño a… a alguien. Porque si une el poder que posee como Tsu Chin y la placa… podría… lastimaría a…." –se interrumpió- "¡sería muy peligroso por eso no puedo ni debo dársela a nadie!"

Los ojos del agente brillaron.

- "Para que la persona que han querido matar, desde el tiempo del Druida Negro no corra peligro.."

- "¡Por supuesto!" –aceptó temblorosa pero luego notó- "¿qué has dicho?"

- "La persona que el Druida Negro quiso asesinar por poder, y a la vez por celos: en el pasado se llamó Lead Clow. Ahora Tsu Chin, la reencarnación de Soté De Danann, quiere matarlo antes que nadie.. a Eriol Hiragizawa"

La chica parpadeó confundida.

- "¿De que hablas?"

- "Has estado callando todo este tiempo tratando de proteger a Eriol"

- "¿Qué?" –dudó- "no, no.. yo.. bueno, por supuesto que no quiero que Tsu Chin mate a nadie" –hablaba de prisa, nerviosa- "¡tampoco es para eso ¿no crees?!, no le conozco mucho pero…"

- "Pero estás enamorada de él"

El rostro de la chiquilla se puso como un tomate.

- "¿De qué estas hablando?" –protestó sofocada- "¡es una broma de muy mal gusto!. Es cierto que últimamente no me ha hecho enfadar pero eso no quita que no le conozca mucho, ¡unas charlas no son todo!.. es decir él y yo empezamos llevándonos muy mal, ¡le golpeé la cara DOS VECES!, ¿no te parece que no es momento para hacer bromas?"

Jeff había suspirado, tomando la mano de la azorada muchacha que estaba sentada a su lado haciendo mil alborotos con creciente y mal disimulado nerviosismo.

- "¿Es por eso que te avergüenza sentir esos sentimientos hacia él?, ¿por las bofetadas que le has dado?"

- "¿De donde sacas eso?" –protestó con el rostro arrebolado- "¡es, es..!"

- "Supongo que por eso lo detestabas en un principio ¿no?. Has sabido quién era él desde la vez que te cuidó en su hotel, cuando yo te conocí.. ¡y las vidas que tienen ustedes han sido tan opuestas!" –pareció pensativo- "después de todo, hay cierta ironía que alguien tan poderoso hubiera sido protegido por el silencio de una chica sin fortuna o poderes mágicos. ¿Nunca tuviste la tentación de dejar que lo de la placa lo alcanzara y olvidarte del asunto?"

- "¡Pero.. es que..!, ¡lo que dices no es cierto!" –negó obstinadamente.

El agente suspiró.

- "Quizá sea mejor entonces que yo mismo se lo diga a ese Tsu Chin… Eriol puede cuidarse solo y .."

- "¡NO, NO PUEDES!, ¡NO!" –saltó ella.

Los enormes ojos grises de la chica se encontraron con la mirada del irlandés y ante la expresión del pelirrojo la muchacha ocultó el rostro en sus manos, como si tratara de ocultar algo reprobable..

- "¿De que me sirve todo lo que hago si cometo el mismo error que Kai Sung?, ¡a pesar de todo estoy equivocándome igual que ella!" –gimió- "¡lo peor es que seguimos siendo personas diferentes y lo del pasado no tiene que ver con mis sentimientos actuales!".

- "Entiendo. No lo quieres por ser la reencarnación de Clow sinó por él mismo"

La chica se negaba a llorar obstinadamente pero se mordía los labios como un vicio, como si quisiera hacerse daño, como si quisiera sangrar y con esa sangre olvidar lo que sentía…

- "¿Crees que él siente lo mismo por ti?" –preguntó el agente.

- "¡Oh, Jeff, por favor, ya basta!" –gimió desesperada- "¿porqué te burlas de mí de esa manera?, ¿crees que no sé muy bien porqué últimamente es amable conmigo y no me acusa de ser espía de Tsu Chin?, ¡quiere sacarme información!, ¡es lo que quiere!" –se puso de pie y contempló la ciudad desde la ventana de la habitación del lujoso hotel- "después de todo somos demasiado diferentes y ciertamente no soy el tipo de una persona de su ambiente"

- "¿Porqué eres tan dura contigo misma?"

- "No lo soy, sólo procuro ser realista" –dijo con una sonrisa recuperando con su sentido común, la calma- "siempre procuré pensar con sensatez y tomar la vida en serio. El único punto sobre lo que no quise pensar así era en mis fantasías infantiles sobre Clow. El otro día escuché a la señorita Akizuki comentar sobre los padres de él: que son gente importante, embajadores o cosas así. ¿Qué tengo en común con eso?. Nada. Somos personas diferentes a lo que fueron Lead Clow y Kai Sung. Ella aún era una joven educada, con poderes mágicos, posición y bienes que yo no tengo. Supongo que debe tener muchas chicas detrás de él en su propio país.."

- "Bueno, sí. Las mujeres realmente lo adoran; es tan popular que la hija de una dama inglesa acompañó a su madre hasta aquí sólo por verlo"

La chiquilla asintió con gesto de cómica resignación, aunque el brillo de sus ojos delataba el dolor que las palabras de Jeff le causaban.

- "No me sorprende. ¿Sabes?, mi madre decía que las chicas somos mucho más espirituales que los hombres. Una chica puede sentirse encantada con el aspecto de un muchacho pero si su forma de ser no le agrada es muy difícil que tenga alguna relación especial con él. Los hombres en cambio suelen tomar más importancia al aspecto.. y francamente no creo verme bonita con mi traje de mesera en comparación con las elegantes damas que debe conocer"

Ambos quedaron en silencio por unos instantes.

- "Cásate conmigo" –dijo Jeff súbitamente- "quiero que Tao y tú vengan conmigo a Irlanda, quiero que estés conmigo y que llegues a quererme.." –la chica estaba atónita- "ven conmigo"

- "¡¿De que hablas?!"

- "No sé si él sienta algo por ti, y francamente hacer de cupido entre ambos excede mi fuerza de voluntad" –dijo mirándola intensamente- "pero creo que no ignoras que siempre me has gustado y.."

- "¡No tienes que proponerme matrimonio sólo por alejarme del peligro!" –protestó- "¡eres demasiado buen amigo!"

- "No, no lo soy. Lo que sucede es que me enamoré de ti"

La muchacha quedó pálida y asombrada.

- "No voy a negarte que quería pasar un buen rato y divertirme contigo cuando te conocí, pero empecé a admirarte y ahora no puedo dejar de sentir esto" –dijo el agente capturando nuevamente sus manos- "por mi condición actual debo volver a Irlanda pero no quiero que te quedes aquí.. no quiero dejarte cerca de él sabiendo que puede hacerte daño sin querer ¡y que tú vas a protegerlo a cualquier precio!. Por favor Yoko… ven conmigo a Irlanda y deja eso atrás, empieza una vida nueva conmigo y tu hermano. Tengo padres y haremos todos juntos una familia para ti, ¡por favor!"

La muchacha estaba más blanca que el mármol pero cuando Jeff terminó suspiró profundamente.

- "Sabes que no puedo. En primer lugar porque no sería justo contigo…"

- "¡A mí no me importa!"

- "Pero a mí si" –dijo mirándolo con afecto- "eres mi amigo, y te quiero muchísimo. Justamente por eso te dije todo esto, ya que después de lo que Tsu Chin te quiso hacer por mi culpa, lo menos que tenías derecho era a saber" –Jeff iba a decir algo pero ella no le dejó- "lo de él no importa. No es su culpa lo que a mí me pasa y no me voy a morir de pena porque no me quiera, descuida. Tengo a mi hermanito conmigo y como sé que a él nunca le tendré mi único deseo ahora es que Tao esté bien y para eso necesito cuidarlo… porque solo me tiene a mi"

- "Yo cuidaría de Tao.."

- "Lo sé. Pero no sería justo porque no te correspondo" –suspiró- "lo siento, lo siento. Nunca me habían dicho algo así.. y lo único que puedo hacer es ser honesta, lo siento"

Se inclinó y besó la frente de Jeff mientras este quedaba en silencio.

- "Cuídate mucho" –dijo a modo de despedida- "rezaré para que llegues con bien a tu país y que algún día volvamos a vernos. Un día donde todo esto sea sólo un mal sueño y pueda ser tu amiga… y por supuesto, para que tengas a alguien tan especial a tu lado como tú te mereces" –se volvió a marcharse pero súbitamente se volvió- "disculpa.. ¿cómo fue que.. te diste cuenta de lo que yo…..?"

El irlandés sonrió con cierta ironía.

- "¿Lo que sientes por él?" –los ojos de Jeff brillaban- "Siempre tomas las cosas en serio y como tal procuras no perder los estribos y ser correcta, en tus frases y modo de comportarte" –le respondió- "sin embargo la única persona que siempre logra hacerte perder el control… por lo mucho que te importa, es él. Ni siquiera tu hermano te hace perder la cabeza o irritarte como él… "

Del pecho de Jeff brotó un profundo suspiro y su padre tocó su hombro con solidaridad haciéndole volver al presente.

- "Así que era eso. La muchacha está enamorada del hijo del embajador, tu amigo. ¿No crees que debiste decirle a él lo que sabías?"

- "Papá, soy humano. Mi desprendimiento no llega a tanto, además no estoy muy seguro si Eriol realmente sienta algo por ella, algo real, me refiero. Es cierto que esa misma tarde poco después, cuando le dije que le había pedido a Yoko que viniera conmigo pareció incómodo pero no me dijo nada. Además que nadie mejor que yo sabe que Eriol no es ningún santo.."

- "Tu tampoco hijo mío.."

- "Lo sé, lo sé. Sé que estoy celoso y enfadado pero no puedo evitar sentir temor por ella. Y no es que yo no tenga suerte con las mujeres pero.."

- "Si, hijo… como bien dices, somos humanos. Sin embargo, él es tu amigo y se conocen hace mucho tiempo, ¿acaso crees que aunque no la quiera permitiría que ese hombre le hiciera daño?"

- "Sé que no lo haría, pero me siento impotente papá. Sólo quisiera estar seguro de algo… algo que me pasó esa misma tarde, justo después que Eriol salió también del hotel. Ese niño… ese niño vino a verme"

- "¿Cuál niño?"

- "El hermano de ella" –dijo- "vino con un guardaespaldas de la familia Li y se despidió de mí aunque al salir me dijo algo que….."

Volvió a recordar..

- "Adiós. Y en el fondo no me caes mal"- había sonreído el pequeño inclinándose con cortesía mientras apretaba su osito de felpa en sus manos y marchaba a la puerta- "no te preocupes, ¡Yoko y yo estaremos bien, ella siempre me cuida!"

- "Si, genial." –susurró el agente desde su lecho de enfermo- "pero.. ¿quién la cuida a ella?"

El pequeño giró levemente mientras abría la puerta y la luz en sus ojos era muy extraña..

- "Nada podías hacer por alejarla de él.. aunque lo intentaras" –dijo extrañamente serio- "son personas diferentes a como fueron antes.. pero de todas maneras se pertenecen. En cuanto a cuidarla a ella. He hecho lo mejor que he podido por ayudarla pero como en el pasado, siempre la protegeré"

Jeff había quedado mudo y perplejo en ese momento.

- "¡Ese niño no es normal!" –dijo el agente en el presente, mirando a su padre- "a estas alturas me pregunto si es solamente un niño" –frunció el ceño- "pero espero que la cuide bien aunque me pregunto a que se refería con eso de que ´ha hecho lo posible por ayudarla´, ¡no entiendo!"

* * *

><p>Sakura contempló incrédula lo que veía ante ella. Parecía una visión de una macabra película de horror pero no la realidad, sin embargo no había forma de equivocarse. El desastre a su alrededor era consecuencia de la feroz batalla que se había desarrollado y un espantoso olor a muerte y a quemado rodeaba todo el mirador junto con los cuerpos muertos de los Seis y las figuras exánimes de Kerberos y Hin Lu.<p>

- "¡Kero!, ¡Hin Lu!" –gimió- "¡es horrible!"

Byakko, a su lado, estaba por primera vez muda de espanto ya que el secretario estaba más pálido que el mármol y de su brazo parcialmente seccionado aún brotaba la sangre, como un líquido viscoso y espeso a su alrededor..

Y Kerberos… aún tenía la espada del Clan Li en su cuerpo.

El hedor de todo el lugar era verdaderamente insoportable.

Pero lo más doloroso, lo que las llenó del más absoluto horror y pánico fue la figura que estaba siendo crucificada ante el único muro no totalmente desgajado en escombros, entre dos piezas semi-derruídas de columnas que se apoyaban en aquel muro.

- "_No, por favor… ¡NO!, ¡ÉL NO!_"

Olvidó todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. La voz de la persona que le había hablado al llegar, los cadáveres que rodeaban el sitio, la angustia de Byakko, la figura desvanecida de Kerberos…

Fue como si repentinamente estuviera sola, sola… con alguien más, alguien que estaba frente a ella, inmóvil.

Era la figura de un hombre joven y alto, cuyo tipo elegante y hermosa y varonil figura estaba cubierta por el destrozado traje ceremonial del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente. El traje que Sakura había admirado en más de una ocasión lucía casi totalmente rojo por la cantidad de sangre que se escapaba por los cortes que habían practicado con saña y odio buscando producir dolor más allá de la más retorcida imaginación de algún demente, pero en medio de aquel mar rojo y espeso se formaba una laguna de sangre a los pies del joven, cuyo cuerpo desplomado había sido colocado sobre aquellas columnas fijo sólo con unos hilos metálicos que cortaban la tela y la carne y siete trozos de metal negro. Estos atravesaban ambas manos, los costados y los últimos tres se hundían en cerca del pecho del muchacho, donde no se notaba el más mínimo movimiento. Sólo una expresión de dolor en el apuesto rostro, que tenía los bellos ojos cerrados. La palidez cadavérica de sus facciones era lo único que curiosamente no lucía un corte, aunque estaba manchado de sangre, humo, tierra y muerte.

Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas y horror ante la visión pero lo siguiente que hizo fue correr, correr hacia él con todas sus fuerzas y con lágrimas incontenibles deslizándose sobre sus pálidas mejillas..

- "¡Shaoran, Shaoran!" –gritó, tratando de notar algún movimiento en él- "¡SHAORAAAAAN!"

- "Ya te había dicho que eras bienvenida" –dijo otra vez, una voz entre las sombras.

Byakko se puso inmediatamente en posición de combate y súbitamente gran cantidad de filosos escombros volaron contra Sakura pero la bestia guardiana de las Protection Cards se encargó de ellas con su fuego blanco aunque la antigua card captor había resbalado por el súbito ataque.

Si bien no tenía ojos más que mirar a Shaoran..

- "¡No, no, no!" –sollozó incontenible tratando de levantarse mirando sólo al joven- "¡no, no puede ser, es demasiado horripilante, horrible, es imposible, es demasiado!"

- "¿Te parece?"

Esta vez aquella voz si que logró captar su atención.

- "¿Qué?, ¿quién eres?"

La persona abandonó las sombras lentamente mientras Byakko se colocaba ante Sakura lanzando rugidos de advertencia, pero por un instante hubo perplejidad en el lugar.

- "¿¡MAI TSI!?" –Sakura no podía dar crédito a sus ojos- "¡es imposible!, ¡tú estás muerta!, ¡no puede ser!"

El silencio cayó como una cortina entre ambas por unos instantes.

- "¿Es la chica muerta de la que me contaron?" –murmuró Byakko- "¡pero no puede ser mi señora porque está muerta!"

- "Lo sé pero… ¡está aquí!"

La indignada felina –que no hacía más que volverse a mirar la espada de su señor, aún en el cuerpo de Kerberos y temía que algo igual o peor podía haberle pasado a Spinel- rugió nuevamente, furiosa por sus amigos.

- "¡Mujer maldita!" –rugió para luego mirar a Sakura- "hace un momento, cuando aún no había mostrado su cara dijo que mi señor insistía en que era una sombra.. ¿sabe algo de eso mi señora?"

- "¡La sombra de Mai Tsi!" –murmuró Sakura, casi sin creerlo.

Por su parte, la mujer ante la felina y Sakura contemplaba a esta última con una expresión de asombrado odio brillando en su mirada como cuchillos al rojo vivo.

- "Ese traje.." –rugió la sombra

Y es que pese a ser la sombra de Mai Tsi realmente al matarla había poseído sus recuerdos y sus sentimientos, pero en ese momento le era difícil diferenciar su misión –encomendada por Tsu Chin- de la ira, despecho y odio que sentía por la antigua card captor. El siamés le había hecho comprender que Shaoran debería volver con quien había amado, mejor dicho, morir como Mai Tsi había muerto, matarlo de inmediato era su misión pero la sombra estaba confundida. Sabía que quería ver muerto a Shaoran para que finalmente descansara de todo, pero Sakura…

A ella la aborrecía como a nadie en el mundo y quería que lo viera morir.

¡Pero la odiaba más al ver que estaba llevando ese vestido!

Y es que el traje que vestía la joven japonesa era realmente bello. De estilo típicamente oriental, como una mezcla del diseño clásicamente chino y a la vez japonés, era sin embargo un vestido elegante, hermoso y a la vez ligero y cómodo. La tela parecía brillar como el sol y caía en delicados pliegues sobre la figura delicada de Sakura y aunque era en verdad un traje largo la muchacha podía moverse libremente. El tono de la brillantísima seda era de marfil cremoso, con una cinta escarlata ribeteada en dorado brillo con las protecciones mágicas primorosamente bordadas; las mangas eran amplias y casi tocaban el suelo, la caída del vestido era realmente majestuoso y a la vez elegante pero el rostro hermoso de Sakura parecía no notar nada más que a la mujer que se había colocado en medio del camino entre ella y Shaoran…

Se había puesto el vestido a insistencia de Byakko y Tsuki, pensando más que todo en proteger a su bebé pero ahora… ahora sólo podía pensar en Shaoran y aquella malvada mujer. Era obvio que su novio había vencido a los Seis –Yue había mencionado la pelea con ellos- pero.. ¿cómo había logrado aquella mujer hacerle eso?…

Y con lo mal que ya estaba Shaoran, bien que lo había notado cuando hizo –junto a Eriol- el conjuro que creó aquella dimensión.

Pero la sombra le miraba indignada. En aquel momento sus recuerdos heredados le hicieron evocar en una conversación sostenida entre la auténtica Mai Tsi y la abuela de Shaoran hace ya mucho tiempo, cuando aún la verdadera Mai Tsi era novia del Jefe del Clan Li..

- _"¡Es maravilloso, realmente perfecto!"_ –la anciana se lo había mostrado y los ojos de Mai Tsi habían brillado de asombro- _"¿realmente es el traje ceremonial de la esposa del Jefe del Clan?"_

- _"Así es querida"_ –había murmurado su interlocutora con una sonrisa orgullosa- "_El color es el que antes sólo podían llevar los emperadores o familia real de China (2)* ¿sabes?, no es que presuma pero siempre fuimos considerados poderosos hechiceros y como tal tuvimos el honor de mezclar nuestra sangre con la de los antiguos emperadores de China. Pero no puedes vestirlo aún. Sólo lo harás cuando Shaoran te ponga el anillo matrimonial en tu dedo… sólo entonces y llevarlo significa que eres su esposa…"_

- "_Sin embargo.. nunca ví a la señora Ieran usarlo, ni siquiera en las reuniones del Concilio. ¿Porqué?"_

- _"Porque Ieran jamás abandonará el luto por mi hijo, por el padre de Shaoran_" –contestó la anciana Li- _"el vestido que usa es blanco por ello (3)*, y es además el tipo de traje destinado a las viudas de los Altos Señores del Clan Li"_ –señaló el suyo, un traje chino muy elegante y ciertamente parecido, pero también blanco, como el de Ieran Li- _"cuando vistas este traje es porque Shaoran, más que nadie, te reconoce como su esposa.. y yo ni nadie, en el clan, nunca te permitiremos usarlo a menos que te veamos con el anillo de oro de la esposa del Jefe del Clan en el dedo"_

Los ojos de la sombra buscaron con la mirada las manos de Sakura y pronto notó el destello dorado. No era un anillo de compromiso, ¡reconocía el anillo!, ¡Mai Tsi lo había visto también esa tarde! pero ¿acaso ya se habían casado?, ¡no, Tsu Chin lo hubiera sabido!. Auque no importaba. Reconocía el anillo de la esposa del Jefe del Clan en el fino dedo de Sakura.

- "… _es porque Shaoran, más que nadie, te reconoce como su esposa.. y yo ni nadie, en el clan, nunca te aceptaremos como su esposa hasta que él ponga ese anillo en tu dedo"_

_- "Pero aunque luzca el vestido no es legal si no hay ceremonia matrimonial señora.."_

_- "Más que la ceremonia, para nosotros la legalidad está en el anillo. Después, el vestido. Son símbolos más antiguos que la misma ceremonia pero si te casas con Shaoran y él no te coloca este mismo anillo que no es cualquier anillo dorado, nadie en el clan Li te reconocerá. Para nosotros el anillo es mucho más importante que cualquier papel. Sólo con el anillo en tu dedo puedes ser su esposa. Casada o no, sólo el anillo en tu dedo te da legalidad ante el clan Li"_

Las palabras de la abuela Li estallaron en la mente de la sombra que no quiso controlar más su rabia y despecho, atacando fieramente a la muchacha con un cable metálico, que Byakko interceptó con su cuerpo..

- "¡Maldita loca!, ¡¿así que ataste con esto a mi señor?" –chilló la guardiana- "¡no permitiré que lastimes a mi señora!"

- "¡No intervengas!, ¡ella tiene el anillo!" –indignada, la sombra retrocedió hasta donde estaba Shaoran con el odio brillando en sus ojos- "¡le diste a ella el anillo!, ¡se lo llegaste a dar a ella!"

Un puñal negro salió de sus manos y buscó el cuerpo del joven para un nuevo sangrado.

- "¡No, no lo harás!" –gritó Sakura, espantada- "¡Shoot!"

El poder de la card del disparo se materializó en un instante, haciendo caer el arma de aquellas manos y la sombra miró a Sakura quien finalmente ahora la contemplaba con el ceño fruncido y una expresión decidida, ¡estaba dispuesta a todo!.

- "¡No vas a matar a Shaoran, no lo permitiré!, ¡nunca, nunca te voy a dejar hacerlo!"

- "Supongo que usar ese vestido y el anillo te hacen creerte demasiado" –replicó con una cruel sonrisa- "no importa. Ya no importa porque él morirá en instantes.."

- "¡NO, ESO NO!" –gritó la antigua card captor tratando de correr hacia él pero la mujer la detuvo con un gesto.

- "Si te mueves, ordenaré a todas las armas de los Seis que se claven en su corazón" –dijo decidida- "preferiría poner fin a su dolor con mis propias manos pero lo haré si te mueves… al igual que a esa bestia guardiana"

Sakura y Byakko quedaron estáticas y espantadas ante la idea que cumpliera su amenaza pero la sombra se paseó ante el exánime cuerpo del joven, para finalmente tocar su mejilla y retirar el húmedo cabello de su rostro.

- "¡Shaoran!" –llamó Sakura dando un paso hacia él.

- "Ya te he dicho que no se muevan… y no lo diré una vez más"

La guardiana y la muchacha suspiraron con desesperación pero contemplaron impotentes como aquella mujer acariciaba la mejilla de Shaoran para luego tocar su pecho.

- "¿Respira aún?" –murmuró tratando de oír los débiles latidos- "no lo sé.."

Byakko avanzó un paso y la mujer hundió los tres trozos de metal del pecho del joven aún más profundamente, arrancando un casi imperceptible gemido que hizo revivir las esperanzas de Sakura pese al horror que sintió cuando notó más sangre..

¡Estaba vivo!.

- "Sí la bestia se mueve una vez más lo mataré de una vez, aunque todavía respira" –hubo una sonrisa cruel en los labios de la sombra- "es realmente muy fuerte ya que estaba casi muerto cuando empecé con esto. Cualquier otro ya hubiera fallecido pero él al menos resistirá unos minutos más" –miró a la espantada Sakura con burla- "¿sabes?, esto es una antiquísima forma de tortura de la antigua china, la peor forma de morir y sólo destinada a aquellos que ofendían en forma directa al emperador. Era llamada la "muerte de los mil cortes" (4)* y seguro que cuando Shaoran la estudió en sus clases de historia nunca pensó en que le podía pasar de una forma tan vívida ¿no crees?. Como quiera que sea, se hacen múltiples cortes en el cuerpo de la víctima mientras ésta continua estando consciente, se destrozan segundo a segundo sus carnes, su cuerpo.. aunque es una lástima que no haya podido arrancarle el corazón yo misma por aquel maldito traje" –rió- "pero no importa, es peor. Sólo su corazón apenas late y con cada gota de sangre su vida termina en una tortuosidad que aumenta cada segundo mientras su corazón se detiene lentamente. En realidad sería piadoso matarlo de una buena vez y sacarle el corazón después de que dejara de latir pero ya que no puedo hacerlo supongo que tendrá una muerte difícil y ciertamente ancestral. Como merece el Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente"

- "¡BASTA!" –sollozó la muchacha.

- "¡Oh, no llores!. Ni siquiera puede oírte.. ya lo único que le mantiene con vida es su corazón débil y cada vez más cerca al final. No podría oírte aunque quisiera, no tiene fuerzas para ello.. después de todo y no importa cuanta magia posea, su cuerpo sigue siendo tan mortal y humano como de cualquiera"

- "¡NO!" –Sakura gritó con desesperación y súbitamente un espantoso e inoportuno mareo la hizo dudar y caer al piso de rodillas, mientras palidecía y Byakko se acercaba a ella, realmente aterrada.

- "¡No mi señora!, ¿acaso se siente mal?, ¡en su condición no debería estar aquí!"

La cara de la sombra de Mai Tsi se puso lívida. Recordó que cuando vió a la chica secuestrada había podido sentir una presencia en ella que en su prisa ni siquiera Tsu Chin había sentido, pero esta vez… esta vez, la presencia ante ella era mucho más fuerte, fuerte en vida, poderosa en magia..

Una vida nueva.

- "¡NO, NO PUEDE SER!" –gritó.

Y arremetió contra Sakura mientras Byakko la defendía con su vida pues la joven ni siquiera podía levantarse…

* * *

><p>El golpe vino de donde menos lo esperaba, y por un instante se tambaleó, aturdido. Algo le había dado en la nuca dejándolo con la visión extrañamente borrosa, casi se desmayaba y no pudo ni quejarse, todo estaba borroso…<p>

Su alta figura se tambaleó en una niebla confusa y se desplomó sobre el piso aún aturdido..

¿Qué estaba pasando?.

- "¡Vaya, vaya!" –replicaba la persona que estaba frente a Tomoyo y el caído- "¿cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso?. Hiciste que se distrajera por un instante.."

La muchacha no contestó. Tenía los ojos azules más brillantes que nunca cuando se volvió a contemplar fijamente a la persona de pie ante ella y dijo con suavidad..

- "No tiene que seguir con ese aspecto. Sé muy bien que es usted"

El aludido pareció confundido mientras la diseñadora se inclinó junto al desvanecido y realmente herido Touya y se quitaba una cadena de su cuello colocándosela a él.

- "¿Sabías que era yo?, ¿porqué lo distrajiste para que lo dejara fuera de combate?"

- "Porque el señor Sumeragi me lo dijo muy claramente. La persona que haya visto su verdadero rostro y conocido la identidad del Sakurazukamori moriría sin remedio alguno y arrastraría consigo a quienes trataran de evitarlo" –dijo serenamente- "y no importa que tanto se parezca a él físicamente, hay detalles y gestos que no puede engañar porque son sólo suyos y yo lo conozco" –sonrió dulcemente mirando al médico desvanecido pero luego se volvió a la persona ante ella- "Esperaba no volverle a ver antes que usted y el señor Sumeragi tuvieran su encuentro definitivo pero parece que después de todo.." –su mirada volvió a Touya, aún en el piso y con numerosas heridas y miró al otro con expresión decidida- "ha empezado su cacería conmigo ¿verdad?" –murmuró con su voz tan suave, pero sin dudar- "sin embargo él nunca le ha visto el rostro.. él jamás podría reconocerle"

Una mueca divertida apareció en la persona ante ella y que tenía el mismo rostro de Kinomoto, pero definitivamente una expresión diferente y que no se molestaba en disfrazar en esos instantes..

La muchacha ignoraba que el novio le había visto en aquella visita que hizo al hospital.

- "Pareces estar segura que tu novio no es capaz de pelear conmigo.." –dijo.

- "El es capaz, eso es algo que no dudo"- replicó tranquila- "pero tal y como lo indicó el señor Sumeragi apenas está descubriendo su verdadera fuerza y se ha ocupado más a protegerme que cuidarse a sí mismo. Si sus posibilidades eran pocas, por protegerme está peor.."

El asesino contuvo una risita.

- "Ciertamente no me equivoqué al sentir tu pureza de corazón" –murmuró congratulándose a sí mismo- "alguien demasiado débil que trata de proteger a otra persona… el resultado de tener un corazón lleno de sentimientos" –pareció extrañamente curioso- "Extraño. Quizá si te hubiera encontrado en tu infancia podría hasta haberte elegido como "presa" jovencita" –se encogió de hombros como si no le importara- "quien sabe, pero ahora… ahora sólo eres alimento del cerezo.."

- "El antiguo cerezo del parque Ueno.." –repitió Tomoyo pensativamente.

La chica miró a la persona ante sí casi con lástima. En realidad tenía el rostro y el aspecto de Touya, pero no era él. Sólo era alguien que no podía sentir nada, alguien con un cuerpo físico de buen aspecto pero con un alma seca y árida, sin ningún tipo de sentimiento. Y sintió piedad por él. Por él y por el señor Sumeragi. Realmente debía tener un corazón demasiado amable en el fondo para poder sentir algo por una persona como esa.

Pero sólo le quedaba eso por hacer… ¡debía intentarlo antes que matara a Touya!.

- "¿Realmente siempre tiene que ser así?" –le preguntó mirándole serenamente- "ha matado al señor Monouhi sin la menor emoción y sé que me matará de la misma forma pero.. ¿cree que con eso cesará su búsqueda?"

- "¿Búsqueda?"

- "Un corazón lleno de sentimientos… sentimientos que usted no pude tener pese a ser humano, ¿cree que matar es la respuesta a esa búsqueda?"

Lentamente la figura ante ella dejó de parecerse a Touya para tomar el aspecto y el rostro del alto y atractivo hombre de gabardina negra y anteojos oscuros que había visto en más de una ocasión y que otra vez la contemplaba con una leve sonrisa.

- "No entiendo los sentimientos, soy incapaz de sentir algo más que sensaciones. Dime muchacha, ¿crees que mato por eso?" –pareció divertido.

- "Mata porque es lo que sabe. Pero carece de conciencia porque no tiene sentimientos… sin embargo aquella búsqueda de personas sensibles son como una constante" –murmuró ella- "supongo que es como si no pudiera diferenciar las cosas inanimadas de las personas.."

- "Así es. Matar a alguien no es muy diferente para mí que romper una copa de cristal" –el asesino miró al médico desvanecido y se rió- "¿realmente crees que muriendo sin oponer resistencia lo salvará?"

- "No lo sé.. pero tengo fé. Aún el más indefenso gorrión puede dar todo por proteger a sus polluelos" –pensó en su bebé y su mirada fue más decidida- "pero lo único que puedo hacer es creer.. Creo en las personas que aprecio" –pensó en Sakura, Li, Eriol y todos los que habían compartido la angustia de la batalla del preámbulo y nuevamente en Touya- "en él, en su fuerza y en un talismán de protección, obsequio de uno de mis amigos"

El asesino levantó una ceja.

- "Ya veo. Era aquel objeto mágico de magia pura lo que me estaba estorbando… por eso es que no pude acercarme a ti como hubiera querido aunque traté de engañar a tu novio con otra de mis ilusiones" –añadió- "si realmente hubiera querido atacarte aquello hubiera sido una gran molestia pero siendo su tipo de magia diferente a la mía el talismán no podría repelerme totalmente.."

- "Tal vez en mi caso, pero no podrá acercarse a Touya lo suficiente porque él tiene el tipo de poder que usted y el señor Sumeragi poseen.. en grado menor, pero lo tiene" –la inteligencia y rápida deducción mental de la muchacha había unido piezas en un instante y aquello había sido determinante para su decisión- "Y unido al poder del talismán a él realmente no podrá tocarlo.."

- "¿Eso es todo lo que quieres?, puedo cazarlo igual"

- "No, no lo hará. Creo que la confrontación de usted y el señor Sumeragi está muy cerca, después de todo… usted y él son Dragones del Cielo y la Tierra" –y pensó frenéticamente, temiendo más que nunca por su bebé y por Touya.- _"sí, eso tiene que ser"_

El hombre ante ella todavía se tomó el tiempo necesario para fumar un cigarrillo y lenta y pausadamente, como un cazador o un ave de presa se acercó a la muchacha que le miraba serenamente pero con el corazón latiéndole más a prisa. La mente de Tomoyo trabajaba con rapidez, pensando muchas cosas y tomando el último riesgo..

- _"No puede estar aquí.."_ –pensó totalmente aterrorizada pero viendo el hermoso y varonil rostro de la muerte ante ella sin pestañear, pensando en su bebé, en el hombre que amaba, en sus amigos y en su madre- _"no puede, no puede ocurrir. ¡No es así como dice la profecía de la batalla del preámbulo!, lo dijeron los Dragones del Cielo… lo dijeron Sakura, Li, Eriol, todos y el mismo señor Sumeragi.."_

El asesino la contempló desde su altura y súbitamente tocó delicadamente el hombro de la muchacha mientras su otro brazo asumía la posición correcta mientras ella no ofrecía más resistencia que una mirada desafiante. Todo sería muy rápido. Un segundo más y su mano atravesaría literalmente el pecho de la chica..

- _"No debe poder hacerlo… no porque no pueda sinó porque.. porque.." _–pensaba la chiquilla con el corazón latiéndole ferozmente y casi sintiendo el de su bebé latir con el suyo- _"los cuerpos y la sangre alimentan el cerezo del parque…. y las almas están en tormento pero esta vez no puede ser.. ¡no hay cuerpo!"_

_**Ai ga kurushimi nara….. Si amar es solo para sufrir**_

_**Ikurademo kurushi mou … Tomaré cualquier sufrimiento**_

Touya abrió los ojos aún aturdido, confuso y con la cabeza llena de niebla pero lo que contempló en aquella milésima de segundo lo despejó instantáneamente. Su temor, el mismo terror que le había hecho descubrir lo que sentía por aquella chica, la misma que conocía desde niña y en quien jamás pensara sinó como cómplice de su hermana le golpeó con fuerza hasta la última fibra de su ser. Sabía que la amaba y la necesitaba como a nadie y una corriente de frustración y rabia hacia la muerte que estaba tratando de arrebatársela nubló su mente por un instante..

¡Había amado a tan poca gente de verdad!.

Su madre, cuando era niño.. y la perdió por la muerte. Su padre, su hermana, a quienes se había empeñado en cuidar siendo brusco y hasta sarcástico pero fuera de ellos pocos habían logrado ingresar en el santuario de su corazón donde estaban sus afectos..

Pero ella…

_**Sore ga kimino kokoro ni… Hasta que alcance**_

_**Itsuka todoku made ….. A tu corazón algún día**_

La chiquilla que no había podido evitar amar aún contra su voluntad, que había burlado sus defensas con su dulce sonrisa, su encanto y aquella dulzura que le desarmaba totalmente..

- "¡No voy a perderla!, ¡NO ME LA ARREBATARAS MALDITO BASTARDO!"

- "_No temas, mi bebé… como quiera que sea, estoy contigo. Y aunque este hombre nos mataría a tu padre y a mí creo firmemente que no puede hacer nada contra ti porque aún no has nacido.. ¡No podrá tocarte y a ninguno de nosotros por ello!_"

- "¡NO, NO LA MATARAS!"

_**Kimi wa hikari… Eres esa la Luz**_

_**Boku wa kage …. Y yo la Sombra**_

Una luz brillante envolvió súbitamente a la muchacha y aquel asesino dio un paso atrás por una milésima de segundo, el médico se puso de pie y aquel hombre –aún con el brazo en alto, listo para hundirlo en el cuerpo de la chica- le miró desconcertado por el grito que había dado pero su expresión pareció asombrada pues todo ocurrió demasiado aprisa. Kinomoto se levantó del piso lo más rápido que pudo y cual sería su asombro cuando al buscar apoyarse en algo notó súbitamente la presencia de una presencia a su lado, algo que podía ver pero no estaba seguro que fuera del todo físico, algo que era fuerza espiritual, ¡magia espiritual! y que gruñó feroz antes de lanzarse a atacar al asesino..

- _"Un shikigami es una bestia espiritual formada por el poder de la magia espiritual.."_ –recordó Touya velozmente mientras la bestia atacaba al hombre de la gabardina- _"Sólo escasas personas pueden tener el suficiente poder o fuerza de voluntad para crear un shikigami.. es realmente un proceso complejo.."_

- "Una persona no nacida.." –murmuró el sakurazukamori en ese instante, contemplando a la chica casi desvanecida a sus pies y la fuerza que salía de ella, para después mirar al médico y su bestia espiritual- "y tu, tienes un shikigami.. ¡vaya!"

_**Hanre rarenai futari no kizuna…. Una atadura que nunca puede ser separada**_

_**Kurushimeba kurushimu hodo …. El mayor sufrimiento,**_

Efectivamente, era una feroz y decidida bestia espiritual en forma de lobo la que se abalanzó sobre el hombre que ante ambas fuerzas desapareció en un revuelo de pétalos de cerezo para verse después como un halcón, un halcón que evitó el primer ataque del lobo shikigami para después desaparecer totalmente..

- "¡¿Que demonios?!" –gritó Touya, sin poder contenerse.

El médico corrió hacia la muchacha y aún podía sentir aquella fuerza en ella. Una presencia con habilidades parecidas a la suya, una presencia que se había manifestado porque aún sin nacer, ya existía..

_**Ai wa, ai wa fukamaru … El más profundo, mi amor consigue.**_

- "El bebé.." –murmuró mientras pensaba rápidamente- _"el bebé es como yo. Me dio el tiempo preciso que necesitaba y desconcertó a aquel sujeto junto con el shikigami"_ –la abrazó mientras ella recuperaba la conciencia lentamente- "pero no, aquel no era ese hombre ¡era su halcón shikigami!. Pero ¿porqué no era realmente él?" –la muchacha le miró con sus ojos azules aún desconcertados y la abrazó con fuerza antes de murmurar enojado- "pero ¿te volviste loca?, ¡me distraes para que me desmaye y ese tipo pudo matarte!"

Ella le abrazó, sollozando.

- "¡Lo siento.. lo siento!. ¡Creí que no era él. No debía ser él!"

- "¿De que hablas?"

- "Los Dragones del Cielo lo dijeron ¿recuerdas?" –dijo mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro y sus ojos azules, nublados por el temor antes contenido- "también Sakura, Li y Eriol. Es un Dragón de la Tierra y no podía estar con nosotros mientras combatíamos al Druida Negro.."

Como dándole la razón a la muchacha, todo alrededor de ambos se disolvió en pétalos de cerezo y se encontraron súbitamente en una ciudad de Tokyo devastada pero desierta, una ciudad donde lo único que se notaba era que la fuerte columna de luz que surgía de la torre de Tokyo oscilaba y el cielo también parecía quebrarse..

- "Sí, ahora lo sé. Lo de hace un rato, aún ese sujeto, era una ilusión. Este lugar no es Tokyo.. es como.. como una dimensión paralela" –murmuró el médico- "y que nace de la torre o de la gente que está allá"

- "Sakura, Li, Eriol y Yoko.."

- "¡Aunque tuvieras la razón respecto a la ilusión, no debiste hacer lo que hiciste!"

La muchacha le abrazó aún llorando y con el cuerpo estremecido por los sollozos mientras el médico procuraba limpiar sus lágrimas con ternura…

- "¡No podía estar segura!.. ese hombre ya iba a matarte y el señor Sumeragi y los Dragones del Cielo lo dijeron. Ninguna persona fuera de ellos podía enfrentar y tener la mínima posibilidad de vencer a un Dragón de la Tierra, ¿lo recuerdas?, el señor Sumeragi dijo que aún las ilusiones de ese hombre pueden matar físicamente a alguien y siempre la víctima alimenta con su sangre y cuerpo al cerezo del parque Ueno, ¡y su alma queda atrapada allí!"

- "Entonces.. entonces.." –Kinomoto parecía asombrado- "lo que ocurrió fue…."

- "¡Sólo me dí cuenta ahora de eso!" –gimió ella entre sollozos- "después que ví aquel oso de juguete irse pensé en la niña fantasma, Kiku. Pensé en porqué no la había encerrado en el túmulo pese a que la conocía hace tanto tiempo…"

- "¡Porque es sólo un espectro, no tiene cuerpo ni sangre que ofrecer al árbol ese!"

- "Sí, porque el señor Sumeragi dijo que de encontrarla iba a hacerle daño… ¡lo dijo en la cafetería!, pero somos nosotros los que siempre pensamos que eso era encerrarla en el árbol…"

- "Realmente el sakurazukamori iba a destrozar el espíritu de Kiku con su halcón shikigami, una bestia espiritual destrozando un espíritu. Pero.. ¡no podía encerrarla en el árbol!"

Touya estaba verdaderamente atónito y perplejo mientras la muchacha sollozaba aterrorizada, aún apretada contra su cuerpo…

- "Todas las víctimas del Sakurazukamori entregan su alma y su cuerpo al cerezo del parque Ueno, él iba a matarte y de todas maneras a mí, ¡lo único que podía hacer era eso!"-la chica tocó su vientre con dulzura pero su cintura era tan estrecha como siempre y nada revelaba la vida que se gestaba en su interior- "nos hubiera matado a los tres… ¡sólo, sólo, sólo pude intentar lo único que.. que!"

El la abrazó sin palabras.

- "¡Demonios, eres mucho más lista que yo!" –dijo mientras la levantaba con sus brazos sin el menor esfuerzo pese a sus heridas, como si la chica fuera una pluma- "creí que yo cuidaba de ti pero has sido tú quien nos ha salvado.. al menos por ahora."

- "Fue el bebé quien nos protegió" –repuso ella, ciñendo con sus brazos pálidos el cuello de su novio y procurando serenarse- "a.. ¿a dónde vamos?"

- "A buscar a los otros"

- "¿Qué es eso?"

El médico miró a su espalda y el lobo shikigami aún estaba al lado de ambos, sin embargo la muchacha le sonreía al animal espiritual y ante esto, el fiero shikigami parecía una mascota contenta..

- "¡¿Puedes verlo?!" –casi gritó asombrado, y no es que Tomoyo no siempre lo sorprendiera- "¿realmente lo ves?"

- "Sí" –ella estaba tan perpleja como él- "puedo verlo pero, ¿porqué?, ¡yo nunca pude!"

- "Es el bebé.." –suspiró su novio- "creo que al manifestar su existencia puedes ver lo que yo veo porque creo que cuando nazca, podrá ver las mismas cosas que yo.."

El Kamui oscuro, en la dimensión del Tokyo real, miraba divertido el semblante pensativo y atractivo del asesino, en silencio, a su lado.

- "¡Vaya, vaya señor Sakurazukamori!.. ¿que pasó?, si no supiera que no puedes enfurecerte porque no sientes, diría que estás enojado"

- "Mi ilusión ha sido rota.. allá en la dimensión que el Jefe del Concilio y el Hechicero de Todos los tiempos crearon" – murmuró el aludido- "pero ese tipo llegó a crear un shikigami, aunque de no ser por…."

- "¿Por qué?" –interrumpió el apuesto Fuuma Monou, curiosamente- "me inclino ante tu poder como maestro de las ilusiones ya que las tuyas hasta pudieron trasladarse a la dimensión paralela. Lástima que tu cuerpo físico no pudo hacer lo mismo. Si hubieras estado allí realmente nada los hubiera salvado"

- "Sí, pero sabes como funciona. Ni siquiera tú o el pequeño Kamui de los Dragones del Cielo pueden entrar a esa dimensión a menos que se rompa. No es nuestra batalla"

- "Lo sé, pero tu ilusión lo logró."

- "Porque mi ilusión estaba hecha antes que ambos hechiceros armaran su barrera.. y mi presencia allí aún no era física, sólo enviaba mi poder desde aquí"

- "Una ilusión realmente bien hecha. Incluso me asombra que me digas que no acabaste con esos dos. Tus ilusiones pueden matar como si fueras tú mismo ¿no?"

- "Sí. Pero mi shikigami estaba débil por estar en esa dimensión… eso sin contar que el médico logró crear un shikigami propio y que aquella chica está esperando un hijo.."

- "¿En serio?" -el adolescente rió, interesado- "¿acaso al túmulo del cerezo no le gustan los bebés?, lo digo porque no creo que tu tengas escrúpulos para matarla debido a eso. Sé que has matado a niños muy pequeños para alimentarlo antes.."

- "No conozco los escrúpulos" –se encogió de hombros pensativamente, recordando lo que la chica había dicho a su shikigami pues él podía ver lo ocurrido de sus ilusiones como si fuera una proyección- "Al cerezo le gustan las almas puras y los niños son los mejores, no lo negaré. Pero niños nacidos, personas con cuerpos cuya sangre alimentan al árbol, almas que quedan en el túmulo.. pero no a alguien no nacido. Eso confunde e irrita al túmulo del cerezo. Aunque por supuesto de haber estado allí yo mismo ni siquiera eso les hubiera servido. Podía haberles matado sin enviar sus almas al túmulo, por el simple hecho de combatir el aburrimiento con sus muertes… y creo que si los vuelvo a ver lo haré"

Pero el joven Kamui oscuro parecía pensativo y preocupado, recordando como sus planes estaban frustrados por la destrucción de la placa, hace unos instantes..

- "Esto empieza a molestarme. Realmente me molesta, esos tipos nos están creando bastantes problemas"

- "Anímate. Ahora que esta batalla ha llegado, ya sabemos que "el día prometido" llegará muy pronto y terminarás con todo por ti mismo.. ¿acaso no es lo que dices siempre?"

- "Sí, pero aunque sé que venceré a Kamui, quería leer la placa"

El asesino pareció notar inseguridad en su joven líder pero quedó en silencio.

¿Acaso el Kamui Oscuro no estaba tan seguro de su victoria como decía?, ¿sería ese el motivo de su interés por la placa dorada del Druida Negro?.

En esos instantes, el joven sonrió.

- "¿Que sucede?"

- "Nuestro aliado siamés grita mi nombre.. Tendré que reunir mi poder para que mi voz pueda llegar hasta él y responderle"

- "¡¿POR QUÉ?!" –la voz de Tsu Chin era dolor y lamento y aquello estimuló al Kamui Oscuro pese al fracaso de su plan de apoderarse de la placa- "¿Porqué le pasó esto a ELLA?, ¡Tú dijiste que me concederías hoy mi deseo!"

- "¿Y acaso no lo hice?" –la voz del adolescente llegaba desde lejos, a sus oídos- "por supuesto que cumplí, aunque tú no lo lograste **y ya no me sirves pues no puedo tener la placa en mis manos**. ¿Pero acaso no recuerdas las palabras, TU DESEO?, ¿o quizá prefieras que lo repita textualmente para ti?, dijiste: '_**Quiero verlo vencido y destrozado, quiero verlo tan destruído como me destruyó a mí. Quiero sentirme feliz finalmente y solo lo seré cuando acabe con ese desgraciado, cuando tenga el poder para hacerlo desear la muerte porque su tormento será lento y doloroso, ¡no tendrá una muerte simple'**_. ¿No fue eso lo que dijiste?" –había burla en el eco de la voz- "¡pero si se ha cumplido!, la chica no quería morir pero iba a hacerlo si era preciso por salvarlo y tu enemigo está más destrozado que con cualquier ataque o aunque lo hubieras roto el cuerpo en pedazos.. Yo cumplí mi parte pero no puedo decir lo mismo contigo: todo lo que yo quería era la placa dorada, leer las letras rúnicas, pero ya no me sirves. ¡Y TODO ES RESULTADO DE TU DESEO!"

En la dimensión donde se llevaba a cabo la batalla del preámbulo Tsu Chin pudo escuchar aún la leve risa del Kamui Oscuro, que se perdió lentamente.

- _"Sólo quería la placa dorada, donde está escrito el resultado de la batalla del "día prometido". Pero, pero…¡NO PUEDE SER!, TODO ESTO ES RESULTADO DE MI DESEO… TODO" –_el rubio gimió y su ceño se frunció, decidido, mirando a lo lejos la figura inmóvil de Eriol, sosteniendo el cuerpo de Yoko_- "no chiquillo inglés… esto no ha terminado aún"_

* * *

><p>El choque entre ambas armas casi provocó un destello eléctrico pero no hubo forma de evitarlo. Byakko había caído finalmente atravesada con múltiples heridas a los pies de su señora y Sakura había contenido a duras penas las espantosas náuseas que la aquejaban para invocar la card "sword" y defenderse en un movimiento que más parecía dictado por su instinto de supervivencia que otra cosa.<p>

- "¡No lo tendrás, no lo tendrás!" –gritó la sombra, furiosa y violenta, mientras tomaba a Sakura de los cabellos con su mano izquierda, mientras la otra empuñaba el arma con fuerza- "¡nunca te permitiré tenerlo ¿lo oíste?!, ¡ESO JAMÁS!"

La antigua card captor no comprendió. Las Protection Cards habían sido atravesadas por los trozos de las armas de los Seis cuando habían tratado de defenderla y la veloz acometida de Mai Tsi había hecho imposible la invocación a cualquiera de las Sakura cards. Toda su fuerza estaba puesta en mantener el filo de aquella negra arma lejos de su cuerpo pero la sombra sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y le asestó una feroz bofetada con la mano izquierda que la hizo caer al piso con violencia…

La Protection Card "Faith" logró desprenderse apenas del arma que la aprisionaba y evitó que la caída fuera mortal para la muchacha, especialmente en la difícil condición en que se encontraba…

- "Mi señora.." –gimió Byakko desde el piso, donde una de las armas de los Seis la estaba atravesando.

La infortunada felina había sido el escudo y el apoyo de Sakura en aquellos terribles momentos pero se encontraba realmente mal; fuera de sus propias heridas los nuevos daños sufridos por las Protection Cards habían repercutido más en su cuerpo y había sido realmente una prueba de fidelidad el haber llegado hasta allí. Su cuerpo blanco lucía profusas heridas y peor todavía, en aquella última acometida en la que se había interpuesto –otra vez- entre Sakura y el arma de la sombra de Mai Tsi había recibido un feroz golpe de lanza que había clavado una de sus alas acuáticas al piso, rasgándola todavía más..

- "¡No puedo, no puedo, tengo que llegar con él!" –gimió Sakura, tratando de levantarse, pues había caído en el empuje del ataque de la sombra, que ya sin la interferencia de Byakko la miraba burlona- "¡no puedo.. no puedo dejar.. que me derrote.."

- "¿En serio?" –se rió la otra- "¡trata de detenerme entonces!. No eres rival para mí en defensa personal. Tu magia puede ser muy poderosa pero en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo estás perdida..".

- _"No, aún no… fue la voluntad de mi señor la protección a mi señora, y así será.. aunque te duela.. y no sólo físicamente"_

Después de pronunciar estas palabras la card "Faith" se disolvió envolviendo con su poder el cuerpo de Sakura mientras la mirada de la sombra destilaba veneno por la veracidad de lo expresado por la card. Efectivamente Mai Tsi sangraba profusamente por uno de sus brazos y lucía un espantosa mancha carmesí en uno de sus costados –resultados de la lucha contra Shaoran- pero a diferencia de Sakura aquello parecía no importarle. Sus ojos brillaron siniestramente casi inyectados en sangre y despecho por una milésima de segundo antes de que arremetiera con toda su fuerza contra la Maestra de Cartas..

- "¡Acabaré contigo aquí y ahora!"

El ataque fue despiadado y sin tregua. Era como si aquella sombra tuviera un poder sobrenatural para lanzar tajos a diestra y siniestra con su negra arma pues pese a su propia y pésima condición atacaba a Sakura con una velocidad impresionante, como si a cada ataque fuera al ritmo del propio latido de un corazón. La sangre brotaba de las múltiples heridas de la sombra pero aprovechaba el delicado estado de la muchacha perfectamente pues no ignoraba que Sakura estaba combatiendo pese a sufrir las molestias de su embarazo..

- " ¡No te dejaré vivir por más tiempo!" –chilló enfurecida.

- "¡Argh!"

La hija de Fujitaka Kinomoto no pudo contener un leve grito. Aquella mujer acababa de atravesarle el hombro aprovechando que había resbalado entre los escombros y ahora un trozo retorcido y sucio de metal hacía brotar sangre por todo su brazo. Gruesas gotas que pronto mancharon el lugar ante el regocijo de la sombra de Mai Tsi. Pero lo peor era que tenía aquello incrustado en el hombro y el dolor era incesante a cada mínimo movimiento..

- "¡No cederé, no lo haré!" –gritó la chica de ojos verdes pese al dolor- "¡no lo haré!"

Mientras sus fuerzas se consumían en defenderse los ojos de la muchacha seguían fijos no sólo en la cruel atacante sinó en la figura inmóvil y yerta detrás de la otra mujer. ¿Cómo podía siquiera sentir dolor, quejarse?, ¡él estaba muriendo!, ¡esa mujer lo estaba crucificando y su sangre preciosa se derramaba más y más a cada instante!. No importaba su malestar o su dolor, o las veces que la sombra lograra tocarla con el filo de su arma.. ¡Nada iba a impedirle llegar a su lado!..

- "¡ARGHHH!"

Sólo la protección de los sellos mágicos evitaron que aquella mujer lograra cortarle el brazo derecho –los hechizos protectores de sus amplias mangas brillaron, deteniendo el arma, antes que destrozara sus articulaciones- pero la antigua card captor sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo.. la espantosa náusea que le provocaba el lugar agotaba sus fuerzas y se sentía próxima a un desmayo por la pérdida de sangre. El bebé parecía consumir mucho de sus fuerzas y Shaoran no podría soportar más aquella situación, estaba segura que dejaría de respirar en cualquier momento… ¡YA NO HABIA TIEMPO!..

- " ¡NOOOOOOO!"

La chica reunió fuerzas de flaqueza y en un loco y desesperado impulso logró lanzar un tajo con la espada cuya fuerza hizo caer a la sombra a tres pasos de distancia…

- "Tengo.. tengo… que llegar con él.." –dijo respirando entrecortadamente- " ¡no.. no lo impedirás!"

La sombra la miró fijamente desde el lugar donde había caído..

- "Es estúpido y necio de tu parte.. ¡pero para mí esta bien!" –gritó mientras en un ágil salto se enzarzaba con furia sobre la joven japonesa, ambas continuando la feroz lucha de espadas- "puede que usar esa card tuya te convierta en una esgrimista capaz de hacerme frente pero la muerte de Shaoran hará que el poder del Concilio invocado en aquel hechizo y que sostiene esta dimensión, cese definitivamente y ya que la fuerza vital del Hechicero de Todos los Tiempos se ha perdido todo acabará… y tú también.."

La mujer ante Sakura sonrió siniestramente y pese a un gesto de dolor empezó a elevar su voz… una voz embriagadora, suave y melodiosa que empezó a estallar en la mente de la antigua card captor, ensordeciéndola, destrozando casi sus nervios y su sentido del equilibrio, haciéndola retroceder para evitar que aquella mujer le cortara el cuello..

Pero no pudo evitarlo y cayó de rodillas..

- "_¡Mi bebé!_" –pensó espantada mientras gritaba en alta voz- " ¡No, no ¿qué es esto?!"

Sakura sintió como si mil agujas se le clavaran en la cabeza a la vez que su cuerpo era arrastrado por una especie de vértice negro y lóbrego. Su báculo –en forma de la card "sword"- cayó de sus manos mientras sentía que un vértice negro que le golpeaba desde dentro de su propia mente y la arrastraba a la negrura, a la sombra y a la muerte..

- _**"¡Shaoran!"**_ –pensó la muchacha mientras se hundía en la oscuridad.

- ".._**eres lo que más amo en este mundo y más allá…"**__-_las palabras del joven en su despedida sonaron claras en su mente, borrando toda oscuridad_- "__**Sakura.."**_

La voz de la sombra se quebró en un instante y la mujer tocó su cuello con frustración mientras los dolores que experimentaba eran realmente atroces. Las huellas de la pelea con Shaoran se habían hecho más latentes que nunca por el esfuerzo y pronto espesas gotas de sangre cayeron en el piso, haciendo patente el daño que el joven chino había hecho a la sombra casi como adivinando que usaría aquel poder para tratar de lastimar a Sakura…

A su vez la aludida apenas se recuperaba de aquella forma tan sutil y peligrosa de ataque..

- _"No puedo cantar.. ya ni siquiera hablar"_ –la voz de la sombra sonó en la mente de la muchacha- "_pero me escuchas ¿verdad?"-_ aún en la mente de Sakura, la "voz" destilaba odio- _"sí, él me lo hizo… me lastimó demasiado como para poder usar mi voz, ¡pero no creas que eso te salvará!"_

La sombra de Mai Tsi se puso de pie y con un gesto hizo que todas las armas de los Seis que se esparcían por el lugar se volvieran contra la muchacha, que aferrándose a su báculo, aún convertido en la card "the sword", intentaba ponerse de pie..

- "¡Sakura!"

- "¡Mi señora!"

Una combinación de fuegos detuvo las armas contra la muchacha y tanto la sombra como Sakura notaron entonces que Byakko y Kerberos –este último acababa de recuperar la conciencia- habían reunido las escasas fuerzas que les quedaban para proteger a su dueña y señora aún desde el piso..

- "¡Maldición!"

- "¡Kero, Byakko!" –gritó la hija de Fujitaka.

Antes de que ambas Bestias del Sello pudieran reaccionar la sombra las miró con fijeza y mientras las señalaba con el arma negra que poseía –una espada terrible y de curvatura casi árabe, más parecía una cimitarra- ambos felinos se retorcieron en el aire sangrando profusamente y en gritos desesperados..

- "¡NO BASTA!, ¡ya déjalos, ha sido suficiente!"

Ambos guardianes cayeron a los pies de Sakura, ya sin fuerzas ni conciencia y la muchacha miró a la mujer que ante ella estaba con decisión..

Si solo dejara de sentir aquellas espantosas náuseas y mareos por un instante..

Jamás había querido lastimar a nadie. Nunca lo había considerado. Pero aquella persona no era un ser humano, era realmente una sombra horrorosa y sin alma, torcida y enferma, que estaba destrozando a sus guardianes y estaba matando a Shaoran…

Los ojos verdes contemplaron al joven sangrante detrás de la sombra y un dolor indescriptible brotó en su pecho, como una llamarada. ¿Porqué?. ¿porqué tenían que pasar por todo aquello?, ¡Shaoran sólo había querido proteger lo que amaba en este mundo, como todos y cada uno de los que combatían!. En una furia que nunca había sentido finalmente avanzó a la ofensiva atacando con rapidez a aquella sombra y con su espada, tratando con toda su alma de alejarla, de lastimarla, de sacarla de en medio del camino, ¡había hecho daño a Shaoran!, ¿cómo podía perdonarla?..

Ambas muchachas se enzarzaron más que antes en una lucha feroz y terrible…las armas brillaban: la de Mai Tsi lanzaba destellos rojos a cada encuentro, mientras que el arma de Sakura parecía haber tomado vida en sus manos al contemplar las heridas de la persona que quería y sus amigos…

Pero aquello no podía durar demasiado…

En medio de la lucha la sombra pareció dudar y Sakura trató de poner fin a la situación con un rápido ataque, pero ¡esto era justamente lo que deseaba la sombra!, pues en el mismo instante en que ambas espadas chocaban entre sí lanzando casi chispas el puño de Mai Tsi voló golpeando con violencia el vientre de Sakura donde pese a su esbeltez una nueva vida se formaba, haciéndole escupir sangre mientras la infortunada chica retrocedía sumamente angustiada por su bebé…

- " ¡Oh, NO, NO!" –susurró notando la sangre en su boca, aterrorizada ante la perspectiva de perder a su hijo- " ¡No!"

La sombra no perdía el tiempo, de pie ante ella aprovechó aquel instante de tregua con rapidez..

- "_Piedra… agua… fuego… viento… elementos de vida… elementos eternos_" –en la mente de Sakura, las palabras de la sombra de Mai Tsi fueron bastante claras, pese a que estaba usando un conjuro muy similar al que la antigua card captor viera la noche que murió la verdadera Mai Tsi- _"¡formen ustedes la cadena que destruya a mi enemiga con las versiones oscuras de la misma naturaleza que mi señor Tsu Chin me ha mostrado!"_

La cimitarra negra de la sombra fue rodeada por un vórtice de oscuridad en milésimas de segundos mientras los escombros alrededor se agitaban con violencia desgarrando todo lo que encontraba a su paso, levantando una nube de filosos escombros contra la antigua card captor y finalmente la dimensión entraba en colapso porque desde la punta de la torre de Tokyo empezaba a abrirse…

¡El paso a la dimensión real se estaba abriendo, poco a poco toda aquella destrucción pasaría al Tokyo real!

- " ¡Tengo que tener fé!" –se dijo la joven de ojos verdes- "todo saldrá bien!"

- "¡MUÉRETE!" –gritó la otra con esfuerzo y dolor mientras la fuerza de su conjuro se desataba como una tormenta.

- "¡Shield!, ¡Shoot!, ¡arrow!, ¡storm!, ¡windy!, ¡firey!, ¡watery!, ¡earthy!"

El poder de las Sakura Cards surgió casi violentamente en cuanto Sakura las invocó y el terrible choque hizo que la sombra saliera despedida por los aires, cayendo casi a los pies de Shaoran, entre una marea de polvo y sangre..

- "¡El tiempo se acabó, la dimensión está rota!, ¡no importa lo que hagas, hemos vencido!, ¡Tsu Chin vivirá y tú, Shaoran y el hechicero de todos los tiempos no podrán hacer nada por evitarlo!" –esta vez sí gritó mientras escupía sangre y su voz se quebraba de dolor.

La muchacha notó espantada la veracidad de las frases de la sombra..

- "La card "Time"… ¡tengo que!.."

- "_¡Esto aún no termina Sakura!_" –la voz de Mai Tsi sonaba en la cabeza de la chica pues el escaso momento que gritó acabó con sus cuerdas vocales- "_primero cortaré a tu hijo en dos en tu mismo vientre, luego verás morir a Shaoran… sólo entonces te mataré.."_

- "¿QUÉ?"

La muchacha gritó asustada al comprender que la sombra conocía de la existencia de su bebé mientras la mujer se le arrojaba contra su cuerpo haciendo que el báculo cayera de sus manos. La sombra trataba de retorcerle el cuello y un puñal pequeño, casi diminuto, pugnaba por alcanzar el vientre de Sakura…

- _"¡NO DETENDRÁS LOS PLANES DE TSU CHIN!, ¡Y ESE HIJO TUYO NUNCA NACERÁ!_" -rugió proyectando sus pensamientos a la mente de Sakura.

* * *

><p>Todo era oscuridad, todo era silencio.<p>

- "Se ha ido, esta vez estoy totalmente solo" –se dijo en voz alta, y el eco de su voz cargada de dolor llegó hasta su mente- "pero no sé si tengo fuerzas" –contempló sus manos, que como alguna vez hace mucho tiempo, estaban casi traslúcidas- "si soy sólo una identidad falsa.. ¿podría realmente vivir como alguien normal?, ¿realmente sería posible?. Sí, tengo que lograrlo."

Y Yukito cayó al piso de rodillas, sintiendo un dolor espantoso cada vez más vívido. Era como si hubiera sido cortado en dos partes, su cuerpo, su propia alma, sus propias emociones y sueños, su propio corazón partido vivo y en dos partes.. dividido para siempre después que el antiguo Juez de las Clow Cards había agonizado en brazos de Sakura.

- _"Pobre Yue"_ –pensó aturdido- _"creí que mi forma de ser le molestaba profundamente porque siempre fuimos opuestos… sin embargo hizo lo que hizo para que al menos yo sobreviviera" _

El profesor de matemáticas del Campus Clamp pareció aturdido, mientras pensaba frenéticamente en todo lo que había pasado desde la misma noche –cuando apenas era un adolescente- que había descubierto que era una identidad falsa. La misma noche que descubrió que no era un ser humano y que todo lo que había vivido era porque su verdadera identidad lo había permitido para estar cerca de las Clow Cards y de la pequeña card captor.. la nueva dueña de las Clow Cards.

Sakura.

Había sido algo realmente difícil de aceptar. No era que le molestara a él personalmente pero era extraño y desde que fué consciente de su otra personalidad notó que al guardián él parecía no agradarle demasiado. Sentir los pensamientos y deseos de Yue era como verse a sí mismo en un espejo.. un reflejo frío e inexpresivo, pero que estaba determinado a cumplir su misión: proteger a su dueña, pero un espejo que al fin sentía lo mismo que él.

- "_Pero él no era el reflejo. El reflejo, el falso, ése soy yo_" –se dijo con un gemido pues el dolor era más y más insoportable a cada segundo- "_todo, todo lo que he tenido siempre fue mentira.. yo sólo era el reflejo de todo lo que él no decía_" –dijo en voz alta- "¡¿quién soy?!, ¡¿realmente existo?!"

Por su mente pasaron aquellos recuerdos que ni siquiera eran totalmente suyos y una triste sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro gentil.

- "_No fui normal. No lo he sido desde el mismo instante que tuve la bendición de existir con la sombra de la luna en mí_" –pensó y añadió en voz alta- "pero yo reflejo y expreso lo que él no sabía demostrar. Aunque ahora sólo soy yo" –había tristeza infinita en él, se sentía terriblemente culpable- "_de una u otra forma, es como si él me hubiera dado la vida.. como si hubiéramos sido gemelos en un mismo cuerpo. Pero Ayame tenía razón: él estaba solo. Después de todo, quien se llevaba todo era yo, el falso. Yo he vivido y he tenido amigos, he amado y me han querido, he conocido y he viajado… pero él se ocultaba en mí. Y no ignoraba que pese a toda su reserva, sentía y quería a los demás igual que yo, sólo que no sabía demostrarlo_"

Se sintió terriblemente culpable por cada uno de los silencios del guardián. ¿Porqué?: sus abuelos, gentiles y afectuosos, amables y lejanos se habían marchado hace mucho tiempo, su querida Keiko, que tanto lo había querido y que nunca había podido conocer a Yue –entonces sellado en su interior- y por consiguiente nunca pudo hacerle sentir ni un poquito de su ternura; Ayame, quien le había dado a él una nueva oportunidad y una nueva vida pero que había perdido a su pequeño tesoro, aquel niño que adoraba; y ahora finalmente la sombra de la luna se había marchado para siempre.. para siempre.

- "Sólo quería ayudar. Lo único que yo quería al igual que él era poder ayudar a mis amigos, a los demás. Pero Yue todavía se preocupó no sólo por Sakura y sus amigos, sinó también por mí…. guardián hasta el fin Yue" –murmuró con los ojos empañados en lágrimas de pesar y pena, pues su corazón afable y gentil desbordaba de sufrimiento.

El dolor se agudizó, sin embargo el profesor no se rindió. Había sido una identidad falsa en el pasado pero era tiempo de su propia lucha, una lucha contra la muerte y por su propia existencia. Comprendía perfectamente los buenos sentimientos de la identidad real, quien fuera Yue y no se rendiría ahora…. no, no lo haría.

- "Mientras yo viva, algo de Yue vivirá en mí. Se lo debo a Sakura, que ha empeñado tanta de su fuerza en un momento tan difícil para salvarme. Se lo debo a él.. sí que éramos como gemelos porque yo hubiera hecho lo mismo de estar en su lugar" –repitió con tristeza- "Se lo debo a mi recordada Keiko, a mi querida Ayame, a mis amigos, a mí mismo. Soy sólo la mitad de quien fui, pero siempre daré todo por dar a los demás un poco de las bendiciones que yo recibí… Proteger, pero a la vez amar a los que están a mi alrededor. Creo que es lo único que puedo hacer por agradecerle a Yue y Sakura la oportunidad de vivir como un ser humano normal que me han dado…"

* * *

><p>- "Esto es lo mejor, es lo mejor para Sakura" –había susurrado apoyándose a la pared después de vestirse el traje ceremonial, mientras podía escuchar el llanto y las súplicas de la muchacha en toda la Mansión- "¡ES LO MEJOR, MALDICIÓN!"<p>

- "Mi querido niño…"

Pese a el ruido a su alrededor, el joven había escuchado perfectamente la voz de May May Li.

- "¡Abuela!" –corrió hacia la habitación donde yacía la anciana- "¡abuela, oh abuela, perdóname!"

El joven hundió su rostro en las manos temblorosas de la agónica anciana, mientras sus puños se crispaban de rabia e impotencia..

- "No he podido protegerte abuela… ¡juro que acabaré con esos miserables y..!"

- "No.. no mi niño" –un negro vómito de sangre casi le impidió hablar y el joven la miró espantado- "no querido.. no tienes que sentirte mal por esto. Yo ya he vivido y.."

- "¡Abuela!, ¡no hables así!.. ¡esos malditos pagarán por esto!"

- "Sin odio mi niño" –el dedo arrugado se posó sobre los labios del joven- "no, querido, iba a morir de todas formas y.."

- "¡No quiero que hables así!" –protestó.

- "Nunca… nunca te he hecho caso, y no creo que sea el momento para hacerlo querido" –rió la anciana débilmente- "pero no odies niño. Iban a contártelo esta noche ¿sabes?, llevo ya mucho tiempo muriéndome…"

- "¿Qué?"

- "Fue por eso que tu madre me dejó venir. Porque sabía que deseaba preparar a Sakura para ti"

- "¡Abuela!"

- "No te apuré en el matrimonio para sólo incomodarte, aunque te ves muy lindo cuando te sonrojas" –sonrió picarescamente pese a su agonía- "lo hacía porque me faltaba tiempo… pero estoy tranquila. Voy al fin a ver a tu abuelo y a mi querido Hien, y voy a comentarles el encantador muchacho que has llegado a ser, y también de lo fuerte que eres.." –el joven estrujaba las cobijas sintiéndose espantosamente mal por no haber notado el malestar de la anciana- "no, no te culpes, ¿crees que quería verte preocupado?, ¡yo quería verte feliz!. Y estoy tranquila… si, tranquila"

- "Pero abuela…"

- "Ya veo a donde vas. Pero no podía dejar de decirte adiós mi chiquito. Ya me despedí de mi querida Mei Ling pero tú mi querido niño.. tú me preocupas más" –su voz se hacía cada vez más débil- "¿encerraste a Sakura para evitar que fuera contigo verdad?"

- "¡No debe ir!, ¡si algo le pasara me volvería loco!"

- "Lo sé. Además que estás pensando también en el bebé.. ¿no es cierto?"

Shaoran quedó en silencio pero asintió.

- "Sé lo que piensas.. vas a pelear por ellos y no procuraré disuadirte pero sólo quiero pedirte que luches con todas tus fuerzas y no te resignes a morir no importa lo que pase" –el joven miró a la anciana asombrado- "aún no has vivido mi niño y supongo que lo deseas es conocer a tu hijo ¿verdad?, ¿o acaso no quieres verlo?"

- "¡Claro que sí!" –frunció el ceño- "eso te lo juro abuela, aunque tenga que arrastrarme por el piso, mientras me quede un solo aliento de vida pelearé.. y pelearé por vivir con Sakura y con mi hijo. No sé si lo logre pero pondré toda mi fuerza, todo lo que tengo, para volver a verlos… ¡todo lo que tengo!"

La anciana sonrió. Sus ojos vivaces estaban casi apagados pero pareció tranquila.

- "A veces.. el cuerpo no nos acompaña en nuestro esfuerzo" –susurró- "pero siempre, siempre querido… no dudes que tu padre, tu abuelo y yo, siempre confiaremos que darás todo por los que amas. En que pondrás todo tu espíritu en ello.."

- "Te lo juro abuela"

- "Lo único que siento… es no poder haber conocido a mi bisnieto y morir un día antes de tu cumpleaños" –el joven pareció sorprendido pues él mismo había olvidado aquello- "pero nada de tristezas por mí ¿bien?, ¡ay porqué tenían que haber estropeado todo!" –se lamentó- "¡yo iba a sorprenderles mañana con una boda bonita para que se fugaran!"

- "¡Abuela!"

- "¿Recuerdas lo que te dije un día como hoy, hace un año?" –murmuró cada vez más lentamente- "te dije que no te casarías con Mei Ling y que lo de Mai Tsi era cosa del destino… ¡y jamás tuve razón tan pronto!. Te encontraste con Sakura en el mismo Hong Kong dos días después de tu cumpleaños y aunque todavía tenías la amargura de lo de Mai Tsi lo sentiste ¿verdad?, yo misma noté esa noche cuando ella y Kerberos estuvieron en casa. Sentí que había algo fuerte entre ustedes pese al tiempo que no se veían.."

- "Parece como si hubiera sido mucho más que un año" –murmuró él- "lo del último card captor y todo esto de la profecía y la pelea contra el Heraldo de la Destrucción.."

- "Bueno mi niño.." –tosió en un susurro- "han pasado grandes cosas.."

- "Gracias por todo abuela.."

La anciana ya casi no podía hablar.. pero con un leve suspiro dijo por última vez.

- "Te bendigo niño mío. A ti, a Sakura, y a mi bisnieto o bisnieta.."

El joven sonrió y besó las manos de la anciana mientras cerraba sus ojos y sólo entonces el alma de May May Li abandonó su cuerpo mortal para internarse en el lejano mundo de los muertos…

- "_Mientras me quede un solo aliento de vida…"_ –Shaoran abrió los ojos lentamente, y es que en su condición actual, aún hacer algo tan simple le causaba un espantoso esfuerzo- _"sí, debo pelear.. Mi deseo es estar al lado de Sakura, aún respiro, vivo todavía y siento que Sakura está aquí y debo pelear…."_

Ante sus ojos, la sombra de Mai Tsi forcejeaba con la antigua card captor..

* * *

><p>Un alma atormentada, despechada e iracunda, recorría el Tokyo de la dimensión donde se combatía por la Batalla del Preámbulo. Un alma enferma de odio y frustración, un alma que quería ir ya al abismo pero que no ignoraba que su reencarnación no iba a hacer nada para darle un lugar a donde pertenecer ¡aunque fuera el abismo!.<p>

Nadie había que pudiera liberarle de estar allí, aún cuando hasta odiar era dolor para él. La placa no existía ya, la única forma en que podía ser liberado..

¡Destruiría todo entonces, todo!.

El actual Jefe del Concilio estaba acabado, la reencarnación de Clow junto con la de Kai Sung y su propia reencarnación habían partido hacia el límite del mundo de los vivos y los muertos pero él estaba varado. Varado en la vida, siendo muerte. Varado en odio, varado en un lugar que aborrecía porque no podía ni siquiera ir a los abismos que los mortales llamaban infierno..

La destrucción de la dimensión era su acto final y sin sentido. Dolor, odio.. era todo lo que sentía..

- "¡Hermanito, hermanito!, ¡chica que canta bonito!, ¡corran!"

- "¿Kiku?"- se asombró Touya viendo llegar a la niña fantasma casi sin aliento- "¿qué?"

- "Terrible y mal espíritu rompe todo, ¡todo!, ¡solo quiere hacer daño!" –sollozó la pequeña, llegando la colina de escombros cerca de la Torre donde Touya estaba aún con Tomoyo en brazos- "¡corran!"

Apenas la niña pudo llegar a avisarles pues la feroz y horrible fuerza de poder y odio loco que era el mismísimo espíritu de Soté De Danann pasó sobre las cabezas de los presentes.

- "¡Eso es un espíritu poderoso!" –gritó el doctor- " ¿cómo es que…?"

- "¡Es muy malo!"- sollozó Kiku- "¡todo está mal hermanito!. ¡Sabio chico hechicero no se mueve después que la chica seria que tiene bonita sonrisa le salvó y quedó quieta en sus brazos!"

- "¡No te entiendo!"

- "¡Es Eriol, Touya!, ¡la niña está hablando de Eriol y Yoko!" –el temor de Tomoyo creció- "¿Y Li?"

La fuerza del espíritu atormentado había reparado en ellos y se volvía a atacarles..

- "¿Y el novio de Sakura?, ¿Y Yue y Kerberos?, ¿están bien?" –inquirió también el médico con Tomoyo en brazos.

Kiku sollozó entre hipos aterrados.

- "Serio chico hechicero sufre y ya no se mueve. ¡Chica mala, mala, hace que líquido rojo le salga del cuerpo y será espíritu pronto!, ¡Angel con alas que nunca ríe ya no está más y leoncito con alas que ahora era león grande no puede pelear!. Chica con alitas de mariposa y gatito serio que ahora es un gran gato están mal también, ¡gatito serio ya vá a estar como ángel con alas que nunca sonreía!" –lloró mientras Tomoyo y Touya se espantaban especialmente por lo concerniente a Yue- "chica amable con alas de pescado está muy cerca y también enfermita, ¡no puede moverse!.. ¡y hermanita Sakura llegó aquí!"

Nunca la forma en que Kiku se expresaba había sido tan inoportuna.

- "¿QUÉ?" –se espantaron ambos jóvenes- "¿SAKURA ESTA AQUÍ?"

- "¿Ahora chica que canta bonito también vé y escucha a Kiku?"

El médico no contestó. Se inclinó y logró acomodar a Tomoyo entre los escombros antes que el espíritu rugiera a su lado y tratara de atacarlo pero la niña fantasma trató de protegerlo en ese instante sin embargo, esta vez más rápido que nadie el lobo shikigami se abalanzó contra el espíritu protegiendo a todos.

- "¡Ahora hermanito tiene gran lobo amigo!"

- "Este tipo… no sé quien rayos es, ¿de quién este espíritu?, ¿porqué está aquí?"

- "¡No lo sé Touya!" –replicó Tomoyo, apretándose a él, mientras el lobo combatía- "pero tiene que ser alguien relacionado a esta batalla, ¡el espíritu de alguien muerto y relacionado a esta batalla!"

- _"Si fueran los enemigos del novio de Sakura no sería un espíritu sinó Seis"_ –pensó el galeno con rapidez- _"¿La reencarnación del Druida Negro quizá?, no, no… siento que es algo muy antiguo.. es un espíritu muy viejo. No de alguien que acaba de morir"_ –recordó lo leído en libros durante el tiempo que había estudiado cosas sobre su propio poder, después que se marchara de su casa hace años. También muchas de las palabras y cosas enseñadas por Sumeragi a pedido de su padre y dijo en voz alta- "Es un alma atormentada por el odio pero que ni siquiera puede ir a su condena.. ¡es el alma del verdadero Druida Negro!"

Tomoyo pareció espantada y Kiku estaba temblando.

- _"Por eso estoy aquí. Al fin lo entiendo. Esto no era cosa sólo del chico inglés, del novio de Sakura o de mi hermana. ¡por eso estoy yo en esta dimensión también!"_ –miró a Tomoyo y al lobo shikigami que había logrado crear por el temor a perderla comprendiendo todo súbitamente- _"ella está aquí porque sin ella jamás hubiera podido crear al shikigami, ¡ni siquiera sé como pasó!. Pero yo… yo estoy aquí por ese espíritu.."_

- "¿Que pasa hermanito?, ¿que tienes?" –gritó Kiku.

- "Quien posee magia espiritual tiene poder sobre los espíritus.. aunque usted no sepa usarlo por falta de instrucción y probablemente nunca pueda hacerlo apropiadamente por esta misma razón" –había dicho Sumeragi- "pero en un caso extremo puede hacer frente a un espíritu y si éste confía en usted, como la niña fantasma.. enviarlo a donde pertenece.."

- "Pero ¡nunca he hecho algo así!"

- "No lo intente a menos que sea fuera del asunto de enviar a aquella niña al mundo de los espíritus" –había dicho el médium- "porque no sabrá enfrentar a un espíritu perverso y mucho menos manejarlo. Aunque muchos de estos espíritus están más felices si son destruidos pues así se libran de la condena de la no-existencia…."

El espíritu del Druida Negro estaba débil y acabado. La pelea y el constante tormento infringido a Eriol y a la dimensión, el terrible combate con la Maestra de Cartas, la frustración de la destrucción de la placa. Combatir con el shikigami era tremendo..

El médico lo notó entonces. El espíritu se estaba dejando destrozar por el lobo. Recordó entonces un papel olvidado con algunos conjuros dados por Sumeragi cuando buscaban a Kiku, conjuros que no había podido siquiera pensar en usar contra el asesino del cerezo porque era cosas para enviar a un espíritu donde correspondía –sea a donde fuera- y ya que el Druida Negro parecía estar dejándose destruir por el lobo shikigami quizá eso significaba que iría de buena gana con los buenos o malos espíritus al mundo de los muertos, al cielo o al infierno.

¡Jamás lo había hecho pero tenía que llegar con Sakura y los otros cuanto antes!. Si era cierto lo de Kiku todos estaban muertos pero quizá en su condición de médico pudiera hacer algo para que alguien sobreviviera. Tomoyo estaba a salvo ahora pero ésta era su parte en todo aquello…

Ahora lo entendía.

- "Om…. Om vajra… Om vajra dharma kiri sowaka" –las frases detuvieron al lobo shikigami y el espectro le miró, súbitamente agradecido pues aunque fuera el infierno ya quería estar allí- "Om.."

* * *

><p>- "Nunca pensé que este lugar fuera tan frío, pero a la vez hay una luz hermosa aquí" –de pie, ante la puerta que separaba los vivos de los muertos el espíritu de Yoko Hiu tembló por un instante, pues con un solo paso más estaba del otro lado- "pero veré a mi madre. Aunque.. aunque…"<p>

El viento era más fuerte y su figura frágil apenas podía mantenerse en aquel sitio, literalmente a las puertas de la muerte. Estaba ya muerta pues su alma había abandonado su cuerpo instantes antes, pero había una duda, un pequeño deseo que le había hecho dudar..

- "Ojalá hubiera podido decirle.." –suspiró- "después de todo, ojalá hubiera podido.. "

_**Anata wo omoeba doko e demo ikeru… llego a ti desde lejos buscando un instante**_

_**tokimeku omoi wo daiji ni shite ….. nada hay que hacer, más que buscar la verdad **_

- "¿Decirme qué?"

La muchacha se volvió y contempló a Eriol, que la miraba fijamente a cinco pasos de ella.

- "¡¿Perdiste la razón?!" –se espantó- "¿que haces aquí? ¡morirás si te quedas!, ¡ninguna persona viviente puede estar aquí!"

- "Tú estás aquí.."

- "Yo ya estoy muerta y ya no hay remedio" –sonrió tristemente- "por favor, aún puedes regresar.. ¡vete!"

_**haruka na michi ga tsuzuitemo iku wa kitto… en los caminos fríos de este lugar solitario**_

_**kiniro ni kagayaki anata wo mamoritai…. entre luz y tu aliento, cerca, te protegeré.**_

- "Hace un instante lamentaste algo.. ¿qué fue?"

- "¡No hay tiempo para eso!, ¡vete!, no sé como llegaste aquí pero mueres a cada instante que permanezcas aunque en la realidad esto sea sólo segundos…."

- "Tengo poder suficiente como para trasladarme a la frontera de la vida y la muerte al menos una vez en mi vida a voluntad, además de las heridas que tenía lo hicieron más fácil" –dijo a modo de explicación sin dejar de mirarla- "pero no me has contestado y no iré sin una respuesta"

La chica le miró con pesar.

- "Bueno, al menos podré despedirme de ti" –dijo con suavidad- "es todo lo que quería. Kai Sung nunca se despidió de Clow pero al menos podré despedirme de ti. No somos ni Clow ni Kai Sung, pero lo ocurrido con ellos y Wu Fang tuvo mucho que ver en esta pelea y sólo quería decirte adiós.. Adiós y gracias, por todo"

- "¿Gracias?"

_**Sono toki futari kanjiru no… Dos manos unidas, con el poder de una,**_

_**kakegae no nai mono wo …. traspasando lo que puede detenerte**_

_**kimagure na ai no … en este camino donde venimos a recordar**_

_**kakehiki wo tsuzuru sube wa … lo que crea y da forma **_

_**Alchemy of Love … a la alquimia del amor.**_

- "Me hiciste entender y conocer cosas de mí que yo misma ignoraba" –su rostro se arreboló- "pero por favor no te sientas culpable por esto, no deseo que arrastres culpas en tu futuro. Nadie mejor que yo sabe lo que las culpas pueden hacerle a una persona pues fueron las culpas lo que acabaron con Kai Sung. No fue Clow, ni siquiera el Druida Negro" –continuó después de una pausa- "Clow hizo lo que debía hacer… atacar al Druida en el momento de la muerte de Wu Fang, encerrar su poder en la misma placa que el Druida tenía uniendo otros talismanes de origen druida que le había ganado con motivo de la creación de Kerberos y Yue poco antes, para completar un sello suficientemente poderoso"

_**Ai no hikari ni michibikarete… hay una cadena de luz que pasa por el cielo**_

_**me ni utsuru mono wa anata dake yo… y veo la energía reflejada en tus queridos ojos**_

_**ei eien sae futari no mono …. lo que nos mantiene vivos a los dos**_

- "No lo suficientemente poderoso"

- "Sí, lo fue. Encerró aquella oscuridad allí y también todo el poder de Soté De Danann. Kai Sung encerró en la placa su poder antes de morir porque le pareció justo, porque temía reencarnar, no quería recordar.. por eso selló sus recuerdos en su diario y su poder en la placa. De esta forma nunca estaría todo en una persona.. de esta manera ella creyó que nunca pasaría otra vez"

- "Pero tu rompiste el sello. ¿Sabías que tu poder estaba allí?"

_**yoru ga yami wo tsure, akari tozashitemo …. llegarán de lejos oscuridad y tinieblas **_

_**anata e no omoi ….. para destruir lo que queremos**_

_**mayowanai wa….. pero nuestra fuerza resplandecerá**_

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- "Sólo lo sentí en la misma batalla. Romper el sello fue.. como un acto reflejo"

- "Un acto que salvó mi vida en ese instante"

La muchacha se sonrojó.

- "No te sientas culpable por mí, por favor" –pidió mirando al piso, avergonzada- "pero si puedo pedirte un favor, un único favor, es que nunca desampares a mi hermanito ¡se queda tan solo!. Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte eso.. pero por favor, trata que tenga un hogar algún día. No sé porqué, pero siempre me sentí en deuda con él.."

- "¿Realmente quieres eso?"

- "Sí" –sonrió- "y que tengas una hermosa vida por supuesto, así nada habrá sido en vano" –lo miró intensamente por un instante antes de suspirar- "pero debes irte ya, es demasiado peligroso estar aquí y por favor dile a Tao que lo quiero mucho.. ya todo está dicho"

La muchacha se volvió, mirando ya la luz que había ante ella, luz de la que sería parte al dar otro paso..

_**tsumetai nami ni utaretemo iru wa soba ni … más cuando la ira se desate, estaré contigo**_

_**kiniro no hikari futari wo tsutsumu made … y la noche acabará, la luz te envolverá**_

- "¿Y a mí?, ¿qué me dices a mí, que sientes por mí?" –casi gritó el joven.

- "A ti te amo" –susurró apenas antes de cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en ese único paso.

El paso final.

- _"Ya estoy muerta.. esto debe acabar.."_

- "No Yoko. No cumpliré tu deseo. No me ocuparé de Tao"

- "¿QUÉ?"

_**sono toki futari kanjiru no… Dos manos unidas, con el poder de una,**_

_**kakegae no nai mono wo …. traspasando lo que puede detenerte**_

_**kimagure na ai no kakehiki wo…. en este camino donde venimos a recordar**_

_**tsuzuru sube wa … lo que crea y da forma **_

_**Alchemy of Love … a la alquimia del amor.**_

Súbitamente el espíritu de Eriol estaba a su lado a un paso de la luz y la muchacha notó aquello asombrada y casi cruzando la frontera pero el joven la retuvo con fuerza desde la cintura haciéndola retroceder algunos pasos con toda su fuerza, pese al amplio poder que los arrastraba hacia el interior de la luz.

- "Te dije que no quería que siguieras huyendo de mí esta misma noche ¿lo recuerdas?. Este mismo atardecer, aunque siento como si hubiera pasado mucho desde entonces, como si hubiera sido hace mucho tiempo. Pero ahora sólo puedo decirte que no permitiré que huyas de mí otra vez"

- "¡Vas a matarte también si sigues aquí!" –forcejeó tratando de liberarse- "¡vete de una vez!"

_**ai no hikari ni michibikarete….. hay una cadena de luz que pasa por los cielos**_

_**me ni utsuru mono wa anata dake yo… y veo la energía reflejada en tus queridos ojos**_

_**ei eien sae futari no mono ….. lo que nos mantiene vivos a los dos**_

- "No me iré. Y no cuidaré de Tao porque si tú entras por esa luz te voy a seguir" –dijo decidido mientras ella le miraba espantada- "no vas a conseguir liberarte de mí tan fácilmente porque necesito estar contigo y no te dejaré ¿lo oyes?" –su expresión era casi fiera- "no es remordimiento, ni lo del pasado entre Clow y Kai Sung… es algo que se me ha metido en mí sin que me diera cuenta y que no perderé aunque tú no hayas dejado que Tsu Chin me mate, no te dejaré aunque tenga que morir contigo por ello.."

_**tsumetai nami ni utaretemo iru wa soba ni .. más cuando la ira se desate, estaré contigo**_

_**kiniro no hikari futari wo tsutsumu made … y la noche acabará, la luz te envolverá**_

_**kiniro ni kagayaki anata wo mamoritai… pero entre luz y tu aliento, cerca, te protegeré.**_

- "¡No, no!, ¡sólo una persona debe morir aquí!"- se liberó finalmente de él y retrocedió un paso, mientras la corriente de poder era más fuerte, casi la arrastraba- "no es un sacrificio inútil o un heroísmo ridículo de mi parte… no quiero que tu caballerosidad te haga asumir esto. Quería vivir y cuidar de Tao ¡pero no sabiéndote muerto!, ¡eso no hubiera podido soportarlo!" –estaba a punto de llorar, pero se mordía los labios para no hacerlo casi con desesperación- "Lo hice por mí, porque hubiera sido doloroso para mí. ¡Soy una egoísta!"

- "Pues yo soy más egoísta que tú porque te voy a seguir, así no quieras. Sé que eres obstinada pero puedo serlo aún más que tú y no cederé.. voy a quedarme contigo aunque tenga que ser aquí"

- "¡No puedes hacer eso!"

_**sono toki futari kanjiru no… Dos manos unidas, con el poder de una,**_

_**kakegae no nai mono wo …. traspasando lo que puede detenerte**_

_**kimagure na ai no … en este camino donde venimos a recordar**_

_**kakehiki wo tsuzuru sube wa … lo que crea y da forma **_

_**Alchemy of Love … a la alquimia del amor. **_

El joven la sujetó por un brazo y la chica le miró asustada por la expresión decidida de su rostro.

- "Esto no es un error… no lo es. Me rehuso a pensar que un sentimiento puro pueda ser el origen de algo terrible…"

- "¡No somos Kai Sung o Clow, ya te lo he dicho!" -casi sollozó.

- "Si hubo amor entre ellos, no pudo ser eso un error" -le dijo- "abandonarse al silencio si pudo serlo, o al menos ese fué el tormento de él, lo que ocultaba en su sonrisa… ese pesar que siempre pude sentir por algo precioso que él había perdido, aún sin que yo mismo recordara el motivo… porque él la amaba. Lead Clow amaba a Kai Sung"

La chiquilla le miró atónita. ¿Podía haber estado equivocada todo ese tiempo?, ¿acaso amar no fué el error de Kai Sung?, ¿fué entonces el silencio de ambos lo que los separó, más que el remordimiento por la muerte de Wu Fang? ¿fué eso?..

Pero ellos no eran ya Clow ni Kai Sung..

- "Sé que no somos ellos" -Eriol parecía haber leído sus pensamientos- "pero no permitiré que te apartes de mí, no importa lo que tenga que hacer… no vas a librarte de mí tan fácilmente.." –dijo decidido.

Yoko le miró confundida.. ¿Acaso… acaso realmente él sentía algo por ella?… ¿era él quien decía eso o Clow?..

Ambos parecieron congelarse mirándose fijamente…

_**sono toki futari kanjiru no… Dos manos unidas, con el poder de una,**_

_**kakegae no nai mono wo …. traspasando lo que puede detenerte**_

_**kimagure na ai no … en este camino donde venimos a recordar**_

_**kakehiki wo tsuzuru sube wa … lo que crea y da forma**_

_**Alchemy of Love … a la alquimia del amor.**_

- "Si… si solo no cruzaras esa puerta hermanita" –intervino una voz infantil.

Ambos jóvenes se volvieron y la agotada y menuda figura de Tao estaba lejos de ellos, ¡¿estaba allí?!.

- "¿Tao?, ¡es imposible!"

- "¡No quiero quedarme solo hermana!" –gritó el niño, desde su sitio- "sé que tu corazón ha dejado de latir pero si recibes ayuda, si realmente quieres regresar ¡puedes hacerlo!, ¡aún no has cruzado el límite! ¿verdad Eriol? ¿verdad que no lo has permitido?"

- "Estás aquí… entonces.."

- "Sí, me costó mucho seguirte a ti que seguiste a mi hermana hasta este sitio pero ahora ya sabes que fui Wu Fang Sheng antes, que soy la misma persona que te estuvo enviando imágenes del pasado tratando de romper esa barrera que te bloqueaba, que te impedía recordar.."

- "Aquel doloroso "hola", el _**deja vú**_ que sentí en la mansión Imonoyama no lo envió Tsu Chin, lo enviaste tú.."

- "No sabía que el Druida negro te había maldito, creí que solamente era cosa de recuerdos imprecisos de reencarnaciones anteriores" –explicó el niño- "sí, los recuerdos que te asaltaban eran los míos como Wu Fang Sheng" –miró a su asombrada hermana- "lo siento, hubiera querido decírtelo pero las cosas empezaron a llegar para mí poco después del accidente de mamá, cuando Eriol nos encontró. Estaba confundido, y mamá me ayudó mucho a entender" –asintió llorando- "¡no sabes como hubiera querido ayudarte más!, pero no tengo aún la fuerza además que Kai Sung era más poderosa que Wu Fang y Clow más fuerte que Kai Sung ¿recuerdan?, ¡traté e hice lo mejor que pude!"

La mente de Eriol volvió a la tarde en que celebraban la despedida de soltera de la novia de Yamazaki, cuando sintió aquella ráfaga de poder en su propio hotel. Li había dicho que no era agresivo, y efectivamente Tao había ingresado junto a Jeff al penthouse en ese instante..

¡Había sido Tao todo el tiempo!

- "Por eso estuviste tan mal la tarde en que nosotros estábamos en la Mansión Imonoyama, por eso llamaron a Yoko a la Mansión Li. Por enviarme el _**deja vú**_ en el que pude ver el rostro de Wu Fang te dio fiebre.. todos pensamos que era por la muerte de tu madre"

- "¡Tao!" –gimió Yoko, conmovida.

- "Sí, cuando mi madre murió me decidí a hacer algo drástico pero me hizo mal" –miró a su hermana- "me dolió lo de mamá y ¡no quería que te pasara esto!" –sollozó nuevamente, después de todo era una reencarnación pero físicamente tenía cinco años- "la abuela Li lo sabía también y.."

- "¡¿Ella lo supo?!" –se asombró Yoko.

- "Sí. Sabía lo de nosotros. Lo de ambos. Me ayudó sacándome de la mansión Li cuando todos estaban con esos tipos dragones o como se llamen, para que enviara mis recuerdos a Eriol pero no te lo dijo porque sabía que eso te angustiaría y ya tenías muchos problemas" –aceptó- "También me dio uno de los sellos de protección de la mansión para bloquear a mi oso de felpa y que nadie notara que la placa estaba allí. Aunque temo que por la ausencia de ese sello fue que la gente de Tsu Chin logró entrar a la Mansión Li y secuestrarme" –recordó triste- "la abuela me bendijo también y a ti conmigo, aunque estabas con Eriol en el jardín en ese rato. Me dijo que hablaría bien de nosotros con mamá en el mundo de los espíritus cuando esos hombres la apuñalaron, aunque la linda novia del doctor Kinomoto la empujó a un armario para que no le siguieran haciendo daño"

Por una vez en su vida Yoko olvidó regañar a Tao por hablar así de alguien que no era de su edad, como Tomoyo.

- "¡Tao!, ¡lo siento tanto!" –en la mirada de la chica brillaban lágrimas contenidas- "¡claro que quiero vivir!, ¡pero ya estoy muerta!"

- "¡Sólo vámonos hermana!" –suplicó el niño entre sollozos- "trata de regresar, que todo esto en tiempo real es sólo segundos. ¡Tienes que tratar de volver!, ¿qué caso tiene morirse si Eriol te ama como tú a él?" –las mejillas de la chica se pusieron como el carmín ante la franqueza infantil- "¡dijiste que tu deseo era vivir!, ¡siempre decías que buscarías una casa donde cuidarías de mí!, ¿acaso le quedan armas a Tsu Chin?, ¡aunque vuelvan casi muertos al tiempo real él ya no podrá pelear!".

- "¿Te parece, pequeña reencarnación de Wu Fang Sheng?" –había dolor e ira en la voz de Tsu Chin cuando sorprendió a todos con su presencia- "Dije que esta noche se arreglaba lo que había sido incorrecto en el pasado y no mentiré.. porque hay una muerte que no puede ser postergada más tiempo.."

Todos se volvieron asombrados ante la presencia del rubio siamés pero antes que Eriol, Yoko o Tao pudieran moverse el recién llegado arrastró a la chica con él hacia la misma puerta que separaba el mundo de los vivos de los muertos, pero a su sola cercanía la corriente de poder se hizo aún más intensa ¡ya no era luz la que irradiaba el lugar sinó había allí también un toque de oscuridad que era más denso!..

- "Lo siento" –le dijo a ella arrastrándola hacia el límite- "siento todo lo que pasó aunque no sé si me creas pero esta situación entre todos nosotros tiene que terminar, ¡aunque sea de esta forma, tiene que acabar!"

- "¡Déjame!"

- "¡Suelta a mi hermana!" –sollozó Tao, espantado- "¿acaso no puedes dejarnos en paz ni siquiera aquí?"

- "¡No te dejaré que te la lleves!" –gritó Eriol adelantándose hacia la chica y el oriental- "¡Eso nunca!"

- "Todo lo que he querido es destruirte" –replicó Tsu Chin mirándolo con fijeza y rencor, retorciendo su brazo sobre el cuello de la muchacha- "¡nunca quise lastimarla a ella, a ella jamás!, pero te metiste en medio otra vez aún cuando yo la encontré primero… "

Tao sollozó inconteniblemente preguntándose el porqué de todo aquello mientras Yoko apenas pudo gritar por el destello que la cegaba….

- "¡Esto es lo que debió pasar reencarnación de Clow!" –continuó el siamés reuniendo su poder mientras la chiquilla trataba de forcejear para liberarse- "¡porque yo soy una persona diferente al Druida Negro!, ¡entre nosotros cuatro y aún hoy, hay una sola persona para quien la muerte es inevitable!"

- "¡NOOOOO!" –gritó Yoko.

- "¡NO YOKO, NOO, NO LO PERMITIRE!" –gritó Eriol con desesperación.

* * *

><p>Sakura había perdido el báculo y sólo tenía sus manos para defenderse de la zarpa de la sombra de Mai Tsi, una sombra que buscaba hundir el puñal en su cuerpo y destrozar a su bebé. Pero la dimensión se estaba desgarrando.. el paso a la realidad era ya inexorable. Lo cual sólo significaba que Shaoran…<p>

Shaoran estaba.. si el poder del Concilio se estaba rompiendo…

El estaba…

No, no…

¿Acaso también Eriol?

¡No, no, tenía que hacer algo!

- _"Tienes el mismo nivel de magia que yo.. tienes mucho poder Sakura"_ –habían comentado Shaoran y la abuela ante ella en medio de las clases de arreglos florales, mil veces, mientras la anciana había tratado de "prepararla" para ser esposa del joven – _"lo único que te falta es un poco conocimiento y estudio en serio de la magia.. eso es todo"_

Shaoran y la abuela. Ellos lo decían. Pero no, no sólo ellos..

- "¡Tu eres muy poderosa Sakurita!"

- "Nunca te hablé del origen de tus poderes, ni a ti o a tu hermano querida hija… pero ambos tienen una gran fuerza y ya la han utilizado bien antes.."

- "¡Siempre confiaré en ti Sakura!, ¡desde que éramos niñas lo decías y yo te creo!, ¡todo saldrá bien!"

- "Adelante mi dueña… aunque muera, mi espíritu volverá a formar parte de la magia que me formó y el poder de la luna siempre estará en ti. Siempre formará parte de este báculo, siempre estará a tu disposición"

- "Pues ya era tiempo que ese báculo tuyo cambiara un poco monstruo. Ese muñeco parlante se ufanaba mucho el otro día ante Kiku…"

- "¡Adelante mi señora!"

- "¡Si mi ama, vamos a darles una lección!"

- "Es magia pura Sakura, magia la que tú tienes.. y sólo tú puedes ayudar a Li"

- "¡Ya quisiera yo tener magia como la tuya Sakura!. Ser la única sin poderes en mi familia me han hecho envidiar tu poder muchas veces… eres linda y con poder, no me extraña que mi primo te adore… "

- "¡Ya lo creo señorita Sakura!"

Kero, su padre, Tomoyo, Yue, su hermano, Tsuki, Byakko, Eriol, Mei Ling, Hin Lu. ¡Todos lo habían dicho alguna vez, desde que se habían reencontrado!.

- _"Eres más que nuestra dueña… eres nuestra amiga__**"**_ –susurraron las cards aquella vez en que su báculo cambió, después que Shaoran le había pedido matrimonio justamente cuando se encontraba muy grave y ella había necesitado reunir e incrementar su fuerza, por primera vez desde casi diez años- _"mientras tú quieras crecer y desarrollar tu poder, nosotros haremos lo que esté a nuestro alcance por estar a tu lado…"_

Las mismas cards… las Protection y las Sakura Cards..

La magia que poseía nacía de su deseo, su fuerza interior.. las cards eran su forma de expresarlas, pero nada la podría detener si deseaba invocar algún poder en una forma nueva..

Un hechizo, un conjuro… el tocar algo con sus manos…

El puñal de Mai Tsi buscó empezó a hundirse en su vientre y ambas muchachas pudieron escuchar aquella voz claramente, como una luz en medio de las tinieblas..

- _**"¡Quiero nacer..!"**_

¡Su bebé!.

Las blancas manos de la antigua card captor se aferraron más que nunca al objeto cortante, tratando desesperadamente de rechazarlo mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro y la decisión que no la había abandonado pese a su malestar, su tristeza y su angustia se aferraba con más fuerza a su corazón…

Su bebé, su hijo….

¡Shaoran!.

¡No, eso nunca!

¡NUNCA, NUNCA JAMÁS LOS PERDERÍA!…

Los ojos de Shaoran contemplaban aquello casi entre sombras borrosas del dolor y la muerte.. su deseo, su deseo de estar con Sakura y su hijo había sido lo único que le dio fuerzas de abrir los ojos pero su cuerpo no daba para más. ¡Cuando hubiera querido protegerla con su cuerpo en ese instante!, pero la dimensión se rompía y ya no quedaba tiempo para que Sakura y su hijo manifestaran su poder.. ¡el tiempo se había acabado!..

No sentía la fuerza vital de Eriol… y el problema era que tampoco la de Yoko.. ¿acaso?. No, no… no podía pensar eso, aquello sería espantoso para el inglés y era mejor ni siquiera considerarlo porque si la dimensión se rompía en este segundo con violencia, todos y cada uno de los que estaban aún en ella estallarían en milésimas pero..

Solo un poco más de tiempo.. Sakura y su hijo necesitaban tiempo..

Ya no le quedaba nada pero…

- _**"Libera tu fuerza.. aún antes de nacer hijo mío… yo te daré el tiempo.."**_

Las fuerzas le faltaron y sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras trataba de concentrarse en una invocación a los sellos eternos del Concilio….

Segundos o no, tenía que ganar tiempo…

A cualquier costo.

Toda la torre empezó a temblar súbitamente de arriba abajo, mientras el metal en el arma asesina empezó a fundirse con el contacto de las manos de Sakura y una poderosa luz vivísima, centelleante, cálida, luminosa y pura iluminó todo el cuerpo de la muchacha provocando un aullido de terror en la sombra, que no podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos…

El poder brotaba de la misma Sakura y hacía mucho más que manifestar su presencia o hacer presente que existía, la torre se remecía violentamente ante aquella presencia no prevista en el escenario mismo de la Batalla del Preámbulo y esta fuerza estaba disolviendo el trozo de metal que Sakura tenía en el hombro, desgarrando las armas negras de los Seis, liberando a todas y cada una de las Protection Cards, provocando que el Báculo de la Estrella brillara más que nunca, liberando a Byakko ante el asombro de Kerberos…

Y…

¡Era imposible!

Mai Tsi estaba atónita.

¡Los trozos de metal que se clavaban en el cuerpo de Shaoran estaban disolviéndose en la nada!.

¿Cómo alguien que no había nacido aún podía no sólo manifestar su presencia sinó también manifestar un poder tan grande y combatir así?…

La fuerza de aquel poder había hecho que Sakura levitara por unos segundos, y la sombra estaba pasmada a los pies de la muchacha que aún flotaba. Pero tan súbita como su aparición aquel poder se disolvió en el mismo interior de Sakura y ahora era ella misma, la misma chica, Sakura, quien se erguía y que con un solo movimiento de sus manos revitalizó el poder de las cards y a los guardianes a su antojo. Era su magia, centelleante como las estrellas y que en la fuerza de su propio deseo ya no necesitaba de las cards para invocar su propia fuerza, pues al solo brillo de sus ojos, con el sólo poder de su pensamiento cada uno de los poderes de los que disponía ya desde niña –antes usados sólo a través de las cards- se manifestaron con violencia contra la sombra…

¡Agua, viento, fuego, luz, oscuridad, tierra, ilusión, sombra, tormenta!. Todos tan rápidos como el disparo, veloces y a la vez confusos como un laberinto, seguros como un candado, protegiendo a los que la muchacha amaba como un escudo y a la vez mortales y terribles, hundiéndose como mil espadas en aquella sombra. Los ojos de la imagen de Mai Tsi quedaron fijos y estáticos por una fracción de segundo mientras Sakura se adelantaba hasta ella pero aún hizo un movimiento intentando lastimar a la antigua card captor.. aún intentó tomar su espada aunque Sakura ya no la veía a ella, sólo a Shaoran…. su ropa bañada en su propia sangre, su tormento…

- _"No te lo dejaré.." –_murmuró la voz de Mai Tsi en su mente mientras trataba de interponerse patéticamente en medio de ambos, tambaleante_- "no, no .. no lo tendrás aunque tenga que matarlo de una vez…."_

El tajo fué limpio e indoloro, rápido y preciso, pero hecho casi ausentemente. La card Sword y la mano de Sakura abrieron el pecho de la sombra en un corte veloz y casi reflejo porque la novia de Shaoran ya no miraba a nadie más que al joven ante ella y el líquido que salpicó del pecho de la sombra fué negro. No rojo como sangre, sinó oscuro, negro y espeso y no como el de una persona aunque a Sakura no le importaba nada….

Solo él. Pero los ojos entrecerrados de Shaoran se cerraron en ese preciso instante.

No podía más…. ya no le quedaba nada que dar.

- "¡Mi señor!" –gritó Byakko con espanto- "¡No, mi señor, no!".

- "¡SHAORAN!"

Rápida y desesperada, pensando solamente en salvar al padre de su bebé, la muchacha flotó hacia donde Shaoran yacía y lo abrazó con la angustia pintada en el rostro, pero ya finalmente la dimensión se rasgaba y todo parecía flotar hacia una vértice horrible que se tragaba toda la dimensión..

Toda la misma torre parecía que sería absorbida por aquel vórtice…

¡LA DIMENSIÓN ESTABA ROTA!

- "¡Shaoran, Shaoran!, ¡por favor no!" –gritó con desesperación y pánico, apartando con rapidez todo lo que lastimaba al joven- "¡SHAORAN!"

El cuerpo del muchacho estaba aferrado aún a los cables que le retenían o de lo contrario hubiera volado hacia el vórtice que se abría más y más sobre la torre que ya crujía como un pliego de papel desgarrado con violencia y mil piezas del lugar volaban por todos lados..

- _"Se acabó.."_ –la voz de la sombra a quien le hubiera bastado el mínimo deseo de la antigua card captor para destrozarla, llegó hasta Sakura, mientras era izada también por aquella fuerza que la rompía como si fuera una muñeca entre los últimos espasmos de su agonía- _"la dimensión se rompió… el daño pasará al mundo real y muchos morirán. Han fallado en lo que querían porque la realidad colisionará violentamente con la dimensión, la batalla del preámbulo ha sido ganada por el Heraldo de la Destrucción porque el daño no repercutirá solamente en la ciudad como si fuera otra batalla de los Dragones del Cielo y la Tierra… si bien no la destruirá porque en esta ciudad debe pelearse el "día prometido" esta vez este daño pasará al mundo… todo esto será reflejado en mil sitios a la vez porque Shaoran y el Hechicero de todos los Tiempos están…"_

- "¡NO, NO, SHAORAN NO ESTA MUERTO!"

Sus ojos verdes centellearon y el cuerpo de la sombra crujió como un papel arrugado pero..

- _**"Sa.. Sakura…"**_

- "¡SHAORAN!"

La muchacha gritó pero la voz del joven ¿realmente había llegado hasta ella o era fruto de la desesperación de su mente ansiosa?, se aferró más que nunca al cuerpo de su novio, cuyos espesas pestañas apenas se movieron trabajosamente…

- "¡Shaoran, Shaoran..!" -murmuró entre lágrimas, olvidada ya de la sombra.

- _**"Sakura…"**_ –la voz del joven sonó agónica en su mente, pues Shaoran ya ni siquiera podía pronunciar una palabra o mover los labios pese a que estaba aprisionado entre los brazos de la chica- _**"Sakura… busca.. busca el arma.."**_

- "¿Qué?"

- "_Arranca el arma que tiene Kerberos en su cuerpo…. ¡tienes que lograr arrancársela!"_ –la voz de él en su mente era agotada, pero parecía apremiante- _"sácala y levántala en dirección al vórtice que se ha abierto e invoca el poder de los sellos eternos del Concilio…"_

- "¡Es tu hechizo!"

- _"Toma la espada… de prisa. Invoca el poder del Concilio como si fueras yo mismo…" _

- "Pero.. ¿Y el poder de Eriol?, ¡esta dimensión es obra suya!"

- _"Lo sé. Tsu Chin ha sido vencido pero temo que venda cara su derrota con nuestro amigo. He sostenido la dimensión yo solo manteniendo mi espíritu aquí pese a todo porque quería verte otra vez, pero el alma de Eriol voló a la frontera de la vida y la muerte y los siete segundos que he sostenido esto solo me han acabado, sin embargo tranquila. Pese a su dolor estoy seguro que Eriol estará aquí para ayudar. Solo levanta la espada y.."_

La vorágine de destrucción levantó a la muchacha y al mismo Shaoran en un torbellino horrible y Sakura gritó. Pero súbitamente las siete primeras Protection Cards envolvieron a ambos jóvenes y a Kerberos y Byakko mientras las otras cards verdes y doradas volaban en mil direcciones…

- _"Están buscando a los demás… a todos aquellos que han peleado aquí según lo que era necesario. Los protegerán porque es tu deseo, y el mío… sólo busca la espada.."_

Sakura asintió y con un gran esfuerzo para sus alas acuáticas Byakko arrastró a Kerberos junto a su dueña pese al poder liberado que lastimaba a todos –la felina también había retenido con sus escasas fuerzas el cuerpo de Hin Lu- y súbitamente Sakura lo sintió…

Un dolor horrible y desesperación…

Los ojos de la antigua card captor se empañaron de lágrimas al sentir la desesperación y la angustia del hechicero occidental mientras arrancaba el arma dorada del cuerpo de Kerberos…

Y las Sakura cards "love" y "shield" formaron una esfera junto con la card "Protection" de las Protection Cards protegiendo el cuerpo de Shaoran de los rigores de los elementos y manteniéndolo cerca de Sakura mientras la muchacha flotaba por los aires buscando la espada…

- _"¡Adelante Sakura!"_ –la voz del joven chino era casi un susurro débil en su mente- _"¡tienes que hacerlo!.. Eriol tenía razón, tu presencia era realmente imprescindible aquí porque serás tú quien haga la transición de esta dimensión al Tokyo real.. ¡de prisa!, Eriol está liberando todo su poder ahora por la desesperación que siente, ¡no dudes, estoy contigo!"_

La muchacha tocó el arma dorada y un escalofrío de energía le rodeó el cuerpo.. ¡era un arma tremendamente pesada pese a su aparente ligereza!..

¡Le faltaban fuerzas!

- "¡No, no!" –gimió la sombra de Mai Tsi que contemplaba todo estupefacta y bañada en sangre negra, aferrada aún a los volátiles escombros que eran tragados por el vórtice negro, la rotura de la dimensión- "¡no puedes, ya no tienes fuerzas!, ¡NO PUEDES HACERLO!"

Un grito…

- _**"¡NO YOKO, NOO!"**_

- "¡Es la voz de Eriol!"

- "_¡Por los dioses!_" –murmuró la voz de Shaoran en la mente de Sakura.

El poder brotó de la torre y Sakura sintió súbitamente algo extraño, insólito, algo que jamás había sentido antes… pero sus fuerzas llegaban a su fin, estaba herida y su condición…

- _**"¡El último hechizo..!"**_ –murmuró Shaoran en su mente- _**"no temas Sakura, siempre estoy contigo…. tú tenías razón, lo haremos juntos y todo saldrá bien. Porque estoy contigo, estamos juntos… y nuestro bebé también.."**_

Del cuerpo de Shaoran, protegido por el poder de "sword", "love" y "Protection" brotó una luz verde y brillante que voló hacia Sakura entre destellos impresionantes. Byakko y Kerberos estaban mudos y sobrecogidos por la impresión, mientras un asombro inenarrable aparecía en sus rostros ante lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos pues Sakura había tomado el arma dorada del Clan Li entre sus manos temblorosas y en un esfuerzo supremo había logrado levantarla sobre su cabeza pero justamente cuando las fuerzas le faltaban ambos guardianes y la misma sombra de Mai Tsi ¡habían visto la figura brillante y traslúcida de Shaoran aparecer detrás de la muchacha!..

Los ojos de la sombra de Mai Tsi se dilataron ante su absoluta y total estupefacción mientras las últimas gotas de sangre negra la abandonaban…, ¡no podía creer lo que estaba viendo!.. ¿era ése el resultado del deseo de Sakura y Shaoran?..

- _"¡Lo ha dado todo por ella!"_

Fue lo último que vió la sombra de Mai Tsi antes de morir y convertirse en polvo…

Polvo negro.. sombra al fin.

Pero lo que sucedía con Sakura y Shaoran era realmente impresionante, ¡casi imposible de describir!. Los vestidos de ambos jóvenes brillaban como si tuvieran estrellas entre sus pliegues, muchas cards –Sakura y Protection- volaban a su alrededor como nunca y todo el poder liberado de ambos parecía fundirse en una espiral maravillosa que formó un poderoso y verde dragón chino que rugió mientras rodeaba a ambos. La figura traslúcida de Shaoran rodeaba con sus brazos el cuerpo de Sakura, tomando la espada también con sus manos, ambos con la misma expresión de decisión en el rostro, los ojos brillantes y el viento agitándoles los cabellos pero una luz poderosa y viva surgió entonces de la misma chica y Shaoran sonrió.. sonrió con una infinita alegría en su rostro apuesto mientras en la mirada verde de Sakura brillaba una profunda ternura…

- "También está aquí… y también quiere ayudar" –susurró ella mirando el rostro del joven que amaba, levantando la mirada- "creo que hasta ha peleado con nosotros…."

- "Lo sé"

- "_**Sea el poder del Concilio… ¡SEA POR EL PODER DEL GUARDIÁN DE LOS SELLOS ETERNOS DE ORIENTE TUS ALIADOS EN ESTE INSTANTE , REENCARNACIÓN DE CLOW!..**_"

Ambas voces se elevaron en ese instante mientras una columna de luz poderosa y azul, centelleante y con el poder del sol y la luna se elevó también en un poder tremendo y digno del "Hechicero de todos los tiempos" como si el poder del pasado fuera fuerte y poderoso en este mismo presente, un poder antiguo y sabio, a la vez joven y fuerte, poderoso y terrible cuando era finalmente liberado en su verdadera dimensión. Esta fue la fuerza que se unió al dragón chino que volaba hacia el vórtice de la dimensión en una ráfaga de luz que deslumbró a todos los que estaban allí…

Sakura no escuchó la invocación de Eriol pero un destello de luz pudo percibirse en la misma torre de Tokyo, en la realidad, cegando a toda la ciudad y ya no al mundo pues la posibilidad de una rotura violenta de la dimensión había sido totalmente controlada y lo que ahora ocurría era un paso sincronizado de la realidad, pues el equilibrio de la magia había sido restaurado ..

- _"Todo ha sido hecho"_ –la voz de Shaoran parecía recordar sus lecciones de magia- _"siempre existirá la oscuridad pero es prerrogativa de la luz establecer el equilibrio necesario para la vida, la eternidad, la magia y el curso del tiempo.. El equilibrio de la magia ha sido restaurado.."_

- _**"¡¿Cómo puede la muerte salvar a alguien?!."**_

La voz de Eriol llegó hasta ellos, cargada de tristeza..

- "Creo que es posible Eriol. El amor salva y redime a las personas… siempre es así"

_**Nagarete yuku marude maboroshi no you ni … Fluye como una ilusión,**_

_**Kassai no MILKY WAY kugurinukeru made .. hasta que la aclamada Vía Láctea escapa,**_

_**Donna toki mo kimi ga soba ni itekureta ….. ¿Cuántas veces permaneciste cerca?,**_

_**Kyou no namida wa eien no hokori ….. las lágrimas de hoy son polvo eterno.**_

Aquella última frase en la voz de Sakura no tenía duda y todos los que estaban en la torre, todos los que habían compartido la incertidumbre de la batalla escucharon aquello con claridad pero la muchacha quedó súbitamente atónita y muda cuando la imagen traslúcida de Shaoran le sonrió y súbitamente empezó a disolverse ante ella envolviendo en destellos dorados y verdes el cuerpo yerto, inmóvil y bañado en sangre del joven Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente..

_**Wakare ga kanashikute …. La despedida es muy dolorosa,**_

_**Furihodokenai toki wo tomete ….. deteniendo ocasiones en que no temblamos.**_

El pánico y la angustia volvieron al corazón de Sakura en menos de un segundo…

_**all you need is love … todo lo que necesitas es amor**_

_**Shinjiteru yume miru chikara …. El poder para ver sueños en los que crees,**_

_**Te wo nobashi tsukamou ….. estiremos las manos y tomemos**_

_**Kazoekirenai mirai ….. el futuro incalculable.**_

- "¡SHAORAN!" –gritó la chica entre lágrimas, soltando la espada, casi volando hasta él pues ahora todos los presentes volvían a descender al piso- "¡Shaoran por favor!"

La inmovilidad del cuerpo del joven era absoluta.

No había la más mínima señal de que pudiera respirar.

Su sangre había teñido ya el traje.

_**Wasurenai kitto mabushii manazashi wo … No olvidaré la apariencia radiante**_

_**Bukiyou ni kotoba eranda koe mo …. y la voz que escogí torpemente.**_

Las lágrimas cegaron a la muchacha mientras abrazaba al joven con desesperación, tocando sus mejillas, besando sus ojos cerrados, bañándolo con su llanto..

_**Dare ni mo ienakute …. No puedo decir a nadie,**_

_**Tada namida ga afuretekuru ….. las lágrimas sólo comienzan a salir.**_

- "¡SHAORAN POR FAVOR!" –gritó- "¡QUÉDATE CONMIGO, QUÉDATE CONMIGO!, ¡TE LO SUPLICO, TE LO IMPLORO, NO ME ABANDONES!"

El dolor le hizo comprender el motivo de la pregunta de Eriol, ¡que fácil era contestar cuando no sientes que te arrebatan la vida en trozos!, ¡cuando no sientes que tu vida se está apagando ante ti pero a la vez estás vivo, pese a que te sientes morir con la persona que amas!..

- _**"Tengo poderes mágicos… pero sigo siendo una persona, con un cuerpo mortal aunque yo no lo quiera.."**_ –la figura traslúcida de Shaoran se fundía con el cuerpo del joven ante el horror de Sakura- _**"mi cuerpo puede fallarme, debilitarse o morir, pero mi alma siempre puede pelear y así lo he hecho en el último hechizo del Jefe del Concilio aunque no fue el Jefe del Concilio o del Clan Li quien lo hizo… lo hice como una persona, sólo porque quería que estar contigo, porque quería estar a tu lado en ese mismo instante y pelear a tu lado…. como lo prometí"**_

- "¡NO, NO, NO!, ¡¿POR QUÉ TIENE QUE PASAR ESTO?!"

- _**"Siempre estaré contigo"**_ –dijo sonriéndole- _**"eres lo que más amo en este mundo y más allá.."**_

_**all you need is love …..… todo lo que necesitas es amor**_

_**Kanawanai yume wa nai … No hay sueños que no harás realidad**_

_**Omoide wo kono ude ni dakishimeta mama … cuando abracemos nuestros sentimientos.**_

- "¡NO POR FAVOR!" –gritó entre lágrimas mientras sostenía su cuerpo como si pudiera retenerlo así- "¡NO POR FAVOR, NO ME DEJES SOLA!".

- _**"Nunca estarás sola…."**_

- "¡NO POR FAVOR, NO PUEDO ENTENDERLO!"

- _**"Nunca estarás sola, te lo repito. No importa lo que pase tú y yo nunca podremos estar separados… es un tormento que ninguno de nosotros puede resistir y la distancia física no significa nada. Nada significa decir adiós porque estar lejos de ti me es imposible y tu presencia me hace feliz… aún ahora.."**_

_**Moshimo sekai ga …. Incluso si el mundo**_

_**Kurayami ni tsutzumaretemo ….. es envuelto en oscuridad,**_

_**Kokoro ni kakaru RAINBOW … el arcoiris que viene en nuestro corazón**_

_**nanairo no kagayaki de ….. con el brillo de siete colores.**_

- "¡ POR FAVOR!" –sollozó abrazando el corazón de su vida con frenesí- "si no estás conmigo estoy incompleta, ¡no puedo seguir!"

- _**"Sí, si puedes. Ya antes supimos lo que era estar completos y unidos… y hay alguien que va a nacer por ello"**_ –sonrió- _**"hubiera querido verle… pero sigo siendo una persona y hay cosas que ni con magia podemos cambiar. La condición de mi cuerpo es una de ellas mi adorada Sakura… te amo. Mi deseo es estar contigo y siempre estaré porque como bien dices si estamos lejos uno del otro estamos incompletos…"**_

- "¿Y mi deseo?, ¡yo te quiero a mi lado, vivo, vivo y viviendo conmigo!"

_**- **__"Yo también lo quisiera.."_

_**All you need is love …. todo lo que necesitas es amor**_

_**Shinjiteru yume miru chikara …. El poder para ver sueños en los que crees,**_

_**Te wo nobashi tsukamou ….. estiremos las manos y tomemos**_

_**Kazoekirenai mirai ….. el futuro incalculable.**_

La imagen traslúcida de Shaoran se disolvió completamente en el cuerpo del joven que fue bañado en lágrimas cristalinas y brillantes como joyas, como si los ojos de la antigua card captor fueran capaces de contener ríos salados de dolor mientras el cuerpo de la muchacha se convulsionaba por los sollozos abrazando el cuerpo yaciente a su lado..

Gotas de cristal líquido que ya no eran brillantes sinó rojas, teñidas con la sangre de un corazón, con el dolor de un corazón.

- "Entonces, la fecha de mi boda con Shaoran…"

Era hoy, ¿no es así?. Que mejor boda que la muerte. Sin su corazón, también ella moriría. Moriría con Shaoran, no podría continuar sola.. No tendría fuerzas, no lo lograría…

- _**"Solo quiero protegerte, y a mi hijo"**_

Su hijo.

_**all you need is love ….. todo lo que necesitas es amor**_

_**Kanawanai yume wa nai ….. No hay sueños que no harás realidad,**_

_**Tooku hanaretemo anata wo mitsumeteru ….. incluso lejos te observaré.**_

El dolor brotó de su pecho como una torrente, aunque sólo quería morir. Afuera, lejos de su mente en la realidad la lluvia bañaba el lugar que se disolvía con suavidad volviendo a ser el Tokyo que ella conocía y mientras la muchacha continuaba aferrada a Shaoran sintió la lluvia y una luz que ascendía por el cielo en hermoso resplandor. ¿Era acaso un alma, yendo al mundo de los muertos?, ¿quién lo sabía?.

- _**"Nunca me separaré de ti Sakura.. No importa lo que pase o donde esté siempre estaré contigo"**_

Podía sentir la fresca capa de energía blanca y verde en su mente, una red de magia cálida que envolvía su psique en un reconfortante abrazo. Como aquella vez que la besó. Cuando le dijo adiós en la Mansión Li.

Aquella vez se había marchado…

Aquel beso.

Ahora…

- _**"Te amo Sakura"**_

- "_**¿Y mi deseo?**_" –gimió en un susurro- _**"cumplimos la promesa de pelear juntos pero.. ¿y mi deseo?, ¿acaso mi deseo no puede retenerte? ¿acaso mi amor no puede salvarte a ti esta vez?"**_

- "¡Sakura, Sakura!" –la voz de Touya Kinomoto se escuchó a lo lejos..

Se debilitó, desvaneciéndose entre sollozos y Touya –que traía a Tomoyo aún en brazos- pudo distinguir la forma doliente en el suelo abrazando a Shaoran.

- "¡No puede ser!" –gimió la diseñadora cuando su novio la depositó en el piso.

Kerberos y Byakko miraron a los recién llegados en silencio, como gesto de respeto hacia el dolor de Sakura mientras Tomoyo contempló muda una luz blanca que envolvía a Sakura y al hechicero chino. No podía ver sus rostros, pero de alguna manera sabía…

Sakura… y Shaoran.

Una historia de amor. Sabía eso. Pero no podía tener un final tan amargo, tan doloroso…

¡No, no podía!

Y entonces todos escucharon el llanto de Ruby Moon…

- "¡No, no!" –murmuró Byakko pensando en Eriol y sus compañeros Ruby y Spinel, la chiquilla Hiu y aquel niño travieso llamado Tao- "¿acaso también..?"

- "¡No puede ser!" –se angustió Kero- "primero Yue y ahora…."

- "¡No, no!" –suplicó Tomoyo interrumpiéndolo, mientras unía sus propias y pálidas manos en una súplica que casi parecía un rezo- "¿no ha sido suficiente?"

Y la joven Daidouji recordó aquella canción que era casi un lamento, pensando en lo que a Sakura le quedaba por pasar, porque no ignoraba que para su querida amiga, nunca habría nadie más que Shaoran Li.

Y en aquel momento fue como si Sakura cantara eso con el dolor reflejado en su suave voz..

_**kanashii yume no sekai de….. en un mundo de tristes sueños**_

_**ai suru hito mo naku …. donde ya nadie se ama**_

_**ikite yuku koto sae tomerarenai nara …. incapaz de acabar con mi propia vida**_

_**boku wa nani o sureba ii no….. ya no sé que debo hacer**_

_**ai shite subete nakushite … por amor lo perdí todo**_

_**sore demo sagashiteta …. aún sí lo busco**_

_**mamoritsuzukeru koto no utsukushisa….. lo hermoso de proteger a alguien **_

_**sore wa tada no maboroshi ….. todo eso fue sólo una ilusión**_

_**kimi no tsuyosa to yasashisa nara ….. esa es tu fuerza y es tu verdad**_

_**mamoreru kamoshirenai hontou no omoi.. debo poder proteger mis sentimientos**_

_**hito no kokoro wa kawareru mono ….. el corazón de las personas cambia**_

_**sou shinjite mitai ashita o ikiru tome ….. quisiera creerlo si pudiera vivir hasta mañana**_

_**mou nakanaide boku ga iru kara… ya no llores más, aún estoy aquí**_

_**ima wa fuan na mirai dake ga …. aún si estoy ansiosa por el futuro**_

_**bokutachi no kokoro o mayowaseru keredo .. aún si he perdido el corazón**_

_**hito no kokoro wa kawareru kara …. es porque el corazón de la gente cambia**_

_**mou taisetsu na mono o akirametari shinai.. ya no quiero perder a mis seres amados**_

_**mou mayowazuni ikite yukeru yo ….. debo vivir sin perderme nunca más**_

_**mou nakanaide ima arukidasou ….. no debo llorar más, sé que debo empezar a caminar**_

Touya saltó sobre los pedazos de suelo levantados para llegar al lado de su hermana cuando esta se derrumbó, con la diseñadora y los demás siguiéndolo. Se arrodilló al lado de Sakura y la rodeó con sus brazos mientras contemplaba el cuerpo del joven Li, aún en el regazo de Sakura y su rostro, oculto en sombras. Tomoyo se adelantó para acoger a su amiga mientras sollozaba todavía y el médico se inclinó al otro lado para tomar el pulso del hechicero pero luego se paralizó, su mano tomando su muñeca…

- "¡Oh, por Dios…!" –jadeó Touya.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la tardona:<strong> ¡lo siento mucho, en serio! No tenía pensado alejarme tanto tiempo, pero he de reconocer que he estado un tanto distraída y que había olvidado este fic durante meses (¡pues menuda distracción! pensarán algunos). Pero aquí estoy de nuevo, ya solo queda un capítulo y los epílogos. ¡Este capítulo creó mucha expectación en su momento, y espero vuestros comentarios!

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora<strong>: No, no hay notas… ¡estoy al borde de una crisis, se me acaban los pañuelos y aún no termino de llorar! T_T. He caído en un estado lastimoso de culpa y tormento por todo esto y quiero cortarme las venas con una galleta de soda T_T (seguro que quieren ayudarme, ¡ya sé, acepto la ayuda! T_T), ¡soy perversa, soy malvada, merezco una bomba o un virus!…. mi PC está toda empapada por mi llanto y me siento miserable (¡si, sé que lo soy, pero.. ¡créanme, me siento peor!)… ¡mis nervios estallaron!. T_T

La canción usada para la confrontación entre Tomoyo, Touya y el Sakurazukamori fue "**Ai no Hikari to Kage**" ó "La Luz y la Sombra" (sí, si, no era el Sakurazukamori, sinó su shikigami pero eso los personajes no lo supieron hasta el final ¿no?, ¡por eso salieron vivos!). Por otra parte la canción de fondo para la charla entre Yoko y Eriol se titula "**Alchemy of Love**" (Alquimia de amor) y es tema de la película "Tenchi Muyo" y es la versión en japonés (aviso porque en la versión en inglés la canta un chico, y en la versión en japonés que utilicé la canta una chica). Por último, la canción para nuestros queridos Sakura y Shaoran se titula "**All you need is love**" (todo lo que necesitas es amor), tema de las ovas de "Rayearth". Aunque la canción final es "_**Strength**_" (Fuerza), Ending de la OVA de "X". ¿Para llorar no?. T_T. No sé si son muchas canciones para un solo capítulo pero cada confrontación final merecía a mi juicio su tema de fondo ^^' .

**Otra nota personal**: (al final si puse notas) Lamento la cantidad de melodrama de este capítulo T_T. Escribir mientras se llora es malo para los nervios y como que me he deprimido bastante al notar que ya se me acaba el fic (supongo que ya lo notaron). Disculpen otra vez y también por la extensión.. esta vez sí que me salió enorme el capítulo, pero es que no tuve corazón para cortarlo….

**Vocabulario:**

(1)*.- _**"..un elixir de amor. No olvides que los druidas, celtas y su raza en general han sido expertos en ese tipo de filtros desde tiempos remotos, incluso el poder de esos elixires se menciona muy claramente en leyendas como la de Tristán e Isolda"**_ .- Efectivamente, existe una famosa leyenda de "Tristán e Isolda" donde ambos protagonistas quedan irremediablemente enamorados por un filtro de amor. Como la leyenda tiene base céltica y los druidas originales eran los hechiceros celtas es que lo menciono para darle base creíble.

(2)* .- "**El color es el que antes sólo podían llevar los emperadores o familia real de China**".- Este es un dato confirmado, algunos emperadores chinos tenían ciertas "peculiaridades" y el uso de este color en sus trajes sí está registrado en emperadores chinos anteriores a la dinastía de los manchúes (ultima dinastía de emperadores chinos). Cosas de historia china_. _

(3)*.- _"__**Porque Ieran jamás abandonará el luto por mi hijo, por el padre de Shaoran.. el vestido que usa es blanco por ello"**__ .- _Sé que ya lo había mencionado, pero en Oriente tradicionalmente el blanco era considerado luto.

(4)*.- La "_**muerte de los mil cortes**_" .- ¡Esta tortura es real, yo no la inventé!. (no tengo la mente tan retorcida), es una antiquísima tortura registrada en la China, tal y como la sombra de Mai Tsi lo menciona es una forma horrorosa de morir. ¡La historia de China a veces es escalofriante! **+_+**

**Avances para el último capítulo de "en la torre de Tokyo":** Los recuerdos de la batalla del preámbulo están presentes en los corazones de los que han sobrevivido y quizá aún más que recuerdos….

**Capítulo XXI: Futuro soñado**


	21. Futuro soñado

**Disclaimer****SCC es propiedad de CLAMP, la trama es cosa de mikki-chan... y he aquí una humilde (y tardona) servidora que se encarga de haceros conscientes de la existencia de uno de los más grandes fics que existen. **

**¡Disfruten de la lectura (y disculpa por la tardanza, ya que olvidé totalmente el fic por unos meses)!**

* * *

><p><em>Amanece.<em>

_Estoy aquí, contemplando el cielo y el jardín y lo ocurrido hace casi ocho años pasa por mi mente en forma incesante. No puedo evitar el preguntarme a mí misma que hubiera ocurrido si hubiera muerto cuando mi hermano y Tomoyo llegaron… no lo sé; ahora entiendo que las cosas ocurren por alguna razón aunque muchas veces somos juguetes del destino y no podemos comprender lo que nos ocurre hasta examinarlo con serenidad, cuando el tiempo cicatriza nuestras heridas._

_El tiempo, el pasado, el presente…. y el futuro._

_Casi ocho años después todavía siento nostalgia y dolor al recordar lo que pasó en la torre de Tokyo aquella noche. Muchas cosas han pasado pero estoy aquí, de regreso por fin en Tomoeda después de tanto tiempo y es casi como si hubiera vuelto al principio, a casa. _

_Cada calle es un recuerdo y es como si pudiera vivirlo todo otra vez.._

_La distancia y el tiempo no existen cuando el amor es fuerte… _

_Si, pero gracias también a Kamui Shirou y los Dragones del Cielo. _

_Cumplimos con nuestra parte y ellos la suya, aunque antes de que su "día prometido" llegara pasaron por cosas terribles. Nosotros abandonamos Tokyo poco después de aquella horrible noche en la torre pero nos enteramos después de la muerte de aquel hombre, Seishirou Sakurazuka, a manos del señor Sumeragi y para Tomoyo y mi hermano resultó un gran alivio aunque fue el inicio de acontecimientos terribles para el alumno de Yukito y los demás Dragones del Cielo. _

_Pero lograron darnos un futuro y la mejor forma de agradecérselo es: vivir. _

_La última vez que ví a ese muchacho me dijo que no volveríamos a vernos nunca más y respeto la decisión que tomaron ya que si sobrevivían iban a empezar de nuevo aunque no niego que me alegraría saber si lograron además de ganar una oportunidad para la humanidad, vivir una vida plena. _

_Por eso siempre que pienso en los que sobrevivieron les deseo lo mejor donde quiera que estén._

_El sol está empezando a salir y trato de espantar mi melancolía en mi solitaria habitación. Sé que nunca estaré sola pero aunque él no esté físicamente siempre está conmigo y aunque Kero ni Yue están tampoco así como Byakko y Tsuki, me alegra que mis queridos guardianes tengan una oportunidad de empezar de nuevo. Hay una hermosa brisa, el sol ya sale, y como me dijo una vez el mismo Clow cuando era niña y viajé al pasado a conocerlo, todo es un ciclo pero es nuevo a la vez. Y somos libres de construir nuestras vidas sin sombras de profecías… sólo con luz y esperanza… ¿no es así?_

_Creo que es tiempo de cerrar este diario. He vuelto a donde lo inicié hace tanto tiempo atrás pero.. ¡Oh Shaoran, como te extraño!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXI – Futuro soñado<strong>

Unos leves golpes en su puerta interrumpieron la escritura de la única ocupante de aquel aposento, que después de un leve suspiro murmuró con voz dulce y musical:

- "Adelante Wei, gracias por tu gentileza"

La puerta se abrió y justamente el mismo anciano que había educado a Shaoran saludó a la joven con respeto antes de marcharse…

- "No tiene nada que agradecerme señorita"

Sakura sonrió mientras suspiraba una vez más. Wei era siempre tan amable con ella y había insistido tanto en continuar a su servicio pese a sus años que la joven había tenido que acceder, si bien ciertamente el anciano era prácticamente el mayordomo principal de la casa además de amigo y consejero. Incluso la llamaba aún "señorita" pese a sus protestas…

Tal vez era porque le conocía desde niña.

Se puso de pie con un gesto resignado antes que la mañana empezara a complicarse y en algunos instantes después se encontraba ya en la cocina de la residencia, donde una joven china la saludó con toda propiedad…

- "Buen día Dama Sakura"

- "Buenos días" -saludó con una sonrisa viendo que la joven empezaba a preparar el desayuno- "no, no te molestes por favor, todavía hay muchas cosas que ordenar en la biblioteca y en las habitaciones de huéspedes. Te agradecería que le ayudes a Jin-qua con eso. Ya sabes que Wei desea que todo quede perfecto y quizá le haga mover los muebles y todos los libros dos o tres veces, además yo misma me ocuparé del desayuno desde hoy…"

La chica asintió y abandonó la cocina con un gesto animado. El señor Wei era muy estricto tanto con ella como con Jin-qua pero ciertamente era un honor para ambos haber sido seleccionados por el señor Hin Lu para formar el servicio doméstico de la Dama Sakura ahora que se establecía en Japón pero Sakura se dispuso a preparar el desayuno sola..

- "Los libros de la a biblioteca deben estar totalmente clasificados esta noche señorita Sakura" -replicó Wei momentos después con su amabilidad acostumbrada, ingresando mientras ella terminaba de preparar ya el desayuno y contemplando el reloj con preocupación- "¿no le parece que es un poco tarde y…?"

Un fuerte ruido se oyó entonces en el piso superior de la hermosa residencia y Sakura no pudo evitar que una gotita se formara sobre su cabeza…

- "¡Ahhhhhhhh!, ¡se me está haciendo tarde, se me está haciendo tarde!"

Sakura sonrió con resignación y Wei se encogió de hombros con paciencia porque era una voz infantil la que estaba armando ese alboroto..

Y justamente esa personita bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa…

- "¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho mamá!" -dijo mientras corría, inclinándose ante Wei con corrección- "buenos días Wei, buenos días mamá… por favor, disculpa la demora es que…"

- "Le dije que iba a necesitar un despertador joven Hien."

El niño sonrió nerviosamente y no dijo nada mientras acomodaba su mochila escolar en una de las butacas de la mesa del desayunador pero luego se volvió hacia una fotografía sobre un aparador. Una fotografía que mostraba a un hombre realmente joven y apuesto, de mirada brillante, decidida y con el cabello levemente agitado por el viento; un rostro varonil y atractivo que se diferenciaba de las facciones del niño por ser la imagen de un joven de aproximadamente 20 años, cuya figura masculina y gallarda lucía un traje chino que era clásico en el Jefe del Clan Li. La misma fotografía que Sakura contempló también con nostalgia y que obviamente pertenecía a los recuerdos..

- "Buenos días papá" -saludó correctamente el niño, mirando la fotografía con un brillo de orgullo en los ojos, sentándose finalmente a desayunar, aunque se veía nervioso- "mamá… de verdad, no tienes que ir"

La hermosa y joven dama de ojos verdosos suspiró, pero había una leve sonrisa en su rostro al replicar.

- "Es tu primer día de escuela Hien. Y no conoces Tomoeda, apenas hace dos días que llegamos, además has estado enfermo"

- "Tu misma dijiste que la escuela está cerca de casa, ¡puedo ir solo!"

Sakura contempló como el mismo ceño decidido de Shaoran se manifestaba en el rostro de su hijo y no pudo evitar una sonrisa…

¡Todos decían que Hien era el vivo retrato de Shaoran y tenían razón!

_"Un pequeño Shaoran… tuyo y mío.. ¿no sería adorable?"_

Cerró los ojos por un segundo… la tarde en que le confesó a él que Hien venía en camino se sentía tan lejana…

Pero su hijo requería su atención.

- "¿Porqué no quieres que vaya contigo?" -insistió divertida.

La mirada verde del niño bajó hacia su desayuno y no contestó.

- "Hien…"

- "Estoy bien mamá, puedo hacerlo solo" -murmuró frunciendo el ceño otra vez- "puedo ir solo, de verdad. Además ya me has dicho lo que tengo que hacer y todavía quedan muchas cosas pendientes para que terminemos la mudanza. Al fin y al cabo sólo tengo que presentarme con el Director de la escuela e ir a clases… puedes ir cuando quieras, no debe ser ahora…"

Sakura y Wei se miraron sorprendidos mientras el niño murmuraba varias excusas atropelladamente y la antigua card captor tuvo súbitamente una idea..

- "Está bien, pero mejor te das prisa en ir porque llegarás tarde.."

- "¿De verdad?" -casi saltó- "¡muy bien entonces…!"

- "Pasaré a recogerte cuando terminen las clases…" -sonrió Sakura dulce pero decididamente, mientras el niño estuvo a punto de golpearse con su propia mochila ante la sorpresa.

- "¡Mamá!"

El pequeño de siete años suspiró con resignación mientras su madre le acompañaba hasta la puerta principal y la dueña de casa contempló la pequeña e infantil figura de su único hijo marcharse rumbo a la escuela, comprendiendo lo que su padre había sentido cuando ella misma hacía lo mismo, años atrás.

Al paso de ocho años exactos desde la Batalla del Preámbulo en la Torre de Tokyo, Sakura se veía ciertamente más encantadora, hermosa y gentil. Había conservado el cabello largo y ciertamente su piel seguía siendo casi traslúcida y suave pero había un destello decidido en sus ojos verdes, como si al paso de aquel tiempo una serena comprensión de responsabilidades le hubiera otorgado una madurez reflexiva y digna que ciertamente sólo contribuía a resaltar aquel encanto tan peculiar que no le había abandonado desde niña y que parecía contrastar y realzar su juventud.

Su figura era delicada y fina, esbelta, tremendamente esbelta; a tal punto que difícilmente le adjudicaban más de veintitrés años, mismo detalle que incomodaba muchísimo al pequeño Hien ya que era notable para cualquiera que una muchacha joven fuera madre de aquel vivaz y decidido niño de siete años. Si bien su belleza y responsabilidad habían aumentado con el paso del tiempo, ciertamente su vivacidad era la misma. Por supuesto que había en ella una suave dignidad, pero aquella ternura, gentileza, suavidad y sencillez seguían siendo rasgos característicos en su personalidad y sólo contribuían a aumentar la admiración provocada por su presencia.. Admiración de la que ella ni siquiera notaba.

Pero ¿qué pasaba con su hijo esta mañana?.

Ciertamente Hien no iba a su vieja escuela sinó a una filial del Campus Clamp en Tomoeda pero Sakura aún no comprendía el motivo para que el niño prefiriera ir solo.

Apenas tenía siete años..

¡Que extraño!.

- _"Sí, es una nueva vida…. tenemos el futuro ante nosotros" _-pensó- "_¿verdad que sí Shaoran?"_

* * *

><p>- "Es mejor que me dé prisa o se me hará tarde y siendo el Director no es muy ético que dé ese ejemplo.. ¡aunque el desayuno estaba realmente delicioso Aya!"<p>

- "¡Pero sólo has comido tres tazas de arroz!"

- "Es que realmente se me está haciendo tarde, pero descuida, volveré a desayunar en la escuela" -pareció dubitativo- "… bueno, ¿sería difícil que me lo enviaras?, creo que me lo llevaré como bocadillo.. ¡todo lo que cocinas es delicioso querida mía!"

- "¡Ay Yukito, a ti te gusta comer, eso es lo que pasa!"

El Director del Campus Clamp -en Tomoeda- sonrió ampliamente y besó a su esposa con gentileza antes de tomar su portafolios y buscar las llaves de su automóvil para dirigirse hacia su trabajo, no sin antes dirigirse hacia la figura que estaba al lado de Ayame..

- "¿Estás seguro que lo llevarías por mí?"

- "Descuida, no es problema. Pasaré por Tao en cuanto termine de desayunar y lo llevaremos entre los dos."

- "Te lo agradezco hijo" -sonrió Yukito, con una gran ternura brillando en su mirada protegida por los anteojos- "eres muy gentil, no sé que haríamos tu madre y yo sin ti"

- "Sí querido, gracias" -Ayame también contemplaba con increíble afecto ¿maternal? a la juvenil persona a su lado- "Yo tengo que ir a presentar ese examen para especialización en una hora y me hubiera sido muy difícil estudiar sin tu ayuda… realmente somos muy afortunados por tu apoyo Rei"

El muchacho de aproximadamente catorce años, cabello plateado y ojos celestes pareció muy incómodo ante las expresiones afectuosas pero sólo probó un poco de agua antes de levantarse también de la mesa del desayuno.

- "Es mejor que te des prisa padre… yo iré a buscarlo y todavía pasaré por casa de Tao, descuida"

Ayame acompañó a su esposo hasta fuera de la casa con una sonrisa y llevando su desayuno empaquetado en sus manos, pero fue hasta el momento en que Yukito estaba a punto de subir a su automóvil que le murmuró suavemente, con cariño…

- "¡Ay Yuki" -suspiró- "¿sabes?, Rei es realmente nuestro ángel y nuestro apoyo pero está empezando la edad difícil y me siento inquieta. Pese a todo, nunca ha pasado por eso antes.."

- "Bueno, supongo que el que pasó por eso fui yo y no él" -rió Yukito, con una gota sobre la cabeza- "pero Aya… tu sabes bien que Rei es…"

- "Sé bien que el espíritu que habita el cuerpo de Rei es Yue, y nunca dejaré de agradecerle a Sakura que haya salvado esa parte de ti en su báculo y todavía nos halla confiado su cuidado… más cuando mi sobrino ya había muerto y sólo era su corazón el que latía en ese cuerpecito vacío" -murmuró enternecida, segura de no ser escuchada y después de otro suspiro- "pero Yukito… ya no es sólo Yue, es Rei, es sólo una conciencia y no hay dualidad"

Yukito asintió abrazando a su querida esposa. Ella había recibido a este "Rei" con los brazos abiertos, lo había querido y cuidado como si realmente fuera no ya su propio sobrino sinó su hijo y ciertamente pese a que ambos eran personas normales estaban dispuestos a hacer todo, realmente todo, por proteger a su querido chiquillo de cualquier sufrimiento…

- "Sabes que como no hay dualidad ni doble personalidad en Rei, es muy serio y frío con todos Ayame; es el mismo Yue sin conciencia de su poder" -replicó Yukito sintiendo también preocupación, pues nadie mejor que él le conocía la personalidad que habitaba en el cuerpo del muchacho- "Sólo está siendo él mismo y tratando ya directamente con todo lo que lo rodea…."

- "Pero nosotros sabemos que pese a aquella frialdad que aparenta, Rei es muy gentil.." -protestó Aya.

El antiguo profesor de matemáticas sonrió dulcemente.

- "Cualquier persona que lo trate y lo conozca más allá de su hermoso aspecto se dará cuenta que bajo aquella frialdad hay alguien que es capaz de dar todo por los que ama" -continuó la señora Tsukishiro- "pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por él… pese a que es popular, le es tan difícil relacionarse con los demás…."

- "Nosotros lo conocemos porque somos sus padres" -el Director del Campus Clamp en Tomoeda besó nuevamente a su esposa para tranquilizarla- "y siempre cuidaremos de él. No tengas miedo… además es bueno que aprenda estas cosas por sí mismo… tranquila" -ahora sí que Yukito se marchaba – "que tengas suerte en tu examen… y ¿dónde está..?"

- "¡Papi!, ¡papá!"

- "¡Oh Rei, que amable, lo trajiste hasta aquí!" -sonrió Ayame.

La inexpresiva expresión en el hermoso rostro de Rei Tsukishiro no varió en lo más mínimo al salir de su casa y caminar hasta donde Yukito guardaba su vehículo, sin embargo los rostros de Ayame y su esposo miraron con adoración tanto al joven de catorce años como al pequeño de tres años de vida que Rei tenía en brazos y le arrugaba un poco el uniforme escolar con sus manitas…

Una diminuta réplica de Yukito, sus mismos ojos, cabello, sonrisa…

- "Que tengas un hermoso día de escuela pequeño Yuu" -le deseó su padre- "Rei te llevará y yo iré en el transcurso de la mañana.. ¿bien?"

- "Si, papi" -murmuró el niñito, feliz, asintiendo y sonriente- "¡si, si!"

- "Se te está haciendo tarde padre"

Yukito asintió y después de besar nuevamente a su esposa -instantes que motivaron que el joven Rei mirara con incomodidad el lado opuesto de la calle- se marchó apresuradamente mientras el chiquillo murmuraba tan seria y formalmente como de costumbre..

- "Madre.. creo que será mejor que cambies de chaqueta a Yuu antes que lo lleve a la escuela. Aún debo pasar por casa de Tao… "

Ayame dejó de contemplar el automóvil de Yukito perderse en la calle y contempló a su "hijo mayor" con un orgullo que no podía disimular..

- "Si, por supuesto. Es mejor que lo haga deprisa.. ¡pero no te preocupes, no llegarás tarde!" -agregó contenta- "además dudo que tu amigo Tao esté durmiendo todavía ¿o sí?"

Rei se limitó a no contestar y seguir a Ayame y Yuu a su casa antes de pensar en lo incómodo que se iba a sentir antes de llegar al colegio…

Realmente su madre no conocía bien a Tao.

- "Suba por favor joven Rei…" -indicaba una uniformada doncella casi diez minutos más tarde, mientras el joven Tsukishiro estaba de pie en una amplia y alfombrada escalinata con su maletín escolar en una mano y su hermanito sobre el otro brazo- "¿prefiere que le muestre el camino?"

- "Gracias, lo conozco"

La uniformada chica del servicio contempló con admiración la hermosa figura del joven de catorce años ahogando un suspiro -¿porqué no tenía catorce en lugar de los veinticinco años de vida?, ¡era un chico tan apuesto!- y sin hacer el más mínimo comentario el estudiante ascendió calmadamente por la elegante y alfombrada escalinata mientras Yuu miraba todo muy divertido y con el pulgar en su boca infantil. Después de recorrer la hermosa planta superior de aquella parte de la mansión y algunos pasillos decorados con el más delicado estilo occidental Rei abrió una puerta con familiaridad para detenerse flemáticamente ante una amplia cama de donde provenían sonoros ronquidos…

- "Despierta de una vez Tao… llegaremos tarde" -murmuró inexpresivamente con el maletín y su hermano en brazos.

El pequeño Yuu rió gozosamente y Rei repitió la misma frase tan inexpresivamente como de costumbre pero los ronquidos siguieron tan estentóreos como siempre, de modo que después de tres o cuatro nuevos e inexpresivos intentos, el escolar dejó a su pequeño hermano sobre el alfombrado antes de decirle:

- "No toques nada"

Yuu asintió en silencio y miró divertido la enorme y lujosa habitación, que sin embargo se encontraba tan ordenada como una zona de desastre. Su papá casi siempre lo llevaba a la escuela pero no era la primera vez que ingresaba a ese lugar. Los libros y aparatos musicales estaban revueltos con la ropa y también había restos de bocadillos del día anterior en combinación desafortunada con el teléfono -abandonado en el piso- y dos televisores de pantalla gigante, mientras las paredes estaban empapeladas con los afiches de equipos de fútbol y retratos de chicas hermosas…

Rei hizo un gesto de fastidio en su hermoso rostro y se dirigió al baño privado. Entre el desorden imperante también allí se encontraba una enorme jarra llena de agua que tenía rotulada en letra infantil "Para despertar a Tao", la tomó sin dudar y volvió a la habitación donde todavía se escuchaban los sonoros ronquidos junto con el balbuceo de Yuu. Se detuvo frente al ocupante del lecho y sin duda ni expresión particular arrojó el líquido sobre la persona que roncaba…

- "¡Ayyyy!, ¿qué rayos está pasando aquí?, ¡yo no puedo morir en una inundación!, ¡no puedo!"

- "No es inundación, pero llegaremos tarde si no te apuras.."

El chico despertado bruscamente -de la misma edad que Rei- lo miró confundido..

- "¿Es día de escuela?" -dijo con pesar, sin importarle que el otro le hubiera despertado de esa forma- "¡diablos!, debería haberlo sabido cuando el agua me cayó encima.. y aún nos queda todo el año escolar de esto.."

- "Y me lo dices a mí" -replicó Rei sin expresión alguna antes de añadir- "escucha Tao, me iré a la escuela en diez minutos" -contempló su reloj personal- "contigo o sin ti"

El dubitativo chico sobre la cama, de revuelto cabello oscuro y vivaces ojos grises pareció despertar ante aquella frase…

- "¡Ayy, no puedes hacerme esto viejo!, ¡no puedes dejar abandonado a tu mejor y único amigo!"

Rei no respondió y se limitó a mirar su reloj mientras vigilaba también a su pequeño hermano. Tao Hiu por su parte, empezó a correr frenéticamente de un lado a otro, casi tropezándose con los objetos revueltos en su propia habitación y realmente fue un milagro que pudiera entrar y salir del baño a velocidad alarmante, ponerse el uniforme, tomar su mochila escolar y respirar antes que Rei pudiera decir calmadamente: "ocho".

- "¡Aún debo desayunar, ten piedad!" -gritó espantado, olvidando peinar su alborotado cabello mientras su amigo salía pausadamente y con los brazos cruzados de la habitación, seguido de Yuu- "¡dame un minuto más!"

Rei no respondió y Tao corrió apuradamente casi estrellándose con Yuu antes de bajar la amplia escalera y por no bajarle a su velocidad el dormilón cargó al pequeño a la vez que bajaba las escaleras a toda máquina aún dejando a su pausado y flemático amigo atrás, pero en su apuro resbaló un par de peldaños y el niño escapó por los aires ante su mirada asustada sólo para que Yuu cayera en brazos de su hermano mayor, que no había movido un músculo de su rostro si bien un leve movimiento en su cabello plateado revelaba apenas que había hecho un movimiento para atrapar al gozoso niñito en el aire…

- "¡Uf!, lo siento.." -Tao suspiró aliviado, se puso de pie y arregló un poco su uniforme- "¡no me mires con esa cara viejo!, no fue a propósito que ya sabes que Yuu me cae bien y hasta yo me he lastimado, ¡vaya!, pero es que el apuro….." -suspiró aliviado- "que bueno que me crees.." -finalmente se volvió a una joven del servicio doméstico que miraba la escena, divertida- "dime Jenny, preciosa.. ¿está listo mi desayuno?"

- "Listo y a punto joven Tao"

- "¿Y la gente?, ¿Dónde anda Eriol esta mañana?"

- "El señor salió hace como media hora.. ya sabe que hoy es.."

Toda la febril alegría de Tao pareció congelarse por un instante, mientras sus ojos grises se tornaban serios y pensativos…

- "Casi lo olvido.. si son ya ocho años" -murmuró mientras se sentaba en el amplio comedor y suspiraba- "claro, este día es siempre difícil para él.."

Rei Tsukishiro dejó que su amigo quedara pensativo por unos instantes antes de levantarse de la mesa -de la que sólo había bebido agua, pese a los manjares que le habían ofrecido- y apartar a Yuu de los tres o cuatro platillos que comía..

Pese a la melancolía que se había apoderado de Tao al notar la fecha, el chico Hiu no pudo evitar una sonrisa ante la infantil figurita que comía incesantemente…

- "Tu hermanito tiene el mismo buen apetito de tu papá, es capaz de comer siete u ocho veces al día. Con lo terco que eres, no me asombra que tu madre tenga que perseguirte para que comas algo y no te mueras de inanición, aunque claro, tomas agua como los camellos del desierto" -Rei no respondió y se puso de pie- "¡hey, espérame!" -Tao se levantó metiéndose una enorme hamburguesa en la boca mientras salía junto con su amigo- "¡llegar tarde una vez no te matará!.. ¿porqué siempre eres tan responsable?, ¡es el primer día!"

- "¿No deberíamos ver a …?"

Rei dejó la pregunta -hecha con el mismo tono impersonal de costumbre- en el aire pero Tao negó con la cabeza…

- "No, al menos hoy no. Es un día especial, ya te lo explico en el camino…."

El joven Tsukishiro no respondió y tomando nuevamente su maletín escolar y a su hermano pequeño dejó el amplio comedor a paso mesurado pero decidido, hasta abandonar la lujosa residencia…

Bien, no era precisamente una residencia…

Los guardaespaldas de la Embajada Inglesa en Japón se inclinaron con cortesía al paso apurado de Tao, pero el joven Hiu no pudo evitar una mirada de envidia a uno de los cinco rolls royce* que tenía la embajada..

- "No sé que de bueno le ves a eso.." -repuso Rei, muy digno, mientras su amigo veía embobado los vehículos, como todas las mañanas- "tu mismo comentaste que son autos viejos el otro día.."

- "Yo a todo le digo viejo, y nunca me lo tomas en serio" -suspiró Tao- " ¿acaso no lo sabes?, sólo quedan nueve ejemplares de ese modelo de automóviles en el mundo.. ¡hablo del mundo!" -el muchacho se entusiasmó y ante la mirada divertida de los guardianes no pudo evitar correr hacia el rolls royce plateado, contemplándolo con gigantescas estrellas en sus ojos, mientras lo acariciaba y casi babeaba de felicidad ante la mirada incómoda de su amigo- "¡Ay que belleza!, estos autos ya no los hacen desde que la producción masiva de automóviles solares se apoderó del mercado… ¡que desperdicio!, ¡mira que líneas, que carrocería, que elegancia!, ¿sabes en cuanto los valoran?, ¡si funcionan con derivados de petróleo y no con energía solar, es genial! ¿acaso no te das cuenta de lo que eso significa?"

- "Sí, que antes los automóviles contaminaban mucho el medio ambiente"

Tao suspiró nuevamente. Rei no entendía nada…

- "No sé como no te arde la sangre con este modelo de auto…" -miró al joven Tsukishiro que lo contemplaba sin expresión alguna en su bello rostro- "¡Ay es que tu eres un caso perdido!, ¿sabes cuanto yo daría por llegar a la escuela en este auto?"

- "Sí. La última vez ofreciste no pedir dinero por un mes…. pero…"

- "¡Pero Eriol no quiso!" -una vena apareció en la frente de Tao mientras movía los brazos frenéticamente- "¡que egoísta, que egoísta!, ¡con lo que hubiera impresionado a todos con esa entrada en un transporte de colección, de lujo, de historia y clase!. ¡Y seguro que cuando él era niño lo llevaban a la escuela en un Concorde**!"

- "Te recuerdo que pediste eso también, pero ese modelo de avión ya no es lo último ni más moderno. Y si no te apuras ni siquiera tu transporte servirá"

Sin decir nada más y después de verificar que su hermanito viajara con protección, el joven Tsukishiro se acomodó en su ¿bicicleta?, para marchar a la escuela…

Por supuesto que Tao miró desdeñosamente su propio vehículo..

- "¡Bah!, esto de la moda "retro" a veces me fastidia…. ciertamente en los autos de colección no, pero si bien la bicicleta es cómoda, a veces me pregunto si tu propio padre no la usaba para ir a la escuela… o quizá hasta mi abuelo.."

Rei no supo porqué, pero parpadeó. Efectivamente, desde que había empezado a utilizar la bicicleta para transportarse tenía una curiosa sensación de "deja vú" cada mañana. Y aquello le incomodó. De modo que se volvió a apurar a Tao pero el joven Hiu miraba pensativamente no a la aristocrática sede de la embajada Británica en Japón sinó la amplia colina que se fundía con los inmensos jardines de la residencia…

Era como si los ojos grises quisieran ver mucho más allá…

La cima de la colina…

Una blanca tumba.

- "Hay cosas que nunca entenderé, aunque los años pasen" -habló en voz muy baja, casi para sí mismo, otra vez tomando las cosas en serio- "no, nunca, creo que nunca lo entenderé…. pero se debe mirar al futuro, y vivir, para que un sacrificio no sea en vano ¿no?"

- "¿Decías?"

El joven Hiu negó con la cabeza pero Rei no se sorprendió. Aquel era el único día del año en que aquellos chispazos de reflexión parecían tocar a Tao y después de todo, aún tenían tiempo para llegar a la escuela…

- "Pobre Eriol.. será un día largo para él"

Finalmente Tao puso a andar su bicicleta y tuvo que moverse de prisa para seguirle el paso a Rei, pero en algunos instantes se adelantaron a toda prisa las calles de Tomoeda deteniéndose junto a una casa de la que salía en ese preciso momento, una persona..

Era una bella casa, sencilla y amigable, pero a la vez cálida, aunque no había lujo en su diseño sino más bien un toque familiar y acogedor que no habían logrado cambiar las ampliaciones que se le habían añadido….

- "Buenos días muchachos"

El saludo hizo que ambos chicos detuvieran su paso y saludaran con cortesía, mientras un caballero maduro y afable de rostro gentil y atractivo pero ya peinando numerosas hebras plateadas entre los cabellos castaños saludaba al niño sentado en el regazo de Rei..

- "Buenos días pequeño Yuu.. ¿vas a la escuela con tu hermano esta mañana?"

- "Sí" -asintió el pequeño asintiendo firmemente con la cabeza, con una sonrisa- "buenos días.."

- "Es buenos días, señor Kinomoto" -le corrigió Rei.

- "No te preocupes" -sonrió Fujitaka, complacido ante la sonrisa del niño pero mirando ahora a ambos muchachos- "¿empezando la escuela chicos?"

- "El problema de la escuela señor Kinomoto, es que nunca nos preguntan si queremos ir" -protestó Tao- "en serio… le apuesto que si hicieran esa pregunta se darían cuenta que nadie quiere asistir" -se volvió a su amigo- "y no lo digo por molestarte ¿eh?, mira que con eso que tu papá es el Director.."

- "Pues Yukito disfrutaba mucho de ir a la escuela por lo que recuerdo" -sonrió Fujitaka- "¿sabes que me recuerdas mucho a tu padre en esa bicicleta Rei?, muchas veces lo ví junto con mis hijos cuando se iban a la escuela.."

- "¡Yo lo sabía!" -Tao amplió sus protestas- "esto de la moda "retro" es demasiado.. deberían quitar las bicicletas y las escuelas, ¿quien quiere vivir entre libros toda su vida?"

Rei le lanzó una mirada rápida y Tao se mordió la lengua mientras miraba a Fujitaka con una enorme gota sobre la cabeza..

- "¡Lo siento, lo siento!" -suplicó- "yo no quise… es decir.. yo.."

- "Dedicar la vida a estudiar algo que te agrade y a la enseñanza de otros no es malo joven Tao" -Fujitaka no parecía ofendido sinó lo contrario, aunque Rei miraba a Tao con reprobación- "quizá algún día consideres hacer lo mismo.."

Tao dudó sin saber que decir, pero Rei intervino..

- "¿Crearán la facultad de Arqueología en la Universidad de Tomoeda este año, señor Kinomoto?"

- "Sí muchacho. Finalmente este año la Facultad de Arqueología de la Universidad de Tomoeda abre al fin sus puertas" -suspiró con una satisfacción que no pudo reprimir- "era uno de mis sueños más preciados y me siento feliz de haberlo conseguido antes de terminar mi gestión…."

- "Estoy seguro que no le permitirán dejar el Rectorado de la Universidad Clamp en Tomoeda" -Rei estaba muy serio, como siempre que hablaba de estudios- "ha sido usted quien más empeño le ha puesto a la creación y funcionamiento de la Universidad…"

- "¡Claro!, ¡si hasta que usted se hizo cargo del Rectorado de la Universidad es que todo empezó a funcionar!. Eso hasta un ignorante como yo lo sabe.. bueno, escuché a Eriol comentarlo el otro día pero ¡no me asombraría que ampliaran su gestión por otro año más.. y yo diría más bien que no le dejarán retirarse!"

El comentario entusiasta de Tao hizo sonreír a Fujitaka.

- "Gracias muchachos, son ustedes muy amables.."

- "Decir la verdad no es amabilidad. Es sólo decirla.." -replicó la serena voz del hermano mayor de Yuu.

Fujitaka contempló el hermoso rostro de Rei con afabilidad y después la animada cara de Tao, pensando en lo feliz que era al saber que muchos jóvenes como aquellos podrían seguir estudios universitarios en Tomoeda. Después de todo y pese a la reconstrucción de Tokyo, Tomoeda había adquirido gran importancia como ciudad, aunque sin perder -afortunadamente- su encanto..

- "Espero que la embajada no se mude a Tokyo demasiado pronto Tao… ¿cambiarás de escuela cuando eso ocurra?, ten en cuenta que el Campus Clamp en Tokyo aún está en proceso de reconstrucción y con lo grande que es ese proyecto.."

Tao Hiu negó con la cabeza.

- "No señor. Escuché el otro día que la embajada se quedará en Tomoeda. La verdad es que creo que con los terremotos que destruyeron Tokyo hace años mucha gente no la considera una ciudad muy estable pese al tiempo que ha pasado. Hay varias embajadas que ya funcionan allí pero creo que a los ingleses no les gustan los terremotos ¡ni siquiera la sombra de ellos!, así que nos quedaremos aquí. Afortunadamente la distancia no es mucha y con el nuevo diseño de transporte diplomático.."

- "Tao.." -Rei tosió, temiendo que su amigo se enfrascara otra vez en el asunto del transporte- "bueno señor Kinomoto nosotros ya… tenemos que irnos.."

Un sonido que era algo más que un murmullo desde la residencia indicó un sonoro desacuerdo y Fujitaka amplió su sonrisa despidiéndose de los muchachos y volviendo a entrar en su casa mientras ambos jóvenes volvían a ponerse en camino…

- "¡Vamos!, al señor Kinomoto le espera un desayuno ruidoso… creo" -dudó Tao encogiéndose de hombros, casi imaginando enormes nubes sobre la casa del afable Rector, y apurándose para alcanzar a su amigo- "¡oye viejo, espera!"

Rei ya se perdía en las calles con y no entendía porque.. pero la sensación de _**deja vú**_ volvía otra vez…

Se encogió de hombros… no era la primera vez, pero seguramente no sería la última…

Los mismos pensamientos motivaban una sonrisa en el rostro hermoso de una joven mujer en la vieja casa donde dejamos a Fujitaka. La misma que cerró una puerta con suavidad y continuó su paso por el vestíbulo del piso superior con paso gentil, descendiendo las escaleras con suavidad y mesura aún sonriendo..

Efectivamente, habían cosas que no cambiaban, ni siquiera en ocho años..

La persona era realmente hermosa, elegante y su mirada azul estaba llena de dulzura. Su figura era delicada, esbelta, y vestía con sencillez pero con un toque de distinción muy peculiar. Tenía los cabellos oscuros pero brillantes, la piel pálida y en sus ojos brillaba una chispa traviesa de quien conoce que está por pasarle algo divertido.

- "Buenos días Tomoyo.." -saludó Fujitaka casi tropezando con ella en el vestíbulo, después de su charla con los muchachos- "me pareció que tenemos nubes que indican tormenta esta mañana.."

- "Así es papá, buenos días" -asintió la aludida con una sonrisita divertida y aún más amplia- "comparto tu opinión.. sólo espero que no se complique más de la cuenta.."

La joven mujer ingresó al comedor con paso suave y todavía alcanzó a notar como los dos comensales se estaban lanzando miradas asesinas, a la vez que rayos y chispas salían de sus ojos..

Tomoyo contuvo la risa.

El paso del tiempo no había cambiado en nada a Touya, ni en carácter, ni en aspecto físico -Tomoyo estaba muy orgullosa del varonil atractivo de su esposo- pero tampoco las relaciones con Sonomi. Si bien la empresaria pasaba muy poco tiempo en el país por sus negocios, ni siquiera la distancia había hecho que ambos dejaran de lado ese antagonismo que se tenían..

Es que eran casi ocho años y Sonomi aún seguía culpando al médico por haberle "arrebatado a su hija" además de murmurar que Tomoyo podía haber encontrado a alguien mejor en Europa o en el mismo Japón, pero no era la única en no cambiar de actitud… normalmente los ácidos comentarios de Touya no eran de ayuda sinó precisamente lo contrario y es que la mordacidad del médico parecía haberse multiplicado en el tiempo transcurrido.. ¿o quizás que él había puesto mucho empeño -y práctica- en lograrlo?.

Tomoyo ingresó conteniendo todavía la risa y ambos -Sonomi y Touya- volvieron toda su atención a su desayuno pues la joven mujer de ojos azules había conseguido ya hace algunos años que su madre y su esposo le prometieran -por supuesto, cada uno por su lado- dejar de lado aquel antagonismo. Y si ambos tenían algo en común, era que amaban a quien era la señora Kinomoto.

- "¿Y como encuentras Japón ahora mamá?"

- "¡Ay querida, mucho mejor que antes, nada como tu propio país!" -alborotó la empresaria, muy contenta, pero lanzando una mirada burlona sobre el esposo de Tomoyo- "aunque como siempre que estoy con mi hija me siento dichosa"

Sonomi había hecho bastante énfasis en el posesivo mientras una vena se dibujaba sobre la frente de Touya.

- "A mí también me alegra verte mamá" -sonrió otra vez Tomoyo, colocándose justo ante la butaca que estaba entre ambos, cada uno mirando recelosamente al otro- "la verdad yo.."

Un brillo sarcástico apareció en los profundos ojos de Touya reflejando una apropiada respuesta para el último comentario de la empresaria -una réplica apropiada- precisamente entonces y sin decir palabra alguna ni moverse de su posición pasó su brazo decididamente por la estrecha cintura de su esposa con una expresión de indefinible triunfo que casi parecía casi afirmar: "ella es mía.. mía, mía.."

La empresaria se puso de pie y salió del comedor con una excusa -a duras penas conteniendo el enfado ante la burla de él- mientras Tomoyo se dejaba atrapar por su esposo sin objeción.

- "¿Porqué hiciste eso?" -sonrió aún de pie ante él, que estaba sentado- "sabes bien que mi madre te hará algún comentario hiriente más tarde.. además habías prometido que no seguirían en esas batallas verbales.."

- "¡Maldición, es que me restriega en la cara que eres SU hija… ¡y me exaspera!" -se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño- "y no me vengas con eso, ¡yo no le dije nada!, si se ofendió fue.."

- "Fue que le hiciste el gesto de "ella es mía" ¿verdad?" -le imitó por un instante y su esposo la miró asombrado- "no creas que no sé bien lo que pasa. Ambos son igual de posesivos…" -acarició su mejilla- "pero trata de ser paciente por favor.."

- "¡¿Paciente?!, ¡¿paciente?!" -se sofocó- "¡¿cuando se va a ir de la casa?!"

- "¡Touya!, pero ¡si apenas llegó anoche!"

- "¿En serio?. Será que el tiempo se me hace insoportablemente lento cuando está aquí.. ¡y no precisamente por sus buenas maneras de tratarme!" -dudó con sarcasmo, otra vez – "¡oh, vamos!.. sabes bien que ella sólo nos visita porque quiere arruinarme el hígado o hacerme padecer un ataque de histeria agudo. Y siempre es lo mismo… que si no te merezco, que si soy un posesivo y.."

Tomoyo apenas si pudo contener la risa otra vez.

- "Pues pese a todo, yo creo que mamá y tú llegarán a apreciarse algún día.."

- "Ya podemos compartir una habitación sin insultarnos mutuamente, no pidas demasiado" -le dijo su esposo frunciendo el ceño ante la sonrisa de ella- "y conste que sólo la aguanto porque es tu madre y me lo imploraste y.."

- "Y porque en el fondo la aprecias… Yo lo sé"

- "Claro, la aprecio tanto como un golpe en mitad de mi estómago.." -dijo sarcástico.

Su esposa pareció esforzarse en recordar algo..

- "Sí, por supuesto. Fue por eso que cuando empezó a presentar esos problemas cardíacos te preocupaste de ubicar a los mejores especialistas" -había un brillo de inocencia juguetona en los ojos azules.

- "¡Lo hice porque es tu madre!" -casi saltó.

- "Lo sé, pero eres realmente encantador cuando te preocupas por los demás… aunque no te guste que lo noten" -no pudo evitar otra sonrisita- "… hay que cuidar los.. ¿como la llamaste?: "golpes en mitad del estómago"…"

Touya se enfadó y su ceño enojado se acentuó. No le gustaba que ella le dijera eso… era algo que ambos sabían, pero es que de eso a decirlo no le parecía normal… es decir, soportar a Sonomi ya era demasiado para su sistema nervioso -la madre de su esposa siempre acababa su escasa paciencia en sólo segundos- pero vivir con ella en armonía era como si el mundo se desequilibrara. Por supuesto que había logrado apreciarla un poco -imposible evitarlo cuando ambos adoraban a Tomoyo- pero jamás lo admitiría ante nadie…

Bueno, quizá sí. Ante una sola persona…

La misma a la que volvió a aprisionar en sus brazos mientras buscaba su boca..

- "Ya basta, sabes que detesto que me hagas sentir como un tonto sentimental. Y no quiero charlar ahora…"

Su esposa rió pero justamente cuando iban a besarse Sonomi ingresó haciendo mucho ruido, sobresaltándolos -bueno, especialmente a Touya a quien no le gustaba acariciar a su esposa en público salvo el hecho expreso de que fuera a incomodar a Sonomi- pero lo que detuvo el momento romántico de la pareja en sí fue la persona que ingresó poco después, siguiendo a Fujitaka..

Un niño. Un chiquillo de aproximadamente siete años, con el cabello oscuro y de brillantes destellos castaños como los de Touya, un niño en cuyos hermosos ojos -los mismos ojos azules de Tomoyo- relucía la inteligencia y un fuerte temperamento. Y que estaba preparado para marchar a la escuela pues tenía la mochila escolar lista y en su espalda..

Touya tosió con incomodidad y soltó a su esposa, la misma que se volvió al niño con una dulce sonrisa..

- "¿Ya estás listo Mamoru?"

- "Sí mamá. Sólo pasé a despedirme del retrato de la abuela.. ya había terminado el desayuno" -Fujitaka asintió satisfecho mientras el niño contemplaba la mesa con impaciencia, específicamente un puesto donde aún se veía un desayuno intacto- "no me digas que aún no prueba el suyo.."

- "Ten paciencia querido… seguro que ya baja.."

- "¿No le avisaste que era tarde?" -le preguntó Touya a su esposa- "a lo mejor se le complica el día .."

- "Cualquier complicación que tenga alguien en esta familia seguro que es culpa tuya.." -murmuró una voz femenina desde el lado opuesto de la mesa.

Sonomi empezaba otra vez.

- "Bueno.. ¿no les parece que será un bello día?" -Fujitaka se sentó en el comedor con una sonrisa, tratando de apaciguar los ánimos- "aún no nos has contado como estuvo tu último viaje Sonomi.."

La madura pero aún atractiva mujer murmuró cruzando los brazos con gesto ofendido.

- "Por supuesto que me fue bien, la fusión con la corporación de Norteamérica ha sido tan exitosa como lo esperaba.." -ante la mirada interesada del afable señor empezó a dejar su actitud y a entusiasmarse al hablar de sus empresas- "por supuesto que esto me permite al fin expandirme en otra empresa nueva.."

- "¡Es realmente maravilloso mamá!" -Tomoyo se animó a un nuevo intento por que su esposo se uniera a la felicitación general- "¿no te parece Touya?"

- "Claro" -murmuró él con una sonrisa burlona- "cuanto menos tiempo esté de visita hace ese negocio más y más maravilloso.."

Una gotita surgió sobre las cabezas de Tomoyo y Fujitaka mientras Sonomi y Touya se miraron desde sus esquinas como dos pugilistas.

A ver si Tomoyo no les regañaba por eso.

Aunque en ese momento la señora Kinomoto se dirigía al niño, que parecía impaciente..

- "No te preocupes… ya debe estar al bajar. Pero me preocupa que llegues tarde y más que todo te acostumbres a tu nueva clase… "

- "¡Es cierto Mamoru, hoy empiezas en tu nuevo grado!" -se entusiasmó Sonomi

Tomoyo sonrió satisfecha. La mención a su hijo cambió el tema instantáneamente y su madre y Touya parecieron tener una tregua en su guerra no declarada. Si había otra cosa que hacía que dejaran su antagonismo natural por un rato era por el profundo afecto y orgullo que sentían por Mamoru. El niño había pasado un examen importante y como consecuencia había sido promovido a una clase superior a la que por su edad le correspondía..

- "Aún recuerdo lo talentosa que siempre demostraste ser hija, desde pequeña.." -la mirada de Sonomi era nostálgica al recordarlo- "afortunadamente Mamoru heredó tus cualidades porque me estremezco de pensar que se hubiera parecido a otra persona…"

La mirada de su hija detuvo a Sonomi en seco mientras el médico se enfurruñaba otra vez y preparaba su contrataque..

Igual, ella había empezado..

- "Touya, por favor, ¿porqué no terminas tu desayuno?" -Tomoyo lanzó una mirada suplicante y el médico frunció el ceño pero después de dos segundos de sostener la mirada azul de su esposa, gruñó levemente y volvió su atención a su desayuno- "mamá… ¡realmente luces de maravilla!, me asombré mucho cuando llegaste ayer!" -Fujitaka asintió y Sonomi sonrió satisfecha mientras Touya gruñía otra vez- "recuerda que el año pasado cuando fuiste a mi oficina creyeron que eras mi hermana mayor.."

- "La verdad es que el tiempo no pasa por ti Sonomi.."

La empresaria se sintió más que cómoda con esa frase, como si la elevaran unos metros del suelo…

- "Por supuesto que sí" -la voz de Touya era sarcástica y había en su mirada ese destello burlón clásico en él- "Después de nueve cirugías estéticas lo menos que podía era verse así. Al fin y al cabo no por nada fueron los mejores cirujanos plásticos del mundo.."

¡Ahora sí que a Sonomi le salieron rayos y truenos de la cabeza!

Tomoyo lanzó una mirada que era reprobadora a su esposo pero también a su madre por provocarle y Touya, satisfecho de su venganza -Sonomi estaba sin palabras y Fujitaka suspiraba con resignación- volvió a su desayuno mientras Mamoru se ponía de pie y corría hasta la escalera…

Aquellos duelos verbales disimulados entre su padre y su abuela eran lo normal… lo anormal hubiera sido que se llevaran bien…

- "¡Apresúrate o llegaremos tarde!" -gritó mirando al piso superior- "¡y más te vale fijarte bien en las escaleras, torpe!"

Un fuerte ruido pareció contestar la aseveración de Mamoru y todos los presentes en el comedor salieron preocupados, para encontrarse con una figurita infantil estrellada a los pies de la escalera..

- "¡Te lo dije, torpe!" -decía Mamoru, burlón, mientras Fujitaka ayudaba a ponerse de pie a la infantil figurita y Sonomi recogía sus útiles escolares del piso- "¿cuando aprenderás a dar siete pasos seguidos sin estrellarte con algo?"

- "¿Se ha hecho daño?"

- "No hijo, descuida.." -respondió Fujitaka- "ella.."

- "Estoy bien papá"

Touya se acercó a la figurita de una hermosa niña de seis años y la revisó rápida pero concienzudamente mientras la pequeña no dejaba de sonreír pese a su caída..

Era una niña realmente hermosa y apenas un año menor que su hermano..

- "A ver si te apuras… que ahora sí que se nos hará tarde" -le increpó Mamoru mientras la niña corría hacia el comedor y murmuró en voz baja- "que aún te quedan algunas estrelladas para el resto del día.. torpe"

- "Ten más cuidado la próxima vez, mi pequeña Nadeshiko"

- "Si abuelo.."

- "Si Nadeshiko, por favor.."

- 'Si abuela.."

La presencia de la niña hizo que el aspecto bélico del desayuno desapareciera y las nubes de tormenta fueron por fin conjuradas definitivamente, al menos hasta que el reloj les avisó de la hora porque entonces los niños tomaron sus mochilas y salieron apuradísimos -bien, Nadeshiko se dio otro resbalón antes de salir de casa- pero por supuesto que no sin despedirse del retrato de la otra "Nadeshiko" de la que tanto les había hablado el abuelo Fujitaka..

- "Realmente es muy parecida a mi querida Nadeshiko" -murmuró Sonomi mientras los niños se despedían- "hasta en esos pequeños detalles que…"

La niña trastabilló otra vez pero al menos no se cayó al piso -ante el asombro de su hermano- y sobre las cabezas de los adultos apareció una gotita…

Bueno, es que la actual Nadeshiko Kinomoto realmente se parecía mucho a la otra Nadeshiko, la del retrato, hasta en eso. No sólo por que su cabello era del mismo tono exacto o por su dulzura, y aunque sus ojos eran de un tono castaño casi dorado brillaba en ellos la misma ternura y encanto de la recordada esposa de Fujitaka..

- "¿Ahora que olvidaste?" -protestó Mamoru, viendo a su hermana buscar algo en su mochila antes de salir- "¡Ay Nadeshiko!" -murmuró- "tenemos suerte que papá sea doctor porque con la cantidad de venditas que usas cada vez que te caes.."

- "¡Lo tengo!" -la niña sacó un peculiar aparato parecido al audífono pero que tenía unos lentes intercambiables con un tornillo cerca de la oreja izquierda- "¡lo encontré!, ¡ya vamos!"

- "¡Ay!, ¿cuando se te quitarán las ganas de filmar todo lo que ves?"

Tomoyo sonrió divertida mientras Touya pensaba en la enorme cantidad de cintas de hace casi veinte años -propiedad de su esposa- que tenía bien escondidos en el ático, además de la persecución por video que tuvo que pasar antes de casarse -cortesía de Sonomi- y dando un gran suspiro le murmuró a su hijo mayor..

- "Olvídalo… ese vicio es hereditario. Es gracias a mí que tú no lo tienes.."

Los niños se marcharon apuradamente después de despedirse de Kiku, -la pequeña fantasma que también compartía la casa y que en presencia de Sonomi trataba de evitar poner en evidencia su presencia- mientras Touya se apuraba en buscar las llaves del auto porque aún tenía que dejar a su esposa en la editorial antes de pasar por el Hospital Clamp en Tomoeda donde actualmente era Jefe del Area de Rehabilitación.

- "Tranquilo.." -murmuró Tomoyo muy sonriente, mientras Touya se enfrentaba al tráfico mañanero- "estoy segura que Mamoru podrá con el nuevo curso… es muy seguro de sí mismo, y muy decidido. Incluso en la forma que cuida a Nadeshiko.."

- "Lo sé"

- "Se parece mucho a ti. Y elegimos un nombre perfecto para él ¿verdad?" -suspiró recordando la fecha- "pensar que su inocencia y su concepción nos salvaron hace ocho años.. pero él protege a su hermana tanto o más de lo que tú protegías a Sakura…"

Touya sonrió. Efectivamente, si bien su adorada hija tenía el nombre de su madre -y realmente se parecía a la difunta Nadeshiko por su encanto y sus torpezas- Mamoru*** era realmente lo que su nombre indicaba… un protector, el guardián de su adorada hija.

Su hija era su encanto, pero su hijo era su orgullo.

- "¡Condenado tráfico!" -bufó desdeñoso- "si tan sólo no te hubieras opuesto a que dejara de usar este auto… el solar es menos problemático que este.. aunque ya sea de colección"

La señora Kinomoto sonrió traviesamente mientras buscaba una canción entre las emisoras de música del vehículo..

- "¡Que malo eres!, es un auto precioso.. y sabes bien que me gusta mucho más por lo que representa…"

_**Nee, aishitara….. Oye, cuando se ama**_

_**daremoga konna kodokuninarumo…. ¿cualquiera queda así tan solitario?**_

_**Nee kurayami yorimo fukai kurishimi … Oye, ¿se abraza una tristeza más profunda **_

_**Dakishimeteruno…. que las tinieblas?**_

_**Nanimo kamo ga futari kagayaku tame kitto…. De seguro que es por el brillo total de los dos**_

La voz de su esposa cantando aquella canción hizo a Touya fruncir el ceño…

- "¡Rayos!, deja de hacer eso.." – protestó.

_**Kimiwo kimiwo aishiteru….. A ti, te amo a ti**_

_**Kokorode mistumeteiru … Te contemplo con mi corazón**_

_**Kimiwo kimiwo shinjiteru … En ti, creo en ti**_

_**Samui yorumo … También en las noches frías**_

- "Eres una manipuladora…" -murmuró mientras el ceño en su rostro se borraba lentamente- "no sé como lo haces.."

_**Nee koishitemo darenimo itsuka owari ga kuruno . Oye, así se ame, ¿para todos llega el final?**_

_**Nee ao zora yorimo sunda tokimeki sutete….. Oye, ¿se olvidan las palpitaciones más limpias **_

_**shimauno…. que un**_ _**cielo despejado?**_

_**Kitsetsu kawarimo kaze michi wo hashiru zutto… El viento de fin de estación sopla por el camino**_

_**Kimiwo kimiwo aishiteru ….. A ti, te amo a ti**_

_**Kokorode mistumeteiru ….. te contemplo con mi corazón**_

_**Kimiwo kimiwo shinjiteru …. En ti, creo en ti**_

_**Samui yorumo ….. También en las noches frías**_

- "No te enfades… ya no la sigo cantando, si quieres cambio de estación de radio.."

El médico apretó las manos sobre el volante y su esposa sonrió mientras la tonada seguía y ella suspiraba suavemente…

Aunque no cambió la música.

- "No quiero que te deshagas del auto donde me besaste por primera vez, aunque yo no lo recuerdo.." -comentó soñadora- "¿realmente te molesta tanto que te mencione eso?.. sabes que esa canción me lo recuerda ¡me sentía tan mal esa noche..!"

_**Tatoe ashita nakushitemo …. Así te pierda mañana**_

_**Anata wo ashinattemo … Así te pierda**_

_**Deriku kagirino egoa de kagayakitai …. Quiero brillar con la cara más sonriente que pueda**_

_**Namida de ima yobibakeru ….. Ahora te llamo con lágrimas**_

_**Yakusoku nado iranai …. no necesito promesas ni todo eso**_

_**Kimiga kureta taisetsuna tsuyosa dakara …. es por la fuerza importante que tú me diste**_

- "No, no es eso…" -comentó con una gota sobre su cabeza recordando lo ocurrido entre ellos en la fiesta de despedida de soltera- "sólo que…. bueno, de sólo pensarlo, todavía me siento como un depravado.."

- "¿Porque me robaste un beso cuando yo estaba inconsciente?"

Ella rió nuevamente mientras Touya se fijaba que estarían retenidos en esa calle por el tráfico al menos por diez minutos…

- "¿Sabes una cosa?" -continuó su esposa, descansando su cabeza en el hombro de él – "nunca, nunca en mi vida hubiera pensado cuando ayudaba a Sakura a limpiar la casa, siendo niña, que sería finalmente mi hogar…"

_**Hitomi ima yobikakeru … Ahora te llamo con mi mirada**_

_**Yakusoku nado iranai ….. No necesito promesas ni todo eso**_

_**Hitomide ima te wo no basu …. ahora te extiendo los brazos con mi mirada**_

_**Samui yorumo …. También en las noches frías**_

- "Créeme, cuando eras pequeña y venías de visita, a mí tampoco se me había ocurrido esto.." -mas tranquilo por el tráfico se volvió a verla antes de mirarla intensamente y susurrarle- "pero no lo cambiaría por nada.."

- "¿Qué no cambiarías?"

- "Esto.."

Y la besó con la misma pasión, locura y arrebato en el mismo auto. Como si fuera la noche de la despedida de soltera de ocho años atrás..

* * *

><p>- "¿Porqué mamá quiere venir a recogerme?" -protestaba Hien en voz alta, mientras corría- "¡todos los padres vendrán seguramente hoy, por ser el primer día!, ¡justamente hoy.. hoy!…"<p>

Se detuvo en la acera para permitir el paso de los vehículos y se cruzó de brazos con enfado. ¿Porqué no había podido convencer a su madre de no venir hoy?, ¡y él que creyó que lo había logrado cuando accedió a no acompañarlo esta mañana!..

- "_Soy el hombre de la casa… ¡no puedo dejar que esos papás o encargados de la escuela anden lanzándole miradas a mi mamá!"_ -pensó molesto- _"… como si no hubiera visto la cara de los tipos de la mudanza, de los hombres en el aeropuerto.!¿porqué mamá será tan bonita?!, ¡es un problema tener que cuidarla en este país!"_

Pese a sus escasos siete años, Hien no era tonto. Aunque había estado en cama por un problema de salud por mucho tiempo, era lo bastante listo para reconocer la admiración hacia su madre y ciertamente aquel hecho le molestaba mucho. No es que fuera celoso, pero era su mamá… y bueno, las mamás sólo deben pensar en los papás ¿verdad?.. esa era su firme convicción.

Pero no podía correr ningún riesgo… aquel incidente en el aeropuerto había quedado muy claro en su cabeza: todos los hombres mirando embobados a su mamá. Incluso el tipo aquel con el que se chocaron…. estaba algo viejo, pero podía notar que había mirado a su mamá con fijeza…

- "Lamento mucho lo ocurrido señorita.. ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?"

- "No gracias…" -replicó Sakura con cortesía.

- "¡No necesitamos ayuda!" -Hien había protestado cruzándose de brazos, enojado- "yo puedo.."

- "Tal vez tu hermana necesita más ayuda de la que puedes brindarle pequeño…"

- "¡Ella no es mi hermana, es mi mamá!"

Sakura había hecho un gesto para contener al niño mientras musitaba una disculpa por su comportamiento y el caballero había sonreído levemente…

- "No se preocupe… hubiera sido un gusto ayudar a una madre tan joven y a su pequeño…"

¡Rayos!, de solo recordar eso se enfadaba. Tipos como aquel hombre de pelo plateado mirando a su mamá todo el tiempo… ¡no podía descuidarse si quería…!

Parpadeó aturdido.. ¿Dónde estaba ahora?.

Se detuvo por unos instantes confundido y dudando de haber seguido el camino correcto. No conocía el colegio y con lo distraído que era había olvidado preguntarle a su mamá si era una escuela grande o pequeña pero miró al final de la amplia avenida con inquietud. ¿Cómo había acabado allí?, eso no parecía una escuela sinó una ciudad… una ciudad de estudiantes…

Miró de nuevo la dirección.. Parecía ser el lugar, aunque aún debía cruzar esa esquina..

Tal vez… mejor hubiera sido si su madre..

¡No, por supuesto que no!

Para ser honesto, desde que habían empezado a mudarse -dos días atrás- había empezado a lamentar el hecho de que su mamá fuera tan joven y bella. Siendo el hombre de la casa hubiera preferido tener por mamá a alguien que no provocara "esa mirada" en los hombres y la verdad era que los rivales -potenciales o imaginarios- le molestaban mucho.

Su mamá era bella como un ángel, dulce y muy gentil. Desde su más tierna infancia le había narrado incesantemente -y también por su propia petición- todo sobre su papá y el niño se sentía enfadado por no poder evitar que alguien la mirara en este país. Después de todo él había nacido en China y aunque su madre le decía que había visitado Japón al menos un par de veces cuando bebé, no lo recordaba y era para él todo muy extraño y nuevo..

- "¡No!.." -dijo en voz alta, mientras doblaba por una esquina y estiraba su puño, como queriendo golpear a algún admirador imaginario- "¡es mi mamá!"

- "¡Ay, me caigo!"

- "¡Cuidado torpe, que la bicicleta no aguanta tus torpezas!"

Hien hizo una mueca mientras una gotita surgía de su cabeza al notar que su puño había empujado a una niña que viajaba en la parte posterior de una bicicleta -que se cruzó inoportunamente en su camino- conducida por un niño de aproximadamente su edad. La niña había agitado los brazos tratando de mantener el equilibrio pero todo había sido inútil y el esfuerzo que hiciera Hien por ayudarles sólo terminó haciéndole caer junto a los otros dos chicos.

- "¿Quien rayos eres tú?, ¡quítate de encima de nosotros!"

Hien se puso de pie rápidamente y su mano se extendió para ayudarle a la niña a levantarse y mientras los ojos de la pequeña de seis años le miraban con interés, el otro niño luchaba con la bicicleta que le aplastaba antes de ponerse de pie e increparle..

- "¡Oye, tú!, ¡deja de mirar a mi hermana! ¿porqué la empujaste?"

- "No lo hice porque quisiera, no les había visto…" -se enfrentó al otro niño pero reconoció su descuido- "lo siento mucho y.." -rápidamente notó el uniforme – "¿ustedes van al Campus Clamp?, ¿saben donde es?"

- "O eres un tonto, o no sabes que estamos frente al Campus Clamp.."

- "¡No soy tonto, pero acabo de llegar a este país!" -protestó sin notar que el niño de ojos azules le decía "en frente"- "¡y no te burles de mí! , ¡no lo sé todo!"

- "Más bien diría que no sabes nada.."

- "¿Me vas a decir donde está el Campus o no?"

- "Allí" -intervino la niña.

Hien se volvió hacia donde ella señalaba y contempló pasmado lo que antes había llamado "ciudad de estudiantes" sin poder evitar un "¡Oh!" muy expresivo en su carita infantil..

- "¿Eso es una primaria?" -dudó.

- "El Campus tiene todo… desde primaria hasta Universidad.." -explicó la niña- "mi abuelo es el Rector de la Univer…"

- "Bien, ya tienes lo que quieres… no somos guías turísticos" -el niño de ojos azules miraba aún el hermoso semblante de Hien con desconfianza- "vámonos o llegaremos tarde, torpe"

- "¡Ya no me digas torpe Mamoru….!"

- "¿Quien me hizo caerme de la bicicleta?" -preguntó- "¡ay no!, se arruinó el pedal! ¿cómo arreglaré eso ahora?, ¡ahora sí llegaremos tarde!"

Hien aún miraba asombrado el Campus pero aquella pregunta le sacó de su letargo…

- "Yo les empujo la bicicleta.." -ofreció- "fue todo mi culpa y es lo menos que puedo hacer.."

- " A ver si no me arrojas al piso otra vez.."

Ambos chicos se miraron con desconfianza pero súbitamente y después de mirar a Hien con detenimiento la niña sacó un pequeño aparatito que asombró al niño chino. Especialmente porque lo miraba todo el tiempo..

- "¿Que haces?"

- "Es que eres muy guapo.. ¡quiero grabarte!"

- "¿QUEEE?"

El niño extranjero quedó desconcertado mientras Mamoru suspiraba con resignación.

- "No te hagas ilusiones ¿eh?.. que tiene manía con grabar cosas en ese juguete y eso no significa que seas algo especial" -Hien empezaba a avergonzarse ante el interés de la niña por sus gestos- "ya ha grabado desde profesores, niños y niñas de clase, mariposas, tortugas y hasta orugas…. mi padre dice que es genético y hereditario."

Hien parpadeó azorado pero la pequeña casi pegó un salto..

- "¡Eres un niño muy lindo!"

Cabe destacar que la pequeña tenía mucha razón en lo que acababa de expresar. Aunque niño, el rostro de Hien era realmente encantador. Como consecuencia de una enfermedad de la que acababa de recuperarse tenía la piel muy blanca y pálida, pero contrastaba maravillosamente con su cabello castaño que brillaba cayendo en suaves mechones sobre su carita aquella mañana. Tenía las cejas pobladas y de un tono levemente más oscuro que su cabello confiriéndole una peculiar expresividad y profundidad a su mirada que era muy poco común en un niño; su naricita era recta y casi aristocrática y su boca se curveaba en una mueca desconcertada en ese instante que sólo lo hacía verse más adorable. Si bien sus rasgos ya eran hermosos, sus grandes ojos eran verdes como acuarios y brillaban avergonzados bajo aquella espesa hilera de pestañas largas y oscuras; ciertamente tenía una estatura promedio para sus siete años -el niño de la bicicleta era más alto que él- pero era definitivo que sus facciones eran a la vez armoniosas y finas, como una promesa a que el hermoso niño sería algún día un joven que haría desfallecer a las chicas con su sola presencia. Por supuesto, que en ese momento su cara estaba roja y no decía nada porque temía avergonzarse más…

¿Porqué esa niña le había dicho lindo?, ¡los niños no son lindos!. Eso era cosa de niñas…

Además, sólo su mamá decía que él era lindo.

Los empujones del niño llamado Mamoru hizo que finalmente ingresaran a la amplia y prestigiosa institución dirigiéndose directamente hacia las áreas escolares -que se separaban de las universitarias en el amplio portón principal, si bien cada una tenía su propia área en la ciudadela estudiantil- mismas que dejaron al pequeño recién llegado aún más asombrado…

- "¿Quién es tu nuevo amigo Mamoru?" -preguntó una niña de cabello negro y dos trenzas, que lucía una gran sonrisa al acercárseles- "nunca te había visto… ¿eres nuevo?"

- "Sí, soy…"

- "Ante todo, no es mi amigo…" -interrumpió Mamoru- "sólo se tropezó con Nadeshiko, imagina la cantidad de gente que tendría que llamar "amigo" si fuera por eso…."

Hien le miró con expresión ofendida pero al siguiente segundo se avergonzó…

La niña llamada Nadeshiko seguía grabándole.

- "Esta es una gran escuela.." -dudó con una gran gota sobre la cabeza.

- "Por supuesto que lo es… " -asintió la niña que acababa de llegar, la de la sonrisa- "es una escuela muy famosa y que se especializa en tener estudiantes brillantes. ¿Sabes que aquí hacemos experimentos científicos?" -dijo tratando de parecer confidencial- "estuve tratando de cruzar un pingüino volador con una comadreja y.."

- "¡¿Hay pingüinos voladores en Japón?!"

- 'Por supuesto que los hay. Siempre los ha habido" -su sonrisa se amplió mientras Mamoru lanzaba un suspiro y alejaba a su hermanita Nadeshiko del pobre Hien y sin despedirse, aprovechando la locuacidad de la niña que hablaba- "… pero es secreto ¿sabes?, me dijo mi papá que hay sitios donde veneran a estos pingüinos voladores que en verdad vinieron del planeta de los pingüinos y.."

- "¡Oh!, ¡pingüinos voladores extraterrestres!"

Hien contempló el alto e imponente edificio mientras ahora un niño que pasaba arrastraba a la parlanchina niña lejos de él…

Y se quedó solo.

En su infantil ingenuidad la idea le había parecido maravillosa y en su mente casi los había "visto" pero cuando súbitamente volvió a la realidad notó azorado que estaba solo. Es decir, aquellos niños que le habían hablado se habían marchado y los grandes grupos de desconocidos a su alrededor le hicieron sentirse súbitamente tímido y vulnerable.

- "¡¿Dónde se fueron?!"

Sus ojos se abrieron aún más con nerviosismo mientras se sentía confundido. Excesivamente pequeño en una escuela tan grande. Desconocido, ignorado y extranjero..

¡Y ni siquiera sabía los nombres de esos niños salvo que uno de ellos se llamaba "Mamoru" y que la otra niña que le grababa se llamaba "Nadeshiko"!

Que curioso… el mismo nombre de la mamá de su mamá.

Suspiró y sus hermosos ojos verdes parecieron dudar mientras su nerviosismo se leía en ellos claramente. Intentó preguntar a algunos niños y grupos que pasaban pero todos parecían demasiado apurados. Quizá porque la señal de ingreso a clase había sonado hace casi cinco minutos..

- "¿Necesitas ayuda?" -un niño un poco mayor que él le miró con amabilidad- "¿eres nuevo verdad?"

Hien asintió, mientras el viento agitaba el cabello castaño rojizo del niño amable que le preguntaba ahora..

- "¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?"

- "Sí. Por favor" -dijo con cortesía mientras se reprochaba haber parecido demasiado confundido.. era el único hijo de Shaoran Li, ¡No podía verse aturdido ni tonto!- "¿serías tan amable de indicarme el despacho del Director?"

- "Supongo que te refieres a la Directora de la Primaria…"

Hien negó suavemente.

- "Me refiero al Director General del Colegio… ¿hay más de uno?"

El otro chico pareció confundido.

- "Aquí hay una Directora de Primaria, que también es responsable de los niños de pre-primaria, por supuesto que el Director General del Colegio es el Director de la Secundaria y Preparatoria… porque la otra área, de la Universidad, tiene Rector y es totalmente diferente.."

Ahora Hien estaba confundido también, de modo que le mostró al otro niño una tarjeta que su madre le había alcanzado antes que se marchara -¡que suerte!- y después de una leve mirada asombrada de su guía, fue conducido finalmente a las oficinas del Director del Colegio…

- "Pasa Kia" -le indicó la secretaria- "El Director te atenderá con mucho gusto. ¿Te pasa algo?"

- "Gracias señora Takada. Por favor… ¿podría avisarle a mi madre que hay un niño que desea verla aquí?" -la secretaria asintió y Hien llamó la atención de su guía, que se volvió a verle- "¿pasa algo?"

- "Por favor superior" -repuso Hien con cortesía reconociendo que el niño que lo guiaba debía estar al menos un grado superior a él en la escuela- "¿dijiste tu mamá?"

- "¡Oh si!, por favor, discúlpame… lo que sucede es que mi mamá es la Directora de la Primaria aunque trabajó por mucho tiempo en el área de Secundaria, además ni siquiera te he dicho mi nombre. Soy Kioji Monouhi"

Hien se inclinó con perfecta cortesía..

- "Soy Hien Li, superior Monouhi.."

- "Todos me dicen Kia" -sonrió el otro niño, mientras el amplio pasillo que conducía al despacho del Director terminaba- "era el nombre de mi papá y a mi madre le agrada llamarme así. Me alegra conocerte Hien"

- "Gracias superior Kia"

- "Adelante.."

La amplia y enorme puerta del despacho del Director se abrió, y Hien se sintió amedrentado y nervioso. Después de todo, sólo tenía siete años y bien, tenía motivos para ponerse inquieto. Un enorme escritorio estaba en su campo inmediato de visión y la figura del Director estaba oculta entre…

¿Gigantescas e incontables bolsas de bocadillos?.

Un gigantesco signo de interrogación apareció sobre su cabeza..

- "¡Que agradable sorpresa Kia!" -dijo una voz detrás de las bolsas, desde el escritorio- "¿A que debo tu visita?, ¿sucede algo?"

- "No señor. Sólo que este niño es nuevo y quería verle aunque es de la Primaria. A decir verdad, la nota que tiene indica que tiene que verlo a usted y a mi madre, así que le pedí a la señora Takada que le avisara a ella.."

- "¿Un niño de primaria quiere verme?"

Hien hubiera retrocedido de buena gana pero no tuvo fuerzas de hacerlo.. una mano pálida había abierto un camino a su visibilidad en medio del bosque de bocadillos y súbitamente se encontró mirando el rostro asombrado de un hombre que debía rodear los treinta años -más o menos- cuyos ojos, protegidos por el cristal de unas gafas parecían examinar su figura con asombro y ¿alegría?..

- "¡No puede ser!" -el Director casi saltó de gusto al reconocer en el rostro del niño el parecido asombroso que tenía con otro que conoció cuando iba en la preparatoria y una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro gentil y comprensivo- "¡es imposible!"

- "¿Se siente bien Director Tsukishiro?" -dudó Kioji Monouhi.

- "¡ES LI!" -Yukito se acercó al niño sonriéndole otra vez y apretando la mano infantil, como si creyera que era un fantasma- "… claro, claro… eres el pequeño Li" -su mirada bondadosa contempló los bellos ojos verdosos de Hien y pareció emocionado- "¡eres el pequeño Li!"

Hien empezaba a estar más que confundido.

A estas alturas se preguntaba como es que el Director sabía su apellido pues aún no se había presentado pero en ese momento se anunció la llegada de la Directora de la Primaria Clamp y la atractiva y melancólica figura de Kaho Monouhi ingresó al lugar quedando anonadada al verle.

- "¡Es imposible!, ¿Li?" -murmuró la madre de Kioji.

¡Ahora sí que Hien estaba asustado!.. ambos, el Director General y la Directora le miraban con asombro, casi como si no pudieran creer que fuera una personita real.. como si vieran a un fantasma en él. Kioji -o Kia, como efectivamente le llamaba su madre- estaba igual de aturdido y confuso que el pequeño chino pero ambas autoridades le recordaron sus clases y el pobrecito Hien se quedó allí entre ambos adultos, notando azorado como ambos Directores le miraban felices e incrédulos, mucho más después que les dijera su nombre completo..

- "Lo siento mucho Yukito.. temo que no revisé bien todos los expedientes de los ingresantes.. ¡a sido toda una sorpresa!"

- _"¡Oh, no!.. ¡van a echarme del colegio!.. ¡debí dejar que mamá viniera conmigo!.. ¿porqué es tan complicado?"_

- "Olvídalo Kaho.. la verdad es que todavía no puedo creerlo.. aunque me asombra que no nos haya avisado.. ¡porque si él está aquí significa que..!"

- "Disculpen.. ¿me van a echar del colegio?"

Ambos contemplaron el semblante decidido del pequeño -por supuesto que ignoraban que estaba muy asustado, pues lo disimulaba- y sonrieron, como si su sola expresión les trajera muchos recuerdos…

- "Por supuesto que no" -le tranquilizó el director Tsukishiro- "sólo que nos sorprendiste… dime pequeño Hien, ¿No ha venido tu madre contigo?"

- "No sabía fuera grave que yo viniera solo señor. Aunque ella me dijo que vendría a recogerme.."

- "¡Oh, eso es realmente perfecto!" -el Director parecía feliz- "¡es maravilloso!"

Sólo la intuición de Kaho le permitió observar que el niño empezaba a asustarse -la verdad era que tenía mucho rato asustado- y finalmente le asignó un aula a donde tomar sus clases, misma a donde Hien se dirigió lo más de prisa que pudo…

¡No fueran a cambiar de opinión y echarlo!.. aunque no entendía que había hecho mal..

- _"Tal vez tiene que ver con los experimentos de los pingüinos voladores.."_ -pensó mientras ingresaba a su salón de clase- _"sólo espero que no me llamen la atención por estar tan retrasado.. ¿porqué me preguntarían por mi mamá?" _

En ese mismo momento Sakura estornudó.

La habitación estaba inundada de sol cuando ingresó y como de costumbre, sonrió divertida al contemplar algunas cosas aún sin desempacar. Ciertamente no hace mucho que habían llegado a Tomoeda y Hien había estado enfermo -por eso estaba retrasado un año en la escuela- pero nada podía disfrazar el hecho que su hijo era un poquito desordenado.

¡Y encima había olvidado su almuerzo!

Sonrió. ¡Hien era tan distraído!. Bien, quizás tenía algo de ella, aunque cada vez que lo veía le recordaba más y más a su padre. Suspiró levemente y su mirada verde se encontró súbitamente con aquella figura de felpa que descansaba en la cama de su hijo mientras su mente viajó al pasado recordando aquella vez que -siendo todavía una niña- Shaoran se lo había entregado. Su mano blanca tocó entonces la mesita al lado de la cama de su hijo al acercarse y el pequeño pero potente equipo estereofónico se encendió ante su contacto, mientras ella aún contemplaba el oscuro osito..

La música se escuchó. suave, pero dulcemente, dejando fluir sus pensamientos.

_**Ima anatano koega kikoeru….. Ahora puedo escuchar tu voz,**_

_**kokoni oidito…. que dice "ven aquí"**_

_**samishisani makesoona watashini… y sentir la soledad de haberte perdido**_

La mente de Sakura estaba llena de recuerdos..

Aquel oso de felpa.. la primera vez que se dijeron adiós. ¡Cuantas cosas habían pasado desde entonces!; muchos recuerdos, felices y dolorosos pasaron por su mente y suspiró contemplando el juguete con cariño. Aquel oso de felpa había estado guardado en su cajón desde que se reencontrara con Kero poco antes de la aparición del último card captor. había permanecido oculto durante la angustiosa espera a la batalla del preámbulo y la terrible noche en la torre de Tokyo, pero la joven se lo había obsequiado a Hien en cuanto el niño tuvo edad para entender lo que significaba.

_**Ima anatano sugataga mieru …. Ahora puedo ver tu silueta**_

_**aruite kuru ….. que viene caminando **_

_**mewo tojite matteiru watashini….. y te espero con los ojos cerrados**_

Y Hien realmente atesoraba el osito, como todo lo que fuera referente a Shaoran.

Su padre. A quien se parecía tanto..

¡Tanto!

_**Kinoomade namidade kumotteta….. Hasta ayer, las lágrimas me cegaban**_

_**korokowa ima… pero ahora el corazón.**_

Sus pasos se dirigieron hacia la pequeña figura de felpa, imaginando el tiempo y el trabajo que le había costado preparar el oso, recordando las dudas y temores infantiles de aquel entonces.. pensando en su imagen cuando se volvieron a ver en Hong Kong, la lucha contra el último card captor, la primera vez que las Protection Cards se manifestaron, la primera vez que se besaron en el hospital y cuando él le confesó otra vez que la amaba..

Y esta vez ya no eran niños…

_**Oboete imasuka me to me ga atta tokiwo …..¿Recuerdas cuando nuestras miradas se comprendían?**_

_**Oboete imasuka te to te ga fureattatoki …..¿Recuerdas cuando nuestras manos se tocaban?**_

_**Sorewa hajimeteno ….y después comenzó**_

_**Ai no tabidachi deshita ….nuestro viaje de amor**_

_**I love you so …..¡te amo tanto!**_

La hermosa sensación de ser su novia. Las peleas de él con Kero y Touya que nunca los dejaban en paz, la llegada de la abuela, el primer combate en la Torre de Tokyo donde Mai Tsi murió. La angustia, las dudas..

La noche de la despedida de soltera en la Mansión Li.

_**Ima anatano shinsenkanjiru ….Ahora puedo sentir tu mirada **_

_**Hanaretemo ….que no se aparta de mi**_

_**Karada yunga atatakaku naruno …..un calor empieza a recorrer mi cuerpo**_

Aquella noche.. Sus besos, su ternura. La sensación de haber sido uno.

La noche en que Hien había empezado a existir dentro de ella..

_**Ima anatano ai shinjimasu …..Ahora creo en tu amor**_

_**Doozo watashiwo ….y yo le pido por favor**_

_**Tooku kara mimamottekudasai …que desde lejos lo cuide**_

La noche que bailaron juntos, cuando él le pidió que fuera su esposa. ¡Era todo tan claro, casi podía ver nuevamente el lugar, su propio vestido!

Y él.

El, en la torre de Tokyo esa noche horrible, con su traje ceremonial ensangrentado.

_**Kinoomade namidade kumotteta …Hasta ayer las lágrimas me cegaban**_

_**Sekaiwa ima …..pero ahora el mundo..**_

- "Tú nunca estarás sola Sakura. Siempre, siempre estaré contigo."

_**Oboete imasuka me to me ga atta tokiwo… ¿Recuerdas cuando nuestras miradas se comprendían?**_

_**Oboete imasuka te to te ga fureattatoki …¿Recuerdas cuando nuestras manos se tocaban?**_

_**Sorewa hajimeteno …..y después comenzó**_

_**Ai no tabidachi deshita …..nuestro viaje de amor**_

_**I love you so …¡te amo tanto!**_

Súbitamente y sin una palabra abrazó a la inanimada figura de felpa en ese instante, como si quisiera atrapar los recuerdos en aquel gesto, cerrando los ojos.

_**Moo hitori bocchijanai ….ya no estaré sola**_

_**Anataga irukara ….ahora que tú estás aquí..**_

- "¡No quiero estar sola!, ¿Acaso no puedo salvarte?!"

- "Eres lo que más amo en el mundo. y más allá"

_**Oboete imasuka me to me ga atta tokiwo …..¿Recuerdas cuando nuestras miradas se comprendían?**_

_**Oboete imasuka te to te ga fureattatoki …..¿Recuerdas cuando nuestras manos se tocaban?**_

_**Sorewa hajimeteno …y después comenzó**_

_**Ai no tabidachi deshita …nuestro viaje de amor**_

_**I love you so …¡te amo tanto!**_

Abrió los ojos y volvió a ver el oso. Pero ahora notó también en la mesa de su hijo, su propia imagen, años atrás. Un retrato. una imagen donde estaban los dos, juntos..

_**Moo hitori bocchijanai …..ya no estaré sola**_

_**Anataga irukara …..ahora que tú estás aquí..**_

Era la fotografía favorita de Hien, realmente la que más le gustaba. Su recordada Byakko había tomado muchas antes de la Batalla del Preámbulo, pero aquella era la favorita de su Hien. Rodeados por un amplio follaje, su propia imagen con una gran sonrisa, la mirada soñadora y aquel vestido azul celeste que la hacían verse casi infantil. y Shaoran a su lado, rodeándola con un brazo, casi como protegiéndola, con su mirada brillante y decidida..

¿Cómo no se dio cuenta en ese entonces de que iba a defenderla aún a cualquier precio?.

_**Moo hitori bocchijanai ….ya no estaré sola**_

_**Anataga irukara ….ahora que tú estás aquí..**_

- "Como quiero estar contigo Shaoran.." -susurró.

- "Señorita Sakura.." – llamó Wei cortésmente a la puerta en ese instante, sacándola de sus recuerdos y pensamientos, igual que esa misma mañana- "temo que tenemos un pequeño problema.."

- "¿Problema?" -parpadeó aturdida.

El rostro del anciano era casi hermético.

- "Sí. Acaban de traer para usted un envío de rosas rojas. aunque no tienen remitente"

La antigua card captor quedó perpleja por unos instantes casi incrédula, y después de besar suavemente el osito de felpa que ahora cuidaba los sueños de su hijo, se dirigió hacia el salón principal.

Donde efectivamente incontables rosas rojas continuaban llegando incesantemente.

- "¿Qué significa esto?" -murmuró azorada, casi moviendo sus brazos exageradamente- " ¡debe ser un error!, ¡esto es un disparate!".

- "Bien. Dama Sakura es muy modesta" -cuchicheó la chica del servicio doméstico, muy divertida ante la reacción de su señora- "¿acaso no puede creer que sean para ella?"

- "¡Lin Yi!" -se escandalizó el muchacho que había salido de la biblioteca, muy agotado después de ordenar los libros según las exigencias de Wei- "¿Cómo se te ocurre?, ¿sabes lo que pasaría en el Clan si se supiera que alguien le envió rosas a la Dama Sakura?"

- "Pues no me sorprende para nada. Nuestra señora es demasiado linda, ya viste que en aeropuerto la gente pensaba que era hermana mayor del señorito Hien.. ¡los hombres no le quitaban los ojos de encima!"

- "¡Por favor, no sigan dejando esas flores aquí!, ¡yo no puedo aceptar rosas!, ¡no puedo!" – decía Sakura, aún sin creer lo que ocurría.

- "Lo único bueno de todo esto.." -murmuraban los chicos del servicio doméstico con un brillo en los ojos- "es que el señorito Hien no está aquí.."

El pobrecito de Hien tenía una gran gota sobre la cabeza en se mismo momento..

- "Supongo que por ser primer día, te excusaré la tardanza.." -decía su profesora mecánicamente, antes de volverse a verlo- "pero realmente espero que no se te haga costumb.."

La maestra parpadeó y sus anteojos casi se le caen por el asombro.

- "¿Qué?" -balbuceó.

- "Lamento mucho la tardanza."

Naoko permaneció dubitativa y buscó los documentos del pequeño recién llegado antes de murmurar muy bajo..

- "¡Vaya!,. Hien Li y llegando tarde. ¿porqué no me sorprende?"

- "_¡Esto es horrible!_" -pensó el niño- _"nunca más volveré a quedarme dormido y menos a perderme. ¿acaso soy el estudiante más retrasado en todo el colegio?"_

De hecho, la única persona más retrasada en ingresar a clase en todo el Campus Clamp de Tomoeda se encontraba en ese mismo instante en la secundaria y provocando un gesto de incomodidad en su mejor amigo..

- "Igual. todos los días es lo mismo. Corremos y llegamos a tiempo pero.. ¿porqué siempre soy el último en llegar?" -murmuró Tao en voz baja mientras dejaba su maletín escolar en su pupitre- "esto no es justo"

- "Si no perdieras el tiempo hablando con todo el mundo en lugar de ingresar a clases directamente, te evitarías esto" -murmuró Rei desde su lugar- "además, si me hubieras avisado que te notificaron que estabas de servicio te hubiera apurado más..".

Tao suspiró y se dispuso a cumplir sus deberes. ¿Cómo mencionarle a Rei algo que él había olvidado?, ¡que día!. Justamente su mirada gris se perdió por la ventana una vez más y por un instante pensó en lo que estaría pensando Eriol en ese momento..

- _"Al final este resulta ser también un día difícil para mí.."_

* * *

><p>La colina estaba bañada por el viento y el cielo azul parecía extrañamente límpido. El camino a la colina estaba totalmente despejado y aún se podía apreciar hermosas flores en el sendero pero la mente de Eriol vagaba incesantemente desde aquella mañana preguntándose en lo que hubiese ocurrido si aquel instante hubiera sido diferente..<p>

Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

No podía evitar pensarlo.

Ocho años. Parecían mucho tiempo, pero a la vez sentía que no eran suficientes. La vida en la embajada no era aburrida pero los amplios salones y el lujo que le rodeaba empezaba a hastiarle y ciertamente no tenía ganas de volver a un lugar que no se diferenciaba demasiado de un hotel perfectamente organizado, pero impersonal y frío..

No había una sonrisa cálida, ni regañinas, ni aquellos enormes ojos grises llenando todo con su presencia. Se había negado a llevar la misma vida de Clow y sin embargo allí estaba: una persona solitaria unido a una dama aristocrática, muy del gusto del ambiente donde había sido educado pero que no le decía nada a su sensibilidad. Salones y recepciones. Fríos silencios sintiéndose extraño en su propia casa.

Todo el tiempo sonriendo, cuando se sentía vacío.

Fingiendo.

Acaso era lo que le quedaba.. ¿fingir?

Su mente voló y la pregunta estalló nuevamente en él..

¿Y si todo hubiera sido diferente?. Aquel instante. aquel segundo en las puertas de la eternidad. Tsu Chin arrastrándola. sus ojos grises llenos de lágrimas.

Aquella vida vacía, aquel dolor que ningún viaje o diversión podía acallar.

Suavemente y con un leve toque nostálgico pudo escuchar una voz suave..

_**Daisuki datta ano uta …. Mi canción favorita…**_

_**furui TAPE no naka ….. está en una vieja cinta**_

_**ohiisana kizui iro aseta TITLE…. un poco raída y con el título**_

_**ninjinda yoake… de colores marchitados**_

_**soshite mata kyou ga kuru …. Veo la salida del sol borrosa y el día empieza**_

_**natsu no kaze o tsurete … Me siento sola de repente…**_

Aquella melodía en su mente borró los ocho años transcurridos en milésimas de segundos. Ya no era Eriol Hiragizawa, Secretario de Cultura de la Embajada Inglesa en Japón sinó otra vez sólo un joven de veinte años olvidando ya que era la reencarnación de Clow, escondido entre unos arbustos mientras una figurita pequeña y blanca se perdía entre las sombras del atardecer del jardín de la Mansión Li, cantado aquella canción..

_**nareteiku hibi no katsumide… Mientras me acostumbro a mi nueva vida**_

_**futo kodoku….. con la brisa del verano**_

_**jiten shade ….. Montada en mi bicicleta **_

_**dokomademo …. yendo a alguna parte de aquí**_

_**kaze o keru hayasa wasurenai … nunca olvidándome cómo pasa rápido el viento**_

Sus manos apretaron casi convulsivamente el ramillete de rosas blancas que tenía mientras casi podía ver el cabello larguísimo y ondeado de la chica agitándose en una espesa cortina brillante.. ¡tan cerca!..

Como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado.

_**La la la la utaou sora o miagete… La La la la cantando una canción, admiro el cielo**_

_**La la la la IT'S MY LIFE… La La la la es mi vida**_

_**aruite yukoo….. que quiero guardar en este sendero**_

_**watashino chikana de susumu … Es el camino interminable exclusivo en que paseo**_

_**hateshinai kono michio ….. totalmente solitaria**_

La placa le había importado un ardite aquella tarde y ya ni siquiera recordaba porqué estaba en el jardín de la Mansión Li: sólo existía aquella sensación, aquel incontenible deseo de abrazar a aquella muchachita que había cantado suavemente que estaba preparada para estar sola…

Soledad.

_**ikutsu mono kousaten … En las incontable travesías**_

_**itsumo mayoukedo ….. siempre me pierdo**_

_**nagasaretari oikosaretari… manejo sorteando los arroyos**_

_**shite ima mo ikiteru… de las personas que siguen delante mí**_

_**butsukaru koto ….. No me olvidaré**_

_**mitumeru koto ….. lo importante que es encontrarse con otros**_

_**otona ni hattemo wasurenai … y aceptarlos como son ellos para crecer**_

_**La la la la utaou sora o miagete … La La la la cantando una canción, admiro el cielo**_

_**La la la la IT'S MY LIFE….. La La la la es mi vida**_

_**aruite yukoo…. que quiero guardar en este sendero**_

Su canción favorita..

Todavía podía verla ya ante las sombras nocturnas, con su vestido resaltando en la noche y la luna asomándose débilmente.. inclinada sobre el estanque que reflejaba su mirada.

Su decisión.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si.?

_**watashi dake no mono dakara … Estoy segura que ésta es la manera de ir adelante**_

_**jishin motte iiyone….. porque es mi propia decisión**_

_**Umereta machide yume mitekita… El sueño que tuve, en la casa de mi pueblo**_

_**kujikeru tabini omoidasu ….. es lo que recuerdo cuando me siento nostálgica **_

_**ano uta no youni…. simplemente me gusta lo que dice la canción**_

_**ima dekiru kotowa sukoshi… Todo lo que puedo hacer ahora**_

_**demo maeni fumidasu koto….. es dar un paso, poco a poco,**_

En el camino bañado por la luz del día Eriol volvió al presente y se estremeció sin poder evitarlo. no, no quería pensar así.

¡Era espantoso!

_**La la la la utaou sora o miagete … La La la la cantando una canción, admiro el cielo**_

_**La la la la IT'S MY LIFE….. La La la la es mi vida**_

_**aruite yukoo….. que quiero guardar en este sendero**_

_**La la la la utaou sora o miagete.. La La la la cantando una canción, admiro el cielo**_

_**La la la la IT'S MY LIFE …. La La la la es mi vida**_

_**aruite yukoo….. que quiero guardar en este sendero**_

Apretó las flores otra vez en sus manos y sin pensarlo poco ni mucho casi corrió hacia la cima de la colina, súbitamente tenía mucho miedo, un miedo terrible e inexplicable, una opresión en el pecho y el temor súbito.

Lo que más había amado.

_**watashino chikana de susumu ….. Es el camino interminable exclusivo en que paseo**_

_**hateshinai kono michio….. totalmente solitaria… sola. **_

¡Si, lo que más amaba!

Sus brazos rodearon la cintura estrecha de la persona que estaba rezando ante la blanca tumba y sin importarle nada ni nadie, la estrechó contra su cuerpo con fuerza, aspirando el perfume de su cabello casi con desesperación, como si temiera que se perdiera en un espejismo. un espejismo que le arrojaría a la horrenda visión de un futuro que no quería, cuyo sólo pensamiento le había llenado de miedo. No le importó que las flores se arrugaran, o que algunas de las espinas se clavaran en sus manos. Hubiera sido capaz de retenerla allí, en sus brazos por siempre, de no dejarla escapar nunca.

Nunca.

Todavía estaba en su mente aquel instante en que la había retenido en sus brazos con fuerza mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban, amargas por su rostro, aún sin creer en lo que pasaba. Mirando aquel rostro pálido y contraído por el dolor pues en el medio del cuerpo de la chiquilla una mancha carmesí se extendía, más veloz a cada segundo, tan rápidamente que parecía imposible. El momento en que había recibido aquella hoz en su cuerpo. por él.

- "¡Eriol me estas asfixiando!"

La suave voz intentó volverle a la realidad pero no pudo lograrlo, de hecho el hijo de Hajime Hiragizawa no la soltó hasta besarla profundamente, dejándola aturdida y tan colorada como una cereza antes de que aquellos almendrados ojos grises buscaran los azules casi con inquietud..

- "¿Qué sucede?, ¿qué pasa?"

- "Tuve una visión horrible de lo que hubiera pasado si te hubiera perdido hace ocho años." -murmuró, aún reteniéndola contra sí- "fue tan sólo una idea, pero no me gustó. ¡fue espantoso!" -tomó su barbilla con delicadeza obligándola a mirarlo- "además. esa canción: sé que es tu favorita, pero me recuerda tanto esa noche."

Yoko abrazó suavemente a su esposo, sintiéndolo temblar junto a ella..

- "Creí que te gustaba también la canción. tú y Tao se la pasaron comentando eso anoche y bien que te reíste. ¡pensar que ese pillo de Tao te había estado viendo en el jardín detrás de mi todo el tiempo, mientras yo hacía mi brillante confesión aquella vez!"

Aquel recuerdo hizo sonreír a Eriol.

- "Bien, hay algo que debemos reconocer. Tao tenía mucho talento para hacerte hablar de lo que no querías cuando tenía cinco años. Además no es la canción lo que me molesta.."

Ambos empezaron a reír pero fue entonces que Yoko Hiragizawa notó con inquietud las gotas de sangre en las manos de su esposo producidas por las espinas de las rosas que había llevado hasta la colina y que aún sostenía..

- "¡Eriol, mira tus manos!"

- "¡Bah!, no es para tanto.." -rió complacido al ver la inquietud de ella- "además la idea que trajera rosas blancas fue tuya."

Su esposa hizo un mohín de disgusto en su rostro bonito.

- "Que las trajeras en son de paz. No que te lastimaras.." -pidió mientras limpiaba las heridas con su pañuelo- "y no lo digo por las flores.." -le atajó antes que él saliera con una de sus bromas- "lo digo por tus manos. bastante trabajo me tomó hacer que a las mías se les quitaran esas marcas de quemaduras y cicatrices como para ahora tener que preocuparme por que se te arruinen las tuyas con sangre.."

- "Mejor mi sangre y no la tuya.."

- "Totalmente de acuerdo.."

Un gesto de contrariedad se dibujó en el rostro apuesto de Eriol mientras Yoko volvía el rostro hacia el fantasma que acababa de presentarse y le sonreía con gratitud.

- "Me alegra que hayas venido.." -saludó pese a la incomodidad de su esposo- "justamente empezaba a preocuparme. incluso la traje aquí, sólo que se quedó dormida.."

- "Gracias Yoko"

- "No, gracias a ti. Si no fuera porque tú moriste por nosotros esa noche no hubiera vivido para ser feliz ahora y mucho menos para tener todo lo que tengo" -se volvió hacia Eriol, como pidiéndole paciencia- "iré a traerla."

La hermosa figura de mujer de Yoko descendió un poco por la colina, buscando algo entre los arbustos y flores mientras el fantasma de Tsu Chin y Eriol se quedaban mirándose en súbito silencio.

- "Me alegra ver que es feliz.." -murmuró el fantasma, mirando la figura de quien fuera su mortal enemigo con calma- "aunque me asombra que estés aquí."

Eriol se encogió de hombros. Aquel era un día muy pesado para él cada año aunque.

- "Ella tiene razón. Si no te hubieras arrojado a la puerta que separa la vida de la muerte en lugar de pelear como esperábamos, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. justamente pensaba en eso mientras subía hasta aquí. Todavía me pregunto porqué no intentaste matarme en ese lugar. ni siquiera Tao es capaz de comprender porqué lo hiciste. Habías llegado demasiado lejos para destruirme y prácticamente moriste por nosotros, usando tu escaso poder para darnos las fuerzas suficientes para aferrarnos a la vida.."

- "Supongo que es irónico que haya podido al fin lograr manejar la magia blanca y negra en el momento de mi muerte" -filosofó el fantasma- "pero entendí lo que mi encarnación anterior nunca aprendió. No se puede manejar ambos si tienes el alma llena de sentimientos negativos. Yo ya tenía magia negra pero manejar ambos tipos de magia requiere un desprendimiento que no poseía Soté De Danann. Además tu sabes muy bien porqué lo hice"

Eriol asintió mientras en sus ojos azules chispeaba la respuesta..

- "Hubieras hecho lo mismo de haber estado en mi lugar.. ¿verdad?" -preguntó Tsu Chin.

- "Sí, pero nunca quise romper el equilibrio de la magia del mundo para ayudar al Kamui Oscuro y debes comprender que era lo menos que esperábamos de ti"

El fantasma no respondió. Sólo miraba a lo lejos como Yoko sostenía a algo pequeño y gracioso en sus brazos.

- "Supongo que sí" -respondió el espíritu de Tsu Chin con un gran suspiro resignado- "pero tal y como dije esa noche, hubiera sido capaz de destruir a todo el mundo por acabarte. menos a ella. Y tú sabes que por eso lo hice. ¿O pensaste que quise salvarte a ti?"

Eriol sonrió con leve ironía..

- "Claro que no"

- "Ya me habías vencido" -aceptó Tsu Chin sin molestarse- "y finalmente mi poder no tenía nada que hacer con el tuyo pero Yoko siempre tuvo razón en el hecho que había que cambiar lo que en el pasado estuvo mal. El problema era que no podía matarte después de saber que ella te amaba porque eso la hubiera hecho sufrir"

- "Tampoco pensaba dejarme matar.."

- "Por supuesto que lo noté pero ella te protegió sin importarle su propia vida y cualquier intento de matarte era sinónimo de matarla a ella. créeme, no me hubiera importado morir por matarte pese a que no me quedaba poder, pero contra ella no puedo… es lo único que me hizo detenerme por algo… o hacer algo que nunca creí que haría"

- "Genial.. ya somos dos" -murmuró pensando en lo mucho que su esposa le había implorado estar allí ¡charlando con quien quiso asesinarlos!.

Pero ya habían pasado ocho años..

- "Matarte a ti era lo que quería, pero la mataba a ella" -continuó el espíritu- "Y matarla a ella era matarte a ti, pero no podía sacrificarla. por eso preferí morir yo en su lugar. Tu no podías hacerlo.."

- "Sabes bien que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo o seguirla hasta la misma muerte. pero ese acto de desprendimiento te dio oportunidad de redimirte… ¿no?. Tal vez no eras tan perverso como nosotros creíamos…"

- "Supongo que no… No lo sé. Pero ella siempre fue lo único importante para mí y parte de mi odio contra ti siempre tuvo que ver con eso. Te sonará ridículo, pero pese a todo yo la amé desde la primera vez que la vi.." -suspiró y Eriol se sintió profundamente incómodo porque ese fantasma hablaba de su esposa- "es absurdo que alguien como yo hubiera amado a primera vista pero no negaré que me sorprendió que un chico mimado como tú estuviera dispuesto a seguirla hasta el más allá" -quedó pensativo y había cierto dejo de resignación en su voz- "sin embargo ya no me teme y su gratitud es suficiente para mí.. ¿acaso no hubieras hecho lo mismo?" -repitió.

Eriol asintió en silencio. sí, efectivamente, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes hubiera sido él quien hubiera muerto, lo que sea para que ella no muriera, pese a que la muchacha había recibido aquella mortal herida por protegerlo. Sin embargo aún no podía entender porqué Tsu Chin les había ayudado en el último segundo. No por él, eso era seguro. A él no le había importado vivir si ella no sobrevivía pero el siamés la había salvado a ella, le había implorado que rezara por él antes de dejarse caer a la puerta de la vida y la muerte..

Y en último conjuro, pasarles a ambos las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Tsu Chin le había ayudado pese a que le odiaba, pero por ella. después de todo, ella no hubiera podido soportar que él, Eriol, muriera en ese combate. Lo había probado al protegerlo con su vida ¿no?. Para Tsu Chin no había opción. si realmente quería salvarla, tenía que morir por ella, y a la vez ayudar a la persona que más odiaba.

- "¿Cómo puede la muerte salvar a alguien?" -había dicho entonces Eriol con profunda tristeza.

Es que era extraño. En aquel momento había sentido autentica piedad por el siamés. Yoko había llorado, pero Eriol no había podido comprender lo que ahora era patente, porque aún para alguien que ha tenido tanta oscuridad en el alma. si hay una chispa, algún sentimiento realmente bueno.. aquel sentimiento puede salvarte.

O brindarte la oportunidad de redimirte, y eso ya lo entendía.

Aunque por supuesto, eso no le quitaba la incomodidad presente. ¡ese fantasma seguía enamorado de su esposa!. Y como si pudiera sentir su molestia el espíritu dejó de mirar a la señora Hiragizawa y contempló a Eriol con irritación.

- "Tienes que hacerla feliz ¿te quedó claro?" -replicó casi como una amenaza, pues el pensar en la joven china en los brazos del inglés no contribuía a mejorar las simpatías entre Eriol y él- "puede que tengas de tu lado a ese pillo de su hermano pero si le haces daño, si la haces llorar aunque sea sólo un espíritu ¡yo te juro que….!"

Por un instante pareció que el fantasma realmente esperaba sólo una excusa para volverse contra el inglés, pese a la amplia diferencia de poderes..

- "Lo siento mucho" -la llegada de Yoko interrumpió la charla- "pero se quedó dormida.. ¿no te molesta?"

- "Quizá sea lo mejor" -murmuró el fantasma- "no quiero asustarla.."

La señora Hiragizawa sonrió y su esposo la ayudó con un gesto divertido en su rostro cargando en sus brazos a una encantadora niña de seis años que lucía un brillante y ondeado cabello oscuro, mientras Tsu Chin lo contempló con un dejo de envidia .

Pero Yoko era feliz, y eso era lo único que le importaba.

- "Se parece mucho a ti Yoko. Es hermosa.."

- "¿En serio te parece?" -sonrió la aludida- "si todos dicen que Miriel se parece más a Eriol.."

El fantasma y su antiguo enemigo se miraron fijamente antes que el espíritu suspirara..

- "Realmente preferiría que se pareciera a ti Yoko"

La joven mujer sonrió y su mirada gris contempló a Tsu Chin con gratitud antes de ofrecerle despertar a la niña -el fantasma había pedido conocerla- pero el espíritu se despidió con una leve sonrisa y murmuró que tenía que volver a cumplir su expiación.

- "Gracias otra vez, por rezar por mí este día del año.." -le dijo a ella a modo de despedida- "tus oraciones y gratitud han sido muy importantes ."

El espíritu se desvaneció dejando a un Eriol mucho más contento y satisfecho que en lo que iba del día pero Yoko pareció dubitativa por largos instantes antes de volverse a la alta figura de su esposo con una leve sonrisa..

- "Esta vez se fue muy pronto y casi me arrepiento de haberlos dejado solos tanto rato.¿De qué hablaron?"

- "De ti. ¿Qué otra cosa más podemos hacer?" -suspiró- "pero fue culpa tuya.. mira que dejarnos solos tanto rato y sabiendo que no soy de las personas favoritas de ese fantasma."

Aunque había una sonrisa en sus labios al decirlo.

- "Lo siento, es que realmente sería bueno que ustedes dos dejaran de mirarse como si aún fueran enemigos mortales Eriol, yo le estoy muy agradecida por lo que hizo"

Su esposo rodeó su talle con una sonrisa teniendo cuidado de no despertar a la niña mientras pensaba en lo horrible que había sido imaginar su vida sin su esposa y todo lo que ella había cambiado en él. Es decir, seguía siendo el mismo -al punto que Yoko se la pasaba siempre regañándole para que tomara las cosas más en serio aunque a él le divertía mucho mortificarla- pero finalmente se sentía completo y satisfecho, más realizado de lo que nunca se había sentido en el pasado, como si hubiese encontrado aquella parte de sí que faltaba. Aquellos enormes ojos grises, llenándolo todo con su presencia y ni que decir de su única hija. Tan parecida a él, pero también a Yoko.

- "Supongo que Jeff se enfadará conmigo por haber hecho que se fuera tan pronto" -rió súbitamente feliz- "¿crees que deba enviarle alguna revista para adultos a modo de disculpa?… de esas que ya están agotadas. Tal vez pueda sacar algunas de la habitación de Tao"

- "Por favor, no me digas que Tao aún no ordena su habitación. ¡necesito un mapa para ingresar allí!" -rió ella- "de no ser por Rei, dudo que pudiera llegar a la escuela antes de que la última clase terminara.." -miró a su esposo, divertida- "realmente creo que debes llamar a Jeff. aunque el hecho que Tsu Chin se halla marchado no significa que vuelva a aparecerse ante nuestro amigo.."

Eriol sonrió risueño mientras pensaba divertido en la gran ironía del destino. Tsu Chin, ahora fantasma, tenía que hacer buenas obras durante veinticinco años antes de ser aceptado en el mundo de los espíritus -de los buenos, es decir- salvo el día de su muerte que podía hacer lo que quisiera y que ocupaba en visitar a Yoko; aunque lo más irónico era que tenía que pasar aquellos años ayudando a alguien que perteneciera a la casta de su encarnación anterior -puesto que muchos de sus crímenes tuvieron que ver con su obsesión con el Druida Negro e incluso había sido poseído brevemente cuando casi apuñaló a Yoko con esas hoces de oro- ya que su casta, la familia Chin de Siam se había extinguido. Por eso tenía que ayudar a alguien que poseyera sangre druida pura para alcanzar la paz consigo mismo como Tsu Chin, y ayudando a alguien del mismo origen que Soté De Danann.

E irónicamente esa persona, había resultado ser Jeff O' Neill.

Después de todo y aunque no era practicante de la religión de su familia, el padre de Jeff había sido Gran Maestre de los Druidas.

¡Eso sí era gracioso!

Eriol contuvo la risa a duras penas mientras descendía lentamente la colina con su familia pero su esposa tenía otras cosas en mente..

- "¿Qué imaginaste que hubieras hecho si yo hubiera muerto?"

- "¡Oh Yoko, olvídalo!… fue sólo imaginación, pero fue desagradable.."

- "¿Te imaginaste casado?"

El hijo de Hajime Hiragizawa soltó una divertida carcajada.

- "¿Qué dirías si te digo que me imaginé con el mismo puesto en la embajada que tengo pero casado con una aristocrática mujer, fría y sólo pendiente de la etiqueta?… ¿te enfadarías?"

- "¿Lo hiciste?"

- "Eh." -empezó a sudar- "es una pena que Miriel haya perdido su primer día de escuela por las peticiones de este fantasma. ¿y si la llevamos a recoger a Tao cuando terminen las clases?"

- "¡Eriol, no me has contestado!"

- "Mira, mejor dejemos a la niña en su habitación y vamos a dar una vuelta por allí."

Su esposa le miró fijamente.

- "No me cambies el ás, ¿a qué lugar "iríamos a dar una vuelta" según tú?" -se cruzó de brazos no enfadada, pero si dispuesta a poner en apuros a su atractivo marido- "sabes muy bien que a mí no puedes engañarme.. ¿te arrepentiste o no de que Tsu Chin hubiera muerto por salvarnos a ambos?"

Eriol sonrió con inocencia. Una réplica de sus sonrisas infantiles que siempre escondían mil maquinaciones…

- "Si me ayudas a dejar a la niña en su habitación.." -le guiñó el ojo con picardía- "podemos encerrarnos en la nuestra y ya verás si estoy arrepentido o no de que estés conmigo.."

Pese a que llevaban casi siete años de casados el rostro de Yoko se puso como el carmín pero su esposo la tomó de la cintura antes que se le escapara inmediatamente después de que dejaron a la niña en su habitación.

- "¡Pero Eriol!.. ¿y si el embajador pregunta por ti?, ¡tienes que bajar al despacho de su Excelencia!, ¡ya deberías estar allí y yo también y..!"

- "¡Bah, olvídalo!" -la empujaba ya hacia su aposento- "si pregunta por nosotros lo hechizo y punto."

- "¡Eriol, no debes volver a hechizar a tu jefe!"

- "¿Y porqué no?.. ¿no querías tú saber si estaba o no arrepentido de haberme casado contigo?"

Yoko protestó ahogadamente antes que los labios de su esposo le impusieran silencio, cerrando la puerta de su habitación tras de sí..

* * *

><p>- "¿Acaso te parece gracioso?"<p>

La risa de Mei Ling se escuchó muy claramente por el auricular pese a que llamaba desde China y a Sakura le surgió una gotita sobre la cabeza.

- "¡Por favor Sakura!, ¡pero es que es muy gracioso!"

- "A mí no me lo parece" -dudó la antigua card captor- "mira que tener todo el salón lleno de rosas ¡y sin saber quien me las envía!.. ¿te imaginas lo que hubiera pasado?"

- "El pequeño Hien se hubiera indignado de haberlo sabido" -Mei Ling se reía- "pero.. ¿de qué te asombras?.. quizá sean de algún admirador."

- "¡Mei Ling!, ¡yo no tengo admiradores!" -se sofocó- ¡.. sabes muy bien que Shaoran siempre será el único hombre de mi vida!"

- "Eso ya lo sé" -asintió sin asombrarse- "pero si."

- "¡Mei Ling por favor!"

Al sonido de la otra voz cerca al auricular, Sakura suspiró aliviada. Después de algunas risitas burlonas de Mei Ling y algunos murmullos se sintió mucho más tranquila al escuchar la siempre serena y pausada voz de Hin Lu por el teléfono.

- "Investigaré en este mismo instante ese asunto de las rosas.." -dijo con su acostumbrada eficiencia, como si estuviera a un paso de ella y no desde China- "sólo dile a Wei que me haga llegar la tarjeta por la señal del Concilio y me encargaré de todo. A todo esto Sakura, no hay ningún problema allí ¿verdad?….. porque de lo contrario puedo enviarte una escolta y.."

- "No Hin Lu, no te preocupes.. Sólo estoy de regreso en el lugar donde pasé mi infancia.. ¿Qué podría estar mal?" -rió.

- " Lo que pasa es que mi esposo tiene malos recuerdos de Japón y sabes que siempre se lo toma todo muy en serio" -rió Mei Ling, arrebatando el auricular a Hin Lu, que protestó ahogadamente por eso- "¿y donde está Hien que no saluda a su tía?, mira que Kei Lang lo extraña mucho."

Kei Lang -Kei para sus amigos- era el hijo mayor de los tres que tenían Mei Ling y Hin Lu. Un niño alto y vivaz de seis años, que ciertamente se veía como si tuviera siete u ocho por su notable vivacidad.

- "Mei Ling por favor" -suplicó Hin Lu, recuperando el auricular- "dime Sakura… ¿está todo bien ¿verdad?"

- "Si, en serio. Descuida. Sólo que eso de las rosas me puso nerviosa. pero" -su voz se tornó levemente inquieta- "¿Y cómo está todo en el Concilio?"

- "Tal y como lo esperábamos. hay cierta resistencia en pasar la sede a Japón Sakura, pero descuida. Todo será como estaba programado. "

La joven sonrió levemente sintiéndose satisfecha al saber que todo iba como lo esperaba. El asunto del traslado de la sede del Concilio había tomado años pero finalmente estaba de vuelta y con Mei Ling y Hin Lu ultimando los detalles, todo estaría bien y muy pronto.

- "¡Nos vemos pronto Sakura!" -se despidió Mei Ling, tan risueña como siempre provocando una leve sonrisa en la joven.

La risa que escuchó en el auricular antes que la comunicación terminara la hizo volver a pensar en Mei Ling y su esposo. Hin Lu era ahora consejero y Guardián del Clan por derecho propio y ciertamente nadie hubiera sospechado que uno de sus brazos era una sofisticada prótesis pues la textura era realmente piel. Es verdad que el joven había temido que los sentimientos de Mei Ling por él se volvieran compasión por la terrible consecuencia de la Batalla del Preámbulo pero la joven china le había hecho entender lo mucho que lo amaba sin dejarle dudar más. Si a eso añadimos que por las acciones de Hin Lu no sólo se habían casado sin oposición del Clan sinó que incluso el Concilio le devolvió al secretario el apellido Li, y la posición que ganara por fidelidad y sangre era suya sin discusión, además de línea familiar.

Suspiró levemente e intentó realizar otra llamada telefónica pero la línea estaba ocupada, así que decidió finalmente hacer saber a su familia y amigos que había regresado…

- "Ojalá a Hien le vaya bien en la escuela… ¡seguro que Yukito estuvo feliz de verlo!, me pregunto si habrá encontrado a alguien más que yo conociera allí."

* * *

><p>- "La comida aquí es muy buena.." -asintió Hien con una sonrisa algo forzada- "aunque me pregunto que me habían enviado en el almuerzo…"<p>

- "¿Verdad que sí?.. ¡ay!"

La hermosa niña se estrelló nuevamente en el piso sin que ninguno de los niños que acompañaban a Hien moviera un solo músculo, mientras el pequeño niño chino elevó a nueve mentalmente las estrelladas de Nadeshiko..

- "Oye… justamente quería preguntarte algo" -dijo ayudándola a levantarse- "la profesora Yanawa te llamó Kinomoto y mi mamá se llamaba así antes de…"

- "La profesora Yanawa conoce a la familia de Nadeshiko y a la mía hace mucho tiempo" -asintió la misma niña de las trenzas de la mañana, la de los pingüinos voladores- "al igual que a los papás de Otaru, ¿no es cierto?"

- "Sí, y por eso siempre me castigan a mí cada vez que tú dices mentiras Misa" -protestó Otaru Terada, con una expresión curiosamente madura en su carita- "¡que día!… como la vez que te pusiste a decir en clase la mentirota aquella de los pingüinos voladores y.."

Hien se detuvo y miró a Otaru en seco..

- "¿Era mentira?"

- "Sí" -suspiró resignadamente el otro- "Misa siempre cuenta en la escuela las mentiras más grandes del mundo… mi mamá dice que su papá siempre hacía lo mismo.."

Misa Yamazaki le dio al hijo de Rika e Idomu Terada un gran pellizco y el niño se quejó, mientras Nadeshiko reía..

- "La profesora Naoko también ha sido compañera de escuela de mi mamá" -dijo la hermana de Mamoru- "el año pasado que tuvo a su bebé mi mamá le regaló el ajuar más lindo que yo haya visto. Mi mamá tiene una revista infantil y hace moda para niños, mi papá es médico… ¿eso querías saber?"

- "No, yo me refería a que la profesora Yanawa se rió mucho cuando me vió y me miraba como si me conociera lo mismo que el Director General y la Directora, además tú te llamas Kinomoto y ese es… ¡cuidado!"

Es que por prestarle atención a Hien, Nadeshiko dio un mal paso y resbaló pero el niño chino esta vez fue más rápido. Como un acto reflejo sostuvo a la niña por la cintura antes que se cayera…

- "¡Uy, que listo eres!, ¡evitaste que se cayera otra vez!"

- "Eso es muy bueno… y de caballeros" -murmuró el pequeño Terada.

- "¿Verdad que sí?"- murmuró Nadeshiko.

Hien estaba sudando. Tenía a la niña aún por la cintura y a medio camino del piso, ¡pero nadie parecía ayudarle!..

- "Oigan.."

- "Miriel es la mejor amiga de Nadeshiko y siempre y trata de evitar que se lastime pero al menos ya cuenta con ayuda extra…"

- "Aunque Miriel no vino hoy a la escuela…"

- "Pero no podemos olvidar también a…"

- "¡Oigan, ¿se van a quedar mirando?!, ¿no me van a ayudar?!"

- "¡TU!, ¡DEJA DE TOCAR A MI HERMANA!"

Hien casi pega un salto del susto pero afortunadamente no soltó a Nadeshiko porque de lo contrario ella se hubiera caído al piso.

- "Ya lo sabía" -murmuró Otaru Terada- "siempre se las arregla para aparecerse cuando hay un niño cerca de Nadeshiko. ¡al menos no la toma contra mí!"

- "En un hermano posesivo.." -repuso Misa Yamazaki.

Casi salido de la nada Mamoru surgió de entre los grupos de niños que salían de sus clases con una expresión netamente beligerante en su cara mientras Hien no entendía nada y Nadeshiko saludaba a su hermano con mucha naturalidad…

Aún con Hien sosteniéndola..

- "¡¿QUE CREES QUE HACES NIÑO NUEVO?!"

- "¡No es mi culpa, se está cayendo!"

- "¡Se cae todo el tiempo, así que no te aproveches de eso!"

- "¡No me grites!"

El enfado de Hien le hizo soltar a la niña, la que fue efectivamente a estrellarse en el piso mientras al pequeño chino le surgía una gran gota sobre la cabeza…

¡Plaff!

- "Yo… oye… lo siento…" -le dijo ayudándola a levantarse, pese a la expresión de indignado asombro de Mamoru y la tranquilidad de los demás, que parecían muy acostumbrados a eso- "no quise soltarte…"

- "¿COMO QUE NO QUISISTE SOLTAR A MI HERMANA?"

- "¡No la hubiera soltado si no me hubieras gritado!"

- "¿Así que quieres pelea? ¡por mí está bien!"

- "¡Por mí también!"

- "¿Que sucede?" -una voz masculina e irónica sonó a espaldas de Hien mientras a Nadeshiko se le iluminaba la cara con una gran sonrisa- "sabes bien que a tu madre no le gustan las artes marciales Mamoru, además que ¿escuché bien o vas a pelearte?"

- "¡PAPA!"

Nadeshiko brincó a los brazos de la alta figura varonil que bloqueaba al sol sobre Hien, mientras Mamoru bufaba protestando y cruzándose de brazos.

- "Esta bien, pero sabes bien que yo no soy de pelearme papá, sólo que este niño nuevo estaba abrazando a mi hermana y.."

- "¿QUEEEEEE?" -casi gritó Touya.

- "Yo no la abrazaba señor.." -muy dignamente Hien se volvió hacia la altísima figura del padre de Mamoru y Nadeshiko, no con gesto asustado pero sí dispuesto a aclarar el malentendido- "ella sólo iba a caerse y mi no quería que se hiciera daño.."

Touya miró al niño ante sí con asombro y casi creyendo volver a ser un estudiante de preparatoria la misma tarde en que se saltó la reja de su escuela y casi pelea con… ¿Li?

- "Tampoco iba a quedarme mirando mientras ella se caía ¿no?" -murmuraba aún Hien con los ojos verdes más abiertos que nunca.

Los ojos oscuros del médico parpadearon ante aquella luz verde… sí… ¿era posible?.

- "¡Hermano!"

Touya parpadeó por unos instantes, casi tan confundido como los niños a su alrededor. ¿Cómo fue que no había podido sentir la presencia de su hermana acercándose?, porque la que estaba a su lado con una enorme sonrisa era.. ¡Sakura!, su propia hermana, la misma que estaba acompañada de Tomoyo, quien parecía francamente divertida ante la expresión asombrada de su esposo.

- "¡¿Sakura?!" -repitió pasmado y tocándola por los hombros, como si creyera que era un espectro, para después enfadarse- " ¿Cómo se te ocurre aparecerte así?, ¿Cuándo llegaste?, ¿porqué no me avisaste para buscarte?, ¿hace cuanto que estás aquí?"

Tomoyo Kinomoto contuvo la risa nuevamente..

- "¡Por favor, no me digas que tú ya lo sabías!"

- "Me enteré en la oficina.." -se defendió la señora Kinomoto con una dulce sonrisa- "papá me llamó por teléfono y me pidió que nos viéramos aquí. ha sido una sorpresa para todos"

- "Ya veo. Por eso me llamaste para que viniera.."

Sakura contenía las carcajadas ante lo rápido que Tomoyo logró desaparecer el ceño de Touya. ¡realmente sí que sabía como tratarlo!.

- "¡No has cambiado nada hermano!" -sonrió la antigua card captor- "¡nada!"

Touya no dijo nada y pensó entonces en lo poderosa que se había vuelto Sakura, al punto de poder enmascarar su presencia y poder por propia voluntad, aunque ciertamente él había estado demasiado sorprendido por el pequeño de ojos verdes en los momentos previos a la llegada de su hermana. Ciertamente el asombro que había sentido sólo se comparaba a la confusión que tenían los niños, que estaban absolutamente perplejos por todo lo que pasaba. Efectivamente los signos de interrogación de varios colores y tamaños rodeaban los rostros infantiles hasta que Tomoyo se fijó en el ceño de su hijo y la desconcertada carita de Hien y las presentaciones fueron bastante rápidas.

Ya el niño chino había visto varias fotografías de sus tíos y primos, pero francamente no se le había ocurrido asociarlas a los niños que había conocido aquella mañana y lo mismo había ocurrido con Nadeshiko y Mamoru, quien pese a todo miró a su recién conocido "primo" con un suspiro de resignación al notar que Misa Yamazaki empezaba con sus mentiras otra vez y Hien la miraba casi creyéndoselas..

- "Como si no fuera suficiente tener una hermana torpe" -murmuró el niño.

- "¡Sakura, Sakura!" -saludó Yukito llegando casi corriendo al ver a la señora Li- " ¡Pero que gusto me dá que estés de regreso!.. me asombré mucho cuando ví a Hien, ¡te estaba esperando con impaciencia!"

- "Sí, ese mocoso tiene la misma cara de." -bufó Touya.

Los adultos empezaron a charlar animadamente y a Sakura le dio muchísimo gusto ser presentada a los pequeños Misa Yamazaki y Otaru Terada pero justamente ambos niños partieron a avisarle a Naoko Yanawa y a Kaho Monouhi mientras Hien empezaba a comprender.

- _"¡Todo el mundo conoce a mi mamá aquí!, ¡con razón me miraban así!"_

La antigua card captor iba a preguntar a Yukito precisamente por una persona pero la frase se quedó a medio decir cuando una voz juvenil pero muy seria intervino con correcta cortesía..

- "Buenas tardes señores Kinomoto, señora" -se inclinó Rei ante todos-"padre ¿porqué me pediste que te viera aquí?.. salimos temprano de clases por eso.."

- "Je, je. hola" -saludó Tao, que empujaba aún su bicicleta antes de susurrarle a su mejor amigo en voz baja- "cállate, deja de quejarte. algo de bueno debe de tener que tu papá sea el Director y encima tú protestando por tener clases."

Sakura contempló asombrada al joven Rei y por supuesto felicitó ampliamente a Yukito cuando pudo ver a su hijito, la menuda réplica del Director del Campus que se llamaba Yuu. Sin embargo fue notable la tranquilidad que sintió al ver la familiaridad con que el joven Tao trataba a Rei y aunque nunca tuvo dudas de que Yukito cuidaría bien del antiguo guardián se sintió más satisfecha que nunca al ver todo lo que tenía. Una familia, una vida propia y gente a quien quería, protegía y padres que cuidaban de él. Quizá Rei no la reconociera como su antigua dueña pero Yue ahora era Rei, si bien no tenía recuerdos de su poder mágico.

Suspiró pensando en su queridísimo Kero.

- "¡Vaya vaya!, ¡mira eso!" -cuchicheaba Tao a Rei, con gran incomodidad de éste- "como si no fuera bastante tener a la preciosa señora Kinomoto de visita ahora mira esa belleza de ojazos verdes, me parece algo conocida pero no sé…, aunque ¡mira a ese mocoso que tiene!. ¡Diablos!, si no fuera una mamá respetable, con lo guapa que es la invitaba a salir.."

Hien frunció el ceño pues Tao hablaba así de su mamá mientras Rei miraba a su mejor amigo con desaprobación..

- "Seguramente que tu hermana no te lo hubiera permitido y dudo que a la dama no le hubiera parecido ridícula una cita contigo. Menudo ejemplo que le das a tu sobrina" -murmuró muy serio- "además deja de hablar así de la señora Kinomoto que el doctor te destroza con una sola mirada..".

- "Si pues, que suerte tiene ese tipo" -bufó Tao antes de advertir a su mejor amigo- "además que no te engañe Miriel ¿oíste?, esa niña aparenta ser muy buenita y dulce siempre que estás cerca, pero es un verdadero huracán ¡y nadie lo creería con esa sonrisita de "yo soy un ángel" que tiene!"

- "No la ví esta mañana" -repuso Rei, inexpresivamente recordando la frase que dejara a medias temprano- "¿está enferma?"

- "No, son cosas de mi hermana.. hoy es un día difícil para Eriol pero mi hermana siempre cumple su palabra"

Rei no entendió.

Sakura continuaba charlando con los demás -Touya había dirigido un par de miradas muy feas a Tao, y Yukito hablaba hasta por los codos compartiendo la alegría de Tomoyo- pero la antigua card captor sonrió al notar que Nadeshiko estaba grabando a Hien -¡que recuerdos!- precisamente iba a preguntar por Eriol y Yoko cuando Nadeshiko se entusiasmó al notar el automóvil de lujo deteniéndose junto al auto de su padre..

Que esta vez sí era el moderno auto solar de Touya.

- "¡Es Miriel! ¡es Miriel!" -gritó contenta la niña- "¡tengo tanto que contarle!"

Pero su entusiasmo le llevó a correr e inevitablemente a estrellarse en el piso.

- "Once.." -suspiró Hien mientras a todos los presentes les surgía una gota sobre la cabeza y Mamoru Kinomoto empezaba a decir "torpe" a su hermana por enésima vez..

- "¡Viva, al fin vinieron a recogerme en un rolls royce!" -Tao pasó por encima de la niña caída y se alborotó casi besando el vehículo antes de mirar a Rei- "¡al fin!, tu preocupándote por tu hermano, mi sobrina, por todo.. ¿qué Miriel ni que cosa?, ¡aún sigo diciendo que un perro hubiera sido mejor que esa niña!"

¡Plaff!

La puerta del lujoso vehículo le dio justo en medio de la cara y Tao empezó a soltar quejidos mientras una pequeña niña de seis años le miraba al salir del vehículo, con una expresión de perfecta inocencia desmentida por el brillo de sus ojos azules…

- "Te lo ganaste" -dijo conteniendo la risa- "mira que decir que un perro sería mejor que yo.. ¡malo!" -inmediatamente sus ojos notaron la mirada serena y clara de Rei y los otros, pero la niña bajó los ojos pudorosamente ante la mirada del adolescente y se sonrojó si bien hizo una perfecta reverencia- "buenas tardes señores.."

Precisamente sus padres bajaban también del vehículo y los saludos se hicieron más y más efusivos mientras la recién llegada de China estaba más emocionada que nunca. ¡Yukito había llamado a Eriol por teléfono al saber que vendría por Hien!, al menos la sorpresa había funcionado con su hermano, su padre -que estaba esperándolos en su oficina de la Universidad Clamp- y la misma Tomoyo..

- "Me avisaron que llegaste justo cuando estaba pasando un buen rato" -murmuró Eriol con una sonrisa divertida mientras Yoko le hacía un gesto y su cara se ponía roja- "pero me alegra mucho saber que finalmente ese circunspecto Concilio se pone razonable… ¿entonces?, ¿finalmente tendrán la sede en Japón?"

- "Al menos por los próximos tres años Eriol.." -asintió Sakura.

- "¡Que bien!, eso sí que es algo que merece celebrarse.."

Sakura volvió a sonreír mientras contemplaba a todos…

Touya asentía distraídamente mirando a su hermana y a su esposa de reojo y fijándose que los transeúntes no las contemplaran demasiado mientras Mamoru hacía lo mismo con Nadeshiko. Por su parte Miriel charlaba la niña Kinomoto y miraba de soslayo y con la cara colorada al joven Rei, tan sereno y frío como de costumbre pese a la animación de los adultos a su alrededor -las recién llegadas Kaho y Naoko- y a que Yuu estaba bostezando.

Hien estaba confundido por las mentiras de Misa Yamazaki y los suspiros de resignación de Otaru Terada.

Por su parte Eriol y Tao murmuraban muy bajo para que Yoko no se diera cuenta…

- "¡Claro! como si no te conociera Eriol.." -protestaba la reencarnación del Hechicero de las Aguas – "bien que querías hacer una fiesta pero mi hermana no te dejaba sin una buena razón.."

La hermosa mujer de ojos verdes sonrió. Todos sus amigos y familia estaban bien y parecían satisfechos….

Pero su corazón se sentía aún incompleto…

- _"Creo que pido demasiado de la vida.."_ -pensó sintiendo una punzada en el corazón.

* * *

><p>Hien estaba cambiándose en su habitación cuando Sakura se decidió a arreglarse. La noche estaba ya avanzada y los pensamientos cruzaban fugaces por su mente mientras la melancolía volvía a extender su manto sobre la joven señora Li al pensar en todo lo que había perdido en una noche igual a esa, hace ocho años.<p>

Atravesó el vestibulo e ingresó a su habitación en penumbras pensando incesantemente en esa misma noche hace ocho años. ¡Todo era tan diferente ahora!… ciertamente Eriol había insistido mucho en hacer una reunión elegante y al pensar en ello, Sakura volvió a suspirar.

Todos estaban juntos.

Se lo habían ganado, pero ella estaba sola.

¡Como dolía estar sola!

_**Dareka ga machi no dokoka de …. En algún lugar de la ciudad, hay**_

_**Hitori, naiteru …. alguien sola, llorando**_

_**Dareka ga machi no dokoka de …. En algún lugar de la ciudad, hay**_

_**Yoruga, tsurai….. alguien con noches de dolor**_

_**Koi wo suru tabi ni …. es fácil ser herida**_

_**Kizutsukiyasuku …. cada vez que una se enamora**_

La habitación en penumbras parecía girar a su alrededor, incesantemente. con nostalgias.

- _"Pero no estoy sola. Hien está conmigo.."_ -se dijo.

_**Daiji ni mamori sugita,….. Lo sobreprotegí demasiado**_

_**nakusu mono mo aru no ne … y por ello lo perdí**_

_**unata no sono jiyuu no….. soy yo la que estuvo **_

_**ubatte ita watashi yo….. robando tu libertad**_

_**itoshisawa setsunasa ni … lamento mucho haber convertido **_

_**Karachi o kaete riguretto …. el amor en incapacidad**_

_**Deawanakya yokatta no … hubiese sido mejor no conocerte**_

_**If no arashi ….. y no tener esta tormenta**_

- _"Si tan solo. si hubiera.."_

_**Dareka ga machi no dokoka de … En algún lugar de la ciudad, hay**_

_**Ima wa, samishiku….. alguien ahora desolada**_

_**Dareka ga machi no dokoka de… En algún lugar de la ciudad, hay**_

_**Mune wo, itame … alguien con dolor en su corazón**_

_**Dareka ga machi no dokoka de … En algún lugar de la ciudad, hay**_

_**Hitori, naiteru … alguien sola, llorando**_

_**Dareka ga machi no dokoka de … En algún lugar de la ciudad, hay**_

_**Yoruga, tsurai…. alguien con noches de dolor**_

_**Koi wo suru tabi ni …. es fácil ser herida**_

_**Kizutsukiyasuku …. cada vez que una se enamora**_

- _"Soy una tonta, una tonta ridícula.."_ -continuó mentalmente- "_sin embargo no puedo evitarlo.._"

_**Ryo wo te ni kakaekirenai… sin dejar de tener las manos en mi rostro**_

_**Ryosen yoku mitad ni … parece mucho un dilema**_

_**Anata no eien made Motomete ita batsuta wa .. Hasta tu eternidad en una amplitud, que pedí**_

_**Kanashimi wo itsu datte ….. la tristeza en cualquier momento**_

_**Yotsuzen yanaku crescendo….. sin intermitencia creciendo**_

_**Tameiki no yokokuni no kizukanakute .. sin cambiar los suspiros, las predicciones**_

_**Watashi ni mite iru dareka ga …. Alguien me está mirando**_

_**Mado ni, motarete… se halla allí en la ventana**_

_**Watashi ni mite iru dareka ga … alguien me está mirando**_

_**Sora wo (sora wo) miague… alza la vista (alza la vista) al cielo**_

Bien, el amor es un poco egoísta, eso lo sabía y no podía culpar a nadie por eso. Además.. ¿cómo olvidar que el día siguiente era la fecha de su cumpleaños?..

_**Watashi ni mite iru dareka ga anata …. la persona que me ha estado mirando**_

_**hitotsu no… es una**_

_**Watashi ni mite iru dareka ga…. .. la persona que me mira**_

_**hoshi wo, sagasu ….. está buscando las estrellas**_

_**Koi wo suru tabi ni …. es fácil ser herida**_

_**Kizutsukiyasuku …. cada vez que una se enamora**_

_**Dareka ga machi no dokoka de … En algún lugar de la ciudad, hay**_

_**Ima wa, samishiku….. alguien ahora desolada**_

_**Dareka ga machi no dokoka de… En algún lugar de la ciudad, hay**_

_**Mune wo, itame … alguien con dolor en su corazón**_

_**Dareka ga machi no dokoka de … En algún lugar de la ciudad, hay**_

_**Hitori, naiteru … alguien sola, llorando**_

_**Dareka ga machi no dokoka de … En algún lugar de la ciudad, hay**_

_**Yoruga, tsurai…. alguien con noches de dolor**_

_**Koi wo suru tabi ni …. es fácil ser herida**_

_**Kizutsukiyasuku …. cada vez que una se enamora**_

_**Watashi ni mite iru dareka ga …. Alguien me está mirando**_

_**Mado ni, motarete… se halla allí en la ventana**_

_**Watashi ni mite iru dareka ga … alguien me está mirando**_

_**Sora wo (sora wo) miague… alza la vista (alza la vista) al cielo**_

_**Watashi ni mite iru dareka ga anata. la persona que me está viendo**_

- "Shaoran.."

_**Hitotsu no…. es una**_

La señora Li suspiró profundamente antes de tratar de coordinar sus ideas. No podía defraudar a sus amigos y a su familia ¡todos habían sido tan amables!, además también iba a ver a Yamazaki, Chiharu, Rika y su esposo, a quienes no había podido saludar todavía. Justamente su padre había comentado lo bien que le haría sentirse en un lugar tan importante y especial para ella como era Tomoeda, el lugar donde todo había empezado.

Aunque no todos estuvieran allí ahora.

- "Me pregunto si el joven Kamui Shirou se sintió solo y por eso desapareció cuando terminó la batalla por el "Día Prometido", supongo que quiso empezar una nueva vida y dejar todo atrás.. Ojalá lo logre" -murmuró en voz baja- "aunque olvidar es tan difícil cuando son cosas tan dolorosas.."

Hubiera deseado que los otros Dragones hubieran sobrevivido, pero sabía bien que no había sido así. Apenas dos de ellos lo lograron, si bien los otros habían sucumbido con la satisfacción de cumplir su destino y también sus anhelos. El joven Sorata Arisugawa había logrado conquistar el sereno corazón de Arashi Kishuu y vivir plenamente sus sentimientos con ella antes de que ambos partieran hacia la muerte, juntos. Los otros habían hecho también lo mejor que pudieron: Karen Kasumi, Seiichiro Aoki.. que lograron darle a la ciudad y a las familias un futuro. La pequeña Yuzuriha Nekoi. tan joven y alegre, sin embargo su puro espíritu ya no estaba en este mundo.

Pero había logrado enamorarse, que era lo que más quería.

- _"Enamorarse.."_

¿Y que sería de Subaru Sumeragi?, se habían enterado antes de abandonar Tokyo hace ocho años que él había matado con su propia mano a ese hombre, Seishirou Sakurazuka -y Touya y Tomoyo habían suspirado aliviados al saber de la muerte del Sakurazukamori- pero Sakura no ignoraba que aquello había sido involuntario pues Tomoyo le había comentado -preocupada y entristecida- que para el médium Sumeragi el asesino era lo más importante del mundo, más que el mundo mismo.

¡Perder lo que más amas!

Y lo peor era vivir con eso. vivir, vivir y vivir..

Ojalá pudiera hallar la paz algún día.

Kamui Shirou y Subaru Sumeragi. ¿volverían a verlos o saber de ellos algún día?.

¿Quién puede saberlo?.

La habitación a oscuras le dijo que el futuro debía ser asumido y forjado, no temido. De modo que espantando ya aquellas ideas se dispuso a buscar un vestido apropiado cuando sus ojos se encontraron con aquel traje que sólo se había puesto una vez.

La noche que Shaoran le había propuesto matrimonio.

La noche que bailaron juntos, las rosas.

El aroma de las rosas que decoraban el lugar esa noche que para ella fue de ensueño..

Su habitación casi olía a rosas.

Rosas rojas.

_**This rose is our destiny… Esta rosa es nuestro destino  
>Michibikare… nos ha llevado hasta aquí<strong>_

_**Futari wa ima Mou ichido deau… Nos encontramos de nuevo como la primera vez  
>Donna toki mo ano yakusoku… Lo que en la vida sucede ahora no se olvida la promesa<strong>_

_**Wasurenaide Yatto….. lo que nos hicimos nosotros**_

_**koko made kita yo… ahora que nosotros hemos venido para esto**_

Su mano resbaló por el vestido y lo sostuvo contra su figura con nostalgia.. jamás se lo había puesto otra vez.

Habían bailado juntos como en una nube esa noche..

Sólo pendientes uno del otro..

_**Toki ni ai wa tsuyoku hito no….. A veces el amor herirá **_

_**kokoro o kizutsu kemosuru keredo.. a la fiera dentro de una persona fuerte pero…  
>(Aa) Yume o ata e Yuuki no….. Su sueño se hará realidad<strong>_

_**naka ni itsumo hikari kagayaite….. con tal de que la luz dentro de su valor todavía brille  
>Ai wa tsuyoku hito no kokoro …. El amor tocará<strong>_

_**o ugokashite yuku… a la fiera dentro de una persona fuerte  
>Dakara futari de iru….. ni ciertamente..<strong>_

_**Kitto sekai o kaeru tame…. es la oportunidad que nosotros tenemos, esto somos**_

_**Soshite subete wa…. y todo lo que nosotros tenemos**_

_**Hitotsu no chikara ni naru…. se volverá una fuente del destino**_

Su cercanía, su contacto. era casi como si estuviera allí..

Pero era imposible.

- "¿Te casarías conmigo Sakura?"

- "Sí, si quiero" -susurró.

_**Toki ni ai wa tsuyoku hito no….. A veces el amor herirá **_

_**kokoro o kizutsu kemosuru keredo.. a la fiera dentro de una persona fuerte pero…  
>(Aa) Yume o ata e Yuuki no….. Su sueño se hará realidad<strong>_

_**naka ni itsumo hikari kagayaite….. con tal de que la luz dentro de su valor todavía brille  
>Ai wa tsuyoku hito no kokoro …. El amor tocará<strong>_

_**o ugokashite yuku… a la fiera dentro de una persona fuerte  
>Dakara futari de iru….. ni ciertamente..<strong>_

_**Kitto sekai o kaeru tame…. es la oportunidad que nosotros tenemos, esto somos**_

_**Soshite subete wa…. y todo lo que nosotros tenemos**_

_**Hitotsu no chikara ni naru…. se volverá una fuente del destino**_

- "Me alegra que diga que sí señora Li." -una voz masculina y cálida suspiró en sus oídos- "siempre es un gusto saber que volverías a aceptarme como tu esposo Sakura.."

- "¡SHAORAN!, ¡OH SHAORAN!"

La joven señora Li se volvió casi dando un salto y con los ojos verdes más brillantes que nunca abrazó a su esposo con todas sus fuerzas mientras Shaoran sonreía muy divertido pero también la estrechaba contra su cuerpo con frenesí..

- "¡Creí que no estarías aquí!" -casi sollozó Sakura- "no pude ubicarte en todo el día y.."

- "Lo siento mi amor, pero la línea estaba bloqueada. Además quería darte una sorpresa adelantando mi regreso este mes.."

- "¡Dos meses!, ¡has estado lejos de mí dos meses y te he extrañado muchísimo!"

Ambos continuaron abrazados uno al otro casi saboreando ese momento, mientras la antigua card captor notaba que tenía efectivamente toda la habitación llena de rosas, el equipo estereofónico estaba encendido y la música que ella había creído producto de su imaginación era efectivamente real.

- "¡Las rosas!" -murmuró espantada.

- "Las rosas las envié yo" -sonrió su esposo- "sé que tal vez lo más apropiado para tí serían flores de cerezo pero estas flores me recuerdan la noche que te pedí matrimonio…. además, ¿creíste que Wei dejaría que vieras algo que te enviara algún tipo de admirador?"

- "Pero.. ¡no tenían remitente!"

- "Soy su admirador secreto señora Li.. ¿acaso pensó en otro?"

- "!Por supuesto que no!" -se defendió, sin soltarlo- "pero si me hubieras puesto que eran tuyas no hubiera ordenado que sacaran de la casa las que enviaron esta mañana. ¡con lo lindas que eran!, pero no podía aceptarlas siquiera al creer que eran de un extraño."

Shaoran rió levemente.

- "Sakura. las rosas de la mañana son éstas. Wei sabía que debía ordenar que las trajeran aquí en cuanto salieras. porque acaban de traer más para los salones.."

Un signo de interrogación apareció sobre la cabeza de Sakura.

- "Yo comenté algo de las flores por teléfono con Mei Ling y Hin Lu y ella se rió pero.."

- "Mei Ling no puede evitar ese gesto. Al menos Hin Lu es bueno guardando secretos.."

- "¿Ellos lo sabían?"

- "Sí. Al igual que Wei y Lin Yi, y también Jin Qua" -rió al mencionar a los miembros del servicio doméstico- "claro que tuve suerte que Hien no las viera porque él no sabía nada y podía haberlas arrojado en mitad de la calle.."

La señora Li sonrió brillantemente reprochándose ser tan despistada. Pero justamente entonces se fijó en el impecable traje de etiqueta que lucía su esposo quien por cierto se veía más apuesto que nunca con aquel atuendo..

Pero no muy cómodo que se diga..

- "Antes que me preguntes, mejor apúrate.." -le pidió él con un suspiro- "si llegamos tarde a la fiesta me van a echar a mí la culpa."

- "¿Cómo sabes de la fiesta?"

- "Eriol me llamó por teléfono. yo ya tenía planeado adelantar mi regreso para hoy o mañana temprano pero me dijo de la fiesta en su casa y por supuesto que no podía dejarte sola. no más tiempo"

- "¡Pero si tu teléfono..!"

- "Eriol usó la línea diplomática.. ya sabes que él tiene ese acceso.." -repuso Shaoran con una gran gota sobre la cabeza- "e incluso me dijo que me bajara del avión ya listo y de traje. ¡nunca cambia!"

Sakura empezó a reir.

- "Dos meses sin verte.. fueron demasiados" -suspiró antes de abrazarlo y besarlo otra vez- "pero será la última vez ¿no?"

- "La primera y última vez que estaremos separados.." -le tranquilizó acariciando su mejilla- "sabes bien que no podíamos solucionar los conflictos entre los magos de la India, Mongolia y Siberia y a la vez ultimar los detalles del cambio de sede del Concilio, aunque seguramente que eso ya lo lograste ¿verdad?"

Su esposa asintió.

- "Sí. Ya todo está listo. Los detalles los dejé para Hin Lu, pero todo está a punto aunque Hien te ha extrañado mucho. ¡y ha cumplido su palabra en cuidarme y ser el hombrecito de la casa!"

Ambos empezaron a reir.

- "Bien, le veré en cuanto estés lista. Mejor lo saludo lo antes que pueda porque ví una fotografía mía por allí y eso que salude a una foto como si fuera yo me pone nervioso, ¡no me he muerto!" -agregó orgulloso-"Aunque no me sorprende que lograras lo del Concilio porque no sólo eres una esposa encantadora y una hermosa madre. siempre me ayudas en todo"

- "¿Es todo lo que soy?"

- "No. Lo más importante es que.. eres mi amor"

* * *

><p>La fiesta estaba más animada que nunca y los saludos y buenos deseos parecían rodear casi todo Tomoeda aquella noche. Ya los últimos reencuentros se habían llevado a cabo -el relativo a los esposos Yamazaki y Terada- pero Sakura contempló pensativamente la ciudad desde uno de los amplios balcones de la embajada inglesa muy feliz y apretada en los brazos de su esposo.<p>

- "El hijo de Kaho es un niño muy amable. y ayudó mucho a Hien esta mañana" -comentó contemplando el cielo cubierto de brillantes estrellas- "además que es seguro que será un médium notable si Kaho se lo permite.. ¿sabes que me dijo que el espíritu de Kia los visita a él y su madre en el templo Tsukimine?"

- "Sí, Kaho me lo dijo, fue una de las consecuencias de la muerte de ese hombre. Sakurazuka. Con su final muchos espíritus del túmulo del parque Ueno fueron liberados. ¿Es por eso que estás triste?"

- "No, no lo entiendes, no estoy triste. Pienso en las personas que están aquí con nosotros, las familias que ahora tenemos, nuestros amigos y el futuro ante nosotros. pero no puedo dejar de pensar en aquellos que quedaron atrás hace ocho años.."

- "¿Te refieres a los que murieron, los Dragones o a nuestros guardianes?"

- "Nuestros queridos guardianes.." -suspiró- "todas las bestias de los sellos duermen ahora y los guardianes tienen vidas nuevas.. aunque me hubiera gustado que mi querido Kero conociera a Hien.."

- "Sabes que todos quedaron en mala condición y nosotros tampoco teníamos fuerzas suficientes como para curarlos… un sueño prolongado fué lo único que pudimos hacer para salvarlos en ese instante, aunque después dispusiéramos su situación. El mismo Eriol no pudo curar a ninguno de sus guardianes porque también estaba muy mal cuando todo terminó"

- "Sí pero."

- "Ellos estarán bien Sakura" -la tranquilizó- "Los tres libros de Cards están seguros y quizá pasen siglos antes de que vuelvan a despertar.. Yue, Tsuki y Ruby Moon ya no tienen una vida que gire alrededor de proteger a sus dueños sinó que tienen ocasión de vivir para sí mismos, mientras Kerberos, Byakko y Spinel Sun duermen. Sólo el tiempo dirá las aventuras que aún les quedan a ellos por vivir, cuando alguien despierte alguno de los libros de cards.."

- "Lo sé. Supongo que a Kero le sería difícil aceptar que ahora no soy una joven estudiante.."

- "Y no digamos que le costó mucho aceptar que ya no eras niña hace ocho años, ¡menuda guerra que me dio!" -protestó.

Sakura sonrió. Shaoran era un hombre apuesto y adulto, pero seguía teniendo aquellos mismos gestos de cuando era niño..

- "A veces me provoca averiguar un poco del futuro y ver quién será su próximo dueño o dueña, como lo hizo Clow" -comentó ella- "Pero tienes razón.. Ellos también tienen el derecho de vivir una nueva vida.. un nuevo futuro.."

- "¡Oigan ustedes dos!" -bufó Touya abriendo la puerta del balcón- "que la fiesta es de ustedes y encima que llegan tarde.."

- "¿Porqué no nos dejas algo de privacía?" -murmuró Shaoran.

Touya frunció el ceño.

Sakura sonrió antes que Tomoyo apareciera a llevarse a su esposo a bailar. Ambas sabían que si bien era cierto que ambos hombres habían llegado a apreciarse ninguno iba a ser el primero en aceptar o reconocer alguna virtud en el otro.

Hay cosas que no cambian.

La terquedad masculina estaba entre estas.

A lo lejos Sakura contempló a Kiku, jugueteando con Mamoru y Kioji Monouhi mientras los demás niños husmeaban los hermosos libros de estampas que Yuu Tsukishiro había traído de su casa..

- "¡Libros!, ¡una antigüedad!" – bufaba Tao Hiu volviéndose a Rei- "¡oye viejo, nos trajeron de niñeras!, aunque ahora que lo recuerdo hay una chica preciosa que trabaja en la biblioteca pública que está."

- "Seguramente que es mayor que tú así que olvídalo" -replicó el joven Tsukishiro sin mover un músculo de su bello rostro- "a veces me pregunto si no tienes la cabeza llena de agua.."

- "¿Porqué dices eso?" -protestó Tao.

Efectivamente, en ese mismo momento, en la biblioteca Pública de Tomoeda una hermosa mujer estaba muy ocupada en cerrar el lugar pese a la admiración que causaba entre sus compañeros de trabajo, que hacían mil comentarios..

- "La señorita Megumi Togakutsuki es realmente encantadora. aunque toma su trabajo muy en serio.. ¡adora los libros!"

- "Sí, eso lo sé, ojalá acepte salir a tomar un té conmigo. Aunque ¿es cierto que perdió la memoria?"

- "Si, bueno.. parece que estuvo en Tokyo hace ocho años.. tu sabes, con todos los desastres de ese tiempo ella salió con vida, pero con amnesia. Sólo recuerda su nombre, aunque eso no la hace menos encantadora y gentil. Lo único es esa manía casi obsesiva con la limpieza pero tiene muchos amigos y parece muy contenta con el trabajo en la biblioteca.. se mudó aquí a Tomoeda hace muy poco, trayendo un grupo de libros donados por la nueva biblioteca de Tokyo."

Sakura pensaba en libros también, especialmente al contemplar a Yuu Tsukishiro y sus libros de estampas..

- "¿Sabes qué Shaoran?.. me pregunto donde estará la persona que tiene los poderes de Ruby Moon.. Eriol no nos lo ha dicho hasta ahora.."

- "Posiblemente esté en China" -murmuró pensativo- "no olvides que él autorizó que el libro de las Loire Cards fuera conservado en la biblioteca del Concilio y las Sakura Cards las guarda Yukito. Lo bueno es que como ni él, su esposa o el pequeño Yuu tienen magia no hay posibilidades de que alguien encuentre las Sakura Cards en mucho tiempo.."

- "Supongo que sí"

- "Y en cuanto a Byakko y Tsuki. bueno, nunca entendí porque preferiste dejar las Protection Cards en la biblioteca de Tokyo.."

Sakura sonrió.

- "Sé cuanto te costaron hacerlas y sabes muy bien que no las desdeñé sinó lo contrario. Pero tú y yo nos conocimos gracias al azar que me llevó a mí a descubrir el libro de las Clow Cards y es justo dejar abierta la posibilidad para que cualquier persona pueda hallar un camino a través de la magia, los sueños y su propia voluntad. y para dejar abierta esa posibilidad a todas las personas anónimas lo más justo era dejar el libro en una biblioteca pública. Igual, es muy probable que como tu dices que pase mucho tiempo antes que Byakko sea despertada"

Shaoran asintió. Sí.. el azar, el destino. los sueños..

Eriol contempló a sus amigos que estaban en el balcón desde el salón principal de la embajada y sonrió pensando en su pequeño secreto. Sí, ciertamente ante los ojos del mundo "Nakuru Akizuki" su querida "prima" había "muerto" en los desastres de Tokyo de hace ocho años pero él sabía que su antigua guardiana estaba muy bien.

Viviendo una vida para sí, adolescente y bulliciosa otra vez..

Y cerca al libro de las Loire Cards..

- "¿No se los dirás nunca?" -preguntó Yoko, interpretando el silencio de su esposo- "quizá sea bueno que lo sepan.."

- "No Yoko. Ruby Moon tiene derecho a vivir por su cuenta y aunque ya no sea Nakuru debes admitir que es divertido que su nueva identidad esté en el mismo clan Li.."

- "Pero ni Sakura o Shaoran lo saben y como todos tienen poderes en esa familia es difícil que lo noten a menos que Spinel Sun sea despertado.. ¿y quien sabe cuanto tiempo pasará para ello?"

- "Por eso es mejor que el anonimato proteja a mi guardiana. sabes bien como es su carácter y posiblemente volvería loco de nervios a Sakura o Shaoran si lo supieran.."

Yoko contuvo la risa..

- "Tú si que no cambias. Siempre te gusta tener algo para sorprender a los demás.."

La reencarnación de Lead Clow sonrió enigmáticamente mientras todos los demás estaban ocupados en sus propios asuntos. Allí estaba Sonomi, discutiendo con Touya en voz baja cada vez que Tomoyo se distraía, Fujitaka charlando con Hien y Nadeshiko filmándolo todavía, para honda mortificación del médico, que ya empezaba a preocuparse por su hija.

- "¡No me gusta ese mocoso!, ¿porqué tiene que filmarlo?"

- "Pero Touya.."

- "Ese es el resultado de haberte casado con un troglodita querida mía" -murmuró Sonomi antes de comentar con la evidente intención de molestar al doctor- "además ¿qué importa?, el pequeño Hien es un niño adorable y quizá. bueno, tu sabes, quizá lleguen a gustarse. Nadeshiko está impactada con él.."

- "¿QUEEE?, ¡eso es absurdo!, ¡es ridículo!… ¡las parejas de niños que se gustan jamás llegan a algo serio o se casan!"

Sakura y Shaoran llegaron en ese momento y a Touya le surgió una gota sobre la cabeza ya que esos dos eran una prueba justamente de lo que acababa de negar..

- "¡Con un demonio, no importa que esté impactada con él, la gente que se enamora a primera vista no llega a nada y..!"

- "Ah. hijo, no quisiera contradecirte pero.." – murmuró Fujitaka.

Sakura sonrió levemente mientras Nadeshiko, Hien y Mamoru no entendían los motivos de la gruesa vena que había surgido sobre la cabeza del doctor Kinomoto..

- "¡Rayos, son primos y..!"

El mismo Touya se detuvo en seco mientras Tomoyo contenía la risa a duras penas, pero finalmente la señora Kinomoto dio un gran suspiro y le suplicó a su madre que dejara aquellos sarcasmos contra su esposo o iba a acabar con su escasa paciencia.

- "¡Oh, mira Hien. Yuu se vé lindo con tantos libros antiguos, lo voy a filmar!"

- "Bien, lo que sea, pero no me filmes más a mí.."

Nadeshiko entonces corrió a filmar al hermanito de Rei y Tomoyo aprovechó para tranquilizar a su aún exaltado marido. Al fin y al cabo, Nadeshiko siempre filmaba todo lo nuevo y bonito que veía, además que la forma en que trataba a Hien era fraternal. Y cualquiera podía notarlo, hasta Mamoru.

Bueno, cualquiera que no fuera un papá muy celoso..

- "Vamos, amigo.. cálmate" -Yukito estaba apoyando a Tomoyo, mientras Ayame ayudaba a los niños a ordenar los libros de estampas junto con Rei y Tao- "ya ves que sólo era una broma de la señora Sonomi.."

- "Menuda broma.."

Sakura y Shaoran habían disimulado una sonrisa ante la situación pero Shaoran aún notaba cierta melancolía en ella…

- "Porqué esa expresión. ¿es por alguien en particular?"

- "No. Pero pienso en Kia, la abuela y todas las personas que murieron en los desastres del fin de los tiempos. nuestra propia batalla donde casi creí que te perdería.." -se estremeció y lo abrazó- "estos meses sin ti han sido un tormento pero de sólo pensar en el resto de mi vida sola, creo que hubiera sido una pesadilla."

Los ojos de Shaoran brillaron comprendiendo algo…

- "No Sakura, la vida es un ciclo y la muerte también es parte de este mismo ciclo, y lo sabes. También ambos sabemos porque es que sobreviví"

Ella escondió su rostro en su pecho.

- "¿Se lo diremos algún día?"

- "A su tiempo. a su tiempo. No olvides que si bien nadie puede entender como es que sobreviví con esas heridas. todos dijeron que fué un milagro, pero los milagros a veces llegan en obsequios hermosos.."

- "Cuando Touya nos encontró casi no podía creer que aún vivías.."

- "Es porque era imposible. Mi cuerpo había llegado al límite pero tú y Hien me dieron mucho de su fuerza para sobrevivir; incluso Tomoyo pudo ver aquel destello de luz blanca que era la sincronía de tu poder con el de nuestro hijo cubriéndonos justo cuando yo ya era arrastrado al mundo de los espíritus, lejos de ti y de él.."

- "Al final, él nos salvó"

Shaoran sonrió.

- "No Sakura. Fueron ambos los que me salvaron a mí porque sin la fuerza de tu propia esperanza y tu amor jamás hubieras logrado armonizar con el poder de nuestro niño que aún no nacía.. Fueron ambos, tú y él. Tú hiciste el trabajo que yo ni Eriol podíamos ya hacer, y sin eso todos hubiéramos muerto: hacer el traslado de la dimensión alterna a la realidad. y Eriol también lo sabe. Si no lo hubieras hecho, todos los que estábamos allí, en la dimensión habríamos estallado junto con ella…. Los salvaste a todos y esa fuerza que tuviste por proteger tu deseo despertó toda tu capacidad y si bien la ayuda de nuestro niño fue decisiva, fue ayuda la que él te dió. Porque fuiste tú y tu deseo lo que me tienen aquí"

- "Sí pero ¿y los otros? ¿volveremos a ver a Kero, Spinel o Byakko o quizá a Kamui Shirou y Subaru Sumeragi?"

Shaoran sonrió ante las preguntas de Sakura, ¡se veía casi como una niña!.

- "Sólo el tiempo dirá lo que vá a ocurrir Sakura" -repuso sereno pero gentil, la misma madurez de siempre pese a su gallarda y joven figura masculina- "El mundo y todos nosotros hemos empezado otra vez y así como no sabemos lo que pueda pasar con los libros de cards."

- "¿Para ellos también? ¿para Kamui Shirou y Sumeragi?"

- "Sí. Y realmente espero que hallen la paz. aunque quizá nunca volvamos a verlos si ellos y el destino así no lo quieren"

En una calle en la ciudad nueva de Tokyo, la figura de un hombre joven y apuesto de brillantes y tristes ojos violetas se perdía en las calles sombrías aún buscando una vida nueva y tratando de dejar atrás el dolor de la Batalla final, mientras en la misma ciudad y en el parque Ueno, otra persona con un ojo verde contemplaba con profundo dolor los árboles de cerezo.

Sakurazukamori.

Pero Shaoran o Sakura les deseaban lo mejor. y quizá.. ¿volverían a verse?

- "No importa lo que suceda, todo estará bien.. ¿verdad Shaoran?"

- "Sí Sakura. Mientras pongamos todo de nuestra parte y con esperanza y fé.. todo estará bien.."

_**It's all right … Todo está bien**_

_**daijobu daijobu daijobu… Todo está bien, todo está bien, todo está bien**_

_**kiseki datte okoseru….. pero con el despertar del milagro**_

_**here were go ikouyo ikouyo ikouyo….. aquí vamos, aquí vamos**_

_**tsubasa hiroge… abriendo las alas**_

_**kitto nanikaga nanikaga… de seguro algo, algo en algún **_

_**dokokade…. lugar**_

_**deaeru hi wo matteru… está esperando a ser descubierto**_

_**¡Do! ¡Do! ¡Do! ¡dreaming!, ¡dreaming! …. ¡hazlo, hazlo!, ¡soñando, soñando!**_

_**soshite tobiraga… Entonces la puerta**_

_**Hirakuyo…. se abrirá**_

En China, en la mansión Li para ser más específica, una hermosa y vivaz adolescente revolvía las incesantes cartas de amor que había recibido.

- "Bien, este chico me gusta. este también. Aunque quiero conquistar al que se me hace difícil.."

- "¡May May!" -se asombró una mujer mayor pero guapa- "no cambias nunca hija mía.. rompes los corazones de los chicos por montones, me recuerdas mucho a mi abuela y no porque lleves su nombre. Es una lástima que muriera cuando eras pequeña y ya no la recuerdes.."

- "Sí, pero yo también casi muero de esa enfermedad que me dio cuando tenía cinco años.."

- "¡Menudo susto que me diste!, si desde que te recuperaste pareces otra querida mía, más vivaz y excéntrica y a tu papá lo estás volviendo loco aunque él tampoco es muy serio que digamos. Al paso que vas te acabaremos enviando a vivir con mi hermano y su esposa, con el Jefe del Clan sí tendrás que ser un poquito más seria.. ¡Shaoran es de miedo cuando se enfada!"

- "¡Vamos!… al final que tía Mei Ling también opina que si soy bonita, tengo que divertirme, ¡y con lo guapo que es tu hermano Shaoran mamá!, realmente las fotografías que he visto no le hacen justicia y no parece papá de un niño de siete, ¡cuando lo ví de lejos en la última reunión de todo el Clan me sentí orgullosa!.. es como si tuviera veinticinco años y está devastadoramente guapo, ¿en serio es tu hermano?, ¡es mucho más joven que tu!" -se rió.

- "¡Ay jovencita!"

_**Iza to naru to…. Cuando me animas **_

_**nanimo ienai…. no puedo hablar**_

_**shaberitai no ni koe mo… a pesar de que quiero hablar **_

_**kikitakute… y escucharte**_

_**kokoro ga ne awateteru… mi corazón se descontrola**_

_**aoi sora n hikoki gumo… esa nube en forma de avión**_

_**tsunaida te ni… que está en el cielo azul**_

_**waite kuru power… tomados de la mano usemos su hirviente poder**_

_**doko date yute soudayo…. y podríamos ir a cualquier lugar**_

_**kaze ni notte….. montando el viento**_

Eriol y Yoko parecían divertirse en medio del alboroto. Touya se escabullía ya con Tomoyo tratando de escapar a los sarcasmos de Sonomi o quizá de contraatacar a la madre de su esposa, mientras Kaho sonreía pensando en todo lo que le contaría al fantasma de Kia en su próxima visita. Chiharu regañaba a Misa y a Takashi Yamazaki por el asunto de las mentiras y a la vez Rika le seguía pidiendo a su hijo Otaru que cuidara de la hija de su socio y amigo. Idomu Terada sonreía al ver la carita de resignación de su hijo mientras Rika continuaba y Miriel Hiragizawa charlaba sobre música con Rei -bien, el joven sólo decía monosílabos- con una expresión casi angelical desmentida por el brillo de sus ojos azules que no engañaban al siempre parlanchín Tao.

_**It's all right … Todo está bien**_

_**daijobu daijobu daijobu… Todo está bien, todo está bien, todo está bien**_

_**kiseki datte okoseru….. pero con el despertar del milagro**_

_**here were go ikouyo ikouyo ikouyo….. aquí vamos, aquí vamos**_

_**tsubasa hiroge… abriendo las alas**_

_**kitto nanikaga nanikaga….. de seguro algo, algo en algún **_

_**dokokade…. lugar**_

_**deaeru hi wo matteru…. está esperando a ser descubierto**_

_**¡Do! ¡Do! ¡Do! ¡dreaming!, ¡dreaming! … ¡hazlo, hazlo!, ¡soñando, soñando!**_

_**soshite tobiraga… Entonces la puerta**_

_**Hirakuyo…. se abrirá**_

Yukito había empezado a comer y Ayame le servía con una gran sonrisa. Naoko y su esposo se preocupaban porque a su hijo de casi un año no rompiera nada de la embajada mientras Fujitaka sonreía mientras Kioji Monouhi y Mamoru aún seguían jugando con la pequeña fantasma llamada Kiku y Hien, Nadeshiko y Yuu revolvían todavía los libros de estampas que el pequeño Tsukishiro había traído de su casa..

_**Nandemo nai ko ishi de sae …. Aunque no tenga un**_

_**fushigi dayone hoseki ni…. misterioso poder para convertir piedras**_

_**kawaru….. en joyas**_

_**issho ni ne miteru dakede….. si las veo estando a tu lado**_

_**minna hikaru…. todas brillarán**_

- "Adoro los libros de estampas que tienes!" -rió Nadeshiko junto a Yuu y Hien- "son viejos pero lindos!"

- "Se parecen a los libros de mi papá" -murmuró Hien casi hurgando entre ellos.

Mamoru, Kioji y Kiku también se acercaron a ver los libros y hasta Rei y Miriel parecieron interesarse.

- "Dejen de perder el tiempo en esas antiguallas." -bufó Tao- "como si ahora no tuviéramos cosas mejores que ver libros ¡hay más postre en la cocina!"

- "Co.. ." -rió Yuu en su media lengua infantil de niño de tres años.

_**Top secret dai sukina dai….. Mi máximo secreto, te amo, te amo**_

_**Sukina dai supina …. te amo, te amo**_

_**Shunkan ga fuete yuku….. Hagamos más largo **_

_**Tottemo chiisana chiisana… este gran momento**_

_**Chiisana kaze ni natte… Si fuera una pequeña semilla**_

_**Kitto kokoro no dokokade… De seguro en alguna parte del corazón**_

_**Okina hana ga saki….. Florecería como una gran**_

_**Hajimeteru….. flor en principio**_

_**¡Do! ¡do! ¡do! ¡dreaming! ¡dreaming!….. ¡Hazlo, hazlo!, ¡soñando, soñando! **_

_**Soshite sekai wa hiraku….Entonces el mundo se abrirá**_

Las estrellas brillaban más que nunca esa noche.

- "Si, lo sé" -decía Sakura- "Lo sé. el futuro es nuestro ¿verdad..?"

_**It's all right … Todo está bien**_

_**daijobu daijobu daijobu… Todo está bien, todo está bien, todo está bien**_

_**kiseki datte okoseru….. pero con el despertar del milagro**_

_**here were go ikouyo ikouyo ikouyo….. aquí vamos, aquí vamos**_

_**tsubasa hiroge… abriendo las alas**_

_**kitto nanikaga nanikaga….. de seguro algo, algo en algún **_

_**dokokade…. lugar**_

_**deaeru hi wo matteru…. está esperando a ser descubierto**_

_**¡Do! ¡Do! ¡Do! ¡dreaming!, ¡dreaming! . ¡hazlo, hazlo!, ¡soñando, soñando!**_

_**soshite tobiraga… Entonces la puerta**_

_**Hirakuyo…. se abrirá**_

- "Confiar, esperar y quien sabe cuando o para quienes empiece la aventura de las cards otra vez. ¿no lo crees Shaoran?"

- "Nadie puede saberlo mi querida Sakura. Hasta que alguien con poderes mágicos pueda estar cerca de los libros podrían pasar años o siglos para que la aventura pueda empezar de nuevo y para alguien diferente a nosotros.."

Entre los libros de estampas de Yuu Tsukishiro asomaba uno de dolor rosa y oro, donde se vislumbraba la imagen de una especie de león alado y con la palabra "Sakura".

- "¡Todo estará bien!" -rieron finalmente Sakura y Shaoran, marchando a reunirse con los demás.

_**FIN?**_

_**Y fueron felices…¿para siempre?**_

* * *

><p><strong>VOCABULARIO:<strong>

* **Rolls royce**: modelo de automóvil de lujo ahora, y de mayor lujo (supongo) en el futuro (hay gente que desde ahora ya los colecciona).

** **Concorde:** modelo de avión actual, muy veloz y de lujo (por ser de colección) en el futuro.

*** **Mamoru**: significa literalmente "Protector".

**SOBRE CANCIONES: **

- La primera canción que puse mientras Tomoyo y Touya iban en su auto es: "**"Yakusoku wa iranai"** o **"No necesito promesas"** tema de la serie "Tenkuu no Escaflowne" o "Visión de Escaflowne" que ya había usado antes en el cap IX "Hombres al borde de un ataque de nervios", justamente en los hechos que Tomoyo recordaba.. ^_^.

- La segunda canción que Sakura escuchó en la habitación de Hien, cuando encontró el osito de felpa se titula **"¿Ai oboete Imasuka?" **o **"¿recuerdas el amor?"** y forma parte de la música del clásico de anime: "Macross: La película".

- La tercera canción que Yoko cantó en la tumba de Tsu Chin es ""_**Tooi Kono Machi de" o "**_**Sólo en un lejano pueblo"** también conocida como "**It' my life" (esta es mi vida) **original de la primera película de Card Captor Sakura, que también ya la había usado antes, en el cap XVI, "El enfado de Nakuru".

- La cuarta canción se llama **"Koi wo suru tabi ni kizutsukiyasuku"** o **"Es fácil ser herida cada vez que una se enamora"**, ya la había usado (una parte) en un capítulo previo, pero esta vez la incluí completa ^^, pertenece a la serie anime de TV "Nurse Angel Ririka".

- La quinta canción es **"Toki ni Ai wa"** o **"a veces el amor"** seguro que ya a reconocieron pues la usé en el cap X "La noche del Sábado" justamente en el momento de la petición matrimonial de Sakura; esta canción pertenece a la música de la película "Utena, adolescencia apocalíptica"

- La última canción es **"Tobira wo akete"** y es ¡el segundo opening de la serie de Card captor Sakura! . iba con el final ¿no? ^_^.

¡Uf, disculpen, creo que me emocioné demasiado con las canciones! ^_^'

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¿Y bien?, ¡finalmente terminé!<strong> ^_^. Y no niego que ha sido todo un gusto y un placer escribir y compartir esta historia con todos y cada uno de mis lectores. Todos ustedes han sido parte importante de la misma y con su cariño y comunicación han influído mucho en mis escritos, gracias otra vez por su constante paciencia con mis tardanzas en entregar capítulos, por soportar estos mismos y extensos textos, mi fanart y por sufrir, reír, llorar, cantar y emocionarse con este relato. Justamente a aquellos que tenían dudas sobre la historia "X" que mencioné en aquí, pues justamente es en lo que termina con sólo Kamui Shirou y Subaru como sobrevivientes en la versión televisiva de esa apocaliptica historia y lamento mucho los spoliers pero conste que es la version tv, porque el manga aún no acaba -¡no me culpen, eso es cosa de las Clamp!- pero si bien la nuestra siempre fue de Sakura y sus amigos tampoco podía dejar de mencionar lo sucedido con los dragones del Cielo y su batalla. ¡Y digo "nuestra historia" porque esta es una historia no mía sinó también de ustedes!, ¡de todos los lectores y fans de card captor Sakura! sin embargo como todo ha empezado así mismo debe terminar y me deja un gran vacío en el corazón que creo todos pueden entender.

Este es el momento de agradecer a todos mis amigos: chibineko, Chris, Carla-chan, Omar, Pablo, Carlos, Merlín, Nomar, Artax, Silverstar, Rosa María, Shougo Amakusa, Melissa, Marlene, Alicel, Amarilis, Dana, Amelia, Antonia, Ellis, Fuu, Eneri Henro, Ydalbi, Saku_luna, Taiz, Francisco, Hector Manuel, Hibari, Marianita, Raiza, Renata (Rei), Rodolfo (Coyote), Itze, Javi, Carmen, Sinichi Kudoh, Kiki, Loreto, Maria Luz, Mei-chan, Nabiki, Nataliaperezcameo, P-chan, Rei Li, Patty, Hermione, Paula, Sandy, Lili Q, Lizett, Alex, Debbie, Seika, Sorasaku, Marisol, Miguel Angel, Gwaihir, Gipsy, Rinita, Vanesa, Vanya, Dulce, Sebastián, Diana, Jessie, Isabel, Jackie, Miyuki; muchos de los mencionados también estupendos escritores y por favor, a los que no he podido mencionar discúlpenme.. ¡han sido tan amables todos y son tan buenos que quisiera escribirlos a todos pero me sale un capítulo de agradecimientos! ^_^' . pero todos ustedes saben quienes son, y están siempre en mi corazón, con su ayuda, apoyo y consejo.. ¡y proyectos y sugerencias de fics!.

Y un agradecimiento especial para C.M. Santos c. .br, que se ha tomado la gran molestia y me ha hecho el honor de traducir mi historia "El último card captor" al portugués! (¡Me siento multilinguible!, Mikki_chan en portugués ^_^, ¡cosa mais grande du mundo!). Otra nota especial la merecen mis amigos webmasters, sin cuyo apoyo y gentileza jamás hubiera podido tener la dicha de llegar hasta ustedes, y que además han soportado mis kilométricas historias en sus servidores y estupendas páginas, ¡gracias mil Asuka, Shougo, Alicel, Nary, Dana Bra, Vejibra, Fuu, Sandra y a todos los que deseen publicar mi historia!. Gracias otra vez por hacerlo y más que todo por respetar mi autoría siempre solicitándome las cosas, siempre poniendo mi nombre como autora, ¡gracias a ustedes no perderé la confianza que en la red hay gente maravillosa!..

Mucho de mí ha quedado en esta historia y en la anterior, que me brindó la oportunidad de salvar distancias y conocerlos. No me llamaré ahora escritora novata como al final de "el último card captor" sinó una persona "afortunada" por haber tenido la dicha de lectores como ustedes que me apoyaron aún cuando consideré dejar la historia inconclusa por problemas en la misma red, que siempre me escribieron pese a que muchas veces mi horario no me permitía contestar tan de prisa los correos que recibía (y aún debo muchos, por favor, paciencia!).. ¡gracias mil y hasta siempre!, pero si bien ya había considerado el final de la historia en este nuestro capítulo final XXI…

**¡VA A HABER EPILOGOS!… ¿acaso creían que se iban a librar de mí tan facil?.. (y no hagan trampa, lean los agradecimientos pues, así si se enteran..)**

Sí, sí.. voy a incluir algunos epílogos, más que todo para que puedan reirse un poquito con las cosas que pasaron entre el tiempo trascurrido del capítulo XX al XXI ya que posiblemente quedaron algunos cabos sueltos por allí ^_^'; aunque estos epílogos que son casi sidestories son influencia de alguien que considero una maestra en escribir fanfics y que ha sido toda una inspiración para mi y todo el que haya leído un poco de ella: me refiero a Alys Avalos o Mercurio, que con su historia "Reencuentro en el vórtice" (que es de "Candy Candy" y muy buena) empezó una nueva corriente de superación y ganas de hacer algo, al menos a mi persona.

Bien mis amigos, tienen de mí por un rato más en lo que sigue que justamente forma parte de "En la Torre de Tokyo" y son más que todo un tributo a ustedes, a todo el apoyo y cariño que he podido sentir de mis lectores . y aunque seguro que quieren matarme a estas alturas **¿**no? ^_^ ''

**PROXIMAMENTE EN LOS EPILOGOS**: "y fueron felices… **¿para siempre?"**


	22. Especial: El álbum de fotos de Byakko

**Disclaimer → Como siempre, SCC tiene su propio dueño (CLAMP) y esta historia pertenece a mikki-chan, que amablemente me ha permitido subirla a FanFiction para dárosla a conocer. **

**Por cierto, lamento muchísimo la tardanza, pero como ya habrán adivinado mi vida humana y muggle me ha mantenido apartada del mundo de FF. Gracias por vuestra comprensión (¡no, no me tiréis esos tomates podridos!)**

**¡Disfruten de la lectura! (Evelyne está llena de tomate... otra vez)**

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo – Especial: El álbum de fotografías de Byakko<strong>

- "Espero que nos veamos pronto otra vez entonces. ¡Cuídate mucho!"

- "Lo mismo para ti Sakura. ¡Te envidio, realmente no sabes como te envidio mi amiga, tu familia es preciosa!"

Con esta frase de despedida y aún con una leve sonrisa, Sakura terminó su conversación telefónica con Chisato, su vieja amiga de la universidad, y suspiró. La imprevista llamada de su conocida le había encontrado justo cuando estaba terminando de ordenar el equipaje de Shaoran en la habitación que compartían. Por supuesto, él había llegado de su viaje hace tres días pero en realidad habían estado demasiado ocupados y apenas ahora tenía tiempo de encargarse de esos detalles; ciertamente Wei hubiera podido hacerlo, pero desde que se habían casado era ella quien se ocupaba personalmente de las cosas de él y eso era algo que no pensaba cambiar por nada…

Nunca.

Así fuera su esposo el Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente y ella la Líder de los Maestros de Magia de Japón, lo más importante para ella era ser su esposa.

Su esposa, su amada, la madre de su hijo.

Sonrió.

Acomodando sus camisas con todo cuidado la joven señora Li no pudo evitar un suspiro pensando en todo lo que ocupados que habían estado ese tiempo. Ella había tenido cierta ventaja pues había tenido las sesiones con los Maestros de la Magia antes que Shaoran llegara, pero él… ¡ay su pobre Shaoran!, prácticamente había bajado del avión para ir corriendo a la fiesta de Eriol en la embajada y pese a que se habían tomado el día de ayer libre -había sido el cumpleaños de Shaoran- no había sido suficiente para su esposo. Se suponía que él se tomaría aquella semana de descanso pero había tenido que ir a encerrarse en la biblioteca aquella mañana muy temprano pues su teléfono personal y el de la casa no lo dejaba en paz ni un instante…

Apenas si habían podido hacer algunas visitas la tarde anterior -a algunos viejos amigos de la universidad- y ya la gente del Concilio los estaba volviendo locos -a ambos- otra vez.

Cierto que hubieran podido ahorrar tiempo visitando a sus amigos el día anterior, muy temprano -aprovechando que Hien estaba en la escuela- pero se habían quedado solos en su habitación hasta que el niño volvió de la escuela porque…

Porque…

Pese al tiempo que llevaban casados, un leve rubor tiñó sus mejillas mientras abrazaba una de las camisas de su esposo….

¡Cielos, lo amaba más a cada día que pasaba y los días sin él habían sido tan tristes y solitarios!.

- "¡Mamá, tienes la cara roja!"

La brusca interrupción de su hijo la hizo casi dar un salto, haciéndole tirar algunas cosas que su esposo había traído al llegar..

- "¡Oh Hien, me asustaste!"

- "Lo siento mamá, pero la puerta estaba abierta… y ví tu cara un poco roja, no quise asustarte" -se excusó el niño, aún llevando su mochila al hombro y con el uniforme de la escuela- "¿que es eso?"

- "Sólo la ropa de tu papá… ¿ya lo saludaste?"

- "Sí, ahora esta hablando por teléfono con el tío Hin Lu, en la biblioteca" -informó sentándose a su lado y con los enormes ojos verdes brillando de admiración ante el traje ceremonial del Jefe del clan Li, pulcramente colocado sobre el lecho- "¡que lindo es!, ¿crees que realmente llegue a usarlo yo también algún día? "- preguntó con ilusión, y mientras Sakura asentía con una gran sonrisa la visión del traje hizo pensar al niño algunas cosas- "¿vendrá gente del Concilio aquí mamá?, ¿porqué no puedo decir que mi padre es Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente en la escuela?" -añadió pasando los deditos sobre el verde ropaje del Jefe del clan Li.

Sakura contempló a su hijo por unos instantes y respondió, acariciando su cabello.

- "Hien, ya lo hemos hablado" -sonrió con paciencia- "sabes muy bien que la gente no siempre entiende de cosas sobre magia… muchas veces se asustan, y la escuela a la que estás asistiendo es una escuela muy importante, pero donde van básicamente niños sin magia. Que mencionaras el Concilio llevaría a más preguntas y no olvides que…"

- "El Concilio no es algo que sea un chisme del colegio, lo sé" -suspiró- "pero extraño Hong Kong y a Kei Lang" -murmuró hablando de su primo, el hijo mayor de Mei Ling y Hin Lu – "la escuela es bonita, pero me siento un poco extraño aquí..".

- "¿No te llevas bien con tus otros primos?"

Hien movió su cabecita dubitativamente.

- "Con Nadeshiko sí. Es muy buena, ¡pero tengo que estar cuidando que no tropiece con nada y Mamoru siempre me enfada!" -protestó frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de bracitos.

- "Mamoru no está en tu clase…"

- "Sí, ¡pero siempre está molestando!"

- "¿Y los otros niños?"

- "Hiragizawa es muy lista y Terada y Yamazaki son amables" -dudó un poco- "sólo que a veces es difícil hablar con Yamazaki" -pareció algo incómodo – "¡todos siempre notan cuando miente, menos yo!… y me pregunto ¿porqué?"

A Sakura le surgió una gotita.

Misa Yamazaki -hija de su buen amigo Takashi Yamazaki y de Chiharu- era tan "imaginativa" como su padre. Al menos Otaru Terada parecía un niño tan sensato como su madre -Rika- y lo bueno de lo que Hien decía, era que al parecer Míriel Hiragizawa no…

- "Pero lo más difícil es que a veces Yamazaki y Hiragizawa hablan y dicen cosas juntas" -la vocecita de Hien interrumpió sus pensamientos otra vez- "¡y no sé como Terada y los demás se dan cuenta que son mentiras, yo no noto nada!, ¿es acaso porque son niñas que no me doy cuenta?, ¡pero Terada sí se da cuenta junto con los demás y él es niño!, ¡y yo no sé como lo hacen!"

- "Eh.. bueno…"

La gota sobre la cabeza de Sakura se hizo más gruesa, ¡casi podía ver a la pequeña hija de Eriol y a la de Yamazaki diciendo tremendas mentiras juntas!… y lo peor era su pobre Hien creyéndoselas..

¡Pues claro!, si ella y Shaoran era los únicos que caían en las mentiras en dúo de Eriol y Yamazaki, cuando eran niños..

- "Pero, bueno" -suspiró con resignación- "¿te agradan o no?"

- "Bueno, sí, a pesar de todo… me agradan" -asintió Hien- "También los superiores Tsukishiro y Hiu, y el pequeño Yuu. Ellos son amables y aunque el superior Tsukishiro es muy serio y me daba un poco de miedo al principio, Hiragizawa me dijo que es muy bueno cuando le conoces y que siempre está dispuesto a ayudar si se lo piden. El superior Hiu es muy gracioso y Yuu siempre come bastante, ¡pero es divertido verlo!"

Sakura sonrió suavemente acariciando otra vez el hermoso cabello de su hijo pero entonces la mirada de éste recayó en lo que su madre había tirado cuando la sorprendió con su llegada y se inclinó para recogerlas con rapidez, olvidando en su asombro lo que estaban hablando.

- "¡Mamá!, ¿que fotos son estas?.. ¡hay varias que nunca había visto!"

- "¿A que fotos te refieres..?"

La antigua card captor quedó atónita por unos instantes y antes que el pequeño empezara a hurgar entre las fotografías revueltas lo envió con rapidez a darle un recado a Wei tratando de eludir sus preguntas y restándole importancia a las fotografías hasta que el niño se marchó, entonces recogió las fotos con una sonrisa buscando volver a colocarlas a donde pertenecían.

Sí, allí estaba.

El álbum de fotografías de Byakko. Una de las últimas cosas que Shaoran había traído consigo y cuya presencia en la casa significaba que definitivamente Japón era su nuevo hogar ya que su familia no estaría completa sin aquellas fotografías, que si bien eran las mismas que las que tenía en su diario, eran especiales pues Byakko había armado aquel álbum con mucho cariño, aunque no hubiera podido terminarlo propiamente.

Colocó las fotos que cayeran del álbum por el susto que Hien le había provocado nuevamente en su lugar y suspiró contemplándolas con especial afecto. El desorden de las fotografías le arrancó una divertida sonrisa -¡ay gatita traviesa!-, pero su mirada brillantes recayó había una foto suelta aún no colocada entre las otras que abrazó contra su pecho con nostalgia y una sonrisa, sintiendo una profunda gratitud y afecto hacia el ser que estaba en ella…

- "Mi querido Kero.." -murmuró- "no sabes cuanto me hubiera gustado que estuvieras aquí"

- _"¡No te entristezcas Sakurita, demuestra tu valor como Card Captor!"_

Sonrió al recordar sus frases. Sí, eso es lo que siempre le decía cuando era niña. lo que le diría si estuviera allí..

- _"¡Vamos Sakura, tu puedes!, ¡pero no olvides traerme mi postre!"_

Postres.. realmente Kero adoraba los postres..

- _"No hace falta que revisen los problemas de matemáticas, yo los hice y están bien… ¡quiero un dulce a cambio!"_

Por supuesto que las tareas no eran su fuerte..

¡Su travieso, simpático y gracioso Kero!

**_La amistad es algo, que atraviesa el alma,  
>es un sentimiento que no se te vá.<br>no te digo cómo, pero ocurre justo  
>cuando dos personas van volando juntos<em>**

**_Suben a lo alto sobre la otra gente  
>como dando un salto en la inmensidad<br>y no habrá distancia ¡no la habrá!  
>ni desconfianza, si te quedas en mi corazón<br>ya siempre._**

Si, nunca, nunca jamás podría olvidarlo. Y aún pese al tiempo y la distancia, realmente el querido guardián estaba en su corazón y así sería para siempre.

Eso era seguro.

- "¡Mamá, mamá!, ¿puedes ayudarme con mi tarea?" -gritó Hien súbitamente, tocando la puerta de su habitación y sacándola de sus recuerdos con el apuro reflejado en sus verdes ojos- " ¡por favor, por favor!, ¡tengo mucha tarea!"

La joven mujer asintió con una sonrisa recordando sus propios apuros infantiles cuando tenía tareas escolares, y salió cerrando la puerta de la habitación, dejando abierto el álbum sobre el lecho conyugal.

Y con la fotografía que Kero ya colocada.

* * *

><p>Ya la luz del sol asomaba por el horizonte..<p>

Un nuevo día…

Una ribera cubierta de musgo rodeaba la diminuta laguna artificial a la vez que los árboles extendían sus pobladas ramas, cuyas hojas, aún cubiertas por un peculiar rocío mañanero parecían reflejar los primeros rayos del sol. El agua centelleaba débilmente y los hermosos capullos brillaban en dorada profusión haciendo de aquel sitio prácticamente un lugar encantado y especial… en su propia casa.

La seda de su traje rozó débilmente el césped, pero sonrió suavemente al contemplar aquel pequeño columpio, exactamente igual a aquel que aún se encontraba en el Parque Pingüino. Aquel lugar donde, aún siendo niña se había sentado a llorar el fin de su primera ilusión y el inicio de su primer amor. Entonces no lo sabía, pero cuando Shaoran le había ofrecido su apoyo y secado sus lágrimas ya era alguien importante para ella..

- _"Supongo que era porque todavía era una niña que no me dí cuenta… ¡si ya lo amaba desde entonces!"_

Ya era la persona que quería, la persona a quien en realidad amaba…. aunque entonces no lo sabía..

¡Que cerca y que lejos estaba todo aquello!

Sus pasos se deslizaron sin ruido mientras su mirada verde brillaba con entusiasmo al contemplar la atractiva figura masculina que se sentaba sobre el columpio con los ojos momentáneamente cerrados, como si también estuviera recordando o viajando al pasado, pero la antigua card captor se acercaba cada vez más y cuando se encontraba a milésimas de segundo de susurrarle algo el brazo de él rodeó su cintura con rapidez y la atrajo hacia sí. Estaba tan asombrada que no hizo el menor intento de detenerlo y la boca de él encontró sus labios…

- "¡Oh, Shaoran, yo quería sorprenderte!" – replicó en una pausa que hicieron para tomar aliento.

- "Puedo sentir tus pasos aún entre un millón Sakura" -rió divertido, mientras la hacía sentarse sobre su regazo- "¿acaso no lo sabes?"

- "Sí. Pero… bueno… ¡es que cuando tú llegaste si me sorprendiste!" -suspiró feliz, acomodándose a gusto y sintiendo los varoniles brazos rodeando su frágil figura- "¿porqué no me despertaste cuando viniste aquí?, es aún muy temprano"

- "Te veías demasiado hermosa dormida, y no quise molestarte" -replicó con suavidad- "además que quería pensar un poco y contigo a mi lado y solos en nuestra habitación…. bueno. es difícil ¿sabes?" -sonrió con un brillo muy especial en la mirada profunda- "realmente la visión de tus encantos no dejan pensamientos muy coherentes en mi cabeza mi amor.."

- "¡Tonto!"

La joven señora Li sonrió mientras apretaba el nudo que cerraba su bata de seda y Shaoran lanzó un quejido de protesta por lo que ella estaba haciendo, sin embargo había un brillo especial en la mirada de Sakura y su rostro tenía un leve sonrojo.

Realmente se habían extrañado demasiado esos dos meses.

- "¿Te preocupa algo?"

- "No Sakura. Al contrario…. sólo pensaba en lo que comentaste la noche de la fiesta, y me puse a mirar esto que me pediste te trajera" -le mostró un pequeño álbum fotográfico- "además fue una sorpresa para mí ver lo que habían hecho en esta parte del jardín.."

- "¡Ni lo digas, la casa es inmensa!, en realidad que me alegra que tengamos a Lin Yi y a Jin Qua porque si recuerdo el trabajo que me costaba limpiar mi vieja casa no imagino lo que sería asear yo sola todo esto…"

Ambos empezaron a reír.

- "¿No estás arrepentida verdad?"

- "¿De qué?, ¿de volver a tener una casa en Tomoeda?"

- "De tener una casa tan grande."

- "No, porque no soy yo sola quien tiene que limpiarla"

Ambos empezaron a reír con más ganas que nunca mientras la mirada verde reparaba en el álbum fotográfico que Shaoran tenía en las manos y una expresión peculiarmente nostálgica pero feliz aparecía en su rostro.

Otra vez.

- "Realmente son muchas ¿verdad?" -murmuró contenta, mientras ambos se ponían a revisar el viejo álbum- "¿quién lo hubiera pensado?"

- "Ya lo creo" -una sonrisa brilló en el rostro apuesto de Shaoran – "¿cómo fue que sacó tantas?- se preguntó, notando la cantidad- "porque posamos para algunas, ¡pero no la mayoría!"

- "Supongo que Byakko se las ingenió para conseguirlas…"

- "¡No quiero ni imaginar sus métodos!" -repuso él, con una gotita sobre su cabeza- "debo admitir que para ser una creación mía era bastante poco seria, si me permites la expresión. ¿cómo se le ocurría tomar fotografías cuando teníamos tantos problemas?"

- "Tú deberías saberlo, tú la creaste…"

- "Bien, admito que me distraje un poco" -aceptó- "no tomé la recomendación de Eriol en forma tan literal, pero fue culpa de él no decirme que cualquier cosa que pasara por mi mente mientras creaba a Tsuki y a Byakko iba a ser parte de sus personalidades" -se encogió de hombros- "supongo que en algún instante deseé relajarme un poco, pero como que la gata exageró, ¿no crees?"

Sakura asintió suavemente y ambos se besaron otra vez mientras el álbum de fotografías de Byakko se abrió…

- "Y encima todo esta hecho un verdadero desorden" -suspiró el Jefe del Clan Li- "Byakko era realmente toda una contradicción: con el empeño que le puso a tomarnos fotos y.. ¡las colocó en su álbum en una forma tan desordenada!"

Sakura contuvo las risas.

- "Tal vez lo que a ti te parece desorden, era su estilo" -murmuró divertida- "Shaoran, ¿como crees que Byakko obtuvo estas fotos?, aun no había sido creada" -dudó- "me llama mucho la atención que tenga aquí fotografías que son de antes a que ella estuviera con nosotros"

- "Supongo que ese chismoso de Kerberos se las dió ó algo así.. ¿porqué?"

- "Es que me parece increíble, pero a la vez encantador que podamos tener estos recuerdos en forma tan.. tan."

- "¿Visual?" -repuso él, alzando una ceja.

- "Exacto" -sonrió la dama de los ojos verdes- "no negarás que es extraño pero a la vez tierno que lo que Byakko preparó nos proporcione tantos recuerdos y sonrisas ahora" -continuó- "es casi.. casi. casi como si fuera un obsequio de parte de ella, que ha pasado a través de todo el tiempo para llegar hasta nosotros ¿no te parece?"

- "No lo había pensado, pero tienes razón" -asintió también- "justamente vine hasta aquí porque era como. como si sintiera que todo volvía a mi mente después de tanto tiempo ¡era una sensación tan extraña, pero a la vez tan feliz!, como si volviéramos a vivir lo que pasó y a ver a todos los que no están con nosotros. Lo que dijiste en la fiesta"

- "Lo sé. También pensé en eso ayer por la tarde" -suspiró- "pero estás conmigo, aquí y ahora y _**ellos**_ también están aquí de alguna forma. eso lo sé. Cada página de este álbum es, al igual que mi diario, parte de nuestras vidas y siempre lo será"

- "Entonces déjame voltear la página" -rió Shaoran.

Los esposos Li contemplaron todas y cada una de las imágenes con cariño nacido del tiempo y la distancia. Finalmente se sentían una auténtica familia viviendo en Japón y ciertamente el diario de Sakura y este álbum, eran parte de ellos y quizá en el fondo les hacía comprender que no habían cambiado pese a los años. Cada una traía un mundo de recuerdos penosos y alegres, felices y nostálgicos, graciosos y sorprendentes…

- "Mira esta foto…. es de cuando creaste a Byakko pero es obio que ella la armó porque las cosas fueron mucho más majestuosas que un simple nube blanca brotando de tu pecho… ¡estuviste tan maravilloso esa noche y toda la biblioteca parecía ser la vía láctea!"

- "No exageres Sakura… no fué para tanto.."

- " ¡Claro que lo fué!" -dijo sonriendo ante su modestia- "este fotomontaje apenas si es un pálido reflejo de cuando creaste a Tsuki y Byakko, pero supongo que está bien. Aunque realmente hubiera sido mejor que notaras lo majestuoso y poderoso que lucías esa noche.."

- "Si, por supuesto… tan "poderoso" que me ayudaste a completar el conjuro.."

- "Ya te habías esforzado demasiado desde lo del último card captor y te recuerdo que tuviste suerte en sobrevivir, ¡sabes bien lo peligroso que fué crear las Protection Cards y más aún a sus guardianes!"

- "Bien… de acuerdo.. no me regañes más" -pidió resignado- "mira: ¿recuerdas que Yoko me buscaba en ese entonces por su problema con los Siete?"

- "Si… y lo mal que se llevaba con Eriol"

Ambos se rieron al pensar en la ironía, pero casi como de común acuerdo la mirada de ambos tropezó con una foto muy especial…

- "¡Oh, esta es de la despedida de soltera de Chiharu!.." -murmuró Sakura con el rostro súbitamente encendido al ver la fotografía- "Tomoyo estaba apenada cuando la tomaron y yo creo que estaba algo bebida ya" -suspiró- " ¡mira la forma en que salí aqui!… apenas si me cubría esa chaqueta y después cuando la abuela me envió a dormir me cambié ese atuendo por esa túnica y…" -su rostro se puso casi morado- "¡oh, no quiero ni imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si mi hermano se hubiera enterado ese mismo día de lo que pasó…!"

Su esposo la abrazó con fuerza pero -en realidad ninguno había cambiado- al recuerdo de lo ocurrido aquella noche, el rostro de ambos estaba súbitamente encendido.

- "Bueno, al final cuando tu padre se enteró supo que no fue del todo nuestra culpa pero en realidad que tu hermano me hubiera matado de haberlo sabido esa noche ¡y no es que hubieran sido fáciles los días o los meses siguientes! pero todo fué consecuencia de esa fiesta, en realidad podría decirse que lo peor hubiera sido que tu hermano nos pillara esa noche, creo que realmente me hubiera matado"

- "Ni me lo digas. ¡de sólo imaginarlo me provoca todavía miedo!" -suspiró ella mientras su mente empezaba a volar- "fue la primera vez que un sueño mío fue tan.. tan.."

Pese al tiempo que llevaban de casados el rostro femenino se puso aún más rojo pero Shaoran buscó su mirada con una sonrisa brillando en su rostro apuesto..

- "Fue un sueño maravilloso Sakura mía" -repuso el jefe del clan Li entre susurros- "un sueño que me siento feliz de volver a experimentar siempre que estoy a tu lado.."

- "Pero no fue un sueño Shaoran…. fue esa noche que Hien…. que él…" -aún tartamudeaba- "además yo fui tan. tan. tan pervertida, ¡yo lo empecé todo poniéndome esa túnica y..!"

- "Shhh" -le pidió él colocando un dedo sobre sus labios, impidiéndole terminar la expresión- "no digas nada"

La pálida mano de ella acarició el rostro de su esposo mientras seguían susurrándose..

- "Fue entonces que lo que sentíamos uno por el otro se manifestó dándole la vida a nuestro hijo Sakura" -continuó Shaoran- "convirtiendo el amor que sentíamos en esa personita que tiene los mismos ojos que su madre.. y yo también tuve mi parte en el asunto ¿lo olvidas?….. ambos lo decidimos así aunque creíamos que soñábamos"

Permanecieron uno junto al otro en pensativo silencio por algunos instantes, sonriendo al recordar la participación de la abuela y su peculiar "bebida", pero al volver la página del álbum fotográfico Sakura sonrió:

- "Si Hien supiera que la fotografía que tiene en su habitación donde salimos tú y yo la tomó una Bestia del Sello.. ¿que cara pondría?"

- "No lo sé, sabes bien que pese a que se empeña mucho con estudiar cosas de magia no le hemos dicho lo de las Cards"

Ella asintió con un brillo extraño en su mirada.

- "Kero…" -la voz de Sakura estaba cargada de nostalgia- "¡No sabes cuanto lamento que Kero no conozca a Hien!"

- "Lo sé… sé lo que eso hubiera significado para ti pero fue su propia decisión ¿lo recuerdas?"

- "Sí"

- "Otra cosa que yo lamento es que nuestro hijo no conociera a la abuela." -murmuró Shaoran recordando otra vez lo de la fiesta de despedida de soltera- "ella lo hubiera adorado y realmente aún la extraño"

- "¿A pesar de la forma en que siempre nos metía en problemas?"

- "Bueno" -sonrió con una gota sobre la cabeza- "debes admitir que quizá sin su peculiar forma de ayudarnos Hien no estaría aquí y sin la ayuda que nuestro hijo te dio la noche de la torre, quizá no estuviéramos juntos ahora."

- "Es cierto. Ojalá la abuela sepa lo mucho que la queremos y la recordamos."

- "Tranquila" -sonrió Shaoran- "Estoy segura que lo sabe.."

_- _"¡Oh Shaoran!" -la mirada de Sakura recayó en otra de las fotos- "¡Mira!, antes de las fotos donde sale con mi hermano Tomoyo parece algo triste"

- "¡Claro que estaba triste!" -aceptó él con leve ironía- "ella y tu hermano ya se traían algo, aunque la verdad Sakura es que no comprendo todavía como Tomoyo consigue soportar el temperamento de tu hermano. ¡Y te recuerdo que en esos días él estaba viviendo con Akizuki!"

- "Sé a lo que te refieres, y yo misma no comprendo cómo pude ser tan despistada para no notar que algo pasaba entre ellos.."

- "Bueno. yo mismo no me dí cuenta de nada, supongo que teníamos otras cosas en mente y eso ni siquiera pasó por la imaginación fecunda de Yamazaki"

Ambos rieron ante la comparación.

- "Pues todos nos asombramos, te recuerdo. Verlos aquella vez, besándose en el hospital fue todo un shock para mí.." -murmuró Sakura, aún dudosa- " ¡a veces aún me resulta difícil creerlo!"

- "Lo sé" -ahora era Shaoran quien estaba divertido hasta la carcajada ante el recuerdo de ese instante- "¡recuerdo que cuando los sorprendimos mirabas a tu hermano con una cara de espanto que…!"

- "¡Es que no lo esperaba!" -se defendió Sakura.

- "¡Créelo, nadie pensó en algo semejante!"

- "Bueno.. supongo que como son tan opuestos se comprenden bien" -se dijo Sakura- "sin embargo el temperamento no siempre es algo que deba ser opuesto para que una pareja sea feliz.." -le señaló otra de las fotos- "Yukito y Ayame ya se veían muy bien juntos y aún más ahora, con el pequeño Yuu. ¡Y ambos son tan gentiles que su familia es verdaderamente adorable!… incluso Yuu, ¿lo viste?, ¡es el mismo Yukito en pequeño!"

- "Sí" -asintió el Jefe del Clan Li- "Yue es afortunado por el hecho que ellos cuiden de él pues son realmente una familia gentil y cálida… la familia que se merece"

- "Sí. Mi buen y querido Yue" -dijo feliz, por la suerte del querido y apuesto Guardián del símbolo de la luna- "¿quién iba a pensar que tendría finalmente un hogar y personas que cuiden de él?, realmente se merece una vida propia, la vida que siempre mereció: con una familia que lo adore y esté dispuesta a cuidar de él… para variar. Por lo que sé a nadie sorprendió que Yukito lo adoptara después de todo, como Rei, era ya sobrino de Ayame y ella lo había adoptado como hijo"

- "Sí, era natural… por eso son una familia"

- "Me alegra que tenga una vida"

El Jefe del Clan Li pareció abstraído por unos instantes.

- "Una vida. Una vida como la que tienen las personas, una vida normal" -repitió Shaoran pensativamente mientras las primeras fotografías de la página siguiente lo hacían pensar- "me pregunto si realmente los que lograron sobrevivir a esa batalla lograron tener una vida normal."

- "¿Te refieres a los Dragones del Cielo?"

- "Si, a ellos" -le mostró las primeras fotografías, donde se apreciaban claramente a ambos "Kamui" y a Sumeragi y a ese sujeto. Sakurazuka- "es extraño ¿verdad?, nosotros cumplimos con nuestro deber y vencimos en nuestra pelea, pero vencimos porque queríamos. porque teníamos por qué vivir. Me pregunto si realmente lograron tener una vida normal después de eso"

- "Pero tú dijiste." -dudó su esposa- "antes de aquella primera reunión del Concilio, después que te recuperaste dijiste que.."

- "Dije lo que Nokoru Imonoyama me informó" -le replicó su esposo con cierta incomodidad- "pero él mismo no estaba seguro Sakura. Ciertamente era el Director del Campus Clamp donde Kamui Shirou estudiaba y era dueño de la mansión donde los Dragones del Cielo vivían pero hay mucha ambiguedad en la información"

- "Entonces.. ¿no sabemos si realmente los Dragones murieron o si sólo Kamui y Sumeragi sobrevivieron?"

- "Imonoyama era el apoyo económico de los Dragones del Cielo pero no tiene poder mágico Sakura. Ni siquiera nosotros hemos vuelto a sentir los poderes de los Dragones" -aceptó- "ciertamente fue Imonoyama quien me informó por mi cargo de Jefe del Concilio y yo expliqué lo que creí oportuno a todos, desde el Concilio hasta tu misma… pero lo que te dije de que Kamui Shirou y Sumeragi fueron los únicos en sobrevivir no es cierto "

- "Pero. ¿entonces?"

Shaoran dudó por unos instantes antes de continuar, casi parecía como si dudara mencionar aquello pero tal fué la impaciencia y angustia en la mirada de Sakura que suspiró levemente..

- "Sabemos que Kamui Shirou venció por el hecho que la tierra no fue destruída ¿verdad?"- había angustia en la voz de la esposa del Jefe del Clan Li- "Supongo que te refieres a los otros cuando me dices que la información que diste en el Concilio no era del todo cierta. ¿Sobrevivieron más Dragones verdad?, la magia estaba ya equilibrada y supongo que la confusión reinante hizo que fuera muy difícil seguir las pistas, aún para el Concilio. Porque no me irás a decir que los Dragones de la Tierra andan libremente, o peor aún, aquel terrible Kamui Oscuro… ¿verdad que no?"

Shaoran contempló nuevamente el miedo y la angustia reflejada en la mirada verde…

- "Todas las investigaciones posteriores dieron sólo ambigüedades y no respuestas concretas, por eso dí aquella explicación a la primera reunión del Concilio que pude presidir después de recuperarme" -dudó con evidente incomodidad- "No fue con ánimo de mentir pero era preciso dar alguna seguridad a los que nos rodeaban, fue por eso que no te lo dije entonces, no quería angustiarte"

- "Bueno, lo único que realmente me asustaría sería que algún Dragón de la Tierra anduviera suelto, ¡eso sería totalmente espantoso!"

Shaoran crispó los puños pero nada dijo.

- "Sin embargo no hemos sabido nada de ninguno de los Dragones" -se inquietó ella- "Y el Sakurazukamori.. ¿realmente murió verdad?"

- "Si Sakura, calma, eso sí es total y cabalmente cierto. La muerte de Sakurazuka fue un hecho que sí se pudo comprobar. El hombre murió una noche posterior a nuestra batalla, en una confrontación con Sumeragi en el Raimbow Bridge"

- "Por un momento me asusté por mi hermano y Tomoyo"

- "Tranquila, ese fantasma está conjurado.. ¿cómo crees que Kia puede visitar a Kaho y a su hijo?, porque al morir ese sujeto los espíritus presos en ese árbol horrible fueron liberados" -contempló la foto donde estaba el padre de su esposa y la abrazó- "no quiero ni imaginar lo que hubiera sucedido si tu hubieras tenido que pelear… si hubieses sido un Dragón del Cielo" -suspiró- " tu padre es una gran hombre Sakura"

- "Lo sé, nunca podré dejar de agradecerle el habernos protegido con su silencio, aunque el precio fuera sellar el poder de su familia, el de ver el futuro. los Dragones sufrieron demasiado, ¿Qué sería lo que le pasó al señor Sumeragi?"

- "El sentía algo muy fuerte por ese hombre" -replicó Shaoran con evidente incomodidad- "pero deseo que haya logrado rehacer su vida; en realidad aquel sentimiento por ese hombre tan cruel era demasiado destructivo para Sumeragi, ojalá haya logrado dejarlo atrás."

- "Ojalá no Kamui haya hecho más que ganar. Vivir."

Shaoran se mantuvo en silencio.

- "Supongo entonces que algunos Dragones del Cielo sobrevivieron ¿verdad?, sé que no hay nada que indique que Sorata Arisugawa, Seiichiro Aoki, Karen Kasumi, Arashi Kishuu o la pequeña Yuzuriha Nekoi vivan pero si me dices que es posible que algunos Dragones del Cielo sobrevivieran, rezaré para poder verlos algún día. Oficialmente son sólo algunos de los muchos desaparecidos por esos movimientos telúricos"

La mujer de ojos verdes sonrió sin notar el repentino silencio de su esposo..

- "Entiendo. deduces que Sumeragi no ha muerto porque mató a su oponente antes del "Día Prometido", y yo supongo de Kamui lo mismo porque de lo contrario el Kamui Oscuro hubiera acabado con la humanidad a estas alturas. pero no hay nada más que nos lo indique" -continuó Sakura animadamente- "sólo las circunstancias indican que dos Dragones sobrevivieron, y de los otros nada más que esperanzas y ambiguedades" -recordó algo- "pero Shaoran.. tú me dijiste que Sorata Arisugawa y la señorita Kishuu murieron juntos, que todos habían muerto, ¡aún la pequeña Yuzuriha Nekoi!, ¿era mentira?"

La mente de Shaoran viajó a aquella reunión que tuvo con Imonoyama años atrás pero contestó…

- "Era…" -dudó- "era lo mejor que pude decir en el Concilio, ya te dije, pero no es del todo cierto"

- "¡Todos estos años yo he creído que ellos estaban muertos y que sólo Kamui y el señor Sumeragi lograron sobrevivir!" -sonrió sintiéndose contenta por aquellas personas a quienes ya había dado por perdidas- "¿porqué no me lo dijiste antes?"

- "No….. hubo ocasión de comentarlo"

- "Bueno, tal vez ningún Dragón del Cielo murió entonces, ¿y si hubieran vivido todos Shaoran?" -deseó Sakura, con todo su corazón, emocionada y feliz por la perspectiva- "quizá perdieron la memoria. o cambiaron de nombre. No olvides el alboroto que se armó después de la Batalla del Preámbulo…" -contempló el rostro melancólico de él y le sonrió- "¡vamos!, no te sientas mal por no habermelo dicho antes, sabes bien que yo comprendo que esta es la primera vez que nos sentamos a charlar con toda calma sobre esas cosas. No me siento ofendida contigo por no habermelo dicho Shaoran"

- "Lo siento"

Ella lo abrazó en silencio.

- "Nosotros no estábamos ya en Tokyo cuando se peleó el "Día Prometido" Sakura" -replicó él, diciendo al fin más que algunas frases- "pero sabes muy bien lo que ocurrió después del combate entre los ambos "Kamui".."

Su esposa asintió.

- "Si… fué todo asombroso, pese a que nos enteramos por la televisión y la información que le dieron al Concilio… ¡por eso te digo que nunca he dudado de que Kamui Shirou está vivo!, ¿acaso olvidas que después de los terribles terremotos que continuaron asolando la ciudad todo se solucionó al terminar "el Día prometido"?"

- "No, no lo he olvidado"

- "Pues yo me sentí contenta al saberlo. Cierto que la gente no comprendió el motivo por el que toda la ciudad se reconstruyó totalmente al final de la batalla pero eso fué porque el Kamui Oscuro fué vencido.."

- _"Si.."_ -pensó Shaoran- _"eso es lo único total y seguramente cierto… el Kamui Oscuro fué vencido"_

La antigua card captor recordó divertida el asombro, desconcierto y casi supersticioso efecto que causó lo ocurrido. Efectivamente, al final de la batalla del "Día Prometido" un gran poder había rodeado la ciudad -pese a la distancia y a la debilidad que aún tenía en ese entonces lo había sentido- y con impresionante rapidez la había cambiado de una forma tan sobrenaturalmente veloz -como si fuera una película en retroceso, ¡las edificaciones destruídas se habían reconstruído!- que no dejaba dudas sobre lo antinatural de la situación. Por supuesto, aquel efecto no había contribuído a mejorar la credibilidad de la ciudad y por ello muchos negocios aún no se volvían a instalar allí -la localización de la Embajada Inglesa en Tomoeda, pese a que no era negocio alguno era una buena prueba de la desconfianza que provocaba Tokyo, pese a los años transcurridos- pero esa había sido la señal externa que se esperaba(**)… la prueba definitiva que el Kamui Oscuro había sido derrotado.

- "Bueno, supongo que aunque la información que tenía del "Día Prometido" estaba un poco errada, no es nada malo saber que más Dragones del Cielo sobrevivieron" -replicó- "al fin y al cabo, no es más que una pequeña y feliz modificación ¿verdad?"

Shaoran dejó pasar algunos segundos antes de decir algo..

- "Si" -dijo finalmente, espantando cierta melancolía y tratando de cambiar el tema- "mira esta fotografía Sakura" -se la señaló- "¿recuerdas que Eriol desconfiaba mucho de Yoko en esos días?, ¡vaya! finalmente no era desconfianza lo que le hacía estar pendiente de ella y nosotros en medio y sin notar nada otra vez" -continuó burlón- "después de todo la única persona que ha logrado ponerle la mano encima a Eriol es Yoko, ¡y realmente acabaron casándose!"

- "¡No seas así Shaoran!… sabes muy bien que a Yoko no le gusta recordar esos malentendidos que tuvo con Eriol en el principio"

El Jefe del clan Li se encogió de hombros, satisfecho de Sakura aceptara tácitamente desviar el tema de los Dragones pero comentó divertido:

- "Pues si me lo preguntas, creo que ya era tiempo que algo le pasara a él y no a nosotros, para variar. ¡En esos mismos días él y Yamazaki solían hacerme muchas bromas pesadas!"

- "¿Cómo la vez que Yamazaki le contó a Eriol sobre la obra de ´La bella durmiente´?"

- "Si" -murmuró con una gota sobre la cabeza- "¡Esos dos se divirtieron en grande a costa mía!, ¿ya ves que tengo motivos para alegrarme que Yoko le hubiera soltado dos buenos bofetones a Eriol?"

- "Eso sólo prueba que somos un buen par de despistados… no notamos lo de Eriol y Yoko y menos lo de mi hermano y Tomoyo" -continuó Sakura- "'¿y recuerdas nuestro asombro cuando supe que Hien venía en camino? ¡fué una tarde complicadísima!"

Una gruesa gota de sudor apareció sobre la cabeza de su esposo.

- "¡Ay que susto me llevé ese día Sakura!, tu padre lo tomó muy bien cuando resolvimos decírselo pero con el problema que se armó con tu hermano y tantas sorpresas juntas creí que yo acabaría teniendo un ataque cardíaco."

- "No te quejes, ya bastante sorpresa había sido para nosotros saber que mi hermano y Tomoyo tenían algo ¡y descubrir que Hien venía en camino nos dio un buen susto!. Temí morir cuando mi hermano lo supiera y de no haber sido por Tomoyo la hubiéramos pasado peor."

- "¡Por supuesto!, pero ella descubrió que estaba encinta casi justo al mismo tiempo que tú"

- "¡Te recuerdo que eso evitó que Touya armara un alboroto!"

- "¡Pero si de todas formas armó un alboroto!" -protestó Shaoran frunciendo el ceño- "¡de no haber sido por Tomoyo me hubiera matado! ¿y con que tipo de moral, digo yo?, lo que nos pasó a ti y a mí no fue del todo nuestra culpa ¡pero no vas a decirme que él también se tomó un afrodisíaco y se lo pasó a Tomoyo!"

Sakura reía sin poder contenerse..

- "A ti ahora te parece muy cómico" -siguió protestando Shaoran- "pero con ese carácter de tu hermano no me hubiera sorprendido nada que hubiera sacado un hacha de guerra y me hubiera matado allí mismo."

- "Bueno. es que es gracioso recordarlo ahora"

- "¿En serio?, a mí no me hace tanta gracia porque me dio un buen puñetazo que le pienso devolver algún día. Lo que sí me divierte es la cara que puso la madre de Tomoyo.." -esta vez era su turno de contener la risa- "y creo que tu querido hermano aún no soporta la palabra "pervertido", ¿porqué será?"

- "¡No seas sarcástico Shaoran!"

Ambos se miraron aún riéndose pero quedaron en silencio ante las últimas imágenes de esa página, y un leve temblor se apoderó de la joven señora Li..

- "Sakura.. ¿porqué tiemblas?"

- "¡Oh Shaoran, volver a ver esto es casi como si hubiera pasado ayer!" -se apretó en sus brazos- "el miedo… el temor a perderte, ¡cuando me besaste así y te fuiste, creí que me iba a morir de angustia!, ¡estaba realmente desesperada!"

- "Sakura… mi Sakura.." -susurró Shaoran, procurando tranquilizarla- "eso ya pasó".

- "Entendí la angustia de mi hermano, la desesperación de Yoko por su hermanito y la rabia de Eriol por no poder evitar que ella estuviera en esa pelea, pero lo peor era que me estaba volviendo loca por ti y lo que pudiera pasarte"

- "Bien, cálmate mi amor, mejor dejemos esto…"

- "No Shaoran. Mira, las páginas finales del álbum los armé yo misma después de la batalla y me traen todo un mundo de recuerdos. Todas y cada una reflejan lo que pasamos" -añadió- "Yue y Yukito: finalmente cada uno de ellos tiene una vida propia." -sonrió de nuevo- "no sé cómo está aquí Tomoyo, sola en ese bosque horrible, en esa ilusión donde mi hermano la encontró… y en verdad que aquí están Yoko, Eriol y el hermano de ella.. Tao"

- "Ellos tenían asuntos pendientes y afortunadamente lograron resolverlo y no repetir errores del pasado"

- "Y aquí estoy con el vestido ceremonial…. ¡Y tú te ves tan guapo con ese traje!"

Ambos contemplaron esa página del álbum y los recuerdos los inundaron a cada imagen: allí estaban otra vez las lágrimas de Sakura, Tomoyo y Touya ante el espantoso árbol del parque Ueno, Yoko, Tsu Chin y Eriol, Shaoran con su amplio manto verde y finalmente Sakura en pleno combate…

- "¿Triste, mi amor?"

- "No, sólo agradecida; agradecida de estar viva. Mira, aquí está tu fotografía.."

- "Y aquí estás tú.. ¡esgrimiendo una espada con tal decisión!"

- "Afortunadamente la card "sword" me hizo buena esgrimista en ese momento pero cuando se pelea por lo que se ama, es así.. ¿no lo dijiste?"

El sol estaba ya alto pero ambos estaban nuevamente -mentalmente- en la torre de Tokyo hace ocho años y a la mente de Shaoran volvieron los espantosos momentos de la formación de la otra dimensión armada por Eriol y reforzada con su poder y los sellos del Concilio, la pelea final con sus maestros y la ayuda de Kerberos junto con la caída de Yue de la torre, la pérdida del brazo de Hin Lu y la terrible lucha contra la sombra de Mai Tsi hasta los instantes en que finalmente sus resistencia había llegado al límite hundiéndose en la negrura de la inconsciencia. Por su parte en la mente de Sakura estaban la angustia de llegar hasta la torre, la angustia de saber del paradero de su hermano, su padre y de Tomoyo, el doloroso instante en que separó a Yukito de Yue y el pedido de Tsuki de que continuara con Byakko porque ya la guardiana con el signo de la Luna -de las Protection Cards- no tenía fuerzas para seguirlas.

Hasta el final y horroroso instante en que llegó y encontró a Shaoran allí.. bañado en su propia sangre, pálido, desfallecido y crucificado.

- "¡No quiero, no quiero perderte nunca!" -gritó, aferrada a su cuello, sacándolo también de sus recuerdos y huyendo de aquellas sus propias y terribles memorias- "¡no sabes lo espantoso que fue para mí, verte así!, ¡fue lo peor, lo peor!" -gimió.

Su esposo respondió a su abrazo casi sintiendo el dolor de los cables cortando su cuerpo, las heridas en su piel y desgarrándole, las estocadas de la sombra perforando casi sus huesos, la sangre corriendo por todo su traje. el dolor, la desesperación y la pena..

La angustia y la incertidumbre de perder sus fuerzas justo cuando ya había ganado la batalla a sus maestros. Su insoportable debilidad cuando ya había logrado vencer a la sombra, arruinando sus esperanzas de volver a ver a Sakura.

- "Yo también tuve miedo" -le dijo- "sé que casi nunca hemos hablado de lo que pasó esa noche y no te lo dije nunca, pero me moría de miedo de no volver a verte, de no ver a nuestro hijo nacer" -también temblaba- "pero tú me salvaste, nos salvaste a todos llegando en el momento oportuno y combatiendo cuando ya a nadie le quedaban fuerzas para hacerlo"

- "Tú ya habías hecho lo más difícil. y también Eriol e incluso Yoko. Hasta mi hermano y Tomoyo tuvieron su parte, ¡y nosotros ni lo imaginábamos!. Pero fue tan espantoso"

- "Lo sé. lo sé. Pero peleaste magníficamente, sentí tu poder y cuando pude abrir los ojos estaba orgulloso de ti" -repuso con una sonrisa- "aunque quizá no debí sorprenderme ya que de niña habías sido Card Captor superándome a mí"

- "No me importa superarte o ser poderosa, sólo quiero que estés conmigo" -le dijo acariciando su rostro y sintiéndose finalmente sosegada ante la realidad de tenerlo a su lado, vivo y encantador, gentil y enamorado- "¿Sabes?, pensé mucho en Kero en los últimos días y ciertamente nada de lo que nos ocurrió, incluso conocernos cuando éramos niños nos hubiera pasado de no ser por él.."

El Jefe del Clan Li y del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente asintió con una leve sonrisa y volteó la última página del álbum de Byakko. Esta última estaba en blanco y sólo había una fotografía en ella, pero no le sorprendió en absoluto ver al ser que estaba en ese retrato.

- "Esta foto es de Kerberos Sakura, y es la misma que cierra tu diario ¿se la tomó como obsequio antes de que lo sellaras verdad?"

- "Si, ya sabes que le encantaba posar" -sonrió- "¿te parece inapropiado que tenga aquí una copia, así como en mi diario?"

- "No, la verdad no. En el fondo, también estoy muy reconocido con él por todo lo que hizo por ti, por mí, y aún por el mismo Yue…"

- "Es una lástima que Rei no recuerde nada de la parte que Kero tuvo que ver para que él sobreviviera y tuviera la familia que tiene"

Shaoran comentó a modo de consuelo.

- "Sí, pero cuando el libro de las Sakura Cards sea abierto por alguien con poder entonces Kerberos despertará y podrá empezar su misión con la nueva card captor"

- "O el nuevo card captor"

- "Así es. Y sólo cuando logre tener las Sakura Cards completas bajo su control Yue recobrará su poder y recordará que es un Guardián y Juez de las Sakura Cards, pero para ello quien asuma la responsabilidad como Card Captor necesitará la ayuda de Kerberos" -sonrió- "¿acaso estás arrepentida de eso?"

- "No" -negó con la cabeza, en un gesto gracioso- "pero siempre lo extrañaré y a veces no te niego que quisiera saber quien los despertará de nuevo aunque estoy segura que será alguien verdaderamente especial. Supongo que desear saber sobre Kero es natural en mí, ¿acaso te sorprende?"

- "¿Cómo habría de sorprenderme?" -añadió Shaoran, sonriendo- "es lógico viniendo de ti pero a menos que el nuevo o la nueva card captor viaje desde su futuro a nuestro presente, a buscarte a ti como tú lo hiciste con Clow, es poco probable que puedas saber a ciencia cierta quien será el nuevo card captor"

- "Hablas como si el nuevo dueño o dueña fuera a ser alguien de un futuro muy distante…"

- "Como quiera que sea será en el futuro, y después de todo lo peleado por nosotros en la Torre creo que entendemos la importancia de no indagar sobre eso y dejar que se forje a cada día, cada instante.."

**_Porque en cada sitio que esté,  
>porque en cada sitio que esté,<br>en las cosas que vives, yo también viviré  
>porque en cada sitio que estés,<br>nos encontraremos unidos  
>uno en brazos del otro, es el destino.<em>**

**_En la misma calle, bajo el mismo cielo,  
>aunque todo cambie, no nos perderemos.<br>Abre bien los brazos, mándame un aviso  
>no te quepa duda, ¡yo te encontraré!<em>**

**_No estarás ya solo, ¡yo estaré!  
>continuando el vuelo que<br>te lleve con mi corazón  
>Ya siempre<em>**

- "Me recuerdas algo que dijo Kero poco antes que lo sellara" -murmuró con nostalgia- "¿cómo era?: "siempre estamos en el corazón de los que amamos", si, creo que fue así como lo dijo."

Shaoran contempló la melancolía de su esposa y la ciñó más contra si. Por su gravedad al terminar lucha había estado inconsciente varios meses y lo ocurrido después de la batalla era una página en blanco para él, pero no ignoraba las difíciles decisiones que Sakura había tomado por el bien de todos.

- "Ocurrieron demasiadas cosas después de la pelea Sakura, y temo que tú hiciste mucho más de lo que tu condición te permitía" -dijo con ternura.

- "No sé si hice más de lo que me permitía mi estado, pero tenía que hacerlo ¡no había otra salida!"

- "Lo sé… y te admiro por ello"

La antigua card captor cerró los ojos y suspiró sintiéndose feliz en los brazos de su esposo, mientras su mente viajaba a lo ocurrido después de la batalla de esa horrible noche…

* * *

><p>- "Los residentes de la ciudad de Tokyo acaban de sobrevivir a uno de los peores movimientos telúricos de su historia, así es señores telespectadores, el insólito terremoto que tuvo como epicentro la torre de Tokyo y que duró un aproximado de diecinueve minutos con cincuenta y ocho segundos ha sido calificado como inexplicable por los especialistas.. no sólo por el hecho que se sintió en simultáneo en todo el mundo sinó que cuando cesó finalmente, todas las grietas que se habían formado se cerraron a tal punto que de no ser que este reportero vió como muchos de ustedes como se formaban en nuestra ciudad yo mismo no lo creería.."<p>

- "¡Allí hay personas, habían personas en la torre de Tokyo!" -fue el grito general de la multitud atemorizada, mientras un lujoso vehículo se detenía en las cercanías de la unidad móvil de la televisora local- "¡miren, miren!"

Los ocupantes del lujoso vehículo se abrieron paso entre la multitud y muy especialmente un chico de ojos violetas que contempló con angustia como los miembros del personal médico del Campus Clamp acaban de ingresar a la señorita Sakura a la ambulancia…

- "¡Es la señorita Sakura!, ¡aquí está! ¡Sorata, Subaru, es por aquí!" -gritó angustiado, mientras otro muchacho y un hombre alto y delgado le seguían a toda prisa- " ¡señorita Sakura, señorita Sakura!"

La atropellada escapada del adolescente fue detenida en seco por la policía, el personal mía, el personal médico y los bomberos que rodeaban el lugar…

- "¡Déjenme pasar, déjenme pasar!, ¡yo conozco a la persona que está allí!"

- "Lo siento mucho pero es imposible jovencito… estas personas tiene que ser transportadas de inmediato al Hospital del Campus Clamp, ¡es imperativo para que logren sobrevivir!"

- "Pero sólo quiero.."

- "Por favor señor doctor" -intervino Sumeragi, que había seguido de cerca al joven Kamui- "son personas a las que conocemos y estamos inquietos por su condición y necesitamos saber: ¿sobrevivirán?"

- "Encontramos ocho cadáveres en la torre de Tokyo…" -les respondió uno de los doctores- "en cuanto a los otros.."

- "¿Ocho?" -se espantó Kamui, mientras Sorata tropezaba con una espantada Mei Ling que corría también hacia el lugar donde le estaban dando información a Kamui, que susurraba asustado al médium- "¡Oh Subaru!.. ¿cómo que ocho?, puedo entender que los Seis estén muertos y también el Heraldo de la Destrucción pero… ¿quién más?"

- "¿Quien más ha muerto?" -inquirió Mei Ling, interrumpiendo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- " ¡por favor, díganme!"

- "Bueno, la verdad es que."

El sonido de la ambulancia interrumpió al médico que les daba informes en ese preciso instante.

- "¡Apresúrate o te dejamos!" -gritó el chofer del vehículo hospitalario- "¡tenemos que darnos prisa!, ¡avisaron que el chico de traje chino aún respira y al otro le están revisando para ver si le podrán reimplantar el brazo!"

Mei Ling, Kamui, Sorata Arisugawa y Subaru Sumeragi no entendieron la última parte de lo dicho por los doctores y respiraron con alivio mientras la ambulancia partía velozmente. Ya con cierta tranquilidad nacida de la ignorancia de la condición de Hin Lu, Mei Ling suspiró con algo parecido al alivio pero la tensión sufrida durante todos aquellos difíciles momentos motivaron que la chica china estuviera a punto de desmayarse aunque por fortuna Kamui y Sorata Arisugawa la sostuvieron mientras Sumeragi buscaba más información entre la gente alrededor..

- "Venga con nosotros señorita" -pidió el médium, después de realizar algunas pesquisas y notando la angustia de la chica- "todos han sido trasladados al Hospital del Campus Clamp, al igual que todos los heridos por este terremoto.."

- "¡Pero usted sabe que ellos..!"

- "Sabemos el verdadero motivo de sus heridas, y descuide… el Hospital Clamp es propiedad de Nokoru Imonoyama, quien nos apoya económicamente y está perfectamente enterado de todo, descuide… serán atendidos de la forma que corresponde a la dura batalla que han librado" -insistió Sumeragi, tranquilizando a Mei Ling mientras Sorata y Kamui ya se acomodaban en el vehículo- "¡vamos, hay que darse prisa!, ¡que hayan sobrevivido no significa que su condición actual no sea crítica!"

La chica china asintió sintiendo otra vez un súbito miedo pues no había visto a ninguno de los que partió para la pelea fuera de la ambulancia o en condiciones de hablar… y mucho menos a Hin Lu. Lo que la prima de Shaoran ignoraba era que era a su novio a quien se referían los médicos al mencionar "reimplantarle" el brazo. Y es que los Seis y Tsu Chin -que también vestían túnicas orientales- eran ya cadáveres mucho antes que pudieran asistirlos, pues habían muerto durante la batalla…

La ambulancia llegó al hospital Clamp en cuestión de minutos pero Sakura abrió los ojos débilmente mientras la transportaban. Shaoran estaba a su lado rodeado de dos médicos que luchaban por mantenerlo con vida y Tomoyo y Touya estaban al fondo del mismo vehículo. La joven Daidouji lucía aturdida pese a estar consciente y sobre un camilla, una enfermera monitoreaba sus signos vitales mientras procedía a vendar las heridas y curar el tobillo fracturado que había motivado que Touya la llevara en brazos cuando fueron atacados por el espectro del auténtico Druida Negro; por su parte el doctor Kinomoto estaba consciente pero agotado mientras le efectuaban una transfusión de sangre, urgente por la que había perdido a consecuencia de la pelea en la ilusión del sakurazukamori…

Y la menudita y fantasmal figura de Kiku estaba encogida al fondo de la ambulancia mirando todo con ojitos de espanto.

- "¡Sakura!" -replicó Touya notando a su hermana despierta- " ¡Sakura, tranquila, ¡no te muevas!"

- "Sha… Shaoran.." -susurró la muchacha.

Tomoyo suplicó a la enfermera que le permitiera acomodarse al lado de su amiga y Touya también se acomodó cerca de las muchachas, mientras procuraba tranquilizar a su hermana..

- "No te muevas Sakura.. te han puesto algunas cosas para evitar que te muevas, en tu condición es muy peligroso" -le dijo su hermano con rapidez, aprovechando que la enfermera ayudaba a los otros doctores- "por favor, conserva la calma.."

- "Pero… ¿Shaoran?, ¿esta vivo verdad hermano?" -murmuró débilmente- "él… él estaba vivo, se quedó conmigo.. ¡no lo soñé!, ¿verdad que no se fue?"

- "¡Hermanita Sakura, hermanita Sakura!" -se entusiasmó Kiku.

- "Sí Sakura, Li está vivo, está con nosotros" -le tranquilizó Tomoyo con una leve sonrisa por el alboroto de Kiku, ya que debido a su embarazo ahora podía ver y escuchar a la niña fantasma- "¡pero por favor no te muevas..!"

- "¡Pero Shaoran!" -insistió Sakura.

La joven diseñadora miró a su novio con inquietud mientras Touya fruncía el ceño por el dolor y la preocupación. Ambos estaban conscientes que no podrían evitar que Sakura contemplara la desesperada transfusión de sangre, la mascarilla de oxígeno, el angustiante monitoreo de los débiles latidos del corazón de Shaoran y en fin, la lucha desesperada de los médicos para mantenerlo con vida…

- "¡Santo cielo, ¿cómo puede estar vivo?!" -murmuró uno de los galenos, mientras contemplaba la débil lectura vital del joven chino en las máquinas- "¡con esas heridas y la sangre perdida es imposible!"

- "¡No diga eso y verifique la máquina de oxígeno!" -se desesperó Touya recriminando con irritación, mientras sentía un dolor insoportable en las costillas producto de su brusco movimiento- "¿porqué demonios no llegamos al hospital todavía?, ¡el Central de Tokyo no está lejos cerca, yo trabajo allí y ya deberíamos haber llegado!"

- "¡Trate de calmarse!" -le pidió la enfermera- "tiene unas costillas lesionadas y no le conviene hacer movimientos bruscos… además que el Hospital Central de Tokyo se ha incendiado.."

El doctor Kinomoto enmudeció sintiendo la mirada asustada de su hermana en su rostro. ¡Maldición, había olvidado el incendio!, sin embargo se obligó a mantener la calma y apretó la mano de Sakura, mientras Tomoyo susurraba palabras de aliento..

- "Li lo vá a lograr Sakura… ¡todo saldrá bien!"

- "¿De verdad lo crees?"

- "Tranquila monstruo, ¡no pierdas los ánimos ahora!. Mira, ese sujeto tendrá un montón de defectos pero estoy seguro que no te fallará ahora; además que es lo bastante terco como para salir de ésta…"

- "Si lo hace será gracias a usted" -dijo suspirando con agotamiento otro de los doctores que atendían a Shaoran- "¿cómo diablos a logrado que su corazón siga latiendo o que no tuviera un derrame cerebral con las heridas que tiene?" -ante el desconcierto de Touya se disculpó- "lo siento colega, descanse… ya hizo bastante con mantenerlo vivo hasta que llegamos, usted también necesita mucho reposo"

- "Yo no hice nada" -aclaró el doctor Kinomoto, rápido- "el tipo tiene demasiado por vivir y vivirá, eso es todo ¡no malinterprete las cosas!.."

El médico pareció confundido mientras Tomoyo asentía a su vez, sonriéndole a su mejor amiga mientras Kiku trataba inútilmente de mejorarle el humor a Touya preguntando que era un derrame cerebral..

- "¡Que eso no se puede evitar una vez que se presenta Kiku!" -replicó el médico, irritado pero muy bajo.

- "¿Lo ves Sakura?… Li lo vá a lograr, ¡estoy segura!" -insistió Tomoyo- "¡tú sólo conserva tu ánimo!"

- "¿Y Eriol y los otros?"

- "Subieron a Yoko, Eriol y el pequeño Tao a otra ambulancia.." -le informó la joven Daidouji- "estaban muy mal, pero estoy segura que también lo lograrán.."

- "Nakuru está en otra ambulancia, al igual que el otro chico chino…" -intervino Touya otra vez, pensando en la herida del asistente del novio de su hermana y dudando que pudieran reimplantarle el brazo, pero prefirió guardarse ese comentario- "al igual que esa otra chica, que encontraron al pie de la torre de Tokyo… la chica que tenía el cabello rosa y alas de pescado cuando es guardián, ¡felizmente estaba en su forma falsa pero no recuerdo su nombre!"

- "Megumi…" -suspiró la antigua card captor- "¿Y Yukito?"

- "No lo sé, no hallaron a Yuki. ¿Acaso no estaba contigo como Yue?, Kiku nos dijo algo pero seguramente que se equivocó o exageró y.."

- "Angel con alas que no sonríe ¿donde está hermanita Sakura?" -preguntó la pequeña Kiku, asustada ante lo que veía- "yo lo ví y era casi espíritu como Kiku… "

- "¡Calla Kiku!" -susurró Touya, tratando de que los ocupados médicos no escucharan su charla y que le hablaba a alguien que no podían ver por segunda vez- "no preocupes más a Sakura.."

La joven de ojos verdes sonrió débilmente..

- "Los separé hermano. Yue estaba muriendo y me suplicó que salvara la personalidad de Yukito dejándole a él la forma física falsa…"

- "Entonces. ¿es cierto? ¿Yue ha muerto definitivamente?" -se espantó Tomoyo.

- "Su esencia vital está en mi báculo… pero no podrá volver a manifestarse porque lo separé de Yukito, de su cuerpo físico, por siempre" -dijo Sakura trabajosamente- "pero… Byakko llevó a Yukito a un lugar seguro ¿donde sería?"

Tomoyo y Touya se miraron y la joven Daidouji le mostró a Sakura la forma falsa de Kerberos -que tenía grandes heridas aún en su forma de muñeco y estaba inconsciente- al igual que a Byakko, que estaba también cubierta de sangre en su forma falsa y felina…

- "Yo tengo tus cards y las de Li, volaron hacia ustedes cuando todo acabó. Touya envió a su shikigami a esconder tu báculo y el de Eriol, las armas de Li y los Seis a un lugar seguro" -le explicó Tomoyo- "el pequeño Tao tiene otras cards azules, que resultaron ser de Eriol, al igual que a la forma falsa de Spinel Sun"

- "Pero.. ¿Y Yukito?" -murmuró sin comprender a que se refería su amiga con eso de shikigami- "¿estará bien?"

- Tranquila Sakura" -dijo Touya con firmeza- "las cards verdes nos protegieron cuando parecía que toda la dimensión se rompía… estoy seguro que también lo hicieron con Yuki, y al volver a la realidad seguramente que él volvió con nosotros, te aseguro que está bien y preocupado por nosotros.."

- "¡Oh Shaoran, Shaoran!" -sollozó Sakura con ojos llenos de lágrimas abandonándose a su angustia ahora que tenía ya noticias de los otros- "¡verdad que nos casaremos?, ¿verdad que así será?" -dijo asustada, más para sí misma que para los demás, pero añadió sintiendo el sonido de la sirena de la ambulancia- ¿ha habido muchos destrozos antes que pudiera armarse la dimensión en que peleamos hermano?, ¿sabes si papá está bien?"

- "Seguro que lo está, ¡deja de preocuparte por todos y descansa!"

* * *

><p>- "Cuando llegamos al hospital Clamp fue que hiciste lo de Yue ¿verdad Sakura?"<p>

- "Sí Shaoran… todo fue muy de prisa y casi una inspiración" -recordó- "también allí encontramos a Yukito, mi padre, Naoko y la señora Sonomi"

- "Fue demasiado arriesgado… si hubiera estado consciente no hubiera permitido que lo hicieras, ¡me asombra que tu hermano te dejara!"

- "El no pudo evitarlo y además tuvo muchos problemas para afrontar la recuperación de Rei, en el aspecto médico. Ayame no quería que yo lo hiciera, pero al final fue Kero quién lo decidió.."

- "Y fue tu decisión lo que le dio a Eriol la idea de hacer lo mismo con su guardiana."

- "Tampoco tenía fuerzas para curarla y por lo que supe, fue Nakuru quien se lo pidió… no olvides que Spinel hubiera muerto porque Eriol tampoco podía curarlos en ese momento y el pobre Spinel no estaba en condición de esperar a que se recuperara" -le recordó a su esposo- "además no me regañes, que cuando despertaste la primera vez lo primero que hiciste fue sellar los recuerdos de Megumi y a Byakko en el libro de cards"

- "No podía curarlas" -se defendió- "la única forma de salvarlas era sellándolas, eso haría que con el tiempo se recobraran de sus heridas ¡era lo único que pudo hacer pero lo que tú hiciste fue más difícil!" -le regañó amablemente- "yo no hice una separación de dos personalidades antes de una pelea tan terrible y tampoco puse la conciencia, la fuerza vital y esencia de Yue en el cuerpo físicamente vivo de un niño que ya había tenido muerte cerebral… ¡fue demasiado arriesgado!"

- "Pero Yue merecía mi esfuerzo… y tú lo sabes"

Su esposo suspiró.

- "No puedo creer que Kerberos fuera quien finalmente decidiera eso.. en el fondo apreciaba a Yue aunque fueran opuestos…"

- "Ambos fueron creados por Clow y aunque a Kero le molestaba un poco que Lead Clow y yo "consintiéramos" a Yue, según él; pero en el fondo era su camarada… y habían compartido mucho como para dejar que su esencia vital se fundiera definitivamente con mi báculo"

- "Supongo que sí"

- "Mi querido Kero" -susurró – "si, es cierto. La amistad es algo tan fuerte, que aún sin que me recuerdes, siempre, pero siempre, algo de mí estará en ti y tú en las cosas que y he vivido o pueda vivir"

**_Porque en cada sitio que esté,  
>porque en cada sitio que esté,<br>en las cosas que vives, yo también viviré,  
>porque en cada sitio que estés,<br>nos nos queda más que un camino,  
>sólo habrá dos amigos tan unidos.<em>**

**_Cree en mí, no te atrevas a dudar,  
>todas las cosas que vives,<br>si son sinceras como tú, y yo,  
>sabes tú, que jamás terminarán.<em>**

- "¡No Sakura, es demasiado peligroso!"

- "Pero Ayame… es lo justo" -le dijo la antigua card captor desde su lecho de hospital- "Yue lo merece y es mejor intentarlo"

- "¡Sakura, no tienes fuerzas para esto!"

- "Yukito" -le dijo mirando al maestro, de pie frente a ella y al lado de Ayame- "tu sabes que Yue merece el intento, ¡tengo que intentarlo, se lo debo!"

- "No quiero que nada te pase Sakura, me sentiría terriblemente culpable" -le dijo la profesora- "el cuerpecito Rei ayudará a quien lo necesite aunque mi angelito ya haya volado al cielo, pero ¿y tu riesgo?, ¿acaso eso no es peligroso?"

- "Pero Yue…"

- "Pasará a formar parte de tu báculo, y su conciencia y esencia se perderán por siempre en tu propio poder" -replicó Kero, que había permanecido en brazos de Yukito, vendado y herido, pero con los ojitos tristes- "aunque esa fue su decisión Sakurita…"

- "Lo sé Kero"

La forma falsa de la Bestia del Sello de las Sakura Cards pareció compungida..

- "Byakko y Spinel quizá no sobrevivan.." -dijo triste, en un susurro.

- "Pero creo que debo intentarlo" -insistió la joven de ojos verdes- "¿saben si Eriol está consciente?, quizá él sepa si es posible hacer eso.."

Yukito y Ayame se miraron con temor pero la condición de Sakura era de serio cuidado y…

- "No necesitas preguntarle a Eriol, Sakurita… sé que es posible, porque tu poder se ha desarrollado tanto que podrás hacerlo si realmente lo deseas.."

- "Pero está muy débil" -se angustió Yukito.

- "Además" -dudó Ayame volviéndose a Kerberos- "sellar la esencia de Yue en un cuerpecito donde sólo late un corazón y el alma ya ha partido, ¿no te traería también alguna consecuencia a ti?"

Sakura miró a Kero con asombro pues el comentario de Ayame no había pasado por su mente hasta ese instante, pero realmente era digno de consideración, y más que eso. tenía cierto sentido.. ¿Acaso..?

- "Sellar los recuerdos de Yue en una persona que no tiene más que una esencia sería complicado" -murmuró Kero, sintiendo todas las miradas fijas en él- "más todavía porque no hay otra conciencia en ese cuerpo y no habría dualidad de personalidad, es decir que sería el mismo Yue, sólo que no podría usar magia porque no recordaría que es un guardián y que la tiene" -sus ojitos expresivos miraron a su dueña- "sería él mismo quien tratara ahora ante lo que lo rodeara…. no como había sido hasta ahora, que era la otra personalidad la que se relacionaba con la gente"

- "Pero Kero… ¿y a ti entonces te afectaría ese sello?"

- "Al sellar la magia de Yue definitivamente, me sellarías a mí también Sakurita"

Un silencio atónito fue la mejor respuesta a la última frase de la forma falsa de Kerberos..

- "¡Oh Kero entonces..!"

Los ojitos de la forma falsa de Kerberos eran firmes y serios. extraños y a la vez terriblemente decididos. Como si fuera algo que no tuviera discusión o duda alguna.

- "Tienes que hacerlo Sakurita" -dijo firme, colocándose ante su querida dueña- "yo volveré al libro y…"

- "¡No Kero, tú no!" -casi gritó la muchacha.

**_Porque en cada sitio que esté,  
>porque en cada sitio que esté,<br>en las cosas que vives, yo también viviré_**

**_Porque en cada sitio que esté que estés,  
>que estés, porque en cada sitio que esté que estés,<br>tú me llevas contigo dentro del corazón_**

Los ojos verdosos se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras la decisión se pintaba en el rostro del agradable muñeco de felpa.

- "Sakurita" -le dijo- "eres la mejor dueña que haya tenido jamás, pero es la única manera de salvar a Yue y aunque es un aburrido cascarrabias no podemos dejar que su esencia se pierda para siempre" -suspiró triste- "además… además tú ya no me necesitas porque tienes a tu novio y ustedes se cuidarán entre sí; Clow nos tenía sólo a nosotros porque había perdido a aquella mujer…. a la mujer de las aguas, por eso nunca tuvimos que compartir a nuestro creador y sólo le dijimos adiós cuando murió.."

- "¡Pero Kero, el que Shaoran esté conmigo no significa que tú…!"

- "Lo sé Sakurita, lo sé" -asintió comprensivo- "pero temo que aún no estoy preparado para compartirte con alguien…. los años de tu adolescencia me hubieran preparado mejor para eso pero estuve dormido, y he vuelto a estar contigo para perderte otra vez" -se volvió a Yukito- "tenías razón… los humanos necesitan a alguien similar para estar completos, necesitan a alguien especial a quien querer, además de amigos" -pensó en Byakko y en su amigo Spinel- "ahora lo entiendo Sakurita y lo entiendo muy bien, por favor, ¡déjame ayudar a Yue, puedo hacerlo porque sé que tú estarás bien!, ¡Sakurita!"

La muchacha de ojos verdes empezó a sollozar…

- "¡Además que quizá despierte pronto!" -se animó el peluche, tratando de sobreponerse a las ganas de llorar que también tenía- "no llores, ¡por favor!; eres la mejor de todos Sakurita, la mejor y aunque no lo recuerde, algo dentro de mí siempre sabrá que eres la mejor de todos los que he conocido, ¡y deja de llorar que ya es bastante de tristeza!"

- "Lo dices por Byakko y Spinel, ¿verdad?"

- "Supongo que ella nunca volverá, que nunca despertará al igual que su compañera Guardiana" -repuso en un lamento por la felina que no lograba ocultar- "aunque espero que Eriol despierte pronto y pueda ocuparse de curar a Spi"

- "¡Pero Shaoran vive Kero!…. él despertará con algo de tiempo, yo lo sé y entonces…"

La Bestia del Sello asintió, pero no dijo lo que pensaba. Efectivamente no dudaba que Shaoran Li despertaría pero dada su gravedad todavía tenía que salir del coma en que se encontraba además de afrontar operaciones posteriores, y para entonces, cuando reuniera sus fuerzas, sería muy tarde ya para Byakko.

Pero no lo iba a decir.

- "¡Es preciso hacerlo Sakurita!" -dijo abrazándola con fuerza, recordando lo ocurrido desde que la conoció- "pero necesitas tu báculo para canalizar tu poder porque ahora estás débil, además del cuerpo del niño.."

- "¡Kero!" -interrumpió ella, casi violentamente- "¡Kero, no sigas!"

La Bestia del Sello le sonrió antes de decirle adiós.

- "¡Nunca dejaras de ser la que más quiero Sakurita!, ¡nunca, no lo olvides!, ¡Siempre estamos en el corazón de los que amamos, no importa que no me acuerde, tu cariño siempre estará en mí!"

- "Kero."

- "Siempre Sakura. ¡siempre!"

**_Porque en cada sitio que esté,  
>en las cosas que vives, yo también viviré,<br>porque en cada sitio que estés,  
>nos encontraremos unidos,<br>uno en brazos del otro, es el destino._**

**_Es el destino,_**

**_Porque en cada sitio que esté,  
>porque en cada sitio que esté,<br>en las cosas que vives, yo también viviré_**

Con un gran suspiro, volvió al presente.

- "Supongo que fue difícil para Yukito y Ayame traer a Rei a tu habitación para hacer bien el conjuro"

- "Fue más difícil traer a mi hermano"

- "¿Y porqué era necesaria su presencia?"

- "Porque Rei estaba clínicamente muerto, y necesitábamos tener a algún médico que pudiera justificar que "reviviera" de esa forma"

- "Ya veo, pero ¿que explicación dio tu hermano?, eso debió ser muy difícil de solucionar"

- "Yukito lo trajo justo cuando yo estaba en mitad del conjuro y no pudo evitarlo, además que él tenía varias costillas lesionadas"

- "Me dijiste que llevó a Tomoyo en brazos cuando llegaron hasta nosotros, ¿cómo lo hizo si tenía las costillas así?"

- "Creo que al igual que tú en su desesperación hasta olvidó o minimizó sus dolores… sólo cuando lo atendieron pudo pensar en sí mismo y ver que no estaba para nada ileso" -continuó- "y cuando Yukito lo ayudó a ir a mi habitación sólo le quedó ayudarme a volver a la cama, revisar la condición de Rei"

- "Además de afrontar el alboroto de los medios, supongo. Porque deduzco que el caso llamó la atención"

- "Lo llamaron: 'el milagro de Tokyo' y quedó registrado en los anales de la medicina al igual que tu recuperación…"

- "¡Vamos!, el que yo lograra vivir luego de esa noche no fue fácil. Sabes bien que estuve en coma por buen tiempo pero mi condición estuvo siempre bajo reserva, no por nada los médicos de mi clan se instalaron en el Hospital Clamp durante el primer mes después de la pelea de la torre, y después nos fuimos a Hong Kong "

- "Sí, nos fuimos a Hong Kong en cuanto te pudieron trasladar con relativa estabilidad. Bueno, estabas en coma. Tú y yo ya no estábamos en Japón cuando llegó "el Día Prometido"" -recordó- "pero los médicos que te llevaron de emergencia no encontraron explicación a que sobrevivieras con la pérdida de sangre y tus heridas, aunque mi hermano dijo que era tu terquedad y deseo de vivir le reconocieron el mérito de haberte mantenido con vida, y en el fondo sí lo hizo" -sonrió- "tú no moriste cuando hice el paso a la dimensión Shaoran, pero tu corazón latía tan débilmente que Touya tuvo que golpear muchas veces tu pecho para que no se detuviera.."

- "Sí, lo sé" -lo aceptó, pues en el fondo agradecía la ayuda- "pero lo de Rei era más complicado pues el niño ya había sido declarado clínicamente muerto"

- "Una especie de resurrección que fue muy difícil de explicar para mi hermano" -continuó después de una pausa – "Fue una fortuna que estuviéramos en el hospital del señor Imonoyama. El se ocupó de evitar la publicidad y que se supiera los detalles, además Touya no aceptó el crédito por eso fue que el caso de Rei fue llamado 'el milagro de Tokyo'" -añadió pensativamente- "aún pienso que Kero creía que no lograrías despertar a tiempo para salvar a Byakko, y no quería verla morir. Fue una suerte que lograras despertar y pudieras sellarla antes que muriera definitivamente al igual que a Tsuki.."

- "Oye." -dijo mientras asentía- "y para esta fotografía.. ¿dónde están los vendajes que debía tener Kerberos?, ¡porque no irás a decirme que estaba bien!"

- "¡No claro que no!" -sonrió recordando aquel gesto del guardián- "pero quería salir apuesto y se los quitamos. Aunque le dolió mucho, él lo quiso así yAyame lo maquilló para que las heridas no se notaran"

- "Pues Ayame es muy buena con eso.. ¡no se notan para nada!"

- "Pero no olvides lo de Spinel Sun" -le dijo a su esposa- "No sé que motivó a Eriol a hacer lo que hizo con Nakuru pero el que ellos se salvaran fue una fortuna inesperada aunque espero que si algún día Kerberos llega a despertar sea también el mismo tiempo que Byakko y Spinel lo hagan.."

- "Yo también lo espero" -ella abrazó el álbum con más cariño que nunca- "¿sabes?", ver este álbum me ha hecho recordar que tengo fotografías que nunca incluí en mi diario"

- "¿Posteriores a la pelea en la torre de Tokyo?"

- "Correcto, señor Li" -asintió graciosamente- "sabes que mientras nos recuperamos dejé de escribir en mi diario y apenas lo hice esporádicamente cuando por fin te recuperaste y Hien nació. Pero pese a todo, hay fotos que me gustaría incluir"

- "¿Aunque ya lo cerraste?"

- "A pesar que ya no lo seguiré escribiendo… sí. A pesar de eso, quiero poner esas fotos que no incluí antes. Es más…. quizá reconsidere dejar de escribirlo"

- "¿Vas a seguir entonces?"

- "No lo sé. Quizá no lo siga como un diario, sinó como carta, o reflexión… no estoy segura. Ni siquiera sé si lo seguiré aún pero sí voy a poner las fotos de los últimos ocho años en las páginas en blanco que siguen a la batalla de la torre de Tokyo y a la página que escribí cerrando el diario"

- "Que aún no sabes si has cerrado definitivamente o no.."

Y Sakura sonrió nerviosamente sin responder…

- _"Gracias por todo Kero. gracias. Porque sin ti, nada de lo que tengo hubiera sido posible. desde el mismo principio"_

* * *

><p>Los rayos del sol se filtraban ya por los amplios y lujosos ventanales de la embajada cuando Eriol procedió a acomodarse en su butaca respectiva y disfrutar de un tranquilo y cómodo desayuno matutino, tan común y diario que.<p>

Bueno, bastante diario ya que Yoko parecía siempre hacer el mismo infructuoso intento todas las mañanas.

- "Milady está en la habitación del joven Tao, milord" -le indicó la doncella inglesa del servicio, mientras traía su desayuno- "me avisó que venía en unos minutos."

- "Gracias" -contestó con una sonrisa, mientras notaba la expresión de franco éxtasis de su pequeña hija – "¿qué te tiene tan feliz esta mañana Miriel?"

La pequeña, a una butaca de distancia de su padre, sonrió mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

-"¡Hoy iré al parque de diversiones con Rei y Yuu, después de la escuela!"

- "Cierto.. cierto. Has estado contando los días para ir con ellos, fue una suerte que el pequeño Yuu ganara esos boletos en el sorteo, y más aún que te invitaran.." -sonrió con una chispa de astucia brillando en los ojos azules- "¿verdad Miriel?"

Había cierta divertida ironía en la voz de Eriol.

- "Yo me llevo muy bien con Yuu papá" -se defendió la niña rápidamente- "Tao me dijo que había chicas que querían acompañar a Rei al parque pero él prefirió invitarme a mí…"

Miriel hundió su rostro en su desayuno sintiendo las mejillas otra vez coloradas y sabiendo que acababa de delatarse mientras Eriol procuró disimular otra sonrisa. Sabía bien que la niña apreciaba mucho al pequeño Yuu pero no ignoraba que el verdadero motivo del acercamiento de su hija al más pequeño de los Tsukishiro no era el mismo Yuu -de tres años de edad- sinó más bien su hermano mayor, y aquella situación a Eriol le parecía divertida. No ignoraba que Rei prefería llevar a Miriel y no a alguna chica al parque porque era muy serio y prefería ocuparse de su familia. Ciertamente, la gélida serenidad del joven Tsukishiro era algo sorprendente tratándose de un adolescente, pero bueno.. Rei no era un adolescente común.

Y bueno, no era el único adolescente poco común de los alrededores.

- "¡Es un caso perdido!" -suspiró Yoko, ingresando al desayunador- "no sé como lo hace Rei pero me es imposible conseguir que ese pillo de Tao abandone su cama. ¡se aferra a las sábanas y grita que le dé cinco minutos más cada vez que le pido que se despierte!.."

- "¿Y te sorprende?" -ahora sí que Eriol no ocultaba la carcajada- "no sé porqué intentas despertarlo todos los días, sabes bien que Tao es bastante dormilón.."

- "Pues quisiera saber como lo hace Rei, quizá así lograría despertarlo un día sin tener que arrastrarlo fuera de su cama" -comentó resignada- "en realidad no sé como lo hace.."

Miriel sonrió con un brillo peculiar en los ojos azules y Eriol contuvo sus ganas de reír con fuerza. Ambos sabían perfectamente que Rei arrojaba un vaso de agua sobre la cara de Tao sin ningún tipo de escrúpulo todos los días para levantarlo -a diferencia de la forma pausada, gentil e infructuosa de Yoko- y que no era fórmula o secreto alguno, especialmente si consideramos que la jarra de donde tomaba el líquido el joven Tsukishiro era preparada y había sido rotulada por la misma Miriel, siempre con conocimiento de Eriol. Pero por supuesto, ¿para qué importunar a Yoko con esos detalles?, mejor que pensara que existía algún tipo de razonamiento para poner a Tao en movimiento cada día y no que el joven Hiu no entendía de retóricas y sólo respondía a un vaso de agua sobre la cabeza para levantarse.

- "Hoy iremos al parque de diversiones mamá" -informó Miriel con su vocecita- "¿recuerdas que te lo dije la semana pasada?"

Yoko asintió en silencio y Miriel partió veloz por su mochila escolar para estar lista cuando Rei llegara a buscar a Tao -con lo puntual que era Tsukishiro estaría allí en cuestión de minutos- mientras Eriol contemplaba con algo de nostalgia los boletos dejados por la niña sobre la mesa.

- "El parque de diversiones de Tomoeda" -replicó con una semi-sonrisa- "nunca creí que a mi hija le interesaría tanto ir allí"

- "No es por el parque en sí, sabes bien que es el hecho que Rei esté con ella lo que a Miriel le importa" -suspiró Yoko- "me pregunto cuando se le pasará la fascinación que tiene con él" -hizo una leve pausa- "pero.. ¿porqué te sorprende tanto lo del parque?, lo dijiste con cierta ironía contra ti mismo.."

- "¡Que bien me conoces!" -rió su esposo- "bueno. me divierte el hecho porque el parque está sobre los restos de mi casa, la casa que ocupé cuando vine a Tomoeda la primera vez"

- "¿Cuando te dedicaste a hacer ese tipo maldades a Sakura y Shaoran?" -murmuró burlona.

- "Bueno, tenía que probar si podían convertir las Cards Clow en Sakura Cards ¿no?" -repuso encogiéndose de hombros- "y finalmente no fueron maldades, sólo un poco de presión sobre ambos y hacía las cosas realmente divertidas.."

- "¡Ay Eriol!" -protestó Yoko, pero sonriendo- "¿sabes que tu diversión puede ocasionar estrés en los que te rodeamos?"

El hijo de Hajime Hiragizawa no ocultó la risa.

- "¡Vamos!, sin diversión todo sería muy aburrido" -sostuvo sin perder el humor- "además que lo que me divierte ahora es que nunca se me ocurrió que sobre los restos del mismo lugar donde yo urdía mi diversión algún día se pasearía mi hija"

- "Quizá hubiera sido mejor que tu vieja casa aún estuviera allí" -dudó su esposa.

- "Bueno, la casa fue demolida para hacer la primera versión del parque de diversiones poco después que yo me marché" -explicó- "Incluso eso motivó que la carta sellada oculta se activara poco después, pero finalmente Sakura también solucionó eso. Dime, ¿no te parece peculiar?" -añadió pensativo- "permití que demolieran esa casa porque nunca pasó por mi mente que viviría otra vez en Tomoeda"

- "¿Acaso quisieras que la embajada se mudara a Tokyo?" -se sorprendió Yoko.

- "No, de alguna forma siempre supe que no la necesitaría mas. Como si hubiera sabido que si volvía a Tomoeda tendría un hogar que no sería esa casa"

- "Eriol, que la embajada no es de nuestra propiedad y si alguna vez quisiéramos irnos.."

- "Compramos una, dos o tres casas Lady Hiragizawa" -dijo encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia- "ya ves que eso no es problema"

- "Ya te he dicho varias veces que el dinero, la diversión o la magia no son cosas tan importantes Eriol"

Los ojos azules de él brillaron mientras se levantaba de su silla y se colocaba a espaldas de su esposa, rodeando sus frágiles hombros con sus brazos en un gesto íntimo..

- "Lo sé, niña" -le dijo susurrando suavemente en sus oídos, haciéndola estremecer- "tú me lo enseñaste al poner toda mi vida de cabeza cuando tropecé contigo" -dijo en un suspiro- "porque pese a toda la magia que tuve desde que comprendí que era la reencarnación de Clow, nunca me sentí tan completo como ahora."

- "¿No extrañas a Spinel y a Nakuru?"

- "Claro que sí" -replicó sin moverse de su postura- "siempre lo haré, pero ellos estaban en su derecho a tener una vida propia"

- "Pero lo de Nakuru fue más bien drástico ¿o no?" -añadió Yoko inquisitivamente, con el interés reflejado en los grandes ojos grises- "porque ella murió: Nakuru Akizuki, como persona y como tu prima está muerta"

- "Nakuru no está muerta Yoko, sólo. sólo cambió un poquito" -le explicó tomándola de la barbilla- "verás: ciertamente su forma falsa "murió" para todo el mundo pero en ella no había dualidad de personalidad, de modo que su esencia sólo abandonó la forma física falsa que le había dado, dejándola vacía como un capullo del que hubiera salido una mariposa"

- "Pero."

- "La esencia de Nakuru fue transferida hacia alguien que estuviera en peligro de muerte o que hubiera muerto clínicamente. como lo que hizo Sakura con la esencia de Yue" -continuó con una sonrisa burlona- "el aspecto peculiar fue que la menor de las sobrinas de Shaoran resultó ser la persona más apropiada para ser la nueva forma física de mi antigua guardiana"

- "Por eso fue que enviaste tus Cards a la biblioteca del Concilio"

- "Correcto. Las Cards y los guardianes se llaman mutuamente, y ya que la Guardiana de mis Cards estaba en China y en la misma Casa Li, la biblioteca del Concilio era el mejor lugar para mis Cards" -repuso- "si yo no hubiera enviado las Cards cerca de la personalidad falsa de Ruby Moon ella misma hubiera tenido que movilizarse inconscientemente, siguiendo las cards"

- "O ponías las cards junto con el Guardián o el Guardián iba a buscar alguna manera de estar lo más cerca posible de las cards.. aún sin tener conciencia de que es Guardián"

- "¡Exacto!, sigues siendo tan aguda como siempre. nada se te escapa ¿verdad?"

- "Viviendo contigo, se me agudizó eso" -sonrió Yoko- "¿Y Spinel?, él siempre me agradó mucho ¿sabes?, es tan serio como yo" -añadió nostálgicamente- "ojalá su nuevo dueño o dueña aprecie su seriedad y sentido común. ¡A ti lo que más te divertía era hacerlo sufrir con eso de los dulces!"

Eriol lanzó una carcajada.

- "Estará bien Yoko, descuida. Estoy seguro que la persona que despierte las Loire Cards apreciará tanto a Spinel Sun y a Ruby Moon como lo merecen"

- "Entonces ¿les dirás a Sakura y Shaoran la identidad de la persona donde está el poder de Ruby Moon?"

- "No tendría caso, ya te lo dije antes. A menos que las cards despierten no tiene el menor sentido hacerlo. además, mantener un secreto divertido puede ser emocionante"

- "¡No cambiarás jamás Eriol!" -le reprochó sonriente.

- "¿Y eso qué?" -replicó él rozando los labios de su esposa- "somos como somos ¿verdad?… somos como somos y nos necesitamos desesperadamente"

Un leve sonido delató a una uniformada -y encantada- doncella y a un Rei muy incómodo por la escena que acababa de presenciar pese a que pasaba a saludar a los tutores de su amigo con los perfectos modales de costumbre.

- "Lamento interrumpir" -replicó gélidamente pero con una gota sobre la cabeza, mientras Yoko se ponía colorada como una colegiala y Eriol sonreía divertido – "buenos días. sólo vine a buscar a Tao y a Miriel para ir a la escuela"

* * *

><p>- "¡Vamos!, es curioso que en ocho años nos hubiéramos tomado menos fotografías que desde que empezamos a ser novios hasta el asunto de la torre.."<p>

- "¡Ay Shaoran!, y encima te quejas, si tú nunca quieres salir en ninguna… ¡y mira que ya no somos niños y Tomoyo no nos filma!" -añadió – "ni Kero está aquí posando. ¡con lo que le gustaba posar!"

- "Ni me lo recuerdes" -sonrió tomando de las manos de Sakura las fotos que iban a agregar juntos al diario- "pero ¿sabes?, son pocas pero creo que serán suficientes. Después de todo, nosotros y cada uno de nuestros amigos tuvimos distintas y especiales vivencias"

- "Crees que los demás también tengan un álbum o un diario de lo que pasó estos ocho años?"

- "No lo sé, pero si tienen fotografías, aunque sean una o mil, segura que cada una tiene un recuerdo especial…"

- "¿Cómo que recuerdo papá?"

Los esposos Li pegaron casi un salto mientras Hien, aún en pijama, les contemplaba con el interés brillando en sus ojos verdes..

- "¿Que es eso que tienes en tus manos mamá?, ¿es un álbum o un diario?"

- "Ambos" -sonrió Sakura, sin mentir y levantándose del regazo de su marido, donde había estado muy cómoda hasta la llegada de su hijo- "pero pequeño, no es algo importante para ti, mejor nos apuramos para que no llegues tarde a la escuela.."

- "Sí Hien" -replicó Shaoran, levantándose a su vez del columpio- "vamos.. te ayudaré a hacer tu mochila…"

El pequeño se encogió de hombros, antes de decir con inocencia mirando a sus padres:

- "Ustedes siempre se están abrazando o dándose besos" -dijo con una gotita- "¿nunca se cansan de eso?, ¿no lo hacen desde que se casaron mamá?, ¿siempre lo van a hacer papá?"

Sobre las cabezas de Sakura y Shaoran aparecieron un par de gotitas que demostraban su incomodidad ante la pregunta…

Es que… con sólo recordar los hechos que rodearon la boda…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong> ¡Hola de nuevo!, ^_^, ¡hola!, no saben el gusto que me dá volver a escribir *_*, y bueno. este es sólo un pequeño especial de recuerdos a la batalla pero más que todo un homenaje a Kero, Spinel y Byakko, las tres Bestias Guardianes que quedaron dormiditos al terminar "en la torre de Tokyo", espero les haya gustado porque es una especie de introducción para nuestros epílogos. Eso sí, estos epílogos son más que todo pequeñas referencias de la vida personal de nuestros personajes favoritos, así que los malvados del fanfic -¡que por cierto murieron!- no están por aqui.

Lamento si me puse un poco empalagosa con las escenas de pareja. Disculpen por favor pero bueno. ¿finalmente nuestros personajes se casaron no?, y con todo lo que les costó tienen derecho a ponerse románticos ¿no lo creen?. ^^´´´´. ¡Ah, pro para los próximos capítulos vienen los problemas!.. ji, ji..

La canción que utilicé esta vez es de la cantante italiana Laura Pausini y es titulada **"Las cosas que vives"** y como habrán notado está totalmente en consonancia a la amistad entre Kero y Sakura pese a la distancia y el tiempo. Por si se preguntan porqué no usé esta vez una canción en japonés es por que el acceso a la música en castellano es mucho más sencilla que a la música de anime, y además porque esta canción me inspiró personalmente en este capitulo pese a que no es moderna pero la letra iba muy a tono de lo expresado en este capítulo. En estos epílogos les daré descanso de música de anime y colocaré canciones en castellano de diversos autores y que -¡por supuesto!- vayan de acuerdo a lo que relata el fic.

* **"La Carta Sellada"** es el título de la segunda y concluyente película de Card Captor Sakura, donde, tal y como Eriol indica, una Card olvidada le dá muchos problemas a Sakura y Shaoran. Cronológicamente se ubica después del final de la serie de TV y es la conclusión de la historia.

* **"..la señal externa que se esperaba"**. La forma "mágica" en que se "arregló" la ciudad de Tokyo después de la batalla final en "X" no es idea mía sinó efectivamente un efecto de la batalla entre ambos Kamui -al final de la serie de Tv "X", por supuesto- hago el aclare que efectivamente la información que coloqué al final del cap 21 tenía algunos errores que ahora he tenido al fin oportunidad de subsanar – ¡mil gracias por la detallada información Irene, te lo agradezco otra vez!- ¿qué dragones realmente sobrevivieron?, ¿acaso Shaoran oculta algo?, ¡oh, paciencia, paciencia!… todo a su tiempo…

**Avances para el primer epílogo:** ¡Uy!, ¿y cómo fue que había sido eso?, ¿es que acaso Sakura y Shaoran tuvieron que pasar por algunos problemas más para tener una vida juntos?, ^_^ ¡Menudo asunto, pero es que ocurre cada cosa en el seno de la familia Li!.

**Epílogo Primero "De aquí a la eternidad"**


	23. Epílogo primero - De aquí a la eternidad

**Disclaimer → Como siempre, SCC tiene su propio dueño (CLAMP) y esta historia pertenece a mikki-chan, que amablemente me ha permitido subirla a FanFiction para dárosla a conocer. **

**Por cierto, lamento muchísimo la tardanza, pero como ya habrán adivinado mi vida humana y muggle me ha mantenido apartada del mundo de FF. Gracias por vuestra comprensión (¡no, no me tiréis esos tomates podridos!)**

**¡Disfruten de la lectura! (Evelyne está llena de tomate... otra vez)**

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo primero – De aquí a la eternidad<strong>

El lugar estaba más activo que nunca, aunque en realidad no era de extrañar. Los periodistas, empleados y relacionistas públicos trabajaban con toda la velocidad requerida por la agencia informativa y la central de noticias era efectivamente un enjambre de personas laborando tan deprisa como la situación lo requería. Ciertamente hubiera sido difícil para cualquier observador casual observar la diferencia de aquella central informativa con cualquiera de las otras grandes cadenas noticiosas que laboraban en Japón, pero no era un lugar común.

- "La información de Siberia indica que los disturbios no son tan graves como lo fueron el año pasado, pero la situación en esa región todavía es demasiado poco confiable" -comunicó después de un breve saludo la voz de la joven Rajendra Giri a la llegada de Sakura- "en realidad no se ha involucrado a gente extraña al Concilio pero me pregunto si la casa Cherkov todavía está ejerciendo su influencia.."

- "Comunícame de inmediato con nuestros enviados en Siberia" – replicó la recién llegada, dejando su bolso al lado de su escritorio, el cual lucía repleto de notas de prensa – "necesito de inmediato la pronunciación oficial de la casa Cherkov y los Pavlavni sobre los disturbios, sus guerras familiares casi pudieron ocasionar un conflicto entre los clanes de Siberia, Mongolia e India la última vez y si alguien vá a reiniciar los problemas es preciso aclarar responsabilidades"

- "Descuida" -sonrió la joven Rajendra con la confianza brillando en sus facciones clásicamente hindúes- "tienes a los jefes de ambas casas esperando para charlar contigo por la red y dudo mucho que alguno se atreva a romper en hostilidades abiertamente"

- "Genial" -sonrió Sakura- "lo menos que quiero es tener que enviar a nuestra gente a cubrir escaramuzas de clanes mágicos en Siberia…. otra vez" -se animó abriendo su portafolios y sacando del mismo una sofisticada computadora – "en cuanto termine de charlar con ellos enviarás de inmediato las comunicaciones por la red del Concilio"

- "Como siempre" -asintió la asistente.

Sakura agradeció con un gesto la confianza de su joven amiga y estuvo los siguientes diecinueve minutos aclarando por comunicación vía satélite las desavenencias de las casas de magos más poderosos de Siberia antes de ordenar las publicaciones oficiales en los sistemas informativos del Concilio. Efectivamente, las disputas entre castas de hechiceros en aquella región habían motivado el viaje del que Shaoran había regresado hace una semana y la joven Líder de los Maestros de Magia de Japón, además de Directora de Información del Concilio no estaba dispuesta a permitir que una nueva querella sin sentido motivara otra prolongada ausencia de su esposo.

No, mucho menos ahora que ya habían terminado de instalarse en su nuevo hogar.

- "Publicaré las disculpas de ambas Casas en este mismo momento" -rió Rajendra con una risita divertida algunos instantes después que Sakura terminara su conferencia- "¿porqué no se arreglarán sus enredos familiares antes de darnos trabajo?… nuestros corresponsales están cansados de sus continuas pequeñas disputas"

- "A veces son muy inoportunos" -asintió la antigua card captor- "pero sí, hazlo por favor"

La joven hindú, que ya contaba con dos años como asistente de la esposa del Jefe del Concilio hizo un leve gesto divertido una vez más y marchó a cumplir su trabajo.

Aprovechando la momentánea pausa Sakura se dispuso a ordenar los archivos personales en su PC con todo cuidado. La nueva sede del Concilio estaba instalada definitivamente en el edificio Sunshine en el mismo centro de Tokyo, por supuesto bajo la fachada de un importante consorcio transnacional, y aunque Shaoran se encontraba trabajando con el mismo ahínco de siempre en el Salón de Jade -así era llamado la oficina del Jefe del Concilio en las oficinas del propio Concilio- la antigua card captor descubría que había sido una muy buena idea reincorporarse a sus labores después de terminar de instalarse en Tomoeda la semana anterior.

- "¿Y esto?" -se asombró al descubrir entre los archivos de su PC algunos borradores de los correos electrónicos de hace más de siete años atrás- "¡vaya que necesitaba revisar mis viejos archivos!"

- "¿Decías algo Jefa?" -interrogó Rajendra desde su intercomunicador- "¿me estabas llamando?"

- "No, no" -rió la joven japonesa- "dime ¿hay algo urgente para esta mañana?"

- "No, nada grave fuera de lo que solucionaste. La información ha sido enviada y todos los servicios informativos funcionan como siempre, aunque tienes pendiente una reunión con los encargados de imagen del Concilio y del Gobierno Japonés. No olvides que tenemos que tratar que la gente normal venga a Tokyo" -suspiró la asistente- "son ocho años y la gente normal aún teme establecerse en la ciudad"

- "Cierto. Pero eso es por la tarde ¿verdad?"

- "Sí, mañana por la tarde"

- "Bien" -los ojos verdes se iluminaron mientras contemplaba los borradores de los correos electrónicos que quería revisar- "no me pases llamadas que no sean urgentes ¿de acuerdo?"

- "Como digas"

La voz de la asistente se apagó en el intercomunicador y la antigua card captor sonrió al empezar a leer…

Rajendra tenía razón … habían sido ocho años…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Send to<strong>__: Tracie_Junot .fr  
><em>_**Subject**__: Novedades_**  
><strong>_**Cc:  
>Bcc<strong>__:_

_Mi querida Tomoyo:_

_No tienes idea del gusto que me dio recibir tu postal. Me alegra mucho que las cosas estén bien para ustedes y para el pequeño Mamoru. Shaoran se encuentra mucho mejor de salud y espero que tú y mi hermano puedan estar disponibles el próximo fin de semana porque todo está listo para mi matrimonio. Por supuesto que estoy contando contigo para avisarle a Yukito, Ayame, Eriol, Yoko, Chiharu, Yamazaki y todos los demás aunque hemos planeado algo muy sencillo. Los miembros de la familia Li han sido muy gentiles y papá ha prometido esperar que Shaoran y yo volvamos del viaje de bodas para volver a Japón. No te niego que en un principio hubiera preferido tener una ceremonia un poco menos apurada y en mi propio país pero supongo que está bien. _

_Cuando pienso en "ceremonia" recuerdo mucho a la abuela y me lleno de nostalgia, aunque pienso pasar a visitar su tumba esta tarde. Hien está creciendo cada día más y me es difícil creer que él ya haya cumplido un mes y medio de vida, papá les manda muchísimos saludos y te avisaré para que recojan los pasajes de avión para la ceremonia en un avión fletado por los Li, descuida._

_¿Sabes que el concilio me dio una cuenta de correo electrónico?, por supuesto que es esta.. ¿qué te parece?._

_¡Cuídate mucho amiga mía!_

_Saluda también a mi hermano, al pequeño Mamoru y a mi dulce y pequeña Kiku._

_Con cariño_

_Sakura_

* * *

><p>- "¡Tengo que darme prisa, tengo que darme prisa!"<p>

- "¡Sakura, hija, espera!"

La muchacha no escuchó el pedido de su padre y efectivamente siguió corriendo de esa forma hasta ingresar a la Casa Li a la vez que no cesaba de repetirse mentalmente:

-_"¿Cómo se me ocurre?, ¡me retraso tanto en el cementerio cuando la señora Ieran tiene visitas y justo es hora del alimento de Hien!"_ -pensó frenéticamente-_"tengo que darme prisa, el bebé debe estar armando ya un alboroto y seguramente Wei debe estar pasando un mal rato, ¿cómo pude __retrasarme tanto?" _

El paso por el salón principal era un atajo bastante conveniente y sin pensarlo ni un segundo lo tomó con rapidez, pero grande sería su sorpresa al encontrarse súbitamente con la misma Ieran Li y cinco ancianos en elegantes trajes chinos, los mismos que la hicieron detenerse en seco, confundida y avergonzada..

¿No se supone que iban a reunirse en el gabinete de la madre de Shaoran?

- "¡Oh permítanos por favor saludarla!" -se adelantó uno de ellos, mientras la joven no sabía que hacer- "es usted la Dama Sakura ¿verdad?"

La muchacha contempló azorada los rostros de los venerables ancianos y Jefes de Clan y no pudo evitar que una gotita apareciera sobre su cabeza ante los gestos de profundo respeto que le dirigían aquellos caballeros..

Y ella que estaba en ropa deportiva, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta que había invitados en el salón principal?.

La gota sobre su cabeza se hizo más gruesa..

- "Yo… bueno… no se molesten, sólo iba a…"

- "Es un honor poder dirigirle algunas palabras" -replicó el mayor de los ancianos, con una profunda inclinación- "en este mismo instante la señora Li nos estaba describiendo la delicada situación en la que todavía se encuentra el Jefe del Concilio y sólo quisiéramos hacerle llegar nuestra simpatía, Honorable Dama"

Sakura se sonrojó ante el calificativo..

- "Gra.. gracias.." -tartamudeó avergonzada- "no es necesario que me llamen así y.."

- "Sakura está todavía muy fatigada" -replicó Ieran Li, tan serena e imperturbable como siempre – "es mejor que vaya a ver a Shaoran porque justamente los médicos se encuentran verificando su salud. Por favor Sakura, es mejor que te dirijas para allá" -añadió la madre del joven jefe, dirigiéndose a los Jefes de los clanes chinos- "lo siento mucho, pero aún hay ciertos detalles que Sakura tiene que discutir con mi hijo y…"

La muchacha asintió en silencio mientras se disponía a marcharse pero uno de los ancianos no le permitió hacerlo al dirigirle una pregunta con suavidad..

- "Pero tal vez a la joven Dama no le molestaría aceptar nuestra idea. Para nosotros no es ninguna molestia… ¿no podría pensarlo Honorable Dama?"

- "¿Se dirige a mí?" – dudó la muchacha de ojos verdes- "¡no sé a que se refiere!"

- "Tenemos entendido los eventos que motivaron la entrega, sin ceremonia alguna, del anillo de desposada de parte de su joven esposo, Honorable Dama" -dijo otro de los ancianos- "pero justamente en vista de su participación en las profecías de la Batalla del fin de los Tiempos es que nos sentiríamos honrados si pudiéramos colaborar con vuestra ceremonia. Por supuesto que sería sólo un reconocimiento porque según las normas de los clanes usted es esposa del Jefe del Clan Li, pero nos agradaría mucho ayudar"

- "Zhiao, por favor" -replicó Ieran – "ya te he dicho que es algo muy personal y.."

- "Pero nos agradaría serles útiles" -insistió otro.

- "Bueno, por mí no hay problema.." -aceptó Sakura, sin comprender el motivo de aquella charla- "si desean pueden ayudar… en algo, supongo"

- "¡Oh gracias, haremos lo mejor posible para que todo salga perfecto Honorable Dama!" -se entusiasmaron todos al unísono- "¡gracias mil por su confianza!"

- "Pondremos lo mejor de nuestra parte!"

- "¡Sabremos corresponder su especial confianza!"

- "¡Oh si, por supuesto!"

Sakura parpadeó por unos instantes sin comprender nada, mucho menos la expresión resignada de Ieran Li pero se marchó de prisa del salón, aún sintiéndose avergonzada.¿Qué tenía de especial?, ¿qué habían querido decir con eso de "su confianza"?, por lo que ella había entendido sólo querían asistir a la ceremonia y ella había aceptado su asistencia. ¿Cuál confianza era esa de la que hablaban?. Por un instante fugaz pasó por su mente lo que se habló de la boda cuando aún estaba en Tokyo -y con la recordada abuela instruyéndola sobre sus futuros deberes- precisamente las hermanas de Shaoran le habían dicho por teléfono su deseo de invitar a los Jefes de los Grandes clanes y si bien la idea no le había gustado nunca del todo, se había sentido algo avergonzada por la forma de expresarse de aquellos ancianos..

Afortunadamente Hien estaba aún dormido aunque habría que cambiarlo en cuanto despertara pero aún pasados unos minutos su mente no dejaba de divagar en lo ocurrido.. ¿habría hecho algo malo?, no, por supuesto que no. Después de todo estaban en Hong Kong y ya no en Japón, y eso de casarse en la misma ciudad donde estaba la sede del Concilio y no invitar a los Jefes de los clanes le parecía descortés…

Porque. aquellos ancianos se referían a que los invitara a la ceremonia ¿verdad?.

- "Bien Sakura.." -dijo Ieran Li sin perder la calma, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos al ingresar a su habitación- "supongo que después de todo tal vez sea lo mejor y realmente es algo especial para todos los clanes y el Concilio"

La muchacha miró a la madre de Shaoran con asombro y sin entender..

- "¿A qué se refiere con eso?"

- "Supongo que no lo sabías" -replicó Ieran , imperturbable como siempre- "es mejor que tomes asiento para escuchar lo que voy a decirte"

La tranquila calma que se respiraba en la Casa Li, en Hong Kong -sólo interrumpida por los ocasionales lloriqueos del bebé Hien- se rompió en cuestión de un segundo, mientras un grito espantado vibraba por los aires….

- "¿QUEEEEEEEEE?" -gritó Shaoran con los ojos casi saliéndosele de las órbitas- "¿ESTAS LOCO?, ¿CÓMO RAYOS FUE QUE PASO ESO?"

- "Ah… bien. Supongo que eso debe traer algo bueno.. ¿no lo crees?" -una gotita surgió sobre la cabeza de Hin Lu mientras contemplaba con aprensión como el ceño de su señor empezaba a marcarse- "en realidad si lo miras desde un punto de vista, no es tan malo y.."

- "¿DE QUE CLASE DE PUNTO DE VISTA LO TENGO QUE VER?" -dijo Shaoran con irritación- "¡esta vez los Jefes perdieron totalmente la razón!, ¿cómo se atreven a armar mi propia ceremonia cuando yo ni siquiera he dicho que ellos podían intervenir?" -estaba indignado- "¡no cuentan con autorización alguna!, ¿acaso creen que pueden disponer de mi a su antojo?, ¡soy el Jefe del Clan Li y por si se les ha olvidado soy el Jefe del Concilio!, ¿quién les ha dicho que pueden meterse en mi ceremonia?, ¿quién?, ¡pero se van a acordar de mí y..!, son unos entrometidos y…"

Shaoran se paseaba amenazadoramente por el gabinete aún lanzando acusaciones mientras la gota sobre la cabeza de Hin Lu empezaba a ser más y más grande…

- "Bueno" -dudó el secretario- "eso…. no es del todo cierto"

El joven Jefe del Clan Li se detuvo en seco.

- "¿Qué parte?"

- " La verdad. es que si tienen autorización para hacer lo que hacen" -suspiró Hin Lu, mientras agradecía mentalmente tener un brazo de metal forrado en piel natural, ya que con él podría tratar de protegerse de la tormenta que se le venía encima – "y quien se lo otorgó fue…. Sakura"

- "¿QUÉ?"

El hijo de Ieran Li contempló atónito a su secretario y amigo tratando de no perder detalle de cada frase o palabra que el otro decía, sin embargo a cada nueva oración se iba sintiendo más y más abrumado y nervioso…

Y Hin Lu, sudaba.

Ciertamente Shaoran le había ordenado que dejara toda aquella ceremonial forma de llamarlo "mi señor" y le tuteara -considerando la relación que tenía con Mei Ling además de la lealtad que el secretario había demostrado aquella noche espantosa en la torre de Tokyo- pero aún con eso, el nuevo Guardián del Jefe del Clan sabía que ante lo ocurrido, lo menos que podía hacer su joven señor era enfadarse..

¡Y es que no le faltaban motivos!

- "No fue culpa de ella" -le dijo a Shaoran- "lo que sucede es que el Jefe Zhiao la vió ayer cuando vino a preguntar por tu salud; bueno, comprenderás que Sakura no tenía la menor idea de lo que ellos hablaban cuando les autorizó a intervenir en la ceremonia"

- "¿Pero porqué no lo evitaste?"

- "¡No estaba allí!" – se defendió el secretario con rapidez – "además ¿qué hubiera podido hacer yo?"

Shaoran se derrumbó sobre la butaca más cercana con una profunda expresión de desaliento…

- "¿Ya sabe Sakura lo que significa que el Concilio nos organice la ceremonia?"

- "Sí. Mi señora Ieran se lo informó ayer mientras tú dormías y Mei Ling me dice que está muy asustada. Quizá incluso todavía más que tú.."

El Jefe del Clan Li se mesó los cabellos tratando de controlar el dolor de cabeza que le estaba provocando imaginar lo que se les venía encima en los días siguientes..

- "Por eso es que no la has visto hoy" -continuó Hin Lu- "en su calidad de miembro de mayor jerarquía de tu clan fuera de ti mismo, mi Señora Ieran es la intermediaria de tu parte y el Concilio eligió a la señora Pu Yi como la casamentera encargada de Sakura y…

- "¡NO, NO PUEDE SER!"

- "Lo siento" -dijo Hin Lu con evidente compasión- "ya sabes que ahora que mi señora May May ya no está con nosotros la señora Pu Yi es la mujer de mayor edad y rango en el Concilio.."

- "¡Pero esa anciana es una arpía!, es una mujer aburrida, total y absolutamente pegada a las normas, mi propia abuela decía que su forma de pensar era insoportablemente arcaica" -suspiró Shaoran con un gesto impaciente- "admito que la abuela era bastante liberal pero la Señora Pu Yi lleva el tradicionalismo hasta los extremos ¡si fuera por ella aún nos inclinaríamos con la frente tocando el piso cuando se saludara a un superior!" -se lamentó pensando en la antiquísima muestra de respeto en China que el Concilio sólo practicaba en la ceremonia de reconocimiento cada vez que se elegía un nuevo Jefe, pero finalmente se dio cuenta de algo- "un momento, un momento.. ¿dijiste que por eso no he visto hoy a Sakura?"

- "La señora Pu Yi insistió en ello. Sabes bien que según nuestros más puros y ancestrales ritos matrimoniales ni la novia o el novio pueden verse, al menos treinta días antes de celebrarse la ceremonia… La prometida debe llevar a cabo los ritos de preparación, purificación y cosas así además de.."

- "¡Sakura y yo tenemos un hijo Hin Lu!"

- "Lo sé" -insistió el secretario sin perder la paciencia- "lo bueno de todo esto es que ya han programado la ceremonia para el mes entrante y si nos ceñimos a los ritos antiguos ella.."

- "¡Ya no sigas, esto es demasiado!, la pobre Sakura teniendo que hacer todo lo que le ordena esa anciana por un absurdo rito del Concilio" -se inquietó súbitamente- "¿y Hien?"

- "Descuida, tu hijo está con ella. Incluso el señor Kinomoto está instalado en la residencia junto con el séquito de preparación de la desposada." -continuó tras una pausa- "Por supuesto que la señora Pu Yi es muy terca pero el mismo señor Kinomoto habló con ella y logró convencerla que como padre de Sakura tenía derecho a supervisar la entrega definitiva de su hija…"

- "Al menos eso me deja un poco más aliviado.. "

El secretario suspiró levemente y en silencio mientras los paseos nerviosos de Shaoran se hicieron menos frecuentes para finalmente dar lugar a un profundo desaliento.

- "¡Esto es demasiado!" -replicó irritado, deprimido y más nervioso que nunca- "yo tengo paciencia pero esta situación empieza a ser ridícula: debí casarme el día que cumplí los veintiuno pero resulta que justamente ese día es el elegido por el Heraldo de la Destrucción para la Batalla del Preámbulo y con eso no sólo me echó a perder el cumpleaños sino que hasta mi boda.." -sonrió pensando en que la abuela había planeado hacer que se fugaran ese día como una sorpresa, aún para Sakura y él mismo- "después… bueno, estaba en coma y no se podía realizar la ceremonia civil y cuando finalmente pude al fin ponerme de pie.."

- "Te recuerdo que pasaste los siete meses siguientes a la Batalla en la torre de Tokyo en cama" -informó Hin Lu, sin perder la compostura- "Los primeros cuatro en coma, y después en recuperación los tres siguientes…"

- "Si, por favor, no me lo recuerdes.." -gruñó- "de por sí no me gusta enfermarme de nada y menos estar tanto tiempo bajo cuidado de los doctores pero a ver si no me equivoco: quise casarme civilmente y en una ceremonia con Sakura en cuanto pude levantarme pero ella estaba por dar a luz y.."

- "Y también necesitabas descansar. Aún lo necesitas, lo que sucede contigo es que no estás del todo repuesto porque empiezas a trabajar y a entrenarte en magia como si estuvieras bien y.."

Una sola mirada de su señor detuvo los comentarios de Hin Lu mientras el joven Jefe continuaba murmurando algo contra las tradiciones y los deberes en voz baja. Shaoran siempre había estado muy consciente de los suyos pero debía aceptar que esta vez le estaban volviendo loco. Había pasado esos meses en cama -los siguientes a la batalla en la torre de Tokyo- tratando de sobrevivir y posteriormente en recuperación pero al estar en mejores condiciones descubrió que tenía cantidades absolutamente espantosas de trabajo y fuera del breve descanso que se tomó -que fue justamente cuando ocurrió el nacimiento de Hien- no le habían dado tregua, aunque lo que más le exasperaba era… era….

¡Rayos, eso era una gran injusticia!

El le había pedido matrimonio a Sakura mucho antes que Daidouji empezara con ese cabeza dura de Kinomoto ¡y ellos ya tenían varios meses de casados y él aún no!, incluso no sabía si traerían consigo al pequeño Mamoru cuando vinieran a la ceremonia y como si fuera poco hasta Eriol y Yoko estaban en pleno viaje de bodas y de sólo pensar en ello se sentía ridículo. Era total y absolutamente injusto que él, quien pidió la mano de Sakura mucho antes que todos, aún no pudiera casarse. por una razón u otra. Bueno, un matrimonio realmente legal ya que para su clan ellos ya estaban casados pero eso era otra cosa que le molestaba..

¿Porqué si para el clan ya estaba casado con Sakura habían tenido que vivir en la misma casa en un aspecto netamente platónico pese a que todos se referían a ellos como "esposos"?.

Su cara se puso súbitamente roja al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba por su mente..

-_"Ya ando pensando como solía hacerlo la abuela"_ -se dijo sintiéndose un pervertido-_"no debo quejarme tanto. Yo dí mi palabra y la concepción de Hien fue casi un…. accidente" _-su cara se puso aún más roja-_" tengo que esperar un poco más."_

Sabía que le debía eso al señor Kinomoto pero lo que le exasperaba era que si una ceremonia legal era algo rápido ¿porqué siempre le daban alguna razón que acababa postergando todo?.

- "¿Sabes si Sakura está bien instalada?" -preguntó para dejar de pensar.

- "Sí. Mei Ling y tus hermanas la están ayudando, al igual que el señor Kinomoto. Pero, ¿no crees que pudo evitarse o si?"

- "¡Mira, ya no quiero ni pensarlo!. No ignoras que yo hubiera preferido que la ceremonia civil fuera algo íntimo y privado y la próxima semana, como habíamos quedado" -lanzó un nuevo suspiro- "pero supongo que tendré que resignarme. A todo esto, ¿quieres pasarme alguno de los libros de ritos del Concilio?, no recuerdo exactamente los detalles de la ceremonia" -añadió frunciendo el ceño- "fuera del desagradable asunto que no puedo ver a Sakura un mes antes de la boda"

El secretario miró la puerta de la biblioteca de reojo, sabiendo que ahora sí que se venía la tormenta..

Porque cuando Shaoran se enterara.

- "Lo siento. Ustedes que esperaban ya estar casados legalmente la próxima semana y ahora, por ese rito, tendrán que esperar un mes. un mes desde hoy"

- "Quizás no sea tan malo, después de todo" -sonrió el joven Li- "todas las chicas anhelan tener una ceremonia hermosa que puedan recordar y quizá he sido muy injusto al no considerar que Sakura se merece eso" -añadió- "bien, al menos de aquí a un mes exactos podremos marcharnos de viaje de bodas.."

- "Ah… si me permites. eso lo dudo"

- "¿Lo dices por Hien?" -sonrió, extrañando ya a su hijito- "descuida. Justamente hace un par de días charlé con el señor Kinomoto y no tendrá inconveniente en cuidarlo mientras Sakura y yo viajemos, supongo que tampoco tendrá inconveniente dentro de un mes.. espero. Además Wei le ayudará"

- "No, no me refería a eso"

Ahora sí que el secretario miraba la puerta de escape del lugar..

Y eso que Shaoran lo miraba con enormes signos de interrogación rodeándole.

- "¿No has leído nada sobre los ritos matrimoniales de Jefe del Concilio verdad?"

- "Si, claro. Pero creo que la última vez que leí algo así tenía quince años y las ceremonias matrimoniales no estaban entre mis prioridades de estudio, ¿porqué, hay algo que deba recordar?"

- "Sólo ha habido dos Ritos Nupciales llevados a cabo por el Jefe del Concilio desde que este se fundó. La última vez fue hace dos mil años y."

- "¡Ya no empieces!. sé que adoras eso de la historia y cosas así pero no creo que sea el momento" -le pidió con un gesto- "por favor, se breve en lo que ibas a decirme."

- "Pues. no te va a gustar."

- "Lo que quiera que sea dilo pronto, estoy empezando a perder la paciencia"

- "La paciencia es una virtud"

- "Habla de una vez… ¡ya empiezas a asustarme!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Send to<strong>_: Kinomoto_Sakura .

_**Subject**__: ¡Muy sorprendida!__**  
>Cc:<br>Bcc**__:_

_¡Sakura amiga mía!_

_Me llevé una tremenda sorpresa al recibir el mensaje que tu padre nos envió hace algunos días. Nosotros estábamos esperando por los pasajes -incluso tu hermano estaba refunfuñando por la idea de tener que ausentarse de su trabajo- y fue toda una revelación el saber que tu boda vá a llevarse a cabo de acuerdo a los ritos de la organización que Shaoran dirige. En realidad había olvidado que él tenía un cargo importante allá en Hong Kong y justamente tengo gran curiosidad al respecto.. ¿qué tipo de ritos son esos?, ¿acaso son muy especiales?, bueno, espero un extenso mensaje de tu parte relatándome los detalles porque en realidad estoy muy emocionada e impaciente de conocerlos._

_Afortunadamente no me había comunicado aún con Rika, Naoko y nuestros amigos los Yamazaki de modo que no tengo que decirles lo del cambio de fecha, pero no creas que no me siento sorprendida.. ¡lo postergaron por un mes!, en fin, espero aún que me cuentes. En cuanto a Eriol y Yoko… bueno, la verdad es que no sé donde ubicarlos ya que por si lo has olvidado están de viaje de bodas y nuestro amigo no me dejó su correo electrónico y dudo que Yoko tenga uno, espero que Yukito pueda ayudarme a ubicarlos porque los pequeños Rei y Tao parecieron llevarse bien y supongo que se comunicarán de alguna forma. Ya que menciono a los Tsukishiro cuento precisamente con Yukito para convencerme de llevar a tu hermano que si bien en un principio refunfuñaba por dejar de trabajar un fin de semana ahora protesta por el retraso de la fecha.. _

_Y no es que no le haya dado gusto que se atrasara.. pero ya lo conoces._

_Nosotros estamos bien, Mamoru me está dando mucho trabajo y tu hermano también anda ocupado pues aunque Kyoto es una ciudad antigua se ha poblado más desde lo ocurrido en Tokyo, supongo que la gente es un poco supersticiosa, pero en fin. Me alegra mucho saber que tendrás una ceremonia como te mereces y espero impaciente tus noticias.._

_Recibe mis más cariñosos saludos, al igual que los de tu hermano y los de Kiku, así como los de mi bebé.._

_¡MONSTRUO!_

_Ese fue tu hermano… discúlpalo, es que está algo irritado, mi madre está de visita y ya sabes como se llevan, por supuesto que ella le envía saludos a tu padre al igual que nosotros y a ti y a Shaoran.._

_Esperando tus noticias.._

_Tomoyo_

_PD: Te agradeceré que ya no uses el antiguo correo que usaba como "Tracie Junot", ya no lo reviso con mucha frecuencia y a tu hermano no le ha hace mucha gracia .. contéstame a este, desde donde te envío mi actual mensaje.._

_PDD: Ji, ji… Tu hermano y mi madre están enfadándose otra vez y ahora por el bebé… ¿porqué no __se tienen paciencia el uno al otro?_

* * *

><p>Y era sobre paciencia a lo que se seguían refiriendo pero en Hong Kong cuando los días transcurrieron y sólo faltaba una semana para que el mes exacto de la espera se cumpliera….<p>

- "No me sorprende que Shaoran esté impaciente por que la ceremonia se lleve a cabo hija mía.." -decía Fujitaka Kinomoto – "ten en cuenta que para su clan él está casado contigo desde el momento que te puso el anillo.."

Sakura se sonrojó mientras pensaba que eso de estar casados ante el clan y no legalmente, en verdad que era complicado.

- "Lo siento mucho, temo que esta vez sí que lo eché todo a perder" -suspiró sintiéndose culpable, mientras veía azorada los intensos preparativos a su alrededor- "¿realmente tenemos que hacer todo esto?"

Fujitaka asintió con gesto comprensivo mientras una contenta y acalorada Mei Ling ingresaba al aposento de Sakura..

- "¡La ceremonia ha movilizado a todo Hong Kong y a todos los clanes mágicos de Oriente!" -se entusiasmó la prima de Shaoran- "aunque supongo que debe ser muy difícil para ti ¿verdad Sakura?" -sonrió comprensiva- "eso de no poder comunicarte con Shaoran por ningún medio durante todo un mes antes de la ceremonia por la terquedad de esa anciana y los viejos ritos…"

- "Y todo por lo que dije en esa ocasión.." -suspiró la antigua card captor.

- "Las cosas ocurren por algo hija mía" -replicó Fujitaka procurando tranquilizarla- "las personas están realmente felices de poder ayudarles y me parece que además de celebrar tu matrimonio es casi como una celebración a la vida, al hecho que el mundo siga girando y todas las personas sigan viviendo en él" -continuó- "ya sabes bien que la gente del Concilio conocía la Profecía del Fin de los Tiempos y me parece que quieren celebrar la vida con la ceremonia de ustedes"

La chica de ojos verdes sonrió levemente mientras, dándole la razón al padre de su amiga, Mei Ling continuaba con sus noticias.

- "Hay casi rayos y truenos saliendo de la Casa Li, o al menos los habrá hasta que se casen" -rió la prima del Jefe del Clan Li, muy divertida – "¿sabes que Shaoran anda de un humor bastante irritable?, ¡nadie se atreve a llevarle la contraria!, sé que tú nunca le has visto realmente enojado pero créelo Sakura ¡todos en Hong Kong tiemblan cuando él se enfada!, aunque en este caso es más impaciencia que otra cosa"

El rostro de Sakura se arreboló porque comprendía perfectamente la impaciencia de él. Había sido un mes verdaderamente terrible y difícil para ambos; ella no sabía exactamente que asuntos pre-nupciales estaba llevando Shaoran pero había tenido que soportar no poder comunicarse con él durante todo ese tiempo además de sesiones diarias de meditación y purificación -que la dejaban mentalmente exhausta- sin considerar por supuesto las clases de danza, música, peinados y las cinco horas diarias de los dialectos particulares de cada clan que tenía que aprender para poder agradecer a todos en su propia lengua al terminar los días que iba a durar la ceremonia..

Y es que eso era precisamente lo peor.. ¡La ceremonia era de esas que duraban tres a siete días por la cantidad de ritos a realizarse!.

Una enorme gota surgió sobre la cabeza de la muchacha.

Las sedas para los trajes que iba a usar aumentaban a cada instante según le indicaban la importancia de cada atuendo. Los peinados que le practicaban la dejaban con tremendos dolores de cabeza, las frases y la algarabía de las personas a su alrededor la hacía sentirse más nerviosa y torpe a cada instante que pasaba y el fin, todo el alboroto ocasionado por la Ceremonia Nupcial del Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente estaba terminando con sus nervios.

- "Es una lástima que no pudiéramos llevar a cabo antes la ceremonia…" -murmuró con el rostro todavía rojo.

- "Ciertamente Shaoran no estaba en condiciones, pero tú tampoco hija mía" -la recordó Fujitaka- "no saliste ilesa esa noche en la torre y tuvimos que ser muy cuidadosos durante todo tu embarazo"

Al solo recuerdo una chispa de gratitud brilló en los verdes ojos.

- "¡No sabes cuanto te agradezco que estés aquí conmigo papá!" -le dijo con la misma gentil sonrisa que había heredado tanto de Fujitaka como de Nadeshiko- "me hubiera muerto de miedo tener que venir yo sola a Hong Kong después de la pelea en la torre y no podía dejar de acompañar a Shaoran, ¡gracias por acompañarme!"

El señor Kinomoto le sonrió a su hija con ternura..

- "Si, pero no olvides que tu hermano y los demás vendrán para la ceremonia y yo volveré a Japón cuando regreses de tu viaje de bodas" -le sonrió otra vez- "acompañarte ahora es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti hija mía"

Efectivamente, se encontraban en Hong Kong desde hacía buen tiempo atrás. La condición de Shaoran había obligado a Sakura a abandonar no sólo Tokyo sinó Japón pocos meses después de lo ocurrido en la torre de Tokyo y fue una fortuna que Fujitaka acompañara a su hija pues ella necesitaba cuidados por su embarazo y más que todo un rostro amado y querido a su lado durante aquellos meses. Lastimosamente para Touya y los demás les había sido imposible acompañarla pues cada uno había tenido problemas personales que resolver y en muchos casos reordenar sus propias vidas. Yoko y Eriol acababan de casarse y estaban aún en su viaje de bodas recorriendo el mundo, Touya se encontraba de momento viviendo en Kyoto junto con Tomoyo y los demás también se encontraban en diversas ciudades de Japón aunque por supuesto que todos acudirían a la ceremonia, pero Sakura estaba muy feliz de haber tenido a su lado a su padre todo ese tiempo..

Todos en el clan Li habían sido muy amables pero estaba en otro país y en un entorno totalmente nuevo…

- "¡Ay, al fin logramos pasar toda la seguridad de la señora Pu Yi!" -chillaron las hermanas de Shaoran, tan alborotadas como siempre ante la mirada de Mei Ling y la sonrisa comprensiva de Fujitaka- "¡tenemos mucho que hacer!"

- "¿Y como va todo en la casa?" -inquirió Mei Ling, pues las hermanas Li eran las últimas en venir de allí- "¿se le mejoró el humor a Shaoran?"

- "¡Ni lo digas!, ¡está tan insoportable que a puesto a nuestros esposos a trabajar horas extras!" -se le acercaron en una especie de conciliábulo femenino y llevaron a la joven japonesa a otra habitación mientras Fujitaka no entendía nada y Mei Ling le pedía que guardara el secreto- "justamente por eso Sakura, queremos pedirte un favor."

La antigua card captor contempló confundida a las mujeres y súbitamente una de ellas sacó escondido un teléfono de entre los pliegues de su ropa.

- "Anda, háblale siquiera cuatro palabras" -dijo con una sonrisita cómplice- "porque sinó mi pobre esposo se va a volver loco de tanto trabajo y.."

- "¡Oh!"

El corazón de Sakura dio efectivamente un vuelco. Sabía bien que las normas del Concilio no le permitían comunicarse con Shaoran directamente por ningún medio -sea escrito, visual, ¡ni siquiera por correo electrónico y mucho menos por teléfono!- pero al ver aquel aparato se emocionó profundamente.

- "¿Sakura. estás realmente allí?" -murmuró Shaoran desde la línea, con voz insegura- "¡rayos Hin Lu, creo que no lograron pasar el teléfono y..!"

- "¿Shaoran?, ¡Shaoran, estoy aquí!"

El joven Jefe casi dio un salto en su gabinete, perdiendo toda compostura. ¡Finalmente podía hablar con ella!

- "Te he extrañado mucho" -dijo la muchacha, feliz y casi eufórica al poder escuchar su voz – "bueno.. tus hermanas y mi papá dicen que hay muchas cosas por hacer pero te extraño mucho…"

- "Claro, mil cosas que hacer" -protestó él – "te ocupas de todo y todos pero no de mí Sakura, yo sólo quiero verte de nuevo…"

- "¡Shaoran!" -protestó débilmente sintiéndose culpable.

- "Lo siento" -rió él suavemente- "sólo que los médicos, el trabajo en el Concilio, los preparativos de la ceremonia y estos ritos ridículos que no me permiten verte me están volviendo loco" -aceptó- "siento mucho que estés pasando por esto. realmente lo siento"

- "No, fue mi culpa. Soy yo quien aceptó esto aunque no sabía que lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.. ¡ay Shaoran, lo siento tanto!"

- "Descuida, supongo que debieron explicártelo. además que no es algo fácil de imaginar que en medio de la modernidad actual el Concilio aún se aferre a hacer estos ritos antiquísimos, molestos y ridículos" -bufó irritado- "¿Cómo ibas a imaginártelo?"

Sakura sonrió imaginando el ceño de él, por la irritación que le notaba en la voz.

- "Los preparativos los estamos haciendo tus hermanas y yo.." -replicó con un mohín gracioso tratando de animarlo- "no te quejes tanto que en cinco días podré verte por fin . ¡estoy tan nerviosa que creo que mi corazón vá a salir de mi pecho!"

Shaoran rió nuevamente.

- "Lo único bueno de tanta tontería ceremonial es que finalmente podré verte, y que cuando todo esto termine nada podrá separarnos más" -dijo jubiloso- "yo también he estado contando los días Sakura. ¡no te imaginas lo que tuve que hacer para lograr hacerte llegar este teléfono!"

- "¡Amenazó a mi esposo!" -chilló la hermana mayor de Shaoran, a espaldas de Sakura.

- "¡Nos está volviendo locos a todos con su malhumor!"

- "¡Sobrecarga de trabajo a todos!"

- "¡Todo el mundo le tiene mucho miedo!"

La antigua card captor contuvo la risa.

- "¡Que malo has sido!" -le replicó- "¿no se siente mal por amenazar a la gente señor Li?, ¡son tus propias hermanas y mayores que tú, además de sus esposos!"

- "No, no lo lamento en lo más mínimo" -aceptó él sin recato- "lo único que lamento es que la idea no se me hubiera ocurrido antes, así no hubiera pasado este mes infernal sin comunicarme contigo" -añadió ansioso- "¿y cómo está Hien?"

- "Muy bien, entre mi padre y yo lo estamos cuidando, descuida. Ha subido de peso 800 gramos y cada día que pasa se parece más a ti"

- "Dama Sakura. ¿qué pasa?" -dijo una voz cascada al otro lado de la puerta.

- "¿Quién es?"

Unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta, mientras la gentil voz de Fujitaka parecía tratar de retener a alguien fuera de la habitación donde estaban las chicas, Sakura, y el teléfono clandestino…

- "¡AYYY, ES LA CASAMENTERA!"

Ante el grito de Mei Ling la antigua card captor soltó el teléfono en casi una fracción de segundo y el aparato voló por los aires apenas una milésima antes que la casamentera ingresara al lugar donde las hermanas de Shaoran, Mei Ling y la misma Sakura estaban teniendo su pequeño "complot". En tal sentido el oído del joven Li se quedó casi sordo ante la cantidad de chillidos, alborotos, risas y susurros que le llegaron por el auricular pero que sólo contribuyeron a aumentar su ansiedad..

- "¡¿Sakura?!, ¿Sakura? ¿qué pasa?" -preguntó ansioso al sentir que la comunicación se había roto- "¡rayos, llegó esa horrible mujer a arruinarlo todo!" -su ceño se marcó y Hin Lu, allí presente, suspiró- "¿porqué tenía que llegar justo en este momento?, ¡condenada mujer!"

El novio de Mei Ling hubiera podido explicar que la señora Pu Yi era la dama casada más anciana del Concilio y que por eso en el aspecto de a Ceremonia Nupcial era la autoridad máxima, además que la tradición la autorizaba a ejercer su deber de "Casamentera" al observar que los ritos se cumpliesen con toda solemnidad aún por sobre los deseos del Jefe del Concilio, sin embargo, ante el semblante tormentoso de Shaoran, el secretario prefirió ahorrarse las explicaciones y permaneció en silencio.

- "Ay Hin Lu… no tienes idea de cómo extraño a la abuela.." -suspiró el muchacho, con pensativa melancolía- "con lo que a ella le hubiera gustado estar aquí"

Ciertamente tanto el joven Li como Sakura habían pensado incesantemente en la querida abuela todo ese tiempo, y es que aquella anciana que era la guardiana momentánea de Sakura era la viva antítesis de la difunta May May Li y finalmente Shaoran descubría que extrañaba como nunca la agudeza, claridad y franca honestidad de su querida abuela…

Aunque le hubiera puesto en apuros mil veces..

- "Son sólo días lo que quedan para la ceremonia" -le dijo Hin Lu tratando de tranquilizar al joven y deseando que Wei estuviese aquí con algunas tazas de té para acabar de mejorarle el humor- "además que a la señora Li no le hubiera gustado que te pusieras triste, ya sabes lo alegre que era" -agregó animándolo- "finalmente pudiste comunicarte con Sakura ¿no?"

El rostro apuesto de Shaoran se iluminó por un instante y sonrió. sí, a la abuela le hubiera gustado que estuviera feliz y no triste, acababa de comunicarse con Sakura y sabía que su hijo estaba muy bien….finalmente ya no faltaba casi nada..

* * *

><p><em><strong>Send to<strong>__: Kinomoto_Tomoyo .jap  
><em>_**Subject**__: Re:¡Muy sorprendida!_**  
><strong>_**Cc:  
>Bcc<strong>__:_

_Los días han realmente volado y mi cabeza a veces parece estar dando vueltas. ¡No tienes idea de las ceremonias previas que van a llevarse a cabo!, no es que me queje porque no te puedo negar que me siento intrigada y emocionada pero a veces siento como si fuera otra persona y no yo ¡es todo tan nuevo!. Extraño a Shaoran un montón, ¡apenas si he podido hablar con él una vez por teléfono y fue casi de contrabando!.. en realidad es casi intrigante pero a la vez increíble la diferencia de ambientes y trato que tenemos aquí.._

_Espero que puedas ubicar a Yoko y Eriol y que a mi hermano se le mejore el humor muy pronto, ¿así que Mamoru está muy bien?, Hien anda muy inquieto y supongo que como tu hijo es un poco mayor al menos no estará despertándote demasiado de noche, aunque la ventaja que tu tienes es que mi hermano puede ayudarte. _

_Supongo que yo tampoco puedo quejarme ya que Wei nos visita y además de traer novedades de Shaoran suele ayudarme con el bebé al igual que papá, pero en verdad te confieso que estoy ansiosa por que sea Shaoran quien pueda compartir aún los momentos en que Hien se pone un poquito escandaloso. Hin Lu me ha pasado el correo electrónico de Eriol -por intermedio de Mei Ling, porque él está muy ocupado ayudando a Shaoran con los preparativos- y aunque pienso escribirle un extenso mensaje más tarde espero que puedas ponerte también en contacto con él y con Yoko para que estén aquí._

_¡No sabes como espero que ya estés aquí para compartir esto contigo mi amiga!_

_Con mucho cariño_

_Sakura_

_PD: ¡casi olvido el correo de Eriol! es: Loire_lead .jap_

* * *

><p>Efectivamente los días volaban…<p>

- "Duerme bien cariño mío" -susurró Sakura besando al bebé Hien, plácidamente dormido en su cunita antes de volverse a la persona que la acompañaba- "¿de verdad no es molestia para ti Wei?, ¡no sabes como te agradezco la ayuda que me brindas con él!"

- "Por supuesto que no señorita Sakura. Usted sabe que cuidar al señorito Hien es más que un deber para mí. Yo daría mi vida por él, por usted y por el joven Shaoran"

La muchacha asintió con una semisonrisa comprendiendo perfectamente los sentimientos del anciano. Efectivamente, no ignoraba que Wei había criado a Shaoran durante su infancia y que aún al crecer y convertirse en Jefe del Clan Li el anciano siempre había estado a su lado como mayordomo, amigo y hasta consejero de confianza de modo que comprendía perfectamente los sentimientos del anciano chino por Hien, pero ciertamente el paso de los años hacía estragos en el anciano y su salud empezaba a inquietarle.. después de todo, cuidar a un bebé no era cosa muy fácil.

Y mucho menos a uno tan inquieto como había resultado Hien.

- "No sé que hubiera sido de Shaoran sin usted" -sonrió nuevamente- "pero… ¿siempre se ocupó de él?, bueno, yo digo…. en algún momento usted debió haber tenido a alguien y…" -se interrumpió bruscamente al notar cierta nube de tristeza en el rostro del anciano- "¡oh, lo siento, lo siento mucho!,.. por favor Wei, no quise.. yo ¡no quise!"

- "No se preocupe señorita. Ayudarla con el señorito Hien es muy importante para mí, significa un gran orgullo y una satisfacción personal saber que es la tercera generación de los Li a quien tengo el honor de cuidar.."

- "¡Wei!" -se sorprendió la muchacha- "¿tercera generación?" -dudó- "acaso.. ¿quiere decirme que usted .. usted?"

- "Cuidé de mi señor Hien, el padre del joven Shaoran, cuando él era todavía un niño" -repuso el anciano con una profunda nostalgia mientras Sakura necesitaba una silla para no caer asombrada- "fue un honor que nunca podré acabar de agradecerle a la señora Li, a mi señora May May"

- "¿La abuela?, ¿la abuela te eligió para cuidar de su hijo, el padre de Shaoran?"

Wei procedió a explicarle a Sakura su propia historia con una mezcla de melancolía y nostalgia. Fue solamente entonces que la joven japonesa supo que al perder a su esposa y su hijo en un terrible accidente, May May Li le había encomendado la educación marcial de su hijo Hien -el padre de Shaoran- con el beneplácito de quien fuera abuelo de Shaoran y Jefe del Clan de esa época, Ching So.

- "¿Qué edad tenía el papá de Shaoran cuando empezaste a ocuparte de él?"

- "El señorito tenía doce años" -sonrió- "Y se hizo un joven brillante cuando creció. ¡No se imagina la alegría que hubo en el clan cuando se desposó con la señora Ieran!, él apenas tenía diecinueve años y ella dieciséis pero fue todo un acontecimiento y más aún cuando llegaron las señoritas a este mundo…."

- "Las hermanas de Shaoran"

- "Sí. Pero fueron también épocas difíciles porque eran niñas y la tradición china… bueno, usted sabe" -dudó algo incómodo- "era muy importante que tuvieran un hijo varón. Somos un pueblo muy tradicionalista y especialmente en los clanes eso es muy importante, supongo que se imagina usted el acontecimiento que significó la llegada del joven Shaoran"

- "Creo que puedo hacerme una idea" -sonrió la muchacha.

El anciano le relató también los difíciles momentos pasados por el clan a la muerte prematura y violenta del padre de Shaoran -en ese entonces todos ignoraban que el último card captor lo había asesinado- que motivara que Ieran Li asumiera las funciones de Jefe y encargara a Wei la crianza de Shaoran cuando éste apenas era un bebé. Sakura entonces comprendió muchos pequeños detalles: la confianza de Ieran Li hacia el anciano permitiéndole educar a su único hijo y la tranquila devoción de Wei hacia el actual Jefe del Clan Li..

- "Bien señorita, es mejor que se dé prisa" -la apremió- "no olvide que aún hay demasiados preparativos para la boda y veo con alegría que podré contarle muchas cosas de usted al joven Shaoran"

- "Gracias Wei " – sonrió aceptando el cambio de tema para animar al anciano – "aunque ya imagino la cara que vá a poner Shaoran cuando le digan sobre la tercera ceremonia… ¡y eso que tiene tanto talento!"

- "¿Cree usted que no..?"

- "¿Bromeas?" -murmuró Sakura- "casi puedo escucharlo decir.."

- "¡¿Qué han dicho?!" -estalló Shaoran cuando Wei le explicaba algo, un día después- "¡por ningún motivo pienso hacer eso!, ¡eso nunca!"

- "Pero joven Shaoran por favor… tiene que comprender.."

- "Wei tú me conoces muy bien y sabes la cantidad de años que han pasado desde que lo hice y nunca me gustó, ¡mucho menos consideraré hacerlo en mi boda!" -replicó indignado y con una gota sobre la cabeza- "¿porqué sé supone que debo cantar?"

- "Por su rango no puede llevarse a cabo "el matrimonio en la espesura" o "el de las aldeas" (*1) joven" -replicó el anciano con calma- "de modo que una de las primeras ceremonias que se realizarán será "en la puerta". Ya sabe usted que es una antigua costumbre matrimonial Li y fue incluido en el rito del Jefe del Clan hace tres mil años.."

- "Pues que los que se casaron hace tres mil años resuciten para cantar" -replicó el joven con cierta nota de pánico en la voz- "¡yo no puedo cantar en público y mucho menos ante todo el Concilio!, ¿sabes lo vergonzoso que es eso Wei?, ¡no he cantado en público desde que tenía ocho años!"

- "La señorita Sakura me comentó que tenía usted una hermosa voz"

Shaoran se sonrojó y no supo que decir. Por supuesto, recordaba que Sakura le había hecho cantar para ella la tarde que le confesó que Hien venía en camino y si bien el recuerdo no le era desagradable no se imaginaba a sí mismo cantando las antiquísimas canciones nupciales ante todo el Concilio, ¡si aún era incapaz de cantar en un karaoke! ¿cómo podían pedirle eso?..

Mejor que le pidieran sostener otro combate terrible a cantar…

- "Mi señora Ieran dice que esto es lo que debes cantar mañana Shaoran, y es mejor que te lo memorices de una vez" -dijo Hin Lu, ingresando- "ahora justamente ha ido a dejarle a Sakura las canciones que le corresponden y.."

- "¡Que no voy a cantar nada y punto!" -gruñó pese a que hojeaba los textos que su secretario le había traído- "¿qué es esto?, ¿tengo que cantar "Abre la puerta"?, ¡esto es absurdo!"

- "Bien en realidad la canción si se llama "Abre la puerta"" -murmuró Hin Lu, tan informativo sobre las tradiciones como de costumbre- "la chica a su vez responde cantando la canción: "No quiero" o "pasa", y el interesado actúa siguiendo sus órdenes. Ella canta "Siéntate" y tú la "Canción de agradecimiento". Luego tendrás que cantarle "A que vengo", y Sakura dirá entonces "Bienvenido"…. ¿acaso nunca habías leído sobre esto?, sabes bien que es parte de la tradición y..(**2)"

Una gran gota surgió sobre la cabeza del joven Li mientras Hin Lu continuaba explicando los ritos de forma casi doctoral…

- "Ya leí eso, pero eso no significa que vaya a hacerlo" -dijo súbitamente serio- "Llama inmediatamente a mi madre y a Zhiao porque no me casaré cantando y eso es definitivo.."

- "Pero.."

- "Dije que no lo haré" -replicó terriblemente serio, en un tono que no admitía réplica.

Hin Lu y Wei intercambiaron miradas inquietas pero sabían que Shaoran había dicho su última palabra.

- "Pues nos estamos quedando sin ritos, porque Sakura ya desechó el de ser traída a tu casa y espantar a los demonios..(***3)" -se inquietó el novio de Mei Ling, pero continuó- "bueno descuida… mañana empezamos de todas maneras con el recibimiento que le vas a dar a Sakura en la sede del Concilio y después pasamos al banquete pre-nupcial que debe durar hasta la noche."

- "Hin Lu.." -murmuró Shaoran con un leve gruñido.

- "Tome un poco de té joven Shaoran… parece como si fuera a desmayarse.." -intervino Wei.

- "Después se les leerá la suerte que les aguarda, posteriormente tendrán el segundo banquete de bodas, y el tercer día…."

A Shaoran ya le dolía la cabeza mientras Hin Lu seguía enumerando lo que iban a hacer los días siguientes…..

* * *

><p><em><strong>Send to<strong>_: Kinomoto_Sakura .

_**Subject**__: Agradecido  
><em>_**Cc: **__taipan_concil .  
><em>_**Bcc**__: Li_Shao . _

_Mis muy estimados amigos:  
>¡De modo que finalmente se casan!.. no es que me sorprenda mucho porque soy testigo de que han tenido la intención de unir sus vidas hace ya buen tiempo y casi no puedo creer que hallan tenido que esperar tanto pero seguramente que para ustedes les ha sido mayor la espera ¿verdad?. Bien, fue una sorpresa agradable saber que el Concilio vá a hacerles la ceremonia con la solemnidad que ambos se merecen aunque supongo que hay muchos ritos pesados. De buena gana buscaría algún libro de ritos orientales pero supongo que ya tendré ocasión de averiguarlos cuando llegue para allá, porque definitivamente su ceremonia es algo que no me pienso perder por ningún motivo..<em>

_Sé bien que yo mismo no era muy partidario del matrimonio y si hace unos años alguien me hubiera dicho que iba a casarme primero que ustedes me hubiera reído de buena gana, pero en realidad mis amigos que espero poder verlos muy pronto para que me cuenten con más detalles las peripecias de este tiempo de espera que ya han pasado… _

_¡Ay!._

_Lo siento… Yoko me dice que no les haga bromas pesadas y bajo palabra de honor que no pienso hacerlas -¡si ya hasta mi cuota de mentiras ha descendido!- en fin, nos vemos pronto y muchas felicidades…_

_Ah!… mi pequeña esposa va a escribirles unas líneas.._

_Reciban los saludos de su amigo_

_Eriol_

_Hola Sakura y Li!  
>Sólo unas breves líneas para hacerles llegar mi felicitación y agradecimiento por todo y por supuesto que estaremos allí para acompañarles. Me siento muy emocionada de saber que su ceremonia será de acuerdo al antiguo rito del Concilio pero estoy segura que lo importante es el sentimiento que les une..<br>Nos vemos pronto  
>Yoko<em>

_PD: Soy Eriol otra vez por si las dudas. ¿Ya decidieron a donde irán de viaje de bodas?.. ¡no lo decidan o avisen a nadie del concilio o son capaces de molestarlos y me sentiré muy ofendido si no me permiten regalarles un viaje inolvidable! aunque seguro que a ninguno de ustedes les interesa en sí el viaje ¿no?.  
>PDD: ¡Por favor, no se sonrojen demasiado!… aún les queda el viaje de bodas.<em>

* * *

><p>La delicada y majestuosa seda verde cayó formando suaves pliegues sobre su regazo y mientras un par de manos pálidas terminaban con el arreglo de su cabello la mente de Sakura viajó en una retrospectiva veloz y casi meteórica a la vez que sus brillantes ojos verdes contemplaban su propia imagen asustada en el espejo ..<p>

- _"No, no es un sueño… mucho menos una fantasía porque jamás pasó por mi mente algo así"_ -se dijo cerrando los ojos- _"todos estos días son ciertos, agotadores y majestuosos, pero a la vez… increíbles."_ -suspiró sintiendo la caricia de las bellas telas que formaban el traje- _"estoy en Hong Kong y me estoy casando con Shaoran en una ceremonia digna de un místico cuento mágico de Oriente…..sí, finalmente seré su esposa"_

La Primera Noche de Ceremonias había sido conducida en una magnífica embarcación china con adornos de plata, rodeando la isla de Hong Kong en una travesía que la había dejado sin aliento -al igual que a las personas que la acompañaban- mientras la isla parecía envuelta en una sobrenatural bruma… Los hechizos realizados por las familias de los nuevos Siete del Concilio habían efectivamente logrado unos maravillosos fuegos artificiales que duraron casi siete horas ininterrumpidas, mientras que en cuanto desembarcó fue recibida por un fastuoso desfile de dragones chinos que le abrieron el paso aún por las transitadas calles de Hong Kong; para su asombro, las autoridades y personas comunes aún los extranjeros visitantes en la ciudad estaban tan alborozados como ella ante la fastuosidad del evento y pese a que la joven japonesa temía las consecuencias de aquella gran ceremonia ante todas las personas Mei Ling y Hin Lu la habían tranquilizado al decirle que en cuanto ella terminara su paso por la ciudad las familias de los nuevos Siete iban a realizar un poderoso conjuro que borraría de las mentes de las personas comunes lo que acababa de pasar…

- "Las autoridades están enteradas y no han tenido la menor objeción, al contrario" -había dicho Hin Lu- "se han sentido muy felices de mostrarte su gratitud por permitirles hacerte este recibimiento. El Concilio tiene una gran influencia sobre la política y los gobiernos en todo Oriente e incluso un embajador de tu país ha sido enviado y te espera en uno de los sitios de honor, como comprenderás hace miles de años que no se realizaba una ceremonia así.."

Pero la emoción de Sakura por las danzas, las comitivas y las luces había quedado atrás cuando finalmente había visto a Shaoran. Después de un mes completo sin poder verlo lo había contemplado con el rostro totalmente sonrojado y admirando su figura varonil y elegante con más júbilo que nunca, sintiendo como empezaba a temblar de pies a cabeza con sólo sentir su mirada sobre su rostro… como si repentinamente toda la ceremonia y la fastuosidad hubiera desaparecido y solo se encontraran ambos.. los dos solos. El había besado su mano y le había sonreído de forma tal que creyó que su corazón iba a estallar de felicidad pero había pronunciado las palabras ceremoniales de recibimiento, y ella le había contestado mecánicamente, pero temblando como una hoja…

Más de emoción por verlo nuevamente que por el rito en sí.

- "Soy feliz… ahora que puedo verte" -había susurrado en un instante, muy bajito, para que sólo él la oyera- "soy… muy feliz"

La Segunda Noche había sido rica en un despliegue de artes mágicas realizada por todos los Grandes Clanes no sólo de China, sinó también de Oriente con el propósito de mostrar la lealtad y agradecimiento por la consideración del actual Jefe de casarse con los antiguos ritos; se les había leído la fortuna en siete formas diferentes y había habido un impresionante conjuro que hizo manifestarse las estrellas en la forma de los míticos dioses del Zodiaco Chino; el banquete había sido más exquisito aún que la noche anterior pues ningún tipo de manjar oriental parecía no hallarse en la mesa -y en cantidades tales como para dejar satisfecho aún a Yukito- pero lo que más había maravillado a la antigua card captor el espléndido atavío que lucía Shaoran.

La primera noche lo había contemplado con el magnífico traje Ceremonial del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente del que ya había hecho referencia en otra ocasión pero sin arma alguna -la espada, el báculo o el pergamino- y si bien la muchacha pensó que difícilmente podría verse más atractivo había quedado atónita cuando lo contempló en la segunda noche con un Traje de Guerra del Jefe del Concilio -fue por ello que los Clanes hicieron la demostración de lealtad- luciendo sus armas y una expresión peculiarmente marcial en su rostro..

- "Si hubiera peleado con esa armadura de guerra en la torre de Tokyo se hubiera desangrado menos" -había bufado Touya con enfado en ese momento- "¿porqué rayos no lo usó?"

- "Shaoran no lo hizo porque si bien estaba peleando por ser Jefe del Concilio en la torre de Tokyo, más que nada lo estaba haciendo como Shaoran Li, del Clan Li" -informó Hin Lu con gran orgullo pues ahora tenía el puesto de Guardián del Jefe del Clan – "y como tal debía llevar el Traje Ceremonial del Clan Li, el mismo que llevaba su padre al morir. No sé si lo comprende doctor pero era algo que le debía a su padre y…".

Ni que decir que Touya había replicado con un gruñido y que Tomoyo y los demás habían contenido la risa ante su reacción.

Los invitados rodeaban a la pareja y ambos parecían aturdidos y confusos. El banquete fue toda una maravilla y Mei Ling tuvo oportunidad de explicar muy orgullosa todos y cada uno de los detalles atendiendo a sus amigos junto con Hin Lu, que finalmente empezaba a respirar con tranquilidad al igual que todos los miembros de la familia Li..

- "¡Ja, ja, ja!" -reía Eriol, muy divertido al enterarse de los detalles de aquel último mes- "lo que me dicen no me sorprende en lo más mínimo… ¿acaso esperaban que Shaoran se sintiera feliz de tener que esperar todo este tiempo para casarse? Y encima con el aspecto ceremonial de este asunto y las tradiciones, ¡es increíble que haya tenido la paciencia para esperarse hasta ahora!, aunque no niego que me hubiera hecho más gracia ver cantar a nuestros amigos"

- "¡Pero no fue nuestra culpa que no se hiciera eso!" -suspiraba Hin Lu- "no tiene idea de lo difícil que ha estado tratar con él estos días… ¡ya no se le podía decir ni una palabra sobre "ceremonia" sin que se enfadara!, y lo peor es que no había nada que pudiéramos hacer para evitarlo.."

- "Sin disculpar a ese sujeto.." -farfulló Touya- "no es de sorprender. ¡Esta ha sido la ceremonia de bodas más larga que he presenciado en mi vida!, ¡son dos días y aún falta mañana!"

- "En realidad doctor, la ceremonia estaba planeada de cuatro a siete días pero Shaoran no quiso ni oír del asunto y tuvieron que dejársela en tres.."

- "Bueno, el Concilio tenía que ceder en algo.." -murmuró Yoko.

- "En realidad que tuvimos mucho trabajo" -rió Mei Ling- "¡pero todo ha salido muy bien!"

- "Realmente aún parece como si estuviéramos en la China antigua, ¡y Sakura y Shaoran están totalmente obnubilados la una con el otro!" -sonrió Tomoyo mientras su esposo gruñía de nuevo- "¡ambos se ven tan emocionados!"

- "Pues la comida está verdaderamente exquisita.." -Yukito comía y comía ante el gusto de su esposa Aya, con el mismo optimismo de siempre- "y lo mejor de todo es que cuando termine el día de mañana estarán unidos en matrimonio.."

- "Ya dejen de repetir esa frasecita "matrimonio".. ¿no se cansan?"

- "Touya, ya habíamos hablado de eso.." -le recordó su esposa- " ¿recuerdas?"

El médico gruñó en voz baja nuevamente mientras Fujitaka empezaba a contar su versión de lo ocurrido los días de previos a la ceremonia pero súbitamente Tomoyo hizo un leve gesto y se levantó por unos instantes de la sala de banquetes, mientras los demás la miraron con extrañeza..

- "No sé como Yukito puede comer tanto…" -sonreía Kaho algunos instantes después, en el tocador de damas- "yo me siento mucho más que satisfecha.." -la antigua profesora se volvió hacia Tomoyo, que acababa de salir de un privado con el rostro muy pálido y apoyada en Yoko y Mei Ling- "¿te sientes bien?"

- "Estoy un poco indispuesta… eso es todo"

- "Si te sentías mal quizá no debas encargarte de arreglar a Sakura mañana" -le dijo Yoko con preocupación- "me pareciste a punto de desmayarte unas dos veces hoy…"

- "No, no le fallaré a Sakura en este momento" -sonrió la señora Kinomoto- "no podría perdonármelo nunca. Descuida, estaré mejor mañana"

- "Me asombra que la comida te provocara esto, todos los encargados han sido muy cuidadosos con la calidad" -dudó Mei Ling mientras una gota empezaba a surgir sobre su nuca- ".. ¿no será que…?"

- "Tal vez Tomoyo es alérgica a algo.." -dudó Yoko con inocencia.

Kaho y Mei Ling intercambiaron miradas mientras Tomoyo sonreía levemente ante el despiste para algunas cosas de la esposa de Eriol…

- "¿Ya fuiste a ver un médico?" -dudó la madre del pequeño Kioji- "no me refiero a Touya porque…"

- "Aún no… aunque estoy casi segura" -replicó Tomoyo con una leve sonrisa- "y sí, pese a que le he estado mandando algunas indirectas creo que Touya no se ha dado cuenta de nada"

Un signo de interrogación había surgido sobre la cabeza de Yoko.

- "Menos mal que no es ginecólogo" -rió Mei Ling jocosamente- "sería uno muy malo…"

- "Supongo que todo este asunto del viaje que hicieron para acá y la boda de Sakura lo tiene algo distraído" -rió Kaho- "mejor lo confirmas antes de decirle algo.."

- "Lo sé y no crean que no me preocupa" -dudó Tomoyo con una sonrisa- "Mamoru apenas tiene cinco meses pero ya he tenido un retraso…."

- "Pues debiste haber sido un poco más cuidadosa, aunque la idea es encantadora" -replicó Mei Ling con una sonrisita mientras los signos de interrogación sobre la cabeza de Yoko Hiragizawa se hacían más notorios.

- "¿Será grave lo que tienes Tomoyo?" -se animó a decir finalmente la chica de ojos grises- "tienes que hacer que te vean porque Sakura se angustiará y.."

Las restantes tres mujeres miraron a la pequeña señora Hiragizawa por un instante y Tomoyo sonrió, muy divertida..

- "No creo estar en peligro de muerte Yoko. Sólo que me parece que estoy encinta otra vez"

La cara de la chica de ojos grises se puso colorada como un tomate mientras Kaho y Mei Ling contenían la risa…

- "Y yo que creí que Sakura era la única despistada entre nosotras" -reía la novia de Hin Lu- "¿acaso Eriol no te ha explicado en forma "específica" como se hacen los bebés Yoko?"

- "¡Eso no es gracioso!"- protestó la aludida, con la cara colorada- "bueno… disculpen si no me dí cuenta, ¡no tenía idea que el malestar de Tomoyo fuera por esperar un niño!"

- "Aún no es seguro" -replicó la señora Kinomoto con una sonrisa- "por eso es que no se lo dije ni siquiera a Sakura, ¡no quería que pusiera cara de asombro el día de su boda!"

- "Normalmente los malestares en las mañanas y después de las comidas al igual que los mareos pueden indicar un embarazo" -rió Kaho- "pero tienes razón. Es mejor que veas a un especialista de inmediato antes de que se lo digas a Touya, no sea que le provoques un susto innecesario.."

Tomoyo asintió y finalmente abandonó el tocador de damas aún sonriéndose con Mei Ling y Kaho, mientras una silenciosa y aún aturdida Yoko les seguía murmurando en voz baja…

- "¿Los malestares en las mañanas y mareos repentinos pueden indicar que se puede estar encinta?" -dudó mientras su cara empezaba a ponerse más y más colorada- "… entonces… tal vez…. tal vez….."

Yoko salió del tocador aún temiendo expresar lo que ya estaba en su mente, mientras Tomoyo tomaba asiento nuevamente, mucho más tranquila..

- "¿Qué tienes?" -le dijo su esposo cuando ella volvió a su sitio- "¿te sientes mal?"

- "No, nada… lo que sucede es que por un instante me hastié de tanta comida y me sentí un poco mareada…"

- "La comida china también me tiene cansado" -gruñó Touya dándole la razón a su esposa- "todo esto es demasiado alboroto…"

Ante su reacción Eriol contuvo nuevamente la risa pensando divertido como las cosas nunca dejaban de ser las mismas, en innumerables ocasiones había asistido a fiestas organizadas por su familia y siempre había encontrado a alguien que le buscara defectos a todo y le hacía gracia comprobar que en esta boda el doctor Kinomoto estaba criticando todo con tal gusto que sólo podía compararse con esas ancianas estiradas y gruñonas de las fiestas de su madre, pero pese a su expresión divertida el joven inglés no notaba que Yoko lo miraba con cierta inquietud reflejada en su mirada gris..

Pero ya todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior a la ceremonia final era pasado y finalmente había llegado…

El momento decisivo.

- "Es el vestido de Bodas más majestuoso que yo haya visto en mi vida" -suspiró una voz familiar, muy cerca de ella- "¡Te ves absolutamente divina!"

La joven de ojos verdes sonrió mecánicamente sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse mientras sonreía levemente. Efectivamente Tomoyo había hecho constar que se sentiría muy ofendida si no le permitían ayudar a su mejor amiga en su tocado en la auténtica Ceremonia Nupcial y si bien aquello había ocasionado algunas complicaciones de última hora -y algunos gruñidos adicionales por parte de Touya- se había acordado que las damas que ayudaran a la futura señora Li a arreglarse serían de su elección, fueran parientes directas de Sakura o conocedoras de los ritos del Concilio. Y fué esta solución lo que permitió que Mei Ling, Yoko y Kaho pudieran ayudar a Tomoyo con ciertos detalles..

- "¡Al fin!" -se animó la mejor amiga de Sakura- "pero si lo digo y lo repito ¡te ves divina amiga mía!"

Las jóvenes se movieron alrededor de la futura desposada y esta quedó atónita contemplando su propia figura en el espejo. Ciertamente había usado diversos y hermosos vestidos durante aquellas noches -era costumbre que la Dama cambiara de atuendo tres veces cada noche- pero nunca había visto algo similar a esto. La seda era maravillosa y estaba exquisitamente tejida a tal punto que era ligera y suave al contacto. Tan delicada, que casi parecía flotar sobre la figura de la muchacha..

- "Realmente el verde combina de forma impresionante con tus ojos Sakura" -sonrió Yoko- "es una fortuna que sea el color característico del Clan Li.."

La antigua card captor suspiró levemente. El traje de Bodas estaba bordado con dorados y plateados hilos de exquisita belleza y arte, siendo absolutamente digno de la más exigente emperatriz de la antigua China. Efectivamente cada detalle, cada bordado y cada pequeña joya tenían un significado único además del exquisito adorno de su cabello -que era lo que en sí representaba su cargo- del cual se desprendían diminutas gemas que caían casi como una telaraña sobre su cabello, pero era su expresión aturdida y emocionada lo que hacía lucir aún más soñado el atuendo…

- "La diadema de Bodas de la Esposa del Jefe del Concilio es de esa forma, porque el cargo es elegible… así puede ser usado y adaptado por cada Jefe de Turno que se despose, sea cual sea su clan… de esta forma, como cada clan tiene un color característico el tocado se adapta al vestido de bodas de cualquier clan y contribuye a darle mayor encanto…"

La frase explicativa de Mei Ling le quitó definitivamente los temores..

De por sí el traje de Bodas de los Li era impresionante -muy diferente al traje ceremonial de la Esposa del Jefe del Clan, que ella llevara la noche de la pelea en la torre de Tokyo- pero más aún lo era al tener aquel maravilloso efecto, como una cascada brillante agitándose a cada leve movimiento y la joven se sonrojó. Era absolutamente insólito casarse así en una época tecnológica y por un instante comprendió lo que deberían haber sentido las antiguas grandes damas de Oriente. Aturdida aún, contempló el exquisito tocado sobre su cabello asombrándose de lo ligero que se sentía pese a su riqueza y se sonrojó vivamente…

¿La encontraría Shaoran bonita cuando la viera así ó sentiría que no era la misma Sakura que él conocía?..

- "Es mejor que te des prisa Sakura.. ¡Shaoran debe estar casi muerto de los nervios y tu hermano renegando porque la ceremonia todavía no ha comenzado!"

La casamentera señora Pu Yi estaba ya en la puerta y saludó a la joven desposada con un gesto de respeto mientras le indicaba que la siguiera con un gesto, las amigas de Sakura salieron corriendo para llegar a tiempo a sus propios lugares y la antigua card captor apenas podía reprimir los latidos furiosos y acalorados de su corazón…

- "Ya era tiempo…" -gruñó Touya a modo de saludo mientras Tomoyo se acomodaba a su lado- "¿porqué rayos demoraban tanto?, ¿dónde está Sakura?"

- "Haciendo el recorrido de despedida a la casa donde recibió su preparación" -le informó su esposa sonriendo ante el cuadro de Touya cargando al bebé Mamoru, ambos con el mismo ceño- "estará aquí en un par de minutos… tu padre ingresará con ella"

- "Pues conociendo a Shaoran a estas alturas sus nervios deben estar totalmente hechos trizas" -rió Eriol mientras pasaba su brazo por la cintura de una muy colorada Yoko- "¡esto es muy divertido!"

- "Pobre Sakura, debe estar muy nerviosa" -sonrió Ayame.

- "Pues yo creo que más que nervios, es la alegría que debe sentir" -se entusiasmó Yukito, muy contento al lado de su esposa, y con un niño Rei muy serio a su otro costado- "¿no lo crees tú pequeño Rei?"

El niño respondió con un leve gesto, sin decir palabra alguna.

- "Pues ojalá se apuren… esto ya empieza a retrasarse.." – protestó Tao, tan hablador como de costumbre sentado al lado de Rei, a quien molestaba con su constante parloteo- "por eso no me casaré nunca… es muy complicado"

- "Sakura se veía muy nerviosa.. pero feliz"

Kaho sonrió melancólicamente al pronunciar estas palabras pero estaba contenta por estar en la boda de quienes fueron sus alumnos. Su melancolía nacía de los recuerdos de su propio matrimonio pero una sonrisa iluminó su semblante cuando Ayame le devolvió al pequeño Kioji, a quien había estado cuidando junto a los demás niños -a excepción del bebé Mamoru, que Touya no había soltado- mientras las chicas habían estado arreglando a Sakura.

- "Pues yo no entiendo nada.." -dudó Chiharu con una gran gota sobre la cabeza- "¿porqué estamos celebrando así esta ceremonia?, ¡esto es muy extraño!.. ¿todo porque Li es chino?, esto me suena bastante raro…"

Grandes gotas aparecieron sobre las cabezas de los que sí sabían el verdadero cargo de Shaoran Li.

- "Ya te lo he dicho Chiharu… ¡ya te lo dije!" -se entusiasmó Yamazaki- "lo que sucede es que Li es medio pariente de quien fuera el último emperador de la China y.."

- "¡Pero Takashi, China no tiene Emperador hace muchos años y hubo enormes problemas políticos!"

- "Sí, por favor.." -dudó Rika, cuyo desconcierto era el reflejo de su esposo, Idomu Terada, que la acompañaba en la ceremonia- "además que esa es otra de tus mentiras… ¡en una ocasión dijiste que yo era Princesa de Samarkanda y ahora te inventas que Li es pariente del último Emperador de China!"

Naoko parecía pensar mucho en lo que sucedía a su alrededor pero su novio estaba aturdido por todo lo que presenciaba y ante esto una leve chispa de inquietud se manifestó en las personas que sí comprendían la ceremonia. Eriol lanzó una mirada aguda sobre Yamazaki y el joven japonés dudó un poco mientras que por la mente de ambos pasaba el acuerdo al que habían llegado cuando llegaron a Hong Kong..

- "¿Yo voy a tener que arreglármelas para que Chiharu, Rika y su esposo además de Yanahisawa y su novio no se den cuenta?" -se había sorprendido Yamazaki- "¿por qué?"

- "Porque tú eres el único de ustedes que lo sabe" -le había dicho Eriol sin alterarse y con una sonrisa- "mira, ustedes son nuestros amigos y muy importantes para Sakura y Shaoran, pero ni tu esposa ni los otros pueden enterarse de lo que es Li en realidad"

- "Pero oye.."

- "Eso significa que tendrás que hilvanar muy buenas mentiras que no te descubran esta vez, ¡y mucho menos tu esposa!"

Yamazaki había adoptado una actitud concienzuda mientras un leve ceño aparecía en su frente…

- "¿Y porqué no me ayudas un poco con eso Hiragizawa?"

- "Porque sí lo hago allí si que se darían cuenta que estamos mintiendo" -se resignó el inglés- "¿acaso lo olvidas?, nosotros tenemos historia contando mentiras en dúo.."

Yamazaki había tenido que suspirar y encogerse de hombros mientras pensaba incesantemente. Efectivamente, él, su esposa y las demás personas que no estaban enteradas del asunto "mágico" se hospedaron en un elegante hotel de la ciudad antes de la ceremonia final pero si bien había pasado esos días estrujándose el cerebro para imaginar algo convincente, nada se le ocurría… ¡y eso que había ensayado!.

- "Somos los miembros del Clan "Magic Especial" por eso no sabemos mucho de esto" -había dicho el joven Yamazaki en una ocasión en que evitara que su esposa y demás compañeros se cruzaran con gente del Concilio en los pasillos del hotel- "pero somos magos modernos.. por eso no vestimos en forma clásica…"

El encargado de atenderlos lo había mirado con aturdimiento.

- "Y somos tímidos ¿sabe?, no nos gusta hablar de magia. Así que a mis compañeros no les mencione nada de magia jamás.." -había dicho con su característica sonrisa.

Una gran gota había surgido sobre la cabeza del muy confundido hombre.

Pero ahora su imaginación estaba en un atolladero y el joven japonés no sabía que hacer. Eriol dudó por un momento en apoyar a su antiguo compañero de estudios pero fue finalmente Kaho Monouhi quien comentó con voz gentil pero segura de sí misma:

- "Ciertamente el joven Yamazaki sigue siendo el mismo" -sonrió inspirando confianza- "yo también estoy profundamente sorprendida por la ceremonia aunque quizá no debería estarlo tanto considerando lo que es Li…"

- "¿Y que es?" -preguntaron Chiharu, Rika, Naoko y sus acompañantes mientras Yamazaki abría los ojos con espanto y los demás empezaban a pensar en que la gente del Concilio sí tendría que hechizarlos y borrarles la memoria cuando todo terminara.

- "¿No lo saben?" -el asombro de Kaho parecía ser genuino- "la familia del joven Li es la más poderosa en Oriente por la cantidad de consorcios que poseen, cuyas empresas diversas van desde manufacturas clásicas orientales hasta efectos especiales para cine y televisión.. todas estas personas son empleados suyos"

- "¡¿DE VERDAD?!"

- "Si" -asintió Kaho con convicción- "justamente esta ceremonia matrimonial se la están ofreciendo sus empleados de las empresas de manufacturas en combinación con los de efectos para cine y televisión. Sakura me comentó que el viaje de bodas se lo han obsequiado los empleados de otras empresas y que su casa…"

Chiharu y los demás se miraron con asombro por un instante, aturdidos y confusos aún por un segundo que a los que los rodeaban les pareció crucial mientras Kaho observaba todo con increíble tranquilidad y los demás contenían la respiración pese a que continuaron en su misma postura, como si no estuvieran pendiente de lo que iban a decir Chiharu y su grupo. ¿Les creerían o tendrían que borrarles la memoria?.

Eso sería una pena, ya que a Sakura y Shaoran les entristecería..

- "Ahora comprendo porqué Li nos obsequió una casa como regalo de bodas" -susurró Chiharu- "¡yo que creí que era una de las mentiras de Takashi cuando me dijo que nuestra casa era regalo de Li!"

- "Bueno…. con la solvencia que tiene, no me sorprende que pueda obsequiar una casa en otro país como regalo de bodas" -murmuró Rika a su vez mientras el novio de Naoko asentía, también de acuerdo- "y con razón Li terminó los estudios tan joven… ¡tenía muchos negocios de que ocuparse!"

- "Yo he sabido de personas que se desposan en lugares históricos, o con atuendos propios de sus países" -reflexionó Idomu Terada- "supongo que si el novio tiene empresas dedicadas a manufacturas textiles chinas no es de asombrar que fuera una ceremonia de tipo histórico.."

- "Hay gente que se casa arrojándose de un avión" -dijo Naoko.

- "Sí, pero eso es algo que Sakura nunca haría.." -replicó Rika- "y dudo que Li, con lo serio y algo tradicional que es.."

- "Cierto, cierto" -aceptó la aficionada a los cuentos de terror- "viéndolo bien, no es de sorprender que Li te haya obsequiado una casa Chiharu" -la mencionada asintió- "y como bien dice Rika, es muy serio y hasta tradicional… sí, supongo que esto era de esperar.."

Yamazaki apenas si pudo controlar un nuevo suspiro y una frase de gratitud hacia su antigua profesora mientras Eriol, Yoko, Tomoyo y Touya -quienes conocían bien a Kaho- controlaban sus deseos de reír o de hacer algún comentario…

En ese instante Rika y Chiharu hablaron de sus bebés -Misa y Otaru- a quienes habían dejado en Japón – y el bebé Mamoru empezó a balbucear algo mientras el pequeño Kioji dormía en el regazo de su madre y Ayame y Yukito se miraban uno al otro, embelesados y enamorados. Rei tenía una gran gota sobre la cabeza ante la expresión de sus "padres" y Tao no entendía nada…

- "Ma… má…. ma.. má" -balbuceaba Mamoru llamando la atención de Kaho, Yukito y Ayame, mientras Chiharu y su grupo continuaban sus comentarios en voz baja- "ma… má…"

- "¡Ya empieza a hablar!" -se asombró Ayame, sonriendo ante el precoz bebé- "y apenas tiene…"

- "Cinco a seis meses de nacido ¿no Touya?" -dudó Yukito, mientras su amigo asentía con un gesto enfadado- "¡es muy precoz!"

- "Ni siquiera pudo esperar para nacer a los nueve meses.." -rió Tomoyo, complacida y feliz por los halagos a su primogénito- "nos dio un buen susto al nacer a los siete exactos, por eso es mayor que el pequeño Hien. Aunque es muy fuerte y sano… ¡nadie me cree que fue prematuro!."

- "Ma…. má" -dijo el niño entre incomprensibles balbuceos.

Touya acomodó mejor a su hijo sin soltarlo -él lo tenía en brazos- mientras Yukito le miraba asombrado..

- "¿Qué te pasa?, pareces algo fastidiado… ¿el bebé necesita que lo cambien?"

- "No" -gruñó el médico muy bajo- "pero es que es muy terco… paso con él mucho tiempo y sólo sabe repetir "mamá" cada vez que le da por balbucear, ¿y yo estoy de adorno o qué?"

Yukito contuvo la risa a duras penas.

- "¿Te enfada que sólo diga "mamá"?"

- "No Yuki, no seas necio" -dijo contemplando al bebé que tenía en sus brazos, antes que Tomoyo lo tomara a su vez para mostrárselo a Ayame y a Yoko- "es bastante precoz y tiene los ojos de ella" -añadió con una mezcla de orgullo por el niño y amor por la madre de su hijo, que no lograba disimular- "sólo que…. bueno….. no sería malo que también dijera otra cosa.. Bien que trato de enseñarle y enseñarle…"

- "Tal vez Mamoru tenga los ojos de Tomoyo" -asintió el profesor- "pero una cosa sí te digo amigo: es tan terco como tú y no dirá "papá" hasta que quiera decirlo.."

- "¿Ahora haces "Psicología de bebés" Yuki?" -gruñó de nuevo.

- "Era un decir…"

Eriol encontraba difícil contener las carcajadas por la charla que estaba escuchando a la vez que contemplaba como Tao hablaba hasta por los codos con Rei -bien, el hermoso niño de pelo plateado apenas si respondía con monosílabos- pero no pudo controlar una sonrisa burlona cuando contempló el semblante de Shaoran, en el altar nupcial, con la impaciencia pintada en la mirada…

- _"Y el pobre tendrá que esperar a que termine la ceremonia para poder estar a solas con Sakura_" -pensó con divertida malicia- _"seguramente que debe estar como loco porque el día se acabe.."_

Súbitamente todo el lugar quedó en absoluto silencio y todos los presentes contuvieron la respiración por unos instantes, seguros que la Ceremonia Final estaba por comenzar…

Y efectivamente, así fue.

**_(ella)Como un bello amanecer tu amor un día llegó_**

**_por ti dejo de llover y hasta de nuevo salió_**

**_iluminando mis noches vacías._**

**_(él)Desde que te conocí, todo en mi vida cambió_**

**_supe al mirarte que al fin, se alejaría el dolor_**

**_que para siempre seríamos dos._**

**_Enamorados, siempre amando_**

**_Eternamente_**

**_(ambos) Si no te hubiera conocido no se_**

**_que hubiera sido de mi, mi amor_**

**_sin tu mirada enamorada no sé si yo podría vivir_**

**_sin el latido de tu corazón_**

**_(el)El mundo es testigo_**

**_(ella)nada tendría sentido si nunca te hubiera conocido._**

El efecto de los vientos sobre la puerta por donde saldría la desposada había sido sobrenatural y asombroso… como si un leve remolino revolviera suavemente las cortinas bordadas que se abrieron casi con cinematográfica lentitud, mientras la hermosa y delicada figura de una muchacha temblorosa avanzaba con paso lento y majestuoso desde los salones de la residencia, hasta la puerta principal. Allí fue recibida por su padre, con quien descendió unas escaleras custodiadas por soldados del Concilio además franqueadas por un miembro de los nuevos Siete que le hacían un gesto de saludo y respeto a la joven desposada mientras ésta descendía suavemente…

- _"No es un sueño.. no lo es.."_

La iluminación del lugar era tenue… pero cálida e invitadora y bajo aquella suave luz los presentes contuvieron el aliento ante la belleza de la muchacha y la profunda emoción que parecía vislumbrarse a cada paso, a cada gesto y aún en cada imperceptible temblor; finalmente Sakura terminó de descender los escalones junto con su padre y Fujitaka la precedió por el alfombrado e iluminado pasillo donde la aguardaban otras importantes familias del Concilio hasta encontrarse con sus queridos amigos que correspondieron el gesto de todos los presentes con una leve inclinación y una gran sonrisa, misma que le hiciera comprender a la muchacha que todos los que allí se encontraban estaban haciendo votos por su ventura y felicidad, mucho más ahora, que realmente empezaba una nueva etapa de su vida… una etapa extraña y nueva, pero que iba a ser al lado de la persona que amaba, la persona a la que se dirigía con el corazón tembloroso y la mirada llena de luz, controlando a duras penas el temblor de sus manos temiendo que todo ello fuera un sueño del que despertaría en el instante menos esperado..

- "Ven hija mía…"

Aturdida por la dulce y gentil voz de su padre, Sakura dudó un leve instante, confusa… su mente había viajado por tantos recuerdos aquellos fugaces momentos que casi no se había dado cuenta de lo ocurrido… había visto como en sueños la expresión de alegría de sus amigos pero súbitamente se encontraba al pie del altar ceremonial y su padre se había detenido al llegar allí, ofreciéndole la mano que la chica tomó sin osar mirar hacia delante, sabiendo que Shaoran se inclinaba con cortesía delante de su amado padre y Fujitaka conducía la mano de su hija hasta la del joven chino, entregándosela con una sonrisa llena de fé y confianza que tuvo la virtud de despertar una profunda gratitud en el corazón de Shaoran…

- "Cuídala y ámala" -sonrió Fujitaka muy bajito- "Hazla feliz"

- "Con toda mi vida" -replicó el muchacho en el mismo tono- "gracias.. ¡gracias!"

La música que había acompañado la entrada de Sakura cambió suavemente, haciéndola más y más íntima… más gentil y cálida, mientras el señor Kinomoto y el desposado decían las palabras rituales, el joven chino tomó entonces la mano de la chica y ascendió con ella los peldaños del altar mientras Fujitaka les sonreía lleno de alegría y se volvía hacia el lugar de honor donde le esperaban los amigos de Sakura y su hijo..

**_(ella)Toda mi vida soñé con tu llegada mi amor_**

**_(él)Tan siempre te imaginé_**

**_tan bella como una flor_**

**_(ambos) Supe que siempre seríamos dos_**

**_Enamorados, siempre amando_**

**_eternamente_**

**_Si no te hubiera conocido no se_**

**_que hubiera sido de mi, mi amor_**

**_sin tu mirada enamorada no sé si yo podría vivir_**

**_(ella)Sin el latido de tu corazón_**

**_(él)El mundo es testigo_**

**_(ambos)nada tendría sentido si nunca te hubiera.._**

**_(él)..conocido._**

- "Es una nueva vida la que empieza para Sakura hoy… una nueva vida" -sonrió Kinomoto mientras la ceremonia empezaba.

- "Pues ya era tiempo.." -gruñía Touya.

¿Las frases que dijeron?… en realidad no importaba. ¿Quién puede recordar palabras cuando son los corazones los que se hablan en un lenguaje particular de miradas, gestos sonrisas?. El ceremonial a su alrededor era maravilloso y mágico pero ambos jóvenes sólo se contemplaban el uno al otro, con el embeleso y la ternura reflejado en sus rostros….

- "Dama Li" -replicó Zhiao, en representación del Concilio- "permítanos por favor honrarla frente a los presentes porque fue usted quien accedió a realizar los antiguos ritos pese a que es usted ya esposa del Jefe del Clan Li desde el momento en que lleva su anillo" -Sakura parpadeó mientras las miradas de todos se volvían hacia los amplias mangas del traje, que habían ocultado hasta ese instante el anillo dorado- "además de haber cumplido ya el primer deber de la Dama del Jefe, al proporcionarle un heredero… el mismo a quien deseamos nos permita conocer.."

- "Hien.." -dudó la muchacha.

- "Con el permiso del Jefe…"

Shaoran asintió con un leve gesto y súbitamente, Wei surgió al lado de la pareja llevando al bebé Hien a los brazos de su madre, mientras Sakura sonreía de gusto y Shaoran no podía evitar un exclamación de alegría al ver nuevamente a su hijo…

- "El Clan Li tiene un heredero…" -dijeron los nuevos Siete del Concilio- "y nuestro actual Jefe mereció cada una de estas demostraciones porque el destino del Concilio, que era intervenir en la Batalla del Preámbulo representado por su Jefe, fue cumplido. Es una fortuna que haya sido en ustedes en quien cayera esa responsabilidad, profetizada para el Jefe de esta época desde tiempos ancestrales" -dijeron los ancianos- "el cargo es pasajero pero nuestra gratitud siempre estará con ustedes, más todavía si consideramos que la traición de nuestra propia gente pudo traer desequilibrio" -dijeron refiriéndose a los Seis- "lo profetizado esta cumplido pero ustedes tienen aún el poder más importante que es el amor, para vivirlo por el resto de sus días.."

- _"De aquí a la eternidad"_ -pensaron ambos jóvenes a la vez.

Sólo aquellos que han sufrido mucho para conseguir lo que anhelan pueden comprender el sentimiento de dicha que produce tocar el sueño con sus manos….

Efectivamente, a partir de esa noche Sakura Kinomoto dejó de existir pues ya era… era Sakura Li.

**_(ella) ¿que hubiera sido de mí?, nada tendría sentido_**

**_(el) si no es contigo_**

**_(ella) No sé.. que hubiera sido de mí_**

**_(él) sin tu mirada enamorada no sé si yo podría vivir_**

**_(ella)Sin el latido de tu corazón_**

**_(él)El mundo es testigo_**

**_(ambos)nada tendría sentido si nunca te hubiera.._**

**_(él)..conocido._**

**_(ambos)nada tendría sentido si nunca te hubiera.._**

**_(él)..conocido._**

* * *

><p>- "Sakura, el encargado de Singapur quiere charlar contigo.." -le avisó la voz de su asistente hindú por el intercomunicador- "¿Sakura?"<p>

La antigua card captor casi dio un salto.

- "¿Eh?.. Si claro, gracias" -la contemplación de aquellos borradores de correo electrónico habían traído momentos inolvidables a su mente pero ya era momento de continuar trabajando- "pásame la comunicación por favor…" – añadió con una breve sonrisa después de enviar un correo electrónico a Shaoran.

Los siguientes minutos la Directora Informativa del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente escuchó los informes sobre la última festividad mágica en Singapur pero súbitamente sonrió al recibir el siguiente mensaje:

_**Send to**__: Li_Sakura .  
><em>_**Subject**__: Intrigado  
><em>_**Cc: **__taitai_concil .  
><em>_**Bcc**__: _

_¿Me dices que encontraste algo interesante?_

_Me pregunto a qué te refieres ya que me dices que buscaste entre viejos borradores de correos electrónicos que habías enviado y recibido.. la verdad no lo sé. Bien, me haces recordar que yo tampoco he depurado totalmente mails pasados desde hace tiempo pero al primer instante que tenga lo haré.. quizá a la hora de la cena tengamos cosas de ambos que colocar en el álbum de fotografías de Byakko…_

_No olvides que es tu turno de ayudar a Hien con su tarea esta noche, yo tendré que llevar trabajo a casa. Pero eso no evitará que esté esperando a ver los mails pasados que encontraste.._

_Tuyo._

_Shaoran._

Sakura sonrió. Era justo lo que esperaba.

Y se puso a trabajar.

* * *

><p>- "¡No puedo creer que Sakura no haya depurado la información en su correo durante estos años!" -decía Hin Lu desde Hong Kong, charlando con Shaoran por la red- "no me digas que tú tampoco.."<p>

- "No todos somos tan detallistas con nuestras cosas personales como tú amigo" – replicó el aludido con una leve gota sobre la cabeza- "además que a veces guardamos cosas sin querer y las conservamos por mucho tiempo incluso olvidándonos que las tenemos. Por supuesto, hablo de cosas personales y no del Concilio o de trabajo.."

- "A mí no me pasa eso"

- "Porque tú eres un maniático del orden y del trabajo, por eso" -rió Mei Ling, interrumpiendo la charla entre su esposo y su primo- "¡hola Shaoran!, ¿así que Sakura aún conserva viejos mails entre sus cosas?, ¡no me sorprende para nada!"

- "Hola Mei Ling.. ¿qué haces por la oficina?" -saludó el Jefe del Clan Li- "creí que estabas preparando el cumpleaños de…." -dudó por un instante y se encogió de hombros- "¿cómo se llama?"

- "¡Es el colmo que ni siquiera recuerdes el nombre de tu sobrina Shaoran!, ¡vá a cumplir años y tú ni enterado!, ¿cuándo dejarás de ser tan despistado?"

- "¡Tengo más de diecisiete sobrinas Mei Ling!" -se defendió su primo- "¿cómo quieres que recuerde todos los nombres?"

- "No, el punto es que tú siempre has sido un distraído" -rió la animosa mujer mientras Hin Lu se resignaba a que le empujara de la computadora- " estoy hablando de la hija de tu propia hermana mayor, la joven May May. ¡Ella lleva el nombre de la abuela y es el colmo que no lo recuerdes! y seguro que ni la conoces. Lo peor es que acabo de conversar con Sakura en la otra línea y me dice exactamente lo mismo.. ¿cómo se las arreglan ustedes dos?, ¡son un par de despistados!"

- "Bueno, bueno.. avísame la fecha exacta del cumpleaños para enviarle un obsequio" -dijo Shaoran con impaciencia- "¿dónde está Hin Lu?, ¡esta era una conversación de hombres Mei Ling!"

- "Los hombres no son nada sin las mujeres querido primo, y mi esposo bien puede comprobártelo" -rió mientras a Hin Lu le surgía una gotita- "¿sabes qué?, ¡estoy esperando otro bebé!"

- "¿QUEEE?, ¿otro?" -se sofocó Shaoran desde Japón mientras la gota sobre la cabeza de Hin Lu era más y más gruesa- "un momento.. ustedes tienen ya a Kei Lang y a .."

- "Nuestros adorables gemelos Lo Chun y Lei La" -rió Mei Ling muy animada mientras el pobre y silencioso Hin Lu se avergonzaba más y más- "pero Shaoran por favor, ¿acaso te asombra tanto?, ¿pues cuando piensan tú y Sakura darle un hermanito a Hien?, ¡ese pobrecito niño necesita tener hermanos casi con desesperación!"

- "¡Mei Ling!"

- "Es.. mejor que vayas a descansar un rato ¡por favor!" -suplicó el antiguo asistente de Shaoran y ahora Guardián del Jefe del clan Li dirigiéndose hacia su eufórica y animada esposa, casi sacándola a empujones de la oficina por un ¿espejo? mientras Shaoran los miraba con expresión espantada desde la PC – "¡uf!.. lo siento mucho, está demasiado animada con esto y.."

- "¿Es cierto?"

- "Es sólo probable… aún no nos lo ha confirmado el doctor" -replicó a modo de respuesta, algo avergonzado- "lamento haber usado el "espejo de la distancia" pero como lo estaba limpiando… ya sabes que sólo lo puede hacer alguien de confianza.." -dudó de nuevo tratando de cambiar el tema- "pero no era de eso de lo que querías hablarme ¿no?, me decías algo sobre los propios mails que Sakura había encontrado en su PC.."

- "Bien… " -Shaoran aún estaba asombrado ante la espantosa rapidez en que su familia crecía y casi no podía disimularlo- "en realidad yo también he encontrado algunos en la mía.."

- "¿Mails pasados?"

- "Bastante" -su mente estaba aún aturdida pero sonrió ante la incomodidad reflejada en el rostro de su leal amigo- "olvida eso del espejo, sé que tú eres el encargado de mantenerlo pero no olvides colocarlo en su lugar. Y ojalá sea cierto lo del bebé Hin Lu,.. en serio."

- "Gracias, pero yo no sé si desearlo" -suspiró el aludido- "en realidad ya me parece mucho con los tres que tenemos. Ten en cuenta que los gemelos tienen cuatro años y ya ves que tener un nuevo bebé en casa siempre puede traer muchos cambios.."

- "¿Acaso has reñido con Mei Ling?"

- "Bueno… consiente a los pequeños más de lo que me parece" -aceptó Hin Lu- "y admito que a veces eso motiva algunos desacuerdos pero nada serio, ya nos conoces.." -añadió tras una pausa- "en realidad es difícil llevarle la contraria a la mujer que amas o mejor dicho a las personas que amas aunque te encuentres en medio de un alboroto, como me suele suceder a menudo"

Shaoran sonrió levemente al despedirse de su amigo y pariente, recordando lo alborotados que eran Kei Lang y los gemelos de Mei Ling, a la vez que contemplaba los mail atrasados con un destello en la mirada..

- _"Sí… es difícil estar en medio de una confusión entre las personas que amas.."_ -recordó.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Send to<strong>__: Kinomoto_Tomoyo .jap, Loire_lead .ja, Li_HinLu . , Li_MeiLing . , Tsukishiro_clamp .jap  
><em>_**Subject**__: Gracias a todos.  
><em>_**Cc: **__bighistory_yamazaki .jap, yanahizawa_scary .  
><em>_**Bcc**__: rika_terad .jap_

_Este es un mail de agradecimiento por su presencia en mi matrimonio a la vez de su amistad e incansable apoyo. Quizás hubiera tenido que dirigirles este correo hace un mes atrás pero aún así sólo quería hacerles a todos presente mi agradecimiento y el de Sakura.._

_Gracias a todos y esperamos que estén tan bien como nosotros.._

_Con nuestros mejores deseos.._

_Shaoran Li._

- "¿Se siente contento joven Shaoran?" -sonreía Wei, un mes y cinco semanas después del matrimonio de su joven señor y Sakura- "supongo que debe estar feliz por que los fatigosos festejos de bodas hayan terminado.."

- "Ni que lo digas Wei" -sonrió el muchacho dejando de lado por un momento la impresionante cantidad de trabajo que tenía sobre su escritorio- "es insólito que tuviéramos que posponer el viaje de bodas a una semana después de la ceremonia porque todos deseaban felicitarnos" -replicó satisfecho- "sin embargo no te puedo negar que estoy contento de estar finalmente en casa. El trabajo se ha acumulado y apenas puedo creer que sólo porque estuve ausente un mes…" -suspiró- "apenas si puedo ver a Sakura en todo el día y para acabar con eso que Mei Ling y Hin Lu están en viaje de bodas me he quedado sin asistente.."

- "¿Hubiera preferido que ellos retrasasen más su matrimonio joven Shaoran?"

- "No, no hubiera sido justo.." -replicó sereno-"además que ya viste las objeciones que puso mi madre para la boda todo este tiempo y los pobres tuvieron que esperar que yo volviera de mi viaje para poder casarse. No sería correcto de mi parte privarlos de algo tan especial y Mei Ling y Hin Lu se lo merecen, sólo que…." -suspiró- "quisiera poder ver más a Sakura.."

El anciano sonrió comprensivamente mientras colocaba una taza de té sobre la mesa de trabajo de su joven señor..

- "Le recuerdo que la sesión extraordinaria del Concilio será en la tarde y debería…"

- "¡Rayos!, tienes razón… ¡debo darme prisa!" -replicó el joven tomándose la infusión de un solo tirón, muy apurado- "aún tengo que terminar con esto y encima cambiarme.. ¡dile a Sakura que la veré allí!"

A la sola mención a su joven esposa una luz apareció sobre la mirada del Shaoran pero cuando se encontraba revisando los documentos a tratar esa tarde Wei notó súbitamente como fruncía el entrecejo con inquietud..

- "¿Un problema demasiado serio joven?"

- "Más que un problema.. una cuestión de justicia" -le replicó Shaoran- "hay ciertas cosas que ya es tiempo que evolucionen dentro del Concilio pero que no a todos les parecen muy claras" -continuó reflexivo- "sin embargo no cederé… es una norma tan obsoleta como injusta y no pienso permitir que siga así.."

El anciano asintió y marchó a buscar a la antigua card captor mientras en su gabinete de trabajo Ieran Li no podía dar crédito a lo que leía y marchaba al despacho de su hijo para aclarar algunos asuntos..

- "No tiene el menor sentido.." -le dijo a su hijo, muy sorprendida- "es casi como si olvidaras todo lo que los Seis te hicieron o pudieron ocasionar al Concilio.."

- "Madre no lo he olvidado, pero eso no tiene porqué aplicarse a sus familias o sus clanes" -replicó el joven, muy serio- "no es justa ni razonable la norma que hace castigar a los clanes por los errores de sus jefes. Eso es retrógrado y obsoleto y he podido comprobarlo directamente con el caso de Hin Lu y de Yoko" -continuó Shaoran- "precisamente esta situación se va a resolver en la Sesión Extraordinaria de hoy, de una vez y para siempre.."

- "Hin Lu ganó su puesto como Guardián en el Clan por sí mismo" -Ieran mantenía su perspectiva con suprema serenidad- "Yo le brindé cierta ayuda y comprendí su situación pero esa es una norma muy antigua y no se puede ir contra las tradiciones.."

- "Es una tradición absurda la que hace a los hijos culpables del pecado o errores de los padres. ¿Acaso va a decirme que no debí devolverle su puesto como Guardián, o el lugar a la familia Hiu dentro del Concilio?"

- "La joven Yoko ya no es Hiu, Shaoran.."

- "Lo sé, pero era justo limpiar el nombre de su familia en consideración a que hay aún un niño que lo lleva. El hecho que Yoko se haya casado con Eriol no implica que no sea justicia quitarle al apellido Hiu el estigma de "hechiceros degradados", un estigma que pudo merecer el padre de ella y del pequeño Tao, pero que de ninguna forma es justo que ellos tuvieran que cargar.."

- "El Concilio aceptó la reincorporación del apellido Hiu en los registros en consideración a la participación de esa chica en la pelea de la torre de Tokyo pero ¿no crees que exageras al perdonar a los clanes de Ping y los Seis?, es casi como si invitaras a los traidores bajo los fueros del Concilio"

- "No me lo parece. La traición cometida por Ping y los demás la hicieron ellos, no sus clanes. Y no permitiré que esa injusticia se dé por un edicto que yo he de firmar en mi calidad de Jefe. Sé que no siempre lo seré pero ya que lo soy ahora, creo que es mi responsabilidad acabar con una injusta ley como esa.."

- "Jamás se te había ocurrido cuestionar esa ley antes"

- "No, y ha sido un gran error de mi parte, pero es algo que puedo subsanar. Como ya le dije madre, he podido ver con mis propios ojos lo injusto de esa situación y aunque de momento los nuevos Siete me lo han puesto en la agenda de discusión pendiente, no lo dilataré más" -su rostro, siempre tan sereno en presencia de su madre se dulcificó un poco- "he sido muy egoísta posponiendo el debate de ese asunto hasta después de la boda, pero o lo arreglo hoy o no lo arreglo nunca y puede estar segura que lo haré"

- "Veo que tu matrimonio te ha dado una nueva perspectiva de las cosas.."

- "Si, y no lo niego" -sonrió contemplando una fotografía de Sakura, misma que estaba en su gabinete- "gracias a Sakura he podido entender que el deber es importante pero más aún considerar los sentimientos de los demás, sus emociones y sus sueños porque fueron éstos, más que mi deber como Jefe del Concilio lo que me hizo sobrevivir a la lucha en la torre de Tokyo, lo que me dio las fuerzas para sobrevivir" -contempló a la autora de sus días y le confesó con calma y sencillez- "Deber es una palabra hermosa madre, pero comprensión y amor lo son más"

Ieran Li contempló la decisión en el rostro de su hijo y se marchó sin decir palabra. Empezaba a hacerse tarde para la reunión y Shaoran aún debía cambiarse pero lo que el joven decía la llevó a ideas más prácticas. Efectivamente, marchó a buscar a la esposa de su hijo y la encontró en la habitación de Hien, jugando y cantándole con suavidad y ternura….

Pero totalmente olvidada de la Sesión Extraordinaria…

La madre del Jefe del Clan le informó con su majestuosidad acostumbrada sobre lo cercano de la reunión y sólo entonces Sakura notó horrorizada que apenas si le quedaban los minutos necesarios para ponerse la ropa ceremonial ya que los ropajes de la Esposa del Jefe del Concilio no eran fáciles y con sólo hacerse el peinado le iba a tomar bastante…

- _"¡Oh, oh!"_ -gimió la chica de ojos verdes algún tiempo después, mientras bajaba del automóvil y corría por los elegantes pasillos de la sede del Concilio ante el asombro de los que la rodeaban- _"¡tengo que llegar a tiempo, tengo que llegar a tiempo!, ¡ay, ¿porqué me demoré tanto con Hien si Wei me dijo que estuviera lista temprano?!, ¡y justo hoy, justamente tenía que ser hoy!, ¡si no hubiera sido por la señora Ieran ni siquiera me hubiera acordado!"_

Nerviosa y aún sudando por el esfuerzo y la carrera llegó a la Sala Principal del Concilio pero una expresión de desaliento apareció en su verde mirada al notar que ya las puertas estaban cerradas…

- "¡Oh no!" -gimió acercándose al guardia- "¿hace mucho que comenzaron?"

- "Le aguardaron durante diez minutos Honorable Dama. Después se tuvieron que cerrar las puertas… ya conoce usted la etiqueta.."

La muchacha suspiró sintiéndose preocupada y se sentó en la butaca que trajeran para ella mientras un asomo de culpabilidad empezaba a surgir en su mente. Sabía lo importante que era una Sesión Extraordinaria -al punto de tener que usar ropa ceremonial y todo eso- y sabía que debía haber acompañado a Shaoran pero… ¿cómo pudo ser tan descuidada?, había ido a recoger personalmente una encomienda enviada por Tomoyo al correo y pasado casi una hora comprando obsequios que enviar a Japón antes de volver y jugar con Hien…

¡Y con lo importante que era esa reunión!

Suspiró sintiéndose desventurada. No era la primera vez que se sentía deprimida pero esta vez estaba consciente que le había fallado a su esposo..

Pero es que no todo era tan fácil…

Apenas tenía un mes y algunas semanas de casada pero se sentía muy extraña. Tal vez era el hecho que su padre volviera a Japón o que extrañaba sus estudios -que dejara inconclusos todo ese tiempo- quizá la distancia, el cambio.. pero no, no podía ser eso, porque vivía en Hong Kong desde antes que Hien naciera….

Aunque la verdad, desde que volvió de su viaje de bodas todo había sido muy diferente.

- _"Creo que estoy exagerando"_ -pensó entristecida y sintiéndose otra vez culpable por la tardanza- "_sí, me estoy comportando como una tonta_"

Tal vez era que Shaoran se encontraba ya recuperado de salud y no podía cuidarlo como aquellos meses posteriores a la pelea en la torre de Tokyo. Tal vez también era que el mes de espera a la boda ella había estado en una casa de preparación y no en la de los Li, o quizá era simplemente que se sentía extraña en esa casa. Una casa inmensa y majestuosa donde su presencia pasaba desapercibida. Una casa donde todos la miraban con simpatía, pero donde no podía expresar nada, decidir o decir nada..

Algo que repentinamente y al asumir ya su condición de esposa, finalmente empezaba a notar..

- _"Ni siquiera pude cambiar los muebles de nuestra habitación"_ -pensó acongojada recordando algo ocurrido días atrás- "_Shaoran dijo que lo dispusiera a mi gusto pero la señora Ieran pareció muy incómoda por mi idea de cambiar la decoración; tampoco pude disponer de un rincón en el jardín donde jugar con Hien, aunque quizá si sea mala idea, ya que el bebé podría resfriarse_" -dudó- _"sin embargo…. sin embargo me hubiera gustado poder disponer de ese lugar sólo para mí, hacer construir allí un pequeño lago artificial y colocar un columpio como los que había en el viejo parque Pingüino para que Hien, Shaoran y yo pudiéramos jugar los tres solos alguna vez"_ -negó con la cabeza- _"pero no, que injusta soy. La señora Ieran conoce mejor que yo los gustos de Shaoran y sabe también conducir la casa, ¿cómo puedo pensar que quiero cambiar algo si no tengo ni idea de cómo se hace?.. soy sólo una tonta y malagradecida …"_

Suspiró brevemente mientras se sentía un poco ridícula y para disimular su creciente depresión -ya postergada mil veces por pequeños detalles acaecidos desde que volviera de su viaje de bodas- que empezaba a formarle un nudo en la garganta se dirigió casi a hurtadillas al tocador para damas..

- "Y ni siquiera fue capaz de llegar a tiempo para la Sesión Extraordinaria" -dijo una voz chillona justo cuando Sakura iba a ingresar a la estancia de aseo- "¿acaso no vieron la expresión del Jefe?, el pobrecillo estaba tan avergonzado de tener que abrir la sesión sin su esposa que se puso colorado cuando notó que ya habían pasado diez minutos y ella no llegaba"

- "¡Ay, si!, ¡se ve tan apuesto cuando se sonroja!" -intervino otra voz femenina, más aguda todavía- "yo no sé sinceramente porqué tuvo que irse a buscar esposa a Japón, ¡si aquí muchas aparte de mí misma estábamos disponibles!, el hecho que esa odiosa y antipática Mai Tsi le hubiera hecho una mala pasada no tenía porqué hacerle irse a buscar esposa hasta Tokyo.."

Sakura sentía como las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro pero no podía moverse, ¡no podía moverse!, sólo estaba allí, de pie… escuchando todas aquellas frases que tanto la estaban lastimando desde el umbral de la puerta..

- "Yo no me perdía ninguna de sus prácticas de fútbol, antes que se marchara a Japón" -intervino una tercera voz femenina, ajena a la insólita oyente- "en una ocasión hasta le invité a que me viera nadar pero me salió con una excusa y se fue.."

- "Se murmuraba que iba a casarse con Mei Ling después de lo de Mai Tsi ¿verdad?"

- "Ese rumor no se confirmó porque no hubo declaración oficial de matrimonio"

- "A mí me dijeron que vieron a Sakura venir a buscarlo a su casa de Hong Kong hace más de un año… y que después se fue a Japón siguiéndola"

- "¿Pues que le dio aquella japonesa?, ¡que injusto!" -continuó la primera voz, la chillona- "mira, tal vez sea muy bonita y hasta le haya dado un hijo que es todo un encanto pero eso no quita que sea impuntual e infantil, además de tonta, simplona y absolutamente ridícula"

- "¡Eso lo dices de pura envidia!" -rieron las otras voces.

- "¡Ay por favor!, ¿acaso no querían ustedes también casarse con él?"

Sakura sintió que todo le daba vueltas, mientras se apretaba los puños hasta casi clavarse las uñas en la palma de sus manos. Pero las voces continuaban, inexorablemente, remarcando cada uno de sus defectos con saña, casi como si se los restregaran en la cara …

- "¿Y donde está la tonta de la esposita?"

- "La dejé esperando sentadita en la entrada de la sesión, ¡y entró corriendo como si los salones del Concilio fueran una pista de patinaje!"

- "¡Que ridícula!, ¡como si ya no le hiciera pasar varias vergüenzas al Jefe!"

- "¡Que tonta!"

De buena gana hubiera ingresado, tal vez debió haber dicho algo o revelar su presencia, pero las lágrimas y los sollozos no la dejaron hablar. La joven japonesa sintió todos los colores en el rostro y no pudo contenerse por más tiempo abandonando no sólo aquel sitio sinó saliendo atropelladamente de la sala de espera, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de huir de allí ante el estupor de los presentes por su apresurada carrera y sus lágrimas….

- _"He avergonzado a Shaoran.."_ -se dijo mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba- _"lo.. he…." _-las lágrimas empezaron a surcar sus mejillas- _"avergonzado y yo que pensaba que la señora Ieran era estricta, cuando ella tenía razón…. no sé nada, nada sobre cómo ayudar a Shaoran…"_

Subió al auto que la esperaba sin poder evitar que su cuerpo se estremeciera totalmente por los sollozos mientras no dejaba de reprocharse a sí misma.. ¿cómo pudo ser tan absurda?, por supuesto que Shaoran era una persona con responsabilidades y alguien expuesto a la opinión de muchas personas importantes.. ¡no le sorprendía que aquellas chicas hablaran así de ella!, sabía lo importante que era aquella sesión y sin embargo llegó tarde y por supuesto que Ieran no le permitiría hacer ningún tipo de cambio o dar órdenes en la casa debido a su incompetencia… ¡era lo más lógico!. Shaoran aún no se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía pero seguramente se había sentido avergonzado esa tarde.. ¡y todo por su culpa!, ¡todo era su culpa!..

Deshecha en llanto ingresó a la casa, sin notar que había una repentina agitación a su alrededor..

- "¿Qué sucede?" -le detuvo Ieran Li, en uno de los vestíbulos- "¿qué ha ocurrido?, ¿le ha pasado algo a Shaoran?"

- "¡No, no, por supuesto que no!" -dijo tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas- "lo.. lo siento, sólo soy yo. No llegué a tiempo para la Sesión y.."

La madre de Shaoran no movió un músculo ni pareció asombrada pero Sakura sintió una fría brisa invadir su espíritu ante la mirada que Ieran le dirigió.

- "No debiste salir de esa forma por algo que ya no tenía solución" -dijo sin perder la compostura- "saliendo así del Concilio motivas habladurías y afectas el honor de Shaoran, ¿acaso no lo pensaste?…"

- "Lo… lo siento… " -dudó sintiéndose avergonzada de sí misma- "no… no se me ocurrió.."

- "Pues es mejor que empieces a considerar las cosas más seriamente Sakura" -siguió Ieran sin alterarse – "la forma de vida que tenemos aquí puede parecerte muy peculiar pero todo tiene un perfecto motivo y es absolutamente razonable y sensato que aprendas a hacerte respetar y temer por los que te rodean.. es necesario" -continuó refiriéndose a lo que la tenía inquieta- "quizás ahora puedas comprender que no es prudente que le des ideas a Shaoran que puedan acarrear algún peligro a su vida en el futuro.."

- "Usted habla de…"

- "Sabes de lo que hablo y lo entiendes" -pese a su majestuosidad acostumbrada se notaba auténtica inquietud en la mirada impasible de su suegra- "Shaoran vá a cometer una gran tontería en esta sesión al perdonar a los clanes de los Seis y quizá alguno pueda aprovechar este acto de ingenua fé y tomar venganza ¿acaso no sabes que es más seguro para él acabar con todas esas familias?, no se le habrían ocurrido esas ideas de no ser por tu influencia y un acto tan insólito sólo pondrá en peligro su vida y seguridad, ¿ya lo entiendes?"

- "El Concilio iba a acabar con toda esa gente.. ¡habían niños!" -dijo asustada.

- "Es inevitable Sakura" -le replicó Ieran- "como toda persona que ejerce poder no todas las decisiones de Shaoran tienen que ser agradables pero por el crimen que los Seis cometieron todos sus clanes deben pagar con sus vidas.. ¡esa era la ley y lo más seguro para Shaoran!"

La mente de la hija de Fujitaka era un completo caos mientras su frágil figura empezaba a temblar.. ¿acaso había cometido un error espantoso que podría costarle la vida a su esposo?, súbitamente tuvo más miedo que a las críticas y las habladurías y si bien recordó que al joven le había horrorizado aquella antiquísima norma -lo penado por el crimen más atroz en el Concilio, la traición- tuvo una espantosa visión de sí misma, abrazada al cuerpo sangrante de Shaoran en la torre de Tokyo..

¡No, no soportaría eso, no soportaría saber que se estaba exponiendo por su culpa!

- "Ya no eres una niña o la novia de Shaoran, ahora eres su esposa y madre de su hijo. Como tal, debes aprender a ser más seria Sakura, todo esto lo digo por tu bien" -continuó Ieran- "a partir de hoy te tendré bajo mi tutela, no hay otra forma de que puedas adaptarte. Es mejor que vayas a cambiarte ese traje, formaré para ti un programa de estudios y un calendario de actividades al que tendrás que ajustarte…."

La muchacha se cubrió el rostro empapado de lágrimas con ambas manos asintiendo en silencio. Su moral y confianza estaban devastadas y ciertamente su propia autoestima había sufrido un impacto terrible y doloroso aquella tarde, pero después de sollozar por unos instantes apoyada al quicio de la puerta se secó sus lágrimas y corrió hacia la habitación Hien -un lugar que se había convertido en su refugio últimamente- quedando atónita al encontrarla vacía..

Una punzada de angustia la recorrió en menos de un segundo, llenándola de pánico…

- "¿Hien?" -repitió espantada mientras Ieran ingresaba también al lugar- "¿dónde está Hien?, ¿ha salido Wei a alguna parte?, ¿dónde esté mi bebé?"

- "Mantén la calma y deja de llorar, Hien está muy bien. Wei tuvo un pre-infarto, los médicos lo están atendiendo y como comprenderás no podía encargarse del niño. Es por ello que ordené que lo instalaran en una habitación contigua a la mía"

El rostro de Sakura había palidecido al enterarse de la condición de Wei y ya se dirigía a la habitación del anciano cuando se detuvo bruscamente ante la súbita noticia..

- "¿Qué?, ¿ha mudado usted a Hien de habitación?, ¿porqué?"

- "Tienes demasiadas cosas en que pensar ahora Sakura, no tendrás tiempo de ocuparte de él ahora y es mejor que me encargue del niño personalmente. Temo que te está distrayendo demasiado y ya estás viendo las consecuencias esta misma tarde y.."

- "¿Que dice usted?" -se sofocó sintiendo sus nervios estallar- "¿que Hien me distrae?, ¿asegura qur no tendré tiempo de ocuparme de mi hijo y que por eso no me dejará verlo?, ¡pero si es mi bebé!"

- "No te pongas histérica" -Ieran se mantenía impertérrita y tan serena como un bloque de hielo- "no tendrás tiempo con todo, tienes demasiadas responsabilidades que atender y a las que adaptarte en lugar de jugar o cambiarle pañales. El niño estará mucho mejor bajo mi cuidado, no sabes cómo.."

- "¡Yo soy su madre!, ¡y claro que sé ocuparme de mi hijo, yo lo traje al mundo!"

- "No pongo eso en discusión pero tienes que ser razonable" -insistió- "Sakura, en realidad tienes que aprender que tus responsabilidades no son cosa de juego y por ahora es mejor que te dediques exclusivamente a tus deberes de esposa…"

- "¡Pero es mi hijo, es mi niño!"

- "Tu misma eres aún una niña" -replicó la mujer, con autoridad- "y si bien tienes un notable poder necesitas que se te enseñe a comportarte de la forma adecuada, ¡es mejor que me confíes la educación de Hien!, ¡de momento es mejor que no lo veas!"

- "¡No!"

Sakura no quiso ni pudo escuchar más. Estaba angustiada por la condición de Wei pero más que nunca desesperada por ver a su hijo de modo que se dirigió a toda prisa a las habitaciones de la madre de Shaoran buscando infructuosamente al bebé hasta que finalmente reparó en una puerta a la que se llegaba pasando aún la salita privada de Ieran Li..

- "¡Ya es suficiente Sakura!" -la madre de Shaoran se colocó entre la muchacha y la puerta, absolutamente atónita al notar la reacción de la muchacha- "no sigas con esto.. es absolutamente infantil tu proceder, sólo estoy tratando de ayudarte.."

- "Déjeme pasar señora" -gritó la joven japonesa con los ojos brillantes y decididos- "¡soy la madre de Hien y quiero verlo!".

- "No, no es el momento… está dormido, ¡vas a asustarlo con tus lloriqueos!"

- "¡Nunca llora cuando yo lo cargo!"

- "Sakura, contrólate.. estás histérica"

- "¿Qué está pasando aquí?" -Shaoran ingresó muy asombrado y ciertamente no comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo- "Me avisaron que Wei está muy mal y no llegaste a la reunión Sakura, ¿qué sucede?"

El joven contempló asombrado como su dulce y encantadora esposa estaba casi luchando con ¡su madre! por ingresar a una habitación.. y simplemente no podía dar crédito a sus ojos..

¿Qué estaba pasando allí?

- "¡Tu madre no me deja ver a mi bebé..!" -le miró Sakura, con los ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas- "¡trasladó la habitación de Hien sin permiso y dice que no puedo verlo!"

- "¿Qué?" -quedó atónito- "un momento… ¿de qué estás hablando?"

Ieran se volvió hacia su hijo en esos instantes, sin perder la compostura..

- "Wei está exhausto por cuidar al niño y decidí hacerme cargo de Hien de una vez" -informó- "te recuerdo Shaoran que Sakura tiene muchas cosas que aprender y ya te había comentado que Wei estaba demasiado mayor para eso. Tú mismo estuviste de acuerdo que…"

- "¿Tú estuviste de acuerdo en esto?" -casi gritó Sakura- "¿tú la autorizaste para llevarse a mi bebé?"

- "Un momento, ¿de qué hablan las dos?.. es cierto que le autoricé para ocuparse de asuntos del bebé, pero esta no es la forma madre.."

- "¡La autorizaste para llevarse a mi bebé!" -gritó la chica- "¿crees que no puedo ocuparme de mi hijo?"

El pobre joven estaba aturdido y su propia cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle ante la súbita e insólita situación..

- "¡Sakura, no lo digas de esa forma!" -dijo tratando de ser conciliador- "mira, lo que sucede es algo complejo de explicar pero nadie quiere quitarte a Hien, es sólo que.."

- " ¡Ella ya me lo ha quitado y tú la apoyas!" -sollozó mientras Shaoran no sabía que decir- "realmente lo sabías.." -añadió avanzando decidida hacia la habitación- "¡y no voy a tolerarlo, no lo haré!, sé que no soy una esposa perfecta contigo, que te he dejado en ridículo hoy pero no pueden prohibirme que vea a mi bebé"

- "¡Sakura por favor!, nadie vá a quitarte a nuestro hijo.." -Shaoran la retuvo del brazo tratando de controlar la auténtica crisis depresiva de la muchacha- "en realidad no.."

- "¡Quiero ver a mi hijo!"

Liberándose del brazo de su esposo la joven japonesa aprovechó la momentánea distracción de Ieran para abrir de un solo golpe la puerta y el llanto del bebé se hizo patente para las tres personas; Ieran intentó detenerla pero Shaoran la contuvo con un gesto mientras Sakura tomaba en brazos a la sollozante criatura y salía corriendo de aquellas habitaciones…

- "Shaoran, ella no se comporta como.."

- "Ahora no, madre" -replicó el joven antes de salir apuradamente detrás de su esposa y su hijo- "por favor, le agradeceré que no me diga nada ahora…"

Ieran Li se detuvo en seco. Sabía que entre Shaoran y ella había existido siempre una distancia que el respeto mutuo disminuía un poco, pero nunca había notado en su hijo aquella irritación específicamente dirigida hacia su persona…

Pero Shaoran no pensaba en nada ahora..

En nada, más que en Sakura…

- "¡Sakura, abre la puerta, tenemos que hablar!, ¡Sakura!" -se cansó de golpear la puerta cerrada de su propia habitación y maldijo en voz baja- "¡demonios!.. ¡esto es el colmo!, Sakura por favor, escúchame… no me importa lo que pasó en la tarde y lo Hien es un malentendido y… ¡rayos, sería bueno hablar sin esta puerta de por medio, ábreme Sakura!"

Por un segundo dudó en buscar una llave e ingresar, pero desechó la idea suspirando y tratando de disimular su desconcierto de modo que marchó rápidamente a la habitación de Wei para informarse de su condición. Tal vez lo que Sakura necesitaba era tiempo… bien, después de ver a Wei iría a trabajar. Quizá para la noche Sakura se hubiera tranquilizado un poco y pudieran conversar sobre lo ocurrido.

Lo que él ignoraba era la profunda depresión en que se había sumido su joven esposa. Efectivamente, por la mente de la muchacha pasaban todas y cada uno de sus insatisfacciones, sus pesares, su tristeza, había tenido que dejar de estudiar y ver a sus amigos, estaba en un país extranjero y confinada a ese sitio, apenas si veía Shaoran por el trabajo de él y su único apoyo -el fiel Wei- se encontraba mal debido a que ella había aceptado que le ayudara con Hien…

No podía hacer nada bien. No sabía artes marciales, pese a todos los esfuerzos de la difunta abuela era tan poco hábil en las manualidades como siempre y ni qué decir en cuanto al ceremonial. No tenía amigas y las mujeres del Concilio con las que hubiera podido relacionarse estaban interesadas en su esposo, la madre de él quería arrebatarle a Hien amparándose en que no podía cumplir sus deberes de esposa ni de madre y había hecho quedar en vergüenza a Shaoran llegando tarde a la Sesión…

Sollozó en voz muy baja, tratando de no despertar al ya durmiente bebé mientras se deprimía más y más…

- _"¡¿Cómo pude pensar que podría manejar todo este lugar?, ¡ni siquiera era capaz de medir mi propio dinero cuando hacía mis trabajos de medio tiempo!"_ -pensó acongojada sintiéndose miserable- _"no sirvo para esto, lo intento pero siempre fallo, ¡no puedo!, y ahora la mamá de Shaoran educará al bebé por mi propia incompetencia" _-pero más que su congoja e inseguridad fue su sentido maternal el que se rebeló ante aquella perspectiva_- "¡no, no, eso no lo permitiré!.. ella ya empezó alejándolo de mi habitación y también lo alejará de mi vida… ¡no lo permitiré!, ¡no, eso nunca!"_

La joven japonesa se puso de pie mientras recordaba súbitamente la existencia de un peculiar espejo místico en una habitación sellada de la casa… un espejo que normalmente estaba bajo la bóveda del Concilio pero que estaba sólo hoy en la casa Li, un espejo que la podría llevar a donde quisiera, no importa lo lejos que fuera…

Sólo era cosa de deslizarse hasta el lugar donde lo guardaban, llevando consigo algo ligero y la ropa del bebé…

Treinta minutos más tarde la puerta del pequeño departamento en Kyoto de Tomoyo y Touya se abrió y Fujitaka Kinomoto -que estaba momentáneamente hospedado con su hijo y su esposa- quedó asombrado al contemplar la figura de su hija, llevando a su nieto en brazos…

- "¡SAKURA!" -se sorprendió feliz- "¡Pero que gran sorpresa!, ¿llegaste hoy hija mía?"

- "¡Papá!"

La muchacha sólo abrazó a su padre con fuerza mientras Fujitaka se sentía satisfecho pero a la vez levemente inquieto, quizá fuera un presentimiento absurdo pero era una sensación insistente de que algo no estaba bien…

- "¿Y Shaoran?, ¿porqué no ha venido contigo?" -dijo mientras la hacía ingresar al pequeño y confortable piso- "me sorprende que hayas traído a Hien hasta Japón pero te lo agradezco mucho hija, ¡he extrañado mucho a mi nieto!, ¿pero qué pasó con tu esposo?" -insistió.

- "Tiene mucho trabajo" -dudó ella, contemplando enternecida como Fujitaka cargaba a Hien- "¡oh papá, cómo te he extrañado!"

- "Y yo a ti querida… ¡Y Hien ha crecido mucho!, ¿ya está empezando a hablar?"

- "Estaba enseñándole a decir algo.." -dudó Sakura contemplando el pequeño departamento- "me alegra mucho que me dieras la dirección de este sitio porque.."

- "¿Papá?" -la voz de Tomoyo surgió del fondo del pequeño vestíbulo- "¿con quien hablas?, me parece que era.. ¡SAKURA!"

- "¡Tomoyo, oh Tomoyo!"

Ambas muchachas se abrazaron con gran emoción al reconocerse -efecto aumentado por la inesperada visita- pero grande fue la sorpresa de Sakura al notar ciertos leves cambios en la siempre esbelta figura de su amiga…

- "Sí, estoy encinta" -rió la hija de Sonomi después de pellizcar las mejillas rosadas de Hien antes que Fujitaka lo llevara a la habitación de Mamoru, ante el alborozo de Kiku, la fantasma- "ya tengo casi cuatro meses…."

- "¿Porqué no me lo dijiste?"

- "Justamente iba a comunicarme contigo por la noche para contártelo" -comentó feliz, pero con una leve chispa de inquietud al notar cierta tristeza en los ojos verdes de su amiga- "¿ocurre algo?"

- "No, nada. Sólo que me siento contenta… por ti y mi hermano" -dudó tomando asiento en la diminuta salita- "¿dónde está él?"

- "Tiene guardia nocturna esta noche" -le informó Tomoyo- "no vendrá hasta mañana…" -se animó más todavía- "ven, es mejor que te instale, estaremos un poquito apretadas porque el piso es pequeño, pero Hien puede dormir con papá y Mamoru, y ya que Touya no está dormirás conmigo, como si fuéramos niñas.."

- "Gracias.."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Send to<strong>__: __Li_HinLu . _

_**Subject:** Lamento mucho molestarlos, pero estoy desesperado_

_**CC: **Li_MeiLing . _

_**BCC:** Li_prettygirl . _

_Mis estimados Mei Ling y Hin Lu:_

_Lamento mucho molestarles, pero no sé a quien más dirigirme en estos terribles momentos, ¡estoy a punto de volverme loco!, Sakura ha tenido una tremenda discusión con mi madre esta tarde y súbitamente descubro que ella ha estado muy incómoda en esta casa y eso es algo que ni siquiera había imaginado.. ¿qué esta pasando?, ¡no puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta de que ella se sentía tan insatisfecha aquí!. Es decir… me siento mal, frustrado, estúpido y ahora desesperado…_

_Acabo de volver de mi habitación y Sakura y Hien han desaparecido, por supuesto que ya dí ordenes para que los busquen pero no tengo la menor idea de lo que les ha sucedido y lo peor es que tengo un horrible presentimiento, ¿acaso sería posible?.._

_¿QUÉ ACASO SAKURA ME HA ABANDONADO?_

_No, no… en realidad no sé que creer pero si alguien se ha atrevido a tocarles juro que vá a arrepentirse hasta de haber nacido, ¡Sakura no puede haberse marchado así!.. es decir, no… aunque falten algunas cosas personales de ella y de Hien ella no me haría eso…_

_¿O sí?.. es decir, ella me ama, eso no lo discuto, pero…. ¿porqué lo haría?._

_Disculpen este mail estúpido de mi parte y por supuesto que no lo voy a enviar, pero ha sido un desahogo escribirlo…_

_Shaoran._

Se desplomó como un fardo sobre la butaca sintiendo que la cabeza iba a estallarle mientras no dejaba de culparse a sí mismo.. ¿qué había hecho?, ¿por qué?, bien, no estaba seguro de todos las preguntas pero sí estaba seguro de algo… seguramente había cometido algún tipo de error espantoso..

Para que Sakura le hubiere abandonado de esa forma.

Grande había sido el pánico y el desconcierto cuando se notó la desaparición de la esposa del Jefe y del bebé la noche anterior y después de averiguaciones, desesperación, mil hipótesis y profunda desesperación, el joven se encontraba allí, desplomado sobre un mueble como si el mundo se le hubiera caído encima..

Y es que así lo sentía.

No había cerrado los ojos durante toda la noche. Ieran había insistido en mantener en secreto la desaparición de Sakura e incluso Wei -desde su lecho de enfermo- había tranquilizado al joven diciéndole que era poco probable que alguien hubiera secuestrado a Sakura y al niño. Ciertamente la investigación veloz y estrictamente secreta del Clan Li habían confirmado aquellas conjeturas con el paso de las horas y era un hecho cierto que nadie había violentado a Sakura para que abandonara la casa.

Aunque tampoco tenía idea de cómo había salido, o mejor dicho… escapado.

Y es que eso era lo peor..

Ella lo había dejado.

- _"¡No, no, no es posible!"_

Se estrujó la cabeza como si quisiera rompérsela con las manos. Wei había dicho procurando tranquilizarlo que posiblemente Sakura llamaría muy pronto, que tal vez sólo deseaba estar sola algunas horas -esas horas se habían convertido en toda la noche- pero para Ieran Li la situación era absolutamente intolerable aunque Shaoran se había encerrado en su gabinete después de lanzar aquellas órdenes de búsqueda. Pero todos temían lo que fuera a pasar cuando el joven se decidiera a salir de su salita particular…

- "Shaoran…" -la puerta se abrió levemente y después de atisbar por unos instantes Hin Lu había ingresado con precaución, pero a la vez muy angustiado- "¿Shaoran?"

- "¿Está bien?" -susurró la voz de Mei Ling detrás de la puerta entreabierta- "¡Fíjate Hin Lu, por favor!"

El joven secretario dio unos pasos aún dudando, hasta acercarse con cautela a su joven Jefe, lo suficiente para que Shaoran notara asombrado su presencia…

- "¿Hin Lu? -se asombró el jefe del clan Li- "¿qué haces aquí?"

- "Mi señora Ieran me avisó que necesitabas de mis servicios por una crisis y por supuesto que tuvimos que volver" -replicó el secretario, con preocupación- "¿qué pasó?, ¿dónde está Sakura?"

El joven jefe contempló el piso con obstinación, sintiéndose furioso consigo mismo y negándose a dar una respuesta mientras Mei Ling y Hin Lu -la primera aún desde la puerta entreabierta- intercambiaban miradas de profunda inquietud. Lo que quiera que hubiere pasado debió haber sido muy grave pues nadie mejor que ellos podía dar testimonio de los sentimientos que unían a Sakura y Shaoran, por ello su absoluta incredulidad cuando recibieron el mensaje estrictamente secreto de Ieran Li en el cual informaba que la joven japonesa se había marchado de la casa, llevándose a Hien…

¿Qué pasó allí?, ¡esos dos no podían vivir el uno sin la otra y viceversa!

- "No era necesario que interrumpieras tu viaje de bodas, seguramente Mei Ling también está incómoda por eso" -replicó Shaoran con voz súbitamente firme, con el tono que solía usar siempre que estaba en el Concilio- "es mejor que tú y tu esposa regresen a su viaje, no es mi intención incomodar a nadie" -continuó firme – "es un problema estrictamente personal y…"

- "Soy tu Guardián y tu amigo… al menos eso creo" -replicó el leal Hin Lu comprendiendo el dolor y la profunda humillación de su señor- "y ni Mei Ling ni yo estaremos tranquilos sabiendo que algo grave ha pasado aquí, sabiendo que nuestra presencia puede ayudarte, por favor, permítenos hacerlo.."

Shaoran no dijo nada y súbitamente empezó a pasearse con nerviosismo por toda la habitación a la vez que Mei Ling ingresaba tímidamente y en el mismo momento el teléfono se dejó escuchar con insistencia…

- "Ese ruido me está enloqueciendo" -dijo el hijo de Ieran Li con exasperación antes de sentarse nuevamente en una butaca con gesto angustiado mientras Hin Lu corría a contestar- "¿dónde puede estar Sakura?"

- "Shaoran.." -suspiró Mei Ling mirando a su primo entristecida- "¿qué pasó?"

- "¡Oh sí, sí mil gracias!" -la voz de Hin Lu era eufórica- "sí, por supuesto… lo anotaré, permítame unos instantes por favor" -pidió a Mei Ling en un susurro- "¡pásame un bolígrafo, de prisa!. Sí, si, ya lo tengo, la escucho…. la escucho…" -el secretario escribía velozmente, ante el interés de su esposa y la mirada casi perdida de Shaoran- "ya lo tengo… gracias… ¡mil gracias, le estamos profundamente agradecidos señora!"

Colgó finalmente el auricular y a la mirada llena de interrogantes de Mei Ling respondió con una expresión triunfante..

- "Era la señora Kinomoto. Sakura ha pasado la noche en la casa de su hermano, en Kyoto.. le pedí la dirección exacta porque como siempre se están mudando…"

Shaoran alzó la mirada y una luz brilló en sus ojos.

- "Pide un pasaje para mí en el primer Concorde que salga para Japón" -dijo firme, sin dudarlo siquiera un segundo mientras su madre ingresaba al gabinete, después de anunciar su presencia con un leve toque- "voy a darme un baño y salgo para allá"

- "¿A dónde vas?" -le preguntó Ieran sin disimular su sorpresa.

- "A Japón. Sakura está allí en casa del hermano" -replicó mientras tomaba una chaqueta y salía rumbo a sus habitaciones a asearse- "voy por ella en este mismo instante.."

- "No, no puedes hacerlo"

El joven se detuvo en seco y contempló a la autora de sus días fríamente desde su distancia.

- "¿Por qué dice eso madre?"

- "No puedes ir por ella cada vez que tengan una crisis, no es la forma de manejarlo" -continuó Ieran- "si lo haces de esa forma sólo demostrarás debilidad y ella podría recurrir al escape y la huída en cada problema, de esa forma no ayudas a moldear su carácter de la forma que le conviene al clan"

- "No me interesa el clan. Sakura es mi esposa y la madre de mi hijo e iré por ella.."

Ieran frunció levemente el entrecejo pero continuó serena.

- "Shaoran no lo hagas… al menos no todavía. Es posible que la propia Sakura pidiera que te informaran de su paradero para que tú fueras a buscarla y por eso justamente no debes hacerlo; ella debe aprender que no puede abandonar sus responsabilidades por algún problema que se le presente, ustedes no son personas corrientes y la dignidad del clan.."

- "Madre con todo el respeto que usted me merece" -dijo con una frialdad casi escalofriante- "no me interesa que la dignidad del clan cambie la forma de ser de Sakura. Ella es mi esposa y sólo quiero solucionar esta absurda situación, tenerla a mi lado nuevamente y volver a ver a mi hijo.."

- "Shaoran sé sensato y piensa con serenidad. Sakura necesita aprender y creo firmemente que.."

- "Madre por favor.." -un relámpago brilló por unos instantes en la mirada del joven y Ieran quedó muda de estupor y asombro por el gélido respeto que el joven le mostraba pero que encubría una profunda irritación- "le agradeceré profundamente que en el futuro remita su preocupación a los asuntos del clan que sí le competen y permita que maneje mi matrimonio en la forma que crea conveniente"

La madre de Shaoran dudó por unos segundos pero justamente cuando su hijo salía todavía murmuró…

- "¿Y Hien?"

- "Hien es mi hijo, y de Sakura" -le replicó el Jefe del Clan Li con respetuosa firmeza desde la puerta- "y seremos Sakura y yo quienes determinaremos la forma en que deseamos educarlo" -pero añadió antes de marcharse- "agradezco su interés pero le pido que se mantenga fuera de mis asuntos personales, como siempre lo ha hecho madre. Eso es algo que en realidad le agradeceré profundamente"

Sin decir una palabra más y dejando a su madre atónita y en silencio -al igual que a los pasmados Mei Ling y Hin Lu- Shaoran salió dando un terrible portazo mientras que súbitamente Ieran comprendía que la distancia que siempre había conservado con su hijo se había hecho mucho más profunda. ¿Es que acaso tratar de enseñarle a Sakura a hacer las cosas -a su manera- había sido un error?.

Ella sólo había querido ayudar.

Sakura se despertó en ese mismo instante con profundas ojeras y el rostro aún manchado por las lágrimas de la noche anterior. Ciertamente había le confesado a Tomoyo lo ocurrido casi durante toda la noche -su inseguridad, miedos, la presión que había enfrentado todo ese tiempo desde que volvió de su viaje de bodas y especialmente lo que desencadenara su huída- y ahora se sentía agotada pero a la vez extrañamente tranquila, como si se hubiera desprendido de un enorme peso que la agobiara por ello buscó a Tomoyo con prontitud y quedó confundida al notarla charlar a toda prisa por teléfono..

- "Sí, gracias doctor Sikashi" -sonreía la joven señora Kinomoto- "no, no es nada malo, sólo que quiero darle una sorpresa y no es conveniente que llegue a casa tan pronto, si por favor, reténgalo en el hospital todo el tiempo que pueda, gracias…"

- "¿Con quien hablas?"

Tomoyo sonrió y contuvo una risita divertida mientras confirmaba a Sakura que hablaba con el Jefe de Touya y -después de cortar la comunicación- le informó a su amiga que Fujitaka había salido con los bebés al parque cercano, motivo por el cual ambas muchachas empezaron a preparar el desayuno todavía charlando sobre los sucesos que provocaron el regreso de Sakura a Japón…

- _"El avión más rápido tarda en cubrir esa distancia en al menos un par de horas"_ -pensó la hija de Sonomi contemplando el reloj, mientras Kiku, la fantasma, charlaba con Sakura- _"tengo que evitar que Touya llegue antes que Shaoran o se armará un gran problema.."_.

Efectivamente , tal y como lo pensara Tomoyo no habían transcurrido dos horas exactas antes que Fujitaka abriera la puerta del pequeño departamento y contemplara con no poco asombro la varonil y joven figura del esposo de su hija ante él.

- "¿Shaoran?" -se asombró- "¡pero muchacho!, ¡que gusto es recibirte en esta casa!" -dijo sonriendo con su afabilidad acostumbrada permitiéndole el ingreso- "es toda una sorpresa porque Sakura dijo que tenías mucho trabajo y que no habías podido venir por eso…"

- "Sí, por supuesto que tengo trabajo" -asintió el aludido con evidente incomodidad- "pero como comprenderá señor Kinomoto no podía dejar de venir aquí por esta situación.."

- "¿Situación?, ¿qué situación?"

- "¿No lo sabe?" -se asombró el joven- "pero si Sakura me ha abandonado"

- "¿Cómo?"- Fujitaka no podía creer lo que escuchaba- "¡pero ella no me dijo nada!"

- "¿No se lo dijo?, pero si Tomoyo me llamó por teléfono y yo pensé.."

- "¡Tomoyo, ¿porqué lo llamaste?!" -se angustiaba Sakura en la habitación de los bebés en ese mismo instante- "yo no quiero verlo, no puedo verlo todavía.. ¡no me siento capaz!, es decir él estaba de acuerdo con que me quitaran a Hien y.."

- "Sakura, has llorado por él toda la noche" -le recordó su amiga- "por favor, no me digas que no quieres verlo porque ambas sabemos que no es cierto; además el hecho que esté aquí significa que ha venido a pedirte perdón. Sería bueno que fueras tan dulce y cariñosa como siempre y.."

- "¿Cariñosa?" -saltó la muchacha dejando salir su dignidad maternal ofendida- "¡iba a permitir que su madre me quitara a mi bebé!"

- "Sakura.." -repitió la hija de Sonomi- "tú lo amas y has llorado por él toda la noche…"

- "Pe… pero…" -dudó la antigua card captor, azorada por no poder negar lo evidente- "Tomoyo, tú no entiendes… lo de Hien me hirió profundamente, no pude decirle nada allá en Hong Kong porque era su casa y su familia pero no pienso callarme ahora, ¡no voy a hacerlo!"

- "Sakura, por favor…"

Por primera y única vez en su vida Sakura se dirigió a ver al padre de su hijo con un leve ceño sobre su mirada verde, mientras un asombradísimo Fujitaka se enteraba del motivo del problema y aún no podía creerlo…

**_Es preciso mordernos la lengua y acabar de una vez esta guerra_**

**_es preciso mirarnos de frente y cambiar de una vez el presente_**

**_es urgente aclarar este embrollo y salir de una vez de este hoyo_**

**_es urgente restarle importancia al orgullo, rencor y la rabia_**

**_y sentir el cosquilleo, del amor cuando es deseo_**

**_y el poder de tu mirada, que se pierde por mi almohada_**

**_y sentir el cosquilleo, suave y dulce de tus besos_**

**_y si aún me quieres deja de llorar_**

**_que a pesar de todo, eres mi debilidad._**

- "Pero tu madre no podía impedir que Sakura viera a Hien, ¡eso no esta bien!" -dijo sorprendido- "Sakura es la madre y ella…"

- "Ella ni siquiera me dio la oportunidad de decir algo, es decir salió huyendo y dejándome pasar una noche de infierno temiendo que algo espantoso podría haberles pasado a ella y al niño ¡y eso fue tan irresponsable que..!"

- "Shaoran, por favor. Por mucho que Sakura te ame" -dijo conciliador- "ella es la madre de Hien y se sintió amenazada, ¿cómo quieres que no huyera si creía que iban a impedirle ver a su hijo?, tú la conoces y sabes bien que ella no es así…"

- "Pero ha debido también tenerme a mí en cuenta, ¿no cree?" -se irritó- "y por favor no pretenda que no le reproche lo ocurrido, sé que es su hija pero…"

- "Aquí está tu esposo hija…" -interrumpió Fujitaka anunciando la presencia de la muchacha.

**_Tantos días ya es suficiente, no te puedo arrancar de mi mente_**

**_y aunque el tiempo nos ha golpeado, no podemos vivir separados_**

**_es preciso decirnos las cosas, y volver a sentir que me rozas_**

**_revivir los momentos felices y entender que el amor no se agota_**

**_Y sentir el cosquilleo, del amor cuando es deseo_**

**_y el poder de tu mirada, que se pierde por mi almohada_**

**_y sentir el cosquilleo, suave y dulce de tus besos_**

**_y si aún me quieres deja de llorar_**

**_que a pesar de todo, eres mi debilidad._**

**Canción: "Eres mi debilidad"**

_**Intérprete: Marcos Llunas.**_

Los leves pasos de Sakura se hicieron notorios y súbitamente ambos jóvenes se encontraron mirándose fijamente… por una milésima de segundo ambos se miraron con el enfado aún reflejado en sus rostros pero todavía no había expirado el segundo cuando ambos corrieron a los brazos del otro ante las sonrisas de Fujitaka y Tomoyo, que contemplaban la escena desde distintos ángulos…

- "¡Oh Sakura, Sakura, Sakura!" -murmuraba el joven chino estrujando contra sí el frágil cuerpo de su esposa, casi como si temiera que no fuera real- "¡estaba tan asustado!, ¡temía tanto no volver a verte!"

- "Yo… yo también" -murmuró ella, feliz de tenerlo por fin tan cerca mientras sentía que iba a llorar de alegría- "¡oh Shaoran, Shaoran!. Lo.. lo siento" -dudaba la antigua card captor, apretada en los brazos de él- "yo no quise… no quise asustarte.. yo.."

- "No, la culpa fue mía" -le respondió mientras acariciaba su rostro- "¿cómo fue posible que no me diera cuenta que eras tan infeliz en casa?, ¿en que estaba yo pensando?, en realidad no me sorprende que te pusieras así y además con mi madre tratando de tomar la educación de Hien en sus manos.." -suspiró con pesar- "lo siento mucho, de verdad. Nunca se me ocurrió…"

- "Ya olvídalo…"

- "No, es que ese no es el remedio" -dijo firme- "Sakura, mi error ha sido no darme cuenta pero tú debiste decírmelo.."

- "Lo sé, pero no quería preocuparte… tienes tanto que hacer y además la culpa es mía"

- "No, mía…"

- "Mía…"

Ambos asintieron y sonrieron levemente.

- "Aclaré los asuntos con mi madre y no tienes que preocuparte por lo de Hien. Nadie más que tú y yo puede decidir sobre nuestro hijo y eso ha quedado total y perfectamente claro.."

- "¿No habrás sido muy duro con ella?"

- "No lo sé" -aceptó pensativo- "no dudo de su buena intención porque sé que te aprecia, pero tú no estás acostumbrada a su forma de ser y su intervención fue desafortunada" -continuó dándole sus noticias- "No te preocupes por Wei, él esta mucho mejor y me parece que nos podrá recomendar una niñera muy buena para que tú puedas reiniciar tus estudios con holgura y atender a nuestro hijo.."

- "¡Oh Shaoran, eres maravilloso!" -el grito de Sakura fue de dicha, pero añadió- "quizás cometa muchos errores en un principio pero necesito mucho de tu apoyo y de tu presencia a mi lado para empezar a hacer lo que se espera de mí. En realidad no quise irme, no quiero que te enfades con tu madre…."

- "No estoy enfadado, la respeto demasiado como para eso pero creo que ya sabe los límites que nuestro matrimonio pone a su autoridad en la casa." -añadió- "Sakura, ahora tú eres mi esposa y tu autoridad es suprema en mi hogar, en nuestra casa. Siempre respetaré a mi madre pero no quiero que ella te intimide, sabes que te aprecia pero a veces puede ser atemorizante y es cuestión que aprendas a manejarla.. yo te ayudaré"

- "Gracias."

- "Yo sólo quiero que te sientas contenta. No me importa nada más si no te sientes satisfecha" -añadió nostálgico- "debes haber extrañado mucho a la abuela estos meses ¿no es cierto?"

- "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

- "Me ha pasado lo mismo" -aceptó- "y lo peor de todo es que sabía que podías tener problemas para adaptarte pero he estado tan ocupado con mi trabajo que olvidé que cuando conocí al fantasma de mi padre él me advirtió que ibas a necesitar mucho apoyo al ser mi esposa. La abuela ya me hubiera dado un buen tirón de orejas por haber dejado que la situación llegara tan lejos y te deprimieras de esa forma.."

- "No te sientas mal. Como bien dices también ha sido en parte mi culpa por no decirte nada, pero es cierto que extraño mucho a la abuela… creo que con ella toda esta transición hubiera sido más fácil. Pese a lo que nos queremos, no es tan fácil empezar a vivir juntos" -filosofó- "mi padre me dijo una vez que el matrimonio no era el final de una historia, que en realidad era el verdadero principio… y tenía razón. Decir "de aquí a la eternidad" suena muy bonito pero tendremos que poner de nuestra parte para lograrlo"

- "Lo sé. Pero nosotros lo haremos realidad… todas las parejas del mundo han pasado por esto y también lo haremos"

- "Por favor, no quise asustarte"- dijo la hija de Fujitaka- "sólo me sentí tan desventurada que tuve que salir huyendo y aunque no era la solución y sabía que estaba mal no pude evitarlo.." -bajó la cabeza avergonzada- "en realidad… fui una tonta.."

- "No, yo fui el tonto y…" -súbitamente recordó una pregunta que estaba inquietándolo- "¿cómo llegaste aquí tan pronto?"

- "Usé el "espejo de la distancia" ¿no lo usaste tú?"

- "¡El espejo!" -repitió comprendiendo todo el enigma de la desaparición de Sakura- "¿cómo pude olvidarlo?, ¡yo vine en un Concorde!"

Súbitamente ambos rieron..

- "Bien, dejémoslo en un empate Shaoran. Voy a tratar de organizarme bien con la niñera y con Wei y trataré de poner lo mejor de mi parte en aprender algo, aunque admito que me gustaría hacer algo que me agrade.." -tuvo una idea- "dime Shaoran.. ¿el Concilio no cuenta con medios de comunicación?.."

- "Sí ¿porqué?"

- "Quizá pueda ayudarte escribiendo algún artículo para ellos" -dijo animosa- "solía hacerlo cuando iba a la universidad y es preciso que vea como sacar partido a mi carrera de periodismo de forma que todos estemos contentos" -añadió- "además que … quisiera también mejorar mi capacidad con magia no sólo por ser tu esposa, más que todo por ser yo misma. ¿Crees que algún día pueda ser admitida entonces entre los Maestros de la Magia en Japón?"

- "No me sorprendería. Tu nivel es muy bueno y al ser japonesa sólo tendrías que aprender ritos conocidos aquí, en Japón. Afortunadamente por tener Hong Kong la sede principal del Concilio puedes disponer de hábiles maestros en el centro de Hong Kong, sin tener que descuidar a Hien" -añadió con confianza- "Quizá no pase mucho tiempo antes que seas miembro importante o hasta la Líder de los maestros de la Magia del Japón"

- "¡Que cosas dices!"

Ambos rieron con súbito gozo antes que el joven fuera a ver a su hijo después de saludar a una muy satisfecha Tomoyo -cuya vista provocó gran asombro en el recién llegado de China por su avanzado embarazo- aprovechando ambas chicas los instantes para intercambiar miradas de plena satisfacción. Y es que Tomoyo nunca había puesto en duda que con una charla sensata y honesta Sakura y Shaoran podían solucionar aquellos problemas de adaptación, tan normales al iniciar verdaderamente la vida de pareja..

Y más con un bebé.

- "Ya estoy de regreso" -la voz profunda pero también algo cansada de Touya delató su presencia en la casa- "¿sabes que tuve una guardia inesperadamente larga?, no sé que le pasó al doctor Sikashi pero mira lo avanzada que está la tarde y no quería que me fuera.." -quedó atónito y perplejo al notar a su hermana y su esposa en la diminuta salita- "¿Sakura?" -repitió sin creerlo- "¿Sakura eres tú?, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

- "¿Cómo has estado hermano?"

El doctor parpadeó levemente confuso -había estado tan cansado que ni siquiera había sentido la presencia de su hermana al ingresar al pequeño departamento- y por algunos instantes no supo que decir hasta que la sonrisa feliz de su hermana y su esposa le hicieron salir de su sorpresa..

- "Debiste haber avisado que vendrías de visita, hubiera ido a buscarte al aeropuerto" -dijo a modo de saludo- "¿estás sola?"

- "Hien está en la habitación de Mamoru…" -informó Tomoyo- "además…"

- "Bien, al menos tuviste la cortesía de no traer contigo a.."

- "Tu hijo está muy crecido Tomoyo" -interrumpió Shaoran al salir del pequeño vestíbulo tropezándose con el hermano de su esposa en ese instante- "en realidad.."

- "¿También está _**"este sujeto**_" aquí?" -bufó el médico.

Una gran gota surgió sobre la cabeza de Shaoran mientras Touya fruncía levemente el entrecejo con una súbita sospecha…

- "¿Está todo bien Sakura?" -continuó mirando a Shaoran con desconfianza-"¿no te ha hecho nada verdad?" -dijo bajito- "si le hiciste algo a mi hermana te juro que.."

Sakura y Tomoyo sonrieron súbitamente mientras el doctor y el hechicero se miraban con la misma desconfianza de siempre y con los rayos y chispitas en medio de ellos…

- _"Que bueno que estaba de guardia anoche y que Shaoran llegó primero que él aquí"_ -pensó Sakura notando el motivo de la llamada de Tomoyo al hospital- "¡oh, por eso hiciste que lo retuvieran en su trabajo!" -murmuró.

- "Me pareció lo más sensato.." -susurró entre sonrisas la señora Kinomoto- "aún creo que aprenderán a llevarse mejor pero si tu hermano se hubiera enterado del malentendido, ya Shaoran y él estarían peleando.."

Ambas muchachas suspiraron…

- "¿No es un gusto notar como empiezan a llevarse mejor?" -murmuró Fujitaka ingresando a la salita llevando a Hien y Mamoru, cada uno en un brazo- "quizá lleguen a ser amigos muy pronto.."

Sakura y Tomoyo suspiraron de nuevo mientras notaban con una gotita sobre sus cabezas como Touya y Shaoran se miraban con el mismo gesto adusto de costumbre a la vez que -aún en brazos de Fujitaka- el pequeño Mamoru tironeaba del cabello de Hien que respondía con todas sus fuerzas estrellando su juguete de bebé en la cara de su primo…

- "¿Quién dice que los niños no se parecen a sus padres?" -murmuraba Fujitaka con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

><p>- "Supongo que tampoco fue fácil para tu madre" -replicó Sakura arrebatando el mail ahora impreso que Shaoran no enviara nunca a Mei Ling y Hin Lu la noche que ella había huido de Hong Kong, de las manos de él- "sé que me aprecia pero tal vez sea que no soy tan serena como ella quisiera.. aún sigo siendo algo despistada"<p>

- "Sakura no digas eso.." -sonrió su esposo contemplando la hermosa figura de la antigua card captor mientras podían escuchar a Hien recitando su lección a Wei, en la habitación contigua- "le pusiste mucho empeño a todo lo que hiciste e incluso lograste ser aceptada entre los Maestros de la Magia de Japón por tus propios méritos al punto que ahora eres su líder indiscutible" -continuó- "terminaste con tu carrera en Hong Kong e incluso diriges la agencia noticiosa del Concilio… ¿acaso no te sientes satisfecha con todo lo que has logrado por ti misma?"

- "Sí, en realidad sí" -replicó sonriente- "pero a veces creo que todo lo que he hecho durante todo este tiempo no tiene la menor importancia.."

- "¿Por qué?" -se asombró.

- "Porque lo más importante es que hemos estado juntos y si bien todo lo que he hecho ha sido para poder realizarme como persona y profesional, lo mejor ha sido que te has sentido orgulloso de mí, y eso es suficiente.." -continuó- "eso es lo más importante.."

El negó con la cabeza.

- "No, lo más importante es que te sientes feliz con lo que haces y con los que te rodean y sin esa satisfacción de ti misma ni Hien ni yo hubiéramos disfrutado de lo que realmente eres Sakura.. esa es la verdad. Tan real y auténtica, como la eternidad"

- "Sí, como la eternidad" -repitió la hermosa mujer de ojos verdes sonriendo al escuchar a su hijo- "y pensar que nuestra única gran pelea la hemos tenido por nuestro niño.. es extraño ¿verdad?"

- "¿Te parece?, todo lo referente a Hien no ha sido nada común para nosotros…"

El rostro de Sakura se puso súbitamente colorado.

Sonriendo aún, Shaoran se levantó del sillón de su gabinete de trabajo -ya en su casa, en Tomoeda- y rodeando el hombro de su esposa con su brazo se dirigieron a la salita donde el niño repetía sus lecciones ante la paciencia de Wei, mientras sobre el gabinete de Shaoran reposaba un retrato donde Sakura, Hien y el mismo Shaoran sonreían ante la cámara..

Una foto donde estaban escritas también estas frases..

_**"Por siempre, pese a los problemas y vicisitudes de la vida diaria"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora<strong>: Bien, finalmente aquí llego con el epílogo 1, ¿sorprendidos?, ji, ji.. como que no todo tenía que ser tan rosa para nuestros protagonistas ¿verdad?: Lamento haber sido tan específica sobre los detalles de la boda pero las tradiciones chinas me dieron mucho trabajo y en realidad quería describirlo de la mejor posible, sólo espero no haber exagerado demasiado el asunto. Espero me disculpen también por la extensión del capítulo y quizá les parezca que tenía dos partes o que podía haberlo dividido pero me pareció que era justo mostrar no sólo el lado "feliz" sinó también los problemas cotidianos que pueden surgir de la vida en común, ¡espero no haberlos cansado!. Un agradecimiento especial a mi amiga Chris por darme una idea que era lo que me faltaba para terminar el capítulo -lo de poner e-mails- y sin el cual no me hubiera sentido a gusto con el mismo.

Las canciones que utilicé esta vez fueron dos: la primera se titula "**Si no te hubiera conocido**" interpretada por los cantantes hispanos Cristina Aguilera y Luis Fonsi y la segunda **"Eres mi debilidad**" del cantante español Marcos Llunas. Ambas relacionadas respectivamente con las dos partes en que se dividió el epílogo y los sentimientos de los personajes en cada instante respectivo, ¡espero les haya gustado!.

**Nota: **Los "e-mail" usados para este capítulo son todos surgidos de mi mente, pero si bien he aclarado el porqué de algunos de ellos -como el de Tomoyo, Sakura, Shaoran y los que vendrían del "servidor" del Concilio- otros pendientes tienen que ver con los personajes y lo que hacen en esta historia -como el de Rika y Yamazaki, que tienen el servidor de la tienda de Rika, así como el de Eriol que vendría de la embajada de Japón en Inglaterra-en cuanto a: taipan_concil y taitai_concil **Taipan** es la expresión china que se refiere a **"Jefe Supremo**" así como **Taitai** se podría traducir **"la superior entre las superiores"** o esposa del taipan. Obviamente esto se refiere a Sakura y Shaoran si vemos los cargos de ellos en el Concilio.

**Vocabulario:**

- **"el matrimonio en la espesura" o "el de las aldeas"** (*1) : ¡eso no lo inventé yo!, forma parte del muy antiguo rito de bodas de la etnia Li, existente en China..

- **"En la puerta": "Abre la puerta" .. la chica a su vez responde cantando la canción: "No quiero" o "pasa", y el interesado actúa siguiendo sus órdenes. Ella canta "Siéntate" y el chico la "Canción de agradecimiento". Luego prosigue él a cantarle "A que vengo", y ella dirá entonces "Bienvenido"… es parte de la tradición y..(**2):** Al igual que lo anterior, es parte del rito verídico de la etnia Li, por supuesto que tiene una gran antigüedad y todo eso, y la verdad es que no sé si aún se casan así en la actualidad.. ¿en serio actualmente se casarán cantando?.

- **"Sakura ya desechó el de ser traída a tu casa y espantar a los demonios.."(***3):** Otro rito original de la China antigua. La desposada debía realizar no sólo la purificación y mantenerse lejos de su futuro esposo por buen tiempo sinó que debía realizar este acto poco antes de la boda… ya lo digo, en la etnia Li de China, no me echen la culpa de eso.

Sidestory: **"Sueño de una noche de verano"**Agradeceré me remitan un mail personal para la remisión de estos capítulos las personas interesadas a fin de no herir la susceptibilidad de los menores que leen el fic)

**Avances para el segundo epílogo**: Una reunión familiar puede motivar alguna revelación asombrosa y a la vez traer algunas agridulces memorias en más de alguno de nuestros personajes..

Epílogo Segundo: **"Cuando los ángeles lloran"**


	24. Epílogo Segundo: Cuando los ángeles

**Disclaimer**: Mikki-chan es la autora de este argumento y CLAMP es la dueña de todo este mundo de Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo Segundo<strong>

**"Cuando los ángeles lloran"**

_**Cuéntame al oído, muy despacio muy bajito,  
>porque tiene tanta luz este día tan sombrío,<br>cuéntame al oído, si es sincero eso que has dicho,  
>o son frases disfrazadas, esperando sólo a un niño,<strong>_  
><em><strong>cuéntame, cuéntame..<strong>_

_**Canción: "Cuéntame"  
>Intérpretes: La oreja de Van Gogh<br>(Primera estrofa de la canción)**_

El filo del arma lanzó destellos en medio de la penumbra mientras las miradas eran decididas, profundas, certeras y brillantes en la oscuridad. Las pupilas de ambos contendientes estaban fijas el uno en el otro y parecían casi congelados con las armas en la mano, pero ambos sabían que el siguiente golpe sería decisivo..

El instante, el momento, un destello y la situación estaría decidida..

En menos de un segundo.

El filo cortante de ambas espadas pareció oscilar a la menguante luz pero finalmente aquel decisivo instante de espera para decidir la pelea expiró, y ambas miradas brillaron con súbita e idéntica decisión: la victoria.

- "¡Voy a derrotarte!"

La figura voló literalmente por los aires y el cuerpo giró completamente con una agilidad felina absolutamente insólita mientras la espada descendió en un brillante y perfecto giro mortífero, que sin embargo fue detenido soberbiamente por el oponente, pese a que el atacante había hecho más que sólo blandir el arma. Efectivamente, con aquella impresionante prueba de agilidad había usado su cuerpo para dar mayor empuje a su ataque. Un efecto de por sí ya era espectacular y verdaderamente mortífero, una fiera demostración no sólo de destreza, agilidad y elasticidad felinas, sinó también de conocimiento en el manejo de armas..

¿Sería suficiente?.

Había sido un movimiento impresionante pero que no logró pasar la defensa cerrada del oponente, la misma que hizo que el arma dorada del Clan Li volara por los aires ante la soberbia defensa. Y de esta forma el arma terminó clavándose en el piso rasgando los aires en un fulgurante sonido..

- "¡Noo!"

Un nuevo e impresionante salto fue la reacción del usuario del arma dorada de los Li y efectivamente la recuperó con asombrosa rapidez. Sin embargo necesitaba todo un segundo para acabar de arrancar el filo del piso, segundo que no llegó a tener al describir el arma de su oponente un arco fulgurante buscando...

- "¡Shaoraaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnn!" – la voz de Sakura pareció rasgar el aire en ese preciso momento.

Las luces iluminaron el salón principal y ante el grito espantado de la antigua card captor la muy atlética figura de Shaoran Li, Jefe del Clan Li y del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente perdió toda su dignidad al estrellarse contra el piso del puro susto ante el grito espantado de su esposa..

- "¡Mamá!" –protestó Hien mientras veía a su padre caer en el piso por la súbita intervención de Sakura- "¿porqué tenías que encender las luces?, ¡lo arruinaste!, ¡papá iba a cortar mi cabeza!"

Aún caído sobre la alfombra Shaoran lanzó un suspiro de resignación mientras Sakura contemplaba el ceño fruncido de Hien con una expresión que indicaba claramente que aquella frase "que su padre iba a cortar su cabeza" no le hacía gracia en lo más mínimo.

Expresión que se convirtió en irritación al notar la espada que su hijo clavada todavía en...

¡Mitad de la sala!.

- "¡Hien!, tu.. espa.. espada.. está... está..."

El ceño de la hermosa Líder de los Maestros de la Magia de Japón se acentuó mientras ENORMES gotas surgían sobre las cabezas de su esposo y de su hijo...

- "Bien... bie... en realidad... ¡voy a guardar mi espada!" –dijo Hien sacando el arma que atravesaba la alfombra con rapidez centelleante y huyendo de allí lo más de prisa que podía- "¡mejor me apuro en guardarla!"

Y es que la expresión de su mamá no prometía nada bueno...

Pero mejor que su papá la afrontara...

Shaoran terminó de ponerse de pie sintiendo algo muy parecido al remordimiento mientras Sakura todavía lo miraba con expresión ofendida al notar que tendría que cambiar nuevamente la alfombra..

¡Y era la tercera del mes!.

- "Lo siento Sakura, por favor" –dijo compungido- "realmente lo siento..."

La expresión de enfado se borró del rostro de la antigua card captor mientras en su mirada verde aparecían señales de inquietud que no hizo el menor intento de disfrazar...

- "Shaoran.. tú habías dicho.."

- "Es que te retrasabas demasiado con tu teléfono" –dijo a modo de disculpa- "y te prometo que será la última alfombra que arruinemos este mes, por favor Sakura.. no me mires con esa cara de enfado"

- "No estoy enfadada por la alfombra" –dijo ella, mientras terminaba de arreglarle la corbata, que estaba un poco torcida como resultado del "combate"- "lo que sí estoy es inquieta Shaoran. ¿Por qué tienes que entrenar a Hien con esas armas?, ¡ambas están perfectamente afiladas y es muy peligroso!, ¿acaso no te das cuenta que..?"

Su esposo sonrió levemente y la hizo mirarlo directamente al rostro.

- "Sakura, por favor, no te inquietes.. ¿crees acaso que sería capaz de lastimar a mi propio hijo?"

- "No, por supuesto que no, pero existen los accidentes Shaoran. ¿Y si ocurre un error?, ¿por qué no pueden entrenar con espadas de bambú como lo hacen las escuelas de kendo?*, ¡es mucho menos peligroso!"

- "Sakura, las técnicas que Hien está aprendiendo son de clan Li y del Concilio en sí, lastimosamente no puedo instruirlo de la manera apropiada con una espada de bambú porque no es lo mismo que manejar el peso, la textura y la precisión con una espada real. Además sabes muy bien que antes que tocar con violencia un solo cabello de nuestro hijo soy capaz de cortarme la mano.. ¿cómo crees que le haría daño?"

La joven mujer miró a su esposo con orgullo, mientras en sus labios pugnaba por dibujarse una sonrisa...

- "Te he visto detener tu espada a milímetros del cuello de cualquier oponente mil veces en estos años" –dijo suavemente- "y sé que eres capaz de eso y más con nuestro hijo, pero no eres tú ni tu destreza la que me preocupa. Es el filo del arma de Hien la que me preocupa, tú mismo dices que es un estudiante ¿porqué tiene que tener un arma tan peligrosa en sus manos?, ¡es un arma real y él es sólo un pequeño niño!"

- "Es la misma arma que usaba yo cuando me conociste en primaria" –le recordó su esposo- "y por supuesto que es tan mortal como toda arma. ¿Crees que Hien no merece practicar con eso?"

- "No he dicho eso, pero Hien tiene sólo siete años" –insistió- "es un arma peligrosa y poderosa... y como tú mismo has dicho, es tan mortal como toda espada afilada. ¿Y si Hien comete un error y te lastima?"

- "¿Eso es un insulto a mi habilidad ó a la de nuestro hijo?" –se rió su esposo.

- "¡No lo tomes como si fuera un chiste Shaoran!"

- "No lo tomo así. Lo que sucede es que la habilidad de nuestro hijo es verdaderamente impresionante Sakura ¿acaso no lo has visto?" –replicó orgulloso- "tiene una mirada y una precisión verdaderamente increíbles y sin mencionar la agilidad que tiene. No te miento al admitir que yo no podía hacer lo que él hace cuando tenía su edad, ni tampoco exagero al decir que promete convertirse en el mejor espadachín que el clan Li haya tenido en muchas centurias.."

- "No me interesa que sepa manejar armas. Quiero que mi hijo sea un niño feliz, y si ocurre un accidente sé que seria terrible"

Shaoran suspiró mientras sabía que terminaría cediendo a las maternales protestas de Sakura, pero entonces Hien apareció nuevamente...

- "¡Mamá no seas así!" –protestó con la carita contrita y asustada- "¡no le pidas a papá que me deje de dar lecciones, por favor!, él es mejor que mi maestro de armas y mira que en este país no tengo quien me enseñe y mi papá es.."

- "Hien, sólo me preocupa el bienestar de ustedes dos..."

- "¡Pero mamá!, ¡ni siquiera me has visto pelear con papá alguna vez!" –insistió el niño de siete años- "siempre te escabulles y no sé por qué. ¿crees que soy muy malo?"

- "No Hien, no es eso. Sólo que no me gusta verlos cuando practican... verlos así me pone nerviosa.."

- "¡Mamá por favor!, seré cuidadoso y te prometo..."

Sakura contempló el rostro entristecido del niño pero sabía bien que no podría evitar sentirse preocupada mientras él y Shaoran estuvieran en aquellas prácticas tan peligrosas -¿cómo evitarlo?, ¡eran su esposo y su pequeño hijo!- por un instante no supo cómo hacer entender a Hien el por qué de sus temores pero Shaoran suspiró profundamente y dijo levemente, pero dando a entender que ya había tomado su decisión.

- "Hien, por favor no sigas... tu madre tiene mucha razón en lo que dice"

- "¡Papá!"

- "Pero tú también no dejas de tener razón al querer tomar entrenamiento.."

Sakura parpadeó algo confusa pero contempló la sonrisa en el rostro apuesto de su esposo y comprendió que Shaoran había encontrado una forma de manejar la situación y calmar sus temores a la vez que mantener su entrenamiento con Hien..

Pero el niño no comprendía la situación..

- "No te entiendo papá.."

- "Lo que quiero decir es que seguiré dándote las lecciones que quieres, pero colocaré un conjuro sobre las espadas, que impidan que el filo de estas nos lastimen..."

Hien dudó confuso –no sabía si protestar o no- pero antes que el niño empezara a quejarse sobre la pérdida del filo, Sakura se cruzó de brazos y señaló a su esposo y su hijo el agujero que tenía la alfombra de la sala…. y las gotas de sudor reaparecieron sobre las cabezas de los aludidos...

- "No más combates en la sala ustedes dos, para eso tienen el jardín" –añadió con un mohín que se suponía era de enfado, pero que la hacía verse realmente más encantadora- "Les recuerdo que es la tercera alfombra de este mes..."

- "Esto no hubiera pasado si no te hubieras demorado con esa llamada telefónica Sakura, nosotros estábamos listos para salir"

- "Te recuerdo Shaoran que las noticias no se detienen, y era preciso que le diera instrucciones a Rajendra" –dijo con una sonrisa, nombrando a su asistente y la agencia noticiosa del Concilio que ella dirigía- "pero no uses eso de excusa señor Jefe del Concilio. No me gusta ver espadas en el piso de mi sala y mucho menos encontrarlos en medio de una batalla. Espero que quede bien claro ¿de acuerdo?"

Ambos hombres –aún sudando- asintieron en silencio mientras Sakura contenía a duras penas las ganas de reír por la expresión apurada del padre y del hijo y tomaba su bolso -lista para salir- sin embargo Shaoran marchó a guardar su propia espada –la misma con la que combatiera en la torre de Tokyo, ocho años atrás- en una salita especial y volvió con una expresión resignada que su esposa no pudo dejar de notar, mientras él conducía su vehículo.

- "Por favor, no pongas esa cara Shaoran... no es para tanto"

- "Lo siento. Sabes muy bien que me agrada mucho ver a tu padre, a Tomoyo y a los niños, pero sabes bien que tu hermano siempre me saca de quicio.."

Sakura contuvo la risa.

- "Por favor Shaoran, sé un poco paciente con Touya. Es una fecha importante para nosotros y especialmente para él, y es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que la pasaré con ellos.. es justo también para Hien estar allí. Además que creí que tú y mi hermano ya se llevaban mejor"

- "Bueno, algo mejor a como empezamos, sí. Pero de todas maneras no me gustan sus sarcasmos" –bufó tratando de reunir su paciencia.

- "Trata de poner de tu parte. Y no olvides que los demás llegarán por la noche, de modo que sólo tienes que ser paciente hasta que lleguen todos, entonces mi hermano te dejará definitivamente en paz" –replicó ella conteniendo la risa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>El cielo acostado detuvo el tiempo en el beso<br>y ese beso a mí en el tiempo,  
>el cielo acostado detuvo el tiempo en el beso<br>y ese beso a mí en el tiempo,**_

Cuéntame al oído, a que sabe ese momento,  
>donde quedan hoy los días en que aquello era un sueño..<br>cuéntame al oído, donde duermen hoy tus miedos  
>si aún guardas sus caricias en la caja del recuerdo..<br>cuéntame, cuéntame..

_**Canción: "Cuéntame"  
>Intérpretes: La oreja de Van Gogh<br>(Segunda y tercera estrofa de la canción)**_

Llovía mucho esa noche. Era casi imposible creer que el cielo no se estaba cayendo en pedazos pero aún así las tres figuras agazapadas corrieron en medio de la lluvia mientras el chofer del taxi les contemplaba con conmiseración después de dejarles en el hospital. La joven mujer encinta estaba sufriendo bastante y ciertamente sabía que era una situación difícil.

¡Menudo día que eligió ese inocente para venir a este mundo!.

Los médicos y el personal de emergencia se alarmaron al notar la marmórea palidez de la joven madre mientras la angustia se vislumbraba en los ojos del esposo, pero ella aún se animó a sonreírle antes de ser llevada a la sala de partos. Una noche difícil para todos, no solamente para la joven madre y el padre, sinó también para el pequeño niño que llevaban consigo pero el hombre trató de ocultar su temor sonriéndole al pequeño, que sin embargo supo captar que algo trascendental estaba pasando.. algo, algo que tenía a su padre muy nervioso..

- "¿Mamá se pondrá bien verdad?"

- "Por supuesto que sí hijo, por supuesto. Pero ella va a traer al mundo a tu nueva hermanita y estoy seguro que la cuidarás muy bien ¿verdad?. No olvides que debes ser un buen hermano mayor para ella..."

- "Bueno.." –el niño miró al autor de sus días, aún dudoso- "¿tienes miedo papá?, ¿le pasará algo malo a mamá?"

- "Claro que no Touya. Por supuesto que no" –sonrió Fujitaka.

- "Ya ha dejado de llover abuelo... ¿ya te diste cuenta?, ¿abuelo?"

La voz de Mamoru tuvo la virtud de traer a Fujitaka de vuelta a la realidad.

- "Sí pequeño. Ya lo noté" –sonrió- "dime, ¿ya llegaron?"

- "Sí, ¡allí llega su auto!" –anunció el niño contemplando desde la ventana el vehículo de modernas líneas que conducía Sakura, Shaoran y Hien a la casa Kinomoto y preguntándose porqué su abuelo estaba tan distraído- "le avisaré a mamá y papá.."

- "Sí, hazlo por favor"

Los gentiles ojos castaños –casi del color de la miel- del actual Rector de la Universidad Clamp en Tomoeda contemplaron a su hija abandonar el vehículo en el que volvía a su vieja casa. Ciertamente ya había dejado de llover y la sonrisa de Sakura era casi como un arco iris para él pero al contemplar la delicada figura de su hija acomodando la corbata de su esposo primero y después la de su nieto, no pudo evitar evocar a su muy amada Nadeshiko...

Hace ya mucho tiempo atrás...

Cuando no eran Sakura, Shaoran y Hien los que sonreían contentos y felices de estar juntos sinó él mismo, Nadeshiko y Touya... la tarde en que Nadeshiko había vuelto a casa con la bebé Sakura en sus brazos...

Hace ya mucho tiempo atrás...

- "Se parece mucho a ti, todos lo dicen.." –reía su esposa, muy contenta- "¿no te parece?"

- "¿En serio?. A mí me parece que es como tú. Tu misma cara, tus ojos y tu sonrisa"

- "Pero tiene tu cabello papá" –murmuró Touya mirando a su hermanita jugueteando en su cuna- "sí se parece a mamá, pero también a ti"

- "¿De verdad te parece Touya?"

- "Sí mamá" –la miró con los ojos castaños que él heredara de su padre- "¿no volverás a enfermarte verdad?, ¡papá y yo estábamos asustados!"

Nadeshiko Kinomoto sonrió y sus ojos verdes brillaron en medio de su rostro hermoso, mientras el viento agitaba su cabello oscuro..

- "No estuve enferma Touya. Estuve en el hospital porque Sakura iba a nacer, sólo por eso"

- "Que bueno. No me gustaría que vuelvas allá" –dijo el niño.

- "¡Por supuesto que no!" –rió gentilísima- "pero ¿no me ayudarías con tu hermanita?, necesitamos que la cuides. Realmente es muy importante que seas muy buen hermano con Sakura"

¡CRASHH!

- "¡Pero que torpe!" –rió Mamoru en voz baja.

Fujitaka casi pega un salto ante el alboroto, lo que hizo que Shaoran mirara al padre de su esposa con asombro. ¿Qué le pasaba esa noche al señor Kinomoto?, si él era siempre tan ecuánime, jamás se enojaba y nunca parecía sorprenderle nada, aún cuando fuera algo insólito. Pero esta tarde estaba real y absolutamente distraído...

- "¡Te lo dije torpe!" –gruñó Mamoru nuevamente y mirando a su hermanita, que había caído al piso con algunas bandejas de comida- "¿cuándo aprenderás a cuidarte sola?"

- "¡Yo sé cuidarme sola hermano!"

- "Pues a ver quien salva la comida de ti... eres una torpe"

Fujitaka no pudo contener una involuntaria y nueva sonrisa mientras los pequeños Kinomoto empezaban a discutir –bien, en realidad era Mamoru quien continuaba diciendo "torpe" a su hermana- y Sakura y Shaoran apenas si podían contener la risa ante la carita de resignación que ponía Hien...

- "Yo te ayudo.." –se ofreció el único hijo de los Li, antes que la pequeña Nadeshiko empezara a causar más desastres- "¿las llevo a la cocina?"

- "Gracias Hien..." –le sonrió la niña y añadió mirando a Mamoru- "¿porqué no eres ni un poquito amable como Hien, hermano?, ¡es mi cumpleaños y me sigues diciendo torpe!" –protestó apenada- "Hien es mucho más amable que tú"

- "¡Eres un entrometido!" –chilló Mamoru.

- "No, tú eres un cabeza dura..." –se defendió el hijo de Sakura.

- "¿Estás seguro que mi cabeza es más dura que la tuya?"

- "Dudo que haya una cabeza más dura que la tuya ¿sabes?"

- "¿Y porqué no le preguntas a Yamazaki?, ¡siempre le crees todo!"

- "Mamoru, por favor..." –replicó Tomoyo con una leve sonrisa interrumpiendo el desacuerdo de ambos niños- "ya te dije.."

- "¡Oh!" –dudó el hijo mayor de Touya- "Sí mamá."

Mamoru bajó la cabeza con expresión avergonzada, mientras Hien notaba asombrado cómo la madre de su primo manejaba al temperamental niño con la misma facilidad que su madre –Sakura- a él y a su padre; pero aún estaba pensando en los extraños poderes que tienen las madres sobre las personas que aman cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre el retrato de aquella mujer tan linda, que también tenía los ojos verdes y de la que su madre le había hablado varias veces...

- "Esta es una foto de la abuela Nadeshiko que yo nunca he visto mamá.." –dijo asombrando a los presentes.

Sakura se acercó entonces a observar la fotografía que provocara aquel comentario asombrado de Hien y contempló con asombro el retrato donde su madre y ella misma –sí, al menos tenía un año de edad- estaban en la misma fotografía...

- "¡Yo estoy en esta fotografía!" –comentó.

Tomoyo amplió su sonrisa mientras Fujitaka asentía con expresión complacida. Shaoran manifestó entonces su intención en contemplar el retrato de cerca y Hien, la pequeña Nadeshiko y Mamoru miraron a los adultos con interés.

- "Propongo que terminemos nuestras sodas en memoria a la señora Nadeshiko.." –replicó Tomoyo- "a quien recordamos esta tarde.."

- "Que también es cumpleaños de mi hermana.." –continuó Mamoru en voz muy baja, implacable- "la torpe"

Una leve nube pasó por la frente de Touya pero todos asintieron, sin embargo la curiosidad de Hien le llevó a contemplar nuevamente el retrato de la madre de Sakura, preguntando a continuación:

- "¿Está en el cielo verdad?" –dijo con conmovedora inocencia brillando en sus ojos verdosos, enormes y bellos y que heredara al igual que su madre, de la mujer del retrato- "es decir , pero... ¿de qué murió?"

Un leve silencio se extendió sobre la salita –aún Kiku, la fantasma que vivía en la casa Kinomoto abrió más sus ojitos con curiosidad- mientras Sakura pensaba súbitamente que aquella era una pregunta que nunca había tenido una respuesta clara aún para ella misma..

- "Como quiera que sea hay dos Nadeshiko ¿verdad?" –repuso Mamoru con sagacidad en medio del silencio, antes de añadir burlonamente- "la que está en el cielo y esta torpe que tenemos aquí, que no dudo se equivocaría el camino al cielo si alguna vez quisiera pasar por allí.."

- "¡Que malo eres hermano!"

- "Mamoru, por favor, no digas eso de tu hermana.." –pidió Tomoyo levemente mientras un leve ruido se escuchó en medio del súbito silencio.

Shaoran volvió el rostro bruscamente hacia donde Touya se encontraba –había podido sentir perfectamente como el vaso de cristal crujía- y notó asombrado un hilo de sangre en las manos del hermano de su esposa, mientras Fujitaka lanzaba un gran suspiro y Tomoyo pedía la ayuda del médico para buscar una nueva bandeja de postres de la cocina.

- _"¿Qué rayos fue eso?"_ –se preguntó asombrado el Jefe del Clan Li.

Efectivamente Tomoyo logró sacar a su esposo de la salita con la excusa de los postres y los esposos Li se contemplaron aún más confundidos. Por su parte, Mamoru, Nadeshiko, Hien y la misma fantasma Kiku miraban con interés el rostro de Fujitaka, pendientes todavía de una respuesta a la infantil pregunta...

- "Bueno mis pequeños" –replicó el rector de la Universidad Clamp, en medio del extraño silencio- "mi querida Nadeshiko se marchó de este mundo hace ya mucho tiempo, cuando tu madre Hien.." –el niño de ojos verdes parpadeó- "tenía sólo tres años. Como verás mi querida Nadeshiko era muy joven cuando se fue al cielo.."

- "Es una pena que se fuera al cielo tan pronto, por eso es que mi mamá no la recuerda ¿verdad?" –asintió Hien con interés, pues nunca había tenido ocasión de charlar tan directamente con su abuelo sobre aquel tema al haberse mudado recientemente a Japón, desde su natal Hong Kong- "la extrañas mucho ¿verdad abuelo?, es decir.. ¿la quieres mucho aún verdad?"

- "La amaré siempre pequeño.."

- "¿Qué le pasó a papá?" –murmuró Mamoru mientras Nadeshiko también miraba en dirección a la cocina, donde sus padres se hallaban- "¡que raro!"

Nadeshiko contempló por unos segundos los rostros de los adultos y se tornó extrañamente pensativa…

- "Oye Hien.. ¿quieres ver la espada de bambú que tiene Mamoru en su habitación?" –ofreció la niña repentinamente- "¡a partir de mañana mi hermano tomará lecciones de kendo!, ¡ven para que la veas!"

- "¡Oye!, no ofrezcas mis cosas como si fueran tuyas" –protestó Mamoru.

- "Es una buena idea mi pequeña Nadeshiko" –sonrió Fujitaka.

Luego de pedir permiso de los adultos restantes los niños –aún Kiku, la niña espectro- marcharon en medio de alboroto a la habitación de Mamoru, mientras Sakura y Shaoran aún se miraban uno a la otra, confundidos y perplejos por lo ocurrido hace algunos instantes..

- "La pequeña Nadeshiko tiene ciertamente el sutil tacto de Tomoyo" –comentó Fujitaka en cuanto los niños se marcharan- "fue muy gentil al comprender que yo deseaba hablar con ustedes a solas..."

- "¿Hablar de qué papá?, ¿acaso la pregunta de Hien fue incorrecta?"

Shaoran hizo un leve gesto pidiéndole silencio a Sakura y le dijo serenamente al señor Kinomoto:

- "Creo que es mejor que supervise que los niños no se estén peleando.."

- "No, no muchacho. No tienes que irte" –dijo el Rector universitario, con una leve y melancólica sonrisa- "eres parte de esta familia y no es algo que no debas saber.." –se volvió a su hija- "supongo que la pregunta de Hien es la que también te has hecho alguna vez ¿verdad?"

- "Bueno, sí. Nunca te pregunté exactamente la causa de la muerte de mi madre pero no pensé que fuera algo extraño, ni tampoco se lo pregunté a mi hermano por eso" –añadió- "aunque por la forma en que se puso Touya me siento preocupada por primera vez… ¿por qué el misterio?"

- "No hay misterio alguno querida hija. Sólo que es triste recordar el motivo de la pérdida de mi amada Nadeshiko"

- "¿El motivo?" –repitió Shaoran- "¿a qué se refiere?, su esposa murió de una enfermedad cuando Sakura tenía tres años.. ¿no es esa la verdad?"

- "Exactamente"

- "Entonces... ¿qué de extraño podría ser un motivo que es una enfermedad?, no entiendo, por favor... cuéntame lo que pasó realmente"

- "Es que Nadeshiko murió a consecuencia de unas extrañas fiebres querida hija. Unas fiebres que sí tuvieron un motivo.."

- "¿Un motivo?, ¿cuál motivo?" –repitió Shaoran.

- "Yo" –dijo Fujitaka muy claramente- "y se los contaré.."

A su vez, en la cocina de la misma vieja y querida casa, y ajenos a la charla que se desarrollaba en la salita principal, Tomoyo estaba realmente ocupada terminando de colocar un vendaje limpio sobre la mano lastimada de su marido, que tenía la vista fija en el suelo de la habitación y parecía hundido en el silencio.

- "Por favor, no sigas con eso… sólo te estás haciendo daño" –dijo la voz de la hija de Sonomi con un brillo de preocupación en los azules ojos.

- "Como si un maldito vaso importara tanto…" –replicó Touya con extraña intensidad mientras se estrujaba la cabeza con las manos- "ya deja esto por favor" –le pidió refiriéndose al vendaje- "no importa nada esta tontería, sólo que no pude dejar de escuchar esa frase y pensar en lo que podría haber sido este día si yo..…"

- "Estoy segura que el niño lo dijo sin intención" –le interrumpió su esposa- "deja de torturarte con eso y ya olvídalo. Hoy es un día especial y estabas tan contento…"

- "¿Contento?, ¿olvidar?" –la tomó por los hombros mientras se notaba un rictus de remordimiento en su mirada- "¿crees que puedo, crees que realmente puede pasar un solo día sin que lo olvide?" –la soltó al notar que su brusco gesto estaba estrujando a la joven mujer que era su esposa y acto seguido la abrazó, hundiendo su rostro en el cabello oscuro de ella- "no puedo olvidarlo pequeña, no podré perdonármelo nunca aunque pasen los años.. nunca, nunca podré.."

- "Deja de torturarte de ese modo. No tiene ningún sentido, ya todo eso pasó" –ella respondió acariciando el rostro del galeno- "por favor, no tienes que ser tan duro contigo mismo. Tú, yo y los niños estamos aquí y es todo lo que importa.."

- "Pero por mi culpa…"

Tomoyo colocó un dedo sobre los labios de su esposo y le sonrió nuevamente imponiéndole silencio, mientras él la volvió a abrazar mudamente.

- _"Nunca podré perdonármelo.."_ –pensó Touya abrazando con más fuerza a Tomoyo contra su cuerpo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Canción: "Cuéntame"<strong>_  
><em><strong>Intérpretes: La oreja de Van Gogh<strong>_

_**Cuéntame al oído, muy despacio muy bajito,  
>porque tiene tanta luz este día tan sombrío,<br>cuéntame al oído, si es sincero eso que has dicho,  
>o son frases disfrazadas, esperando sólo a un niño,<br>cuéntame, cuéntame..**_

El cielo acostado detuvo el tiempo en el beso  
>y ese beso a mí en el tiempo,<br>el cielo acostado detuvo el tiempo en el beso  
>y ese beso a mí en el tiempo,<p>

Cuéntame al oído, a que sabe ese momento,  
>donde quedan hoy los días en que aquello era un sueño..<br>cuéntame al oído, donde duermen hoy tus miedos,  
>si aún guardas sus caricias en la caja del recuerdo..<br>cuéntame, cuéntame..

El cielo acostado detuvo el tiempo en el beso  
>y ese beso a mí en el tiempo,<br>el cielo acostado detuvo el tiempo en el beso  
>y ese beso a mí en el tiempo,<p>

El cielo acostado detuvo el tiempo en el beso  
>y ese beso a mí... en el tiempo...<br>El cielo acostado nos detuvo en el tiempo..

Cuéntame al oído.

_**Canción: "Cuéntame"(Canción completa)  
>Intérpretes: La oreja de Van Gogh<strong>_

"_Mis queridos Nadeshiko y Touya:_

_La expedición ha sido mucho más emocionante e intensa de lo que podía haberme imaginado y ha sido una suerte que me incluyeran en este proyecto. Hemos realizado excavaciones por toda el área norte de esta ruinas recién descubiertas y tenemos material para empezar con algunas teorías interesantes, sin embargo algunos papeleos burocráticos nos harán regresar antes de lo esperado y quizá llegue yo a casa antes que esta carta pero era indispensable para mí escribirles y contarles que he ganado buenos amigos en este equipo de exploración y quizá pueda conseguir también algo de dinero extra._

_Lo que si fue penoso para todo el equipo fue la muerte del anciano guía. _

_Los habitantes de esta zona dicen que es todo resultado de una maldición de las ruinas, aunque nuestro especialista no descarta que el anciano hubiera tenido alguna enfermedad de la que no nos hubiere avisado, pero es difícil luchar contra las supersticiones locales. Los aldeanos insisten que el templo que estamos decididos a encontrar es el origen del mundo y por ello cuenta con maldiciones que harían palidecer a las del antiguo Egipto si realmente fueran ciertas..._

_Me llaman para continuar con los hallazgos. Los veré muy pronto._

_Muchos besos para mi pequeña Sakura y confío que estés ayudando a tu madre con tu hermanita Touya._

_Nadeshiko, no olvides por favor verificar que todos los puntos de la ropa de Touya estén en buen estado, y no te preocupes en hacerlo, lo haré yo, sabes que me agrada hacerlo.. _

_Espero verlos con impaciencia.._

_Los ama_

_Fujitaka"_

- "¡Papá, me alegro mucho que hayas regresado!" –dijo el pequeño Touya con una sonrisa mientras Nadeshiko abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas a su recién llegado esposo y Sakura sonreía desde la alfombra, donde permanecía rodeada de juguetes- "mamá empezaba a ponerse triste y yo me estaba preocupando.."

- "Gracias por la bienvenida" –sonrió Fujitaka mientras tomaba a la pequeña Sakura en sus brazos y el pequeño Touya luchaba por cargar la pesada maleta- "ten mucho cuidado con eso hijo, tiene algunas piezas frágiles que debo estudiar esta noche para llevar mañana al museo, son muy antiguas… ¿podrás llevarlo?"

- "¡Yo puedo con todo, soy muy fuerte!" –replicó el niño mientras se mordía los labios y sudaba, pero no soltaba la pesada valija- "lo llevo a la mesa… no te preocupes"

- "Pero no lo abras, es frágil."

Fujitaka sonrió viendo a su hijo mayor llevar aquella importante pieza de su equipaje y volvió su mirada hacia la cocina desde donde un desagradable olor empezaba a inundar el diminuto departamento en que vivía con su familia..

- "¡Ay no, olvidé la cena!" –gritó Nadeshiko corriendo a toda prisa ante la sonrisa de su esposo- "¡se me está quemando!"

El recién llegado amplió su sonrisa y siguió a su esposa con rapidez después de dejar a Sakura junto a sus juguetes, pero fue sólo su presencia la que evitó que toda la cena se echara a perder pues preparó unas croquetas de cangrejo con rapidez mientras Nadeshiko aún luchaba con los restos de la cena que ella misma había estado preparando. Tal vez fue la combinación de los agradables alimentos luego de tolerar las comidas no siempre totalmente digeribles de su madre- que hicieron a los niños dormir rápido y pesadamente, mientras los esposos Kinomoto quedaban charlando en el comedor..

- "Espero que la expedición fuera como tú lo esperabas" –dijo Nadeshiko, con sus ojos verdes brillando más que nunca- "estabas muy emocionado cuando te la ofrecieron y ha sido la primera a la que has podido asistir.."

- "Además de ello lo importante es que me han encargado la limpieza y clasificación de aquellas piezas para el Museo; las hemos sacado directamente de la excavación y son realmente extrañas" –replicó sonriente- "eso añadirá el 15% a la remuneración que me habían ofrecido y podremos colocar un giro más alto al banco este mes. Quizá con un año más de ahorro podamos ser tomados en serio por el banco y poder comprar una casa.."

- "¿Tú crees?" –se animó la hermosa mujer- "bueno, yo tengo una sesión fotográfica la próxima semana y si ahorramos un poco más tal vez sea este año.."

Fujitaka Kinomoto quedó pensativo.

- "Pero dudo que podamos hacerlo aquí. Los bienes e inmuebles son de alto costo y están totalmente fuera de nuestro presupuesto" –añadió dubitativo- "definitivamente Tokyo es imposible… ¿te parecería mal mudarnos a una ciudad no tan populosa Nadeshiko?, me parece que Tomoeda o Kanazawa podrían ser una buena opción. No son Tokyo pero no tendrán los precios tan altos en lo relacionado a un departamento o una casa…"

- "En realidad Tokyo no me gusta mucho ¿sabes?" – dijo ella.

Ambos esposos sonrieron muy contentos mientras repasaban los planes para su futuro y fue en aquel momento que Nadeshiko le habló sobre la expansión de la pequeña ciudad de Tomoeda, prefiriéndola directamente a Kanazawa. Aunque por supuesto, todavía quedaba mucho dinero por ahorrar…

- "Creo que Tomoeda sería el lugar perfecto para un hogar" –sonrió la hermosa mujer de ojos verdes, finalizando la charla- "me encantaría poder educar a nuestros hijos allí algún día"

- "Bien, entonces nuestra meta durante los próximos años será reunir dinero suficiente para poder instalarnos allí definitivamente" –el optimismo de Fujitaka era tan cálido como siempre- "eso está decidido. Tal vez tome algunos años, pero nuestros hijos se educarán en Tomoeda"

Nadeshiko sonrió y se marchó entonces a verificar si Sakura y Touya estaban ya dormidos mientras su esposo empezaba a trabajar con la clasificación de sus piezas. Posteriormente, al notar que Fujitaka trabajaría probablemente toda la noche se dirigió a la diminuta cocina a prepararle algunas tazas de té que le ayudaran a mantenerse despierto, mientras por su mente pasaban muchas de las cosas ocurridas en los últimos años..

- "Tal vez estás trabajando demasiado" –le dijo al dejarle la primera taza de té de la noche- "acabas de llegar y deberías dormir bien, ¿no sería mejor que descansaras un poco?"

- "No te preocupes, estoy bien. Me comprometí en entregar las piezas para mañana y debo cumplir con mi palabra" –sonrió Fujitaka- "no te preocupes por mí Nadeshiko, estoy muy bien"

- "¿Necesitamos mucho el dinero?" –se inquietó levemente su esposa.

- "No, no es eso. Sabes bien que me gusta el trabajo, ¡fué mi primera expedición y la he esperado con ansias!"

La mujer sirvió el té a su esposo e inclinó la cabeza levemente, mientras una leve chispa de tristeza aparecía en su rostro y sus frases ponían de manifiesto su inquietud..

- "Podrías haber tenido mejores oportunidades si mi familia no hubiera hecho que perdieras tantos empleos.." –pareció apenada- "es injusto, porque eres muy bueno en lo que haces y sin embargo.."

- "No digas eso Nadeshiko... yo no tengo nada que reprocharle a tu abuelo o a Sonomi" –Fujitaka estaba tan tranquilo como siempre al replicar pensativa pero comprensivamente- "comprendo que tu abuelo hiciera todo por impedir nuestro matrimonio, después de todo eres una nieta muy amada para él. También comprendo el enfado de Sonomi y su reacción, no tienes por qué inquietarte; además fue muy gentil de su parte aceptar tu ramo de novia como recuerdo pese a que yo no le agrado"

Nadeshiko sonrió con calidez sintiéndose satisfecha y contenta que su esposo fuera incapaz de guardar resentimiento contra sus parientes, mientras por su mente pasaba la carta que Sonomi le dirigiera años atrás...

Al menos uno o dos años antes de que su pequeña Sakura naciera...

_Mi querida Nadeshiko:_

_Estoy feliz de participarte mi matrimonio, ¡me siento realmente contenta amiga mía y necesito tu presencia!. Sé que no te he visitado en más de un año, pero el abuelo empezó a molestarse y la verdad es que verte pasar tanto trabajo también me irrita mucho, pero no insistiré en decirte lo que siempre digo... en fin._

_Esta vez no voy a hablarte nada contra tu querido esposo, sinó más bien te hablaré de mi novio: su nombre es Keitaro Daidouji, y es el heredero de una importante firma comercial con la que el abuelo ha tenido tratos en el pasado. Nos conocimos justamente en el medio empresarial y es brillante e inteligente y me encantaría que lo conocieras cuando vengas a mi boda. Naturalmente que vá a ser todo un evento y nuestras familias están muy complacidas pero quisiera contar con tu presencia..._

_Hablé con el abuelo y lo convencí de que accediera a verte cuando vengas a mi recepción de matrimonio, confío en que lograrás manejarlo en cuanto le sonrías porque nunca ha sido capaz de negarte nada, pero eso sí, por favor..._

_Por favor, por favor..._

_No se te ocurra hacer que el profesor Kinomoto te acompañe. Ha sido mucho trabajo convencer al abuelo de que hablara contigo en la reunión y la presencia del profesor arruinaría todo, no quiero entristecerte pero ya sabes lo que el abuelo piensa de él. Por favor Nadeshiko, en el día de mi boda vuelve a ser Nadeskiho Amamiya, aunque sea por una sola tarde, porque si quieres recuperar al abuelo no debes siquiera mencionar a Kinomoto..._

_Esperaré a mi querida prima de vuelta..._

_Sonomi"_

- "Sonomi es casi una hermana para mí" –murmuró la mujer de ojos verdes con un suspiro.

- "Lo sé. Y sé que lamentas no haber podido asistir a su matrimonio, pero no tenías que haber dejado de asistir por mí Nadeshiko... sabes bien que a mí no me hubiera incomodado que vieras a tu abuelo y a Sonomi. Además, el hecho que no quisieran mi presencia allí no era como para que ti no asistieras..."

- "¿Cómo creíste que iría sola?" –sonrió la mujer suspirando y rodeando el cuello de su esposo- "pero no me inquieta Sonomi. Es decir, no conozco al hombre con quien se casó pero ella es muy fuerte y decidida y estoy segura que tendrá éxito en todo lo que se proponga.. quien me inquieta es el abuelo" –suspiró- "lamento mucho que no haya querido volver a verme y que haya boicoteado tus empleos hasta el punto de obligarnos a mudarnos repetidas veces.."

- "Es que tu abuelo estaba enfadado Nadeshiko. No contigo, pero sí conmigo" –recordó- "yo también fui educado por mi abuelo y sé que a veces pueden ponerse muy posesivos pero eso no significa que no nos amen, sino lo contrario"

- "Lo sé. Afortunadamente el abuelo sigue en contacto con Sonomi... aunque lamento mucho que él haya hecho las cosas tan difíciles.." –contempló las piezas que su esposo iba a limpiar con todo cuidado esa noche- "si él supiera lo mucho que trabajas y lo bueno que eres con nuestros hijos y conmigo.. ojalá alguna vez ustedes pudieran sentarse a charlar, aunque dudo que se atreva a venir a casa algún día después de lo que pasó"

Fujitaka permaneció en silencio por unos instantes..

- "¿Lo dices por lo del juicio?"

Nadeshiko asintió.

- "Hay que reconocer que tuvo la gentileza de retirarme los cargos" –sonrió el padre de Sakura y Touya- "pero debo admitir que su posición no era tan poco razonable Nadeshiko. Ten en cuenta que te llevo muchos años y cuando nos casamos aún te faltaba mucho para ser mayor de edad... estaba en todo el derecho de imponerme cargos y tratar de anular nuestro matrimonio."

- "Por eso estoy segura que no se atreverá a buscarnos. Es muy bueno, pero muy orgulloso y no le gustará admitir que se equivocó contigo..."

- "Lo importante es que accedió a retirar los cargos cuando se lo pediste.."

- "Sí. Aunque estaría más contenta si contestara alguna de mis cartas o accediera a venir a conocer a Touya y Sakura"

Ambos esposos quedaron en silencio y después de un leve beso Nadeshiko se fue a descansar, mientras su esposo quedaba rodeado de su trabajo y del silencio de la noche. Fue precisamente en medio del silencio reinante en el diminuto departamento que la mirada de Fujitaka tropezó con el calendario, notando entonces que era la misma fecha.

El mismo día exacto en que –años atrás- había estado en el Templo Togakushine y el sacerdote de aquel lugar –Kyogo Monou- había sellado su poder para siempre, todo para que sus hijos pudieran escapar al destino de ser un Dragón del Cielo y combatir en la cruenta batalla que se vislumbraba en el futuro…

- _"¿Por qué recuerdo eso?"_ –se dijo súbitamente contemplando las piezas- _"¿por qué?. En todos estos años nunca había pensado en lo ocurrido esa noche, nunca quise volver a hacerlo, ¿por qué pienso en eso ahora?" _–una desagradable sensación, como un escalofrío, le recorrió el cuerpo-_"¿por qué?. Nadeshiko y mis hijos están bien… todo está bien" _–suspiró - _"¿por qué entonces tengo esta desagradable sensación de miedo si todo está bien, cuando todo empieza a ponerse mejor que nunca?"_

- _**"Cuando todo empiece a ponerse mejor que nunca lamentará haber sellado su poder. Porque con su poder hubiera podido evitar algo… algo que afecte lo que ama"**_

Fujitaka se puso de pie sudando repentinamente al recordar aquella frase de Kyougo Monou, la frase que le dijera a modo de advertencia cuando sellara su poder…

- "¡Kyougo Monou!" –gritó Shaoran sin poder contenerse e interrumpiendo el relato del padre de su esposa- "¡el padre de ese chico, Fuuma Monou!"

Fujitaka asintió.

- "¿Porqué le dijo eso?" –insistió el Jefe del Clan Li - "es decir, ¿le dijo realmente eso la noche que selló su poder?"

Fujitaka asintió nuevamente, pero mientras el interés de su esposo y de su padre estaba en lo relacionado a Monou, la mente de Sakura estaba considerando otros aspectos del relato..

- "¿El bisabuelo trató de anular tu boda con mi madre?" –dudó la antigua card captor, casi sin creerlo - "pero.. pero..."

Su padre no le dio importancia.

- "Estaba enfadado y ofendido por la elección de tu madre hija mía, pero eso quedó en el pasado hace muchos años" –la tranquilizó Fujitaka- "no vale la pena hablar de eso, sabes bien que estuvimos a su lado después."

Sakura contempló a su padre con admiración comprendiendo súbitamente muchas cosas, entre ellas la forma en que su bisabuelo había llegado a conocerla –siempre usando a Sonomi de intermediaria, tanto para facilitar a Fujitaka una casa en el campo justamente al lado de la del bisabuelo, lo que la motivó a conocerlo en forma que ella creyó casual, pero que había sido provocada deliberadamente sin protesta de parte de su padre, pese a que él no ignoraba la manipulación del anciano para saber sobre su bisnieta- también el porqué en una ocasión que ella le saludara por su cumpleaños –otra vez por medio de Sonomi- el bisabuelo le enviara un obsequio, tanto a ella como a su hermano.

Pero ni siquiera en ese instante había pisado la casa.

Tuvieron que pasar años para que ella supiera de la identidad de su bisabuelo –cuando estaba en secundaria y poco después de que Touya se mudara a Tokyo, solo- y eso ocurrió poco antes de que él muriera.

¡Y ahora entendía porqué!

El bisabuelo había quedado atrapado en su remordimiento, orgullo y tristeza -¡aunque ahora ya sabía de donde les venía ese temperamento tanto a la señora Sonomi como a su hermano!- pero había encontrado la paz antes de ir a reunirse con su nieta amada, Nadeshiko.

Y su amable padre nunca le guardó rencor por lo ocurrido.

Sakura contempló a Fujitaka sintiéndose más orgullosa que nunca mientras el Rector de la Universidad Clamp en Tomoeda continuaba con su relato esta vez sobre la charla que tuviera con Kyougo Monou, la noche que el sacerdote del Templo Togakushine sellara su poder...

- "¿A qué se refiere señor Monou?" –había dicho en esa ocasión.

- "Ha sobrevivido al sello de su poder Kinomoto, algo que yo creí imposible" –dijo Monou- "y ha logrado cambiar el destino de los hijos que tendrá en el futuro pero no crea que todo en la vida no tiene un precio. La vida es una cadena de eventos que se entrelazan unos a otros y posiblemente al cambiar el destino de su familia con este rito y salvado a sus hijos, haya condenado a alguien que ama o ame en el futuro"

- "¿Por qué lo dice?"

- "Por que el poder de ver el futuro era de su familia, y tenía un porqué: el día prometido, el día de la batalla por la humanidad; pero al renunciar a heredar aquello a sus descendientes tal vez haya cambiado el giro de la rueda del destino para sus hijos, pero quizá haya condenado a alguien o a muchos que pudieron salvarse por el poder de su familia.."

- "¡No me asuste!"

- "No lo digo por eso" –el sacerdote continuaba pensando con serenidad- "lo digo por que es posible.. ¿por qué cree que ninguno de sus antepasados intentó cambiar el destino antes de usted?, ¿por qué?"

- "Veían que faltaban muchos siglos para que llegara esa batalla" –había respondido el Fujitaka de 20 años- "pero iba a ser cualquiera de mis hijos el que iba a combatir esa noche horrible, ¿cómo no intentar salvarlos de eso?"

El sacerdote permaneció en silencio, como si también tuviera un secreto que guardar al respecto, pero sólo murmuró..

- "No olvide nunca que la rueda del destino es caprichosa y no podrá ganarle para siempre, ya que quizá este acto de salvar a algunos inocentes haya condenado a otros. Y aunque usted no me ha dicho su verdadero apellido señor Kinomoto, no olvide que hay un motivo por el que su familia protegía el Templo Miraimine, no olvide que aunque no entendamos los porqués su apellido aún es himitsu**…"

- "Sabe bien que no puedo decir a nadie el verdadero apellido de mi familia. Es nuestra tradición."

- "Sé que el sacerdote del templo Miraimine cambia de apellido a cada generación, y sé también que ya no tendrá que hacerlo pues el Templo fue devastado por aquel terremoto y todos creen que su casta acabó" –insistió Kyougo- "pero no olvide que siempre hay un por qué… y el dolor en la vida es inexorable pues si no sufrimos algún dolor no podemos apreciar la dicha cuando se presenta. Asimismo, no podré ayudarle en ninguna consecuencia que tenga a partir de sellar su poder… no me busque, no vuelva nunca, y sólo espero que no maldiga mi ayuda en este sello aunque usted mismo me lo hubiera pedido, porque hay algo que sí sé: **Cuando todo empiece a ponerse mejor que nunca lamentará haber sellado su poder. Porque con su poder hubiera podido evitar algo… algo que puede ocasionarle perder algo que ame** "

- "¿Eso te dijo?" –interrumpió Sakura esta vez, sintiendo un leve temblor en todo el cuerpo, al interrumpir esta vez ella, a Fujitaka- "¿realmente es así?"

- "En realidad tiene sentido" –reflexionó Shaoran- "porque de no haber cambiado usted el destino en esa ocasión las cosas hubieran sido diferentes no sólo para Sakura y para mí, sinó también para su hijo, Tomoyo y hasta los Dragones del Cielo. Sin embargo en nuestro tiempo cuando Sakura fue al pasado siendo niña, ella charló con Lead Clow y así él supo que ella heredaría sus cards, por eso se las dejó al Templo Miraimine..." –hizo una leve pausa- "el tiempo es un hilo de eventos muy fino, frágil, fuerte e inexorable a la vez, pero aún el cambio de destinos que usted hizo, era algo que debía ocurrir... ocurrir para que ella combatiera a mi lado en la Batalla del Preámbulo y no en el Día Prometido, pues sin ella nunca hubiéramos podido vencer esa noche y de no haber vencido esa noche, el poder de la magia no hubiera sido estable hasta el Día Prometido y los Dragones del Cielo no hubieran podido a su vez vencer en su propia batalla..."

Los tres pensaron entonces que era insólito como las vidas de las personas se entretejen las unas con las otras.

- "Pero..." –dudó Sakura aún nerviosa- "¿qué fue entonces lo que no pudiste evitar?, ¿que perdiste por haber cambiado el destino papá?" –una idea apareció en su mente y la mirada de Fujitaka era evidente- "¿acaso..?"

- "Sí" –asintió- "al no tener mi capacidad de ver el futuro no pude prevenir que en una caja sellada que yo mismo llevara a casa y que tu madre gentilmente trató de limpiar para ayudarme esa noche, cuando me quedé dormido, estaba una bacteria, una bacteria que motivó una enfermedad extraña... que fue lo que mató a mi amada Nadeshiko"

Sakura y Shaoran parpadearon con asombro.

- "Pero eso fue una coincidencia, una casualidad"

- "Parafraseando a Lead Clow a quien estudié cuando aún era heredero del Templo Miraimine..." –sonrió Fujitaka con melancolía- "las casualidades no existen"

- "Papá, no digas eso"

- "Sakura" –sonrió acariciando el rostro de su hija- "fue una cadena de eventos desafortunados, una cadena que empieza con la frase que más atormenta a las personas, la frase **"si sólo hubiera.."**, pero ocurrió. Fue una bacteria extraña, y Nadeshiko enfermó muy rápidamente. Los médicos la aislaron de ustedes hasta comprobar que el mal no era infectocontagioso pero cuando las investigaciones determinaron la cura, ya la dolencia de mi querida Nadeshiko estaba demasiado avanzada..."

Sakura contempló el rostro de su padre con tristeza por unos segundos antes de repetir con total convicción..

- "No fue tu culpa… no lo fue"

- "Es curioso que digas esa frase hija mía. Fue lo mismo que me dijo Nadeshiko poco antes de morir" –continuó pensativo- "El señor Monou tuvo razón, pues el perderla a ella fue el precio que tuve que pagar por haber sellado el poder de ver el futuro.."

- "¡Papá!"

- "Si hubiera tenido aún mi don, nunca me hubiera ofrecido a realizar ese trabajo extra" –dijo pensativamente- "hubiera podido ver el peligro y ella no hubiera muerto por mi culpa, pues fui yo mismo el que llevé el virus a casa.."

- "¡Pero fue un accidente!"

- "Hija, lo sé. Pero eso no me exime de sentirme culpable por haberte dejado sin madre siendo aún tan pequeña" –acarició el cabello de Sakura, como si aún fuera una niña- "fue por eso que Nadeshiko me pidió en su lecho de muerte que nunca llorara por su muerte, que no lamentara su partida y que cuidara bien de ustedes dos. Fue por ella también que continué trabajando hasta finalmente darles un hogar en Tomoeda, el lugar que ella había elegido para vivir"

Shaoran asintió pensativamente comprendiendo al igual que su esposa, muchas cosas. La súbita muerte de una hermosa y joven mujer de veintisiete años con toda una vida por delante y un hogar y familia que cuidar, pues la madre de Sakura no había tenido una violenta muerte como sí su padre –asesinado por el último card captor-, el recuerdo incesante de Fujitaka Kinomoto y su lucha por mantener la memoria de su esposa en la mente de sus hijos…

Sin embargo su mirada recayó sobre los restos del cristal que Touya había roto con sus manos y eso le recordó algo…

- "¡Un momento!, ¿y qué le pasó a él?" –inquirió el Jefe del Clan Li- "estrujó el vaso con tanta fuerza que se hizo sangrar cuando se mencionó a su madre…"

- "¿Acaso también se culpa por lo que le pasó a nuestra madre?" –murmuró Sakura- "pero Touya era sólo un niño"

- "En realidad tu hermano le prometió a tu madre que siempre cuidaría de ti hija mía.." –sonrió Fujitaka- "quizá se sintió un poco culpable por haber disfrutado de ella más tiempo que tú y trató de compensarte protegiéndote de la mejor forma que pudo.."

- "Una forma algo obsesiva, si me permiten la expresión" –murmuró Shaoran con una pequeña vena sobre la frente.

- "Es posible. Pero en verdad creo que lo que incomodó a tu hermano fué… bueno, él se culpa por lo de Nadeshiko, sí, pero lo de su hija Nadeshiko"

- "¿La niña?" –se asombró Shaoran- "¿pues que problema hay con eso?, sé que es bastante torpe pero no va a decirme que eso es algo tan grave como para culparse.."

- "No muchacho, no. Touya se culpa por que si hubiera sido por él… quizá la pequeña Nadeshiko no hubiera existido"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tan pura la vida y tú, tan llena de paz.<br>y sólo se me ocurre amarte..**_

_**Canción: "Y sólo se me ocurre amarte"  
>Intérprete: Alejandro Sanz<strong>_

- "Maldición al fin se largó ese condenado sujeto… ¿porqué rayos Sakura tenía que traerlo?, es decir, me agrada que mi hermana nos visite desde Hong Kong, pero ese tipo.."

- "Es su esposo Touya, y ambos sabemos muy bien que Shaoran adora a tu hermana"

- "Sólo por eso lo tolero, pero esa imprevista visita no deja de parecerme extraña. ¿No notaste que Sakura tenía una maleta de ropa y el tipo no?" –su mente se puso a trabajar- "quizá … pueda ser…."

Tomoyo empezó a sudar al recordar que Sakura y Shaoran habían solucionado su primer problema como esposos hacía apenas unas horas, en la salita del departamento que ella compartía con su marido y trató de hacer cambiar a Touya de idea..

- "Olvida eso. Ya volvieron a Hong Kong y además la maleta era de ropa y pañales del bebé Hien.."

- "A mí más bien me parece que era como si se hubiera peleado" –bufó- "… pero, si fuera así… tú no me lo ocultarías ¿verdad?"

- "¿Cómo se te ocurre?" –rió Tomoyo, antes de dirigirse a la minúscula cocina del departamento- "además deja de pensar en cosas imaginarias y mejor te apuras en comprar un obsequio de agradecimiento a papá. Esta expedición en la que se va ir es muy importante para él y ya ha perdido muchas buenas oportunidades por ayudarnos a cuidar de Mamoru, no podemos dejar que se perjudique más por nosotros.."

- "Si, si. Hace años que no dejaba la labor de docencia para ir a una verdadera expedición.."

Tres días después que Sakura volviera a Hong Kong con Shaoran –luego de su primera pelea como esposos- Fujitaka había partido hacia una expedición en la India con un equipo de arqueólogos muy distinguido, y finalmente Touya y Tomoyo habían quedado solos con su hijo. Esto motivó que el médico redoblara sus esfuerzos en el hospital a donde había sido transferido después de que el Central de Tokyo pereciera en un incendio de proporciones dantescas –la noche de la batalla del Preámbulo- y aunque el edificio había sido "reconstruído" de una forma insólita –al igual que el resto de la ciudad- al finalizar "el Día Prometido" las personas habían abandonado Tokyo en pánico por lo sobrenatural de los eventos…

Es que inmediatamente después de la batalla entre ambos "Kamui" y pese a que la derrota del Kamui Oscuro era un hecho y los edificios modernos habían vuelto a un perfecto estado, la ciudad estaba convertida en una especie de ciudad fantasma. Tendrían que pasar al menos seis años más para que la gente empezara a volver hacia el lugar, aunque aún siempre con miedo por lo sobrenatural de su reconstrucción…

Pero los esposos Kinomoto se habían mudado a Kyoto poco después de la Batalla del Preámbulo –en la torre de Tokyo- y ahora se hallaban en Kyoto. Ciertamente el pequeño Mamoru había nacido en Kanazawa pero por lo agitado de los continuos traslados de Touya –era difícil la colocación de todo el personal del Central de Tokyo- permanecerían en Kyoto hasta que se presentara una oportunidad mejor.

- _"Las cosas mejoran"_ –pensaba Touya aquella tarde preparándose a volver a su casa, pensando en los cambios de los últimos tiempos- _"tengo que hacer lo posible para destacarme como médico en este sitio y…"_

- "¡Hermanito, hermanito!" –gritó la pequeña espectro, Kiku, corriendo hacia el galeno que notaba asombrado el temor reflejado en los ojos de la fantasma- "¡chica que canta bonito malita, apúrate hermanito!"

- "¿Qué?, ¿de qué diablos estás hablando?"

- "¿Qué le sucede colega?" –le preguntaron los dos compañeros de trabajo que compartían el lugar, donde se estaban cambiando las batas blancas- "¿Qué le pasa?"

Touya no había respondido nada y sólo había salido corriendo.

* * *

><p>- "No puedo creer eso" –dijo Sakura- "si mi hermano adora a su hija.. ¡es imposible!"<p>

- "Eso no tiene el menor sentido" –había insistido Shaoran.

- "Ustedes no lo saben porque estaban muy lejos, y yo mismo me enteré mucho después.." –replicó Fujitaka- "pero les recuerdo que nos llevamos un gran susto la noche que Nadeshiko nació.."

Sakura reflexionó levemente por unos instantes..

- "Sí, bueno, fue complicado pero…. No tenía idea que había sido tanto, ¡nadie nos dijo nada, ni siquiera Tomoyo!"

- "A ella no le gusta que tu hermano lo recuerde, por eso jamás habla de eso"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Llenas mi vida de luz, llenas el cielo, la tierra y el mar..<br>y a mí tan sólo se me ocurre amarte,  
>no existe un corazón que lo resista niña, pero si lloras<br>quiero que mis ojos sigan cada lágrima tuya, hasta que la pierda de vista,  
>la miro a ella y la miro a ti usar mi alma como una cometa y yo muero de ganas,<br>de encontrar la forma de enseñarte el alma y sólo se me ocurre amarte,  
>¿cómo no hacer eso?, si aún es cosa de la luna, en mi ventana,<br>no te puedo dejar de querer, nos hemos reído y llorado los tres,  
>yo quiero darte mi alegría, quiero darte algo importante..<br>y sólo se me ocurre amarte..  
>¿cómo no hacer eso?, si aún es cosa de la luna, en mi ventana,<br>no te puedo dejar de querer, nos hemos reído y llorado los tres,  
>yo quiero darte mi alegría, quiero darte algo importante..<br>y sólo se me ocurre amarte..**_

_**Canción: "Y sólo se me ocurre amarte"  
>Intérprete: Alejandro Sanz<strong>_

- "¿Qué ha dicho?"

- "El embarazo de la señora es de alto riesgo colega" –había dicho el médico especialista- "su esposa es de constitución frágil y si bien han tenido un niño muy sano la condición de ella no era la más óptima para volver a quedar encinta tan pronto. Su cuerpo aún no ha logrado recuperarse del embarazo anterior y este bebé es realmente delicado…"

- "Me asusté mucho cuando ví la sangre" –gimió Tomoyo- "creí que lo había perdido"

- "De acuerdo a los exámenes es una criatura totalmente opuesta al niño que tienen. Es decir, su contextura es muy delicada y como tal, busca nutrirse con la fuerza de la madre, que de por sí se encuentra todavía débil físicamente todavía por el embarazo anterior…" –dudó- "deduzco que el niño no fué muy fácil de tener.."

- "Nació a los siete meses exactos pero es un niño muy sano" –insistió Tomoyo.

- "El sí, pero temo que usted no señora Kinomoto. Y este bebé que espera…." –dudó un poco- "este bebé pone su vida en peligro"

Touya perdió totalmente el color.

- "Seré cuidadosa. No se preocupe doctor. Sólo dígame que hacer"

- "No me ha entendido señora… su vida está en peligro si decide seguir adelante con este embarazo. Yo le recomendaría un aborto en condiciones clínicas, debido a las circunstancias es absolutamente aceptable.."

- "¡NO!"

- "Pero..."

- "¡NO!"

Touya perdía más y más el color al notar el semblante angustiado de su colega mientras su mente relacionaba a toda velocidad algunos eventos ocurridos y los síntomas de su esposa. Síntomas que había querido descartar visitando al especialista, pero que ante lo evidente, sólo confirmaban sus peores sospechas…

- "Señora, no me está usted entendiendo" –insistía el médico que atendía el segundo embarazo de Tomoyo- "si sigue adelante podría perder no sólo a este bebé, sinó la vida y.."

- "¡No perderé a mi bebé!" –insistió la muchacha poniéndose de pie con rapidez- "no lo voy a perder doctor…" –los ojos azules parecían estar a punto de echarse a llorar- "y le voy a agradecer no volver a mencionarme esa opción… por favor"

El especialista miró a Touya con gravedad mientras le pasaba los resultados de las pruebas realizadas y después de unos instantes de silencio –en que el doctor Kinomoto leyera con todo cuidado los resultados- el rostro de Touya se puso más y más pálido mientras una horrible duda se convertía en certeza, la certeza en angustia y la angustia en miedo..

Un miedo horrible a perder a la muchacha que amaba.

- "Lamento insistir" –dijo el colega de Touya- "pero no cumpliría mi deber si no le hago notar que no tiene sentido que arriesgue su vida en un embarazo de tan peligroso. Piense en su esposo y en el hijo que tiene…"

- "No renunciaré a mi bebé" –no había duda en los ojos azules y Tomoyo temblaba pues empezaba a ponerse histérica, no sólo por lo que el hombre le decía sinó también por su propio estado- "Touya, yo te espero afuera, por favor, hazle comprender al doctor que no mataré a mi bebé."

Ambos médicos quedaron solos por casi una hora y la discusión fue en realidad muy ardua. Touya rebatió los argumentos del especialista de la mejor forma posible pero a cada instante las pruebas se amontonaban a su alrededor, expresándole directamente la desnuda y terrible realidad…

Si Tomoyo insistía en tener a ese bebé… moriría.

- "¡Tiene que haber alguna forma!" –gritó indignado mientras su colega le contemplaba con pesar- "es decir, tiene que haber alguna forma en que podamos evitarle tanto riesgo… no lo sé, ¿acaso no puede ayudarme?" –insistió- "¡tiene que haber alguna manera, maldición!"

- "Siento mucho decirle esto colega, pero trate de ser frío en su análisis. Es decir, sé que los embarazos no son de su especialidad, pero si este fuera un caso que no le afectara directamente y viera estos expedientes… ¿Qué haría?"

- "Ella es mi mujer" –replicó hundiéndose en el sillón con desaliento- "estamos hablando de mi esposa y de mi bebé… ¿cómo cree que puedo..?"

- "Lo sé, es difícil. Pero tiene que intentar ser razonable… es decir, tienen ya un bebé y sabe bien que podrán llegar más bebés con el tiempo, ¿por qué arriesgar todo lo que tiene ahora?"

Touya se apretó la cabeza como si quisiera exprimirse el cráneo.

- "Las posibilidades de que su esposa termine ese embarazo son muy pocas, y quizá se exponga inútilmente… piense en su hijo Kinomoto. Es muy pequeño y necesita tener a su madre viva a su lado, sé que es duro pero.."

Touya procuró buscar una salida distinta mientras en su mente sólo estaba un recuerdo…

Una joven madre, muerta en la flor de la edad.

Niños necesitándola…

La pérdida que sufriera cuando era niño… su propia madre.

Su hijo, Mamoru, aún en pañales.

Sin decir una palabra se puso de pie y se marchó del consultorio, conduciendo a su casa en absoluto silencio pese a las preguntas de Tomoyo. Incluso, al llegar a su destino, le indicó a la pequeña Kiku que los dejara solos, y la niña fantasma –que se daba cuenta que a veces, su "hermanito" y "chica que canta bonito" querían estar a solas- asintió y se marchó por un rato.

- "Escúchame pequeña" –le dijo abrazándola con fuerza contra su pecho cuando quedaron completamente a solas en su diminuto departamento, pues aún debían ir a recoger a Mamoru de la casa de la niñera- "sabes que te amo, que la sola idea de perderte a ti o a nuestro hijo me es insoportable y preferiría morir yo, pero tienes que entender.."

- "¿Entender qué?"

- "Que no puedes tener a este bebé" –susurró apretando sus puños hasta hacerse sangrar- "estás débil como para sostener a una criatura tan frágil… tan indefensa. Si insistes en tenerlo vas a morir"

- "¿Tú me pides que mate a nuestro hijo?" –gimió ella horrorizada.

- "Te imploro que no pongas tu vida en peligro" –dijo él, con un acento más doloroso aún- "¡Dios, pequeña!, ¿sabes cuánto me cuesta a mí decirte esto? pero no quiero perderte, no quiero que nada te pase.."

- "Pero todo saldrá bien… es decir, me cuidaré mucho. Lo prometo" –balbuceó la chica con una sonrisa.

- "Pequeña, escúchame" –suspiró tratando de ser persuasivo, pese a que la idea era para él también repugnante- "quiero a este bebé tanto como tú pero no más que a ti y piensa también en Mamoru, ¡el niño que ya tenemos te necesita, maldición!... y ese bebé…. Yo…. Sé que lo quieres y yo también pero…. pero…"

Los ojos azules de ella parpadearon por unos instantes… antes de comprender lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Touya.

- "Tienes miedo" –dijo suavemente.

- "No te quiero perder, especialmente por algo que bien pudo ser culpa mía" –dijo nervioso y azorado a la vez que fruncía el ceño, tratando de contener el pánico ante las espantosas ideas de él solo, junto a Mamoru, sin ella- "al fin y al cabo es mi bebé también y los niños no se dan en macetas…"

Tomoyo sonrió.

- "Claro que pusiste de tu parte para este bebé" –repuso con el rostro un poco rojo- "pero eso no te hace culpable de nada"

- "¡Pero es que..!"

- "Escucha por favor" –le pidió con una leve sonrisa- "sé que estás preocupado y yo también, pero no tiene nada de malo el hecho de que yo esté encinta otra vez" –añadió un poquito divertida pero se sonrojó al continuar- "no puedo imaginar a otro padre más que a ti para Mamoru o para el bebé que espero, pero si no me he recuperado tanto como creía la culpa es mía"

- "¿Cómo se te ocurre?" –saltó- "maldición pequeña, soy médico, a eso es a lo que me refiero… debí haber sido mucho más cuidadoso, tal vez no elegimos el método apropiado para cuidarnos y…"

- "Yo quise tener este bebé" –confesó ella suavemente.

- "Sí lo sé. Yo también quiero tener bebés contigo pero.."

- "No, a lo que me refiero es que yo…" –dudó un poco pero prefirió confesar todo de una vez- "yo dejé de cuidarme a propósito.."

- "¡¿Qué?!"

- "No esperaba quedar encinta tan pronto" –dudó sonrojada- "pero… bueno, no creo que lo entiendas porque tú no fuiste hijo único" –suspiró melancólica- "lo que sucede es que yo no quería que Mamoru no tuviese con quién jugar o tal vez con quien pelear" –sonrió mientras ambos recordaban las riñas entre Touya y Sakura- "y tampoco quería que hubiera una brecha generacional muy amplia entre nuestro primer hijo y futuros niños y… … bueno, en realidad no creí que saldría encinta tan pronto" –ante el silencio reinante lo miró preocupada- "¿no me dices nada?"

- "Disculpa, es que aún no puedo creerlo…."

El hijo de Fujitaka Kinomoto estaba absolutamente pasmado.

- "Debí habértelo dicho" –continuó compungida- "pero ya te dije que no esperaba que… quedaría encinta tan pronto" –repitió sonrojándose de nuevo- "en realidad nunca se me ocurrió que pondría al bebé en peligro por mi precipitación y…"

Touya la abrazó sintiéndose realmente asustado y maldiciéndose a sí mismo. ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido a él cuidarse?, ¡era médico, vaya!, sin embargo, allí estaba, dejando ese cuidado a Tomoyo y ahora venía a descubrir que al haber sido hija única, su esposa deseaba tener una gran familia…

Tal vez debieron haber charlado antes sobre ese tema…

- "¿Estás enfadado conmigo?" –dudó la chica- "yo sé que la situación es difícil, pero no esperaba quedar encinta tan pront…"

- "No digas nada" –pidió con un suspiro- "debimos hablar sobre esto antes, pero …." –su rostro se puso muy serio- "eso no evita el peligro que quieres correr. Es decir, yo entiendo y también quiero a este bebé… pero por favor, entiende que si decimos adiós a este niño, en el futuro podrán llegar otros, otros que no pondrán en peligro tu vida por traerlos al mundo.."

- "No voy a matar a nuestro bebé" –dijo ella, suave, pero decididamente.

- "¡Maldición, escúchame por una sola vez!" –casi le gritó, asustado-"¿no has pensado en Mamoru?, ¿en ti misma?, ¿en mí?... ¡me voy a volver loco si algo te pasa, Mamoru te necesita!"

- "No lo haré Touya" –murmuró con un hilo de voz.

- "¿Qué sería de nosotros si mueres?" –dijo indignado y ya en pánico- "¡no voy a perderte pequeña!, por lo que más ames… te necesitamos y no queremos perderte" –la tomó por los hombros mientras ella le miraba extrañamente serena, pese a su arrebato- "no quiero perderte, por favor… ¡no me lo perdonaría jamás!, por lo que más ames…. Renuncia a este bebé, te lo imploro"

- "Lo que más amo eres tú, Mamoru y a este bebé"

Touya la soltó y se dejó caer sobre el sillón con gesto desesperado. Tomoyo contempló a su esposo por unos segundos antes de acercarse a él y murmurarle..

- "No voy a morir Touya. No sé mucho de medicina ni cosas así, pero sí sé que quiero estar contigo y que voy a poner todo de mi parte para sacar este embarazo adelante" –le dijo con tranquilidad- "quizá te parezca cruel y egoísta de mi parte para contigo y Mamoru pero trata de entenderme… amo al bebé y voy a hacer hasta lo imposible por que nazca bien"

- "También amo a nuestro bebé"

- "Lo sé. Y sé lo duro que es para ti decirme esto. También lamento que mi precipitación te pusiera en una situación tan difícil, te juro que nunca tuve intención de hacerte sufrir o de colocarte en medio de una disyuntiva tan complicada…. pero dime ¿qué porcentaje tengo de salir bien de este embarazo?"

- "30%" –dijo ausentemente- "tienes un 30% de salir bien librada de esto en tu actual condición, y eso es demasiado riesgo.."

Tomoyo parpadeó pensativamente.

- "¿Y si suspendo mis actividades?" –replicó- "es decir… sé que estaba empezando a ver lo de mi revista infantil y también que tenía que supervisar los negocios de mi madre, ya que ella no está en este momento en el país, pero…. si me evito toda esa agitación y movimiento, no salgo de casa, soy muy cuidadosa en mis comidas y mis asuntos, ¿las cosas no podrían mejorar?"

Su esposo la miró sorprendido, pero aún así sus noticias no eran muy buenas.

- "Quizá pequeña. Pero a lo mucho tendrías un 50% de posibilidades, ¡un 50%!, es decir estamos hablando de un riesgo de.." –ni siquiera podía pronunciar la palabra "muerte"- "¡demonios!, ¿por qué te expones de esa manera?"

- "Por que es nuestro hijo" –replicó ella mientras estaba ya segura de cómo se cuidaría los siguientes meses- "además que sospecho que vas a amar particularmente a este bebé y me parece que vá a ser el último. Te conozco Touya, y sé que no vas a querer tener más bebés después de este susto"

- "¿Amar particularmente al bebé que está en camino?" –repitió él sin contestar directamente a la última aseveración de su esposa mientras pensaba en un método definitivo de evitar un nuevo hijo, no por que él quisiera realmente evitarlos, sino que la idea de ponerla en peligro nuevamente le era aterradora, además que no quería darle la razón- "¿por qué lo dices?"

Ella sonrió suavemente y prefirió mantener en silencio que intuía que iba a ser una niña.

* * *

><p>- "Bien Kiku… la misión es traer unas piezas más de pastel de fresas de la cocina" –dijo Mamoru mientras la pequeña fantasma asentía con firmeza- "te escabulles con cuidado para que mi papá no te vea por que dijo que no podríamos repartirnos ese pastel antes que llegaran los invitados…. ¿comprendes?"<p>

- "Kiku aprende y hace lo que pequeño, pequeño hermanito de ojos de chica que canta bonito dice" –replicó la fantasmal niña mientras Mamoru se sentía satisfecho por la obediencia de la pequeña espíritu- "pero.. ¿cuanto pastel debe traer Kiku?"

- "Tres, tres piezas de pastel…" –insistió Mamoru haciendo gestos con los dedos de la mano ante la carita traslúcida de la espectro- "¡es la quinta vez que te lo digo Kiku!"

- "¡Es que Kiku no sabe contar!"

- "Tengo que conseguir que papá autorice a que nos acompañes a la escuela, a ver si así aprendes algo… digo, es mucho tiempo pasar la eternidad sin saber leer" –dudó- "pero bueno, trae todas las piezas de pastel que puedas…" –se volvió hacia su habitación, apurado- "¡hazlo!"

El niño se felicitó mentalmente a sí mismo y caminó hacia su habitación pero lo que el hijo mayor de Touya y Tomoyo contempló al llegar, hizo que se pusiera realmente pálido.

- "¡Rompiste mi espada de bambú Nadeshiko!" –se irritó mientras Hien insistía inútilmente en que había sido él y no la pequeña cumpleañera- "¡sé que fuiste tú!, ¡y ni siquiera la he estrenado, aún no asisto a mi primera lección de kendo y ya está rota!"

- "No, lo hice yo" –insistió Hien mientras la niña inclinaba levemente la cabeza- "yo lo hice…"

- "Mira no seas terco que sé que no fuiste tú. Este desastre es el sello de mi hermana.. ¿por qué te quieres hacer el bueno?"

- "¡No me hago el bueno!" –dudó avergonzado- "pero no me parece justo que la regañen el día de su cumpleaños. Además que es tu hermana y…"

La pequeña estaba total y verdaderamente apenada…

- "Olvídalo Hien. No importa" –asintió Nadeshiko mirando a su hermano- "lo siento Mamoru, sabes bien que no lo hice a propósito"

El niño mayor miró a los otros dos pequeños mientras se le notaba irritado, sin embargo la tristeza de la niña era genuina y aquello provocó el enfado de Hien y eso le llamó la atención….

- "Ya no importa" –continuó el hijo de Touya encogiéndose de hombros- "Afortunadamente esa es una espada de recambio que le pedí a papá me comprara también. Mi espada verdadera la guardé en casa de Kia, previniendo este desastre…"

- "¿Del superior Monouhi?, ¡oh, es cierto, estás en su clase!" –se asombró Hien.

- "¿En serio hermano?, ¡que bueno!"

Nadeshiko se alegró muchísimo y corrió hacia la ventana al sentir el ruido de un auto nuevo junto a la entrada de la casa, mientras Hien contemplaba a Mamoru con algo de asombro..

- "¿Porqué guardaste tu espada en casa del superior?" –preguntó, olvidando su enfado por la forma en que Mamoru trataba a su hermana y que le parecía verdaderamente desagradable- "¿cómo sabías que ella la rompería?"

- "Cuando llevas viviendo con la torpeza toda la vida aprendes a ser listo, si quieres conservar tus cosas.." –dijo con una sonrisa autosuficiente ante la actitud del niño chino- "pero no me asombra tu sorpresa porque eres demasiado distraído.."

- "¿Qué?, ¿por qué dices eso?" –saltó el hijo de los Li.

- "Llevas en la escuela casi dos semanas y aunque no compartimos el salón de clases me es difícil no reírme de ti cuando actúas despistado" –aseveró el hijo de Touya- "aunque a veces es difícil, pero eres mi primo y no debo burlarme del hijo de mi tía Sakura.. eso dice mi padre y también mamá"

Mil signos de interrogación rodearon el rostro de Hien y los ojos verdes parpadearon expresivamente….

- "¿Soy despistado?"

- "¡¿Y lo preguntas?!, ¡eres el colmo!" –Mamoru no lo podía creer- "mira, para empezar te crees todas las mentiras de Yamazaki y Hiragizawa, ya me contaron que eres pésimo en flauta, no te fijas en lo que sucede a tu alrededor…. ¡ni siquiera te diste cuenta que los adultos querían hablar a solas!, tampoco te diste cuenta hasta que yo te lo dije, que a Miriel Hiragizawa le gusta mucho el superior Tsukishiro, ¡y mira que se pone colorada cuando lo mira!.. y para finalizar" –se notaba que eso le parecía insólito- "¡le tuviste miedo a Kiku!.."

- "¡Es que es un fantasma!.. ¿cómo quieres que no le tema a los fantasmas?!" –protestó Hien con una gota sobre la cabeza- "además que no me había dado cuenta que a Hiragizawa le gustaba el superior Tsukishiro… ¿cómo iba a notarlo?, ¡él es mucho mayor que nosotros!"

Mamoru suspiró con gesto resignado.

- "¡Si solamente necesitas ojos para ver!... por eso digo que eres un despistado.." –insistió- "pero tienes suerte que sea tu primo, soy mayor que tú y.."

- "¡Oye!, ¡no eres mayor que yo!, ¡también tengo siete años!"

- "Nací primero.. me lo dijo mi madre, y eso me hace mayor" –Hien frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos mientras Mamoru le miraba burlón- "bueno, mi trabajo es cuidar a Nadeshiko pero.."

- "No lo haces muy bien, se cayó siete veces ayer en la escuela" –bufó enojado el hijo de Shaoran- "Y eso si no cuento las tres veces que se golpeó: con la pared, con la profesora de deportes y le cayó una pelota en la cabeza durante el descanso…"

Mamoru se encogió de hombros.

- "He dicho que la cuido, pero evitar que ella se caiga sería interponerme entre ella y lo que es normal para ella.."

Hien suspiró, ¡su primo era tan terco y era tan difícil hablar con él sin pelear!.

- "Pero ella ya tiene también siete años y…" –insistió.

- "No, yo he cumplido hoy los seis.." –sonrió Nadeshiko.

- "¿Qué?" –se espantó Hien haciendo los mismos gestos de asombro de Sakura, cuando era niña- "¿no tenías seis?, es decir, estás en la clase de niños de seis… ¿Y TIENES CINCO?"

- "Ya tengo seis"

- "Pero… pero…"

- "En esas clases aceptan niños de seis, pero yo cumplo años en medio de clases y la Directora Monouhi me aceptó… a mí y a Miriel. Ella también cumple seis años pronto**"

Una gigantesca gota apareció sobre la cabeza de Hien. Había tenido algunos problemas de salud y por ello había tenido un año de retraso en la escuela, pero una cosa era compartir el salón de clases con niños de seis años teniendo siete, ¡pero otra muy diferente era tener niñas de cinco años en clase!...

¡Que vergüenza!

La gota sobre su cabeza se hizo mucho más gruesa…

- "Pese a que es malísima en matemáticas, Nadeshiko no es tan mala estudiante" –aseveró Mamoru, sin comprender el estado de ánimo de su primo- "y Hiragizawa es demasiado lista. Pero descuida, son las únicas. Todos los demás tienen seis cumplidos.."

Hien lanzó un gran suspiro y su carita adquirió un aspecto contrito y apenado que resultaba verdaderamente cómico y a la vez encantador..

- "¡Que lindo te ves!" –saltó Nadeshiko, con estrellitas brillando en sus ojos- "¡te voy a filmar!"

Mamoru hizo un gesto de resignación y su rostro infantil adquirió una expresión sarcástica -idéntica a la de Touya- mientras Nadeshiko se movía alrededor de Hien, que empezaba a mirar azorado y con más gotitas sobre su cabeza a la inquieta niña…

- "Por favor, ya no me grabes…" –suplicó avergonzadísimo- "¿por qué no grabas a Mamoru?"

- "Mi hermano es un niño guapo, pero ese mal humor lo hace a veces antipático" –aseveró la niña mientras Mamoru hacía un gesto de enfado ante esos comentarios- "a algunas niñas les gusta pero a mí me parece que no es para tanto…"

- "Oye torpe, no hables de mí como si no estuviera" –bufó el aludido.

- "En cambio tú sí que eres guapo y encantador" –insistió la niña, muy orgullosa de su primo mientras la cara de Hien se ponía más colorada- "eres serio pero amable, cuando te enfadas te ves muy lindo porque tus ojos brillan, se te vé más guapo que nunca cuando te sonrojas…"

- "¡No digas eso!" –protestó airadamente Hien mientras no podía evitar ponerse más colorado.

- "Eres muy despistado pero ese te hace aún más encantador…" –dijo la niña con firmeza y una sonrisa- "¿no sabes que hay dos niñas de nuestra clase que quieren pedirte que seas su novio?"

- "¡¿QUEEEE?!"

Nadeshiko asintió feliz y Mamoru esbozó una risita burlona..

- "¡Oh sí primito!" –se rió con gesto malicioso- "incluso invité a venir hoy a tres niñas de mi clase a las que también les gustas mucho…. les dije que tenías siete años y les agradas un montón"

Las gotas sobre la cabeza de Hien se hicieron mayores y Mamoru empezó a retorcerse de risa ante la vergüenza de su primo mientras Nadeshiko le decía que no debía apenarse por ser lindo..

- "¡Los niños no son lindos, eso es cosa de niñas!" –protestaba el niño chino inútilmente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tan pura la vida y tú, tan llena de paz y de luz.<br>y sólo se me ocurre amarte..**_

Llenas mi vida de luz, llenas mi cielo, mi tierra y el mar..  
>y a mí tan sólo se me ocurre amarte,<br>no existe un corazón que lo resista niña, pero si lloras  
>quiero que mis ojos sigan cada lágrima tuya, hasta que la pierda de vista,<br>la miro a ella y la miro a ti usar mi alma como una cometa y yo muero de ganas,  
>de encontrar la forma de enseñarte el alma y sólo se me ocurre amarte,<br>¿cómo no hacer eso?, si aún es cosa de la luna, en mi ventana,  
>no te puedo dejar de querer, nos hemos reído y llorado los tres,<br>yo quiero darte mi alegría, quiero darte algo importante..  
>y sólo se me ocurre amarte..<br>¿cómo no hacer eso?, si aún es cosa de la luna, en mi ventana,  
>no te puedo dejar de querer, nos hemos reído y llorado los tres,<br>yo quiero darte mi alegría, mi guitarra y mis poesías  
>y sólo se me ocurre amarte..<br>¿cómo no hacer eso?, si aún es cosa de la luna, en mi ventana,  
>no te puedo dejar de querer, nos hemos reído y llorado los tres,<br>yo quiero darte mi alegría, quiero darte mis poesías  
>y sólo se me ocurre amarte, y sólo se me ocurre amarte.<p>

y sólo se me ocurre amarte..

_**Canción: "Y sólo se me ocurre amarte"  
>Intérprete: Alejandro Sanz<br>**_

- "Deduzco que lo que mencionó Mamoru sobre "una Nadeshiko en el cielo y otra en este mundo" fue lo que le hizo sentirse tan mal" –reflexionó Shaoran mientras Fujitaka terminaba de explicarles lo que Tomoyo le había confesado en alguna ocasión- "después de todo, si la niña no hubiera nacido podría decirse que ambas Nadeshiko.."

- "Estarían en el cielo" –murmuró Sakura mientras su padre asentía- "y que casualidad que el nacimiento de la niña coincidiera con el cumpleaños de mi madre"

- "Si" –asintió Fujitaka.

- "Supongo que debe sentirse mal consigo mismo por haber pensado en evitar el nacimiento de la niña" –dijo Shaoran pensativamente- "y miren que es justamente una niña tan parecida a su madre…."

- "Y la ama tanto" –rió Sakura.

- "Es cierto. La pequeña Nadeshiko se parece mucho a mi amada Nadeshiko, pero también hay mucho de tu madre en ti hija mía. Los ojos verdes de ella los tienes tú Sakura" –comentó Fujitaka con una sonrisa- "e incluso Hien los tiene también…"

Sakura y Shaoran asintieron mientras este último notaba que debido a todos aquellos recuerdos su estadía en la casa Kinomoto había sido peculiarmente pacífica…

Lo cual era un alivio.

- "Tu hija sabe que la adoras" –decía Tomoyo terminando de colocar sobre las manos de su esposo algunas bandejas de dulces en ese instante- "deja de culparte por algo que fue una reacción normal, yo tuve mucha suerte en salir bien y también fue por los cuidados que me diste mientras esperaba a nuestra hija" –trató de animar a su esposo y una idea surgió en su mente- "por favor, deja de atormentante y sólo disfruta de nuestra niña, que no lo será para siempre…"

La expresión del médico –de apesadumbrado recuerdo- varió en menos de una fracción de segundo, tal y como Tomoyo lo sospechara..

- "¿Qué dices?" –casi gritó- "¿a qué te refieres?, ¿acaso sabes algo que yo no?, ¿qué es eso que nuestra niña no lo será para siempre?, ¿Qué sabes?"

- "Nada, pero .."

- "No me vayas a ocultar nada" –le dijo con una mirada decidida mientras una gigantesca vena aparecía sobre su frente- "mira que si algún mocoso se pone a mirar a mi hija yo no lo voy a perdonar, es mi hija, mi niña, mi única pequeña y…"

- "Touya, por favor, Nadeshiko es sólo una niña… y por si lo olvidas también es mi hija" –rió divertida, al notar haber espantado esos pensamientos sombríos en su esposo con aquel comentario- "aunque una pequeña muy bonita y no sería raro que un niño….."

- "¡NADIE SE VA A ACERCAR A MI HIJA!" –saltó como si lo pincharan, mientras Tomoyo encontraba difícil contener la risa ante los celos paternos- "¿cómo se te ocurre?, ¿crees que toleraré a algún mocoso idiota mirando a mi niña, tratando de acercársele, quizá pensando en decirle alguna mentira?" –la sola idea de su hijita sonriéndole a algún niño lo llenó de horror- "¡no lo digas ni de broma!, Nadeshiko es MI hija, nadie vá a amarla tanto como su padre, nadie la querrá de un modo más desinteresado que yo, es decir… ¡todos los mocosos del mundo son unos malditos aprovechados!"

- "Ya estás hablando como mi madre" –dijo Tomoyo entre carcajadas.

El médico se congeló ante la frase pues sintió casi como si su esposa le hubiera arrojado un balde de agua fría y frunció el ceño…

- "¡No me menciones a tu madre!" –suspiró- "lo bueno de este día es que el antipático sujeto chino no ha hecho ningún intento por molestarme y.."

- "Querrás decir que tú no has molestado al pobre de Shaoran.."

- "Shaoran Li no tiene nada de qué compadecerle" –bufó irritado- "acordamos no insultarnos después que se casó con mi hermana a Hong Kong ¿no?, y mira que no lo hubiera hecho ese acuerdo si tú y Sakura no hubieran insistido.."

- "Pero tu hermana es muy feliz, además que ambos tienen a ese niño tan hermoso que es Hien y que te recuerdo, es tu sobrino"

Touya torció levemente el gesto.

- "Se parece demasiado a su padre. Lo que lo salva es que tiene los ojos de mi hermana" –dijo terco, sin admitir nada más- "y lo tolero porque es hijo de Sakura y no mira a Nadeshiko con "otras intenciones" que es lo más importante, ya que yo ¡no lo toleraría!" –añadió- "además ya Mamoru me lo hubiese dicho.."

Ahora fue el rostro de Tomoyo el que tomó una expresión resignada..

- "Ni lo digas… entre tú y Mamoru van a acabar prohibiéndole a cualquier niño saludar a Nadeshiko, no quiero ni imaginarlos el día que ella tenga su primera cita" –esta vez lo empujó hacia la salita mientras Touya la miraba horrorizado por lo que mencionara sobre citas y su hija- "pero lleva esos postres y ni se te ocurra arrojarle la bandeja a Shaoran o hacer algún comentario sarcástico.. ¡no arruines la velada!"

- "Bien, lo intentaré. Pero sólo porque los amigos de Nadeshiko van a llegar" –los ojos de Touya brillaron con irritación al pensar descubrir entre los pequeños invitados a llegar a algún niño que osara mirar a su hija y al cual reservaría un terrible escarmiento- "y más que todo por que al menos no he tenido que soportar este año la insoportable visita de… ¡maldición!"

El sonido de la puerta había hecho que el gentil padre de Sakura y Touya abriera la puerta en ese mismo instante, encontrándose con la figura de...

- "¡Sonomi!" –saludó Fujitaka a la empresaria, que llegaba directamente a la casa de su hija después de bajar del avión que la traía de vuelta al país- "¡que sorpresa!"

- "No veo la sorpresa" –dijo la mujer mientras saludaba al Rector con su característica muestra de incomodidad, que en realidad ocultaba un sentimiento que no había logrado olvidar ni con el paso del tiempo- "no pensaba faltar al cumpleaños de mi querida y recordada Nadeshiko… y mucho menos al de mi nieta"

- "Creímos que no podrías llegar pero es un gusto que estés aquí... ¿llegaste de..?"

- "América. Para ser precisa, New York" –informó la empresaria con orgullo ante sus expansiones comerciales- "pero es la ventaja de tener mi avión privado.."

- "¡Odio ese maldito avión!" –murmuró Touya, estrujando entre sus manos la bandeja de dulces que estaba llevando, mientras su esposa contenía nuevamente la risa.

Fue en ese momento que Sonomi se volvió a saludar a Sakura, Tomoyo y Shaoran y su mirada tropezó con la del esposo de su hija. Como de costumbre, ambos se lanzaron feroces rayos con la mirada a modo de saludo y sobre la cabeza de todos los presentes surgió una gruesa gota de sudor…

- "¡Abuela, abuela, abuelita!" –gritó Nadeshiko bajando a toda prisa las escaleras mientras Hien trataba infructuosamente de detenerla, ya que Mamoru estaba muy ocupado comiendo los pasteles que Kiku había logrado sacar de la cocina - "¡abuelaaa!"

- "¡Espera no corras, no..!" –gritó Hien.

¡Plop!

La niña de largo y oscuro cabello resbaló entre los peldaños, si bien su caída fue detenida –en parte- por el pequeño Li, mientras el sonido de la puerta anunciaba más y más visitas.

- _"Tal vez Mamoru tenga razón… parece que es parte de su vida estrellarse con algo o caerse"_ –pensó Hien con una gotita sobre la cabeza.

Pero la fiesta infantil de la hija de Touya estaba ya por empezar. Casi podría decirse que los recuerdos y celebración de la amada esposa de Fujitaka daban paso ahora a la alegría por el cumpleaños de la niña, misma que se vió incrementada por la llegada –algunos instantes después y en forma realmente providencial- de toda la familia Tsukishiro...

- "Es un gusto verte de nuevo joven Rei" –saludó Sakura suspirando de alivio y con una sonrisa mientras el cortés adolescente de cabello plateado la saludaba con perfecta cortesía, pero tan sereno y distante como siempre- "nos alegra mucho que estén todos aquí Yukito, ¡no sabes lo oportuno que eres!"

- "¡Oh Sakura, por supuesto que no podríamos dejar de venir!"

El Director de la Secundaria y Preparatoria Clamp saludó cordialmente a todos los presentes a la vez que también a su mejor amigo, al que encontró muy ocupado lanzándole sarcasmos a Shaoran, a la vez que Sonomi se los lanzaba a él..

Esos tres habían convertido la cocina de la vieja casa de Fujitaka –que seguía irradiando calma pese a las ampliaciones y redecoración que ésta había sufrido- en una zona de batalla donde Touya lanzaba ironías a Shaoran, el hechicero respondía con una buena cuota de las suyas y Sonomi la emprendía a su vez contra el galeno. Una guerra indirecta de frases mordaces donde obviamente, la parte más cruda de la misma la tenían –por la continua práctica durante aquellos años- Sonomi y Touya.

- "¡Como siempre, necesitamos de tu ayuda..!" –cuchicheó Sakura al oído de Yukito en la propia cocina- "no sé como sacar a Shaoran de en medio de esos dos.."

- "¡Y alguien se llevó trozos del pastel principal!" –comentaba Tomoyo con preocupación, sin darle demasiada importancia a las riñas domésticas de su esposo y su madre- "¿cómo voy a preparar un pastel casero en este preciso instante?"

- "Tal vez te pueda ayudar" –ofreció Ayame- "¡siempre tengo un pastel casero para emergencias!"

- "¿TIENES UN PASTEL PARA EMERGENCIAS?" –se asombraron Sakura y Tomoyo.

Ayame amplió su sonrisa.

- "Nunca puedo estar segura cuando a Yukito o a Yuu les dé hambre... y siempre es bueno estar preparada"

Una gruesa gota surgió sobre la cabeza de la antigua card captor y de su mejor amiga...

En ese mismo instante Yukito emprendía su vieja y conocida labor –la misma de siempre- de tranquilizar los ánimos y tratar de verle el aspecto positivo al asunto mientras Shaoran, gracias a que el Director del Colegio Clamp, salía del medio del campo de batalla dejando de ser parte en el duelo con Touya para convertirse en un divertido espectador de los dardos verbales que se lanzaban el hermano de Sakura y la madre de Tomoyo...

Y de Yukito tratando de apaciguar los ánimos...

Ante el espectáculo, una gruesa gota surgió por unos instantes sobre la cabeza del Jefe del Clan Li.

- "¡No me gusta que usted diga eso señora!" –protestaba Touya en ese instante- "no va a usted a llevarse a mi hija de vacaciones a París porque es una niña y quien sabe cuanto degenerado suelto habrá por allá y.."

- "Claro, como tú fuiste el degenerado que te robaste a mi hija, debes pensar que todos en este mundo lo son..." –la vieja terquedad de Sonomi triunfó de nuevo- "¡te aprovechaste de mi hija pervertido!"

¡La cara de Touya se puso roja de coraje, pese a los esfuerzos de Yukito!

- "Deja de reírte Shaoran" –le anonestó Sakura en ese preciso momento, mientras un gran alboroto anunciaba la llegada de los Hiragizawa, específicamente la del siempre escandaloso Tao, que acompañaba a Eriol, Yoko y Miriel- "ya llegó Eriol y es mejor que vayas a charlar con él, creo que estarás más entretenido en la salita..."

- "¿Te parece?" –se rió el Jefe del Clan Li- "pues a mí me parece más bien que a Eriol le encantaría tomar butaca aquí para contemplar esta pequeña discusión.. ¡mira la cara de tu hermano!"

- "¡Shaoran!" –Sakura le recriminó en voz baja pues Tomoyo estaba muy cerca- "¡no digas eso!"

La hija de Sonomi esbozó una risita divertida.

- "Descuida Sakura, no me preocupa... Touya y mi madre siempre se llevan así pero en el fondo se aprecian mucho.."

- "¿Lo ves?" –murmuró Shaoran cruzándose de brazos y acomodándose mejor en su asiento mientras Touya sacaba a relucir nuevamente las cirugías de Sonomi y Yukito procuraba calmar el malhumor de la empresaria hablando sobre las bondades de la cirugía estética- "a Tomoyo no le molesta que tome tribuna para ver esto y en realidad que a Eriol le encantará venir aquí y contemplarlo... es que la cara de tu hermano es todo un espectáculo"

- "¡Pero Shaoran!" –se escandalizó Sakura.

Y es que no le costaba mucho adivinar la expresión divertida de Eriol si contemplara esa escenita..

- "Tranquila Sakura, descuida" –le tranquilizó el joven chino con una sonrisa viendo la preocupación de su esposa- "sólo bromeaba. Charlaré con Eriol en la sala antes que tu hermano y la señora Sonomi empiecen el pugilato" –añadió aún riendo.

La puerta principal se abrió nuevamente y los niños continuaron llegando, motivando que Hien, Mamoru y Nadeshiko empezaran a correr por toda la casa, haciendo gran alboroto. Touya abandonó el campo de batalla de la cocina para fijarse específicamente en que cada niño invitado –que ya antes debía haber pasado la peculiar selección de Mamoru- no mirara a Nadeshiko con ojos tiernos, a la vez que Sakura empezaba a regañar a Hien ya que el infortunado niño había sido pillado por ella llevando algunos restos de pastel –el que había desaparecido- a la cocina..

- "¡Pero yo no lo hice!, ¡yo no me comí ese pastel!" –le explicaba Hien- "¡no fui yo mamá!"

- "¿Y quién lo hizo?, Yuu ni Yukito habían llegado cuando el pastel desapareció.."

Su hijo no contestó.

- "Descuida papá.." –tranquilizaba Mamoru a su padre en ese momento, riéndose íntimamente al notar que el sentido del honor de Hien le impedía delatarlo- "si te fijas no hay niños en verdad, sólo niñas. Hien es mi primo, Yuu es muy chico para mirar a mi hermana, los superiores Hiu y Tsukishiro son muy grandes y Terada no cuenta por que si Yamazaki lo pilla mirando a alguien que no sea ella, le ahorcará hasta matarlo.."

Tres niñas del aula de Mamoru se quedaron contemplando a Hien con tal gusto que el niño de ojos verdes se puso colorado como un tomate –lo que le valió a Shaoran algunas bromas de parte del siempre observador Eriol- Yoko se dispuso a ayudar a Tomoyo y Ayame con la repartición del nuevo pastel, mientras Kaho y su hijo Kia saludaban de un modo muy entusiasta a Mamoru...

- "¡Que guapo es!" –comentaban las tres niñas del aula de Mamoru, mirando a Hien de arriba a abajo- "¡tiene unos ojos realmente hermosos!"

- "Creo que le pediré que sea mi novio.."

- "¡No, yo se lo pediré!"

- "No, yo lo haré!"

Hien se puso más colorado todavía mientras Tao Hiu se le acercaba,.comentando con malicia:

- "¡Brillante niño, brillante!.. ¡a tu edad y ya las traes locas!, ¡imagina como las pondrás cuando tengas mis años!"

- "No superior... yo no quiero que nadie se vuelva loco" –repuso Hien con inocencia tratando de escabullirse de entre las niñas y el adolescente- "pero me miran de una forma que me pone nervioso..."

- "¡Ja, ja, ja!, ¡esa es precisamente la idea!"

- "Deja tranquilo al niño Tao" –dijo Rei seria y serenamente, mientras Yuu comía más pastel en la cocina- "haces demasiado alboroto al hablar y el pequeño no entiende las absurdas indirectas que le diriges"

- "¡Miren quien habla!" –protestó Hiu- "¿por qué no le das consejos sobre como eludir el asedio de las chicas eh?" –se lamentó- "¡ayyyyy! ¿por qué no tengo la suerte que ustedes tienen?"

Por la mente de Rei pasaron algunas buenas respuestas sobre esa pregunta... y todas tenían que ver con el hecho que Tao tuviera las hormonas y la imaginación demasiado "activas".

- _"Ojalá usara el cerebro para algo sensato_" –pensó el adolescente cruzándose de brazos y tan incómodo como siempre, antes de añadir en voz alta- "Deja de murmurar tanto Tao. Mañana tenemos que entregar un trabajo especial de historia y aún quisiera incluir más datos... creo que le pediré el señor rector que me preste algún libro"

- "¿Para qué te esfuerzas tanto?, los profesores no son lo más importante del mundo y tampoco la escuela" –hizo un gesto como si quisiera explicar algo al confundido Hien, aún en medio de ellos- "le pone demasiado empeño porque quiere que sus padres adoptivos estén orgullosos de él pero ya lo están y.."

- "Tao.."

- "Bien, bien... ya me callo. Pero ¡deberías aprovechar tu suerte para tener a todas las mujeres que puedas!" –se reía Hiu mientras adoptaba la pose de un héroe de televisión- "por que no creo que te dure mucho viejo. Es decir, este semestre será mi época... las mujeres finalmente descubrirán mis encantos y ya ni te mirarán, ¡aprovecha antes que te las quite todas!"

El contenido de la soda que tomaba Tao le saltó al rostro contra todas las leyes de gravedad y el joven Hiu se volvió rápidamente hacia donde sintiera el origen de ese poder, sólo para notar que la pequeña Miriel lo miraba con una sonrisa inocente pero con un brillo en los ojos azules que no podía evitar...

- "Condenada mocosa y celosa.." –bufó en voz muy baja pues no ignoraba de los sentimientos de su pequeña sobrina por su mejor amigo y lo mucho que le irritaba a la niña que le diera a Rei esos consejos- "y encima me sonríe como si no hubiera hecho nada, ¡rayos!, es igualita a Eriol"

El aludido estornudó en ese preciso instante.

- "O voy a tener una gripe o alguien está hablando mal de mí" –rió el inglés mientras encontraba difícil contener la risa por lo que Shaoran le contaba que había sucedido en la cocina- "si no tenemos charla de chicas allá, posiblemente quien hable mal de mí sea Tao…"

- "Dudo que Sakura y tu esposa estén hablando de nosotros en la cocina. Ya te digo que estarán aún comentando sobre el duelo de sarcasmos…" –le dijo el hechicero chino- "pero no puedo culpar a la señora Sonomi, realmente no sé como Tomoyo le aguanta tanto a ese cabeza dura..."

- "¡Ja, ja!" –recordó el inglés- "hay gente que nunca cambia… ¿sabes que en el fondo todo empezó para ellos también en la fiesta de despedida de solteras que hizo tu abuela?"

Shaoran miró a su amigo algo confundido, conocía los hechos pero no había sido testigo de ellos, como Eriol..

- "Tú no lo viste, pero el doctor besó a Tomoyo sin notar que tenía público ¡y fue todo un espectáculo!" –el inglés se divertía de sólo recordarlo- "admito que yo tenía ciertas dudas ya antes de eso, pero creo que ese fue verdaderamente el primer verdadero suceso entre ellos" –los ojos azules de Eriol chispearon divertidos ante algo que se le había ocurrido- "Y si vemos a tu hijo correteando por allí y consideramos que el doctor Kinomoto y Tomoyo han tenido dos niños, podría decirse que fue una fiesta rica en "consecuencias" ¿no crees?"

- "¡Oye, deja de decir eso!" –se sofocó el Jefe del Clan Li.

- "¿Por qué?, ¿acaso estoy mintiendo?"

- "Bue... bueno, ese no es el punto" –protestó, muy incómodo ante la ligereza del comentario- "además que tú no eres el más indicado para hablar de "sucesos" entre dos personas, no olvides bien que el primer "suceso" que recibiste de parte de tu esposa fue un bofetón en la cara..."

- "Bueno, debo admitir que Yoko tiene una mano muy pequeña, pero de acero" –aceptó Eriol, sin alterarse- "y a veces puede ser tan testaruda..."

- "Ni me lo digas" –Shaoran le dio la razón con un gesto- "recuerdo bien lo que se empeñó en conseguir un empleo pese a que yo ya le había dicho que al instalarse en la mansión de la abuela el clan Li cubriría sus necesidades..." –pero añadió- "sin embargo en el fondo eso es de admirar. A Yoko le gusta ganar todo lo que tiene con esfuerzo y empeño.. eso es realmente digno de respeto"

- "¿Te parece?" –dudó Eriol reflexivamente- "bien, supongo que sí es cierto ya que tampoco fue del todo fácil lograr que ella se casara conmigo"

- "¡Es cierto!" –recordó Shaoran- "no sabes cómo me hubiera gustado haber visto eso"

- "Si no hubieras estado en coma después de la batalla amigo..."

- "Lo sé.. lo sé, no me lo recuerdes" –suspiró el esposo de Sakura- "aunque comprendo perfectamente la posición de tu esposa" –razonó- "te recuerdo que no eras precisamente partidario del matrimonio en esos días.."

Eriol hizo un leve gesto casi académico, acomodándose sus anteojos.

- "Nunca estuve en contra del matrimonio Shaoran..." –aceptó- "bien, nunca del tuyo, ni de la gente que nos rodeaba... digamos que mi escepticismo era a nivel personal y creo que ahora sé específicamente a qué se debía"

- "¿Por qué lo dices?"

La reencarnación de Lead Clow sonrió como cuando era niño y no dijo nada pero Shaoran lanzó un suspiro de resignación...

Hablando de gente que nunca cambiaba...

¿Por qué siempre a Eriol le gustaba jugar a hacerse el misterioso?

Nunca entendería sus razones..

Mientras ambos hechiceros empezaban a hablar ahora de magia en voz baja –tema apasionante para ambos- Sakura buscaba a su vez a su padre, encontrándolo contemplando alternativamente una estrella en el cielo a través de la ventana y a las personas a su alrededor..

- "Siempre creí que habían días más alegres o tristes que otros, y este, en forma especial hija" –le explicó Fujitaka- "lo pensé por lo ocurrido a mi amada Nadeshiko pero ahora sé que los ángeles que son mis nietos no llorarán de tristeza por la muerte de mi Nadeshiko sinó que serán risas y lágrimas también, pero de dicha... por su recuerdo y por la vida de la nieta que lleva su nombre, tu hijo que tiene sus ojos y Mamoru, que tiene el temperamento del abuelo que tu madre tanto quería.."

- "Alegrías en un día que ya era especial ¿verdad papá?"

Fujitaka asintió, mientras Sakura le dijo:

- "Gracias... por contármelo. Por contármelo al fin""

Y la figura fantasmal de Nadeshiko Kinomoto apareció por breves instantes ante su esposo y su hija con una sonrisa y lágrimas de dicha en su rostro, antes de volver a donde pertenecía…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora<strong>: Hola de nuevo, aquí terminando este capítulo que trae algo de nostalgia y detalles que siempre quise comentar pero que nunca pude hacer antes. No sé si algunos de ustedes también tenían las mismas dudas pero en todo caso espero que no les haya cansado. ¿La charla que recordara Fujitaka con el padre del Kamui Oscuro dejó pensando a alguien?... paciencia. ¿Sorprendidos que la pequeña Nadeshiko naciera la misma fecha que su abuela?, bueno, una feliz coincidencia que justifica una vez más su increíble torpeza, ¿y la popularidad de Hien? Ji, ji, ji, ese niño tiene para estar colorado por algunos capítulos más, aunque referente a lo que comentó Eriol sobre su matrimonio... bien que tuvo sus motivos de decirlo, pero paciencia, ya lo explico, ya se viene..

Las canciones que utilicé esta vez fueron dos: la primera se titula "**Cuéntame**" interpretada por el grupo español "La oreja de Van Gogh" y se refiere específicamente al aspecto de lo que Fujitaka relata sobre la muerte de Nadeshiko; y la segunda es **"Y sólo se me ocurre amarte**" del cantante español Alejandro Sanz, esta se refiere específicamente a lo conflictivo de la situación que rodeó el nacimiento de la pequeña Nadeshiko. Ambas canciones están relacionadas –más que todo por la letra- respectivamente con las dos partes en que se dividió el epílogo y los sentimientos de los personajes en cada instante respectivo, ¡espero les haya gustado!.

**Vocabulario:**

* **kendo:** Deporte marcial en Japón. Se refiere específicamente al uso de la espada japonesa o katana, el kendo es la disciplina que se refería a instrucción de los antiguos samurais sobre el manejo de las armas y abarcaba filosofía, estilos de combate, técnicas y algunos aspectos realmente sutiles e íntimos de la persona. Actualmente se le considera deporte –así como a la arquería- y en las escuelas de kendo se practica con una espada hecha de bambú.

****himitsu**: literalmente significa "secreto", es decir, que el apellido verdadero de Fujitaka sigue siendo un misterio de los ya dejados atrás en las ruinas del Templo Miraimine.

*** **"En esas clases aceptan niños de seis, pero yo cumplo años en medio de clases y la Directora Monouhi me aceptó… a mí y a Miriel. Ella también cumple seis años pronto":** sé que previamente dije que Nadeshiko y Miriel tenían seis años y que estaban en una clase de niños de su edad, pero verifiqué fechas y fue un lapsus. En realidad ambas cumplen seis años en medio del año escolar y no los tienen cumplidos al empezarlo, como podía deducirse por lo que puse en capítulos anteriores.

**Nota**: Debido a que lo ocurrido en el presente epílogo es referido al pasado, es obvio que son cartas regulares las que aparecen en el fic y no e-mail, ya que ambas cartas se refieren específicamente a aspectos ocurridos en el pasado de Fujitaka. Asimismo el segundo gráfico no es mi fanart (por eso no aparece allí mi firma), sinó uno hallado por la red por una amiga muy amable que me lo envió hace algún tiempo, pero que era perfecto para esta ocasión.. ¡muchas gracias por enviármelo amiga, quedó perfecto, tú sabes quien eres!

**Avances para el tercer epílogo**: Un evento especial en la Escuela Clamp en Tomoeda –por allí me han comentado que no saben mucho sobre el Campus Clamp, calma, ya lo podrán ver ya que incluiré una ilustración en su respectivo momento en un epílogo posterior- motiva algunos embarazosos recuerdos, pero también algunas explicaciones sobre las complicaciones de contar un cuento... Aunque eso depende de quién lo relate, porque siendo Tao quien lo explica nada es muy convencional Ù_Ù

**Epílogo Tercero: "****My fair Lady****"**


	25. Epílogo Tercero: My Fair Lady

**Epílogo Tercero**

**My Fair Lady**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(él) "Yo te quiero enseñar, un fantástico mundo<br>ven princesa y deja a tu corazón soñar.  
>Yo te puedo mostrar cosas maravillosas<br>ven princesa y déjate llevar a un mundo ideal."**_

_**Canción "Un mundo ideal"  
>Intérpretes: Ricardo Montaner y Michelle<strong>_

Ya era hora de cenar.

Yoko suspiró levemente antes de instalarse en el lujoso comedor de la embajada –al lado de su esposo y su hija- mientras la sonrisa de Eriol se ampliaba…

- "¿Qué quería esta vez?"

- "Insiste en lo mismo" –replicó la joven de ojos grises- "ya le había dicho que el año pasado fue una excepción pero me dice que suba a un avión y vaya a ayudarla.." –suspiró- "me apena decirle que no, y menos por teléfono pero.."

- "¿Acaso piensas ir?"

- "¡Claro que no!" –respondió a la pregunta de su esposo- "¿crees que podría dejarles mientras me voy alegremente a otro país?"

- "Era Lady Regina ¿verdad mamá?" –preguntó Miriel.

Yoko asintió dando por terminada la charla y buscando a Tao con la mirada pero fue necesario que Eriol le recordara que el adolescente había avisado que iba a retrasarse en casa de Rei para hacer una tarea –bien, en realidad Rei hacía la tarea y Tao flojeaba- sin embargo Miriel continuó con sus preguntas…

- "¿Este año no ayudarás a Lady Regina en la Anual de Caridad mamá?"

- "No Miriel" –sonrió Yoko- "¿porqué?, ¿querías ver a Lady Regina?"

- "No, mi abuelita está siempre muy ocupada" –replicó la pequeña mientras Eriol contenía una risita- "bueno papá… puedo decirle "abuela" cuando no me escucha ¿verdad?"

- "Por supuesto. Además podrías también decirle "abuela" en su presencia.." –comentó con una sonrisa.

Los ojos azules de Miriel se encontraron con los de Eriol y ambos sonrieron de la misma forma imaginando la escena que la rubia dama haría…

- "¡No sean crueles con Lady Regina!" –suspiró Yoko.

Ciertamente a Lady Regina le hubiera provocado un ataque de nervios –y posiblemente años de terapia psicológica- ser llamada "abuela" en público. Ya había tenido que soportar una fuerte crisis nerviosa cuando supo que Miriel vendría al mundo algunos años atrás –y había acusado amargamente a su único hijo de tratar de sabotear su reputación, creando dudas sobre su edad- pero Eriol había descubierto gran diversión en mortificar a su madre con pequeños detalles y su pequeña hija compartía su opinión…

No así Yoko.

- "El año pasado fue coincidencia que tuvieras que recoger tus credenciales como Secretario de Cultura en Londres, justo antes del Anual de Caridad" –continuó Yoko dirigiéndose a Eriol- "no hay motivo para que yo vaya, sola, a ayudar a Lady Regina… ella es perfectamente capaz de organizarse"

- "Con unos cuantos desmayos de por medio" –rió su esposo, divertido.

- "Lo que pasa es que mamá es siempre muy buena con Lady Regina" –rió la niña dulcemente pero con el mismo brillo de su padre en los ojos- "por eso es que la abuela siempre quiere que le ayudes"

- "Bueno, con todo el empeño que siempre le pusiste para agradarle, es justo" –comentó el inglés- "además consideras su opinión mucho más que mi padre y yo mismo Yoko"

- "Es tu madre" –se justificó la joven china.

- "¡Pero si siempre ha sido así papá!" –asintió Miriel- "desde que me acuerdo mamá es muy buena con Lady Regina y ella le quiere mucho.."

- "No, eso no siempre fue así…"

Yoko suspiró levemente mientras su pequeña hija pedía más datos a Eriol. Este, ni corto ni perezoso –esta vez- procedió a explicar que antes de casarse con él, ni Yoko ni Tao poseían una gran fortuna y…

- "¡Y tu sí papá!" –replicó la pequeña, con los ojos muy abiertos, pues ignoraba aquello- "¡oh, ya veo!, justamente me recuerda al cuento que podríamos representar en la escuela: "La Cenicienta"!"

Yoko parpadeó confundida pues jamás se había asociado a sí misma con la historia de la chica del zapato, el hada madrina y la calabaza, pero antes que Eriol pudiera contestar…

- "¿Siguen con lo de la obra?" –interrumpió Tao, dejándose caer sobre su silla con su acostumbrada mala educación- "¡oh por favor, ya basta!, el Director Tsukishiro quiere que los alumnos de la institución Clamp fraternalicen e insiste en que hagamos una obra todos juntos" –empezó a engullir su ensalada con una velocidad asombrosa- "chomp…. chomp…. y… esho…. eshh…. para… bebésshh… obrassss… escolares…. ¡para be..bés!"

- "Tao, no hables mientras comes"

- "Vamos hermanita, no te enfades, sólo que ya estoy grande para eso. Jugar a los cuentos de hadas no es mi estilo. Por supuesto que si yo hiciera de príncipe todas se volverían locas por mí y…" –dudó antes de atacar briosamente la sopa- "bueno, quizá no sea tan malo… ¿la primaria va a proponer que sea "La Cenicienta" Miriel?"

- "No es eso. Le decía a papá que él fue el príncipe de mamá" –sonrió la pequeña- "papá acaba de decir que antes tú y mamá eran pobres e imagino a mamá trabajando tan duro como la cenicienta. Por eso digo que papá fue su príncipe"

La cara de Yoko se puso roja –mientras recordaba algo- y Eriol tomó una actitud pensativa… ¿realmente había sido así?.

- "¡Ay por favor!" –dijo Tao, antes de pedir su segunda ración de la noche- "si Yoko hubiera sido la cenicienta, para empezar no era muy cortés eso de darle de bofetones al príncipe encantador" –rió burlón mientras Yoko estaba más y más roja- "llámalo intuición pero como que es una forma dolorosa de empezar un romance…"

- "¡Tao!" –protestó su hermana- "¿cómo puedes decir eso?"

- "En realidad sí fue doloroso Yoko.." –repuso Eriol con una risita mientras doblaba correctamente la servilleta- "… sí que lo fue.."

El rostro de la joven señora Hiragizawa se puso más rojo y Miriel miró a Tao y sus padres con curiosidad…

- "¿Bofetones?, ¡la cenicienta no repartía bofetones Tao…!"

- "Tal vez la del cuento, pero tu mamá sí. Bueno, bueno… si quieres el cuento de tus padres en versión resumida allí te vá:" –Yoko lo miró azorada pero el muchacho continuó- "hace algunos años vivía esta chica china que trabajaba tan duro como cenicienta y que tenía un lindo, hermoso, encantador y bello hermanito que era realmente un primor…"

- "Tao.." –rió Eriol, mientras una chispa de diversión aparecía en sus ojos- "¿no crees que estás divagando..?, la historia del hermano de la cenicienta no es el punto"

- "¡Eriol!"

- "Déjalo" –le pidió con un guiño- "esto será divertido… vamos, no lo tomes en serio"

Pero Yoko estaba apenadísima…

- "Bueno, bueno… esta cenicienta trabajaba muy duro para ayudar a su hermanito y a su madre, pero cierto día un príncipe que estaba distraído pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo atropelló con su elegante … "

- "¿Carruaje?" –interrumpió Miriel.

- "¿Inmortalidad del cangrejo?" –repitió Eriol.

- "Un carruaje modelo Alfa Romeo, muy bonito y caro" –recordó el adolescente, complacido de sí mismo- "bueno, el punto es que el príncipe iba distraído y no se fijó. El susodicho príncipe en Alfa Romeo.." –Tao lanzó una carcajada mientras Eriol sonreía sin molestarse- "atropelló a la madre de cenicienta. Sé que el cuento dice que se conocieron en un baile donde el príncipe quedó impactado al verla ¡pero no!, el impacto le llegó en forma de un bofetón que le dio nuestra moderna cenicienta, y todo por andarse riendo de sepa Dios qué. Bien, por circunstancias que no vienen al caso, cenicienta tuvo que aceptar la ayuda del príncipe, pero este a cambio trató de espiar por el agujero de la puerta cuando ella acababa de bañarse y eso le costó otro bofetón que le desencajó la mandíbula y…"

- "¡Tao!" –protestó Yoko.

Eriol reía con disimulo.. ¿cómo sabía Tao aquel episodio en que Yoko lo creyó un vulgar mirón pervertido por culpa de Jeff?.

- "Déjame seguir hermanita… bueno, luego de tanta bofetada al príncipe le gustó la cenicienta … supongo que de tanto golpe llegó el amor.. ¿no?" –Eriol lanzó un suspiro pero sonreía burlonamente pese a las frases de Tao, que continuó- "pero ellos no eran muy listos y el hermoso, brillante, imaginativo y encantador hermanito de cenicienta tuvo que ayudarles bastante. Finalmente en una feroz pelea contra … contra…" –dudó sin saber cómo referirse a Tsu Chin- "¡ya lo tengo!, contra otro malvado pretendiente de cenicienta.."

- "Cenicienta no tuvo otro pretendiente.." –protestó Miriel, con expresión suspicaz- "y mamá tampoco..."

- "¡Tu no estuviste allí, así que no protestes!. Bueno, este pretendiente protestó por el zapato que no le quedaba y fue con LOS SEIS... enanos, sí, enanos, a matar al príncipe y a un amigo suyo" –Yoko suspiró pensando que si el fantasma de Tsu Chin se enteraba de la peculiar versión de Tao volvería a morirse, a la vez que Eriol notaba una mezcolanza de cuentos en lo que Tao decía- "pero finalmente fue vencido y…"

- "Eso es mentira Tao" –insistió Miriel- "¿acaso no hubo baile?"

- "Créeme mocosa, el baile fue al último, y no puedo seguir si me interrumpes tanto. Suficiente es decir que Cenicienta y su hermanito huyeron después que vencieron al malvado drui…. Druisilio, sí, así se llamaba el pretendiente" –Eriol esbozó una sonrisa más amplia y a Yoko le surgió una gota sobre la cabeza- "pero el príncipe los encontró poco después gracias al brillante niño, el hermanito de cenicienta y fueron felices y vivieron en una embajada y punto …. "

La niña sonrió ampliamente escondiendo su escepticismo pero viendo a su padre asentir le preguntó el motivo…

- "Bueno, la historia de Tao carece del sentido del cuento, pero ciertamente no fue fácil para mí convencer a tu madre de casarse conmigo…"

La pequeña hubiera querido saber más detalles pero una llamada telefónica de Nadeshiko la hizo salir a contestar mientras Eriol recordaba….

* * *

><p><em>Send to<em>_**: Kinomoto_Sakura .  
><strong>__Subject__**: En camino  
>Cc: taitai_concil .<br>**__**Bcc:  
>Mi estimada Sakura:<strong>_

_No tengo frases para agradecerte el fax que tuviste la gentileza de enviarme. En este mismo momento me encuentro en el avión camino a Hong Kong: Me sorprende que tengas datos de Macao considerando que he estado en esa ciudad tres veces desde que ella abandonó el hospital y nunca sentí ni su presencia ni la menor manifestación de su magia pero si logro hallarla esta vez gracias a los datos que me proporcionas te estaré en deuda por siempre._

Lamento ser tan breve pero espero poder charlar contigo muy pronto.

Tu amigo.

Eriol

* * *

><p>- "¿Estás seguro?"<p>

- "Por supuesto que sí" –replicó Eriol con seguridad matizada de inquietud- "he estado tratando de rastrear algo de ella o de Tao todo este tiempo pero me ha sido imposible, supongo que comprendes lo importante que ha sido recibir este aviso de tu parte.."

Sakura asintió.

- "En realidad es a Hin Lu a quien debes agradecer" –replicó- "conoce a estos chicos, los gemelos Chen, y alguna vez Yoko comentó que también los conocía. Ciertamente Yoko se ha mantenido alejada de todo lo relacionado al Concilio pero el área de Macao está ahora bajo jurisdicción de ellos y fueron muy gentiles en avisarnos de los desórdenes de esa escuela.."

- "Una inundación peculiar"

- "Una inundación de aguas vivas" – especificó Sakura, con una luz de comprensión brillando en los verdes ojos- "bueno, no fue del todo una inundación... parece que alguien trató de jugar con las aguas de la piscina infantil de esa escuela"

- "Sakura, tú y yo sabemos quienes son los únicos que pueden hacer eso" –replicó el joven inglés pensativamente mientras su amiga le observaba con interés- "tú misma enfrentaste ese tipo de control sobre las aguas cuando eras niña y enfrentaste el recuerdo de Kai Sung*. Sólo los Sheng podían hacerlo o..."

- "Tao... y Yoko" –asintió la antigua card captor- "lo sé, recuerdo bien el tipo de poder que sentí cuando me dirigía a la torre de Tokyo la noche de la pelea. Nunca la ví usarlo, pero sé bien lo que sentí" –continuó, inquieta por el peculiar estado de su amigo- "pero no es seguro Eriol, la señora Ieran dijo que investigaría más y..."

- "No Sakura, no quiero investigación alguna del Concilio en esto, por favor. Agradécele a la madre de Shaoran su gentileza de mi parte, pero ya debo irme, quiero estar en Macao lo antes posible"

La joven de ojos verdes contempló a su viejo conocido con interés y algo de melancolía matizada de asombro. Conocía a Eriol desde que eran niños y tanto ella como Shaoran lo apreciaban mucho desde que el destino los reunió de nuevo –por el asunto del último card captor, en un principio- pero jamás había notado tal cambio en su amigo occidental. Toda aquella serena compostura y encanto gentil que bien podía esconder mil maquinaciones –lo sabía por propia experiencia- habían dado paso a una inquietud que podía palparse en el aire que el joven inglés respiraba, una angustia que no podía disimular – Eriol ¿no pudiendo disimular algo?, ¡realmente era cosa del fin del mundo!- y si bien ella y Shaoran ya sospechaban los sentimientos que su amigo abrigaba por la chiquilla de ojos grises, para alguien que conocía a Eriol desde hace tanto tiempo, el cambio en su expresión era notable.

Y es que ya habían pasado varios meses sin noticias de la muchacha.

- "¿Podría ver a Shaoran, Sakura?"

La hija de Fujitaka Kinomoto asintió.

- "Lo siento" –murmuró Eriol- "lamento mucho importunarte con mis problemas cuando la condición de Shaoran todavía es tan delicada Sakura... ¿tienen alguna idea de cuando despertará?, no falta mucho para que nazca tu bebé"

- "En realidad han sido meses muy difíciles con él en coma, pero hace una semana que está ya estable y despertó. Byakko y Tsuki han sido selladas pero corrió un riesgo muy grande y los médicos prefieren mantenerlo sedado para que descanse"

- "Me alegra mucho que ya esté fuera de peligro"

- "A Shaoran le hubiera gustado ayudarte Eriol. Estos meses han sido muy difíciles para ti"

El joven inglés negó lentamente con la cabeza y sonrió melancólicamente antes de añadir.

- "Lo sé, sé que Li hubiera movilizado todo el Concilio para ayudarme a hallar a Yoko pero supongo que es justo. Mi ayuda cuando éramos niños hacia ustedes no fue del todo convencional, pero lo que sí me alegra es que ya estés totalmente tranquila por él" –añadió- "aunque él aún duerma le saludaré un instante y partiré para Macao esta misma noche"

- "Pero, la escuela…"

- "Si es la mejor escuela de Macao estoy seguro que Tao tiene que ver en esto, pero la veré a ella, y es lo que importa…"

* * *

><p><em>Send to<em>_**: Loire_lead .jap  
><strong>__Subject__**: Buena suerte**__**  
><strong>__**Cc:  
><strong>__**Bcc:**_

_Mi querido amigo:  
>Te envío desde aquí mis mejores deseos de que puedas hallar a Yoko. Sé bien lo angustiado que has estado al buscarla todo este tiempo y aunque ya hemos charlado mil veces de lo mismo, te pido por favor que aclares la situación con ella antes de manifestarle lo que sientes . Creo conocerla un poco por la forma en que me apoyó en los difíciles momentos de la muerte de Kia y si bien ambos sabemos que ella te ama, es preciso que aclares el porque de su huída ya que yo misma fui testigo de que al despertarse en el hospital lo único que hizo fue angustiarse por tu estado, prueba del hecho es que escapó sólo cuando tuvo la seguridad que despertarías y que estabas fuera de peligro.<br>Antes de ser sellada, Nakuru te lo dijo ¿verdad?, Yoko le suplicó que te cuidara mucho y que siempre velara por ti. Sé que sabes todo esto, pero te conozco y sé también que si puedes ser muy analítico para todo lo que se refiere a los demás y aún a tu poder, sé bien que cuando se trata de ella te desconoces a ti mismo por lo mucho que la amas, pero también que todo esto es muy nuevo para ti y estás desconcertado y angustiado por verla otra vez.  
>Sé honesto Eriol, es lo único que puedo decirte... y ya que al fin sabes lo que es amar, lo doloroso, hermoso, cruel y dulce que es, enséñale a Yoko a no temer este sentimiento.<br>Tu amiga  
>Kaho Monouhi<em>

* * *

><p>La mirada de la chiquilla se volvió hacia la puerta del aula escolar y al ver la alta y elegante figura de Eriol todo el color huyó de su rostro en apenas una fracción de segundos. Un rayo a sus pies no hubiera provocado tal reacción ni sorpresa en sus facciones y dejó caer al piso el arreglo floral en que estaba trabajando, cuya base de cerámica se hizo añicos con estrépito...<p>

¡CRASHHH!

- "Que... que sorpresa..." –dudó azorada, mientras se inclinaba para recoger los trozos rotos tratando así de esconder el sentimiento que sus ojos grises revelaban a gritos- "me alegra que estés bien, es decir, bueno.. agradezco que hayas sido tan gentil de visitar a Tao, pero tengo que..."

- "Permíteme ayudarte.."

El color –que había huído del rostro de Yoko hace apenas segundos- volvió violentamente al notar que el joven inglés había avanzado hacia ella y estaba casi frente suyo, recogiendo también los trozos rotos y la chica bajó la mirada sintiéndose profundamente avergonzada, pero fue entonces que los grises ojos notaron con espanto las blancas manos de él tocando aquellos pedazos...

- "¡Oh, no, no, por favor, no lo hagas!" –se espantó tocándolo apenas un instante mientras Eriol la miraba con intensidad aprovechando el leve roce- "¡podrías hacerte daño!"

- "Pero"

- "No... no tienes por qué molestarte en eso, sería muy desagradable que te cortaras por culpa de mi torpeza" –dijo mecánica y entrecortadamente- "es decir, yo... bien, te estoy agradecida por la visita" –se inclinó levemente, tratando de controlarse frenéticamente, pero no lo conseguía- "pero ya es casi hora del almuerzo y Tao debe ir a casa para comer, seguramente tú también tienes mil cosas que hacer.. adiós"

- "En realidad no tengo nada que hacer en este momento, y ni siquiera sé donde se pude comer bien en Hong Kong.."

- "¿En serio?, ¡genial!" –casi gritó Tao- "¡entonces ven a casa a comer con nosotros Eriol!, te vá a encantar la comida"

- "Gracias" –replicó extrañamente sereno, sin el menor asomo a su sonrisa falsamente ingenua de siempre- "Iré con ustedes en este mismo instante si me lo permiten, estaba empezando a pensar que me quedaría sin comer en toda la tarde, no sabía donde ir"

Era una gran mentira, una mentirota, pero pese a que todos los sabían Yoko no tuvo fuerzas para murmurar una sola sílaba y Tao amplió la sonrisa a la vez que abría su paraguas –ya estaban fuera de la escuela y la lluvia caía incesantemente- a la vez que Eriol les seguía con rapidez, avanzando a su lado por los amplios jardines de la escuela hasta llegar a la misma calle; no sin antes aceptar el paraguas que le alcanzara el chofer de su auto –un carísimo rolls royce- y despidiendo a su vez al empleado con un gesto..

Mientras Yoko empezaba a caminar de prisa, de prisa, realmente muy de prisa...

- "¡Yoko, vas a sacarme el brazo si me sigues llevando tan rápido!" –protestó el niño.

Los rápidos y menuditos pasos de la chiquilla redujeron notablemente la velocidad –bien, en realidad había salido casi corriendo arrastrando a su hermano y con Eriol pisándole los talones- pero mientras continuaba bajo la lluvia estaba mirando fijamente al piso y sin atreverse a levantar la mirada hacia el inusual acompañante, sintiendo a pesar del agua que la calaba totalmente como sus mejillas estaban casi febriles..

No lo había visto en meses y se había esforzado en trabajar con más ahínco que nunca para no pensar en él, pero al verlo de nuevo su corazón parecía querer salírsele del pecho. Lo había contemplado directamente apenas el primer instante y sin embargo cada detalle de su figura estaba totalmente allí, en su mente. Él estaba pálido y se le notaba algo cansado, pero ciertamente seguía siendo el mismo, su apostura, su elegancia y aún aquel brillo en su mirada azul no había variado en lo más mínimo y si antes su sola presencia le provocaba cierta pérdida de su autocontrol ahora se sentía total y absolutamente torpe, inútil e inexplicablemente ridícula. Avergonzada de su blanco y viejo vestido, sus zapatos también blancos y pequeñitos usados hasta la saciedad y ya levemente manchados del barro de la lluvia, sus manos con cicatrices y quemaduras y hasta por sí misma. Sí, ciertamente le asaltaba una inexplicable y dolorosa sensación de vergüenza de sí misma. Era curioso, nunca se había dejado humillar pero súbitamente se sentía horrible, desaliñada y pobre. El, con su elegante atuendo y su automóvil caro, su chofer y hasta sus propios modales, por una sola vez en su vida le hubiera gustado verse bien vestida y elegante, pero él la había visto con aquellos ojos azules y una expresión tal, que no pudo evitar sentirse humillada ante su compasión.

Por que … era compasión ¿verdad?.

- "Por favor, permíteme" –le dijo Eriol, súbitamente muy cerca (¿cómo llegó hasta allí si ella estaba casi corriendo?) - "te estás mojando.."

- "¿Qué?" –casi saltó como si la pinchara-"¿qué pasa?"

- "Te estás mojando demasiado" –repitió, mientras caminaba a su paso con su paraguas protegiéndolos a ambos de la lluvia- "sé que el agua no es problema para ti, pero dudo que quieras pillar un resfrío.."

Yoko asintió apenas, caminando lo más de prisa que podía, pero era complicado ya que cada paso de él era casi tres de los suyos…

- "Lamento mucho que tengas que caminar todo este trecho" –murmuró, recordando que el joven solía movilizarse con aquellos automóviles caros que poseía y que había despedido a su vehículo- "pero es mejor que seas cuidadoso porque ese abrigo tan elegante llama mucho la atención en esta zona en particular"

- "Eso tiene remedio" –en menos de lo que tardo en contarlo se despojó de la abrigada y fina prenda y la colocó sobre los frágiles hombros de la chiquilla que estaba muda de estupor- "creo que te queda algo grande.."

Tao no pudo controlar la risa...

- "No seas sarcástico Eriol" –dijo entre carcajadas- "dices "algo" grande y estás viendo que Yoko está arrastrando por el piso tu abrigo.." –añadió con más hilaridad aún- "¡y mira donde le quedan las mangas!"

- "¡No, no!" –protestó la chica quitándose la prenda y entregándosela, pese a que tuvo que verle a la cara para hacerlo- "¡no te dije eso para que te lo quitaras..!"

- "Pero te estás mojando y es poco caballeroso de mi parte ir tan cómodo mientras tú.."

- "No te dejaré sin tu abrigo" –murmuró ella, con decisión matizada de una nota de pánico- "por favor, póntelo porque no lo usaré. A mí no me molesta el agua y la verdad estamos demasiado cerca de la casa"

Los ojos azules la contemplaron con interés y la chiquilla se limpió los rastros de la lluvia en su rostro con las manos, tratando de evitar el brillo de esa mirada. Afortunadamente ya estaban casi al pie del viejo edificio pero todavía intentó disuadirlo de visitarlos justo cuando estaban en la entrada del lugar.

- "No tienes que subir si no lo deseas"

- "¿No puedo?, creí que estaba invitado a almorzar" –replicó haciéndose el inocente.

- "Como prefieras" –murmuró antes de perderse en la escalinata de madera, corriendo a toda prisa.

De muy buena gana el joven inglés la hubiera seguido al mismo paso, pero el niño reclamó su atención con una leve charla explicativa sobre lo ocurrido aquellos meses..

- "La renta es barata y el trecho es un poco cansado, pero no es tan malo" –le acabó de informar Tao mientras recuperaban el aliento por subir más de once pisos por las escaleras de madera podrida - "es pequeño, pero Yoko misma lo arregló y para ambos dijo que era bastante"

El inglés dejó el paraguas a un lado de la puerta y también el caro abrigo sobre una de las pequeñas sillas y se instaló cerca de la pequeña mesa de madera, a la vez que Tao se acomodaba frente a él con interés...

- "¿No lo estás haciendo fácil para ella sabes?" –dijo el niño, levemente serio.

- "Lo sé. Pero tampoco es fácil para mí..." –suspiró- "sólo que... es muy reconfortante verla de nuevo y creo que necesito saborear cada instante..."

Tao se encogió de hombros sin comprender y corrió hacia la diminuta cocina agitando las cortinas, lo único que separaba la cocina del resto del ático en que vivía.

Cabe señalar que la pieza era realmente pequeña. Un solo ambiente pero pulcramente limpio y ordenado, donde pese a su sencillez Eriol no encontró nada que ofendiera su buen gusto...

- _"Es un lugar muy cálido.."_ –pensó.

Aprovechando la presencia de Tao en la cocina, sonrió y cerró levemente los ojos. Era verdad lo que le había dicho al niño, finalmente sentía como si le hubieran quitado una gran losa de piedra del pecho, se sentía completo y aliviado, con una extraña sensación de seguridad y dicha que no había sentido nunca. Y es que estaba más contento y satisfecho en aquella sencilla habitación –sabiendo que Yoko estaba a algunos pasos de distancia- que en otros lugares elegantes, embajadas o salones que hubiera visitado en su vida. Y fue aquella misma beatífica tranquilidad y sosiego lo que reflejó durante la comida que Yoko se apresuró en servir pero los instantes pasaban y aunque el niño y el inglés charlaban de temas insustanciales los ojos grises de Tao sabían que aquella situación no duraría demasiado..

Su hermana tenía los nervios a flor de piel pero el niño sabía que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo, aunque debería estar cansada..

¿Y Eriol?

- "Es la primera vez en mi vida que disfruto tanto de un almuerzo" –comentó con absoluta sinceridad mientras contemplaba a la chiquilla con fijeza, como si quisiera no dejar de verla un solo instante- "ha sido todo muy agradable.. realmente agradable"

El pequeño chino suspiró.

No hay mal que dure cien años...

Ni quién lo resista...

¿O sí?

- "Yo... ya debo irme" –replicó la chica, casi sin haber probado bocado- "se me hace tarde para trabajar, pero ustedes aún tienen mucho que charlar. Le avisaré a la señora Wu para que.."

- "¿Para qué?" –repitió Eriol, dándose cuenta que la comedia se había verdaderamente terminado.

- "Es la vecina" –informó Tao- "ella me cuida a veces"

- "Le diré que venga después que te marches..." –replicó ella a modo de despedida para el inglés dirigiéndose a la cocina a toda prisa y llevando la comida que no había probado- "y fue muy gentil de tu parte saludarnos, adiós"

- "Pero hermana.."

Apenas Yoko acababa de levantarse y ocultarse detrás de las cortinas cuando Eriol se puso de pie y la siguió sin decir una sola palabra de explicación hacia el inquieto niño que quedaba como único comensal...

- "¡Ay dioses chinos!" –continuó el chiquito- "a ver si esto se arregla.."

- "Debo irme.. y de prisa" –susurraba la chiquilla muy bajito para sí misma pero con agitación, apretando aún el plato entre sus manos aún en la diminuta cocina- "debo irme y trabajar, trabajar y trabajar, así no pensaré más... y debo irme y.."

- "¿Porqué siempre corres?"

Por segunda vez aquella tarde la siempre controlada y correcta Yoko Hiu dejó que una pieza de loza se estrellara contra el piso aunque esta vez no pudo reprimir un leve grito...

- "No vas a poder correr siempre Yoko" –replicó Eriol con los ojos azules más brillantes que nunca y el semblante muy serio, mirándola fijamente- "¿realmente piensas huir de mí todo el tiempo?"

Los ojos azules y grises se enfrentaron por unos instantes y finalmente Yoko no pudo controlar más la sensación de ahogo y angustia... ¡le dolía!, sentía como si estuviera a punto de estallar en llanto y no quería, es decir ¡no podía!, ¡no podía quedarse allí mirándolo y tuvo que correr!. Si, corrió. Corrió de nuevo porque sentía pánico, un pánico horrible y espantoso que era mucho más fuerte que aquel que sintió en el salón de música del hotel de él –aquella vez que casi la besa- y no pudo evitar correr, como aquella vez..

Corrió también porque temía que sus piernas se negaran a obedecerla si se quedaba mirándolo, corrió hasta que llegó al pie de las escaleras y tuvo que apoyarse sobre la veranda, sin fuerzas para continuar...

_**Canción : "Si tu supieras"  
>Intérprete: Alejandro Fernández.<strong>_

"_**Si tu supieras que tu recuerdo me acaricia como el viento,  
>que el corazón se me ha quedado sin palabras,<br>para decirte que es tan grande lo que siento..."**_

- "Dos meses son mucho tiempo... mucho tiempo para escapar Yoko, pero también ha sido el tiempo que he tenido de pensar" –los pasos de él estaban muy cerca, a sus espaldas, pero ya la chica no podía moverse- "y ahora que estoy aquí no tengo idea de cómo empezar.."

- "No hay nada que decir" –replicó sin mirarlo y apretando la madera con las manos, como un vicio- "¿por qué estás aquí?" –casi gritó- "¿acaso no entiendes que me estás matando de vergüenza al verte? , ¿por qué me torturas?"

- "¿Tortura?" –repitió extrañado.

- "Decidí dejar todo eso atrás, como un capítulo terminado de mi vida cuando desperté en el hospital y ví que estaba viva. Todo lo relacionado a Kai Sung ha quedado en mi pasado y estay haciendo un gran esfuerzo para olvidar lo ocurrido, ¡estoy intentándolo!, ¿por qué no lo comprendes?, es tiempo que también olvides"

- "¿Has olvidado tú?"

- "¿Olvidar qué?" –continuó la chiquilla, aún sin volverse a mirarlo- "todo lo que recuerdas es de Kai Sung Sheng y ambos estamos de acuerdo en que no somos ni ella ni Lead Clow; a mí no me conoces, no sabes nada de mí o lo poco que sabes sólo es lo que tu desconfianza te ha dejado ver... todo ocurrió demasiado rápido para ti: la misma noche que me descubriste ocurrió lo de la torre y eso te confunde..."

- "¿Crees que estoy confundido?" –dijo él, despojándose de los anteojos en un gesto automático antes de obligarla a voltear y mirarlo directamente- "mírame a la cara... mírame sin titubear como aquella vez en la torre cuando te sentí morir y creí que me moría también.."

La chica se cubrió el rostro con las manos, como si tuviera una vergüenza mortal de verlo.

- "No, no quiero. No tienes que sentirte obligado a nada. El hecho que te salvara no hace que me debas nada ¿acaso no entiendes que son los sentimientos de Lead Clow hacia Kai Sung los que te hacen creer algo que en realidad no sientes?"

- "¿Qué en realidad no siento?" –casi gritó el inglés.

Yoko negó levemente con la cabeza y se alejó del joven unos pasos en silencio. Al lado de él se sentía menuda e insignificante –la diferencia de altura hacía que la chiquilla tuviera que levantar el rostro a casi 45° para verlo- además que era más seguro para sí misma establecer cierta distancia que la protegiera de cometer algún error.

- "Sí, algo que en realidad no sientes" –dijo suavemente, más tranquila al no sentir su contacto tan cerca- "y te digo que quizá sea muy pretenciosa pero por eso no puedo aceptar nada de ti" –añadió- "supongo que cualquier chica sería feliz de pasear por un instante colgada de tu brazo pero detesto las mentiras, sabes bien que prefiero las realidades por muy desagradables que sean. Algo verdadero y no sólo el reflejo de lo que tu encarnación anterior sintió por una mujer.. aunque yo sea la reencarnación de ella"

- "La reencarnación.." –repitió él.

- "Sí, pero así como tú sabes que aún siendo reencarnación de Lead Clow no eres él mismo, yo sé que no soy Kai Sung Sheng, a pesar de tener su poder y sus recuerdos" –dijo serena y firme, muy decidida- "ahora entiendo que al morir ella debió dejarle a Clow un gran remordimiento y pena que estoy segura has sentido tú mismo, aún antes de saber la verdad, pero eso no te hace responsable por mí". Y lo sé por que el remordimiento de Kai Sung estaba dirigido a su hermano y yo siempre lo sentí hacia Tao... es una sensación intensa de deberle la vida que Wu Fang perdió por la decisión de su hermana, que fué proteger a Lead Clow"

- "Pero Tao sigue siendo tu hermano, tal como lo fue Wu Fang de Kai Sung"

- "Sí y ahora soy mayor que él y mi deber es protegerlo porque como dices seguimos siendo hermanos; pero nuestra situación era diferente... y no" –negó con la cabeza- "no gracias, puede ser absurdo y ridículo que una chica como yo no quiera aceptar nada de ti, pero no puedo, no puedo… no quiero vivir y despertar algún día descubriendo que todo era sólo el eco de nuestras vidas pasadas"

- "¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres?"

- "¿Por qué crees que me fui?"

- _"De modo que fue por eso... si ella supiera.."_ –pensó él.

"_**Si tu supieras como te ansía cada espacio de mi cuerpo,  
>como palpitan tus recuerdos en el alma<br>cuando se queda tu presencia aquí en mi pecho.."**_

El silencio fue absoluto y extraño los siguientes siete segundos pero súbitamente Eriol hizo un movimiento para descender por las escaleras, mientras la chiquilla no pareció sorprendida por su reacción.

- "Tao y yo estaremos bien, gracias por la visita. Es mejor que vuelvas a donde perteneces y que busques a alguien a quien puedas amar.. no como Clow, sinó como tú mismo" –sonrió con infinita tristeza al verlo marcharse, sabiendo que con un par de pasos más no lo volvería a ver, sin embargo continuó- "pero siempre te desearé lo mejor... créelo"

- "Repites lo que me dijiste en esa carta.." –dijo mientras descendía ya el segundo peldaño, con una leve sombra de dolor en los ojos azules- "En eso tienes razón. Es hora de decirle adiós a lo que dejaron pendiente nuestras encarnaciones anteriores"

La chiquilla asintió lentamente y le dio la espalda también... si. Aquel había sido el motivo que la había hecho irse de esa forma y era doloroso saber que siempre estuvo en lo correcto, pero era lo mejor. A Eriol no le tomaría mucho tiempo volver a la vida que siempre había tenido –en alguna ocasión Jeff O´Neill le había comentado los detalles de la agitada vida social del hijo del embajador- y ella tenía demasiado trabajo pendiente como para deprimirse...

Unos leves pasos se escucharon, alejándose por la escalera.

La chiquilla suspiró en silencio. Bien, ya estaba hecho, se había marchado. Era lo mejor y lo correcto. Dolía, sí, pero no hubiera podido jamás tener un solo instante de paz de no haber dicho todo aquello, de no haber quitado de los ojos de él aquella venda que el pasado hacía a veces tan dolorosa..

- "¡Hiu, Hiu!" –escuchó decir en los pisos inferiores- "¡se nos hará tarde!, ¡no olvides que tenemos doble turno hoy!"

- "Esto acabó, debo ir a trabajar.."- se repitió muy bajito, mecánicamente, inclinando el rostro.

Una gota.

Dos gotas...

Muchas lágrimas cayeron sobre sus manos y se cubrió el rostro con ellas tratando de contener los sollozos que al fin estallaban, de tanto que los había retenido. Pero no, no debía llorar, ella no lloraba, es decir, lo había hecho solamente cuando su padre y madre murieron y la noche horrible en que creyó que moriría y finalmente Tsu Chin le salvó la vida; temía llorar porque sabía que una vez que empezaba le era difícil detenerse.

- "Iré en un minuto Chen Cho, por favor, sólo dame un minuto y bajaré... espérame abajo" –murmuró entre sollozos.

- "¡Oh, por Dios!" –gimió una voz masculina.

- "¡He perdido a la persona que amo Chen Cho, lo menos que puedo es llorar!" –dijo en un arranque de sinceridad, tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas y volviendo a mirar a quien había lanzado la asombrada exclamación- "¿no sabes que le tuve que pedir que se fuera cuando..?"

Eriol la miraba con expresión atónita..

- _"¿Por qué no se abre la tierra y me traga?" _–pensó horrorizada sin saber a donde huir.

Pero el joven fue mucho más rápido esta vez pues con pasos rápidos cubrió la distancia que lo separaba de Yoko y quedó con el cuerpo pegado a la figurita femenina y asustada. Estaba temblando también pero sus manos no dudaron al tomar suavemente los hombros de la chiquilla, que se estremeció a su contacto e intentó apartarlo de sí sin conseguirlo...

Y sí, él también temblaba..

"_**¡Ven! entrégame tu Amor, para calmar este dolor de no tenerte  
>para borrar con tus caricias mis lamentos<br>para sembrar mil rosas nuevas en tu vientre...  
>¡Ven! entrégame tu Amor,<br>que esta mi vida en cada beso para darte  
>¡y que se pierda en el pasado este tormento<br>que no me basta el mundo entero  
>para Amarte!"<strong>_

- "¡Por favor, sólo vete!" –gimió ella.

- "¿Por qué haces esto?, ¿porqué?" –insistió sin soltarla aún en aquella postura- "me echas ahora y me dejaste una carta cuando escapaste del hospital, una carta en que me expresabas una disculpa por todos los problemas e inconvenientes que según tú, me habías causado, en que me liberabas de cualquier obligación contigo o tu hermano, me dijiste que no ibas a tomar como verdadero lo ocurrido en la frontera entre la vida y la muerte y ahora me dices todo esto tratando de convencerme que lo que sentías por mí era sólo el reflejo de lo que Kai Sung sintió por Clow.."

- "¡No tienes que preocuparte por eso!" –gimió temblando- "sólo haz lo que te sugerí y márchate de una vez, ¿por qué volviste?..."

- "¡Por favor, sólo vete!" –gimió ella.

- "¿Por qué haces esto?, ¿porqué?" –insistió sin soltarla aún en aquella postura- "me echas ahora y me dejaste una carta cuando escapaste del hospital, una carta en que me expresabas una disculpa por todos los problemas e inconvenientes que según tú, me habías causado, en que me liberabas de cualquier obligación contigo o tu hermano, me dijiste que no ibas a tomar como verdadero lo ocurrido en la frontera entre la vida y la muerte y ahora me dices todo esto tratando de convencerme que lo que sentías por mí era sólo el reflejo de lo que Kai Sung sintió por Clow.."

- "¡No tienes que preocuparte por eso!" –gimió temblando- "sólo haz lo que te sugerí y márchate de una vez, ¿por qué volviste?..."

- "Porque nunca me fui, ¿creíste realmente que habías logrado convencerme?, aún está en mi mente lo que dijiste en ese lugar y lo que me gritaron tus ojos cuando aquella hoz horrenda te hizo caer en mis brazos, ¡cuando moriste entre mis brazos!" –su voz se había convertido en un murmullo de desesperación y ahora retenía con más fuerza a la muchacha, como si temiera que se desvaneciera en el aire- "lo que me dijiste cuando quisiste dar ese último paso hacia la puerta de la vida y la muerte.. ¿por qué insistes en alejarme de ti?"

- "Sólo márchate.." –sollozó Yoko aún sin atreverse a mirarlo.

- "¿Crees que lo que siento por ti es el reflejo de lo de Clow?" –continuó Eriol, negándose a soltarla- "te escapaste antes de que te dieran de alta llevándote a Tao contigo, sin decirle a nadie el motivo y el porqué... me dejaste una carta a modo de despedida cuando lo último que pensaba al despertar era decirte adiós, te desapareces durante todo este tiempo sin que nadie supiera de tu paradero y sin embargo todavía me pides que me vaya, me pides que me vaya cuando en la puerta de la vida y la muerte susurraste que me amabas"

- "¡Basta!,¡ya basta!"

- "Pese a que esa hoz te hizo tanto daño..." –añadió desesperado- "¡un daño que iba dirigido a mí y no a ti!"

"_**Si tu supieras que es como un grito  
>que se estrella en el silencio<br>este vacío de tenerte solo en sueños  
>mientras me clama el corazón, por ser tu dueño"<strong>_

- "¡No, no, no!" –gimió liberándose de él en un gesto brusco y enfrentando su mirada - "¡no quiero que te sientas culpable!, no quiero que tu caballerosidad te haga asumir que me debes la vida y que creas que me debes algo, ya sea a mí o Kai Sung, ¡no me debes nada!, ¿no lo entiendes?, ¡no me debes nada!" –continuó al borde de una crisis de llanto que se esforzaba en ocultar mordiéndose los labios- "no hay ninguna deuda que tengas conmigo, no tienes nada que te obligue a estar aquí ¿acaso no lo entiendes?, no tienes ningún tipo de obligación conmigo, no me debes nada... no soy Kai Sung y la placa se destruyó..."

- "Tu carta decía.."

- "Sé lo que dije en mi carta" –el rostro se tornó carmín- "por eso es que te suplico que te vayas y no me sigas avergonzando. Eres una persona mundana y creo que puedes disculpar que te haya escrito eso, pero yo no..."

- "Aunque la carta no existiera, aunque lo niegues, acabas de decirlo..."

- "¡Es suficiente!" –gritó sin poder disimularlo más- "¿qué es para ti una patética despedida como esta?, ¡no hay nada que me debas, no hay nada que decirnos más y sólo te imploro, te suplico que te vayas de aquí y me dejes sola!" –continuó mientras sus lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas sonrojadas- "¿por qué me humillas tanto?, ¡haz lo que te pedí en la carta y no me busques para pagar una deuda que no existe!"

Los ojos azules de él se dilataron de asombro al verla llorar sin ningún reparo y se quedó atónito. La chica se cubrió el rostro sin atreverse a ver el rostro de él, sollozando ya sin poder contenerse mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas..

- "¡Yoko!" –murmuró asombrado- "¿por qué todo esto?. Esto no es parte de mi pasado o de quién fui en el pasado, tampoco es una obsesión estúpida ¿no lo entiendes?, estuvimos demasiado lejos y buscándonos por mucho tiempo, y sí, eso era parte de lo de Lead y Kai Sung pero.." –limpió sus lágrimas con sus manos y acarició levemente un suave mechón del cabello oscuro y sedoso con deleite- "en la casa de los Li esa noche descubrí que sentía por ti lo que nunca había sentido por una mujer antes.. que no era simplemente atracción o un mero capricho pasajero, ¿no lo comprendes?. Es cierto que buscaba a Kai Sung pero no fue a ella a la que miré con asombro esa noche en el jardín. Fuiste tú. Pero yo ya sentía por ti algo desde antes de saber la verdad y fue en ese momento que pude darle nombre a lo que tú, tú me inspiras. Es cierto que Lead Clow amaba a Kai Sung pero..."

- "Eso es lo que te tiene confundido" –replicó la chica, tratando de darle firmeza a su voz- "yo sabía que era por eso que dijiste esas cosas en la frontera entre la vida y la muerte, por eso me fui con Tao cuando pude hacerlo, no podía aceptar tu compasión.."

- "¿Compasión?" –se sofocó.

"_**Si tu supieras como desangran  
>en tus ojos mis anhelos,<br>cuando me miran sin saber que estoy muriendo  
>por entregarte la pasión que llevo dentro.."<strong>_

La chica se cubrió nuevamente el rostro sin atreverse a ver el rostro de él.

- "Escúchame, pequeña niña terca" –le dijo obligándola a mirarlo, sintiéndola temblar como una hoja azotada por el viento- "mírame y escúchame de una vez... ¿por qué si yo sé que me amas a mí y no al recuerdo de Clow tú no crees en que yo pueda amarte a ti y no al recuerdo de Kai Sung?"

- "¡No me conoces!" –sollozó mientras lo miraba asustada- "¡tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo de vivir una ilusión, una mentira!"

- "Aquí no hay ilusiones ni mentiras de mi parte, créelo de una vez" –los ojos azules brillaban de un modo tal que la chiquilla no podía dejar de mirarlo, sintiéndose nuevamente perdida en una piscina azul- "y aunque fue poco caballeroso de mi parte pedirte que me dijeras claramente lo que sentías por mí en la frontera de la vida y la muerte la llegada de Tao y Tsu Chin en ese instante evitaron que yo te dijera con toda claridad lo que te digo ahora: te amo Yoko... yo te amo a ti, y no al recuerdo de Kai Sung"

Los ojos de ella se dilataron de asombro por unos instantes que al inglés le parecieron eternos...

- "Pe.. pero..."

- "Lo digo y lo repito.." –Eriol inclinó el rostro hacia ella, estaban a milímetros de distancia- "pequeña niña terca: te amo. Sea que lo creas o no, aunque yo no me caracterice por ser siempre sincero pero esto es una verdad que no puedo ignorar, especialmente porque es una verdad inconmensurable.. te amo"

"_**¡Ven! entrégame tu Amor  
>que sin medida estoy dispuesto a enamorarte<br>borra por siempre de mi vida  
>todas las lagrimas que habitan<br>y cada noche sin tus besos  
>en el rincón de mis lamentos.."<strong>_

La chiquilla lo contempló aún por unos segundos casi como si leyera en los azules ojos la veracidad de sus frases y cuando él asintió levemente –la mirada brillante, sin titubear ante el confuso escrutinio femenino- la chiquilla empezó a sollozar con más fuerza, pero ya apretada a él..

- "Niña... niña.." –repitió Eriol sintiéndola al fin suavecita y cálida, tímida, pero a la vez llena de fé en él- "¿creíste realmente que lo que pasaba entre nosotros era, al menos de mi parte, sólo un reflejo, una obsesión por nuestras vidas pasadas?"

- "Yo creí... yo pensé... temía…" –susurró la chiquilla entre sollozos.

- "Supongo que no te faltaba algo de razón para tener dudas, el momento en el que debí decirte la verdad fue tomado por otros acontecimientos pero eso no significaba que yo no sintiera lo mismo que tú" –continuó- "y todavía huyes de nuevo de esa forma... ¿sabes lo miserable y desesperado que me he sentido desde que te marchaste así, sin despedirte?, y encima en la carta me pides que busque a alguien con quien ser feliz cuando es por eso mismo que estoy aquí"

- "Creí... creí..." –hipó la muchacha- "creí que lo lamentarías un poco pero que volverías con la señorita Akizuki y el pequeño Spinel a tu país; y como los días pasaron y se hicieron meses ya estaba segura que tú no..." –continuó entrecortadamente- "además cuando llegaste hablaste tanto con Tao.. y el almuerzo... que me convencí de que..."

- "No encontré las palabras que decirte en un primer instante... estaba tan aliviado de saberte cerca que no sabía ni qué pensar o decir. Han ocurrido cosas con Spinel y Nakuru que después te contaré, pero créeme cuando te digo que he estado solo, solo y desesperado buscándote.."

- "¿De verdad?" –susurró Yoko con el rostro oculto en el pecho de él.

- "Sí" –sonrió sin soltarla- "pero ¿no crees que debiste tenerme un poquito más de confianza?, es decir, sé que no siempre digo la verdad pero sólo te pido que confíes en mí niña, deja que cuide de ti, deja que te ame. No digo que no me equivoque, pero también necesito de ti... te necesito mucho, más de lo que hubiera imaginado jamás..."

La chiquilla alzó el rostro tímidamente para contemplarlo y él le sonrió mientras se inclinaba suave y delicadamente...

- "E.. Eriol... por... por favor.. ¿dónde están tus anteojos?" –dudó con el rostro más sonrojado que nunca, sintiendo como se perdía nuevamente en la mirada azul, cada vez más cerca de su rostro y sabiendo lo que venía- "yo... yo... yo no sé como... no sé como se besa a un chico.. yo nunca..."

- "Lo sé.."

- "¡¿Lo sabes?!" –se espantó.

- "Sí" –susurró tan cerca de ella que sus labios casi se tocaban- "alguna vez Jeff escuchó una charla tuya con la señora Li en la que le confesaste que nunca te habían besado y me lo comentó" –sonrió divertido, viendo su vergüenza– ".. por eso lo sé, ¿sabes acaso como he fantaseado estos meses en besarte?"

- "¡Pero no sé como se hace!"

- "Y disfrutas torturándome niña" –sonrió con un brillo especial en su mirada- "a un paso de tu boca otra vez y ¿me tienes miedo de nuevo?, ¿me haces sufrir de esta forma casi muriendo por besarte?"

"_**¡Ven! entrégame tu Amor  
>que esta mi vida en cada beso para darte<br>¡y que se pierda en el pasado este tormento  
>que no me basta todo el tiempo para Amarte!"<strong>_

El joven acarició levemente el rostro febril de la chica que adoraba, la que a su vez con una ingenuidad y confianza absolutamente conmovedoras le entregó la inocencia de sus labios por primera vez...

¡Algo por lo que él había esperado tanto!

En la puerta del ático la menuda figurita de Tao sonreía abiertamente. Alguna vez, durante aquellos meses él también había tenido los mismos temores que su hermana pero ahora estaba satisfecho y contento. Sabía que Lead Clow y Kai Sung no volverían. Ellos habían amado y perdido por la muerte de un inocente mucho de sí mismos pero fué el silencio mutuo lo que los separó. Esta vez, sus reencarnaciones habían logrado no sólo evitar la muerte de la reencarnación del mismo inocente sacrificado por el Druida Negro sinó romper y cambiar para sus propias vidas lo que las anteriores no pudieron, pero no como reflejo o una posesión de su pasado sinó por lo que ellos sentían y eran en la actualidad.

Ahora, en su presente.

Yoko suspiró profundamente enterrando su rostro avergonzadísimo en el pecho de Eriol cuando él por fin la soltó, pero el inglés la tomó de la barbilla y le sonrió..

- "No tengas vergüenza conmigo Yoko.."

- "Lo.. siento" –susurró apenada- "sólo que nunca… nunca…. "

- "Entonces no te molestará que te bese de nuevo" –la apresó nuevamente contra su cuerpo perdiéndose en sus labios y la chiquilla estaba casi morada cuando la soltó, algunos instantes después- "¿sorprendida?"

- "¡Eriol!" –protestó débilmente, más sonrojada aún que antes.

- "No sabes besar aún niña" –replicó divertido- "eso es verdaderamente adorable, pero hay muchas formas de besos y saberlos requiere empeño y práctica, mucha práctica" –su sonrisa se hizo muy inocente pero sus ojos brillaron con malicia- "y te aviso que pienso ser un profesor muy exigente"

Tao se encogió de hombros con resignación antes de volver a almorzar. Conociendo a Eriol esos dos iban a pasarse todavía un buen rato afuera antes de regresar y quizá en ese momento le informaría a su hermana que los segundos que Eriol descendió algunos peldaños de la escalera fueron para mirar fríamente al chico que llamaba a Yoko para su trabajo...

El cual se había marchado de prisa.

Porque en realidad Eriol nunca se había marchado..

"_**¡Ven! entrégame tu Amor  
>que esta mi vida en cada beso para darte<br>¡y que se pierda en el pasado este tormento  
>que no me basta todo el tiempo para Amarte!"<strong>_

_**Canción: "Si tu supieras"  
>Intérprete: Alejandro Fernández<strong>_

La menuda figurita del niño avanzó en pasitos apurados por el alfombrado pasillo de la iglesia y Sakura y Tomoyo contuvieron el aliento y la emoción mientras Ayame Tsukishiro suspiraba profundamente, al igual que Kaho Monouhi; y es que todas las invitadas del sexo femenino estaban realmente emocionadas ante la velocidad y belleza de la ceremonia de bodas de estilo occidental y la fastuosidad del Templo donde se celebraba... ¡la mismísima primera iglesia anglicana en Hong Kong!.**

- "No sabes cuanto te agradezco esto Shaoran..." –replicaba Eriol, impecable en un traje de etiqueta junto a su amigo, quien era ¿padrino? de la ceremonia- "si te sientes mal no habrá problema en que tomes asiento. Sé que es la primera vez en este tiempo que te levantas de tu lecho de enfermo.."

- "Descuida" –sonrió el Jefe del Clan Li, muy pálido pero firme en su papel de padrino del novio- "estar en coma es espantoso, pero estar consciente y no poder moverse de la cama es aún peor. Me alegra que me dieras una excusa para hacerlo antes de lo que dijeron los médicos.." –se encogió de hombros pero un repentino mareo le atormentó y Eriol le ayudó a mantener el equilibrio- "gracias... estoy bien.."

- "¿Estás seguro?"

- "Sí... sí... mira, allí vienen las chicas y Yoko"

Las "chicas" a las que Shaoran se refería eran –por supuesto- Sakura, quien mostraba pese a su muy avanzado embarazo una belleza fresca y radiante, y Tomoyo, ambas muy hermosas y elegantes en su papel como Damas de Honor de la Novia. Efectivamente, la joven señora Kinomoto no sólo se había limitado a traer directamente el vestido para la desposada sinó también había sido sumamente cuidadosa de elegir entre sus diseños unos modelos elegantes y bellos que disimularan el avanzado estado de Sakura, alegrándose –eso sí- de que Touya fuera capaz de controlar a Mamoru, quien como todos los bebés aún muy pequeños dormía mucho pero que de todas maneras estaba allí en brazos de su padre, en la primera fila de los asistentes a la ceremonia.

- "¡Demonios!, casi acabamos de llegar y felizmente a tiempo ¿cómo rayos fue que este tipo decidió casarse tan de prisa?" –refunfuñó el doctor Kinomoto- "supongo que preparar esto debió haber sido una pesadilla.."

- "Ni lo creas" –le informó Yukito- "una sorpresa si fue. Yo estaba con Ayame en la Casa Li visitando a tu hermana anteayer por la noche cuando Eriol llegó con Yoko y con el pequeño Tao de Macao y nos dijo que ya que la había encontrado iban a casarse sin esperar más.."

- "¡¿Se los avisó a ustedes hace dos días?!, ¡yo creí que Tomoyo lo sabía hace tiempo y que se le había olvidado decírmelo!"

- "No, nos enteramos todos aquí anteayer por la noche. Ni siquiera le tomó dos días, incluso para la novia fue toda una sorpresa porque la pequeña Yoko estaba asustada y decía que era demasiado pronto, pero Eriol le dijo que no iba a esperar más" –sonrió Yukito con calma- "justamente Shaoran se llevó también tamaña sorpresa que temimos una recaída.."

- "Eso no me sorprendería nada. Ese terco no debería estar de pie hasta al menos el otro mes, si parece estar a punto de desmayarse..."

- No digas eso Touya, por favor. Para Eriol y el propio Shaoran es muy importante estar aquí, son grandes amigos… es como si yo no hubiera podido ir a tu boda o tú a la mía"

- "¿Dijiste que no fue problema preparar la boda?" –continuó el doctor cambiando el tema.

- "¿Te sorprende hijo?, tu matrimonio también fue muy sorpresivo" –murmuró Fujitaka con bondad mientras a Touya le surgía una gotita- "el joven Hiragizawa lo arregló todo en cosa de instantes, ¿verdad Yukito?"

- "¿También estabas allí papá?" –saltó Touya.

- "Sí, estábamos todos" –continuó Fujitaka mientras Yukito asentía- "y ahora que lo pienso todo pareció muy fácil, es decir, el joven Hiragizawa tomó su teléfono, hizo varias llamadas y dijo que todo estaba listo salvo el detalle del vestido de la pequeña Yoko, por eso mismo fue que llamó a Tomoyo en ese instante"

- "Sí, pero más que todo para asegurarse de que estuvieran aquí" –intervino Yukito- "Sabes que Eriol estima mucho a tu esposa y a ti también aunque tú no charles demasiado con él. Y Yoko siempre se ha llevado muy bien con Tomoyo, creo que desde que se conocieron"

Por la mente de Touya pasó fugazmente el instante en que la joven china golpeara la faz del muchacho inglés con violencia -justamente poco después que Tomoyo lo hubiera golpeado a él pero Touya prefirió evitar ese recuerdo- precisamente cuando Eriol parecía reírse con mucha algarabía de algo que Tomoyo le contaba –tuvo la desagradable sospecha que quizá su ahora esposa había comentado el episodio de su propia bofetada y trató de retener la idea en mente, para preguntárselo después- pero más que todo recordó que fueron sólo los buenos oficios de Tomoyo lo que calmó a la entonces irritadísima chica china porque la reencarnación del mago Clow pareció haber quedado en shock con ese bofetón...

Y ahora ese chico inglés se estaba casando con aquella niña. Y él ya se había casado con Tomoyo.

Una gruesa gota apareció sobre su cabeza ante ese razonamiento.

Bien, quizá si era cierto que esa jovencita y Tomoyo se llevaban muy bien.

- "Lo afortunado era que ya Ayame y yo no tuvimos que viajar de prisa como tú, porque estábamos aún por aquí de vacaciones e incluso tenemos a Rei con nosotros"

El profesor señaló al hermoso niño de pelo plateado y de expresión serena que contemplaba todo cruzado de brazos y sin ninguna mueca particular en su rostro infantil pero a la vez tan serio mientras ambos –el mismo Yukito y Touya- pensaban que era insólito ver como el rostro de Rei era prácticamente el mismo de Yue, sólo que ¿infantil?...

Pero taaaaaan sereno.

Sobre la cabeza de ambos amigos apareció una gruesa gota de sudor.

Tao en ese momento ya avanzaba con rapidez hacia el altar llevando los anillos de bodas y todos contuvieron el aliento. Yoko avanzó entonces, muy lentamente por la roja alfombra del templo, envuelta en el más maravilloso vestido de bodas que Tomoyo había diseñado hasta la fecha. El corpiño tenía diminutas cascadas de diamantes y la falda era amplia y flotaba alrededor de la muchacha, realzando la estrecha cintura de la chiquilla que casi parecía flotar; la cola del vestido era de casi cuatro metros de longitud y el velo -del más fino encaje de Bruselas- era absolutamente un sueño, vaporoso y delicado, con complicados bordados plateados en las orillas que realzaban como nunca la brillante cortina de cabello oscuro y ondeado de la jovencísima novia, que caminaba temblorosa hacia el altar...

- "¡Por Dios!, pareces un angelito escapado del cielo" –murmuró Eriol cuando Yoko llegó a su lado, mientras Sakura y Shaoran se acomodaban en sus posiciones como padrinos con una sonrisa- "una niña en traje de bodas.."

La muchacha se sonrojó y su mirada descendió pudorosamente hacia la alfombra sintiéndose muy avergonzada pues las últimas frases Eriol las había pronunciado mientras levantaba el velo de su rostro, pero las manos de él la tomaron por la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo y Yoko sintió que la mirada azul la estaba traspasando en su intensidad..

- "Eriol.. Eriol… ¡Eriol!" –cuchicheó Shaoran en voz baja mientras con golpeaba con el codo a su amigo- "Eriol, que ya tenemos que empezar... el sacerdote lleva casi diez segundos haciendo señas para que se arrodillen ante el altar.."

Ambos novios casi pegaron un salto, mientras Sakura comentaba con una gotita sobre la cabeza...

- "Si dejan de mirarse podrán darse cuenta..."

- _"Finalmente Eriol se pone distraído… aunque sea en su propia boda"_ –pensó Shaoran muy divertido- _"vale la pena salir de un coma para ver esto, aunque me hubiera gustado ayudarle antes o quizá verle sufrir un poquito"_

- "¡Ay que bárbaros!" –cuchicheó Tao a Sakura, a la vez que jugueteaba con los anillos- "cierto que Yoko se vé más chiquita que nunca con ese vestido, pero si no reaccionan no se casan y con la prisa que se trae Eriol….bien, misión cumplida" –añadió entregando por fin los dorados aros y sentándose en la primera fila al lado de Rei, con tranquilidad- "¡vaya, al fin un niño de mi edad!, soy Tao.. ¿tú quien eres?, lo digo porque ya que somos los únicos niños pensantes aquí seremos amigos, la pasaremos muy bien, planearemos muchas cosas juntos y….."

El sereno niño de cabello plateado y de ojos celestes le miró gélidamente pero Tao no se inmutó y siguió hablando sin parar comentando lo hermoso del templo, el vestido de su hermana, el dinero de Eriol y los muchos planes que tenía…

- "Esos dos nunca se hubieran casado sin mí, ¿sabes?" –presumió.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Send to<strong>__: Kinomoto_Tomoyo .jap  
><em>_**Subject**__: Profundamente agradecido_**  
><strong>_**Cc:  
>Bcc<strong>__:_

_Mi muy estimada Tomoyo:  
>No tuve ocasión de expresártelo con toda claridad durante la ceremonia –todo ocurrió muy de prisa pero ya lo sabes, pues estuviste allí- y sé que Yoko te lo agradeció cuando le entregaste tu obsequio, pero realmente quiero hacer presente mi gratitud por el hermoso vestido de bodas que generosamente le proporcionaste a mi esposa. Cuando te llamé por teléfono esperaba poder contar con tu apoyo pero nunca imaginé tal generosidad de tu parte y sinceramente me sorprendió y halagó en extremo tu gentileza. Quizá ninguno de nuestros amigos lo sabe, pero yo sí conozco perfectamente la fama de tus diseños en Europa (¿o debería escribir "Tracie Junot"?, no, no, supongo que a tu esposo le molestaría, dudo que le traiga buenos recuerdos tu nombre en el mundo de la moda parisina) y es un orgullo para Yoko y para mí saber que alguien de tu fama ha diseñado su traje de bodas.<br>Mil gracias nuevamente, y por favor, cuenta con mi sincero apoyo para cualquier cosa, proyecto o aspecto que necesites o puedas necesitar en el futuro.  
>Tu agradecido amigo<br>Eriol  
>PD: Hazle llegar también mis saludos y agradecimiento al doctor Kinomoto, supongo que mi rápido enlace hizo que tuviera algunos inconvenientes en el hospital y por ello mismo agradezco mucho tu presencia y la de él en mi matrimonio.<em>

* * *

><p>La vida en la lujosa casa de Regent´s park era enloquecedoramente agradable. Aunque habían dado por terminado el "Viaje de Bodas" en el mismo instante en que pasaron a recoger a Tao –una semana atrás, de la casa de los Tsukishiro en Japón- habían viajado a Inglaterra casi sin pensarlo y aquella primera semana los tres juntos habían volado como por arte de magia. Pero aquella mañana mientras leía con interés el periódico –además que era magnífico para su práctica con el idioma inglés- los grises ojos de la joven Yoko Hiragizawa se abrieron más que nunca al contemplar una nota en la prensa...<p>

- "¿Por qué te despertaste tan temprano?" –protestó Eriol, rodeando el talle de su esposa a sus espaldas, mientras sus labios se perdían por su cuello- "¿acaso no sabes lo mucho que me gusta ver tu bonita cara al despertarme?"

- "Bue.. buenos días.." –saludó Yoko con el rostro colorado, mientras las caricias de él empezaban a ponerse más atrevidas- "¡oh Eriol por favor!" –se sonrojó aún más logrando que la soltara- "Ya no estamos solos, Tao puede venir y me moriría de la vergüenza..."

La mirada de él adquirió una expresión divertida..

- "Eso es algo de fácil solución señora Hiragizawa: si no quieres que Tao nos vea, vuelve a la habitación y listo"

- "Bi.. bien... pero... pero lo que en verdad quería era llevarte el desayuno, por eso le dí el día libre a la gente de servicio" –le dijo sonriéndole, con el rostro todavía colorado- "lamento mucho haberme demorado, es que ví esto y..."

- "¿Estás diciendo que un simple y vulgar periódico es más importante que besarme al despertar?" –se rió él.

- "No, no, pero me sorprendió mucho esto" –le mostró una noticia- "¿por qué no me lo dijiste?"

El joven contempló la noticia por unos instantes pero no pareció importarle en lo más mínimo, pues se encogió de hombros.

- "No lo sabía"

Los enormes ojos grises parpadearon y Eriol contuvo la risa a duras penas... ¡se veía tan graciosa cuando ponía aquella expresión de confusión!..

- "¿No sabías que tus papás estaban en Inglaterra?" –replicó la chica- "¿de verdad?"

- "De verdad" –asintió de nuevo, mientras se dejaba caer sobre una silla y untaba algo de mermelada en su tostada, sin comprender por qué ella parecía sorprendida- "no tenía la menor idea" –contempló nuevamente el periódico y comentó- "¡oh, vaya!, ya veo: el Anual de Caridad del Reino Unido se adelantó, supongo que por eso es que Regina no está en este momento en la Riviera francesa"

Yoko le miró aún confundida.

- "Pero Eriol, llevamos en Inglaterra... ¿una semana?" –dudó- "¿y no lo sabías?"

- "Bueno niña mía... debes admitir que no hemos salido demasiado a pasear en estos días" –le robó un beso y la pobre chica se puso roja como tomate- "justamente te recuerdo que anoche por la cena, Tao se quejó un poco que casi no nos ha visto y..."

- "Si... si" –el rostro de Yoko estaba casi morado- "pero ya no estamos solos y..."

- "¡Vamos, esto sí que es un milagro!" –interrumpió Tao a modo de buenos días- "¡ustedes dos aquí y desayunando conmigo!, ¡al fin!" –miró a ambos con cierto toque burlón que más que Tao, parecía venir de Wu Fang Sheng- "creí que iban a morirse allí encerrados en su habitación.."

- "¡Tao!"

Eriol a duras penas pudo controlar la carcajada ante la cara –aún más roja- de Yoko.

- "Luego de que se tomaron todo el mes pasado para su "Viaje de Bodas" supuse que ya estarían más visibles, al menos para mí, claro" –protestó el niño- "porque no es justo que ustedes dos se la hayan pasado viajando y ahora que me recogen, ya no quieran continuar"

- "Por supuesto que pienso continuar viajando" –le replicó Eriol- "pero para compensarte por el mes que te dejamos te estamos dando el tiempo para que tú mismo elijas el itinerario"

- "¿En serio?, ¡viva!"

Yoko sonrió muy contenta mientras el niño engullía su desayuno muy entusiasmado ante las perspectivas que se le ofrecían..

- "La verdad que esperarlos no fue tan malo" –replicó Tao entre bocado y bocado- "Japón está mucho mejor ahora y la casa Tsukishiro es divertida... bueno, lo digo por Yukito y Ayame porque Rei.."

- "Tao, respeta a tus mayores"

- "Bueno hermana, los señores Yukito y Ayame" –se corrigió- "ellos son amables y tienen cantidades increíbles de dulces en su casa" –añadió- "claro que el cabezota de Rei no sabe apreciarlos"

- "Creí que tú y Rei se llevaban bien"

- "Y no te falta razón al pensarlo Eriol, pero eso es por que yo soy paciente con Rei" –dijo con suficiencia- "no tiene mucha imaginación para hacer travesuras y no sabe reírse, pero si le pone empeño quizá logre llegar a mi altura" –presumió- "después de todo, puede aprender mucho de mí"

- "Tao... por favor, no hables así. Rei es un niño muy serio y correcto"

- "Sí Yoko, pero el punto es que Rei es mi amigo. Por eso es que me preocupa expandir sus horizontes y animar algo la vida flemática de ese niño..."

Eriol volvió a reír, Tao hablaba cada vez más como el adulto del cual era reencarnación.

- "Y ya que se decidieron a salir de su habitación" –la cara de Yoko se puso de nuevo roja mientras el niño volvía a la carga con sus preguntas- "supongo que al menos me llevarán de paseo por Londres, ¿no?"

- "No es mala idea..."

- "¡Viva!" –alborotó el niño- "¡voy a llamar a Rei para contárselo!"

Fue inútil que Yoko tratara de hacerle ver a Tao la diferencia de horario de Inglaterra a Japón pero en cuanto el pequeño corrió a su habitación a hacer la llamada, la chica china miró a su esposo con inquietud..

- "No te molesta ¿verdad?"

- "¿Qué?, ¿Tao?"

Yoko asintió.

- "No Yoko, sabes bien que no" –sonrió- "además que no es un niño común, ambos lo sabemos" –los dos sonrieron- "pero lo más importante es que es tu hermano, que sin su ayuda no hubiera podido tenerte conmigo y que tiene los recuerdos y el conocimiento de un viejo conocido"

Ambos sabían que se refería a Wu Fang Sheng.

- "Pero es a veces tan... pesado" –aceptó Yoko con una gotita sobre la cabeza.

- "A mí me parece divertido.¿No te das cuenta?, es un niño físicamente pero con la mentalidad y astucia de una persona de 28 años, ¿o eran 29 los que tenía Wu Fang al morir?"

- "El tenía 29 años" - suspiró la chiquilla, añadiendo pensativamente- "¿sabes?, somos diferentes a Lead y Kai Sung, pero de alguna manera, es como si la dicha que tenemos es una revancha por lo que ellos no tuvieron.."

- "Lo sé. Sin embargo, yo, Eriol Hiragizawa confieso que amo a mi pequeña esposa Yoko... por ella misma y no por los recuerdos de Kai Sung... aunque no puedo negar que sí, que a veces siento como si fuérameos doblemete felices por lo que ellos no tuvieron."

- "Nos queremos por quienes somos ahora, y es como una revancha por ellos. Tamnbién quiero que Tao tenga la vida que Wu Fang no tuvo.. "

- "Aunque sea a veces un niño con pensamientos y mente de adulto.." - se encogió de hombros- "ese contraste es muy cómico"

- "A mí no me lo parece" –se sonrojó ella otra vez- "me apena que nos vea y..."

No pudo decir nada más porque ya su esposo la estaba besando...

¡Y es que acababan de volver de su viaje de bodas!

- "¡Oh por favor!" –la maliciosa risita de Tao hizo saltar a Yoko y a Eriol soltar una carcajada- "¡por todos los Dioses Chinos Eriol!, después de todo un mes de viaje ustedes solos, siquiera deja que mi pobre hermanita respire un rato"

- "¡Tao!"

La azoradísima Yoko envió al niño a cambiarse a su habitación para evitar la sonrisa infantil, pero justamente cuando Eriol iba a convencer a su pequeña esposa de regresar a su habitación notó que ella contemplaba nuevamente aquella noticia en la prensa con cierta inquietud..

- "¿Qué pasa?" –insistió él, reteniéndola del brazo - "dime por favor qué te sucede, qué te está molestando..."

- "No es que me moleste... pero..."

- "Dímelo"

Yoko dudó aún, pero se animó a preguntar con timidez:

- "Eriol... ¿por qué tus padres no fueron invitados a nuestra boda?"

* * *

><p>Send to<strong>: <strong>_**Tsuki_wings_rei .jap  
><strong>_Subject**: **_**Contándote cosas que pasan..**_**  
><strong>_**Cc:  
>Bcc: <strong>_

_¡Hola Rei!  
>Ya que no dices nada cuando te llamo por teléfono y como mi hermana dice que molestarte muy tarde es ser pesado, te escribo a este lindo correo que yo mismo te hice en el servidor donde está el correo de tu papá ¿te acuerdas?, sí, ya sé que soy un genio –y si no me contestas a más tardar mañana te juro que te llamaré tres horas por teléfono, aunque sea de noche para ti-. ¿Aún te desagrada que te halla puesto "<em>_Tsuki_wings_rei"?, bien, es que todos dicen que sólo te faltan alas para ser ángel -¡puagg, serías un ángel muy aburrido!- pero no lo uses como cuento para no contestarme –sé que odias el nick- o te irá peor.  
>Te cuento que ha sido una semana rara. No me quejo, tengo un enorme cuarto con juguetes -fuera del cuarto donde duermo que es grande, en fin, ¡grandísimo!, doy cuatro vueltas a la cama y aún queda cama!- piscina calientita o fría para mí solito, una entrenadora personal que está guapa -¡ya no veo cuando crecer y ser adulto!-, dos chefs que cocinan lo que se me antoja -y como ya en el colegio me estaban enseñando inglés me hago entender por ellos- y muchas, muchas más cosas que me encantan –video juegos, un pony, un robot muy bonito y otras cosas más- pero extraño a mi hermana un montón. Ella está aquí, pero… -je, je, ¿cómo decírtelo?, ¡tú no eres la reencarnación de un mago poderoso y adulto, como sí soy yo!- bueno, ella y Eriol se la pasan muuuuucho tiempo solos y no me hicieron caso en toda la semana hasta este desayuno. Yo sé que ella ya no es sólo mi hermana pero extraño que esté conmigo aunque cuando estamos los tres juntos, nos divertimos mucho.<br>¡Uy, uy!, te cuento que se armó la grande. Yoko vió hoy en el periódico a los papás de Eriol -¿por qué se toma tan en serio ese papel?, yo sólo leo las tiras cómicas- y se dio cuenta que ellos no estuvieron en la boda. Eriol no entiende porqué le preocupa tanto su familia y ahora mismo se fueron a visitarlos en la Embajada donde trabaja su papá –el de Eriol, ya sabes que yo no tengo- pero no lo sé. A mí también me parece raro. ¿Acaso serán extraterrestres?, ja, ja, es broma –dudo que te rías- pero es que sí son raros.. Eriol dice que es "inusual" que estén en un mismo país –él y su palabrería inglesa, muy bonita y enredada- pero a mí no me gusta eso de que sus papás estén por un lado y él por otro. Recuerdo a mi mamá y ella nos quería mucho por eso no entiendo, lo que sí te digo es que me suena a lío porque si son tan elegantes y finos no creo que les guste que Yoko y yo no tengamos dinero. Lo bueno es que Eriol dice que ellos siempre han "respetado sus decisiones" y que no suelen meterse en su vida así que espero todo salga bien. Y lo digo porque adoro el pony, la piscina, mi habitación de juguetes, mi robot, mis chefs y mi entrenadora y no me quiero quedar sin ellos. Aunque Eriol es muy acaparador -¡mi nueva palabra!- con mi hermana, creo que puedo acostumbrarme a ser tres en la familia ya que él es muy divertido y siempre estamos bromeando…  
>¡Ayyy!, escribí mucho (¡siempre supe que era un genio!, mira que bien mi e-mail, y vieras como manejo los video juegos), pero si no me contestas en cuanto recibas el correo ¡te repito todo esto mismo en seis horas por teléfono aunque allí sea noche o día!..<br>Tao._

* * *

><p>La lujosa oficina del Embajador Japonés en Inglaterra era el epítome de lo más distinguido y elegante; difícilmente podía concebirse alguna frase o acontecimiento inapropiado en aquel recinto, pero la inalterable expresión hermética de Hajime Hiragizawa estaba siendo realmente puesta a prueba en aquel instante, aunque a algún espectador casual le hubiera sido difícil notarlo.<p>

Efectivamente, el armonioso rostro del embajador no denotaba en lo más mínimo el fastidio que sentía desde hacía diecisiete minutos, pero apretaba su dorado bolígrafo con mayor fuerza según los instantes pasaban y repentinamente empezó a pensar en lo desafortunado que había sido que adelantaran la Fiesta Anual de Caridad del Reino Unido, ya que dicho evento motivaba que tuviera que soportar la charla insustancial de Regina aquellos minutos.

Además de la nueva sorpresa...

¿Eriol estaba también en el país?.

- "¡Querido!" –saludó Regina con una hermosa sonrisa cuando su único hijo ingresó al despacho- "¡pero que sorpresa tan agradable y oportuna!, ¿sabes que adelantamos la Anual de Caridad?, ¡oh es la primera vez en casi tres años que estás en el país cuando preparo la fiesta!"

- "Buenas tardes Regina" –saludó el joven con una encantadora sonrisa, a la vez que se inclinaba con cortesía ante el despacho donde su padre se hallaba- "es un gusto saludarte"

- "Me alegra notar que cumples con lo que me ofreciste la última vez que charlamos" –replicó Hajime con tranquilidad- "aunque sinceramente no esperaba que estuvieras aquí para la temporada social de este año" –una fugaz nube pasó por los oscuros ojos del embajador- "después de lo de Nakuru"

Eriol disimuló y procuró aparentar una expresión dolida. Sabía que para todo el mundo, Nakuru Akizuki, su "prima" había muerto a consecuencia de los desastres de Tokyo. Ciertamente él sabía perfectamente que su antigua guardiana estaba muy bien y cómoda en su nueva identidad como sobrina de Shaoran Li, sin embargo su padre biológico creía que Nakuru había sido su sobrina y como parte de la farsa le había enviado una comunicación explicándole la "muerte" de Nakuru...

¡Menuda sorpresa!, ¡había leído su fax!.

- "Fué muy desafortunado" –murmuró Hajime con cierto toque melancólico en su voz, mientras Regina se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo antes que se le estropeara el maquillaje- "terriblemente desafortunado, sin embargo me alegra comprobar que te encuentras totalmente restablecido de salud. Mi asistente se alarmó cuando nos informaron de tu condición física"

- "Estoy perfectamente. Me recuperé en uno de los hospitales pertenecientes a la familia Imonoyama y no tuve problema alguno"

Hajime aseguró que estaba perfectamente enterado de la condición de Eriol y continuó escribiendo sus documentos con su flema acostumbrada mientras Regina comentaba asombrada no la recuperación de la salud de su hijo, sinó los estupendos recuerdos que tenía del clan Imonoyama en general...

- "El joven Nokoru debe haberse convertido en un muchacho encantador" –sonrió- "quizá pueda enviarle una invitación para la Anual de Caridad, hace mucho que no lo veo"

- "¿Acaso puedes admitir invitados inesperados a tu fiesta Regina?" –rió Eriol.

- "Siempre tengo espacio para tus amigos querido" –sonrió la hermosa dama rubia- "y si planeas un nuevo viaje te pido que sea corto, tal vez París o Montecarlo, pero por favor no te salgas de Europa. Estoy contando con tu presencia para dentro de una semana, Alice Birmingham no ha dejado de preguntar por ti desde aquella vez que te vió" –dudó confundida- "¿dónde fue eso?, ¿la India, Tahití, las Bermudas, Korea o..?"

- "Fue en Japón Regina" –rió nuevamente Eriol- "fue allí donde nos vimos por última vez. Y hablando de eso.."

-"¡Oh es cierto!" –suspiró- "ya te he dicho querido, viajas tanto que suelo marearme con todos los lugares que visitas. Japón tiene gente agradable y distinguida pero muy desagradables esos terremotos.. me destrozaban los nervios" –recordó algo- "creo que tenías un joven amigo allí, un muchacho encantador y distinguido que me agradó mucho"

- "Me alegra mucho que recuerdes a Shaoran Li"

- "Jamás olvido un rostro atractivo, además se notaba que era un joven de buena cuna" –comentó con suavidad- "claro que aquella chica que dijiste que era su novia... bueno"

Eriol suspiró. Su madre estaba en su tema favorito: las amistades y comentar sobre la forma de ser de las personas, pero no tenía tiempo de eso. Era extraño hallar a sus padres no sólo en el mismo hemisferio y país sinó en la misma habitación y era preciso aprovechar el momento...

- "Bien, la reunión de la Comunidad Europea será en aproximadamente una hora" –el tono de Hajime Hiragizawa estaba dando por terminada la audiencia a su esposa e hijo- "sin embargo espero que te presentes en Buckinghamm Palace lo antes posible" –aquella frase era evidentemente dirigida a Eriol- "El Primer Ministro y yo tenemos ciertos asuntos que tratar con la Reina pero sería apropiado que ofrecieras tus respetos a la familia real ahora que estás en Londres"

- "Además que tenemos un cronograma muy interesante de juego de cartas con las esposas de tus amigos Sir Larry Berkeley y Lord Frederick Melbourne" –insistió Lady Regina- "y por supuesto que Alice Birmingham estará feliz de verte"

- "Gracias" –asintió complacido mientras sonreía- "bien, en realidad no estaba aquí para asistir a ese tipo de reuniones pero estaré encantado de ir a Buckinghamm Palace cuando lo crea apropiado"- amplió su sonrisa antes de abrir la puerta, pero dijo como un leve comentario- "por cierto... me he casado hace un mes y una semana"

El embajador japonés ni siquiera levantó la mirada de sus documentos mientras la madre de Eriol miraba por dos segundos el rostro de su hijo antes de ..

- "¡Oh querido, tú siempre tan bromista!" –rió Lady Regina.

- "No es una broma madre" –se detuvo y cerró la puerta sin salir, pues súbitamente sintió que debía darle más importancia al decir la verdad, aunque dudaba que a sus padres les pareciera algo serio- "me casé hace más de un mes. Mi esposa y yo acabamos de volver de viaje de bodas"

Hajime Hiragizawa dejó de escribir y miró a su único hijo con atención por algunos segundos...

Lady Regina aún reía burlonamente...

- "Mi matrimonio se celebró en Hong Kong"- replicó el joven sosteniendo su mirada azul con absoluta calma, pero sereno y veraz ante la inexpresiva faz de su padre- "fue según el rito anglicano y totalmente legal"

Los oscuros ojos de Hajime contemplaron a su hijo con interés y la veracidad que vió en aquellos azules ojos lo hicieron soltar su dorado bolígrafo por la sorpresa y levantar una ceja mientras Eriol disimulaba su asombro a duras penas con una sonrisa, ¡era la primera vez en su vida que veía a su padre quedar perplejo!.

- "¡Oh querido, querido!" –repetía aún sonriendo Lady Regina- "no cambiarás nunca querido mío, ¡siempre con tu encantador sentido del humor!, ¡pero esta vez sí que has sido más encantador que nunca!, ¡casado!, ¡tú casado!" –reía delicadamente, como toda una dama, pero era obvio que le hacía gracia- "¡a Alice y tus amigas les parecerá una broma divertidísima!"

- "¿Es entonces una boda legal?" –preguntó Hajime mirando a su hijo, aún sorprendido y poniéndose de pie ante su escritorio.

- "Totalmente"

- "¡Oh que divertido!, ¡que divertido!" –reía Lady Regina- "¡es la primera vez que te veo seguirle el juego a Eriol, Hajime!"

- "Si te has casado.. ¿por qué lo dices?" –ni padre ni hijo tomaban interés a la risa de la rubia- "¿acaso te has arrepentido y quieres que tramite tu divorcio?... sabes bien que no me ocupo de miniedades y sería mejor que le comentaras esto a mi abogado"

El joven sonrió sin ofenderse.

- "No tengo la menor intención de eso. Sólo estoy aquí por que había que aprovechar que coincidiéramos en el mismo lugar, es todo"

- "¡Oh que gracioso!"

- "Regina por favor, deja de reírte" –pidió el embajador, muy serio y volviéndose a sentar, perdiendo finalmente la paciencia ante los gestos de la dama- "¿acaso no te das cuenta que no es una broma?, nuestro hijo habla muy en serio al decir que se ha casado"

- "¡Oh por favor Hajime!, ¿cómo se te ocurre?, ¡estás creyendo su broma completamente!, ¿cómo mi hijo, mi único hijo va a casarse en el extranjero?"

Eriol suspiró.

- "En realidad no voy a casarme Regina, ya lo hice. Por cierto, mi esposa es natural de Hong Kong y su nombre es Yoko" –se volvió a su padre con tanta naturalidad como si lo viera todos los días- "Incluso papá" –el embajador pareció atónito- "fue ella quién me comentó lo descortés que sería no visitarlos ya que estamos coincidiendo aquí, al fin y al cabo somos una familia. Y ahora mismo van a conocerla" –miró a Regina, que aún lo miraba sin creerlo- "créelo mamá, no es broma…"

Los ojos de Hajime Hiragizawa se abrieron como platos por la sorpresa ¿hace cuantos años que su único hijo no le decía "papá" con esa familiaridad?..

- "¡Cielo santo!" –murmuró el embajador súbitamente asustado- "¿quién es y que hizo con nuestro hijo?"

Por otro lado, Eriol había llamado a Regina de la única forma que la asustaba en el mundo y a la dama le estaba dando un sofoco..

- "¡Eriol no me digas mamá por favor, soy demasiado joven para ser tu madre!" –la rubia miró a su esposo captando súbitamente la seriedad del tema- "¡Oh Hajime!, ¿realmente lo ha hecho?"

- "No veo otra explicación para su extraño comportamiento…"

- "Pero, pero…. mi hijo… mi único hijo…mi Eriol..." –balbuceó la elegante dama- "¡no puede haberse casado sin haber salido en las crónicas sociales de toda Europa!, además.. ¿quién es ella?, ¡tiene que ser una persona muy importante porque…"

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y ambos embajadores quedaron mudos de asombro. Junto a la alta y elegante figura de su hijo estaba una pequeña y azorada figurita. Una muchachita preciosa, de larguísimo y ondeado cabello negro y enormes ojos grises sombreados por pestañas espesas y largas pero que curiosamente resaltaban una mirada increíblemente ingenua. La tez de la chiquilla era muy pálida y su contextura evidentemente frágil, pero pese a estar acostumbrado a la elegancia y belleza Hajime Hiragizawa no pudo menos que reconocer interiormente que era deliciosamente inocente y bella. Su aspecto virginal era evidentemente resaltado por los zapatitos sin tacón y blancos al igual que el hermoso vestido que le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas y sus pequeñas manos estaban cubiertas por blancos guantes de encaje…

- "¡Cielo Santo Eriol te has casado con.. con…" –casi gritó Lady Regina al borde de un desmayo- "¡UNA NIÑA!"

La cara de Yoko se puso muy colorada mientras su joven esposo encontró difícil poder contener la risa. Por supuesto que él ya sabía que Yoko se veía como una chiquita de quince años –pese a que tenía dieciocho- pero no había contado el contraste de su alta estatura junto a la menuda figura de su esposa…

- "Yoko cumplirá pronto diecinueve años" –repuso ampliando su sonrisa, mientras la aludida hacía una leve reverencia a sus padres-"Hajime Hiragizawa y Regina Glaston" –les presentó- "mi madre y mi padre"

- "Es… un honor, señores" –murmuró la joven china con timidez.

- "Pe.. pero… no sé vé que tenga dieciocho" –dudó aún Lady Regina, sin contener su asombro y olvidando reclamar a su único hijo que se sentía anciana cada vez que le decía "mamá"- "¿estás segura que no eres una niña?"

- "Bueno, lo fue antes de que nos casáramos, pero ya no" –rió Eriol con cierto toque de malicia- "eso te lo puedo asegurar mamá… Yoko ya no es una niña"

La cara de Yoko se puso como un tomate mientras Regina palidecía y se desplomaba sobre la butaca con gesto casi teatral y Hajime Hiragizawa miraba la escena ante sí sin creerlo…

- "¡Aire!, ¡Cielo Santo, necesito aire!, ¡me desmayo!" –murmuró Regina.

Yoko se adelantó con preocupación y rapidez para evitar que la elegante figura de la madre de Eriol se deslizara de la butaca hacia el alfombrado suelo mientras su esposo no parecía sorprenderse en lo más mínimo ante los desmayos de su madre..

- "Dale esto y no te preocupes" –le dijo antes de alcanzarle un frasquito de sales- "le sucede con frecuencia"

Los ojos grises y asustados de Yoko contemplaron los azules de Lady Regina –los mismos ojos que Eriol había heredado, si bien sus expresiones eran tan diferentes- y la dama inglesa miró a la chica extranjera aún preguntando..

- "Realmente ¿tienes dieciocho años?"

- "Sí, milady"

Lady Regina miró a la "niña" de pies a cabeza y lo que vió motivó un nuevo gesto en ella -como para desmayarse- de modo que Yoko suplicó a Eriol que condujera a la dama a un aposento más fresco. El muchacho se encogió de hombros sin comprender el motivo de la alarma de su esposa –bien sabía él que su madre siempre sufría de desmayos imaginarios- pero condujo a Regina y a la chica china a una terraza cercana antes de volver al despacho de su padre…

- "Supongo que a Yoko le tomará algo de tiempo descubrir lo delicado de los nervios de Regina" –rió antes de despedirse del autor de sus días- "lamento mucho haberte retrasado, nos iremos ahora mismo"

- "¿Realmente te has casado con esa niña?" –replicó su padre, tan serio como de costumbre- "¿y en Hong Kong?" –su hijo asintió con calma- "no lo comprendo…"

- "¿No comprendes por qué me casé?"

- "No, lo que no entiendo es por qué te tomas la molestia de presentárnosla. Siempre has tenido libertad de obrar a tu manera y nunca te he criticado, si bien muchas de tus decisiones no son las que yo hubiera tomado"

Eriol suspiró íntimamente. El y Hajime jamás podrían entenderse…

- "Me sorprende que te presentes aquí con esa jovencita" –se acomodó nuevamente en su despacho y miró a su hijo- "considerando especialmente que es…. "diferente" al tipo de jóvenes con las que sueles involucrarte. No discuto tu decisión de casarte en lo más mínimo pues siempre has tenido autoridad para tomar tus decisiones, pero no negaré que me has sorprendido."

- "Es que Yoko es una persona realmente especial"

- "¡No, no!, ¡eso no puede ser!, ¿es que eso es todo lo que vas a decirle Hajime?"

Padre e hijo volvieron el rostro hacia la puerta, misma por la cual acababa de interrumpir la voz aguda y matizada de pánico de Lady Regina.

- "¿Dónde está Yoko, mamá?"

- "Le pedí que me trajera una medicina de mis habitaciones" –replicó la rubia- "Eriol, querido… ¡tienes que decirme de donde sacaste a aquella chica!, es decir… no entiendo, ¡no comprendo!. Es obvio que no es de nuestro status y ni que se diga que es extranjera" –Hajime alzó una ceja desde su escritorio y Regina no volvió a tocar aquel punto pues las cosas se complicarían en su matrimonio y eso no era algo que le gustara- "¿quién es?, ¿quiénes son sus parientes?, ¿de que abolengo son sus padres?, ¿cómo la conociste?"

- "Mamá por favor.."

- "¡Cielo Santo, hasta hablas como un burgués y me estás diciendo "mamá"!"- murmuró dejándose caer en una butaca- "querido no entiendo… no entiendo nada. Tú que siempre has salido con las muchachas más sofisticadas y aquella niñita.."

- "Te digo que Yoko ya no es una niña Regina" –dijo riéndose, con evidente intención de molestar a su madre- "yo puedo dar fé de eso"

Una luz de comprensión brilló en la mirada azul de la dama inglesa mientras el embajador contemplaba la primera reacción maternal -¿o social?- de Regina hacia su hijo en muchos años, con algo de sorpresa..

- "¡Entonces es por eso!" –suspiró la rubia- "¡pero querido!, ¿cómo pudiste obrar por la solución más prosaica habiendo tantos métodos para evitar tan desastrosos enlaces?" –continuó ante el asombro de su hijo- "esta encinta ¿verdad?" –añadió antes que Eriol tuviera ocasión de protestar- "¡pero no tenías que casarte por eso!, es decir, hay formas para evitar esas "cosas" incómodas sin tener que casarte con la muchacha… y esto, por cierto, para el caso que estés seguro que el bebé es tuyo por que con chicas de ese status nunca se sabe; no quiero ofenderte querido, pero a veces ustedes los hombres pueden ser tan ingenuos"

Un relámpago pasó por la mirada de Eriol…

- "Regina, no sigas. No sabes lo que dices" –protestó- "Yoko es mi esposa y.."

- "No, no. Aún hay forma de solucionarlo, porque no la has presentado aún a nuestras amistades" –añadió pensativa, mientras el embajador contemplaba la escena con interés desde su escritorio- "es decir, lo primero es anular el matrimonio, al fin y al cabo se pueden desaparecer los documentos en Hong Kong; lo segundo es decirle que se haga análisis para ver si la criatura está bien y aprovechando aquello… bueno, deshacerse del problemita. Aunque yo primero sugeriría pruebas para estar seguro que el bebé es realmente tuyo"

- "Regina, Yoko no está esperando un bebé" –intervino muy serio, casi enfadado- "es decir, no hasta ahora, que yo sepa y si lo estuviera, te puedo asegurar que no habría la menor duda que sería mío ya que a ella nunca la ha tocado otro que no sea yo"

- "¡¿Cómo?!, ¿no está encinta?, ¿y por qué te casaste con ella entonces?" –se asombró la rubia- "no se me ocurre otro motivo por el cual un muchacho como tú, que es digno de una princesa o una millonaria, se me presenta aquí con una niña desconocida como esposa"

- "Me casé por que la amo"

Regina parpadeó sin comprender mientras Hajime captaba finalmente el enigma del "por qué" de la boda de su hijo. ¡Eriol se había enamorado!.

- "¿Amor?" –repitió la rubia sin creerlo- "¿y te casaste por eso?, pero ¿qué tiene que ver el amor en el matrimonio?, ¡eso es absurdo querido!, no puedo entender de donde sacaste aquellas ideas tan ridículas"

- "No tienes idea de lo que dices" –había cierto dejo de advertencia en el joven, que nunca habían notado ni Regina ni Hajime- "y les voy a agradecer que sean corteses con ella. Yoko es muy intuitiva y no me gustará que le hagan algún tipo de desaire como el que le hiciste a mi amiga Sakura cuando te la presenté Regina; además que Yoko es ya mi esposa y…"

- "¡Pero ni siquiera conozco a sus padres!, ¡no me has indicado que abolengo tienen!, ¿cómo puedes haberte casado sin haber salido en la prensa europea y sin decirme los títulos o propiedades que tiene?, porque no irás a decirme que no tiene nada. ¡Eso sería el colmo de tus excentricidades querido!"

- "La verdad es que Yoko no tiene bienes ni propiedades Regina"

- "¡Lo sabía!, desde el momento que no me hablas de los padres de ella ya me lo estaba temiendo" –la dama estaba al borde del sofoco- "¿cómo ha podido pasarte esto a ti querido?, ¡siempre has sido tan equilibrado!. No dudo que de momento estés encandilado con aquella niñita" –suspiró- "aunque no entiendo el por qué" –luego continuó- "pero son tan diferentes que no sería buena idea que sigas con ese matrimonio. Es decir, para ti ella será divertida mientras creas que la amas y para ella... bueno querido, eres una magnífica forma de cambiar de status social además de ser apuesto y encantador, ¿qué mas puede pedir una mujer?"

- "Regina, te aseguro que a Yoko.."

- "¡Mi hijo ha caído en las garras de una "trepadora social"!, ¡sólo quiere vivir a costa tuya!" –se lamentó la rubia sin hacer caso a lo que Eriol trataba de decirle- "¿cuánto te persiguió?, ¿cuánto te acosó?, ¡oh cielo santo, necesito un médico por que mis nervios están deshechos!"

Hajime Hiragizawa suspiró desde su escritorio y Eriol le alcanzó a su madre su frasco de sales antes de decirle directamente y con cierta ironía..

- "Regina... estás equivocada en todo. Ni a Yoko le importa vivir a costa mía, ni me acosó o persiguió en modo alguno. Al contrario. Soy yo quien tuvo que perseguirla y casarme de prisa antes que ella se me escapara, ¿lo entiendes?, ella es muy especial y vale más para mí que todo el dinero o los status que tanto defiendes"

Y dando por terminada la charla el joven salió del despacho de sus padres sólo para encontrarse con la mirada angustiada de Yoko que estaba de pie en la misma puerta del gabinete del embajador, con una expresión que delataba claramente que lo había escuchado todo...

* * *

><p>Send to<strong>: <strong>_**supercool_boy .jap  
><strong>_Subject**: **_**Respondiendo.**_**  
><strong>_**Cc:  
>Bcc:<strong>_

_Buenas noches.  
>Deseo que todo salga bien para ustedes.<br>__Rei._

* * *

><p>Send to<strong>: <strong>_**Tsuki_wings_rei .jap  
><strong>_Subject**: **_**RE: Respondiendo.**_**  
><strong>_**Cc:  
>Bcc: <strong>_

_Sé que no te gusta hablar, pero ¿TAMPOCO ESCRIBIR?. Yo contándote todo como loco y tú nada, nada, nada…A veces no sé porqué soy tu amigo. Lo único bueno fue que me contestaste al instante, pero para lo que escribiste..  
>¡Uy!, te salvó la suerte de otro mail porque veo el automóvil de Eriol venir por el jardín..<br>¡Ahora si sabré como les fue!  
>Tao<em>

* * *

><p>- "¡Si yo hubiera estado allí lo hubiera puesto todo en claro!" –chilló el niño, frunciendo el ceño con enfado- "¿cómo se les ocurre decir eso de mi hermanita?..." –dudó al ver en el semblante de Eriol una expresión muy seria- "bueno, yo sé que son tus padres pero debes admitir..."<p>

- "No tienes que decírmelo Tao, lo sé" –asintió- "supongo que debí prever estas cosas. La verdad es que no imaginé que Regina asumiera una posición tan absurda, sinceramente esperaba que reaccionara como mi padre" –suspiró- "menudo error de cálculo"

- "¿Y no habrá ningún tipo de problema por eso?"

- "No, descuida. No me enfadé con ella por que Regina es algo... ¨inestable¨ en sus opiniones y estoy seguro que antes que termine la semana lo habrá olvidado" –se encogió de hombros mientras Tao no dudaba ya que la elegante dama que era madre de su amigo podía ser bien descrita como "cabeza hueca"- "lo que me inquieta es que Yoko escuchara esas frases. Lo último que deseaba era que la lastimaran o humillaran de alguna manera, aunque me sorprendió que no se pusiera a gritarle a Regina su honradez.."

- "¿Estás loco?, ¡ella jamás haría eso!"

- "¿Te parece?, en realidad tu hermana no es del tipo que tolera humillaciones gratuitas de nadie Tao... eso lo sé" –reflexionó- "Por eso mi sorpresa cuando se despidió con humildad de mis padres y abandonamos la embajada sin ningún alboroto.."

El niño pequeño adoptó una pose explicativa..

- "Por supuesto que Yoko se enfrentaría a cualquier persona por ese tipo de comentarios ya que es lo que ella más odia, pero hay un punto importante que has pasado por alto Eriol: quien se lo dijo fue tu madre.. TU madre, y eso para Yoko es muy importante. Ella adoraba a mamá y estoy seguro que jamás haría algo que motivara alguna desavenencia con tus padres, aunque tenga que tragarse su orgullo por eso"

- "¿Sólo por que Regina es mi madre?" –se sorprendió.

- "Sí, claro. ¿Cómo se te ocurre que mi hermana iba a enfadarse con tu mamá?, nosotros sabemos bien lo importante que son las madres y mi hermana no iba a ocasionarte problemas con tu familia, la familia es importante..."

Eriol parpadeó, algo confuso. Pero recordó entonces el fuerte vínculo afectivo que Yoko había tenido con su difunta madre y lo comprendió, aunque supo también que tendría que charlar con ella al respecto..

¿Cómo explicarle que ni él ni Regina tenían un vínculo tan estrecho?.

Al fin y al cabo, no todas las familias son iguales...

- "Entonces, nos queda una larga conversación al respecto" –suspiró notando que ya era de noche- "ojalá no demore demasiado.. por cierto, ¿a dónde fue?, ya me tiene preocupado"

- "No lo sé. Se levantó muy temprano y me dijo que no quería despertarte y que tenía que hacer algo para probarle a tu mamá que no era una "aprovechada". Dijo también que estaba decidida a que tú no cambiaras tu forma de vida por su culpa" –se rascó la cabeza con ademán perplejo- "además que mencionó gastos.."

- "¿Gastos?"

Tao no tuvo tiempo de contestar. Yoko acababa de llegar.

- "¿Qué te pasó?" –le preguntó Eriol viéndola sonreír y con enormes paquetes en ambos brazos- "¿de donde sacaste eso?" –la miró con divertida ironía - "te marchas por la mañana antes que me despierte y regresas bien entrada la noche. Si no fuera porque llevamos poco tiempo de casados pensaría que ya te aburriste de mí.."

La chica hizo un mohín gracioso y terminó de acomodar las bolsas en la elegante mesa del comedor.

- "Claro que no, pero anoche no pude dormir y..."

- "Por supuesto que no pudiste dormir" –rió su esposo, con un brillo en los ojos- "¿acaso te molesta tanto?"

La chica se sofocó –como siempre en presencia de Tao- y empezó a hacer muecas y pucheros..

- "¡No, no, no me refiero a eso!" –replicó con el rostro colorado- "lo que pasó es que... bueno, al amanecer me puse a pensar en lo que pasó con tus padres y en realidad no puedo culparlos" –antes que él dijera algo, continuó - "es decir Eriol, me puse a pensar en los gastos que hemos tenido este tiempo, y especialmente los de esta casa"

- "¿A qué viene eso?, ¿quieres marcharte de Inglaterra?, si te parece separaré pasajes en un crucero y..."

- "No, no es eso" –dudó- "pero dime, si tú hicieras eso... ¿cómo se pagan esos pasajes?"

- "¿Cómo?" –realmente no entendía nada, y por la cara de Tao, notaba que no era el único- "pues con dinero, ¿qué más?, es decir... separo los pasajes y listo"

- "Pero... el dinero, el pago al hotel, los paseos, los autos, los gastos para la escuela donde quiero inscribir a Tao.. ¿de donde salen?"

Eriol la miró aún más confundido.

- "No entiendo de lo que hablas"

- "La forma en que hemos estado viviendo" –Yoko parecía avergonzada- "es cara, y me apena aceptar que no se me había ocurrido en qué forma se estaban pagando aquellos gastos, es decir.. el dinero..."

- "De modo que es eso" –sonrió Eriol- "olvídalo y no te preocupes, tengo una asignación mensual que cubre todos mis gastos"

- "¡Eso es lo que me temía!" –dijo interrumpiéndole- "esa asignación mensual es de parte de tus padres ¿verdad?" –su esposo asintió- "¡no sabes lo avergonzada que me siento!, ¡ya sé porqué tu madre pensó eso de mí y no le faltaba razón!"

- "¡¿Pero qué te pasa?!" –chilló Tao mientras Eriol quedaba mudo de asombro.

- "Tao, por favor, esto es algo personal" –suplicó antes de volverse hacia su esposo- "justamente por eso me he jurado a mí misma que no voy a obligarte a cambiar en modo alguno el modo de vida que tienes, pero al mismo tiempo tengo que demostrarles a tus padres que no soy una aprovechada que piensa vivir a su costa..."

- "Yoko, no eres una aprovechada, eres mi esposa"

- "Lo sé, pero no me he comportado de la manera apropiada" –sonrió- "y justamente estaba tomando medidas al respecto"

- "Casi temo preguntar que medidas..." –murmuró Tao.

- "¡Tao!" –le regañó- "mira Eriol, ya te digo que no quiero que cambies tu forma de vida y lo que es de tus padres es tuyo pero eso no puede aplicarse a mí y mi hermano, por eso mismo es que no pienso tocar un solo céntimo de tu dinero"

Los ojos azules parpadearon sorprendidos.

- "Yoko, es absurdo. Es decir... te aseguro que mis padres no nos dejarán sin dinero por muy inesperado que les haya parecido nuestro matrimonio, no tienes por qué ponerte tan orgullosa"

- "Te juro que no es orgullo" –sonrió, contenta- "es sólo que quiero probarle a tu madre no tiene razón al pensar que soy una chica que quiere aprovecharse de tu fortuna para arreglar su vida. Por eso mismo es que no tocaré dinero de ellos, hice una lista y separé convenientemente lo tuyo, lo mío y de mi hermano incluyendo alimentos, gastos diversos, los servicios de la casa, en fin, creo que todo. No tienes que preocuparte de los tuyos pero ahora yo pagaré mis gastos y los de mi hermano"

- "¡Oye, a mí no me metas en esto!"-protestó el niño.

- "Tao, los señores Hiragizawa no tienen por qué ocuparse de ti ni de mí" –dijo suavemente la chica mientras Eriol no sabía si reír o angustiarse- "Eriol siempre será su hijo pero nosotros no vamos a aprovecharnos del dinero de sus padres, no es justo"

- "Olvida eso Yoko, te preocupas si necesidad. Ya te digo que a mis padres se les olvidará el asunto la otra semana. Dudo que mi padre se quede hasta el Anual de Caridad y te aseguro que Regina tiene todas sus ideas en la fiesta, de modo que no te preocupes"

- "Pero no quiero que piensen que aprovecharé su dinero para arreglar mi vida, ya te lo dije"

- "¿Y por qué no?" –protestó Tao- "si a Eriol no le molesta y sus padres lo olvidarán en unos días no sé por qué te preocupas tanto, además ¿de donde sacaríamos el dinero para mantenernos tú y yo si insistes en tener los gastos de Eriol separados de los nuestros?"

La sonrisa ingenua de Yoko se amplió en su pálido rostro y una GRAN gota surgió sobre las cabezas de Eriol y Tao..

- "¡Eso es lo que me pasé solucionando hoy!" –anunció la chiquilla- "¡y tuve mucha suerte!, ¡es lo mejor de todo!, ¡CONSEGUI EMPLEO!"

Silencio.

- "Y lo mejor de todo son los lugares donde los conseguí porque conseguí más de uno" –añadió mostrando el contenido de las bolsas, sumamente feliz- "trabajaré en un supermercado la mitad del día y de allí podré sacar víveres para ti y para mí, hermanito" –Tao trató de balbucear algo, pero no pudo- "después trabajaré en un pequeño café cerca de Plaza Trafalgar. Es muy acogedor y lo mejor de todo es que ya me dieron hasta los uniformes que usaré, ¿no les parece genial?"

- "´Genial´ no es precisamente la palabra que buscaba.." –replicó Eriol, con un suspiro- "Yoko, ¿no crees que estás exagerando?, lo que dijo Regina no tiene la menor importancia, créelo, a ella misma se le olvidará todo en días... tendrá varias reuniones que presidir y.."

La alegría de la chica se tornó en pensativa reflexión.

- "Sus palabras si fueron importantes Eriol, y lo fueron por que eran la verdad. Comprendo que a tu madre no le haga gracia que yo me case contigo de buenas a primeras y viva plácidamente de SU dinero, es lo justo. Además, no te inquietes por favor, yo no quiero que tú cambies por mi culpa ¡es lo último que deseo!" –le dijo mirándolo con la inquietud reflejada en los enormes espejos grises de su rostro- "todo esto no tiene que afectarte, tú no tienes que privarte de nada por mi culpa, lo de tus padres es tuyo pero no mío. Por favor... déjame probarle a tu madre que el dinero que tú tienes no es nada importante para mí y que no lo necesito"

El hechicero inglés suspiró.

- "Haré una cita con mi padre en cuanto él tenga un espacio en su agenda" –le dijo- "y entonces verás por ti misma que te estás preocupando inútilmente.."

- "Bien, pero trabajo a partir de mañana" –sonrió- "e ingreso muy temprano, de modo que es mejor que guarde todo esto y después cenaremos y a dormir"

- "Es mejor que vayas a darte un baño, debes estar muy cansada. Tao y yo ordenaremos esto porque ya cenamos... anda, no te preocupes" –cuando la feliz figurita de Yoko se marchó a sus habitaciones la mirada azul de Eriol tropezó con la de reproche de Tao y le respondió- "¿qué esperabas que dijera?"

- "¡No lo sé, pero esto es absurdo!" –chilló el niño- "¡ahora tengo que recortar mis gastos y no es justo!. Eriol, por favor, convéncela para que no tome en serio lo de tu madre, ¡voy a tener que volver a cuidar cuanto dinero gasto y eso no me gusta!"

- "Bien, quizá en tu caso sea provechoso" –rió terminando de acomodar los uniformes de Yoko- "disfrútalo.."

- "No te hagas el gracioso conmigo. Como tú no eres el perjudicado todo te divierte... ¡pero no es justo!"

- "Vé a dormir de una vez... mañana haremos una lista de tus gastos" –rió jocoso.

El niño se marchó protestando entre dientes y el joven inglés se encogió de hombros muy divertido mientras ingresaba a su habitación con una sonrisa. Misma que se desvaneció al notar que su pequeña esposa estaba profunda y totalmente dormida.

- _"¡Vaya!, realmente debe haber sido muy pesado estar buscando trabajo todo el día.."_

Alzó una ceja... bien... ciertamente no había pensado que también él podía salir perjudicado con ese asunto pero quizás se estaba preocupando inútilmente. De modo que se acomodó a su lado con cuidado y delicadeza, rodeando el talle de Yoko con ternura pero la chiquilla estaba real y completamente dormida...

Eriol suspiró.

- "Tengo que hacer esa nueva cita con mi padre lo antes posible" –murmuró- "por que de lo contrario saldré mucho más perjudicado que Tao.."

Y es que realmente no había pensado en eso.

Yoko era demasiado responsable en asuntos laborales –y en todo lo que se proponía en general- y asumió sus nuevos empleos con la seriedad de siempre. Como tal se marchaba muy temprano –Eriol aún dormía- y volvía muy tarde. Su joven esposo sabía que estaba muy cansada, que tenía serios problemas por el idioma –apenas había empezado a hablar inglés fluidamente poco después de su boda y a veces se confundía aunque tenía muy buen acento- y sin embargo lucía una sonrisa en el rostro mientras él se aburría mortalmente...

¡Que semana tan difícil había sido aquella!

La contempló dormir y suspiró deseando que nunca hubiera tomado tan en serio las palabras de Regina. ¿Estaba siendo egoísta?, sí, por supuesto, pero eso no le importaba, sabía que las frases de su madre habían humillado mucho a Yoko y que la chiquilla sólo deseaba demostrarle a Lady Regina que lo que ella amaba era a la persona que era Eriol Hiragizawa, no a su dinero ni a la protección económica que le ofrecía, pero ciertamente él extrañaba mucho disfrutar de la compañía de su esposa. Sin embargo, la pobre muchacha estaba tan agotada por sus trabajos que no podía menos que ser complaciente con ella y conformarse con contemplarla dormida...

Tan cerca y tan lejos.

- "¡Regina, Regina!" –suspiró antes de ingresar al despacho de su padre, recordando la charla que había tenido con Tao la tarde anterior- "si supieras los enredos que me ocasionas.."

- "Ahora no te hace tanta gracia ¿no?" –le había dicho el niño, mientras el hechicero "mataba el tiempo" leyendo un libro- "¿por qué no haces algo?, Yoko ya consiguió un tercer empleo y se acerca el fin de mes y está lista para pagar "mi parte y la suya" de los servicios, además que ya no deja que el personal de empleados de la casa me atiendan a mí o a ella. ¿Piensas dejar que siga así?.." –dudó preocupado- "oye Eriol, yo no sé si te diste cuenta pero mi hermana no estaba todavía repuesta cuando huyó del hospital después de la pelea, en Macao tenía tres empleos que era lo que le permitían pagar mi escuela, que era la mejor. No quiero que le pase nada y por eso estaba contento desde que se casaron porque sabía que tú la cuidarías pero.."

- "Tao, por favor..." –replicó cerrando el libro- "extraño a tu hermana, y créeme: soy el más interesado en que olvide eso de los empleos" –el niño contuvo una risita- "nunca creí que se lo tomara tan en serio pero se ha puesto tan obstinada con eso de que ´mi madre tiene razón´ y no quiere recibir dinero de mis padres, que me tiene desconcertado"

- "Es que a Yoko le gusta ganarse por sí misma todo lo que tiene y lo que dijo tu mamá le afectó. Quizá no se hubiera dado cuenta por mucho tiempo, pero ahora que tu madre se lo soltó en la cara vá a ser difícil que lo olvide.."

- "Dinero de mis padres..." –repitió Eriol, pensativamente.

- "Quizá si le mencionas que ahora somos todos una sola familia logres convencerla. Ella siempre hace lo que tú quieres, lo que le duele es que el dinero sea de tus papás. Si le sales con eso de que tú y ella son esposos y que lo tuyo es de ella... "

Eriol tomó una actitud reflexiva durante algunos minutos, notando como lo expresado por el niño iba en total acorde con la idea que no dejaba su mente hace días. Aquella había sido su decisión la noche anterior y era lo que iba a decirle a su padre en ese momento...

- "¡¿QUÉ?!" –por primera vez en toda su vida Hajime Hiragizawa casi gritó espantado y perdió la compostura... por nueve segundos, pero la perdió- "¡¿es cierto lo que me dices?!"

- "Exactamente, pero si te parece desagradable o absurda la idea no tengo el menor inconveniente en.."

El embajador japonés en Inglaterra miró a su único hijo con una incredulidad que no podía disimular..

- "¿Por qué?"

- "¿Por qué?" –repitió Eriol- "hay miles de razones: diversión, acontecimientos peculiares, el tiempo apropiado, pasatiempos más interesantes que jugar polo, preparar galletas en un día especial.. ¿qué importa?"

- "¡¿Galletas?!"

- "Era una idea personal, olvídala" –comentó encogiéndose de hombros- "en cuanto a la utilidad..."

- "No puedo imaginar que..."

- "Te recuerdo que estudié Leyes y Administración Internacional, ¿lo olvidaste?. Ese fue el motivo por el que estuve en Oxford y conozco gente de allá" –añadió sin darle importancia- "por supuesto que jamás pensé en ejercer y mucho menos aquí, pero si no crees que sea útil.."

Los ojos oscuros del embajador miraron los de su hijo y contempló aquella mirada azul muy decidida con asombro. ¡Increíble!.. era la misma expresión que tenía la tarde que presentó a aquella chiquilla, la misma expresión que nunca antes había apreciado en Eriol pese a todos sus notables talentos –y eso que el embajador no tenía verdadera idea de los "talentos" reales de su único hijo- pero, ¿acaso tenía un motivo?.

Aquella niña con la que estaba casado.

Mecánicamente llamó a su asistente y le indicó que su hijo iba a trabajar en la embajada; por supuesto que Trevor –su ayudante de tantos años- era un circunspecto y correcto inglés pero tampoco pudo contener el asombro cuando supo que el siempre alejado hijo de Hajime Hiragizawa deseaba hacer algo que todos dudaban ocurriera algún día.. ¿ingresar a la embajada no sólo como visita?.

Mientras el empleado salía del lugar tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido el embajador contempló a Eriol con interés..

- "Es la niña ¿verdad?, ¿te lo ha exigido?"

- "No. Lo he decidido yo" –replicó- "Yoko no desea que cambie mi forma de vida y por lo que le dijo Regina se ha buscado empleos para mantenerse, sin recibir una sola libra de parte de ustedes"

- "¿Trabaja?" –el embajador no podía creerlo- "¿pero por qué?, ¿sólo por lo que dijo Regina?" –dudó- "¿y no quiere el dinero?"

- "No. Tal vez suene vanidoso de mi parte decirlo pero Yoko nunca ha querido dinero, me quiere a mí" –dijo con calma y en forma impersonal pero siendo honesto, más de lo que nunca había sido con su padre- "sin embargo me ha parecido que es tiempo de hacer algo"

Padre e hijo se contemplaron en silencio por algunos minutos.

- "Agradezco profundamente tu tiempo. Sé que tienes el día muy ocupado, pero no podía esperar otra semana para charlar contigo" –continuó Eriol a modo de despedida- "¿sabes algo de Regina?"

- "Está en España, coordinando la presencia del Príncipe de Asturias para su Anual de Caridad" –añadió antes que su hijo se marchara- "Eriol: tal vez sea posible que tú y la niña..."

- "Yoko" –sonrió antes de aclarar- "Y no es una niña"

- "Viajen en mi crucero particular" –continuó el embajador- "creo que podrían vacacionar ahora, ya que aún podrías empezar con calma a trabajar en dos meses " –continuó mientras pensaba de prisa- "esa temporada sería muy buena para Yoko y para ti. La Subsecretaría de Cultura estará disponible y a tu gusto, pero creo que a Trevor le tomará tres meses disponer de todo. Tres meses. Después del Anual de Caridad"

- "¿Tres meses?"

La mente de Eriol voló en fracción de segundos captando la velada sugerencia de su padre biológico en lo que valía. Efectivamente, Yoko no estaba aún en condiciones de presentarse en una fiesta de la categoría del Anual de Caridad pero si se tomaba tres meses podría no sólo pasarla muy bien con su esposa sinó entrenarla para una reunión futura.

Y es que hubiera sido imperdonable que él estuviera en el país y no asistiera a esa fiesta..

- "Cuando vuelvan y si todavía estoy en Inglaterra no me molestaría darles algunos minutos en mi agenda. Coordina con Trevor" –le indicó Hajime con su calma acostumbrada pese a que tenía gran curiosidad por cambiar frases con la "niña" que había logrado aquellos cambios en su hijo- "eres libre de tomar la decisión que te parezca.. como siempre"

- "Bien, lo pensaré" –dijo sabiendo que aceptaría.

Aunque tenía que conversarlo con los nuevos miembros de "su" familia.

La reacción del pequeño Tao fue tal y como Eriol había supuesto, es decir, el niño saltó, bailó y se pasó casi dos horas en el teléfono contándole a Rei sus pesares –otra vez no consideró que en Japón no tenían el mismo horario- pero por supuesto que las cosas fueron realmente diferentes cuando Yoko llegó de sus empleos..

- "Pero Eriol.. ¡yo no puedo aceptar eso!" –dijo preocupada- "¿y qué pasará con mis trabajos?, las personas de mis empleos confían en mí y yo no puedo desaparecerme así, ¡sería mucha ingratitud de mi parte!"

- "Pero hermana... ¡¿prefieres trabajar mañana que ir de paseo en un crucero "particular"?!" –chilló el pequeño Tao.

- "No puedo dejar así los empleos.." –explicó- "tengo turnos en el supermercado, también en la cafetería y en la tienda, si yo me marcho hago que las demás personas que trabajan conmigo tengan problemas..."

Eriol se acomodó al lado de Yoko en el sofá.

- "Sé que haces esto por lo que dijo Regina, pero ha llegado demasiado lejos Yoko..."

- "¿Lejos?" –repitió Tao- "Eriol... en la escala de 1 al 10 ¡estamos en 12!"

La chica inclinó la cabeza comprendiendo la actitud de él. Y realmente la entendía, pero ¿cómo evitarlo?, sólo quería que la elegante Lady Hiragizawa no la considerara una arribista..

- "Sé que no he tenido mucho tiempo para ti y lo siento" –dudó dirigiéndose a Eriol - "pero ¿cómo me ganaré el respeto de tu madre si hago esto?"

El hechicero inglés suspiró.

- "Yoko, no quise decírtelo antes pero la verdad es que a Regina no le importará lo mucho que tú trabajes, al contrario, le horrorizaría saberlo" –le explicó- "lo que en realidad a ella le gusta son aquellas tonterías de dinero y títulos nobiliarios, el jet set internacional y cosas así. Esas cosas que precisamente a ti no te gustan y que a mí tampoco. No te preocupes demasiado en agradarle, a ella le agrada criticar a las personas, fiestas y reuniones sociales. Lo demás está en segundo plano.. créelo"

- "Como que ya nos hacemos a la idea Eriol" –interrumpió Tao, otra vez- "aunque nunca imaginé que tu mamá fuera tan... bueno, tan peculiar"

Ninguno de los esposos Hiragizawa tomó en serio las frases del niño.

- "Pero es tu mamá.."

- "Sí" –sonrió su esposo- "y sé perfectamente como es, no te inquietes por mí. Lo que sí quiero que tengas en cuenta es que no puedes seguir de esa forma, trabajando tanto mientras yo me aburro a morir aquí y hago turismo en una ciudad de la que conozco cada detalle" –suspiró- "por eso es que trabajaré en la Embajada japonesa cuando regresemos del viaje. Hablé con mi padre y él está de acuerdo.."

Yoko se puso de pie, mirando a su esposo con expresión culpable..

- "¡No tienes que hacerlo!" –dijo azorada- "¡te prometí que no ibas a tener que cambiar nada de tu forma de vida por mi culpa!"

- "No Yoko, no es..."

- "Si hermana, no exageres, Eriol va a trabajar... ¡no vá a morirse!.."

- "Yo no quería que te sintieras obligado a algo.." –susurró la chica con pesar, sin enojarse por las bromas del niño- "¿no lo entiendes?, no quiero que tengas que hacer algo que no quieres por mí" –miró a Eriol con expresión compungida- "además.. ¿qué vas a hacer en una embajada?"

- "Yoko, no fui a la Universidad de Oxford de turista" –le replicó él con una sonrisa- "reconozco que no tomé los estudios demasiado en serio por viajar mucho, pero sí estoy capacitado para dirigir una embajada perfectamente"

La chiquilla ahogó una exclamación asombrada.

- "Admito que nunca pensé en ejercer mi carrera a diferencia de nuestro amigo Shaoran, pero eso no implica que no pueda hacerlo" –la miro a los ojos directamente- "y esto es algo que yo he decidido.."

- "Pero..." –dudó ella- "mi trabajo... la gente que confía en mí.."

- "¡Pero que obstinada eres hermanita!" –el niño se cansó y abandonó la habitación- "a ver como la convences Eriol.."

Ambos esposos miraron asombrados la partida del inquieto niño y con una leve sonrisa, Eriol dejó sus anteojos sobre una bandeja de plata antes de volverse a mirar a su esposa..

- "Tu hermano tiene razón... eres demasiado obstinada.."

- "Pero no quería que cambiaras por mi culpa.." –se lamentó la chica.

- "¿En serio?" –murmuró antes de inclinarse sobre ella- "si desde que te encontré no he hecho más que cambiar al punto que no me reconozco" –añadió con una sonrisa- "además te he estado extrañando demasiado"

Yoko se puso colorada y se percató alarmada que las gafas de Eriol no estaban en ningún lado pero no tuvo ocasión de protestar porque él la estaba besando...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Send to<strong>__:_ _Japan_embassy_one .jap  
><em>**Subject: **_**Al señor Embajador de Japón en Inglaterra: Con profundo respeto reciba mi gratitud**_**  
><strong>_**Cc:  
>Bcc<strong>__:_

_Señor embajador.  
>No tengo frases que sean las más apropiadas para agradecerle el hermoso viaje que ha tenido a bien proporcionarme y además el apoyo que ha brindado a Eriol. Gracias a su gentil ofrecimiento hemos pasado un hermoso tiempo juntos además de que he tenido oportunidad de conocer más profundamente los usos y costumbres occidentales y del pueblo británico para ser más precisos. Sé que es usted una persona ocupada pero me atrevo a escribirle para manifestarle mi gratitud y hacer patente que pondré todo mi esfuerzo para no avergonzar a mi esposo ni a Ud, que ha sido tan amable.<br>Con profundo respeto.  
>Yoko Hiragizawa.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Canción: "Un mundo ideal"<br>Intérpretes: Ricardo Montaner y Michelle**_

_**(él) "Yo te quiero enseñar un fantástico mundo  
>ven princesa y deja a tu corazón soñar.<br>Yo te puedo mostrar cosas maravillosas  
>ven princesa y déjate llevar a un mundo ideal.<strong>_

_**(él) Un mundo ideal, un mundo en el que tú y yo  
>podamos decidir, como vivir sin nadie que lo impida.<strong>_

_**(ella) Un mundo ideal, que nunca pude imaginar,  
>donde ya comprendí, que junto a tí<br>el mundo es un lugar para soñar.  
>Fabulosa visión sentimiento divino<br>voy volando contigo hacia un nuevo amanecer".**_

Los días se habían sucedido más mágicos que nunca. Los antiguos castillos franceses habían motivado un asombro y admiración casi infantil en Yoko pero aquello era algo de lo que Eriol se sentía muy contento. Ciertamente era una especie de "Segundo Viaje de Bodas" muy peculiar –si consideramos que tenían la presencia de Tao- pero nada en el mundo podía pagar la increíble luz que brillaba en los ojos de su "niña esposa" –como se empeñaba en llamarla, haciendo divertida alusión a los comentarios de Regina- ante la fastuosidad y belleza de los hermosos lugares que visitaban y que ciertamente hacían de este viaje una continuación del "Viaje de Bodas" que habían tenido después de su ceremonia nupcial..

- "Si Eriol, me gustó mucho que me enseñaras a esquiar en Vermont pero aunque me encanta la nieve, confieso que.. ¡la torre Eifell es maravillosa!" –había comentado la chiquilla aquella misma mañana en que recién llegados a París desayunaron en un encantador café parisino- "ciertamente es idéntica a la torre de Tokyo a diferencia del color, pero hay cierto aspecto extraño que la rodea, que no es el mismo que el de la de Tokyo.."

- "Eso es simple Yoko. París es la ciudad del amor, la belleza y la moda... Tokyo es hermoso y moderno pero carece de ese aire romántico que es sólo parisino y famoso en el mundo entero. Además si a eso le añadimos lo que nosotros pasamos y sabemos de la torre de Tokyo.." –murmuró burlón, pues la chiquilla no ignoraba la torre donde combatieron que era un centro de poder mágico- "bien.. es obvio que es diferente para nosotros.."

La chiquilla asintió mientras miraba alborozada los "croissants" de su desayuno.

- "Esto es realmente increíble.." –dijo entusiasmada.

Un sonriente camarero les ofreció mayor atención y algunos platillos y cuando finalmente se marchó no escapó de Eriol la expresión azorada de Yoko ante su charla..

- "No entendí nada de lo que le dijiste.." –aceptó la chiquilla respondiendo a la interrogante que brillaba en los azules ojos- "definitivamente aprender francés me vá a ser mucho más difícil que el inglés. Y eso que he estado practicando.."

- "No te espantes que no es tan difícil" –le tranquilizó- "escucha con calma las expresiones y el acento, te irás dando cuenta poco a poco de la pronunciación y de lo que significa. La gramática puede ser un poco más complicada, pero yo mismo te ayudaré con eso.."

- "Pero no estaremos mucho tiempo aquí ¿o sí?"

- "No, pero es bueno que aprendas a hablar inglés, francés, italiano, alemán y de ser posible hasta griego lo antes que puedas" –añadió tranquilamente mientras los ojos grises le miraban espantados- "no lo dije para asustarte, sólo que en el futuro trataremos con gente de muchas nacionalidades y si bien el inglés es muy útil, es apropiado que sepas comunicarte en una amplia gama de idiomas"

La chiquilla contempló por unos segundos la confianza que irradiaba su esposo y asintió, sin dudar..

- "Muy bien. Te prometo que pondré todo mi empeño"

- "Genial. Por que justamente en este mismo instante iremos a comprar ropa. Es una lástima que Tomoyo renunciara a seguir diseñando aquí porque nos hubiera sido de gran apoyo.." –reflexionó.

- "Tomoyo diseña ropa para damas y dudo mucho que tuviera entre sus diseños algo que te interese, además que tienes un guardarropa bastante amplio" –se asombró con inocencia- "y te recuerdo que antes de salir de Londres compraste mucho de todo, dijiste que íbamos a pasar por distintos climas"- rió.

Eriol sonrió.

- "La ropa que compraremos hoy no es para mí... es para ti Yoko" –le aclaró ante el asombro de ella- "París es la capital de la moda femenina y personalmente prefiero un vestuario a la inglesa en mi caso pero para ti definitivamente es necesario el toque de París"

- "¿Por qué?, ¡a mí no me gusta ir de compras!, ¿para qué hacerlo si no es imprescindible?" –protestó.

- "¡Creo que eres la primera mujer que conozco que es capaz de odiar ir de compras!"

- "No te rías, que no es gracioso" –le replicó apenada, mientras su esposo encontraba insólito el asunto- "nunca me ha gustado ir de compras porque las cosas siempre eran muy caras, había que pensar en la comida de la casa, las medicinas de mi madre y lo que a Tao le hiciera falta. ¿Cómo crees que iba a divertirme al comprar?, ¿acaso hay alguien que pueda hacerlo por puro gusto?"

- "Yoko, realmente eres todo un fénix para las chicas" –replicó sonriente.

- "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

- "Que siempre dudé que existiera alguna que odiara ir de compras, ni nadie que yo conozca sabe de mujer que odie comprar. Definitivamente eres un tipo de chica que está en extinción.. algo extraño"

Los grises ojos lo miraron sorprendidos pero Eriol añadió..

- "Algo único en el mundo.. especial, muy especial"

Tal vez fue el tono apasionado en que su esposo mencionó aquella última frase lo que hizo que la chica se avergonzara y le suplicara no hablara de esa forma pues estaban en una vía pública –cosa que hizo a Eriol suspirar levemente- pero el joven no le permitió a ella hilvanar alguna excusa que pospusiera las compras y como tal, el resto del día se puso terriblemente complicado para Yoko y encantadoramente divertido para el joven inglés.

_**(ella) "Un mundo ideal... / ¡mira bien lo que hay!(él).  
>(ella) allí mil cosas voy a ver...  conteniendo el aliento (él)".  
>(ella) Soy como un haz de luz que lejos va,<br>y nunca ya podrá volver ... / un mundo ideal, (él)  
>(él) Un horizonte a descubrir.<br>(ambos) Un mundo para ti, para los dos.  
>(él) ¡Déjate llevar a un mundo ideal!"<strong>_

Y es que de ir a comprar algunas prendas en un simple centro comercial a comprar ropa exclusiva había una gran diferencia, más que todo era cambiar toda una forma de verse ante el mundo y Yoko tuvo un difícil encuentro con aquella sensación. En primer lugar pasaron por salones de famosos estilistas –recomendados por Tomoyo vía e-mail por supuesto- y si bien más de uno se mostró encantado con la hermosa cabellera de la chiquilla también hubieron varios que le lanzaron unas cuantas miradas de soslayo a Eriol, que controlaba sus deseos de reírse y procuraba lo más disimuladamente posible que se pudiera visualizar la alianza de oro que llevaba en el dedo, especificando también que estaba recién y felizmente casado con la casi aterrorizada chiquilla.

- "¡Es tan apuesto!" –murmuraron dos estilistas frente a la azoradísima Yoko cuando terminaban de peinarle el cabello- "¡tienes una suerte única niñita!, ¡todos nosotros te lo quitaríamos si pudiéramos!"

- "No entiendo lo que dicen.." –murmuró apenada y en balbuceante francés.

- "Olvídalo. Iremos por un líquido que realzará aún más ese hermoso cabello que tienes" –le dijeron a la chica lentamente- "aunque piensa bien si quieres cortártelo.. ¡ya volvemos!"

Al pasar junto a Eriol uno de los estilistas le guiñó coquetamente el ojo.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos –al entender lentamente - mientras al fin notaba como los estilistas miraban fijamente a su marido que parecía muy interesado en una nota de prensa de un periódico parisino..

- "¡Ay Eriol, me quiero ir de aquí!" –murmuró asustada y temiendo que él se diera cuenta- "¡vámonos!"

- "¿Porqué?" –la miró inquisitivo- "vamos, dime la verdad, ¿qué te tiene tan nerviosa?"

- "Yo... eh... bueno..." –dudó temiendo ofenderlo pues ignoraba la reacción de él ante aquellas situaciones- "que tú.. bueno... creo que tú... les gustas..."

- "¿Eh?" –la miró divertido ante su reacción- "¡oh bueno!, supongo que debería sentirme halagado, pero me agradas tú mucho más que todos Yoko. ¿Por eso estás tan nerviosa?"

- "¡No te enfades con el estilista por favor!" –suplicó- "no creo que sea mala persona"

- "Yo tampoco creo eso. ¿Por qué habría de enojarme?"

- "No te molesta que te mirara.. ¿así?" –dudó confundida antes de explicarle- "bueno, a mí me parecen personas que saben mucho de su trabajo pero hablan muy extraño, con esos "mi darling" "nene" y cosas así como llama a sus clientes y a otros estilistas" –añadió- " Sin embargo no me caen mal..."

- "Lo cual es bueno. Porque hay mucha diversidad en este mundillo niña y no soy de los que reaccionan con histeria ante personas con preferencias "diferentes" a las mías. No tienes idea de la cantidad de gente que nunca aparenta lo que es en realidad.. y hablo de un sentido muy diferente a tener o no magia"

- "¡Ay que alivio!" –suspiró la chica- "mis compañeros de trabajo en Hong Kong siempre se ponían histéricos con chicos como el estilista, aunque a mí me parecía una forma de reacción poco tolerante porque el que sean diferentes no los hace malos. Creo que nadie tiene derecho a juzgar a nadie por sus elecciones personales.."

- "¡Totalmente de acuerdo!" –rió- "me alegra que coincidamos en eso" –continuó divertido- "y antes que se te pase por la mente ahora o en diez años te aclararé que siempre me han gustado las mujeres.."

- "¡Oye, yo nunca quise..!" –se espantó Yoko temiendo haberlo ofendido.

- "¨Las aclaraciones nunca están de más¨, eso es algo que Nakuru solía decir. Este no es el lugar donde me gustaría estar, créelo, pero sé que si te dejo sola te escaparías y tengo que cuidarte de que no te me pierdas en París" –rió de nuevo- "además que el hecho de tener criterio amplio a veces hace que la gente que piensa diferente se imagine cosas que no son, pero no te preocupes" –añadió con un guiño travieso y robándole un beso ante los suspiros de algunos estilistas- "me gustan sólo las mujeres.. y de ellas tú tienes mi amor en exclusiva"

Yoko se sonrojó y los dos estilistas regresaron.

- "¡Eres el hombre perfecto querido!" –le dijeron al joven inglés, mientras éste sonreía divertido de sólo imaginarse a Shaoran o a Touya Kinomoto en una situación similar- "bien niña, vamos a ver que hacemos por mejorar ese cabello tan hermoso, ¿y si te lo cortamos en un estilo mucho más moderno y menos soñador?, algo que te haga ver menos ¿ingenua, quizás..?"

- "No, eso es algo a lo que me opongo" –protestó Eriol- "todo menos eso. Y ya que me parece que es todo con el cabello quizá sean tan amables de decirme donde pueden hacer algo con sus manos, quiero que queden perfectas.."

La chica se dejó conducir por su esposo –pues no entendía ni media palabra de lo que Eriol había dicho en perfecto francés- pero cuando llegaron al área de "maniqueur" se avergonzó espantosamente. Sus manos, acostumbradas al trabajo y a realizar labores manuales distaban mucho de ser bonitas con las quemaduras, cortes y asperezas pero fue sólo la firme gentileza de Eriol y el hecho que sacó a relucir que era amigo de infancia de la famosa "Tracie Junot" lo que motivó que hicieran algo por este "caso desesperado" –como dijeron los encargados- que eran sus pequeñas y nada bonitas manos..

Y es que lo que deseaban todos era información sobre "donde" estaba Tracie Junot. Y si bien Yoko no entendió nada de lo que Eriol dijo, su esposo le explicó todo al volver al hotel...

_**(él) "Un mundo ideal, un mundo ideal.  
>Un mundo en el que tú y yo,<br>podamos decidir, como vivir  
>(ella) sin nadie que lo impida"<strong>_

- "Fue un intercambio de información interesante" –comentó- "acababa de leer en la prensa que el ex -novio de Tomoyo, Jean Le Blanc, se casó el mismo día de nuestra boda y por supuesto aquí en París.."

- "¡Oh!... ¿no fue rápido para reponerse de que Tomoyo lo dejara por el doctor Kinomoto?"

- "Bueno, supongo que el dinero de la rica heredera con la que se casó lo consolará mucho" –se encogió de hombros- "nunca me ha interesado el chisme pero lo que me sorprendió es que en la prensa parisina Le Blanc dijo, referente a Tomoyo, que él la dejó..."

- "¿El?.. creí que había sido Tomoyo la que rompió el compromiso" –dudó Yoko.

- "Supongo que habló por la herida" –comentó- "sin embargo estoy seguro que si sus declaraciones llegaran a oídos de Kinomoto él se las arreglaría para venir a golpearlo. Mira que Le Blanc dijo que Tomoyo le suplicó que no la abandonara.."

- "¡Oh, pero que mentiroso!, ¿y qué les dijiste a los que te preguntaron?"

- "La verdad, pero simple y clara. Les dije que Tomoyo ya estaba casada con otra persona, mucho antes de que Le Blanc se casara, pero no dí detalles, sin embargo es muy poco caballeroso de parte de un hombre hablar mal de una chica.."

- "No te culpo.. me alegra mucho haber terminado con ese asunto de la moda"

- "No, no hemos terminado. Mañana visitaremos tiendas de ropa"

- "¿Qué?"

- "Sí. Y ya escuchaste a Tao antes que se acostara. No se quedará solo en el hotel mañana, de modo que tendremos que llevarlo con nosotros"

Yoko lanzó una exclamación ahogada temiendo lo peor y el día siguiente estuvo a la altura de sus temores. Tao se la pasaba mirando a las modelos y ofreciendo sumas astronómicas para que sean sus niñeras –ante le diversión enorme de Eriol que sospechaba que el niño se influenciaba demasiado por los recuerdos de Wu Fang Sheng- y Yoko estaba asustada por la cantidad de vestidos que desfilaban ante ella y que su esposo compraba alegremente con un brillo de satisfacción al imaginar la figura femenina en aquellos finos y hermosos diseños..

Y es que los diseñadores estaban encantados con su figura delgadita y delicada, además de su tipo ingenuo. Por supuesto no con su altura –les parecía realmente pequeña- pero todos –otra vez a la mención al "mágico" nombre de Tracie Junot- mostraron sus mejores y más hermosos diseños a la azorada recién casada, mismos que Eriol eligió con cuidado contemplando no sólo que la chiquilla no perdiera ese aire inocente que tanto le gustaba a él, pero que a la vez realzara su belleza...

¡Sí, ahora sí que la Sociedad inglesa caería a los pies de su esposa!

_**(él) "Un mundo ideal... / cada vuelta sorpresas (ella)  
>(él) un horizonte a descubrir...  cada instante es un sueño (ella)  
>(ambos) un mundo para tí, para los dos.. para ti (ella)  
>(él) para los dos... llévame... (ella)  
>a donde sueñes.. tú" (él)<strong>_

Pero aquello no era todo.

- "Esto va a acabar conmigo" –comentaba Tao, en el hotel de Milán donde ahora se hallaban- "si me obligas a ir a una sola ópera más voy a arrojarme de mi palco.. ¡es aburridísimo todos dicen "ohhhhhhhhhh"!" –imitó a una soprano- "¡y parece que se les está escapando todo el aire!... porque la mayoría son gordos.."

- "La idea de que te "eduques" no es mía, sinó de tu hermana" –rió el inglés- "pero descuida. Dudo que insista en que vengas con nosotros a La Scala*** otra vez después que los sonoros ronquidos que escuchamos durante "La boheme"**** anoche.. ¡fue muy gracioso!"

- "¡Es que no entiendo italiano!, ¿por qué siquiera no cantan en inglés?, no digo chino porque eso es muy difícil aquí en Europa pero.."

- "El italiano es el idioma del "bel canto", la ópera. No creo que tomen en cuenta tu sugerencia.."

- "Pues que tontos.." –protestó- "¿y cual es el programa de tortura que has planeado esta noche?"

- "Ninguna tortura. Ya que estás tan cansado, tu hermana y yo cenaremos aquí mismo en el hotel, solos y tranquilos" –le lanzó una mirada de advertencia- "pero mañana partiremos a Venecia hay mucho que allí y estoy seguro que tu hermana la adorará. Es una ciudad que tiene canales y no calles. Para recorrerla es preciso ir en embarcaciones llamadas góndolas, es muy hermosa"

- "Pues quien quiera que sea esa tal góndola, salúdala "

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Eriol ante la suprema tontería del niño.

_**(ella) "Un mundo ideal... / un mundo ideal (él)  
>(él) que compartir... que compartir (ella).  
>(ella) que alcanzar... que contemplar, (él)  
>(ambos) tu junto a mí..."<strong>_

_**Canción: Un mundo ideal  
>Intérpretes: Ricardo Montaner y Michelle<strong>_

* * *

><p>Send to<strong>: <strong>_**Tsuki_wings_rei .jap **_**  
><strong>Subject**: **_**La opera es horrible**_**  
><strong>_**Cc:  
>Bcc: <strong>_

_Sí, es lo peor del mundo, es aburrida y la gente gorda que sale allí también. Bueno, esta noche es la noche de presentación de Yoko y ya te imaginas como está. Eriol anda riéndose de todo pero le tiene mucha confianza. Yo sólo espero que todo salga bien y que no tenga problemas al comerse la langosta que seguramente servirán en la cena. La cena la ofrece un amigo de la universidad de Eriol, es una cena con baile, y ya no veo cuando crecer para ir a una de esas fiestas.  
><em>_Mi hermana ha puesto mucho empeño en aprender todo lo que le enseñaron los profesores de etiqueta social, idiomas y no sé que tanta tontería, claro que Eriol también le daba clases y le contaba sobre la sociedad inglesa pero dudo mucho que ella aprendiera demasiado porque él siempre cerraba muy bien la puerta cuando le daba lecciones… la pobre de mi hermana salía toda colorada a la clase siguiente…  
>¡Si Eriol no tuviera tanto dinero!.. no, bueno, es su esposo.<br>¡Ya no veo la hora de crecer y buscarme chicas guapas!  
>Tao.<em>

* * *

><p>El silencio fue sepulcral por casi diez segundos. La mirada de todas y cada una de las personas contempló a los recién llegados con ojo analítico mientras el aire estaba tan tenso que bien podía haberse cortado con una espada.<p>

El rostro de él denotaba una profunda sensación de calma pero si bien ella aparentaba una tímida sonrisa, sentía que le temblaban las piernas.

- "Bienvenido Eriol…. es un gusto tenerte en mi casa" –saludó el joven rubio con un cordial apretón de manos- "¿quién es la hermosa dama que te acompaña?"

Los ojos azules de Eriol chispearon mientras aceptaba el gesto cordial de su amigo.

- "Es mi esposa Harry." –se volvió hacia la jovencita- "Yoko, permíteme presentarte a Lord Harry Whintrop, buen amigo de la universidad de Oxford"

La joven china saludó al británico lord con un gesto tan gracioso como encantador.

- _"Este pequeño boicot contra Yoko, terminó"_ –pensó Eriol, con divertida satisfacción.

Durante dos segundos más el resto de los invitados de Lord Whintrop dudaron todavía. Sin embargo y pese al despecho de la hermosa Alice Birmingham –joven inglesa y gran amiga de Lady Regina- en menos de lo que tardo en contarlo se acercaron a saludar al muy popular hijo del embajador japonés y la dama inglesa.

Las mujeres, felices de saludar nuevamente al encantador y enigmático Eriol, sintiendo a la vez una gran curiosidad por comprobar si Yoko Hiragizawa era tal y como lo había comentado Alice –una chica vulgar- y los caballeros, encantados con la belleza y gracia de la pequeña chiquilla oriental, la misma que había logrado lo que casi todas las chicas de la fiesta habían intentado infructuosamente: llevar al incrédulo y divertido Eriol Hiragizawa al altar.

- "No es en absoluto vulgar Alice.. exageraste otra vez" –rieron dos muchachas horas más tarde- "admito que es ridículamente inocente pero no me pareció sin modales ni ignorante como dijiste"

- "¡Es sólo una obrera venida a más, ¿cómo es que no se dan cuenta?!"

- "Dejas que tus celos te cubran los ojos Alice, amiga mía" –rió Harry Whintrop interviniendo en la charla de sus amigas- "ya resígnate en el hecho que Eriol está casado y nada dispuesto a serle infiel a esa bonita criatura que tiene por esposa" –añadió el rubio, a despecho de su amiga- "además que han recibido muchas invitaciones y antes que el mes termine Yoko Hiragizawa será tan popular como lo es Eriol en todo Londres"

- "Tú tienes la culpa de todo Harry" –replicó la pelirroja, que había llevado su interés hacia el hijo del embajador japonés al punto de acompañar a Lady Regina en el viaje que ésta realizó hasta Japón con el sólo motivo de ver a Eriol- "te pedí claramente que no los invitaras a tu fiesta.. ya Marjorie y Jhonnie me habían hecho caso y los ignoraron en sus fiestas de la semana pasada pero tú.."

- "Por favor, no me recuerdes la vergüenza que me has hecho pasar" –pidió Lady Marjorie Rochester- "me sentí tan apenada al ver a Eriol que tuve que decirle que no los invité porque no sabía que estaban en el país, ¡y todo porque me dijiste que Yoko era una chica vulgar y grosera que había atrapado a Eriol!."

- "¡Pero eso fué lo que hizo!, ¡Lady Regina me lo dijo!, todos se darán cuenta porque ella me apoyará cuando vuelva. Yo estuve en Japón, donde dicen que se conocieron, pero eso es mentira ya que Eriol me presentó a varios de sus amigos allí pero nunca a aquella mocosa insulsa e ignorante. Lady Regina opina que…"

- "Lady Regina está ahora en Vermont y francamente dudo que se acuerde" –sonrió Eriol interviniendo en la conversación ante el asombro de todos- "¿cómo has estado Alice?"

Lady Alice sonrió suavemente antes de notar que Eriol traía a Yoko del brazo.

- "Tengo gusto en conocerla Lady Birmingham" –saludó la joven china.

- "¿En serio?" –dijo la inglesa con helada sonrisa- "pues yo no"

Y sin decir una palabra más, se marchó.

- "El temperamento de Alice no parece inglés" –rió Harry Whintrop mientras los demás no sabían que decir- "descuida Yoko, es algo temperamental pero se le pasará el enfado pronto. Su madre está tratando de casarla con un pariente de los Grimaldi, de Mónaco. Y cuando sepa que va a casarse será feliz otra vez" –Eriol asintió, íntimamente agradecido a su amigo por el ligero comentario- "¿quieres que te presente a mis padres?, mira, allí vienen, me parece que estarán felices de conocerte.."

- "Gracias Harry" –sonrió la chica china.

- "En realidad estoy agradecido contigo amigo" –replicaba Eriol, algunas horas más tarde, cuando con la agenda llena de invitaciones se marchaba con su esposa, que esperaba muy cansada en el rolls royce- "has sido muy amable.."

- "Olvídalo. Lo hice porque en Oxford dijiste que no creías en el matrimonio y eso de verte casado es muy gracioso. Tú y Yoko estarán en mi boda ¿verdad?. A Rachel y a mi nos encantará verlos.. "

- "¿Lo crees?. Rachel es gran amiga de Alice… y como está en París preparando su ajuar.."

- "Rachel es también amiga tuya y hemos invitado a todos nuestros amigos" –insistió el rubio- "aún los que están muy lejos, como Nokoru Imonoyama. No irás a decirme que no vendrán…"

- "Por supuesto que iremos"

Finalmente los esposos Hiragizawa se despidieron atentamente de los demás y marcharon en su lujoso vehículo...

- "Tu padre fué muy atento al proporcionarnos el viaje Eriol" –le recordó Yoko cuando ya estaban en el auto- "sin ese tiempo de preparación no hubiera podido.."

- "Olvídalo" –asintió su esposo- "es una persona ocupada pero siempre ha sido muy cuidadoso con la imagen de la familia y su carrera" –rió divertido ante el recuerdo- "solía pedirle a Nakuru que sea mucho más mesurada en su comportamiento, aunque sin éxito" –rió otra vez.

Yoko sonrió sin contestar y Eriol pensó entonces en lo la profunda diferencia que había entre la familia que había formado –con Yoko y Tao - y la que Hajime Hiragizawa y Regina Glaston, como padres, le habían brindado.

Bien, no todas las familias son iguales.

Ciertamente, Regina lo había traído al mundo y gracias al intachable prestigio del embajador japonés fue que pudo –medio año después de aceptar el cargo- abandonar la embajada Japonesa en Inglaterra para ingresar al servicio diplomático inglés, lo que le había llevado a ocupar -su cargo actual- de Secretario de Cultura en la Embajada Inglesa, en Japón.

Pero amaba mucho su familia, la que él había formado, ellos le habían enseñado lo que era verdaderamente una familia...

No sólo un grupo de personas con un mismo apellido y dinero.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Send to<strong>__:_ _Japan_embassy_one .jap  
><em>_**Subject: Informarte.  
>Cc:<br>**__**Bcc: **_

_Te estoy profundamente agradecido por el puesto en el que me he venido desempeñando hasta hoy. Espero hayas recibido mis e-mails anteriores o en todo caso la documentación oficial. He recibido la proposición de la Cancilllería británica para unirme a su cuerpo diplomático y siendo que tengo nacionalidad inglesa y eso podría motivarte incómodas situaciones en el futuro para con el gobierno japonés –mantener a tu único hijo de nacionalidad inglesa en un cargo de confianza por más de seis meses- aprovecho la oportunidad que se me presenta y te renuevo mi gratitud por el apoyo que me brindaste cuando lo necesité.  
>Esperando que puedas contestarme a este e-mail o recibir algunas líneas de tu parte.<br>Eriol._

* * *

><p>- "Bueno, de una forma u otra, supongo que sí tenías algo de cenicienta moderna, ¿no crees?" –rió Eriol volviendo a la realidad mientras Tao asentía y Miriel aún no terminaba de contestar telefónicamente a su amiga Nadeshiko.<p>

- "No te burles de mí" –murmuró Yoko suavemente- "además, ¿a qué viene todo esto?, no compares nuestra vida con un cuento que representarán en la escuela"

- "Sí, y que no es seguro que representen… o que lo hagamos" –intervino Tao encogiéndose de hombros- "ya te digo que el Director quiere que todos trabajemos en eso pero como que hacer un cuento de hadas es muy simple. No es un reto.."

- "Nadeshiko está cenando en casa de sus tíos Li, junto con Hien" –informó Miriel volviendo a la mesa- "¿me perdí de algo?"

Tao negó con la cabeza mientras Eriol y Yoko sonreían imaginando los problemas que Sakura y Tomoyo estaban enfrentando en aquella cena…

Y no estaban para nada errados.

- "¿Porqué demonios tengo que ir?" –había protestado Touya antes que Tomoyo le empujara suavemente hacia el auto una hora antes.

- "Porque fue idea de papá, y es estupendo que pasemos más tiempo juntos con Sakura y Shaoran" –sonrió la hija de Sonomi- "te recuerdo que ellos estuvieron viviendo en Hong Kong hasta hace muy poco y es justo que papá quiera que pasemos más tiempo unidos, que quiera que compartamos más cosas…."

- "Sakura es mi hermana, y no me molesta verla… pero el insoportable de Shaoran Li no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Jamás hemos tenido nada en común y si bien permití que mi hermana se casara con él.. ¡todo por culpa tuya, maldición!.. eso no significa que tengo que ir a cenar a casa de ellos cada vez que tú y Sakura quieran hacer un infierno de mi vida.."

- "No exageres" –añadió señalándole a los niños y a Fujitaka, ya acomodados en el auto- "vamos, que es tarde… ¿o vas a protestar ante papá y los niños?"

- "¡Grrrr!"

El médico gruñó levemente pero no dijo nada mientras Tomoyo pensaba que tal vez deberían darles algo más de tiempo. Efectivamente, ella y Sakura habían pensado en estas "cenas" familiares con el expreso motivo de mejorar las relaciones entre Touya y Shaoran pero francamente –era la tercera cena en dos meses, sin contar con la reunión que tuvieron en el cumpleaños de Nadeshiko- las cosas no parecían cambiar…

Y eso era algo que Sakura también sabía.

- "¡Sakura, si tu hermano empieza a hablar sobre lo molesto que es la presencia de extranjeros en Japón voy a tener que recordarle que la civilización china es más antigua en el mundo y…!"

- "Shaoran, por favor, no lo tomes en serio" –pidió acomodando su corbata- "¿porqué siempre te enfadas cuando Touya hace sus comentarios?, sabes bien que mi hermano no tiene nada contra China y sólo lo hace por molestarte, él no tienen ningún tipo de fobia contra los extranjeros.."

- "No, sólo contra mí" –farfulló fastidiado- "Pero.. ¿porqué no dejamos esto?. Tu hermano y yo ya no nos insultamos pero nunca llegaremos a ser tan buenos amigos como tú y Tomoyo quisieran, esto de reunirnos con frecuencia sólo va a hacer que nos llevemos tan mal como al principio. Y no digo que nos vayamos a agarrar a puñetazos pero no tenemos nada en común salvo que te queremos…"

- "Lastimosamente eso no parece suficiente, pero después de todo este tiempo ya deberían llevarse muy bien" –sonrió la mujer de ojos verdes- "ánimo, que estarán allí Nadeshiko, Hien y Mamoru"

- "Sí, ya sé. Ante los niños ni tu hermano ni yo podemos discutir" –suspiró- "… pero eso es coacción y no nos hace amigos Sakura"

La esposa de Shaoran Li sonrió suavemente, pensando que su esposo y su hermano sí que tenían puntos en común.

Ambos eran tercos, rencorosos y bastante desconfiados. Ambos recelaban mucho de los demás siendo también celosos y de temperamento irritable. Ambos eran muy posesivos y protectores con su familia además de ser particularmente hábiles lanzando miradas enfadadas –especialmente entre ellos, o en el caso de Touya, con Sonomi- ambos tenían la misma opinión sobre la educación "sexual" de los niños -¿Por qué hablar de eso a los niños?, ¡ya habría tiempo cuando crecieran!... al menos eso decían ellos- y ambos afirmaban que nada de demostraciones afectivas con sus esposas ante los niños, pues era bochornoso.

Bueno, a Sakura también le parecía vergonzoso, pero Tomoyo no pensaba lo mismo pero si eso no eran similitudes en opinión por parte de ambos hombres, pues no sabía que era. Y sí que podían llevarse bien, ya que si Mamoru y Hien empezaban a tenerse confianza eso era buena prueba que sus padres podrían ser excelentes amigos, ya que ambos niños tenían el mismo temperamento de sus progenitores…

Y hasta muchas de sus cualidades.

- "Si abuelo, Hien es un despistado de lo peor" –reía burlonamente Mamoru en plena cena, respondiendo a una pregunta de Fujitaka- "mira que no darse cuenta de que era otra de las mentiras de Yamazaki a estas alturas…"

- "¡Oye, eso no fue mi culpa!" –se defendió el niño- "¡ninguno de los demás dijo que era mentira!, ¿cómo iba yo a saber que no existían las bolas de arroz cuadradas?"

- "¡Porque no existen y punto!, ¡una bola de arroz es una BOLA, no puede ser cuadrada y seguir siendo una bola de arroz!"

- "¡Yamazaki dijo que era una comida rara de Japón!"

- "Bueno pequeño Hien, eso significa que hay muchas cosas que debes aprender y me alegra mucho que estés aquí para hacerlo" –sonrió Fujitaka, calmando a los niños mientras los padres tenían una expresión de resignación- "¿así que charlaron sobre comida típica japonesa?, ¿porqué?"

- "Es por la semana de Ciencias abuelito" –replicó Nadeshiko- "estamos preparando la semana de Ciencias de la escuela.."

- "De modo que por eso estabas diseñando hasta tarde" –murmuró Touya dirigiéndose a Tomoyo- "¿te han pedido ayuda?"

- "Sí" –rió Tomoyo.

A la diseñadora le surgió una gotita.

- "¡Tengo tan hermosos recuerdos de la semana de Ciencias cuando estaba en primaria!" –rió Sakura.

- "¿Y qué van a hacer en tu aula Hien?" –interrogó Shaoran.

- "Una obra" –replicó el niño- "pero la profesora Yanawa dijo que quiere hacerlo de forma realmente espectacular papá…"

- "Algo muy natural en Naoko" –asintió el Jefe del Clan Li, ante la mención de Naoko, casada con un profesor de apellido Yanawa- "siempre le han gustado esas cosas.."

- "No me habías contado nada Hien" –se sorprendió Sakura.

- "Es que aún no sabemos que obra vamos a hacer. Lo de la comida fue porque el salón de Mamoru va a poner una cafetería de comida japonesa y…"

- "Ya no vamos a hacer eso" –informó el aludido, sin inquietarse- "como el señor Yanawa es esposo de la maestra de ustedes, ella le convenció de que entre los dos salones hagamos una obra, y ya tienen el permiso de la Directora.."

- "¿Kaho estuvo de acuerdo?" –comentó Touya distraídamente.

- "Sí, me lo dijo Kia" –comentó Mamoru.

- "Me pregunto que escribirá Naoko para este festival" –sonrió Sakura, con un toque de nostalgia- "recuerdo una ocasión, en el Festival del Clavel, en que hicimos una hermosa obra romántica…"

Shaoran sonrió suavemente. También estaba en su mente aquella vez en que aún siendo niños Sakura había representado a una princesa y él a un príncipe (por un accidente que sufriera Yamazaki) y si bien la obra había tenido cierto desarrollo accidentado (cortesía de la carta sellada, la última de las Clow Cards)***** había sido verdaderamente inolvidable para ambos.

- "Sí… fue muy hermoso" –comentó- "me pregunto que escribirá en esta ocasión"

- "Supongo que será algo verdaderamente especial" –suspiró la antigua card captor.

- "Pues esa obra que mencionan a mí me pareció demasiado dulce. Hasta me dio náuseas" –gruñó Touya, que en aquella ocasión había estado trabajando en una cafetería y mirando con enfado aquella representación- "y todo lo que pasó también.."

Shaoran y él intercambiaron rayos por la mirada….

- "Al menos en esa ocasión las cosas salieron bien. Y no gracias a alguien que estoy viendo.." –replicó Shaoran.

- "¿De verdad?" -se burló el doctor- "pues a mí me parece que ese problema coincidió con la visita de extranjeros a Tomoeda. Otra vez. Como que hay gente que siempre trae mala suerte"

- "¿Quieres decir que yo…?" –el joven chino se detuvo a tiempo mientras los niños le miraban con interés- "¡vaya!, hay gente necia que debería agradecer la ayuda que recibe.."

- "¿Quién pide ayuda?"

- "¡Por favor, por favor…" –sonrió Sakura tratando de tranquilizar los ánimos- "¿porqué recuerdan problemas solucionados en el pasado?"

- "¡Porque hay un tonto que no recuerda bien las cosas!" –replicaron ambos hombres al unísono.

- "Y ¿porqué no nos dicen que tipo de cosas fueron esas?" –preguntó Mamoru.

Ambos hombres volvieron a ignorarse y dejaron a Sakura el trabajo de cambiar el tema –y la antigua card captor no encontró mejor idea que volver a mencionar la obra escolar de los niños- mientras la dulce vocecita de Nadeshiko dejaba caer una ingenua pregunta.

- "¿Tú nunca hiciste obras cuando estabas en la escuela papá?"

La mente del médico voló en apenas fracción de segundos al pasado y súbitamente empezó a sudar al recordar cierta representación de "Cenicienta" en que….

Que…..

Una carcajada velada de Shaoran se dejó escuchar mientras Tomoyo sonreía y a Sakura le surgían gruesas gotas ante la sola idea de su hermano –de entonces 16 años- representando a "La Cenicienta" frente a toda la preparatoria Seiryuu. ¡Aquello había sido tan vergonzoso!

- "Claro que sí Nadeshiko, me lo dijo el profesor Tsukishiro esta mañana.." –exclamó Mamoru- "¿no lo recuerdas?, fuimos a verle con Kia y los otros"

- "¿Qué te dijo Yukito?, ¿porqué hablaste con él de eso?" –casi gritó el médico mientras sudaba a mares- "¿pero por que..?"

- "¡¿Yukito les contó?!" –se espantó Sakura.

Shaoran no podía contener la risa..

- "Yo no quería una obra" –explicó Mamoru- "pero Kia dijo que era buena idea y para convencerme fuimos a buscar a Nadeshiko en el descanso y después al Director Tsukishiro. El dijo que papá y él también habían hecho una obra cuando estaban en la preparatoria…"

- "¡Sí, yo también le pregunté!" –se alegró Nadeshiko- "él Director dijo que tuvo un papel que era… ¿cómo lo dijo?"

- "Dijo que fue un papel "delicioso"" –dudó Hien con expresión confusa- "algo sobre sardinas o atunes… no estoy seguro"

- "¿Tu también fuiste a hablar con Yukito, Hien?"

- "Si mamá"

- "Dijo "sardina enlatada", ¡ya me acordé!" –afirmó Nadeshiko- "incluso nos ofreció mostrarnos algunas fotografías y…"

- "¡¿QUEEEE?!" –saltó Touya.

- "Sí, pero no las tenía en la oficina, además que yo le pregunté si papá o mamá habían hecho una obra y él dijo que sí" –intervino Hien respondiendo a su tío, antes de volverse a hablar con su padre- "pero después vino el papá de Misa Yamazaki a buscarla a la salida y nos dijo que tú y él también hicieron una obra en la primaria papá" –Shaoran parpadeó ante la mirada verde de su hijo- "él dijo que fuiste la estrella de la obra "la chica que dormía y..".."

- "¡La "Bella durmiente" tonto!"

- "No me digas tonto Mamoru!"

- "Es porque lo eres…"

La cara de Shaoran se puso de un curioso tono gris –el rostro de la pobre Sakura estaba muy pálido- mientras Touya resoplaba con alivio al notar que habían dejado su "papel" de lado.

- "Aún no sabemos si haremos "La Cenicienta", "La bella durmiente" ó "Blancanieves" porque nos ha tocado una obra extranjera, por eso la profesora Yanawa no puede presentar alguna de sus historias" –explicó Hien- "algunos profesores dicen que sería mejor hacer una obra en que participara toda la primaria o la secundaria, supongo que sería divertido hacer una obra con el Superior Hiu o el Superior Tsukishiro.."

- "Bueno… como sea, será una obra.." –gruñó Mamoru.

- "Papá.. ¿Cuál fue tu papel en la Bella Durmiente?" –preguntó Hien.

- "¿Y quién eras tú en "La Cenicienta" papá?" –quiso saber Nadeshiko.

- "¿Qué les pasa a todos?" –preguntó Mamoru.

Y es que Sakura se puso casi blanca del susto ante las preguntas de los niños mientras a Tomoyo le surgía otra vez la gotita y Fujitaka sonreía forzosamente…. pero aquellos gestos palidecían en comparación a las reacciones de Shaoran y Touya.

Ambos hombres tenían el cabello casi erizado del susto y estaban blancos como el papel, se pusieron de pie con rapidez asombrosa y corrieron a buscar sus teléfonos para pedir o mejor dicho a prohibir –uno a Yukito y el otro a Takashi Yamazaki- que mencionaran a ser humano alguno el papel que llevaran en aquellas obras.

- "¿Porqué papá esta tan nervioso, mamá?" –preguntó Hien.

- "Eh… bueno…. pues… es que como no saben que obra van a hacer.."

- "Eso lo va a decidir la mamá de Kia" –informó Mamoru.

- "¿DE VERDAD?" –dijeron ambos hombres al unísono.

Ante aquella información, Shaoran y Touya se miraron entre sí y casi como si hubieran tenido la misma inspiración corrieron a la biblioteca para pedir –implorar, exigir o lo que fuera- que fuera "Blancanieves" la obra seleccionada del Festival de Ciencias…

Ya que si eran las otras dos… tendrían que responder a embarazosas preguntas o afrontar recuerdos muy.. penosos.

- "Pobrecitos…" –murmuró Sakura.

- "Parece que tienen muchos recuerdos frescos en su mente.." –comentó Fujitaka mientras los niños iban a jugar con Kiku, pese a que Hien temía a los fantasmas.

- "Y finalmente lograron ponerse de acuerdo en algo.." –suspiró Tomoyo- "eso es bueno porque tendré que decirle a tu hermano algo que no le vá a hacer mucha gracia.."

- "¿Qué cosa?" –inquirió Sakura con curiosidad.

- "Recibí el aviso que Curtis Jeannette, quien fue mi mentora en el mundo de la moda en París visitará Japón, y como es lógico quiere venir a visitarme" –suspiró Tomoyo- "es una vieja amiga y no puedo decirle que no.."

- "Uhhh.." –a Sakura le surgió una gotita- "pero viene de París… y mi hermano… odia todo lo que venga de París" –continuó después de una pausa en que Tomoyo asentía- "¿crees que todavía no se ha olvidado de ese hombre que fue tu novio?.. cierto que era francés.."

- "Nunca me ha mencionado a Jean, pero por él odia a todos los franceses…"

- "Es que mi hermano no cambia. Es siempre tan celoso" –suspiró Sakura- " a veces me pregunto cómo es que le soportas porque puede ser realmente muy exagerado. Yo ya no tengo que aguantarlo aunque Shaoran también es celoso, pero mi hermano es todo un caso…"

A Tomoyo le surgió una gotita otra vez.

Y es que los celos absurdos e infundados de Touya –que quería fulminar a todo aquel que mirara a su esposa por más de siete segundos- habían provocado problemas en más de una ocasión..

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora<strong>: ¡Hola, a los muchos muchos tiempos! ^^, bueno, ante todo lamento mucho el retraso.. algunos problemitas me tuvieron atareada (¡buaaa!, ya empecé clases, prácticas, estoy aun paso de parciales y tengo muucho trabajo!) pero finalmente pude acabar este epílogo. Ji, ji, ji… los padres de Eriol son todo un caso ¿no?., ¡y vaya que esos dos también tuvieron sus problemitas para casarse!. Bueno, espero sinceramente que el capítulo les haya gustado (disculpen la extensión) y eso de la obra de teatro si que trajo recuerdos penosos para Touya y Shaoran.. ^^´´´´..

La primera canción que utilicé para este epílogo lleva como título **"Si tú supieras"** y es interpretada por el mexicano Alejandro Fernández. Si la han escuchado sabrán que es muy romántica y la letra le iba a la situación que Eriol y Yoko pasaban en ese momento. La segunda es "Un mundo ideal", interpretada por el venezolano Ricardo Montaner y la joven Michelle, tema de la película "Aladin" de Disney (en español). Como que iba a una luna de miel ¿no? Ji, ji...

Dedico este epílogo a mi querida amiga Maybeth (¡Feliz cumpleaños amiga!) ya que recuerdo que un mail, me manifestó que se sentía absolutamente identificada con los sentimientos de esta pareja, ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MAYBETH!

* * *

><p><strong>VOCABULARIO<strong>:

*** "tú misma enfrentaste ese tipo de control sobre las aguas cuando eras niña y enfrentaste el recuerdo de Kai Sung.."** : referencia al poder sobre las aguas de la hechicera que aparece en la primera película de Card Captor Sakura, quien es (según esta humilde autora ^^´) la encarnación anterior de Yoko.

**** "la ceremonia de bodas de estilo occidental y la fastuosidad del Templo donde se celebraba... ¡la mismísima primera iglesia anglicana en Hong Kong!"** : la religión oficial en Inglaterra es la religión anglicana, muy parecida en el ceremonial a los ritos católico-romanos, con la diferencia de que es él o la soberana de Inglaterra quien es jefe máximo de la religión anglicana. Como Eriol es de origen inglés especifico que prefirió los ritos de la iglesia de su país para casarse, pese a que en la serie de Card Captor Sakura –en un capítulo- aparece con traje de sacerdote shintoísta –la religión japonesa- pues estaba "ayudando" en el templo de Kaho Mizuki.

*****La Scala** : Célebre teatro de la ópera italiano. Muy famoso.

******La boheme:** Reconocida obra lírica del autor italiano Giacomo Puccini.

*******aquella vez en que aún siendo niños Sakura había representado a una princesa y él a un príncipe (por un accidente que sufriera Yamazaki) y si bien la obra había tenido cierto desarrollo accidentado (cortesía de la carta sellada, la última de las Clow Cards)..:** Referencia a la segunda y última película de Sakura "La Carta Sellada"

* * *

><p><strong>Nota extra<strong>: la referencia de Tao sobre "pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo" es una expresión que se refiere a que alguien estaba distraído pensando en alguna cosa no muy importante.

Sidestory: **"No te pareces a mí"** (Agradeceré me remitan un mail personal para la remisión de estos capítulos las personas interesadas a fin de no herir la susceptibilidad de los menores que leen el fic).

**Notas adicionales de la autora: **por favor, las personas que me han estado escribiendo, discúlpenme por el retraso en contestar... lo que sucede es que he tenido problemas personales que me lo han hecho imposible hasta ahora, pero en cuanto me dé un tiempito empiezo a contestar uno por uno cada mail, aunque me tarde ¡y es que me encanta contestar pero no siempre puedo T_T!, ¡no tomen a mal mi silencio por favor!

**Avances para el cuarto epílogo**: ¿Visitas en la casa Kinomoto?. Grr… Touya está de mal humor. Sakura compara los celos de su hijo con los de Shaoran mientras éste recibe un aviso que le sorprende y Eriol se vé obligado a hacer ofrecer un regalo que le hará sufrir…Y Fujitaka recibe un reconocimiento muy especial…

**Epílogo Cuarto: ****"****Mi esposa, yo y mi otro yo****"**

**NOTA ESPECIAL: No suelo escribir nunca de política, pero la guerra es deplorable y nefasta. Dudo que exista algo que justifique la muerte de personas, sin distingo alguno de nacionalidades. Todas las cosas son recuperables en este mundo: MENOS LA VIDA HUMANA!..  
>Tenía que expresarlo.<strong>


	26. Epílogo Cuarto: Mi esposa, yo y mi otro

**Epílogo Cuarto**

**Mi esposa, yo y mi otro yo**

"_**Quisiera amarte, hasta el amanecer  
>besarte lentamente y perderme por tu piel<br>encontrarme con tus labios en un beso sin final  
>todo por tu amor.. ¡solo dame una señal!<strong>_

Ángel que das luz a mi vida  
>eres el aire que quiero respirar<br>Ángel que alivias mis heridas  
>¡no te alejes que muero si no estas!"<p>

_**Canción: "Ángel"  
>Intérprete: Cristian Castro<strong>_

El trueno retumbó furiosamente en la lluvia inclemente y helada.

Las personas corrían apresuradas en la oscuridad de la noche hacia la seguridad de sus hogares, pero la dirección que él seguía era total y absolutamente distinta. Los truenos le importaban muy poco. Ni siquiera los escuchaba. La lluvia lo calaba de la cabeza a los pies pues ni siquiera llevaba un abrigo, pero no sentía más frío que aquel que le estaba traspasando el alma. Su mente cavilaba frases sueltas, imágenes y ante el destello de un trueno quedó atónito, sin comprender súbitamente lo que estaba pasando...

- "No puedo. No puedo seguir, no puedo volver aquí" –había dicho ella esa tarde - "no espero que lo comprendas pero París es tan.. tan... ¡oh nunca lo comprenderías!"

- "¿Entender?" –atinó a decir.

- "¡Entender que es lo que adoro hacer! Y me he visto obligada a negarlo tanto tiempo.. ¿no entiendes lo que significa para mí hacer algo que me agrada, algo en lo que me siento realizada y no tener que renunciar a ello o negar que me gustaba?"

- "¿De qué rayos estás hablando?"

Los ojos azules le habían contemplado con dolor antes de abrir la puerta y alejarse de él. La figura femenina súbitamente desapareció de su mente en medio de otro trueno y sintió el frío y la humedad de la lluvia nuevamente en su rostro...

- "¡NOOOO!" –gritó apretándose los sienes con las manos.

Sus ojos se abrieron y despertó, asustado y tembloroso. Tomoyo estaba a su lado como todas las noches y aún dormida pese a que tenía el sueño muy ligero pero el médico suspiró en alivio al notar que no la había despertado.

No, no quería inquietarla. Menos ahora que nunca.

La miró dormir una vez más y en la calidez de la noche y el lecho que compartían la abrazó en silencio sintiéndose feliz de hundir su nariz contra sus cabellos, aspirar el perfume de su piel y sentir su calor. Aquella había sido una pesadilla absolutamente horrenda pero no olvidaba que aquella mujer, Curtis Jeannette –la mentora de Tomoyo en el mundo de la moda parisina – estaba en la ciudad...

Una persona que le traía recuerdos de una vida que su esposa había dejado atrás. Pero ... lo había hecho por propia voluntad.. ¿verdad?. No importaba lo que Sonomi dijera cada día de estos ocho años que ellos estaban juntos. Ella dejó eso por deseo personal y no iba a aprovechar la visita y posterior partida de su maestra para visitar París una vez más, ver de nuevo ese mundo y...

"¡No puedo, no puedo elegir entre mi trabajo, mi realización personal y tú!, es lo que adoro hacer y me he visto obligada a negarlo tanto tiempo..¡no puedo, no puedo elegir entre mi trabajo, mi realización personal y tú!"

Los ojos del hijo de Fujitaka Kinomoto se abrieron, pero los cerró de nuevo, terco.

-_"No, no... eso fue una patética pesadilla, es imposible.¡Imposible!. Todos estos años Sonomi no ha tenido razón... lo sé. Debo olvidar ese estúpido sueño"_

Se imaginó por un instante en la misma habitación.. totalmente solo y apretó los puños con rabia por pensarlo..

No... no..

¡NO!

"_**La noche me desvela **__**sin piedad  
>al correr tu imagen en mi triste soledad<br>fugitivo del dolor, voy buscando una ilusión  
>dame una señal ¡para creer en este amor!"<strong>_

A veces las cosas se complican y las últimas dos semanas habían sido realmente pesadas en la casa Kinomoto.

Sakura misma lo comentaba con Shaoran aquella noche poco antes de la cena, y aún en la seriedad de su despacho el hechicero chino no podía contener una sonrisa burlona ante lo que su esposa le comentaba...

- "No es para tomarlo a la ligera Shaoran" –comentaba la antigua card captor, terminando de leer algunos reportes de prensa sobre su escritorio, situado al frente del de su esposo- "en realidad no sé cómo es que mi hermano ha soportado la visita de esa diseñadora, con el mal genio de Touya... Tomoyo está muy preocupada porque nota que él está actuando de un modo muy extraño"

- "Eso no es nuevo Sakura, el comportamiento de tu hermano siempre ha sido muy poco ortodoxo para mí. Pero no te inquietes, ya sabemos que si hay alguien capaz de manejarlo y conseguir de él lo que le dé la gana... esa es Tomoyo" –rió el joven chino- "descuida"

- "Bueno, eso es cierto"

Desde su pequeño gabinete Hien contempló a sus padres con curiosidad. Aquella era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de vivir en Japón. En la Residencia Li de Hong Kong el área de trabajo de su padre era un lugar casi sagrado, ya que ocupaba casi toda un ala de la casa –su gabinete, su biblioteca particular, Sala de Juntas y una serie de habitaciones a las que el niño nunca había tenido acceso- pero en Japón las cosas eran distintas. Su casa era grande y hermosa, pero no se sentía en ella la solemnidad de la residencia Li de Hong Kong y por lo tanto, para compartir más con su familia, Sakura había dispuesto una gran sala de trabajo para los tres; juntos, compartiendo el mayor tiempo posible y no sintiendo –el niño- que entre sus padres y él se levantaba como un muro infranqueable la rígida carga del trabajo del Concilio. Aquellas responsabilidades que motivaban que en Hong Kong su padre pudiera verle sólo cuando se escabullía un poco de sus obligaciones.

- "Nadeshiko dijo que la señora Jeannette ha sido muy amable con ellos" –murmuró Hien con calma- "¿Realmente la tía Tomoyo vivía en París mamá?"

- "Antes de casarse Hien" –replicó Sakura- "eso fue antes de que tú y tus primos nacieran..."

- "¿Y si tía no hubiera vuelto a Japón, Nadeshiko y Mamoru no estarían aquí?"

- "Exacto" –rió Shaoran- "creo que es el pensar eso lo que pone a tu "tío".." –recalcó la palabra con cierta ironía y Sakura le lanzó una mirada, por lo que el jefe del clan Li rió- "de tan mal humor..."

- "¿Acaso la tía se irá a París con esa señora?"

- "Claro que no Hien" –sonrió su madre.

El niño volvió a luchar con sus deberes, contento de la atención recibida, mientras Sakura y Shaoran se miraban con la misma idea en la mente..

¿Acaso Touya Kinomoto pensaba eso?

"Ángel que das luz a mi vida  
>eres el aire que quiero respirar<br>Ángel que alivias mis heridas  
>¡no te alejes que muero si no estás!"<p>

- _"Al fin"_ –pensaba el médico al día siguiente ya bien entrada la tarde, mientras terminaba de acomodar unos obsequios de despedida de su esposa en el auto de la visita- _"sólo una hora más y esa mujer se irá.. sola"_

Sonrió con satisfacción al terminar de colocar los obsequios que Tomoyo le hiciera a su maestra y dudó un poco antes de ingresar a su casa. No le agradaba aquella mujer y había procurado mantenerse apartado pero era un duro golpe saber que estaba cerca de su esposa, hablándole incesantemente del mundo glamoroso de la moda parisina...

Un mundo del que ella se había alejado al ingresar él a su vida..

- "Si sigues con eso acabaré creyéndolo.. aunque sea broma" –escuchó la voz de Tomoyo en cuanto ingresó al vestíbulo y sonaba divertida- "dudo que a estas alturas alguien me recuerde pero gracias"

Touya se detuvo en seco antes de ingresar a la salita ...

- "Es la quinta vez que te lo digo y aún no me crees Tracie" –replicó la mujer-"eres muy modesta pero a ver si lo aceptas antes de que me vaya. Fuiste mi mejor alumna y muchos de tus diseños son considerados como base para temporadas completas; no estoy tratando de halagarte, es la verdad. No te lo dije antes, pero si hubieras regresado a París con Jean, Giorgio Armani te hubiera propuesto que fueras su socia para una línea femenina y.."

Un sudor frío recorrió la espalda del médico. Hasta él, que no sabía –ni le interesaba- nada sobre moda comprendía la magnífica oportunidad que Tomoyo había perdido...

La Casa Armani..

El soñó algo parecido..

Y esa mujer, Curtis Jeannette lo había dicho: "si hubiera regresado a París.."

- "Las personas de la casa Armani siempre fueron gentiles, pero temo que exageras" –escuchó decir a Tomoyo con calma.

- "Sabes bien que digo las verdades Tracie, si no te hubieras quedado aquí hace ocho años a estas alturas tendrías billones y quizá hasta le harías la competencia a Carolina Herrera ó a la propia firma Chanel, y no hablo de perfumes.." –suspiró- "En fin querida, si alguna vez te aburres de ese apuesto y gruñón marido tuyo sabes bien que todo París te recibirá con los brazos abiertos" –añadió divertida al ver ingresar a los niños a la salita luego de dar un buen rodeo por el jardín - "aunque no has estado inactiva estos años.. ¡tus pequeños son realmente hermosos!"

Tomoyo sonrió con una gotita sobre la cabeza.

- "¡Señora Jeannette, señora Jeannette, abra primero mi obsequio de despedida y...!"

- "¡Nadeshiko, que no corras te digo..!"

La advertencia del pequeño Mamoru llegó algo tarde. No había acabado de decirla y la niña se había resbalado, cayendo sobre el paquete que iba a obsequiar...

- "¡Torpe, torpe, torpe!" –rió el niño.

Tomoyo ayudó a su hija a ponerse de pie ante una sonrisa encantada de su maestra –y desde el pasillo, donde observaba todo, Touya tenía también una gota sobre la cabeza- pero lo que sorprendió a los esposos Kinomoto fueron las palabras siguientes de la famosa visita, quien contempló a ambos pequeños con mirada crítica y gran complacencia antes de añadir:

- "¿Y no has pensado que tus niños serían perfectos modelos Tracie?" –replicó la madura mujer - "la moda infantil que alienta tu revista es todo un campo para explotar y con niños tan lindos aquí sería perfecto. ¡Incluso estamos iniciando auténticos desfiles infantiles en París esta temporada y si alguna vez me dejaras llevarlos a un desfile yo...!"

- "¿QUEEE?" –esta vez Touya no pudo evitar intervenir ingresando con paso rápido y el ceño fruncido- "¿de que habla señora?, mis hijos no son..."

- "Temo que Nadeshiko es demasiado pequeña Curtis" –interrumpió Tomoyo, algo inquieta por la reacción de su esposo y sin dejarle continuar, porque conocía su carácter- "acaba de cumplir seis años"

- "¡Pamplinas!, ¿recuerdas a Hetty Gibbons?, ella ha sido modelo desde que tenía dos años y..."

- "¡Es suficiente señora!" –continuó el médico- "no me gusta que..."

- "¿No le parece?" –rió Curtis divertida, antes de volverse a la niña- "¿qué crees tú pequeña?, ¿te gustaría posar ante cámaras, probarte ropa y tener toda la atención que se te antoje?"

- "Me daría vergüenza caerme" –sonrió la niña mirando de reojo a su padre.

- "¡Ja, ja, ja!" –reía Mamoru- "¡y con lo torpe que eres Nadeshiko!, ¡te sacarían fotos hasta en el momento que te fueras de cara contra el piso!"

- "¡Que malo eres hermano!"

Tomoyo rió nerviosamente como si fuera una broma, a la vez que tomó la mano de su esposo en un leve gesto pidiéndole paciencia con la mirada. Y es que el doctor hubiera saltado de buena gana sobre el cuello de la maestra de su esposa en ese mismo instante, pero tomando mayor seriedad la extranjera continuó..

- "No es un chiste Tracie" –dijo antes de volverse a Mamoru- "son niños muy despiertos, encantadores y realmente fotogénicos" –añadió- "¿Y tú pequeño?, ¿no te gustaría ser modelo?"

- "¡Claro que no!, eso es para niñas" –replicó Mamoru prontamente, cruzándose de brazos en un gesto muy característico de su padre – ".. no es cosa de hombres"

Y empujando a su hermana, ambos salieron corriendo nuevamente dejando a Curtis Jeannette atónita por un segundo, antes de soltar una carcajada..

"Ángel llévame en tus alas, a la cima de este gran amor  
>en tu alma vive mi esperanza, en tus manos esta mi corazón<p>

Tú mi ángel.. ilumina nuestro amor  
>¡Tu mi ángel!"<p>

- "Tiene unos hijos encantadores doctor" –rió, más conciliadora al notar que Touya aún seguía molesto-"bueno Tracie querida, me marcho. Jacques preparará una bienvenida en mi departamento, le diré que le mandas muchos cariños y..."

El ceño de Touya –que había disminuido notablemente ante la respuesta de su hijo- se arqueó de nuevo..

- "¡¿Y quién rayos es "Jacques"?!" –bufó en voz baja, cruzándose de brazos.

- "Jacques es mi hijo, doctor. El y Tracie son estupendos amigos, se conocen desde que Tracie era mi discípula" –sonrió nuevamente la mujer, que tenía el oído muy agudo- "él siempre tuvo curiosidad de conocerle siquiera por fotografía desde que supimos que Tracie se había casado.."

- "¿En serio?" –replicó irónico, desconfiando nuevamente de Curtis y ese Jacques- "¿y por qué..?"

- "Jacques lo admira mucho doctor. Es un romántico y afirma que debe ser usted todo un tipo para haber retenido a Tracie aquí, además le envidia mucho a sus niños, en el buen sentido, por supuesto. El vive ahora con Michel y ambos conocen a Tracie hace tiempo y..."

- "Lo que sucede con Jacques es que..." –replicó Tomoyo con viveza- "él y Michel son..."

- "Tampoco me hablaste de ese Michel" –murmuró él masticando las frases y casi en un susurro.

- "Es la pareja de Jacques" –le explicó Tomoyo con suavidad y sin perder la compostura ante los celos de su marido- "por eso ellos envidian los niños, porque como ambos son hombres no pueden..."

- "¿QUEEE?"

Curtis contuvo una sonrisita burlona mientras iba al jardín a despedirse de los pequeños pero Touya aún tenía una gota sobre la cabeza...

El... él creyó que esos Jacques y Michel estaban interesados en su esposa y...

¿Cómo pudo ponerse celoso de..?

- "¡Maldición!" –murmuró frunciendo el ceño mientras Tomoyo lo miraba con inocencia- "¿qué pasa?"

- "¿Te enfadaste?"

- "¿Yo?, ¿cómo crees?" –negó con calor terquedad, frunciendo el ceño- "ya lo habíamos hablado ¿no?. Lo hemos dicho mil veces..."

- "Fuiste tú quien lo dijo.. yo sólo te dí la razón" –le recordó ella.

- "Sí, lo hice" –gruñó- "¿qué te hace pensar que me puse celoso?, yo lo dije ¿no?" –masticó casi las frases pero las dijo- "los celos son para tontos" –recalcó- "sé que yo lo dije..."

Tomoyo lo miró suavemente y se empinó sobre la punta de sus pies para darle un beso mientras él se inclinaba para sentir los labios de su esposa y Touya se relajó por un momento, sí... él mismo lo había dicho alguna vez cuando recién se habían casado. ¡Pero es que era tan difícil dejar de sentirse así!.

"_**Ángel que das luz a mi vida  
>eres el aire que quiero respirar<br>Ángel que alivias mis heridas  
>no te alejes que muero si no estas<strong>_

Ángel llévame en tus alas  
>a la cima de este gran amor<br>en tu alma vive mi esperanza  
>en tus manos esta mi corazón"<p>

El punto es que estaba realmente asustado, pero antes morir que decirlo... o permitir que ella lo notara.

- "Si sólo dejara de llamarte Tracie.." –murmuró en voz baja, bajando la guardia por un instante y olvidando que no estaban solos en casa.

- "Ya te dije que Curtis es quien me puso el nombre artístico. Tiene manía con los nombres y te agradezco mucho que no te enfadaras con ella. Su nombre real tampoco es Curtis" –los ojos azules le miraron con inquietud mientras la mano femenina acariciaba su rostro- "¿qué te pasa?, has estado muy extraño últimamente.. ¿te molesta algo?"

- "No es nada" –mintió- "sólo que esa señora no me gusta. No le he exigido que te llame por tu nombre porque tú me lo pediste, pero eso no quita que me moleste.¿No se iba ya?"

- "Sí, doctor, ya me iba" –interrumpió la mujer, haciendo que Touya soltara a su esposa y se cruzara de brazos con rapidez, odiaba hacer escenas tiernas en público- "gracias por todo"

La extranjera rió suavemente a modo de despedida antes de obsequiar a Tomoyo unos guantes como recuerdo, pero la asombrada mirada de Curtis caía ahora sobre una pequeña fotografía enmarcada que no había notado en las dos únicas visitas que hiciera a la casa de su pupila.

- "Pero... ¡no es posible!" –murmuró ante el asombro de los esposos.

- "¿Qué sucede?"

La inesperada llegada de Fujitaka –quien volvía de un corto viaje a Kyoto- dejó a la mujer con la frase a medias pues contempló al antiguo profesor universitario con aún más asombro antes de volver a mirar la fotografía...

- "¡Vaya, vaya!.. disculpe, no recuerdo su nombre" –dijo la extranjera- "pero usted es el esposo de Clavel ¿verdad?"

El recién llegado parpadeó, lo mismo que Touya y Tomoyo..

- "¿Clavel?"

- "Ella" –replicó Curtis mostrando la fotografía de la difunta esposa de Fujitaka- "sí, usted es el esposo de Clavel... ¡claro, Nadeshiko!" –murmuró asombrada- "¡con razón la niña me recordaba a alguien!, fue hace tanto tiempo y nunca fui buena en los nombres orientales, por eso yo la llamaba "Clavel" ¡ya recuerdo!" –señaló a la foto de la difunta Nadeshiko- "Clavel: Nadeshiko, ¡que olvidadiza soy!, ¡significan lo mismo y lo olvidé!. Creo que nunca lo hubiera notado de no haber visto esta fotografía.." –como todos la miraban confundidos añadió- "¡es que yo tomé esta foto!"

Todos quedaron atónitos.

Algunas horas después, ya en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokyo, Tomoyo terminaba de escuchar la historia, mientras Curtis Jeannette sonreía.

- "De modo que conoció a Nadeshiko, la madre de Touya"

- "Sí querida, mucho antes de ser famosa diseñando me ganaba la vida como fotógrafa itinerante de revistas de moda. Viajé mucho por el mundo y así empecé. ¡Ya veo porqué tu pequeña me parecía tan encantadora y a la vez familiar!, se parece muchísimo a Clavel, aunque no me sorprende si ella era madre de tu esposo" –comentó dubitativamente- "ahora que lo pienso debí verlo alguna vez cuando era niño y venía junto a su padre a recoger a Clavel... creo que sí"

- "Nadeshiko y Clavel es lo mismo Curtis" –sonrió la hija de Sonomi- "Es sólo la forma oriental y occidental de llamar a una misma flor, lo que me sorprende es que no recordaste el apellido.."

- "Son tantos años Tracie... muchos" –sonrió despidiéndose- "lamento haberle hecho la tarde tan difícil a tu esposo pero debes admitir que tengo mis motivos para enojarme con él y es la primera vez que pude verlo a gusto. Es realmente atractivo y todo un carácter, pero siempre creí que era una tontería que arrojaras tu carrera en París por la borda para casarte con él"

- "Dices lo mismo que mi madre" –sonrió Tomoyo- "pero ya había tomado la decisión de abandonar París, aún antes de que Touya y yo nos casáramos. Además, lo de la revista y la moda infantil me hizo volver a mis inicios y adoro mi actual trabajo" –continuó la señora Kinomoto- "pero más a mi familia: ellos son mi vida; es más, creo que hacen resaltar más mi capacidad creativa"

- "Ahora lo sé" –aceptó su maestra- "y en el fondo te envidio. Nunca pude hallar el equilibrio entre mi vida personal y mi trabajo y aunque tu marido es celoso y malhumorado se nota que está loco por ti. ¿Sabes?" –dijo burlona- "cuando supe que tendrías un niño a tan poco de casarte supe porqué Jean..."

- "¡Curtis!" –protestó Tomoyo ante la risa de la madura mujer- "¡Jean y yo nunca..!"

- "Lo sé, por tu forma de ser en París era obvio que Jean jamás logró tocarte como hubiera querido. Además estaba tan furioso cuando volvió e hizo una descripción tan gráfica del "sujeto con el que te conformaste" que era obvio que tú lo dejaste y por eso estaba tan indignado" –sonrió burlona y maliciosa- "además noté por las fechas que tú y tu esposo se dieron prisa... ¿o acaso aún estabas de novia con Jean cuando Kinomoto y tú encargaron a tu hijo?, ¡porque Mamoru se parece a tu esposo pero en pequeño!.. aunque más por el carácter"

Tomoyo se puso colorada hasta las orejas y Curtis rió.

- "¡Ja, ja, ja!, ¡supongo que debió ser terriblemente sexy ser perseguida por un tipo tan celoso como tu esposo! y ni qué decir que Jean no tenía nada que hacer. En fin, me alegra haber podido visitarte y dile a Touya que no me he ofendido porque no pudiera llevarnos, sé que no he hecho mucho por agradarle en esta visita.."

El aviso para los pasajeros se escuchó claramente y ambas mujeres se despidieron calurosamente. Tomoyo sonrió contemplando los guantes obsequiados por su amiga hasta que el vuelo partió, guardándolos en su bolso y se apresuró a buscar un transporte que le permitiera volver a su casa. Afortunadamente ya no tenía que tomar el tren para ir de Tomoeda a Tokyo o viceversa –como cuando era niña y visitó la torre de Tokyo con Shaoran y Sakura- pues la modernidad hacía que los vehículos solares pudieran moverse a velocidades asombrosas en las pistas rápidas, devorando la distancia. Y estaba tan apurada en volver que no notó como una rubia figura la contemplaba con asombro desde donde los recién llegados recogían los equipajes...

Y es que uno de los pasajeros de United Airlines –del vuelo de Frankfort a Tokyo- la miraba asombrado...

- "¡Es Tracie!"

A su vez, en los azules ojos de la señora Kinomoto brillaba la inquietud mezclada con esperanza –ahora que su maestra se había marchado- sabía que Touya estaba durmiendo mal hace algún tiempo y también que no deseaba que ella lo descubriera –era difícil hacerse la dormida- pero esperaba que aquello fuera algún problema de trabajo o el fastidio que le producía la visita de su maestra..

El volvería a estar bien ahora.. ¿verdad?

No pudo evitar elevar una plegaria pidiendo ello al infinito..

"_**Ángel que das luz a mi vida  
>eres el aire que quiero respirar<br>Ángel que alivias mis heridas  
>no te alejes que muero si no estas<strong>_

Ángel llévame en tus alas  
>a la cima de este gran amor<br>en tu alma vive mi esperanza  
>en tus manos esta mi corazón"<p>

_**Canción: "Ángel"  
>Intérprete: Cristian Castro<strong>_

- "¡Felicidades por la niña Mei Ling!"

- "Gracias, estoy más que feliz" –replicaba alegremente la prima de Shaoran desde el otro lado de una PC, medio por el que conversaba con Sakura- "ciertamente Lin Sai es idéntica a su padre y no me ha dado mucho trabajo, lo bueno es los niños están contentos y nada celosos..."

- "Me alegra muchísimo. Son ya.. ¿tres niñas no?"

- "Las gemelas* Lo Chum, Lei La y ahora Lin Sai" –río la joven china alegremente- "creo que el pobre Kei Lang es el único hombre de la familia, salvo su padre" –añadió con un brillo travieso en la mirada- "a todo esto, ¿recuerdas a la joven May May?, bueno, ya que Shaoran ha dispuesto que los padres de ella residan permanentemente en Pekín** la pobrecilla se encuentra tan triste que le pidió permiso a Hin Lu para organizar una fiesta y.."

- "¿Quién es May May?"

- "¡Ay Sakura, sigues viviendo en la luna!" –se impacientó Mei Ling- "hablo de una de mis sobrinas, la hija de Fuu Tie, ¡y lleva el nombre de la abuela, Sakura!, ¿ya la recordaste?, ¡también es tu sobrina!"

- "Eh... bien, creo que sí" –dudó la antigua card captor con una gotita mientras recordaba la gran cantidad de sobrinas que tenía por el lado de la familia de Shaoran y particularmente por las hermanas de éste- "creo que cumplió años hace poco ¿no?" –se aventuró a decir sin estar del todo segura.

- "¡Al fin!" –sonrió Mei Ling- "sí, bueno... yo quería pedirte por favor que influyas con Shaoran y que autorice una fiesta de despedida a sus padres que ella quiere organizar. Sabes que Hin Lu es un poco aburrido para esas cosas y ni siquiera yo he podido convencerlo.." –murmuró Mei Ling apenada- "pero cuando se lo comente a Shaoran en su visita a Japón, a mi primo le vá a dar lo mismo porque es tan distraído que tampoco recuerda a May May..."

- "¿Y que quieres que yo haga?"

- "Que la dejen hacer su fiesta en paz. ¡Es una chiquilla tan divertida!. Además como ella vá a quedarse en Hong Kong a nuestro cargo creo que lo menos que puede hacer es brindar una fiesta a sus padres, pero ya sabes que Hin Lu es muy serio y no le gustan esas cosas. Ella misma te vá a enviar un mail para pedírtelo.. "

Sakura sonrió.

- "Haré lo que pueda"

- "¡Gracias!"

La Líder de los Maestros de la Magia en Japón suspiró levemente al recordar la charla con Mei Ling –realizada la semana pasada- mientras terminaba el trabajo que debía llevar a la Dirección Periodística al otro día, cuando Hien levantó la mirada desde su gabinete y le comentó con cierta impaciencia:

- "¿Pasa algo malo mamá?" –preguntó con interés alzando su mirada verde de los libros de magia que leía con fruición- "tú y papá se la pasaron toda la tarde con tío Hin Lu en la Sala de Juntas. ¿Ocurre algo malo en Hong Kong?" –una chispa de inquietud apareció en los enormes ojos verdosos del niño- "Espero que las cosas en los clanes y el Concilio estén bien... ¿verdad?"

La antigua card captor sonrió al captar la preocupación del pequeño. Pese a su escasa edad Hien era profundamente consciente de la importancia del Clan Li entre los clanes mágicos además de su "peculiar posición" como único hijo del Jefe del Clan, motivo por el cual era absolutamente terco y obstinado en cuanto al estudio de la magia, pese a algunos inconvenientes...

- "Deja de preocuparte en cosas del Concilio Hien" –le dijo revolviendo el cabello del niño en un gesto cariñoso- "charlé con tu tío y tu papá y no hay nada grave de que inquietarse"

- "¿Entonces porqué está tío Hin Lu todavía con papá en la Sala de Juntas?" –inquirió el niño- "papá no suele usar la Sala a menos que sea algo serio.."

Por un instante Sakura deseó que Hien no se inquietara tanto por la magia. Y es que el niño –como alguna vez el propio Shaoran- estaba obsesionado con ser un digno heredero y aquello había acarreado más de un problema en el pasado...

- "Tu tío Hin Lu y tu papá están hablando de cosas de hombres.." –rió a la ligera- "es como cuando tú y Kei Lang charlaban en Hong Kong sobre sus animes, juegos de video y realidad virtual.." –le tranquilizó.

Aquel había sido uno de los motivos para mudarse a Japón. Ni Sakura ni el propio Shaoran querían que Hien se sintiera tan presionado como lo estaba en Hong Kong siempre ante la vista de los Grandes Clanes; lo único que tanto su esposo como ella deseaban era que el niño tuviera una educación mucho más normal y de acuerdo a su edad pero no habían contado con los peculiares celos de Hien.

No es que su hijo fuera celoso de forma obsesiva –bueno, había sido un celoso guardián de su madre mientras su padre estuvo de viaje- pero sus celos iban más en el sentido de su responsabilidad y solía presionarse mucho en eso pues estaba orgulloso de sus padres, pero su gran preocupación eran sus responsabilidades como heredero del Jefe del Clan Li..

Como Shaoran cuando niño...

- _"Este traje es de la Dinastía Li"_ –la joven japonesa recordó aquella mañana en la escuela primaria, la noche siguiente a la captura de la card "Thunder" y la forma orgullosa y fría en la que Shaoran le había hablado- _"¿cómo es que sabes de ese traje?, ¡sólo pertenece a nuestra dinastía..!"_

Sí, había orgullo y dignidad en las frases infantiles de Shaoran al decir eso, pero cualquier observador agudo hubiera notado ciertos celos en defender su posición de parte del niño chino que se convirtiera con el tiempo en su esposo y padre de Hien. Claro, el padre de su esposo –de quien su hijo tomara el nombre- había muerto antes que Shaoran le recordara y desde muy niño el hijo de Ieran Li siempre había sentido la responsabilidad de la posición que iba a heredar.

Y ahora Sakura podía notar aquella misma sensación en la mirada verde de su hijo, motivo por el cual la antigua card captor lo abrazó con ternura.

- "No te preocupes por nada" –le dijo con una cálida sonrisa- "todo estará bien"

- "Bien, si tú lo dices mamá, eso es seguro" –asintió Hien con infantil fé y confianza, sonriendo con una sinceridad que llenó de alegría el corazón de Sakura- "sé que no hay nada en el mundo que tú y papá no puedan lograr.."-añadió pensando- "_y sólo quiero que estén orgullosos de mí, aunque tenga que esforzarme mucho..."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Send to<strong>__: Li_Sakura .  
><em>_**Subject**__: ¡Por favor, por favor!  
><em>_**Cc:**__taitai_concil .  
><em>_**Bcc**__:_

_Hola tía Sakura!  
><em>Soy May May..¿verdad que te acuerdas de mí?, nos vimos en la última reunión familiar de la Dinastía Li, antes que te mudaras a Japón –bien, sé que tienes muchas sobrinas pero haz memoria ¿si?- tía Mei Ling dice que te dirija este mail y ya que lo hago me permito decir..  
><em>¡POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, AYUDAME A QUE PUEDA HACER MI FIESTA!<br>May May_

* * *

><p>La puerta del despacho de Yukito se abrió y cerró con estrépito haciendo que el recién llegado ingresara casi precipitadamente, pero pese a lo avanzada de la tarde el profesor no se inmutó. Lo único que hizo fue agradecer mentalmente el hecho que no tuviera ninguna sesión en ese instante...<p>

Y es que, por la tarde, solía hacer sesiones de terapia a quienes lo necesiten..

- "Buenos días Yuki, lamento no haberme anunciado" –gruñó el recién llegado a modo de saludo y empezando a realizar nerviosos paseos a la vez que fumaba de prisa mientras su amigo le miraba cómodamente instalado en su sillón- "mira, tu secretaria me dijo que no tienes a nadie y.."

- "Quieres hablar de algo Touya..." –sonrió con paciencia- "¿porqué no te sientas?"

- "Si, claro..." –suspiró revolviéndose los oscuros cabellos antes de pegar un brinco justamente cuando iba a sentarse en el diván- "¡no, eso no!, ¡nada de sesiones!, ¡no me voy a sentar!"

- "¿No te gusta mi diván?, nunca dijiste que no te gustara las veces que me has visitado y.."

- "¡Tu diván no me importa Yuki!" –saltó enérgico volviendo a sus paseos nerviosos- "¡no voy a sentarme en tu condenado diván porque no soy uno de tus pacientes ni necesito terapia!, es sólo que... sólo que..."

- "¿Qué sucede?" –preguntó el profesor sin perder la compostura y ya preocupado por su mejor amigo- "Touya, esto no es común en ti, es decir, no te he visto tan nervioso desde la noche que te casaste y hasta estás fumando"

El médico detuvo sus paseos y no dijo nada. Yukito miró a su amigo con interés antes de añadir..

- "¿Problemas económicos?"

- "No"

- "¿Tus hijos?"

- "No"

- ".. mmhhh.. ¿Tomoyo?, ¿tú?, ¿tú y Tomoyo?"

Ante esas frases el médico recuperó su movilidad casi como si le pasaran electricidad por el cuerpo y se puso de pie ante su amigo arrojando el cigarrillo a medio fumar como si fuera el culpable de su inquietud...

Ella.

Ella era el punto aquí.

Ella... y el hecho si realmente la merecía.

_**Canción: Un nuevo amor  
>Intérprete: Tranzas<strong>_

"_**Debes buscarte un nuevo amor,  
>que no guarde sus problemas,<br>que no sea como yo a la hora de la cena,  
>que cuando muera de celos el jamás te diga nada,<br>que no tenga como yo, tantas heridas en el alma."**_

- "¡Eso, eso es el problema!, ¿es que no lo entiendes?, ¡necesito que me ayudes Yuki!" –ahora sí que se veía más nervioso aún que cuando llegó- "he estado en el hospital toda la mañana pensando en lo mismo, tengo eso metido en la cabeza y me estoy volviendo loco... ¡lo veo todo el tiempo y..!"

- "¿Estás viendo a alguien más que Tomoyo?" –se sorprendió su amigo.

- "¡NOOO!, No estoy viendo a nadie, rayos Yuki, escucha lo que te digo!" –se indignó hablando de prisa- "no es "alguien" es... es una alucinación, una pesadilla que me está volviendo loco y creo que acabaré en el departamento de psiquiatría del hospital si eso sucede. No sé cómo voy a soportarlo.."

Yukito tenía una gran gota sobre la cabeza... Lo que quiera que fuera, realmente era un problema para Touya. Su siempre mordaz y sarcástico amigo, a veces frío y muchas veces una máquina de trabajo, sólo había hablado tanto y tan de prisa una vez...

Y es que hablar de sí mismo no era el fuerte de Touya.

- "Pero.. ¿qué tipo de alucinación es esa?, ¿acaso has estado trabajando demasiado?"

- "¡No, no, no!, no es eso" –suspiró el médico sintiéndose mucho más tranquilo al haberlo dicho- "es mucho más complicado.."

- "¿Pues que estás alucinando?"

El médico dejó de dar vueltas por el despacho de Yukito –y a la vez su sala de consultas- mirando el diván con desconfianza y el Director del Campus Clamp comprendió la situación. Cualquier persona pensaría que Touya era muy frío y sarcástico pero después de conocerlo todo ese tiempo Yukito sabía eso sólo le servía para ocultar sus sentimientos; es más, estaba seguro que su actual crisis tenía que ver con la única persona que sabía más de su amigo que él mismo: Tomoyo.

Algo extraño, ya que su amigo estaba total y completamente enamorado de su esposa y ni que dudar de la muchacha...

- "Mejor vamos a comer algo, temo que empezarás a patear mi diván" –sonrió con paciencia mientras tomaba su chaqueta y llamaba por teléfono- "le avisaré a Aya que me retrasaré un poco ¿está bien?"

- "Si, claro" –asintió pensando- _"¿porqué diablos no puedo ser tan considerado con ella como Yuki con su esposa?"_

"_**Debes buscarte un nuevo amor,  
>que sea todo un caballero,<br>que tenga una profesión,  
>sin problemas de dinero,<br>que sea amigo de tus amigos,  
>simpatice con tus padres,<br>que no sea como yo, que no pueda lastimarte"**_

Touya no agregó nada más y se limitó a quedarse de pie apoyado en el marco de la puerta, pero cuando ambos llegaron a un lugar cercano sólo pudo murmurar..

- "Lo siento Yuki"

- "Olvídalo, ¿para eso son los amigos verdad?" –sonrió el maestro- "pero ¿qué pasa?, es decir, estoy seguro que tiene que ver con Tomoyo pero dudo que ella se haya enojado contigo"

- "Ella no tiene la culpa de nada, siempre me soporta con la paciencia de un ángel" –suspiró- "el problema soy yo, siempre soy yo"

- "Pues ¿qué hiciste ahora?"

- "No es lo que hice ahora... sinó lo que he estado haciendo. No ahora, sinó todo este tiempo. ¡Es que nunca quise creerlo pero..!" –suspiró enfadado, furioso consigo mismo- "temo que la visita de aquella mujer me hizo darme cuenta de lo que no he querido aceptar todo este tiempo, y esa antipática mujer..."

- "Entonces... ¿de todas maneras le gritaste a aquella señora?, porque la otra noche que me llamaste dijiste que querías decirle algunas cosas no muy agradables y..."

- "¡Que no lo hice Yuki, condenación!, ¿cuántas veces debo repetírtelo?. No es eso sólo que con esa visita noté que he sido muy egoísta .." –recordó algo- "y por si fuera poco me puse celoso por unos tipos esos que esa mujer mencionó.." –se mesó los cabellos con enfado- "¿por qué rayos no puedo evitar ponerme así?, mi mente vuela, empiezo a pensar cosas y lo peor es que me siento estúpido. Es como si fuera otro yo el que se apodera de mí, aunque supongo que me enfado porque sé que Sonomi tiene razón... ella ha dejado tantas cosas importantes por estar conmigo que a veces me pregunto si Tomoyo no se dá cuenta de eso" –continuó- "¿tú que crees?"

Touya volvió sus ojos oscuros hacia donde estaba su amigo y al verlo comer el quinto plato de okonomiyake le surgió una gota sobre la cabeza...

- "¡Yuki!, ¿me estás escuchando?"

- "Claro que sí" –replicó Tsukishiro dejando de comer por unos minutos- "pero lo que no comprendo es porqué no hablas directamente con Tomoyo de eso. Ella sabe que tienes poca paciencia, mal temperamento y que eres sumamente celoso pero nunca pareció molestarle. ¿Por qué el problema?"

"Pero vida me conoces desde siempre  
>y ahora tengo que decir,<br>siempre digo lo que siento"

El médico tenía una gota sobre la cabeza.

- "Gracias por explicar mis defectos de una forma tan específica Yuki"

- "Es que no veo el problema.. Tomoyo no.."

- "¡Es que el problema no es de ella sinó mío!. A veces me pregunto porqué no puedo dejar de comportarme como un lunático celoso ¡porque me doy cuenta que lo hago! y lo peor es que no puedo evitarlo" –continuó vehemente y desesperado- "es que sé que la amo Yuki.. ¡rayos!, no es que sea celoso, posesivo o histérico.. es sólo que amo a mi mujer y temo que estar a mi lado la he hecho perder lo mejor de sí misma..."

El profesor le miró con simpatía, comprendiendo finalmente el problema...

Ya lo sospechaba.

¡Realmente Touya amaba locamente a su esposa!

Al punto de torturarse de esa forma...

- "Touya, por favor... sé que hace cierto tiempo temes eso, pero ahora te estás obsesionando. Y si me dices que empiezas a alucinar que Tomoyo te abandona y tienes pesadillas"

- "¡No lo sé, no lo sé, es que desde que esa maestra suya se marchó no puedo dejar de pensar!. En eso y en lo que Sonomi siempre ha dicho... que si me aproveché de ella, que si la presioné para que se quedara conmigo y perdió más de lo que ganó. Porque sé como soy y no le hubiera sido difícil a ella conseguir a alguien más del gusto de su madre. Y no es porque desconfíe de Tomoyo, ¡antes dejaría que me golpearan que desconfiar de ella! pero cuando veo todo lo que ha perdido por quedarse conmigo me desespero, ¡y no quiero hacerle daño!" –suspiró desalentado- "... al menos más de lo que ya hice.."

- "No le has hecho daño.."

- "¿En serio?" –dudó con amarga ironía- "últimamente no estoy tan seguro de eso como antes..:"

Yukito contempló a su amigo con paciencia, suspirando íntimamente... sabía la respuesta a lo que iba a decir, pero tenía que intentarlo..

- "¿Porqué no aceptas que tengamos algunas sesiones de terapia matrimonial?" –le dijo con paciencia- "tal vez tú y Tomoyo deberían venir a mi consulta y..."

- "¡Yuki no necesito ninguna sesión de psiquiatría en mi matrimonio!" –protestó enfadado, tal y como Yukito esperaba- "te estoy pidiendo consejo como amigo, no como terapeuta. ¡Ya sé que tienes otro condenado título de psiquiatría pero no quiero que experimentes conmigo de paciente!"

- "Escucha Touya, tú siempre has sido posesivo" –continuó Tsukishiro con calma- "Es cuestión de que te animes a charlar con tu esposa de lo que te molesta. Muchas veces eres obvio, pero también puedes ser hábil para callar las cosas cuando quieres pese a que Tomoyo es muy inteligente e intuitiva. Además es lógico que después de casi ocho años de estar escuchando las reclamaciones de Sonomi de que "arruinaste la carrera de Tomoyo" temas haberlo hecho, pero creo que es mejor hablarlo, estas cosas deben decirse, es más, estoy seguro que Tomoyo sospecha que te pasa algo y..."

- "¡Que no quiero perturbarla he dicho y te prohíbo que se lo digas!" –le dijo airado mientras Yukito no se molestaba en lo más mínimo por su reacción- "tal vez sea mejor olvidar la visita de esa mujer de París y punto" –miró comer a su amigo y envidió su calma e imperturbable buen humor- "¡no sé como haces para tomarlo todo de la mejor forma pero yo no lo consigo!.."

Yukito sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

- "Tal vez sea porque soy consciente de ser feliz" –respondió mientras a su alrededor flotaban corazoncitos y nubes rosas- "los problemas domésticos son tonterías pasajeras para mí porque sé tengo un trabajo que disfruto, a la esposa más linda y hermosa del mundo, Rei es el hijo más considerado de todo el universo y Yuu..."

- "El niño más gentil de la galaxia.." –bufó el doctor con fastidio, sabiendo que el Director del Campus Clamp era una de las extrañas personas sobre el planeta que creía que el mundo era perfecto- "ya no sigas con eso porque con la miel que destilas cuando hablas de tu familia se me sube el azúcar de la sangre.." –continuó tratando de cambiar el tema, mientras tomaba su tercera taza de té y Yukito volvía a la tierra luego de divagar sobre las perfecciones de su esposa e hijos- "supongo que tienes razón en que debo ver el lado positivo, aunque ayudaría encontrar algo positivo en un principio"

El profesor sonrió tratando de animar a su amigo y se sintió satisfecho por haber logrado que Touya pudiera desahogarse a gusto, ya que era el inicio de que empezara a tomar las cosas con calma. Calma y sangre fría que el médico siempre conservaba aún en los momentos más difíciles, pero que perdía cuando se trataba de algo que pudiera alejarlo de lo que amaba.

- "Sabes que ella te ama, eso es todo lo que debería importarte amigo.."

- "Sí, eso lo sé. Pero su amor tiene que tolerar mucho de mi parte.. no me sorprendería que algún día se hartara de aguantarme y temo que me reprochara lo de su carrera y..

"_**Que no vas a encontrar nunca, con quien mirar las estrellas,  
>alguien que pueda bajarte con un beso una de ellas,<br>alguien que te haga sentir tocar el cielo con las manos,  
>alguien que te haga volar como yo, no vas a encontrarlo.<strong>_

Que no vas a encontrar nunca, alguien que te ame de veras,  
>alguien que te haga llorar de tanto amar de tontos besos,<br>alguien con quien caminar como dos locos de la mano,  
>alguien que te haga vibrar como yo no vas a encontrarlo"<p>

- "Ella te ama y tú también.. ¡vamos amigo!, eso es todo lo que importa" –sonrió picándole un poquito el orgullo- "quizá no seas perfecto pero nadie lo es, y sabes que no existe persona alguna que quiera a Tomoyo de la forma que tú.."

- "¡Oh, eso sí es cierto!" –saltó como si lo pincharan- "ella y yo... bueno..." –suspiró- "bueno, ya sabes que no puedo evitar hacer lo que ella me pida... no importa lo que sea; ¡demonios!, realmente me hace hacer cosas tal que hasta me desconozco..."

- "¿Ya lo ves?!"

- "Sí, bueno... supongo que está bien"

- "Me alegra que te sientas mejor ahora" –rió Tsukishiro contemplando al fin su reloj de pulsera - "oye Touya, tengo que irme ya porque prometí a Ayame que haría un rico pastel para celebrar nuestro aniversario.."

El médico no movió un músculo.

Yukito y sus aniversarios..

¿Porqué él nunca podía recordar las fechas importantes como su amigo?.

Bien, quizá eso era demasiado..

"_**Debes buscarte un nuevo amor,  
>que se acuerde de las fechas,<br>que no sea como yo,  
>que siempre cumpla sus promesas,<br>alguien que pueda quererte  
>solo un poco y cierta parte,<br>que no sea como yo que solo vivo para amarte"**_

Aunque Yuki exageraba con eso de las fechas especiales..

- "¿Y de qué es esta vez?" –gruñó.

- "Es nuestro cuarto aniversario de cuando le dijimos a Rei que iba a tener un hermanito.. ¡Es una fecha importante para nuestra familia!"

- "¿No estuviste de aniversario también la semana pasada?"

- "Sí, pero ese fue el aniversario de la primera vez que Yuu dijo "Mamá, papá y Rei", fueron sus primeras palabras" –añadió orgulloso- "¡no es el mismo aniversario Touya!"

Kinomoto miró al techo del lugar donde se hallaban pidiendo paciencia.

¿Cómo podía Yukito recordar todos aquellos pequeños detalles y cada condenada fecha?

Despidiéndose de su amigo y aprovechando la tarde inusualmente libre –se había cancelado imprevistamente una junta de médicos que tenía- el galeno caminó pensativamente por el centro de la ciudad de Tomoeda pensando nuevamente si Tomoyo era realmente feliz o si le había cortado las alas a sus sueños al casarse con ella.

¡Cielos!, si le había hecho eso no podría perdonarse a sí mismo... y no le sorprendería que ella se cansara de aguantarle un día de estos..

"_**Que no vas a encontrar nunca, con quien mirar las estrellas,  
>alguien que pueda bajarte con un beso una de ellas,<br>alguien que te haga sentir tocar el cielo con las manos,  
>alguien que te haga volar como yo, no vas a encontrarlo.<strong>_

Lo que él ignoraba era que en esos precisos momentos un lujoso automóvil se había detenido frente al hogar de los Kinomoto y el único pasajero –después de algunos titubeos- había llamado a la puerta..

Cabe resaltar que el servicio doméstico de la casa –que necesitaban por las ocupaciones de ambos- no duraba mucho gracias a Kiku, la pequeña fantasma. En este sentido la niña solía asustar inocentemente a las doncellas pese a no tener intención de molestar a alguien. Lo extraño era que no lo hubiera hecho hasta ahora, de modo que cuando se presentó un visitante preguntando por "Tracie Junot" –y por la reciente visita de Curtis Jeannette, quien llamaba así a la joven dueña de casa- la empleada no dudó en lo más mínimo en hacer ingresar al visitante a la salita, donde Tomoyo estaba probándose los guantes que su maestra le obsequiara...

- "¡Tracie!"

- "¡¿JEAN?!" –murmuró atónita la joven señora Kinomoto.

"_**Debes buscarte un nuevo amor,  
>que no guarde sus problemas,<br>que no sea como yo a la hora de la cena,  
>que cuando muera de celos el jamas te diga nada<br>que no tanga como yo  
>tantas heridas...en el alma..."<strong>_

_**Canción: Un nuevo amor  
>Intérprete: Tranzas<strong>_

- "No tenía la menor idea de eso Eriol" –comentaba Hin Lu aquella tarde, en el despacho del Secretario de Cultura de la Embajada Británica en Japón- "¿sacaste el nombre de tu hija de un libro?" –movió la cabeza, aún sorprendido- "supongo que será un libro inglés porque en el libro de Clow no hay nada que mencione un nombre como Miriel."

Eriol esbozó una risita mientras Shaoran también allí presente, se encogía de hombros..

- "En realidad el nombre significa: Mujer-joya" –explicó el hijo de Hajime Hiragizawa con calma- "y lo tomé de un libro de Jhonn R. R. Tolkien*** un escritor inglés que conocía mucho de los mitos antiguos de las islas británicas y del mundo en general" –continuó después de una pausa- "supongo que el nombre de tu bebé lo eligió Mei Ling ¿verdad?"

Hin Lu asintió en silencio mientras Shaoran tomaba otro sorbo de té.

- "Es bueno que sepas exactamente lo que significa el nombre" –comentó el hijo de Ieran Li- "aunque Sakura llamó "Hien" a nuestro hijo en honor a mi padre y creyendo que significaba "fuego verde".." –tosió para disimular su incomodidad.

- "Pero..." –dudó Eriol con algo de duda, pues era versado en el significado de esas cosas- "Hien no significa "fuego verde", ¿de donde sacó Sakura aquello?"

- "Mi abuela le dijo eso cuando Sakura y yo aún éramos novios"

- "La difunta señora era pésima en esas cosas.." –aceptó Hin Lu.

Las tres hombres se miraron entre sí y empezaron a reír ante el recuerdo de la anciana –y los apuros en los que enredaba a su nieto- cuando el teléfono personal de Shaoran interrumpió la conversación..

- "Buenas tardes" –replicó rápido y asombrado al identificar a la persona que se comunicaba con él- "¿qué ocurre?, me sorprende mucho recibir su llamada madre... ¿puedo serle útil en algo?"

Hin Lu y Eriol contemplaron el rostro súbitamente pálido de Shaoran que se quedó atónito por unos instantes –y es que lo que le decían por teléfono lo dejó sin palabras- antes de que el esposo de Sakura preguntara...

- "Hin Lu.. ¿porqué no me avisaste que la fiesta de la joven May May iba a durar dos días?"

- "¿QUEEE?" –se espantó el Guardián del Jefe del Clan Li - "¡No lo sabía!, ¡a mí no me dijeron eso!"

Shaoran se cruzó de brazos mientras el secretario iniciaba llamadas frenéticas a Mei Ling –el serio y circunspecto Hin Lu sudaba de sólo imaginar el enfado de Ieran Li- a la vez que Eriol preguntaba con una leve sonrisa:

- "¿Quién es May May?"

- "Una de mis sobrinas" –explicó Shaoran sin notar el peculiar brillo en los ojos azules de su amigo y dejando al esposo de su prima el asunto- "no la conozco pero parece ser una chiquilla demasiado inquieta.." –comentó pensativo- "supongo que heredó de la abuela algo más que el nombre porque para haber puesto nerviosa a mi madre debe ser todo un torbellino.." –añadió encogiéndose de hombros, sin notar la sonrisa falsamente inocente de Eriol- "¿de quién más pudo sacar ese carácter que de mi abuela?"

El Secretario de Cultura de la Embajada Inglesa en Japón amplió una de sus enigmáticas sonrisas...

_**Send to**__: LadyIeran_Li .  
><em>_**Subject**__: Arreglos en camino…  
><em>_**Cc:**__  
><em>_**Bcc**__:_

_Respetable Madre:  
>Hin Lu resolverá desde aquí todo el asunto de May May...<br>Espero que tenga un buen día.  
>Su hijo.<em>

- "Estas... absolutamente hermosa" –saludó el francés con una amable sonrisa, de pie en medio de la salita de la casa Kinomoto mientras la hija de Sonomi quedaba muda de estupor- "no tienes idea del la gran alegría que me produce verte.."

Los ojos azules de Tomoyo parpadearon, aturdidos..

- "No... no comprendo" –murmuró- "¿realmente eres Jean?"

- "Sí" –sonrió el rubio con timidez, pero muy correctamente- "¿no me invitas a sentarme?"

- "Disculpa.." –continuó Tomoyo- "es que no comprendo... son ocho años y verte en mi casa... es..."

- "Sorpresivo ¿verdad?" –rió el francés suave, pero cordialmente- "supongo que tienes razón en sorprenderte" –recordó con cierta nube de pesadumbre en sus ojos- la última vez que nos vimos no fui muy cortés ni correcto y.."

- "Por favor, olvida eso" –sonrió la joven, gentil pero ya más repuesta de la sorpresa- "pero.. ¿estás en Japón otra vez?, ¡y en mi casa! no comprendo.. ¿cómo supiste donde vivía?"

- "A decir verdad te ví hace dos semanas... en el aeropuerto internacional de Tokyo" –confesó Jean- "estabas despidiendo a Curtis. Ciertamente yo ya sabía que ella venía a Japón pero.."

- "¿Curtis sabía que estarías en el aeropuerto?"

- "¡Claro que no!, a ella nunca le agradé ¿recuerdas?. Vine a Japón por negocios por primera vez en ocho años y fue toda una sorpresa verte en el aeropuerto, por supuesto que tú no me viste.." –sonrió contemplando los guantes que lucía Tomoyo- "debo admitir que estás más hermosa aún que antes, si es que eso es posible.."

- "Gracias por tu amabilidad" –murmuró a modo de respuesta mientras recordaba que Touya tenía una junta de médicos y llegaría algo tarde, lo cual le daba algo de tranquilidad aunque sabía que tendría que despedir a Jean tajantemente- "además no era necesario que vinieras aquí a disculparte.. yo comprendí siempre que te ofendí gravemente y.."

- "Y no tenías el menor deseo de verme.."

- "No, eso no es cierto. Siempre quise ofrecerte una buena disculpa por aquella tarde del hospital, pero me alegra que podamos ser mucho más cordiales ahora" –replicó, contenta de quitarse aquella incomodidad- "además supe que te casaste y me alegró mucho.. ¿quién fue la afortunada?"

- "Charlotte Du Brissacc" –contestó antes de añadir- "pero me divorcié de ella al año de matrimonio"

Y había un profundo rictus de amargura en la voz del extranjero al admitirlo que la joven esposa de Touya no pudo dejar de observar.

- "¡Oh lo siento mucho!. Espero que eso no te quite la fé en el matrimonio, yo misma..."

- "Sé que antes no tenías mucha fé en eso, pero yo soy incurable Tracie" –comentó con cierta resignación matizada de tristeza- "En este momento estoy en el trámite de mi tercer divorcio"

La joven quedó apenada y confundida...

- "Lo siento mucho.."

- "Bueno, salvé mi posición económica y logré ingresar como socio a un consorcio europeo de comunicaciones" –replicó con melancolía- "debo admitir que mi primer matrimonio fue poco más que un negocio, de modo que no puedo decir nada contra Charlotte sin aceptar mi culpa. Lamentablemente repetí el error en el segundo enlace y el tercero. Supongo que nunca me recuperé del todo de lo que pasó aquí en Japón" –comentó levantándose del sofá nerviosamente, contemplando el lugar- "es una hermosa casa Tracie. Algo grande para ti sola, pero sencilla y con gusto" –la miró melancólicamente- "¿sabes?... sé que es insólito que diga estas cosas luego de aparecerme en tu puerta después de ocho años pero no puedo negar que he pensado en ti todo este tiempo. Imagina mi asombro al verte el día de mi llegada en el aeropuerto.. supongo que no pude evitarlo y te seguí hasta aquí" –suspiró levemente, mientras Tomoyo, estupefacta, no sabía que decir- "de hecho, he estado estas dos semanas aquí en Japón buscando excusas para llenar mi tiempo y no visitarte, pero hoy no pude más.."

La señora Kinomoto se puso de pie rápidamente.. alarmada.

- "Es muy gentil de tu parte, y agradezco la demostración de **amistad...** deseo que todo sea mejor para ti en el futuro... **allá en Europa**, Jean"

- "El paso del tiempo me hizo notar que fuí un estúpido" –aceptó el rubio francés, ignorando las indirectas de "Tracie", perdido como estaba en la confesión de sus propios sentimientos –"en ese entonces creí que estaba detrás de ti por tu dinero y tuvo que venir un sujeto como ése médico para que entendiera que estaba enamorado de ti.."

Tomoyo no pudo dejarlo seguir. Estaba real y verdaderamente alarmada.

- "¡Jean no sigas!, son cosas que debes olvidar" –le pidió cortés, pero tajante- "y tengo que pedirte que me dejes sola, yo estoy casad.."

- "Hasta un troglodita como ése doctor era más sensato que yo en esos tiempos" –le interrumpió el francés con melancolía antes de añadir- "No sabes cuanto me alegró verte entrar sola a esta casa la noche que te seguí porque.."

- "¡Me casé con Touya, Jean!"- casi gritó Tomoyo, decidida a no permitir más toda aquella charla- "esa es la verdad"

El rubio parpadeó. Momento que aprovechó Tomoyo para quitarse los guantes de Curtis y mostrarle su dorado anillo matrimonial al francés..

- "¡¿Te casaste con ese sujeto?!" –era obvio que el francés estaba pasmado- "¿estás realmente casada con él?"

- "Por supuesto. Y amo profundamente a mi marido" –murmuró gentil, sintiendo algo de piedad por el rubio- "por eso no puedo permitir que me sigas diciendo esas cosas porque amo a Touya. Lo siento mucho Jean.. en realidad nunca esperé que.."

El francés suspiró profundamente y se dejó caer sobre el sofá de nuevo...

Se veía realmente deprimido.

- "No me sorprende" –murmuró pensativamente- "Lo siento mucho Tracie, no fue mi intención ofenderte. El doctor no era tonto y no iba a cometer mi error de dejarte ir" –sonrió con tristeza- "¡con razón no volviste a París!. Al casarme con Charlotte yo me mudé a Bruselas y hace dos años que vivo en Frankfort, además se dejó de hablar de ti en los círculos de la moda europea" –continuó- "lo siento mucho, lamento todo esto pero no puedo evitar preguntarte ¿porqué?, ¿porqué sacrificar todos tus sueños por seguir a un sujeto tan gruñón como ese?, sé que yo no era perfecto pero tú podrías haber encontrado a alguien mejor, alguien que te dejara ser quien eres. Dudo mucho que ese tipo haya dejado de ser tan posesivo como hace ocho años.."

- "No, Touya no ha cambiado" –sonrió.

- "No me sorprende. Ya entiendo... no te dejó volver a tu vida en Francia"

- "No, eso yo lo decidí"

- "¡Y claro que sí!. Con lo celoso que es, no me sorprendería que mirara con furia a cualquiera que te mirara por más de cinco segundos.."

- "Sí" –Tomoyo amplió su sonrisa- "eso sí lo hace"

- "Entiendo. Antes que pasar vergüenzas por si golpeaba a alguien en París decidiste quedarte aquí"

- "No, él nunca me prohibiría ir a París, lo conozco bien.. de hecho, es incapaz de negarme nada"

Jean estaba atónito. ¡Cómo podía Tracie aceptar tan tranquilamente aquellas cosas?, suponía que la joven haría una acalorada y patética defensa del sujeto con el que se había casado pero aquella aceptación tranquila... no la entendía. Si hubieran tenido esa charla por teléfono podía haberle quedado alguna esperanza al escucharla aceptar la realidad, pero a cada defecto que él le buscaba a aquel médico –y lo conocía bien ¡fue su doctor!- ella asentía con una hermosa sonrisa, una sonrisa que iluminaba más sus facciones a cada instante...

No podía comprender el motivo..

- "¿Entonces porqué?.. recuerdo bien lo posesivo que era, ¡histéricamente celoso de su propia hermana, ya imagino lo que es contigo!, ¡es un hombre irónico, mordaz, obsesivo, posesivo además de desconfiado de un modo casi paranoico...!" –exageró- "no irás a negarlo Tracie.. ¡es muy celoso y posesivo!"

- "Sí, lo es" -aceptó tranquilísima- "Touya tiene todos aquellos defectos que le mencionas pero el punto es que eso es lo que amo de él: todas y cada una de las cosas que mencionado" –sonrió más feliz que nunca- "Me gusta que sea así. Supongo que estoy un poco loca pero no espero que lo entiendas" –continuó con la mirada más brillante que nunca- "siempre quise alguien que no sólo me amara de una forma única, con todo su ser, sinó que lograra que yo amara aquellas cosas que los demás pueden considerar hasta como defectos. Y sí, lo amo con todo aquello y no me arrepiento de un solo minuto a su lado" –replicó sin la menor duda- "Admito que las cosas no han sido fáciles pero no lo cambiaría nunca Jean.**Nunca**"

El rubio suspiró de nuevo. No había vuelta al pasado para él. Todo aquello en lo que había fantaseado los últimos ocho años –especialmente hace dos semanas, desde que llegara a Japón- se desplomaba como un sueño..

Porque eso era..

Pero al menos él había aprendido algo. Sabía que la quería más que nunca –la buscó en cada una de sus esposas sin éxito- y lo único que la importaba era que ella fuera feliz. No comprendía como podía serlo con alguien que él creía un patán, pero lo tranquilizaba saber que ella era feliz..

- "Ese sujeto tiene una suerte realmente envidiable.." –dijo a modo de despedida, extendiendo la mano para despedirse, con dolor en los ojos y nostalgia por un pasado que no volvería- "cuídate mucho Tracie, y ojalá él te valore porque de lo contrario es un pobre imbécil, pero mientras tú seas feliz me sentiré tranquilo. Adiós"

Con un gesto de profundo respeto –pero con admiración y un sentimiento no olvidado aquellos años- el francés tomó la mano que la joven le ofrecía a modo de despedida –en estricto gesto amical- y la besó, siendo ese preciso momento en que...

- "¡No la toque!, ¿cómo se atreve?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Send to<strong>__: Ivanovich .ger  
><em>_**Subject**__: Motivos de retraso  
><em>_**Cc:**__  
><em>_**Bcc**__:_

_Mi estimado socio y amigo:  
>Tengo motivos personales para permanecer en Japón muy distintos que los originales de nuestras empresas. Luego de años dolorosos espero poder hablar con la mujer de mi vida y tengo la esperanza de recuperar lo que un doctor energúmeno me hizo perder hace ocho años..<br>Deséeme suerte.  
>Jean<em> _Le Blanc_

* * *

><p>Hin Lu continuaba sudando...<p>

Y es que aquellos apuros en los que le acababa metiendo Mei Ling y aquella chiquilla: May May.

¡Sobrinos!. ¡Esa muchachita iba a volverlo loco con sus alborotos!.

Shaoran por su parte había vuelto a charlar con Eriol sobre magia y los asuntos del Concilio pero el hechicero occidental no podía sinó sonreír brevemente ante las frases de su amigo..

- "No tiene caso que se lo digas, además dudo que lo tome en serio. Haría falta otra reencarnación más para que considere eso su responsabilidad" –ambos hombres estaban frente a una Pc, desde donde Shaoran le mostraba al inglés un detallado registro- "sin embargo te agradezco mucho que le tomes en cuenta.."

- "No le hago ningún favor, es su derecho" –continuó el Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente- "después de todo, Yoko cedió todos sus derechos en el Concilio a su hermano como varón de su familia, y es justo que Tao tenga un asiento en la siguiente reunión ya que es el último de los Hiu" –sonrió levemente- "aunque supongo que tienes razón en decir que no lo tomaría en serio..."

- "Nada perdemos con preguntarle" –replicó Eriol antes de pedir por su intercomunicador que le indicaran a Tao que se presentara en la biblioteca de la embajada- "lo que sí te agradezco es que no hicieras de conocimiento del Concilio su vida pasada" –esbozó otra burlona risita- "bueno, no sé como decirlo.. pero Wu Fang Sheng era algo peculiar... "

- "Sí, si" –suspiró Shaoran con una gota sobre la cabeza, pues en aquellos años Hin Lu le había contado lo que decían las crónicas sobre Wu Fang Sheng- "no necesitas decírmelo ¿sabes?" –tosió para disimular su incomodidad- "si los miembros del Concilio supieran que Tao Hiu es la reencarnación del más famoso "mujeriego" que ha tenido el Concilio en su historia, definitivamente hubieran exigido que fuera educado bajo tutela estricta" –murmuró muy bajo- "a veces me pregunto cómo es que no se llegó a casar si tuvo una vida no muy "inocente" que digamos.. ¡y en esa época!"

- "¡Oh bueno Shaoran!, el "pasarla bien" no significa que tuviera que casarse.." –replicó Eriol conteniendo sus ganas de soltar una carcajada- "una cosa no siempre vá ligada a la otra.."

- "Me gustaría mucho que Yoko te escuchara decir eso" –protestó el hechicero chino.

Eriol puso cara de inocencia total e iba a contestar algo cuando Tao ingresó a su oficina saludando ruidosamente a las visitas pero sin interesarse en lo más mínimo cuando le mencionaron al Concilio. Al contrario, sólo negó con la cabeza y sonrió feliz antes de mostrar un pequeño papel al esposo de su hermana...

Para luego estallar en risas y frases de autofelicitación..

- "¿Qué le pasa?" –murmuró Shaoran mirando al chico chino, mientras Hin Lu aún seguía pegado a su teléfono- "¿porqué está que dá saltos?"

- "No lo sé.. pero tengo un mal presentimiento" –murmuró Eriol, con una pequeña gotita- "la última vez que estuvo tan contento fue cuando casi me echa a perder la noche de bodas.."

- "¡Míralo Eriol, míralo!, ¡y tú también Shaoran!, ¿lo vieron?" –comentó el adolescente, alborotado y siendo tan confianzudo como siempre con los demás, tuteándolos - "¡lo logré, lo logré!, tuve que pagarle el almuerzo durante casi un mes a la Presidenta del Club de Música y hasta le tengo que arreglar una cita con Rei pero.. ¡lo hice!, ¡lo he conseguido y ahora te toca cumplir con lo que prometiste Eriol!"

- "¿Qué le ofreciste para que se pusiera así? –Shaoran tenía un signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza- "¿aumentarle el dinero que le asignas al mes?"

- "Ah... no" –la gota sobre la cabeza de Eriol se hacía más gruesa- "temo que algo peor, tengo que regalarle un instrumento musical.."

- "¿Y qué tiene eso de grave?, no puede ser tan malo..."

- "Se nota que nunca lo has escuchado.." –replicó el inglés, algo inquieto- "sólo espero que no quiera que le regale un..."

- "¡Me tienes que comprar ese hermoso violoncello Eriol!, ¡aceptaron que me presente en la audición del Club de música de la preparatoria y sé que el violoncello es el medio para que todos noten mi talento musical!"

Eriol repasó mentalmente mil fórmulas para evitarse una tortura y decidió en ese mismo instante que iba a ponerse tapones en los oídos a partir de la siguiente semana –en cuanto le tuviera que dar el instrumento de tormento... perdón, de música, a su cuñado- pero Shaoran no entendió la situación y desvió su atención a un mensaje que le acababa de llegar a través de la red de comunicación del Concilio..

- "¿Ahora qué?" –murmuró revisando su mensajería en la Pc de Eriol, que aún seguía lidiando con el entusiasmo musical del adolescente- "espero que esa sobrina mía no haya ocasionado más problemas Hin Lu" –el esposo de Mei Ling dejó de hablar por su propio teléfono por un instante, todavía inquieto por la reacción de Ieran Li- "Lo último que necesito es una queja formal del Concilio por los alborotos que ocasiona aquella chiquilla.."

Pero lo que leyó en ese preciso momento lo dejó tan sorprendido que parpadeó sin comprender por unos instantes...

- "¿Van a premiar al papá de Sakura?" –murmuró asombrado Hin Lu leyendo el primer párrafo del mensaje por encima de la cabeza de Shaoran- "supongo que debe ser por algo importante ya que Sakura no resistió enviarte un mensaje por la red para contártelo ¿verdad?"

Eriol volvió sus ojos azules hacia sus amigos mientras Tao seguía parloteando y notó un brillo peculiar en los ojos de Shaoran Li..

Pero otro era el brillo en los ojos de Jean Le Blanc, en ese instante...

Y es que estaba atónito.

La persona ante él tenía una posición netamente beligerante y parecía estar dispuesto a romperle el cuello pero la dulce y gentil voz de quien él llamaba "Tracie" lo detuvo en seco...

- "Por favor compórtate educadamente" –pidió con un toque de autoridad en su suave voz- "no me gusta que hables así a las personas..."

- "Lo siento" –los ojos masculinos miraban al visitante con fiereza y total desconfianza- "pero él estaba.. estaba.."

- "Estaba besando mi mano Mamoru" –continuó Tomoyo contemplando a su hijo de siete años con una hermosa sonrisa, al notar el mismo temperamento de Touya en el niño- "es un gesto de respeto común en occidente.."

- "Es que no me gusta que toquen a mi mamá" -gruñó el niño en voz baja.

- "Mamoru, no seas descortés. El señor es un viejo conocido de Curtis y también es francés" –le dijo acariciando el cabello de Mamoru (del mismo color que el de Touya) ante el atónito Jean- "él es mi hijo Mamoru, Jean..."

- "Ya veo... en realidad se parece a su padre"

Mamoru hizo un gesto desconfiado en su rostro y la mente de Jean voló hacia ocho años atrás, a la cara del médico que le atendía en el preciso momento en que él comentaba en voz alta sus planes con Tracie –entonces su novia- sí, era el mismo gesto... ¿cómo fue tan torpe de no darse cuenta que ese doctor ponía esa cara de enfado cada vez que él hablaba de su boda con Tracie?, esa boda nunca ocurrió –al menos él nunca se casó con Tracie- pero ese gesto que ahora se pintaba en la carita infantil del niño eran... celos... celos...

Suspiró.

Y es que no había nada que decir.

- "Adiós Tracie" –repuso melancólicamente antes de añadir- "y que sólo saborees felicidad en tu futuro. _Au revoir petit enfant_"

Y con una inclinación de cabeza abandonó la salita de la casa Kinomoto para no volver jamás. Y es que ahora lo sabía, ya no era una fantasía sinó certeza.. había perdido hace ocho años, sin vuelta atrás.

La joven señora Kinomoto suspiró en alivio al verlo partir. Le deseaba lo mejor al rubio pero por unos instantes se había sentido realmente asustada, y es que si en lugar de Mamoru hubiera sido Touya...

No quiso ni imaginarlo..

- "Mamoru" –decía Tomoyo en ese preciso instante, inclinada sobre su hijo como si arreglara la corbata de su uniforme escolar- "no me gusta que seas así de posesivo, sé que quisiste cuidarme pero soy tu mamá y no debes ser descortés con las personas.."

El suave tono de voz materno tenía un levísimo tono de reproche que el niño no dejó de observar y que le hizo bajar la cabeza avergonzado...

Algo que sólo lograba su querida mamá en él.

- "Yo sé que lo de besar tu mano no era malo" –aceptó Mamoru- "Hiragizawa comentó esa costumbre occidental en la escuela el otro día, pero ¡es que no me gustaba la forma como te miraba mamá!..."

- "Sé que no quisiste ser grosero, pero debes controlar un poquito ese carácter" –le dijo ella con una sonrisa gentil mientras el niño asentía- "bien, ahora quiero que me prometas que no vas a ir a contarle la visita de este señor a tu papá. Ya sabes que a él no le agrada mucho Curtis ni nada que venga de París y como el señor que viste es francés, no quiero que tu papá se moleste inútilmente, ¿lo prometes?"

- "¿Qué no le cuente a papá?" –los azules ojos de Mamoru parpadearon.

- "Exacto"

- "Si tú me lo pides mamá.." –el niño parecía levemente inquieto- "bien, te complaceré"

Tomoyo sólo sonrió, mucho más tranquila, antes de dirigirse a la cocina a preparar personalmente un platillo para su hijo..

- "¿Y tu hermana?"

- "Fue a casa de Hiragizawa con Hien. El la traerá de vuelta más tarde..." –ante el asombro en los ojos de su madre continuó- "mamá tú has dicho que Hien es mi primo y que tú y tía Sakura son como hermanas así que eso lo hace más o menos mi hermano menor, de modo que puedo confiarle a Nadeshiko porque es de la familia"

Tomoyo sonrió asintiendo a la vez que se tranquilizaba ya que no deseaba que Touya se molestara inútilmente esa tarde.

Y es que la angustiaba notar que él estaba... muy cambiado últimamente...

Y tenía miedo.

_**Canción: El beso del final  
>Intérprete: Cristina Aguilera<strong>_

"_**Hay.. en mi corazón una inquietud  
>hoy te veo tan distante ...<br>Hay algo que me aleja de tu amor  
>de repente tú cambiaste<br>Hoy, insegura estoy  
>!el estar sin ti, sé que me hará sufrir!<strong>_

_**Anoche yo senti, que me besaste diferente  
>y me quedé.. ¡sin saber que hacer!<strong>_

Yo te conozco y sé, que algo no anda bien

_**¡Ven, dime la verdad!.. no quiero imaginar**__  
><em>_**que fue el beso del final"**_

La cena fue peculiarmente tranquila aquella noche. Nadeshiko sólo se golpeó dos veces –resbaló llevando los platos a la cocina haciendo que la vajilla flotara en el aire antes de estrellarse al piso, aunque dos de los platos cayeron sobre la cabeza de la torpe niña- además que la uniformada chica del servicio doméstico había tenido un desmayo al ver flotar dos muñecas en el jardín y había renunciado al despertar, pero era lo que podía calificarse como una noche tranquila, común y corriente; sin embargo y pese a la tranquilidad nocturna Tomoyo observó que Touya estaba particularmente monosilábico...

¿Por qué estaba así?. Curtis ya se había marchado y él estaba creando una muralla entre ellos con sus silencios...

Y ella tenía miedo.

- "Llamaré mañana a la agencia de empleos" –comentó la hija de Sonomi con una sonrisa- "supongo que no les sorprenderá nada que busquemos otra vez a alguien para el servicio doméstico"

- "Pues si a mí me lo preguntas mamá, son sólo un grupo de cobardes las que nos mandan" –replicó Mamoru con burlona risita- "¡como si Kiku espantara a alguien!, Kia está de acuerdo conmigo en que si hay una fantasma que no dé miedo es Kiku.."

- "Y por eso ella está con Kaho ¿verdad?" –comentó el médico- "no quiso que le regañara por habernos dejado sin ayuda en casa otra vez"

- "No seas tan duro con Kiku hijo" –replicó Fujitaka con una sonrisa- "sabes bien que no lo hizo con intención, sólo es que es un poco distraída. La traeré en unos instantes y sé que serás justo con ella"

Touya asintió con una gotita mientras Mamoru y Nadeshiko terminaban de cenar a toda prisa para acompañar a su abuelo al templo Tsukimine -a recoger a la pequeña fantasma- y en cuanto los tres se hubieron marchado, la hija de Sonomi se acercó suavemente a su esposo contemplándolo con inquietud pues apenas si había cenado..

- "Espero que no te enfades con Kiku" –murmuró dulcemente- "sabes bien que ella te quiere mucho y no le gusta verte enfadado. Siempre es preocupante notar que la persona que amamos está incómoda por algo.."

Touya asintió en silencio mientras contemplaba distraídamente el dorado anillo matrimonial en el dedo de su esposa.

- "Supongo que Kiku no tiene remedio" –replicó el médico, volviendo su atención a la comida- "pero eso es también porque todos aquí siempre están disculpando sus tonterías..."

- "Tú eres el primero.." –sonrió Tomoyo.

- "No, ya no lo haré" –replicó frunciendo las cejas- "soy consciente de que no le estoy haciendo ningún favor. Ella es un fantasma y acostumbrarse a nosotros no es lo más recomendable... me pregunto si lo mejor no sería decirle a Kaho que nos contactara con un buen médium para que la enviara al mundo de los espíritus. Quizá estaría mejor allí"

- "Kiku es parte de la familia" –comentó la señora Kinomoto mientras empezaba a recoger los platos y con una sonrisa pensativa- "sería muy cruel obligarla a marcharse.."

El médico parpadeó por unos instantes ante las frases de su esposa...

- "¿Aún si fuera por su bien?" –le preguntó con interés.

Los ojos azules lo miraron algo sorprendidos. Ciertamente Tomoyo había tratado de usar el tema de Kiku para hacer que Touya le dijera el motivo de su inquietud las últimas semanas, pero no tenía la menor idea de porqué su esposo parecía estar tan al pendiente de sus respuestas después que apenas si había dicho las cosas mecánicamente..

La charla no era nueva. Habían hablado de la permanencia de Kiku en casa al menos una docena de veces aquellos años y siempre con la misma conclusión: la niña fantasma era feliz con ellos y no quería marcharse.. ¿porqué sentía como si súbitamente Touya tuviera un interés vital en lo que iba a decir ahora?.

Era como si hablara de que _alguien_ debía marcharse... y por supuesto que no era Kiku.

- "¿Qué dices?" –preguntó espantada.

"_**Oh, oh**_  
><em><strong>No sé por que ha cambiado tu actitud<br>Ojalá que todo sea un error  
>No quiero comprobar que te perdí<br>Ni que muestro amor se acabe  
>Oigo una voz que se hunde en mi<br>Que me vuelve a repetir  
>¡Lo que no quiero oír!<strong>_

¡Anoche yo senti, que me besaste diferente  
>Y me quede sin saber que hacer!<br>Yo te conozco y se que algo no anda bien  
>Ven, dime la verdad, no quiero imaginar<br>Que fue el beso del final"

- "Te pregunto si te parece correcto retenerla aunque sea mejor para ella marcharse" –murmuró el doctor mirándola con intensidad- "porque para ella es mucho mejor estar donde pertenece, aquí no es ella misma.."

- "Pero..." –dudó sintiendo el corazón darle un vuelco - "¡ella ama este lugar, estar aquí..!"

- "No estamos seguros, quizá no es del todo cierto. Quizá en el fondo quiera estar en otro lugar y la estoy... la estamos reteniendo injustamente a nuestro lado" –los ojos azules de Tomoyo chispearon atónitos ante aquella corrección de su esposo- "quizá no es justo, quizá no somos lo que en realidad quiere, lo que se merece... quizá estaría mejor en otro lado"

- "¿Qué quieres decir?"

- "Nada" –replicó volviendo a comer, temiendo haberse delatado- "olvídalo. Es una tontería" –sus oscuros ojos se encontraron con los de Tomoyo y supo que ella lo había intuido todo pero frunció el ceño y lo negó obstinadamente- "de todas formas regañaré a Kiku cuando papá y los niños la traigan y.." –como los azules ojos le seguían contemplando añadió inquieto- "y bueno, tengo que ir al hospital porque haré un servicio especial esta noche y..."

- "Te esperaré entonces" –le dijo la muchacha acercándose a él, sin permitirle abandonar la mesa, mirándolo fijamente- "sabes que no hay lugar mejor para mí que contigo.. ¡no me iré!"

Los ojos oscuros contemplaron los azules asombrados. No se había engañado, ella lo había descubierto todo en un instante... ¿cómo pudo ser tan torpe?.

"_**Hoy insegura estoy**_  
><em><strong>El estar sin ti, se que me hará sufrir, oh, oh"<strong>_

- "Sé lo que es el dinero ¿lo olvidas?" –decía ella, reteniéndolo allí con su mirada brillante e inquisitiva- "no olvides que crecí en una hermosa casa, llena de todas las comodidades materiales que el dinero puede brindar. Tenía una habitación muy grande, sala de cine y muchas cosas..." –agregó melancólica- "pero sólo eran eso: cosas. Tener guardaespaldas no es tener compañía, tener sólo cosas no llenaban mi soledad y el afecto que nunca recibí del hombre que legalmente es mi padre. Por eso siempre me aferré a lo único verdadero que encontré en esa época: la amistad de tu hermana. Por eso siempre estaba aquí" –sonrió mirando la casa que era ahora "su" casa- "y nunca hubiera podido soñar que este sería mi verdadero hogar y tú la persona que me amara además de mi madre. La persona que me amara a mí, verdadera y únicamente..." –repitió- "porque ¿no has dejado de amarme no?"

"_**Anoche yo sentí, que me besaste diferente  
>Y me quede sin saber que hacer<br>Yo te conozco y se que algo no anda bien  
>Ven, dime la verdad, no quiero imaginar<br>Que fue el beso del final**_

Anoche yo sentí, que me besaste diferente  
>Y me quede sin saber que hacer<br>Yo te conozco y se que algo no anda bien  
>Ven, dime la verdad, no quiero imaginar<p>

_**Que fue el beso del final"**_

_**Canción: El beso del final  
>Intérprete: Cristina Aguilera<strong>_

- "¡CLARO QUE NO!, ¿COMO SE TE OCURRE PENSAR QUE YA NO TE AMO..?" –saltó como resorte- "¡pero has perdido tanto por mi culpa que..!"

Ella le miró comprendiendo su temor, mientras él sentía un nudo en la garganta de sólo pensar en que ella había temido que él..

Que él...

Parpadeó atónito... ¡ella temía que él hubiera dejado de amarla!

¡Que absurdo!, si alguien había sacrificado más por la familia que tenían era ella. Todo eso aparte de ser adorable e inteligente, no un malgeniado y posesivo esposo, como él sabía que era..

¿Y ella pensó que había dejado de quererla?..

Tal vez sí había levantado una especie de muralla de silencio.. pero no por dejar de amarla sinó lo contrario...

- "Hablas así como si te hubiera dado mucho.." –ya no tenía caso negar lo evidente- "si hubieras regresado a París tendrías.."

- "Fama internacional, dinero, una agenda recargada y saldría en las revistas de chismes de Europa" –replicó ella entendiendo que él había escuchado lo que Curtis dijera en su visita- "pero todo eso sería vacío para mí. No tendría a Mamoru ni a Nadeshiko y tampoco a ti" –añadió mirándolo con los azules ojos empañados de lágrimas- "¿crees que volvería a ese mundo de reflectores dejando lo que tenemos o que me arrepiento de nuestros niños? ¿acaso te arrepientes tú?"

- "¡¿CÓMO CREES?, ¡NUNCA!.. pero..."

Ella no le dejó continuar al poner un dedo sobre la boca de su esposo.

- "Eso es lo único que importa.." –sonrió ella.

* * *

><p>- "¿De modo que tu mamá te pidió que guardaras un secreto para no molestar a tu padre?" –preguntaba Fujitaka a Mamoru en ese mismo instante- "¿y eso te preocupa pequeño Mamoru?"<p>

- "No abuelo. Lo que pasa es que papá me dijo que no le dijera a mamá que él estaba enterado" –dudó mientras ambos miraban a Nadeshiko filmar algunas pequeñas luciérnagas que estaban en la entrada del Templo Tsukimine- "bueno, lo que sucede es que mamá me dijo que no le contara a papá algo que ví" –explicó - "pero no podía contarle nada a papá porque él lo había visto todo conmigo" –dudó confuso- "no sé si está bien no decirle a mamá que no podía contarle nada a papá porque él ya lo sabía. No es que mamá haya hecho algo malo" –añadió- "pero ella no quería que papá se molestara.. ¿estuvo bien que me callara abuelo?"

Fujitaka sonrió.

- "Tu madre es una muchacha muy buena Mamoru. Ella no desea que tu papá se enfade inútilmente y se llene de preocupaciones que no tienen sentido, aunque estoy seguro que tu papá está muy preocupado" –replicó comprendiendo la tensión que había sentido en su hijo esa tarde- "pero no dudo que Tomoyo podrá hacerle comprender que no tiene motivos de inquietarse".

- "Que bueno" –asintió el niño con gesto decidido encogiéndose de hombros- "temía que mamá se enojara conmigo por no decírselo... además que me sentía culpable por haberme comido ese pastel que me hizo de premio"

- "¡Abuelo, abuelo!" –intervino Nadeshiko recordando algo que escuchó a Fujitaka comentar por teléfono ante la última palabra de su hermano- "¿de verdad que te dieron un premio?, ¿qué clase de premio es?"

- "¿Es verdad?" –saltó Mamoru.

- "No es nada especial niños. Tu tía Sakura ya lo sabe y se lo diré a tu papá al regresar a casa" –sonrió el Rector de la Universidad Clamp en Tomoeda con modestia- "sólo un reconocimiento por la expedición en la India que hice.."

- "¡Oh, eso es genial!" –se entusiasmó Mamoru corriendo a contárselo al pequeño Kia, que junto con Kaho les salía al encuentro- "¡Oye amigo!, ¿sabes que a mi abuelo van a darle un premio por haber descubierto una ciudad antigua en la India?!"

- "¡Estupendo!"

Kiku asomó los castaños ojitos a las puertas del templo de Kaho Monouhi y Mamoru y Kia corrieron a su encuentro imaginando lo grande y famoso del premio que iban a darle a Fujitaka..

Pero en la casa de los Kinomoto, otras eran las cosas que pasaban por la mente del hijo del profesor y arqueólogo.

Y es que recordaba lo que había pasado esa tarde, después que el francés dejara su casa...

- "De modo que escuchó todo" –había replicado Jean Le Blanc de pie ante el auto de Touya Kinomoto, que después de seguirle al salir, le cerrara el paso con su propio vehículo a tres calles de la casa- "me sorprende que no ingresara a golpearme doctor..."

Touya tenía el rostro casi de piedra. Miraba al francés con fijeza..

- "No tiente a su suerte Le Blanc"

- "No lo hago. Lo hice una vez y perdí" –replicó el rubio en perfecto japonés, que era el mismo idioma en que había hablado con "Tracie" – "en ocho años aprendí no sólo el idioma de este país doctor, creo que aprendí mucho más. Es una pena que hayan cosas que no puedan esperar o recuperarse.."

- "¡Cierre la boca!"

- "No comprendo el motivo de esta charla, pero deduzco que está ofendido conmigo por haber ido a su casa, y lo comprendo" –replicó Le Blanc- "y como tal me disculpo. Tracie es toda una dama y de haber sabido que estaba casada no hubiera dicho... bueno.." –aceptó- "no sé si lo hubiera dicho porque no le tengo miedo como en el pasado, pero no importa, ya que ella me explicó que estaba casada con usted y sólo me ofreció amistad"

- "¿Y se supone que debo agradecerle que se metiera a mi casa a tratar de llevarse a mi esposa?"

- "No, pero usted me robó a mi novia en mis propias narices, y eso debe admitirlo" –replicó el francés, casi retador antes de añadir- "usted no me importa Kinomoto, no vine por ninguna querella contra usted o algo por el estilo, sólo me importa Tracie"

- "Ella no se llama así idiota" –replicó Touya, conteniendo sus ganas de golpear al sujeto bajo la máscara de frío desprecio que mostraba- "si después de ocho años no sabes como llamarla es que nunca la conociste, de modo que te advierto que no vuelvas a poner los pies en mi casa ni mucho menos trates de acercarte a mi mujer... ¡si es que no quieres que sea poco civilizado y te saque a patadas!.."

- "Me alegra que aprendiera a controlarse un poco, ya que si hubiera hecho eso ahora sólo la hubiera humillado a ella con sus estúpidas dudas" –aceptó Jean mirando al galeno con resentimiento- "pero sus amenazas no me detendrían si ella hubiera querido. Sé que nunca me perteneció pero sólo espero que usted sepa darle el lugar que se merece doctor" –replicó antes de añadir con evidente deseo malévolo de hacer daño al otro- "Y no olvide que si bien es cierto que me la robó, puede haber alguien que le haga a usted lo mismo que me hizo a mí.. No lo digo por ofender a Tracie, sólo es una advertencia..."

Touya apretó los puños pero se mantuvo inmóvil. Si aquel imbécil buscaba provocarlo y verlo sufrir o que hiciera un escándalo iba a quedarse con las ganas...

- "Lárgate de aquí Le Blanc" –replicó firme y despectivo- "ver a un miserable perdedor como tú me enferma"

El francés miró al médico con furia e iba a continuar, pero Touya añadió:

- "Ella jamás ha sido un objeto para mí Le Blanc, que eso te quede claro" –dijo con decisión- "Un cretino como tú jamás lo comprendió pero si la perdiste fue por tu propia estupidez... Estaba a tu lado y la dejaste ir.." –añadió casi escupiendo las palabras- "¡pobre imbécil...! "

Ante aquella frase Jean Le Blanc, accionista y Jefe de Relaciones Públicas del Consorcio de Comunicaciones KAIZER miró a Touya con el rostro pálido. Era casi como si las palabras de Kinomoto le hubieran golpeado en la cara, de la misma forma que hace ocho años..

Y dolía aún más que antes porque era cierto.

De modo que sin decir una palabra más subió a su auto y se marchó.

Para siempre.

- "Le dije al estúpido francés que te tenía a su lado y te dejó ir, que ese había sido su error" –aceptó con expresión atormentada ante ella, dejando de recordar lo ocurrido esa misma tarde- "pero quizá yo sea más egoísta al retenerte y hacerte perder tantas oportunidades.. ¡creo que soy peor que ese tipo!"

- "Ni Jean, ni París, ni nada en este mundo harían que me arrepienta de un solo instante vivido contigo.. nunca" –le replicó Tomoyo, de pie ante su esposo, mientras él todavía sentado ante la mesa del comedor - "me sorprende que trataras de ocultarme que supiste que Jean estuvo aquí" –le miró con un leve toque de sorpresa- "si no te lo dije fue porque no quería que te enfadaras, ya estabas bastante inquieto... ¿porqué no me lo contaste?, tú no eres así.."

- "¿Y cómo soy?, terco, histéricamente posesivo, malhumorado y necio ¿verdad?" –replicó poniéndose de pie con rapidez y dando unos pasos hacia la salita, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y con la misma angustia en el rostro- "No sé porqué no te lo dije. Es más, creo que si Mamoru no hubiera protestado cuando ese idiota besó tu mano yo mismo le hubiera partido la cara en los siguientes tres segundos" –suspiró- "Pero no quería ofenderte. Golpearlo hubiera sido dudar de ti y no lo hago, pero somos tan diferentes, tan opuestos, que a veces creo que te encerraría en una torre para que nadie te mirara, ¡es como si tuviera un yo que siempre me hace cometer errores!" –ella sonrió- "sin embargo me duele pensar que te he obligado a algo y a veces creo que es mejor que nunca hubieras estado conmigo y..."

La muchacha no respondió. Le había seguido con una leve sonrisa y en ese momento sólo se empinó y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su esposo besando su boca con ternura...

- "Te amo, a ti y a todos los "yo" que puedas tener.." –murmuró- "¿acaso te arrepientes de estar conmigo?"

- "¡¿Yo?!, ¡no, claro que no!, pero no soy quien ha perdido una carrera internacional" –negó liberándose de su abrazo mientras su mirada recaía nuevamente en la alianza de oro de ella- "¿y qué te he dado a cambio?, ni siquiera pude darte una ceremonia de matrimonio decente, y justamente a ti, ¡a ti!" –suspiró apretando los puños- "ayudaste a organizar el matrimonio de Sakura y de tu amiga Yoko pero no te dí la oportunidad de tener una boda como tú merecías; ahora me doy cuenta que fui terriblemente egoísta, que siempre lo soy y sin embargo nunca reclamas.. ¿porqué?" –le preguntó con énfasis- "Tú, la gran diseñadora, la experta en organizar las cosas para que sean impresionantes sólo tuviste un matrimonio tan... tan..."

- "¿Especial?"

- "Improvisado" –dijo con un leve toque de enfado consigo mismo, que no disimulaba esta vez- "ni siquiera pude darte algo como eso, como una boda normal. Y si hablamos de verdades he de admitir que me comporto a veces como un maldito posesivo, ¡como para no olvidarlo con tu madre diciéndomelo estos ocho años!.." –aceptó con angustia- "el problema es que nunca quise verlo pero desde el principio fui muy exigente contigo, desde aquel mismo instante que..."

- "No digas eso, siempre supimos que no iba a ser fácil pero no puedo creer que con todo lo que hemos pasado temas ahora que yo hubiera preferido París a estar aquí" –sonrió- "además nunca nos faltó nada..."

- "No siempre tuve un buen trabajo..."

- "Pero jamás te rindes. Y eres capaz de hacer de todo por los que amas" –le replicó con los ojos empañados de lágrimas- "además no me gusta que te expreses así de nuestro matrimonio ¡me gustó nuestra peculiar ceremonia nupcial!" –esbozó una risita- "¿nunca te lo dije? hasta Curtis me dijo que nos envidiaba un poco ¡y más cuando le conté sobre la noche que nos casamos! y es que toda mujer ha tenido alguna vez una fantasía y la forma en que nos casamos fue casi como una novela romántica"

- "¿Romántico..?" –dudó frunciendo el ceño- "pero si todo fue tan..."

- "Hermoso.."

La hija de Sonomi sólo sonrió y su esposo la abrazó con fuerza sintiendo como si finalmente le hubieran quitado una gran losa de piedra del pecho. No debía hacerlo, pero sentía como si volviera a respirar. No dudaba de sí mismo ni de la propia felicidad que ella le había brindado pero finalmente se sentía tranquilo al saber que no la había obligado a dejar algo que la realizara como persona por seguir a su lado..

- "Gracias. Gracias por todo" –murmuró estrechándola contra su cuerpo, con fuerza y aprovechando el silencio y la soledad de la casa- "pero pequeña, si te hubiera hecho renunciar a tu carrera no hubiera podido perdonármelo.."

- "No hay nada que debas perdonarte" –sonrió ella, feliz de saber que las dudas estaban destruídas- "diseño lo que realmente quiero y me has dado todo aquello que ni siquiera me atrevía a soñar.."

- "¿Un matrimonio tan extraño?"

- "Me gustó mucho como quedó" –contestó con una sonrisa traviesa, acariciando el rostro de él- "ahora dame un beso y no vuelvas a temer eso nunca más por favor.."

- "¿Aquí, en mitad de la sala?" –alzó la ceja mientras le surgía una gotita sobre la cabeza - "sabes que los demás pueden regresar en cualquier momento.."

- "¿No quieres?" –murmuró ella con los ojos brillantes.

Los ojos oscuros parpadearon por un instante, perdidos en la contemplación de aquellas piscinas azules y aquella mirada tan hermosa y adorable...

- "Haces de mí lo que se te antoja.." –murmuró roncamente y con una sonrisa muy peculiar, que sólo ella conocía- "y todo porque sabes que no soy capaz de negarte nada.. mucho menos un beso"

- "¿En serio?, el que empezó con los besos fuiste tú" –susurró la joven esposa- "¿acaso no lo recuerdas?"

La gota sobre la cabeza de Touya se hizo más gruesa ante el recuerdo, mientras se perdía en un beso apasionado con la mujer que amaba...

- "Sólo espero que los niños y papá demoren un poco más en volver a casa.." –murmuró él.

Antes de recordar lo ocurrido aquella noche, hace ocho años..

Cuando su vida cambió total y definitivamente...

- "¡Auch!" –gimió Touya.

Su cabeza le estaba estallando y tenía el cerebro hecho un caos..

Se terminó de vestir a toda prisa y en silencio, pese a la oscuridad de la habitación sin saber todavía que iba a hacer, pero su mente no dejaba de recordar lo ocurrido apenas hacía unas horas..

Había despertado escuchando las voces de su padre y Yukito cuando empezaba a atardecer pero lo primero que sintió –siendo totalmente honesto- fue dolor...

- "¡Está despertando!" –se había entusiasmado Tsukishiro- "¿cómo te sientes Touya?"

- "Como si me hubiera atropellado un camión" –murmuró en un gruñido mientras su padre le sonreía- "¿qué ocurrió?"

- "El último terremoto casi te mata.." –le explicó Yukito- "¿no lo recuerdas?, tú y Tomoyo venían de ver a Sakura y..."

- "¡¿Cómo está ella?!" –saltó asustado, siendo detenido por su padre y el dolor general en el cuerpo- "¿le ha pasado algo?"

- "Descuida hijo, no tiene nada grave"

- "¿Y los otros? ¿Sakura?"

- "Afortunadamente ninguno de nuestros amigos fueron afectados, pero hubo daños y heridos y pasado mañana empiezan la evacuación del Hospital del Campus Clamp" –le explicó Fujitaka- "el joven Arisugawa y el joven Kamui Shirou, de los dragones del Cielo vinieron a ofrecernos ayuda, además que estaban muy inquietos por la situación de Sakura y de su novio"

- "¿El tipo chino está bien?"

- "Bueno, Shaoran sigue en coma pero está estable y mañana será trasladado a Hong Kong. Hoy vinieron muchas personas del Clan Li a verificar su condición y temo que es más saludable para tu hermana ir con él" –le explicó Fujitaka- "espero que no continúes oponiéndote.."

Touya gruñó, pero no pudo murmurar una objeción. Y es que de acuerdo a la intensidad de los terremotos que seguían asolando Tokyo quizá fuera mejor para su hermana ir a China con su novio pero en aquel momento tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, le habían comentado la visita de los Dragones del Cielo y aunque había tenido que ir a la habitación de Tomoyo con una muleta y ayudado por Yukito –sus heridas no eran serias pero necesitaba descanso y moverse mucho no ayudaba- había tenido revelaciones asombrosas..

- "¿Vieron a mi hermana?" –había preguntado Touya al ingresar, a modo de saludo.

- "Sí, ya charlamos con la señorita Sakura" –contestó Kamui- "fue ella quien nos dijo que usted y la señorita Daidouji habían sido los más lastimados por el terremoto de anoche"

- "¿Y quién es el herido de su parte?" –preguntó directamente el médico al ver el rostro de Tomoyo muy pálido - "¿qué ocurre?"

- "Es mejor que lo sepan de una vez" –murmuró el "Kamui" de los Dragones del Cielo – "La barrera destruída ayer fue la del Raimbow Bridge...y quien combatió anoche fue Subaru"

Ni Yukito o Touya pudieron contener su asombro y una lágrima silenciosa se deslizó por el rostro hermoso y ahora triste de Tomoyo.

- "¿El señor Sumeragi?" –repitió el profesor - "pero si él ha peleado sólo puede haber sido por proteger al joven Kamui o..."

- "No, Subaru no peleó por defenderme a mí esta vez profesor"

- "Entonces enfrentó al Sakurazukamori" –replicó Touya con decisión- "¿es eso lo que quieren decir?, ¡maldición, creí que estábamos protegidos de ese sujeto mientras estuviéramos en este lugar!, ¡ustedes dijeron que podrían protegernos!, ¿acaso van a decirme que debo pelear con ese tipo, que nos vá a cazar impunemente ahora que Sumeragi no está en condiciones de pelear con él?, ¿qué pasa?, ¡díganlo de una vez!" –rodeó posesivamente el hombro de la chica que amaba con un brazo- "tranquila pequeña, ese maldito asesino no vá a poder hacernos daño... encontraré alguna forma de.."

- "No creo que tengan que volver a preocuparse por el Sakurazukamori doctor" –le interrumpió Sorata Arisugawa, en el tono serio que ciertamente no era su característica - "eso es lo que vinimos a decirles, ustedes tienen todo el derecho de saber que pueden sentirse tranquilos sobre eso. La cacería de ese hombre hacia usted y la señorita Daidouji ha terminado antes de verdaderamente empezar.."

- "¿Qué quiere decir?" –replicó Touya con suspicacia.

Los ojos azules de Tomoyo sólo expresaban pesar mientras la mirada triste del pequeño Kamui parecía ser más notoria a cada segundo; pero Touya analizaba las cosas frunciendo el ceño, comprendiendo también lo que la mirada de los dragones parecía decir..

- "¿Están seguros que está muerto?" –dijo seriamente- "puede haber sido una de sus condenadas ilusiones.."

- "No doctor. Seishirou Sakurazuka murió anoche, eso es seguro" –aceptó Kamui- "yo... lo ví morir"

- "¿Entonces porqué tienen esa expresión en la cara?, ¿porqué se rompió la barrera que protegía el Raimbow Bridge?" –insistió Touya, cruzándose de brazos- "creí que sólo se rompían cuando el dragón que hace la barrera pierde la batalla o muere y si Sakurazuka murió, no tiene sentido que la barrera se rompiera trayendo el consabido terremoto de anoche"

Yukito contempló a su pequeño alumno con inquietud mientras los azules ojos de Tomoyo reflejaban compasión. Touya también contempló con fijeza al pequeño dragón mientras el profesor trataba de hilvanar ideas...

- "Entonces... si el señor Sumeragi y ese asesino pelearon y aquel hombre murió, eso significa..."

Los gentiles ojos de Yukito se dilataron de espanto..

- "Sí. Fue Subaru quien mató a Seishirou profesor.."

Las tres personas encontraron difícil de asimilar aquella noticia los siguientes segundos. ¡Era imposible!, ¡impensable!. Yukito recordaba la serena faz de Sumeragi: un hombre triste... atormentado, pero pese a todo, una persona a quien difícilmente asociaba capaz de matar, aunque fuera a su peor enemigo. Y había matado a ese hombre... al más poderoso de los Dragones de la Tierra, aquel cuyo poder sólo era sobrepasado por el Kamui Oscuro. Y es que contra todo pronóstico el oscuro asesino estaba muerto y esto eliminaba la posibilidad de que Touya tuviera una nueva confrontación con el Guardián del Túmulo de la Sakura pero Sumeragi, agobiado por el dolor y la culpa de la muerte de su peor enemigo –y a la vez la persona que amaba- había desaparecido. Como consecuencia, los Dragones del Cielo recomendaron a sus amigos –los involucrados en la Batalla del Preámbulo- una salida pronta de Tokyo ya que la muerte del sakurazukamori hacía inminente la confrontación final entre ambos "Kamui"...

- "Dudo que volvamos a verlos" –replicó Touya poco después que los dragones se marcharon, mientras empezaba a anochecer- "además tienen razón: hicimos lo que debíamos y ya no tenemos que estar aquí.."

- "¡Pobre señor Sumeragi..!.. debe estar... ¡oh Touya, pobre señor Sumeragi..!"

- "Lo sé.. lo sé" –comentó frunciendo el ceño, sintiendo también pesar por el médium- "pero ya no tiene caso, quizá era su destino" –por un instante recordó que una de las ilusiones que el sakurazukamori le enviara en la Batalla del Preámbulo era de Tomoyo y él mismo había tenido que apuñalarla- "¡debe ser espantoso!... creo que si algo así me ocurriera a mí me mataría.."

- "¿A qué te refieres?"

- "Lastimar a la persona que amas... matarla. Sea física o espiritualmente... no creo ser capaz de soportar que algo así me ocurriera a mí sin enloquecer en el proceso.." –acarició el oscuro cabello de ella - "lo bueno es que estás bien"

- "Me protegiste con tu cuerpo.." –sonrió la muchacha refiriéndose a lo ocurrido durante el último terremoto.

- "Lo único que importa es que tú y el bebé estén bien" –le dijo restándole importancia a lo que hizo y rodeándola con sus brazos con fuerza, como si temiera súbitamente perderla- "eso es lo importante"

- "Eso es exactamente de lo mismo que venía a hablarle a mi hija.." –interrumpió la voz de Sonomi.

Los ojos oscuros del hijo de Fujitaka relucieron en la oscuridad con rabia al recordar la visita de Sonomi, apenas dos horas atrás. La empresaria no sólo había interrumpido un momento privado con su novia sinó que les había comunicado que había hecho arreglos para que Tomoyo fuera trasladada a América al día siguiente...

- "¡Claro, América!" –gruñó terminando de ponerse la chaqueta y buscando su teléfono personal- "¿cómo no me dí cuenta?"

Sonomi había sido breve, racional y específica. Había enviado los resultados de los exámenes de Tomoyo a unos médicos en América y ellos habían recomendado unos estudios detallados, ya que notaban ciertas anomalías en los exámenes del bebé que la hija de la empresaria esperaba. Por supuesto que la noticia había dejado a ambos jóvenes realmente angustiados.. ¿podía haber algo malo con el bebé?, ¿le pasaba algo?. ¿Qué tan malas podría ser aquellas "anomalías" detectadas por los médicos en América?.

Y es que ambos –Tomoyo y Touya- recordaban con inquietud que había sido la manifestación de la energía espiritual de la criatura lo que les salvara de las ilusiones del sakurazukamori en la Batalla del Preámbulo..

- "¡Soy un imbécil!, ¡soy un maldito imbécil!" –gruñó mientras finalmente encontraba el teléfono y marcaba con rapidez el número de Yukito- "¡debí haberme dado cuenta!, ¡dejé que esa condenada mujer me asustara!, ¡permití que me convenciera y yo mismo convencí a Tomoyo que era lo mejor!, ¡que idiota!"

- "Aquí Tsukishiro.. ¿quién habla?" –respondió Yukito, por teléfono en ese instante, añadiendo al identificar la llamada de su amigo- "¿eres tú Touya?, ¿qué pasa? ¿se ha puesto mal Tomoyo?, ¿Sakura?"

- "No Yuki, deja de hacer preguntas y haz lo que te digo" –le dijo bajando la voz- "necesito que te vengas de inmediato aunque tengas que sacar tu auto del taller, si es que el condenado taller no se derrumbó..."

- "¿Qué?" –se sorprendió el profesor- "pero no entiendo... ¡estás todavía bajo observación en el hospital Touya!,¿qué pasa?"

- "Pasa.. que Sonomi me engañó.. ¡maldita sea!" –volvió a irritarse- "eso pasa..."

- "Touya, por favor, no hables así de la madre de Tomoyo. Seguramente estás nervioso porque ella tendrá que ir a América mañana, pero tú mismo me dijiste hace un rato que era lo mejor para el bebé y..."

- "¡Era todo una mentira Yukito!" –le interrumpió mientras salía de la habitación y caminaba por los desiertos pasillos del hospital Clamp a hurtadillas- "Sonomi me mintió, nos mintió para poder llevarse a Tomoyo, ¿no lo entiendes?. Hace un instante me escapé de la habitación para hablar con el doctor encargado y escuché a la propia Sonomi agradecerle por habernos engañado.."

- "¿De verdad?, ¿y por qué la señora Sonomi haría eso?"

- "Porque está loca... o más que todo porque quiere alejar a su hija de mí, ¿no está claro?" –gruñó nuevamente por teléfono, mientras contenía un quejido de dolor - "¡rayos!... aún me duele.."

- "Te recuerdo que te rompiste varias costillas en la pelea de la torre de Tokyo" –se inquietó el profesor, al otro lado del auricular- "y anoche te golpeaste por proteger a Tomoyo del terremoto.." –el preocupado Yukito suspiró pidiendo paciencia con la mirada a Ayame quien asintió con una sonrisa mientras Tsukishiro escuchaba a su amigo bufar irritado- "mira, yo estoy cerca pero no creo poder subir hasta el pabellón donde están ustedes, no olvides toda la seguridad que les rodea.. ¡hay infrarrojos por todos lados!, ¿qué vas a hacer?"

- "¡No sé, no sé! ¡pero no va a llevarse a Tomoyo ¿lo oíste?!" –le replicó- "bien, mira, no sé que hacer pero ven para el hospital... ahora voy de camino a la habitación de Tomoyo y te llamaré cuando decidamos algo. ¿Bien?"

El profesor asintió en silencio mientras, en la cafetería del Hospital del Campus Clamp –ignorante que el novio de su hija había escuchado su charla con el doctor que la atendía- Sonomi quedaba muda ante la expresión de absoluto asombro de Fujitaka, a quien acababa de confesarle la verdad..

- "¡Pero Sonomi, eso no es justo! ¡no puedes mentirles así a los muchachos!" –murmuró asombrado- "no está bien que les hayas asustado de esa forma"

- "¿No está bien?" –se defendió la madura pero aún atractiva mujer- "¿y qué está bien?, ¿qué Tomoyo se quede aquí exponiendo su vida de esa forma?" –la mirada gentil pero llena de reproche de Fujitaka la hizo confesar pese a sus deseos y tuvo que defenderse- "¡sólo deseo que ella y el bebé estén seguros de toda esta locura!, ¿es acaso eso tan malo?, ¿acaso no puedes comprender que deseo proteger a mi hija?, ¡es mi hija!"

- "¿Es por eso que deseas llevarte a Tomoyo de aquí?... ¿cuál es la verdadera razón de esta mentira?"

La mirada de Fujitaka adquirió una leve expresión melancólica, mientras miraba más fijamente a la empresaria, quien involuntariamente se ruborizó..

- "Sonomi, Sonomi.." –continuó con afabilidad el padre de Sakura y Touya- "¿porqué insistes en eso?, no está bien y lo sabes" –la mujer trató de balbucear algo pero el profesor negó suavemente con la cabeza y continuó- "sé muy bien que amas profundamente a tu hija pero utilizar un truco así para alejarla de Touya no es digno de ti, sabes bien que es injusto, además de cruel. ¿Imaginas lo angustiados que deben sentirse ahora los muchachos, temiendo que el bebé presente algún problema?"

- "¡Pero no he mentido del todo!" –se defendió nuevamente- "en cuanto lleguemos a América a Tomoyo le harán pruebas para prevenir que el bebé tenga algún problema y..!"

- "Pero eso no es lo que les dijiste" –le dijo con suavidad, pero con la desaprobación brillando en su mirada- "incluso hiciste que uno de los médicos de este lugar le mintiera a Touya ¿y eso por qué?, porque sabes muy bien que Tomoyo no es una muñeca que puedas manejar a tu antojo y que ella no se marcharía de no tener la seguridad que el bebé que espera corre peligro..."

- "Es que yo... yo... ¡tú dices eso porque él es tu hijo!" –se negó avergonzada- "dices que no es justo pero tampoco es justo que él aparte a mi hija de mi lado, ¡que se haya aprovechado de ella y la haya embarazado y..!"

- "¡Sonomi!"

La empresaria no pudo contenerse y empezó a sollozar..

- "Quiero a mi hija..." –murmuró entre sollozos- "he estado apartada de ella por años, dejé que a raíz del divorcio entre Keitaro y yo Tomoyo se apartara de mi lado cuando es lo único que importa en mi vida.. ¡es lo único!" –continuó pese a las lágrimas- "¿no lo entiendes?, ¡no puedo recuperar los años que perdí a mi hija pero ella es todo lo que tengo en este mundo!... ¡lo único que vale la pena y no quiero perderla de nuevo!"

- "Pero no vas a perderla.."

- "¡Sí, sí la perderé!. Por eso debo llevármela ahora... ¡trata de ponerte por unos instantes en mi lugar por favor!" –gimió, desesperada- "¿qué soy?, ¿qué hice de mi vida?... tengo empresas, tengo dinero.. ¡pero no tengo nada! ¡nada!, ¿comprendes?.. no soy capaz de engendrar una vida en mi interior, nunca pude lograrlo por mi esterilidad y eso me hizo sentir un fracaso como mujer.. ¡me sentía seca, vacía!" –lloró con desesperación mientras Fujitaka la contemplaba conmovido- "cuando Tomoyo llegó a mi vida fue como una luz en las tinieblas para mí" –recordó entre lágrimas- "no puedes entender ... nadie puede, nadie sabe cuanto la quise desde que la ví por primera vez en su cuna... tan linda, tan dulce... ¡cuando la tomé en mis brazos por primera vez supe que ella era mi hija!, ¡fue como si yo la hubiera traído a este mundo! ¡era mi niña!"

- "Sonomi..."

- "Ser una mujer abarca mucho" –le explicó tratando de contener sus lágrimas por un momento- "para todo el mundo siempre fui una mujer exitosa, pero en realidad no era así... mi vida profesional es lo único que no me volvió loca, lo único que me dio estabilidad, a lo que me aferré desde que me dí cuenta que mi matrimonio con Keitaro no era lo que esperaba... que había cometido un error" –parecía olvidada de la presencia de Fujitaka y hablaba atropelladamente, como si se liberara de un gran peso- "creí que bastaba que él fuera alguien apuesto y culto, un hombre del que me podía sentir orgullosa para amarlo, pero en realidad nunca lo amé. Me sentía orgullosa de él como esposo, me gustaba mucho, me sentía admirada y querida, pero nunca lo amé... nunca a él. ¡Por eso deseaba tanto tener un hijo, alguien que pudiera amarme y a quien yo amara como si fuera un hijo de la persona que amaba y a quien nunca hubiera podido decírselo..!"

Un gentil apretón de manos volvió a la mujer a la realidad y súbitamente se dio cuenta de quien estaba ante ella, lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.. o decir, y como consecuencia se sonrojó más que nunca a la vez que sus sollozos disimulaban su miedo..

¿Se habría dado cuenta... él?

- "No sabía que no te habías casado con... la persona especial de tu vida" –replicó el padre de Sakura y Touya con simpatía, exenta de otra intención- "lo siento mucho y te agradezco la confianza que has depositado en mí en ese momento..."

- "¡Sólo olvídalo!" –gimió ocultando el rostro rojísimo y surcado de lágrimas con las manos- "¡olvídalo!"

- "Pero Sonomi..." –insistió Fujitaka pensando en los muchachos- "sé que Tomoyo es la hija de tu corazón y que la amas tanto como yo mismo amo a mis hijos, pero eso no nos convierte en sus dueños. No puedes llevarte a tu hija de aquí con engaños... diles la verdad a Tomoyo y Touya y quizá..."

- "¡¿Y permitir que tu hijo la aparte de mi lado?!, ¡¿qué me la quite?!" –se volvió contra él, casi furiosa- "¡él no ama a Tomoyo!, ¡no la ama!... él sólo se aprovechó de ella y ahora por el bebé es que se siente responsable y.."

- "Sabes bien que eso no es verdad Sonomi. Tú quieres que él no la ame de verdad pero..."

- "¡Si lo es y no lo niegues!.. ¡no la ama!, tu hijo no es ningún santo pero es la primera vez que embaraza a una muchacha y por el bebé es que insiste en continuar con ella" –repitió, como si quisiera convencerse a sí misma- "¡es así como son las cosas!" –repitió alterada, pese a la mirada conmiserativa de Fujitaka- "pero... pero... pero no tiene que ser así, ¡no tiene que serlo!..." –casi suplicó- "sabes bien que sólo sufrirán mientras estén juntos, ¡son demasiado diferentes, casi opuestos!. Si Tomoyo se viene conmigo a América sufrirá un poco por la separación pero luego se acostumbrará y verá que era lo mejor; que lo de ella y Touya no tenía futuro; estoy segura que tu hijo encontrará a alguien más aquí en cuanto nos marchemos; en cambio en América cuando el bebé llegue... ambas lo cuidaremos mucho y... y... y..."

Su voz se quebró en lágrimas.

- "Sabes que nada de eso ocurrirá Sonomi" –le comentó Fujitaka con suavidad, tratando de no herirla más- "basas todo aquello en que los muchachos no se amen y eso es lo único que cuenta. Quizá sean muy diferentes entre sí, en formas de ver la vida y en carácter.. pero se aman y cuando eso existe entre dos personas lo demás viene por sí solo" –continuó- "¿y que me dices del bebé?, te expresas del hijo que Tomoyo espera como si fuera una excusa de Touya para estar con tu hija, como si esa criatura fuera un accidente que tú deploras y.."

- "¡No, no, no!" –negó con calor- "si es mi nieto o nieta, ¿cómo no voy a adorarle?, ¡es justo por esa criatura y Tomoyo que hago esto!, ¡el bebé estará mucho mejor bajo mi protección!, ¡puedo hacer tanto por esa criatura!, ¡puedo darle muchas cosas que tu hijo no puede...!"

- "Y le darás cosas... cosas que no suplirán el hogar y la familia que tratas de quitarle"

Sonomi sollozó convulsivamente, mientras Fujitaka se ponía de pie.

-"Vamos" –le dijo con amabilidad- "yo voy contigo. Es bueno que canceles todo lo del viaje y te acompañaré cuando le digas la verdad a los muchachos.."

Ignorante de la charla que su padre sostuviera con la madre de Tomoyo, Touya se escabulló evitando los sensores hasta la habitación donde descansaba la muchacha. Cabe destacar que la seguridad del Hospital del Campus Clamp siempre le había parecido impecable y apropiada –especialmente porque se angustiaba temiendo alguna aparición imprevista del sakurazukamori- pero ahora, ya libre del temor de la presencia de aquel asesino, empezaba a exasperarle todo aquel sofisticado sistema...

- "¡Oh demonios!... faltó poco" –suspiró cuando dejó atrás el último sensor láser de los pasillos- "debo recordar agradecerle a Kiku por haberme dado la referencia de los sistemas de seguridad..." –añadió revisando el improvisado y rústico gráfico que la niña fantasma le dibujara con una gota sobre la cabeza- "aunque ella debería aprender a dibujar.."

- "¿Hermanito?" –murmuró la niña fantasma, atravesando la pared con su cuerpo y con una sonrisa en su carita- "¡Kiku no vé a nadie, hermanito puede ir a ver a chica que canta bonito porque ella está sola y nadie está cerca!" –añadió dudosa- "¿hermanito decía que Kiku debía aprender algo?"

- "A dibujar.." –murmuró con un bufido mientras dejaba las frases de agradecimiento por la ayuda brindada para después- "tienes un trazo tan malo que casi piso una alarma en tres ocasiones.."

- "Lo siento hermanito, es que Kiku no sabe dibujar eso que tú dices mapas y.."

- "Deja las explicaciones para después" –le interrumpió con decisión- "sólo quédate aquí y avísame si alguien viene ¿de acuerdo?, ¡y no estés espiando a través de las paredes sin motivo!"

- "Pero es que a Kiku le gusta ver a hermanito siendo bueno con chica que canta bonito y.."

- "¡Que no me espíes!" –le anonestó irritado y con el rostro rojo, pero en voz baja- "haz lo que te digo y sólo vendrás cuando te llame ¿de acuerdo?"

La niña fantasma asintió en silencio, con la confusión brillando en sus ojitos castaños..

- "Con lo lindo que se vé hermanito cuando es bueno con chica que canta bonito.." –murmuró.

- "¡Que no sigas!" –le espetó antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación de Tomoyo con sumo cuidado- "y no espíes.. ¿está claro?"

La pequeña fantasma asintió sin comprender nada y Touya murmuró un "¿porqué yo?" con fastidio pero ingresó a la habitación de la hija de Sonomi respirando al fin con tranquilidad. Y es que ciertamente Tomoyo seguía allí –es que hasta llegó a temer ya no encontrarla- y aunque estaba dormida finalmente podría hablar con ella sobre...

Se detuvo al pie del lecho súbitamente.. ¡rayos! ¿cómo no pensó en eso?.

No iba a despertarla en medio de la noche para decirle que su madre les estaba tratando de separar con un embuste ¿verdad?... es decir, era cierto, pero después de todo Sonomi era su madre...

¡Maldición!, ¿cómo iba a decírselo ahora?.

Volvió la vista hacia el lecho de hospital donde la chica descansaba, tratando de encontrar alguna idea que le sirviera de base para sus noticias, pero al contemplarla dormida todas las cosas que se le podían haber ocurrido se esfumaron de su mente..

Parpadeó por un instante, embelesado aún contra su voluntad al verla dormida. ¡Cielos!, se veía tan hermosa y adorable que quedó casi hipnotizado al contemplarla... su cabello oscuro rodeaba su hermoso rostro pálido y sus facciones armoniosas, mientras su delicada silueta se dibujaba tenuemente bajo la sábana, visible por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana..

Avanzó un paso... y luego otro, con lentitud y casi con temor a despertarla, mientras su mano empezaba a acariciar suavemente el sedoso cabello de la chica que amaba. Y es que por un instante le había parecido insólito...

Insólito.

Aquella durmiente figurilla, tan hermosa...

Estaba esperando a su hijo..

Contuvo un quejido de dolor –por la propia condición de su cuerpo- al inclinarse sobre ella con asombro, mientras continuaba acariciando el cabello largo y oscuro con mucha suavidad. Sí, aquella vez había sido así... cuando la contempló dormida y la besó por primera vez...la noche de la fiesta en la Mansión Li –aquella extraña despedida de soltera de una de las amigas de Sakura- cuando había caído hechizado ante la hermosa figura de la chiquilla durmiente...

La había conocido desde que era pequeña y jamás le había prestado la menor atención –algo que era mutuo, ella apenas era una niña- pero verla así le había desarmado de tal manera que, como aquella vez no pudo contenerse y se inclinó con delicadeza para besarla en los labios mientras cerraba los ojos, como si fuera un sueño..

¡Era tan dulce que casi le embriagaba!

- "¿Y ha sido mía?" –murmuró en voz baja, casi pensando en voz alta sin creer que la chiquilla esperaba un hijo suyo- "pequeña..."

- "Yo también te quiero.."

Dio un brinco hacia atrás casi cayéndose, sorprendido por encontrarse ante aquellos oceánicos ojos azules que le miraban con profunda ternura, mientras no podía evitar el sonrojo que le producía que ella se hubiera dado cuenta que la estaba besando mientras dormía..

- "Que hermosa manera de despertarme" –murmuró la chica, con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro- "es muy lindo de tu parte... y romántico"

- "Ya deja eso" –murmuró dándole la espalda y cruzándose de brazos, ocultando su sonrojo, visible por los rayos de la luna- "sabes bien que eso de ser romántico no es mi fuerte.."

La joven sólo amplió su sonrisa. Y es que ella sabía que pese a su peculiar forma de ser, él podía ser muy dulce cuando finalmente dejaba de esconderse detrás de aquella careta de sarcasmo, pero por supuesto que prefirió no decirlo –no deseaba avergonzarlo- mientras trataba de encender la lámpara cercana en silencio..

Aunque... ¿tal vez ese beso era..?

¿Su despedida..?

- "No, pequeña.. no" –le dijo él, como si adivinara sus pensamientos, evitando que encendiera la lámpara en la oscuridad- "es peligroso encender la luz.."

La muchacha le miró con nerviosismo... Cierto. Iba a tener que partir a América por la mañana y no lo vería en... ¿quién sabe cuanto tiempo?.

Quizá era mejor despedirse en la oscuridad...

- "Abrázame otra vez" –suplicó entristecida, refugiándose en el pecho masculino- "sólo abrázame ¿si?. Sé que tengo que irme por el bebé pero.."

- "Ah... sobre eso es justamente que venía a hablarte.."

- "¿Qué sucede?, ¿pasa algo grave?"

- "No. Nada pasa. Ese es precisamente el punto" –contestó sin pensar mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, sintiendo como con su cercanía su corazón empezaba a latir muy fuerte... y es que hacía mucho tiempo que no estaban solos y sólo deseaba besarla hasta perder totalmente la cabeza- "no pasa nada malo con el bebé... nada. Todo está bien... ese es precisamente el punto, no hay ningún motivo para que te vayas... es... es..."

La muchacha le miró con los azules ojos muy abiertos mientras él no sabía como decirlo de manera poco ruda...

- "¿Era mentira?"

- "Sí" –aceptó con un suspiro- "pero los arreglos para tu partida están hechos, ya firmamos la orden de traslado y te vendrán a poner un sedante en..." –miró su reloj de muñeca- "treinta minutos, la idea es que estés sedada al viajar. En este momento deben estar en camino para ponerme un sedante a mí también, para que cuando despierte mañana no pueda hacer nada..."

- "Por eso te escapaste de tu habitación. No estás bien como para andar todavía moviéndote así, te recomendaron descanso por tres días por tu condición.."

- "Como entenderás, no iba a quedarme sentado después de escuchar a tu madre comprar al doctor que nos engañó... ¡y caí como un imbécil!" –se enfadó- "mi propio colega me mintió mientras esa condenada mujer..."

La muchacha inclinó la cabeza en silencio y Touya maldijo mentalmente su poca delicadeza...

- "¡Ejem!" –tosió para disimular su incomodidad- "tenías que saberlo, porque están por darse cuenta de que no estoy en mi habitación y se va a armar un buen alboroto... ¡no es posible esperar sentado a que le pongan un sedante a uno y que todo se nos venga encima cuando es una argucia para alejarte de mí!" –dudó, y es que no había pensado en decir eso (en realidad no había pensado que hacer)- "lo peor es que no hay forma de quedarse aquí y arreglar el asunto, porque primero nos sedaran y después no podremos protestar porque... ¡para entonces estarás en América y yo a miles de kilómetros de ti!"

- "Tienes toda la razón" –asintió dulcemente, pero sin dudar y con la decisión y confianza brillando en la mirada azul- "vamos entonces... voy contigo. Sólo ayúdame a levantarme"

- "¿EHHHHH?"

El hijo mayor de Fujitaka parpadeó, asombrado. ¿Ella dijo que se iba a ir con él?, ¡si él ni siquiera le había dicho todavía que iba a llevársela con él esa misma noche aunque a Sonomi le diera un infarto!.

Y tal vez el motivo por el que todavía no le había dicho que iba a llevársela era porque no tenía la menor idea de a donde iban...

Aún no había tenido tiempo de pensarlo.

- "Bien, bien... llamaré a Yukito, ya le había dicho que iba a hablar contigo y le pedí que estuviera en las afueras del hospital" –dudó, buscando su teléfono personal- "y es que creí que tú..."

- "Yo voy contigo" –repitió con infantil confianza.

- "¿No me preguntas donde?"

- "Confío en ti"

Touya volvió a parpadear con desconcierto ante la fé que la muchacha depositaba en él y la ayudó a levantarse del lecho de hospital con delicadeza pero rápidamente. Instantes después salía con Tomoyo de la mano y casi a hurtadillas de la habitación..

- "¡Hola Kiku!" –saludó la hija de Sonomi a la niña fantasma- "¿no viene nadie verdad?"

- "¡Hola chica que canta bonito!" –se entusiasmó la espectro- "no, nadie..."

Tomoyo sonrió a la niña y la pequeña le devolvió la sonrisa mientras Touya trataba de pensar con rapidez a la vez que marcaba el número de Yukito..

- "Gracias Yuki, gracias" –dijo al cortar la comunicación que sostuviera casi en susurros inaudibles- "no olvidaré esto, te lo juro, gracias" –tomó nuevamente a Tomoyo de la mano mientras empezaban a moverse y volvía a buscar el patético gráfico sobre las alarmas que le diera la niña espectro- "vamos, tenemos que apurarnos... tenemos que ver a Yuki en el sótano y estamos en el piso treinta y nueve..."

- "Y sin ascensores..." –sonrió Tomoyo.

- "Si" –gruñó- "eso de que tenemos que identificarnos para usar ascensores acabaría con todo, ¡bah!" –se enfadó- "bajar todas esas escaleras con cuidado nos tomará tiempo que no tenemos..."

- "Pero ¡Kiku ayudará!, ¿no puede Kiku hacer nada hermanito?"

- "Sí, quiero que tú hagas algo que voy a pedirte Kiku.." –le dijo hablando con la niña fantasma en voz muy baja, ante el asombro de Tomoyo- "¿de acuerdo?, lo que quiero que hagas es.."

- "¿Qué le pediste?" –le preguntó la chica en cuanto la niña fantasma desapareció.

- "Le pedí que viera un detalle... importante" –dijo evasivo mientras se admiraba lo linda que podía verse Tomoyo aún en una simple bata de hospital- "vamos..."

La pareja empezó a descender por las escaleras con rapidez pero cuidadosamente, pero en ese mismo instante una enfermera corría asustada por el extremo opuesto del pabellón del que Touya se escapara hasta toparse con Sonomi y Fujitaka, que no parecían llegar todavía a un acuerdo..

- "Sonomi... si tú no se lo dices a los muchachos lo haré yo, ¡no está bien que..!"

- "Pero, es que.. decírselo .."

- "¡Oh señor!" –gimió la enfermera, reconociendo a Fujitaka- "¡su hijo no está en su habitación!"

- "¡¿Cómo?!"

- "Iba a ponerle el sedante que me ordenó el doctor Kirami pero no lo encontré.. debe haberse ido porque la bata de hospital que estaba usando está allí y la muda de ropa que tenía en el armario no está.."

- "¡¿Se ha ido?!, ¿porqué?, ¿y sin decírmelo?"

Fujitaka dudó, sintiendo una leve punzada en el pecho. Si no hubiera sabido esta misma tarde que el sakurazukamori estaba muerto temería lo peor, pero entonces...

Es sólo podía significar que..

- "¡Lo descubrió!" –saltó Sonomi, comprendiendo todo en segundos- "¡oh no es posible!... ¿cómo pudo haberme descubierto si...?" –una idea la asaltó súbitamente- "¡Tomoyo!, ¡oh, va a ir a decírselo a mi hija!"

- "¡Sonomi, regresa!"

Mientras la empresaria corría hacia la habitación de su hija y la alarma cundía por el hospital Tomoyo suspiraba algo cansada. Descender aquellos pisos había sido realmente agotador pero finalmente estaban a dos pasillos del lugar donde Yukito los esperaba para llevarles a...

- "Me será difícil encontrar un empleo como médico ahora" –le decía Touya muy bajo, mientras se movían sutilmente a oscuras- "el Hospital Central de Tokyo se incendió y es difícil dar como referencia algo así. Quizá sea más seguro ir de todas maneras y por nuestros propios medios a Kanazawa o Kyoto.." –suspiró- "temo que las cosas no van a ser nada fáciles.."

- "Eso sería buena idea" –el sonido de la alarma los inquietó- "¡Oh, creo que ya se dieron cuenta!"

Touya apretó los labios en silencio, pero no dijo nada, tenía un nudo en el estómago desde que supo la mentira de Sonomi. Estaban a un pasillo del lugar donde les esperaba Yukito pero.. ¿y Kiku?.. ¿dónde estaba esa condenada fantasma?...

- "¡Touya!, ¡Tomoyo!" –la voz de Yukito le dió un respingo, y es que estaba distraído pensando en el encargo que le diera a Kiku- "¿porqué se han quedado aquí?, ¡estaba muy preocupado por ustedes!"

- "¡Yuki no vuelvas a pegarme tamaño susto!"

- "Lo siento..."

La muchacha saludó al profesor con una sonrisa mientras el médico suspiraba al ver llegar a la niña fantasma con una caja algo maltrecha entre sus manos espectrales..

- ""¡Ya era tiempo niña!"

- "Lo siento mucho hermanito..."

- "Es mejor darnos prisa y salir cuanto antes ¿no creen?" –preguntó Tomoyo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de uno de los sótanos del hospital- "yo creo que se hace tarde y..."

El nudo que Touya sentía en el estómago se puso más tenso..

¡Rayos, tenía que decirlo y no sabía cómo!

- "No, espera" –la retuvo, muy serio pese a que su rostro empezaba a ponerse rojo - "te... tenemos que casarnos primero.."

Los ojitos espectrales de Kiku se abrieron como platos y Yukito le hizo una seña para apartarse un poco de la pareja al igual que él, que ya ponía distancia de por medio para darles un poquito de privacía..

- "¿Casarnos?" –repitió la chica con un confuso parpadeo- "pero.." –dudó- "no necesitas hacerlo..."

- "¡¿Cómo que "no necesito"?!" –casi gritó.

- "No es necesario. A mí no me interesa la firma de algún papel para irme contigo" –le contestó Tomoyo, aún sorprendida que él lo hubiera propuesto pero con una leve sonrisa- "¿crees que me parece importante eso en este momento?" –tomó una de las manos de él y lo hizo tocar su talle, cosa que lo puso muy incómodo por el público cercano pero ella continuó- "nuestro bebé está aquí... y nada nos alejará a los tres, exista o no algo que acredite que somos una familia.."

- "¡Dices que no quieres...!"

- "Quiero ser tu esposa" –sonrió con dulzura e inagotable paciencia- "pero no es necesario esa formalidad para que nos vayamos ahora"

- "¡No, no no!, ¡Vendrás conmigo como mi mujer... pero también como mi esposa!" –dijo muy serio, con los ojos brillantes y el ceño casi fruncido- "¡una vez te dije que no toleraría que alguien te censurara por estar conmigo y...!"

- "Pero a mí no me importa lo que digan y.." –siguió sonriendo ella.

- "¡Es que quiero que te cases conmigo!" –casi gritó, sudando a mares- "sé que no es la mejor manera pero no voy a permitir que traten de separarnos otra vez... además que realmente quiero que seas total y definitivamente mía" –suspiró- "pero es tu decisión y comprenderé si no quieres hacer esto. Supongo que no es la forma que esperabas ni la que hubieras querido..."

E inclinó la cabeza apretando los puños.

Tal vez estaba siendo injusto con ella y...

Pero la muchacha sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza empinándose para besarlo mientras él se olvidaba que su mejor amigo y una niña fantasma estaban de público no muy lejos y se perdía en aquel gesto íntimo con la muchacha, que le susurró suavemente mientras se besaban...

- "Me caso contigo ahora y en este mismo instante.. es lo único que me importa ahora"

- "A mí también" –le confesó aún perdido en aquel beso- "además que así nadie podrá alejarte de mí jamás.. "

- "¡Que bueno!.. porque quiero quedarme así para siempre.."

El profesor no pudo evitar sonreír brevemente.. realmente Tomoyo sabía hacerle bajar la guardia a Touya como para que él olvidara que estaban besándose en público...

Una escena muy tierna..

¡Lástima que tuvieran que darse prisa!

- "Ah... ¡ejem!" –tosió Tsukishiro con incomodidad- "lamento tener que apurarles pero..."

La cara del médico se puso casi azul al recordar súbitamente la presencia de su mejor amigo y la niña espectro. Pero no tenía tiempo ni de enfurruñarse, ¡debían darse prisa las alarmas aún seguían sonando y quien sabe que estaría tramando la histérica de Sonomi!

- "Si, es cierto" –asintió mirando aún incómodo la sonrisa de Yukito y soltando a la chica para cruzarse de brazos, y con cara de pocos amigos- "hay que darse prisa. Afortunadamente Yuki ya tiene todo listo en aquella salita.."

- "¡Oh pero que adorable!, ¡lo preparaste todo tan de prisa!" –se entusiasmó la muchacha- "¡es tan romántico de tu parte!"

El médico trató de ocultar su vergüenza..

- "Te doy la razón Tomoyo" –sonrió el profesor ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de su amigo- "Antes de que a tu madre se le ocurriera lo del viaje, Touya ya tenía los papeles listos para que se casaran en cuanto llegaran a Kanazawa, lo bueno es que ya me habían pedido a mí que los guardara. En cuanto a la ceremonia, bueno, les recuerdo que esta es la parte del hospital donde se suelen celebrar esas cosas, ¿ya olvidaron que Ayame y yo nos casamos aquí?" –sonrió más ampliamente- "además que ella me ayudó a ultimar detalles.."

- "Entremos entonces..." –se emocionó la muchacha- "ya quiero.."

- "No, espera.." –la retuvo Touya, entregándole con sumo nerviosismo el paquete que Kiku trajera- "yo... yo... ¡rayos no soy bueno para esto!.." –todos le miraron interrogantes y el médico gritó indignado – "¡¿y ustedes que están mirando?!" –Yukito y Kiku giraron para que Touya estuviera más cómodo y él murmuró ante el asombro de Tomoyo- "mira pequeña, lo siento, lamento no poder ofrecerte algo mejor y bueno... es lo menos que puedo hacer y sólo espero.." –dudó- "¡oh rayos! es lo menos que puedo darte.. y temo que lo único"

- "¡¿Es para mí?!"

- "Sólo ábrelo.." –murmuró con incomodidad.

La aún aturdida muchacha abrió el paquete y sus ojos brillaron atónitos...

Era...

Era...

- "Era de mi madre" –dijo Touya con el rostro rojo, y sudando- "es el vestido con el que mi madre se casó. Quizá no está a la moda y no es una creación exclusiva pero ya hubiera sido demasiado que te casaras con una bata de hospital por mi culpa y.."

- "¡Oh es maravilloso!" –por las hermosas mejillas de la chica corrían ya las lágrimas de emoción- "sé lo mucho que esto significa para mí y ahora me lo das de esta forma... yo... yo.. yo"

Lo abrazó en medio de emocionados sollozos y besos, mientras Yukito los empezaba a apurar.. y es que ya no contaban con mucho tiempo..

- "¡Lo que fue difícil fue tener a la persona que los vá a casar, y se tiene que ir en media hora!" –gimió- "¡además que los están esperando!"

- "¡¿Esperando?!"

Pero Sonomi no estaba dispuesta a esperar...

- "¡No me importa cómo lo llames o lo que digas!, ¡meteré a tu hijo a la cárcel por secuestro, eso lo juro!"

- "¡Sonomi contrólate por favor!"

- "¡NO voy a hacerlo!" –le replicó indignada- "¿crees que tengo motivos?, ¿sabes lo inconsciente que es de parte de ese histérico de tu hijo llevársela de esa manera?, ¡afuera la ciudad se cae a pedazos, y eso sin mencionar los terremotos!"

- "Sonomi, ¡no es la forma correcta de manejarlo, los muchachos ..!"

- "¡La policía arreglará esto!, ¡quiero a las autoridades, quiero un juez, un policía!.. ¡lo que sea!" –casi gritó a Kinomoto, y al teléfono que tenía en las manos- "¡necesito una autoridad aquí y ahora, que persiga a tu hijo y..!" –una enfermera les miró con expresión nerviosa y Sonomi se dirigió a ella- "¡¿qué pasa?!"

- "Hay una autoridad en los sótanos..." –replicó amedrentada por el hostil gesto de la empresaria- "quizá sea mejor que lo busque y no siga por aquí.."

- "¿Una autoridad?, ¿aquí?, ¿a esta hora?"

- "Sí" –replicó la nerviosa enfermera, sin comprender el motivo de la auténtica furia de la señora- "parece que alguien avisó que iba a haber una boda urgente.. el Hospital del Campus siempre tiene una autoridad para esos casos urgentes. Usted sabe, como hay tantos casos de vida o muerte a veces las personas quieren casarse antes de... de la despedida final"

- "¡Oh vaya!, ¡¿y de qué se supone que me sirva esa autoridad que está casando a dos personas, si busco al degenerado que se ha escapado con mi hija?!" –los ojos de la empresaria se abrieron cuando su cerebro procesó la información y miró al pasmado Fujitaka, que al parecer había llegado a la misma conclusión, antes de marchar corriendo a recibir a los guardaespaldas que acababa de llamar para ir con ellos a toda prisa hacia aquella sala de bodas en el Hospital del Campus Clamp****.

Seguida de Fujitaka, por supuesto.

Aunque la paciencia de Touya llegaba al límite en ese momento...

- "¡Ya deja de chillar tanto monstruo que no tenemos toda la condenada noche!"

Sakura enjugó sus lágrimas mirando a su hermano con el ceño fruncido. ¡¿Cómo podía decirle "monstruo" en este preciso momento?!, ¡además no era la única que estaba llorando de emoción ante los sucesos de aquella imprevista noche!. Tomoyo estaba abrazada a su mejor amiga sollozando también, si bien –por supuesto- a ella Touya no le reclamaba el retraso..

- "Lo siento" –se disculpó la hija de Sonomi con una sonrisa, casi como si adivinara los pensamientos de la antigua card captor- "es que ha sido una sorpresa tan hermosa que todos ustedes estuvieran aquí para acompañarnos..."- trató de limpiarse las lágrimas emocionadas de su rostro- "yo creí que... bueno.."

- "Por supuesto, se supone que cuando dos personas se fugan para casarse, se deduce automáticamente que la boda no tendrá invitados" –sonrió Eriol muy divertido dirigiéndose a Tomoyo- "pero en este atípico caso no es a nosotros a quien debes agradecer por estar aquí, sinó más bien a Yukito y Ayame... pero creo principalmente que la idea de que te acompañáramos en este momento tan importante fue suya" –señaló al hermano de Sakura- "¿verdad doctor?"

A Touya le surgió una vena sobre la cabeza y se juró mentalmente que algún día se vengaría del inglés por ponerle en evidencia mientras Sakura y el resto de los asistentes le miraban con una sonrisa que el pudo interpretar como "¡oh, que tierno!", mientras él pensaba que aquella era la mayor vergüenza de su vida...

- _"¡Maldito inglés, condenada "monstruo", malditos Yuki y Ayame, Kiku y todos estos!"_–pensó irritado.

- "Gracias Touya" –sonrió Tomoyo enjugándose las lágrimas y mirándole con una ternura tal en su angelical rostro que se puso nervioso por ponerse nervioso...

Y es que no quería que nadie se diera cuenta que estaba nervioso..

- "Pensaste en mí hasta en esos detalles" –le sonreía Tomoyo, con esa sonrisa que lo convertía en mantequilla derretida, pese a los denodados esfuerzos que estaba haciendo para no "derretirse" ante el público asistente- "no sabes lo que significa que me dieras el vestido de tu madre y no te olvidaras de reunir para mí a nuestros amigos.." –la muchacha se volvió hacia Sakura- "Gracias a ti también por el obsequio amiga mía.."

- "¿Estás segura "monstruo"?" –replicó Touya mirando a su hermana, feliz de volver la atención de todos hacia la joven de ojos verdes- "yo le dije a Kiku que lo trajera pero sólo como préstamo. Papá siempre conservó el vestido de bodas de mamá con la idea de dártelo a ti y.."

- "El vestido de bodas de mamá se vé muy hermoso en Tomoyo" –sonrió Sakura- "además tú le ayudaste a papá a conservarlo y estoy segura que a mamá le encantaría saber que no es prestado sinó de tu esposa... la nueva señora Kinomoto y mi mejor amiga" –se volvió hacia Tomoyo- "me has ayudado y apoyado tanto desde niña que créeme que me siento feliz de ¡por una vez! ser yo quien te obsequie con un vestido especial para tu momento especial con mi hermano.. ¡además ahora serás mi hermana!"

Ambas amigas se sonrieron con felicidad

- "¿Saben la historia de los vestidos de bodas?"

- "¡Cierra la boca Takashi Yamazaki!, ¿no ves que interrumpes un lindo momento?, ¡además todos tenemos prisa!"

- "Si, en volver a nuestras casas los que no estamos graves, y los demás en regresar a sus habitaciones en este mismo hospital" –rió el mentiroso.

- "¡Ahh!" –suspiró Yukito, pasando el brazo por el hombro de su esposa- "Ayame, no sé que hubiéramos hecho sin ti para ayudarnos a sacar a todos de sus habitaciones y llamar a los demás por teléfono!"

Rika y su novio sonrieron, al igual que Naoko. Todos estaban allí a excepción de Shaoran Li y Yoko Hiu; y es que Shaoran estaba en coma y Yoko se había marchado apenas hace unos días, justo antes que Eriol recuperara la conciencia..

Y por eso era que pese a la alegría de Sakura se le notaba cierta inquietud –y es que no dejaba de pensar en lo mucho que a Shaoran le hubiera gustado estar allí- pese a que Mei Ling estaba tratando de animarla diciendo que le contarían todos los detalles cuando él despertara; y Eriol, quien, si bien estaba realmente divertido con la peculiar boda, no dejaba de pensar en buscar a Yoko en cuanto le dieran de alta. Aunque no era el único divertido. Dos compañeros de Touya –médicos como él, y heridos a consecuencia del incendio y derrumbe del Hospital Central de Tokyo, que estaban como pacientes en el mismo hospital del Campus Clamp- estaban realmente atónitos..

- "¿Para qué diablos los trajiste Yuki?" –le murmuró Touya a su amigo- "¿qué hacen ellos aquí?"

- "Me dijeron que eran tus amigos y creí justo que ya que estaba aquí como pacientes sería justo que..."

- "¡Ay Yuki!, ¡no tenías porqué traerlos y..!"

- "¡Viene señora enojona con amable papá y muchas chicas de negro!" –replicó Kiku atravesando la puerta que cerraba el acceso a la Sala de Bodas del Hospital en un instante, y casi provocando un ataque de susto en la pobre Sakura- "¡todavía están lejos pero vienen!"

- "¡Bien, se acabó la charla!" –gritó Touya ante el asombro de los que no veían a la espíritu y no sabían nada de la cercanía de Sonomi y los guardaespaldas- "esta boda empieza ahora.." –se volvió hacia el oficiante- "¿qué espera?, ¡hágalo rápido, cásenos de una buena vez!, ¡de prisa no tenemos tiempo que perder!, ¡aprisa, de prisa, apúrese!"

A Sakura, Tomoyo y Yukito les surgió una gotita, mientras los compañeros de Touya lo miraban con asombro..

Y es que era la primera vez que veían al sarcástico y trabajador Touya –que siempre mantenía la cabeza fría aún en situaciones difíciles- hablar tanto y tan de prisa..

¿Estaba nervioso?

- _"¡Quiero fumar un cigarrillo!"_ –pensó Touya antes de tomar la mano de Tomoyo con más fuerza, sintiendo su corazón latir a martillazos por saber que iba a hacerla su esposa y nadie podría separarlos- _"¡Oh rayos! ¿cómo es que Sonomi está aquí?, ¡con razón no podíamos encontrar a papá si estaba con ella!"_

- "¡Allí es, dense prisa, dense prisa!" –gritó la empresaria, algunos minutos después- "¡muévanse!, ¡de prisa!"

Siete a diez guardaespaldas femeninas, todas con expresión dura de quien obedece órdenes sin replicar, corrieron hacia la puerta cerrada de la Sala de Ceremonias Especiales del Hospital Clamp mientras Fujitaka retenía a Sonomi del brazo, tratando por última vez de hacerle entrar en razón...

- "¡Sonomi ya basta!"

- "¿Cómo te atreves?"

- "¡Debes detener esto de una vez Sonomi!"

- "¡Es lo que trato de hacer, ya no quiero que sigas tratando de impedirlo!" –bramó furiosa- "has evitado que la policía llegue hasta aquí diciéndoles que sólo es un asunto familiar pese a que los llamé tres veces, ¡pero no podrás evitar que por mis propios medios le dé a tu hijo lo que se ha buscado!"

- "¡Sonomi déjalos en paz!, ¡esto ya se pasó de todo límite!"

Las guardaespaldas empujaban la puerta con todas sus fuerzas mientras –del otro lado- Yukito y Yamazaki estaban apoyados contra la misma puerta tratando de proporcionarles a los novios tiempo precioso –y es que eran los únicos varones ilesos presentes que podían tratar de cubrir la puerta- a la vez que el oficiante miraba los rostros azorados del resto de los presentes –bien, Eriol a duras penas controlaba la risa- y más que todo la faz nerviosa del novio, que no cesaba de repetir ¡dese prisa!...

- "Pero... bueno... ¿qué pasa afuera?" –dijo interrumpiendo la ceremonia- "me parece que.."

- "¡DESE PRISA Y NO HAGA TANTAS PREGUNTAS!" –gritó Touya con una gigantesca vena sobre la cabeza.

Los golpes en la puerta se hicieron más patentes y Yamazaki miró a Yukito con inquietud, antes que el profesor avisara..

- "¡Esta puerta ya no resiste Touya...!"

- "¡Oh hermano!" –se angustió Sakura.

- "Pues ¿qué ocurre?" –murmuraban los asistentes que no tenían magia y no estaban enterados del "problemilla" del novio y la madre de Tomoyo- "¿qué es eso?, ¿es un asalto?"

- "¡Esto ya no aguanta doctor!" –gritó Yamazaki- "¡la puerta se vá a romper!"

- "¡Touya, ¿es realmente la mejor manera?!" –replicó Yukito aún con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta, que crujía en forma alarmante.

La mente del hijo de Fujitaka era un completo caos. Ciertamente quería la presencia de su padre allí pero estaba seguro que esa mujer iba a traer brazos armados –policías o guardaespaldas- que tratarían de separarle de Tomoyo a viva fuerza..

¡Y eso no iba a permitirlo!

Ella y su hijo... lejos...

No, no...

¡NO!

¿Porqué no terminaba la ceremonia de una vez?

Los latidos de su corazón casi le estallaban los oídos pero adoptó una decisión. Frunció el ceño y apretó a la muchacha contra sí con todas sus fuerzas mientras decía en voz alta:

- "Abran la puerta.."

- "Abran la puerta.."

Todos los asistentes –Touya incluido- miraron asombrados la hermosa sonrisa de Tomoyo, pero más que todo el hecho que la muchacha ordenara que abrieran la puerta en el mismo instante en que Kinomoto lo dijo...

- "Sí, por favor.. Yukito, Yamazaki.." –sonrió la diseñadora de ojos azules- "no se sigan poniendo en peligro y abran la puerta.. es lo mejor"

Y es que Tomoyo era la única que no había perdido la serenidad desde que empezaron a tratar de forzar la puerta..

Touya la miró atónito.

- "¡Detengan esto!" –gritó Sonomi apenas la puerta se abrió, con las guardaespaldas pegadas a sus talones, antes de dirigirse a Touya con furia- "¡tú, grandísimo degenerado, pervertido vas a pagar muy caro por haber tratado de llevarte a..!"

- "¡Usted señora no vá a ..!"

- "Hola mamá" –saludó Tomoyo con calma e interrumpiendo a Touya y a su madre con una hermosa sonrisa- "me alegra mucho que estés aquí.."

Los ojos de la empresaria se abrieron como platos.

- "¡Tomoyo!" –la figura de Fujitaka se abrió paso entre las guardaespaldas y contempló a la hermosa muchacha con asombro- "¡es.. es increíble!.." –parpadeó antes de sonreír con profunda nostalgia- "elegiste una esposa adorable hijo, te ves como un ángel pequeña Tomoyo"

- "¡Papá yo...!" –replicó Touya sin saber que decir ante el autor de sus días.

- "To... Tomoyo.." –la empresaria miraba la delicada figura de su hija en aquel sencillo pero hermoso vestido blanco de hermoso encaje, que casi la hacía verse etérea- "qué.. qué.. ¿porqué haces esto?"

- "Estoy casándome mamá" –sonrió la chica, con la mirada azul más radiante que nunca- "de una forma que jamás me hubiera atrevido a soñar.. ¡y me siento muy feliz de hacerlo!"

El resto de los asistentes –hasta el oficiante de la ceremonia- estaban en estupefacto silencio.

- "Pe.. pero..." –Sonomi trató de contener su asombro antes de añadir- "¡esto es absurdo!, ¡toda esta situación debe terminar ahora!, ¿casarte así?, ¡ni siquiera es una boda decente!"

- "Pero tú misma los has obligado a esto Sonomi" –sonrió Fujitaka adelantándose hasta los muchachos y mirando a la empresaria- "y ya es tiempo que esta absurda situación acabe" –se volvió hacia su hijo, que lo miraba algo azorado- "tienes toda mi bendición en esto Touya. Aunque me hubiera sentido mejor si me hubieras invitado.."

El médico bajó la mirada.

- "Sí lo hice, le dije a Kiku que te buscara pero no te encontró" –hizo una pausa- "no quise dejarte fuera de esto papá, lo juro, pero no podía esperar.."

- "Te entiendo y estoy totalmente de tu parte, aunque creo que ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

- "¡¿Qué?!" –casi gritó la empresaria.

- "Esto tiene que terminar Sonomi, tú misma lo dijiste" –replicó Fujitaka con su gentileza acostumbrada pero con la inflexible decisión brillando en sus ojos- "tú misma sabes que es incorrecto y sé que no continuarás con esto; porque eres una mujer que ama a su hija, porque tu corazón maternal no se continuará dejando llevar por el orgullo y la terquedad. Tú sabes mejor que nadie que Tomoyo no es ninguna muñeca y que siempre ha sido capaz de tomar las riendas de su propia vida.." –sonrió mirando a la muchacha- "pero te quiere mucho y ha sido muy condescendiente contigo por ese mismo motivo, porque no desea crear ninguna sombra entre ustedes pero ella ha tomado su decisión y tu no seguirás oponiéndote y lo sabes" –suspiró antes de añadir con firmeza- "ni los propios muchachos te permitirán hacerlo... ni yo tampoco. Ya te lo dije antes"

- "No... no puedes ponerte de su parte.." –murmuró Sonomi, atónita ante las frases de Kinomoto.

- "Mamá.. todos estamos de la misma parte" –la muchacha se desprendió de la zarpa de su novio y se acercó a su madre y las guardaespaldas mientras el cabello de Touya casi se erizaba del susto- "gracias por sus servicios, no las necesitaremos más" –despidió a las mujeres de seguridad- "esto no es un secuestro, ni un viaje fundado en una mentira" –Sonomi se sonrojó de vergüenza- "es mi boda.. y mi madre está aquí para acompañarme, para estar conmigo en la decisión más importante que he tomado hasta ahora en mi vida de mujer: casarme con el hombre que amo. No por apuro, ni por presiones ajenas y falacias, porque me hubiera ido con él hasta el fin del mundo sin importarme lo que pensaran, lo hubiera hecho e iba a hacerlo porque soy su mujer y espero a su hijo"

Sonomi miraba a su hija con incredulidad y esta continuó..

- "Pero Touya quiso que nadie hablara mal de mí, aunque a mí no me importa" –le dijo a Sonomi- "me ama... y me respeta. Pero acepté casarme con él ahora porque quiero y no por el que dirán, porque me hubiera casado con él la misma tarde en que supiste de nuestra relación mamá, cuando él me lo dijo por primera vez que me quería..."

La muchacha sonrió mientras todo el lugar quedaba en silencio..

- "Eh... ¿continúo con la ceremonia o esto se cancela?"

- "Continúe por favor" –sonrió Fujitaka, dirigiéndose al confundido oficiante- "ahora estamos todos aquí.."

Tomoyo tomó las manos de su madre y la hizo adelantarse hacia donde estaba su futuro esposo.

- "Quiero que estés detrás de mí en el momento en que me convierta en la esposa de Touya, mamá.."

La empresaria avanzó como sonámbula quedando al lado de Fujitaka, quien le sonrió para darle ánimos. A dos pasos de ella, Touya miraba a su novia y a la madre de su novia aún sin creer lo ocurrido...

- "Bien, continuando con la ceremonia..."

- "E.. ese vestido.." –susurró Sonomi saliendo de su estupor después de algunos instantes, mientras el oficiante decía ya las últimas frases que convertían a Tomoyo Daidouji en Tomoyo Kinomoto- "ese vestido ... me es..."

- "¿Familiar?" –le dijo Fujitaka muy bajito- "supongo que sí. Creo que Nadeshiko te envió una fotografía de nuestra boda junto con su ramo, ¿lo reconociste?. Mi hijo le obsequió a Tomoyo el vestido de Bodas que usó su madre... nuestra recordada Nadeshiko"

Todos los presentes dieron muestras de alegría en ese momento –ya terminada la ceremonia- y ninguna de las chicas presentes pudo evitar una sonrisa cuando Sonomi abrazó a su hija entre sollozos..

Antes de obsequiar –a cambio de su vestido- su ramo a Sakura, quien aún no podía creer que su hosco y terco hermano se acabara de casar con su mejor amiga...

* * *

><p>Los azules ojos de Mamoru se abrieron como platos mientras Nadeshiko sonreía con una profunda emoción pintada en su semblante y Kiku daba saltitos de gusto. Fujitaka tosió con cortesía después de sonreír por unos instantes ante la tierna escena romántica de su hijo y Tomoyo besándose en un rincón de la salita..<p>

Y es que sabía que ya todas las nubes de inquietud habían desaparecido de la casa...

- "¡Ejem, ejem!" –tosió el Rector de la Universidad Clamp en Tomoeda, para hacer que los esposos Kinomoto notaran que tenían público- "tuvimos un lindo paseo ¿verdad niños?"

- "¡Que lindo!, ¡hermanito y chica que canta bonito muy muy lindos!, ¡eso gusta mucho a Kiku!"

Touya soltó a su esposa en menos de dos segundos y se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño, tratando de no mirar directamente la expresión de franco encanto de Nadeshiko, la cháchara de Kiku y la mirada de "prefiero no decir nada" que le dirigía Mamoru.

¡Rayos, ya sabía que eso iba a suceder!..

Miró a su esposa pero Tomoyo no se inmutó ante la mirada levemente enfadada de él, y se limitó a sonreírle como un ángel..

- "_Realmente ella es un ángel_" –pensó con un suspiro- _"ella y mi familia son lo único que me importa.. ¡que bueno que no se irá de mi lado!"_

"_**Ángel que das luz a mi vida**_  
><em><strong>eres el aire que quiero respirar<br>Ángel que alivias mis heridas  
>¡no te alejes que muero si no estás!"<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>¡Al fin!. Finalmente terminé este epílogo (perdí dos veceslos avances T_T). Lamento mucho mi desaparición pero vivo ... aún ¬ ¬ ´. Gracias otra vez por la paciencia y aunque otra vez me excedí con la cantidad de azúcar del epílogo, pero espero que les agrade. Como ven, a veces los problemas pueden creárselos unos mismos y más cuando hay un ex - novio rondando a una esposa linda, ó cuando un esposo que de por sí no es muy comunicativo empieza a ocultar algo que debe decir .. ¡pero lo bueno es que existen la comunicación entre parejas y un gran amigo con conocimientos de psicología Ù_Ù!.. Y es que a Touya, el amor le incentiva los celos... sí, más que antes. ¬¬´ ¡Ah es cierto!, aunque.. ¿quién podía imaginar que iba a ser tan considerado con los detalles de una boda, por más que ésta fuera tan precipitada?..  
>¡Y es que pese a todo su temperamento, los detalles delatan a este chico!.<br>Bueno, y sin olvidar los alborotos desde Hong Kong causados por cierta adolescente inquieta y la gran seriedad con la que el pequeño Hien toma su posición, además que por fin le reconocen la labor arqueológica al amable Fujitaka...

Las canciones de este epílogo fueron tres: **"Angel"**, interpretada por el mexicano Cristian Castro –y que mejor forma de referirse a la encantadora Tomoyo, tal y como la ve su esposo- también "el beso del final" de Cristina Aguilera, que me pareció apropiada para expresar la angustia de la hija de Sonomi ante el peculiar comportamiento de Touya, y sin olvidar la canción "Un nuevo amor" de Tranzas, quien me sonó como algo que Touya diría si se describiera a sí mismo y aconsejara a su esposa. ji, ji.. ¡sólo espero les hayan parecido apropiadas!.

**Nota especial**: Lamento no haber podido incluir escenas románticas de otra pareja que no fueran Touya y Tomoyo esta vez, ¡pero este era el epílogo que les correspondía a ellos! aunque.. paciencia, ya vienen más detalles de nuestra pareja protagónica y todos nuestros queridos personajes.. ¡todo a su tiempo!.

**Vocabulario:  
>* Las gemelas Lo Chum, Lei La:<strong> ¡lo siento!. Debido a unos errores de tipeo en un epílogo anterior dí a entender que Hin Lu y Mei Ling tenían "gemelos" cuando son "gemelas" –dos niñas-, ¡lo siento mucho!. Aunque ahora ya está claro que tienen 3 niñas –con la bebé Lin Sai- y un niño llamado Kei Lang.  
><strong>**Shaoran ha dispuesto que los padres de ella residan permanentemente en Pekín<strong>: Como Jefe del Clan Li, Shaoran dispone de los lugares de residencia de los miembros de su familia, para el mejor control de los territorios donde viven todos los emparentados con los Li, de modo tal que todos –especialmente su familia directa- le sean útiles y tengan labores apropiadas.  
><strong>***lo tomé de un libro de Jhonn R. R. Tolkien<strong>: Esto es referencia directa al autor del libro "El Señor de los Anillos", "El hobitt" y "El Sillmarillion" (mi autor favorito) siendo de este último libro de donde tomé el nombre de la hija de Eriol –Miriel- que tal y como indica el inglés significa : Mujer-joya. Esto, para responder a los que me preguntaban de donde lo saqué ^_^!  
><strong>****sala de bodas en el Hospital del Campus Clamp:<strong> En cada Hospital normalmente hay una Sala donde ocurren las ceremonias desde Bodas –cuando los novios pueden trasladarse hasta allá, si su condición lo permite- hasta funerales y cosas así..

**Avances para el quinto epílogo**: Una reunión entre amigas trae más de una sorpresa para Sakura. Eriol recibe una visita y se reafirma en el hecho que un instrumento musical sí puede ser de tortura mientras Tomoyo y Yoko quieren saber un detalle muy personal sobre el matrimonio de los Li. Yukito convence a Touya que no odie su diván de psicoterapeuta a la vez que Rei trata de hacer que Tao estudie un poco con consecuencias... bueno, sin consecuencias útiles. ¡Pero es que hasta los niños hacen sus tareas escolares con responsabilidad!.  
>Aunque Shaoran empieza a preocuparse por algunos asuntos del Concilio que se relacionan a alguien que conoce...<p>

**Epílogo Quinto:****"****El regalo prometido****"**


	27. Epílogo Quinto: El regalo prometido

Disclaimer: Todo honor y toda gloria para CLAMP, por la creación de tan maravillosos personajes y para mikki-chan, por esta increíble trama.

Epílogo Quinto

El regalo prometido

"_**...**____**yo puedo hacer, que tu camino sea igualito al mío  
>que tus tristezas sean mis tristezas<br>yo puedo hacer, que el cielo se traslade hasta tu puerta**__**.."**_

_**Fragmento de tema: "Yo puedo hacer"  
>Intérprete: Ricardo Montaner<strong>_

El despacho de Shaoran Li estaba en silencio y en penumbras aquellas horas de la noche pero el descendiente de Lead Clow continuó con su labor sin inquietarse por la hora; bastante trabajo le había costado aparentar indiferencia y tranquilidad durante la cena – hace varias horas- y ya que Sakura sabía que lo que le retenía aquella noche era labor confidencial del Jefe del Concilio, no pensaba detenerse hasta llegar a alguna conclusión satisfactoria..

Porque a alguna había que llegar..

- "No necesito de mayores problemas que los que ya tengo" –dijo fríamente a la persona que se comunicaba con él a través de la Pc- "es preciso que la investigación sea discreta en todo sentido, ¿de acuerdo?"

- "Lo lamento mucho Honorable Tai-pan" –decía la cansada voz del jefe Zhiao, el principal integrante de los Siete Consejeros del Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente- "pero sabe bien que una organización como la nuestra, con tantos siglos de antigüedad e historia, necesita de su propia policía secreta y especialmente el Clan Li, que como usted bien sabe.."

- "Ni siquiera lo menciones" –le interrumpió con un gesto de repugnancia en su apuesto rostro- "haz lo que creas necesario pero te exijo que sean supervisados estricta y personalmente.. ¡no toleraré que cometan ningún tipo de atrocidad mientras yo sea jefe del Concilio!, ¿está claro?"

- "Comprendo su inquietud Honorable Jefe y yo mismo me encargaré de mantenerlos bajo control.. como han estado desde que Ud. inició su mandato" –replicó Zhiao, inquieto- "pero es peligroso tenerlos en contra.. y especialmente para Ud, como bien sabe" –tosió con incomodidad- "Lo que me inquieta es más bien su actitud respecto a lo que ocurrió en Siberia durante su viaje.. ¿no cree que su Dama debería saberlo?"

- "¡Jefe Zhiao!" –se alarmó el esposo de Sakura- "¿es eso realmente necesario?"

- "Me parece que sí mi joven señor" –asintió el anciano con gesto de notoria desaprobación- "creo necesario que la Dama Sakura estuviera enterada de lo ocurrido en su viaje a Siberia, mientras ella y su hijo se instalaban en Japón, ella..."

- "¡Es suficiente!" –protestó Shaoran- "Jefe Zhiao, agradezco tu preocupación pero ambos sabemos que aquello fue un incidente que aún está en investigación y no pienso preocupar a mi familia inútilmente..."

- "¿Inútilmente?" –repitió el anciano con asombro- "¡Trataron de asesinarlo mi joven señor!, ¿cómo puede tomarlo con tanta calma?, y sin embargo usted no permitió que ejecutáramos a Kagastán.."

- "Te digo que lo olvides Zhiao" –murmuró pensativo- "no es que no sea importante pero es que el Jefe Kagastán no estaba en sus cabales. Tú mismo viste que estaba como poseído cuando se comportó de esa forma. Además que no soy un inútil que no pueda defenderse de un semi-zombie" –suspiró frunciendo el ceño- "No me inquieta Kagastán, me inquieta más saber quién pudo motivar aquel tipo de ataque o posesión en mi contra... ¿crees que ellos podrían haberlo hecho?" –añadió- "razones no les faltarían pues desde que Lao salió del Concilio prácticamente los obligué a la inactividad, pero..."

- "Quien sabe mi joven señor" –murmuró el anciano- "Pero como alguien que conoce y aprecia a su familia... lo dudo. Tienen motivos, sí, usted no les permite sus nocivas actividades, pero también existe el asunto de... bueno, la lealtad entre clanes y al menos ellos jamás han dudado en esa ley... nunca hasta ahora. Lo que me inquieta es el atentado de Kagastán en su contra.." –continuó dubitativo- "cierto que estaba casi como zombie, pero usted sabe que él lo detesta mi señor y que en estos años ha urdido muchas conjuras en su contra.. conjuras que aún no probamos pero.. era la mejor oportunidad para hacerlo ejecutar" –insistió Zhiao- "justamente lo comentaba con su Guardián y él estaba de acuerdo totalmente. Lamento que Hin Lu hubiera estado encargado de verificar la mudanza de Dama Sakura a Japón porque si hubiera estado allí su deber le hubiera hecho matar a Kagastán y usted no hubiera podido evitarlo.."

- "Por favor deja eso" –replicó Shaoran con gesto cansado - "tuve que ordenarle a Hin Lu que NO viajara hasta Siberia a matar a Kagastán antes de contarle lo que pasó. ¡Y tampoco que le dijera algo a Sakura o a mi prima Mei Ling!" –continuó, nervioso de imaginar lo locuaz que era su prima- "pero ese no es el problema... sabemos muy bien que los disturbios entre los clanes de Mongolia y Siberia fueron provocados, pero Kagastán no tiene ni la astucia o la osadía de hacer eso. Lo que quiero saber es quién está creando problemas y de alguna manera Kagastán será el hilo que me conduzca a esa persona. Es bueno saber exactamente donde está el enemigo Zhiao.. " –su expresión pasó a ser una de frío análisis- "pero lo que más me preocupa es lo último... el mensaje del Sabio. ¡No tiene sentido!"

- "Es imposible que haya conexión alguna entre los disturbios de Siberia y Mongolia y lo que el Sabio nos advierte Tai-pan. Somos sólo tres personas en el mundo quienes sabemos lo que podría significar" –razonó el anciano- "Usted, como Jefe del Concilio; yo, que ya estoy viejo y por eso siempre pienso en el pasado y en el futuro.. además de la persona encargada de velar por la sabiduría en Oriente, el Sabio... nadie más"

- "Sí, tienes razón"

El anciano jefe hizo un gesto de asentimiento y el joven Jefe del Clan Li dio por terminada la comunicación mientras su mente volaba...

- _"Fue un alivio que sólo estuviéramos Kagastán, el jefe Zhiao y yo cuando trataron de matarme"_ –pensó frunciendo el ceño- _"si alguien más hubiera estado allí no hubiera podido evitar que Sakura y sus periodistas se enteraran de lo ocurrido y ella se habría inquietado demasiado_" –se puso de pie y se paseó nerviosamente por su despacho- _"no han sido pocos los conflictos que solucionar en mi labor estos años en el Concilio y siempre ha sido esa la labor del Jefe de la organización mágica más antigua aún existente en el mundo, pero..."_ -suspiró hundiéndose en su sillón en la oscuridad- _" ¿porqué el Sabio me envía repentinamente un aviso?, la última vez que lo hizo fue por la profecía que hablaba de los "Kamui", fue él quien nos avisó que el Druida Negro había escrito esa profecía en la placa de oro... ¿es que no ha terminado?, ¿y este intento de matarme tendrá que ver con eso?"_

En la semi-oscuridad de la noche sólo unas palabras estaban en la pantalla de la máquina.

"**La rueda del destino ha iniciado nuevamente su girar...**"

- _"No, no inquietaré a Sakura con esto... no necesita saber lo que ocurrió verdaderamente con Kamui Shirou, y lo que yo juré callar"_ –suspiró profundamente-_"tengo que hacer lo posible por disimular mi preocupación. ¡Tengo que lograrlo!"_

La figura esbelta y delicada caminó con prisa a través de la cafetería despertando varias miradas masculinas de franca admiración; ya más un caballero presente estaba a punto de ponerse de pie para ayudarla ante la expresión confundida de su rostro, pero súbitamente una voz se elevó entre la concurrida cafetería y los ojos verdes de Sakura se iluminaron al reconocer a las ocupantes de una mesa algo alejada de las demás...

- "¡Ya llegué!, ¡lamento mucho el retraso!"

- "Hay cosas que nunca cambian, ¡yo soy la que llegué ayer de Hong Kong y tú llegas tarde!" –rió Mei Ling- "y eso que tú pusiste la hora de la reunión.."

Sakura sonrió algo apenada ante las ligeras bromas de la prima de su esposo antes que Ayame Tsukishiro la tranquilizara con su dulce voz de costumbre, diciéndole que la propia Mei Ling acababa de llegar; por su parte Tomoyo y Yoko intercambiaron algunas miradas divertidas antes de que todas se animaran a preguntar a la señora Tomoyo Kinomoto si realmente todo estaba bien...

- "A veces mi hermano tiene una forma de ser algo .. difícil" –suspiró Sakura- "además que con lo de la visita de tu maestra hace más de un mes y el repentino viaje de mi hermano a Osaka.."

- "Todo está bien Sakura.. descuida" –sonrió Tomoyo con suavidad- "en serio. No olvides que conozco bien el genio que se gasta tu hermano, además.."

- "Además que Touya es un gran cabeza dura, lo sé muy bien" –asintió la antigua card captor.

- "Pero Yukito dice que es una gran persona.." –sonrió Ayame Tsukishiro con afabilidad- "y sé que es cierto, pese a su carácter. A veces las personas más frías son en realidad diferentes cuando las conoces bien ¡si lo sabré yo con mi querido hijo Rei!, es sólo cuestión de paciencia y cariño.."

- "Sí, pero todo está bien.. ¡en serio!" –sonrió Tomoyo con una gotita sobre la cabeza- "Touya y yo estamos bien.. ¡de verdad!"

- "Pero como nos comentaste que estaba muy reservado contigo y además partió imprevistamente para Osaka..." –murmuró Yoko Hiragizawa con preocupación- "¿ya todo está bien entonces?"

- "Sí. ¡De veras chica!.. las cosas se habían aclarado entre nosotros antes que partiera a Osaka. Además regresó anoche y todo está realmente bien.. ¡en serio!"

El leve rubor en el rostro de la hija de Sonomi al decir esas frases no pasó inadvertido para la siempre vivaz Mei Ling..

- "¡Oh eso es genial!, entonces ¿la reconciliación estuvo muy interesante verdad?" –rió con un brillo malicioso en la mirada- "porque supongo que se levantaron muy tarde ¿no?"

Sobre las cabezas de Sakura y Yoko surgió un signo de interrogación, mientras Ayame escondía su sonrisa en su humeante café y el sonrojo de Tomoyo aumentaba..

- "¡Mei Ling!" –sonrió Tomoyo algo abochornada.

- "Nada más adorable que las reconciliaciones" –rió la prima de Shaoran, jocosamente y sin importarle la reacción de su amiga- "dímelo a mí, que tengo ya cuatro niños con Hin Lu" –añadió con aires de experta- "y no es que nos peleemos, no. Es que a veces le hago sufrir un poquito para que me quiera más.."

- "¿Tú eres la que te enfadas con tu esposo?" –se sorprendió Ayame.

- "¡Pues claro!.. a veces es tan serio que me irrita.. aunque no niego que es eso lo que adoro en él" –rió divertida- "¿y tu Tomoyo?, seguro que ese malhumor del doctor cambia mucho cuando están a solas.. ¿no?"

Tomoyo sólo sonrió, mientras Sakura murmuró algo, aún confundida..

- "¿Qué quieres decir con eso Mei Ling?"

- "Me refiero a lo que haces en tu habitación con Shaoran cuando están solos.." –rió a modo de respuesta y con un brillo evidentemente malicioso- "tu sabes.. él y tú... solos, de noche y.."

La cara de Sakura se puso de un violento tono carmesí y Yoko Hiragizawa –que tampoco había entendido las palabras de la esposa de Hin Lu- casi se atragantó con el café al captar la idea...

- "¡Mei Ling!" –protestó Sakura, aún sonrojada, mientras Ayame Tsukishiro daba leves golpecitos sobre la espalda de la aún aturdida Yoko- "¡decir eso ahora no es gracioso!"

- "¡Ay Sakura eres el colmo!, no me sorprende que Hien sea hijo único si te pones así cuando sólo hablamos de algo tan normal entre esposos" –rió divertida- "no digo lo mismo de ti Yoko porque sé bien que Eriol es mucho más avispado que el distraído de mi primo y seguramente que..."

- "¡Mei Ling, por favor, no te metas conmigo!" –suplicó Yoko, con algo de pánico.

- "Bien, al menos hago notar mi presencia cada vez que las visito chicas" –rió la esposa de Hin Lu, mientras Sakura y Yoko suspiraban en alivio, a la vez que Ayame y Tomoyo contenían la risa- "después de todo, no olviden que hace mucho tiempo que no venía a Japón a verlas y es preciso que me ponga al día con los chismes de ustedes..."

- "Afortunadamente todo está bien por aquí" –sonrió Tomoyo- "lo de Touya y yo es algo que ya está solucionado ... supongo que es cosa de charlar un poco más" –añadió mirando el rostro inquieto de Sakura- "sé que tu hermano no se caracteriza por hablar mucho de sí mismo pero no te preocupes por nosotros Sakura... lo que sucede con Touya es que a veces se preocupa demasiado por todo"

- "Yukito también" –sonrió Ayame.

- "Shaoran también siempre está preocupado por cosas del Concilio"

- "Hin Lu también"

- "Es normal preocuparse demasiado por sus trabajos, ¿acaso habrá algún esposo qué no lo haga?" –comentó distraídamente Tomoyo.

- "El mío" –suspiró Yoko.

- "¡ATCHIIISSS!"

Shaoran, Eriol y Hin Lu –que tenían una reunión esa mañana en el despacho del Secretario de Cultura de la embajada inglesa- estornudaron al unísono, mirándose confundidos por un momento...

- "¿Tenemos plaga de gripe?" –preguntó Shaoran distraídamente.

- "Lo dudo" –rió Eriol- "si tu esposa salió muy apurada esta mañana (al igual que la mía) deduzco que están en su reunión de chicas... con todo lo que eso conlleva"

- "¿A qué te refieres?" –preguntó el esposo de Sakura, que aún parecía levemente distraído e inquieto- "¿sospechas algo en particular?"

- "Están hablando mal de nosotros, por supuesto"

- "¡Ay no, Mei Ling llegó ayer y está con ellas!" –suspiró Hin Lu con un gemido.

- "¿En serio?.. ¡vaya sorpresa!, tu esposa es todo un peligro" –murmuró Eriol al secretario, mientras Shaoran asentía, dándoles la razón- "en fin, creo que si ellas pueden hablar de nosotros ¿porqué no hacemos lo mismo?"

- "¿A qué te refieres?"

- "Me refiero Shaoran, de que podrías empezar a contarme porqué tienes sólo un hijo.." –rió divertido.

- "¡Oye, tú también tienes sólo una niña!"

- "Sí, pero no soy yo quien tiene un clan bajo órdenes.."

- "¿No íbamos a trabajar en cómo mejorar las relaciones entre Oriente y Occidente?" –preguntó Hin Lu.

- "¿Porqué se preocupan tanto por el trabajo?" –replicó Eriol encogiéndose de hombros mientras Shaoran y Hin Lu suspiraban con resignación- "Yoko no está en la oficina hoy y puedo divertirme sin temer un regaño.."

- "Ella es la que te hace trabajar en serio ¿no?"

- "¿Cómo lo sabes Shaoran?" –replicó el inglés, algo sorprendido.

- "Nada, sólo lo sospechaba" –suspiró el aludido.

- "Bien, relájate un poco" –pidió Eriol, que con su percepción de costumbre notaba al esposo de Sakura muy tenso- "¿te preocupa algo?"

- "No.. claro que no..." –dudó - "¿qué dices?"

Hin Lu pareció inquieto al notar cierta tensión en el rostro del Jefe de su clan.. y parpadeó levemente, intercambiando una mirada con Eriol. ¿En qué estaba pensando para no notar que Shaoran estaba muy distraído últimamente?. Bien, la llegada imprevista de Mei Ling aún le tenía nervioso. Si Mei Ling había venido siguiéndole a Japón era porque algo se traía entre manos.

Pero.. ¿y la preocupación de Shaoran?.

Quizá su Jefe y amigo estaba nervioso aún por el asunto de Kagastán..

¡Lástima que le hizo jurar que guardaría el secreto!, hubiera dado lo que sea por poder decírselo a Eriol y saber su opinión al respecto..

- "Mira, si te preocupa algo, y puedes arreglarlo, no pierdas tiempo y hazlo" –continuó Eriol, con una sonrisa- "si es algo que no está en tus manos solucionar o aún esperas algún tipo de acontecimiento ajeno a tu voluntad.. relájate y disfruta un poco" –dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo- "sabes que si tienes algún problema puedes contar con mi ayuda ¿verdad?"

- "Que no sea del tipo de "ayuda" que me brindabas cuando íbamos a la primaria.." –ironizó Shaoran

- "Ese tipo de ayuda sería divertida.." –sonrió con malicia y Shaoran apenas pudo contener un escalofrío... antes que Eriol le pusiera una mano sobre el hombro, diciendo ya con sinceridad- "descuida.. sabes bien que si les brindo algún tipo de "ayuda" como ésa, Yoko me mataría"

- "Pues me alegra que tu esposa contribuya a mantener mi salud mental en calma.. al menos en lo referente a ti y tu forma de hacer las cosas.."

- "Ya sabes que Yoko se toma las cosas muy en serio.."

- "Pues algo de seriedad no le vendrá mal a Mei Ling.." –dijo Hin Lu, pensando en voz alta.

- "¿Seriedad?" –dudó Shaoran- "no, no es eso lo que me pone nervioso con Sakura...Lo que sí me pone tenso es que... bueno.. con eso de que es periodista... ¡su forma de ´investigar´ me pone realmente nervioso!"

Los tres hechiceros, al hablar cada uno de sus esposas en voz alta se miraron entre sí y prorrumpieron en una carcajada, mientras Shaoran se decía a sí mismo..

- "Sí.. Eriol tiene razón.. tengo que procurar controlar mis inquietudes... ¡no quiero que Sakura sospeche siquiera lo que pasó en Siberia!"

- "¡ATCHIIISSS!"

- "¿En serio no estás resfriado amigo?"

- "El colmo sería que pillara una gripe" –bufó Touya con fastidio, mientras Yukito le ofrecía una taza de té para su ´resfrío´ - "gracias Yuki" –aceptó antes de notar la gran sonrisa del Director del Campus Clamp en Tomoeda- "... ¿y a ti que te pasa?, ¿porqué me miras y te ríes?.. Ya tengo bastante con imaginar la charla de Tomoyo con sus amigas.. ¡seguro que por eso estoy estornudando como loco!".

- "¡Calma, calma!, ¿qué tiene de malo que Tomoyo se reúna con sus amigas?, sabes bien que ella te adora. Anoche, cuando me llamaste y me dijiste que ibas conduciendo rumbo a tu casa, me dijiste que estabas impaciente por verla.. "

Touya tosió disimuladamente...

- "Ah.. ehh... cierto... anoche.."

- "¿Todo está bien?... ¡estoy seguro que sí!, ¿verdad?"

- "Eh... sí. Gracias por tu preocupación" –volvió a toser para disimular un leve sonrojo- "eh.. ¿cómo estás tan seguro?"

- "Por nada amigo, sólo que llevas aquí casi media hora y no has soltado ninguna maldición, además estas sentado tranquilamente en el diván que uso para las consultas... " –añadió- "ya veo que todo está bien entre Tomoyo y tú.."

El médico pretendió conservar el hermetismo pero suspiró después de algunos momentos..

- "Bien, bien.. tienes razón. Todo estaba en mi cabeza ¿ya eres feliz?. Lo que me fastidió fue haber tenido que irme a Osaka momentos después de hablar todo con ella.. la otra noche... ya sabes" – continuó- "lamento los problemas que te dí Yuki y realmente siento lo que te dije del diván la última vez que te visité. ¡Ya sabes como me pongo cuando se trata de ella y...!"

- "Lo sé, es por lo mucho que la quieres" –sonrió Yukito, todo felicidad- "ustedes dos han pasado por muchas cosas desde que decidieron estar juntos... no podías permitir que tus propios temores te hicieran alejarte de ella amigo..." –amplió su sonrisa- "¡me siento muy contento por ti!"

- "Sí.. es cierto" –sonrió Touya, brevemente, con cierto aire reflexivo- "hemos pasado mucho juntos... a veces no puedo creer todo lo que ha sido vivir estos años a su lado; las cosas no siempre han sido fáciles para nosotros.. es más, creo que siempre fueron complicadas..."

Yukito sólo volvió a sonreír mientras la mente del hijo de Fujitaka volvía en el pasado, cuando Tomoyo y él esperaban el nacimiento de su hija... Nadeshiko.

Aquellos sí que habían sido duros tiempos...

- "No, no puedo tomar esa guardia.. lo siento mucho, pero es imposible"

El Jefe de Emergencias del hospital más prestigioso de Kyoto frunció el ceño. ¿Aquel médico recién llegado se estaba negando a una guardia nocturna?, ¿qué rayos se había creído?. Desde los desastres que asolaron Tokyo y obligaron la evacuación de la ciudad muchos profesionales se encontraban en una situación difícil y siendo Kyoto una ciudad importante los puestos eran peleados y determinados por cosas como ésta..

Había muchos médicos buscando empleo en Kyoto y éste joven galeno ¿se negaba a realizar un servicio extraordinario aún con el riesgo de perder el empleo?. Hubiera querido preguntar si a este joven doctor –de apellido Kinomoto- realmente no le interesaba el trabajo, pero no tuvo ocasión de hacerlo ya que el susodicho había partido con rapidez..

Si eso continuaba así...

Touya se dio prisa, llegando al diminuto departamento que ocupaba con Tomoyo sudando por el esfuerzo realizado. Afortunadamente el hospital no estaba muy lejos del sitio donde vivía con su esposa y su bebé, pero eso de tener que correr por las calles durante casi una hora –el trayecto a pie- era bastante cansado..

Y es que en noches como ésta realmente extrañaba su auto... lástima que tuviera que venderlo para conseguir dinero contante y sonante..

Ojalá pudiera recuperarlo algún día, pero lo dudaba..

- "¡Hola hermanito!" –saludó la pequeña Kiku a modo de bienvenida- "¡chica que canta bonito casi no se ha sentido malita hoy, pero bebé ha llorado mucho y no la ha dejado descansar!"

- "Gracias Kiku" –le dijo a modo de saludo- "vé a jugar si deseas. Yo me ocuparé de ellos.."

La pequeña fantasma emitió una risita gozosa y salió del departamento atravesando el muro, mientras Touya trataba de arreglar un poco su aspecto cansado para que Tomoyo no se preocupara..

¡Si sólo pudiera ahorrar más dinero para pagarle a alguien que cuidara a Mamoru, ella necesitaba descansar..!

- "¡Que bueno que llegaste!" –le saludó la muchacha con una sonrisa en su palidísimo rostro- "es mejor que descanses un rato.. ¡te prepararé algo sabroso y..!"

- "No quiero que te levantes" –le replicó autoritario, empujándola suavemente al lecho- "Ya me dijo Kiku que no has descansado nada, ¡tienes que cuidarte más!, ¡recuerda que prometiste que no harías nada que te pusiera en más peligro del que ya estás!"

- "Pero no he salido de la casa.."

- "Ese no es el punto, y lo sabes. El susto que nos llevamos la semana pasada debió servirte de aviso.." –le increpó duramente, para después suavizar su rostro- "¡oh rayos!, estás cada día más pálida y has perdido mucho peso.."

La muchacha de ojos azules sonrió con paciencia..

- "Todo saldrá bien. No te preocupes. Kiku es una gran ayuda con los quehaceres de la casa, ¡prácticamente no hago nada!, lo de mi palidez es normal... no es algo serio, además.."

Un chillido infantil se hizo notorio y Mamoru saludó a su padre de forma muy ruidosa, llorando a todo pulmón..

- "¡Oh, ya se despertó!" –sonrió con inagotable ternura, poniéndose de pie antes que él pudiera retenerla- "ven aquí mi amor... creo que ya te toca un cambio de pañal, ¡mi lindo y dulce bebé!" –añadió tomando al bebé en brazos.

- "No te muevas tanto Tomoyo, yo lo haré.." –el recién llegado se puso de pie y evitó que la muchacha buscara la gran caja de pañales que tenía bajo el lecho- "no quiero que te esfuerces tanto, ¡demonios!, ¿acaso no piensas hacerme caso por una vez en tu vida?"

- "No, tú estás muy cansado" –sonrió, quitándole el paquete de las manos con un mohín- "¡duerme un poco!, además Mamoru se pone muy inquieto por las noches y ayer no pudiste conciliar el sueño y te fuiste a trabajar así y..."

- "Tú tampoco dormiste nada. Y sabes bien que no debes levantarte de la cama" –le reprochó- "de modo que mejor te recuestas, que al bebé lo cambiaré en un momento.." –suspiró- "sólo espero que no quiera jugar..."

Touya atendió a su hijo con diligencia y rapidez, y volvió a regañar a su esposa cuando ella le sirvió la cena. Y es que para el embarazo de alto riesgo que ella estaba afrontando era estrictamente necesario el reposo absoluto y ya la semana pasada Tomoyo había sufrido una pérdida de sangre que les hizo temer un aborto natural. Afortunadamente se pudo evitar la pérdida del bebé entonces, pero la palidez y la debilidad de la muchacha eran más y más evidentes. Y con Mamoru en pañales, la escasez de dinero y las medicinas caras que ella debía tomar, la situación estaba más y más difícil..

La joven había tratado de enviar una carta a Fujitaka –que se encontraba aún en la India, en un viaje arqueológico- o a Sakura, pero Touya le había arrebatado la carta rotundamente, casi con desesperación. No quería preocupar a su padre ni a nadie, además que su orgullo no le permitía tocar el dinero de su esposa. Era asunto suyo y sólo suyo la situación de Tomoyo y su hijo –así como el bebé que ella esperaba- y estaba decidido a hacer lo que fuera por sacarlos adelante él solo. Le parecía ofensivo y humillante enviarle una carta a su padre –que ya les había ayudado tanto con Mamoru antes de partir de viaje- y mucho peor pedirle ayuda a Sakura, quien se hallaba en China con su esposo...

¿Pedirle ayuda a ese insolente sujeto chino?

¡Grrrr!

La sola idea le revolvía el estómago... y su orgullo masculino no hubiera podido tolerarlo, ¡claro que no!, pero estaba pagando el precio. No tenía el dinero suficiente para pagar una enfermera, y tampoco quería dejar sola mucho tiempo a su esposa, pues sabía bien que Tomoyo necesitaba sus cuidados pero estaba tan agotado por cada día de trabajo –en el hospital y en la casa- que cada día se le notaba más su cansancio.. la debilidad creciente que se cernía sobre él.. su desesperación..

Algo, especialmente obvio para los hermosos ojos azules de la muchacha que esperaba a su segundo bebé.

- _"Pobrecito.. ¡está tan cansado!_"

Aquella noche se quedó profundamente dormido casi sobre la comida mientras Tomoyo lo contempló con ternura y a la vez con inquietud por unos instantes –pues no escapaba de su agudeza la situación que enfrentaban- antes de tratar de ayudarlo a llegar al lecho.

- _"Tengo que hacer algo... pero... ¿qué?, ¿qué puedo hacer?"_–suspiró_- "por ahora, llevarlo a la cama.. ¡si es la tercera noche que no había podido dormir!.. pero tengo que pensar cómo ayudarlo... ¡tengo que lograrlo!"_

Suspirando nuevamente, la muchacha –pese a su avanzado estado de gestación- trató de llevarlo al lecho.. haciendo todo un esfuerzo. Eso era algo complicado, pues su esposo no era precisamente alguien a quien ella pudiera transportar con facilidad, más bien siempre había sido lo contrario.. pero cuando lo acabó de acomodar en el lecho, la sonrisa se le heló en los labios al sentir un profundo dolor en el vientre y notar que a sus pies estaba un charco de sangre..

- "¿Sangre?, no, afortunadamente no tuve ningún tipo de problema con Lin Sai" –comentaba Mei Ling, en ese mismo instante con sus amigas- "mi nena nació sin problemas, gordita y rebosante de salud" –sonrió, complacida- "aunque el que se pone mal cuando voy a tener un bebé es Hin Lu... el pobre sí que dá lástima. ¡Se puso de un tono verdoso cuando supo que Lin Sai venía en camino!, sólo repetía... ´cuatro... ya voy a tener cuatro´, ¡y por supuesto que ya tenemos cuatro niños!. Kei Lang, mis gemelas y ahora Lin Sai.. ¡es tan divertido ver la cara que pone cuando le digo que vá a ser papá otra vez! "

Sakura y sus amigas sonrieron con ganas.. si bien más de una compadecía en forma personal a Hin Lu...

- "¡Menudo susto debió haberse llevado!" –comentó Sakura, con simpatía- "si mi pobre Shaoran se llevó un gran susto cuando supo lo de Hien.."

- "Te recuerdo Sakura, que tú misma te asustaste mucho.." –le recordó Tomoyo.

- "Fue una sorpresa para todos, según sé.." –comentó Ayame Tsukishiro.

- "¡Ay Sakura, no seas así!" –rió Mei Ling, siempre aguda- "¡si creo que tú y mi primo no estaban del todo seguros si hicieron a Hien consciente o inconscientemente... ¡viva el afrodisíaco de la abuela!"

- "¡Mei Ling!" –protestó una acalorada Sakura.

- "¿En serio?" –dudó Yoko, suavemente- "temo que yo estaba muy metida en mis problemas de ese entonces, pero si recuerdo algo del alboroto que se armó cuando supimos todos que esperabas un bebé Sakura.."

- "Eh... bueno, sí, ¡admito que fue un susto!"

Todas prorrumpieron en grandes risas pero los ojos grises de Yoko Hiragizawa dudaron algo aturdidos, mientras sus amigas bromeaban a costa de la antigua card captor.. ¿es que acaso las cosas son así para todos?, de una u otra manera, supuso que sí.. Después de todo Eriol se había burlado mucho de Shaoran cuando se supo que Sakura estaba encinta ...

¿Porqué los hombres le encuentran tanta diversión en reírse de los demás?... si cuando le tocó el turno a la reencarnación del mago Clow las cosas fueron...

Fueron...

- "A todo esto Yoko.." –quiso saber Tomoyo- "¿cómo se lo dijiste a Eriol?"

La aludida no contestó... su mente vagaba por sus recuerdos..

_**Tema: "Yo puedo hacer"  
>Intérprete: Ricardo Montaner<strong>_

"_**Y**__**o puedo hacer, que las violetas abran hoy como a las diez  
>que la luciérnaga no apague hasta que pase el tren<br>y que septiembre **____**en adelante caiga ocho todo el mes**_

_**yo puedo hacer, que los deshielos de mi alma no te mojen  
>que las provincias de tu cuerpo se rindan, a mis versos<br>y el arco de iris te sorprenda en blanco y negro..**_

Las manos de él la acariciaron con suavidad bajo el grueso abrigo que moldeaba su pequeña figura, pero los ojos grises contemplaron los copos de nieve caer con algo de melancolía y nostalgia..

- "¿Preocupada?"

- "Un poquito.. sí. Apenas hemos vuelto a tiempo para las celebraciones de fin de año en tu país y no olvides que es la primera vez que Tao y yo no tendremos a nuestra madre en estas fechas.."

- "Y no olvides navidad, faltan apenas dos días.."

La chica asintió, mientras sonreía con timidez ante los apasionados besos de él..

- "Es nuestra primera navidad juntos niña mía" –sonrió Eriol con ternura- "¿qué es lo que quieres de obsequio?, te regalaré lo que tú quieras así sea un día soleado pese a que estamos en invierno.. ¿para qué está la magia si no es para obsequiar algo interesante?"

_**yo puedo hacer, que tu camino sea igualito al mío  
>que tus tristezas sean mis tristezas<br>yo puedo hacer, que el cielo se traslade hasta tu puerta**_

_**yo puedo hacer, de cada día tuyo; un siglo mío  
>de cada sueño tuyo un sueño mío<br>yo puedo hacer, que veas amanecer con un suspiro**_

_**yo puedo hacer, a los costados de tu cuerpo  
>mi remanso y en los balcones de tu pecho mi cabaña<br>y en el invierno de los pozos de tu río beber agua**_

- "¿Obsequio?, ¿magia?. ¡Que cosas se te ocurren si no necesito nada!.. ¿cómo crees que pueda querer algo después de tenerte conmigo?" –sonrió con timidez- "aunque es cierto que tendré que buscar un obsequio para Tao. ¡Adora los obsequios y los árboles navideños!."

- "¿Celebraban la navidad en tu familia?" – se sorprendió él- "lo digo porque es una fiesta occidental y realmente no pensé que lo festejaran como nosotros"

- "Por si no lo sabías, mi madre era portuguesa" –le explicó la chiquilla- "y aunque papá siempre fue muy tradicionalista y enemigo de las costumbres occidentales ella nos explicó bien lo que significa la navidad, al punto que puedo decir que tengo simpatías hacia las creencias occidentales.. ¿porqué crees que no me opuse a casarnos según tu iglesia?. Sé muy bien que la iglesia anglicana conserva los rituales judeo-cristianos y por ello es que sé que la navidad es un hermoso momento para unir a la familia. Mi madre solía ayudarme a preparar los calcetines para colocarlos ante la chimenea, también preparábamos juntas los obsequios, y ni qué decir del árbol navideño.. ¿te sorprende?"

- "No puedo negar que sí. Creí que iba a tener que explicarte lo que hacemos en navidad aquí, en occidente.."

- "A mi madre le gustaba mucho que yo tocara el piano... cuando era niña y aún teníamos piano, por supuesto. Cuando Tao nació y el dinero escaseó en casa entre las dos preparábamos los obsequios para él" –sonrió feliz de recordar la ternura de su progenitora y el calor del hogar que tenía- "¿y tú? ¿cómo celebraban la navidad tus papás?"

- "Hmmm.. bien..." –rememoró Eriol con gesto pensativo- "antes de ir a Japón a probar a Sakura y Shaoran con lo de las Clow Cards, recuerdo un par de fiestas en la embajada... con muchos dignatarios y gente de la clase política por supuesto.." –añadió- "pero en realidad no hacíamos nada familiar. Generalmente mi padre tenía que quedarse en Buckinghamm Palace para ofrecer los saludos a la Reina junto con Lady Regina. Y cuando la Reina no se encontraba en el país en esas fechas Regina iba a París, Montecarlo o cualquier otro lugar divertido; también mi padre solía hacer viajes diplomáticos"

La chica le miró confundida..

- "Pero.. ¿en la noche de navidad?" -él asintió restándole importancia y la chica continuó- "¿y dónde la pasaste la última vez?, ¿estabas solo?"

- "Tenía a Nakuru y Spinel conmigo" –sonrió con nostalgia- "y con ellos no me aburría nunca. Recuerdo una navidad particularmente divertida cuando estuve en una fiesta de la familia Kennedy en Nueva York, no sé si los conoces.. son una importante familia en el círculo norteamericano; Nakuru estaba realmente eufórica con la fiesta y Spinel muy aburrido.. ya sabes que el pobre no podía ser visto por nadie.."

- "¿Y tus padres, estaban también allí?"

- "No. Creo que Regina estaba en Viena... o en Ámsterdam, no estoy muy seguro. Mi padre estaba justamente en Japón saludando al emperador (después de muchos años), al fin y al cabo Hajime es pariente en cuarto o quinto grado del emperador" –sonrió encogiéndose de hombros- "hace mucho que no pasaba una navidad aquí, en Inglaterra.."

_**yo puedo hacer, que tu camino sea igualito al mío  
>que tus tristezas sean mis tristezas<br>yo puedo hacer, que el cielo se traslade hasta tu puerta**_

_**o puedo hacer, de cada día tuyo; un siglo mío  
>de cada sueño tuyo un sueño mío<br>yo puedo hacer, que veas amanecer con un suspiro**_

_**yo puedo hacer...**_

La chiquilla le miró con una expresión algo triste que Eriol no comprendió, pero que no le pasó desapercibida..

- "¿Te preocupa lo que te cuento? ¿porqué?"

- "No.. no es eso" –replicó ella- "pero... es sólo que tus navidades y las mías han sido tan diferentes que temo que yo te sea muy aburrida.."

- "No digas eso; además espero con impaciencia saber que vas a obsequiarme" –replicó con un guiño - "en fin.. vamos de una vez a realizar las compras para Tao, seguramente se pondrá feliz cuando vea el árbol repleto de obsequios para él"

La joven china asintió en silencio mientras por su mente no podían dejar de pasar ciertas preguntas, ¡las vidas que Eriol y ella llevaban habían sido tan diferentes!, ¡tan opuestas!, quizá esta navidad tendría oportunidad de hacerle comprender lo que era una fiesta familiar, aunque no del todo. Ya había conocido a Hajime y Regina Hiragizawa –ninguno se encontraba en Inglaterra en este momento- y dudaba poder reunir a los padres de Eriol en una fecha así, sin embargo se prometió a sí misma que iba a poner lo mejor de su parte para que la primera navidad que ella y Eriol pasaban juntos fuera inolvidable para él..

Tenía que hacerlo...

_**yo puedo hacer, que tu camino sea igualito al mío  
>que tus tristezas sean mis tristezas<br>yo puedo hacer, que el cielo se traslade hasta tu puerta**_

_**yo puedo hacer, que las violetas abran hoy como a las diez.."**_

_**Tema: "Yo puedo hacer"  
>Intérprete: Ricardo Montaner<strong>_

- "¡A que no saben la última!" –rió Tao apareciendo de repente ante ellos, con un estrépito en la puerta- "¡el doctor Kinomoto y su esposa van a tener un segundo bebé!"

- "¿En serio? ¿y cómo sabes eso Tao?" –inquirió Eriol con suspicacia- "no hace mucho que Sakura y Shaoran se casaron y durante la ceremonia de ellos Tomoyo bien podía habérnoslo dicho a todos. A mí ya me había parecido que la conducta de Tomoyo era algo extraña pero.."

- "Ella... no estaba del todo segura" –titubeó Yoko.

- "¿Tú lo sabías?"

- "Tomoyo nos comentó sus dudas durantes la fiesta.. pero no era seguro Eriol" –replicó antes de volverse a su hermanito- "¿y tú cómo lo supiste Tao?"

- "Me lo contó el señor Tsukishiro hace un momento, antes de pasarme a Rei al teléfono" –comentó el niño- "¿acaso no es el chisme más jugoso hasta ahora?, algo extraño, pero todo un chisme..."

Eriol lanzó una breve risita maliciosa.

- "Pues no puedo decir que sea extraño pero sí divertido Tao. ¡Menuda sorpresa viniendo del doctor Kinomoto!" –añadió con un brillo en los ojos- "tan serio y gruñón como es y con éste son dos niños los que ya tendría.. y eso que su hijo aún es un bebé"

- "¿No es algo pronto?"-preguntó Tao.

- "Quizá, pero si se le ponen muchas ganas a lo que haces.. es lógico que vengan los bebés.. y más si no eres cuidadoso" –rió con malicia- "si Tomoyo no se pone lista estoy seguro que pronto se llenarán de niños.. ¡pobres de ellos!"

- "¿Porqué dices eso?" –inquirió Yoko.

- "Porque.. mi niña, los bebés son... son..." –dudó pensativamente- "¿cómo decirlo?... son consecuencias obligadas de un matrimonio, simplemente"

- "Cualquiera diría que tuviste muchos hermanos Eriol"

- "Sabes bien que soy hijo único Tao" –rió- "pero de eso a ser padre.. hay un abismo" –continuó divertido- "como alguna vez le dije a Nakuru.. soy la última persona que se siente lista para la paternidad"

Aún riendo, el joven abandonó la salita charlando con Tao sobre los obsequios navideños mientras Yoko se tornaba más y más pálida. La verdad es que había disimulado ante él las molestias que sentía por las mañanas al igual que las náuseas y mareos (para no preocuparle), pero había sido en la boda de Sakura que había empezado a temer que aquellos síntomas fueran motivo de algo más... serio..

Y ahora Eriol decía...

Sintió un nudo en la garganta... pero no quiso pensar en aquella frase ´soy la última persona lista para la paternidad´, pues tenía que estar totalmente segura. Tenía que saberlo... ya no podía darse más excusas.. posiblemente tenía tres meses de embarazo.. si realmente lo tenía.

¿O no?

- "¿Qué hacemos visitando a un Ginecólogo?" –inquirió Tao con cierto brillo malicioso la tarde siguiente- "oye hermanita.. ¿acaso tú estás..?"

- "Tao, por favor no digas nada" –le pidió con un gesto- "Eriol no tiene idea que estamos aquí... ¡le dije que había salido contigo a comprarle su obsequio!"

- "Yo pensaba lo mismo, hasta que me veo aquí" –asintió el niño- "pero te aseguro que si le dices a Eriol que estás visitando a un médico de estos se hará a la idea... ¡sé bien que los bebés no vienen del aire y seguro que él y tú han puesto de su parte si tienes miedo de estar embarazada!" –dudó ante el rostro azorado de ella-"¿qué te preocupa hermanita?"

- "Solo espérame aquí ¿si?, por favor"

El niño asintió en silencio algo inquieto y sin comprender. Y al día siguiente era navidad... ¡sí que sería un regalo bastante poco común!.

Navidad.. ¿qué clase de celebración se les venía encima?

Era aquello precisamente lo que pasaba por la mente de la reencarnación de Lead Clow, al día siguiente. Aquella era la primera vez que él no tenía que ir a una fiesta nocturna y sonrió con algo de nostalgia al pensar en Spinel y Nakuru. Alguna vez, en su más tierna infancia se había preguntado el auténtico motivo del alboroto navideño.. para él era una fiesta de adultos, algo lejano y elegante a lo que tendría acceso al crecer. Posteriormente, al despertar en él los recuerdos de su encarnación anterior había procurado comprender las múltiples ocupaciones de sus padres biológicos, pero aquella era la primera vez desde que tenía memoria que se quedaba en casa a festejar una fiesta navideña..

- _"Quedarme en casa... sí, en casa_" –sonrió al pensarlo- _"donde ella está es mi hogar, sea en Europa o en el último lugar del mundo.."_

Sonrió sacando el champagne y colocándolo sobre la bandeja. Tao había sugerido que se quedaran sin servicio ese día y pese a que había tenido que arreglar él mismo al niño –Yoko estaba muy ocupada en la cocina- Eriol se sentía extrañamente a gusto. La cena navideña había terminado ya, un fuego cálido ardía en la chimenea y Tao se arrastraba en la alfombra gritando a todo pulmón por cada regalo que abría..

Quizá pese a tener los recuerdos de Wu Fang Sheng el niño chino lograba hallar ese encanto navideño que él nunca comprendió a cabalidad en su niñez ni hasta ahora, pero mientras el chiquito se enfrascaba en rasgar los alegres papeles que cubrían sus obsequios, el hijo del embajador japonés en Inglaterra sonrió atrapando a su esposa entre sus brazos antes de señalarle una gran caja y otra más pequeña que estaban junto a su sillón favorito, aquel gran sillón de orejas que había viajado con él desde niño –una de sus manías desde que había sido Clow- aunque ahora dicho mueble no estaba en una casa sombría y silenciosa sinó más bien encajaba cálidamente en la salita , mjunto a la chimenea y al árbol navideño..

Un árbol plagado de luces.

- "Son para ti Yoko" –sonrió señalándole las cajas- "¿acaso no vas a abrirlos?.."

- "Pero.. son tan grandes..."

¿Era su idea o ella estaba nerviosa?.. porque estaba casi tartamudeando..

- "El que un obsequio sea grande, no significa que sea el mejor" –sonrió encantador- "porque aquí entre mis brazos está una adorable y pequeña persona que no cambiaría por nada de este mundo.."

- "No... no digas eso" –replicó la chica, muy roja- "me haces sentir muy... muy menuda e insignificante"

Yoko dudó un poco y cuando él finalmente la soltó se adelantó con timidez sobre los obsequios. Pese a todo lo que Eriol decía, aún no lograba sentirse cómoda con la opulencia en la que vivía desde que se casara con él, aunque ciertamente aquellos meses al lado del hombre que amaba le parecían todavía un sueño. Un sueño cuya consecuencia ya llevaba en su interior pero por lo cual no dejaba de sentirse inquieta..

Sus menudas manos abrieron la caja mayor y sus ojos grises se abrieron como platos mientras sentía la risa de Eriol a su espalda... y es que su joven esposo se encontraba muy feliz de sorprenderla con algo tan hermoso ..

- "Es... es... ¡es demasiado Eriol!"

- "Nada de eso" –sonrió acercándose a su lado- "es sólo un abrigo de visón para este invierno... y no quiero que no le busques excusas a la hora de ponértelo ¿de acuerdo?" –los ojos azules se veían radiantes ante la perplejidad de la muchacha y antes que ella reaccionara él mismo abrió la otra pequeña caja- "este es en realidad tu obsequio... por nuestra primera navidad juntos.."

- "¡Por todos los dioses chinos!, ¡como brilla eso Eriol!" –gritó Tao con entusiasmo acercándose a observar.

Yoko se quedó atónita y muda... se había quedado sin palabras por la sorpresa... ¡lo que su esposo sacaba de su estuche era un magnífico collar de brillantes, realmente digno de una reina!

- "¡Es... es..!"

- "Permíteme ponértelo" –sonrió él, aprovechando su sorpresa para colocárselo- "y no permitiré que me digas que no lo aceptas o que es demasiado para ti" –continuó tomándola de la barbilla con un gesto casi vehemente- "que eso quede bien claro.."

- "Es que... yo... yo..."

- "Yoko, no tienes porqué apenarte por recibir regalos de tu esposo.."

La muchacha aún dudó sintiéndose súbitamente avergonzada, y por unos momentos dudó entre pedir la ayuda de Tao. El inquieto niño, que ya sabía perfectamente lo que su hermana iba a decir sólo respondió a su mirada de súplica moviendo los labios como gritando "dile de una vez"..

- "Es... es que yo... yo no tengo un regalo tan hermoso o costoso para ti" –dudó la chica, casi sin saber lo que decía- "me... me estaba preguntando que puedo darte... y no sabía.."

- "Los regalos costosos no me importan"- le tranquilizó Eriol, algo perplejo por la extraña mirada que Tao le lanzaba- "no te preocupes tanto por eso Yoko.. yo..."

La muchacha puso ante él una pequeña caja y el joven parpadeó..

- "No tenías que regalarme nada" –le tranquilizó sin comprender el porqué del nerviosismo femenino y las risitas de Tao- "el mejor obsequio que he tenido nunca es tenerte a mi lado.. ¡en serio!..."

- "Sólo ábrelo.. yo.. espero..."

- "¡Pero no te preocupes!"

- "Bueno.. ojalá... te agrade.."

- "Me lo diste tú y eso basta..."

- "¡Sólo ábrelo por favor!" –pidió ahogadamente.

La reencarnación del mago Clow sonrió suavemente, sin comprender aún porqué Yoko se preocupaba tanto por un obsequio navideño, pero su expresión de divertida calma se convirtió en sorpresa y confusión cuando vió lo que tenía la cajita. Sus ojos azules creyeron que estaba alucinando y por un momento su agudeza natural pareció irse de vacaciones...

- "¿Eh?.. ¿qué es esto?"

Dudó por un segundo, casi sin dar crédito a sus ojos.. parpadeó... pero no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando...

- "Es un... un..." –dudó sacando "su obsequio" de la caja- "¿un zapato tan diminuto?" –parpadeó de nuevo mientras sus frases entrecortadas expresaban aún más perplejidad- "es... es... ¡¿un zapatito tejido de bebé?!"

Su mirada azul se detuvo de pronto en el rostro palidísimo de su esposa y súbitamente sintió que estaba dejando de pisar tierra firme mientras una idea harto insólita empezaba a dibujarse en su mente..

Una sospecha..

Una chispa...

- "Es... estoy embarazada" –murmuró Yoko, muy bajito, con un hilo de voz- "voy... voy a tener un bebé Eriol" –la joven china estaba muy nerviosa y súbitamente empezó a balbucear- "es... esto... yo sé que no lo planeamos y sé que nos cuidamos... bueno, a veces"

- "Un bebé... un hijo tuyo" –susurró él aún mirándola fijamente.

- "Y tuyo también" –asintió la chica, con nerviosismo- "sé que no te sentías aún listo para esto pero con algo de paciencia... ¡a veces los hombres necesitan más tiempo que las chicas para asimilar algo así!.. ¡yo lo sé! y..."

El hijo del embajador contempló aún la menuda figurita ante sí con asombro.. ¡Cielo santo, Yoko era demasiado menuda y frágil!, ¿cómo iba a tener un bebé si aún se veía como una niña?..

Y ella seguía repitiendo frases entrecortadas, mientras Tao –con una sonrisita- se escabullía hacia su habitación arrastrando todos sus obsequios...

Pero él... él aún estaba asimilando la noticia..

La noticia...

Su mano acarició suavemente el rostro pálido de la chica, y mientras ella seguía aún balbuceando, él sólo sonrió. Sonrió suave y gentilmente antes de abrazarla suavemente y con profunda ternura, como si fuera algo muy precioso que podría romperse...

- "¿Eriol? ¿Eriol?"

El joven no contestó ni dijo palabra alguna. Sólo se limitó a ceñir la figurita preocupada de ella contra su pecho, mientras trataba de recordar alguna frase, algo.. algo que pudiera delatar la profunda emoción que lo recorría de pies a cabeza.

Pero no lo recordaba.. no sabía qué decir, ni qué hacer... Era casi como si su pecho estallara.. pero no de dolor, sinó de una extraña y rara alegría.

- "¿Estás enojado?" –inquirió ella levantando la mirada hacia él..

Fue entonces cuando Yoko lo notó... los ojos de él brillaban... de lágrimas contenidas..

- "¡Eriol!"

- "Es lo más hermoso que has podido regalarme jamás niña mía" –sonrió con la voz casi quebrada de emoción- "¡Un hijo!, ¡un hijo contigo!, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?.. significa que una personita vivirá gracias a los dos, alguien que existirá gracias a cada beso y cada caricia que nos hemos dado hasta ahora..."

- "¿Realmente no estás enojado?.. sé bien que no querías tener bebés..."

- "Si te soy absolutamente sincero jamás me imaginé a mí mismo convertido en padre de alguien" –sonrió abrazándola, aún algo perplejo- "siempre creí que era la persona menos a propósito para esa labor, aunque alguna vez Kaho me dijo que era porque nunca había amado a nadie que no me imaginaba como padre. Ella me dijo que nunca podría tener un hijo que realmente amara si no amaba antes a la mujer que me lo diera" –continuó con una sonrisa- "recuerdo que entonces aún estaba buscando la placa dorada y me reí de lo que Kaho me dijo, porque jamás en toda mi vida había sido capaz de enamorarme... hasta que tú llegaste"

La muchacha se apretó en sus brazos..

- "¿Sabes?" –admitió divertido mientras la ceñía más y más contra su cuerpo- "Kaho tenía razón y yo sólo era un cínico"

- "Yo... lamento lo del obsequio. Mira que darte este susto a cambio de los hermosos regalos que tú me has dado"

- "Pero si ha sido lo mejor que he recibido hasta ahora" –sonrió él, otra vez- "soy yo quien está un poquito avergonzado. Sólo he podido darte cosas.. cosas que son sólo costosas pero que no se comparan con lo que me has dado desde que entraste en mi vida: ya me habías dado a ti misma, un hermano pequeño, afecto sincero y ternura... además de tu inocencia" –ella se ruborizó- "y ahora me regalas lo más hermoso que pude imaginar... un hijo. ¿Qué son unas piedras costosas y un abrigo comparadas con eso?, ¡poca cosa en realidad!"

- "¿En serio?"

Las mejillas de Yoko Hiragizawa se tiñeron de rojo mientras sus amigas la observaban con interés...

- "Yoko, ¡vuelve a la realidad!" –le pidió Mei Ling- "nos estabas diciendo que a Eriol le dio mucho gusto que tuvieras una niña... ¿en qué estás pensando?"

- "Eh... si, le dio gusto cuando supo que tendríamos un bebé" –asintió, algo apenada y casi pegando un brinco- "aunque quien lo tomó muy mal fue Lady Regina.. la pobre tuvo una de las escasas crisis nerviosas verdaderas que Eriol recuerda. Estuvo bajo tratamiento por casi seis meses... la noticia de la llegada de Miriel fue un duro golpe para ella.."

- "¿Porqué?" –quiso saber Sakura- "es decir... tú eras la que estaba encinta y no ella, ¿porqué le afectó tanto?"

- "Tuvo una crisis depresiva seria. Incluso Eriol tuvo que ir a prometerle que Miriel nunca le iba a llamar "abuela" en público..."

- "¡Oh, era eso!" –murmuraron todas al unísono.

- "Lo bueno es que tenías a Eriol a tu lado para ayudarte en esos meses" –continuó Sakura con otro suspiro- "Shaoran estuvo recuperándose mientras yo esperaba a Hien y si no hubiera sido por mi padre y Wei realmente me hubiera sentido peor.."

- "¡Oh Sakura, que cruel eres!, ¡si Shaoran hubiera tenido que soportar toda la espera en estado consciente se hubiera vuelto loco!" –rió Mei Ling- "conozco bien a mi primo y sé bien que si puede ser muy brillante en sus propias cosas, ¡algo como un embarazo lo hubiera puesto totalmente histérico!"

Sakura hundió su rostro en su taza de café, mientras Tomoyo contenía una risita..

- "Supongo que quien tuvo más suerte fuiste tú ¿verdad Tomoyo?" –insistió la esposa de Hin Lu- "después de todo, tu esposo es médico.."

- "Eh... bien... un poco sí, supongo que fue afortunado que Touya fuera doctor.. más que todo por Nadeshiko"

- "¡Oh si!" –recordó Ayame Tsukishiro- "la llegada de la pequeña fue realmente problemática.."

- "¡Nos diste un buen susto Tomoyo!" –asintió Sakura- "¡yo no podía creerlo cuando papá me escribió!"

_Send to__: Li_Sakura . __  
><em>_Subject__: Noticias__  
><em>_Cc:__Li_Shaoran .  
><em>_Bcc: _

_Mis queridos hijos:  
>Me encuentro enviando este mensaje a uds., minutos antes de subir a un avión que me llevará a lo más profundo de la India. He tenido la fortuna de reasumir investigaciones que emprendí hace más de veinte años y ahora a la cabeza de mi propia expedición, cosa que me produce la satisfacción que ustedes ya imaginan. Sin embargo el motivo de esta comunicación es desahogar un poco mi preocupación..<em>

_Sí, hijos míos.. estoy muy inquieto. Hace un buen tiempo que no recibo noticias claras de Touya y Tomoyo y si no fuera por esta ampliación en mi investigación volvería en este mismo instante.. pero no me malinterpreten. Acabo de recibir un correo de Touya indicando que las cosas van muy bien, y que no hay ningún problema con el segundo embarazo de Tomoyo. No desconfío de mi hijo, pero lo que me escribe me suena tan... tan bien, que no puedo evitar inquietarme. Delirios de padre sobreprotector.. supongo. En fin mis queridos hijos, no los inquieto con mis temores sin fundamento, y les deseo que todo esté muy bien para ustedes. _

_Fujitaka_

PD: Creo que me comunicaré con Yukito para pedirle que visite o escriba a tu hermano Sakura..

Touya fijó su mirada en el plato y se dijo a sí mismo que con el último sueldo del hospital podría cubrir los gastos hasta el nacimiento de la criatura.. en dos meses más. Suspiró quedadamente mientras exprimía su cabeza con las manos procurando dominar su desesperación...

Dos meses.. dos meses... tenía que asegurarse que ella estuviera bien por los siguientes dos meses al precio que fuera..

Había sido el peor momento que pudo elegir para renunciar en el hospital, pero no había otra salida. Ella había estado muy grave la última vez que se descuidó y sabía que la pequeña ayuda de Kiku era por demás insuficiente pese a las buenas intenciones de la niña fantasma; eso, sin contar que sabía que estaba descuidando sus deberes en el hospital y que la diferencia entre renunciar o que le despidieran ese mismo mes no era mucha..

El problema es que no podía buscar otro empleo... no es que no estuviera seguro de poder trabajar de lo que sea –lo había hecho antes, desde que era adolescente- pero ella requería toda su atención.

La escuchó cantar levemente una canción de cuna a Mamoru y pese a toda su angustia, sonrió. No, no iba a saberlo, Tomoyo no iba a saber que tuvo que dejar el trabajo porque ella requería todos sus cuidados. Lo importante era conservar su vida y la del bebé que esperaba –y él no estaba en condiciones de pagar a alguien calificado- además que estaba decidido a racionalizar al mínimo sus propias necesidades a favor de lo que pudiera necesitar su esposa...

- _"No, no... ¿cómo podría pedirle ayuda a mi padre o al monstruo de Sakura?"_ –pensó testarudo-_"eso sería casi como reconocer ante Sonomi que soy un inútil.. que no puedo ocuparme de mi propia familia.."_–suspiró contemplando el mail de Yukito- _"y angustiar a Yuki no mejoraría las cosas, él también tiene una familia propia y eso de tenerlo siempre para escucharme debe ser aburrido para él.. "_

Suspiró nuevamente sintiéndose cansado, mientras los ojitos castaños de la niña fantasma le miraban con preocupación... la situación de Tomoyo era grave, requería todos los cuidados, pero la pequeña Kiku también estaba consciente que Touya se veía cada vez más agotado...

Efectivamente, él bostezó con disimulo y dejó caer el mail impreso de Yukito, distraído, mientras pensaba en alguna forma para ahorrar dinero..

Pero el descuido del galeno era evidente... y no sólo para la niña fantasma..

- _"Soy una idiota mi pequeño Mamoru.. tu pobre papá está sufriendo demasiado por mi culpa"_ –pensaba Tomoyo aquella noche, viéndolo dormir sentado al lado de la cuna de su hijo, listo para mecerlo en caso que se despertara- _"y lo peor es que no sé cómo ayudarlo..."_ –sus ojos azules miraron con estupor e inquietud el rostro agotado y dormido de su marido- _"en mi condición actual soy sólo una carga pero.. ¿qué puedo hacer?, Touya cree que no me doy cuenta que casi no come ni bebe por atendernos a ti, a mí y al bebé que viene en camino; ya no puedo ni moverme de la cama por temor a perder al bebé pero veo cómo él se está volviendo loco de angustia... llamar a mi madre sería imposible ¡Touya no me lo perdonaría nunca!, y sólo él tiene el teléfono de Yukito y no me lo ha querido dar. Sakura y papá están tan lejos...¿qué hacer?. __ya no sé a quien puedo recurrir.."_

La chica contempló entonces una bolita de papel a los pies de su cama y con un esfuerzo la alcanzó hasta tomarla en sus manos...

"_¡El correo electrónico de Yukito!"_ –pensó con júbilo.

_**Send to**__: Li_Sakura . , Li_Shaoran .  
><em>_**Subject**__: Urgente…  
><em>_**Cc:**__  
><em>_**Bcc**__: _

_Mis estimados Sakura y Shaoran.._

_Sé que debe sorprenderles este mail, y no es mi intención angustiarles, pero aún a riesgo de romper una promesa y perder la amistad de mi mejor amigo, tengo que poner en conocimiento de ustedes lo que está pasando.._

_Hace varios meses recibí un mail de su padre, __el señor Fujitaka; él me había pedido mantenerme comunicado con Touya y Tomoyo pues se sentía algo inquieto por ellos. Admito que por razones de mi trabajo me había sido imposible dejar Yokohama y visitar Kyoto –como hubiera querido- y desgraciadamente mi comunicación debió limitarse al correo electrónico. Supongo que fueron una serie de cosas desafortunadas, pero a Touya le fue relativamente fácil engañarme sobre su situación. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando hace ya casi dos meses y por este mismo medio, Tomoyo me escribió._

_Quizá mi amigo nunca me perdone por decirles esto, pero la verdad es que Touya la ha estado pasando muy mal estos meses, pues desde el cuarto mes de embarazo la condición de Tomoyo no hizo más que agravarse y siendo su embarazo de alto riesgo... ya imaginan como está Touya. El punto aquí es que él no ha querido preocupar a nadie con sus problemas y ha descuidado mucho su propia salud a favor de la de su familia, y aunque Ayame y yo les hemos visitado bastante los últimos dos meses, -Ayame se ha ocupado personalmente de Tomoyo durante casi un mes- temo que mi pobre amigo está por desplomarse. La preocupación, la inquietud y aún los problemas económicos le han afectado profundamente, pero él me prohibió escribirles o preocuparles... lo que sucede es que Ayame y yo vemos a Tomoyo tan mal, y a Touya tan angustiado, que ya no podemos seguir ocultándoselos a ustedes.._

_Ella debe tener a su bebé en cuestión de días, sólo esperamos que el cuidado que le hemos dado haya sido suficiente y pueda resistir el duro trance que le espera.. porque no quiero ni pensar lo que será de Touya y Mamoru si algo le pasa a ella. Ayame sustrajo ya la dirección de Fujitaka en la India, y aunque le hemos enviado una carta hace más de dos semanas, suponemos que es por la distancia y lo remoto del sitio que aún no tenemos noticias suyas... sin embargo, esperamos que todo salga bien.._

_Les esperamos pronto y tenemos la esperanza de que todo resultará bien.._

_Yukito._

Sonomi ingresó al diminuto pasillo del edificio de departamentos con un gesto casi indignado. ¿Qué demonios se había creído aquel insolente metiendo a su hija en un lugar así?, ciertamente el lugar no era un barrio humilde pero sí sabía que las dimensiones de aquellos departamentos debían ser casi ridículas; e imaginar a su hija, cuya sola habitación infantil había sido tan espaciosa, teniendo que vivir allí, era algo que le estaba retorciendo los nervios...

Y como si fuera poco ¡nadie le estaba abriendo la puerta!

- "No van a abrirle señora" –le informó una vecina, mirándola tocar después de casi una hora de espera- "la pareja que vive allí salió hace dos noches, de madrugada... tuvieron que pedir una ambulancia porque la chica estaba muy mal.."

- "¿Qué?!" –casi gritó- "¿mi hija?, ¿pero qué tenía ella? ¿qué le hizo aquel depravado?"

- "Ah... no lo sé" –respondió la vecina, algo sorprendida por la forma en que la visitante se refería al joven médico que vivía en ese departamento- "quizá la otra pareja que vino a llevarse al bebé pueda decirle.."

- "¿Alguien se llevó a Mamoru?, ¿quiénes?"

- "Una pareja muy amable. Lo que sucede es que la muchacha se puso muy mal y el doctor, su esposo, tuvo que pedir una ambulancia para llevársela al hospital... con el apuro tuvieron que dejarme al bebé para que lo cuidara aunque al día siguiente vino esta pareja de parte del doctor para llevárselo.."

- "¿Pero quiénes eran?, ¿porqué se llevaron a mi hija al hospital?"

- "Creo que ella ya tenía los dolores del parto" –replicó la mujer mientras la angustia empezaba a dominar a Sonomi- "aunque esa pareja tan amable tuvo la gentileza de dejarme su tarjeta.." –buscó algo- "el doctor, claro, no tenía cabeza para nada.. ¡pobrecito!, estaba realmente asustado.. y muy delgado" –añadió antes de encontrar lo que buscaba- "¡aquí está!, Yukito y Ayame Tsukishiro; incluso está aquí la dirección y el teléfono..."

La empresaria casi arrebató la tarjeta de la mano de la vecina y por poco pega un salto cuando escuchó la amable voz de aquel profesor por el teléfono, mientras ya casi subía a su lujoso automóvil...

Aquel profesor, quien era el mejor amigo del sujeto odioso que le había arrebatado a su hija..

- "¡Señora Sonomi!" –se sorprendió Yukito- "¡no tiene idea de lo oportuna que es su llamada!... no sabía donde ubicarla y.."

- "¿Dónde está mi hija?, ¿qué ha pasado con ella?"

- "Tomoyo se encuentra aquí.. en el Hospital Experimental Clamp en Kyoto" –informó Yukito mientras la empresaria le gritaba a su chofer que la llevara de prisa- "hace un par de días que está aquí, el señor Fujitaka llegó hace unas horas; incluso Sakura y Shaoran acaban de llegar y han venido a toda prisa al hospital, ¡pero no sabía como ubicarla a usted!.."

- "¡¿Qué le pasa a mi hija?!"

- "Ella... bueno, tiene algunas complicaciones en este momento" –dudó Yukito- "pero tenemos confianza en que todo saldrá bien.. usted sabe.."

- "¿Tiene ustedes allí a mi nieto?"

- "Bueno sí, Mamoru está aquí en este momento.. pero.."

- "¡Mi pobre Tomoyo!" –gritó Sonomi, sobresaltando a Yukito pues ingresaba por el pasillo del hospital como una exhalación- "¿dónde está mi nieto?, ¿y qué pasó con mi hija?, ¡¿dónde está mi hija?!"

- "¡Sonomi, tranquilízate por favor!"- pidió Fujitaka al verla llegar.

- "¡No me pidas que me calme!, ¡acabo de regresar de un viaje y me entero que mi hija está muy grave! yo que le había traído un obsequio al nuevo bebé y no tenía idea de lo que pasaba" –gritó desesperada- "¿y donde está el depravado de tu hijo?"

- "Señora, por favor.." –pidió Shaoran- "tiene que contenerse.. ¡esto es un hospital y así no está ayudando a nadie!"

- "¡No quiero ayudar a nadie!, ¡sólo quiero ver a mi hija!"

- "Ella está en labor de parto ahora... ¡trate de calmarse!" –le pidió Shaoran, frunciendo el ceño- "armar este alboroto no es lo mejor, ni para ella ni para nadie.."

- "¿Porqué nadie me avisó?, ¿qué pasa?.. ¡alguien dígame lo que está sucediendo!" –miró a Shaoran y sólo entonces lo reconoció- "¿cómo estás aquí? ¿viniste desde China?, ¿Sakura está contigo?, ¡ella debe saber...!"

- "Ella está ayudando a quien más la necesita.." –replicó Shaoran con un suspiro cansado- "por favor señora.. tiene que tranquilizarse, no es la forma de.."

- "Hermano..." –murmuraba Sakura- "no te preocupes.. todo saldrá bien, ¡todo vá a estar bien!, ¡Tomoyo te lo dijo antes de entrar a la sala!"

Aquella frase hizo a Sonomi volverse con toda la furia hacia un ángulo de la salita donde se encontraba –sentado en una silla y con la mirada perdida en el vacío- un pálido y desesperado Touya Kinomoto, que, hundido en el silencio no apartaba la vista de la sala donde Tomoyo luchaba por traer al mundo a su nuevo bebé...

- "¡Esto es tu culpa!" - el grito casi histérico de Sonomi lo sacó de sus meditaciones cuando la empresaria casi saltó sobre el esposo de su hija tomándolo por el cuello de la chaqueta, casi como si quisiera golpearlo- "¡Si a mi hija le ocurre algo esto vá a ser todo culpa tuya y sólo tuya!, ¡todo lo que le ocurre a Tomoyo es tu culpa!, ¿qué va a ser de mi pequeño Mamoru, si algo le pasa a ella? ¿lo has pensado acaso estúpido degenerado?"

- "¡Basta señora, basta!" –pidió Yukito.

- "¡Por favor señora Sonomi!, ¿no vé lo desesperado que está mi hermano?"

- "Tiene que controlarse!" –le recriminó Shaoran mientras entre él, Yukito y la propia Sakura separaban a la casi histérica empresaria de Touya- "señora ¿acaso no entiende que él también está pasando por el infierno, esperando aquí con nosotros?, ¡todos queremos a Tomoyo y no es fácil pasar por esto, ¡pero para él es peor que nadie!"

Sonomi parpadeó ante las frases del joven esposo de Sakura y por un momento contempló con atención la figura aturdida del marido de su hija. Efectivamente ahora sí que podía notar el penoso estado en que se encontraba el hijo de Fujitaka. Su rostro estaba casi marmóreo y evidentemente había perdido peso, las ojeras en su rostro estaban ya muy marcadas y evidenciaban que los últimos meses habían sido terribles para el médico...

Quien en ese momento se oprimía el cráneo como si quisiera extraerse el cerebro..

- "Hijo.. tienes que tener fé" –le pidió Fujitaka con un gesto alentador, sentándose a su lado- "Tomoyo es una muchacha muy decidida y ella y el bebé estarán bien.."

- "Si hermano... no te preocupes.." –murmuró Sakura- "Tomoyo ha luchado mucho para sacar este bebé adelante y no se dejará vencer ahora... lo sé" –añadió con casi infantil confianza- "confía en ella hermanito.. confía, por favor. Ella es muy tenaz por conseguir lo que quiere.. lo sé. Sin importar los riesgos... siempre ha querido estar al lado de los que ama y ahora la persona más importante para ella eres tú... no pierdas la fé hermano, ¡no la pierdas!. Para mí también esto es difícil, ¡no sabes cuanto hubiera querido estar con ella este tiempo!.. pero... pero..."

Sakura procuró controlar sus deseos de llorar, y Touya la miró con pesar..

- "Lo... lo siento Sakura... no pensé.." –apretó los puños con rabia- "¡que estúpido fui!, ¡si a ella le hubiera encantado que estuvieras este tiempo a su lado!"

- "Ya.. Ya no te preocupes" –le tranquilizó la antigua card captor, apenada por haberse dejado llevar por la preocupación y hacer sentir peor a su hermano- "mira, el bebé nacerá, Tomoyo se pondrá bien" –sonrió forzadamente- "¡y entonces tendrás que permitirme que le haga compañía a mi amiga por al menos un par de meses porque me lo debes hermano!"

- "Claro.." –murmuró desalentado.

- "Tienes que tener confianza hijo mío.." –pidió Fujitaka mientras Ayame traía al pequeño Mamoru ante un gesto de su abuelo- "mira a tu hijo... él está esperando que Tomoyo salga bien y necesita que tú te animes también.."

- "Mamoru.."

El médico contempló a su hijito por unos instantes antes de tomarlo en sus brazos y aferrarse a él.. Sonomi quedó aturdida ante la imagen de la angustia del esposo de su hija y no supo que decir..

- "Siéntese señora" –le pidió Ayame con gentileza, volviendo al ángulo donde Shaoran y Yukito retenían a la empresaria- "ya casi está por terminar, los doctores dicen que en menos de una hora sabremos que todo ha salido bien" –dijo con optimismo- "y no piense usted mal del esposo de su hija.. Si supiera lo mucho que él ha sufrido para que ella estuviera bien.."

- "¿Qué dice?"

- "Hace dos meses, Tomoyo se comunicó con Yukito y conmigo" –le explicó con paciencia- "ella estaba angustiada, sí, pero por su esposo. Este embarazo fue algo que ella misma decidió pero que ha representado muchos problemas para Touya. No sé si lo sepa, pero él le pidió que no tuviera el bebé ya que su vida estaba en grave riesgo.."

- "¿El le dijo eso?"

- "Touya no quería arriesgar en lo más mínimo la vida de Tomoyo" –le explicó Yukito mientras Shaoran también estaba atento a la charla- "pero ella fue quien se negó a ponerle término. Y por eso es que Touya ha tenido que luchar muy duro estos últimos meses con hasta tres amenazas de aborto.."

- "¡NO es posible!"

- "Incluso dejó su trabajo para poder cuidarla mejor" –explicó Ayame, al borde de las lágrimas, ante el asombro de la empresaria y del de Shaoran, que no sabía todos los detalles- "y estuvo casi sin comer y sin dormir por cuidarla hasta que Tomoyo se comunicó con nosotros.."

- "Pero.. ¿porqué no nos avisó de esto antes?" –preguntó Shaoran.

- "Ya sabes como es Touya" –le replicó Yukito, mientras Shaoran fruncía el ceño, asintiendo- "estaba decidido a dejarse morir antes que pedir ayuda a alguno de nosotros, pero afortunadamente Tomoyo encontró la manera de avisarme y desde hace dos meses que nosotros hemos estado ayudándoles con el pequeño Mamoru"

- "Pero... pero..."

- "Señora..." –le interrumpió Ayame Tsukishiro- "Tomoyo ha llegado al término del embarazo cuando casi todos los médicos lo creían imposible.. y es todo gracias a su esposo, ¿acaso no entiende?" –preguntó dulcemente- "ella estaba muy preocupada cuando nos llamó, pero por él. Se sentía muy mal al haberlo puesto sin querer en una situación tan difícil"

- "Pero él..."

- "Touya necesita nuestro apoyo en este momento" –replicó Yukito- "y no sé usted señora, pero como su amigo, no puedo dejar de animarlo en un momento tan difícil. Sakura y Shaoran también vinieron aquí en cuanto lo supieron al igual que el señor Fujitaka pero usted lo hace todo más complicado con esos gritos y reclamos que..."

- "¡Pero es que..!"

- "Señora, por favor.. Yukito tiene razón" –terció Shaoran con un suspiro- "mientras siga diciéndole esas cosas no esta ayudando a Tomoyo. Créame.. sé que el hermano de Sakura no es la persona más amable de este mundo, pero es preciso que usted tenga en cuenta que es el esposo de su hija y el padre de su nieto.. y pese a todo no es una mala persona. Yo tampoco me llevo muy bien con él, pero sé que no es una persona odiosa.. a veces. Usted tiene que entenderlo y aceptarlo de una vez.."

- "¿Entender?"

Sonomi parpadeó aturdida por algunos segundos.. contempló fijamente a las personas ante sí y súbitamente y sin poder contenerse rompió a sollozar...

- "Necesita desahogarse... pero no pierda la esperanza" –le dijo Yukito, con calma, mientras Shaoran empezaba a ponerse nervioso, pues la madre de Tomoyo estaba sollozando casi sobre su pecho- "todo vá a salir bien.."

- "Si... sí señora.." –murmuraba Shaoran, empezando ya a sudar.. ¡detestaba las lágrimas de las mujeres y eso lo ponía histérico!- "eh... Yukito... Ayame..."

- "Calma señora.. calma.." –murmuraba Ayame, mientras Yukito iba en busca de Sakura, para que sacara a Shaoran de aquella situación apurada- "todo saldrá bien.. ¡calma!"

- "No, no me permitieron el ingreso a la sala" –replicaba en ese momento Touya casi mecánicamente, con su hijo en brazos y escuchando apenas el sollozo de Sonomi- "los médicos dijeron que yo... que siendo ella mi esposa, y habiendo tanto riesgo... era... ya saben... era complicado para mí ser objetivo. Yo... yo hubiera golpeado a cualquiera de ellos para entrar pero ella me pidió que me quedara tranquilo y esperara... sólo por eso lo hago..."

- "¡Hermano...!"

Fujitaka le hizo un leve gesto a su hija y Sakura se alejó junto con Shaoran y Ayame por unos momentos, llevándose a Sonomi a tomar un café y para alejarla un poco de Touya, pero apenas la empresaria hubo partido, el gentil arqueólogo murmuró levemente..

- "Hijo... todo saldrá bien..."

- "¿Y si no es así?" –dudó ausentemente empezando a sentirse colérico- "no lo entiendes papá... yo no soy como tú.." –dijo apretando los puños- "yo no creo... no creo poder soportar perder... perderla... ¿lo entiendes?, ¡maldición la necesito!, ¡Mamoru la necesita y me estoy volviendo loco de la desesperación y la rabia por no poder hacer nada!" –apretó los puños- "no tienes idea de todo lo que ella ha hecho en mí... todo lo que me ha enseñado... ¡tanto!.. tanto..."

_**Canción: "Me enseñaste"  
>Cantante : Ricardo Arjona<strong>_

_**Me enseñaste a no fumar sin desayuno**_  
><em><strong>me enseñaste a dividir,<br>que la suma de uno y uno siempre es uno  
>si se aprende a compartir.<strong>_

_**Me enseñaste que los celos son traviesos  
>que es mitad falta de sesos y mitad inseguridad,<br>me enseñaste a ser pareja en libertad  
>me enseñaste que el amor no es una reja<br>y que es mentira la verdad.**_

- "Hijo..."

- "Cosas tan simples... cosas comunes... algo especial... Nunca creí.."

- "Lo sé"

- "No, no... hay tantas cosas... ¡tantas!, ¿sabes que casi he dejado el cigarrillo gracias a ella?" –comentó distraídamente- "nunca me lo ha reclamado, pero su sonrisa desaparece cuando empiezo a fumar aún antes de comer algo... y no puedo, no puedo verla triste o inquieta por mí.. y lo dejo. Con ella aprendí a compartir cosas... a veces sólo con gestos y sin palabras" –continuó con absoluta sinceridad- "con ella no me siento atrapado en nuestra relación... yo... yo que siempre creí que sería asfixiante vivir con alguien que compartiera tanto en mí, que siempre temía sentir que robarían mi libertad, pero ella... ella..."

_**Me enseñaste que no es bueno el que te ayuda  
>sino el que no te molesta,<br>me enseñaste que abrazado a tu cintura  
>todo parece una fiesta,<br>me enseñaste muchas cosas de la cama  
>que es mejor cuando se ama<br>y que es también para dormir,  
>me enseñaste entre otras cosas a vivir<br>me enseñaste que una duda puede más que una razón,  
>pero fallaste mi gurú<br>se te olvidó enseñarme qué hago si no estás tú...**_

_**Me enseñaste de todo excepto a olvidarte  
>desde filosofía hasta como tocarte<br>a saber que el afrodisíaco más cumplidor  
>no son los mariscos sino el amor,<br>pero no me enseñaste a olvidarte...**_

- "Te enseñó a vivir de una manera que no esperabas.."

- "Una forma que no creí. Una forma que no esperé nunca. No es sólo sexo, o lo dulce que es cuando estamos juntos. Es... es... es la forma que me ha enseñado cosas.. cosas como la forma en que me ayuda sin ofender mi orgullo, con un gesto, una sonrisa o una frase inteligente... sabe volver en mi contra las frases que digo en arranques de enfado.." –sonrió con tristeza- "¿sabes que alguna vez comenté que los celos son algo estúpido y sólo quien tiene poco cerebro es capaz de sentirlos?" –Fujitaka también sonrió- "desde entonces y dándome la razón me hace entender que fue el momento más lúcido de mi vida cuando dije eso... aunque a veces yo sea tan poco lúcido cuando me enfado" –tras un largo silencio añadió- "¿y qué hago si la pierdo?, ella y todo lo que me ha enseñado, todo lo que ella hace en mí con su presencia... ¿cómo aprendo a vivir solo con mi hijo?, ¡no aprendería a vivir sin ella papá, no podría!"

- "Hijo mío..."

- "Preferiría morir antes que aprender a vivir sin ella.. ¡No es una frase cursi o patética porque no soy bueno en eso, y tú lo sabes.!. Sólo que ... que..." –apretó los puños nuevamente mientras no podía contener las lágrimas- "que no puedo... no puedo... ¡la necesito!, necesito que esté conmigo, la necesito a mi lado en aquellos múltiples detalles que hacen de la vida que tenemos algo especial... "

- "Touya..."

- "Fui un condenado egoísta.. ahora lo sé" –suspiró- "sólo pensé en mí.. y en lo mucho que me humillaba pedir ayuda, y Sakura tiene razón... a ella le hubiera gustado mucho que mi hermana la cuidara, y yo nunca pensé en eso.. ¿porqué no lo pensé?"

- "Porque a veces somos egoístas en nuestros afectos ¿no?" –la voz de Sonomi dejó mudo a Fujitaka y Touya miró a la madre de Tomoyo con asombro- "Ahora lo sé, ahora lo entiendo... te he detestado por arrebatarme a mi hija cuando por fin era otra vez mi niña, y no quise ver que era lo que ella quería..." –suspiró- "a veces somos tan egoístas.."

Fujitaka lanzó una mirada muda a Sakura y Shaoran, pidiendo una explicación –él creía que Sonomi iba rumbo a la cafetería con ellos- y ambos jóvenes sólo sonrieron...

Al igual que los Tsukishiro, que también contemplaban la escena..

- "Al fin lo ha entendido papá" –sonrió Sakura a modo de respuesta- "¡en cuanto Tomoyo esté bien le dará un gran gusto!"

- "¡Ojalá no te equivoques Sakura!" –repuso Sonomi, con tanto fervor como si fuera una plegaria- "cuando Tomoyo se ponga bien... ¡porque ella vá a recuperarse ¿verdad?!"

Touya no respondió. Sólo apretó los puños y abrazó con más fuerza a su pequeño Mamoru, mientras –por primera vez desde que él iniciara relaciones con la hija de Sonomi- la empresaria le contemplaba con una mezcla de respeto, pesar y .. un poco de cariño.

_**Me enseñaste de todo excepto a olvidarte  
>a convertir una caricia en una obra de arte<br>a saber que los abogados saben poco de amor  
>y que el amor se cohibe en los juzgados,<br>pero no me enseñaste a olvidarte  
>pero no me enseñaste a olvidarte...<strong>_

_**¿Donde se apaga el amor que quedó?  
>¡no encuentro el interruptor!<br>si hay que aceptar que nuestra historia voló  
>¿de dónde saco el valor..?.<strong>_

_**¡Me enseñaste de todo excepto a olvidarte...!**_

_**Canción: "Me enseñaste"  
>Cantante : Ricardo Arjona<strong>_

Aunque en ese mismo momento, las puertas de la Sala de Partos se abrió y un médico anunció:

- "¡Felicidades!... ha sido una niña..."

- "¿¡Y ELLA?"- Touya casi saltó sobre el cuello de su colega- "¿está bien?, ¿cómo está?, ¿está bien?, ¿qué tiene?, ¡DIGAME!"

- "Ella... está muy débil... y tendrá que pasar una buena temporada aquí pero.. está bien..."

- "¡Está bien!, ¡ESTA BIEN!"

Todos casi repitieron al unísono el grito de Touya, y mientras Sakura empezaba a llorar de gusto, Sonomi y Touya casi ahogaban al médico pidiendo más y más informes...

Y por supuesto.. ingresar a verla lo antes posible..

- "¡Pero sólo puede entrar una persona a la vez y..!"

- "¡Yo seré el primero!"

- "¿Qué?, ¡yo soy su madre!"

- "¡Oiga!, ¡soy su marido!"

- "¡No eres mi esposo!"

- "¡Por supuesto que NO me refiero a Usted, me refiero a mi esposa!"

Sakura, Fujitaka, Shaoran y los demás, contuvieron una sonrisa, mientras Sonomi dejaba ir a Touya sólo cuando el médico puso al pequeño Mamoru en sus brazos –a modo de condición- y cuando Kinomoto ingresó a la habitación donde habían llevado a Tomoyo todos atisbaron de puntillas, casi conteniendo la respiración cuando lo vieron abrazarla casi como si quisiera fundirla con él...

Antes que Tomoyo le mostrara a la recién nacida Nadeshiko.

- "¡Oh que lindo!" –susurró Ayame mientras Yukito y Fujitaka asentían con una sonrisa.

Sakura y Shaoran sólo sonrieron en silencio mientras veían más que todo a Sonomi, enjugarse una lágrima..

- "Se llamará Nadeshiko, ¿te parece?" –decía Tomoyo con una suave sonrisa- "¡siempre quise tener una niña!, ¿no te alegra que esté con nosotros?.. es un regalo del cielo.."

- "¿Y lo dices tan tranquila?, ¡me estaba volviendo loco de angustia hace un rato!" –protestaba el hijo de Fujitaka , tratando de conservar su dignidad... y perdiéndola- "¡oh, demonios, no me vuelvas a hacer esto nunca!"

- "¡Oh, realmente eso fue muy tierno!" –se emocionó Mei Ling, que no conocía esos detalles- "¿Sabes que lo que dices es una sorpresa para mí Tomoyo?" –insistió - "con el carácter que se maneja tu querido esposo siempre pensé que ustedes se la pasaban peleando todo el tiempo... creí que por eso no tenían más niños"

- "¿Te parece?, supongo que esa es la impresión que damos pero en realidad no es así. Touya y yo casi nunca nos enfadamos..." –sonrió- "bien, admito que él se enfada con frecuencia, pero eso no es una pelea.."

- "Para una pelea se necesitan dos personas.." –sonrió Ayame Tsukishiro.

- "Así es" –asintió Sakura con una sonrisa.

- "¡Oh Sakura!, ¡dudo que tú y Shaoran tengan siquiera un desacuerdo!"

- "Mei Ling... hablas como si no conocieras a tu primo. Sabes que él siempre tiende a preocuparse demasiado por las cosas y a trabajar en exceso.. en realidad siempre estoy en desacuerdo con él en que se sobrecargue tanto de responsabilidades" –sonrió- " a veces tengo que sacarlo de su oficina casi a rastras para obligarlo a hacer algo divertido.."

- "¡Ejem!" –sonrió Mei Ling con un brillo picaresco- "no tienes que contarnos eso.."

- "¿De qué hablas?" –parpadeó Sakura, confundida, para después captar la malicia en la mirada de Mei Ling- "¡Oh no, no me refiero a eso Mei Ling!" –protestó con calor y el rostro encendido- "yo... yo me refería a salir... salir en familia... pasear... ir a algún sitio con Hien o a saludar a papá... ¡a eso me refería!"

- "¡ATCHISSS!"- estornudó Shaoran con estrépito, interrumpiendo la exposición de Hin Lu sobre los planes de cooperación entre el Concilio y Occidente- "¡ATCHIIS!"

Eriol lanzó una risita..

- "Lo dicho... siguen hablando mal de nosotros" –rió burlón- "es tu turno Shaoran, deben estar haciéndote polvo.."

- "Cállate, no es divertido" –murmuró el aludido, algo incómodo- "si hay algo que me asusta es la furia de una mujer.."

- "Sí, lo sé" –asintió Hin Lu- "Cuando Mei Ling se molesta realmente me provoca miedo"

Eriol sonrió más ampliamente mientras Shaoran le preguntó:

- "¿Acaso tu esposa nunca se enfada contigo?"

- "¿Eh?"

- "Digo... ¿acaso nunca la has visto realmente enojada?" –continuó- "Sakura se puso muy mal una vez..." –contuvo un leve temblor- "y por todos los dioses que no quiero verla así nuevamente.."

Al sólo recuerdo del primer enfado que tuviera con Yoko, al inglés le salió una gotita sobre la cabeza..

- "Si bueno... tienen razón en decir lo que dicen. Aunque lo que me pasó a mí fue diferente a lo tuyo... yo supongo.."

- "¿Cómo que supones?" –protestó Shaoran- "¡tú sabes muy bien como fue mi primera riña con Sakura!.. ¿y no me habías comentado nada de la tuya?"

- "No me lo recuerdes..." –suspiró el inglés poniéndose serio- "tienes razón al decir que no es divertido... "

Shaoran y Hin Lu se miraron entre sí, con desconcierto, mientras Eriol empezaba a explicarles...

- "¡Ja, ja, ja!" –sonó la risa a las espaldas de la muchacha- "¡no importa por que ángulo lo veas, estás gorda, gorda, GORDA... ¡parece que tuvieras una bola de boliche en medio de tu cintura!"

La cara de Yoko se puso como un carmín y se sintió súbitamente apenada. Como si su figura en el espejo no fuera bastante... rara, y ahora salía ese comentario. Eriol no se movió de su sitio en su sillón favorito y apenas esbozó una risa discreta ante la frasecita llena de "delicadeza" de Tao.

- "Tal vez sea mejor que ya no vayas a la oficina Yoko" –le dijo tranquilamente- "en tu estado te debe ser muy incómodo.."

- "¿Tu crees?"

- "Has llevado muy bien el embarazo, al punto que pudiste terminar la escuela en tiempo récord, pero quieres ir a la universidad y no olvides que falta poco para la llegada del bebé. Debes cuidarte" –le dijo llevándola de la mano hasta un cómodo sofá- "¿sabes que recibí una llamada telefónica de Japón mientras dormías?. Me contaron que Tomoyo y el doctor Kinomoto acaban de tener una niña.."

- "¡Una niña!"

- "Sí, una niña" –asintió el inglés- "aunque Tomoyo aún está en descanso, ya que parece ser que fue un embarazo muy difícil. Yukito me contó.."

- "¿Fue Yukito quién llamó?"

- "Sí. Me dijo también que el doctor Kinomoto a ingresado a trabajar al Hospital Experimental Clamp en Kyoto hoy mismo (o la hora que sea en Japón) y supongo que le irá muy bien. Sakura y Shaoran están en estos momentos en allá, cuidando de Tomoyo y..."

- "¿Hospital Experimental Clamp? ¿están allí Sakura y Shaoran?"

- "Si, te recuerdo el Consorcio Clamp, de Nokoru Imonoyama.. ¿no lo viste nunca?, lo conocieron todos cuando nos entrevistamos con los Dragones del Cielo"

- "Sí, recuerdo al señor Imonoyama. Un joven rubio y muy distinguido.. era la ayuda económica de los Dragones del Cielo ¿verdad?"

- "Sí, yo lo conocí hace años, en una temporada en que él estudió aquí, en Inglaterra" –asintió- "Nokoru tiene hospitales, clínicas, colegios.. ¡en fin!, todo un consorcio.. y al parecer le interesó mucho el hecho que el doctor Kinomoto hubiera sido Jefe de Residentes en el Hospital Central de Tokyo, aunque no me sorprende.. a Nokoru le gusta la gente capaz y luego de haber pasado ya los problemas con el embarazo de Tomoyo, supongo que Kinomoto podrá trabajar a gusto allí" –continuó- "me dijo Yukito que la recién nacida está muy bien y van a llamarla Nadeshiko.."

- "Un nombre hermoso.. significa "clavel""

- "Sí, aunque Yukito no me llamaba por eso"-le explicó asegurándose que Tao hubiera salido a jugar con sus juegos de video- "parece ser que Tsukishiro tiene algunos problemas y.."

- "¿Problemas?"

- "Rei"

Yoko parpadeó y dudó un poquito.. antes de entender..

- "¡Oh claro!... Yue.."

- "Parece que a Rei... aún le está tomando tiempo para acostumbrarse a su nueva familia" –dudo un poco- "Por lo que me dijo Yukito que ahora que Tomoyo está fuera de peligro, el doctor Kinomoto prácticamente le ha obligado a tomarse unas vacaciones, que supongo Yukito pospuso antes por apoyar a su amigo"

- "No entiendo.."

- "Mira, Kinomoto es el doctor de cabecera de Rei.. porque sabe bien lo que es el pequeño en realidad" –Yoko asintió- "y la razón de su... su gélido comportamiento pese a tener físicamente seis años.."

- "Rei es Rei, Eriol. Si lo que me dijo Sakura el día que nos casamos es correcto, sólo la magia y sus recuerdos están sellados en él pero su personalidad, su espíritu.. siguen siendo el mismo Yue"

- "Exacto. Y es bastante peculiar para ser un niño pequeño.. es demasiado reservado"

- "¡Oh, entiendo!"

- "Mira, el problema es que Rei no logra establecer comunicación con niños de su edad... y con adultos menos. Lo cual no me sorprende en lo más mínimo, pero Yukito y su esposa lo adoran y quieren darle una vida lo más normal posible; de modo que ya que él y Tao parecieron llevarse bien el tiempo que Tao pasó con ellos en nuestro Viaje de Bodas.. bueno... podría decirse que, de alguna forma Tao es el único amigo que Rei tiene.."

- "¿Eso quiere decir que Yukito vendrá de vacaciones aquí?" –se alegró la chica- "¡será muy bueno para ellos!"

- "Personalmente creo que la relativa amistad que esos dos tienen, es porque Tao habla por los codos mientras que Rei sigue mudo" –rió el hijo del embajador Hiragizawa- "pero al igual que Yukito creo que sería bueno para ambos niños. Estarán llegando a finales de este mes .."

Eriol sonrió suavemente mientras Yoko se ponía de pie y empezaba a planificar lo que iba a hacer. La verdad es que él estaba algo inquieto. La menuda figura de Yoko lucía algo extraña por su estado y la muchacha parecía que se iba a partir por la mitad por la carga de llevar el bebé. Afortunadamente había llevado muy bien su embarazo, pero los doctores le habían dicho que debido a su menuda figura iba a para un mal rato cuando la criatura naciera... además estaba el asunto de Regina. Su madre se había puesto histérica al saber que iba a ser "abuela" y había tenido que ser internada durante meses, lo que hizo que Yoko se sintiera muy culpable por sus pesares.

Al menos Regina había superado la primera gran crisis real de nervios que Eriol recordara, y Hajime les había enviado una tarjeta cortés de felicitación..

Desde Medio Oriente..

Se encogió de hombros. Aquellas reacciones eran las normales de sus padres, pero si bien Regina se encontraba ahora en Venecia –Eriol sabía que hubiera sido absurdo esperar ayuda de su madre, ya que la dama inglesa sólo daba más trabajo a Yoko y decía que no toleraba ver a una mujer encinta- Hajime estaba en Londres hace dos días, y aunque a él no le sorprendía no haberlo visto –pese a que trabajaba en la misma embajada- sabía que Yoko estaba muy sensible y quería -¿de donde sacaría esas ideas?- que el futuro "abuelo" les visitara en cuanto estuviera disponible..

-_"Hajime siempre tiene demasiado que hacer para visitas familiares"_ –pensó- _"¿porqué Yoko se preocupa tanto por hacer que venga a casa?. Ya pasó bastante trabajo atendiendo la crisis de Regina para querer atender a mi padre.."_

Su mirada azul tropezó con un recibo y súbitamente recordó algo que le estaba fastidiando.. y un motivo por el que él sí quería hablar con Hajime. El no malinterpretaba nada, ni juzgaba en lo más mínimo la vida de sus padres, pero aquello que había descubierto era incómodo. No por él, pero a Yoko le incomodaría saberlo.. si se enteraba...

Y eso era lo que quería evitar..

- "¿A qué viene esa pregunta?" –murmuró el embajador, ante la imprevista visita de su hijo a su despacho al día siguiente- "¿porqué me enseñas esos papeles?"

- "Porque te agradeceré que busques otra forma de disimular esa salida de ingresos tuyos.. y no poniéndome de excusa" –replicó Eriol, con absoluta calma - "siempre he sabido esto, pero ahora tengo una esposa y hay ciertas cosas que prefiero evitar... Sería muy incómodo que ella notara o me preguntara esto.."

- "¿Me estás reclamando algo?"

- "No. No tengo por qué" –sonrió de aquella forma que le hacía verse tan inocente, aunque su padre sospechaba que aquella era una risa falsa- "Sabes que desde que trabajo ya no recibo asignación de tu parte o de Regina, sólo te solicito que no sigas usando la excusa de que me asignas esta suma como asignación mensual, cuando ambos sabemos que ese dinero es para.. para algunas amigas tuyas..."

Ahora la mirada en el rostro de Hajime Hiragizawa reflejaba sorpresa.

- "No tienes que alterarte" –le tranquilizó Eriol, viendo a su padre perder el color- "siempre lo he sabido. Desde que esa cantidad se disimulaba entre mi asignación, pero ahora que me he casado y ya no tengo asignación, que figure eso como parte de mis gastos es incómodo.. y no por mí; lo que pasa es que no me gustaría que Yoko se entere.. está encinta y.. bueno, es algo ingenua.."

- "¿QUUEEE?!" –saltó Shaoran con la cara asustada, interrumpiendo a su amigo- "¿quieres decir que..?"

- "¡Vamos Shaoran no me digas que te sorprende..!" –le comentó Eriol con una sonrisa- "¿acaso creías que yo soy tan inocente?"

- "Pero... pero.." –dudó el Jefe del Clan Li, mientras Hin Lu estaba mudo de estupor- "¿cómo puedes hablar tan tranquilo de algo así?"

- "Bueno, supongo porque siempre he conocido a mis padres" –aceptó tranquilísimo- "verás Shaoran, era muy natural que si mis padres no llevan una vida... afectiva, desde que tengo memoria..."

- "Pero.. lo dices con tanta calma.." –murmuró Hin Lu- "dices que lo sabías desde siempre, pero lo admitiste con tu padre cuando tu hija estaba por nacer ¿porqué?"

- "Mira, el hecho que mi padre tenga o haya tenido aventuras extramaritales no es nada del otro mundo. No me asombra ni nada tengo que decir al respecto. Es natural si apenas coincide con Regina algunas horas al año.. además que sé bien cómo es mi madre" –se encogió de hombros sin dar más explicación- "Supongo que mi propia existencia es un milagro, y nunca he juzgado su forma de vida" –añadió reflexivo- "quizá por eso antes... antes de Yoko, yo era algo... algo cínico; pero con ella aprendí que había otra forma de vida muy diferente a la que mis padres llevaban, eso es todo. No los juzgué cuando era niño y tampoco los juzgo ahora.."

- "Pero lo que nos contabas.."

- "Mi padre encubría sus gastos "extras" haciéndolos figurar como si fueran míos. Siempre lo supe y nunca me incomodó porque como entenderás casi siempre yo estaba en el otro lado del mundo; pero cuando Yoko estaba encinta le solicité simplemente que dejara de usarme de excusa y él asintió sin decir palabra... no hubo escenas por esa parte"

- "Sin embargo, dijiste que habías tenido problemas con Yoko.. un verdadero problema entonces.."

Eriol se puso muy serio.

- "Sí, la verdad así fue. Ella estaba... bueno, estaba algo insegura, se sentía poco atractiva y he de admitir que los comentarios de Tao no eran ayuda. Lastimosamente yo no me dí cuenta que a ella eso la ponía nerviosa.. ¡nunca antes había tratado a una chica embarazada!" –continuó tras una pausa- "Verán, Yoko estaba muy susceptible por el embarazo y cuando le pedí que me ayudara para la visita de los Tsukishiro, las cosas se pusieron serias porque se enteró de ese asunto de los gastos extras.."

- "¿Lo de tu padre?"

- "Sí. Por supuesto que nominalmente figuraba como si fueran gastos míos.. y quien hubiera visto documentos hubiera notado que "supuestamente" yo pagaba el departamento de una Dama inglesa cuyo nombre no les diré... una dama que también estaba casada.."

- "¡Ohhh!" –murmuraron Shaoran y Hin Lu con asombro.

- "¡Rayos!" –continuó Shaoran- "ella... ella debió haber pensado que tú... que tú..."

- "Sí, eso exactamente" –aceptó resignado- "Si sumamos a eso lo inquieta que se sentía por ya no verse atractiva para mí, eso le afectó mucho, aunque quizá las cosas no hubieran llegado a un punto tan grave si no hubiera sido trató de aclarármelo después, buscándome en mi oficina justamente cuando yo estaba charlando con... con esa dama.."

- "¿Cuál dama?" –quiso saber Hin Lu.

- "La "amiga" de mi padre. Yo la conocía también, y además el punto fue que alguna vez..." –dudó un poco, pero no le tomó importancia y continuó- "bueno... alguna vez, cuando tenía como diecisiete años tuve que ver con ella.. sentimentalmente"

- "¡¿Con la "amiga" de tu papá?!" –casi gritó Shaoran.

- "Te aseguro que no era amiga de mi padre cuando yo tenía diecisiete. Mi padre andaba con otra persona entonces..." –suspiró Eriol, entendiendo que sus muy serios amigos no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas- "cuando era un adolescente tuve que ver con esa mujer y..."

- "Pero... si cuando tu esposa estaba encinta esa mujer era la "amiga" de tu papá.. ¿la dama era mayor que tú?" –inquirió Hin Lu.

- "Sí. Algo.." –murmuró pensativo- "me lleva como diez años de edad.."

Hin Lu y Shaoran casi se caen de espaldas..

- "No pongan esa cara.." –replicó Eriol, encogiéndose de hombros- "aquí el punto es que esa dama y yo... bueno, somos amigos y nada más. Ella, de forma simplemente cortés vino a agradecerme que yo callara lo de ella y mi padre y... bueno... quizá si se recostó en mi hombro y.. " –dudó- "y quizá si tenía sentido que Yoko pensara mal si me encontraba con esa mujer (a quien se supone yo mantenía), en una situación tan... amable.."

- "¡Por todos los dioses!" –murmuró Shaoran- "si estaba encinta, enterada de que tú nominalmente mantenías a aquella dama y te encuentra con ella recostada en tu hombro.." –Shaoran sudó la gota gorda y Eriol puso una cara muy seria- "¡debió haberse puesto muy mal.!."

- "Ni me lo recuerdes.." –murmuró el inglés- "ha sido uno de los peores sustos que me he llevado en mi vida... hasta ahora. Y no lo quiero repetir. Si a ello le sumamos ciertos comentarios maliciosos en la embajada.."

- "¿Comentarios?" –repitió Shaoran.

Los ojos grises miraron con estupefacción y horror la imagen de la atractiva y madura Lady H... recostada al hombro de su esposo cuando abrió la puerta del despacho de Eriol. Por un instante, su mirada gris se tropezó con la azul de su joven esposo y los temores e ideas que él adivinó pasaban por la mente de la joven china, lo hicieron quedarse sin movimiento por un segundo...

Apenas un instante.

El tiempo suficiente para que ella lo contemplara con los ojos empañados de lágrimas.. antes de salir corriendo del lugar. Tirando al piso los documentos que indicaban que cierto dinero asignado a Eriol iba a parar a la manutención de esa mujer...

- "¡Yoko, regresa!" –gritó asustado mientras su visita lo miraba asombrado- "¡Yoko!"

- "¿Qué sucede?" –la madura mujer contempló sorprendida la imagen de la menuda muchacha perderse en los pasillos de la embajada- "¿es acaso tu esposa?"

- "Lady Jane, por favor.. es preciso que se retire" –pidió Eriol sintiendo un nudo en el pecho - "creo que Yoko ha malinterpretado las cosas.." –añadió al reconocer los papeles tirados al piso- "por favor... tengo que.."

- "Lamento este malentendido" –replicó la madura pero atractiva mujer- "¿te importa mucho verdad?... lo siento"

Asintió mecánicamente a las frases corteses de Lady Jane, antes de partir a buscar a su esposa, a toda prisa, pero sin perder la compostura y su sonrisa elegante. Estaba asustado, incómodo y realmente de mal humor... pero su máscara hábil le ayudaba a disimularlo... ¡además que todo eso no era culpa suya!, ciertamente él había hecho muchas cosas que no podían ser calificadas de "buenas" pero NO le había sido infiel a su esposa... ¿porqué tenía todo que complicarse cuando en realidad no había razón para ello?.

-_"Las casualidades no existen.. sólo lo inevitable.."_ –pensó en un breve recuerdo de su encarnación anterior- _"pero lo inevitable no tiene que ser un malentendido.. otra vez"_

Malentendidos...

Había sido precisamente algo así lo que separara a Lead Clow y Kai Sung en el pasado... dolor, frases no dichas... y la muerte de un inocente –Wu Fang Sheng- pero esta vez no era así, ya todo aquello había pasado y no le parecía justo estar enredado en un problema tan... tan...

Tan absurdo y sin sentido... y por algo que no había hecho.

Suspiró.

No era culpa suya, cierto... pero tampoco de Yoko. Y su mente y sus sentidos le dijeron que NO era un buen momento para un malentendido así. Efectivamente, las horas transcurrieron y pese a haberla buscado por toda la embajada no pudo obtener ningún resultado. Los encargados de la seguridad no la habían visto y él mismo no podía sentir su magia o su poder por ningún lado..

- _"¡Yoko, Yoko.. ¿dónde estás?!"_ –pensó ya aterrado, temiendo lo que un shock así podía haber ocasionado teniendo en cuenta el delicado estado de la muchacha- _"¿porqué fui tan estúpido?, ¿porqué no le conté el asunto de Hajime en lugar de callarme la boca?, si se lo hubiera dicho ella no hubiera pensado eso... eso.."_

Las sienes le latían con fuerza y su corazón parecía desbocado.. ¿dónde podía estar?, ¿dónde?, ¡debía estar terriblemente nerviosa, asustada y desesperada!. Suspirando profundamente y elevando al cielo una silenciosa plegaria, tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de su casa...

- _"¡Por favor, por favor!, ¡que esté con Tao en casa!"_ –imploró mentalmente- _"¡Por favor!"_

Pero la pálida de aturdida figura de Yoko vagaba como sonámbula por las calles de Londres. Calles desconocidas, calles extrañas.. calles, que en la profunda niebla que estaba apoderándose de su mente le parecían increíblemente lejanas..

Los oídos le zumbaban, los chismes que escuchara en la embajada sobre aquella "elegante Dama inglesa" que desde hacía mucho tiempo figuraba entre los gastos personales de Eriol; las miradas de soslayo de las personas, casi como una risa burlona cuando esa misma tarde fue a verlo a su oficina.. la belleza distinguida de aquella mujer... madura, sí, bella... tan sofisticada y elegante. ¿Sería cierto lo que decían los empleados de la embajada en voz muy baja?.. que esa Lady Jane H... y Eriol.. que ellos... que ellos.. eran... eran...

Que eran...

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, tratando de contenerse.. pero las frases sonaban en su cabeza... y aquella forma en que ella se reclinaba sobre el hombro de él.. con tanta familiaridad...

- "¿Qué, no lo sabe?" –había murmurado un empleado hace apenas algunas horas cuando ella pasaba por un pasillo, camino al despacho de Eriol.

- "Shhh... ¡calla!, ¡claro que no!.. ¿cómo crees que un hombre vá a ir por allí contándole a su esposa sobre sus antiguas amantes?"

- "Y todavía estando encinta.." –murmuró una mujer- "¡pobrecita!"

- "Y no tiene nada de antigua la amante. Todos sabemos que hace al menos tres años que el hijo del embajador mantiene con su dinero personal uno de los departamentos donde vive Lady Jane.."

- "¡Dilo más bajo!"

Se detuvo sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas.. tal vez... tal vez... tal vez a Eriol ya no le parecía bonita... tal vez Tao tenía razón y sus crueles bromas eran dolorosamente ciertas... tal vez.. tal vez... tal vez no era lo bastante culta todavía, o tan sofisticada como esa mujer...

- _"Eriol es demasiado sofisticado para ti... obrera venida a más.."_ –la voz de Lady Alice Birmingham, y algo que le espetara en una fiesta, parecían estallar en su mente- _"¿crees que podrás serle entretenida mucho tiempo?, sólo deja que se aburra de ti querida... ya pasará. No has sido la única. Quizá lo atrapaste con el matrimonio, pero él se aburre pronto..."_

- "Pero... yo... yo.." –sollozó liberando al fin sus lágrimas.

Fue lo único que logró murmurar antes de desplomarse, totalmente inconsciente..

- "¿Qué mi hermana QUE?" –chillaba Tao con absoluto espanto, en ese mismo instante mientras Eriol ingresaba a la casa con el rostro apesadumbrado- "pero.. ¿porqué no evitaste que se fuera?, ¿porqué no le dijiste antes que esa tipa era asunto de tu papá y no tuyo?"

- "No pude hacerlo.. y no por falta de ganas.. ¿no entiendes que todo pasó muy rápido?, en un primer momento no supe que hacer.." –murmuró sintiéndose totalmente desesperado- "nunca esperé que esto se complicara tanto.."

- "¡Por todos los demonios!" –se lamentó el niño, casi como si fuera Wu Fang Sheng en ese momento- "¿dónde puede haberse metido?, ¿debe estar realmente histérica!" –le miró con suspicacia- "oye... no trates de decirme una mentira, que yo sé muy bien cómo las haces. ¿En serio no has tenido nada con esa mujer?"

- "¡Claro que no!... desde que tu hermana y yo... ¡Maldición, no le he faltado a Yoko nunca!...no he sido un santo antes pero a tu hermana no le he faltado.."

- "Pero ella piensa lo contrario... y si no ha vuelto a casa algo debe haberle pasado.. porque.. para que no haya venido.."

Los grises ojos del niño empezaron a nublarse de lágrimas, mientras su "adulta" forma de hablar parecía marcharse...

- "¡Cielo Santo!" –se desesperó Eriol- "¿crees que ... que..?" –dudó- "¿crees que me haya abandonado?"

- "No, descarta eso" –el niño estaba casi tan asustado y nervioso como Eriol- "mira.. si mi hermana hubiera querido irse hubiera venido por mí, eso puedes jurarlo... pero el hecho que ella no esté y no aparezca me asusta más.. ¡algo le pasó Eriol!"

El chiquito no podía contener ya las lágrimas... y se sentó en el alfombrado piso, sollozando a todo pulmón..

- "¡Mi hermana, mi hermanita!" –sollozó Tao, acongojado- "¿y si le pasó algo horrible Eriol?, ¿qué vamos a hacer?"

- "Por lo pronto, tú no te muevas de aquí.."

- "¿A dónde vas tú?"

- "A buscarla.. ¡aunque tenga que caminar por todo Londres para encontrarla!... y tú espera aquí sus noticias.. a lo mejor te llama por teléfono" –ambos notaron que ya empezaba a atardecer - "esta anocheciendo ya... ¡tengo que encontrarla de prisa!"

Tao asintió, mientras lloriqueaba con más fuerza y se instalaba al lado del teléfono...

En ese mismo momento la cabeza pelirroja de Jeffrey O´Neill notó distraídamente aquel alboroto en el parque.. no muy lejano a la sede de Scotland Yard –de donde acababa de salir- y temiendo algún tipo de atentado contra su organización se acercó con precaución al grupo de gente reunida... pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando escuchó los murmullos..

- "¡Pobrecita!, ¿estará muerta?"

- "¡Y está encinta!, ¿pobre muchacha!"

- "¿Acaso se habrá desmayado nada más?"

- "¿Llamaron ya a una ambulancia?"

El agente –ya más tranquilo- se acercó con curiosidad y grande fue su sorpresa al reconocer la pequeña figura desvanecida de Yoko.. Yoko, Yoko Hiu, o Yoko Hiragizawa pues no ignoraba que la chiquilla china se había casado con Eriol. Pero ¿porqué estaba allí?, ¿qué había pasado?..

¡Y estaba... encinta!...

Esperaba un hijo.. de Eriol.

- "Largo, fuera de aquí.. ¡no hay nada que mirar!" –protestó con autoridad, acercándose y tocando el frío rostro de la chica- "¡rayos!, ¿qué demonios te ha pasado chiquilla?" –como aún se viera rodeado de curiosos les gritó- "¡váyanse de una vez ingleses entrometidos, diablos!"

La gente le lanzó varias miradas reprobadoras antes que el joven irlandés mostrara su placa –una de las que poseía- y despejara a los curiosos..

- "¡Demonios!, sólo hay algo que puedo hacer..."

Estaba ya muy avanzada la madrugada cuando el agente lanzó un gran suspiro y despidió al médico con gesto casi mecánico mientras no podía dejar de pensar en el pasado.. ¡que ironía venir a encontrarla justamente en ese mismo instante!. Desde que había salido de Japón no había vuelto a verla y aunque la chiquilla le escribió una misiva llena de agradecimiento por su amistad –donde le comunicaba su enlace con Eriol Hiragizawa- el agente no podía evitar sentir todo un cosquilleo al verla nuevamente...

Sí, dolía..

Había renunciado a seguir siendo parte del personal de seguridad del embajador japonés justamente por eso. El hijo del Hajime Hiragizawa era su amigo pero había ciertas cosas que.. no lo hacían fácil. Lo que sentía por la chiquilla había puesto su amistad con Eriol en un conflicto y no quería verlo... con ella. Sabía que desde su regreso de Irlanda –hace casi un año- había procurado apartarse de su antiguo amigo, pero no imaginó que verla ahora le causara cierto dolor. No era un santo, ni un mártir, y si bien sabía que ella quería al hijo del embajador eso no le tenía porqué hacer gracia.. se alegraba que ella fuera feliz pero, aunque él fuera su amigo, mantenerse cerca de ellos era... era...

Demasiado.

Suspiró. El tiempo curaría sus heridas pero se sentía apenado al verla así..

Esto puso su mente a trabajar en cosas más prácticas. ¡¿Qué demonios hacía Yoko allí desmayada en plena vía pública?, ¿dónde demonios estaba Eriol que permitía que le sucedieran estas cosas en su.. estado?..

- "¿Todavía te preguntas que pasó?, ¡te digo que le hizo algo!"

- "Cierra la maldita boca Tsu Chin" –gruñó maldiciendo al espíritu- "sé bien que tú y yo somos algo parciales con esto pero.."

- "¡Pero nada!, ¡mírala como está!, ¡mira lo que le ha hecho!. ¡Maldición, no morí para que ese maldito niño inglés le haga daño!" –gritó el fantasma de la reencarnación del Druida Negro- ".. maldición, ¡yo lo sabía!, ¡lo sabía!, debí haberlo matado y.."

- "No hubieras podido, y eso lo sabemos" –replicó Jeff, fastidiado- "no creas que a mí tampoco me hace una maldita gracia verla así, ¡y me estás poniendo aún más nervioso!"

- "¡Es un maldito, es un maldito, lo odio porque le está haciendo daño!"

- "Cállate, que me está dando dolor de cabeza" –pidió el irlandés- "que yo sepa, tu castigo es ayudarme a solucionar problemas y no creármelos a mí. Y eso que aún no asimilo que diablos estoy pagando yo para tener que aguantarte.."

- "Eres un Druida. Y provienes de la casta de Druidas más pura que queda en este mundo, por eso se me asignó a ayudarte.. ¡el hecho que no hayas querido aprender a usar tus poderes por tu estúpido escepticismo no es mi culpa!, sabes bien que de esta manera expío los crímenes de mi anterior encarnación y a la vez como fantasma, mis propios crímenes.."

- "Pues no me hagas querer matarte.." -dijo con enfado contemplando a la muchacha dormir- "¡demonios muerto, esto es más de lo que puedo soportar!"

- "¿Y crees que es fácil para mí?, ¡morí por ella!" –se sofocó- "y con gusto pago mis crímenes por verla feliz.. ¡pero ahora resulta que ese niño inglés le ha hecho algo y!"

El irlandés dejó al espectro maldecir a su sabor por unos momentos y suspiró de nuevo..

- "Olvídalo muerto. Ella eligió. Y aunque nos duela a ambos, no fue ni a ti ni a mí, sinó a Eriol.. ¿tampoco fue fácil para mí sabes?, admito que cuando la conocí todo lo que quería era divertirme con ella, llevarla a un hotel y.."

- "¡Oye!"

- "Es la verdad. Caí en mi propia trampa y tal vez por eso es que me ha costado tanto tiempo olvidarla pero tenemos que hacer algo. El doctor dice que no está nada bien.. y ya casi amanece. Algo grave debe haber pasado.."

Ante la mirada espantada del espectro el agente tomó un teléfono y marcó el número..

- "¿Embajada japonesa?, por favor... necesito saber si el hijo del embajador Hiragizawa se encuentra en el país y quizá podría darme su.." –calló cuando le contestaron- "sí, soy el agente O´Neill, de Scotland Yard, con el número de registro 557892748837-AUB-clase A.. si, claro..." –añadió tras una espera- "¿Eriol está en Londres?, ¡necesito su teléfono con urgencia!"

Eriol interrumpió su relato, al ver la cara de asombro de Shaoran...

Bien, al menos su relato le había distraído un poco..

- "¡Rayos!, ¿realmente fue así?, ¡menudo susto debiste haberte pegado!" –se espantó el Jefe del Clan Li, aprovechando la pausa en el relato de su amigo- "yo me hubiera vuelto loco si a Sakura le pasaba algo así estado embarazada... ¡que digo casi.. ¡me hubiera vuelto totalmente loco!"

- "Pues yo casi lo estaba... la noche que Yoko pasó en la casa de Jeff fue una de las peores de mi vida. De hecho usé magia para detener el tiempo varias veces y poder visitar todos los hospitales, clínicas, asistencias ¡y hasta morgues! de Londres.. aquella noche toqué la locura"

- "¡Que horrible!" –murmuró Hin Lu- ¿Y cómo se solucionó todo?"

- "La llamada de Jeff me encontró antes de que me golpeara a mí mismo con una pared" –recordó- ".. ¡oh, fue bastante desagradable!, Tao y yo nos llevamos un gran susto y ni qué decir que Tsu Chin quería matarme.. pero él ya estaba muerto. Aunque si a Yoko le hubiera pasado algo posiblemente yo mismo le hubiera ayudado a matarme y seguramente nuestro viejo enemigo lo hubiera hecho con todo gusto. Lo peor es que mi esposa tenía una auténtica crisis de depresión y no quería escucharme.. sólo lloraba sin parar"

- "¡Pero si Yoko no es llorona!" –se sorprendió Hin Lu.

- "Lo sé" –asintió- "E imagina mi espanto cuando eso pasó. Fue el médico que la atendió quien me explicó que esa situación no era normal en ella y que la profunda impresión que sufrió se juntó con el embarazo y... bueno, le provocó un llanto casi histérico.. ¡fue terrible!"

- "¡Oh, yo no sabía eso!" –murmuraba Sakura en la cafetería en esos mismo instantes, con los ojos verdes muy abiertos mientras Yoko ponía cara de "circunstancias"- "¿tuviste también problemas con tu hija, Yoko?, ¡vaya que no sabía muchas cosas!"

- "Eriol y yo.. tuvimos un malentendido.." –murmuró la muchacha, sin aclarar los motivos- "y como tal me provocó algo que nunca he tenido.. una crisis de llanto histérico.. Sin embargo, la vista inesperada de Kaho nos ayudó mucho.."

- "¿Kaho?"

- "Sí" –asintió Yoko- "Eriol la aprecia como si fuera una hermana... y yo también. Ella fue una gran ayuda... pasamos momentos tensos, pero lo bueno del asunto fue pudimos recuperar a un buen amigo..."

- ¿Un buen amigo?"

- "Sí. Jeff O´Neill. No sé si lo recuerdas Sakura... un pelirrojo irlandés que.."

- "¡Oh sí!" –asintió la señora Li- "claro que sí.. ¿y qué mas?"

- "Pues..."

- "¡Yoko!" –por primera vez en su vida (desde que lo conocía) Jeff vió a Eriol perder totalmente la compostura, pues ingresó sin saludar y casi corriendo a su departamento, seguido de Tao- "¡¿Dónde está Jeff, que tiene?!"

Tao miró al pelirrojo irlandés y al fantasma.. antes de lanzar un suspiro preocupado..

- "Está descansando en mi habitación y sedada" –replicó el agente fríamente, mientras Tsu Chin, a su lado, fruncía el ceño- "... al menos no despertará en un par de horas... lo que me permite pedirte una explicación del porqué la encontré como la encontré.."

- "Pero.. ¿está bien?"

- "Bueno, sí, pero.."

Eriol ni siquiera reparó en la furibunda cara del fantasma de Tsu Chin. Apenas Jeff dijo esas frases, suspiró profundamente.. como si el alma le volviera al cuerpo después de tantas horas de angustia..

- "¡Oh, por Dios!... ¡qué alivio!"- dijo reparando entonces en que no había ni saludado a Jeff- "no tienes idea de lo agradecido que estoy contigo Jeff y.."

- "Olvida los agradecimientos. Sólo explícame qué hacía Yoko deambulando por las calles de Londres... sola y en su estado" –el pelirrojo no pudo contenerse más y finalmente lo dijo- "¿sabes lo que pudo haberle pasado?, ¿dónde estabas tú? ¿qué paso?"

Eriol parpadeó.

Y es que en su desesperación, había olvidado que Jeff estuvo interesado en Yoko durante su estancia en Japón. El recuerdo efectivamente le incomodó, pero lo disimuló hábilmente. Apreciaba a Jeff, era una de las escasas personas a quienes consideraba como "amigo" y no quería perder su amistad por una palabra altisonante...

Volvió el rostro hacia un costado, disimulando su irritación con una sonrisa pero... vino a reparar en la mirada llena de rencor del fantasma de la reencarnación del Druida Negro..

- "Le haz hecho daño... ¡no pretendas negarlo!" –protestó Tsu Chin- "¿cómo pudiste?, ¡luego de todo lo que ella..!"

- "No he venido hasta aquí para darte explicaciones" –suspiró reuniendo toda su paciencia, ante las destempladas reclamaciones de su enemigo- "sólo vine a buscar a mi esposa y a agradecerle a mi amigo Jeff su ayuda..."

- "¡Te odio!, ¡maldito engreído!, ¡vas a pagar muy caro por esto y..!"

- "Pero aún no me has respondido a mí Eriol.." –murmuró el agente, con cierta peligrosidad en la voz, interrumpiendo las reclamaciones del espectro- "¿qué pasó?, ¿vas a decírmelo de una vez?"

Ambos amigos se contemplaron con frialdad –disimulada de parte de Eriol- por algunos segundos, antes que Tao finalmente se cansara de todo aquello y se decidiera a intervenir..

- "Mi hermanita interpretó mal algo. Y en su estado... supongo que se perdió por los nervios" –replicó el niño, llamando la atención del agente y del fantasma- "y ya que ella está dormida sería bueno que Eriol fuera a verla..."

- "¡¿Te volviste loco mocoso?!, ¡este maldito engreído es el culpable de que ella..!"

El hijo del embajador se inclinó hasta ponerse a la altura del niño, entendiendo el asunto..

- "Tao.."

- "Tú y Jeff, por supuesto.." –continuó el chiquito- "yo me quedaré aquí con este espectro chillón.. ¿de acuerdo..?"

El inglés asintió mientras agradecía mentalmente la privacía que el niño les brindaba. Le disgustaba el tono de Jeff, pero ciertamente podía comprenderlo y quería aclarar cosas con él. Algo realmente difícil con la presencia de Tsu Chin, quien realmente le ponía las cosas más difíciles con sus venenosos comentarios. Y conteniendo a duras penas su inquietud por ver a su esposa, Eriol ingresó a la habitación privada mientras Jeff le seguía a un paso de distancia..

- "Escucha: esto es un malentendido" –le dijo Tao antes de que el agente acabara de ingresar- "si Eriol realmente le hubiera hecho algo malo a mi hermanita yo mismo estaría en su contra... míralo bien y date cuenta tú mismo de eso"

Jeff O´Neill parpadeó confuso antes de seguir al hijo del embajador. La forma en la que aquel niño hablaba a veces –como adulto- siempre le ponía nervioso..

- "En cuanto a ti.." –le espetó el chiquito con voz autoritaria a Tsu Chin- "es mejor que les dejes en paz.. ¡ellos son amigos y no necesitan de tu veneno en los oídos ¿está bien?!"

- "Mocoso idiota.. tú.."

- "No, no soy idiota" –protestó Tao, y el fantasma pudo sentir el aura de aguas rodeando la figura del niño- "sé que para Jeff ha sido duro esto, y supongo que tú eres en buena parte responsable de que se distanciara de Eriol.. comprendo que él sintió algo por Yoko pero Jeff no es del tipo rencoroso que tú si eres" –le dijo con dureza- "y lo sé bien. Ahora: te recuerdo que si moriste fue por la felicidad de ella y si alejas a sus amigos no la ayudas.."

- "¡Tú no sabes nada de mí ni de lo que he sufrido!"

- "Tal vez no, pero sí sé lo que quisiste hacer.. en la torre de Tokyo ¿recuerdas?" –el fantasma se mordió los labios espectrales- "sé que tú le provocaste a mi hermana una gran angustia e incluso le pegaste un bofetón en plena pelea ¡no me digas que lo has olvidado!" –reclamó- "muy digno de tu amor te parecerá eso, pero a mí.."

- "¡Yo no quería..!"

- "Lo que sea" –le cortó- "Le hiciste daño.. sabiendo lo que hacías. Eriol es mi amigo, y lo más importante del mundo es que ella lo ama, ¿entiendes?.. y él a ella. Aunque tú hubieras querido que eso no fuera así. ¡Métete eso en la cabezota de muerto que tienes!" –dijo irritado- "porque mientras no lo aceptes seguirás como un espectro amargado y patético... y si crees que ella te lo agradecerá te equivocas. El no le ha faltado y Yoko y Eriol se arreglarán porque ella vá a tener un hijo con él.."

- "¡CALLATE!"

El niño suspiró, antes de mirar a la reencarnación de su antiguo asesino.

- "Cuando te resignes y lo aceptes.. te sentirás mejor"

Eriol se acercó con leves pasos al lecho donde reposaba la figura dormida de su esposa y suspiró con profundo alivio al verla. Por un instante olvidó la presencia de Jeff y se adelantó hasta quedar a su lado, tomar su pequeña mano y besarla con ternura. Acarició suavemente sus cabellos y su rostro, antes de comprobar su temperatura con angustia..

- "Jeff... tiene fiebre"

- "Sí. El doctor dijo que tenía un shock nervioso" –el agente suspiró también, notando sólo entonces la notable palidez de su amigo y las profundas ojeras que sus anteojos no lograban disimular- "siento la forma en que te hablé. Sé que no tengo derecho pero ella es muy importante para mí y... fue muy duro verla así... desmayada en plena vía pública, y en su estado"

Eriol palideció espantosamente cuando el agente le explicó las circunstancias en que la había encontrado y sólo entonces la reencarnación del Mago Clow le explicó el malentendido, como un amigo que le cuenta sus problemas a alguien de su confianza. En parte también porque Jeff también había sabido desde siempre –en su calidad de agente especial- las cosas de su padre, y ahora sí que al pelirrojo no le sorprendió nada el malentendido..

- "Eriol, te llaman a tu teléfono.." –avisó Tao, tocando la puerta- "es la señora Monouhi y..."

- "No puedo atender ahora a nadie Tao" –le dijo distraído- "sólo avísame cuando llegue el doctor.."

El niño miró a su hermana dormir desde la puerta de la habitación y tuvo miedo. Mucho miedo. Ella no se enfermaba nunca y en su condición actual verla tan mal le llenaba de espanto, pero justamente antes de responder la llamada de la señora Monouhi se le ocurrió una idea.

Y justamente cuando Yoko empezó a despertarse..

- "Yoko.. ¿estás bien?. Tenemos que hablar niña mía.. todo esto fue..."

Los ojos grises miraron los azules con nerviosismo.. las imágenes volvieron a su mente y no pudo evitar estallar en lágrimas y convulsivos sollozos a la sola vista de su esposo..

- "¿Qué sucede?, ¡Yoko escúchame!"

La chica se encogió de dolor por su propio estado, mientras no podía controlar su llanto y los sollozos espasmódicos recorrían su figura. Eriol y Jeff se miraron asustados y el segundo corrió a buscar a un médico mientras Eriol trataba inútilmente de sacar a la muchacha del shock en que se encontraba...

Tao notaba la precaria condición de su hermana sintiendo más y más pánico..

- "¿Señora Kaho?" –dijo el niño, al teléfono- "sí... no tuve tiempo de decirle a Eriol que estaba usted aquí en Londres.. pero por favor ¿puede venir a esta dirección?... sí.. sí... ¡por favor!. Mi hermana se está sintiendo muy mal y nosotros somos hombres... ¡no entendemos nada y el doctor todavía no llega..!"

- "¿Qué pasa con tu hermana Tao?"

- "Ella y Eriol tuvieron un disgusto... hubo cosas que Yoko confundió y se ha puesto muy mal.. ¡no para de llorar y ella no es así!.. ¡veo que casi no puede respirar señora!, ¡no reconoce a nadie y estoy empezando a sentir miedo de que..!"

- "Tranquilízate" –le dijo Kaho, con seguridad- "voy para allá en este mismo instante, sólo dame la dirección al detalle. ¡Vaya!, y yo que pensé que esta visita de dos días aquí a Londres iba a ser sorpresiva para ustedes..."

- "Kaho llegó cuando la crisis de Yoko estaba volviéndonos locos a todos" –explicó Eriol a Shaoran y Hin Lu en la embajada- "Kaho recordó que pasó por una crisis similar a la muerte de Kia y entonces sólo Yoko pudo entenderla porque su madre acababa de morir. Esa vez, Kaho charló con ella y la tranquilizó. Sólo después yo pude explicarle lo que realmente había ocurrido..."

- "¡Ohhh!"

- "Tuviste mucha suerte.." –asintió Shaoran.

- "Kaho se comportó como una gran amiga.. y eso es algo que no puedo olvidar" –replicó Eriol- "lo sé muy bien. Yoko se tranquilizó y pudo entender las cosas cuando se las expliqué e inclusive pudimos todos bromear un poco cuando Tao encontró ropa femenina en el departamento de Jeff. Desgraciadamente Kaho estuvo sólo un par de días en Londres, pues viajaba como delegada de la institución Clamp y debía volver pronto."

- "¿Ropa de mujer?" –murmuró Hin Lu, algo receloso- "¿qué le pasaba a tu amigo?"

- "La ropa era de la novia de turno de Jeff" –explicó Eriol con una sonrisa, mientras Hin Lu lamentaba su curiosidad- "Afortunadamente la muchacha estaba de viaje cuando Yoko y yo estuvimos allí..."

- "Pero... si mal no recuerdo.."- dudó Shaoran- "Yukito y su familia llegaron justo antes que naciera tu hija.."

- "Sí"

Justamente en ese instante, un atroz y atronador zumbido –casi como cuando se rasga con un tenedor la superficie de un plato, todo elevado a decibeles casi cataclísmicos- se escuchó por toda la embajada, motivando que los presentes se cubrieran los oídos por mero acto instintivo mientras el horrible chillido parecía ahora una combinación de risas de hienas y platos rotos al unísono...

- "¡¿Qué rayos es eso?!" –gritó Shaoran sintiéndose enfermo ante aquel espantoso sonido, que le torturaba los tímpanos- "¿qué está pasando?"

- "¡Arghhhh!" –protestaba Hin Lu- "¡ese sonido es atroz!, ¡mi cabeza está estallando!"

Eriol había buscado rápidamente algo en su gabinete y ahora lo pasaba a sus amigos, cuando el ruido cesó tan sorpresivamente como empezó..

- "¿Tapones para los oídos?!" –se asombró Shaoran mirando a su amigo inglés- "oye... ¿qué fue eso?"

Eriol dejó escapar un gran suspiro..

- "Temo amigos, que eso fue..."

- "¡Hey!, ¡¿lo escucharon?!" –la puerta se abrió con estrépito y Tao ingresó arrastrando con mucho trabajo un pesado instrumento musical- "¿verdad que estuvo de lujo?, ¡realmente no me aguantaba las ganas de escucharme a mí mismo!" –sólo entonces reparó en las visitas- "¡hola Shaoran, Señor Li.!." – saludó tan informal como siempre dirigiéndose a Hin Lu como "señor" pues no lo conocía mucho- "¿lo escucharon?, ¿qué les pareció?, ¿verdad que es genial?"

- "Eh..." –dudó el esposo de Sakura- "Tao... ese ruido.. ¿lo hiciste tú?"

- "¡¿Cómo es eso de llamar "ruido" al verdadero arte Shaoran?!" –protestó el adolescente con una gran sonrisa orgullosa- "¡y por supuesto que fui yo acompañado por este hermoso instrumento!"

Entre sus felices carcajadas mostró con orgullo a los presentes su... violonchello.

- "¡¿Hiciste ese ruido con el violoncello?!" –repitió Shaoran pasmado, mientras Hin Lu miraba el instrumento con horror y Eriol suspiraba con resignación no exenta de divertida ironía- "¿fue con eso?"

- "¿Verdad que es increíble?" –se emocionó el chico.

- "Bien.. "increíble" puede ser la palabra que buscábamos para definir tu... música" –sonrió Eriol, encogiéndose de hombros- "pero.. ¿acaso te pusiste a tocar ante alguno de los amplificadores de sonido?, porque se escuchó por toda la embajada.."

- "¡SI!, ¡ja, ja, ja!" –Tao estaba eufórico y definitivamente no notaba las miradas de espanto, horror y divertida resignación de su cuñado y sus amigos- "¿verdad que fue un toque genial?, todo el mundo se me ha quedado mirando después que dejé de tocar, y mientras venía por el ascensor hasta aquí... ¡no tenían palabras!"

- "Quién los culpa.." –sonrió Eriol.

- "Pero.. pero.. ¿qué vas a hacer con eso?" –se inquietó Shaoran- "¿no vas a tocar de nuevo ese instrumento.. ¿verdad?"

- "Bueno... no sé. La verdad es que estaba haciendo un pre-calentamiento para la audición al club de música en la escuela, como Eriol recién me había comprado el violonchello..."

- "¡¿TU LE COMPRASTE ESO?!" –saltaron Shaoran y Hin Lu.

- "Sí" –asintió el inglés con una sonrisa, para luego empezar a ponerse algo inquieto- "eh.. Tao... ¿puedes hacerme un favor?, creo que ya tienes toda la práctica necesaria y no será necesario que practiques más en casa.."

- "¿Tu crees?" –los ojos de Tao tenían dos estrellitas emocionadas- "¿en serio te parece?, yo quería que mi hermana me escuchara y..."

- "¡NOO!" –casi gritó Eriol, sudando- "eh... yo creo que es mejor que ... que Yoko no sepa que yo te compré eso. No es necesario.."

- "Bueno.. si insistes" –aceptó el chico antes de arrastrar el instrumento hacia la salida- "guardaré como secreto que has ayudado al nacimiento de un músico inmortal. ¡Iré a guardar este hermoso bebé para que esté listo para mi audición!, ¡ja, ja, ja!" –se detuvo asombrado cuando abrió la puerta y miró una cara conocida que le miraba con ojos desorbitados- "¡Hey Jeff, ¿cuándo llegaste?!, ¡No te había visto cuando entré aquí!, ¿acabas de llegar?"

- "No. Pero estaba tratando de ahogarme en el lavabo de las visitas para dejar de escuchar un ruido infernal que interrumpió a la secretaria, justo cuando iba a anunciarme" –dijo el agente irlandés- "supongo que tú entraste cuando yo trataba de acabar con la tortura.."

- "¿Tortura?, ¿de qué hablas?"

Eriol, Shaoran, y Hin Lu hicieron ingresar al agente a toda prisa al despacho.. antes que hiriera la susceptibilidad del adolescente... que se marchó aún sin comprender cómo pudo definir su primer intento en el chello como "tortura".

- "¿Hola?" –gritaba Tao a su teléfono personal mientras se iba- "¡hola Rei, viejo!... ¿sabes que acabo de hacer mi primera prueba con el violoncello y..." –hizo una pausa- "¿estas loco?, ¿ir a estudiar a la biblioteca cuando soy un genio musical en potencia?.. ¡claro que lo soy, y no digas eso de "sin comentarios" que sé bien a qué te refieres!. ¡te digo que soy bueno!, ¡Eriol mismo me acaba de decir que no necesito más práctica!... ¡No, no, eso no significa que tenga que estudiar!, soy un genio musical, la escuela no es para mí... ¡JA, JA, JA, JA!, ¡este es el regalo prometido que tanto tiempo había esperado!"

Shaoran, Eriol y los otros, miraron al adolescente alejarse con una gran gota sobre la cabeza..

- "Ese sonido puede ser considerado como arma de destrucción masiva en el mundo ¿sabes?" –replicó O ´Neill, después de tomar una copa de whisky y saludar a todos ya ingresando otra vez al despacho- " ¡Uf!... en serio creí que iba a morirme... ¿cómo se te ocurrió poner en manos de ese chico un instrumento musical Eriol?" –le dijo ante la aprobación de Shaoran y Hin Lu- "eso es casi un crimen contra la humanidad. Y yo que creí que mi visita sería sorpresa.. ¡y el sorprendido por ese ruido resulto ser yo!. De haber sabido esto me hubiera ido con el espectro de Tsu Chin a visitar su tumba... "

- "Sigues desempeñándote en casos extraños?" –le preguntó Shaoran, disimulando su sonrisa.

- "Así es. Pero si me preguntan.. no hay nada más extraño que la forma en que ese chico hace que la música suene a espanto.."

Eriol sonrió enigmáticamente.

- "Bien, el fuerte de Tao jamás será la música.. pero consiguió lo que nunca creí posible: Ingreso al club de música de su escuela. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?, sabes bien que siempre cumplo mi palabra, y ese fue el regalo que le prometí si conseguía eso" –suspiró de nuevo- "aunque a veces.. como en este caso.. sé que lo lamentaré.."

Shaoran, Hin Lu y Jeff O ¨Neill asintieron unánimemente. Antes que un mensaje urgente le llegara al esposo de Mei Ling a través de su teléfono...

- "¡No puede ser!" –gritó Hin Lu, con espanto- "¡es imposible!"

Shaoran palideció temiendo lo peor, mientras Eriol le miró con inquietud.

- "¿Qué tan grave es lo que temes que sea Shaoran?" –le dijo mientras Jeff O¨Neill también ofrecía sus servicios a su amigo, y sus conocidos- "¿tiene que ver con la comunicación que has recibido del Sabio del Concilio?"

- "¿¡Qué sabes tú?!"

- "A mí también me enviaron una..."

Shaoran miró a su amigo con algo de culpabilidad, sin comprender cómo es que Eriol siempre lograba estar enterado de las cosas.. ¿acaso nada lo sorprendía?.

- "Hay ciertas cosas que sé del Clan Li.. y del Concilio... desde que fui Clow" –le dijo su amigo, muy serio, mientras Hin Lu, frenético, se volvía loco dando órdenes por teléfono y Jeff buscaba contactar algún site de la INTERPOL por la Pc - "el punto es saber qué es lo que está pendiente todavía... ¿verdad?"

Hin Lu se volvió súbitamente hacia donde Shaoran y Eriol estaban antes de decir muy serio...

- "No está... no está. ¡Ha desaparecido!"

Mei Ling dejó escapar una gran carcajada mientras la antigua card captor tenía una gran gota sobre la cabeza..

- "Sólo bromeaba... descuida. Sé bien que mi primo es sólo un poquito menos obsesivo con su trabajo que mi propio Hin Lu.. aunque en el caso de Shaoran es su manía de asumir responsabilidades y preocupaciones.. ¡sólo bromeaba!" –le tranquilizó- "además que sé bien que la primera riña de ustedes fue cuando Hien era un bebé, pero dime.. ¿han tenido alguna riña más?"

- "Bueno... riña... riña... pero en serio... no"

- "¡Ay con razón!" –continuó Mei Ling- "lo que te hace falta es enfadarte en serio con Shaoran.. ¡y cuando te reconcilies con él se animan a darle un hermanito a Hien!"

- "¿QUEE?"

- "Es verdad.." –replicó Tomoyo pensativamente- "sabes bien que yo ya no puedo tener más niños Sakura, pero me sorprende que tú y Shaoran no se decidieran a tener otro bebé.."

- "Cierto" –asintió Yoko- "porque la madre de Shaoran se alegraría... no es como Lady Regina. Nosotros no podemos darnos el lujo de tener otro bebé porque allí si que Eriol se quedaría huérfano"

- "La mamá de tu esposo sí que se preocupa por su imagen .. ¿no?" –rió Tomoyo.

- "¡Y me lo dicen a mí!" –suspiró la pequeña señora Hiragizawa.

- "En realidad Sakura... pienso que no es bueno para Hien criarse solo" –sonrió la esposa de Yukito- "siempre es mucho mejor cuando se tiene a alguien más... lo sé porque para Rei fue muy importante el nacimiento de Yuu.. lo ayudó mucho"

- "Yo... eh..." –dudó la señora Li, con el rostro algo azorado- "bien, lo que sucede es que.."

- "¿Qué?"

- "¡Eso es algo muy privado!" –dijo casi asustada y sudando- "yo... sólo... bueno, es mi culpa... es por mí que Hien no tendrá hermanos.."

- "¿Cómo es eso?" –murmuró Tomoyo.

- "Yo... yo.." –murmuró apenadísima- "es que... bueno.." –suspiró tomando aire, al confesar- "cuando... cuando Hien nació... ustedes saben, yo estaba en China.."

- "Te recuerdo que yo estaba allí Sakura" –insistió Tomoyo, mientras las demás miraban a la esposa de Shaoran con signos de interrogación rodeándoles- "tal vez no contigo y Shaoran exactamente. Eso fue cuando Mamoru tenía casi dos meses de nacido y fuimos a visitarles a China..."

- "¡Pues ¿qué pasó?!" –casi chilló Mei Ling mientras Ayame y Yoko contenían el aliento.

- "Bueno... Ya saben que Shaoran despertó cuando faltaba muy poco para que yo diera a luz... y yo... yo..." –sudaba- "¡bueno, me puse a gritar como histérica!, ¡cuando dí a luz me puse a gritar como loca!"

- "Eso es normal Sakura.." –murmuró Yoko- "cielos... tener un bebé... no es muy fácil que se diga.."

- "Sí.. pero... bueno.." –comentó Sakura- "me puse muy, realmente muy mal... la tomé con el pobrecito de Shaoran... ¡estaba tan indignada contra él que casi lo volví loco!, el pobre se asustó muchísimo con la forma en que lo traté y le insulté... y... y todo eso. Por eso... por eso es que juró.. él juró..." –suspiró de nuevo- "juró por sus antepasados que nunca más yo volvería a pasar por los dolores de un parto... ¡estaba tan asustado que por la forma en que me puse, la forma en que lo traté que se puso a gritar ese juramento para así tranquilizarme!"

Silencio.

Sus amigas allí presentes trataban de imaginársela dándole a Shaoran feroces gritos...

Sakura, convertida en una especie de tigre feroz de terribles fauces, gritándole a Shaoran, que estaría convertido en una atemorizada masa temblorosa a sus pies..

O_o´

La risa de Mei Ling se dejó oír por toda la cafetería mientras Ayame Tsukishiro reía con más delicadeza y Tomoyo y Yoko trataban también –inútilmente- de esconder sus risas escudándose en sus tazas de café..

- "¡Ay Sakura!, ¡eso realmente no lo esperaba!" –repuso Mei Ling entre carcajadas- "de modo que tú.. ¡tú!, la siempre dulce y gentil Sakura ¡le provocaste tanto miedo al excelentísimo Jefe del Clan Li, Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente!.. quien no tuvo temor de afrontar la pelea en la torre de Tokyo o combatir contra el último card captor..¿al punto de lanzar tan formidable juramento sólo para aplacarte un poquito mientras estabas en labor de parto?"

- "Si" –dijo la aludida avergonzadísima.

Ninguna de las chicas presentes pudo evitar la risa. Pero súbitamente el teléfono de Sakura llamó la atención de todas...

- "¿Qué?" –casi gritó la antigua card captor- "¿cómo es eso posible?, ¡no puede ser!.. ¡tienen que hacer lo posible por averiguar eso y..." –luego de una pausa, los ojos verdes reflejaron algo parecido a la decisión- "bien... si no hay otra opción.. ¡es definitivo!"

- "¿Pasa algo malo Sakura?" –se inquietó Tomoyo.

- "Temo que debo irme chicas" –se despidió la antigua card captor- "me parece que hay algo de lo que debo ocuparme personalmente..."

- "¿Es grave?" –quiso saber Yoko.

- "Eso depende.." –se despidió.

La gentil figura se marchó apresuradamente, mientras Mei Ling suspiraba profundamente y pedía otra taza de té..

- "¡No puede ser!.. y aún no le dije lo que quería decirle..."

- "Y eso... ¿qué es?" –quiso saber Yoko.

Mientras Mei Ling comentaba algo en murmullos a sus amigas, Sakura se había dirigido a toda prisa a el edificio Sunshine, en Tokyo, donde tuvo una reunión con Rajendra Giri –su asistente- que duró al menos dos horas. Apenas terminada esta, la hermosa mujer de ojos verdes se encerró en su despacho por media hora, tratando de crear algún convincente plan...

Aunque la sacó de sus meditaciones una llamada telefónica de Wei...

- "Dime Wei.."

- "Lamento mucho importunarla señorita Sakura, pero a ocurrido algo que creo que debe usted saber..."

Los ojos verdes se abrieron con asombro. Mientras Wei empezaba con algunas explicaciones...

- "¡Yo ví ese libro por aquí!" –decía Hien con decisión, ante la mirada divertida de Miriel Hiragizawa y la tranquila sonrisa de su prima Nadeshiko- "¡se los voy a enseñar y entonces verán!"

Desde la puerta de la estancia, Mamoru miraba a su primo con expresión aburrida..

- "Ya olvida eso.. ¿porqué siempre tienes que ser tan terco?"

- "Mi papá tiene los mejores libros sobre la historia china, ¡lo sé porque los he visto!" –insistió Hien, con calor- "¡tienen que estar entre éstos!"

- "Son muchos libros.." –murmuró Nadeshiko.

- "Bastantes" –asintió Miriel- "ya te he dicho que no importa Hien... no tenemos prisa en la tarea y no tienes que..."

- "¡Te digo que están aquí!"

Hien frunció el ceño con decisión –mientras Miriel Hiragizawa sonreía- y en su empeño tiró una enorme pila de libros, aún sin clasificar, que Shaoran había traído desde China, motivando, por supuesto, un pequeño desastre de proporciones bastante... polvorientas.

- "¡Lo sabía!" –protestó Mamoru después de una prolongada sesión de tos, ante todo el polvo- "¡mira si serás tonto!"

Las niñas se encontraban aún tosiendo...

Y Hien estaba cubierto de tierra..

- "¡Rayos!" –protestó el hijo de Sakura- "¡cof, cof!... pero... ¡cof cof!.. ¿qué hacemos con... la tarea?"

- "Yo buscaré en la biblioteca de la embajada" –le tranquilizó Miriel- "aún tenemos tiempo, descuida... sabes bien que puedes contar con mi ayuda querido Hien.."

La niña pronunció estas frases con una sonrisa ladina en su lindo rostro. Sonrisa que motivó cierta desconfianza en Hien, a la vez que Mamoru la miró con suspicacia...

- "Mejor deja que te ayude a clasificar esos libros.." –insistió la pequeña Hiragizawa- "¿te parece?"

- "No" –dijo algo desconfiado, sin saber porqué y tomando una pila de libros al azar entre el polvo, antes que Miriel los tocara - "yo lo haré cuando tenga tiempo... es mejor que vayamos a la biblioteca pública.."

- "¿Nos acompañas hermano?" –preguntó Nadeshiko, después de toser a gusto- "¿verdad que sí?"

- "Que otra opción me queda... ¡torpe!"

Miriel contempló con interés la pila de libros que Hien sacara del depósito y siguió a los hermanos Kinomoto con una leve sonrisa en su rostro pálido. Sin embargo, al notar la mirada plagada de suspicacia de Mamoru, prefirió seguir a su amiga Nadeshiko antes de hacer algún comentario...

- "¿Qué notaste que realmente querías en esos libros?" –le preguntó Nadeshiko, sorprendiéndola- "... era algo interesante para ti ¿verdad?"

- "¿Te diste cuenta?, ¡vaya que lista eres!" –le contestó entre murmullos- "bueno... no sé... en realidad me pareció ver algo interesante allí... pero no estoy segura..."

- "¿Algo interesante?"

- "No sé" –dudó- "supongo que no lo era tanto, porque de lo contrario no estaría entre aquellos libros sin clasificar que el papá de Hien trajo de China... supongo"

La pequeña Hiragizawa sonrió con fingida inocencia, a la vez que Nadeshiko le decía..

- "Mamoru se dio cuenta que algo querías... Hien no creo, porque es un poco distraído..."

- "Pero es muy intuitivo y desconfiado..." –sonrió Miriel.

Mamoru miró a las niñas adelantarse, y las siguió murmurando algo contra la torpeza en voz muy baja. Por otra parte, Hien corrió hacia su habitación tirando los libros sobre su cama a toda prisa, y sólo entonces reparó en eso...

- _"Nunca había visto este.."_ –pensó, tocando el libro con sus manos- _"¡qué extraño es!... y esas figuras..."_ –sus bellos ojos verdes parpadearon mientras sus manos tocaban un grabado en la portada del libro- _"esto representa el sol... si... no creo que sea un cuento, pero lo leeré después"_

Y tomando el extraño libro en sus manos, lo metió en uno de sus cajones...

- _"Creo que era un libro muy bonito..."_–pensaba Miriel- _"me hubiera gustado tenerlo, aunque sea prestado. Sospecho que quien lo lea primero encontrará algo realmente interesante allí..."_

Shaoran ingresó a su casa procurando disimular su preocupación y sin saber cómo iba a decírselo a Sakura. Había pasado el resto de la tarde discutiendo con Eriol, Hin Lu y con O´Neill pero pese a las horas transcurridas, las órdenes, llamadas telefónicas y contactos diversos... se encontraban como al principio. Conjeturas, ideas vagas, aspectos diversos que no constituían para nada algún tipo de certeza...

Sólo tenían hipótesis...

Sólo eso.

Eriol estaba muy inquieto también. Y eso Shaoran lograba comprenderlo.. ¡por supuesto que sí!, aquello era muy importante para él especialmente. En realidad había pensado si las palabras del Sabio se referían a lo que acababan de avisarle esta misma tarde, pero no estaba seguro...

No estaba seguro de nada...

Y por si fuera poco...

- "¡No, no, no y no!" –protestaba- "¡no Sakura, no es justo!"

- "Pero Shaoran..." –sonreía su esposa, con una risa adorable- "es sólo una preguntita... una respuesta simple a una preguntita lo que te estoy pidiendo.. ¿qué de malo tiene?"

- "Que no es justo..."

- "No te estoy pidiendo algo malo..."

- "¡Me estás pidiendo algo que...!"

- "Es sólo unas palabritas... unas pequeñas palabritas de tu parte. Eso es todo" –sonrió- "protestas como si yo publicara lo que me dices y..."

- "Lo has hecho Sakura..."

- "Nunca he publicado algo no ético" –replicó la antigua card captor- "además esto no es sólo por mi trabajo.. ¡quiero saber!, además no me parece muy correcto que me estés ocultando las cosas Shaoran..."

- "Sakura..."

- "Es sólo una pregunta... una simple, pequeña y tonta pregunta.." –dijo sonriendo y rodeando el cuello de él con los brazos- "decirme no te vá a hacer menos Jefe del Concilio.. y si veo que no es algo apropiado no lo publicaré..."

Shaoran suspiró...

Sakura ciñó su figura contra la suya y súbitamente él supo que no había forma de ocultarle nada...

Se sentía tan atrapado por ella, como el primer día.. como desde la primera vez que la besó.

- "Bien, ¿qué es?" –dijo, mientras sus labios casi se rozaban- ", ¿qué quieres que te diga?"

Ella acarició su mentón con sutileza..

- "Quiero que me cuentes qué pasó en el viaje a Siberia" –sonrió, mientras él perdía totalmente el color- "Rajendra me llamó hoy para decirme que nuestros periodistas nos informan que tú, el Jefe Zhiao y Kagastán se reunieron en total privado durante una hora... ¿qué pasó?"

El rostro de Shaoran palideció notablemente y se deshizo del abrazo de ella sintiendo como el encanto se había roto por completo.. ¿Cómo era posible que Sakura lo supiera?...

¿Cómo fue que no sospechó eso?

- "¿Qué sucede?" –inquirió ella, ya inquieta- "¿pasó algo grave Shaoran?"

- "Hablamos de cosas que son estricta prioridad del Jefe del Concilio" –replicó incómodo- "Sakura, no insistas.. yo..."

- "¡Shaoran me estás asustando!"

- "No es nada Sakura" –mintió, temeroso de su reacción si ella se enteraba que trataron de asesinarlo en esa reunión- "sabes bien que hay cosas del Concilio que no puedo decir, lo sabes... y esto es una de ellas.."

- "Shaoran..."

- "Sakura... ¡no seas cruel conmigo!" –imploró- "no es justo que cada vez que tus periodistas no consiguen una noticia que realmente quieres, vienes y me..." –su esposa lo abrazó suavemente y él se puso a temblar- "me... tratas de sacar la información a mí... ¡eso no es ético!, ¿porqué me haces esto?"

La joven mujer lo abrazaba suavemente...

- "Shaoran..."

El aludido empezó a sudar...

- "Eh... ya no sigas.." –dudó azorado- "¡no es justo!, después de la primera riña que tuvimos por Hien siempre te pones así conmigo cuando quieres convencerme de algo que yo NO quiero..."

Sakura suspiró acariciando suavemente el rostro de su aturdido esposo. Nunca le revelaría que Mei Ling y Tomoyo le habían dado ese consejo.. después de todo –según sus amigas, y al menos con Shaoran funcionaba- no había nada que no pudiera conseguir cuando dejaba su vergüenza de lado y era tierna y mimosa con él...

Pero sus dudas por decirle lo ocurrido ya la estaban preocupando...

Shaoran siempre le decía las cosas. Salvo lo que era estrictamente secreto por el Concilio, claro. Pero el temor reflejado en los ojos de su esposo la estaba preocupando más y más..

- "Shaoran... ¿seguro que no es grave?"

- "No..." –mintió él- "eh... ya te digo... son cosas del Concilio.."

- "¿No será como aquella vez que el Jefe Khan, de Mongolia te ofreció cien concubinas ¿verdad?"

- "¡Claro que no!"

- "¿Porqué estás tan nervioso entonces?"

- "Porque... estamos en la cocina y cualquiera puede vernos..."

- "Generalmente soy yo quien te dice eso.." –se sonrojó, sintiendo los brazos de él rodeando su cintura- "pero... ¿realmente no es nada grave?" –insistió- "admito que sí te quería sacar una primicia... pero... ya me estoy preocupando de verdad... estás muy nervioso y..."

Las manos de él acariciaron su rostro... sus figuras casi adheridas uno a la otra..

La penumbra de la cocina silenciosa...

- "Olvida eso Sakura..." –susurró Shaoran, sintiéndola en sus brazos- "nada importante pasó con Kagastán... ya no preguntes.."

- "¿Me lo juras?, Shaoran.. ¿de verdad me lo jur..?"

Los labios de él descendieron hasta los suyos, convirtiéndola en su cautiva.. por largos y embriagadores momentos...

Hasta que al fin se separaron a tomar algo de aire..

- "¡Como detesto que hagas eso!" –sonrió, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho masculino.

- "¿Porqué?" –rió él, suspirando de gusto al tenerla a su lado, deseando que no preguntara más sobre lo de Siberia- "¿odias acaso que te bese de esa forma?"

- "Consigues que diga "si" a todo lo que tú quieres..." –añadió feliz, entre sus brazos- "y se supone que era yo quien iba a conseguir que tú hicieras lo que yo quería..."

- "¿En serio?.. deberé recordar eso entonces.." –los ojos de él brillaron mientras la liberaba un poquito y acariciaba su rostro al decirle- "mira, olvida lo de Siberia... no tiene importancia. Lo que sí la tiene es el hecho que nos acaban de avisar esta misma tarde a Eriol y a mí que el libro de las "Loire Cards", que estaba en la biblioteca del Concilio en China ha desaparecido.."

- "¿Cómo?"

- "Aún no sabemos cómo. Yo estuve en la biblioteca del Concilio antes de venir aquí definitivamente, y saqué muchos libros que había dejado allí. Un buen grupo, créeme. No entiendo cómo alguien pudo sacar el libro, con lo rigurosos que son. Hin Lu ya debe estar terminando de reunir datos y mañana volverá a Hong Kong con Mei Ling y los niños. Eso es lo que tenía que decirte" –continuó tras una pausa- "Lo que me tiene inquieto es que Eriol se preocupó mucho.. sabes lo que las Loire Cards son para él. No olvides que Spinel y Ruby Moon son los guardianes de esas cards"

- "Yukito y su familia custodian las Sakura cards... porque es importante que Rei esté cerca del libro, al igual que Megumi siempre deberá mantenerse cerca del libro de las Protection Cards. Supongo que ella debe estar cerca de la biblioteca" –razonó- "¡es cierto!, nunca supimos la nueva identidad falsa que ha tomado Ruby Moon.. ¿no te dijo nada Eriol?"

- "Se preocupó mucho.. y me dijo que investigaría por su lado, pero no mas"

Sakura dio unos pasos por la cocina, con su esposo aún rodeando su cintura por detrás..

- "Como que esto es extraño ¿no?"

- "Tenías que saberlo" –continuó Shaoran, mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre el hombro femenino- "Eriol me dice que no movilice al Concilio, que él se encargará de las cosas... pero no quería ocultarte esto.."

- "Sé que no me ocultas nada que no puedas evitar.." –sonrió la muchacha.

Shaoran contempló la confianza brillando en la mirada verde de su esposa y suspiró, sintiéndose culpable... no podía decirle lo de Siberia, tampoco lo de Kamui y ahora lo del aviso del Sabio... y ella lo miraba con una confianza tal que le hacía sentirse mal. Pero había jurado por la vida de Sakura y de su hijo –lo que más amaba- guardar los secretos correspondientes al cargo que ocupaba..

Además, era probable que el aviso del Sabio se refiriera a lo de las Loire Cards.. ¿verdad?.

- "Sakura.." –alzó de nuevo la mano y sonrió al notar como la temperatura de Sakura empezaba a subir.. ¡que bien le conocía!, pensó antes de sonreír y besarla con suavidad- "¡cómo te amo!"

La joven de ojos verdes suspiró profundamente dentro del beso, sintiendo cómo el contacto con su esposo aumentaba en intensidad a cada instante. Era tan hermoso, cálido pero a la vez tan apasionado.. siempre cada beso, cada contacto con él era único y especial, pese al tiempo que tenían juntos. Aún besándola, los dedos de él trazaron los contornos de su rostro con profunda delicadeza y a pesar del vértigo que les invadía a ambos –al punto de olvidar que no estaban solos ni en su habitación- ella sintió como el cálido aliento de Shaoran le provocaba deliciosos escalofríos mientras sus labios se deslizaban por su cuello..

Sakura apenas podía murmurar un débil gemido en respuesta..

Tenía fiebre.. no había duda. Siempre que él la tocaba su temperatura se disparaba a niveles que ella nunca hubiera imaginado.. y eso era lo que lo hacía tan especial. Tenían un niño de siete años y se conocían casi desde siempre, sin embargo cada contacto era tan perturbador y emocionante como la primera vez.

Sus manos se aferraron a los amplios hombros de él y suavemente acariciaron sus músculos, definidos claramente bajo la tela suave de su camisa y el gimió levemente, casi con un ronroneo satisfecho. Sus corazones eran como una hoguera y ella sólo quería que el fuego continuara.. sin detenerse nunca. Las manos de Shaoran empezaban a recorrer su figura y ella pronto sintió que se estaba derritiendo en sus brazos.. se sentía tan eufórica que apenas si podía notar su propio jadeo dentro de los besos..

- "¡WOW!, ¡eso es lo que yo llamo tener aire caliente en la cocina!"

- "¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Ambos esposos pegaron un grito al unísono, mientras se separaban con las mejillas rojas y una expresión culpable que les hacía verse casi como dos adolescentes en falta.

Algo que divirtió enormemente a la persona que estaba frente a ellos... la persona que les había.. interrumpido.

- "¡Hola, ¿cómo han estado?" –saludó la chiquilla de catorce años, con una gran sonrisa que se tornó maliciosa mirando el rostro colorado de Sakura- "ya veo porqué querías hablar primero con él Sakura..." –su rostro adquirió un tono definitivamente maquiavélico al notar cierta marca roja en el cuello de la antigua card captor- "¡oh, que apasionado encuentro... y en la cocina"

La cara de ambos esposos pareció estallar por el rubor..

- "¡Un momento!" –protestó Shaoran, que no entendía nada- "¿quién rayos eres y que haces en mi casa?"

Los ojos de la chiquilla miraron los del hechicero... antes de convertirse en mares de lágrimas...

- "¡Oh, que cruel!, ¡no te acuerdas de mí tío!.. ¡eso es tan cruel de tu parte!"

- "¿Tío?"

- "Eh... ¡ejem!" –suspiró Sakura, tratando que su rostro dejara de verse colorado.. y no consiguiéndolo- "Shaoran... justamente éste fue el motivo de la visita de Mei Ling. Ella es tu sobrina May May y quiere quedarse en Japón, ya no en China. Tú enviaste a sus padres a Pekín y Mei Ling la trajo porque ella quería suplicarte.."

- "¿May May?" –repitió confundido.

- "Mei Ling no tuvo ocasión de decírmelo en la reunión que tuve con las chicas, porque Rajendra me llamó y fui a la oficina para ver si podíamos averiguar lo de Kagastán... después Wei me llamó por teléfono para avisarme que Hien estuvo desordenando las cosas en el ático y que iba con sus amiguitos a la casa de mi hermano... pero lo que Wei quería avisarme más que otra cosa es que después que Hien se fue... llegó May May.."

Shaoran estaba confundido..

- "¿Eres mi sobrina?"

- "Si" –sonrió la jovencita- "mi mamá me dijo que me llamo como su abuela y..."

- "¡Oh, ya sé quien eres!" –súbitamente Shaoran recordó algo- "¡Tú eres la que armó esa fiesta de tres días que enfadó tanto a mi madre!"

Los ojos de la chica se hicieron acuosos otra vez...

- "¡Quiero vivir contigo tío!" –dijo entre lágrimas, mientras Shaoran empezaba a azorarse.. ¡detestaba las lágrimas femeninas!- "abuela Ieran es muy severa... ¡por favor!, te prometo que seré buena, y cuidaré a mi primito Hien... ¡Muero por conocerlo!" –le imploró casi arrojándose contra él, mirándolo con ojos de cachorro perdido y llorón- "¡POR FAVOOOOOORRRR!"

- "¡Oye!, ¡suéltame!"

- "¡Si me quedo aquí podrás estar más tiempo con Sakura y...!"

- "¡Oye, no te permito eso chiquilla!" –dijo tratando de sonar indignado, pero con el rostro rojo.

- "Señor... Tiene una llamada telefónica" –replicó Wei, ingresando a la amplia cocina- "es el señor Hiragizawa.. ¿va a contestarle?"

- "Si.. ¡claro que sí!" –asintió, feliz de librarse de la chiquilla- "mira niña, más te vale que te comportes con seriedad... que decidiré que hacer contigo más tarde" –dijo recuperando su seriedad característica- "después de cenar. Pero mi decisión va a ser definitiva y ni tus ruegos ni tus súplicas harán que cambie de parecer cuando tome una decisión... que te quede bien claro" –advirtió antes de salir a contestar el teléfono.

- "¡Ay May May!" –suspiró Sakura- "¿porqué…?" –se sonrojó- "bueno... no debiste... interrumpi..." –se sonrojó más aún- ".. bueno.. ¡no debiste!, ahora tu tío está enfadado.. ¡y con toda razón!"

- "¡Pero Sakura!" –sonrió la chica, toda euforia- "si tu me ayudas... sé que él no te negará nada... ¡por favor!"

- "Yo ... no sé..."

- "Mira... no te sientas mal" –le dijo con mucha confianza- "no te preocupes por lo que ví, es normal... ¡Vaya que si lo es!.. y mucho más siendo Shaoran tan guapo... con un cuerpo como el que tiene y... bueno, ya sabes" –Sakura se puso toda colorada- "además que ustedes son bastante jóvenes pese a tener un niño... ¡ja, ja, ja!" –rió con malicia- "¿no te molesta que le diga a "Shaoran" de esa forma ¿no?. Digo, porque difícilmente se vé como mi tío.. ¡con razón decía mi madre que realmente le llevaba bastantes años de diferencia a su hermanito menor!. Pero me asusta cuando se pone serio.. ¡por eso necesito que me ayudes ¿si?!. Yo cuidaré bien de Hien a cambio... ¡en serio!"

Aturdido por el singular escándalo de la chiquilla, Shaoran contestaba al teléfono...

- "Vaya, vaya... ¿quién está en tu casa?" –sonreía Eriol, enigmáticamente- "se escucha una vocecita muy estridente que por supuesto no es Sakura..."

- "¡Oh no me hagas recordar eso!. Tengo la visita de una sobrina mía... muy escandalosa por cierto.. pero supongo que no es por eso que me llamas ¿verdad?"- inquirió ansioso- "¿averiguaste algo?"

- "Podría decirse" –murmuró a modo de respuesta- "oye, se escucha una risa otra vez... ¿cómo se llama tu sobrina Shaoran?"

- "Es la mocosa que armó el lío de la fiesta de 3 días que casi infarta a mi madre y a Hin Lu" –replicó- "la que lleva el nombre de mi abuela... ¡pero eso no es el punto aquí!, ¿ya averiguaste donde pueden estar tus Loire Cards?"

Eriol había sonreído ampliamente al mencionarle su amigo el nombre de la muchacha..

- "Si Shaoran. No te preocupes. Mi libro de cards está perfectamente. Es más... me parece que pronto tendrán nuevo dueño o dueña..."

- "¿Cómo?"

- "Descuida, todo está bien"- amplió más su sonrisa, al reconocer el escándalo de la nueva forma de "Nakuru Akizuki"- "te llamaba para eso... cálmate"

- "¿Sabes exactamente donde está el libro de cards?"

- "Tengo mis sospechas... pero eso no es lo importante. Lo principal aquí es que mi antigua guardiana elegirá bien, sobre eso no tengo duda. No importa cómo salió el libro de la biblioteca del concilio en realidad lo que interesa es que será una buena persona quien se adueñe de mis cards.."

- "¿En serio?. Hablas en presente.. como si fuera algo que ya ha pasado o muy próximo a suceder. Siempre creí que para que las cards tuvieran nuevo dueño pasarían unos cuantos siglos"

- "Yo también lo pensé.. pero.." –contuvo sus ganas de lanzar una carcajada- "es lo divertido de la vida, cuando las cosas no siempre se pueden planificar. No te interrumpo más... buenas noches.."

Shaoran se quedó algo aturdido con el teléfono en la mano mientras Hien le saludaba con efusividad, grande sería la sorpresa del niño cuando su madre le dijo que tenían la visita de una de sus parientes...

- "¿No será alguna de mis primas verdad mamá?" –preguntó el niño, inquieto- "¡no me digas que es Lo Chum!"

Sakura contuvo la risa. La mayor de las hijas de Mei Ling y Hin Lu tenía verdadera devoción pegajosa hacia su hijo, pese a su corta edad..

- "No, no es ella" –sonrió- "Es otra de tus primas.. pero es mayor que tú. Anda, vé a cambiarte el uniforme, que la conocerás en la cena" –el niño asintió y subió a toda prisa las escaleras- "¿qué sucede Shaoran?, ¿Eriol te dijo algo grave?"

Su esposo aún parecía confundido..

- "No, al contrario. Me parece que Eriol ha logrado indagar algo... sobre el nuevo dueño o dueña de sus cards" –pareció inquieto- "Estaba muy tranquilo... casi contento y divertido diría yo. Me dijo que me calmara y que no había peligro a la vista.. creo que quería reírse"

- "¿Eso te preocupa?"

- "Conociendo a Eriol.. un poco" –suspiró- "ya sabes la forma que tiene de hacer las cosas, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?"

- "Pues... yo no sé" –dudó Sakura, pensativamente- "Eriol siempre será el mismo, pero Yoko ha logrado manejarlo y hacer que sus peculiaridades ya no sean amenaza pública... o para nosotros"

- "Si, en eso tienes razón. Además, quizá haya recibido la visita del nuevo dueño o dueña desde el futuro, como Clow en su tiempo" –dijo tranquilizándose, para ponerse muy serio tras una pausa- "¿dónde está esa chiquilla loca?, ¿la enviaste ya a una habitación?" –Sakura asintió- "pues que ni deshaga sus maletas porque aquí no se queda.."

- "¿Porqué?"

- "¿Lo preguntas después que nos vió..?.. ¡ejem!" –tosió mientras se ponía colorado y Sakura también- "no me sentiría a gusto con ella aquí y no puedo permitir que nadie de mi familia me pierda el respeto.. ¡soy el Jefe de la dinastía Li!" –suspiró exasperado- "y esa chiquilla tan parlanchina nos vió y es mejor que regrese con el resto de mi familia..."

Sakura empezó a sudar...

- "Eh... ¿tu crees?"

- "No quiero andar en boca de todo mi clan.."- bufó enojado.

- "Pero... ¿no la vas a enviar con el resto del clan precisamente?" –preguntó Sakura muy inquieta.

Shaoran perdió el color en el rostro.

- "¡Maldita sea!"- gruñó.

Yoko contempló el rostro de su esposo con curiosidad mientras él terminaba de charlar por teléfono. A Eriol le estaba costando lo suyo contener la carcajada...

- "¿Qué pasó?, ¿lo comprobaste?"

- "Sí" –asintió luego de cortar la comunicación- "en realidad fue toda una sorpresa. Creí que las cosas estaban serias, pero es lo contrario.."

- "Fue muy astuto de tu parte preguntar sutilmente a Hin Lu sobre los enredos que ocasionó la nueva forma falsa de Ruby Moon" –replicó Yoko- "con eso lograste averiguar que ella se quiere mudar a Japón, pero ¿estás realmente seguro que el libro de las Loire Cards debe estar en casa de Sakura y Shaoran?"

- "Definitivamente. La nueva forma falsa de mi antigua guardiana.. o May May Li, como quieras llamarla, ha venido dispuesta a instalarse aquí y en la casa de Shaoran específicamente. Pese a que me parece que a nuestro amigo no le ha hecho gracia, estoy seguro que ella se quedará... de alguna forma" –sonrió- "Eso indica que el libro está allí.. o muy cerca, pero personalmente creo que está allí. Lo único de lo que no puedo estar seguro es de quien pueda ser el nuevo posible dueño o dueña de las cards..."

- "Eso sólo lo sabrás cuando el libro sea realmente despertado por esa persona. Si es que es realmente despertado pronto, pero entonces Sakura y Shaoran también lo sentirían.."

- "Sí.. sólo entonces podremos sentirlo realmente" –amplió su sonrisa- "pero no negarás que esto se pone interesante.."

Yoko dudó inquieta..

- "Sería un buen momento para que les dijeras a Sakura y Shaoran que su sobrina es la nueva identidad falsa de Ruby Moon"

- "¿Por qué?. Lo notarán cuando el libro sea despertado... si es despertado en realidad" –le tranquilizó- "no te preocupes por ellos, no les estoy ocasionado problemas.." –Yoko le miró- "de acuerdo... pero no son problemas que ellos no puedan manejar, además que nada es seguro aún. Tengo mis dudas sobre la identidad del futuro dueño o dueña.. pero eso hará la espera divertida"

- "Pero estás casi seguro..."

- "Sí" –asintió- "lo que quisiera saber es si los demás libros de cards despertarán pronto. Además, las bestias guardianas de los tres libros habían establecido lazos de amistad muy estrechos.. y eso puede hacer que de alguna manera se llamen unas a otras.."

- "¿Es eso posible?. Si les borraron los recuerdos.."

- "Sí, pero eso queda en su subconsciente.. su amistad entre ellos" –añadió pensativo- "pero nada es seguro hasta que al menos uno de los tres libros sea abierto. Sólo entonces sabremos si los demás también encontrarán la forma de ser despertados"

Yoko sonrió mientras escuchaba el alboroto de Tao y la leve risa de Miriel en el comedor antes que su esposo la tomara de la cintura para dirigirse allí..

- _"Sin embargo.."_ –pensó Eriol con inquietud- _"ya Shaoran estaba inquieto, aún antes de que a Hin Lu le avisaran que el libro de las Loire Cards no estaba en la biblioteca del Concilio.. ¿qué es lo que lo tenía tan preocupado?"_ –dudó_- "¿es que el aviso del Sabio se refería realmente a los libros de Cards o a otra cosa?, ¿acaso dejamos algo pendiente después de la torre de Tokyo?"_

- "Tao ¿hiciste ya tu tarea?" –le preguntaba Yoko, mientras cenaban- "no he visto a Rei por aquí hoy, y eso me dá mala espina..."

- "No te preocupes hermanita... Rei no vino porque se fue a la biblioteca de Tokyo, para un trabajo sobre una noticia vieja.. ¡ese chico lo toma todo muy en serio!"

- "¿Y tú ya hiciste eso?"

- "¡Vaya pregunta!" –dudó, eludiendo la respuesta- "¿por quién me tomas?"

Rei Tsukishiro estornudó mientras terminaba su tarea –en la biblioteca de su papá- y guardó los libros tan ordenadamente como siempre. Sus ojos claros se fijaron por un instante en los libros revueltos de cuentos que solía leerle a su hermanito Yuu y los ordenó con cuidado, sin prestar particular atención a un libro de tono rosa, que decía "Sakura", y que estaba filtrado entre los cuentos. En ese mismo instante, y en la casa Kinomoto, Mamoru trataba de terminar su tarea antes de cenar, bufando por tener que volver por otro libro a la biblioteca pública al día siguiente mientras Nadeshiko pensaba en el peculiar comportamiento de Miriel.. ¿qué fue lo que sintió su amiga y lo que no obtuvo?.

- "¿Terminaste tu tarea hermano?, mamá nos llama para cenar..."

- "Sí. Lo que me puedo hacer hoy... mañana volveré a la biblioteca, ¿crees que me presten más de tres libros a la vez?"

- "Sí" –asintió la niña- "la encargada de la sección infantil es muy buena.. ¡se llama Megumi y es amiga de Miriel y mía!. ¿No recuerdas?, ¡se la presentó Miriel a Hien hoy!"

La voz de Tomoyo les anunció la cena y ambos niños corrieron, pero en la casa de los Li, Hien terminaba de cambiarse a toda prisa, sin volver a abrir el cajón donde guardara el libro que a Miriel le interesara..

Un libro azul, que decía "Loire"...

- _"Esperemos que lo que el aviso del Sabio se refiriera a las Loire cards.."_–pensaba Shaoran- _"eso tiene que ser, ¡si, eso es!... Sólo otra persona y yo sabemos lo de Kamui, y es imposible que eso haya quedado pendiente. En cuanto a ellos, la policía secreta del Concilio.. mejor le ordenaré a Zhiao que los mantenga bajo vigilancia. Sí... eso debe ser todo... aunque no puedo olvidar el intento de matarme y averiguar el porqué.. sin inquietar a Sakura. Sí, eso es lo que el aviso del sabio quiere decir... eso es el renovado girar de la rueda del destino. Sólo espero que lo de las cards no sea realmente un problema..."_

Y es que no podía olvidar esa frase..

"**La rueda del destino ha iniciado nuevamente su girar...**"

**Notas de la autora:**Je, je, je... ¡sorpresa sorpresa!.. finalmente un poquito de misterio y es que ya no podía resistir mis ganas de complicar las cositas.. ¡Al fin!. Lo que importa es que estoy muy contenta, porque finalmente terminé mi ciclo por este año y puedo respirar a gusto el resto del mes.. ¡viva!. Ahora sí.. a contestar mails, que la gente quiere verme muerta ¿no?. Espero que no estén muy enojados conmigo, porque a veces es cosa de o contestar mails o escribir el fic y bueno... decidí priorizar el fic, porque el año ya se acaba. Bien, ¿sorpresas con los problemas que pasaron nuestros personajes en el ínterin entre el cap 20 y 21?, ya quedan pocas sorpresas sobre eso, pero aún quedan algunos detallitos más. ¡Verdad que los chicos de la historia pasaron su cuota de sustos?, ji, ji.. Aunque lo que no es de risa lo del atentado contra nuestro querido Shaoran... ¡eso si que es serio!, aunque Sakura no lo sabe.. ¡uf!. Muy desagradable, casi tanto como la música de Tao.. pero qué se hace. ¡En fin!, al pobre Jeff se le quitaron las ganas de visitar ¡y quien le culpa!, además que los libros de cards y los guardianes están más que cerca! ¿serán realmente abiertos?.. buena pregunta. Aunque eso de la "rueda del destino" y lo ocurrido con el Kamui hace que todo sea posible.. ¿o no?. Y para los que esperaban una secuencia más romántica de nuestra pareja favorita... ¡espero no haberme excedido con .. el asunto! *** ^^**** (Mikki colorada) pero bueno.. finalmente no pasó nada que pueda ser no apto para menores ¿ok?. (al menos no pasó nada en la cocina, ji, ji).

Las canciones de este epílogo fueron dos: **"Yo puedo hacer"**, de Ricardo Montaner, y también "**Me enseñaste**" de Ricardo Arjona, .. ¿qué porqué no puse canción para el momento romántico de Sakura y Shaoran?, ¡porque iban a tener interrupción brusca por eso!, (¡ay, May May!) , sólo espero que les haya gustado el epílogo!.

**Avances para el sexto y penúltimo epílogo**: ¿Presentar una tarea puede complicar un poco tu vida?.. definitivamente sí, especialmente para Tao y alguien que conoce. Sakura y Shaoran reencuentran a un conocido mientras hay dilemas existenciales de uno de los personajes. Un libro de cards tiene un encuentro con su destino y una guardiana toma una decisión. Yoko tiene inquietudes, Eriol se divierte con lo que sucede y Touya y Tomoyo siguen con problemas de ayuda doméstica... mientras Yukito hace una reflexión de navidad para el penúltimo capítulo del fic.. ¡y sí, me puse navideña!.

**Epílogo Sexto:****"****Milagro en la calle 34****"**


End file.
